My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls - Sodor on Vacation
by Reptisaurus King
Summary: Sir Topham Hatt has let all of his engines, minus the bad guys, to have a year vacation off of work, the same time Principal Celestia has let all of her students take a year vacation off of school. All of Sir Topham Hatt's engines along with the Mane 7 and Starlight are about to have the best summer of their lives. Will their vacation be the best they ever have?
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls-Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. Also, the Mane 7 will be in their Better Together clothing, and Starlight stays the same from Mirror Magic. Another thing, the Steam Team: Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily' clothes designs will be credited by Deviantart user Jebens1._

**Season 1: Sodor to Equestria**

**Ep. 1: Equestria Meets the Sodor Engines**

_It was a special day for the human version of Equestria, Principal Celestia has let all their students off school for a year and the Mane 7 know exactly what they want to do, but don't know on how to celebrate with._

**Rainbow Dash:** Man, I'm bored. I mean, all seven of us love enjoying the summer but, we feel like we're missing something, just to spice things up.

**Rarity:** I agree with you darling, there's something missing in our lifestyle attire that's not grasping our attention.

**Applejack:** Hmm, well we have ourselves a crazy week in the past, partners. I mean, Thomas and his friends coming here to Canterlot High, stopping Discord and Diesel 10 from taking the Gold Dust and using it to destroy our new friends, not to mention dealing with Adagio and her siren friends, but also dealing with a diesel invasion happening on Sodor, but we did it y'all.

**Fluttershy:** Most definitely Applejack, those diesels especially Diesel 10 are frightening.

**Pinkie Pie:** But Fluttershy, we did it! Now we can celebrate our summer with a grand party!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Not so fast Pinkie Pie, we don't know what we wanna do for our grand summer vacation. Guess it would be our typical boring summer.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I may have a suggestion.

**Twilight Sparkle:** What do you suggest?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Why not send a note to Sir Topham Hatt and let him know if we could borrow all his engines for our summer vacation.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You mean?

**Rainbow Dash:** Are you suggesting we have every single engine from the Island of Sodor come over here to this Equestria, not the pony version, so that they along with us can enjoy our vacation?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Umm, yeah?

**Rainbow Dash:** That….is…. awesome!

**Applejack:** Well then, let's get this here vacation started.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hang on, let me write a letter to Sir Topham Hatt, he might wanna know this too.

_As she's writing her letter to Sir Topham Hatt, Sunset is thinking of something else that she has in her head that she doesn't want to address it in front of her friends, ever since Thomas came to Canterlot High for the first time, she's secretly falling in love with him and it proved it when Sunset kissed Thomas' cheek before they return to Sodor. It was the best moment of her life ever. Though she doesn't want to say it, but her friends notice it a few times, but Sunset denies having that specific relationship with him, saying that they're just best friends. Soon enough, Twilight finished her letter._

**Twilight Sparkle:** How does it look?

_The letter said: "Dear Sir Topham Hatt, this is Twilight Sparkle from Canterlot High, we sort of thought of this crazy idea that I don't know if you agree with it, but around where we are, we're bored out of our minds trying to figure out what we want to do for our vacation. So, we were wondering if you have us borrow your engines from Sodor and have them be part of our vacation for about a year. If you don't agree with it, I totally understand. Work is more important than taking vacations, if you feel me. But if you do agree, we're on board and we'll make sure all your engines are safe and accounted for, you can be sure of that. So, I'll be sending this letter to my princess counterpart and then straight to you. I'll have Sunset deliver the letter to my counterpart as soon as its finished. Good day to you Sir, sincerely Twilight Sparkle."_

**Sunset Shimmer:** So far, it's the best letter you ever wrote to a whole different world. I'll make sure Princess Twilight gets this to Sodor.

**Applejack:** Good luck, partner.

_With that, Sunset stepped through the statue, goes through the portal and stepped through to Princess Twilight's House._

**Princess Twilight:** Sunset, over here!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Twilight, I got the letter the other Twilight gave to me.

**Princess Twilight:** Perfect, uh word of warning after I send the letter.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What warning?

**Princess Twilight:** Once your engine friends went through the Magic Buffers, they may or may not get here first before they go to your world.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Huh, that's weird.

**Princess Twilight:** But that's just a possibility, anyway, let's get this letter sent. Ready Spike?

**Spike:** Ready.

_He blew fire on the note as it slowly disintegrates, about to be teleported to Sodor. Suddenly, a familiar face appears trotting to the two._

**Starlight Glimmer:** Uhh, Princess Twilight, what's going on here?

**Princess Twilight:** Oh hi Starlight, guess who came back.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Oh hi Sunset, it's been a while.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Starlight, it sure is.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Umm, I don't want to be rude, but I sorta overheard your little conversation about a whole bunch of visitors coming here.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh well, I sort of thought of this crazy idea back at Canterlot High about bringing in all of Sir Topham Hatt's engines over to our world for a grand vacation that were having over the summer.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Ooh that sounds like fun, can I join in?

**Princess Twilight:** Uh Sunset, are you sure about this?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Trust me Twi, I've taken her through the portal and she seems to like it.

**Princess Twilight:** Okay, I hope you're right about this.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Trust me, when have I….

_She remembers that glare from long ago before she was mean._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Uh never mind.

**Princess Twilight:** Aw, I can't stay mad at you forever, you're my best friend and that's all that matters.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Twi.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Umm, does this mean I get to go?

**Princess Twilight:** One more moment, we need to talk to Princess Celestia about this, you don't mind if you two come along?

**Starlight Glimmer:** I don't mind, Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm down.

**Princess Twilight:** Well then, let's get going to the castle.

_So, the trio walked towards the castle led by Princess Celestia along with her sister Princess Luna. Once they walked through the doors, she sees them, and she was happy to see them._

**Princess Celestia:** Hello you three, it's a pleasure seeing you girls again.

**Princess Twilight:** The honor is all mine, your majesty.

**Princess Celestia:** How are you doing Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm doing great, Celestia. Though the reason we came to you two is because we have a request and we may need your help.

**Princess Celestia:** Of course, Sunset, what is it that you need?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, back in our world, your principal counterpart gave us a summer vacation for the entire year and my friends are bored that they don't know what to do. So, I thought of this idea that if its okay with Sir Topham Hatt to send all his engines from his railway over to our world, not this Equestria, so that way they can also join in on our vacation. And we were wondering if there's a whole crowd coming through Twilight's portal, maybe you can somehow control the crowd and have them go through the portal one at a time. Do you think you can do that, your highness?

**Princess Luna:** This does seem risky, but if that's what you girls want, then we're up for it.

**Princess Celestia:** We'll be honored to help you girls. Take us to your house.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Umm, if it's okay with you Princess Celestia, that I can come along with Sunset to her world to take part in her vacation?

**Princess Twilight:** I can assure you Celestia that Starlight has changed for the better, I trust her with my heart.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Aww Twilight, that means so much for me. Thank you.

**Princess Twilight:** You're welcome Starlight.

**Princess Celestia:** Well, I see no problem for Starlight to come join your little vacation, or I should say big vacation, in your world.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thank you your majesty. Well, let's get started.

**Princess Luna:** They surely are a playful bunch if I do say so myself.

**Princess Celestia:** Indeed sister, indeed.

_Meanwhile, on Sodor, all of Sir Topham Hatt's engines are busy doing their favorite jobs around the island: Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel, Percy taking the mail, Henry pulls the Flying Kipper and Gordon pulling the express. Inside Knapford Station, Sir Topham Hatt is signing a bunch of papers some of his staff sent him, went he hears sparkling and a purple glow in one of his drawers. Once it subsides, he opens it and sees a letter._

**Sir Topham Hatt:** What's this, a letter from Equestria. Hmm, interesting, let's see what it says.

_As soon as he opened the paper, he read the letter and at first, was surprised and intrigued as well. Once the workload dies down, he sets out on his car to Tidmouth Sheds to tell the other engines. Meanwhile, Henry was the last one to enter the sheds when Sir Topham Hatt arrived._

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Good evening, engines.

**Thomas,** **Edward,** **Gordon,** **Henry,** **Percy,** **James,** **Nia,** **Rebecca,** **Emily** & **Toby:** Good evening, sir. Good evening, sir. Good evening, sir. Good evening, sir. Good evening, sir. Good evening, sir. Good evening, sir.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Now this is probably going to sound strange, but I somehow got a letter that comes from Equestria.

**Thomas:** The land where the ponies are, or where their human counterparts are?

**Sir Topham Hatt:** The human version of Equestria.

**Henry:** What does it say?

**Sir Topham Hatt:** They say their summer vacation is missing something to make it more special, and that something is all my engines from rail to non-rail.

**Toby:** That's very peculiar.

**Percy:** What do you say sir?

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Hmm, well, I have been thinking this over and I notice all my engines have been working extra hard, so, I think all my engines deserve a year vacation to Equestria!

_The engines cheered, knowing they will meet their old friends from a long way away, but Nia and Rebecca were a little confused._

**Nia:** Uh, what's Equestria?

**Percy:** Nia, you're going to love it. Follow us and you'll see.

_So, one by one, they left the sheds with Nia and Rebecca following behind but Thomas stayed back because Sir Topham Hatt is going to tell him something._

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Make sure all my engines are safe.

**Thomas:** Don't worry sir, I'll make sure they don't get hurt. You can be sure of that.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** While you're going to the Buffers, I'll make sure the others carry the smaller engines and the road vehicles as well. Now hurry up and catch up with your friends.

_Thomas raced off to join his friends at the Magic Buffers, he soon caught up to his friends. Edward was at the front of the buffers, followed by Henry, Percy, Toby, Rebecca, Gordon, James, Emily and Nia. _

**Thomas:** You guys ready?

**Edward:** We're ready Thomas.

**Thomas:** Well, lead the way Edward.

_So Edward led the caravan of engines through the Magic Buffers, with Thomas right behind. Through the buffers, they start their miraculous transformation. In Princess Twilight's House, Celestia, Starlight, Luna and Sunset were waiting for the first wave of engines until the portal started crackling. Princess Twilight looked at the direction of the portal, and then, the engines flew straight toward Princess Twi and crashed right on top of her. The others closed their eyes upon seeing the impact. With the help of the others, they managed to help them up their feet. _

\- _One pony has his fur color light blue, with hooves a light gray color, wings that are a light blue with a yellow trim at the edge. His mane and tail is black and long; the mane reaches his shoulder and his cutie mark is the number one. His horn is gold; this was __**Thomas**__ as an alicorn._

\- _The next pony has the same fur, horn and hoof color as Thomas, but his mane and tail are a shade of dark brown that looks black in color and his cutie mark is the number two; this was __**Edward**__ as a unicorn. _

\- _The next one has his fur color light green, with hooves as the same color as the others. His mane and tail are black and long and his cutie mark is the number three; This was __**Henry**__ as an Earth pony._

\- _The next pony has light blue fur and black hoof color. His wings are light blue but his mane and tail are the same color as Thomas, his mane is sleeked for his taste for speed and his cutie mark is the number four; this was __**Gordon**__ as a Pegasus._

\- _The next pony has his fur color red, with hooves the same color as the others and the horn the same as Edward. The tail and mane are the same color as the others, but his mane is styled as his mane is in pre-staged before a Mohawk. His cutie mark is the number five; this was __**James**__ as a unicorn._

\- _The next pony is smaller than the first five with the same fur color as Henry, his mane and tail are the same color as Thomas but much smaller, his hooves are the same color as the others, his horn is the same as Thomas, his cutie mark is the number six; this was __**Percy**__ as a unicorn._

\- _The next pony has the fur color brown, with his mane and tail a silver color but much smaller, his horn is much smaller and his hooves are the same color as the others, his cutie mark is the number 7. This was __**Toby**__ as a unicorn._

\- _The next pony has the fur color dark green, with dark bronze hooves, mane and tail, longer than the boys and part of her mane is covering one of her eyes, also in dark green with her tail in a dark bronze color, and she has wings the same dark green color. Her cutie mark is an emerald. This was __**Emily**__ as a Pegasus._

\- _The next pony has the fur color orange, with light orange hooves, mane and tail has the colors of black, green, red and yellow. Her horn is the same color as the others. Her cutie mark has the color of her flag. This was __**Nia**__ as a unicorn._

\- _The last pony has the fur color yellow, with navy hooves, mane and tail is the same color as her fur, but with a streak of red. Her horn is the same color as the others and her wings are also yellow. Her cutie has the number 22. This was __**Rebecca**__ as a Alicorn._

_Everyone was surprised to see that 2 of them are alicorns while 5 of them are regular unicorns, 2 are Pegasi and one's an Earth pony. Sunset immediately recognized one, with the number one and at the same time some of the others._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas!

_She leaped towards Thomas and landed on him. He looked to see Sunset in her pony form._

**Thomas:** Sunset? Is that you?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yes, Thomas, it's me. I missed you so much!

**Thomas:** I missed you too.

_The two of them hugged, knowing that they are back together (they're not at that stage again, if you know what I mean). Sunset let go and soon saw Thomas in his full glory. She sees him standing up just a smidge taller than her, his hair is flowing in the breeze due to the windows open in Twilight's House and when he spreads his wings out, everyone is in awe. Starlight, Twilight and Sunset have their jaws open as they're memorize by his wingspan, even the princess sisters are in awe._

**Thomas:** What? Why are you all staring at me?

**Princess Twilight:** Uhh, look at yourself, your wings are massive!

_He looked in the mirror and he was shocked as he saw his new wings. The wings are majestic but they also make him feel powerful._

**Thomas:** Whoa?! I feel like I'm royalty.

**Princess Twilight:** Not just that Thomas, your wings even rival Celestia's!

_Celestia observed him and she was amazed to see his wings are a smidge bigger than hers._

**Thomas:** Uh, is that a bad thing?

**Princess Celestia:** No, you may not be royalty yet, but when me and my sister step down, either you, Twilight or both of you will be the next future rulers, if you like.

**Princess Twilight:** Umm, I don't know about that, but it could be a possibility.

**Emily:** Uh your future highness, Thomas isn't the only one with wings.

_Princess Twilight and the other ponies looked to see Emily, Gordon and Henry having got themselves, but Emily's a bit bigger._

**Henry:** Gordon, look at you!

**Gordon:** Oh my, Henry look at your wings!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey aren't you guys forgetting something?

**Gordon:** Oh, hi Sunset.

**Edward,** **Gordon,** **Henry,** **Percy,** **Emily,** **James** & **Toby:** Sunset! Sunset! Sunset! Sunset! Sunset!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yes, you guys it's me.

**Percy:** Well, that's a surprise.

_The two new members of the Steam Team don't know what's going on._

**Nia** & **Rebecca:** Uh, what's going on? Uh, what's going on?

**Thomas:** Oh, I'm sorry. Nia and Rebecca, meet Sunset Shimmer. She's an old friend of mine from her world, when I first visited. Then, later, Percy, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Toby and James visited later and for a short time Emily.

**Nia:** Really?

**Thomas:** Yep. Sunset meet the newest members of the Steam Team: Nia and Rebecca.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hello.

**Princess Twilight:** And I'm Princess Twilight, from this world, with Starlight Glimmer, Princess Luna and Celestia. Although Cadence is here, but she's in sick day.

**Rebecca:** Hi!

**Starlight Glimmer:** So, let me get this great, Sunset you know these guys, minus those two.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yes, I do Starlight, and let me tell you, they are incredibly fun.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Really? I like to see them for myself.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, are you guys ready for the start of our vacation, you guys?

**Thomas,** **Edward,** **Henry,** **Gordon,** **James,** **Percy,** **Toby** & **Emily:** Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't worry you two, you'll like this in my world, trust me.

**Nia:** Well, we trust you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well then, let's get going.

_Before they go, Princess Twilight approached Thomas._

**Princess Twilight:** Hey, I too was shocked that Celestia put me in the royalty spotlight, but after some time, you might enjoy it. And who knows, you and I could be future rulers of this Equestria.

**Thomas:** I suppose, from Sodor, everyone called me the Leader of Sodor, so I guess that's why.

**Princess Twilight:** Maybe so, but I hope we see each other again sometime.

**Thomas:** It was fun meeting you guys and I hope we see each other again sometime.

**Princess Celestia:** The same to you, Thomas. Enjoy your vacation and before you go, I like to give you a little gift.

_She placed her hoof on top of his shoulder and then something happened, Thomas felt a surge of power being transferred to him. His eyes opened to show bright yellow with gold. Gold armor boots appeared on his feet, a golden chest plate appeared with blue lining and showing his signature number and his mane and tail grew longer with a blue stripe going down to the bottom. A crown appeared on his head and the power transfer finished. He is now in his future prince mode._

**Princess Twilight,** **Sunset Shimmer,** **Starlight Glimmer,** **Princess Luna,** **Edward,** **Gordon,** **Henry,** **Percy,** **James,** **Toby,** **Emily,** **Nia** & **Rebecca:** Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

**Thomas:** What the, what happened to me?

**Princess Celestia:** I gave you this special gift of power in case if you want to rule by Twilight's side. Also, I've had help by another of one of your friends.

**Thomas:** This is some upgrade.

**Princess Celestia:** And if you want to transfer back, just hit your number to turn back.

**Thomas:** Certainly. (Transforms to his original form)

**Princess Celestia:** So, if it comes a time, where if you want to rule Equestria, just let your controller know and I'll personally take care of his engines if he's comfortable.

**Thomas:** Seems reasonable, wait a minute who do you mean by one of my friends help you out?

**Lady:** By me?

_Suddenly, a light appeared, and another pony has arrived._

\- _This pony has the fur color red-violet with gold hooves and dark gold boots, a gold chest plate on her chest with red-violet accents, a crown on her head with red-violet accents, wings as big as Princess Luna, mane and tail in a gold color with a red-violet running down and a cutie mark resembling gold dust, she also has yellow-gold eyeshadow, this was __**Lady**__ as an alicorn._

**Lady:** Hello Thomas.

**Thomas:** Lady!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Whoa, you look different as an alicorn, Lady.

**Lady:** Why thank you Sunset, it's been a while.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It has, hasn't it, wait a minute, Twilight what about Cadence where is she?

**Princess Twilight:** She's taking a sick day, so Lady came in and took her place until she's better.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, okay.

**Lady:** Don't worry, once she's better, I'll still fill in as secondary ruler, but I'll also stay and protect the Magic Railroad. And Thomas, I believe you can be the next ruler next to Twilight to rule Equestria.

**Thomas:** Well, when you put it that way, it could sort of work.

**Lady:** Also, I'll occasionally visit you in the human version of this world to see how you guys are doing while maintaining the rest of the engines to go in the portal to the human world.

**Thomas:** Sounds perfect, alright everyone let's go, ready Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Ready Thomas. Starlight?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Ready Sunset.

_So the group went through the portal one at a time, ready to go into the human world. Back at Canterlot High, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy were waiting for the others to come back. Then, they hear the statue portal coming alive, waiting in anticipating for them, Sunset and Starlight manage to get through, followed by Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia and Rebecca._

\- **_Nia _**_has light orange skin and her hair is short in a bun and is dark brown, gold hoop earrings around her ears, and an African dress with orange, yellow, green, red, black and purple highlights and light brown sneakers on her feet, she also has dark orange eyeshadow._

\- **_Rebecca _**_has light yellow skin and her hair long and flowing and is yellow with a streak of red, a yellow dress with a belt buckle titled GWR and the ends have an orange and red stripe, followed by white bundles underneath, orange-red socks and yellow heals._

**Thomas:** Nia, Rebecca, welcome to Canterlot High.

_The two of them were amazed at the beauty of a world it has to offer and they were shocked._

**Nia:** So this is where you girls live in?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yep, this is where we live? Nia and Rebecca, meet Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack & Rarity.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hi.

**Applejack:** Howdy.

**Rainbow Dash:** S'up.

**Rarity:** Bonjour.

**Pinkie Pie:** Hi!

**Fluttershy:** Hello.

**Nia** & **Rebecca:** Hello. Hello.

**Thomas:** I have a feeling you two will probably like this world.

**Rebecca:** I think so, and this is going to be fun.

**Characters in Order:**  
1\. Rainbow Dash  
2\. Rarity  
3\. Applejack  
4\. Fluttershy  
5\. Pinkie Pie  
6\. Twilight Sparkle  
7\. Sunset Shimmer  
8\. Princess Twilight  
9\. Spike  
10\. Starlight Glimmer  
11\. Princess Celestia  
12\. Princess Luna  
13\. Sir Topham Hatt  
14\. Thomas  
15\. Edward  
16\. Gordon  
17\. Henry  
18\. Percy  
19\. James  
20\. Nia  
21\. Rebecca  
22\. Emily  
23\. Toby  
24\. Lady


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 1: Sodor to Equestria**

**Ep. 2: Setting Up the Groups**

_It was the beginning of the summer vacation for the Equestrian girls, and they thought of a system that might work in case the rest of the engines start coming in._

**Twilight Sparkle:** So, here's how this will work out. Will divide each engine with one of our friends, so that way, they won't be a jumbled mess.

**Rainbow Dash:** So, you're saying we get each engine from Sodor and put them with one member of us?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah, that's the plan.

**Rainbow Dash:** That….is…. awesome! Let's do it!

**Applejack:** Wait up partner, how are we going to manage this new system?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, if the rest of the engines start coming in, then we'll initiate the system. In the meantime, let's do the main steam team for right now.

**Thomas:** Sounds like a good idea.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Sure thing, Mr. Future Prince (Snickers)

**Thomas:** Very funny.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'll be orchestrated this plan, so let's start with you Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** Umm, I guess I'll stick with Henry, right Henry?

**Henry:** That's right Fluttershy.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Seems logical. Hmm, Applejack, what about you?

**Applejack:** Who do ya think Ms. Sparkle, I'm sticking with Toby all the way.

**Toby:** You go Applejack.

**Twilight Sparkle:** That's obvious. Rainbow?

**Rainbow Dash:** Who do you think, I'm sticking with my man, Gordon.

**Gordon:** You made the right choice, rainbow speedster.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I think those two fit in just well.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Mhm.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Let's see, Pinkie Pie.

**Pinkie Pie:** Who do you think Twilight! Percy always!

**Percy:** Party pals to the end.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh yeah!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Those two match perfectly. Rarity?

**Rarity:** Uh, who do you think darling? There's nothing more than my Jamesy.

**James:** (Blushes) Uh, totally, me and her make a cracking team.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Mhm.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Speaking of which, Twilight, who do you want to partner with?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Umm, I think Edward.

**Edward:** Nice one. I think you and I will work just fine.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Blushes) Yep, totally. Ahem, last but not least Sunset, who do you stay him.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I have a feeling you know who it is.

**Thomas:** Me and Sunset, a friendship that can't be separated.

_Sunset blushed at Thomas' comments. The last two were Nia and Rebecca, Twilight has to think about it._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hmm, what about you two? Who will work well with you?

**Rebecca:** Well, I am sweet in nature, and I make all my friends feel welcome when I'm around.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, I think I know someone who will work well with you.

**Rebecca:** Who?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Fluttershy. Can she join you in your group?

**Fluttershy:** I'll be happy to have her be part of my group?

**Rebecca:** Thanks Fluttershy, I have a feeling you and I will work well together.

**Fluttershy:** Same here.

**Twilight Sparkle:** That leaves you Nia, who will work with you?

**Nia:** Well, I'm extremely helpful and always strive to help my friends out when they're in need.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hmm, Sunset do you think this fits your style with what Nia said?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yep, this fits my critique. Climb aboard Nia.

**Nia:** You're welcome Sunset.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well then, let's get them settled in and hopefully, get this vacation started while at the same time, watching out for any other engines coming in through the portal.

**Sunset Shimmer:** But how will we know if there's more engines coming in.

**Edward:** Hmm, why not a sensor that lets us know whoever's close enough to the portal, to get the rest of our friends situated.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Edward, you are a genius. Once I'm finished with the sensor, Dash, can you place it fast enough next to the statue.

**Rainbow Dash:** Don't worry Twilight, I'll place that sensor faster than you can say "Gotta go fast."

**Starlight Glimmer:** Mind if I tag along with one of you guys.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Sure, you can tag along with me if you want.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Oh yes baby!

_So the Mane 7 with Starlight along with their engine partners separated and walked off to different areas of their world. Around the boutique, James and Rarity are working together styling new costumes and dresses for Rarity's customers. Edward and Twilight were working together making the new sensor so that way, any other engines coming through will alert the girls, while Starlight reads some of Twilight's books. After some time, the two managed to finish the sensor as Dash sped towards the two, ready to place the sensor in its proper position. Once that's done, Rainbow and Gordon are having a practice run and being speedsters, they can get pretty competitive. Applejack and Toby are busy helping out Big Mac and Granny Smith in the apple orchard, Pinkie Pie and Percy were having a ball with pulling pranks and laughing their heads off since they're having so much fun. Fluttershy in her animal shelter was taking care of her rescued animals, while Henry and Rebecca were having fun with some of the animals. Meanwhile, Nia, Thomas and Sunset were walking towards her house. Once they entered, Nia was amazed at the inside of her house._

**Nia:** This is absolutely amazing.

**Thomas:** Trust me Nia, I get the same reaction when I first got here. And at the same time, I had an incredible time. Hey Sunset, wanna give Nia a tour of the place?

**Sunset Shimmer:** You read my mind Thomas, why don't you relax and I'll give Nia a tour of my home away from home.

_While Sunset leads Nia on a tour of her place, Thomas has been thinking about something in his head that is stuck with him for a long time, and that was Sunset. Ever since the two of them met for the first time, and later their own adventures and eventually, the ending where Sunset kissed him on the cheek. Thomas was secretly developing a crush on Sunset. After some time, he wanted to tell her but feels like he's not ready yet. So, when the time comes, he'll probably tell her. _ _Meanwhile on Sodor, Donald & Douglas, Bill & Ben, Duck, Oliver & Toad, with Trevor, Bertie and Terence on three separate flatbeds. The second group were waiting at Knapford Station, when Sir Topham Hatt arrived._

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Good afternoon, everyone.

**Bertie,** **Terence,** **Duck,** **Trevor,** **Oliver,** **Donald,** **Douglas,** **Bill,** **Ben** & **Toad:** Good afternoon, sir. Good afternoon, sir. Good afternoon, sir. Good afternoon, sir. Good afternoon, sir. Good afternoon, sir.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Now, I've selected you lot for the trip to Equestria to be part of their grand vacation.

**Donald:** Really sir, that's uhh….

**Duck:** Interesting?

**Donald:** Yes, interesting.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Yes, very interesting indeed. So, you guys will head to the Magic Buffers and to Equestria, Duck I need you to be leader of the group, can you manage that?

**Duck:** Yes, sir indeed.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Very well, you lot raced off to the buffers, while I organize the next group of engines. Goodbye and be safe.

_So, Duck led the caravan with Oliver & Toad behind him, Donald and Douglas with Bertie, Trevor and Terence on their flatbeds and Bill and Ben follow right behind. But they ran into an issue._

**Duck:** Hmm, there's a problem you guys, and I don't mean we don't know where the Magic Buffers are problem.

**Donald:** What sort of problem Duck?

**Duck:** If we bring Bertie, Trevor and Terence on the flatbeds, once we went through the buffers, the flatbeds will be left behind.

**Oliver:** Hmm, this is a bit of an issue. What are we going to do?

**Toad:** Might I suggest something, Mr. Duck.

**Duck:** What's your idea, Toad.

**Toad:** Once we bring our road friends through the buffers, we stop halfway, and we unload our friends and have them roll through the portal.

**Duck:** Hmm, that might be a good idea. We'll have to figure out how to bring our air and sea friends through the portal.

**Donald:** I'm pretty sure Sir Topham Hatt will figure out this issue. Now let's get moving.

_So, Duck, Oliver and Toad raced off on the other line and Donald joined with them, Douglas pushed the flatbeds through the buffers and start unloading their friends through the portal. Once that's done, Douglas put the flatbeds on a siding in the shunting yard. Before long, Duck, Oliver and Toad raced through the buffers, and later the two twins raced through. In Princess Twilight's house, the portal started crackling. Twilight looked through the portal until three ponies went through the portal and crashed on top of her. Once the others helped them out, Lady immediately recognized them._

_\- One pony has the fur color red, mane and tail were colored black and shorter, his hooves are in a shade of light red and his cutie mark was a bus. This was __**Bertie**__ as an Earth pony._

_\- The next pony has the fur color orange, mane and tail were colored black, his hooves are in a shade of light orange and his cutie mark was a tractor. This was __**Terence**__ as an Earth pony._

_\- The last pony has the fur color dark green, a horn colored black, mane and tail colored black with red stripes, his hooves are in a shade of regular green and his cutie mark is a hay cart. This was __**Trevor**__ as a unicorn._

**Lady:** Bertie, Terence and Trevor. I see you three decided to join in.

**Bertie:** Lady, is that you?

**Lady:** Yes Bertie, that's me?

**Terence:** Well, this is a surprise, not like the time I saw Thomas stuck in a snowdrift.

**Trevor:** Or the time I had you come to save Bertie stuck in the mud in the middle of the festival.

**Bertie:** Ugh, don't remind me Trevor.

**Lady:** (Chuckles) Yes, I remember those times while I was watching you through the Magic Railroad. In the meantime, Bertie, Terence & Trevor, meet….

_Before she gave introductions, the portal starting crackling again, but this time, no one was there in front of it when three more ponies went through._

_\- One pony has the fur color light green, his hooves were colored yellow, his wings are black, his mane and tail were also black, with a green stripe down. His cutie mark is the number eight. This was __**Duck**__ as a Pegasus._

_\- The next pony has the same body design as Duck, but his hooves are a light gray. His cutie mark is the number 11, This was __**Oliver**__ as a unicorn._

_\- The last pony is smaller than the first two, his fur color was gray, with black hooves, silver mane and tail. His cutie mark is a brakevan. This was __**Toad**__ as an Earth pony._

**Duck:** Well, talk about a rough way to start the day.

**Oliver:** You said it Duck.

**Lady:** Hello my Great Western friends.

**Duck:** Oh, hello Lady.

**Duck,** **Oliver** & **Toad:** Lady! Lady!

**Lady:** Yes, you guys it's me.

**Terence:** I'm still deeply shocked of this whole experience.

**Trevor:** Same here Terence.

**Lady:** Trust me, it's a new experience. But with time, you'll get the hang of it.

**Toad:** Wait a minute, where's Mr. Douglas and Mr. Donald?

**Oliver:** Don't forget Bill and Ben, where are they?

_The portal starting crackling again and where Duck is, 4 ponies crashed on top of him. _

_\- The first two ponies have the fur color black, with gray hooves, horn, mane and tail. But the second one has a bushier tail and mane. Their cutie marks are the number 9 and 10 but they're covered by a kilt. This was __**Donald **__and __**Douglas**__ as unicorns._

_\- The next two ponies have the fur color yellow, with tan hooves and the mane and tail are red, but the second one is spikier. Their cutie marks are two different stones: one black and one gray. This was __**Bill**__ and __**Ben**__ as Earth ponies._

**Lady:** I guess you weren't the only engine to join in.

**Duck:** (Groans) No, Sir Topham Hatt has gathered us engines so that way we will join the so-called "vacation" Thomas and the rest of them are in.

**Donald:** Oi, what's the deal with you two, going about at reckless speed pushing us about the line?

**Bill:** Well sorry, Scottish twit, I tried to slow down but Ben thinks it's funny to push us more!

**Ben:** Hey, it's not my fault, I wanna see this new world more than you guys!

**Oliver:** Alright lads, settle down, pardon these two Lady, they are useful, but they can also be mischievous as their reputation states that.

**Lady:** (Chuckles) Yes Oliver, I'm aware of those two.

**Princess Celestia:** I see more engines are coming through, welcome my new friends.

**Bertie,** **Terence,** **Duck,** **Oliver,** **Trevor,** **Toad, Donald,** **Douglas,** **Bill** & **Ben:** Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.

**Lady:** Everyone meet Princess Celestia of Equestria.

**Duck:** It's a pleasure meeting you your majesty.

**Princess Celestia:** The pleasure is all mine.

**Lady:** So, you guys ready to go to the human world?

**Bertie,** **Terence,** **Duck,** **Oliver,** **Trevor,** **Toad,** **Donald,** **Douglas,** **Bill** & **Ben:** Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

_So, one by one, they go through the portal, meanwhile in Twilight's house, Edward and Twilight were asleep in their rooms, when suddenly her magic tracker went off waking them both and showing three colors, indicating the girls that are closer to the portal._

**Twilight Sparkle:** It's the portal sensor, someone's made it through.

**Edward:** What are the other colors supposed to mean?

**Twilight Sparkle:** It means that Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are closer to the portal, I'll let them know. Edward, you find Gordon and Henry.

**Edward:** Gotcha.

_So, Twilight texted her two friends to let them know to get to the portal, meanwhile, Edward arrived to see Gordon and Henry walking down the sidewalk chatting and let them know of the situation. So, the two trios walked to the statue to see what's going on._

**Rainbow Dash:** We got your text, what's the situation?

**Twilight Sparkle:** More of Thomas' friends are coming through the portal.

**Henry:** Well, who is it?

**Bertie:** See for yourself.

_The six of them looked to see 10 people on the ground, three of them sitting up, three lying on the ground and four struggling to stand up. _

_\- **Bertie**__ has light tan color skin, with red short hair with a red cap on his head backwards, gray t-shirt, a red jacket with dark red sleeves, black pants and red, gray and black sneakers_

_**\- Terence**__ has light orange skin with black hair in a ponytail, wearing a white t-shirt with an orange workers' jacket over it, black gloves on his hands, light blue jeans and black boots._

_**\- Trevor**__ has mint skin with brown hair, wearing a green, tan and brown jacket, brown jeans and black sneakers._

_**\- Duck**__ has mint skin with green hair, wearing a black shirt with the number 8 on it, over a dark green jacket, emerald pants with gray sneakers._

_**\- Oliver**__ has mint skin with black hair, wearing a black t-shirt with a green jacket with a number 11 over it, with red lining around the sleeves, dark gray pants and green and white sneakers._

_**\- Toad**__ has light gray skin with dark gray hair, wearing a black sweater and dark gray pants with black sneakers._

_\- The Scottish Twins has gray skin with black hair, wearing a black sweater with a gray undershirt over it, with red lining and the numbers 9 and 10, dark gray pants and gray sneakers._

_\- The Clay twins has light yellow skin with one having black hair, while the second having gray hair, wearing yellow hoodies with the letters S.C.C that stands for Sodor China Clay works, red pants and yellow sneakers._

**Duck:** Uhh, hello? Who are you?

**Edward:** I'm Edward, old friend.

**Duck:** Edward, is that you?

**Edward:** Yes, it's me.

**Duck:** Beg pardon but, this is weird seeing you like this.

**Edward:** I know buddy, but you'll get used to it. Oh, before you start your introductions, I like you to meet them.

**Gordon:** Hello Duck.

**Henry:** Hey, you guys.

**Duck:** Gordon and Henry, wow! You guys really look different as a human.

**Henry:** Yeah, we get it, but we're used to it.

**Edward:** Now that we got that out of the way, guys, I would like you to meet your new friends that we've met from long ago, meet Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

**Fluttershy:** Hello.

**Rainbow Dash:** Heya!

**Twilight Sparkle**: Hi.

**Edward:** Girls, meet Bertie, Terence and Trevor, along with our Great Western folk: Duck, also known as Montague but prefers to be called Duck, Oliver and Toad, the China Clay twins Bill and Ben and the Scottish Twins Donald and Douglas.

**Bill** & **Ben:** Hello.

**Duck,** **Oliver** & **Trevor:** Hey.

**Bertie:** Hi.

**Donald** & **Douglas:** Hello lassies.

**Terence:** Hey there.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Why hello there, why don't you stay there for right now, while I let my other friends know.

_After a few minutes, the others arrived to see their other friends. _

**Thomas:** Hello Duck.

**Duck:** Thomas, is that you?

**Thomas:** Yes Duck, its me. Edward will talk you through it.

**Duck:** I see, thanks for the info.

**Thomas:** Also, meet Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

**Pinkie Pie:** Hi there!

**Rarity:** Bonjour.

**Applejack:** Howdy.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hi.

**Duck:** It's a pleasure meeting you girls.

**Donald:** Well, it's nice to see all of us acquainted and back together again, but how are we going to make a living in this new land.

**Thomas:** I bet they will help you get used to this world.

**Bertie,** **Terence,** **Duck,** **Oliver,** **Trevor,** **Donald,** **Douglas,** **Bill** & **Ben:** Them! Them? Them. Them. Them?

**Thomas:** Trust me guys, they have helped us more than we helped them. So, I think they can help you guys out.

**Bertie:** I don't see why not.

**Thomas:** So, let's start in alphabetical order, starting with you Applejack. See anyone that could help you out around your farm?

**Applejack:** Hmm, uh nope, I don't think you guys have the know-how of helping on a farm, sorry fellers.

**Oliver:** It's okay Applejack, at least we can still be friends.

**Applejack:** Right back at ya.

**Thomas:** Hmm, let's see Fluttershy, do you see anybody that loves nature as much as you do?

**Fluttershy:** Well, who are you with the brown pants?

**Trevor:** I'm Trevor.

**Fluttershy:** Do you love nature as much as I do?

**Trevor:** Of course, I do, of course I work on a farm and grew up with a lot of farm animals, so yeah, I guess I do.

**Thomas:** Then it's settled, Trevor will be partnered with Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** We'll be the best of friends.

**Trevor:** I think so.

**Thomas:** Hmm, let's see, next up is Pinkie Pie, do you see anybody that loves jokes as much as you do?

**Bill:** Did he just say jokes?

**Ben:** I think he did, brother of mine.

**Pinkie Pie:** I think I found my next two jokers.

**Thomas:** Of course, those two would work well with you. Let's see, next up is Rainbow Dash. Do you see anybody that loves speed as much as you do?

**Rainbow Dash:** Hmm, nope, not up to my speed, sorry folks.

**Donald:** It's okay lassie.

**Douglas:** No harm done.

**Thomas:** Next up, Rarity, do you see anybody who loves fashion skills as much as you do?

**Rarity:** Hmm, let me see here darling. Ooh, I think I see one who has the skills of a fashion designer right there.

_They looked to see where Rarity is pointing, it was Toad._

**Toad:** Me?

**Oliver:** I don't see how Toad could have a skill in fashion.

**Rarity:** He may not at this very moment, but with time, he may have the skill of a clothes designer. What do you say darling, you want to give fashion a try?

**Toad:** I'll give it a shot to see how it will be.

**Rarity:** Excellent, don't worry Oliver darling, I'll take good care of your partner.

**Oliver:** Thank you Rarity.

**Thomas:** Well, that was surprising, let's see whose next, Sunset, see anybody who has the heart of friendship as much as you do?

**Sunset:** (Blushes) Well, I could possibly take Bertie, Donald, Douglas, Duck and Oliver with me if you guys want.

**Bertie:** I think you made the right choice Sunset.

**Thomas:** You're just saying that so that you will have that rematch from way back.

**Bertie:** Hey, what gave it away.

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey, no fair, why does Sunset get to have the newbies while we have less!

**Thomas:** Calm down Rainbow Dash, trust me, you'll have plenty of fast friends for you to hang out with. Besides, don't forget Starlight and Emily are here as well.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh right, I forget those two are here.

**Thomas:** Now, all it's left is Twilight and Terence, what do you say Twilight?

**Twilight Sparkle:** I don't see why not.

**Thomas:** Well, Terence, time to join Twilight's pack.

**Terence:** All righty then.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I believe you made the right decision Thomas, I believe your friends will have a wonderful time in our world I just know it, wouldn't you agree Thomas.

**Thomas:** I do agree Sunset, and to think, this adventure is just getting started. In fact, it is, and I get to spend it with one of my all-time favorite best friends in this version of Equestria.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww Thomas, that's so sweet of you.

_She hugged Thomas for the comment and Thomas did the same. While all of them walked off with their new friends, Sunset, Thomas, Bertie, Donald, Douglas, Duck & Oliver were walking down the sidewalk when Sunset noticed someone in a store._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas look, there's Starlight Glimmer with Emily in the ice cream parlor. I wanna see if she wants new friends to accompany her.

**Thomas:** I don't see why not. Let's check it out.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Starlight and hello Emily.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Oh, hi Sunset, and I see Thomas is with you along with 5 other guys, are you attracting all the guys right now.

**Sunset Shimmer:** No! What makes you think that?!

**Starlight Glimmer:** I'm just joking Sunset, but who are your new friends.

**Thomas:** Allow me, Starlight meet Bertie, Donald and Douglas, Duck and Oliver.

**Donald** & **Douglas:** Hello.

**Duck** & **Oliver:** Hi.

**Bertie:** Hey.

**Starlight Glimmer:** What brings you guys here?

**Sunset Shimmer:** We thought we would come by and see if you want Thomas' friends to accompany you on your adventures, even though they're technically with me.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Hmm, well, what do you think Emily?

**Emily:** Well, I suggest getting Donald and Douglas, trust me, they're awesome. (Whispers) And they're incredibly funny when they argue, trust me.

**Donald** & **Douglas:** What was that?!

**Emily:** Oh nothing.

**Starlight Glimmer:** I don't see why not.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What do you think Donald and Douglas, are you okay with this?

**Donald:** We're perfectly okay with-it lassie.

**Douglas:** Yeah, we'll be fine.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright then, Donald and Douglas, welcome to Starlight's corner. (Snickers) I know that's a lame joke, but I though it would be funny.

**Starlight Glimmer:** It was close to being funny.

**Thomas:** I thought it was. Hey, you guys wanna get ice cream?

**Duck:** I don't see why not.

**Thomas:** Then, come on in, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit.

**Oliver:** Okay, Thomas, we'll see you later.

_As the rest of Thomas' friends join up with Starlight, Thomas and Sunset were left alone as they walked to a nearby bench. They sat down as they look out into the evening sun._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Thomas?

**Thomas:** Yes Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** After all we've been through, we've managed to make our friendship a lot stronger. Don't you think so?

**Thomas:** I think so Sunset, this is the most fun I've had with you since forever.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You're right.

_They looked outside and watched the sunset marking the end of the day._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Twilight Sparkle  
2\. Rainbow Dash  
3\. Applejack  
4\. Thomas  
5\. Sunset Shimmer  
6\. Fluttershy  
7\. Henry  
8\. Toby  
9\. Gordon  
10\. Pinkie Pie  
11\. Percy  
12\. Rarity  
13\. James  
14\. Edward  
15\. Rebecca  
16\. Nia  
17\. Starlight Glimmer  
18\. Sir Topham Hatt  
19\. Bertie  
20\. Terence  
21\. Duck  
22\. Trevor  
23\. Oliver  
24\. Donald  
25\. Douglas  
26\. Bill  
27\. Ben  
28\. Toad  
29\. Lady  
30\. Emily


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 1: Sodor to Equestria**

**Episode 3: Dash vs. Gordon (Rainbow Dash x Gordon Love Episode)**

_After yesterday, another day has arrived and more of Thomas' engines have arrived to human Equestria: Daisy, Boco, Harold, Mavis, Stepney, Caroline, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duke, Rusty and Duncan._

_**\- Daisy**__ has mint skin with green hair with a black headband, tiny gold earrings on her ears, wearing a very light green dress, and black heals. She also has dark pink eyeshadow._

_**\- Boco**__ has mint skin with black hair flowing from the back of his head, wearing a black t-shirt with a green jacket over it with some red and gray details and red wrist cuffs, black jeans and sneakers. _

_**\- Harold**__ has white skin with blonde short hair along with him wearing sunglasses on his head, wearing a red t-shirt with a helicopter pilot's uniform over it, along with uniform pants and shoes._

_**\- Mavis**__ has gray skin with black hair with yellow stripes on it, wearing a black t-shirt with lettering titled: "Farquhar Quarry Co.", black shorts with a red belt buckle connected with black and yellow striped straps, thigh high dark gray leggings with light gray stripes on the sides and black sneakers._

_**\- Stepney**__ has light gold skin with brown hair with a blue headband, wearing a black and blue t-shirt with a gold jacket, with red on the inside, his trademark number is on his sleeve with red and gray details, gold pants and black sneakers._

_**\- Caroline**__ has tan skin with glasses on her eyes, along with brown hair with a red cap on her head, the collar area is yellow and the rest of her dress is red, with brown gloves on her hands, yellow pants and red and white sneakers, she also has pale grey eyeshadow._

_**\- Skarloey**__ has tan skin with black hair, wearing a white suit under a dark red sweater with gold outlining the sleeves, black and white fabric streaming down the jacket and includes a necklace around his neck, dark navy pants and crimson shoes._

_**\- Rheneas**__ has tan skin with brown hair, wearing an orange shirt with gray outlining the tips of the collar, the sleeves have black outlining the short sleeve along with two bracelets on his wrists, dark navy pants and black and red shoes._

_**\- Sir Handel**__ has light blue skin with navy hair, wearing a very dark gray t-shirt with a blue jacket over it with red trimming the two halves of the front and two red stripes around the wrist cuffs, black pants and tan and black boots._

_**\- Peter Sam**__ has mint skin with black hair with green at the tips, wearing a dark green shirt with a crimson stripe down the middle as well as the sleeves along with a medallion around his neck, underneath the shirt is a brace for his arm, brown shorts, white socks with a gold stripe at the top and dark green shoes._

_**\- Duncan**__ has tan skin with blonde hair, wearing a yellow jacket with his trademark number and black lining around some parts of his jacket, dark blue jeans with the knee area nearly close to ripping and dark gray shoes._

_**\- Rusty **__has brown skin with black short hair along with an orange cap with the number five, wearing an orange suit with gold stripes around the sleeves, black overalls with tan stripes at the ends and black and red shoes._

_**\- Duke**__ has light orange skin with glasses on his eyes, white for his beard and a dark brown hat, an orange suit with a brown jacket over it, gray pants and brown shoes_

_Thomas, meanwhile, managed to sort his friends with the Mane 7, Stepney volunteered to go with Sunset. Boco, Duncan, Harold, Rheneas and Rusty volunteered to go with Twilight. Caroline and Peter Sam volunteered to go with Fluttershy. Daisy & Duke volunteered to go with Rarity. Sir Handel volunteered to go with Pinkie Pie and Mavis and Skarloey volunteered to go with Applejack. But since nobody chose Rainbow Dash, she felt cross._

**Rainbow Dash:** Come on man! Why isn't anyone picking me?

**Gordon:** Like Thomas said, not many of our friends that have come to this place aren't one of those speedy characters. I mean Bertie loves to race, but his engine has an issue with overheating and James can be a bit cheeky and is prone to speeding that leads to some accidents he's gotten himself into. But the others that are capable of speed, our controller is driving all over the island gathering a bunch of our friends one at a time to go through the portal, so trust me there will be some that will love to race you, as much as I do.

**Rainbow Dash:** Ha, yeah right.

**Gordon:** I nearly came close the last time.

**Rainbow Dash:** True, but you still fell a bit shorter to try to catch up with me.

**Gordon:** Is that a challenge I'm sensing?

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh it is, we'll have a race of 10 laps around the track, invite our friends to watch the big race and I'll be the one to win.

**Gordon:** Not if I have something to say about it. And to be fair, let's place a bet on who will win.

**Rainbow Dash:** I'm down.

**Gordon:** If I win, you'll have to do something of which I'm not telling.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh come on, but I can't argue with that, so if I win, you'll have to do 30 push-ups for 3 days.

**Gordon:** Easy, let's do it.

**Rainbow Dash:** You're on, I'll pass out flyers for everyone that I trust so that way they can watch the race. Well, I'm off, see ya Gordon.

**Gordon:** (Thoughts) Perfect, now it will be a perfect time to go to the flower shop and maybe the sweets shop around the mall to get some things for Rainbow Dash, I just hope she'll like what I got her.

_While Gordon sneaked off to get his gifts, Rainbow Dash raced off to find her friends and pass out flyers for the big race with the help of her geode. She soon arrived at her first destination: Rarity's Boutique. When she arrived, she sees Rarity and James organizing dresses and suits with Daisy helping the two out. Toad and Duke are designing new clothes on sketch sheets._

**Rainbow Dash:** Hi everybody, wow, business is really booming here Rarity.

**Rarity:** I know darling, with the help of Thomas' Sodor friends coming here, some that have a taste for fashion, it's making my business skyrocket. I absolutely love it!

**James:** And I'm her new assistant, since she hired me a long time ago, with my help, we will make this boutique spic and span and beautified.

**Rarity:** (Blushes) Oh Jamesy, you have the words of a fashionista!

**Toad:** What do you need, Ms. Dash?

**Rainbow Dash:** I'm here to pass out flyers for our big race we're having at the track.

**James:** Again? Man, you guys live for racing.

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey, what can we say, we live at the speed of light. So, you guys coming?

**James:** Eh, I don't see why not, it'll probably be like last time.

**Rainbow Dash:** It wont be like last time, trust me. Catch you later!

**Rarity:** Well, let's see what this race has in store darling.

**James:** I agree.

_Next up, Rainbow Dash race to Twilight's house and she sees Edward and Twilight talking about science, Harold on the roof looking over the town, Duncan, Rusty and Rheneas are working on a model for Twilight's experiments and Boco is busy organizing her books and science equipment._

**Rainbow Dash:** Hello everybody!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh, hello Dash, what brings you here?

**Rainbow Dash:** I'm here sending out flyers for my big race with Gordon.

**Boco:** A race between you and Gordon? This I gotta see.

**Edward:** That doesn't surprise me in the slightest.

**Rainbow Dash:** I know right, it's going to be epic!

**Duncan:** Rubbish, seems like a waste of time if you ask me. From what I heard from our other friends, you can just blaze right through him. Why even have a race at all.

**Rusty:** Duncan?! Keep your grumpiness in check or Mr. Percival will see to it.

**Rheneas:** Sorry about that, he tends to get grumpy from time to time.

**Rainbow Dash:** So, I see, so any of you guys interested in going?

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm okay with going to the race, Edward?

**Edward:** Sure, I'm okay.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yes, what about you Harold?

**Harold:** Sorry, Dash, I gotta keep to my duty of watching over the town.

**Rainbow Dash:** Hmm, what about watching over the race?

**Harold:** I think I could that for a while, but as soon as I get a helicopter around here, then I'm back to flying in the air.

**Rainbow Dash:** That's 20% cooler, what about you three?

**Rheneas:** We would love to join you, but we have our hands full making these models for Twilight's experiments, but before we got back to her house, Duke said he might stop by and see the race for himself.

**Rainbow Dash:** That's cool, well, gotta dash!

_As she speeds away, Gordon popped out from the side of her house and entered before it closed._

**Gordon:** Hello everybody, I see everybody's at home for the time being.

**Harold:** Well, almost at home, Blue Devil.

**Gordon:** Hey! But a nice nickname, where's Rainbow Dash?

**Edward:** She just left a few seconds ago.

**Gordon:** Thank goodness, because I need help.

**Boco:** What do you need with Gordon?

**Gordon:** Well, I want to get Rainbow Dash a romantic gift if I win the race, but I can't have her see it and I need your help.

**Boco:** Hmm, well, I might not know much about dating and all, but I'm sure we can think of something. Twilight, what does Rainbow like?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, she does like her dirt bike, she used it in the Friendship Games, so get something to go with her dirt bike, like a motorcycle, a super, sleek motorcycle.

**Gordon:** Ooh, now that would work, but where to hide it.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Have Applejack hide the motorcycle, I'm pretty sure she knows a spot in her barn that could store a motorcycle. Plus, since you're honored guests here, I think you guys would probably get something for free.

**Gordon:** Now that's something I agree on, I may need some of you guys to come with me, so that Rainbow Dash won't suspect anything suspicious.

**Boco:** I'll go with you.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Same here.

**Gordon:** Well then, let's get going.

_As the trio walked off to the motorcycle shop, Rainbow met up with Fluttershy's Pet Parlor and she sees Henry helping Fluttershy with washing the pets, Rebecca, Caroline and Peter Sam were grooming and feeding the pets._

**Rainbow Dash:** Hello everybody.

**Peter Sam:** Oh, hi Rainbow Dash, what brings you here to the parlor?

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey Peter Sam, I'm here to pass out flyers for my big race against Gordon.

**Henry:** Oh boy, here we go again.

**Rainbow Dash:** I know, I know another race? But trust me, it would prove the victor. So, who's coming?

**Henry:** I'll come, but I'm not gonna like it.

**Rebecca:** Hey, count me in.

**Rainbow Dash:** Fluttershy?

**Fluttershy:** Uh, I guess I'll come.

**Rainbow Dash:** Perfect! See ya!

_Meanwhile, in the motorcycle shop, the trio were looking for a perfect motorcycle to get for Rainbow Dash._

**Boco:** Hmm, the first two rows are the tour glide variety, those won't work for Dash.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Try the next rows.

_Boco looked at the next two rows and he sees chopper motorcycles._

**Boco:** Hmm, the choppers may work, but I don't think they will suit Rainbow Dash.

**Gordon:** Why do you say that?

**Boco:** I mean, they aren't bad, but Dash isn't gangster material for these bikes.

**Twilight Sparkle** & **Gordon:** (Snickers)

**Twilight Sparkle:** Try the next two rows. (Giggles)

_While Boco went to the next rows, Dash went to Sunset's house and she was shocked to see what's going on. Stepney is playing with Ray, Sunset's gecko, Duck and Oliver were watching TV in one of Sunset's couches, Starlight and Emily were doing each other's nails, Donald and Douglas were competing in a video game while Bertie is watching and Thomas and Sunset, well, let's just say that Thomas is taking a nap and didn't notice Sunset sleeping on his chest. Being cheeky, Dash sneaking to the back of the couch and say._

**Rainbow Dash:** Wakey-wakey, lovebirds!

_The sudden jump scare caused everyone to be scared, Stepney nearly dropped Ray, Duck and Oliver leaned back so far that the sofa falls back with them following suit, Starlight jumped which caused half of the nail polish to fall on Emily's hand and on the floor, Bertie jumped and hit his head on the backboard of Sunset's bed while Donald and Douglas jumped and Donald's video game character finished off Douglas' and Sunset and Thomas jumped until they fell onto the floor. Some of them were very cross._

**Douglas:** Donnie, what was that for?!

**Donald:** I didn't jump scare you Dougie, someone else did!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Ow, way to surprise the day huh, Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** Sorry everyone, I thought I would make a grand entrance, plus make a funny wakeup call.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Rainbow Dash! That wasn't necessary, is it?

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey I said I was sorry.

**Thomas:** Ugh, hi Rainbow Dash, what brings you here?

**Rainbow Dash:** I have flyers for the big race against me and Gordon at the track.

**Thomas:** Again? Oh boy.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, I know we've been racing since last time, but trust me, this will be the finisher.

**Thomas:** Fine, who wants to come to the race?

**Duck:** This shall be good, coming Oliver?

**Oliver:** Coming.

**Donald** & **Douglas:** Same here!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Starlight?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Nah, you guys go ahead, me and Emily are going to the salon, and maybe buy some new nail polish that you nearly made me drop.

**Rainbow Dash:** I said I was sorry.

**Emily:** It's fine, just don't do it again.

**Rainbow Dash:** Eesh, talk about a crowd.

**Thomas:** Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Fine, I'll go. What about you Stepney and Bertie?

**Stepney:** Umm, no thanks, I'm okay.

**Bertie:** I'll be okay; their race will probably make me dizzy anyways.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alrighty then, let's get going Thomas.

**Thomas:** You read my mind.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles)

_The two of them hold each other's hands and head out with Donald, Douglas, Duck and Oliver right behind them. Rainbow looked outside to see Thomas and Sunset holding hands. _

**Rainbow Dash:** Ooh, I think they're falling in love. Wait a minute, where did I went to: Rarity's, Fluttershy's, Twilight's and now Sunset's, which leaves Applejack's and Pinkie Pie's, well, time to dash.

_Meanwhile, Boco was looking at the motorcycles at the fifth and sixth row. And while skimming through them, he sees a motorcycle that is painted light blue, with a rainbow pattern around the engine section and custom lightning bolts around the rear wheels. He has found the perfect one._

**Boco:** Yo guys, I found one, I think this one is a crotch rocket!

_The two of them walked over to see the motorcycle and they were immediately impressed._

**Gordon:** This is perfect! But the problem is, who's going to ride it for the surprise reveal.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I believe Sunset can, she has her own motorcycle, so I think she'll ride it to the designated destination.

**Gordon:** Perfect! Let's get it and bring it to the barn.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'll let Sunset know, and I'm pretty sure Thomas is also with her. This will be his first taste of riding a motorcycle.

_Twilight texted Sunset and she's immediately on-board._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey guys, I'm going to the motorcycle shop for right now with Thomas, I'll meet you guys at the track.

**Donald:** Alright lassie, we'll see you later.

_So, the four walked away to the track, leaving Sunset and Thomas alone. Sunset then grabbed Thomas' arm._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Thomas?

**Thomas:** Yes?

**Sunset Shimmer:** You ever ridden a motorcycle before?

**Thomas:** Uh, no.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, you're in for a treat. Come on.

_As the two raced off to the motorcycle shop, Twilight and the others managed to get the motorcycle and it was waiting for Sunset to take it to Applejack's barn. After a minute, Sunset and Thomas arrived._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Thank goodness you guys are here, Fluttershy texted me that Rainbow is nearing Pinkie Pie's.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We got time, hop on Thomas and hold onto me, this is going to get bumpy.

**Thomas:** Okay?

_With that, Sunset zoomed away with Thomas nearly screaming his lungs out, the remaining three chuckled since this is Thomas' first time on a motorcycle._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, we got the motorcycle, now we need sweets, but since she's at Pinkie's, it ain't happening.

**Boco:** Hmm, I know, why don't we head to the ice cream parlor for now, and when we wait for Dash to leave Pinkie's, she'll let us know.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Excellent idea, I'll also let Applejack know what's going on.

_While the trio raced off to the nearest ice cream deli, Rainbow Dash arrived at Pinkie's place, she sees Percy and Pinkie Pie playing hide and seek, Bill and Ben playing around with joke cards, while Sir Handel is writing a list of cheeky pranks on a piece of paper._

**Rainbow Dash:** Hello everybody!

**Percy:** Hi Rainbow Dash!

**Pinkie Pie:** Hey Dashie, what brings you around here?

**Rainbow Dash:** I'm just here to pass out flyers for my big race with Gordon.

**Sir Handel:** Why I'm not surprised.

**Rainbow Dash:** Trust me, Sir Handel, this will decide the finisher. So, who's coming?

**Pinkie Pie:** I'll go, after I finish up some cupcakes, what about you Percy?

**Percy:** I'll go, and I'll be waiting for you, my bundle of joy.

**Pinkie Pie:** (Blushes & Squeals)

**Bill:** This race should be good; don't you agree brother?

**Ben:** Same here, we'll go.

**Rainbow Dash:** Excellent, I'll see you guys at the race, I gotta dash to Applejack's farm.

_With that, she raced off to Applejack's farm, then the trio walked in to Pinkie's bakery._

**Gordon:** Morning y'all.

**Percy:** Morning Gordon, what brings you around here?

**Gordon:** We're here to pick up some chocolates for Rainbow Dash.

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, you're in love with her, aren't you? Well don't you worry, one box of chocolates coming up.

**Gordon:** That would be most appreciated.

**Boco:** I must say, this is a nice bakery.

**Twilight Sparkle:** It really is, I wonder how Sunset is doing.

_Sunset is having the time of her life, while Thomas likes it, but the first time he was shocked and scared, but soon got over it. They managed to reach the farm before Dash does. They see Applejack and Toby loading hay bales onto Big Mac's truck, Mavis feeding the chickens and Skarloey grooming the horses._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Applejack, found a spot to hide Rainbow's new motorcycle?

**Applejack:** I sure did partner, in that shed, Rainbow wouldn't suspect it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Perfect, how are you feeling Thomas?

**Thomas:** Ugh, just let me get my legs straighten out and I'll be okay.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Laughs) You're so funny, Thomas.

**Toby:** What's going on here?

**Sunset Shimmer:** We're hiding Rainbow Dash's new motorcycle in Applejack's shed, because Gordon is going to surprise her with it, along with a box of chocolates. Seems as though he has a crush on her.

**Toby:** Seems like it.

**Applejack:** I'll take care of hiding the bike, while you two skedaddle so that you won't be spotted.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Good thinking Applejack, come on Thomas, I know a shortcut to the track.

**Thomas:** Well, lead the way.

_Sunset blushed at Thomas' comments and the two walked off, and in less than 10 minutes, Applejack hid the motorcycle in the shed and put a tarp over it. Just in time, Rainbow Dash arrived._

**Rainbow Dash:** Finally, the last destination before the big race.

**Applejack:** Howdy Rainbow Dash, what can I do for ya partner?

**Rainbow Dash:** I'm passing out the last flyers for anyone who wants to come to the big race. Who's coming?

**Applejack:** I could use a rest since I've been working on the farm for nearly three hours.

**Toby:** Count me in.

**Mavis:** Same here.

**Skarloey:** You guys enjoy the race, I'll manage the farm.

**Applejack:** Thank you partner, that would be much obliged.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yes! Everyone's heading to the track for the big race. Well, I got to prepare for the race, see ya!

_The race is about to begin with Rainbow Dash doing some final stretches, on the bleachers watching the race: Rarity, James, Edward, Henry, Rebecca, Fluttershy, Donald, Douglas, Duck, Oliver, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Bill, Ben, Applejack, Toby and Mavis. Harold oversees waving the flags for the race. Walking down the sidewalk, Thomas, Sunset, Twilight, Boco and Gordon were almost at the racetrack. _

**Twilight Sparkle:** Thank you for delivering the motorcycle to Applejack's shed. That way around the end of the race, you can take the motorcycle and bring it here.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Certainly Twilight. Well, we got to watch the race, we'll meet you at the bleachers.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'll see you there. Gordon, I'll hold on to your box of chocolates while you're competing.

**Gordon:** Thank you Ms. Sparkle, wish me luck.

_As Gordon raced off to the track, Thomas and Sunset walked up the bleachers and sat next to Percy. Everyone is cheering and waiting for the race to start._

**Rainbow Dash:** So, you made it, good luck Gordon, but it's unlikely you will win.

**Gordon:** Highly doubt it, watch and be amazed.

_Harold arrived at the track with a pistol in his hand to signal the race._

**Harold:** The race will consist of ten laps around the track, around the halfway will be your break and pit stop, it will last around 15 minutes, once that's done, the other half of the race will commence. Get ready on my mark!

**Gordon:** May the best runner win.

**Rainbow Dash:** Same to you.

**Harold:** On your mark! Get set! Go!

**BG Music: Let's Have A Race- Thomas and Friends**

_The race has started as the two ran around, everyone was cheering and conveniently, the bleachers have banners saying for who will win: Gordon or Rainbow Dash. On Gordon's side, it consists of **James, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Boco, Rebecca, Donald** & **Douglas, Sunset Shimmer** and **Thomas.** On Rainbow's side, it consists of **Edward, Henry, Fluttershy, Duck, Oliver, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Bill **& **Ben, Applejack, Toby** and **Mavis.** The racers cleared the second lap and moved on to the third, Rainbow Dash is in the lead, but Gordon is hot on her trail._

**Rainbow Dash:** Tired yet, Gordon!

**Gordon:** Not even close, in fact, I'm barely hitting my stride.

_Gordon managed to take the lead with Rainbow Dash right behind, thankfully she isn't wearing her geode, they're nearing the end of their fourth lap as they took the second bend. Rainbow Dash is closing in, but Gordon still maintains his lead. Once they reached the end of their fifth lap, the whistle sounded, and their fifteen-minute break starts now._

**Applejack:** Good job Rainbow Dash, you nearly had him.

**Rainbow Dash:** That's because I was so busy running and passing out flyers for the race, that my legs are almost to breaking on me.

**Henry:** No matter what happens, you are going to win this.

**Rainbow Dash:** I just need more than enough speed to pass him.

_Meanwhile, Gordon is resting on a bench while taking a sip of water from his bottle. Thomas, James, Twilight and Sunset arrived to see how he's doing. _

**James:** How are you feeling, buddy?

**Gordon:** I'm hardly breaking a sweat, I'll beat Rainbow Dash in no time.

**Thomas:** This isn't like pulling the Express Gordon, so don't try to exert yourself too much, otherwise who knows what will happen.

**Gordon:** Don't worry little Thomas, I've been running way before the race started, so I think I can manage. 8 minutes left, plenty of time.

**Thomas:** Oh, I hate it when he calls me "Little Thomas", I'm not that little. But then again, I'm hoping he doesn't tire himself out.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't worry Thomas, we'll make sure nothing bad happens to him. And "Little Thomas" (Snickers) that's very funny.

**Thomas:** Oh, ha, ha, very funny.

_The next half of the race is about to start, when everything is ready, Harold shot in the sky and the two of them raced off. Rainbow managed to take the lead with Gordon right behind her. They finished the first bend and went into the straightaway._

**Rainbow Dash:** You may be lucky at the first half of the race, but I'm going to win this one.

**Gordon:** Not if I win first.

_They completed the sixth lap, and they continue racing on. It was neck and neck at the eighth lap, Gordon managed to get a short lead, until Rainbow caught up, around half of the ninth lap, Rainbow was still in the lead but Gordon is catching up fast. Then there was trouble, Rainbow Dash was running so fast she didn't see she was heading for disaster, until it happened. She twisted her ankle and fell on the ground, everyone gasped as Gordon ran past until he stopped. It was nearing the final lap._

**Sunset Shimmer,** **Applejack,** **Twilight Sparkle,** **Pinkie Pie,** **Rarity** & **Fluttershy:** Dash! Dash! Dash! Dash! Dash! Dash!

_Some of the engines even cringed at the accident._

**Gordon:** Rainbow Dash! Are you okay?!

**Rainbow Dash:** Ow! This hurts so much, but I'll be fine. Looks like you win the race.

**Gordon:** No, I won't win this without you, you taught me something a long time ago about something you had in you with the Elements of Harmony, you have loyalty. And right now, I carry that same loyalty within me, no matter what happens we stick together.

_Gordon is doing the unthinkable, he is helping Rainbow Dash up and the two of them are walking towards the finish line, and when the two crossed, the audience immediately cheered. The Mane 7 and the Steam Team immediately raced towards the two, but Twilight told Sunset to get the special something for Rainbow. _

**Twilight Sparkle:** Rainbow Dash! Are you okay!

**Rainbow Dash:** I'll be fine, but it looks like I won't be running for a while. But Gordon, why did you give up the race, just to help me?

**Gordon:** I did because it was the right thing to do, if I win, then I would've been stuck with being selfish, I did because I'm more loyal than being a greedy winner. You taught me that before.

**Rainbow Dash:** Aww, that's really sweet of you.

**Gordon:** Speaking of which, Twilight?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh, right here.

_She hands him the box of chocolates._

**Gordon:** Rainbow, I would like you to have this?

**Rainbow Dash:** (Gasps) Are you serious?

**Gordon:** Yes, I'm serious.

**Rainbow Dash:** Aww, this is so romantic. Thank you Gordon.

**Gordon:** But that's not all.

_Suddenly, they hear revving engines and when they look to the road, they see Sunset racing towards the track with the motorcycle that Gordon bought for her. She was in her motorcycle outfit as she gets off and looks out to the crowd. They soon scooted away as they Rainbow Dash's shocked expression._

**Sunset Shimmer:** This is Gordon's gift to you, Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** (Nearly crying) Are you serious?

**Gordon:** I'm serious.

**Rainbow Dash:** That….is…. awesome! I can't believe you did this just for me.

**Gordon:** I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, that I really like you a lot actually, you're a competitive racer, a funny gal and a really good friend to talk to.

**Rainbow Dash:** Aww, come here you.

_They immediately kissed as everyone cheered for the two lovebirds._

**Rainbow Dash:** As soon as my ankle heals, I'll ride this bad boy with you behind me.

**Gordon:** I would be most obliged.

_They may not have finished the race, but they found something more to win: each other._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Rainbow Dash  
2\. Gordon  
3\. Rarity  
4\. James  
5\. Toad  
6\. Twilight Sparkle  
7\. Boco  
8\. Edward  
9\. Duncan  
10\. Rusty  
11\. Rheneas  
12\. Harold  
13\. Peter Sam  
14\. Henry  
15\. Rebecca  
16\. Fluttershy  
17\. Douglas  
18\. Donald  
19\. Sunset Shimmer  
20\. Starlight Glimmer  
21\. Thomas  
22\. Duck  
23\. Oliver  
24\. Emily  
25\. Stepney  
26\. Bertie  
27\. Percy  
28\. Pinkie Pie  
29\. Sir Handel  
30\. Bill  
31\. Ben  
32\. Applejack  
33\. Toby  
34\. Mavis  
35\. Skarloey


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 1: Sodor to Equestria**

**Episode 4: Fashion Meets Beauty (Rarity x James)**

_It was an early afternoon at Rarity's Boutique, she was busy making new designs for her dresses and she loves it. But what she doesn't know is that there's someone else that's also in love with something else, James has a crush on Rarity. He wanted to tell her, but he doesn't have the courage to tell her yet. So, when the time comes, he'll tell her. In the meantime, James is helping Rarity organize her dresses while she designs more patterns on her dresses._

**James:** Rarity, I don't think I've told you this but, I thank you for hiring me to help you with your boutique. On Sodor, I've always been boasting about my shiny red paint and saying I'm a splendid red engine, but this, well, this is something else entirely different from my control. Now I'm here, I get to experience fashion for the first time, all thanks to you.

**Rarity:** Why thank you darling, that means a lot to me. Speaking of which, do you like these patterns I put on this dress.

**James:** I think they look dashing. Speaking of designs, where's Toad?

**Duke:** Rarity has let him take a break, so he's hanging out with Oliver at Sunset's, you young whipper-snapper.

**James:** (Groans) Same old Duke, well anyways, I'm going for a walk, I need to stretch my legs.

**Rarity:** Take your time darling.

_James walked out of the boutique and once he's far away, he was grumbling to himself._

**James:** (Grumbles) Why didn't I tell Rarity I like her, what's holding me back? (Sighs) Maybe what my gut is saying it's not the time, when the time is right, I will tell her.

_Then, he had an idea._

**James:** Maybe my friends have an idea for what I could do for Rarity.

_So, James raced off to see his friends and asked them for advice. He found some of them at the park: Fluttershy playing with her bunny, Angel, Skarloey and Rheneas playing frisbee, Edward fishing at the pond, Gordon and Rainbow Dash walking down the path, since they've become official and Thomas and Sunset were lying on the grass watching the clouds._

**James:** Hello everybody.

**Edward:** Oh, hi James, how you've been.

**James:** It's going well, what about you guys?

**Thomas:** Well, more of our friends arrived through the portal, Derek brought Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertram, Butch and Thumper. Harvey and Salty also came in with Elizabeth and the Pack.

**James:** Wow, that's a bigger group than I expected.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yep, it is, but we managed to sort them out. Annie & Clarabel, Derek, Harvey and Kelly sided with me. Butch, Elizabeth, Nelson and Oliver the excavator sided with Twilight. Ned sided with Fluttershy. Isobella and Patrick sided with Rarity. Salty sided with Pinkie and Alfie, Brenda, Buster, Byron, Darcy, Henrietta, Jack and Thumper sided with Applejack. And you guess what else I'm going to say?

**James:** Let me guess, nobody went to Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** Which still to this day is so annoying, but I'm willing to let it slide since I'm spending the day with my speedy hubby.

**James:** Speedy hubby? (Laughs)

**Gordon:** Don't get any bright ideas James?

**James:** I know, I know. I won't spoil your little walk in the park.

**Gordon:** That's more like it, let's get going Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** Right behind ya, Gordon.

**James:** (Snickers) I still can't get over the speedy hubby thing. In all honesty, where are the others that went through the portal?

**Annie** & **Clarabel:** Right here James.

_He looked to his left and see Annie and Clarabel sitting on a bench watching Edward fish, Harvey also joined in and so is Kelly, while Derek is napping under a tree and Ned is playing with Fluttershy's animal friends._

_\- The two coach twins has light tan skin with dark brown short hair, along with small silver earrings, wearing brown work uniforms, black skirts and leggings and work shoes_

_**\- Harvey**__ has dark tan skin with crimson hair, wearing a dark and light gray and red t-shirt with a dark red jacket over it, the inside has red and the edges have yellow, on the shoulders shows his trademark number with some red and gray details, crimson jeans and black sneakers_

_**\- Kelly **__has sky blue skin with dark blue hair while the tip is beige, around his neck is a ruby necklace, wearing a dark grey and red striped shirt with a dark blue jacket over it with beige stripes on it, his trademark number on the shoulders and red detail lining, black pants with red lining and black shoes_

_**\- Derek**__ has green skin and yellow hair spiking back, wearing a dark green sweater, black jeans and yellow shoes_

_**\- Ned **__has light orange skin and gray hair, wearing an orange shirt wearing his logo, with a dark orange hoodie over it, gray sweatpants with orange stripes on the sides and orange shoes_

**James:** Oh hello everyone.

**Derek:** (Yawns) Afternoon James.

**Harvey:** So what brings you at the park James?

**James:** I came here to you guys for some help, I've been doing a bunch of nice things for Rarity, from helping her organize her dresses, bringing in a bunch of fabric for her designs and setting up her small version of a fashion show. I feel like I should do something more.

**Henry:** What do you mean by that James?

**James:** What I mean is, that either I give her some jewelry, flowers or something, me deciding these options is hurting my brain.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hmm, she likes all types of jewelry, like rings, bracelets, earrings or necklaces. What are you up to? Wait a minute, you're not falling in love for her are you?

**James:** (Stammers) You-you could say that.

**Fluttershy:** Aww, that's so sweet.

**James:** Well, I want her to not know what I'm planning, I'm trying to do it in secret.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I have an idea, since she's been doing all of this fashion designing on her own, why don't you do her job for her. I'm sure she's taught how to design dresses right.

**James:** Yeah, she did. I do hope I don't screw this up.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Trust me James, you won't, and if you're getting a necklace or ring for your not marriage engagement, hide it with you and when the time is right, show it to her.

**James:** Thank you, that really means a lot.

**Thomas:** Hey, I also have a good idea that will make it even better.

**James:** What's that, Thomas?

**Thomas:** Why don't we have most of our lady friends come over to Rarity's Boutique and pose as models, like you see people in different fashion shows, walking down the catwalk, posing for pictures and going back to the stage. And not just ladies, I bet Stepney and two other guys will be proud to be part of it.

**James:** Thomas! That is the most brilliant idea you've ever come up with! And I know a perfect song to really spice it up in the boutique. But who will be the models for the fashion show?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hmm, why not have Nia, Emily, Rebecca, Mavis, Stepney, Annie & Clarabel, Isobella, Alfie, Brenda, Darcy and Jack join in on the fashion show, if they want.

**Thomas:** That's not a bad roster of people, Sunset, you're a good thinker.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Thanks, Thomas.

**James:** Can you let your friends know if they have some of our friends, and tell them to meet at Rarity's Boutique?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't worry James, I'll let them know.

**James:** Yes! This is going according to plan.

_Meanwhile, Rarity is still working on more dress designs, when she sees a line of some of her new friends, but some she already recognized._

**Rarity:** What's all of this?

**James:** Rarity, I think you deserve a break of designing those dresses, it's time for me to take over and you need to focus on today's fashion show, happening around your boutique.

**Rarity:** Are you actually serious James?

**James:** I'm sure as rain, Rarity. I believe with my new models; we can literally steal the show.

**Rarity:** Well then, I don't know what to say Jamesy, it seems as time goes by, you seem to impress me more than ever. Very well then, I'll have Daisy and Toad help me set the stage while you get your models ready for the fashion show of a lifetime. Duke, can you manage helping James out with his designs?

**Duke:** Certainly Miss Rarity, I won't let you down.

**James:** Thank you Rarity, and don't worry, I won't let you down.

**Rarity:** I know you won't Jamesy, make me proud.

**James:** I will my sweet.

_Rarity blushed as she walked away to help set the stage. His friends were a little bit worried about this new experience._

_**\- Isobella**__ has yellow-orange skin with her hair styled into a ponytail with tiny red stripes, wearing a yellow shirt with no lower arm sleeves, her number is on the left side of her shirt, over it is a light grey vest with yellow stripes, light gray jeans with red stripes and white shoes_

_**\- Alfie**__ has mint skin with lime hair with a strand of beige, wearing a black t-shirt with two gold and brown stripes, over it is a lime jacket with beige outlining and on his shoulders is his trademark number, black sweatpants with a beige stripe going down and black shoes_

_**\- Brenda**__ has teal skin with beige hair that's short, wearing a beige t-shirt with the Pack logo on the right, teal sweatpants and beige shoes_

_**\- Darcy**__ as a human has yellow skin with dark grey that has been braided, she also has specialist goggles on her eyes, wearing a dark yellow shirt with teal stripes on the sleeves, dark grey pants with yellow stripes and yellow and grey sneakers_

_**\- Jack**__ has grey skin with red hair, wearing a dark red shirt and over it, is a red jacket with his trademark number, a beige stripe on the shoulder and beige outlining where his pockets are, black sweatpants with a beige stripe going down and black, red and beige sneakers._

**Jack:** James, are you sure about this?

**James:** Trust me Jack, once she's sees how impressed the fashion show is, it will be one step closer for me to well, you know.

**Alfie:** Don't worry James, we won't let you down.

**James:** Are you guys ready?

**Jack,** **Rebecca,** **Isobella,** **Darcy,** **Annie,** **Clarabel,** **Alfie,** **Mavis,** **Brenda,** **Stepney,** **Emily** & **Nia:** We're ready! We're ready! We're ready! We're ready! We're ready! We're ready! We're ready! We're ready! We're ready!

**James:** Then let's get this runway rolling people!

**BG Music: Life is a Runway- Rarity (James Singing)**

_James:_

_(Around this part, James is designing orange, green and yellow dresses with extravagant patterns as he sings, along with making some neat suits for the guys)_

_Life is a runway (Chorus: Runway)  
Listen, here's what it's all about  
I tell you, life is a runway (Runway)  
Time to bring what's on the inside out_

_Into the light  
Into the light_

_Life is a runway  
When you see it my way  
Take all the good inside  
Make it beautiful  
Fashion is a way to start  
Showing what's in your heart  
Call it superficial  
I call it irrefutable_

_(One by one, everyone walked down the catwalk, posed for the camera and splayed out so that James appears in the center with a suit of his own, designed by Rarity)_

_Oh-oh, oh-wha-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-wha-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-wha-oh  
Life is a runway_

_You can be the person  
That you want to be  
With a little love  
And some accessories (Life is a runway)  
Don't be scared to show you have  
Personal style  
Just go do your thing  
You'll make everyone smile (Life is a runway)_

_(They started dancing to last section of the song, and James start busting some moves until the singing comes back)_

_You can be the person  
That you want to be  
With a little love  
And some accessories (Life is a runway)  
Don't be scared to show you have  
Personal style  
Just go do your thing  
You'll make everyone smile (Life is a runway)_

_Life is a runway (Runway)  
I'll show you what's it all about  
I tell you, life is a runway (Runway)  
Time to bring what's on the inside out_

_(One by one, they went another time across the catwalk, posed for pictures and went back to stage as James' platform start rising up as he nearly finishes the song)_

_Into the light  
Into the light  
Into the light  
Into the light_

_Into the light_

_Once the fashion show was over, James nearly collapsed with exhaustion, just as he was about to walk out, Rarity was there with a shocked expression, James yelped and stepped back._

**James:** (Stammers) Um….um…. what do you think? (Chuckled sheepishly)

**Rarity:** That…. that was….

**James:** Good! Please don't say horrible, please don't say horrible!

**Rarity:** That was…. that was…. That was simply marvelous, Jamesy!

**James:** Wait, what?

_Rarity immediately grabbed him and gave him a ginormous hug._

**Rarity:** This is the greatest fashion show I've ever seen. And you used my song to make this fashion show be even more special.

**James:** (Groans) Need to…. breath, Rarity!

**Rarity:** Oh sorry Jamesy.

**James:** (Gasps) Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

**Rarity:** Like it? I love it, and it's all thanks to you, my Jamesy.

_She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and James immediately started blushing, some of the ladies peaked out to see what's going on, and once they saw Rarity kissing James, they immediately awed. Rarity finished her kiss and started to walk away, before turning to James._

**Rarity:** See ya later, Jamesy. I just got to get some things and be right back darling. (Blows kiss)

_The air kiss landed on James, as he immediately fell to the ground. Rarity can only chuckle and she walked out of the boutique. Emily, Nia, Stepney and Rebecca walked out to help James out._

**Emily:** James, are you alright?

**James:** I think I'm in love.

**Emily:** Oh brother.

**Nia:** Here's love-struck.

**Emily:** He'll snap out of it soon enough, I think the fashion show is a success.

**Stepney:** It sure is, I haven't had this much fun in a long time.

**Mavis:** Same here Stepney, this fashion show is awesome, if Rainbow Dash was here.

_After a while, James was walking downtown to the park, and he was still dreaming of Rarity._

**James:** Man, can I believe what just happened. My performance made Rarity extremely happy and she kissed me. But it's not the true kiss I was looking for yet. When the time is right, I will….

_He suddenly fell into the pond of the park, once he popped his head out. He sees Fluttershy and Henry, Sunset and Thomas, Twilight and Edward and Rainbow and Gordon looking at him, and they immediately started laughing at him._

**James:** (Growls) Guys, not funny.

**Thomas:** This is totally funny, dude, there's no denying it.

**Rainbow Dash:** Whatcha doing, going for an evening swim.

**James:** Not what I had in mind.

**Henry:** What are you actually doing, James?

**James:** Well, I was busy talking to myself until I fell in the pond and nearly lost my train of thought.

**Gordon:** What are you thinking about?

**James:** Thomas, you know that fashion show idea you were suggesting for me to do, well turns out (as he climbs out the pond), it was a huge success and believe it or not, Rarity kissed me but it's not the kiss I'm looking for.

**Thomas:** Wow, I'm actually surprised.

**James:** I know right, after the fashion show, I wanna know what else I can do for her.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, you could get her that special ring I mention.

**James:** Uhh, are you sure Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm sure, I'll also see if Starlight Glimmer and maybe some of your other friends might help you along the way.

**James:** Hmm, interesting, I do believe this will indeed work out. Thanks for helping Sunset, how about you come along on my jewelry hunt and bring Thomas with you, I'm sure you two can help us out.

_The two of them looked at each other and immediately blushed._

**Thomas:** Umm, I'm sure we will help you out James, but in the meantime, me and the others have other plans to do, so when will the jewelry hunt begin?

**James:** Umm, maybe the next three days, what's today for right now?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Today is a Tuesday, so around Friday, we'll start searching.

**James:** Perfect, for the rest of the day, I'll try to impress her more times than I could even count.

_The next day, Rarity took the day off and have James go with her, for a special lesson: learning to roller skate. James was nervous about this, but Rarity assured him that it will be fun in the end._

**Rarity:** Now darling, the trick to understanding how to roller skate is first: Have something support you so that way you won't fall. Second: Once you feel comfortable, try rolling on your own. And finally, after a couple of tries, you can finally master the art of roller skating.

**James:** Um, okay, I'll see what I can doooooo-

_His first time standing up, caused the wheels to roll and have James smash into a tree, which caused Rarity to chuckle a little bit._

**James:** Ow! Okay, this is going to take a while.

**Rarity:** (Chuckles) Oh Jamesy, let me help you.

_Once James gets himself situated, Rarity rolled alongside him to help him get better at roller-skating. After her teaching, James tried to follow it but the three tries he did have caused him to crash into another tree, fell into a pond and trip over a bench. All of which caused Rarity to chuckle a lot more until she couldn't take it anymore._

**Rarity:** (Laughs) Oh darling, you are hilarious. Though you still need a lot to learn.

**James:** (Groans) You think. This isn't easy how it looks, Rarity, I don't know how you girls manage to do this whole roller skating thing, you guys do it with ease.

**Rarity:** (Chuckles) It takes a lot of learning, darling. But with time, you'll get the hang of it.

**James:** Let's hope so.

_It turns out, with more time, James managed to get the hang of it and a little while, James has finally mastered roller skating and Rarity is awfully impressed. Late afternoon, Sunset, Thomas, Pinkie, Percy and some of their new and old friends are hanging around the park and Starlight and Emily later joined them with the Scottish Twins behind her. They were enjoying themselves when James came rushing by until stopping._

**James:** Here's James!

**Percy:** Oh great, here we go with that line again. You always have to be the showmen of our team aren't you?

**James:** Hey, what can I say, I always have to make an entrance.

**Thomas:** Well sometimes, your entrances are sometimes a bit lackluster.

**Bill:** I have to agree with Thomas on this one, don't you agree Ben.

**Ben:** Quite right Bill, right indeed.

**James:** Oh belt up you two.

**Starlight Glimmer:** What are you up to James?

**James:** Well Starlight, Rarity took the time to teach roller skating and believe it or not, I actually did that. Took some time, but I finally did it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Good for you James, today's a Wednesday so until Friday, we'll start our hunt.

**James:** Well, at least that's something. And I got a good plan for what I can do for Rarity for Thursday.

_And he whispered the plan to the others and they immediately agreed. Around Thursday, James took the time to ask Rarity on a date for ice cream, and she gladly accepted. Sporting their usual attire, they walked into town and went into the parlor and ordered their desserts: James got himself strawberry with gummies and Rarity got vanilla with chocolate chunks._

**Rarity:** I thank you Jamesy, for this splendid ice cream date we're having, I must say, every day from yesterday and today, you've impressed me more times than I can count and I can't thank you enough for it.

**James:** What can I say, I'm one of those generous guys, and I also thank you for teaching me generosity way back, without you teaching me this, I would've still be my usual stuck up self.

**Rarity:** That's right darling, I do have a way of words you know.

_Suddenly, she flicked her spoon and a swab of ice cream landed on James' nose. The two of them looked at each other and later laughed. They were having a wonderful time, after their ice cream date, they arrived at the park around night and sat at one of the park benches as they look out at the stars._

**Rarity:** This has been one extraordinary day Jamesy, and I thank you for making this happen.

**James:** You're welcome my sweet.

_Rarity then put her arm around James and shifted closer to him, James acknowledged by putting his arm around her as the two of them looked on into the night sky._

**James:** (Thoughts) And tomorrow Rarity, is going to be the biggest one yet.

_Around 1:00 pm, James headed to the park again where he sees Sunset, Thomas, Twilight, Edward, Rainbow, Gordon, Percy, Pinkie and Toby waiting for him._

**James:** So you guys ready?

**Rainbow Dash:** Of course we're ready, we wouldn't want to miss this.

**Thomas:** And besides, I can't wait to see you two finally getting together for real this time.

**James:** I know right.

**Pinkie Pie:** I'm excited as well James, I couldn't wait!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well then, let's get this jewelry hunt started.

_So the group walked through the town and found a jewelry store. When they walked in, they were amazed to see all kinds of different jewelry. The manager stepped into view._

**Manager:** Ah, you must be the Sudrian folk everyone's been talking, I'm the manager of this store and I'm pleased to say that with your arrival and your increasing popularity, us Equestrians have decided that everything that you buy, will be free with no change. So help yourself out to my fine jewelry.

**Thomas:** Thank you, sir.

_The others walked around the store looking for a perfect gift to give to Rarity. Percy, Toby and Edward were looking at the rings of the store, but they have their own opinions._

**Percy:** I mean, there are nice, but they look a little too….

**Edward:** Formal?

**Percy:** Yeah, that's the word.

**Toby:** I have to agree with Edward on this one, yes they do look nice, but they're more for engagements for marriages if you ask me.

**Edward:** Same here Toby.

_The others were at the bracelet section, like the first three, they have their own opinions._

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, look at these bracelets! They look so cute!

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, I mean they look good but….

**Gordon:** They're aren't extravagant enough, would you say that?

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, that.

_The last group were looking at the necklaces, as they were looking through, James spotted one necklace that caught his eye. It was a necklace with a center ruby and three diamonds dangling right next to it._

**James:** Oh….my…. gosh.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What did you find James?

**James:** I think I just found the perfect necklace to give to Rarity.

**Thomas:** James, this one is perfect. Let's get it and you can give it to Rarity.

**James:** Yes! And I know a perfect way to make a dramatic entrance into her shop.

**Gordon:** Please don't do something stupid James.

**James:** Come now Gordon, I won't do something this stupid just to get a girl.

**Thomas:** Judging by you, there's bound to be some stupidity down the line.

**James:** Real funny. Anyway, I got a girl to get.

_So James raced off with the necklace in a bag, and when he got his roller skates on, he raced to Rarity's Boutique, the rest of his friends followed to see what's going on. In the shop, Rarity was finishing up with the dress she's making, when she sees James rolling in with his roller skates._

**James:** Here's James!

**Rarity:** Quite an entrance you make there.

**James:** Thanks, but some of my friends say it's annoying to see it, but I take pride for my entrances. Though one of my entrances in my old days resulted in my old wooden brakes catching fire and resulting in my first accident crashing into a cow field.

**Rarity:** That's quite a story you got there. So what brings you around here, darling?

**James:** Well, before I start work, I want to give you this.

_He hands her the bag and when she opens it, she gasped in shock. She took the necklace out and she stared at it. Tears started flowing down when she is looking at the necklace._

**Rarity:** Oh….my…. gosh. This is absolutely beautiful!

**James:** You love it?

**Rarity:** I do, where did you get this?

**James:** I got it from a jewelry store across town, and at the same time, I gave this necklace to you because I wanna tell you something.

**Rarity:** What is it darling?

**James:** The reason I was doing these nice things, from doing the fashion show, bringing you out for ice cream and now, giving you this necklace, is all for me to say this "will you be my girlfriend Rarity?"

_She was shocked at what he said and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She later come to an agreement._

**Rarity:** Oh, I would love to be your girlfriend, my Jamesy.

**James:** Oh come here.

_She walked towards and gave him a kiss on the lips with her hands on his cheeks, and James hugged her in his arms. The others who saw this awed at the site and when James and Rarity walked out, they immediately cheered for the two._

**Thomas:** I say your plan to win Rarity over James really worked out.

**James:** It did Thomas, it really did.

_The entire group walked down the town to hang around the park to end the day for the evening._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. James  
2\. Rarity  
3\. Duke  
4\. Edward  
5\. Thomas  
6\. Sunset Shimmer  
7\. Rainbow Dash  
8\. Gordon  
9\. Annie  
10\. Clarabel  
11\. Derek  
12\. Henry  
13\. Fluttershy  
14\. Jack  
15\. Alfie  
16\. Rebecca  
17\. Isobella  
18\. Darcy  
19\. Mavis  
20\. Brenda  
21\. Stepney  
22\. Emily  
23\. Nia  
24\. Twilight Sparkle  
25\. Percy  
26\. Bill  
27\. Ben  
28\. Starlight Glimmer  
29\. Pinkie Pie  
30\. Toby


	5. Chapter 5

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 1: Sodor Meets Equestria**

**Episode 5: Pranks for the Ages (Pinkie Pie x Percy)**

_It was early in the morning and the Mane 8 and the Steam Team were sleeping with their choice of friends. In one instance, and the Steam Team has not noticed this. It was April Fool's Day and the Mane 8 have decided on their prank idea. It started in Sunset's house, she decided to get up more earlier than usual because she was gonna prank him with a horn that she borrowed from the band room. As soon as Thomas got up, she blew the horn and Thomas shrieked and fell off the side of the bed, that made Sunset laugh._

**Thomas:** What the, talk about a wake-up call!

**Sunset Shimmer:** April Fools Thomas! (Laughs)

**Thomas:** What? Wait a minute, did you prank me Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yes, I did Thomas. (Chuckles) You don't know April Fool's Day?

**Thomas:** No.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's the day where we prank each other once in a lifetime and trust me, it will be a funny day indeed.

**Thomas:** Oh I think some of our other friends are real pranksters, Bill & Ben being one of them, but I betcha Pinkie Pie and Percy are probably going to prank each other and if given the chance, the rest of us.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Let's hope it doesn't come to that.

**Thomas:** Me too.

**Sunset Shimmer:** In the meantime, let me set up breakfast for the two of us.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Thank you Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You're welcome Thomas.

_In Twilight's house, Twilight woke up and in her hands is her magic tracker, she's going to do a ghost prank on Edward. She hid herself in a spot where she couldn't be seen, once Edward wakes up, he heard moaning and groaning coming from all over the bedroom, as soon as he opens the door, a ghost yelled "boo" and he scampered back into bed until he sees magic aura coming from the downstairs and when he opened the door, he sees Twilight snickering until she couldn't hold it in anymore._

**Twilight Sparkle:** April Fool's Edward. (Laughs)

**Edward:** I should've known that it was a prank day.

**Twilight Sparkle:** What gave it away?

**Edward:** Anyways, I'll get you back the next time, but in the meantime, let's head to the park.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Alright Edward.

_In the forest, Fluttershy and Henry were having a campout and we're sleeping in their tents, that was until early morning, Fluttershy used her geode to tell her animal friends to play a prank on Henry. They carefully grabbed Henry and extracted him out of his sleeping bag. They reached the lake and then it happened, Fluttershy told her animal friends to throw him into the water, which they did and immediately woke up to see the animals snickering to themselves and Fluttershy was chuckling seeing Henry all wet._

**Henry:** What's all of this?

**Fluttershy:** April Fool's Henry. (Chuckles)

**Henry:** Man, I've should've known. But hey, on the plus side, being woken up in a lake is one way to start the morning.

**Fluttershy:** It sure is, here, let my animal friends help you out.

_While Fluttershy and her animals help Henry out of the lake, Rainbow Dash and Gordon were sleeping in Dash's house, and she has thought of a sneaky scheme. She rigged the faucet in the sink to spray mode. Gordon slowly woke up and heads to the kitchen._

**Rainbow Dash:** Morning sleepy head.

**Gordon:** Back on Sodor, an important engine like me should have their sleep, one does have to keep up his appearance.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well now, we got a big day ahead of ourselves, we'll be hanging out with the others at the park.

**Gordon:** Well then, let me get my energy up with a drink and we'll be on our way.

_Just as he about to open the faucet, water immediately sprayed him as soon as he shut off the tap. Rainbow Dash was laughing her head off, but Gordon was very cross._

**Gordon:** What blooming cheek is this?!

**Rainbow Dash:** (Laughs) April Fool's Gordon!

**Gordon:** Well I never!

**Rainbow Dash:** Don't worry Gordon, I'll clean up the mess and you get yourself dried up.

**Gordon:** Certainly I will. And I will get you back for that.

**Rainbow Dash:** We'll see about that.

_Gordon walked off to the bathroom to get dried up as Rainbow Dash cleaned up the spill, in Rarity's place, James and Rarity were sleeping together and Rarity was the first to wake up and she thought of one prank that would surely knock her socks off. She grabbed a red paint bucket and strapped it to a makeshift catapult. In the meantime, James was in his undies and woke up ready to start the day._

**James:** (Sniffs, exhales) The sweet smell of the new day, today is going to be a grand one. Well then, time for me to get ready and….

_He pressed a button which activates the catapult and sends red paint splashing all over James._

**James:** Well then, so much for having a perfect day, that I get covered in red paint! Though I like the color but still!

**Rarity:** (Laughs) April Fool's Jamesy, I must say, more red really suits you.

**James:** (Grumbles) Thanks, don't mention it.

**Rarity:** Oh don't fret Jamesy, take a good shower to wipe off all the paint and your clothes are in that dresser over there.

**James:** (Grumbles) Thanks.

**Rarity:** At the same time, your figure looks absolutely beautiful.

**James:** (Blushes) Uhh, thanks.

**Rarity:** Don't mention it, I love you by the way.

_She kissed him on one of his cheeks where it hasn't been splattered by any paint and set off to her boutique._

**James:** I love you too Rarity, right shower, time to get this paint off of me.

_In Pinkie's bakery, she was setting up a silly prank for Percy, she's got one of her icing bottles and placed it at the entrance of her bakery. Once the trap's set, she hid behind the counter when Bill and Ben entered from the back and spotted the trap and they start getting inquisitive. _

**Bill:** Uh, what's with the trap?

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh, hi you two! This trap is a prank for Percy when he comes back in.

**Ben:** Oh, hehehe, this is going to be good.

_It turns out that Percy came in and he was oblivious to the trap._

**Percy:** Hello Pinkie….

_He pressed the trap and the icing bottle squirted out and splattered all over Percy's face. Then, he decided to taste the icing._

**Percy:** Mhm, mint.

**Pinkie Pie:** April Fool's Percy! (Laughs)

**Bill** & **Ben:** (Laughs)

**Percy:** Ha, it's delicious and funny at the same time.

_As the four were laughing, Pinkie Pie was thinking in her head about something._

**Pinkie Pie:** (Thoughts) I don't know why I have a keen likeness to Percy! He's just so cute, hilarious and adorable! Maybe I do like him, like in a loving way, and I do hope he likes me back.

_Meanwhile at Applejack's place, Toby was still sleeping and Applejack has got an apple pie with whipped cream ready to splat it on Toby's face. Toby started waking up after one of the roosters called out. He started walking towards the kitchen when Applejack threw the pie at him which Toby was surprised._

**Applejack:** (Chuckles) April Fool's partner.

**Toby:** Well then, that took me completely by surprised.

**Applejack:** Sorry for doing that to you partner, but I just can't help it.

**Toby:** I know I know, but hey, this apple pie tastes good.

**Applejack:** You got that right Toby.

_Meanwhile, Starlight was setting up a tripwire that was rigged to drop flour on Emily. Then, Emily started waking up and headed toward the kitchen, she suddenly triggered the tripwire and flour shot into her face, covering her from her head to her arms._

**Emily:** What the heck man!

**Starlight Glimmer:** April Fool's girlfriend! (Laughs)

**Emily:** Well, I must say, this is a very interesting day.

**Starlight Glimmer:** You said it.

**Emily:** Don't worry Starlight, I'll find a way to get you back.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Go get yourself cleaned up, the rest of our friends are at the park.

_They managed to meet up at the park with Nia and Rebecca following behind them._

**Rebecca:** Hello everyone!

**Thomas:** Hi Rebecca, what have you been up to?

**Rebecca:** So far, me and Fluttershy have been hanging around her animal friends and around the mall where we had a blast.

**Edward:** I can tell, plus a little bit of twigs snagging on your hair.

**Rebecca:** Eh, I don't mind it.

**Henry:** (Snickers) I bet Rebecca will have a bit of a struggle due to how long her hair is.

**Gordon:** Me too.

**Rarity:** Boys! Show some generosity!

**Edward:** Never mind them Rarity, they're just joking.

_Thomas could see that his best friend Percy, is blushing when he was looking at Pinkie Pie, sensing another new relationship coming in, Thomas started talking about special relationships._

**Thomas:** Hey guys, I just got a question, who's in a relationship right now.

**Rainbow Dash,** **Gordon,** **Rarity** & **James:** I! I! I!

**Thomas:** Okay, I think I sense someone having another relationship happening, but I'm not saying who. Why don't we make this into a game?

**Pinkie Pie:** A game! Ooh, can I join in?! Can I, can I!

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) Yes Pinkie Pie, you can.

**Edward:** Thomas, what is this game you're thinking of?

**Thomas:** It's a surprise game, and trust me Edward, this will be a blast literally.

_At a stage around the park, the Steam Team and the Mane 8 are setting up for their game show. In the meantime, the portal sensor activated and 8 more of Sir Topham Hatt's engines appeared in their world: Fergus, Arthur, Murdoch, Molly, Neville, Dennis and Mightymac. _

_**\- Fergus**__ has dark blue skin with black short hair, wearing a tan shirt with a dark blue jacket, the inside is red and the wrist cuffs are red, they also have red and grey details on the shoulders, black pants and dark blue sneakers_

_**\- Arthur**__ has crimson skin with black hair, wearing a seashell necklace, black t-shirt with the LMS logo with a dark red jacket over it, dark red pants and black shoes_

_**\- Murdoch**__ has orange skin with black long hair, not flowing, wearing a green t-shirt with an orange jacket over it, black pants and orange shoes_

_**\- Molly**__ has gold skin with blonde hair up to her shoulders, wearing a shirt with a white collar and sleeve cuffs up to her upper arms, red buttons and white lining around the shirt, a red skirt and yellow shoes_

_**\- Neville**__ has grey skin with dark brown hair with black stripes, wearing a light purple shirt with a black jacket over it, with red on the inside and red and grey details on the shoulders along with his trademark number, black jeans and shoes_

_**\- Dennis**__ has light grey skin with brown spiky hair, wearing a grey sweater, black sweatpants and brown shoes_

_**\- Mighty**__ has sky blue skin with black hair with blue at the tip, wearing a grey shirt with a dark blue jacket over it with red and grey details on the shoulders and red on the inside, black pants and dark blue shoes. __**Mac**__ has the same skin color with brown hair with blue at the tip, wearing a yellow shirt and has the same jacket, pants and shoes._

_And soon enough, once everyone is situated. They put their friends with their respective groups. Fergus sided with Twilight, Arthur sided with Rarity, Murdoch and Mightymac sided with Applejack, Molly & Dennis sided with Sunset and Neville sided with Fluttershy. In the meantime, Thomas and Sunset were walking downtown as their friends were setting up the stage, he decided to let Sunset in on his plan._

**Sunset Shimmer:** What is your plan for this game show, Thomas?

**Thomas:** Well, it's our first "Know Your Friend's History" game, specifically for us engines. And I know it's not part of our plan, but I thought of another surprise that the others will be oblivious to what's going on. I saw Percy blushing while looking at Pinkie Pie and I think he has a crush on her.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You serious?

**Thomas:** Yep, I'm serious. And from what I know from Pinkie Pie, she is easily distracted party related, so I think she will be good for now. As for Percy, certain party themed items have markings signaling his crush to Pinkie Pie. Once the game show ends, Pinkie Pie will probably recognize what's really going on.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Ooh, that is cheeky.

**Thomas:** I know right. Come on, let's go see how everyone is doing.

_The two of them see that the stage is almost set up, and everyone is getting the banner prepared. The first group they went to is Fluttershy and Neville setting up the lights._

**Thomas:** How's everything?

**Neville:** So far so good Thomas, we managed to get half of the lights hooked up.

**Thomas:** Nice, everything's going according to plan. Once the stage is ready, the game show will begin. I've also nominated myself as host of the show, and Sunset, can you be my assistant?

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Are you serious Thomas?

**Thomas:** Yes really, I can't do this without you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I would love to be your assistant.

_Sunset hugged Thomas and he wrapped his arms around her, and they stayed that way for a minute until they head out to help on the stage. After a while, the stage is set._

**Jack:** I'm surprised we still have our constructive skills come in handy with this.

**Nelson:** You said it, it's a piece of art.

_**\- Nelson**__ has dark grey skin with blonde hair, wearing a beige t-shirt with a black hoodie over it, black pants and red shoes_

**Alfie:** I agree with you there Nelson. The Pack knows their stuff.

**Buster:** Right back at ya, Alfie.

_**\- Buster**__ has light red skin with black short hair, wearing a dark red shirt with yellow and black stripe sleeves, black pants and black shoes. Though due to being paralyzed, he's confined to a wheelchair_

**Byron:** Marvelous work from the Pack and the Steam Team as well.

_**\- Byron**__ has yellow-orange skin with yellow hair, wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow and dark grey jacket over it. The jacket also has a white stripe coming from the shoulder to the sleeves and in the middle of the shoulder, shows his trademark number, dark grey jeans and yellow shoes_

**Jack:** Thanks Byron, what do you think Patrick? I know it doesn't require concrete, but do you still love it?

**Patrick:** I love it, it's not like a major construction project but it's still a magnificent project.

_**\- Patrick**__ has beige skin with chocolate hair, wearing a black construction hat and glasses, a chocolate brown jacket with beige stripes on the sleeves, dark brown pants and beige shoes_

**Kelly:** We all did a marvelous job on helping at the stage, hip hip….

**Buster,** **Jack,** **Ned,** **Isobella,** **Darcy,** **Byron,** **Alfie,** **Brenda,** **Patrick** & **Oliver:** Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!

_**\- Oliver (Excavator)**__ has light brown skin with dark brown hair, wearing a black shirt with gray and brown stripes with a brown jacket over it, on his shoulder it showed his trademark number with turquoise lining, dark brown pants with a red stripe and black boots_

_The seating is finally ready for everyone to watch the game show. The first row consists of Bertie, Terence, Duck, Trevor, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben & Toad. The second row consists of Boco, Duncan, Rusty, Rheneas, Harold, Peter Sam, Stepney, Sir Handel, Mavis & Skarloey. The third row consists of Duke, Annie, Clarabel, Derek, Jack, Alfie, Isobella, Darcy & Brenda. The fourth row consists of Neville, Nelson, Buster, Byron, Patrick, Kelly, Ned and Oliver. The fifth row consists of Fergus, Arthur, Murdoch, Molly, Dennis, Mightymac, Salty, Elizabeth, Harvey, Caroline, Bertram, Butch and Thumper. _

**Murdoch:** I do hope this game show is a good idea.

**Arthur:** Come now Murdoch, I'm sure Thomas has a good reason for this game show.

**Dennis:** Let's just hope so.

**Mighty:** Hey Mac, what do you think the game show is all about?

**Mac:** I don't know brother of mine, but I do believe it's going to be fun.

**Duncan:** Let's just hope that it's not a complete waste of our time.

**Skarloey:** Oh, botheration Duncan, can you have a day where you're not grumpy all the time.

**Duncan:** No chance Skarloey.

**Rheneas:** Well, like we said before, if you can't keep your grumpiness in check, we'll report it to Mr. Percival.

**Duncan:** Whatever.

**Sir Handel:** Same here Duncan, but it still will be fun.

**Peter Sam:** Same here Sir Handel.

**Rusty:** This should be amazing, wouldn't you agree?

**Annie** & **Clarabel:** Ooh, I'm so excited for this!

**Fergus:** Same here ladies, this is going to be good.

_Suddenly, music started playing and the stage lit up, inside there are two booths for two teams: The Mane 6 with Starlight and the Steam Team. Once the curtains, it showed Thomas and Sunset being the hosts of the game show._

**Thomas:** Welcome, one and all of Equestria, to the "Know Your Friend's History" game show. I'm Thomas, your host for the show and with me is my assistant, Sunset Shimmer. For this special game show, we will be asking questions of the engine's history while the Mane 7 will spin the wheel, which will land on which engine and with that said engine, they will be asked whether their most embarrassing, courageous or their most dangerous moment they ever have, and the audience will also be participated.

**Molly:** Okay, this is interesting.

**Boco:** You said it Molly.

**Thomas:** Now then, let's introduce our contestants, the ones who will be questioned: Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia & Rebecca!

**Edward,** **Gordon,** **Henry,** **Percy,** **James,** **Toby,** **Emily,** **Nia** & **Rebecca:** Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

**Duncan:** Ack, what is this?! Let's get to the actual game show!

**Duke:** Duncan! Show some respect, impuit-scallywag.

**Donald:** I agree with you Duke.

**Douglas:** Yeah, one more yip out of you Duncan, and you'll get a whooping.

**Duncan:** Fine.

**Thomas:** Now, introduce the contestants who will be spinning the wheel: Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack & Starlight Glimmer!

**Twilight Sparkle,** **Fluttershy,** **Rainbow Dash,** **Rarity,** **Pinkie Pie,** **Applejack** & **Starlight Glimmer:** Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

**Daisy:** I must say, this is going to be excited.

**Caroline:** Same here Daisy.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Now then, let's start off with something simple. Applejack spin the wheel.

**Applejack:** Right with ya partner.

_She spun the wheel as the audience waited in anticipation, and it landed on one audience member: Duncan._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well then, talk about a start of the show, Duncan.

**Duncan:** What?!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Now let's see what we got here, ooh, this one is an embarrassing one: What is your most embarrassing moment during your time on the Narrow-Gauge Railway?

**Duncan:** Ack, what kind of stupid question is that? I don't have an embarrassing moment in my lifetime.

**Rusty:** Really Duncan, I seem to recall….

**Duncan:** Don't even think about it Rusty! (Sighs) Fine, I'll say it, I was rocking and rolling along the line until I got myself stuck in a wretched tunnel.

**Butch:** Eesh, that must've been rough.

_**\- Butch**__ has gold skin with blue hair, along with some stubble for his mustache and beard, wearing a dark grey t-shirt with grey and orange stripes with a yellow jacket over it with blue stripes and his trademark logo, blue pants with yellow stripes and grey shoes._

**Duncan:** You have no idea Butch.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I did not know Duncan did that during his first time at the Narrow-Gauge Railway.

**Skarloey:** Trust us Miss Twilight, he has gotten himself in some spills in his life, but he has managed to overcome it on some days.

**Thomas:** Let's get this next questionnaire started, Twilight, spin the wheel.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Certainly.

_She got up and spin the wheel._

**Salty:** Arr, I betcha this one is going to be good.

_**\- Salty** has dark red skin with black and yellow striped hair, wearing a dark red captain's hat, black suit with a dark red jacket over it, orange for the inside, black and white wrist cuffs, yellow sagging pants and light brown and yellow shoes_

_The wheel stopped and it landed on Mavis._

**Thomas:** Looks like it landed on Mavis.

**Mavis:** Uh oh.

**Thomas:** Let's see what question you will be given: Ooh, a courageous one.

**Mavis:** Well, at least that's something I can go by.

**Thomas:** What was the most courageous moment you ever had?

**Harvey:** What is it Mavis?

**Mavis:** Well, when Toby was dangling off the tightrope, which is part of the bridge, he would've been six feet under if I haven't stepped in and saved him.

**Toby:** That was true.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well now, at least they are some diesels that we've seen that are doing good, minus those that are bad, and they have helped the Steamies in more ways than they can count. All in favor for the good diesels!

**Daisy,** **Boco,** **Mavis,** **Rusty,** **Derek,** **Salty** & **Dennis:** I! I! I! I! I!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Let's continue with this questionnaire! Right after a song break.

**BG Music: Surprises- Thomas and Friends (Steam Team singing)**

_Thomas, __Edward, __Henry, __Gordon, __James, P__ercy, __Toby __& __Emily:_

_(It showcased the different accidents each engine from the Series from old to new, as they appeared right next to their engine selves)_

_(**James**: Crashing into tar wagons. **Oliver**: Falling into a turntable well. **Duck**: Crashing into a barber shop. **Percy**: Slipping into the harbor key. **Gordon**: Sliding into a ditch. **Henry**: Flying Kipper crash. **Thomas**: Falling down a mine. **Toby**: Crashing into a rock. **Emily**: Crashing the trucks and covered in flour. **Diesel**: Landing on a barge. **Edward**: Knocked down by a ship boiler)_

_Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes  
__You never know what's round the bend  
__It might delight, it might offend  
__That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows  
__Do you come out top or come full stop__  
Who knows, who knows, who knows!_

_Nia__ & __Rebecca:_

_You're halfway up a hillside and all is going fine  
When all at once a snow slide comes right across the line_

_You think you're really done for, but help is on its way  
You'd be surprised how often that someone saves the day_

_Thomas, __Edward, __Henry, __Gordon, __James, __Percy, __Toby & Emily:_

_Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes__  
You never know what's round the bend  
__It might delight, it might offend  
__That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows  
__Do you come out top or come full stop  
__Who knows, who knows, who knows!_

_James:_

_A day of no surprises may be dull and flat  
'Cause no one knows what's down the line  
You can be sure of that_

_Thomas, __Edward, __Henry, __Gordon, __James, __Percy, __Toby__ & __Emily:_

_Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes  
__You never know what's round the bend  
__It might defend, it might offend  
__That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows  
__Do you come out top or come full stop  
__Who knows, who knows, who knows!_

_Nia__ & __Rebecca:_

_That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows  
__Do you come out top or come full stop__  
__Who knows, who knows, who knows!_

_Thomas, __Edward, __Henry, __Gordon, __James, __Percy, __Toby, __Emily, __Nia__ & __Rebecca:_

_Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes  
__You never know what's round the bend  
__It might delight, it might offend  
__That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows__  
__Do you come out top, come full stop  
__Shine and gleam, need a clean  
__Take the mail, come off the rail  
__Who knows, who knows, who knows!_

_After the song break, everyone cheered after the performance._

**Elizabeth:** I must say, that performance is absolutely marvelous.

_**\- Elizabeth**__ has cherry red skin with gray hair, wearing a red jacket with black and yellow stripes, black skirt and dark red shoes, she also has reddish-brown eyeshadow_

**Thumper:** Certainly Elizabeth.

_**\- Thumper**__ has tan skin with red hair, wearing an armored helmet with specialized goggles over his eyes, wearing a black t-shirt wearing a red jacket over it, black pants with red stripes and gray shoes_

**Thomas:** Welcome to the lightning round, for this will be a surprise. This round is called "Scale of Relationship" where we test out one special relationship that I don't think has been announced official.

_The audience was surprised and so were the contestants, one in particular was blushing._

**Thomas:** Nia, Emily, Rebecca and Starlight, you stay where you are, the rest of you come up on stage.

_So Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack walked with their respective friends, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Toby to the front of the stage._

**Thomas:** Now what we have where Sunset is, the Scale-o-Meter, this will be measure the readiness to start a new relationship, the boyfriend/girlfriend type relationship. Now we will ask you one question about the possibility that you like each other more than friends.

**Gordon:** Uhh, hate to spoil it but two of us are already in a relationship.

**Thomas:** Oh, my fault, then the four of you will watch from the booths.

_So the four watched from the sidelines as their six friends waited to see what's going on._

**Sunset Shimmer:** So first up we have: Applejack and Toby. Now you two, step onto the scale and we'll see if you like each other more than friends or somewhere in the middle.

**Applejack:** Uh, I'm not sure about this partner.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You'll be fine Applejack, there's nothing that's going to happen.

_They pressed the button on the scale and the scale was flashing and it showed Toby and Applejack's relationship meter in the middle._

**Toby:** Well how about that?

**Applejack:** It seems to have been growing every step of the way.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Time will tell when your relationship will grow stronger by the day.

**Thomas:** Same here, next up, Fluttershy and Henry, you're up.

**Henry:** Okay, come on Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** Umm okay.

_They pressed the button on the scale and the scale was flashing and it showed Henry and Fluttershy's relationship meter in the BFFs._

**Fluttershy:** Seems as though our bond is getting stronger, Henry.

**Henry:** It sure has.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, now it seems as though the Mane 7 and Steam Team's bond are growing stronger than ever before. Next up, Percy and Pinkie Pie.

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, I'm so excited can you believe it!

**Percy:** I sure can. (Thoughts) I just hope I can tell her what I feel about her as well.

**Thomas:** Just step over here and press the button.

_Thomas motioned Sunset to go behind the scale for the special something. Sunset noticed this and went backstage. When Pinkie and Percy pressed the button and the scale was spinning until the top of the scale opened up and revealed balloons saying "Congratulations Percy and Pinkie Pie on your official relationship". Pinkie Pie and Percy were shocked of this, and when they looked at the crowd, everyone cheered for the new couple._

**Pinkie Pie:** Are you serious you guys!

**Thomas:** Yep, I've noticed Percy blushing towards you, so me and Sunset along with our friends staged the game show as a little surprise for the two of you, so we hope you enjoy this surprise.

**Percy:** (Blushes) I've wanted to tell you for a long time Pinkie, but I was just….

_Before he could reply more, Pinkie Pie kissed him on the cheek and Percy was blushing big time._

**Pinkie Pie:** I've also wanted to tell you for a long time and I just don't know how you'll react about it! But after this whole experience, I guess it sort of….

**Percy:** Surprised the both of us?

**Pinkie Pie:** Yep, and I love you Percy.

**Percy:** I love you too Pinkie Pie.

_The two of them hugged as the contestants, the hosts and the audience cheered for the newest couple of Equestria._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Thomas  
2\. Sunset Shimmer  
3\. Twilight Sparkle  
4\. Edward  
5\. Henry  
6\. Fluttershy  
7\. Rainbow Dash  
8\. Gordon  
9\. James  
10\. Rarity  
11\. Bill  
12\. Pinkie Pie  
13\. Ben  
14\. Percy  
15\. Applejack  
16\. Toby  
17\. Emily  
18\. Starlight Glimmer  
19\. Rebecca  
20\. Neville  
21\. Jack  
22\. Nelson  
23\. Alfie  
24\. Buster  
25\. Byron  
26\. Patrick  
27\. Kelly  
28\. Ned  
29\. Isobella  
30\. Darcy  
31\. Brenda  
32\. Oliver (Excavator)  
33\. Murdoch  
34\. Arthur  
35\. Dennis  
36\. Mightymac  
37\. Duncan  
38\. Skarloey  
39\. Rheneas  
40\. Sir Handel  
41\. Peter Sam  
42\. Rusty  
43\. Annie  
44\. Clarabel  
45\. Fergus  
46\. Molly  
47\. Boco  
48\. Nia  
49\. Duke  
50\. Donald  
51\. Douglas  
52\. Daisy  
53\. Caroline  
54\. Salty  
55\. Mavis  
56\. Harvey  
57\. Derek  
58\. Elizabeth  
59\. Thumper


	6. Chapter 6

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 1: Sodor Meets Equestria**

**Episode 6: Starlight and Emily**

_It was early in the afternoon, Starlight and Emily were hanging around Sunset's house. Sunset has managed to have Starlight borrow some of Sodor's friends. Since she had Donald & Douglas, Sunset also let her have Bertie, Dennis, Harvey, Molly and Oliver. At the same time, more of their friends have arrived through the portal: Rosie, Rocky, Freddie, Whiff, Billy, Hector, Madge, Stanley, Hank and Flora. Also Rosie is in her new paint job._

_**\- Rosie**__ has light pink skin with dark red hair braided into a ponytail, wearing a dark red and cherry red long skirt with the wrist cuffs are grey, dark brown leggings and black shoes_

_**\- Rocky**__ has light red skin with dark red short hair, wearing a red and yellow undershirt, red and yellow striped sweat shorts and red running shoes._

_**\- Freddie**__ has light gray skin with dark grey hair, wearing a red headband on his head, grey and red striped undershirt, dark grey sweat shorts and light grey running shoes_

_**\- Whiff**__ has dark green skin with black hair, wearing glasses, a black t-shirt with a light green stripe at the collar, dark green jacket with dark red on the inside, his trademark number, black pants and shoes_

_**\- Billy**__ has orange skin with black hair, wearing an orange t-shirt, black shorts and yellow-orange slippers_

_**\- Hector**__ has light grey skin with black flowing hair, wearing a black t-shirt, wearing a black jacket with red on the inside, black jeans and black and red shoes_

_**\- Madge**__ has mint skin with beige hair in a ponytail, wearing a pink top and a beige and green jacket over it and beige cuffs for the ends of the sleeves, green short shorts with beige stripes and black shoes, she also has minty green eyeshadow._

_**\- Stanley**__ has grey skin with silver hair flowing, not below the shoulders, wearing a red t-shirt with a silver jacket over it, red pants with silver stripes and silver shoes._

_**\- Hank**__ has sky blue skin with dark blue hair, wearing a cowboy hat and a necklace, brown t-shirt with a dark blue jacket over it, red on the inside and on the cuffs, red and grey details on the shoulders, red pants and dark blue cowboy boots_

_**\- Flora **__has lemon skin with dark blonde hair flowing, wearing two piercings on her ears, a purple top with a green bra over it and a yellow jacket over it with red on the inside, on the wrist cuffs and red and grey details on her shoulders, black short shorts and black boots_

_As for putting them in their groups: Rosie, Whiff, Stanley & Flora sided with Sunset, Rocky, Madge & Hank sided with Applejack, Billy sided with Twilight, Hector sided with Fluttershy and finally, someone sided with Rainbow, which is Freddie. Sunset also let Starlight have Rosie and Stanley accompany her, the four were having a blast watching a show on television._

**Rosie:** That show was amazing, I can't believe they still make it.

**Starlight Glimmer:** That is surprising, wouldn't you agree Emily?

**Emily:** I would say so, Starlight what is today's plan?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Well, we might head to Canterlot Mall and do some shopping and see how our friends are doing.

**Stanley:** Well, what are we waiting for, let's get going.

**Starlight Glimmer:** (Chuckles) Calm down Stanley, we'll go to the mall once this episode is finished.

**Stanley:** Ugh fine, man, I'm just like Thomas, always seeing the new sights.

**Rosie:** (Chuckles) I can see that Stanley.

**Stanley:** (Blushes) Uh, yeah you can.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Let's go you guys, time to see how our friends are doing. Emily, I've also heard some of your friends are doing part-time jobs with our friends.

**Emily:** Really, that's interesting. This I gotta see.

_The four were walking towards the mall when they see a clearing that has a helicopter in it, along the way a bus pulled up right next to it. When the four looked at the vehicles, they were shocked to see who was inside: Harold and Bertie._

**Bertie:** Hello, you guys.

**Emily:** Bertie! Harold! What are you guys doing here?

**Bertie:** Well, Thomas and Sunset found a bus driving class around town, and after some time, I managed to get my bus driver's license.

**Rosie:** Nice Bertie.

**Harold:** I also joined in on flight school at a local airfield while I was with Thomas and Sunset, after some time, I managed to get my helicopter license.

**Stanley:** Now that's an achievement in your book.

**Bertie:** Where are you guys heading?

**Starlight Glimmer:** We're heading to Canterlot Mall to see how our friends are doing.

**Bertie:** Well, I could take you guys there, it'll be quicker.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Thank you Bertie, that will be most appreciated.

**Bertie:** Well hop on in.

_As the four hopped in the bus, Bertie drove them to the mall. Once the quartet entered the mall, Emily, Rosie and Stanley were amazed at the interior of the mall and they don't even know where to start._

**Starlight Glimmer:** Let's start by visiting Applejack.

**Rosie:** Does she work in the farm?

**Starlight Glimmer:** She is, but she's visiting the place to see what she needs.

**Rosie:** Oh okay.

_As the four were walking around the mall, Emily is starting to feel a little left out since Rosie and Stanley arrived. When they arrived at the food court, they see Applejack and Toby eating lunch. Applejack saw the quartet approaching the two._

**Applejack:** Howdy y'all!

**Starlight Glimmer:** Hey Applejack, I've seen that Toby is with you still.

**Toby:** Me and her, we never separate, right Applejack?

**Applejack:** You said it partner.

**Rosie:** I can see you guys are having fun, where are the others?

**Applejack:** There are in their respective stores working, you may visit them if you folks want.

**Starlight Glimmer:** We don't mind.

**Toby:** Well then, have fun.

_Toby and Applejack suddenly see Emily looking a little unhappy._

**Toby:** Hey Emily, what's the matter?

**Emily:** Hey Toby, ever since some of our friends started hanging around like Stanley and Rosie, for example, I feel like I'm getting left out more.

**Applejack:** I don't think so my dear, you're an excellent friend to Starlight and at the same time, she wanted to get to know the others as well. Word of advice Emily, give her room to open to new friends and when the time is right, tell her how you feel okay?

**Emily:** Okay Applejack, I will do that.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Emily, are you coming?

**Emily:** I'm coming; I was just talking to Applejack for a second.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Really, what are you two talking about?

**Emily:** Just some friend stuff.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Okay, let's see Twilight, I hear she's hanging around the electronics store.

_So the group walked off to see Twilight, unaware that a certain someone is watching them. They arrived at the electronics store and see Twilight and Edward checking out some CDs and video games._

**Edward:** So these CDs also work with the gaming system, Twilight?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yep, they work. Sunset has been waiting for the sequel game for some time.

**Edward:** Interesting, thanks for sharing this with me.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Blushes) Your welcome, Edward.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Hey you two, am I interrupting something?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Nope! Nothing, nothing at all. Just looking at all the new models.

**Edward:** What are you guys up to?

**Starlight Glimmer:** We're having a stroll around the mall to see how you guys are doing.

**Edward:** Well, thanks for asking and the two of us are doing just fine.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Alrighty then, let's see how Rarity is doing.

**Stanley:** Let's get going then.

_As the three walked out of the electronics store, Emily is still feeling unhappy and Edward and Twilight noticed this._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Emily, are you feeling alright?

**Emily:** Sort of, I'm starting to feel left out since Starlight is starting to make new friends from our island, and I think she's forgotten about me.

**Edward:** Don't say that Emily, I'm sure she hasn't forgotten you Emily, she also wants to meet some of our friends on the island as well as hang out with Emily. No matter what happens, you'll still be her best friend and it'll never change.

**Emily:** Thanks Edward.

_Emily raced off to join up with Starlight, unaware that the same unknown person is watching them._

_**Unknown:** What are you up to Starlight, and who are these new friends I've been seeing all the time?_

_The next place the quartet visited is Rarity's, she was styling more dresses with James helping sort them._

**James:** One row of dresses set and ready to be shopped.

**Rarity:** Thank you Jamesy, that will be simply marvelous.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Hey, you guys, how's it going.

**Rarity:** Not much darling, just simply organizing these here dresses.

**Starlight Glimmer:** That's nice, I just love to see what those dresses will look like on me.

**Rarity:** Well then darling, want to give it a try?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Sure thing, I'll be back you guys.

_As soon as Starlight went with Rarity to try out some dresses, the rest are sitting in the waiting room and Rosie and Stanley saw that Emily was sad, even James._

**Rosie:** Hey Emily, what's wrong?

**Emily:** Oh it's nothing really, I just feel like I'm being left out on all the fun.

**James:** What makes you said that?

**Emily:** Well, ever since Sunset is introducing some of our friends to Starlight, it feels like I'm getting left out.

**Stanley:** Nonsense Emily, she's not leaving you out. Look at what we're doing, we're in the Canterlot Mall, seeing our friends and having the time of our lives. There's nothing to be upset about.

**Emily:** I guess you're right, but how am I going to tell Starlight how I feel.

**Rosie:** From what I overheard from Edward and Applejack, when the time is right, you can tell her.

**Emily:** I hope so.

**James:** Trust me Emily, you can do this.

**Emily:** Thanks everyone.

**Rosie,** **Stanley** & **James:** No problem. No problem. No problem.

_After some time, Starlight returned after trying on some dresses and even got a few pictures to take with her._

**Starlight Glimmer:** Alright everyone, let's head to Fluttershy's.

_So the quartet walked out and James looked out towards Emily, smiling confidently that Emily will tell Starlight how she felt. When they arrive at Fluttershy's animal parlor, she sees her hanging around the dogs. _

**Starlight Glimmer:** Hello Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** Hi Starlight, what are you guys doing here?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Me and my friends thought it will be nice to see how my friends are doing at the mall.

**Fluttershy:** That's nice, want to pet some of the animals?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Sure thing, you guys want to come?

**Rosie:** Why not. Emily?

**Emily:** You go ahead; I've got some thinking going on.

**Stanley:** Alright Emily, catch ya later.

_As Rosie, Starlight and Stanley went inside the parlor to see some animals, while Emily has been thinking of what to say to Starlight._

**Emily:** What do I say to Starlight? "Hey Starlight, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Ever since you've been hanging out with some of our other friends, I've felt like I've been left out on all the fun. Don't take this the wrong way, I wanna be friends with you, but it feels like you're leaving me in the dark." Yeah, that will work.

**Henry:** Who are you talking to Emily?

_Emily looked to see Henry arriving to the parlor with a cup of coffee in his hands._

**Emily:** Hey Henry, since when did you drink coffee?

**Henry:** Two days ago, Fluttershy took me to a coffee shop and I tried my first cup of coffee and surprisingly, it tasted good.

**Emily:** I'm glad you liked it. And why I'm talking to myself, is I've been feeling left out and I can't figure out a way I could tell her how I feel. So I'm waiting for the right time to tell her.

**Henry:** Well, when the moment does arrive, tell Starlight okay Emily.

**Emily:** I will Henry, thank you.

**Henry:** No problem, now if you excuse me Emily, I've got to get to work.

**Emily:** Let me guess, helping Fluttershy?

**Henry:** Yep, see ya Emily.

_After his talk with Henry, she walked into the parlor to join the others. All the while, the stranger was observing Starlight along with her new friends and he or she walks away. After their visit at the parlor, they set off to Rainbow's sports store. Once they entered, they see Rainbow Dash putting away sports balls, while Gordon organizes the sports shoes. Along the way, they see Rocky and Freddie on the treadmill and lifting weights._

**Starlight Glimmer:** The place sure is busy.

**Rainbow Dash:** It sure is Starlight, business is booming. Right Gordon?

**Gordon:** Yes, Miss Dash, it's certainly booming.

**Rainbow Dash:** And at the same time, I finally got someone fast from your island, Freddie.

**Freddie:** Right you are Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** With Freddie by my side, we can do anything.

**Rocky:** Well, except me, I may not have speed, but I have my strength.

**Gordon:** We need your strength for some of the heavier items we have around here. Thanks for assisting us.

**Rocky:** No problem Gordon.

**Starlight Glimmer:** You boys sure are making the run of the place, I am impressed.

**Rosie:** Same here, I'm glad you guys are having fun.

**Gordon:** Thank you Rosie.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Let's see who we have next. Oh, let's see Pinkie Pie.

**Emily:** I think it will be a good idea. (Thoughts) I hope I can tell Starlight soon enough.

_As soon as the quartet left the sports store, the stranger looked at them and observed them ominously._

_**Unknown:** I must find out who these new folks are, hmm, I know, I'll visit an old friend of mine._

_They soon arrived at the bakery and they see Pinkie Pie and Percy putting toppings and icing on the cakes and cupcakes, while Bill and Ben are having two slices of cake._

**Bill:** Well then, look what we have here, Starlight and her friends coming here to have a slice of this delicious cake.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Maybe in a little bit.

**Pinkie Pie:** Hi Starlight! Whatcha doing?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Just here to visit.

**Percy:** Well before you go, try these samples.

**Rosie:** Thanks Percy.

**Stanley:** Much obliged.

_The four tried the sample cupcakes and they are delicious._

**Starlight Glimmer:** Mmm, these are delicious. You make the best treats.

**Pinkie Pie:** I know right! They really are the best!

**Starlight Glimmer:** Alright everyone, last up is Sunset Shimmer, we'll see you guys later.

**Pinkie Pie,** **Percy,** **Bill** & **Ben:** Bye! Bye! Bye!

_The four leave the bakery and went to Sunset's workplace. She was working at a sushi restaurant, sporting her short, navy blue sleeveless kimono, zori-like sandals and a white apron with the cartoony octopus logo and her hair is styled and held up by a bow tie and a jade pufferfish barrette, and when the quartet arrived, she was surprised._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hello Starlight, I see your acquainted to your new friends nicely.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Yes, I am, I see you're taken your job seriously.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Indeed, I am, but I have an assistant helper with me to help and it's making this job go by much faster.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Who?

**Thomas:** Who do you think?

_Starlight looked to her left and sees Thomas wiping the tables with a cloth._

**Starlight Glimmer:** Thomas, I did not know you're working here.

**Thomas:** I'm not really, I just feel like I should help Sunset, because it's the right thing to do.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Thanks Thomas.

_Suddenly, Stanley noticed someone walking towards them, one that he doesn't recognize. _

**Stanley:** Hey, who are you!

**Trixie:** Who am I pheasant? I am the great and powerful Trixie!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh brother, hello Trixie.

**Trixie:** Hello Sunset, Starlight and especially you Thomas, how's it been?

**Starlight Glimmer:** It's been well, you?

**Trixie:** I'm doing fine Starlight, now Sunset, the reason why I'm here is to ask you something.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What is it?

**Trixie:** Who are all these new people I'm seeing with you girls? I demand to know!

**Thomas:** Whoa Trixie, come on, that's no way to act right, remember the time I and Sunset encountered you for the first time?

**Trixie:** Oh right, sorry about that.

**Thomas:** It's okay, Trixie meet Emily, Rosie and Stanley.

**Stanley,** **Rosie** & **Emily:** Hello. Hello. Hello.

**Trixie:** Hello you three, it's such a pleasure meeting you.

**Thomas:** Oh, you'll meet more like them trust me, meet us at the food court.

**Trixie:** Okay, I'll be there.

**Emily:** Hey Starlight, can I talk with you for a minute alone?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Sure Emily, we'll catch up with you guys in a minute.

**Rosie:** Okay, see you guys later.

_As Trixie, Rosie, Stanley, Thomas and Sunset walk towards the food court, Starlight and Emily found a bench so that the two of them can talk._

**Starlight Glimmer:** So, what is it that you want to talk about?

**Emily:** Well, ever since we've became friends, I've felt a strong bond between us and I feel like we could get along just fine, but ever since most of our friends start coming here, I see you hanging with more of our friends instead of with me. I was starting to feel left out on all the fun. I was trying to tell you that, but I can figure out how to say it to you. I hope you understand.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Emily, I have no idea that's what you're feeling. I'm sorry I didn't let you be included in the fun, I was so busy making new friends that I completely forgotten about you. I'm so sorry Emily.

**Emily:** It's okay Starlight, I forgive you. You know this reminds me of a song.

**Starlight Glimmer:** I believe I deserve to sing this, since it was my fault.

**BG Music: All You Need- Thomas & Friends (Starlight Glimmer Singing)**

_Starlight Glimmer:_

_It can't be hard to get it right  
Your spark is out and your heart's stop  
You've got no energy, no life no spring  
And nobody even wants to play_

_That's when you need a friend around  
To help you up when you've fallen down  
Give you a smile, put you back on track  
Get you sprinting and running on your way_

_All you need are friends  
Good friends  
To help you through the day  
It can be tough  
But I know we'll make it through_

_All you need are friends  
Good friends  
To see you on your way  
It can be rough  
But I know we'll make it through_

_The song made Emily feel a whole lot better._

**Emily:** Thank you Starlight, that really helped a lot.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Don't mention it, now come on, we got to meet up with Trixie.

**Emily:** Right let's go.

_So, the two raced to the food court to see the Mane 7 and Thomas introducing Trixie to all his friends, from the road allies, to the diesels and the narrow-gauge engines._

**Trixie:** It's a pleasure meeting you all.

**Thomas:** And there's going to be more coming in, so that way you can meet them as well.

**Trixie:** I can't wait.

**Starlight Glimmer:** I have a feeling this will be a fantastic day; wouldn't you agree Emily?

**Emily:** Yeah, you're right.

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Rosie  
2\. Starlight Glimmer  
3\. Emily  
4\. Stanley  
5\. Bertie  
6\. Harold  
7\. Applejack  
8\. Edward  
9\. Twilight Sparkle  
10\. James  
11\. Rarity  
12\. Fluttershy  
13\. Henry  
14\. Rainbow Dash  
15\. Gordon  
16\. Freddie  
17\. Rocky  
18\. Bill  
19\. Pinkie Pie  
20\. Percy  
21\. Ben  
22\. Sunset Shimmer  
23\. Thomas  
24\. Trixie


	7. Chapter 7

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 1: Sodor Meets Equestria**

**Episode 7: Narrow Trouble**

_Ever since the engines' day at the mall, the Narrow-Gauge engines are walking down the street. Duke is slowly walking behind him when he encountered three girls: Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. _

**Apple Bloom:** Hello mister, do you need any help?

**Duke:** No, no. I'm fine, thanks for asking missy.

**Apple Bloom:** Okay, well, if you need help along with your friends just let us know.

**Duke:** Will do, youngster.

_As the three girls raced away, Skarloey noticed this and walked towards him._

**Skarloey:** What's up with you Duke?

**Duke:** Those little girls over there asked if they can help me and I told them I'm fine.

**Skarloey:** Well, you know Duke, you are getting old and if those little girls over there want to help you, I think they should. We are only looking out for you Duke.

**Duke:** I know Skarloey, I know.

_When they reached the crosswalk, the girls came back and the others noticed the three._

**Skarloey:** Ah, so you must be that girl Duke was talking about right.

**Apple Bloom:** (Blushes) Uh, yeah, my name's Applebloom, and right over there is Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

**Sweetie Belle:** Hello there.

**Scootaloo:** Hello.

**Skarloey:** Well then, my name's Skarloey, and right behind me is Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan, Rusty, Freddie and Mightymac.

**Bertram:** Hey, you lot forgot about me.

**Duncan:** Oh, for Pete's sake!

_Running towards them was Bertram, the old warrior, he has light brown skin with black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a tan shirt with a dark brown jacket over it while the inside is red, black sweatpants and brown shoes. _

_He was late because he was stuck at the works getting his wheels fixed and he joined up with Jeremy, Victor and Kevin while pulling them was Hiro and Charlie, while behind them is Bash, Dash, Ferdinand and Scruff. When they went through the portal, the girls and Thomas arrived to help sort them: Bertram, Hiro and Scruff sided with Applejack, Bash, Dash, Charlie and Kevin sided with Pinkie, Jeremy sided with Rainbow, Ferdinand sided with Fluttershy and Victor sided with Twilight. _

_**\- Jeremy**__ has silver skin with sky blue hair with white stripes flowing, not below his shoulders. Wearing silver headphones with a mic attached, brown goggles and a blue Batman necklace, a light brown shirt with dark brown and gray stripes with a white jacket over it, showing pocket lines and pouches along with some blue on the bottom and on the wrist cuffs, black pants with gray stripes and white sneakers with blue_

_**\- Victor**__ has tan skin with red hair in a short ponytail, wearing a red suit with yellow squares on the sleeves, caution stripes handles carry his dark brown pants and red shoes_

_**\- Kevin**__ has tan skin with yellow short hair, wearing a yellow plain sweater, black pants with red stripes and yellow shoes_

_**\- Hiro**__ has gray skin with black hair stylized from a traditional Japanese warrior, wearing a red necklace, a black and yellow suit with traditional black Japanese clothing with yellow red details and red on the inside while yellow line the edges, red pants and black shoes_

_**\- Charlie**__ has purple skin with black hair spiking back, wearing a black t-shirt with red stripes, with a purple jacket over it with red lining, black pants with purple stripes and red shoes with purple laces_

_\- The Logging Loco twins, __**Bash**__ has metallic blue skin with orange hair, wearing a light orange shirt with an orange and metallic blue jacket, the inside is dark grey with red on the edge, the shoulders have grey details, metallic blue pants with orange stripes and metallic blue shoes. __**Dash**__ has orange skin with metallic blue hair, wearing the same clothes except the colors are switched around and he has orange shoes_

_**\- Ferdinand**__ has light blue skin with brown bushy hair, wearing a dark blue shirt with red and beige squares and lining and a cyan jacket over it with the Misty Island logo on the front, cyan pants with dark blue stripes and brown shoes_

_**\- Scruff**__ has lime skin with brown hair braided down, wearing a beanie, black shirt with a lime jacket over it, the inside is red, on the sleeves and bottom have dark green rectangles, black pants with lime stripes and red and lime shoes_

**Skarloey:** Bertram, at first, I thought you don't want to come to our vacation.

**Bertram:** I want to come, but I was held up at the works.

**Peter Sam:** Oh, how come?

**Bertram:** They have to fit me with new wheels since they're a little bit worn out. But I'm back, and ready for adventure.

**Duncan:** Adventure is the last thing we need to have, coming from you.

**Sir Handel:** I have to agree with Duncan on this one, when it comes to you, you're always found in dangerous situations.

**Bertram:** Hey, what can I say, I live for adventure, that's why they call me "The Old Warrior."

**Scootaloo:** Really, they call you that?

**Bertram:** Yep, they do little one, now who might you be?

**Scootaloo:** I'm Scootaloo, and these are my friends, Sweetie Belle & Applebloom.

**Bertram:** It's a pleasure meeting you m'ladies.

**Apple Bloom:** Can we accompany you guys on where you're going?

**Rheneas:** I don't see why not, but we will have to keep an eye on you girls okay?

**Scootaloo,** **Apple Bloom** & **Sweetie Belle:** We will! We will! We will!

**Rheneas:** Alright then, let's go.

_So the group continued their walk, suddenly Skarloey hears someone running towards them until that said person crashed right into him, but Skarloey recognizes that person. It was Luke, he has mint skin with short black hair with lime color tips at the end, wearing a green t-shirt with gray stripes around the collar, the bottom of the shirt and at the end of the sleeves, a necklace with a racket net medal, brown shorts, dark green socks and olive boots._

**Luke:** Oh I'm so sorry Skarloey!

**Skarloey:** Luke, is that you?

**Luke:** Yes, it's me. Please you got to help me!

**Sir Handel:** Help you with what?

**Luke:** From those guys!

**Snips:** Where is that little brat?

**Snails:** When we find him, we'll give him a full lesson.

**Scootaloo,** **Apple Bloom** & **Sweetie Belle:** Snips & Snails! Snips & Snails! Snips & Snails!

**Skarloey,** **Rheneas,** **Sir Handel,** **Peter Sam,** **Duncan,** **Duke,** **Freddie,** **Mighty,** **Mac,** **Bertram** & **Rusty:** Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who?

**Applebloom:** Bullies from Canterlot High, those two have been nothing but trouble since our days at the school.

**Skarloey:** Well, seems as though those two will have to get by us, get behind us Luke.

_Luke did just that as the two raced towards him, but see that their path was blocked by the Narrow-Gauge squad._

**Snips:** Get out of our way losers.

**Snails:** Yeah, we have unfinished business to settle.

**Skarloey:** Well, take your business and do it somewhere else.

**Snips:** Oh really.

**Snails:** Well then, seems as though you have to deal the hard way.

_As Snails was about to throw a punch, Skarloey grabbed his fist and his arm and threw him into a pile of garbage. Snails also came in but he grabbed Snails and threw him into the same pile. _

**Skarloey:** Next time, don't pick on someone who's smaller than you. Come on you guys.

_As the group walked away, Snips and Snails got out of the garbage, angrier than ever._

**Snips:** The nerve of that guy, who does he think he is?

**Snails:** I agree with you.

**Snips:** Let's teach these guys a lesson.

_Once they were away from the bullies, they went to the sports field outside the school._

**Peter Sam:** I think we lost them for now.

**Sir Handel:** That won't deter them for long, they will follow us if we have Luke with us, by the way, what did you do to them Luke?

**Luke:** I did not do anything, I was just running around town to try to find you guys, until I bumped into the two and from what I saw from their shirts, they were having ice cream. I must've accidentally hit them and ruined their ice cream.

**Duncan:** That will be the likely explanation to your current predicament.

**Rusty:** So what are we going to do, we're far away from the Mane 7 and the Steam Team and we have no way to see where the others are, we're basically screwed.

**Mighty:** Not totally screwed, there's two of them and twelve of us, I think we got the edge.

**Skarloey:** I agree with you, but their persistence isn't going to stop them.

**Duncan:** Then we got to make sure their persistence ends with a good old fashioned beating.

**Duke:** Let's not go physical on those little tikes.

**Rheneas:** Okay, so if physical isn't the option, what are we going to do now?

**Skarloey:** Let's try to defend Luke as much as possible.

**Peter Sam:** How long that will last?

**Skarloey:** I don't know Peter Sam; I really don't know.

**Apple Bloom:** Can we help protect Luke?

**Skarloey:** Sure thing.

_So the Canterlot Movie Club surrounded Luke in case the bullies try to harm Luke. Speaking of Luke, more of Sodor's engines have arrived: Stafford, Belle, Flynn, Captain, Paxton, Sidney and Winston. _

_**\- Stafford**__ has bronze skin with black hair, wearing a dark orange shirt that has his name tag on the top, and dark mottled spots all over it, black shorts with red lining and dark orange sneakers_

_**\- Belle**__ has blue skin with black hair flowing below her shoulders, wearing a red shirt with the Sodor Search and Rescue Center logo on it and some firefighting colors with a dark blue jacket over it, with red and gold stripes across, red in the inside and gold on the edges, dark blue pants with red stripes and red boots_

_**\- Flynn**__ has red-orange skin with yellow hair spiking back, wearing a dark grey shirt with a red jacket over it with gold lining all over, the inside is black, black pants and red boots_

_**\- Captain**__ has orange skin with bronze hair, wearing a blue captain hat, an orange shirt with bronze stripes and a blue captain suit with a life buoy logo and the Sodor Search and Rescue Center logo on it, blue pants with orange stripes and orange boots_

_**\- Sidney**__ is like Paxton but he has blue skin and the same hairstyle, wearing a red shirt with blue rectangles and a blue jacket with red lining over it, blue pants with red and gray stripes on the sides and blue shoes with red laces _

_The girls and Thomas separated them with their respective groups: Stafford sided with Fluttershy, Belle & Flynn sided with Rainbow, Captain sided with Twilight, Paxton & Sidney sided with Sunset and Winston sided with Rarity. While the Narrow-Gauge engines are still hanging around the field, Paxton saw them and ran towards them. Paxton as a human has green skin with black hair spiking out from the back, wearing a yellow shirt with gray rectangles and a green jacket with red lining over it, green pants with yellow and red stripes on the sides and green shoes with yellow laces._

**Paxton:** Hello you guys, what brings you around here?

**Skarloey:** Well, to tell you the truth, we came here way before you did, and everything's going fine.

**Paxton:** That's good, well, I'm gonna stick around with Sidney and I'll see you guys around.

**Skarloey:** See ya Paxton! Okay, so how are we going to help Luke out?

**Sir Handel:** Why not get the Mane 7 or Thomas to help us?

**Rheneas:** No dice, they're busy outside of town.

**Peter Sam:** Crud, so now what are we gonna do?

**Skarloey:** We got to defend him for as long as we can.

**Apple Bloom:** Don't look now, but here they come!

_And sure enough, they did come back. _

**Snips:** Alright you numbskulls, where is the kid?

**Peter Sam:** We don't know, so why do you two care?

**Snails:** He bumped into us and ruined our ice cream treats.

**Rheneas:** That's just an accident.

**Snips:** This is no accident! Now where is the kid?

**Rheneas:** Like we said before, we don't know.

**Snips:** Alright, that's it, time for you guys to get a knuckle sandwich!

_The two of them charged towards Rheneas and Peter Sam, just before the fists collided, they side-stepped as they smash into the wall of the school. Not done yet, they charged towards them again and branch out. Peter Sam and Rheneas were dodging each attack until Peter Sam grabbed Snips' arm and bend it towards his back, he groaned in pain._

**Peter Sam:** The next time you attack a friend of ours, you deal with us. Got it!

**Snips:** Yeah, got it.

**Peter Sam:** Now get out of our site!

**Snips:** Come on Snails, let's book it!

_As the two ran away, Rheneas and Peter Sam are getting crosser when the two bullies keep showing up. _

**Rheneas:** If those two keep pestering us to beat up Luke, they're going to ruin our day.

**Peter Sam:** Same here Rheneas, but what do we do?

**Rheneas:** Could we try to get the Mane 7 and the Steam Team and have them intervene?

**Peter Sam:** Probably, I'll tell Skarloey about this. While you try to find the Mane 7 and the others.

**Rheneas:** Got ya.

_While Peter Sam walks toward the others, Rheneas runs off to find the Mane 7 and Thomas, unaware that Snips and Snails were hiding in a bush and heard everything._

**Snips:** Oh no you don't Rheneas, we're not gonna let you do that.

**Snails:** So what are we going to do?

**Snips:** We're gonna try and stop Rheneas from getting to the Mane 7 and Thomas, once he's out of the way, we have that little boy all to ourselves.

**Snails:** Ooh, now that is a good plan.

**Snips:** Of course it is genius, I've been practicing when Sunset was evil before.

**Snails:** Nice.

**Snips:** Now come on, we got a Narrow-Gauge twit to stop.

_The two boys are unaware that someone in spirit is watching and observing them._

_**Unknown:** Hmm, perhaps these boys will be perfect for my grand army. I just got to convince the two to ally with me. Once that's done, I will gather all who will seem worthy to join my cause. And all of Canterlot, Sodor and Equestria will be under my rule and no one can stop me. (Evil laughter)_

_Peter Sam managed to find Skarloey and the others still there._

**Peter Sam:** Skarloey!

**Skarloey:** Peter Sam, what's wrong?

**Peter Sam:** We just had a run in with those two bullies. I got to say, whoever said their persistence won't stop, they're right.

**Skarloey:** Uhh, I said that. And you're right, those bullies are nothing but trouble. Have you found the Mane 7 and Thomas?

**Peter Sam:** Rheneas is doing that.

**Skarloey:** Okay, at least that's a good thing.

**Peter Sam:** Let's just hope that those two don't try and stop Rheneas.

**Sir Handel:** Rheneas is perfectly fine, he has taken some sparring lessons and to be honest, he's one gallant old engine.

**Rusty:** Sir Handel's right, he may be old but he can take what's coming to him.

**Skarloey:** I hope you're right Rusty.

**Duke:** Rusty's right Skarloey, Rheneas's one tough son of a gun, he can take on any challenge throw at him.

**Skarloey:** I trust you Duke.

_Rheneas was running to find the Mane 7 and Thomas, until he had to stop for a breather. Before long, the bullies caught up to him. Rheneas sensed them and spoke sternly._

**Rheneas:** If you guys have the audacity to strike a man when he's taking a breather, then you're worse than you really are.

_Knowing they've been had, the two raced away._

**Rheneas:** Oh I'm good. Now, I gotta keep on track and find them.

_As Rheneas continued running, the others were anxiously waiting for Rheneas._

**Rusty:** I hope Rheneas is doing okay.

**Skarloey:** Me too Rusty, me too.

_Rheneas is making excellent time, keeping at a steady pace not to exert himself too hard. He stopped when he reached the parlor, he saw that Starlight, Emily and a couple of new faces that he hasn't seen yet. So, he decided to check it out._

**Rheneas:** Hello everyone.

**Emily:** Hello Rheneas, what brings you around here?

**Rheneas:** Well, two bullies are trying to beat up our friend, Luke. So, Peter Sam told me to find the Mane 7 and Thomas and stop those two.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Ooh, that is bad. Are you sure you can find them?

**Rheneas:** Oh, I'm sure Starlight, I'll be fine. By the way, who do you have with you?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Oh right, Rheneas this is Stephen, Caitlin, Connor, Millie, Porter, Timothy, Marion, Gator and Samson.

**Millie:** Bonjour Rheneas, it's nice to see another face I've recognized.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Oh Rheneas, I forgot to tell this to you that Sunset, Thomas and their friends are out of town for the moment, so I don't think they'll be available.

**Rheneas:** Bother, oh hi everyone!

_In truth, more of Sodor's engines have arrived, and since the Mane 7 and the Steam Team are out of town, Starlight has to take care of them for the time being. While taking care of them, Starlight texted Sunset to see who will match the newcomers and before Rheneas came in, the results came in: Timothy sided with Sunset, Millie, Porter and Stephen sided with Twilight, Caitlin, Connor and Gator sided with Rainbow, Samson sided with Rarity and Marion sided with Pinkie. _

_**\- Stephen**__ has yellow skin with gray hair, wearing a black shirt with a yellow suit over it, brown and gray details on his shoulders and brown from the inside and the wrist cuffs, yellow pants and black shoes_

_**\- Caitlin**__ has lavender skin with crimson short hair, wearing a white and crimson coat with some dark grey details, black pants and dark grey stripes and the stripe goes to her black shoes_

_**\- Connor**__ has very light blue skin with turquoise hair, wearing the same coat as Caitlin but with turquoise replacing the crimson and gold replacing the dark grey, same pants but with gold replacing the dark grey stripes and the same goes for the shoes_

_**\- Millie**__ has light blue skin with black hair stylized in two ponytails off to the side, wearing a blue dress with white fabric hanging around the edges, the collar is white and she has a red bow and two gold bows, on her wrists she has white bracelets, light blue knee-high leggings and black shoes_

_**\- Porter **__has teal skin with black hair with some yellow splotches, wearing a teal sweater with gold and yellow stripes, black pants with teal stripes and teal shoes_

_**\- Timothy**__ has dark blue skin with black hair up to his neck, wearing a necklace with the S.C.C (Sodor China Clay Pits) logo, a yellow t-shirt with a dark blue jacket over it with red for the cuffs and on the inside and grey and red details on the shoulders, black pants with dark blue stripes and dark blue shoes_

_**\- Marion**__ has orange skin with dark brown hair flowing to the shoulders, wearing an orange-brown shirt with mottled black and showing her name tag, dark grey pants and brown shoes_

_**\- Gator**__ has dark green skin with brown dreadlocks with green in it, wearing a necklace with a gator tooth, black t-shirt with a green jacket over it; the center has regular green with brown on the sides and the sleeves has regular green, red and dark green stripes and grey and red details on the shoulders, black pants with dark green stripes and green shoes_

_**\- Samson**__ has dark teal skin with dark grey hair finely done to look royal, wearing a teal royal princes' outfit with gold and red details, black pants and royal shoes_

**Rheneas:** It's a pleasure meeting you all, since the Mane 7 and Thomas aren't here, I might need you guys to help back up my friends from those two bullies called Snips and Snails.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Hmm, Sunset told me about those two, and they are trouble.

**Rheneas:** Which is why they're going to keep going after Luke unless we stop them completely.

**Millie:** (Gasps) How dare they try to harm Luke; I'll give them a piece of my mind if they touch him.

**Rheneas:** Which is why we need to stop them, let's go! Starlight, are your new friends able to help out.

**Starlight Glimmer:** What do you think guys?

**Millie,** **Gator,** **Samson,** **Porter,** **Timothy,** **Stephen,** **Caitlin,** **Connor** & **Marion:** Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!

**Stephen:** You guys go ahead; my old man legs aren't used to walking long distances.

**Samson:** We understand Stephen, stay safe pal.

_So the group raced off to help their friends, meanwhile, Snips and Snails have found Skarloey and the rest of them. Duke wasn't strong enough to join them, so he hanged back at the bleachers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders also joined in._

**Snips:** Now then, since that Rheneas isn't with you guys, probably running to no-man's land, that leaves us to finally get that boy of yours.

**Skarloey:** For the last time, we're not handing in Luke.

**Snips:** So that's his name, well then, hand him over!

**Duncan:** No chance, you dummy!

**Snips:** Alright then, time for a….

**Rheneas:** A what, Snips?

_The two of them looked back and they see Rheneas with Starlight and her new friends._

**Snails:** Umm, umm….

**Rheneas:** If I were you, I start running.

**Snails:** Uhh, I think we should….

**Snips:** Go?

**Snails:** Yes.

_The two raced away, never to be seen again, and the rest of the Sodor engines cheered. But their cheering is short-lived when Starlight got a text from the portal sensor saying that the last remaining of Sodor engines have come through._

**Starlight Glimmer:** Well then, looks like we got work to do folks. Let's go!

_So the entire group raced off to the portal, to help the rest of their friends get adjusted to their new home. But that part will come in the last part of the next episode. As they raced off to the portal, the dark spirit observed them and he is not happy._

_**Unknown:** I must get out of my prison so that way I can once again conquer Canterlot, Equestria and Sodor at the same time. The boys will have to wait; I need my best man to help me break free. And watch out, Thomas, once I'm free, I'll unleash my reign of terror all over this land, and no one, and I mean no one, will be able to stop me! (Evils laughter)_

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Applebloom  
2\. Duke  
3\. Skarloey  
4\. Sweetie Belle  
5\. Scootaloo  
6\. Bertram  
7\. Duncan  
8\. Peter Sam  
9\. Sir Handel  
10\. Rheneas  
11\. Luke  
12\. Snips  
13\. Snails  
14\. Mightymac  
15\. Paxton  
16\. Emily  
17\. Starlight Glimmer  
18\. Millie  
19\. Gator  
20\. Samson  
21\. Porter  
22\. Timothy  
23: Stephen  
24\. Caitlin  
25\. Connor  
26\. Marion


	8. Chapter 8

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 1: Sodor Meets Equestria**

**Episode 8: Remembering the Good Old Days**

_Where were the Mane 7 and the Steam Team you may ask? Well, they went on a trip to the Everfree Forest for a campout. They managed to take a bus, accompanied by Bertie. Starlight had to stay behind with Emily to take care of some things. Once they reached the end of the road, they get off the bus._

**Bertie:** I'm still itching for that rematch Thomas?

**Thomas:** You just can't let it go can you?

**Bertie:** What can I say, I live for racing.

**Thomas:** Maybe not at the moment, but someday Bertie, someday.

_Once Bertie left the group, they walked into the forest and started unloading their stuff. Henry, Fluttershy, Twilight and Edward start putting together tents for everyone, while Percy, Pinkie, James and Rarity unravel the sleeping bags. Applejack, Toby, Rainbow and Gordon started gathering their necessary items they need. Nia and Rebecca also chipped in to help out when they can. Meanwhile, Thomas and Sunset were talking towards the river until they decided to sit on a rock._

**Thomas:** You know Sunset, I never got to really say this to you, but you and I make one great dynamic duo, I'm sure Percy doesn't mind.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You're right Thomas, we do. We've done some crazy things back then.

**Thomas:** Yeah we did, and I'm glad I got to spend those adventures with you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) No problem, and I'm happy that I got to do those said adventures.

_Thomas brought out his right hand and Sunset grabbed it with her right and they lean in until their heads are touching as they look at over the forest. It was early in the morning, and the engines are wondering what could they do for the time being._

**Gordon:** Man, I've never been this bored in my entire lifetime. I mean, as an engine, I'm perfectly fine with, but as a person, talk about slacking.

**James:** I agree, I mean as engines, we get to do all sorts of fun jobs, but as a human, I mean, we do have a lot of fun, but there's not much we can do. Our friends have amazing powers, and what do we have: nothing!

_Thomas and Sunset arrived to the campsite with Sunset to see that his friends are bored out of their minds, so he thought of an idea that could pass the time._

**Thomas:** I have an idea. Why don't we tell our friends some of our past adventures, before we arrived here to Canterlot?

**Henry:** Are you sure Thomas, you want our friends to hear of our past actions.

**Thomas:** Why not? It's still morning, so I thought that what the heck, if they want to hear it. You girls okay with us telling our past experiences?

**Twilight Sparkle,** **Fluttershy,** **Rainbow Dash,** **Rarity,** **Pinkie Pie** & **Applejack:** Sure! Sure! Sure! Sure! Sure! Sure!

**Thomas:** Nia & Rebecca, you might want to hear this as well.

**Nia** & **Rebecca:** Okay. Okay.

_So everyone gathered around the fireplace (not lit), ready for the engines to relive their tales back on Sodor._

**Thomas:** So which one of you wants to tell their tales first?

**Toby:** I think I will start.

**Thomas:** That's the spirit Toby, go on ahead.

**Toby:** Well, it all started when I was still working on my old railway….

_(It showed Toby running around on his old line with his faithful coach, Henrietta, those were the glory days until his railway had to close)_

**Toby:** …., everything was going great, until my railway had to close.

**Fluttershy:** Oh my, that's so sad.

**Toby:** You have no idea Fluttershy, I have to stay at my shed and I thought that nobody wants me, I mean in other railways, why would they need a tram engine anyways. When I first thought all is lost, my controller Sir Topham Hatt decided to buy me and I became a permanent edition to the team.

**Applejack:** That's amazing partner, what other adventures have you did?

**Toby:** Well, I sorta played a part in Percy's ghost prank against Thomas.

_(It showed Toby heading to the sheds where Thomas is, and fake telling him that Percy's had an accident)_

**Thomas:** (Groans)

**Percy:** (Snickers) Wait until it's my turn, it will be good.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You really did that to Thomas?

**Toby:** Like I said, I played a part in his prank. Later on, I was dangling off a tightrope from a bridge and Mavis came to rescue me, I even said it was true from the game show.

_(It showed Toby dangling off a bridge on the tightrope, until Mavis rescued him)_

**Pinkie Pie:** I remember that!

**Toby:** That's not the only thing I did: I helped get a bull off the tracks when Daisy failed to do so.

_(It showcased Toby trying to whoosh Champion the Bull away from the tracks and it succeeded)_

**Toby:** But the absolute worst thing I've ever experienced, was getting myself stranded on a bridge, in a flooded river, and heading straight to a waterfall.

_(It showcased the terrifying moment Toby was nearly swept away and overturned near the waterfall)_

**Twilight Sparkle,** **Fluttershy,** **Rainbow Dash,** **Rarity,** **Pinkie Pie,** **Applejack** & **Sunset Shimmer:** What?! What?! What?! What?! What?! What?!

**Applejack:** Are you pulling on our tail on this one Toby?

**Toby:** No I'm not, I nearly plunged towards the raging waters if I went over the waterfall, but luckily Percy and Harold managed to save me just in time.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Phew, well, at least that's a good thing you're still around.

**Toby:** And proud of it, so after that, there was a museum being built and all of my friends have to be repainted but I never gotten a repaint because my controller never told me about the museum, and I was worried out of my wits thinking that he's going to put me inside the museum, until he told me that I was take important visitors to the opening of the museum. Boy, that was really embarrassing.

_(It showcased him talking to Engine James about the museum, while the controller never told Toby, made him worried that's he going to be a museum piece, running away from the controller before he gets a chance to speak with him and having him crash into a rock, denting his cowcatchers and later, taking the important visitors to the museum.)_

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, at least you won't have to worry about being a museum piece.

**Toby:** Well, I think that's all I have to say, who else wants to have a go?

**Edward:** Looks like I'm next.

**Rarity:** Well then, let's hear it darling.

**Edward:** Well, how should I start, around the beginning of my time on the railway, I was a mixed-traffic engine, capable of pulling both freight and coaches, but Gordon back then, thinks I don't have the qualities to perform until I proved him wrong when he got stuck on a hill and I have to push him up.

**Gordon:** (Groans)

**James:** (Laughs)

**Gordon:** (Growls)

_(It showed Edward being teased by the big engines, and when Gordon got himself stuck on his hill, Edward had to help him up by pushing him to the top)_

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, at least you showed him. (Snickers)

**Gordon:** (Groans)

**Edward:** Sort of, when I was taking a passenger train, James and Gordon were still teasing me that I'm old and unreliable.

**James:** Hey!

**Edward:** But I kept pushing forward and it was in the middle of a storm, I tried my hardest until one of my crank pins broke on me, but I knew I can't give up. So I kept on going, until tired but triumphant I reached the station and the passengers cheered for me.

_(It showed Edward struggling to pull his train, and when he braved the storm, his crank pin broke, feeling like he's going to give up, he gives it one more go and try as it might, he managed to take his passengers to the station)_

**Rainbow Dash:** Wow, now that is awesome!

**Edward:** That's not the only thing I've done. I've managed to save my friend, Trevor, from being scrapped.

_(It showcased the moment when Trevor is saved from scrap by his best friend, Edward)_

**Fluttershy:** Wait, isn't that the traction engine that's part of my group?

**Edward:** Yep, that's him alright. Now, there are two moments where were not great. I have to take Percy's place pulling the mail train and I've never in my life pulled the mail train. I thought it was going to be easy, but it wasn't. I accidentally switched the parcels and mail to the wrong places and when I tried to fix this, I crashed and thought I failed Percy, until realizing that Percy does it in a certain order and finally, I managed to fix my mistake and delivered the mail in the right order.

_(It showcased Edward pulling the mail train for the first time and delivering the mail, but when he finds out he put them in the wrong places, he feels like he has the start over, and when he tries too hard, he crashed. When he finally reaches Percy for help, he did help Edward and he puts the mail in the right places)_

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wow, that's a hassle for you. Pulling a new train that you've never taken before, it's a new experience. But with the right guidance, you can get right back on track.

**Thomas:** That's excellent advice Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Thanks Thomas.

**Edward:** But the worst experience I've ever done in the past was dissing Rocky, the new crane. Thinking he isn't useful until my train of steel pipes crashed and spread all over the tracks, blocking Thomas and Emily and crashing Gordon. At first, I think Harvey can manage it, but he wasn't strong enough to lift Gordon, so I have to get Rocky to help out and it turns out I was wrong thinking that Rocky wasn't useful, he is a really useful crane.

_(It showcased Edward encountering Rocky, the new crane, dissing him in the beginning, his pipe train crashing, blocking Thomas and Emily, crashing Gordon and Edward and Rocky coming to the rescue)_

**Rainbow Dash: **That was a little harsh, don't you think?

**Edward:** Yeah, it was, but I promise never to be rude to new faces ever again. I think that's pretty much it, who's next?

**Henry:** (Sighs) I guess I'll go next.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Okay Henry, let's hear it.

**Henry:** To be honest, my past has been extremely rocky from the start. Before, I was able to pull big trains but for some reason, I wasn't able to produce enough steam and resulted in me, getting sick pretty easily, until they decided to give me Welsh coal and I was back stronger than ever.

_(It showed Henry not able to produce enough steam to pull the trains, and that made him extremely worried. But when he was fitting with Welsh coal, he feels a different engine)_

**Fluttershy:** Oh Henry, that's so sad.

**Rainbow Dash:** (Sniffles)

**Twilight Sparkle:** Dash, are you crying?

**Rainbow Dash:** What! No, I'm not crying, I just got something in my eye.

**Gordon:** (Chuckles) Go on Henry.

**Henry:** Okay, later on, my driver told me that I'm going to take the Flying Kipper, which is a special fish train. I was so excited; I cannot wait to pull it. And when I did, it was the most exhilarating experience of my life. That was until snow forced the signal down and I crashed into a goods train, and Sir Topham Hatt sent me to Crewe to get myself overhauled. And I managed to get myself a new shape.

_(It showed Henry pulling the Flying Kipper around early morning, and then his first ever crash and later, his redesign)_

**Twilight Sparkle:** Talk about a remodel. Maybe I should've put you with Rarity.

**James:** No dice, Henry we like you in all, but you're more of a tree lover than a model.

**Everyone:** (Laughs)

**Rebecca:** I never knew you had a remodel before I came here.

**Henry:** Yeah I did, I've been like this way before you arrived. Anyway, back to my story, where this one is an embarrassing one. I was called to a blockage that's happening at my tunnel, Henry's Tunnel. Before I tell you of the blockage story, let me tell you why the tunnel has my name on it, it's because I refused to leave it due to the rain, because back then, I was afraid of rain spoiling my paint. And as punishment, my controller blocked me in the tunnel never to come out until I was ready.

_(It showcased Henry thundering towards the tunnel until he stopped, never to come out and Sir Topham Hatt put a wall in front of him until he's ready to come out)_

**Fluttershy:** How awful.

**Rainbow Dash:** And rude, who does he think he is?

**Henry:** Yeah, that was back then. Back to the blockage story, when we arrived, the workmen tried to get the blockage out, until something scared them senseless and when I tried to remove it, it started pushing me and it revealed to be an elephant that escaped from the circus, and when their handler came to get him, they gave them cakes and water, until I released steam and he sprayed me with water, which is embarrassing.

_(It showcased Henry trying to get the blockage out of his tunnel, when the workmen tried, they get scared shitless and when Henry tried, the escaped circus elephant pushed him back out. When they were giving him cakes and water, he sprayed Henry with water)_

**Rainbow Dash:** Talk about getting into some sticky situations.

**Henry:** Yeah, but I've learned to get past all of that and I did.

**Applejack:** That's a mighty fine story you told us partner, now how about we saddle up for some lunch.

_All of them agreed, as Applejack passed each of her friends' lunch, which consists of salad, a variety of sandwiches and a vegan sandwich for Fluttershy, some fruits and a cake for dessert. Sunset and Thomas told them they're not hungry at the moment, so they went back to the spot where they were before._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Are you enjoying this campout Thomas?

**Thomas:** I am, and I love every bit of it. I'm glad you invited us to the Everfree forest for a campout.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) You're welcome Thomas.

**Thomas:** By the way, you told me before that you were on a campout at this forest, and that Everfree is a special place, why is that?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, I forgot to tell you that is the birthplace for our powers: My mind reading, Twilight's telekinesis, Fluttershy's animal communication, Rainbow's speed, Rarity's diamond shields, Pinkie's extravagant party powers and Applejack's strength. All thanks to our geode crystals.

**Thomas:** Amazing, the birthplace of your magic is our campout. I wonder, would some of our Sodor friends get these special powers from the forest.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You may never know Thomas; you may never know.

**Applejack:** Hey Sunset, your lunch is getting cold.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Coming, we better get going.

_Back at Canterlot, Starlight and Emily found out that the last remaining of Sodor's engines have arrived: Glynn, Judy, Jerome, Ryan, Skiff, Rex, Mike, Bert, Philip, Hugo and Bradford_

_**\- Glynn**__ has pale skin with gray hair, wearing a red hat, with a white suit with a black tie and red suit over it, with the number one on the side, dark teal pants and black dress shoes_

_\- The Breakdown twins have dark teal skin with dark bronze hair (__**Judy's**__ a bushy ponytail, __**Jerome's**__ a sleek, spiky design), **Jerome** wearing a gold shirt with a dark teal hoodie with his name tag on the side, while **Judy** has a gold and dark teal dress that covers her thighs. Jerome has black shorts with dark teal accents on it and black sneakers, while Judy has gold leggings up to her lower legs with black shoes_

_**\- Ryan**__ has light purple skin with brown hair that has the tip curving up, almost making a shark fin, wearing a beige suit with a purple vest over it, navy blue jeans and black shoes_

_**\- Skiff**__ has sand-colored skin with brown short hair, wearing a small white hat, a red ascot and a blue and white sweater with white around the collar, blue pants and brown shoes_

_**\- Rex**__ has mint skin with yellow hair spiking out with green at the front, wearing a brown t-shirt with a green jacket over it, with red and grey details on the shoulders and red for the inside and the cuffs, green shorts with red stripes and green shoes_

_**\- Bert **__has sky blue skin with black hair coming down covering one of his eyes, the tip has blue, wearing a brown shirt with a blue jacket over it, with grey and red details on the shoulders with red for the inside, black jeans and blue sneakers_

_**\- Mike**__ has light red skin with bronze short hair with red on the tips, wearing gold earrings and necklace, with a blue t-shirt with a red jacket over it, with grey and black details on the shoulders and black for the inside and on the cuffs, black pants with red stripes and red sneakers_

_**\- Philip**__ has brown skin with black spiky hair, wearing a yellow handkerchief, with a green t-shirt with the number 68 on it, brown shorts with green sneakers_

_**\- Hugo**__ has silver skin with white hair with blue splotches, wearing a pilot's hat with goggles attached, wearing a white flight jacket complete with wings and badges, the underside of the jacket has sky blue, wearing blue pants with silver highlights and white shoes_

_**\- Bradford**__ has light green skin with black hair, wearing a sergeant's hat, with his military uniform on complete with badges, black pants and military green boots_

_When Starlight texted Sunset of this: She put the last remaining engines into their respective groups: Ryan and Timothy sided with Sunset. Judy, Jerome and Rex sided with Twilight. Bert and Hugo sided with Fluttershy. Mike sided with Rarity. Philip and Skiff sided with Pinkie and Bradford and Glynn sided with Applejack. While in the campout, lunch had been finished, and the next engine to tell their past experiences was James._

**James:** Well then, how should I start? Well, around my first time being on the railway, I was being my usual self and I wasn't looking to see that my old brakes were on fire while I was pulling a train and that resulted in my first ever crash.

_(It showed James being a runaway with his brakes on fire as the trucks were biffing him and later, showing him in a cow field)_

**Rarity:** Yes, he did tell me that before.

**Applejack:** Well, what happened next?

**James:** Well, this one is humiliating, I biffed my coaches and that caused them to spring a leak, that made the guard and driver fix it with a newspaper and bootlaces! God, that was so humiliating.

_(It showed James biffing his coaches, which made the leak and the driver and the guard fixing it with newspapers and bootlaces)_

_Everyone one of the girls was laughing their heads off, and James' cheeks were almost as red as his paint._

**Rainbow Dash:** Now that was the most hilarious one I've ever heard! (Laughs)

**Pinkie Pie:** Good one James, good one! (Laughs)

**Edward:** Come on everyone, I'm sure that's funny, but I think James has some other past experiences that are just as exciting.

**James:** Well, there was this one time on a stormy day, a tree was on the line and I nearly crashed into it, my heavy train prevented me from trying to get away, and Thomas came to help me just in time before the tree landed.

_(It showcased James nearly crashing into a tree, trying to back away but can't due to the weight of his train until Thomas came to rescue him before the tree lands on top of him)_

**Fluttershy:** Oh my, that is frightening.

**James:** It was, but now I'm always careful of any tree that strays too close to the line.

**Henry:** After I told you about it earlier.

**James:** Oh stow it Henry. Anyway, the last past experience is also another embarrassing one. I was heading home at night during a blizzard, before that Thomas told the story of Jack Frost and I didn't believe him, until I noticed Percy, before I did, he was covered in snow and icicles that made him look and sound like Jack Frost, I was so scared I raced all the way to the sheds.

_(It showcased James heading to the sheds on a blizzard night, and when he passed by a signal box, he saw Percy covered in snow and icicles that made him look like Jack Frost, scared out of his wits, he raced back to the sheds)_

_Everyone was also laughing their heads off, as James' cheeks were red again._

**Rarity:** (Laughs) I must say Jamesy, you do get yourself in some sticky and funny situations at the same time. (Laughs)

**James:** Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in.

**Gordon:** Alright, now it's my turn. I for one, have a magnificent story, ever since I arrived on the railway, I was guaranteed the honor of pulling the Express, until a certain blue tank engine decided to play games with me, so I decided to get him back, by tagging him along with my coaches, I sped down the line with him at the back. I'm pretty sure that will teach him a lesson.

_(It showed Gordon pulling his coaches with Thomas right behind, going at Gordon's top speed, Thomas is struggling to keep up. At the end, Thomas is so exhausted that he slowly rolled towards the sheds)_

**Rainbow Dash:** Now that was just rude, how could you do that to Thomas?

**Gordon:** Yeah, I know that action is totally rude and I regret doing that to him. Well, there's also this one time when I was being my boastful self, I heard that there was a new station being built, and when I arrived, I was hoping for a panoramic view, but there wasn't, until my system starts frizzing and I was going too fast and crashed into the back wall.

_(It showed Gordon speeding towards the new station going too fast and crashing into the back wall of the station)_

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

**Gordon:** It sure did, but that was not the only accident I've been in. When I was taking a goods train, a careless signalman didn't switch the points and I went down an old line, sped off the tracks and crashed into a field.

_(It showcased Gordon pulling a goods train, suddenly switching to an old line, careening off the tracks and crashing into a field)_

**Applejack:** That's a first, I never thought an express engine could get into an accident.

**Gordon:** Well, my last experience was when I was pulling the express, a banner for the Best Dressed Engine competition came loose while attached to a bridge and I sped right through it with the banner in my face and I cannot stop until I reached Knapford.

_(It showcased Gordon getting a banner on his face, and he can't stop until he reached Knapford Station)_

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oof, that has to be embarrassing.

**Gordon:** You have no idea, who's next?

**Percy:** I'll go!

**Thomas:** Oh brother, this isn't gonna end well.

**Percy:** When I first arrived on the railway, I was extremely cheeky and I've gotten myself into all sorts of skirmishes. One time Gordon nearly crashed into me, I ran away and stop myself on a dirt bank.

_(It showed Percy's near crash with Gordon, running away and stopping by a dirt bank)_

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, I know what else happened! One time, you played a ghost prank on Thomas, later you plunged into the harbor, after that, you crushed a brakevan, next, you ran over a trolley carrying and jam, along with the controller's trousers, and my favorite one, you crashed into a chocolate factory! (Laughs)

_The others were shocked that Pinkie Pie all of Percy's past actions, perhaps their relationship is growing stronger by the day. But yeah, as it turns out, Pinkie was right._

_(It showcased Percy's past experiences: Playing a prank on Thomas, plunging into the harbor, crushing a brakevan, running over a trolley spraying luggage and jam all over the place and crashing into the chocolate factory)_

**Percy:** Umm, yep that pretty much sums it up. Man, all this story telling has got me hungry, what's for dessert.

**Applejack:** Well, sugarcube, I have these here cakes, if anyone likes to have some.

**Thomas:** I'll have some later, I'm going for a walk.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You want me to go with you?

**Thomas:** Sure Sunset.

**Applejack:** Well, don't go too far, otherwise the dessert will be cold.

_As the others are eating their cake and roasting marshmallows, Sunset and Thomas were walking into the forest, holding hands and hearing the night sounds of crickets chirping, owls hooting and frogs croaking. _

**Thomas:** This really is a beautiful place, it's almost like Henry's Forest around night.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Really, I would like to see that place for myself. And I betcha Fluttershy will also tag along.

**Thomas:** I couldn't agree more.

_Sunset was still blushing every time Thomas is near him, she wanted to tell Thomas that she loves him so badly, but she feels like it's not the time. Then, they see a glow coming from one of the trees. They went over to check it out, there they see was a pile of geode crystals. He picked one up which is a light blue one._

**Thomas:** Sunset, you don't think those are….

**Sunset Shimmer:** Geode crystals! Yes, they are, Thomas, you found the mother lode.

**Thomas:** And look, each one is colored just like our friends from Sodor, oh I think these will be excellent souvenirs. Come on, let's gather them and give them to our friends.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I have a bag that's big enough for all those geodes.

_So Thomas gathered ten of the geodes and placed them in his pocket while they place the other geodes into the bag and walked back to their camp. Applejack was tidying up the desserts when Sunset and Thomas arrived._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey everyone, sorry we're late, we just found something that I think you'll like. Show it to them.

_Thomas brought out ten geode crystals to show their friends: three were light blue, two were green and five individual ones: red, orange, yellow, dark green and brown._

**Percy:** Whoa, those look amazing.

**Thomas:** And all of them are in their respective colors, here you can keep these if you want.

_Everyone picked out their respective geodes and placed them in their pockets, and its nearly time to sleep but Thomas is the last one to tell his past experiences._

**Thomas:** Well, I guess it's my turn. Well, where to start. When Sir Topham Hatt finally gave me the chance to pull coaches and I was so excited that I forgot to get coupled up with them and went off without them.

_(It showed Thomas excited to pull his first coach train, he got so excited that he didn't see that the coupling wasn't on and started rolling without them)_

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas told me that, the time that he didn't know Troublesome Trucks were troublesome and when he saved James and earned his branch line, didn't you Thomas?

**Thomas:** Yep, I did Sunset.

_(Like Sunset described, it showed Thomas having trouble keeping the Troublesome Trucks in line while pulling them and the time, he helped James when he had his first accident)_

**Thomas:** There was also the time I thought I can move on my own without a driver and fireman, but I was so wrong, without them, I kept moving down the line until I crashed into the station master's house, and that's when Donald and Douglas came to rescue me.

_(It showed Thomas trying to move without a driver and fireman but that failed and that caused him to crash into the station master's house, and later the Scottish Twins came to rescue him)_

**Rarity:** Ooh, talk about breaking in and entering.

**Thomas:** Yep, one more, there was one time, like Percy's risk of going through the sign and that ended up having him plunge into the sea, the same thing happened to me, but I fell down a mine and Gordon had to come in and rescue me, which also birthed our alliance.

_(It showcased Thomas going past the danger sign, and resulted him falling down a mine and Gordon rescuing him, which in turned Gordon and Thomas made their alliance)_

**Sunset Shimmer:** Talk about an accident that resulted in having a former rival rescue you and making a truce in the end.

**Thomas: **You got that right Sunset, I'll probably tell you guys some of my other past experiences later, but right now. (Yawns) I think we should get some sleep.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I totally agree, and tomorrow, we'll continue our campout for two days and after that we'll head back to Canterlot.

_So everyone put on their PJs, and when to their beds: Applejack and Toby went in their sleeping bags, Pinkie Pie and Percy went in their sleeping bags, Rainbow Dash and Gordon went in one of the tents, Rarity and James went in their sleeping bags, Fluttershy and Henry went in their sleeping bags, Twilight and Edward went in the second tent, Nia and Rebecca went in the last remaining sleeping bags and Sunset and Thomas went in the last remaining tent. Sunset was fast asleep when she felt arms wrapped around her, it was Thomas hugging her close. She was blushing really hard, but she didn't want to wake him, so she went back to sleep, dreaming in her head._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Thoughts) Oh Thomas, you are just the cutest person I've ever seen. Oh man, I wanted to tell him I love him so much, but not right now, when the time is right, I'll tell him. And Thomas, I love you.

_As they were sleeping, the geodes that Thomas handed to them, started glowing and their magic starts transferring into them. The engines are about to get their powers, but we'll see what happens the next time._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Bertie  
2\. Thomas  
3\. Sunset Shimmer  
4\. Gordon  
5\. James  
6\. Henry  
7\. Twilight Sparkle  
8\. Fluttershy  
9\. Rainbow Dash  
10\. Rarity  
11\. Pinkie Pie  
12\. Applejack  
13\. Nia  
14\. Rebecca  
15\. Toby  
16\. Percy  
17\. Edward


	9. Chapter 9

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 1: Sodor Meets Equestria**

**Episode 9: Villain Alliance**

_Meanwhile on Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt is taking a vacation around the mainland with Lady Hatt with him. This leaves Mr. Percival in charge of handing out the jobs for the bad diesels to do, along with some of the road vehicles, while he was organizing papers, Ms. Jenny arrived at Knapford Station._

**Ms. Jenny:** Hello Mr. Percival, it's been a while.

**Mr. Percival:** It sure has Ms. Jenny, with Sir Topham Hatt taking a vacation, he's counting on me to get his duties done along with my assistant.

**Ms. Jenny:** Who's your assistant?

_Suddenly, she heard a whistle and popping into the station was none other than the Flying Scotsman._

**Flying Scotsman:** Good morning, Mr. Percival.

**Mr. Percival:** Morning Flying Scotsman, I'm glad you arrived to help me.

**Flying Scotsman:** I'm always happy to be of service, sir, now what should we do first?

**Mr. Percival:** Well, I need you to bring me to the Dieselworks, so that way I can assign the diesels their assignments and make sure they do their jobs without trouble.

**Flying Scotsman:** Certainly sir, let's roll.

_As the Flying Scotsman drives off, the Lorry brothers heard everything, and they are not happy._

**Lorry 1:** Wobbly wheels, what are we going to do? With Flying Scottie running the island, we can't seem to do anything on our own.

**Lorry 2:** I think we shouldn't do anything for the remainder of the day, this isn't our fight.

**Lorry 3:** Are you serious, brother?! Are you actually serious?

**Lorry 2:** Yes, I am, there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just keep to our duties and when our time comes, the roads will once again be ours. Let's go boys!

_As Scotsman travels down the mainline, he sees George being monitored by policemen as he repairs a section of road._

**Policeman #1:** Ah, Scotsman, it's a pleasure seeing you again.

**Flying Scotsman:** Same to you officer. How's George doing?

**George:** What does it look like, you railway wannabe?

_George was cross, and he doesn't like it._

**Flying Scotsman:** Sorry, my friend, the controller wants to make sure you baddies don't cause too much trouble on the railway.

**George:** Soon enough we wont need him, once we rid him and the rest of those pathetic Steamies, the island will be home to diesels and only, diesels!

**Flying Scotsman:** Well, sorry pal, it ain't gonna happen, come on Percival, let's see how Bulgy is doing.

**George:** You piece of scrap iron, one of these days….

**Policeman #1:** Stow it George, now get back to work!

_George said nothing more as he continued fixing the road, Scotsman was having the time riding down the mainline. He zoomed down Maithwaite, up on Gordon's Hill and through Henry's Tunnel. He arrived at Bulgy's Bridge to see Bulgy getting a polish._

**Flying Scotsman:** Hello down there, Bulgy.

**Bulgy:** Ugh, what do you want?

**Flying Scotsman:** Just here to remind you to take the passengers and make sure you do it right, and not try to steal them.

**Bulgy:** I know, I know you rust bucket, I'm not stupid.

**Policeman #2:** Yeah, like the time you try to steal Duck's passengers and try to take a shortcut to succeed in your plan.

**Bulgy:** Shut up, I don't need to be reminded.

**Flying Scotsman:** Well then, I guess that's settled then, time to find the Lorry brothers.

_As the Flying Scotsman steams away, one of the policemen stepped inside and started up Bulgy and rolled away. But first, they must make a pit stop at the docks to see how the cranes are doing. _

**Flying Scotsman:** Hello up there, how are things going along.

**Cranky:** Well, we would be going a lot faster with a little bit of more help, if you know what I'm saying.

**Big Mickey:** What he's saying is that we may need some engines to help deliver these crates to certain places from the mainland to the other parts of the island.

**Mr. Percival:** Hmm, I'll see if I can phone the international engines to come help on the island while the others are out in Canterlot.

**Cranky:** Please do, we're getting swamped over here.

**Carly:** Calm down chuck, I'm sure Mr. Percival will get the help we need.

**Mr. Percival:** You're right Carly, I'll telephone Sir Topham Hatt and tell him of the situation.

**Cranky:** That would be most appreciated.

_So Flying Scotsman left the Docks and they arrived at the loading bay at Farmer's McColl's farm. The lorries thought were sneaky but they were found out and stuck working delivering fruits and vegetables for the market._

**Policeman #3:** Ah Mr. Percival, I've been expecting you.

**Mr. Percival:** Expecting me? For what officer?

**Policeman #3:** These three thought they could get away with sneaking around the yard, but we managed to find these troublemakers and put them straight to work.

**Mr. Percival:** Well then, why am I not surprised. What's the deal with you three sneaking around?

**Lorry 1:** It wasn't my fault, sir, it was my second brother's idea.

**Lorry 2:** Why are you putting this on me?

**Lorry 1:** Because you suggested for the three of us to sneak out.

**Lorry 3:** Will you two shut up, he can hear you both.

**Mr. Percival:** I think I've heard enough, maximize their work sentences.

**Policeman #3:** Certainly, sir.

**Lorry 1:** Sir, you can't do this to us!

**Mr. Percival:** I'm controller, and I get to do whatever I want, and nothing you say will change my minds, judging by your past records, you three still need a lot to learn. Come on Scotsman.

**Flying Scotsman:** Yes, sir.

**Lorry 2:** You'll regret this Mr. Percival; I will make sure of that.

**Mr. Percival:** Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

_So Flying Scotsman raced off, leaving the three lorries cross and unhappy. At the vehicle bay, Max and Monty were sulking in their sheds, when Scotsman arrived._

**Mr. Percival:** So you must be the Troublesome Dump Trucks the Pack has been telling me, well, judging by your reckless nature, it doesn't surprise me.

**Max:** Yeah, get with the program buddy.

**Mr. Percival:** Your attitude won't get you nowhere buddy. Your assignment is to deliver road materials for George to fix the roads. I want that done before Bulgy passes through.

**Monty:** Again?! That's the second time this week.

**Mr. Percival:** Well, sorry, you got to do the assignment. Now get to it.

_When Scotsman left, the twins grew very cross._

**Max:** One of these days' brother, we'll show that skinny controller who's really in charge here.

**Monty:** I agree Max, but let's go, we don't want to be late.

_When Scotsman is rolling towards the Dieselworks, they didn't see Tigermoth flying above, observing them._

**Tigermoth:** Who does that long green caterpillar think he is, bossing us around? Once the diesels take over the island, we can do whatever we want and no one will stop us.

_When Scotsman arrived at the Dieselworks, he can only see Den and Dart marshaling scrap trucks. _

**Flying Scotsman:** Hey, you two, where's Diesel. Mr. Percival needs to speak with him.

**Den:** Uh, well, Diesel is….

**Dart:** What he means is, that Diesel will be with you shortly, he just has to get oiled up first.

**Mr. Percival:** Ah, you must be Den and Dart, managers of the Dieselworks, am I correct?

**Dart:** And who are you?

**Mr. Percival:** I'm Mr. Percival, controller for the Narrow Gauge and the Blue Mountain Quarry.

**Den:** Wait, isn't that where those little engines are.

**Mr. Percival:** Yes, well, I want to make sure you two keep the Dieselworks in tip top shape, otherwise Sir Topham Hatt will be very disappointed in you two.

**Dart:** Yes, sir. We will make sure the Dieselworks is in peak working order.

**Mr. Percival:** Excellent, now all we have to do is….

**Class 40:** Now who the hell are you supposed to be, trespassing on private property, typical of a low class steamie.

_From their left, oiled Class 40 or Bowler, who had just returned from the works after some engine trouble._

**Mr. Percival:** I beg your pardon, you need to respect your superiors, mister umm?

**Class 40:** Bowler, though most steamies call me Class 40, anyways, I don't need to respect you. I don't support anyone with a steamie. So why don't you kindly buzz off!

**Flying Scotsman:** I say sir, I'm higher class than you can ever imagine.

**Class 40:** Oh really, ah yes, the famous Flying Scotsman, Gordon's big brother. Yes, I'm familiar with your range in popularity and to be honest, it's all just a load of rubbish to me to be honest.

**Flying Scotsman:** Well that's just your opinion Class 40. Now get out of my site, you miscreant.

**Class 40:** With pleasure, you will be scrapped eventually Flying Scotsman, just you wait and see.

**Flying Scotsman:** Ugh, the nerve of that obnoxious brute.

**Mr. Percival:** There's nothing we can do about him, now where is Diesel?

**Diesel:** You rang?

_From their right, slinked Devious Diesel, second-in-command to Diesel 10, leader of the Diesels._

**Mr. Percival:** Ah Diesel, I've been expecting you.

**Diesel:** Why's that, sir?

**Mr. Percival:** Well, I need you to do these jobs: There's a shipment of pipes that need to be delivered from the docks to the factory, a shipment of stone that needs to be delivered from the quarry to the docks and last, scrap that needs to be taken to the Smelter's.

**Diesel:** (Groans)

**Mr. Percival:** What was that Diesel?

**Diesel:** Oh nothing.

**Mr. Percival:** That's what I thought, I'll be back at the Dieselworks to see how it went. Be on your best behavior, Diesel.

**Diesel:** Yes, yes I know already Mr. Percival!

_Once the Flying Scotsman left, Diesel grew very cross. He was getting tired of being bossed around by Scotsman and Mr. Percival. So, instead of listening to Mr. Percival, he thought of a devious plan. But first, he has to complete his jobs before he can do that. His first destination is the Docks, he sees 6 flatbeds filled with pipes, ready to be taken to the factory._

**Diesel:** Is this my train?

**Big Mickey:** Yes, it is Diesel. They need to be taken….

**Diesel:** Yes, I know, the factory. Mr. Percival told me where I need to go. I don't need to be reminded by some dumb crane.

**Carly:** No need to be rude, Diesel. We're only trying to help.

**Diesel:** Yeah whatever, I'm outta here.

_As Diesel was rolling out of the yards, Tigermoth was observing him and decided to follow him. As Diesel was puffing down the countryside, he sees Bulgy doing his passenger duties but with a police officer in tow. Diesel grumbled as he raced to the factory. When he stops at a level crossing, he saw George trundling towards the entrance when Max and Monty cut him off._

**George:** Hey, watch where you're going, you road hogs!

**Max:** Sorry George, but once we get to the repair site, we'll be high flying out of here.

**Policeman #4:** Not on our watch, you don't.

**Monty:** Bother!

**Diesel:** (Grumbles) This island is acting more like an asylum than an actual prison.

_He soon arrived at the factory, 5 seconds late, when Norman arrived._

**Norman:** You're late, Diesel!

**Diesel:** I know that Norman, you idiot. George the steamroller was holding up the level crossing, along with Max and Monty.

**Norman:** Humph! Those three do nothing but cause trouble.

**Diesel:** Well, with Diesel 10, they seem to respect him.

**Norman:** Well, we can't relive the good old days.

**Diesel:** Wish we can, buddy, wish we can.

_As Diesel was heading towards the quarry, he heard mysterious laughter from somewhere else._

**Diesel:** Hello, who is there?

_**Unknown:** You'll find out soon enough._

**Diesel:** Who are you!

_**Unknown:** Just call me a friend, one who also has a hatred for steamies. With my help, you can crush anyone you have troubled you in the past and make sure they don't get in your way again._

**Diesel:** How should I know if I can trust you?

_**Unknown:** You will, soon enough, in the meantime, allow me to give you something in return. _

_It pops out a pulsing dark orb filled with dark magic._

_**Unknown:** This is just a handful of my power, with this, you will be unstoppable, unbeatable and indestructible._

**Diesel:** Uhh, I'm not sure I like this.

_**Unknown:** If you won't partner with me, you will end up stuck on this pathetic island with no way out. But I know a place where you can be who are you and what you're meant to be._

**Diesel:** And what's that?

_**Unknown**: Canterlot High, but not just the school, the world it's in._

**Diesel:** That school again? Hmm, but the world within it might be a different story. Very well, I accept.

_**Unknown:** Excellent, here's your dark magic._

_The magic orb entered Diesel and as it becomes situated, Diesel was feeling the surge in power and is now laughing maniacally._

**Diesel:** So…. much…. power! (Laughs) I never felt so alive, where to start?

_**Unknown:** Unfortunately, your new power doesn't work in this form, you will need to go to Canterlot High for your power to work._

**Diesel:** Very well then, where do we start?

_**Unknown:** First, you will need an army to get your invasion underway._

**Diesel:** And I know just the right people for the job.

_**Unknown:** Perfect, with your new power, it will allow you to transfer that power to your faithful subjects. Once that's done, your army will be ready. Let those who treat you bad see you as their worst nightmare and let no one stop you!_

**_Unknown _**& **Diesel:** (Laughs)

_In the meantime, Diesel is heading to the quarry to get his stone, when he spotted Arry and Bert resting in the shed._

**Diesel:** Hello boys.

**Arry:** Hello boss, this is the stone you ordered.

**Bert:** We made sure is just the way you wanted.

**Diesel:** Excellent work boys, allow me to give you something in return.

_He sends some of his magic, as he chuckled evilly, Arry and Bert saw this and they were scared, but when it entered the brothers, they felt a surge of power and they stared at Diesel evilly._

**Arry:** What did you do to us?

**Bert:** Yeah boss, this feels incredible!

**Diesel:** All with be revealed in due time, for right now, meet up at the Dieselworks, an opportunity awaits us.

_Diesel coupled up to his stone, as Arry and Bert raced away to the Dieselworks, while he was taking the stone, he kept wondering on who that mysterious fellow that he met before, but he couldn't figure out who. Meanwhile, at Vicarstown, the Flying Scotsman was resting when he heard a familiar whistle._

**Flying Scotsman:** Oh no, here comes trouble.

_And trouble is right, it was Spencer dropping off the Duke and Duchess, they were gonna join Sir Topham Hatt's vacation. Spencer beamed proudly until he looked at Scotsman._

**Spencer:** Oh great, looks like someone is here spoiling my good mood.

**Flying Scotsman:** Well I'm sorry to say Spencer, I'm on an important assignment from Sir Topham Hatt.

**Spencer:** Oh, and what's that?

**Flying Scotsman:** Sir Topham Hatt wants me, along with himself and Mr. Percival, to monitor the island and make sure their baddies stay out of trouble.

**Spencer:** Oh really Scott, you by yourself, monitoring the island where no one is here. Speaking of which, where are Thomas and his boring friends.

**Flying Scotsman:** You watch your tone Spencer, and to tell you the truth, I'm not saying anything.

**Spencer:** Fine, I'll find out myself, and when I do, you're gonna pay for not telling me sooner.

_And Spencer steamed away, leaving Scotsman grumbling to himself. Meanwhile, in the Dieselworks, most of the diesels are inside, wondering why they're called here, minus Arry and Bert._

**Norman:** I don't get it, why are we all called here? What's going on here?

**Arry:** You will find out soon enough.

**Den:** Well, I don't know what's going on, but….

**Dart:** Den, stay still and wait for the boss to come.

**Den:** Fine.

**Class 40:** Ugh, I swear, if this is another joke by Diesel, I will tear him a new engine when I get my buffers on him.

**Bert:** You won't need to worry for too long Bowler, look.

_And sure enough, Diesel arrived._

**Diesel:** Good, you're all here.

**Class 40:** This better be important Diesel, otherwise….

**Diesel:** Patience Bowler, I'll explain on why we're all here to begin with.

**Norman:** Well then, out with it.

**Diesel:** But first, let me give you something that you all might need. Wait a minute, where's Splatter and Dodge.

**Splatter** & **Dodge:** Right here boss! Right here boss!

_Coming right beside Arry and Bert, are Diesel 10's old henchmen, Splatter and Dodge._

**Splatter:** Sorry about that, the shed doors need oiling up.

**Diesel:** Well, there's a pathetic excuse for being late for an important meeting.

**Dodge:** It's not pathetic, it's the truth.

**Diesel:** Whatever, this meeting starts now! Now, we all know we're missing an important asset in our ranks right.

**Splatter:** Yeah, Diesel 10.

**Diesel:** Good. Now for some reason, this entity came to me to led an invasion to Canterlot High along with Sodor.

**Class 40:** Are you fricking kidding me right now, Diesel!

**Diesel:** I'm not kidding Bowler, this will be our opportunity for us to take, and Thomas and his friends won't be there to stop us from achieving it. Tonight, we diesels will rise up, tonight, we strike!

**BG Music: Tonight We Strike- Janja and his hyenas ft. Mzingo- The Lion Guard (Diesel & Class 40 Singing ft. Arry & Bert, Splatter & Dodge, Norman, Den & Dart) (The Lion Guard)**

_Diesel:_

_Ha! (Seven times)  
When you live in the Dieselworks  
It's better to make your own rules  
Ask anyone outside the Island  
The Island of Sodor is for fools!_

_Ar__ry, __Be__rt, __Splatter, __Dodge, __Norman, __De__n __& __Da__rt:_

_Ha__-ha, __ha-__ha, __ha-__ah, __ah!__  
__Ha-__ha, __ha-__ha, __ha-__ah, __ah!_

_Diesel:_

_We go where we want when we want to  
And we do, yes, we do as we please  
__(Ah! __Ah!)  
__That Thomas can't give us a curfew_

_Class 40:_

_Or tell us to stay in the sheds_

_Ar__ry, __Be__rt, __Splatter, __Dodge, __Norman, __De__n __& __Da__rt:_

_No!_

_Diesel, __Ar__ry, __Be__rt, __Splatter, __Dodge, __Norman, __De__n __& __Da__rt:_

_Tonight, we strike  
__Tonight__ we strike__  
__No one's safe,__so the time is right__  
__The Island of Sodor's __gonna feel __our might__  
__Tonight __we strike__  
Tonight we strike_

_Ar__ry, __Be__rt, __Splatter, __Dodge, __Norman, __De__n __& __Da__rt_

_Ha__-ha, __ha-__ha, __ha-__ah, __ah!__  
__Ha-__ha, __ha-__ha, __ha-__ah, __ah!_

_Diesel:_

_So, before this new team is ready  
To defend Sodor from harm  
__(Ah! __Ah!)  
__We'll make them all feel unsteady  
We'll give them cause for alarm_

_Ar__ry, __Be__rt, __Splatter, __Dodge, __Norman, __De__n __& __Da__rt:_

_Yeah_

_Diesel, __Ar__ry, __Be__rt, __Splatter, __Dodge, __Norman, __De__n __& __Da__rt:_

_Tonight, we strike  
__Tonight__ we strike__  
__No one's safe,__so the time is right__  
__The Island of Sodor's __gonna feel __our might__  
__Tonight __we strike__  
Tonight we strike_

_Ar__ry, __Be__rt, __Splatter, __Dodge, __Norman, __De__n __& __Da__rt_

_Ha__-ha, __ha-__ha, __ha-__ah, __ah!__  
__Ha-__ha, __ha-__ha, __ha-__ah, __ah!__  
__Ha__-ha, __ha-__ha, __ha-__ah, __ah!_

_Diesel:_

_All right, fellas, bring it in  
Here's the plan  
While the engines are in their slumber  
We'll be creeping beneath  
And just like a roaring thunder  
We'll wake them up with our horn_

_Diesel, __Ar__ry, __Be__rt, __Splatter, __Dodge, __Norman, __De__n __& __Da__rt:_

_Tonight, we strike  
__Tonight__ we strike__  
__No one's safe,__so the time is right__  
__The Island of Sodor's __gonna feel __our might__  
__Tonight __we strike__  
Tonight we strike_

_Tonight, we strike (Tonight we strike)  
__Tonight__ we strike__  
__No one's safe,__so the time is right __(Nobody's safe)  
__The Island of Sodor's __gonna feel __our might __(Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha!)  
__Tonight __we strike__  
Tonight we strike_

_The Island of Sodor's gonna feel our might_

_Tonight, we strike  
__Tonight__ we strike_

**Diesel:** Now fellas, what do you say? We'll have our prizes sooner than we expect, once we rid off Thomas and his pathetic friends.

**Class 40:** Certainly Diesel, I'm itching for some payback earlier.

**Norman:** I'm okay with it.

**Diesel:** Excellent, now before we go to our destination, allow me to give you something you're keeping for the rest of your lives.

_Diesel spews out his dark magic, while Arry and Bert watch, Den, Dart, Class 40, Norman, Splatter & Dodge were immediately shocked to see that Diesel is spewing some dark cloud towards them. But once the cloud enters the diesels, they start chuckling and laughing alongside Diesel. But the cloud's power didn't fully power up Den, Dart and Norman. Meanwhile, the Duke and Duchess along with Ms. Jenny and Percival arrived at the summer home of Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt._

**Duke of Boxford:** Good afternoon Sir Topham.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Ah, the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, it's a pleasure having you two join us on our vacation.

**Duchess of Boxford:** The same to you Sir Topham. We've also brought along with Ms. Jenny and Mr. Percival, if you don't mind sir.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Oh, I don't mind at all. Mr. Percival, how's everything on my railway?

**Mr. Percival:** Well, with the added security on our island, to help stabilize the baddies, I think it's working out just fine. Though I can't say the same for the diesels.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Pay no attention to them Mr. Percival, they need to be taught the hard way, especially Diesel.

**Mr. Percival:** That's what I'm worried about.

_Meanwhile, the Diesels arrived at the Magic Buffers, ready to begin their conquest._

**Class 40:** Diesel, you said we're conquering Sodor, why are we at the stupid Magic Buffers.

**Diesel:** Because someone is directing me towards the buffers, and we need to get there.

**Splatter:** So, what do we do now?

**Diesel:** We push through, let's get conquering. (Chuckles)

_And the caravan of diesels race through the buffers, ready to begin their evil plan._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Ms. Jenny  
2\. Mr. Percival  
3\. Flying Scotsman  
4\. Lorry 1  
5\. Lorry 2  
6\. Lorry 3  
7\. George  
8\. Bulgy  
9\. Cranky  
10\. Big Mickey  
11\. Carly  
12\. Max  
13\. Monty  
14\. Tigermoth  
15\. Den  
16\. Dart  
17\. Class 40  
18\. Diesel  
19\. Norman  
20\. Arry  
21\. Bert  
22\. Spencer  
23\. Splatter  
24\. Dodge  
25\. Duke of Boxford  
26\. Sir Topham Hatt  
27\. Duchess of Boxford


	10. Chapter 10

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. Also, Diesel's human form will be borrowed from LPFanFic's second story._

**Season 1: Sodor Meets Equestria**

**Episode 10: Siege in Equestria**

_Last time, the diesels went through the Magic Buffers on their way to destination: Canterlot High. But they didn't realize that the portal is taking them to Equestria. It was nighttime at Equestria, and all the ponies were fast asleep. Princess Luna is watching the moon, when she heard something sparkling._

**Princess Luna:** It's the portal, at this hour, ugh, I'll have to notify Celestia, Cadence and Lady about this.

_As soon as Luna leaves into the castle, Princess Twilight was sleeping in her bed with Spike by her side, when she heard the portal sparkling._

**Princess Twilight:** What the…. the portal at this hour? (Sighs) Looks like it's back to business as usual. Come on Spike, we got more guests to sort out.

**Spike:** Coming.

_Just before reaching the halfway point of the stairs, she gasped at the sight of the new arrivals, and so did Spike._

_\- One pony was jet black with the same color as his mane and tail, but one red streak coming from the mane, dark grey hooves and he has short black wings. The horn is a dark grey. His cutie mark is a light gray version of Diesel's class. This was __**Diesel**__ as an alicorn._

_\- The two ponies are yellow with green spots, their mane is a muddy yellow color and the same for their tails, their hooves are a dark grey color. One of the two has stubble all over his snout. Their horns are yellow. Their cutie marks are DW, short for Dieselworks. This was __**Arry**__ and __**Bert**__ as unicorns. _

_\- The other two are different from each other: One was dark grey with purple spots with dark grey hooves. Both have black manes and tails. The other was also dark grey but with olive green spots with dark grey hooves. This was __**Splatter**__ and __**Dodge**__ as Earth ponies. Dodge's cutie mark is a spark of fire, while Splatter's an oil splat._

_\- One pony was red with dark red hooves, mane and tail. His cutie mark is an oil drum. This was __**Norman**__ as an Earth pony._

_\- One pony was cyan with orange spots, his hooves are yellow and black, and the same with his mane and tail. His horn is cyan and his cutie mark is a screw. This was __**Den**__ as a unicorn._

_\- One pony was green with black hooves, his mane and tail are yellow, and his wings are green. His cutie mark is a silver buffer with a white sparkle on the top corner. This was __**Class 40**__ as a Pegasus._

_\- The last pony is smaller than the others, he was dark red with yellow hooves, mane and tail but his hair has black stripes. His cutie mark is a bolt. This was __**Dart**__ as an Earth pony._

**Princess Twilight:** Oh my.

**Spike:** Twilight, who are they.

**Princess Twilight:** Thomas warned me there are also baddies on the island, and I believe those are some of them.

**Diesel: **(Sniffs, exhales) So this is Equestria, perfect, you guys go ahead and destroy some things, I've got something to take care of.

**Class 40:** What are you talking about something you got to take care of?

**Diesel:** Doesn't matter, now go and destroy some stuff, this place will be your shooting range.

_Diesel broke through the door and looked towards the castle, he grinned evilly._

**Diesel:** Perfect, I'm coming. (Laughs)

_His laugh echoed all over Equestria, waking up the Mane 6, while the three princesses also heard the laugh, Princess Luna barged in worryingly._

**Princess Luna:** Princess Celestia!

**Princess Celestia:** Calm down Luna, what seems to be the problem?

**Princess Luna:** Well, somehow the portal opened and then later, I heard laughter unlike anything I've ever heard of before.

**Princess Celestia:** Hmm, this is rather troubling.

**Princess Cadence:** What has been going on Celestia, have I miss something?

**Lady:** A lot has happened since you've fallen ill, I've been filling in for you as temporary ruler of the Crystal Empire. My name's Lady, from the Magic Railroad.

**Princess Cadence:** Uhh, it's nice to meet you Lady. So, what's been going on?

**Lady:** Well, to put this to perspective, all my friends come from an island called the Island of Sodor which is a land of sentient vehicles and Sunset Shimmer suggested to bring all my friends to the human version of this world, so that they can join in on their fun.

**Princess Cadence:** I see, this is interesting. Are these friends of yours friendly?

**Lady:** Yes, everyone is, but there is a couple that are not so friendly and are willing to ruin my friends' lives just to make them obsolete.

**Princess Cadence:** Oh, this is bad. So, these bad ones you speak of, what are they like?

**Diesel:** Ask and you shall receive! (Laughs)

_Bursting through the doors was Diesel powered up with his magic, some of the guard's charge toward him, but Diesel shot a blast of dark magic at them which sends them flying out of the castle. One of the ponies saw this and was shocked at the power Diesel is producing._

**Pony Flash:** Shoot, whoever that is, he has incredible power, I got to put a stop to him.

_In the castle, Diesel looked at the 4 princesses and smiled at them._

**Diesel:** Well now, looks like we have the leaders of this land, how sweet. Now I won't hurt you lot unless you answer my question. Where is my associate that you have locked away?

**Lady:** Oh, I know who you're talking about Diesel, and we're not releasing him.

**Diesel:** How do you know my name?

**Lady:** Because I'm that engine your associate has been hunting me ever since he became obsessed with Gold Dust.

**Diesel:** I don't believe it, you're the lost engine of the Magic Railroad!

**Lady:** Indeed, I am Diesel.

**Diesel:** Well now, this is a surprise. Well Lady, where is my associate?

**Lady:** I'm not bringing you to him, and that's final.

**Diesel:** Very well then, for you not cooperating, you will die.

**Lady:** Not a chance Diesel.

**Pony Flash:** Not if I have anything to say about it.

_Just before the two fight, Flash Sentry came in and slammed Diesel at his side, which sends him crashing through the castle wall. _

**Princess Cadence:** Flash Sentry!

**Pony Flash:** Your majesty, are you okay?

**Princess Cadence:** I'm fine Flash, thanks, but what are you doing here?

**Pony Flash:** I saw this poser try to overthrow you princess, so as my duty as guard, I'm sworn to protect you at all cost.

**Princess Cadence:** Thank you Flash. Look out!

_Suddenly, Diesel's sends a blast of dark magic at Flash, which hits him and sends him crashing into a pillar. Diesel came out of the wrecked wall with a scratch on his face._

**Diesel:** You are going to pay for that boy.

**Pony Flash:** Sorry buddy, when it comes to royalty, it's my duty to make sure scum like you don't go anywhere near them.

**Diesel:** Well, excuse me, I have important business with them.

**Pony Flash:** Well, if you have important business with them, you have to go through me to do that.

**Diesel:** With pleasure.

_Just before, he can do battle with Flash, the same voice is speaking to him._

_**Unknown:** Leave him Diesel, you have something far more important to accomplish._

**Diesel:** Fine. Sorry, I have somewhere else I need to be, catch ya later, chump.

_And he dashed away._

**Pony Flash:** You're not getting away that easily, punk.

**Lady:** We better head out to town, because if there's Diesel, there's bound to be his minions to follow.

_As the four princesses were racing towards town, Princess Twilight was scared out of her mind because she doesn't know how to combat the Diesels, that was until she heard the Sonic Rainboom, it was the pony version of Rainbow Dash._

**Pony Rainbow:** Yo Twi, where are you?! I could use some help around here!

**Princess Twilight:** I'm right here.

**Pony Rainbow:** There you are, are you seeing this Twilight!

**Princess Twilight:** Yes, I am.

**Pony Rainbow:** Who are these freaks?

**Princess Twilight:** Basically, there is another world known as Sodor, led by an engine named Thomas and all of his friends traveled with Sunset Shimmer to her world for a ginormous vacation. That was, until some of his baddies started coming here and trying to destroy everything!

**Pony Rainbow:** Whoa, that is crazy! But we got to stop them somehow.

**Princess Twilight:** We are, with Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie's help. With our combined power, we will defeat them.

**Princess Celestia:** And you're not along.

_Right behind Princess Twilight, was the four princesses._

**Princess Twilight:** (Gasps) Princess Celestia, what are you doing here?

**Princess Celestia:** I've come to help you stop those meddling diesels that Lady described.

**Lady:** I agree, we need to bring them to that portal over there, that way we can repair the damage they've cost.

**Princess Twilight:** Alright girls, let's round up those diesels. Rainbow, you round the others and help us. Wait a minute, where's the black dude, where is he.

**Princess Cadence:** Flash Sentry went after him to try to stop him going to get his so-called apprentice.

**Lady:** Yes, I fear that this would happen. You girls try to round up those diesels, I'll try to get the one getting his apprentice.

**Princess Luna:** Be careful Lady.

**Lady:** I will Luna, wish me luck.

_As Lady flew away, the others raced off to stop the diesels. The first group (Pony Pinkie, Rarity & Rainbow) encountered Arry and Bert and they started fighting, the second group (Cadence) and her men tried to wrestle Class 40 to the ground, the third group (Pony Applejack, Fluttershy & Twilight) encountered Splatter and Dodge and they started fighting, another fight broke out between Princess Luna and Den and Dart, and the final confrontation is Celestia fighting Norman. One by one, the diesels fall and were immediately rounded up. Inside the castle dungeon, Diesel is searching for his associate when he noticed and felt dark magic coming from the far cell. It was his associate. But he's too shrouded in the cloud that he couldn't see him, only his evil red eye._

_**Unknown:** Very good at finding my location, now, all you have to do is break me free, so that way I can unleash my reign of terror._

**Diesel:** Certainly.

_He powered up his horn and aimed it at the door, he fired it and with enough power, it will bust it down. Running as fast as he can, Flash Sentry was hurrying towards the dungeon to try to stop Diesel. Just before he can stop him, a blast of gold power blasted Diesel and sends him crashing through another wall. It was Lady and she was not happy, nor was Diesel, they soon collided in a heated battle. The battle was so intense that when Flash arrived to see Lady and Diesel in a heated battle, and decided to watch. As the fight still rages on, they powered up their horns and blasted at each other, until a big explosion was heard. After the smoke cleared, Lady was on the ground and as she slowly rose up, she gasped in horror, the prison cell that was holding Diesel's associate has been blown clean off and was flown somewhere else, while Diesel was knocked unconscious from the explosion. Knowing Thomas' biggest threat is out there once again, Lady only hoped that Thomas will make sure that he is once again defeated. She used her magic to levitate Diesel as she brings him with the others._

**Lady:** Let's make sure these guys don't cause any more trouble once again, Twilight, activate the portal.

**Princess Twilight:** Certainly Lady.

_She activated the portal and with her magic, she threw the defeated diesels into the portal, unknowingly transporting them to the human version of Equestria. After a while, the diesels woke up around the dead of night and examined their surroundings._

_**\- Arry**__ and __**Bert**__ have dark yellow skin with yellow and black striped hair, wearing a dark purple sweater with an olive green jacket over it, with gray and black details on the shoulders, yellow stripes around the sleeves, black around the inside and black pants with yellow stripes and black shoes (Bert has a short beard and mustache)_

_**\- Class 40**__ has green skin with sleek yellow hair, wearing a dark green hoodie with yellow on the inside, black sweatpants with green shoes_

_**\- Splatter**__ and __**Dodge**__ as humans have different clothing: **Splatter** has purple skin with brown shivled hair, wearing a gray piercing, dark blue shirt with a dark grey and purple jacket over it, with grey and black details on the shoulders and black for the inside, black pants and shoes with purple lacing. **Dodge** has olive green skin with dark brown shivled hair, wearing the same piercing, dark red shirt with an olive green and dark grey jacket over it, with the same details on the shoulders, pants and shoes but with olive green lacing_

_**\- Norman**__ has dark red skin with black dreadlocks, wearing a black t-shirt with a red jacket over it, red on the inside, yellow stripes around the sleeves and red and grey details on the shoulders, dark red pants and black shoes_

_**\- Den**__ has cyan skin with orange spiky hair with white stripes, wearing a black t-shirt with the Dieselworks logo on it, with a cyan jacket with orange stripes for the sleeves along with the Dieselworks logo, black pants with orange stripes and cyan shoes with orange lacing_

_**\- Dart**__ has dark red skin with yellow smooth hair with mottled black, wearing a crimson t-shirt with the Dieselworks logo with yellow and black stripes for the sleeves, yellow shorts with black outlining and crimson shoes with yellow lacing._

**Dart:** So this is what we look like in this world.

**Diesel:** Yes, I've been to this place before, to help with the Crystal Prep students along with the Sirens, but that didn't turn out well.

**Class 40:** Well, this is one crappy mission that you've sent us for, it's a complete waste of our stupid time. I rather be back at the shitty Dieselworks instead of living in this colorful dump.

**Diesel:** Don't go backing away from our little meeting we had at the Dieselworks. I told you that the pony place we went there was target practice for your true potential.

**Class 40:** What stupid true potential are you on about Diesel, seems as though you think you're on a revenge quest against the Steamies, but it turns out, you led us on a fricking wild goose chase!

_He got so angry that he punched Diesel in the gut so hard, he sends him flying into a lamppost which tumbled to the ground. The other diesels were surprised by this, even Class 40._

**Diesel:** Wow, talk about a mega punch.

**Class 40:** What the actual hell? Did I do that?

**Splatter:** Well clearly, you did. The dark magic that Diesel gave you must have given us superpowers.

**Class 40:** Wow, I must have superhuman strength. That'll make sure those steamies get what's coming to them.

**Diesel:** Well, next time, don't do it to your own commander got it?

**Class 40:** Got it, geez.

**Diesel:** Well then, it's time to seize the school for all of us. Once and for all!

_The diesels cheered and raced towards the school to do their despicable things, while at the same time test out their new powers. When they arrived at the auditorium, they decided to test out their powers._

**Diesel:** Well then, time to test out what our new powers can be. We already know that Bowler has superhuman strength.

**Class 40:** Which I'm already proud of.

**Diesel:** Let's see what are your powers are Arry and Bert.

**Arry** & **Bert:** Already on it, boss!

_They powered up their hands and suddenly, two metal beams floating towards and with their hands, they bend the metal beams with ease._

**Arry:** Well, what do you know?

**Bert:** We have metal bending powers!

**Class 40:** Interesting, what about you Splatter and Dodge?

_The two of them powered up their hands and Splatter sprayed oil all over the floor and Dodge somehow created sparks which lit the oil._

**Diesel:** No, you blasted idiots, we needed the school as our base not our burn box!

_He used his magic to reverse the effects._

**Diesel:** Now we know that Splatter and Dodge has oil manipulation and has the ability to spark fires. Very interesting power combination. Now, let's see what yours are, Den and Dart.

_Den brought out some metal in front and Dart created metal constructs to bind the metal into something amazing: The Dieselworks logo. _

**Diesel:** Another metal bender but a metal construct creator.

**Den:** Well then, we can make one build crew for anyone on Sodor.

**Dart:** Well said Den.

**Norman:** Great, some of you are metal benders, sparklers and real juggernauts, what am I?

_He soon got his answer when metal gauntlets start appearing covering his lower arms, powered by magic energy._

**Class 40:** Metal gauntlets? How redundant.

**Norman:** Not really, let's see what these bad boys can do.

_When his fists collide, they create a powerful shockwave which sends everyone plowing through the seats._

**Norman:** Shockwave Gauntlets, nice!

**Diesel:** Yes, real spiffy Norman, except for the fact they blew us towards the seats.

**Norman:** Oh, my bad.

**Diesel:** Now then, with our new powers, we will give Thomas and his friends a run for their money. Now then, let's get vandalizing!

_All of the diesels start using their powers to make the school into their own image. Meanwhile, in Equestria, Princess Twilight was pacing nervously with the others seeing this as well._

**Pony AJ:** Are you sure you are okay partner?

**Princess Twilight:** No, I'm not Applejack. I'm just worried for the human world. Those diesels are more powerful than anyone else thought, even Lady knows this. There's something bigger going on over there, and I'm gonna find out.

**Pony Rainbow:** Why not have all of us go with you?

**Princess Twilight:** Sorry Rainbow, but our human counterparts don't want to see another version of themselves. I've been into their world before and I know the risks, wish me luck everyone.

_When she stepped through the portal, many of her friends were worried for her safety, but Spike assures them that she will be okay, and she knows the right people she can trust. In the castle, Celestia looks out into the horizon and hopes her student can get back home safe and sound._

**Princess Celestia:** Wherever the breeze takes you Twilight Sparkle, I hope they will bring you back home safe. I have faith in you, my student.

_When she arrived, it was still the dead of night. She slowly got up and heard laughter. She quickly hid behind the statue and saw Diesel and his flunkies vandalizing the school._

**Diesel:** Keep at 'em boys, once we finished with our little project, the citizens of this world will know to fear the diesels. But when we find the Steam Team, we're gonna settle a little beef with them. And once that's done, my apprentice will finally gain enough power and take over Equestria, Canterlot High and Sodor all together! (Laughs)

**Princess Twilight:** Oh no, this is worse than I thought. If those diesels destroy the school, the students will have no way to spread friendship along with their studies to everyone. I must stop them somehow, but what can I do? I know!

_She used her telekinetic powers on some of the paint cans, and she threw them at Splatter, Dodge, Arry & Bert._

**Arry:** Hey, what was that for Splodge?!

**Splatter:** What, you threw paint cans at me!

**Arry:** No, you did that to me.

**Bert** & **Dodge:** Uhh, make that the two of us! Uhh, make that the two of us!

**Arry:** Oh brother.

_While the four of them argue it out, Princess Twilight couldn't help but chuckle._

**Princess Twilight:** That will set them back for a while, right now, I need someone who can help me.

_She sees someone who see recognized before along with three other people she didn't know, but one because of her look._

**Princess Twilight:** Perfect. Excuse me, hey.

**Flash Sentry:** Twilight?

**Princess Twilight:** Hey Flash, remember me?

**Flash Sentry:** Hmm, oh yeah, you were that new girl in school way back. I remember you.

**Princess Twilight:** Thank goodness, who are you friends?

**Flash Sentry:** Oh, my apologizes, Twilight, meet Vinyl Scratch, Wallflower Blush and Juniper Montage.

**Wallflower Blush:** Hi.

**Juniper Montage:** Hello.

**Vinyl Scratch:** What up.

**Princess Twilight:** Hi. Listen, I can't stay and chat, I need your help.

**Flash Sentry:** What is it?

**Princess Twilight:** Have you heard of the arrival of some of Thomas' friends coming in?

**Flash Sentry:** Hmm, you know, I've have seen some unfamiliar faces that I didn't recognize, so I guess I've seen it, not heard it.

**Wallflower Blush:** What's going on?

**Princess Twilight:** Well Wallflower, Thomas' home, the Island of Sodor, have not only his friends, but also a couple of baddies on the island, and right now a group of them came here and is now vandalizing your school.

**Flash Sentry:** Are you serious?! Then, we got to stop them!

**Princess Twilight:** No, don't!

**Juniper Montage:** Why not Twilight?

**Princess Twilight:** Because these guys are more dangerous than you realize, they somehow obtained some dark magic they got from their leader. We need the Sunset and Thomas' friends to stop them.

**Wallflower Blush:** Well, last time I saw her along with her friends, they were heading to the Everfree forest.

**Princess Twilight:** Then that's where we need to be. Come on, we got no time to waste all this world depends on us.

**Flash Sentry:** We're coming with you. If the world needs saving, then I want to be there.

**Princess Twilight:** Of course, you can come, now let's go!

_And the group raced off to the Everfree forest, meanwhile, at the ruins of the dungeon, a hoof burst through the rubble and out emerged what will be the most dangerous villains in all of history._

_\- The pony is dark yellow with tan stripes, black hooves, the mane is brown and long, but instead of a tail, it has a giant scorpion tail with a grabber at the end, one of his eyes has a huge gash on it, but the damage was avoided. His cutie mark is Pinchy. It also has massive dragon wings around Celestia size, this was __**Diesel 10**__ as an alicorn._

_As he was struggling to get free, someone approached him._

**Storm King:** Looks like you're in a rough situation.

**Diesel 10:** You have no idea mister.

**Storm King:** Maybe I can help you out.

**Diesel 10:** How?

**Storm King:** I could get you back to full strength, and whatever bad thing you've done, I want to help you.

**Diesel 10:** Really? You would do that?

**Storm King:** Of course, I would, baddies always think outside the box.

**Diesel 10:** Well then, this is certainly interesting. How should I know if I could trust you?

**Storm King:** You have my word.

**Diesel 10:** Hmm, very well then, you will help me. I have a score to settle with someone for a long time, and I need an army to do just that.

**Storm King:** If you like, I can help you recruit some of this world's baddies to help you with your conquest.

**Diesel 10:** Very well, you will do that. I have a list of some of these associates I need to make my conquest happen, from this world and some from mine. The ones from mine I can handle, but the ones from this world, you can take care of that? Can you?

**Storm King:** Certainly. Call me the Storm King.

**Diesel 10:** You can call me Diesel 10, welcome to the army Storm King. (Chuckles evilly)

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Princess Luna  
2\. Princess Twilight  
3\. Spike  
4\. Diesel  
5\. Class 40  
6\. Princess Celestia  
7\. Princess Cadence  
8\. Lady  
9\. Flash Sentry (Pony)  
10\. Rainbow Dash (Pony)  
11\. Dart  
12\. Splatter  
13\. Arry  
14\. Bert  
15\. Den  
16\. Norman  
17\. Applejack (Pony)  
18\. Dodge  
19\. Flash Sentry  
20\. Wallflower Blush  
21\. Juniper Montage  
22\. Vinyl Scratch  
23\. Storm King  
24\. Diesel 10


	11. Chapter 11

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 1: Sodor Meets Equestria**

**Episode 11: Discovering the Magic**

_It was the final day of their campout and most of the girls are busy packing their stuff up, so that they can start their first ever trek through the forest. But two sleepyheads are still sound asleep: Thomas and Sunset Shimmer. They are so far in dreamland that they don't even know that their friends are trying to wake them up. All the while, Thomas is still hugging Sunset._

**Rainbow Dash:** Man, these two are so far in dreamland, we can't even reach them.

**Applejack:** I agree with ya Dash. Either way, they're going to miss our trek in the woods. By the way, you guys still got your new geode crystals that Thomas gave you right?

**Edward:** I got mine right here.

**Henry:** Right here.

**Gordon:** Safe and sound.

**James:** Still shiny.

**Percy:** Over here.

**Toby:** Right here.

**Nia:** Still with me.

**Rebecca:** Still got mine.

**Rarity:** Well, we can't go on our trek without those two, darlings.

**Pinkie Pie:** I know something that will wake up those lovebirds.

_She pulled out a horn from her hair, and when she gets close enough, she blew it which startled the two, and as added comedy, the tent jumped up and crashed down with the two inside._

**Thomas:** That's not what I had in mind for a wake-up alarm.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Growls) Pinkie Pie!

**Pinkie Pie:** (Chuckle sheepishly) Hello lovebirds.

**Gordon:** Took you long enough, we were just about to leave you two sleeping while we head out for our trek.

**Thomas:** (Yawns) Well sorry for ruining your trek.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Go get yourselves changed you silly billies, we got a busy day ahead of us.

**Sunset Shimmer:** On it.

_The two of them head out to their separate bushes to change, while some of the others giggled._

**Rainbow Dash:** There's just something about those two that just make me laugh, I don't know why.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I have a feeling that the two of them are crushing really hard.

**Pinkie Pie:** Same here!

**Applejack:** Well, whatever those are up to, they're certainly having fun doing that.

**Rarity:** I agree with you Applejack.

_While the two are busy changing, Sunset managed to peak out of her bush with just her shirt and undies on, she was going to get her pants, when she noticed Thomas coming out of the bush showing his chest. In Sunset's eyes, she sees Thomas almost fully jacked, with a six pack and with arm muscles. Her eyes started glistening at the sight of him, until her dream stopped. _

**Thomas:** Sunset, are you okay?

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry Thomas, I did not mean to stare.

**Thomas:** It's okay Sunset. (Blushes) Also, you look good.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Oh my gosh, uhh, let me get back in my bush to change really quick.

**Thomas:** It's perfectly fine, I'll also finish changing myself.

_The two of them were really in an awkward situation, but they eventually forget about it. Once they finished changing, they eventually join up with the others. The group were walking through a trail that was made for trekking. As the group continue their trek, Sunset and Thomas looked at each other while their cheeks continue to blush._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Look, about that thing earlier….

**Thomas:** Sunset, it's okay. You don't have to be ashamed.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushing) Thank you Thomas, can I hold your hand please?

**Thomas:** Sure you can Sunset.

_Sunset grabbed Thomas' left hand and the two continue on their trek. Meanwhile, the group that was trying to find Sunset and her friends arrived at the campsite, but what they find is that their campsite is empty._

**Princess Twilight:** This is their campsite.

**Flash Sentry:** Seems like it, it seems as though they left.

**Princess Twilight:** Oh no, what am I gonna do now?

**Vinyl Scratch:** Wait, look over there?

_They look to see that there are tracks leading up to the walking trail._

**Flash Sentry:** Seems as though your friends are taking a bit of a stroll through the forest. As long as we stick to the trail, we should be okay.

**Wallflower Blush:** Let's just hope nothing bad happens to them.

**Princess Twilight:** Highly doubt it Wallflower, let's go everyone.

_So the group walked towards the trail following the tracks, meanwhile, the group stop by a grove of trees for a drink. Henry was leaning against a tree, when his hand touched the tree and start spreading moss all over the tree. Everyone around Henry gasped at the sight they're seeing._

**Fluttershy:** Henry! What are you doing?!

**Henry:** Ah! I don't know Fluttershy!

_Suddenly, Henry's green geode started levitating towards Henry, it started forming a necklace and it clipped around Henry's neck._

**Henry:** Ah, what's going on here!

_When he placed his foot on the ground, something starts plowing through and a giant flower comes up from underneath Gordon, he lost his footing and tumbled down the flower straight to the ground._

**Gordon:** Ow! Henry!

**Henry:** Sorry Gordon.

**Thomas:** (Thoughts) This is just like how I said it with Sunset, if these geodes grant us powers.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hmm, as soon as you took the geode, it's kind of bonded with you and it gave you plant-based powers.

**Henry:** Are you serious? This is cool.

**Gordon:** Well Henry, keep your plants in check.

**Thomas:** I have a feeling this will be a completely new experience for all of us.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It certainly will be.

_As the group walked off, the search group were slowly following them, but Twilight noticed something peculiar._

**Princess Twilight:** Something's strange is going on here.

**Wallflower Blush:** You're right, I've been down this trail and there wasn't moss on this tree and a giant flower right over there.

**Princess Twilight:** You're right, and I think it's magic involved.

**Wallflower Blush:** You think it's Gloriosa again?

**Flash Sentry:** Doubt it.

**Princess Twilight:** Let's just keep a close eye on what other weird stuff happens around this place.

**Juniper Montage:** We'll make sure we watch out for these weird occurrences.

_As the group continue following the tracks, the group is taking a break near a lake._

**Applejack:** Now this is refreshing, not swimming in the lake refreshing, but breathing in the fresh air kind of refreshing.

**Rarity:** You said it dear.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Why I don't get it is how did Henry get plant powers?

**Fluttershy:** Maybe it has something to do with that green geode Henry has.

**Twilight Sparkle:** It could be a possibility.

**Thomas:** Well, I did say what would happen if these geodes that you guys have will grant us powers, and I think it did to Henry.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I wonder what other powers these geodes may have given you.

**Gordon:** Let's just hope it doesn't happen to either of us, otherwise we will be….

_Suddenly, his geode powered up and Gordon started blazing across the lake in blinding speed and crash landed in the beach._

**Thomas:** Ooh, that's gotta hurt.

**Gordon:** What in blue blazes just happened?!

**Edward:** I think we just found out who's gotten another superpower. Come back over here Gordon!

**Gordon:** Sure Edward, let me just blaze right to you guys!

_He did just that, but much too fast until he crashed into a tree. Some of his friends tried to hold in their laughter. At the same time, the geode formed a necklace and connected it to Gordon's neck._

**Gordon:** Ugh, this is going to get some getting used to.

**Rainbow Dash:** Take it with me, and I can help you get used to your new super speed.

**Gordon:** Let's hope so.

**Thomas:** Well, to tell you the truth Gordon, when you sped right by us, you sorta gave us a light shower.

**Everyone:** (Laughs)

**Sunset Shimmer:** Let's keep trekking guys.

_While the others continue their trek, the others searching for them saw something that surprised them._

**Juniper Montage:** Let me guess, another magic user.

**Princess Twilight:** I think so, whoever did this must be doing it in lightning speed.

**Flash Sentry:** So, we got a plant user and a speed user. Who else are we going to find?

**Princess Twilight:** Let's keep following the trail.

_As they continue their trek, they stop by a mountainside across from the forest for a quick snack break._

**James:** Man, all this walking is really going to make my legs wobble.

**Rarity:** That's the whole point of exercising Jamesy, you need it.

**Thomas:** There's going to be more trekking involved later, once we finished our snack break.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Thomas, can you come over here for a moment?

**Thomas:** Sure Sunset.

_They went to a secluded area where the trees shroud the two from their friends, they want to talk in private._

**Thomas:** Why have you brought me out here?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Because, there's something I want to tell you, you know the moment I was looking at you, you know, without the shirt on.

**Thomas:** Yeah.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I was still in dreamland and I dreamt of you, being like a muscular guy with a sexy six pack.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Umm, okay?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't take this the wrong way, it's just a dream, not real life.

**Thomas:** Well, that's a relief.

_Suddenly, the two hear whimpering and yelping, and when they push away the bush, they see a fox with a broken leg._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh…my…gosh. This is so sad, I think I might cry.

**Thomas:** Hey buddy, easy boy, we're not a threat, we just want to help you out. Let me see the foot.

_It was his front right leg that was hurting the fox and when he went to observe it, his geode powered up and his hand glowed. Sunset also saw this and was amazed. When Thomas put his hand on the leg, it did something magical. The energy is healing the fox's leg. Once that's done, the fox was jumping up and down and was licking Thomas and Sunset's faces._

**Thomas:** (Laughs)

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Laughs) Cut it out, that tickles!

_Thomas' geode levitated towards him and the necklace formed and attached to his neck._

**Thomas:** So, my power is healing others.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, in case anyone of us get injured on the battlefield, then you can heal all of us up and we'll be back in the fight.

**Thomas:** Well then, guess I'm the special one.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yes, you are. Now let's get back to the others.

_So, the two of them walked back to the others, leaving their fox friend to race back to the woods, and explained to the others what Thomas' new power is. And they continue their trek until they reached an area where the sun shown brightly. Then, something amazing happened, Rebecca started glowing bright and everyone shielded their eyes and the glow subsided._

**Rebecca:** Why's everyone looking at me?

**Henry:** Rebecca, you were glowing bright yellow, as bright as the sun.

_Rebecca's geode levitated towards her as the necklace formed and wrapped around her neck._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Your geode must have given you the power of the sun.

**Nia:** Sun power? Now that's powerful.

_Suddenly, Nia saw something glistening against the ground, and when she walked towards them, her geode starts glowing and three objects start glowing orange as they get restored to their former glory. When she picked one of them up, she sees that she picked up a very powerful sword._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Whoa! Now that's one mighty sword.

**Twilight Sparkle:** It certainly is, I haven't seen this sword in any of the history books.

**Thomas:** I bet that can cut something clean in half, like that rock over there.

_She aimed her sword at the rock and with one vertical stroke, he swung the sword down, but it generated an orange plasma wave and with that, the rock was split in half._

**Percy:** Well blow me down.

**Thomas:** Now that could be useful against any big baddie we have to face.

**Nia:** Same here Thomas, but there's also a Bo staff and an actual bow, I bet these could be useful too.

_Her geode starts generating a necklace as it clipped around her neck, but it also revealed one more weapon for Nia to have which is a whip along with a weapon holster._

**Nia:** At least I got something to hold my weapons until I need them.

**Applejack:** Well then, let's continue our trek partners.

_As they continue their trek, the four were still following them, when they saw the rock that Nia split in half._

**Princess Twilight:** Okay, normally rocks don't form like that.

**Flash Sentry:** This almost seems to be man-made.

**Princess Twilight:** I totally agree with you Flash. We must be close.

_As they were continuing their trek, Percy's geode is acting up and then, immediately, he disappeared with everyone looking around for him._

**Thomas:** Percy, where are you? Percy!

**Percy:** Thomas! I'm over here, across from this bush way over here!

**Henry:** How did you get over there?

**Percy:** I don't know, wait a minute, something's happening to me. I tell you what's going on after that.

_Suddenly, Percy came back and started falling and crashing on top of Gordon and James. Everyone winced at the impact. While at the same time, the geode has already made a necklace around Percy._

**Percy:** Ouch, that hurt.

**James:** Percy, get off me you idiot!

**Gordon:** I agree with you on that one James.

**Percy:** Oh, sorry you two.

**Thomas:** From what I'm seeing, since he went to that bush way over there and then, up in the sky, I say he has the power of teleportation.

**Pinkie Pie:** Hey, sorta like me! But, not even close.

**Percy:** Teleporting. Awesome, now I can finally get in and out of tough situations.

**Sunset Shimmer:** At least it would be good to escape some dangerous situations like dealing with possessive singers and nature overlords.

**Percy:** At least this will come in handy in no time.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well then, let's….

**Toby:** Uhh guys, what's going on with me.

_They immediately see pieces of wood floating towards him._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Unbelievable, you have the power to manipulate wood.

**Gordon:** Wood? You've got to be kidding me.

**Applejack:** I know wood may not seem powerful enough, but use it right, it can be something you'll regret in a minute.

**Toby:** Pretty cool if you ask me.

**James:** Well then, as long as nothing else happens, I'm sure we will end this trek and get back to….

_Just before he can finish his sentence, he fell on his side upon seeing what's going on. Along with that, his geode formed a necklace around him._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uhh James, I don't want to alarm you, but I think there's something on your feet.

**James:** Uh, what's on my…. Ahhhh!

**Flash Sentry:** What was that?

**Princess Twilight:** It's coming from over there, let's go.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What in the name of Equestria are those supposed to be?

**Rarity:** If memory serves me right, I think those are ice skates, only those are more suited to handle any kind of terrain.

**Thomas:** All terrain ice skates? Now I've seen everything.

**Princess Twilight:** What the hay is going on here?

_All of them looked back and see Princess Twilight, along with four other people accompanying her._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Princess Twilight!

**Princess Twilight:** Sunset!

_The two of them ran towards each other and hugged after a long time. Some of her friends were immediately surprised._

**Flash Sentry:** Uhh Twilight, do you know her?

**Princess Twilight:** Of course I do, we've been best friends ever since after that thing.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, I remember that. Don't remind me of that ever again.

**Princess Twilight:** Sorry, but me and my friends have been looking for you guys.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What's going on?

**Princess Twilight:** Somehow some of Thomas' baddies managed to get to this world and is now vandalizing your school.

**Twilight Sparkle,** **Sunset Shimmer,** **Pinkie Pie, Rarity,** **Rainbow Dash,** **Applejack,** **Fluttershy,** **Thomas,** **Edward,** **Gordon,** **Henry,** **Percy,** **James,** **Toby,** **Rebecca** & Nia: What?! What?! What?! What?! What?! What?! What?! What?! What?! What?! What?! What?!

**Thomas:** Who did you say that was vandalizing the school?

**Princess Twilight:** Well, there are these baddies you were saying that can't be allowed to come here, what are they called, the diesels is that right?

**Thomas,** **Edward,** **Gordon,** **Henry,** **Percy,** **James,** **Toby,** **Nia** & **Rebecca:** Diesel! Diesel! Diesel! Diesel! Diesel! Diesel!

**Thomas:** What's he doing here?

**Princess Twilight:** I don't know, whatever he's up to, it's not good at all.

**Thomas:** We got to get back and stop Diesel once and for all!

**Gordon:** And how are we going to do that Thomas, with these powers, I don't think we stand a chance against him and his flunkies.

**Thomas:** Not if we train and try to master these powers along with the magic in these geodes, then and only then, we may have a chance against him.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I think I may have a way to help you guys out with your new powers.

**Edward:** I believe that you are about to go into song and dance that will help us get used to our new powers and embrace the magic, am I correct?

_The others were dumbstruck, and Thomas noticed that Edward's geode is wrapped around his neck._

**Thomas:** I think I know what's going on, your geode has grant you the ability of enhanced memory, seeing how you actually know that from their last experience in the Everfree forest.

**Twilight Sparkle:** That seems like it to me, come on Sunset, let's bring out the song and help Thomas and his friends with their new abilities.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alrighty then.

**BG Music: Embrace the Magic- Sunset Shimmer**

_Sunset Shimmer:_

_(In the beginning of the song, Sunset is reassuring her friends that their new magic can help them in the long run)_

_So you have magic  
And it's not that great  
But when it found you  
You know it was fate_

_And it might seem scary now  
But it can be wonderful, too  
So how about we embrace the magic  
And make the magic part of you_

_(In this first training area, Pinkie is teaching Percy how to control his teleportation and use it for certain areas when he wants to attack, while Toby is busy manipulating the wood to make targets, with the help of Applejack painting them. Once their done, Toby sends them to Percy's way and with his concentration, he teleported while he kicked through the targets. All the while, Edward and Twilight calculated how many targets Percy's smashed and Edward managed to calculate just as fast as Twilight, which almost impressed her)_

_You take a little dash of magic  
And you let it ignite  
Mix things up a little bit  
And it might start to go right_

_In just five seconds flat  
How the story has changed  
All 'cause now you've embraced the magic  
And it just got better in every way_

_(In this second training area, while Sunset still sings, Thomas is busy building his Gold Dust power and he's using it on rock targets and the same is with Nia and Rebecca. One by one, Thomas fired his gold power on his rocks which exploded, Nia used her sword to slice one rock horizontally and another vertically, and used her bow and arrow to explode the last remaining rock, Rebecca used her sun power and fired a beam of energy at the rocks which disintegrates in seconds)_

_I say embrace the magic  
No more holding back, just let it out  
If you can take the magic  
And learn a little more what it can do  
Once the magic is part of you_

_What's standing in your way  
That you can't move today?  
You've got the strength in you  
To make your dreams come true_

_No need to shield yourself  
From the magic that can help  
Protect from any harm that might come_

_(In this third training area, Henry is having trouble getting used to his plant powers, until Sunset comes in to reassure him and all the while, a bird came in to help him put up a vine)_

_So you have magic  
And it's not that great  
But when it found you  
You know it was fate_

_So if you listen close  
You might make a new friend  
And together we can make it!_

_(In the final training area, Rainbow is teaching Gordon how to maintain his speed, telling him to great from the end of the lake and back again, which he did, without even making a splash. Rarity teaches James that he can use his skates as a mean of gliding across some surfaces, with the help of her diamonds, James began to skate across them, slowly and triumphantly, with enough speed, he is gliding across with no problem. Around that time, all of the Sodor friends gathered around Sunset with their friends with them as they walk out to look at the sun)_

_I say embrace the magic  
No more holding back, just let it out  
If you can take the magic  
And learn a little more what it can do  
Once the magic is part of you  
Once the magic is part of you  
Once the magic is part of you_

_Once the magic is part of you_

_After their training, everyone feels like they're ready to take on Diesel and his goons and stop them from vandalizing the school. _

**Percy:** This is literally incredible, with these new powers, we're unstoppable.

**Thomas:** Don't get too cocky Percy, we may have these powers but that doesn't make us unstoppable. We don't know what Diesel and his goons are capable of.

**James:** They may pull a fast one on us and we may get swamped.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Let's just hope it doesn't come to that, I don't want you guys taking unnecessary risks that will put your mission in jeopardy.

**Thomas:** Sunset's right, we need to be wary of what their move will be. Diesel is devious, so he may have a few tricks up his sleeves.

**Edward:** I agree with Thomas.

**Rainbow Dash:** So, are we ready to take down that devious Diesel?

**Thomas:** I agree with ya, Rainbow Dash.

**James:** Hang on, we need everyone to help us, which means Emily might have to get involved.

**Henry:** Oh right, we completely forgot that we have a geode for her.

**Emily:** You wouldn't have to look for too long.

_Emerging from the driveway was Emily and Starlight Glimmer, that were recently dropped off by Bertie._

**Emily:** Hey everyone, what did I miss?

**Thomas:** Oh, we have a lot to tell you Emily.

**Percy:** Princess Twilight, I don't want to bother you, but who are your new friends.

**Princess Twilight:** Oh right, I completely forgot about that, but I think you girls know them right.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We sure do.

**Princess Twilight:** Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia & Rebecca, meet Flash Sentry, Wallflower Blush, Juniper Montage and Vinyl Scratch. Guys meet the Steam Team.

**Flash Sentry:** Hello there.

**Wallflower Blush:** Hi.

**Vinyl Scratch:** What's up.

**Juniper Montage:** Hey.

**Thomas:** It's nice to meet you all, but right now, we need to stop Diesel before he destroys the school.

**James:** Before you do that, Emily, I would like to have this, Thomas found these special stones and they have our respective colors.

**Emily:** Really, cool.

_Then it happened, the geodes' magic transferred to Emily and an emerald light glowed from it._

**Emily:** What the…what did it do?

**Thomas:** Look at your hands.

_She noticed that she was carrying crystal ninja stars. Along with the geode forming a necklace_

**Twilight Sparkle:** Wow, you can generate crystal ninja weapons.

**Emily:** So, what do I do with them?

**Thomas:** We may need them to help us fight Diesel, since he's here.

**Emily:** Diesel's here too! Oh brother.

**Starlight Glimmer:** So, what are we doing standing around here for, let's get to the school and stop him.

**Thomas:** Well, we need to train Emily enough so that way she can master her new abilities.

**Emily:** I'm ready.

_So the group prepared Emily along with themselves for the fight they're waiting for, which is Diesel and his flunkies._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Rainbow Dash  
2\. Applejack  
3\. Edward  
4\. Henry  
5\. Gordon  
6\. James  
7\. Percy  
8\. Toby  
9\. Nia  
10\. Rebecca  
11\. Rarity  
12\. Thomas  
13\. Sunset Shimmer  
14\. Twilight Sparkle  
15\. Princess Twilight  
16\. Flash Sentry  
17\. Vinyl Scratch  
18\. Wallflower Blush  
19\. Fluttershy  
20\. Juniper Montage  
21\. Emily  
22\. Starlight Glimmer


	12. Chapter 12

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 1: Sodor Meets Equestria**

**Episode 12: Assembling the Team**

_After their campout, the group made their way over to the bus to be dropped off around town. They were telling Starlight and Emily all about their new powers and how they mastered their new abilities. _

**Emily:** Man, I'm actually impressed. I wish I can see them for myself, but I had to help Skarloey with Starlight and some of our friends defend Luke from two bullies called Snips and Snails.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Yeah, if you see those two, they're nothing but complete jerks.

**Percy:** Eesh, but sounds like some people I know who can be a bit of a jerk as well.

**James** & **Gordon:** Hey! Hey!

**Thomas:** I can see why. Emily, why don't you tell them your past actions to the others.

**Emily:** Uhh, are you sure you guys want to hear it?

**Rainbow Dash:** Eh, we don't mind. We've heard the others tell their past stories, while Nia & Rebecca listen in, so we're perfectly okay.

**Emily:** Umm, okay, well how should I start, well when I first arrived on Sodor, I was so excited to be taking passengers that I accidentally took Annie & Clarabel and that got Thomas a little bit upset.

_(It showed Emily accidentally taking Annie and Clarabel, and that made Thomas cross a little)_

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) I remember that, it got me upset a bit until the both of us apologized and became good friends.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm actually surprised that you did that Emily.

**Emily:** Yeah, the other experience I had was not really good. One time, I finally get the chance to pull the express, but then I got "Express Engine Syndrome" much like Gordon and I really wasn't listening to reason until I ran out of water.

_(It showed Emily finally getting a chance to pull the Express and being rather impatient, she left without Bertie's passengers and later running out of water)_

**Rainbow Dash:** Eesh, and I thought I was the impatient one.

**Emily:** Well, there was this one time that I had to take cars of flour to the bakery. I had to rush to deliver them otherwise I'm stuck delivering tourists to Black Loch, James told me that there was a monster lurking in the Loch and I was petrified. Until I had an accident with the flour and I'm stuck with the Black Loch run, and then I saw the monster, and later, it turned to be a family of seals. And now, I'm not scared of the run at all.

_(It showcased Emily taking care of the flour, and she's rushing to deliver it, she crashed the train and ended up taking the Black Loch run route, but when she sees the monster, she was terrified until seeing that they are seals)_

**Fluttershy:** Aww, those seals sound so cute.

**Emily:** They sure are, one last one, I'm sure we're almost to town right about now.

**Thomas:** Almost, just a couple of feet away.

**Emily:** Well, on one stormy night, I have to collect Trevor to take him to the airport to clear the runway for Jeremy to land. But I thought I know what I'm doing so I didn't listen to my friends, one occasion, Thomas warned me of fallen trees and I didn't listen to him and not have Harvey remove them. So I barged through the tree and when Duck warned me of mud on the tracks, I didn't listen to him and gotten myself stuck in the mud until Murdoch pulled me out. After that experience, I know to always listen to my friends when there's something going on.

_(It showcased Emily traveling down the line to collect Trevor, and when Thomas and Duck warned her about fallen trees and flooded tracks, she didn't listen to them and she barged through a tree and gotten herself stuck in the mud and Murdoch rescued her)_

**Twilight Sparkle:** Eesh, and I thought I was the know-it-all around my old time.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Ditto to that.

**Bertie:** We're nearing the town, so get ready and save the school from those diesels.

**Thomas:** You got it Bertie, also, here, there's a special red rock just for you.

_He threw Bertie one of the geodes he and Sunset found._

**Bertie:** Thanks Thomas, we're here, see ya.

**Thomas:** See ya.

_When they were out of the bus, Sunset and Thomas went to her house to drop off the geodes in a safe spot, but Thomas took out three green geodes to give to three other people._

**Thomas:** Alright then, let's head out.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wait, we don't want to charge in there willy-nilly, we may need some extra time to prepare ourselves in case if Diesel has some more tricks up his sleeve. Why don't we rest up for the night, maybe train a little more so that way you'll get used to your new powers and hopefully, try to fight off the diesels and save the school.

**Thomas:** But we can't rest now, one more second and Diesel will totally destroy the school if given the chance.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I know Thomas but, (Sighs), listen, I know you don't like Diesel doing this to the school, but something tells me that somehow we're not ready to fight him yet. I don't know how to say it, but my gut is saying that we may need further training to master our powers. Trust me on this Thomas, I know I'm right and the same will probably go to your friends as well as mine.

**Thomas:** (Sighs) I guess you're right Sunset, plus, after our campout and our trek along with mastering our new abilities, can tire someone out in a heartbeat.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, you're always welcome to sleep here and stay at my place while we do our final training session before the big battle.

**Thomas:** I knew there's a reason why I like you so much, you're just like me with all the different qualities of friendship that make up who I am right now.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Thanks Thomas, you're the best, and I like you too.

_The two of them walked towards each other and wrapped their arms around each other with their cheeks pressed together knowing that no matter what challenge is thrown at them; they will push through. After that, they get themselves ready for bed and slept together, waiting for the training day to begin. Meanwhile, at Twilight's house, Twilight and Edward were getting themselves ready for tomorrow, for the final training session to sharpen their powers._

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm actually happy that you guys got these new powers, we could really use the support.

**Edward:** I agree with you Twilight, we need all the help from our friends than we can get, otherwise Diesel will probably wipe the floor with us.

**Twilight Sparkle:** That's why we will train one more time tomorrow before our big battle.

**Edward:** Agreed, now let's get some sleep.

_The two of them got into bed and went fast asleep dreaming of what's to come, while Spike is snuggling in his bed, meanwhile, Henry and Fluttershy were also getting ready for tomorrow, but they're a little apprehensive about it._

**Henry:** I know that tomorrow will be our big battle, but I just can't get a feeling that this fight will be riskier than we've ever faced, I just can't shake this feeling out of my brain.

**Fluttershy:** I know how you feel Henry, for me, I'm not big on actual combat, but with my friends by my side, we eventually get through it.

**Henry:** I hope so.

**Fluttershy:** Don't worry Henry, I believe in my friends. Come on Henry, let's get some sleep.

**Henry:** Sure I guess.

_The two of them hunker down for the night while some of her animal friends along with Angel sleep in her house. Meanwhile, Rainbow and Gordon were also getting ready for bed, but they couldn't help but feel worried on what the diesels are capable of._

**Rainbow Dash:** I know you guys are confident in taking down the diesels, but do you feel a little bit worried that they now have powers and they may have the capability of over-passing you?

**Gordon:** Hmm, a little bit. But they're just mindless brutes, nothing more nothing less. They're hardly a challenge besides Diesel 10.

**Rainbow Dash:** I know that, it's just, we feel a little concerned about you guys, that's all.

**Gordon:** Thank you Ms. Dash, I appreciate it.

**Rainbow Dash:** No problem Gordon my man, we all care about you and there's nothing that's going to change that.

_Rainbow walked up to Gordon and kissed him on the cheek, as they were getting ready for bed, while Tank sleeps in his enclosure. Meanwhile, Rarity and James were already dressed up for bed, James was in his undershirt and shorts as Rarity walks in the bedroom. _

**Rarity:** How's my beauty star doing?

**James:** Doing just fine, my dear. You?

**Rarity:** Just dashing myself darling, this is going to be one night I'm going to enjoy, won't you agree Jamesy.

**James:** I can Rarity.

_When Rarity sat on her side of the bed, the two of them kissed before they go to bed. Meanwhile, Percy and Pinkie were having their last remaining sweets before bed._

**Percy:** Mhm, these sweets are the bomb, you make the best sweets in the world.

**Pinkie Pie:** Thank you Percy, and I can't believe that we're gonna have so much fun tomorrow!

**Percy:** I know right, well, let's get some sleep.

**Pinkie Pie:** Okay Percy!

_She gave Percy a kiss on the cheek and the two of them went happily to sleep, meanwhile, Applejack and Toby were also getting themselves ready for bed. _

**Applejack:** I can't wait for tomorrow; I have faith that you can exceed in helping your friends stop those diesel scoundrels.

**Toby:** Thanks, I just hope it would be enough to stop him.

**Applejack:** Don't you worry sugarcube, if anything, we will be happy to assist you in your fight.

**Toby:** That would be most obliged.

_The two hunkered down in their bed as they sleep until tomorrow. Meanwhile, in Twilight's house, Starlight, Emily, Nia & Rebecca were in the guest room sleeping before Emily woke up suddenly. _

**Starlight Glimmer:** Emily, is everything okay?

**Emily:** Yeah, everything's fine but….

**Rebecca:** But what Emily?

**Emily:** I'm just worried if we lose the fight, what if the diesels win and we lose? What does that make us if we fail?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Emily, there's nothing to worry about. Your friends are tough soldiers especially Gordon and Thomas, those two are some strong fighters. I have faith that you guys will win, trust me.

**Nia:** I second that. We won't lose Emily; you have our word.

**Emily:** Thanks you guys, that makes me feel much better.

_The four girls soon fell back to sleep, and the Mane 7, Starlight and the Steam Team dreamed happily until tomorrow. The next morning, all of the villains were nearly done making the school into their own image._

**Diesel:** Those fools who think they own the school will soon see that there's a new ruler of this land.

**Class 40:** I must say, this is amazing work, one step closer to complete domination.

**Diesel:** Yes, you're right. Let's hope those pathetic steamies won't interfere with our plan.

_Around a clearing, the engines and Mane 7 along with Starlight were doing their final training session, when Duck, Oliver and Boco arrived._

**Duck:** Hello you guys, uhh, what the heck are you guys doing?

**Thomas:** Oh hello Duck, uhh, this might sound a little crazy, but as me and all my friends were camping out, I found these geodes and when I handed these geodes to my friends, they sorta gave them superpowers, observe.

_The three see Edward making a birdhouse with scrap material, Henry sprouting out small trees, Gordon running at blazing speed, James skating in different places, Percy teleporting all over the places, Toby manipulating planks of woods, Nia powering up her weapons, Rebecca glowing with sun power and Emily showing emerald discs from her hands. The three were shocked to see this._

**Thomas:** But I myself also have power.

_They see that Thomas glowing with his gold dust power._

**Oliver:** What in Great Western?!

**Duck:** Yeah, same here, brother.

**Thomas:** With these new powers, we may have a chance against Diesel from vandalizing the school.

**Boco:** I've heard of what's going on with those guys, and dare I say, they're just downright dimwits.

**Duck:** Agreed.

**Thomas:** The reason we're here is that we're doing our final training session, just before our fight with Diesel.

**Duck:** Maybe we can help, I think with more of us helping you guys train some more, we could have a fighting chance against Diesel.

**James:** Let's just hope it's enough to stop him.

**Emily:** It will be enough James, as long as we work as a team, we will accomplish anything.

**Thomas:** Emily's right, with the right amount of power and teamwork, we can do anything than we can possibly dream.

**Lady:** Now that's what I like to hear from you Thomas.

_From behind them, they see a familiar face. Lady magically appeared, her human has pale yellow skin with golden wavy hair down half her back, wearing a magenta Victorian style off shoulder short dress with gold trimming on the collar and gold on the long loose sleeves, a dark purple petticoat with shimmer designs, and reddish-purple, knee-high heeled boots with dark purple lacing._

**Thomas:** Lady!

**Lady:** Hello Thomas, I see that you and your friends are testing your new powers, and to be honest, I'm actually impressed.

**Thomas:** Thanks, we couldn't have better teachers than the Mane 7.

_The Mane 7 all blushed at what Thomas said, but Sunset was the one blushing the most._

**Thomas:** But we feel like it's not enough to stop Diesel, also what happened while you were in Equestria?

**Lady:** Well, Cadence is almost feeling better but I'm still taking care of the Crystal Empire until I was called to Canterlot by Celestia and I had to bring Cadence with me, that was until Diesel and his flunkies started trying to wreck the town, but we managed to put a stop to his plan.

**Thomas:** Well, at least that's a relief.

**Percy:** That must've been so rude seeing the diesels wrecking your town.

**Lady:** I know Percy, but with me, along with Princess Twilight, Luna, Celestia and Cadence, we can handle anything they threw at us.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm just glad everyone is safe, if they would've stayed any longer, they would've caused tremendous damage.

**Lady:** Very true, which is why you and your friends are our best shot at stopping Diesel from destroying the school.

**Thomas:** We know we will succeed in stopping him, right guys.

**James:** Umm, I guess.

**Gordon:** Same here.

**Lady:** Good, when will their training session start.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I believe in the next few hours.

**Lady:** Perfect, at least everyone will have time to at least chit-chat until it begins. I believe we may have ourselves our new protectors.

**Thomas:** Well, I wouldn't say that, but, what the heck, we are the new protectors. Nothing will stand in our way of taking back to school.

_All the while, everyone was prepared to take on the diesels, James and Gordon have their doubts if they'll succeed with Thomas leading the charge._

**James:** We'll be right back guys, me and Gordon just wanna have a private conversation to the two of us.

**Thomas:** Don't take too long James.

**James:** We won't.

**Gordon:** So, what is it that you want to talk about James.

**James:** Look, I appreciate that Thomas is taking the charge for all of us to be on our guard in case the Diesels go on the offensive, and at the same time train us more to help us master our abilities, but there's something that's got me worried.

**Gordon:** And what would that be James?

**James:** What if this mission that Thomas leads us is doomed to fail, what do we say to him if it does?

**Gordon:** Well, if it does fail, you can guarantee that I will have some stern words for him when it's over. And I think you will do the same to him.

**James:** I know, but do we really have to go that far, ever since way before.

**Gordon:** I don't like it either, but it's something we gotta tell Thomas and remind him of his failures.

**James:** (Sighs) As much as I hate to do this to Thomas, but it's something we big engines must do.

**Gordon:** That's the old James I know, come on, let's join the others.

_After their little talk, they head back to the others, unaware of Arry and Bert spying in their conversation._

**Arry:** Ha, did you hear that Bert?

**Bert:** I did, brother, Gordon and James are planning to tell Thomas off for his failures.

**Arry:** Yes, this is starting to get juicy, let's tell Diesel the news. He will be pleased.

**Bert:** Yes, he will.

_As the two raced away to find Diesel, Thomas is handing Duck, Oliver and Boco three green geodes for them to keep._

**Thomas:** Here, you three might need these. These geodes grant you powers that you won't even believe.

**Boco:** Really, I would like to take a gander at this.

_So, he took one of the geodes, leaving two left._

**Thomas:** Duck, would you and Oliver like to keep one?

**Duck:** We would love to, but, since we now know that those geodes grant you guys these powers, we don't want to venture into that territory yet.

**Oliver:** But we will keep these geodes, and when the next big bad shows up, we will be ready.

**Thomas:** That's what I like to hear, well then, let's get this training session started.

**Lady:** Allow me.

_So Lady used her magic to make a makeshift arena, but before she does anything, Boco approaches her._

**Boco:** Hold up Lady, allow me to lay out a plan for you.

**Lady:** A plan? What are you….

_Before she can say anything else, Boco's forehead is projecting a holographic map for the training arena. Everyone who saw was shocked out of their minds._

**Boco:** Before you do build this arena, allow me to show you what it would really look like. Around the edges, will have the seating in case anyone will be interesting in seeing. Around the center will be the actual arena, with some stuff inside to cushion any falls they have while they're fighting and around the edge, will be a white line and that will be the end zone, so if someone passes the line, they're out.

**Edward:** Well, I'll be, looks like the geode gave someone else enhanced memory, but you got another power up along with it, holographic projection.

**Thomas:** Whoa, this is nice. Two of our friends with the brains to solve complex problems.

**Lady:** Well then, I'll follow your holographic map and once that's done, your arena will be ready for you guys to spar.

**Percy:** Alrighty then, let's get this arena built!

_The Mane 7, Starlight along with the Steam Team work together to build their training arena. But one problem rose up._

**Henry:** Uhh, don't want to be a stick in the mud, but where are we gonna place our arena?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I know, what about we place the arena where we have that festival Pinkie.

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh! That is the perfect spot for the arena! That would be the best idea ever?

**Thomas:** Uh, festival Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** That's right Thomas, come here. I'll show you.

_She showed Thomas pictures on her phone of the time that Sunset and Pinkie attended that certain festival, Thomas was surprised to see Sunset's hairstyle in the pictures._

**Thomas:** Your hair looks smoother in these pictures.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Thanks Thomas, I've had my hair prepared for this occasion, and I loved every bit of it. I wish you were there to see this.

**Thomas:** I wish I was, it would've been awesome, along with our friends enjoying this.

**Boco:** So, the location where that festival you guys had took place will be where the arena will be.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yep, this will be where the arena will be placed.

**Lady:** Well then, let's get this arena built.

_Everyone pitched in to help build their arena, even Duck and Oliver also helped. In a matter of minutes, the arena is ready. _

**Duck:** I must say, this is one fine arena, color me impressed.

**Thomas:** Thanks Duck, well then, shall we get this match started.

**Percy:** We should, this is going to be epic, and once we finish this, we will stop Diesel once and for all.

**Thomas:** That's what I liked to hear from you Percy, now then, let's battle.

_All of them raced in the arena as their matchups are about to be set. To make it more interesting, Twilight brought out her drone to film the big event, Starlight and the Mane 7 along with Duck and Oliver arrived at the sidelines to watch the fight, while Boco and Lady arrived at the judging area where they would see who comes out on top. _

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh man, I'm so excited I can hardly wait!

**Applejack:** Same here partner, this is going to be good.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Do any of you guys have your picks to win, I say Thomas will win.

**Rainbow Dash:** No way, Gordon's speed will guarantee victory.

**Starlight Glimmer**: I'm sticking with Emily on this one.

**Applejack:** Toby's my pick.

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, the matchup is about to start! I'm so nervicited!

**Starlight Glimmer:** What?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Nervous and excited, she made up the word.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Really.

**Boco:** Welcome everyone to the annual Steam Team tournament, where me and Lady will find out which Steam Team member will test their strength, their might and their skills to find out who win this tournament. For this one, we got a special fight just for you guys, for this matchup will be: James vs. Edward and Toby vs. Nia.

**Rarity:** Are you serious?

**Twilight Sparkle:** I don't think they're pulling our tail for this leg of the tournament.

**Applejack:** But this should be interesting to see.

**Lady:** Our first matchup to start on will be James vs. Edward!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ooh, this is going to be interesting.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, especially the fact that Edward and James have a bit of a rivalry way before coming here, so let's hope that doesn't resurface.

**BG Music: Death Battle- Invader**

**Boco:** They're both the same type of engine with different personalities, but still strive to be really useful.

**Lady:** Well said Boco, like with James, the high and vain number 5 of the Steam Team!

**Boco:** And Edward, the old and wise number 2 of the Steam Team! I'm Boco and she's Lady, and it's our job to find out who will come out on top in this Steam Team tournament.

**Lady:** Let the matchup begin!

_Everyone watched as the matchup begins, it all started with Edward examining a mirror._

**Edward:** Hmm, with the right length and height, this will fit to the building's requirements.

_Just then, James walked in and sees a mirror with Edward looking at it._

**James:** Ooh, is that a mirror I see. Well then, whenever there's a mirror, I must look at it to see my good side.

_So, he ran towards the mirror and shoves Edward out of the way as he admires himself in his reflection._

**James:** Oh, you are a handsome chap aren't you James, yes, I am!

**Edward:** Hey! What do you think you're doing! This is a mirror for the building's bathroom, not a mirror for you to pose yourself!

**James:** Sorry buddy, when it comes to me and mirrors, they're inseparable.

**Edward:** I'm giving you 5 seconds to get out of here, or else I'll resort to force.

**James:** Oh really, what are you gonna possibly….

_And he got his answer as Edward shoves him towards a table and knocks it over as he fell back._

**Edward:** That's what.

**James:** Hey! (Growls) You're gonna get it old-timer.

**Edward:** I may be old, but I'll show that the old can beat the youth.

_The battle begins as James leaps towards Edward to try to grab him, but Edward dodges and James rolls onto the ground looking back, he then jumps off a chair and deploys his all-terrain skates and starts gliding across the arena. Edward sees this and examines the area around him, he sees a car tire with a strong rope and some metal handles. He later got to work in making a flail. James is closing in on Edward, until he was hit by the flail and crashed into some hay bales._

**James:** What the, what the heck was that?

**Edward:** Sorry James, looks like you're about to be outclassed.

**James:** No chance.

_James managed to get out in time before the flail smashed the bales. He continued skating across the arena, and every time Edward flung his flail, James dodges each attack, until his speed kicked in and he managed to trip up Edward and caused him to fall on his stomach. He then sees James coming at him, and he leaped out of the way before James' foot comes crashing down. Working his brain, Edward looks around and sees half metal pipes and comes up with a plan. With his build speed, he managed to build something that will surprise James, but for him, he couldn't see behind the dust cloud, until it cleared and saw what he built. A metal loop-de-loop and the track leads to Edward at the end._

**James:** Oh really. Is that the best you can do Edward, I'll admit it's a nice loop but are you really trying to make this easy.

**Edward:** You won't even know what will hit you when I'm done with you.

**James:** (Growls) Alright, that's it. You're going down.

_He then sped towards the loop and as he finished the loop and head towards Edward, there was trouble. Edward pulled the tarp that was covering something, and it was a giant punching glove that consists of tires. With a push of a button and at the right timing, James got punched by the glove and sends him pass the white line and crashing into sand bags, which caused two shelves holding paint cans to collapse and crash onto him. Everyone winced at the impact and the match declared Edward as the winner._

**Lady:** Whoa, talk about a close call.

**Boco:** James may have an advantage in speed and agility, but Edward's brainpower and constructive mechanics gave him the edge to win this fight.

**James:** Looks like James' speed wasn't enough to win this fight against the wise.

**Boco:** The winner is Edward.

_Everyone cheered for Edward's victory, especially Twilight the most. Even James had to admit that Edward put up a good fight. Thomas came in to heal James' injuries, when Rarity, Twilight and Edward arrived in his aid._

**Twilight Sparkle:** I must admit, you put a good fight James.

**James:** Yeah. (Groans) Congratulations Edward.

**Edward:** You too James.

**Rarity:** I'm proud of the both of you, my dears. You two put a truly divine battle, and I sincerely love.

**Thomas:** Well James, let's get you cleaned up.

**Edward:** The next matchup will be Toby vs. Nia.

**Twilight Sparkle:** This is going to be so exciting. I wonder who's going to win.

_They wouldn't have to wait long; the next matchup has just started and it's a heated one. Toby was sending logs towards Nia, but her sword manages to slice them up in chunks. She then fired her bow at Toby, but he ultimately revealed his wood dome, but ultimately, the arrow exploded which disintegrated the dome and Toby was nearly sent flying out of the arena. He charged in with his wooden weapons as Nia prepares her Bo, and they clashed. They fought for what seems like a minute until Nia snaps Toby's sword in half with her Bo, she then used her whip to wrap around Toby and sends him crashing into a pile of logs outside the arena. Everyone winced as the tournament declares Nia the winner._

_A bonus fight was also aired between Rebecca and Emily. The fight begins with Rebecca firing yellow charged blasts from her hands and Emily was dodging every one of them. She brought out her emerald ninja stars and threw them at her, which she blasts them to pieces. She then conjured up an emerald hoverboard and started firing emerald discs at her, but Rebecca dodges every one of them. She fired her sun beam at her hoverboard which broke, and Emily fell until she saved herself with another hoverboard. She then fired her beam at her, but Emily made a shield around her to try to protect herself, but the beam is too powerful and broke through the shield and sends her outside the arena and onto a cushioning pad. Everyone was worried for Emily, but she was fine, and the match declared Rebecca the winner._

_Next up, was the right side of the bracket which featured Henry vs. Gordon and Thomas vs. Percy._

**Lady:** Man, we have some good matches from James and Edward to Rebecca and Emily. These two are gonna be tougher than we thought.

**Boco:** I agree with you Lady, these two are harder to decide the victor.

**Lady:** I think we have one matchup that will make things real interesting.

**BG Music: Death Battle- Invader**

**Boco:** This will be a test of fortitude and the battle to see who comes out as the best.

**Lady:** You can say that again, like with Thomas, the leader of the Steam Team.

**Boco:** And Percy, the cute and cheerful number 6 of the Steam Team, I'm Boco and she's Lady, and it's our job to analyze their abilities and find out who will come out on top on this tournament.

_The stadium hushed as they watched from afar, Thomas was there, practicing his fighting and just as he was about to land his final kick, Percy teleported in and caught his foot._

**Percy:** You're getting a little sloppy around your training, which is why I've been a far more experience fighter than you.

**Thomas:** Pff, please, if you think you're tougher than me, you got another thing coming.

**Percy:** Alright then, let's fight.

**Thomas:** You're on.

_The battle begins with them trading blows, as everyone watched. Percy have been trying to lay a punch to Thomas but he couldn't seem to get a good impact until Thomas caught his fist with his fist._

**Thomas:** Hmph, you think my training is sloppy.

_He threw Percy across the arena until he crashed into pile of barrels. Walking towards the broken pile, he saw that Percy wasn't there, until he felt a kick in the side of his face by Percy. Dazed, Percy continuously using his teleportation powers to kick and punch to a standstill. Percy then teleported right in front of him after he shook off the dizziness._

**Percy:** Yeah, still is sloppy. You might as well just give up now, or else I might have to hurt you so more.

_To Percy's surprise, he sees the punches that he laid on him, completely disappeared due to his healing factor._

**Thomas:** You may think that you have won, but I'm just getting started.

_He powered up his arms and fired blasts of Gold Dust power at Percy which made him teleport all over the place to avoid the shots, but he then lunged forward to throw a punch, but Thomas caught the arm and threw him into some crates, before he can fire again, Percy teleported again and the process repeats again. Then, the turning point, both Percy and Thomas were exhausted after their fight, but Thomas feels like he barely took any damage, thanks to his healing factor. Percy is feeling the impacts due to Thomas' punches. _

**Percy:** You're a strong warrior, but you're still no match for me.

_He tried to throw a punch but ultimately was caught by Thomas._

**Thomas:** Yes, you are strong, almost as strong as me, but I have the magic of a demigod, I cannot be hurt that easily.

_He then threw Percy in the air, and fired his Gold Dust beam which sends Percy flying towards a bunch of mattresses out of the arena. Once the fight is over, the matchup declares Thomas the winner. In the last quarterfinal matchup, it was Henry and Gordon duking it out, Gordon used his speed to try to disorient Henry, but Henry whips out vines from underground to try to grab Gordon, no matter how many tries the vines make to grab Gordon, he was too fast. Gordon easily evaded the vines and even sped on them to strike at Henry. But Henry was ready, when Gordon came close to strike him, he brought up a tree and Gordon ran right into it, and with the vines, they grabbed onto Gordon and repeatedly slammed him into the ground and threw him sideways, which caused him to crash into some crates outside the arena, which makes Henry the winner of the tournament._

_Everyone was cheering as the fights were going on and Thomas managed to heal up the winners for their next fights. The winners from the quarterfinals consist of: Edward, Nia, Rebecca, Thomas & Henry. The semi-finals are about to begin and the matchups are pretty interesting: Edward vs. Nia and Rebecca vs. Henry, but Thomas will get one surprise matchup: Thomas vs. Gordon. The fights are about to begin._

**BG Music: Death Battle- Invader**

**Boco:** Weapon empowerment or enhanced memory. These powers will finally be put to the test against each other.

**Lady:** Very so, like with Edward, the old and wise number 2 of the Steam Team.

**Boco:** And Nia, the youngest African member of the Steam Team. I'm Boco and she's Lady, and it's our job to find out who will come out on top in this tournament.

_The fight begins with Nia mastering her Bo staff when Edward arrived, not impressed. _

**Edward:** Those sort of weapons is obsolete; you should know that from now.

**Nia:** Hey, it keeps to tradition in my country. Sounds like you need to be taught a lesson.

**Edward:** Gladly.

_Nia charged with her staff, and Edward evaded her strike, he then used a pipe to try to fight back her staff. They managed to clash, but the pipe broke from various strikes. Edward immediately went into crafting a new weapon, he managed to create a shield and a lance. And he went right back into the fight, but Nia was ready and sends an orange plasma wave towards him. One strike was enough to send Edward crashing through some planks out of the arena, which means Nia is the winner. _

_The next battle was Rebecca vs. Henry, he fired a whole bunch of vines at Rebecca that tangled her up and just before he chucks her out of the arena, her sun power radiated which burned through them and she fired sun beams at Henry which he dodged them. He later stomped the ground which sprouted a giant flower and that gave Rebecca the launch pad she needs to send a relentless wave of sun power at Henry, he tried to hold on but ultimately was sent flying out of the arena, which makes Rebecca the winner of the semi-finals. _

_The bonus fight has Thomas fighting against Gordon, he used his speed to make Thomas dizzy, but that didn't faze him. He jumped in the air and came crashing down which sends a shockwave that knocked Gordon off his feet. He then charging at Thomas and start delivering punch after punch, but every time, he kept dodging and later, grabbing Gordon's arm and throwing him down onto the ground, with one more swing, he threw Gordon forward and blasted him out of the arena._

_It all comes to the finale: Nia vs. Rebecca vs. Thomas._

**Boco:** This is the homestretch people, the battle of all battles, this is the tournament finale! Bring out the fighters.

_One by one, each of the fighters arrived at the arena and the crowd was cheering for the fighters, but Sunset was cheering for Thomas the most, she was happy that Thomas has made it this far. They soon brought their fists together before the big battle begins._

**Thomas:** Well, we made it this far, may the best fighter win.

**Nia:** You too Thomas.

**Rebecca:** Same here, let's have some fun while we're at it.

**Thomas:** Agreed.

**Lady:** This will be one exciting matchup to date, the winner of this tournament will be the championship. Fighters ready!

_The fight begins with Nia charging towards Thomas with her staff, but he managed to catch it just in time. With enough swing, he swung Nia around to where crates are, in which she crashed through them. Rebecca then fired her sun blasts at Thomas and the two of them clashed for a whole minute, until their beams collided, then there was trouble, the beams are about to create a small explosion and when it did, it shook the stadium as a dust cloud floated around. Everyone was wondering on who was safe and who was out. When the dust cleared, it showed Thomas with half his body out of the arena and Rebecca out of the arena._

**Boco:** Oh! Rebecca became close to knocking Thomas out of the arena, but it ultimately knocked herself out of the arena as well, putting Rebecca in solid 3rd place.

**Rebecca:** Oh, well, at least I had fun being a part of this.

**Thomas:** Alright then, I'm back in the game.

**Nia:** Well, not for long you're not.

**Thomas:** Let's get this over with Nia, looks like you're getting tired.

**Nia:** I'm hardly tired, I'm just getting warmed up.

_The two of them walked around each other until they clashed. She tried to slash him with her sword, but his gold power protects him from anything that attacks him. He then kicked the sword out of her hand and sends her back with another kick. She then revealed her bow and fired, but Thomas sent a gold power ball at the arrow which explodes sending them back a couple of feet. The impact from Nia caused her to dislodge her bow, she then pops out her Bo staff and charges as the two clashed for a minute, she managed to get a good hit on Thomas which sends crashing into barrels. Thomas then unleashed a beam of gold power at Nia which sends her out of the arena and crashing into planks of wood. The tournament is over and Thomas is the champion. Everyone cheered for Thomas' victory and Sunset hugged him so tight, he almost couldn't breathe. But their victory will soon put to the test when they had their final opponent to take care of: Diesel. _

**Thomas:** Well then, I guess this arena is a big success, now all we have left is Diesel, once we get to the school, we will defeat Diesel once and for all.

**Percy:** Yes, it's go time.

_At the final leg of the episode, they have started their slow walk coming out of the arena, while James is doing his dance walk, that doesn't impress the others, including Thomas, Sunset, Edward, Twilight, Gordon and Rainbow. _

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Emily  
2\. Starlight Glimmer  
3\. Percy  
4\. James  
5\. Gordon  
6\. Thomas  
7\. Rainbow Dash  
8\. Sunset Shimmer  
9\. Fluttershy  
10\. Twilight Sparkle  
11\. Bertie  
12\. Edward  
13\. Henry  
14\. Rarity  
15\. Pinkie Pie  
16\. Applejack  
17\. Toby  
18\. Rebecca  
19\. Nia  
20\. Diesel  
21\. Class 40  
22\. Duck  
23\. Oliver  
24\. Boco  
25\. Lady  
26\. Arry  
27\. Bert


	13. Chapter 13

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 1: Sodor Meets Equestria**

**Episode 13: Charging into Battle**

_After their training fight, Thomas is healing everyone up before the big battle. But Lady must be called back to the Crystal Empire, so she couldn't be part of the battle. Duck, Oliver and Boco agreed to also take part in the fight. As they were wandering to the school, there was trouble. The sky suddenly grew dark as thunder echoed around. Many of the citizens around saw this and started getting concerned, but the Steam Team probably knows what's going on._

**James:** There's no way that a thunderstorm would appear this fast, this must be Diesel's doing.

**Thomas:** Agreed. He must be around here somewhere.

**Diesel:** Oh, I'm around alright, but you're never gonna find me steam kettle. (Laughs)

**Gordon:** Show yourself, you coward.

**Diesel:** All in due time, puffball, in the meantime, enjoy my little minions.

_His dark magic spreads all over town, as they were watching, the dark magic conjures up dark ghost warriors. Everyone freaked out and ran, and the Steam Team knows this is bad._

**Rebecca:** What do we do now?

**Thomas:** We fight our way through, and we won't stop until we reach the school. Girls, we're gonna need your help. Starlight, you probably need to find somewhere to hind.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Gotcha, be safe you guys.

**Applejack:** No worries partner, we'll be okay.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright, everyone, you know what to do.

**Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack **&** Pinkie Pie:** It's Friendship Power Time! It's Friendship Power Time! It's Friendship Power Time! It's Friendship Power Time! It's Friendship Power Time! It's Friendship Power Time! It's Friendship Power Time!

_The Mane 7 concentrated their power and they transformed into their Friendship Power Modes._

**Thomas:** Alright Steam Team, let's roll out!

_They immediately started fighting the horde, meanwhile, far away looking over the town, Diesel was watching them as he chuckled evilly to himself._

**Diesel:** That should keep these guys busy, while I marvel my new base.

_He soon walked away, leaving the heroes to fight off his horde, surprisingly, the horde is hardly a match for them. After the horde is finished, the girls powered down and the engines walked right up to them._

**Thomas:** I don't know about this, this seems to be a ploy to slow us down.

**Edward:** Why do you say that?

**Thomas:** I don't know, I just know. Look, I'm going to find Diesel and put a stop to this.

**Gordon:** What? Thomas, what do you think you're doing, we're supposed to be fighting him together?

**Thomas:** I know that lazy bones, I just got some unfinished business to settle.

**Gordon:** Ugh, the nerve of that guy, always rushing at things blindly trying to be the hero.

**Percy:** Come now Gordon, I'm sure he has a reason for hating Diesel as much as we do as well. So, it doesn't give the right to degrade him like that.

**Henry:** I must agree Percy on this one. Let Thomas do his own thing and we'll follow him suite.

**Gordon:** Hmph, whatever. Let's just get this over with.

_They soon follow to where Thomas is running to, but some of the girls were getting a little concerned._

**Fluttershy:** Uh, what's going on between Gordon and Thomas?

**Rainbow Dash:** I don't know Fluttershy, and I certainly don't like his attitude towards Thomas.

**Applejack:** Well, we better keep a close eye on the situation if things get hairy.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Same here Applejack, I'm worried about Gordon doing something bad to Thomas that's going to hurt his feelings.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well like Applejack said, let's keep a close eye on him.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Ditto to that.

_The girls soon walked towards the others following their direction. Along the way, in the school, Diesel is sitting comfortably in his new office, when Arry and Bert arrived._

**Diesel:** Well then, you two took a long time to get here.

**Arry:** Well, sorry, we thought we do some sightseeing to loosen up a little.

**Diesel:** Well, don't get too comfortable, now tell me, what have you found.

**Bert:** Well, we sorta overheard James and Gordon's conversation, that if Thomas failed to stop us, they would totally diss Thomas to the point of them fighting it out.

**Diesel:** Interesting, well then, if they do fail, will let them fight each other. But in the meantime, make sure that they don't go into the school.

**Arry **&** Bert:** Yes sir!

_The engines and the Mane 7 with Starlight arrived at the school, and they gasped in horror when they see what the diesels did. There was graffiti paint all over the building, caution tapes all over and metal bracing around the school._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh man, look at what they did to our school. It's horrible.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It is horrible, I just cannot imagine the clean up crew being able to clean all of this up.

**Thomas:** Okay we'll split up into six in three groups: Gordon, James, Toby, Rainbow, Rarity & Applejack, you check out the parking lot. Henry, Edward, Nia, Starlight, Fluttershy & Twilight, you check out the sports fields. Percy, Rebecca, Emily, Pinkie, Sunset and I will check the inside. Edward, you lead Group 2 and Toby, you lead Group 1.

**Edward:** Got it.

**Toby:** We'll make sure those diesels knock us down.

**Thomas:** Alright, split up.

_So, everyone split up to find the diesels, but some were ready for them with their abilities and traps. Meanwhile, Duck, Oliver and Boco were hanging back wondering what the diesels next move will be._

**Duck:** As much as I hate Diesel along with you guys, I really don't know what he has up his sleeves that could hurt the Steam Team.

**Oliver:** Agreed, I myself escaped a diesel scrapyard by one of the Scottish Twins and still to this day, the diesels haunt my memories ever since that day.

**Boco:** I feel your pain buddy. So, what do we do now?

**Duck:** Well, I ain't sitting here, waiting for who knows what will happen. I'm going in there and put a stop to Diesel's plan.

**Oliver:** I must agree, I too want some payback for what the diesels did to me. Boco?

**Boco:** I'll also fight by your side, and judging by the others, then went to different areas. I'll go by the parking lot, Oliver you go inside and Duck, you head to the sports fields.

**Duck** & **Oliver:** Got it!

_They soon raced off to help their friends. Meanwhile, someone else arrived to observe the school and even saw the others went off in different directions to stop the diesels. It was Trixie, accompanied with the crusaders: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle._

**Scootaloo:** Oh geez, I actually might be worried for them, what if they don't have what it takes to stop that Diesel.

**Trixie:** To be honest, I really don't know, Scootaloo. But from what I've been seeing their new powers are absolutely incredible. But with the diesel's new powers, it seems as though they might have an edge. But I do hope they could pull through.

**Apple Bloom:** I hope they win this.

**Sweetie Belle:** Same here Apple Bloom.

**Trixie:** You know; I think the four of us could somehow help them fight the diesels. With our talents, but before we do that, let's think of a plan of action. That way, when the time is right, we will crush those diesels to the ground!

**Scootaloo,** **Apple Bloom** & **Sweetie Belle:** Yeah, we're gonna help the Steam Team and the Mane 7! Yeah, we're gonna help the Steam Team and the Mane 7! Yeah, we're gonna help the Steam Team and the Mane 7!

_So the four walked away to discuss their plan. The first battle will be looking at is the battle at the sports field. Henry, Fluttershy, Nia, Starlight, Edward & Twilight were wandering around the field looking for whoever may surprise them, they were still looking around when Duck suddenly arrived._

**Duck:** Hello everyone.

**Edward:** Duck, what are you doing here?

**Duck:** I thought I come by to help you guys out. And give payback to the diesels.

**Henry:** Well then, the more help the merrier.

**Norman:** Ha, like that's going to be any different.

_They look at the bleachers to see Norman, Den & Dart standing at the top row._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Umm Edward, who are they.

**Norman:** We can answer you for that one missy, I'm Norman and right next to me are Den and Dart, the managers of the Dieselworks.

**Den:** Yeah, well, what I mean is….

**Dart:** What he means is that Norman calls us the managers of the Dieselworks, and now the managers at Canterlot High.

**Twilight Sparkle:** That's our school you bullies.

**Norman:** Sorry missy, but we're commandeering this school for our base of operations.

**Nia:** Starlight, you might want to get back. This is going to get ugly. You too Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** Okay.

**Duck:** I'll stand guard over them in case.

**Edward:** Thanks Duck.

**Norman:** So be it, boys, let's show them what we can do.

_So Norman jumped in the air and slammed his gauntlet into the ground which sends a shockwave across, knocking everyone off their feet. The battle begins with Henry manipulating giant vines to wrap around Norman's gauntlets as he slammed him repeatedly against the ground, Nia using her sword to slash at any metal Den throws at her, and with one swing, she sliced one metal beam and it sends Den flying into the water booth stand, Dart tried to use his weapon constructs to get rid of Edward, but he was proven too quick to avoid the constructs. Edward using his technician abilities managed to create a saber that could counter Dart's constructs, Twilight also accompanied Edward to back him up. Meanwhile, Gordon, James, Toby, Rainbow, Rarity & Applejack were at the parking lot looking for the other diesels, with the help of Oliver._

**Gordon:** I swear, if they're pulling my wheel, I'm going to really tear them a new engine for their miserable bodies.

**Toby:** Let's not go that route Gordon.

**Class** **40:** Yes, I must agree with the firebox on wheels on that one.

**Oliver:** Who said that?

_In the far distance, they see Class 40 with Arry and Bert._

**Class 40:** I must say, out of most of the Steam Team, I've got the angrier of the bunch.

**James:** Watch it Bowler, or you're going to get something coming to you.

**Arry:** (Chuckles) Temper, temper.

**Bert:** (Chuckles) Good one.

**James:** That's it, get them!

_They immediately charged towards each other, Gordon managed to use sucker punch Class 40 in the face, and the momentum caused him to fall on his back. That made him angry, using his strength, he picked up a car and chucked it towards Gordon, but he managed to get past it before the car explodes. Rainbow came in and punched Class 40 so many times and one punch, sends him crashing through another car's windshield. Arry & Bert lifted a bunch of cars with their powers and threw them at Nia and Rarity, but she acted quickly and pull out her diamond shields and Nia used her sword to slice the cars in half. But she grabbed one car with her whip and threw it towards them, with the help of Rarity's diamond powers, the car hit the two as the car rolled around the lot, with the two knocked out cold. Their metal powers managed to protect them from getting killed. But the groups that were in the sports field and parking lot weren't expecting what's coming to them next. Meanwhile, Percy, Sunset, Pinkie, Rebecca and Emily were inside the school, trying to find Diesel along with Splatter and Dodge. Inside, they see that there was graffiti everywhere, windows smashed, and caution tape everywhere._

**Percy:** This is so not good.

**Pinkie Pie:** The school is destroyed, what are we gonna do?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Not destroyed, we will get the school restored, once this is over.

**Percy:** I just hope this will be over with.

**Splatter:** Well, we think you're wrong.

_They turn around to see Splatter and Dodge with a net launcher in hand._

**Dodge:** Surprise!

_They fired it, and before Percy can teleport himself away, the net wrapped around the group and stuck them to the wall._

**Percy:** Hey, let us out of here. I know, I can just teleport out of here.

_He tried to teleport himself out of the net, but it doesn't work._

**Percy:** What? Why can't I teleport?

**Diesel:** Sorry, green caterpillar, I've laced the metal net with my dark magic, that way it can counter at least some of your friends' abilities.

**Rebecca:** I can't access my sun power.

**Emily:** And I can't access my emerald powers.

**Diesel:** Like I said, you can't get out of this net that easily.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What do you want from us, Diesel?

**Diesel:** Oh, I can't tell you, that will spoil the surprise.

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, I love surprises! What is it?!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Pinkie!

**Diesel:** Bring them to where the statue is, and the surprise shall begin. (Chuckles evilly)

_While Splatter and Dodge were taking their prisoners with them, Boco saw this and he wasn't happy._

**Boco:** Shoot, it was a trap. I must warn Thomas.

**Diesel:** Oh, I don't think so Boco!

_He used his power to levitate Boco and threw him into the trophy case stand, crushing it to pieces and knocking him unconscious._

**Diesel:** I can't have you spoil what I have planned. Now that that's out of the way, time for the real fun. (Laughs)

_Meanwhile, Thomas is still searching for Diesel and he's getting tired of searching for him._

**Thomas:** (Growls) This is getting me nowhere, where is Diesel. I must end this madness before it gets worse.

**Diesel:** (Telepathically) Well now, looks like your search is running cold, don't you think?

**Thomas:** Diesel! Where are you, you coward!

**Diesel:** (Telepathically) Oh, I'm there alright, everywhere but here. You're just looking in the wrong spot.

**Thomas:** Where are you?

**Diesel:** (Telepathically) Meet me at the courtyard outside of the school, and then we can talk.

**Thomas:** I swear Diesel, whatever game you're planning at, will end soon enough.

**Diesel:** (Telepathically) (Chuckles) We'll see about that, puffball.

_So, Thomas raced off downstairs to get to the courtyard, and when he got there, he was shocked to see what's going on. There was Diesel with Splatter and Dodge with a catapult in between them, and on it was Percy, Sunset, Pinkie, Emily & Rebecca on the launch arm. He also saw the other diesels surrounding his friends and the rest of the Mane 7 along with Starlight, with Duck, Oliver and Boco help captive by Arry and Bert. Thomas was horrified by what he's seeing._

**Diesel:** Welcome to the show Thomas, now then, I knew you were going to stop us from taking over Canterlot High, so I managed to come up with one of the best sinister plans I've ever come up with and that also involves you Thomas.

**Thomas:** What are you playing at Diesel?

**Diesel:** You see all your friends right beside you, being held together by metal beams that have been laced with my dark magic, so that way their powers can't break them free. And right in front of you, are your special friends on my one of a kind catapult that we customized from a wheelbarrow. And it's primed and ready to fire your friends to who knows where.

**Thomas:** Why you….

**Diesel:** Ah-ah-ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you. Take another step, and your friends go flying. Now then, boys.

_Thomas turned around to see Arry & Bert levitating custom metal swords to each diesel holding Thomas' friends hostage, what makes it worse, is that they aimed their swords at his friends' neck. Many of them shrieked with fright and Thomas was the most scared._

**Thomas:** No! You wouldn't.

**Diesel:** I would, unless I give you a proposal, but you must obey by it otherwise, you know what will happen. Now, you have a decision to make: You either leave the school for good, that way the rest of us can enjoy our fun, and I may spare all your friends from a certain demise or you continue attacking me and your friends are gone. What's it going to be?

_Thomas' brain is firing right now, he had to decide and fast, otherwise he'll lose his friends._

**Thomas:** Diesel, I hate to say this, but you win.

**Diesel:** Smart move, Splodge, release Thomas' friends from the net. I'll release the rest of your friends from their metal restraint.

_As Splatter and Dodge released Percy, Sunset, Pinkie, Rebecca & Emily from the net, Diesel removed the beams that were holding the rest of his friends to the walls._

**Diesel:** Now Thomas, I leave if I were you, otherwise I may change my mind.

**Thomas:** This isn't over Diesel.

**Diesel:** Yeah, keep telling yourself that. (Chuckles evilly)

_Thomas and his friends walked away defeatedly while Diesel laughed victoriously, his plan had worked. While they were walking away from the school, Gordon and James were seething in anger over Thomas' actions and Thomas is also feeling guilt for charging in blindly trying to do finish this himself._

**Thomas:** Look, I'm sorry for trying to attack Diesel, I was just over the fact that he's doing this to Canterlot High with his dark power, and now, look what's happened. We lost, and it's all my fault, I've really screwed things up big time. I'll admit on Sodor, I've screwed things up before back on the railway but this, this is different.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, no one is blaming you for this. It's not your fault, we're just not expecting what Diesel and his buddies are capable of.

**Thomas:** Thanks Sunset.

_Suddenly, he felt a hard slap going across his face and he was sent flying to the side a little, everyone saw this and they too were shocked. It was James that slapped him hard and they were very cross._

**James:** You know Thomas, you can be an utter prat. What the hell you were thinking?! Charging after Diesel like that, without having us be by your side! You didn't screw things up just a little bit, you screwed up big time mister!

**Gordon:** Yes, I too must agree with James on this one. Your actions have cost up this mission to take back the school! You also put us in danger from the other diesels! You nearly got us killed when we were held at knifepoint! What do you have to say to that?! You know, little Thomas, I'm starting to regret forming our alliance when I pulled you out of the mine, and that said alliance has been shattered all because of you!

**Thomas:** Oh, shut up Gordon, you've gotten yourself in tougher situations before, and I have to help you along with it! Like the time you crashed into a tunnel that was under construction and I have to pull you out, or the time I defended you from Spencer while you were helping out Whiff's waste dump or the time I helped you take your passengers after your boiler got a hole in it, and was leaking water! We need each other more than we ever do, that's why that alliance stays with us and you can't do anything without me!

**Gordon:** Hmph, well after that failed mission, looks like I don't need you anymore!

**James:** That still doesn't change anything Thomas! And you know what, I should've said this to you a long time ago back when you derailed Gordon's coaches. YOU'RE COMPLETELY USELESS TO THE STEAM TEAM!

_Everyone was shocked and horrified by what James just said to Thomas, and Thomas was also shocked at what he said, and the fact that Gordon ended their alliance they had for years hurt him the most. His eyes started pumping tears after the fact that two of his friends, make that former friends, told him that he's useless to the Steam Team. Upset and angry about this, he gets up and told everyone this very message._

**Thomas:** Fine, if you don't want me on the team, then so be it! I'm never coming back with you guys again, and if we do return to Sodor, I'm never sleeping in Tidmouth Sheds with you lot for a very long time! And, have fun finding a way to defeat Diesel without me, who needs you!

**Gordon:** Fine! Leave, and never return!

**James:** Yeah, get lost, loser! And I mean it, this time!

_Already angry enough, Thomas walked away from his friends and the Mane 7 never to return._

**Nia:** Thomas, wait!

_But Thomas didn't, he just kept on walking away, and even some of his friends could slightly hear him crying as he walked away. Once Thomas is far away, everyone turned to Gordon and James and stared at them angrily, but Percy was the angriest, along with Edward and Toby._

**James:** What?

**Gordon:** Why are you all staring at us?

**Percy:** Why are we staring at you?! YOU JUST TOLD MY BEST FRIEND TO GET LOST, THAT'S WHY!

**Edward:** I don't know how very upset I am with you two, I'm very, very disappointed in you two.

**James:** What else are we supposed to do, old-timer! We told Thomas that he screwed up this mission and that he's useless to the Steam Team, if he keeps this up, we'll all fail!

**Rarity:** (Gasps) Well I never, how dare you said that to dear old Thomas, you fusspot.

**James:** Hey, don't get yourself involved in this Rarity, this is between me and Edward.

**Toby:** You're not going to win James, no matter what you say about Thomas, we will always defend him no matter what.

**Gordon:** Oh, stow it Toby, you clearly have no business being here.

_Applejack suddenly came in and grabbed his jacket with her hand and told him this._

**Applejack:** Oh yes, we do, mister. We treat all of us here with respect and the fact that you and James told Thomas to get lost, that ain't okay in my book, partner.

**Gordon:** Get your farmer hands off me, cowgirl.

**Rainbow Dash:** Gordon! How dare you talk like that to Applejack.

**Gordon:** You don't have a say in this Rainbow, so stay out.

**Emily:** You told are both to blame for this, you told Thomas to leave the Steam Team, we need him to stop Diesel's terror. You two just lost our best opportunity to stop him and take back the school. I honestly can't say how disappointed we are to the both of you.

**James:** Oh, stow it, the lot of you, no matter how you defend Thomas, we will stick to what we say.

**Duck: **Oh shut up James, you Sudrians don't tell anyone of us what to do. We follow the basic rules everyone follows and that's not include banishing our friends.

**Oliver: **I second that.

_While everyone was busy arguing with Gordon and James, Sunset, unimaginably disappointed to the both, also felt sad for Thomas. She can imagine the pain that Thomas is going through. Instead of arguing to Gordon and James, she walks up to Twilight to tell her something._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm sad for Thomas, I just can't imagine the level of pain he's feeling right now. I'm just really worried about him.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Same here, he's our friend, and we must help him. But there's also another problem.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What's that?

**Twilight Sparkle:** What if he gets so angry of this whole thing, that he starts unleashing his power on Gordon and James for what they did to him and becomes evil?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I doubt that Thomas will go that far, but what's important is helping him. Come on, we need to find Thomas.

**Twilight Sparkle**: Right behind ya. Hey Edward, we're gonna find Thomas, let us know what else is happening.

**Edward: **I'll do that, good luck Twilight.

_As the two raced off to find Thomas, the rest of them were still arguing with Gordon and James, until things took an unexpected turn. Boco stepped in front of Gordon and told him this message, one part made some of the engines and Mane 7 cringe a little._

**Boco:** I can't believe what you did back over there, I just can't. I expected better from you Gordon. You once called me "my dear engine" after I saved you from the torment of Bill & Ben. This isn't the Gordon I used to know back then. I don't know what's changed you, but this needs to stop now.

**Gordon:** (Scoffs) Why should you be defending Thomas, when you two hardly hang out with each other?

_This made Boco very cross, but it soon cut to Thomas walking alone on the sidewalk. He was still sad after what Gordon and James told him, he just can't believe that his friends would suddenly turn his back on him and kick him out of the team. He was still leaking some tears as he is walking, when he heard someone calling his name._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas! Stop!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Don't go Thomas!

**Thomas:** Huh?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, wait up!

**Thomas:** Oh, hi Sunset, hello Twilight, so have you guys figured out how to defeat Diesel without me?

**Sunset Shimmer:** No, look, everyone is all disjointed from arguing with Gordon and James and the way it's going now, it's not getting any better. We need you Thomas, you're our only hope in stopping Diesel.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Without you, the school will be ruled by Diesel and Principal Celestia and Luna are not going to be happy when they find out an evil diesel train, not the other one, has taken over the school. We need you Thomas please.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Twilight's right, we need you, you're our one chance in stopping him, besides your number one in your railway, the #1, and your Sir Topham Hatt's number one engine.

**Thomas:** (Sighs) I appreciate you guys cheering me up, but James is right, I am useless. I've let my friends down, I've failed the mission and my chance at stopping Diesel. And I'm not the #1 anymore, looks like its time for someone else to take the reign of #1.

_He was about to rip off the #1 from his jacket, when Sunset stops him by grabbing his hand and placing her hand on his chest._

**Twilight Sparkle:** No Thomas, don't do that!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't do this Thomas, don't do something you're going to regret. Listen to yourself, do you really want to do this to yourself, disowning your number and passing it to someone else, do you really want that? Thomas, everyone on your island loves you and so does your friends. Can you imagine what would happen if you weren't on the island anymore, children would be sad, your friends will be miserable and worst of all, Sir Topham Hatt will never be the same man if you aren't there Thomas. Everyone loves you Thomas, and so does everyone here, and most of all, I also love you, not love you, love you, but you know what I mean. The point is, everyone cares and loves you and it will never change that.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well said Sunset, well said.

**Thomas:** Thank you girls, for everything.

_He then gave them a hug and started crying a little, the two wrapped their arms around him to comfort him. Sunset even took the time to slide her hand up and down his back to help comfort him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Shh, shh, it's okay Thomas, it's okay, it's alright. Everything's going to be okay.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Once this is settled, we will deal with Gordon and James once and for all.

_The three stayed in the same spot for a while until Thomas calms down. After Thomas has calmed down, the three were holding hands as they head back to the others. All the while, Sunset handed Thomas some tissues for his runny face. Sunset almost blurted out her love for Thomas, but she managed to save herself before Thomas knows it, but Twilight wasn't buying it, she can sense that Sunset has a definite crush on Thomas, but she decided to keep it to herself. But when they got there, they were shocked to see Gordon and Boco fighting each other. But when Gordon looked at Sunset and Twilight with their cross expressions, he immediately let go of Boco. While some help Boco back on his feet, Edward came up to the three._

**Edward:** Phew, I'm glad you guys are here. Things were getting hairy back there, Gordon and Boco got into a huge fight and we tried desperately to get the two away from each other, but it was no use, until you three showed up.

**James:** Hey, what are you doing back here Thomas?! Get lost, we don't need you anymore, we can handle Diesel ourselves without you! So why don't you buzz off like a bee and skedaddle.

**Edward:** Oh, shut up James.

**James:** Stay out of my way, old timer, if Thomas doesn't leave, then I'll make him get a piece of my mind.

**Edward:** (Thoughts) This isn't going to be good.

_As James is walking towards the three, Thomas hides behind Twilight and Sunset to keep himself from getting a beating from James. And as James got too close, he felt a hand press against his chest, it was Sunset, and she wasn't happy._

**Sunset Shimmer:** If you know what's good for you James, you either stay away from us, apologize to Thomas right here and now, or you're going to be in for a real nightmare of a time.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You ain't going to win this one James, so what do you choose James, you stay away from us or apologize to Thomas right now.

**James:** Pah! You got to be kidding, I'm never apologizing to an excuse of a leader like him!

**Percy:** You take that back James!

**James:** I won't, and that's final!

_Thomas tried mustering up a smile to James and Gordon, but the two of them just scuff it out, leaving Thomas disappointed. The others were still cross with Gordon and James, but Percy is still the angriest after everything they did to Thomas. But Rainbow Dash and Rarity thought of a clever plan to get Gordon and James to snap out of it and listen. _

**Rainbow Dash:** Well then, if you guys can't apologize to Thomas, then me and Rarity have no choice but to say this to you.

**James:** What are you talking about?

**Rarity:** Well darling, me and Rainbow Dash have been talking about this for some time, and we basically have no choice but to breakup with you guys.

**Gordon** & **James:** What?! What?!

_Pinkie Pie was able to quietly whisper this plan to the others and they immediately agree on it. Gordon and James were the ones that were the most shocked, their girlfriends are about to breakup with them. Once they say that, they turn their backs against the boys not looking at them._

**James:** What?! No, no, you can't do this to us. You just can't.

**Rarity:** You heard something Rainbow?

**Rainbow Dash:** Nope, nothing.

**Gordon:** Please Miss Dash, we beg of you to not breakup with us, please!

**Rainbow Dash:** You sure of it?

**James:** Yes, please, we beg of you, don't breakup with us.

**Rarity:** Alright then, we won't on one condition, you must apologize to Thomas after that awful show you two did. If you do that, we won't breakup with you, if not, then the breakup with be official.

_The two really have their work cut out for them, they need to decide quick otherwise Rainbow Dash and Rarity are going to breakup with them. Although they hate to do this, they have no choice._

**Gordon:** (Sighs) Alright, we'll do it.

**Rainbow Dash:** Good, now get to it, and don't come back to us when you did it, we'll be waiting.

**James:** I can't believe it Gordon, after what we just did to Thomas, the girls are planning to breakup with us. Oh man, what did we do, this whole day just sucks.

**Gordon:** I too hate this as much as you do, but we have no choice, if we don't apologize to Thomas, then they're no longer going to be with us.

**James:** Agreed, let's just do it.

_The two head towards the direction where Sunset and Twilight are, hiding Thomas behind them. The girls were still angry towards Gordon and James, but the two engines know why they're mad._

**Sunset Shimmer:** What do you two want?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Come to give Thomas another tongue lashing?

**Gordon:** No Miss Sparkle, we're not.

**James:** Yeah, we came here for a completely different. We…. come to apologize to Thomas.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Really?

**Gordon:** Yes, Miss Shimmer, where is he?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Right behind us.

_They stepped to the side revealing Thomas._

**Thomas:** What do you two want?

**Gordon:** Thomas, we have come to a conclusion that we're extremely sorry for saying that you're useless and at the same time, saying that our alliance has ended. We're extremely sorry Thomas, and I'm being honest.

**Thomas:** Really?

**James:** Yes, Thomas, we're saying the truth, and I'm sorry for slapping you in the face.

**Thomas:** It still stings, and I accept your apology, but how can I know that you'll keep your word?

**Gordon:** We will Thomas, we'll humbly keep our word.

**Thomas:** Well, okay, then I accept your apology, but it may take a while for me to really trust you again, got it.

**James:** Yes, Thomas, we understand, it will take you awhile to have our trust to you again.

**Thomas:** Good, I'll see you guys later. Just don't do that ever again.

**Gordon:** We will, promise, now let's go see our girls.

**James:** Yeah, let's just hope they go easy on us for what we did to Thomas.

**Gordon:** Ooh, I haven't thought of that.

_And sure enough, Gordon and James thought that Rainbow and Rarity will go easy on the two, but they didn't. They eventually apologized to the others for being rude to them and especially to Percy. They still love them, but they gave them major punishments for their behavior, and they downright agreed. Rainbow had instructed Gordon to run a 30 lap run on the track without stopping, Gordon will be tired from that I can assure you. While Rarity instructed James to sort out all 5,000 different colored fabrics and put them in their respective drawers, boy James wasn't smiling now and he will be extremely tired from doing the task. Meanwhile in Sunset's house, Sunset was examining Thomas' face since James gave him a hard slap._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Eesh, that must've been one hard slap he gave you.

**Thomas:** Yeah, I did not know James has gotten himself some powerful arms.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Me neither, but I do know how to make it better.

**Thomas:** Really, what is it?

_He soon got the answer when Sunset kissed his hurt cheek, and that made Thomas blush real hard. After the kiss, she faced him and their eyes meet._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I hope that makes it better.

**Thomas:** Yes, it does.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Next time, will be a new day and hopefully, it will be better.

**Thomas:** You betcha.

_The two of them continued to stare at each other, until Sunset started ruffling his hair which made him giggle. And the two of them continue having fun in the house, playing video games and with Ray, having dinner and watching television just the two of them until the night comes. Meanwhile, Diesel is watching over his new base while standing next to one of the pillars._

**Diesel:** Thomas, you have always been a thorn in my side for far too long, next time, I will make sure you and your friends won't interfere again, next time, I will give you your toughest challenge you've ever faced, next time, will be your downfall. (Laughs evilly)

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. James  
2\. Thomas  
3\. Diesel  
4\. Gordon  
5\. Rebecca  
6\. Starlight Glimmer  
7\. Applejack  
8\. Sunset Shimmer  
9\. Rainbow Dash  
10\. Fluttershy  
11\. Twilight Sparkle  
12\. Rarity  
13\. Pinkie Pie  
14\. Edward  
15\. Percy  
16\. Henry  
17\. Arry  
18\. Bert  
19\. Toby  
20\. Duck  
21\. Oliver  
22\. Boco  
23\. Scootaloo  
24\. Trixie  
25\. Apple Bloom  
26\. Sweetie Belle  
27\. Norman  
28\. Den  
29\. Dart  
30\. Nia  
31\. Class 40  
32\. Splatter  
33\. Dodge


	14. Chapter 14

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 1: Sodor Meets Equestria**

**Episode 14: Risks Must Be Made**

_Yesterday had passed since the argument between Thomas, Gordon and James, everyone that heard of the incident were still a little bit mad at the two, but when they heard of their apology towards Thomas and to the others, they were not mad anymore. In the boutique, James was nearly done and exhausted from sorting all the fabrics when Gordon popped by._

**Gordon:** Oh, Jiminy Christmas, my legs are still sore from all that running. But I deserve it, big time.

**James:** (Exhausted) Same here Gordon, you're lucky you only had to do running, but for me, I must sort out these fabrics and still got a couple more to go.

**Rarity:** Don't stop now darling, keep going, once that's done, you can finally relax your arms.

**James:** (Sighs) Yes Miss Rarity.

**Rarity:** That's what I like to hear.

_She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the boutique to join her friends, Gordon meanwhile, stayed behind with James to catch up._

**Gordon:** (Sighs) This is one punishment I never want to relive again, 30 laps, that's brutal.

**James:** Even I couldn't run that fast myself, I hate to be in your shoes.

**Gordon:** Agreed. Listen James, can we put this event behind us and let bygones be bygones.

**James:** Now that I can agreed on. At the same time, I feel bad for slapping Thomas in the face along with my hand stinging from the impact, along with telling Thomas off like that. Man, I think some of the deadly sins have taken ahold of us a little too much.

**Gordon:** Agreed. But like I said, let bygones be bygones.

**James:** Same here, I think you should get going Gordon, I'm going to be here for a while.

**Gordon:** Okay, well, I'll see you next time James.

**James:** See ya Gordon and tell Thomas I said hi.

**Gordon:** I will.

_So, Gordon left the boutique, a little stiff because his legs were still sore. Meanwhile, Sunset, Percy, Thomas and Pinkie were at the ice cream parlor getting some ice cream. Sunset and Thomas were on one table and Percy and Pinkie were on the other. **Thomas** got himself blue moon with chocolate chips, **Sunset** got herself an orange cream sherbet, **Percy** got himself pistachio with nuts and **Pinkie** got herself strawberry with sprinkles._

**Percy:** Man, this pistachio is the bomb with the nuts as well, I might want to try mint later.

**Pinkie Pie:** I think you should, it's also extremely good!

**Thomas:** Sounds like you two are having a ball.

**Pinkie Pie:** Yep, we are Thomas! We're having so much fun!

**Percy:** I agree with Pinkie on this one.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Chuckles) They're having a blast and so are we. I'm glad the two of us took the time to get us ice cream, I love it.

**Thomas:** What can I say, I'm one of those types that like to do nice things for all my friends, especially you Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Oh Thomas, you're so sweet.

_Feeling touched by his words, she brought her hand out and cuddled Thomas' cheek as one of her fingers rubbed his cheek. The two of them stared and smiled passionately at each other, and Percy and Pinkie couldn't help but snicker quietly._

**Percy:** (Whispers) Those two are practically made for each other.

**Pinkie Pie:** (Whispers) I know right, they're pretty much in love.

**Percy:** (Whispers) Oop, might not say it out loud, they might here us.

**Pinkie Pie:** (Whispers, snickers) You may be right.

_Then, Gordon came into view, Sunset took her hand off Thomas' cheek, and the others could easily see why Gordon is so tired._

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) Enjoying your workout Gordon?

**Gordon:** Very funny Thomas, anyway, I thought I come by to see how you're doing.

**Thomas:** I'm doing okay, why do you ask?

**Gordon:** Well, you know why. I still feel guilty after that incident.

**Thomas:** I can assure you Gordon, I'm perfectly okay. What brings you here?

**Gordon:** I'm here to get myself rocky road and here to tell you that James says hi, but unfortunately, he's still sorting.

**Percy:** Ooh, tough to be him.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yo Gordon, how's the run?

_They look to see Rainbow Dash leaning on the doorway._

**Gordon:** (Blushes) Oh Miss Dash, I did not expect you here so soon.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, thought I check in to see how you're feeling after your 30 laps. I must say, your legs are still wobbling after all that.

**Gordon:** Still are, but they're dying down over time.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, I'm glad you managed to pull through, you deserve a break. I'll catch you guys later, by the way, Thomas how is that cheek?

**Thomas:** It's better, Sunset put a blue bandage on my cheek to make it feel much better.

**Rainbow Dash:** Nice man and good support for him Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Thanks Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** No problem, catch ya later!

_The rest of the day has been going fine until one night, when Thomas is sleeping in Sunset's house, he was having squinting and squirming because he was having a nightmare, it showed James slapping him again and him and Gordon telling him off and Gordon ending their alliance, it reached a point where Thomas woke up suddenly and nearly crying._

**Thomas:** Aaaaah! (Pants, sniffling) What was that about?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas! Are you okay?

**Thomas:** (Sniffling) Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Can you tell me what it is about?

**Thomas:** (Sniffling) Well, it all started when James slapped me across the face, and then Gordon and James blaming me from our failed mission to take back the school and later, them kicking me out of the team. Oh man, this is going to haunt me forever.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, come here Thomas.

_Thomas shifted towards Sunset as she proceeds to hug him and sliding her hand up and down on his back._

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's gonna be okay Thomas, it's gonna be okay.

**Thomas:** Thank you Sunset, hey, can I ask you something?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Of course, what is it?

**Thomas:** You know that alliance I told you about that Gordon and I made.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yes, you did.

**Thomas:** Well, what if our alliance will really be over?

**Sunset Shimmer:** What, of course not, your alliance should never be over. Yeah, the earlier incident is very bad but that doesn't change anything. Your alliance always sticks with you no matter what. Sure, you and Gordon may have your fallouts, but you always find a way to fix it. I know that Thomas, and so should you.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Thanks Sunset, you're the best.

_Thomas remained lock in Sunset's arms as the night goes on, and she even gave a kiss on the cheek to make him feel better which made Thomas blush as well as Sunset, meanwhile, James is finally putting the last colored fabric in the drawers when Rarity came in to see that he is done._

**Rarity:** My, my Jamesy, I'm most certainly impressed. You managed to do it in record time, good show.

**James:** Really. YES!

_He was so happy, that he didn't realize he was doing a funny victory dance, but that was short-lived when he saw Rarity's stern face. Once he saw her face, he stops the dance and admits defeat._

**James:** (Chuckles sheepishly)

**Rarity:** Come along darling, we're going to Applejack's today for a little chat, don't dawdle.

**James:** (Sighs) Yes Rarity.

_The two walked down the sidewalk, hopped onto a bus and when they got to Applejack's house, they walked off the bus and head towards her house. In the porch area, Applejack was on one of the rocking chairs looking outside, Emily is standing right next to the steps twirling one of her emerald discs and Duck and Oliver were resting up against an apple tree. Duck was the first to notice the pair._

**Duck:** Well, well, look what the duck dragged in.

**James:** Oh, would you please….

**Duck:** Save it James, now get inside while we wait for the other half of trouble.

**James:** Alright, alright, geez, as if I'm in enough trouble already.

_So James went inside while the others wait for Gordon, some were still a little angry at the two, even though they already apologized to them, but they were still not happy._

**Oliver:** You know everyone, I know we have a right to be mad and all, but, don't you think we're going a little too far on them.

**Applejack:** Yeah, I agree with ya Oliver, but their actions have hurt one of our dearest friends and we can't tolerate that partner. You feel me?

**Oliver:** (Sighs) Yeah, you're right, but I still feel so bad doing this whole thing to Gordon and James. It just sounds like we're going too far on them.

**Duck:** That's true Oliver, but if we don't do this talk to the two, then Thomas would still be victimized after that incident yesterday. We just cannot allow that to let it slide.

**Oliver:** (Sighs) Yeah, you're right, still I just feel like it isn't right.

**Duck:** When's Gordon coming?

**Emily:** Last I heard from where he was, he was at the ice cream parlor getting something refreshing and then leaving, probably heading right here.

**Applejack:** Well, let's just hope that fusspot does show up otherwise we'll hunt him down.

**Duck:** You won't have to, cause there's a bus coming. It might be Gordon on that bus.

_And he was right, as Gordon was slowly walking towards Applejack's house, and once he saw some of his friends waiting for him, he knows why._

**Gordon:** Let me guess, you're expecting me aren't you?

**Emily:** Yes, we are, now head inside, we'll follow suite.

_Gordon did, and the others waited for one final talk before their chat._

**Duck:** So are we all agreed to go really hard on those two?

**Applejack:** Agreed sugarcube.

**Rarity:** Most certainly darling.

**Oliver:** You know what would be funny if we have Boco join us.

**Emily:** Ooh, now that would be a good one, now we just need a way to bring the message to him.

**Big Macintosh:** Maybe I can send him that message, I'm on my way to drop off this here cider for the market, if I run into your pal Boco, I can pass on the message to him and ride with me back to the farm.

**Applejack:** Big Mac, you're an absolute genius. Go do that, we may need his support for this.

**Big Macintosh:** Much obliged AJ, now I best be off, otherwise the cider won't be able to be sold.

_So he hopped onto his truck with the loaded cider and rolled off to market and hopefully, he'll bump into Boco along the way. _

**Emily:** Well then, let's go inside and start this chat.

_So the three girls and two guys went inside the house to begin their little chat, Gordon and James were sitting on small chairs and looking down on the ground, knowing what's about to happen. And when they turn to their left, they see them coming to the couch and chairs. Duck and Oliver sat in the chairs and the girls sat on the couch as they face the two._

**Applejack:** Now partners, y'all wondering why you're here right.

**James:** We pretty much know what's going to happen at this moment.

**Emily:** Then you know why we're upset with you two.

**Gordon:** We get it, Emily, we get it. That incident caused way too much trouble between all of us, even myself and James.

**Duck:** Then why do it?!

**James:** Listen Duck, just before Thomas ran off to find Diesel, when he did that, we were a little upset of the fact that he ran off without us backing him up, because that's not what friends do. And to add to that, Thomas failed the mission to take back the school, and that's what made us angry to the point of telling him off, me slapping him and kicking him out of the team. That's just of his actions.

**Duck:** But it still doesn't give you the right to literally scream at Thomas' face saying all that stuff to him! You really hurt his feelings and that made him to basically abandon us to stop Diesel ourselves without his help! If he would've left us for good, we would've failed to get the school back and failed the Mane 7, all because of your actions!

**Gordon:** How many times do we have to say this you guys, we're extremely sorry to all of you.

**Emily:** And we accepted the apology but that still isn't right for you guys to do it, and as an added insult James, I've heard from Sunset while walking with her downtown that you hit Thomas' face so hard, that it made him have a bruise on his face and have a bandage on his face!

_It happened way before the big talk at Applejack's house, Sunset and Emily were walking around downtown, while Thomas is hanging out with Percy and Pinkie Pie. Emily wanted to know exactly what happened to Thomas yesterday._

**Emily: **So what exactly happened with Thomas?

**Sunset Shimmer: **Well, when James slapped Thomas across the face, it sounded like a very loud whip crack, I don't know how to describe it, but he hit so hard that it stung the right side of Thomas' face. It was red all over and when I took a look at it, there was not blood thank god, but he left behind a bruise on his cheek, so I grabbed a blue bandage and placed it on his cheek to make it feel better.

**Emily: **(Gasps) James hit that hard to Thomas?

**Sunset Shimmer: **Yeah he did, I can't believe it myself on what he did, I thought he was out of his mind of what he's doing but now I know. At the same time, he did apologize to Thomas along with Gordon, so I guess he's sorta guilty.

**Emily: **I should think so too, me and my friends, Rarity, Applejack, Duck, Oliver and maybe even Boco are gonna have some stern words to say to those two.

**Sunset Shimmer: **Just try not to go too crazy hard on them okay?

**Emily: **Don't worry Sunset, we won't go that far on those two, well, I better head to Applejack's, I'll see ya later Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer: **See ya Emily.

_The others were shocked at what Emily just revealed, and they turned their attention to James with angry expressions. James almost curled himself into a ball seeing their expressions._

**Applejack:** Well I never.

**Duck:** I can't believe it.

**James:** Look, after I slapped him, at first I thought it felt good, but after some time, I start regretting doing that to him after I apologize to him, and I'm still sad when I was doing the punishment. I really want to make it up for Thomas in some way I can to make up for my mistakes.

**Boco:** Now that is one way of making up for your mistakes.

_Everyone looked their left and they see Boco came in, and that made Gordon and James jump in fright._

**Oliver:** Well, speak of the devil, look who just arrived.

**Boco:** I'm just glad I could make it, otherwise, I will miss in on the fun.

**James:** Umm, is it too late for me to just….

**Rarity:** Uh-uh-uh, darling, you're not getting off that easily dear.

**James:** (Sighs)

**Boco:** Well then, what did I miss?

**Oliver:** Nothing much, we were just about to really burn them, by the way, where were you?

**Boco:** Well, when I was riding with Big Mac, I have to make a pit stop at Sunset's house to see how Thomas is, and when I see the bandage on his face, I felt sorry for him but angry at you two.

_Boco wasn't lying, he actually did stop by to see how Thomas and Sunset are._

**Boco:** Big Mac, can we stop by Sunset's house before we head to Applejack's. I gotta see how Thomas is after that thing.

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

_So Big Mac stop by Sunset's and he exited out of his truck. Once he reached the door, he knocked on the door and Sunset opened it._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hi Boco, what are you doing here?

**Boco:** I came here to see how Thomas is doing.

**Sunset Shimmer:** He's doing fine, come in and see.

_He came in and saw Thomas with the bandage in his cheek._

**Boco:** Ooh, James really did hit you that hard, did he?

**Thomas:** He did, and it stung for a while, but Sunset healed me up and it made it better.

**Boco:** Now that's what I like to hear, but once I get to Applejack's, I'm going to give Gordon and James a piece of my mind.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Before you do Boco, there's something I should tell you what else happened.

**Boco:** What happened?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Around the night, Thomas had a nightmare about what James and Gordon did to him, from James slapping him, the two of them telling Thomas off, banishing him from the team and even Gordon trying to stop his alliance from Thomas. He was nearly close to crying before I came to comfort him.

**Boco:** Oh my, I'm really sorry you had to experience this Thomas.

**Thomas:** It's fine, I wouldn't be better if Sunset hadn't been here to comfort me.

**Boco:** Of course she is, she's your special dear and a good friend to have.

_Sunset blushed at what Boco said to Thomas and so did Thomas, but Boco didn't notice._

**Boco:** Well, I best be off, I mustn't be late for our little chat. See ya you two.

**Sunset Shimmer:** See ya Boco.

_And Boco left Sunset's house and hopped into Big Mac's truck as they raced back to Applejack's house._

**Boco:** So that's that. I got to see how Thomas is doing and at the same time, Sunset revealed that awful nightmare Thomas had experienced, the poor fellow must be shaken in his boots after witnessing that.

_The others were touched after Boco told them about the nightmare Thomas had experienced._

**Duck: **Oh man, I feel so bad for Thomas.

**Oliver: **Same here, at least Sunset is there to keep him company.

**Emily:** At least Thomas is feeling better now, not only having Sunset heal his injury but also having her comfort Thomas from his nightmare, that's so sweet, unlike the two of you who won't be feeling better after this.

**James:** I already told you Emily that I regretted slapping Thomas in the face, it was stupid of me and before you ask, yes, I too feel sorry for telling Thomas that he's useless to the team.

**Duck:** Hmm, interesting, do you still feel remorse for what you did?

**James:** Huh?

**Oliver:** It means deep regret or guilt for a wrong you've caused.

**James:** I see, well, when you put it that way, yes I do feel remorse for what I, along with Gordon, did to Thomas.

**Duck:** Hmm, at least you have some sympathy for your actions James, unlike someone else, Boco.

**Boco:** Gladly.

**Gordon:** Oh no.

**Boco:** Oh no is right Gordon, for you and I have some business to settle with.

**Rarity:** (Whispers) This should be good.

**Applejack:** (Whispers) You said it.

**Boco:** So Gordon, around the time of that awful argument that you had with Thomas, going along with James in saying he's useless to your team and even going far as to ending your alliance with Thomas all those years ago.

**Gordon:** As much as James meant what he said, the same goes with me. I did not mean to say those awful things to Thomas, and once I did say all that, I thought it felt good. But then, after some time, I start seeing what I did was so wrong indeed. I never should've said those things to Thomas in the first place, curse you LNER pride!

**Granny Smith:** Sounds like you guys are in need of some refreshments after your long talk, here, have some of my homemade apple cider.

**Applejack:** Thank you Granny, we'll take a break of this conversation and get some fresh air.

_And they did, Applejack, Rarity, Emily, Duck, Oliver and Boco went to the front side of the house, while James and Gordon went to the barn and stayed at the right side._

**James:** (Sighs) I have a feeling this conversation isn't getting us nowhere. We tried to tell them on how sorry we are to Thomas, but it seems as though it isn't going through their heads.

**Gordon:** I felt the same way James, and what's worse, is that Boco is also going to reveal that awful fight I had with him after Thomas left along with Sunset and Twilight to go find him. I'm so not looking forward when he reveals that detail.

**James:** Well, that's all we can do Gordon, we just brace for what's going to be thrown at us.

**Apple Bloom:** Hey, you two.

_They looked to see Apple Bloom coming up to them._

**Gordon:** Hey Miss Bloom, what brings you here?

**Apple Bloom:** Well, don't want to be rude, but I sorta overheard your conversation with Applejack, Emily, Rarity, Duck and Oliver about you guys having an argument with Thomas.

**James:** Yeah, you were right, even hearing about that incident is giving me shivers down my spine.

**Gordon:** I know James, but it's something we just got to let that awful thing go in the past and look to the future.

**James:** Yeah, you're right, once all of this is over, we will change our ways for the better.

**Apple Bloom:** If you don't mind, can I at least watch from a distance?

**James:** I'm sure it won't be too much trouble.

**Gordon:** Same, let's head back to the house, and hopefully this conversation will be over.

**James:** You read my mind.

_Meanwhile, at the front of the house, the girls along with Boco, Duck & Oliver are having their own conversation._

**Rarity:** Hearing those two express their remorse for what they did to Thomas is pretty heartwarming to say the least, and especially what James' view of the whole thing. (Sighs) I feel so bad for him.

**Applejack:** Same here partner, I also feel bad for what Gordon and James are going through, but their crimes shouldn't go unpunished.

**Oliver:** Well, at least you and Rainbow gave those two a punishment for their behavior.

**Duck:** Beg pardon Oliver, but if I may ask, should we at least give them another chance? After all, they did express on how they feel of the whole situation.

**Boco:** True, they did express a lot for how they feel.

**Emily:** But what about the part that you and Gordon were in a middle of a fight while Thomas is wandering off somewhere with Sunset and Twilight trying to find him?

**Boco:** Yeah, I was going to get to that before our break, and I still am, but once I finish that detail, we will come to a final verdict on what we should with them. All in favor?

**Duck,** **Oliver,** **Emily,** **Applejack** & **Rarity:** I! I! I! I!

**Boco:** Then it's settled, let's head back.

_Once everyone heads back to the house, they were surprised to see Gordon and James waiting for them._

**Boco:** Didn't expect you two to come back here soon.

**Gordon:** Well, we sorta decided that we come back here for the last remaining minutes of this here conversation.

**Boco:** Well, you're right on one point, let's cut to the chase. While you did admit your fault for what you said to Thomas, that still doesn't explain the fact that while I was telling that wasn't the Gordon I knew for a long time, you went ahead to fight me while Thomas, Sunset and Twilight were gone. What do you say to that?

**Gordon:** Because, because I was getting of everyone defending Thomas yesterday. Yes, I know it sounds wrong, but it's kinda the truth for my action. I'm sorry that I fought you Boco, I really am. I didn't mean to start this conflict between me and you and I'm really sorry for saying that you and Thomas hardly hang out with each other, believe me I truly am sorry.

**Boco:** Hmm, I believe you now and I accept your apology Gordon, I'm sorry that I gave you those bruises.

**Gordon:** It's alright, at least you didn't run a 30 lap run.

**Boco:** (Laughs) I can agree. Well, what do you say, should we give them a second chance?

**Emily:** Well, while I'm still not happy about their actions yesterday, but I'm happy that they explained their actions and how sorry they are, I can safely say that we should give these two a second chance.

_Gordon and James cheered at the news, and for the rest of the afternoon, they enjoyed themselves from riding on horses, feeding the chickens, enjoying Granny Smith's apple pie and cider and picking out apples from their trees. Then, Rarity's phone rang._

**Rarity:** Hello, Rarity speaking? Yes? Oh my. Really? We'll be right there!

**Applejack:** What's going on Rarity?

**Rarity:** It's Thomas and Sunset, they were walking by town when they see Diesel's dark power increasing by the second and it's doing tremendous damage all over town. We need to help them out.

**Gordon:** Well then, why are we standing around here for, let's get to the school and stop Diesel once and for all. I have a score to settle with him.

**James:** Same here. Yo Big Mac, can you give us a ride to town, we need to be there in a hurry!

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

_So Big Mac hopped in his truck, start it up and Boco, Applejack, Emily, Duck, Oliver, James, Rarity and Gordon hopped onto the bed. Just before the truck raced off, Apple Bloom came to them._

**Apple Bloom:** Wait, I wanna help too.

**Applejack:** No way sister, it's too dangerous.

**Apple Bloom:** I know that, but it's my school, and I wanna help whenever I can.

**Applejack:** Very well, hop in.

_So Apple Bloom hopped into the truck and it raced off to town, hoping they were not too late._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Gordon  
2\. James  
3\. Rarity  
4\. Percy  
5\. Pinkie Pie  
6\. Thomas  
7\. Sunset Shimmer  
8\. Rainbow Dash  
9\. Duck  
10\. Oliver  
11\. Applejack  
12\. Emily  
13\. Big Macintosh  
14\. Boco  
15\. Granny Smith  
16\. Apple Bloom


	15. Season 1 Finale-Chapter 15

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 1: Sodor Meets Equestria**

**Episode 15: The Final Battle (Steam & Mane 8 vs. Diesel Team)**

**Season Finale**

_In the courtyard, everyone was gathered outside to see what's going on and what they find wasn't good. Diesel's dark power has been increasing and he's spreading his dark power throughout the land: Dark purple thunderstorms thundered heavily with rain pouring down and mini sinkholes were created, cracking some buildings and the ground. The Mane 7 with Starlight along with the Steam Team were watching what's unfolding and it's not good._

**Edward:** This is not looking good; any longer Diesel will be spreading his dark power all throughout this world with no point of stopping.

**Thomas:** Then that's why we need to stop Diesel before his magic further destroys the place.

**Percy:** Well, what are we waiting for? Let's storm the joint and take back the school.

**Thomas:** This isn't going to be easy Percy, there's going to be some unexpected dangers that might pop out of nowhere.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas is right, we have yet to see Diesel's true power and we need to stop him before he reaches that point.

**Henry:** Well, what are we supposed to do?

**Thomas:** We need to come up with a plan before we can strike Diesel.

**Rainbow Dash:** So what's the plan?

**Thomas:** We need everyone to be part of this plan and Gordon, James, Rarity, Applejack, Duck, Oliver, Emily & Boco have yet to arrive.

**Trixie:** Wait a minute Thomas, I think I see them, they're riding on Big Mac's truck.

_Trixie was right, Big Mac is bringing the rest of his friends in his truck, but Diesel noticed this._

**Diesel:** Such newfangled nonsense.

_He fired a stream of dark magic at the truck, everyone screamed at Big Mac to swerve away, but Gordon was the first to notice._

**Gordon:** Oh shoot, well, time for me to get my speed on.

_When he initiated his speed powers, time slowed down and Gordon set to work, getting everyone out of Big Mac's truck. Gordon opened the doors of the truck and threw Big Mac out of the truck and into a bush, he then threw Applejack out and she landed on the sidewalk. He then grabbed Rarity, James and Emily and threw them into shrubbery and the same to Duck, Oliver and Boco. He jumped off the truck just in time as time resumes back, the dark magic stream hit the truck and it flipped in the air and crashed upside down and everyone saw that they were on the ground and saw Big Mac's truck wrecked._

**Big Macintosh:** Are you kidding me right now?

**Applejack:** Don't worry Big Mac, Twilight and the others will help fix your truck, but right now you need to leave right now.

**Big Macintosh:** Okay, be careful Applejack.

**Applejack:** I will Big Mac, I will.

_So Big Mac raced away, while the others arrived at the courtyard to try to figure out what to do._

**Edward:** This is bad; this is really bad. Diesel's dark power is slowly encapsulating the entire town. We need some way to stop Diesel and his dark power.

**Thomas:** I agree Edward, as much as we want to stop Diesel, we need to find a better solution before going all pow-wow on him.

**Toby:** I concur Thomas, there's got to be some way to counteract his dark magic, but what?

_Then Thomas' lower arms start glowing gold and everyone saw this, Thomas soon realized what he has to do._

**Thomas:** Of course, guys, my gold dust power might be the key to stop Diesel's magic. If I could find him, I'll be sure to stop him.

**James:** But what if he's not affected by it, what then?

**Thomas:** Then I'll just have to hit him harder.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, are you sure about this?

**Thomas:** I have to, it's the only way to stop his evil from spreading too far.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffles) It's, it's just that…. I don't want to lose you, I almost lost you when you were consumed by that shadow Diesel 10 was causing on you, but this, this is entirely different, I just don't know how you'll handle it and it just pains me to see you get hurt.

**Thomas:** Don't worry Sunset, no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side and I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, you can be sure of that.

_Thomas brought out his hand and wiped off the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. Sunset blushed while he was doing that._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uhh, I hate to ruin the moment but we have an evil diesel we have to stop.

**Thomas:** Oh right, huddle up everyone, we have a plan. From our last attempt at trying to take back the school, Diesel's power has the capacity of nullifying our own abilities, so we need to make sure that his power doesn't touch us.

**Emily:** That's going to be real tough to get past.

**Thomas:** Which is why we need to be faster. Okay, so we got that, now he's also going to send out his dark minions and those are pretty easy to beat, plus we need good distractions to keep some off our tail. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, can you girls try to distract some of his minions.

**Scootaloo:** Oh yeah Thomas, we're on board.

**Apple Bloom:** You can count on us.

**Sweetie Belle:** We won't let you down.

**Thomas:** And Trixie, we may need your magic skills to try to distract them from chasing us inside the school.

**Trixie:** Don't worry Thomas, I won't let you down, you can always rely on the great and powerful Trixie!

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh brother.

**Thomas:** Alright now that we got that, Starlight, I might need you to help distract Diesel's minions, can you do that?

**Starlight Glimmer:** No problem Thomas, I won't let you down.

**Thomas:** Alright, now here's the plan. Just like before, Gordon, James, Toby, Rainbow, Rarity & Applejack, you check out the parking lot, Scootaloo will be there for distraction.

**Gordon:** This time, let's do it right.

**James:** Count me in on that.

**Toby:** Ditto.

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright, let's kick some diesel butt.

**Rarity:** I too long for a chance at payback.

**Applejack:** You said it partner.

**Oliver:** Don't forget about me, I want to help you guys whenever I can.

_Just then, his geode levitated and made a necklace around his neck and in his hand, it generated a boomerang. Everyone was amazed at Oliver's new power._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Whoa Oliver, you got the power to generate any type of boomerang.

**Oliver:** Nice, now these can come in handy.

**Thomas:** Well, at least it will be put to good use Oliver. Now, Henry, Nia, Edward, Fluttershy & Twilight, you check out the sports fields. Sweetie Belle and Starlight will provide the distractions.

**Henry:** I won't let you down Thomas.

**Edward:** Neither will I.

**Fluttershy:** Let's do it everybody.

**Twilight Sparkle:** The time to take back the school is upon us.

**Nia:** Let's show Diesel he can't push us around.

**Duck:** Beg pardon, you guys, but I think you'll probably need some help.

_The same thing that happened to Oliver applied to Duck, his geode made a necklace around him, and then it happened, a hang glider popped out of his back which shot Percy back into some shrubs. Some of them were trying to hold back their laughter._

**Percy:** Ow! What's the big idea, Duck?

**Duck:** Sorry, I don't know what happened, but whoa.

_In his perspective, he can see things much sharper than any other person, giving him enhanced vision._

**Duck:** Whoa, my eyes are so intoned that I can see things much farther than any other person can, I have the eyes of a hawk when I look at them.

**Oliver:** I think that geode gave you traits and powers of different birds.

**Duck:** Really, huh, this could prove useful.

**Thomas:** Alrighty then, the rest of us, me, Sunset, Percy, Pinkie, Rebecca & Emily will head inside and hopefully find Diesel. Apple Bloom and Trixie will provide the distractions.

**Percy:** Alright!

**Rebecca:** Let's do this.

**Emily:** Count me in.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm with you on that one.

**Pinkie Pie**: Let's go save Canterlot High!

**Boco:** If you don't mind Thomas, I too want to join you guys, I have a score to settle with Diesel.

**Thomas:** No problem Boco, now are we all clear with the plan.

**Flash Sentry:** Whoa hold up there buckaroo, this is our school too and we want to make sure that no-good punk Diesel is sent packing from the premises.

_They turn to see Flash Sentry, Juniper Montage, Vinyl Scratch and Wallflower Blush coming in to the courtyard._

**Wallflower Blush:** We heard that this bad diesel of yours is trying to wreck the school.

**Vinyl Scratch:** So the four of us decided we wanna help you guys take him down.

**Juniper Montage:** Yeah, let's show him what we Equestrians are made of.

**Thomas:** Very well then, Steam Team, Mane 7 and additional members, let's go take back the school!

_Everyone roared to life as they split off to help their friends. Flash Sentry went with Toby's group, Juniper went with Thomas' group, Vinyl stand guard at the entrance and Wallflower went with Edward' group. Meanwhile, Diesel is seeing this and he's not happy._

**Diesel:** They think they can take back the school and get away with it, no matter, it's time to give them a proper challenge. I call upon my dark minions of the undead and living, it's time to show these invaders that they can't take back our base without a fight, show them no mercy, show them fear, show them the true power of dark magic! (Laughs evilly)

_The entire area was thundering and rain heavily poured down over the groups that are outside, while the third group managed to get inside before it poured. In the sports fields, everyone was on high alert, looking for any of his minions, and Sweetie Belle, Wallflower and Starlight also on high alert in case anyone comes at them from a different direction. Suddenly, they heard an all familiar voice._

**Norman:** We thought we told you punks to beat it!

_They turn to see Norman with Den and Dart by their side._

**Norman:** It seems as though you guys don't get it.

**Den:** Yeah, so what I mean is….

**Dart:** What he means is that we told you to get out of our school, but it seems as though you didn't get the message, now you'll have to pay the price.

**Edward:** Words won't hurt us this time Dart, and this time we're not holding back.

**Norman:** If you won't leave, then we'll have to resort to deadly force, minions of Diesel's army, time to show these steamies whose really in charge around here.

**FIGHT**

_One by one, Diesel's dark minions rose up from the ground and try to attack the group. Immediately, Henry used his vines to make a wall in between them, but they manage to cut through the vines, only for Nia to slice them up with her sword and Oliver with his boomerang, Edward meanwhile to make himself a high tech saw gauntlet just in time for Dart to come with his metal chainsaw construct as the two collided._

**Dart:** Well, this will be a first that I will be able to take down Sodor's number two.

**Edward:** (Grunts) Don't count on it, Dart.

_As the two blades continue to collide, Nia is busy cutting down each and every single of Diesel's minions before one of Den's metal grabbers managed to grab hold of the sword and the two of them start a tug of war fight._

**Den:** I hate to do this to you Nia, but you leave us with no other choice.

**Nia:** Well sorry Den, but you're fighting for the wrong cause, if you really want to make an impact, have yourself, Dart and Norman stop Diesel before he causes more damage.

_Using her Bo staff, she broke the grabber and it released her sword, she then produced her plasma energy wave from her sword and it was sent screaming into Den as he burst through the bleachers. Fluttershy was hiding out behind some tables when she noticed some of her animal friends coming towards her, some skunks, deer and a bear._

**Fluttershy:** Hello animals, what are you doing here?

_She used her geode to find out what they want, and they said to her that they want to help stop Diesel's minions._

**Fluttershy:** Oh that would be most helpful.

**Wallflower Blush,** **Starlight Glimmer** & **Sweetie Belle:** Mind if we help? Mind if we help? Mind if we help?

**Fluttershy:** Sure, let's go take back the school. Sweetie Belle, you take the skunks, Wallflower, you take the deer and me and Starlight are going with my bear friend.

**Wallflower Blush,** **Sweetie Belle** & **Starlight Glimmer:** Got it. Got it. Got it.

**Fluttershy:** Right then, It's Friendship Power Time.

_Fluttershy powered up into her Friendship Power mode as the others went to their animal friends, Sweetie Belle led the skunks and they sprayed at the dead soldiers and they were immediately disgusted, Wallflower came in with her deer friends and they charged through them breaking them apart and the same for Fluttershy's bear friend. The four immediately cheered as they went to the next group of undead warriors, just as Dart came crashing down onto the ground, groaning from the impact, he tried to get up but Edward's saw went right up to Dart's neck._

**Edward:** Sorry Dart, but it seems as though you're defeated.

_And he was right, Dart was the next diesel to be defeated. Henry meanwhile was using his plant powers to stop Norman's shockwave gauntlets. Every time that he collided his gauntlets to create his shockwaves, they were blocked by his plant wall. Until a bunch of vines wrapped around Norman and start crushing his gauntlets, Henry then rose up to Norman's level._

**Henry:** No matter how many shockwaves you produce; my plants will always be one step ahead of you.

**Norman:** Oh crumbs.

_The first group managed to stop Norman, Den and Dart along with some of Diesel's undead minions from taking over the fields, meanwhile, in the parking lot, everyone was on high alert, __looking for any of his minions, and Scootaloo and Flash also on high alert in case anyone comes at them from a different direction. Suddenly, they heard an all familiar voice._

**Class 40:** You fools just don't seem to learn, do you.

_They turned to see Class 40, with Arry and Bert on each side._

**Arry:** We thought we gotten rid of you guys from the start.

**Bert:** But it seems as though, you're more hardy than a swarm of bees.

**James:** Hey, don't even mention bees around me, otherwise you're gonna get what's coming.

**Class 40:** Ooh, looks like you guys touched a nerve on them. Well then, let's make sure we have these guys buzz out of here, shall we.

**James:** (Growls) That's it!

**FIGHT**

_So the two groups charged at each other, with Class 40 commanding the dead minions to rise up. James was using his skates to slice up some of Diesel's minions as he glides across them, Rarity also backed him up with projecting her diamond shields at them, sending them crashing into some cars. At the same time, Duck using his speed and athletics to knock and break apart as he glided across them and sliced them to pieces._

**James:** Thanks Rarity.

**Rarity:** No problem darling, keep up the good fight.

**James:** I will.

**Bert:** Oh really, how about this one.

_Suddenly, Bert came in and wrapped metal beams around James, making him immobile._

**Bert:** So much for your mobility James, ha-ha-ha!

**Scootaloo:** Hey stubble face, bet you can't catch me! (Blows raspberry)

**Bert:** Why you little….

_Just before he can wrap her in metal beams, some of Rarity's diamond shields hit Bert square in the face, knocking him out cold._

**Rarity:** I say, no one, and I mean no one, does that to my Jamesy!

**James:** Thanks Rarity, now let's make short work of these zombies.

_As the two continue their fight, Toby and Applejack were busy dealing with more zombie minions, Toby using his wooden weapons tried to make mincemeat with his weapons, he managed to get most of them but overtime his weapons will break, so he has to constantly make new weapons and that is tiring him out. Applejack came in and assisted him by punching and stomping on the minions._

**Applejack: **You okay, sugarcube?

**Toby:** Yeah, I'm fine, just tired out.

**Arry:** Well then, that's just fine and dandy.

_Suddenly, Arry grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against a car. Just before Applejack came charging in, Arry wrapped her up in metal beams to keep her from trying to break free._

**Arry:** Such a shame that you guys are trying so hard at trying to take back the school, but unfortunately, you guys are immediately outclassed by our powers.

**Flash Sentry:** Oh why don't you shut up, you no excuse of a fighter.

_Flash appeared with a sword and shield he got from the school and aimed his sword towards Arry's direction._

**Flash Sentry:** Drop the girl and come face me.

**Arry:** With pleasure.

_He then generated a sword and ax from the metal that was wrapped around Applejack and readied them for combat._

**Arry:** Ready when you are pal.

_The two circled each other and they clashed their swords together as they begin their fight. During that time, Applejack helped Toby to his feet as they continue fighting more undead warriors. Arry and Flash continue their duel when they collide their swords again and look at each other at eye level._

**Arry:** You think you can beat me, you've got nothing.

**Flash Sentry:** Just watch me, pal.

_He then used his shield to uppercut Arry in the jaw which sends him in the air and then he kicked Arry in the chest which sends him crushing a roof of a car._

**Flash Sentry:** Take that diesel scum.

_Class 40, Rainbow and Gordon were having their own bout, Bowler tried to get a punch on Gordon but it wasn't any good since Gordon's got super speed and so did Rainbow Dash. Having enough, he then punches the ground so hard it created a shockwave and crumbles up part of the parking lot which sends cars, Gordon and Rainbow Dash flying across, but the two managed to stick the landing._

**Rainbow Dash:** Way to stick the landing Gordon.

**Gordon:** Thanks.

**Class 40:** You two are getting to be pain in my nerves, right after I'm done with you, I'll make sure I'll hurt all of your friends when I'm finished with you.

**Rainbow Dash:** Not a chance pal, ready girls!

**Rarity** & **Applejack:** Ready! Ready!

**Rarity,** **Applejack** & **Rainbow Dash:** It's Friendship Power Time! It's Friendship Power Time! It's Friendship Power Time!

_The three immediately powered up into their Friendship modes and together, fired a beam towards Bowler which sends crashing through a fence and into some shrubbery which ultimately defeats him. Meanwhile, Vinyl is making sure no more minions are coming through the entrance as he blasts his music at them, which disintegrates them. Diesel is getting annoyed every time he blasts the music._

**Diesel:** (Growls) That kid is seriously going to get on my nerves, but no matter, she will be wiped clean away once I'm finished with the rest of them.

_Meanwhile, inside the school, __everyone was on high alert, __looking for any of his minions, and Apple Bloom and Trixie also on high alert in case anyone comes at them from a different direction. Suddenly, they heard an all familiar voice, make that two familiar voices._

**Splatter:** Yo Dodge, I thought we got rid of these bozos, didn't we?

**Dodge:** Yes, Splatter, we did, I wonder why they came back.

_They turn to see Splatter and Dodge with some of Diesel's minions._

**Thomas:** Oh great, you two, what are you doing here?

**Splatter:** Well puffball, we're here to make sure that we stop you from reaching Diesel.

**Thomas:** That's exactly what I'm planning, guys, make sure those two along with Diesel's minions don't stop me from reaching Diesel.

**Percy:** Don't worry Thomas, we'll make sure they don't get through.

**Thomas:** Thanks Percy.

**FIGHT**

_As Thomas raced away, the rest charged towards the group, Sunset, Boco and Juniper are busy kicking and smashing some of the undead warriors, with the help of Rebecca's sun power blasted them to ashes and Emily slicing them up with her throwing discs. Apple Bloom is bringing in more warriors to the direction of Trixie._

**Apple Bloom:** Trixie! They're all yours.

**Trixie:** Excellent my young apprentice, alright my audience, feast your eyes on the power I have at my disposal, behold the great and powerful Trixie!

_She threw down smoke bombs which blinded them, until something happened, Trixie has her hands glowing purple._

**Trixie:** Now you understand my true power now!

_She fired at the warriors until they were all dead. Meanwhile, Percy is having fun teleporting across each and every warrior and kicking the crap out of them, but as he turned to Splatter and Dodge, he nearly got sprayed with oil and this is where something cool happened. Just as Percy teleported and the oil was all over the floor, Pinkie Pie came in and scattered her explosive sprinkles all over the oil and it exploded right in front of them which caused them to crash right into the pillars, knocking them out cold._

**Pinkie Pie:** Now that's how you do it!

**Percy:** Well, yeah, but a little less flamey. Look out!

_Pinkie managed to dodge incoming warrior strikes and she joined up with Sunset._

**Pinkie Pie:** You ready for this Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, I'm ready Pinkie. Let's do it!

**Sunset Shimmer** & **Pinkie Pie:** It's Friendship Power Time! It's Friendship Power Time!

_The two powered up to their Friendship Power modes and they fired beams at the warriors, meanwhile, Thomas is busy slicing and smashing undead warriors trying to stop them from reaching Diesel. Finally, he reached the roof, it was raining heavily and he sees Diesel in the far side._

**Diesel:** So, you finally have the gull to face me right here and now.

**Thomas:** Sorry to spoil your fun, but right now, your reign is finally over.

**Diesel:** Oh no-no-no puffball, the fun has already begun!

**FIGHT**

_He started levitating up in the air and Thomas is seeing what he is doing. His hands start powering up with dark magic and fired at Thomas' direction, he managed to dodge the attack as it left behind a crater in the roof. He fired again but so did Thomas as the beams collided and exploded. They soon charged towards each other and they clashed. They were kicking and punching to try to knock each other down. Diesel fired a beam at Thomas which sends him crashing through the dome and out on the other end. Thomas leaped towards Diesel and decides to superhero land on him, but he managed to jump out of the way as he landed. Diesel used his magic to form a scythe hand to try to strike Thomas, but Thomas unveiled a magic sword and the two clashed blades._

**Diesel:** You think you have won Thomas, but now, you will never have the chance to take back the school.

**Thomas:** (Grunts) That's what you think, Diesel.

_He sliced off the scythe hand and punched Diesel in the face, he then fired his dark magic at him, but Thomas dodged the blast. The two then collided beams, and the resulting explosion send them back far away and at the same time, collided with part of the side roofs of the building and that resulted with parts of the roof falling off the building and onto the ground. The two got up and charged again, until Thomas sucker punched Diesel in the jaw which sends him skidding across the roof on his back. Thomas fired another beam of gold and it hit Diesel multiple times before he manages to get up. Thomas soon got back on the middle of the roof and Diesel managed to get up. He then sprung forward to try to drag Thomas but he then grabbed Diesel by the neck as the force made him skid a little._

**Diesel:** You can't defeat me; I'm supposed to be your superior!

**Thomas:** Sorry Diesel, but your dark power won't be superior to any other magic. You may think you're superior, but you're not, your power is what makes you superior which has clouded your judgement, but that is about to change.

_He threw him up in the air, kicked him forward and fired a giant beam at Diesel that almost strips Diesel of his power, after that, he fell to the ground and crash-landed on the ground. Then, his dark minions started falling apart and the darkness that he spread all over starts vanishing. After all that, everyone exited out of the school to see Diesel groaning on the ground._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Ha, we did it! We actually did it.

_Everyone cheered for their victory to take back the school, even they congratulated the help of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Starlight, Flash, Wallflower, Juniper, Vinyl and Trixie to take back the school. Duck, Oliver and Boco were also congratulated for their assistance in taking down the diesel army._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wait, where's Thomas?

**Thomas:** I'm right above you.

_They looked up to see Thomas hovering down towards the group._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Nearly crying) Oh Thomas!

_She rushed towards him and hugged him tightly and the others cheered for him, while some of his best friends hugged around Thomas._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Nearly crying) Oh Thomas, I thought you were….

**Thomas:** No I'm not, I told you I'll be okay and here I am.

_Sunset couldn't speak, she just continued hugging Thomas and let out a bunch of tears as Thomas hugged her. This was one battle they will courageously tell the others about for years to come. Diesel's reign of terror has finally ended._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Edward  
2\. Thomas  
3\. Percy  
4\. Sunset Shimmer  
5\. Henry  
6\. Rainbow Dash  
7\. Trixie  
8\. Diesel  
9\. Gordon  
10\. Big Macintosh  
11\. Applejack  
12\. Toby  
13\. James  
14\. Twilight Sparkle  
15\. Emily  
16\. Scootaloo  
17\. Apple Bloom  
18\. Sweetie Belle  
19\. Rarity  
20\. Oliver  
21\. Fluttershy  
22\. Nia  
23\. Duck  
24\. Rebecca  
25\. Pinkie Pie  
26\. Boco  
27\. Flash Sentry  
28\. Wallflower Blush  
29\. Vinyl Scratch  
30\. Juniper Montage  
31\. Norman  
32\. Den  
33\. Dart  
34\. Class 40  
35\. Arry  
36\. Bert  
37\. Splatter  
38\. Dodge


	16. Message before Season 2

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Message before Season 2**

Hello, everyone, how's everyone doing on this fine afternoon. This is the Reptisaurus King, coming at ya with a message to you guys before I start Season 2. Let me say this, that this project has been a huge honor in making it happen and I cannot stress enough how hard it is to make it work. You guys are also a huge help in making my series flourish. And as a reward for you guys support for the series, I'll give a sneak peek on who the villain for Season 2 will be, I will not reveal the name, but if you know the voice, you'll know who it is.

Sneak Peek of Season 2:

(Ominous music playing, whistle sounded)

Unknown: (Growls) Diesel may have put up a good fight, but he's nothing but a quarter stone for what I am capable of. All of them have no idea what's about to happen and have no idea that they've forgotten a piece of Sodor's history. That's their mistake and now they'll have to pay the price. But I'm not at my full strength at the moment, but when I am, I will show my true power, once I break out of this one's mind, he will be mine to control and there will be no stopping me. I will once again unleash my reign of terror out on the world, they will all know who I truly am and they will be sent to hell! I am, the Ghost Train of Sodor! (Laughs evilly, whistle sounded)


	17. Chapter 16

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 2: Timothy Saga**

**Episode 1 (16): Rebuilding Canterlot High**

_It was three days after the battle at Canterlot High and all of the darkness that have taken over the school and the town have dissipated never to be seen again. All the Steam Team and Mane 7 members were taking the time to rest up in their houses. In Sunset's house, Thomas was resting on the couch after his battle with Diesel, unaware that Sunset walked over and put her head over his. When he woke up, he saw Sunset staring at him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Morning sleepyhead.

**Thomas:** (Yawns) Morning Sunset.

_She walked across from him and went down on her knees while looking at him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** How's your long nap?

**Thomas:** To tell you the truth, I needed this.

**Sunset Shimmer:** While you finish your stretching, I'll ruffle us some breakfast.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Thanks Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** No problem.

_After everything that happened at the school, they decided that they will just continue their vacation and not worry about any other villain problems. And they're doing just that. While Sunset is preparing breakfast, Thomas walked over to her._

**Thomas:** Hey Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yes, Thomas.

**Thomas:** I want to thank you for being there during our fight against the Diesels and during the rest of those days.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) No problem Thomas.

_Thomas then walked over to her until they were so close until he wrapped his arms around her, Sunset didn't know what to say and she was still blushing, until she wrapped her arms around him as well. What they don't know is that the two of them are about to have a lot more fun and even moments that are romantic on the next leg of their vacation. Meanwhile, Twilight was still sleeping when she noticed Edward making her breakfast._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Edward, what are you doing?

**Edward:** I thought I do you the favor in making us some breakfast.

**Spike:** Don't forget about me.

**Edward:** (Chuckles) Don't worry Spike, I won't forget you either.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Blushes) Wow Edward, that's so thoughtful of you.

**Edward:** Hey, I do it for my friends, and especially you Twilight Sparkle, now eat up while I prepare my own breakfast. We got a busy day at Canterlot High.

_Twilight was lost for words, she had no idea that Edward would be this generous to her. Spike was also catching on to Twilight's blushing._

**Spike:** So Twilight, do you have feelings for Edward?

**Twilight Sparkle:** What?! Me! No, I don't. Why would I have feelings for Edward?

**Spike:** What else? You both have extremely talented brains thanks to Edward getting enhanced memory powers, the two of you are like peas in a pod, you're made for each other.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uhh, I don't know Spike, what if it doesn't work?

**Spike:** It will work, you just gotta find the right moment, trust me, when have I ever let you down?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Okay, I trust you Spike, I'll try asking him when the moment is right. In the meantime, I don't want my breakfast getting cold.

_Meanwhile, in Fluttershy's house, Henry was sleeping in her bed and when he woke up, he found that Fluttershy was hugging him like a stuffed bear, which he was blushing._

**Henry:** (Blushes) Umm, morning Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** Morning Henry, we had a beautiful sleep these past days, don't you agree Henry.

**Henry:** Yeah, I guess we have.

_Just then, the two of them saw that some of their animal friends have prepared them breakfast._

**Fluttershy:** Aww, thanks you guys.

**Henry:** Man, your animals must be skilled chefs.

**Fluttershy:** Well, I did teach them how to make certain breakfast foods, so I guess they could be skilled chefs sometime in the future.

**Henry:** Glad to hear that, I wonder how the others are doing.

_And sure enough, Gordon and Rainbow Dash are having an early morning jog before breakfast._

**Gordon:** (Sighs) Nothing like taking a morning run before starting the new day.

**Rainbow Dash:** You said it dude, it's nice to finally stretch my legs and have a jog or two around town.

**Gordon:** You said it.

_As the two continue their jog, Rarity and James were in their bed sleeping, and when the sun shone on them, they immediately started waking up._

**James:** (Yawns) Morning beautiful.

**Rarity:** Morning Jamesy.

_The two of them kissed before their morning began, Rarity was in her bra and underwear as she gathered her usual clothing and when she looked at James in his underwear, she was deeply blushing._

**Rarity:** Oh my Jamesy, you are looking extremely hot.

**James:** (Blushes) Oh really, well, I'm glad you're liking my figure.

**Rarity:** Oh I do, your six pack and your small muscles are so sexy looking.

**James:** Well, you'll be seeing more of me in the future.

**Rarity:** And I'll be seeing more of you during our get togethers.

_The two of them kissed again and that's where they stayed until they get themselves breakfast at a deli. In Pinkie's house, Percy was slowly waking up to the sound of bread being made. He was so hungry in fact, he raced into the kitchen as fast as his feet could take him._

**Pinkie Pie:** I hear your feet running towards the kitchen, Percy!

**Percy:** Then you know why I'm hungry!

_He was going so fast, his socks skidded across the floor and he crashed into the dining table._

**Percy:** (Groans) Oh boy, that had to hurt.

**Pinkie Pie**: Are you okay Percy?

**Percy:** Yeah, I'm fine.

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, I know how it will make it better for you Percy, an all-exclusive breakfast just for the two of us.

**Percy:** Now you're speaking my language.

_As the two chow down on their breakfast, in Applejack's house, Toby and Applejack were sound asleep when the rooster called out, signaling the new day._

**Applejack:** (Yawns) Morning sugarcube.

**Toby:** (Yawns) Morning Applejack, man, I haven't had a good night's sleep in like forever.

**Applejack:** You said it partner, now let's get ready, we got a busy day ahead of us.

_So everyone got ready and start heading to Canterlot High, where they saw something incredible: The Pack is at work fixing up the school with the help of some construction vehicles they have at their disposal. Along the way, they saw Principal Celestia and Luna observing the situation with some familiar faces right next to them._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, what are you doing here?

**Principal Celestia:** Well, I thought I will see what has been happening since me and Luna were on vacation. And it seems as though that story will have to wait for another time.

**Vice Principal Luna:** Agreed.

**James:** So what are you two doing here?

**Vice Principal Luna:** We sorta heard on the news that you guys managed to help save the school from the tyranny of them over there.

_They look to see Diesel and his flunkies handcuffed and right next to some officers._

**Thomas:** Well, what do you know, they finally did get their just desserts.

**Percy:** They sure did Thomas.

**Principal Celestia:** We were wondering on what you want us to do with these guys while we're gone.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I thought of a way they could fix the school, you know, from a couple of years ago remember?

**Vice Principal Luna:** Oh, I see what you're saying, and that's a good idea indeed.

_And Sunset whispered the plan to Principal Celestia which she agrees. She and Luna approached Diesel and his friends._

**Diesel:** What do you want?

**Principal Celestia:** Me and Principal Luna have made a decision for your punishment. While you're serving your time in jail, you will help the Pack fix up Canterlot High, but if you refuse, well, you will have your sentences extended.

**Diesel**: What nonsense, I will never do that.

**Norman:** Boss, if we don't do this, we'll have our sentences extended. Do you want that?

**Class 40:** I'm not going to have my sentences extended, I will take the punishment one way or another.

_Diesel was faced with a tough decision, whether to face an extended sentence in jail or help rebuild the school and fix the damage they've cost._

**Diesel:** (Sighs) Fine, we'll help fix your dumb school.

**Thomas:** Excellent choice Diesel, and once that's done, all of you will be going back to Sodor with me where you all belong.

**Norman:** Wait, please, Thomas, don't send all of us away.

**Thomas:** What are you talking about Norman?

**Norman:** Well, you see, back before we came here, when Diesel infected us with some of his dark magic, me, Den and Dart got partially hit, which means we still have our good sides. Please, the three of us will make up for everything that we've done.

**Den:** Same here Thomas, well, what I mean is….

**Dart:** What he means is that we'll agree with what Norman is saying, we will make up our mistakes right here and now.

**Class 40:** How could you?!

**Splatter:** We thought you guys want to help us, and now you're turning your backs to us.

**Dodge:** Why we oughta….

**Diesel:** No, leave them, they're a lost cause.

**Thomas:** Principal Celestia, mind if your officers keep an eye on Norman, Den and Dart. They told me that they want to change their ways, it's just I need to be sure, because I'm sensing a trap and I'm not liking it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What if it isn't a trap Thomas, what if they really wanna change their ways and turn to the side of good.

**Thomas:** Hmm, you're probably right, but for right now, let's have them keep an eye on those three. Principal Celestia, can you give the officers my word, I wanna see if Norman, Den and Dart really want to change their ways.

**Principal Celestia:** Very well then Thomas, I will speak to the officers about this, and have them monitor Norman's, Den's and Dart's behavior while they're serving their time in jail.

**Thomas:** Thank you ma'am.

_So with that, the officers took the diesels to the broken parts of the school to have them fixed, while under the watchful of both them and the Pack. Thomas, Sunset and the principals were proud of their decision, and so were the rest of the Mane 7, but the Steam Team are starting to have doubts of their decision._

**Edward:** Thomas, mind if we all have a talk at the park about this?

**Thomas:** Certainly Edward.

_So the rest of the Mane 7 and Steam Team walked away from the damaged school, while the principals, along with the officers and the Pack watching over the diesels. Meanwhile, in the park, the others managed to find a suitable area where they could have their private conversation, and Starlight, Emily, Nia & Rebecca also came along since they were having a girl's night._

**Thomas:** So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about.

**Edward:** Well, it's about Norman, Den and Dart being accepted to our vacation.

**Thomas:** Why do you say that?

**Gordon:** All we're trying to say is, are you out of your mind?!

**James:** Why are you having those three be accepted to our vacation? They are part of Diesel's gang.

**Henry:** Yeah, I don't like the idea of Norman, Den and Dart joining our vacation, not after what they did.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Guys, listen to yourselves, what if what they're saying is true, what if they want to change their ways and join our fun. Don't you have some baddies on your island that started out bad and later, turned to the side of good.

**Percy:** Well, only a few, but that still doesn't help their predicament.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Believe me Percy, I've also struggled with trying to cope of my past, just as much as some of your enemies.

**Edward:** What are you talking about Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Should I tell them Thomas?

**Thomas:** I think you should, they also want to know what's been going on with your past.

_So Sunset, minus Thomas and the rest of the Mane 7, told Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Nia, Emily, Rebecca and Starlight of her troubled past: She was once a former student of Princess Celestia but felt like she's unappreciated. So she did the one thing she could do, steal Twilight's crown and rule Canterlot High. And she nearly succeeded but was stopped by Princess Twilight and the human versions of her friends. Around the final battle, she finally managed to put on the crown, but it transformed her into a she-demon, but Princess Twilight and the rest of her new friends managed to defeat her and now, she's changed into the Sunset everyone knew. The others were shocked at her story._

**Sunset Shimmer:** So now you guys know of my story, I've wronged and manipulated a lot of people just to get what I want. And it still hurts me just thinking about it.

_Suddenly, Sunset felt someone rubbing her back and when she looked to see who it was, it was Thomas comforting her._

**Thomas:** That was a brave thing you did, telling my friends your story, I'm proud of you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Thank you, Thomas.

_She hugged Thomas and so did he._

**Edward:** Wow Sunset, I never knew you were once a bad guy, but since you told all of us your story, I think all of us respected you entirely, don't you agree everyone.

**Henry:** Agreed!

**Gordon:** 100%!

**James:** Totally!

**Percy:** Yep!

**Toby:** Mhm!

**Rebecca:** I'll say.

**Nia:** You got that right!

**Starlight Glimmer:** I was also on the same boat as you Sunset, but Princess Twilight helped me see the error of my ways.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks you guys.

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey, what are friends for?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Now you see what I've been through, I betcha it will be the same for Norman, Den and Dart. If they want to change their ways, then they want to do that.

**Gordon:** Well, when you put it that way, I suppose we should give these three a second chance.

**Percy:** Same here, but there's a problem.

**Toby:** What's that?

**Percy:** They still have their dark powers, courtesy of Diesel, what if they still want to use their powers for evil.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Highly doubt it, I think they will probably use their powers for good purposes if you know what I mean.

**Henry:** Let's just hope so.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Trust me Henry, when I explained my story to you guys, I'm sure those three will follow the same.

**Thomas:** Well then, let's see how those diesels are doing, come on!

_So the entire group raced off to Canterlot High, to see how things are going on. When they got there, they see the Pack still fixing up the school with the help of the troublesome diesels. _

**Thomas:** What's the scoop Jack?

**Jack:** Well, let's put it this way. One, the repairs are going a little slower but it's still on schedule. Two, while some of the diesels continue to grumble a whole bunch of times, surprisingly Norman, Den and Dart are perfectly okay with this which is the weird part, what's changed them?

**Thomas:** That's what I'm trying to find out, I wonder what's gotten into these three.

**Alfie:** Well, whatever's going with those three, they're speeding up the repairs in a matter of minutes and they're hardly breaking a sweat.

**Kelly:** No kidding Alfie, I've seen how grumpy Max and Monty can be when pulling their weight, but this, this just puts those two way below what we have to deal with.

**Isobella:** I have to agree with you on this one Kelly, I wish we could replace Max and Monty with those three, that would be most appreciated.

**Buster:** Well, we just got to put tires on the diesels and they're all set. (Chuckles) Diesels on wheels, that's funny right there.

**Thomas:** Buster, I thought you're helping out the Pack.

**Buster:** Silly Thomas, do you not see my legs. I can't even move them, they're paralyzed in place so I can't do much but observe and watch the show. Believe me Thomas, I wish I can feel what walking feels like, but I can't unfortunately.

**Dean Cadence:** Don't worry Buster, let me take care of you. You may not be able to walk, but at least I'll give you a wheelchair ride across town.

**Buster:** Ah, that would be most appreciated miss….

**Dean Cadence:** Dean Cadence, but call me Cadence.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Cadence?!

**Dean Cadence:** Hello Twilight, it's been awhile huh?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yes, it has.

**Dean Cadence:** Hello Sunset Shimmer, Principal Celestia has told me a lot about you lately, and at the same time, with you accompanying the so-called Steam Team. Who are they exactly?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm glad you asked, Cadence, meet Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia & Rebecca. Steam Team, this is Dean Cadence of Crystal Prep Academy but really good friends with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.

**Thomas,** **Toby** & **Emily:** Hello. Hello. Hello.

**Edward:** Why hello there.

**Henry:** Hi!

**Gordon:** Hello ma'am.

**James:** Hey there!

**Percy:** Hey!

**Nia:** Jambo!

**Rebecca:** Hi there!

**Dean Cadence:** It's such a pleasure to meet you all in person, you've mostly been the talk of the town. I must say, you guys are real heroes.

**Thomas:** Well, we get that a lot.

**Dean Cadence:** I promise you guys, when the time is right, we can talk about what you guys did to help out around Equestria.

**Thomas:** No problem Cadence, we'll see you later.

**Dean Cadence:** See ya later you guys, and Sunset, take care of them.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I will, thanks.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Seems as though all of you got along with her just fine, even though she's from a rival school.

**Thomas:** Yeah, we get along with most people just fine, whether they're mean or not, we still treat them with some dignity.

**Gordon:** Hey, that's my word to say, little Thomas.

**Thomas:** (Growls) I wish you stop calling me that, I'm not that little!

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Chuckles) Well, whatever the case is, I'm glad you guys got to meet a new friend. Now why don't we see how everyone else is doing rebuilding Canterlot High.

_They watched as the Pack along with the diesels help fix up the school, and in just a couple of hours, Canterlot High is finally fixed. Once that's done, the Pack drive away, and the diesels were being taking into police vans to be sent to jail._

**Principal Celestia:** Officer, don't forget to keep an eye on Norman, Den and Dart to see any change in their behavior.

**Officer:** Don't worry ma'am, we'll do that. For now, they have a date in their cells.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wait, before you take them away, Norman, Den and Dart, hopefully we'll see each other when we visit the jail.

**Norman:** That would be nice Sunset, and we're sorry for causing this amount of damage in your school.

**Dart:** Yeah, we're totally sorry for everything.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's okay you guys, see ya later.

_The three said their goodbyes as they were loaded onto the vans to be taken to jail, stay tuned to find out if Norman, Den and Dart's behavior really has changed. Meanwhile, on Sodor, it was raining heavily and on one dirt sloop, muddy dirt collapsed off the mound to show the remains of a tank engine that was left behind. Then, a dark cloud materialized out of the remains, a ghostly whistle sounded and did something unexpected._

_Unknown: (Laughs evilly)_

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Sunset Shimmer  
2\. Thomas  
3\. Twilight Sparkle  
4\. Edward  
5\. Spike (Dog)  
6\. Henry  
7\. Fluttershy  
8\. Gordon  
9\. Rainbow Dash  
10\. James  
11\. Rarity  
12\. Pinkie Pie  
13\. Percy  
14\. Applejack  
15\. Toby  
16\. Principal Celestia  
17\. Vice Principal Luna  
18\. Diesel  
19\. Norman  
20\. Class 40  
21\. Den  
22\. Dart  
23\. Splatter  
24\. Dodge  
25\. Rebecca  
26\. Nia  
27\. Starlight Glimmer  
28\. Jack  
29\. Alfie  
30\. Kelly  
31\. Isobella  
32\. Buster  
33\. Dean Cadence  
34\. Emily


	18. Chapter 17

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 2: Timothy Saga**

**Episode 2 (17): Villain Reformation**

_After the diesels have been taking to jail, mostly everyone is happy that they get what they deserve, but when they hear about Norman, Den and Dart's side of the story, some think if they should give them a second chance. In the meantime, some new residents have arrived to make themselves at home, but they will come at a later time. Meanwhile, on Sodor, Logan and Sam were busy taking some pipes down the line to the foundry._

**Sam:** Howdy Logan, what brings you around these here parts?

**Logan:** Well, I just came to these parts to see if I could help out the workload since the International engines are going to be coming in a couple of days.

**Sam:** Well then, we need all the help we can get.

_As they raced off to the foundry, the same dark cloud from the remains of the tank engine buried was watching them from a distance._

_Unknown: (Growls) This miserable speck of land has been the death of me for over a century. This time, I'll show them what I am capable of. But I need to get out of this island, this place has already been giving enough trouble as is, I need a new place to conquer and feed on their fear. Wait a minute, throughout my search, I haven't been finding where my target is, where is he? Hmm, time for a little spy mission from Knapford Station. (Chuckles)_

_After Sam and Logan delivered the pipes, they raced off to Knapford Station to see what their next assignment will be, unaware that an evil spirit is watching them in the shadows._

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Ah Sam and Logan, excellent work on delivering the pipes on the foundry.

**Sam:** It's a pleasure sir, always happy to help.

_Unknown: Bleaugh! Pathetic, they'll soon realize true fear, once I get my body back, I will soon show them what I'm capable of._

**Flying Scotsman:** Well said Sam, well said.

**Sam:** Thank you Scotsman.

**Spencer:** Please, I believe all of us besides you, can take over the jobs with ease, while you scamper off back to the mainland.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Now, now Spencer, let's not criticize others. Each of my engines are special in their own right. So we don't need your snarky comments right now.

**Spencer:** Whatever.

_Unknown: Hmm, interesting, fighting amongst the ranks I see. (Chuckles) What else do they have that I want to hear._

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Well then, since there's nothing much to do, Sam and Logan, you can have the day off while Scotsman and Spencer take care of things on the island.

**Sam** & **Logan:** Yes, sir. Yes, sir.

_Unknown: Hmm, time to take these two out of the equation. It's time for a little scare. (Laughs)_

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Oh, and if you want, you can join up with Thomas in Equestria, the human version.

**Sam:** We'll keep that in mind.

_Unknown: What?! My brother has left the island to some unknown world. Hmm, interesting, this opens up a whole new world of opportunities. Time to see what this Equestria is all about._

_Around night, Sam and Logan were sleeping in their sheds when suddenly, they hear a ghostly whistle._

**Logan:** What the? What was that?

**Sam:** What was what?

**Logan:** That ghostly whistle, it sounded too creepy.

**Sam:** You must be hearing things.

_Then, Sam also heard that ghostly whistle, and this time he was creeped out._

**Sam:** Okay, now I believe you.

_Unknown: (Laughs) You should be afraid, this island is already going into hell, but it will soon be sent into a horrible grave once I rid the island of its engines. (Roars)_

**Sam:** Uhh Logan, should we run?

**Logan:** Yeah, let's!

_The two of them raced away as the ghost laughed and chased after them._

_Unknown: You can run, but you can't hide! The sooner they get to this Equestria place; the sooner I can find my brother._

_The two of them continue to race away from the ghost, unaware that they are heading to the magic buffers in the middle of the forest, once they entered so did the spirit. Meanwhile, Thomas and Sunset were walking downtown talking to each other about Norman, Den and Dart._

**Thomas:** So, you still believe that those three can be changed.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm sure of it, if I changed my bad ways, then so can they. I know it.

**Thomas:** And I believe you.

_As they were walking down the sidewalk, they suddenly see a note pop up and Thomas grabbed it. And it read: "Dear Sunset Shimmer and Thomas, if you two are there, then I need your help, it seems as though two more engines of yours managed to get through the portal to your world, and they sounded a little freaked out by something they kept saying which is an evil entity chasing them and I didn't see no entity, whatever scared them, it must've been extremely evil. I want you guys to be extremely wary if this evil entity decided to show itself, and try to take care of your friends that are coming through the portal. Take care, sincerely Princess Twilight."_

**Thomas:** Ooh, that's not good. An evil entity chased two of my friends out of Sodor and into here.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Let's just hope they're okay, should we check out the portal if these friends of yours have arrived.

**Thomas:** Probably, and at the same time, keep an eye out for this evil entity. Whatever it is, it sounds more powerful than Diesel, I know it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Agreed, now let's head to the statue.

_So the two of them raced off to the statue to see if these friends are okay. Just before Sam and Logan arrived at Equestria, the evil entity managed to get through. _

_Unknown: So this is Equestria, the fat hat was talking about, ugh, too colorful for my taste, but with a bit of red and some black, it will be homey. But that will have to wait, right now, I need to find my brother, so that way my power will increase and I will soon break free. Huh?_

_The entity saw two figures running towards the portal, it hid behind some shadows from a tree as it observes the two._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, she said the two are supposed to be coming here Thomas.

**Thomas:** Well, let's hope they get here okay?

_Unknown: What?! That's my brother! Huh, this world has some weird stuff going on here, but that doesn't matter now, soon I will possess him and he will be mine. But now's not the time, you're lucky for now brother, but next time won't be so lucky. (Laughs)_

_As the entity left, the two friends waited for Logan and Sam to arrive. And sure enough, they did._

_**\- Logan **__as a human has light blue skin with yellow slim hair, wearing a black shirt with a yellow suit over it, navy blue for the upper sleeves and yellow for the lower sleeves, it also has a yellow and navy blue stripped tie, navy blue pants and black shoes_

_**\- Sam **__as a human has green skin with mint spiky hair, wearing a black no-sleeve shirt with the Virginian logo on the front and his name at the back, with some parts of the shirt having white outlining around the edges, emerald sweat shorts with the same logo on the sides and black running shoes, and at the same time, he's really tall_

**Sam:** Uhh, my head. Logan, are you okay.

**Logan:** Yeah I'm okay, but is the entity here?

**Thomas:** Whoa, calm down guys, whatever it is you saw, I'm pretty sure it's gone.

**Sam:** Wait, I know that voice, Thomas?

**Thomas:** That's right Sam.

**Sam:** How is this possible?

**Thomas:** Don't worry, Edward will cover you on your current predicament.

**Logan:** I see.

**Sunset Shimmer: **Thomas, do you know these two?

**Thomas:** Of course, Logan was the new shunter that helped us at the shunting yards, while I have to help Sam find his way to a museum that we're building. Oh, what am I doing, Sam and Logan, meet Sunset Shimmer. Sunset, meet Logan and Sam.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hi.

**Sam** & **Logan:** Hello. Hello.

**Thomas:** Pleasure having you guys here; we could use the assistance in this place.

**Sam:** Really, what are we going to do in this world?

**Thomas:** Trust me Sam, there's more to this world than meets the eye.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Stick with us, and you'll fit right in.

**Logan:** Okay then, I'll say we'll give this world a chance.

**Thomas:** Hey Duck, wanna stick with these two and give them the layout of the land?

**Duck:** Certainly Thomas.

**Sam:** Duck is here too?

_The two of them looked to see Oliver, Donald and Douglas walking towards them._

**Oliver:** We will love to help Sam and Logan out.

**Donald:** Totally, let's show these two the whole of Equestria!

**Douglas:** You said it laddie!

**Sam:** This is going to take some getting used to.

**Logan:** Agreed.

_So Sam and Logan walked with Duck, Oliver, Donald and Douglas to show them the layout of the land. Meanwhile, Thomas and Sunset were walking towards the others around the ice cream parlor, when they encounter some familiar faces._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I've just got word from Principal Celestia that the diesels are serving their time in jail, but surprisingly, Norman, Den and Dart have been rather peaceful and don't seem to have the slightest of evilness to them.

**Thomas:** Apparently so, seems as though what you said before is right. Nice one Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Thanks.

**Sour Sweet:** Sunset? Is that you?

_They looked to their left and saw old friends waiting for them outside the parlor, 5 of Crystal Prep's students have just settled down for their dessert treats, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Sour Sweet, is that you?

**Sour Sweet:** It sure is, it's been a while, hasn't it.

_The two of them ran towards each other and hugged, all the others walked up to her and to Thomas._

**Sunny Flare:** So you must be the famous Thomas, everyone's been hearing about.

**Thomas:** Really, how so?

**Sunny Flare:** Well, ever since you and your friends help save Canterlot High from the tyranny of Diesel and his buffoons.

**Lemon Zest:** Agreed, everyone's been talking about you guys nonstop, and since we've been hearing from them, we decided to check it out for ourselves and now, we did.

**Sugarcoat:** You guys did the logical way in stopping Diesel and his goons with your powers, they don't know what hit them.

**Gordon:** What's going on out there?

_The group turned to see the rest of the Mane 7 and the Steam Team coming out of the parlor._

**Edward:** Well, looks like more new friends are rising up every day.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Edward, Steam Team, these are our old friends from the Crystal Prep Academy: Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap.

**Sour Sweet,** **Sunny Flare,** **Lemon Zest,** **Sugarcoat** & **Indigo Zap:** Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

**Edward,** **Henry,** **Gordon,** **James,** **Percy,** **Toby,** **Emily,** **Nia** & **Rebecca:** Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!

**Gordon:** Wait a minute, aren't those our rivals from before since you girls have to deal with the sirens?

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, they were once, but now they're best friends of ours.

**Applejack:** You said it partner.

**Thomas:** Well, it's nice to see you girls again.

**Sour Sweet:** Same here Thomas, so what's been happening lately.

**Thomas:** Well, two of our friends Sam and Logan recently came in through the portal and said they saw some evil entity that was chasing them. Got any idea on what's been chasing them?

**Henry:** Nothing that comes to my mind Thomas, sorry.

**Thomas:** Hmm, this could be trouble. We thought Diesel is bad, but this entity sounds something far more sinister. Right now, let's not dwell on this for the time being, let's head to the jail to see how the diesels are doing and while we're at it, send the troublemakers back to Sodor and have Sir Topham Hatt deal with them.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Sounds like a plan Thomas.

**Sour Sweet:** Mind if we come with you, we want to see them for ourselves as well.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We don't mind. Now that everyone's here, let's get going.

_So the Mane 7, Steam Team and Crystal Prep students walked together to the jail where the diesels are being kept. When they arrived at the police station, they were greeted by Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadence that were also visiting the station observing the diesels._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, I didn't expect you three to be here.

**Principal Celestia:** We thought we stop by to see if those three diesels you speak of has really changed for the greater good.

**Indigo Zap:** So let me get this straight, there are diesels in there that were once bad and now want to turn to the side of good?

**Pinkie Pie:** You got that right!

**Sugarcoat:** I'm not sure that's a logical suggestion to be making, what if they turn their back on their promise.

**Thomas:** I highly doubt it, and if you're a bad guy who wants to have a chance of redemption, then I think they want to have that chance.

**Sunny Flare:** Well I believe him; I think those three deserve a second chance.

**Lemon Zest:** Totally, besides I want to be friends with those three when I see them.

**Edward:** Well then, let's get going.

**Vice Principal Luna:** Officer, let's see those diesels.

**Officer:** You got it miss.

_So they managed to go inside the police station and head to the cells where the diesels are being kept._

**Starlight Glimmer:** Eesh, I would hate to be locked up in here.

**Norman:** I agree with you Miss Glimmer, it stinks but you gotta obey the law or your dumped in here.

**Edward:** Hey Norman, how are you holding up in there?

**Norman:** I'm doing okay, at least it's better than prison.

**Diesel:** Oh shut up Norman, you're perfectly okay with being in your cell, but the rest of us don't.

**Arry,** **Bert,** **Class 40,** **Splatter,** **Dodge:** Agreed! Agreed! Agreed! Agreed!

**Dean Cadence:** Well, you guys deserve it for the damage you've caused to Canterlot High.

**Dart:** Believe me miss, I know they don't like it but we're perfectly okay with it, better than staying at a crummy prison.

**Den:** Yeah.

**Officer:** A couple of days seems to shut the diesels up, but those three that you told me to keep an eye on seems to be changed for the better, chatting about plans they want to do when they meet new friends here.

**Thomas:** Really, I need to know if they are asking the truth, bring them into the interrogation room, me and Sunset want to talk to them in private.

**Officer:** Very well, let's open up their cells and bring them to the interrogation room.

_So the officers took Norman, Den and Dart to the interrogation room, Thomas approached one of the officers._

**Thomas:** How long do the rest of the diesels have for their sentences?

**Officer #2:** Umm, they have at least two days, why?

**Thomas:** Because I'm going to send them back to our world where they won't cause any harm to your world.

**Officer #2:** Now that would be most appreciated.

_The rest of them waited and waited to find out what would happen to Norman, Den and Dart. After some time, Sunset and Thomas arrived._

**Percy:** Well, what do they say?

**Thomas** & **Sunset Shimmer:** They get to go free! They get to go free!

_Everyone cheered after hearing the news that Norman, Den and Dart get to be set free and join them in their vacation._

**Rarity:** Now this darlings, is a moment all of us can share.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You said it Rarity.

**Fluttershy:** This is going to be fun.

_After the next day, Norman, Den and Dart are free from jail to join their new friends. The three are having a blast, they get to have a chat with the Great Western brothers and Scottish twins, Duck and Oliver and Donald and Douglas, play Frisbee in the park and have lunch around a local deli. The next day, however, the remaining diesels are set free from jail, but they are being led by Boco back to Sodor._

**Thomas:** Make sure they stay out of trouble otherwise we'll hunt them down.

**Boco:** Don't worry Thomas, I'll make sure these bolts for brains won't be causing any trouble during your vacation.

**Diesel:** This isn't over Thomas, we will be back and we will have our revenge.

**Thomas:** Save it for the policemen once your back on Sodor, take them away Boco.

_With that, Boco went through the portal bringing the troublesome diesels with him. Suddenly, a golden portal appeared and out popped Lady._

**Lady:** Well done Thomas.

**Thomas:** Lady, what brings you here?

**Lady:** I came to check up on you, since Diesel and the others managed to get here. And I see you managed to bring them down, but I see six, where are the other three?

**Thomas:** Oh, they decided that they're done serving Diesel, so they want to stay here and enjoy our vacation.

**Lady:** I see, well, at least they're not causing any more trouble. But I'm also proud of you Thomas, for stopping their takeover at Canterlot High and rounding them up before they cause more trouble.

**Thomas:** Thanks Lady.

**Lady:** But there's something else I should warn you about. While I was monitoring the Crystal Empire, I felt something evil go through the portal following Logan and Sam, whatever this evil is, is far more powerful than I can think of. You need to be on your toes Thomas, from what I can gather from his presence, he wants one thing and one thing only, to hunt you down and possess you for his evil doings.

**Thomas:** (Gasps) Oh no.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What is it Thomas?

**Thomas:** Nothing, I'll tell you some other time. Also Lady, meet our new friends from Crystal Prep Academy: Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare.

**Lemon Zest,** **Sunny Flare,** **Indigo Zap,** **Sugarcoat** & **Sour Sweet:** Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

**Lady:** It's nice to meet you all, well, I love to stay and chat but I got an empire I need to run with Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. I'll see you guys later and Thomas, be careful with him, he's the most dangerous villain I've ever heard of.

**Thomas:** I will, don't worry.

_As Lady left through the portal, Thomas and most of his Steam Team friends know exactly who Lady was talking about. But the Mane 7, Starlight and the 5 Crystal Prep students don't have a clue what's going on. Around night, while everyone was asleep, Sunset was happily dreaming in bed but Thomas couldn't sleep, he kept wondering the fact that his evil brother has come back to hunt him down. He got up from the coach and looked out at the window._

**Thomas:** (Sighs) So you're back huh. I should've known. But it doesn't matter now, your evil will end some way and I know it. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again, though not in the way I would hope, Timothy.

_He then went back to sleep not wanting to bear of Timothy's return. In the darkest part of Equestria, the spirit of Timothy reveals itself and transforms into his human form._

_**\- Timothy **__as a human has pale white skin with black shoulder high hair with a streak of gray going down, wearing a black t-shirt with a dark gray trench coat over it, gray and red details on the shoulder with the number 0 on his shoulder, red on the inside and on the wrist cuffs, black pants and black shoes with dark gray lacing._

_After his transformation, he opens his eyes, revealing red pupils, he makes an evil smile which shows sharp teeth._

**Timothy:** Aww, so this is what I look like in this world, how interesting, but that doesn't matter now, my brother knows of my existence and he knows I'm here. Remember this day Thomas, when the time is right, you will be mine once I take over your body, and then, my full strength will be unleashed into this pathetic world, and they will know what hell feels like, when they see it firsthand. (Laughs)

_Meanwhile, in Equestria, Boco and the others were waiting for Princess Twilight to come back since she's off doing royalty business._

_**\- Boco **__as a pony has lime fur with green hooves, mane and tail black and his cutie mark is a picture of his diesel form._

**Boco:** It shouldn't be long now, once she's back, you guys are going straight to the Dieselworks.

_But Diesel has a plan. Without warning, he blasts a stream of dark magic at Boco, which caused him to crash into a bookshelf, spilling books on top of him knocking him out._

**Diesel:** Let's make a beeline, boys!

_And they did, crashing through one of Princess Twilight's windows and escaping. Far away from Equestria, in an abandoned old castle, the Diesels managed to elude anyone that tries to stop them._

**Diesel:** Finally, now that we got away from that pesky Boco, we will set up shop here, it may not look pretty, but it will be once we fortified the place into our own fortress of doom.

**Diesel 10:** No need Diesel, I've already called this place home long before you did.

**Diesel:** Who said that?

**Diesel 10:** Right in front of you dummy.

_There stood in front of them was their leader, the infamous Diesel 10._

**Splatter** & **Dodge:** Ahh! Boss, thank goodness you're okay! Ahh! Boss, thank goodness you're okay!

**Diesel 10:** Stow it you lot, I'm in no mood for your silliness. Well Diesel, I must say, I thank you for breaking me out of that dungeon, it was getting stuffy in there due to my dark clouds.

**Diesel:** Wait, that was you.

**Diesel 10:** Indeed, I've sent out one of my dark clouds onto the human version of Equestria to try to find someone stupid enough to join me, but then it came back to me, on where were you, so I turned to an unlikely source, Sodor. You were being kept there so my cloud found you and gave you some of my dark magic, just to bring the others to do some damage.

**Class 40:** So let me get this straight, you gave Diesel a top secret mission to break you out of some dumb dungeon and leave the rest of us to do some damage to this Equestria!

**Diesel 10:** That's right Bowler. But while you guys are gone into the human world, I've met another ally to help me with my master plan.

**Arry** & **Bert:** And who is this new ally of yours?

**Storm King:** Right behind you.

_They turn to see the Storm King come in with two more allies he found along the way: Grogar, the first emperor of Equestria and Cozy Glow, the future Empress of Friendship._

**Class 40:** Oh, you've got to be shitting me? Do you really expect us to believe that a monkey, a goat and a horse with wings to be our new allies?!

_Suddenly, as instant karma, Grogar levitated Class 40 and threw him into the castle wall._

**Grogar:** Do not take us for a fool, wise one, or else we might bite back.

**Cozy Glow:** Yeah, so why don't you keep your mouth shut, while we have some important business to attend to.

**Class 40:** (Groans) Ow! (Growls) One of these days….

**Diesel 10:** You will do no such thing Bowler; these guys are actually taking part in my master plan. Pardon my minion's tongue, he has a bit of a foul mouth if you know what I mean.

**Cozy Glow:** Yeah, whatever, we're used to trash talkers.

**Diesel 10:** Anyway, Diesel, Bowler, Splatter & Dodge and Arry & Bert, meet my best soldier to recruit the baddest of villains, the Storm King.

**Diesel:** Well then, nice to meet you Storm King.

**Storm King:** The same to you too, I will look forward to meeting all of you.

**Diesel 10:** Well then, at the same time, meet Grogar and Cozy Glow, they will be helping me with my master plan.

**Diesel:** What big plan are you talking about?

**Diesel 10:** Don't worry, I have plans for you and my friends, big plans indeed. (Laughs evilly)

**BG Music- I Have a Plan- Scar ft. Janja & Ushari (Diesel 10, Grogar & Storm King singing) (The Lion Guard)**

_(It showed Diesel 10 looking over Equestria while he sings)_

_Diesel 10:_

_They thought I was defeated  
But very soon we'll see  
The shock as I rise from the flames  
So triumphantly  
I never thought I'd have this chance  
Oh, how long it's been  
A second opportunity  
And this time I'll win  
For I have a plan_

_Storm King: _

_Enlighten us now_

_Diesel 10: _

_Yes, I have a plan_

_Grogar:_

_We wanna know how_

_Diesel 10: _

_Follow my lead, that's all you need  
Yes, I have a plan  
We'll gather every villain in the Outlands  
We'll unify them all under my lead  
And once our league is assembled  
We will be victorious  
It'll be glorious  
All of Equestria's lush terrain  
Will again be my domain  
For I have a plan_

_Storm King: _

_We know it's true_

_Diesel 10: _

_Yes, I have a plan_

_Grogar:_

_That's what we'll do_

_Diesel 10:_

_Follow my lead, that's all you need  
I have a plan  
Yes, I have a plan_

_Storm King:_

_We love your scheme_

_Diesel 10:_

_I have a plan_

_Grogar:_

_That's a wonderful plan_

_Diesel 10:_

_Follow my lead, that's all you need  
Yes, I have a plan_

_Once everyone knew of Diesel 10's master plan, they all starting laughing evilly, and their laugh echoed across the castle and out, something tells me we'll be seeing more of them later on. The Steam Team and the Mane 7 will be in for some trouble._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Sam  
2\. Logan  
3\. Sir Topham Hatt  
4\. Flying Scotsman  
5\. Spencer  
6\. Thomas  
7\. Sunset Shimmer  
8\. Duck  
9\. Oliver  
10\. Donald  
11\. Douglas  
12\. Sour Sweet  
13\. Sunny Flare  
14\. Lemon Zest  
15\. Sugarcoat  
16\. Gordon  
17\. Edward  
18\. Indigo Zap  
19\. Henry  
20\. James  
21\. Percy  
22\. Toby  
23\. Emily  
24\. Nia  
25\. Rebecca  
26\. Rainbow Dash  
27\. Applejack  
28\. Principal Celestia  
29\. Pinkie Pie  
30\. Vice Principal Luna  
31\. Starlight Glimmer  
32\. Norman  
33\. Diesel  
34\. Arry  
35\. Bert  
36\. Class 40  
37\. Splatter  
38\. Dodge  
39\. Dean Cadence  
40\. Dart  
41\. Den  
42\. Boco  
43\. Timothy  
44\. Diesel 10  
45\. Storm King  
46\. Grogar  
47\. Cozy Glow


	19. Chapter 18

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 2: Timothy Saga**

**Episode 3 (18): Going Back**

_After Norman, Den and Dart got accepted to their vacation, everyone seems to have a lot of fun with them, when they see fit. Some of the nice diesels have large group chats and talk about what their adventures were like in the past._

**Daisy:** I must say, you three are incredibly lucky you didn't something more sinister or else you would've been in serious trouble.

**Norman:** Agreed Daisy, at least all three of us decided to change our ways before more trouble comes at our door.

**Dart:** Same here, I'm just glad you guys gave all of us a second chance.

**Mavis:** I'm just glad you three are okay. Speaking of which, has anyone heard a word about Boco.

**Dennis:** I'm sure he's fine. He's one tough son of a gun.

**Norman:** Anyway, what have you guys done in the past before all of us came here?

**Mavis:** You wanna know what we did in the past?

**Dart:** Sure Mavis, at least we can see what you guys did way before we came here?

**Dennis:** Speaking of which, did anyone have a word of what the Steam Team and Mane 7 are doing, while we're sitting on our behinds doing nothing?

**Sour Sweet:** I believe I know, last I've heard from Sunset, they along with the Steam Team are going on another camping trip.

**Daisy:** Who are you?

**Sour Sweet:** I'm Sour Sweet, and right behind me is Sunny Blaze, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest.

**Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat,** **Sunny Flare** & **Lemon Zest:** Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

**Daisy:** Nice to meet you ladies.

**Sugarcoat:** Hmm, from what I've heard from the Steam Team, you must be Daisy, Mavis and Dennis.

**Daisy:** That's correct.

**Mavis:** Spot on!

**Dennis:** Hey, what gave it away.

**Sour Sweet:** Hey you three, I'm glad you got released from jail and get to spend your vacation.

**Den:** Thanks Sour Sweet, uhh, what I mean is….

**Dart:** What he means is that we're treating this vacation like a tourist at a resort. This is paradise!

**Dennis:** More like lame paradise if you ask me.

**Mavis:** That's your opinion Dennis, but not to the rest of us.

**Derek:** Agreed Mavis.

_Coming towards the group is Derek, along with Salty._

**Salty:** Arr matey, what do we have here, a couple of good looking sheilas we have around these here parts.

_The girls chuckled from what Salty had said._

**Mavis:** Don't mind Salty, that's how he talks.

**Daisy:** Any word from Boco?

**Derek:** Sorry Daisy, I haven't heard anything from him. That is strange, very strange indeed.

**Dennis:** Can we worry about him later, and try to tell Norman, Den and Dart our past experiences.

**Daisy:** Sure thing, Mr. Sir-Lames-A-Lot.

**Dennis:** Whatever.

**Mavis:** Well then, why don't you start first Dennis.

**Dennis:** Ugh, fine, if you insist. When I was first brought to the island, Sir Topham Hatt expected me to do some "work" for him, delivering tiles to the children's school. But I'm known for being a lazy engine, and don't care about work, all I care about is myself. Until one faithful event, I got myself stuck in a ditch, broken down and I've also tricked Thomas on his day off. Man, how stupid I was, but I've learned my mistakes and now I'm really useful.

_(It showed Dennis trying to deliver his trucks of roof tiles, but sticking with his laziness, he decided to trick Thomas multiple times not letting him enjoy his day off. And then, later on, he derailed and crashed into a ditch, which leads to Thomas rescuing him and delivering the tiles with Dennis to the school)_

**Salty:** Aye matey, that's rough.

**Dennis:** I know right, and it still pains me to this day remembering that event.

**Daisy:** Well, at least yours isn't as embarrassing as mine.

**Mavis:** Oh I know what it is.

**Daisy:** Hush Mavis, ahem, well, I was talking to Toby that since he's capable of wheeshing away any stray animal on the tracks, I think he's full of himself and I even think I can do it myself with a toot of my horn, and when I encountered a bull named Champion, he wouldn't even budge, all because he was concerned of is his breakfast. I tried again, and instead of running off, he sniffed close to my face and I had enough.

_Sure enough, Daisy was right._

_(Daisy was traveling down her line and saw Champion grazing, she tried tooting her horn, but he didn't budge and that's when he sniffed at her face, is when she had enough)_

_Some of the others snickered and try to hold in their laughter. Daisy's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment since retelling that tale. _

**Derek:** Man, that's really embarrassing.

**Daisy:** You have no idea.

**Lemon Zest:** Hey, you've heard of the recent arrival of Logan and Sam.

**Salty:** Hmm, those two don't come to mind, sorry mate.

**Lemon Zest:** Well, I did hear from talking to those two, since we're still getting to know them, that they helped build a new museum back on your island.

**Dennis:** Now that you mention it, I did catch a glimpse of two while I was passing by, but I didn't know that was what there building.

**Lemon Zest:** Huh, who was the last to see them?

**Mavis:** I believe it was Thomas, but he's away with the rest of his team, Starlight and the Mane 7 on a special campout.

**Lemon Zest:** Drat, so who else knows Logan and Sam?

**Derek:** Try asking Ryan, I think he'll be able to help you.

**Lemon Zest:** Thanks, let's go girls.

_So the Crystal Prep students walked around downtown to see if they can find Ryan, and they did, at Canterlot High, hanging out with Stanley, Charlie and Rosie._

**Sour Sweet:** Maybe that guy can tell us where we can find Ryan.

**Charlie:** Ha, tell me if I'm hearing things, but is that the famous Crystal Prep students the girls we're telling us?

**Sugarcoat:** That's us, and you are?

**Charlie:** I'm Charlie, and this is Stanley and Rosie and Ryan himself.

**Ryan:** That's me, don't wear my name out.

**Sunny Flare:** So you're Ryan, I'm Sunny Flare, and this is Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet and Lemon Zest.

**Ryan:** Well it's nice to meet you ladies. So what brings you around here?

**Sour Sweet:** Well, we were wondering on if you know Logan and Sam before they left Sodor.

**Ryan:** Well, after they built the museum that Sir Topham Hatt ordered, Logan and Sam were called back to the Mainland, some of us were sad seeing them go, but we know that sometime they will return to Sodor.

_Ryan wasn't lying._

_(It showed Thomas leading Sam to the museum building site, and after the museum is opened, Logan and Sam were called back to the Mainland, while some of the engines were sad to see them go, but they will know that they will eventually come back to help them out again)_

**Sour Sweet:** Amazing, I did not know that those two have to come back to the Mainland. It is sad, but I'm happy they're here in this world.

**Stanley:** That's right Sour Sweet, with them joining us, it will make this vacation a lot sweeter.

**Rosie:** Agreed, having them here will be a blast.

**Lemon Zest:** Well, I'm glad you guys are having fun with them around here. And I'm hoping I'm not intruding, but do you guys want to share some past moments in your history.

**Rosie:** Well, I did one embarrassing thing one time. When a carnival special was to be taken and I was so excited that I didn't know that Emily was supposed to be taking the special and I took half of the train, which led to coconuts blocking the level crossing, sugar covering Stepney and Ferris wheel seats crashing into Emily.

_(It showed Rosie so excited to take the carnival special but she didn't know that it was Emily taking it, she took half of the train which led to coconuts blocking Bertie's path, pink sugar covering Stepney and Ferris wheel seats crashing into Emily)_

_The others cringed after hearing her say that._

**Sunny Flare:** Ooh, that must've been rough.

**Rosie:** You have no idea.

**Stanley:** Well, there is one thing I did that sort of got my friend Thomas very upset, I was doing all those nice things to everyone that I took some much charm away from Thomas, that I felt like I was replacing him.

_Stanley wasn't lying._

_(It showed when he arrived on Sodor, he was getting all the attention from all of Thomas' friends, pulling Annie & Clarabel and sleeping in Thomas' berth which made Thomas very upset)_

**Sugarcoat:** That doesn't sound nice.

**Stanley:** Well, not really, turns out it was just a big misunderstanding.

**Indigo Zap:** Well, at least that's taking care of.

**Lemon Zest:** Ryan, what about you?

**Ryan:** Well, I helped Thomas stop a pirate by the name of Sailor John trying to steal the treasure and the pirate ship that he found, I saw this and I thought it was coming towards me until Thomas told me to stop it, and it sorta happened that the anchor hooked onto my buffer beam and with my might, I managed to pull the ship to the ground, leaving the pirate for Thomas to deal with.

**Sour Sweet:** (Gasps) No way?!

**Ryan:** Yes, way.

_(It showed Ryan encountering the pirate ship and Thomas telling him to stop it, and he did, with the help of a loose anchor which hooked onto his buffer and with his might, he pulled the ship to the ground, leaving Thomas to deal with Sailor John)_

**Sour Sweet:** Wow, that's amazing!

**Ryan:** It sure is, I was also happy that Thomas congratulated me for helping to stop that pirate.

**Lemon Zest:** I'm impressed, these past stories you engines are telling us, is actually rather enjoyable. I really want to hear the other's stories.

**Ryan:** If you want, I can come with you and introduce you to some of my friends.

**Sunny Flare:** That would be most appreciated!

_The students and Ryan walked around town to see if they can find more of the engines, they eventually find another group of engines that are talking at a juice bar: Harvey, Arthur and Murdoch._

**Ryan:** Ladies, meet Harvey, Arthur and Murdoch.

**Harvey:** Hello, you must be those Crystal Prep students that the others were talking about right.

**Sugarcoat:** That's us.

**Arthur:** So what brings you around here?

**Ryan:** Well, Arthur, these fine ladies wanted to hear your past stories. They really like to hear them.

**Murdoch:** Really, how interesting?

**Ryan:** So, who wants to start?

**Arthur:** I'll start, around my first arrival on the island, I was tasked to take some cars to market, but I didn't take in account how troublesome the trucks are and I was steaming down the hill, I didn't see Duck waiting at the level crossing and I crashed into him from behind and have squashed fruit all over me.

_(It showed pushing the four trucks down the line, everything was going smoothly until they played their tricks, as he was racing down the hill, he didn't see Duck at the crossing and crashed into him, spilling fruit all over the place)_

**Sunny Flare:** Ooh, that's got to be the worst way to go.

**Arthur:** It was, but I managed to put that aside.

**Murdoch:** I guess it's my turn. While I was pulling a large goods train, I stumbled a flock of sheep blocking the line and my driver and fireman tried everything to get the blasted sheep off the line, but it didn't work and at the same time, I couldn't bear their baaing anymore, because I'm known for my peace and quiet, and the sheep were not helping one bit, well, until Toby decided to end this madness.

_(It showed Murdoch pulling his long goods train, until he had to stop by a flock of sheep that strayed onto the track, the driver and fireman tried everything to get them to move, but it didn't work. Just as Murdoch was about to reach his breaking point, Toby came in to save the day)_

**Lemon Zest:** Wow, I'm just glad Toby managed to be there to help stop your sheep problem.

**Murdoch:** Yes, and I thank him for that, but next time if there's a sheep on the line, I'm turning the other direction.

**Harvey:** Probably for the best. Well, I'm guessed I'm the last one, well, when I arrived on the island, the other engines thought I was strange, because of my crane arm design, and everyone thinks I'm not really useful because of my design, but they're soon proven wrong, when I have to help Percy from an accident he had, and after that, everyone respected me.

_(It showed Harvey's first arrival to Sodor, and after that, everyone starts complaining about his design and that made him sad, thinking he's not really useful, until it all changed when Percy had an accident with the trucks, and Harvey was called to rescue him and he showed everyone, the railway board, even Percy how useful his design can be)_

**Sugarcoat:** How rude.

**Sour Sweet:** But hey, they didn't open up to his potential, but I'm glad you showed them.

**Harvey:** Thanks, it's a pleasure talking to you girls.

**Lemon Zest:** The honor is all ours, so who's next.

**Ryan:** Hmm, I know, let's find the Pack! I'm pretty sure they have some good stories to tell you girls, follow me!

**Sour Sweet:** Oh man, he's such a gentleman, don't you think?

**Sunny Flare:** Agreed.

_So Ryan led the girls on another trip across town to find the Pack, just then, Ryan was suddenly in a speed duct which caused to spin around and made him dizzy._

**Ryan:** Whoa, what the hell is that?

**Caitlin:** Oh sorry Ryan, we didn't see you there?

_Ryan looked to see Caitlin and Connor riding two amazing motorcycles: Caitlin and Connor's are crotch rockets, one is maroon in color with a lavender stripe down the sides and the other is a turquoise with a sky blue stripe as well._

**Lemon Zest:** Whoa! Nice rides.

**Connor:** Thanks Miss Zest, since the townspeople are so nice in having us get these awesome rides, we just had to try them out, don't we Caitlin.

**Caitlin:** Agreed Connor, these babies rip!

**Sunny Flare:** Wow! Those motorcycles are awesome!

**Indigo Zap:** Hmph, not as fast as our beasties, I say the next time we come across you, we'll do a little race. You're in?

**Caitlin** & **Connor:** Oh, we're so in! Oh, we're so in!

**Caitlin:** Well, we'll see you girls next time! See ya Ryan!

_The two speedsters sped away in their new motorcycles._

**Ryan:** See ya Caitlin & Connor! I see you girls gotten yourselves acquainted with the Earl's royal fleet.

**Sugarcoat:** Wait, they were part of his royal fleet?

**Ryan:** Well, not battleships royal fleet, more like, streamlined royal fleet.

**Sunny Flare:** That's so cool! I did not know they were royalty.

**Ryan:** Technically no, but they did deliver passengers from the Mainland, to Vicarstown and even deliver tourists to Ulfstead Castle!

**Lemon Zest:** Wow, more surprises from Sodor by the day! I just love it!

**Ryan:** Well, you'll find more when we get to the Pack.

**Bertie:** How about I gave you guys a lift.

_They look to see Bertie come in with his bus._

**Bertie:** I'll give you guys a lift; The Pack are at the park.

**Ryan:** Perfect, now let's get going.

_So they go inside Bertie's bus and they set off to the park. Once they went off the bus, they see what the Pack is up to: Jack and Alfie playing with a Frisbee, Kelly fishing in a pond, Oliver feeding the birds and an occasional squirrel, Byron lifted giant boulders, Patrick organizing different rocks, Buster and Nelson relaxing while watching nature, Isobella admiring her beauty and Brenda and Darcy skipping stones across a separate pond._

**Indigo Zap:** So this is The Pack?

**Ryan:** Yep, well minus two members, they're Max and Monty, troublesome dump trucks always looking to cause trouble, so they took the time to not invite them.

**Sour Sweet:** I see, this just keeps getting better and better every time!

**Nelson:** Well, when you put it that way, it does get better every time.

**Buster:** Ha, agreed.

**Sunny Flare:** So you must be Nelson and Buster if I remember correctly.

**Buster:** You guessed right young lady.

**Lemon Zest:** Wow, it's such a pleasure meeting you all.

**Jack:** The same for the rest of us, welcome to the Pack.

**Indigo Zap:** So you must be the leader of the pack.

**Jack:** Well, you can say that, though we mostly follow orders from our director Ms. Jenny, but she usually puts the leader title to me.

**Kelly:** Well sometimes Jack.

**Jack:** Kelly! Anyway, what brings you guys out here?

**Sunny Flare:** Well, we wanna know what past adventures have you guys done on Sodor.

**Jack:** Oh-ho boy, well, you've certainly come to the right place. I'm pretty sure everyone has past experiences they want to share, minus Brenda and Darcy, they're sort of new.

**Darcy:** We heard that Jack.

**Jack:** What, it's the truth. Anyway, who wants to start?

**Kelly:** I'll probably get this problem I had over with. There was one time that Ms. Jenny called me out to do something, when a freak gust of wind came and tipped me on my side. Since then, I've been afraid of wind every step of the way, until I learnt to conquer it while I was rescuing Isobella from falling off the road.

_(It showed Kelly doing something for Ms. Jenny, after having an accident with a gust of wind, he's been afraid of it until he had to conquer his fear while trying to save Isobella)_

**Sour Sweet:** Ooh, that must've been scary and brave at the same time.

**Kelly:** It sure was, Miss Sweet, but I know never to let wind take my mind of work.

**Buster:** I guess I could tell you one story that's always a good one.

**Lemon Zest:** Well, let's hear it.

**Buster:** Well, I was brought to help flatten the road for a racetrack, and Max and Monty decided it will be funny to race me, and I accepted the challenge. So the race began, they're out in front while I'm taking my sweet time, then out of their own stupidity, they crashed into a ditch and I kept on going until I won the race.

_This was actually true._

_(When Buster arrived, Max and Monty thought it will be funny to challenge Buster to a race and Buster accepted the challenge, and the race was underway, but their stupidity has led to them crashing into a ditch, while Buster went across the finish line)_

_The girls and Ryan were shocked out of their minds, they didn't think that was actually true._

**Sugarcoat:** There's no way, that is true.

**Buster:** It sure is Sugarcoat, I did win that race, didn't I Jack.

**Jack:** He sure did, and he wasn't even speeding, since he's a steamroller, get it.

_Some of the Pack, the girls and Ryan got a laugh after what Jack said. Then, Alfie made a suggestion._

**Alfie:** Hey, why don't we have Jackie-boy here, say this past tale.

**Jack:** Oh crumbs.

**Sour Sweet:** What did you do Jack?

**Jack:** Umm, I rather not talk about it.

**Alfie:** Come on buddy, it doesn't hurt to let it out.

**Jack:** Ugh, fine, but you're gonna get yours one day. Ahem, well, how should I start. Well, it was around my first time being part of the Pack, I was so excited to be a part of the team that I didn't remember Ms. Jenny's saying "Safety first", and that in turn, caused me to tip off a rocky mountain slope and that almost made me lose my position to be part of the team, until I got redemption, by saving Thomas from a collapsing bridge.

_(It showed Jack dropped off at the quarry, ready to start his first day of work, until he got too excited and caused him to tip off the quarry slope, which almost caused his position to be lost, until he got his audition for the Pack back again, due to him saving Thomas from a collapsing bridge)_

**Sunny Flare:** Whoa! That was the most epic story I've ever heard in existence.

**Jack:** I'm glad you liked it, say, if you girls want, you can hang with us, it'll make the fun all the more enjoyable.

**Lemon Zest:** Can we Ryan? These guys seem like loads of fun!

**Ryan:** Hmph, go ahead, I like to stick around but….

**Alfie:** Uh-uh Ryan, we also have some fun plans with you, and it wouldn't be the same without you.

**Ryan:** Umm, oh what the heck?! Count me in! Cowabunga!

_With Ryan joining the fun, along with the Crystal Prep girls, they all did things with the Pack in extraordinary ways: Watching butterflies with Brenda, playing football with Oliver and Byron, freeze-tag with Alfie and Jack or just relaxing on the ground watching the clouds with Nelson and Buster. For them, they were having the time of their lives. But where are the Mane 7, Starlight and the Steam Team, well, you'll have to find out in the next episode._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Daisy  
2\. Norman  
3\. Dart  
4\. Mavis  
5\. Dennis  
6\. Sour Sweet  
7\. Indigo Zap  
8\. Sugarcoat  
9\. Sunny Flare  
10\. Lemon Zest  
11\. Derek  
12\. Salty  
13\. Charlie  
14\. Ryan  
15\. Stanley  
16\. Rosie  
17\. Harvey  
18\. Arthur  
19\. Murdoch  
20\. Caitlin  
21\. Connor  
22\. Bertie  
23\. Nelson  
24\. Buster  
25\. Jack  
26\. Darcy  
27\. Alfie


	20. Chapter 19

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 2: Timothy Saga**

**Episode 4 (19): Campfire Roast**

_The Mane 7, Starlight and the Steam Team were riding back to the Everfree Forest, but not to search for more geodes, but to have a regular campout. Bertie was taken them back to where it all started. Some of the passengers were sleeping on their partner's shoulders: Fluttershy sleeping on Henry's shoulders, Rarity sleeping on James's shoulders and Percy sleeping on Pinkie's shoulders. Sunset took out her phone and scroll through some of her pictures._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Thomas remember those pictures I showed you of my look for the festival I've mentioned before.

**Thomas:** How could I forget.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, there's one little detail I forgot to mention.

**Thomas:** And what's that?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, just before the festival we, and I mean me and Pinkie Pie, have to get ourselves ready for the occasion. So we went to the salon to get ourselves ready, we got our nails done, makeup patched up and most importantly, our hair. My stylist washed, shampooed, blow-dried, brushed and gelled it up to make it nice and smooth.

**Thomas:** Is that what you showed me on your phone?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yep, does it look nice?

**Thomas:** It sure does, and so does you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks. But Pinkie's hair problem is another matter. I tried to make it smooth and nice looking, but all that ended up having me fall into a tub of bubble bath and Pinkie's hair looking more like an out-of-control Afro.

**Pinkie Pie:** You got that right!

_(It showed Sunset and Pinkie going into the parlor to get themselves ready for the festival. For Sunset, she had her hair washed, blow-dried, brushed and gelled up to be smooth, while Pinkie's is another story, Sunset tried to stylized Pinkie's hair, but it ultimately poofed twice as big which sends her into a tub full of bubble bath, and that made the two of them laugh)_

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffs) Ahh, hair smoothened out and smells excellent, check, nails done, check, and makeup check. Now, let's see what Pinkie's up to.

**Pinkie Pie:** (Grunts, groans) Sunset! I tried smoothening my hair, but it always seem to be poofing itself back to the way it is.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Here let me help you. Let me try this way. (Grunts) Come on you, cooperate, cooperate hair! (Grunts) Don't make me do this whoa!

**Pinkie Pie:** Sunset! You okay!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Apart from me falling into bubble bath while I'm trying to fix your hair, so yeah, I'm okay.

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, for an added bonus, at least you're extra clean!

**Pinkie Pie** & **Sunset Shimmer:** (Laughs)

_Thomas almost couldn't help but laugh as well._

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) Well, I'm guessing hair isn't your strong suit.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) You could say that Thomas.

**Percy:** (Yawns) W-what is it you guys are talking about?

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) We'll tell you later Percy.

_The three friends laughed as they were heading into the Everfree forest, but Thomas also had something on his mind: Timothy, why has he returned and why now. He would eventually have to tell the others about his story, but he doesn't know on how'll they react. Meanwhile, in the dark parts of the forest, Timothy's spirit is floating all over the place until it rests and transforms into his human form. He opened his red evil eyes and turned his head toward the sound of a bus._

**Timothy:** Hmm, so it seems as though he's bringing his friends along for a little night out in the forest. How boring, I bet I will put a real scare to the girls when they see my big reveal. (Chuckles) Yes, it will surely give them the fright of their lives. But in the meantime, Thomas, enjoy your moment while it lasts, but ultimately, you will be mine. (Laughs)

_He returned to his spirit form and floated away, when the bus finally stopped, they all exited with their camping supplies on them. They arrived back at their usual camp spot._

**Thomas:** Starlight and Emily, this is where we camped out the first time.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Really, wow, this place is actually beautiful.

**Emily:** It sure is, it's almost like Henry's forest back on Sodor.

**Henry:** You know, I sorta think the Everfree forest is like my forest back on the railway, it's almost like home.

**Fluttershy:** It will be fun, just you wait and see Henry. (Giggles)

**Henry:** (Blushes, giggles) Yeah, fun.

**Thomas:** (Whispers) I'm sensing another relationship happening.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Whispers) Same here Thomas. (Giggles)

_They immediately split up into three groups: Applejack, Toby, Nia, Rebecca, Starlight and Emily stay at the campout to get it set up. Rainbow, Gordon, Rarity, James, Fluttershy and Henry were taking a stroll in the right side of the campout and Percy, Pinkie, Edward, Twilight, Thomas and Sunset are taking a stroll on the left side of the campout._

**Applejack:** Whew, man partners, it was breezy when we first arrive here, but now it feels like we're camping in a desert.

**Toby:** Keep saying that, and I might burn up.

**Applejack:** (Giggles) I'm just messing around partner, now let's get this here tent put up.

**Toby:** You got it.

**Applejack:** Nia and Rebecca, we may need you to get some wood and stones for our fireplace.

**Rebecca:** No problem Applejack!

**Nia:** Wood and stone, coming right up.

**Applejack:** Starlight and Emily, we may need your help to get these here tents put up and sleeping bags ready for us to sleep?

**Emily:** No problem Applejack, but how do you put up a tent?

**Starlight Glimmer:** I bet Applejack has a "How to Set Up a Tent" manual, maybe we can use that.

**Emily:** Good thinking.

_Meanwhile, Nia and Rebecca were busy collecting stones and wood, Timothy's spirit found them and he had a naughty plan._

**Timothy:** (Chuckles, whispers) Now to scare these two, I bet they don't know what hit them.

_He dissipated to start his plan._

**Nia:** Now I know what camping feels like the first time, I just can't wait to do that with some of our other friends, this will be so exciting.

**Rebecca:** I know right. This campout will be a blast!

_Suddenly, a sudden mist started forming where the two are, they were immediately taken aback by what just happened._

**Rebecca:** Uhh, where did this mist came from?

**Nia:** I don't know, I'm not a weather expert.

_Then, they feel a rushing wind blow against them._

**Nia:** Okay, this is definitely some sort of trick, have your powers at the ready.

**Rebecca:** Right behind you.

_The two of them ready their powers, they circled close to each other so that they won't separate. Then, they hear light chuckling coming from around the forest. _

**Nia:** Alright fiend, wherever you are, show yourself!

**Timothy:** (Whispers) Children, I like children.

**Rebecca:** What's he talking about?

**Nia:** Don't know, don't care.

**Timothy:** (Chuckles) Foolish girls, do you honestly think you can take on me, I'm everywhere and you can't do anything about it.

**Nia:** This won't scare us that easily, got ya!

_She fired her arrow at a ghostly entity and it went straight through as it went limp. Everything around them also disappeared._

**Nia:** Come on Rebecca, let's get our materials and head back to the campsite.

**Rebecca:** Gotcha, whoever it is, I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again sometime.

**Nia:** Let's not dwell on our encounter for the time being, let's get moving.

**Rebecca:** Right behind ya.

_So the girls gathered their materials and raced back to the campsite, luckily for Nia, her arrows can split to make more so that way she won't run out of ammo, meanwhile, Timothy transforms into his human form with an arrow lodged in his shoulder, he then ripped the arrow out of his shoulder._

**Timothy:** (Grunts) Ow! (Growls) That hurt, but luckily my healing factor will patch me up just fine. But those two girls, they're unfamiliar to me. Doesn't matter, now they're added to my list of victims I need to eliminate. Seems as though Thomas is added more new members to his team that I never thought possible. Hmm, I'm impressed, but not impressive enough to faze me from my ultimate goal. Watch out Thomas, 'cause I'll be making my entrance sooner than expected! (Laughs)

_Meanwhile, Starlight and Emily were helping Applejack and Toby put their tents, each with their patterns: Sunset's, Twilight's, Rarity's and Rainbow's. _

**Emily:** Man, if all of my friends had a campout on Sodor, I wish for my tent to have dark green with emeralds on it.

**Applejack:** That something Rarity would like partner, but I'm sure she'll make an exception.

**Starlight Glimmer:** I'm down for my own tent sometime too, once I'm back in Equestria.

**Toby:** I like camping, but some of my friends can be real chatterboxes, no offense Emily.

**Emily:** None taken, at least I'm not the chatty type, unlike Gordon or James, those two always brag about their own things, instead of wanting to hear what we had to say.

**Applejack:** Is that why Gordon and James are this hard-headed on your island, and still are now.

**Emily:** Believe me Applejack, those two are usually the hard-headed type, but most of us learnt to get by that, hence why we have Nia, Rebecca, Edward, Henry, Percy and Thomas to talk about nice things that happened instead of listening to James and Gordon's conversation.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Uh, you forgot about Toby.

**Emily:** Oh right!

**Toby:** It's fine Starlight, besides, there wasn't enough room in the sheds for me to sleep in, so I have my own shed, but that doesn't mean I'm not part of the Steam Team.

**Emily:** You go Toby, it's no wonder why you're partnered with Applejack on some occasions.

**Applejack** & **Toby:** (Blushes) Uhh! Uhh!

**Starlight Glimmer** & **Emily:** (Giggles)

_Suddenly, an old tree started crumpling towards the campsite._

**Emily:** (Gasps) Look out!

_She threw one of her discs at the tree, which explodes, but some of its shards are heading towards the others, but Toby was there with his wood manipulating powers._

**Toby:** Usually I'm not against any negative options, but that right there is the most rash idea you ever had Emily.

**Emily:** How was I supposed to know that will happen with one of my discs.

**Toby:** Because, you didn't think of which disc to use in that situation, you went with the exploding variety, not the ones that slice things in half.

**Emily:** Well, sorry Toby, I didn't know that would happen.

**Toby:** If it weren't for my powers, our friends would've been covered in head to toe in splinters all from your little act!

**Emily:** Well, hey, no engine is perfect you know!

**Applejack:** Whoa, nelly, alright settle down everybody. Let's take a breather and try to talk things peacefully.

**Toby:** Well, can you tell Emily that her careless action nearly got you guys splintered!

**Emily:** And can you tell your boyfriend that I'm sorry!

**Toby:** What did you say, I'm not her boyfriend!

**Emily:** Well, you two hang out all the time, so yeah, you're official!

**Starlight Glimmer:** Alright you two, this is getting you nowhere, so why don't you two take a breather and try apologizing to one another, otherwise if your friends see you arguing right now, they will be downright upset with you.

_But they're not alone, watching them in spirit mode, was Timothy and he heard everything._

**Timothy:** Hmm, fighting amongst the ranks I see, interesting, but that won't save you from what I have in store for the main event. (Chuckles)

_The two looked at each other, not talking at first, until Toby broke the silence._

**Toby:** (Sighs) Emily, look, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I guess my judgmental side got the better of me.

**Emily:** It's okay Toby, and in truth, I guess I was being careless, I didn't think what disc I should take out to stop that fallen tree.

**Toby:** No, you're not careless, you're just doing the right thing.

**Emily:** So best friends again.

**Toby:** Best friends.

_The two friends hugged it out while Applejack and Starlight cheered for the two, at the same time, Nia and Rebecca came back with their materials._

**Nia:** We're back everybody.

**Applejack:** About time, we're over here sweating our butts out here.

**Starlight Glimmer:** But thanks for bringing in more firewood and stones for our fireplace.

**Rebecca:** No problem, glad to be of service.

**Toby:** Well then, let's get this campout started.

**Emily:** You read my mind Toby.

**Timothy:** (Growls) Drat, I would expect these two to break off the team, no matter, the real fun won't be happening for a long time. (Chuckles evilly)

_On the right side, James, Gordon and Henry were walking with Rainbow, Fluttershy and Rarity down a stretch of forest. But Rainbow and Gordon are nowhere to be seen until, they whizzed by the two groups, which caused James to splash face first in a small puddle._

**James:** Bleaugh! Pfft, uhh! Dude, can you not try to make me dirty for this campout?!

**Gordon:** Sorry James, but Rainbow and I are in a midst of a quick speed race around the forest at the moment.

**James:** Well, just stop focusing on the race, we have a campout planned out not a motocross race.

**Rainbow Dash:** Trust me fashion boy, it will be over in a sitch!

**James:** Fashion boy?! Why I oughta….

**Rarity:** Now, now Jamesy, let's not ruin their moment besides, let them have their fun while we have ours, don't you think?

**James:** Hmm, you read my mind beautiful.

**Rarity:** Come on, let's go for a little walk.

**Henry:** (Inhales, exhales) Don't you just love the sweet smell of nature, Fluttershy?

**Fluttershy:** I do smell it, and it smells beautiful.

_Suddenly, they see a baby squirrel whimpering trying to get up to his nest, the others see this and decided to help out._

**Fluttershy:** Aww, hello little one, are you trying to get to your nest.

_She used her geode to try to talk to the baby squirrel and it told her that she was sticking outside the nest too long and she tumbled out of the nest and onto the ground._

**Fluttershy:** Oh, you poor thing, well don't you worry, we'll help you get back to your nest. Henry, would your vines help this baby squirrel get back to her nest.

**Henry:** Certainly Fluttershy, certainly.

_Fluttershy blushed at Henry's words, using his hand, he created a vine hand for the baby squirrel to climb on, he then brought the vine hand up to the top of the tree where her mother is waiting for her. She grabbed her and waved at Fluttershy and Henry for saving her baby._

**Fluttershy:** Thanks for helping me save the squirrel's baby Henry.

**Henry:** Umm, it's no problem Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** I have a feeling you and I are going to have loads of adventures, just the two of us.

_She gave Henry a light kiss on the cheek, which made Henry blush really red._

**Fluttershy:** Why don't we head back to the campout and see how the others are up to.

**Henry:** Umm, s-s-sure Fluttershy, let's.

_So the two of them walked back to the campsite, unaware of Timothy watching the two of them._

**Timothy:** Bleaugh! This amount of cuteness I'm seeing is making me wanna hurl. The sooner I get rid of them, the sooner the better.

_At the same time, Gordon and Rainbow were speeding towards the campsite with James and Rarity trailing behind._

**James:** Ugh, I just don't get these two, they live for racing, so what, don't they get some other time besides racing?

**Rarity:** Trust me darling, I sometimes don't get Rainbow Dash on some occasions, she's just that type of gal, if you catch my drift.

**James:** Yeah probably, but let's not waste any time dawdling, let's make haste to the campout.

**Rarity:** Yes, lets.

_So they continue heading to the campout, while the last group is wandering around the forest, Percy and Pinkie Pie were playing hide and seek around the forest, while the other two are busy doing their own things. Edward and Twilight were wandering across the trail, looking out at the beauty of the forest._

**Edward:** It sure is beautiful, don't you think Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Umm, yeah, it sure is Edward. I'm almost starting to feel like Henry or Fluttershy if I stay around for too long. (Chuckles)

**Edward:** Hmm, why don't we get each other a souvenir as a sort of good luck charm.

**Twilight Sparkle:** That sounds like a good idea, and maybe get some of our other friends a good luck charm from the forest.

**Spike:** Ooh, can I help? Please?

**Edward:** (Laughs) Of course, you can Spike. Now let's get collecting.

_So the three went their separate ways to find good luck charms for their friends, but Twilight decided to leave out Sunset since Thomas is going to get her something really nice. Spike was sniffing and digging around the forest, looking for good luck charms for some of his friends on his objective: Percy, Applejack, Starlight, Rarity and Gordon. He managed to find a green apple, an old horseshoe, a star-shaped rock, a shiny mineral and found a picture of an express engine inside an old train picture book. Edward was finding charms for some of his friends on his objective: Thomas, Henry, Fluttershy, Toby, Emily and Rebecca. He managed to find a #1 shaped rock, a green flower, an acorn, a piece of tree bark, an emerald and a sun-shaped rock. Twilight also is finding some of the charms for her friends: Rainbow, Pinkie, Nia and Edward. She found a rainbow rock, a Kenya colored rock, an old kazoo and some old glasses. Meanwhile, Sunset and Thomas were walking down their stretch of forest as they walk down._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sighs) Don't you just love going back to nature and listen to its beauty.

**Thomas**: I actually love it, since we have a forest on our island, it sorta listen to its beauty as well.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Really, I would like to see that forest for myself.

**Thomas:** You would love it I can assure you.

_Sunset was blushing like crazy being near Thomas, she really wanted to tell Thomas how much she loved him but she wanted to save it for the right moment. Unaware that Thomas is getting her something special._

**Thomas:** Umm Sunset, I don't know how you'll like these presents, but here they are. I got you some sunflowers, a sunset necklace and a half-sun shaped rock. I hope you like them.

_Sunset's eyes widen as big as she can get them and glistened when she looked at the gifts. They started watering when she grabbed them._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, Thomas…. (Sniffles) I don't know what to say. They're absolutely beautiful, where did you get this?

**Thomas:** Well, I sorta got the flowers at the flower shop, then I went to the jewelry store and found a necklace with the sun setting, and the rock, well I just found it and….

_Without knowing it, Sunset lunged towards Thomas and the two of them rolled down a grassy slope until they stopped at a grassy plain, Thomas saw that Sunset was hugging him tightly and crying a little. He then embraced her in his arms._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffles) Thomas, those are some of the beautiful gifts I've ever received. I love them, thank you Thomas.

**Thomas:** You're welcome Sunset.

_The two remained on the ground and hugging each other for a while, until Sunset gave him a kiss on the cheek for the gifts that he gave her, which made Thomas blush. _

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) You look cute when you blush.

_She said that while caressing Thomas' cheek._

**Thomas:** Umm, so do you Sunset.

_The two stared at each other for a little bit, and they lean in towards each other for their first kiss, until…._

**Applejack:** Yo everyone, foods on the table and it will get cold if you don't show up!

_The two stopped and heard Applejack's call, and when they look at each other, they chuckled a little. Sunset got up and helped Thomas on his feet._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, (Giggles) I guess our little moment will have to wait another time.

**Thomas:** I guess so; shall we head back to camp?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yes, we shall, future prince of Equestria. (Snickers)

**Thomas:** Oh, you just can't let it go, can you?

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Nope.

**Thomas:** Whatever, let's get back over there?

_He softly punched Sunset's arm and she rubbed her arm, and the two of them held hands as they walk back to the campout. There will be a time where they will have their first kiss, but today isn't that day. Timothy was watching them from a distance._

**Timothy:** Bleaugh! What does Thomas see in her? Hmm, but I'm getting some old evil energies off of her, but why? I'll have to find out for myself when the two of them are together.

_After everyone made it back, Edward and Twilight stepped out from the crowd to give an announcement._

**Edward:** Everyone, before we begin our feast, allow us to give you something in return.

**Twilight Sparkle:** We managed to find some good luck charms for all of you guys to have during our campout, and we labeled our charms to the people we've assigned them too. So enjoy.

_Everyone got their respected good luck charms, especially Thomas, when everyone noticed Sunset didn't have a good luck charm._

**Applejack:** Umm Sunset, why didn't you get a good luck charm?

**Rainbow Dash:** I think I know what's going on.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, to answer your question Applejack, I got these. Sunflowers, a necklace and a rock all from Thomas (Squeals), what more can I get from this guy?!

_Everyone laughed at Sunset, knowing full well that she has a thing for Thomas. It was around 8:00 at night, and everyone was having their supper just before they have marshmallows and s'mores. _

**Rainbow Dash:** You know what will make this campout even more awesome? A scary story!

**Percy:** Ooh, I know a good spooky story we can tell.

**Fluttershy:** Just one that isn't frightening and scary.

**Gordon:** Knowing those two, they just can't wait a second to bring something scary to the midst.

Thomas: Trust me Gordon, it's going to be good. It happened around the end of 1913, that a silver tank engine named Timothy was to take his final train of the evening, which was a passenger train. Once the guard blew the whistle, Timothy set off to his destination. Everything was going fine, until the driver decided to slow Timothy down, but it didn't, he just kept going faster. The driver and fireman tried desperately to slow him down, but he just kept going. When they reached the viaduct, is when Timothy revealed his true colors and said these last words: "I'm going to send you all to your graves"! And with that, he plunged down the viaduct, killing himself and his passengers. Some say he had a revenge quest for his controller which led him to his suicidal crash. And every year, on the day of his accident, he runs again as a warning to all, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul!

_Some of his friends were a little shocked of the story, and some were frightened of the story, more so than Fluttershy. _

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh my, did he really do that?

**Thomas:** He did, and he returns as a killer demon, ready to exact his revenge on the island.

**Fluttershy:** That was the most terrifying story I ever heard.

**Thomas:** It's just a myth actually Fluttershy, some people that he looked exactly like me, back at the old railway before the one we know now.

**Applejack:** So, you're saying this demon is related to you?

**Thomas:** No, not in the least bit, though we're brothers, that doesn't help the fact that he's a rampaging demon now.

**Timothy:** (Laughs)

_Suddenly, they heard evil laughter coming from the entire forest, everyone got up and looked around, then the mist and cold wind came back. Then, the ghostly whistle was heard._

**Timothy:** Oh what's the matter, not wanting to see your twin back from the dead dear brother. Oh, I'm ashamed, I thought you love having me back to see you again. And I see you brought along some of your friends that I recognize indeed, though the two girls' scape me for the moment. But anyway, time for my grand reveal!

_The fire grew larger and everyone shielded their eyes, and then the fire spreads and emerged, a figure in the middle of it: Timothy the ghost engine._

**Thomas:** Timothy!

**Timothy:** Thomas, how nice it is to finally meet you in the flesh.

**Thomas:** You can drop the act Timothy; I know what you're planning.

**Timothy:** Oh really, what have I planned, nothing. Well, I just came here to see how my loving little brother is doing and I must say, you look different as a human. The same goes for all of you, you look really different as human, I almost didn't recognize you all.

**Thomas:** I said drop the act Timothy, we know what you're planning and it ain't going to happen.

_He charged toward Timothy until he disappeared only to reappear again._

**Timothy:** (Chuckles) Oh please Thomas, you're gonna have to be faster than that. While I'm at it, time to see some of your new friends. Hmm, a bit of the hot-headed variety huh, flames are so last season.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hot-headed!

**Timothy:** Hmm, a nature lover and a crazed lunatic, please, I've seen crazier bunch of people before. And, ugh, nature disgusts me, I rather see it burn to hell.

**Pinkie Pie:** Hey, you can't talk to us like that! And I'm certainly not that crazy!

**Timothy:** Oh please, I can tell from your hyper-active personality, party girl, I'm not stupid.

**Pinkie Pie:** Why I oughta….

**Fluttershy:** Pinkie Pie, don't do this.

**Pinkie Pie:** Fine.

**Timothy:** Hmm, a student and a cowgirl, ha, you two will flunk out in a jiffy.

**Applejack:** Hey mister, that's no way to treat us like dirt.

**Timothy:** Well sorry, that's just my nature. (Laughs)

**Starlight Glimmer:** (Growls) How rude.

**Timothy:** Please, fashion is so last century, I don't see you fitting in for the future. And last but certainly not least, the speed demon. You may be fast, but you're certainly going to burn up the next time you're in a race.

**Rarity:** What?! Well, I never!

**Rainbow Dash:** And who's to say, I will burn up in the next race, I won't lose!

**Timothy:** Oh trust me, you…. will…. fail!

**Rainbow Dash:** (Growls)

**Timothy:** Well then, now that I finally got myself acquainted by your new friends, looks like I'll be leaving, I'll be looking forward to our next get together Thomas and this time, you will not survive this one, my dear twin! (Laughs evilly) So long, fools! (Laughs evilly)

_He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, while his laugh and his ghostly whistle echoed across the forest, the others were coughing due to the smoke around them, once it cleared, it showed the fireplace completely normal. Everyone calmed down and went back to their seat, but Thomas was the most worried. Sunset noticed this and placed her hand on his._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, is it true what Timothy said, that he's your twin?

**Thomas:** (Sighs) It's true.

_Everyone was shocked of the news, but mostly the girls, Nia and Rebecca. The others also knew of this._

**Edward:** Actually, all of us besides Nia and Rebecca knew of the fact that Timothy is Thomas' evil twin, but we just don't know how you guys will react to this.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, I'm mostly just shocked as all, and the same for the rest of us.

**Applejack:** That there Timothy is the most terrifying ghost I've ever met.

**Fluttershy:** Not to mention the scariest.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Not to mention the rudest.

**Rebecca:** Oh my, we never knew that he was around way before all of us.

**Nia:** I would hate to have him in my nightmares period.

**Applejack:** Come on everybody, we can't let some ghost ruin our campout, when the time comes, we'll deal with this scoundrel. But right now, let's just enjoy our marshmallows and our s'mores.

**Thomas:** Agree with you on that one Applejack, let's ignore Timothy and enjoy our campout.

**Gordon:** I'm down with that.

_So everyone gathered their marshmallow and their s'mores, ate them and chat until it's time to sleep. Mostly everyone was asleep, except for Thomas, who was worried of the fact that his evil twin has arrived and is about to start his plan of attack, Sunset noticed this and sat up to his direction._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, is everything okay?

**Thomas:** (Sighs) Not really.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What's wrong, you can tell me.

**Thomas:** Well, ever since Boco took Diesel and his buddies with him back to Sodor, Lady came and told me of this evil entity that she felt, and it turned out it was Timothy who somehow managed to slip into this world. Now everyone's in danger of his evil, and worst of all, he's going to be coming back to haunt me every step of the way. And you were asking why I said "oh no", but I didn't want to tell you, because I'm afraid that Timothy might come after you. Ever since you told me your past, and the time you were a she-demon before, well, I'm just afraid that he'll take advantage of you and manipulate you to join his evil cause. I just don't want that to happen.

_Sunset was touched by what Thomas had said to her, she didn't know this is what Thomas is feeling towards the situation with Timothy and as an added bonus, she felt that Thomas is protecting her as well, to try not to let Timothy manipulate Sunset. She scooted towards his back and wrapped her arms around him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, I have no idea that this is what you're feeling. Oh, I cannot imagine joining that evil ghost, no way no how, I'm sticking with you Thomas no matter what, and I'm not leaving your side, you can be sure of that.

**Thomas:** Thank you Sunset for understanding.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, what are best friends for, and at the same time, I thank you mister, for sending me those gifts. You truly are the sweetest guy I've ever met in my life.

**Thomas:** Well, what can I say, I'm a sweetheart.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Come on, let's get some sleep.

_So the two went to sleep, but Thomas remained wrapped around Sunset, not wanting to leave his side. Thomas soon went to sleep, as the rest of his friends slept the night, unaware that Timothy was listening to Thomas and Sunset's conversation and he grew his biggest evil grin yet._

**Timothy:** (Chuckles) How interesting, how interesting indeed. (Laughs)

_He soon disappeared into the night, meanwhile, at the statue, the portal kicked on and Boco, who was knocked unconscious by Diesel has arrived back in the human world, completely healed and frantic._

**Boco:** I must warn Thomas right away; things have just gone from bad to worse.

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Sunset Shimmer  
2\. Thomas  
3\. Pinkie Pie  
4\. Percy  
5\. Timothy  
6\. Starlight Glimmer  
7\. Emily  
8\. Henry  
9\. Fluttershy  
10\. Applejack  
11\. Toby  
12\. Rebecca  
13\. Nia  
14\. James  
15\. Gordon  
16\. Rainbow Dash  
17\. Rarity  
18\. Edward  
19\. Twilight Sparkle  
20\. Spike  
21\. Boco


	21. Chapter 20

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 2: Timothy Saga**

**Episode 5 (20): Nature is Beautiful (Henry x Fluttershy)**

_It was the second day of their camping trip, and some of the Mane 7, Starlight and the Steam Team are off on a hike, while Henry and Fluttershy are left behind wanting to explore all of nature._

**Henry:** (Yawns) Man, I needed this. It beats sleeping at a shed just standing on your own wheels. So what are we going to be doing, Fluttershy? Fluttershy? Huh, she was with me a moment ago, I wonder where she's gone?

**Fluttershy:** Hello Henry.

**Henry:** Ahh!

**Fluttershy:** Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.

**Henry:** It's okay Fluttershy, it just took me by complete surprise.

**Fluttershy:** Your usually not this worrisome are you?

**Henry:** Who, me? Yeah, some of my friends say I get scared and worried way too easily. But I can't help it sometimes.

**Fluttershy:** That's the same way how I feel, oh-ho, we have so much in common, you and I.

**Henry:** Really?

**Fluttershy:** Yeah, I mean we both like trees, nature, the animals especially the ones from our animal shelter, and we worry and get scared pretty easily, so I guess that makes us a match.

**Henry:** Huh, I never thought of that.

**Fluttershy:** Shall I tell you what our plan is going to be?

**Henry:** Sure, why not, it's not like I have anything else to do.

**Fluttershy:** Well, we have a nature trail, not too far from here where we'll walk and hopefully, find some cute little animals. Then, we might stop by at the waterfall, next we'll head to a flower meadow and last, but certainly not least, a trek through the forest back to the campsite. Ooh, this is going to be so much fun.

**Henry:** Oh, it is going to be fun, I'm just wondering, along our trek, we might see some of our friends that are in your group if we see them.

**Fluttershy:** You know, that's actually not a bad idea. Well, we have a couple of minutes before our big trek, so take a big stretch or two before we start, okay Henry.

**Henry:** Copy that, Fluttershy dearie.

**Fluttershy:** (Giggles) Oh stop it, you're making me blush.

_As Fluttershy gathers their necessary supplies, Henry went away to have a moment for himself._

**Henry:** (Thoughts) This is exactly the thing I wanted. With this big trek, it could buy me time to tell Fluttershy how I really feel about her, and I hope she likes me as well.

**Fluttershy:** All set Henry, let's get a move on shall we.

**Henry:** Uh yes, we shall, after you m'lady.

**Fluttershy:** (Giggles)

**Henry:** (Thoughts) I just hope I don't blow it.

_As they started their trek, the others that were on their hike to a break as they take a view of the canyon below._

**James:** (Whistles) Talk about a long way down, I mean we have suspension bridges on our island, looking over the valley below, but I don't think we have any canyons on the island as well.

**Thomas:** Huh, that's because we never had them, not unless you're in America, seeing the Grand Canyon.

**James:** Well lucky you Thomas, because you and Nia went halfway around the world without inviting us.

**Nia:** Hey, what can we say James, we wanna see the sights around the world.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Come on you guys, let's get going.

**Percy:** Umm, I don't want to be a worry wart but are we sure leaving Henry and Fluttershy back at the campsite is a good idea, I mean they're going to miss these places as well.

**Edward:** They're fine Percy, I've spoken to Henry before we left and he said that he wants to do this for Fluttershy.

**James:** Hmph, knowing those two, they'll be two peas in a pot before you know it.

**Thomas:** Come on James, let's not worry about those two, I'm sure they're fine, besides we got a hike to trek, now pull your weight you guys.

**Gordon:** Oh very funny Thomas, what do you think we're doing?

**Thomas:** (Chuckles)

_As the others continued their trek, Fluttershy and Henry started going down the nature trail, hoping to find some animals._

**Fluttershy:** So Henry, what kinds of animals live around your forest that you told me about.

**Henry:** Well, it's got all kinds of birds, butterflies, squirrels, rabbits and an occasional deer.

**Fluttershy:** Ooh, that sure sounds lovely.

**Henry:** It sure is, I even have a special tree I usually visit to, it's called the Wishing Tree.

**Fluttershy:** Wishing tree? What's that?

**Henry:** I'm not really sure myself, but many people gather around the tree and say that the tree often wishes you good luck, they think it's special.

**Fluttershy:** From what I'm hearing, this tree you have on your island really is special.

**Henry:** It sure is, and….

**Fluttershy:** Shh, look.

_They look to see a group of rabbits chowing on some grass, and one of them, has a baby in her burrow._

**Fluttershy:** Aww, look at them, they're so cute.

**Henry:** They sure are.

_Suddenly, they hear someone approach the rabbits, but they're not running, it was Ferdinand feeding the rabbits some cut carrots and veggies._

**Henry:** Ferdinand!

**Ferdinand:** Oh hello Henry, I didn't expect seeing you here in this stretch of forest.

**Henry:** Well, me and Fluttershy were on a nature walk and didn't realize that you guys are in this forest that's also our campout.

**Ferdinand:** Huh, I didn't know that.

**Fluttershy:** What brings you around here Ferdinand?

**Ferdinand:** Well, little lady, I just came here to this stretch of forest to admire its beauty and its animals. But at the same time, get away from Bash and Dash, I love them but they can be a bit of a handful.

**Henry:** (Giggles) That, I can tell.

**Fluttershy:** Well, I'm glad you're enjoying this moment. Enjoy playing with the rabbits, while the two of us continue our walk.

**Henry:** Yes, take care Ferdinand.

**Ferdinand:** See ya you two. Huh, I have a feeling those two will soon be together in a matter of seconds. That's right (Chuckles).

_Back with the others, they are at a picnic table area eating their lunch._

**Nia:** Hmm, this is actually good. You Applejack make the best lunch.

**Applejack:** Ahh shucks, thanks Nia.

**Rebecca:** If the engines have the capability of eating, I mean we would enjoy a whole of bunch of different food.

**Thomas:** Umm….

**Sunset Shimmer:** I think it'll be a little disturbing.

**James:** Yeah, very disturbing. (Shudders)

**Percy:** (Chuckles) Yeah, don't get my engine side to eat any fruit, he'll not approve.

**Edward:** Quite right Percy.

_Meanwhile, Henry and Fluttershy were seeing a mother deer and her fawn looking around the trees._

**Fluttershy:** (Whispers) Aren't they beautiful Henry?

**Henry:** They sure are.

**Peter Sam:** (Whispers) And it also helps to whisper so that way you won't disturb the both of them.

**Henry:** (Whispers) Peter Sam, I didn't expect you here all of a sudden.

**Peter Sam:** (Whispers) Well, yeah I still hang out with some of my friends, but I also walk through the forest, just to clear my mind off some of their nonsense, mostly notably Duncan and Sir Handel.

**Fluttershy:** (Whispers) Well, I'm glad you're enjoying nature's beauty for your alone time Peter Sam.

**Peter Sam:** (Whispers) My pleasure ma'am, but I'm not alone to see the deer, come out Luke and meet your friends.

**Luke:** (Whispers) Umm, hello everyone.

**Fluttershy:** (Whispers) Well, hello cutie, what brings you here?

**Luke:** (Whispers) Well, I'm joining with Peter Sam to spot some deer.

**Henry:** (Whispers) Well, you're in luck, cause there's a mom and a baby right there.

**Luke:** (Whispers) They almost remind of the baby deer I saw when I was working on the Blue Mountain Quarry, don't ask why he wound up there, but we managed to get him back to his mother.

**Fluttershy:** (Whispers) Well, I'm happy that you managed to reunite the baby and her mom, you should be rewarded.

**Luke:** (Whispers) Oh, stop it. But we won't interrupt your little get together, so we will carry on our way.

**Henry:** (Whispers) Let's get going Fluttershy, we don't wanna disturb them.

**Fluttershy:** (Whispers) Right behind you. See ya Peter Sam, bye Luke.

**Luke** & **Peter Sam:** (Whispers) Bye.

**Henry:** So what's next?

**Fluttershy:** Next up is the waterfall, let's get going shall we.

**Henry:** We shall, lead the way.

**Fluttershy:** (Giggles) Oh you.

_While the two walked away from Peter Sam and Luke, they looked at the two while they're holding hands._

**Peter Sam:** I'm pretty sure they are falling in love; do you think?

**Luke:** I think so, and I believe they are a wonderful pair to fall in love with.

**Peter Sam:** I believe you.

_As the two pairs walked away, the others that are on their hike are getting a much needed rest as they look at the valley below._

**Rainbow Dash:** (Yawns) After all that walking, my legs could use a rest.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah, no kidding, I haven't walk this much in ages.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh, lighten up Twilight, walking is part of daily exercise, so we need to keep our legs pumping!

**Rarity:** I will have to agree with Pinkie on this one, I do need to catch up with my daily walking don't you know, but a little rest won't hurt either.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Also, how are Henry and Fluttershy. I can't help but worry for them.

**Toby:** Not really, Henry's a tough survivor, remember that he told you that he was fighting his boiler problems in the past, so I have a feeling that he will pull through.

**Emily:** I believe Henry will be alright, I just know it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Same here Emily, besides I think I know why Henry wants to stay with Fluttershy.

**Percy:** Why do you say that?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas.

**Thomas:** Because I think Henry is going to confess his love to Fluttershy.

**James:** See, I'm not the only one who thinks these two are two peas in a pod.

**Rarity:** Ooh, those two will be a perfect match, since these two love nature and its beauty.

**Gordon:** That I could definitely agree with Henry's personality.

**Thomas:** Let's leave the two lovebirds alone and focus on the hike.

_And he was right, after their rest, they continue their hike while Fluttershy and Henry continue their walk and they arrived at the waterfall._

**Fluttershy:** What do you think?

**Henry:** Wow, it's majestic, I don't think we even had a waterfall on our island, if we did, it will look amazing.

**Fluttershy:** I'm sure it will be. Plus, it's also romantic for some couples wanting to take pictures to save the memories, umm, don't suppose you want pictures around the waterfall.

**Henry:** Sure, I don't mind. Plus, I think in those pictures, we'll look cute together.

**Fluttershy:** (Blushes) You think so?

**Henry:** Yeah.

**Fluttershy:** (Blushes) I don't know what to say, well, let's take those pictures shall we.

_So for the next couple of minutes, they took pictures from the waterfall. Some were selfies in front of the waterfall, some show Fluttershy posing next to the waterfall and some have her with birds on her while posing and the last batch show Henry also posing in front of the waterfall, but a few show him nearly falling into the water but he managed to catch himself. As they continue their trek, they made it to the flower meadow and they are immediately in awe from the amount of flowers it has._

**Henry:** Oh my, it's just like some of the meadows back at the island.

**Fluttershy:** I'm sure it is Henry, it looks lovely.

**Neville:** You can say that again, it sure looks lovely.

**Henry:** Hello Neville, I didn't expect being you here.

**Neville:** I usually came here to get away from the hustle and bustle of the town.

**Fluttershy:** I totally get that, sure it's nice to live in the town, but it can be quite noisy in there and not as quiet like the forest.

**Neville:** Well, sort of like that Fluttershy, but mostly I came here to walk through the forest, explore its beauty and at the same time, come down here to wind down.

**Henry:** I don't blame you Neville, but I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.

Neville: Thanks Henry, plus I'm not alone to take a stroll through this stretch of forest.

_Fluttershy and Henry look to see Bert and Caroline relaxing up against a tree, Hector and Trevor playing a Frisbee, Hugo napping on the grass along with Ned, and someone came right next to Neville, it was Stafford._

**Stafford:** Hello, you two.

**Henry:** Hey Stafford, let me guess, you're also here in this forest for some peace and quiet.

**Stafford:** Ha, you guessed it.

**Fluttershy:** I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself Stafford, and at the same time the rest of us.

**Stafford:** Say, are you two dating?

**Henry:** Umm, you could say that.

**Fluttershy:** Are we Henry?

**Henry:** Umm….

**Neville:** I think he's love-struck.

**Stafford:** Agreed Henry.

**Henry:** Fluttershy, can I tell you something?

**Fluttershy:** Sure Henry, what is it?

**Henry:** Well, ever since we were together, I sorta had a crush on you from the beginning. You're so kind and cute when you're with your animal friends, and at the same time, your fondness for nature and I just don't know what to say when it comes to a girl like you. I love you Fluttershy with all my heart, and I want our relationship to expand more in the future. So Fluttershy, I want to ask you this, will you be my girlfriend Fluttershy?

_Fluttershy, Neville and Stafford were shocked at what Henry, and Fluttershy's eyes were glistening and started watering at what Henry said to her. They wait to hear what Fluttershy is going to say and they didn't have to wait long._

**Fluttershy:** Oh my gosh Henry, I-I don't know what to say, I've also been having a crush on you Henry, and I think you're the sweetest guy I've ever met and has the same qualities like me: loving nature, admires the animals and is so kind-hearted. I love to be your girlfriend Henry.

_Fluttershy lean towards Henry and gave him a kiss on the cheek that made Henry blush like crazy. After that kiss, Henry gave her a hug and Fluttershy responded by wrapping her arms around Henry, the fourth Mane 7/Steam Team relationship has happened. _

**Henry:** In fact, I'm so happy I can feel a song coming on.

**Fluttershy:** Can some of our friends from my group be part of it?

**Henry:** Sure why not.

**Stafford:** Oh, this is going to be good. Let's hit it!

**BG Music: Happy- Pharrell Williams (Henry singing ft. Fluttershy's Group)**

_(Henry starts singing while walking down the flower meadow, and the chorus follows right next to him, left and right)_

_Henry:_

_It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

_(__Bert, __Caroline, __Hector, Neville, __Trevor, __Hugo, __Stafford, Ned __& __Fluttershy__) & __Henry:_

_Huh, __because __I'm __happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
__Because __I'm __happy  
__Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
__Because __I'm __happy  
__Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because __I'm __happy  
__Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Henry:_

_Here come bad news, talking this and that  
__(Ye__ah) __Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back  
__(Ye__ah) __Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine  
(Ye__ah) __No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why_

_Because __I'm __happy  
__Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
__Because __I'm __happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
__Because __I'm __happy  
__Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
__Because __I'm __happy  
__Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

**Bert:** Man, that song really makes me pumped.

**Henry:** I'm glad you guys enjoyed it and I'm happy that I finally convinced the girl that I love to being my girlfriend.

**Fluttershy:** And I'm happy for you Henry, now shall we head back to the others.

**Henry:** Yes, we shall, m'lady.

**Fluttershy:** (Giggles) Oh you.

_So the two of them started walking back to the campsite, at the same time, the others that were on their hike were heading back to the campsite. Back at the campsite, Henry and Fluttershy were lying on their sleeping bags talking about their nature walk._

**Fluttershy:** Did you enjoy our little walk?

**Henry:** I did, and I'm glad I got to spend it with the most beautiful nature I've ever met, and that is you.

**Fluttershy:** (Giggles) Oh Henry, you're such a charmer.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hello you two, did we miss everything?

**Henry:** Shall we show them Fluttershy?

**Fluttershy:** Of course Henry.

_So she showed the rest of the Mane 7, Starlight and the Steam Team their time from their nature walk that she took on her phone. Everyone was amazed at their pictures that she has with Henry._

**Thomas:** Well then, I'm glad you two had your moment. But we better pack up and head back to town.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm down with that, so let's get going.

_So everyone started packing up their camping equipment and gear into their bags, with everyone packed up, they start heading to the bus. When it arrived, someone unexpected came back._

**Boco:** Guys!

**Thomas:** (Stammers) Boco, don't do that, also where the heck were you, some of our friends were worried about you.

**Boco:** I'll tell you everything when we get back to town, now let's go.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Huh, I wonder what's gotten into him.

**Thomas:** Same here, but since we're heading to town, I think we'll find out along the way.

_So everyone boarded the bus as they were heading back to town, what would Boco tell them, find out in the next episode._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Henry  
2\. Fluttershy  
3\. James  
4\. Thomas  
5\. Nia  
6\. Sunset Shimmer  
7\. Percy  
8\. Edward  
9\. Gordon  
10\. Ferdinand  
11\. Applejack  
12\. Rebecca  
13\. Peter Sam  
14\. Luke  
15\. Rainbow Dash  
16\. Twilight Sparkle  
17\. Pinkie Pie  
18\. Rarity  
19\. Starlight Glimmer  
20\. Toby  
21\. Emily  
22\. Neville  
23\. Stafford  
24\. Bert  
25\. Caroline  
26\. Hector  
27\. Trevor  
28\. Hugo  
29\. Ned  
30\. Boco


	22. Chapter 21

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 2: Timothy Saga**

**Episode 6 (21): Work Hard, Play Hard (Applejack x Toby)**

_The bus ride back to town was going well, until Boco came along, and told them the bad news. _

**Thomas:** So what happened to you Boco, most of my friends thought you disappeared somewhere in town.

**Boco:** Sort of Thomas, when I was taken the diesels back to Sodor, somehow Diesel hit me with his dark magic which knocked me unconscious.

**James:** Are you serious Boco! Oh great, just when we had them beat, they come back to bite us again!

**Boco:** Yes, but when I was knocked unconscious, I have no idea what happened to the Diesels when I knocked out, but when I woke up, I noticed Princess Twilight and Spike looking at me, when I asked what happened, they told me they found me a bit burnt and bruised, so they took care of me with her magic and after a while, she told me that the Diesels have escaped somewhere in Equestria, too far to track down, but she told me that she'll let Celestia send her guards to find them. So, after I was healed, she told me that she'll help track the diesels down with the guards, but she said to warn you guys in case they come back to the human world. And as of now, I came back to try to find you guys, until I heard from Daisy or Mavis, that you guys are camping around the Everfree Forest and luck may have it, here you guys are.

_Boco wasn't lying, while he was taking the Diesels back to Sodor, Diesel hit him with his dark magic which knocked Boco unconscious. After they escaped, Princess Twilight and Spike were coming back from Canterlot and heading back to the library._

**Princess Twilight:** (Sighs) Man, this princess stuff really is tiring, but I got to do what I have to do.

**Spike:** You got that right Twilight, uhh Twilight, did you smash your window while you're still practicing your magic.

**Princess Twilight:** No, why.

**Spike:** Because I'm seeing a hole on your window and a little bit of smoke inside.

**Princess Twilight:** Oh no.

_The two raced inside and saw what happened, one of her bookshelves was destroyed and her books were all over the ground in a pile, but she noticed a green hoof sticking out from the pile. When she levitated all of the books off of him, she noticed who it was._

**Princess Twilight:** Oh my gosh, it's Boco!

**Spike:** The diesel that helped Boco?

**Princess Twilight:** Yes, Spike, it is him, let's bring him to my bedroom to have him checked over. Also send a letter to Zecora in case.

**Spike:** Right behind you.

_So Spike and Twilight help bring an unconscious Boco to her bedroom, while Spike sent a letter to Zecora to come over to help. When she got here, she examined Boco's injuries._

**Zecora:** Hmm, he doesn't seem to be fatally injured but some of his burns that he has now could be easily treated with your healing magic. But I think he will be fine.

**Princess Twilight:** Thank you Zecora for your help.

**Zecora:** No problem Twilight, and I hope your friend makes a full recovery.

_When Zecora left, Twilight used her healing magic to heal Boco's burns and his minor injuries. She then left Boco in bed so that way he can heal and Twilight is back to fix the shelf that was destroyed and used her magic to put the books back to where they belong. After a while, they went upstairs to check on him and then, Boco's eyes opened after he was unconscious._

**Boco:** (Groans) What just happened? Twilight?

**Princess Twilight:** Hello Boco, it's been a while.

**Boco:** It has, but what happened? Where are the diesels?

**Princess Twilight:** Unfortunately, the diesels you were taking have escaped somewhere in Equestria, but I've already let Celestia know what's going on and she sent out the royal guards to find them, and I'm also leading the search as well. But we sorta found you unconscious in the library and with the help of Zecora, I managed to heal you with my magic.

**Boco:** That would be most appreciated, but I need to warn my friends that Diesel's danger is still at large.

**Princess Twilight:** You do that; we'll handle things from here.

**Boco:** Thank you Twilight, and when this is over, I'll handle those diesels personally.

_So Boco, fully healed, went through the portal to warn his friends._

**Applejack:** Wow, partner, I didn't know the diesels did that to you, when I see those good-for-nothing scoundrels, I'll give them a piece of my mind.

**Percy:** That's if they decide to come back here, I just can't imagine what the diesels would be doing around Equestria.

**James:** Yeah, another burden to ruin our day.

Edward: Let's not worry about the diesels now, they're not going to cause harm in this world anymore, so if they do return, we'll be ready for them.

**Gordon:** Excellent fighting words, Edward.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We've faced the diesels before, we can surely defeat them again.

**Henry:** I just hope they haven't found Diesel 10.

**Thomas:** That would be bad, but let's not worry about that now, but right now we have bigger problems, Timothy the ghost engine is back and has arrived here.

**Boco:** Are you serious, oh man, this is very bad. I'll spread the news to some of my friends when we get to town.

**Thomas:** Thanks Boco, we need everyone to be alert of Timothy's presence.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Even if we do find him, what's going to take to stop his terror?

**Rainbow Dash:** Don't worry about it Twilight, if we do find him, we'll crush him and beat him till he's dust.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That would be a bit harder than you might think, he's a demon ghost, so he's bound to have a few tricks up his evil sleeves.

**Rarity:** Yes, I agree with you darling, that Timothy is the most obnoxious ghost I've ever seen in my lifetime. And I do not want to see him again anytime soon.

**Applejack:** Hey Bertie, can you stop the bus at my farm, I gotta tell Big Mac and Granny all about our campout.

**Bertie:** No problem Applejack, we'll be at your farm in a couple of minutes, also geez, Timothy's back, that's a real bummer.

**Thomas:** That's why we got to spread the word of his sudden arrival.

**Pinkie Pie:** Wait a minute! I had a theory, what if the Timothy that we know that came through that portal is the Timothy that we encountered at the campsite!

**Gordon:** Of all the theories you came up with Pinkie Pie, that is by far one of the stupidest I've ever heard.

**Twilight Sparkle:** There's no way that Timothy is related to the one we've encountered at camp, and like Thomas said, he was around 1913!

**Pinkie Pie:** So, what if he morphed into the Timothy that we know and is still doing his evil plans undercover, I just know it!

**Edward:** There's no way he's possessed our Timothy, not the demon, that we know form the Clay Pits, besides if he were possessed, he will be showing silver and have red eyes.

**Pinkie Pie:** So, you have your theory and I have mine, and I'm going to prove it!

**James:** Ugh, this should be fun.

**Bertie:** Applejack and Toby, we've arrived at your farm.

**Applejack:** Thank you Bertie, come on Toby.

**Toby:** Right behind you Applejack.

**Thomas:** Hey Toby, go get her, she's still available.

_All Toby could do is wink at Thomas as he walked off the bus following Applejack. Sunset saw this and snickered to herself._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Snickers) Are you saying that to Toby because he has a crush on her.

**Thomas:** Yeah, I did. And I'm always right.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh Thomas, you are a cheeky devil.

_Meanwhile in Applejack's farm, Applejack and Toby were walking up to the entrance when they were greeted by the Cutie Mark Crusaders._

**Scootaloo,** **Apple Bloom** & **Sweetie Belle:** Toby! Toby! Toby!

**Toby:** Hey you girls….

_But before he can say anything else, the girls dogpiled on Toby and they dropped to the ground, Applejack could only chuckle at the girls, and after the three got off of him, they could only laugh as well from Toby._

**Applejack:** Well, you girls must be mighty happy seeing Toby.

**Apple Bloom:** Ever since Thomas and his friends, along with the Mane 7, save the school from Diesel, everyone is treating them as national heroes and they're instantly famous!

**Applejack:** Well now, I never thought of being a national hero, but it's nice to be appreciated.

**Granny Smith:** Well Applejack, I'm very proud of you and your friends saving your school from that dark scoundrel.

**Applejack:** Thanks Granny.

**Granny Smith:** Come in, come in, we got a dinner for all of you guys to enjoy.

**Toby:** Thanks Ms. Smith, that's mighty kind of you.

**Granny Smith:** Please, call me Granny.

_So they entered the house, and they were in awe with what they saw, there were pies, salads and desserts with fruit on them._

**Toby:** Whoa, you three made all of this.

**Apple Bloom:** Sort of, but we had some help with some of your friends.

**Toby:** Who?

**Murdoch:** I may be skilled in pulling heavy freight, but I'm also skilled in the kitchen.

_The girls and Toby looked to see Murdoch approach them with an apron on him._

**Toby:** Hello Murdoch, I didn't expect you to be skilled in the kitchen.

**Murdoch:** What can I say, I like to broaden my skill sets and see what else I'm capable of.

**Applejack:** Well Murdoch, I certainly am impressed.

**Murdoch:** Why thank you Applejack. Now enjoy yourselves, we don't want them to get cold do we?

**Toby:** You're right on that, let's chow down!

_Everyone in the house chow down on their surprise supper, after that Toby and Murdoch excuse themselves from the table to talk to some of his friends that were around the farm._

**Toby:** So, who else is here?

**Byron:** Well, I'm still here, along with Hank, Skarloey, Jack, Mavis and Rocky.

_Toby looked to see Byron, Hank, Mavis, Rocky and Skarloey sitting on some hay bales and leaning against the barn._

**Skarloey:** Hello Toby, everyone's been talking about you and your friends saving the school from Diesel's wrath.

**Hank:** That's right partner, we're all proud of you.

**Toby:** And I thank you guys for cheering during our victory. But there's also some bad news that has happened.

**Skarloey:** What's that?

_Toby told the group that someone has entered this world with an evil plan to take over this world, he told them that Thomas' evil twin brother Timothy had returned. The group were horrified that he has returned for his revenge._

**Murdoch:** I cannot believe it.

**Skarloey:** This is certainly going to be big trouble indeed.

**Mavis:** I know that, first we had to deal with Diesel's reign of terror, and now we have to deal with a demon-possessed engine bent on turning the place into hell.

**Toby:** He will be a handful to deal with, but for right now, let's not deal with his appearance. For right now, let's enjoy the time we have now.

**Hank:** That's right partner.

Toby: You trying to sound like Ferdinand.

Hank: (Chuckles) Oh, you got me.

Alfie: Even I could've figured that out. But still a good one, Hank.

_The group looked to see Alfie, Bradford, Brenda, Madge, Mighty and Mac, Scruff and Thumper arrive, since they've been hanging out with some of their own friends, they feel like coming back to Applejack's farm for a reunion. At the same time, Toby told them about Timothy's return, at first they were horrified but figured they don't want to deal with any evil doings for one day. Byron, Mavis and Skarloey were called to help Apple Bloom around the farm. Then, Applejack came to the group._

**Applejack:** Well, I'm happy that you guys are back together, but we need all of you for one project. We need tables and hay bales for something Sunset and Thomas had planned, but they're not telling.

**Murdoch:** Huh, I wonder what's going on with those two.

**Hank:** Probably something secret between those two, partners.

**Toby:** Well, whatever they have planned, I'm sure it will be exciting.

**Applejack:** Alright boys and gals, let's get to work. I'll also have Big Mac help you guys out.

**Toby:** And I know a perfect song to speed up the process, let's get to work everyone.

**BG Music: Working Together- Thomas and Friends (Toby singing ft. Applejack's group)**

_Toby:_

_Clanking into the bed  
Cargo ready to roll  
Hank, Murdoch and Rocky  
Lift that load_

_Got to, got to work harder  
Move that load  
Got to, got to go faster  
Can't be late_

_Here we come, down the road  
There we go, what a thrill_

_(__Alfie, Madge, __Bradford, Scruff, __Brenda, __Mightymac, Hank, __Thumper, Rocky __& __Murdoch__)_

_Working __together  
__Rocking __and __rolling, __lifting __and __loading  
__Help __one __another  
__Pulling __and __pushing, __heaving __and __hauling_

_Toby: _

_On the Island of Sodor  
Hear the rumble and chuff  
Wheels grinding and growling  
And funnels puff_

_Working through to the sunset  
Every day  
Trying hard to be useful  
Hey, hey, hey!_

_Here we come, down the road  
There we go, what a thrill_

_(__Alfie, Madge, __Bradford, Scruff, __Brenda, __Mightymac, Hank, __Thumper, Rocky __& __Murdoch__)_

_Working__ together__  
Rocking__ and__ rolling,__ lifting__ and__ loading__  
Help__ one__ another__  
Pulling__ and__ pushing,__ heaving__ and__ hauling_

_Working __together  
__Rocking __and __rolling, __lifting __and __loading  
__Friends __are __forever  
__Pulling __and __pulling, __heaving __and __hauling  
__Working __together_

_After they loaded all the chairs, tables and other equipment that Sunset and Thomas requested, they hop on Big Mac's truck after Twilight repaired his truck from Diesel's magic blast. Applejack, Toby and Big Mac were in the cab of the truck while the others were in the bed of the truck watching over the equipment so that way it won't fly out. _

**Applejack:** Ready Toby?

**Toby:** Ready Applejack.

**Applejack:** Ya ready Big Mac?

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

**Applejack:** Well then, let's get rolling!

_So Big Mac rolled his truck out of the house and onto the street. As they were rolling down, Toby was thinking of something in his head, but also remembering what Thomas had said to him._

**Toby:** (Thoughts) I wonder, what if Thomas was right, what if I'm perfect for Applejack. And if he's right, then me and Applejack should be together. I'll have to ask her when I get the chance.

_As they were rolling down the road, Big Mac turned the truck to a gas station that's also connected to a repair shop._

**Big Macintosh:** I just got to put some gas in the truck when we get to the stage area, in the meantime, you guys can walk around here if you want to stretch your legs.

**Murdoch:** You guys go ahead, me and Hank are going to catch some zzz's.

**Hank:** You got that right partner.

**Toby:** Just be safe you guys, we don't where Timothy may strike.

**Hank:** If he were to bring his demonic ghost butt up in our stretch of town, then he'll be in a world of trouble.

**Toby:** (Laughs) I admire your attitude my friend, but be careful.

_Some went inside the gas station to see if they want something, when Toby saw a garbage pickup truck roll in front of Big Mac's truck and when the driver exited the truck, Toby recognized who the driver is._

**Toby:** Whiff!

**Whiff:** Oh hello Toby, it's been awhile.

**Applejack:** You know him Toby.

**Toby:** I do, he runs the Sodor Waste Dump back on the island, yes he works with garbage. But everyone's good friends with him, especially his partner Scruff.

**Scruff:** You got that right Toby, mind if I go with you Whiff.

**Whiff:** I don't mind my old friend, I'm just going to the restroom for right now, you can wait in the truck if you want.

**Scruff:** You got it boss man.

**Victor: **Mind if I take a look of that truck of yours, Whiff?

**Whiff:** Oh, Victor, I didn't see you there.

**Victor:** Sorry, my friend, I just came out to see what the commotion is.

**Toby:** Hello Victor, what brings you here?

**Victor:** Well, since I helped repair engines back at the Steamworks, I've learned to also fix cars, motorcycles and a number of other vehicles.

**Kevin:** Don't forget about me, boss.

**Victor:** (Chuckles) And with the help of Kevin.

**Kevin:** Hello everyone.

**Applejack:** Howdy partner, man, if Rarity saw you, she would immediately go puppy eyes all over you.

**Toby:** Let's make sure that wouldn't happen.

**Victor:** So, you still want me to look over your truck.

**Whiff:** Sure.

**Victor:** Thank you Whiff; I promise it won't take too long.

_So Victor took a look at Whiff's truck to see that some of his headlight bulbs were broken, so he went into his garage with new headlights. Also, Applejack was leaning against the wall of the gas station when Toby walked up to her._

**Toby:** Hey Applejack, can I ask you something?

**Applejack:** Sure thing partner.

**Toby:** Well, ever since I've been partnered with you, I've sorta have feelings for you, I mean you're a sweet gal and I just liked to be with you more often than ever. Even Thomas told me that you're still available, so all I'm saying is will you be my girlfriend Applejack?

_Applejack didn't know what to say, she was blushing a little bit and she was struggling to find the words._

**Applejack:** Wow, I-I-I don't know what to say Toby, I didn't even know you had a thing for me, but since you told me this, I have one thing to say. Yes, I would to be your girlfriend partner.

_She leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Toby was blushing a little bit, but smiled knowing he said that he loved the girl he had a crush on. Applejack reached her arm over him and gave him a hug, which resulted in the two touching cheeks. Even Murdoch was a little impressed._

**Murdoch:** Hmm, I didn't know he had a thing for her.

**Hank:** Hey, it takes guts to tell a girl that you love her, and I'm proud of the little tike.

**Applejack:** My sister is going to flip when she hears this. In the meantime, let's get to the stage.

**Toby:** You got that right Applejack, let's roll out.

_So with that, everyone went back to the truck and Big Mac revved the truck and raced off to the stage where Sunset and Thomas had planned for their secret day._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Thomas  
2\. Boco  
3\. James  
4\. Princess Twilight  
5\. Spike (Dragon)  
6\. Zecora  
7\. Applejack  
8\. Percy  
9\. Edward  
10\. Gordon  
11\. Henry  
12\. Twilight Sparkle  
13\. Rainbow Dash  
14\. Rarity  
15\. Bertie  
16\. Pinkie Pie  
17\. Toby  
18\. Scootaloo  
19\. Apple Bloom  
20\. Sweetie Belle  
21\. Granny Smith  
22\. Murdoch  
23\. Byron  
24\. Skarloey  
25\. Hank  
26\. Mavis  
27\. Alfie  
28\. Madge  
29\. Bradford  
30\. Scruff  
31\. Brenda  
32\. Mightymac  
33\. Thumper  
34\. Rocky  
35\. Big Macintosh  
36\. Whiff  
37\. Victor  
38\. Kevin


	23. Chapter 22

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 2: Timothy Saga**

**Episode 7 (22): Video Game Night**

_During the bus ride back home, Bertie let Applejack and Toby be dropped off at their establishment. Thomas also told Toby to go get Applejack since she's available, Toby can only wink at Thomas and he left the bus. Sunset also noticed this._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Snickers) Are you saying that to Toby because he has a crush on her.

**Thomas:** Yeah, I did. And I'm always right.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh Thomas, you are a cheeky devil.

**Edward:** So what plans are you two having?

**Thomas:** Don't know yet, but I'm sure something will pop up eventually.

**Gordon:** Hmph, knowing those two, it's bound to be something interesting.

**James:** Same here Gordon.

**Thomas:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Gordon:** Oh nothing.

**Thomas:** Hmm, I'm watching you guys.

**Percy:** Same here.

**Pinkie Pie:** I'll join in; I'll watch them like a hawk.

**Gordon:** Oh brother.

**Bertie:** Hey everyone, we're nearing your stop and be safe out there, who knows where Timothy might be.

**Thomas:** Thanks Bertie.

_Once Bertie reached their destination, everyone got off and went their separate directions. In Sunset's house, Thomas and Sunset walked in and plopped on the couch, after two days of camping._

**Thomas:** Man, that camping trip was the most fun I've ever had.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It sure was, and I also love that you gave me these gifts, it was so sweet.

**Thomas:** Like I've said, I always do nice things for my friends, especially you Sunset Shimmer.

_Sunset was touched by Thomas' words that she scooted close to him and wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest. Thomas blushed and wrapped his arms around her. After a while, Sunset and Thomas were playing a racing video game and they were really into it. Around the final stretch, Thomas managed to beat Sunset, earning him first place._

**Thomas:** Oh yeah, first place baby! Ha-ha!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh man, if I hadn't taken that turn so sharply, I would've gotten a chance to beat you.

**Thomas:** You'll get me next time.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh I will, trust me. You know that gives me an idea.

**Thomas:** What is it?

**Sunset Shimmer:** You know that stage where me and Pinkie were at during the festival.

**Thomas:** Yeah.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, why don't we have a video game night at that place and have your friends play those games, and as a bonus, Twilight will use her drone to record some of your friends' reactions, it will be hilarious.

**Thomas:** Add to that, some of our friends have big anger issues, so that would be even better.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Huh, great minds think alike.

**Thomas:** That I can agree on, so how do we do that?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Leave it to me, I'll text my friends our little plan but not tell them the video game part.

**Thomas:** That's good, but what games should we have for my friends to play?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I believe I may have some games in my bedroom, that could be useful. You can go look if you want.

**Thomas:** Okay.

_So while Sunset is busy texting his friends her plan, Thomas looked through some of her video games that they can use, and he found some good ones: Mario Kart 8, Injustice 1-2, Minecraft, Super Smash Bros and Fortnite. After he picked the games, he went over to Sunset seeing that she's chilling on the couch lying across. He thought of a sneaky trick, he placed the games onto the table and sneaked to the couch where Sunset is, he then scared her which made her jump._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas! You little rascal, don't scare me like that!

**Thomas:** (Laughs) I'm sorry Sunset, I just couldn't miss this opportunity.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, I'm going to get you back, mark my words. So, what games you got?

**Thomas:** Well, I have Super Smash Bros, Injustice 1-2, Fortnite, Minecraft and Mario Kart 8.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Those sound perfect; I've already let my friends in on the plan, and we need to head to the stage before Applejack brings in the tables, chairs and speakers.

**Thomas:** So, I'm assuming Twilight will be handling the electronics department right.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That's right.

**Thomas:** You've learned that from being with Ferdinand huh?

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Chuckles) You got me Thomas. So, shall we head over there.

**Thomas:** Yes, we shall, you first m'lady.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes, giggles) You're so sweet Thomas.

_So Thomas and Sunset left the house to head over to the stage, meanwhile, Twilight and Edward were loading in some computer monitors on Isobella's lorry, making sure every inch of the bed is covered with soft padding so that way the monitors won't break. _

**Edward:** Thanks for assisting us Isobella, otherwise we would have to take them by hand from her house to the stage.

**Isobella:** No problem Edward, though I wonder, what are you using these monitors for anyway?

**Twilight Sparkle:** No idea, Sunset sent us this text on our phones to just take the monitors there. So, we can just speculate what's going on over there. What's also weird is that Sunset also told me to bring my drone.

**Edward:** Well, let's just bring it just in case.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Alright.

**Isobella:** I'll make sure these monitors get to the stage on time.

**Edward:** Thanks Isobella, we'll see you over there.

_So Isobella started her lorry and drove off, at the same time, Pinkie Pie is writing invitations to certain members of the Sodor engines, even members from this world. _

**Percy:** So, Sunset told you the plan she had on her phone.

**Pinkie Pie:** Yep! And she even sent a list of the specific members for this event she has planned! Oh, I can't wait to hear what's going on.

**Percy:** Me too, I also want to see what Sunset has in store. Hopefully, it'll be amazing.

**Pinkie Pie:** Same here, (Giggles) this is too good to be true.

_So Pinkie got to work, making the invitations for the engines going to the event. Once that's done, she brought them to the nearest mailbox and placed them inside. A mail truck arrived and picked up the bag full of those invitations, it surprised him but realizes that it was for a special event so he wasted no time in delivering the invitations. When the mail truck rolls around town delivering the invitations, Sunset and Thomas arrived at the stage where the gaming station is going to be at._

**Sunset Shimmer:** This is where the station is going to be at.

**Thomas:** Not bad, you really do have a way with this whole operation.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Thank you Thomas.

**Thomas:** So it seems as though Big Mac is going to bring the chairs, tables and the speakers and Isobella is also going to bring in the monitors.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Everything is going according to plan; I've also enlisted Pinkie Pie to send out invitations to the specific engines that was on the list to be part of this.

**Thomas:** That's good.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Also, me and my friends are going to be part of this, and I believe it's time that I get you back since you won the last game.

**Thomas:** Oh, it's on Sunset.

**Big Macintosh:** What's up you two.

_The two looked to see Big Mac in his truck along with Isobella's lorry._

**Isobella:** You requested monitors Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** You got that right Isobella.

**Applejack:** Howdy Sunset and Thomas.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hello Applejack, what are you up to?

**Applejack:** Well, I had the time of my life partner, and Toby asked me out.

**Thomas:** I'm actually proud of Toby, where is he?

**Toby:** Right here Thomas.

_Toby along with some of his friends hopped off the truck and approached Thomas and Sunset._

**Murdoch:** We've come to help set up your station.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Murdoch, now let's get to work.

_After a while, everyone managed to set up the tables, chairs, monitors, PC's and speakers to complete their video game station._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Phew, that was a tough job, but we pulled through.

**Thomas:** Ha, pulled through, I'm hardly breaking a sweat, not like what I'm about to do to you in our little game.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, are those fighting words Thomas?

**Thomas:** Yes, they are Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well then, you're on.

**Applejack:** Uhh, hate to break it you two, but shouldn't we be heading to your house Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh yeah that's right, have you got the invitation.

**Applejack:** Got it? Some of my other friends have also got theirs.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Okay, we need everyone to meet us at the stage.

**Thomas:** I don't think that's going to be a problem.

_Everyone ran over to the stage like a concert crowd._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Okay, let's hope it works. Ahem, welcome everyone to our annual video game battle royale. In this royale, me and Thomas have selected these video games for you guys to play, and the goal is to win the most points in multiple rounds. The games we have here are: Injustice 1-2, Super Smash Bros, Mario Kart 8 and Fortnite. We also have Minecraft but that's mostly a survival game. So, each of you guys will be designated to one area of the map by the invitations you have: Some will be stationed around the stages, while the others will be stationed to each of our houses. Now then, let's get this started.

**Thomas:** For the stage, Corner A consists of three stations for each of you and the following engines to go to said station are: Duck, Arthur, Bertram and Rosie for Station A.

**Rosie:** Alright!

**Duck:** Let's get our game on!

**Arthur:** Not if I beat you first.

**Bertram:** Ha-ha, righteous!

**Thomas:** Station B will have: Bill & Ben, Mavis and Patrick.

**Bill** & **Ben:** Let's go!

**Mavis:** Oh boy, watch it with these two.

**Patrick:** So I see, let's hope you're right.

**Thomas:** And Station C will have: Murdoch, Philip, Jack and Duncan.

**Murdoch:** This should be fun.

**Jack:** Oh yeah, can you believe it Philip, we're about to be video game icons!

**Philip:** I know right; this is going to be so cool! Race ya!

**Jack:** You're on!

**Duncan:** Oh brother, with those guys, it would surely cause a riot.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Next up, Corner B, which has stations D, E and F. So, the first group to go to Station D is: Oliver, Bert, Paxton and Mighty.

**Bert:** This should be interesting.

**Paxton:** I know right; I wonder what will play.

**Oliver:** Who knows.

**Mighty:** It won't be fun without Mac, but I think I can manage.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Station E will have: Donald & Douglas, Victor and Ryan.

**Ryan:** Now that would be a breeze.

**Donald** & **Douglas:** You got that right!

**Victor:** It would be a nice change from tweaking some cars and bikes.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Finally, Station F will have: Dart, Oliver the excavator, Bash and Boco.

**Dart:** This shall be interesting.

**Boco:** Agreed.

**Oliver:** Let's hope it goes well.

**Bash:** Let's get going!

**Thomas:** Corner C will consist of Station G, H and I. Station G will have: Marion, Billy, Connor and Fergus.

**Billy:** Oh, this is going to be good.

**Marion:** I concur; this is so exciting.

**Connor:** I'll probably blaze right through you guys.

**Fergus:** But we shall play fairly, no cheating.

**Thomas:** Station H will have: Peter Sam, Salty, Caitlin and Glynn.

**Glynn:** Time to see what these video games are all about.

**Caitlin:** You're going to love them Glynn, trust me.

**Peter Sam:** This shall be good.

**Salty:** Aye matey, let's show them what these here video games are all about!

**Thomas:** And finally, Station I will have: Mike, Ferdinand, Harold and Mac.

**Mac:** Look out video game world, here I come.

**Ferdinand:** That's right.

**Mike:** Oh brother, let's just hope it goes well.

**Harold:** Same here.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Last but not least, Corner D which consists of Station J, K and L: Station J will have: Duke, Luke, Ned and Rex.

**Duke:** Let's get going youngster.

**Luke:** Alright Duke.

**Rex:** Video games here we go!

**Ned:** This time, I'll be most careful.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Station K will have: Sidney, Stanley, Daisy and Charlie.

**Charlie:** Alrighty then!

**Daisy:** Let's hope this won't waste my time.

**Sidney:** Uhh, where are we supposed to be going?

**Stanley:** Over there Sidney, follow Daisy.

**Sidney:** Okay, thanks.

**Sunset Shimmer:** And finally, Station L will have: Dash, Stephen, Timothy and Den.

**Dash:** Alright, let's do this.

**Stephen:** Take it easy youngster.

**Den:** I'm all for it tackling this game.

**Timothy:** I just hope nothing will get in our way.

**Thomas:** The rest of you, follow the girls to their houses to play the games as well.

**Edward:** If you're okay with it Twilight, I can have Elizabeth and Rheneas join us around your house if you like.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I appreciate your suggestion Edward, but Sunset asked me to play in her house with some of her friends, I'm sorry Edward.

**Edward:** I understand Twilight; I won't stop you from doing that. Ready to get going Rheneas.

**Rheneas:** That would be most appreciated, we'll see you there.

**Elizabeth:** Let's hope this won't be a disaster.

**Rheneas:** Watch and be amazed, Elizabeth, you'll like it.

**Skiff:** Looks like I'm sticking with Pinkie on this one.

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh goodie, this is going to be the bestest video game session ever!

**Applejack:** Well, I'm sticking with you Sunset, me and Toby are probably going to whoop you in these games.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, we'll see about that.

**James:** I'm sticking with you guys; I'm probably going to smoke you.

**Rarity:** Pff, hardly Jamesy, you may be proven wrong, I've also been practicing on these games Sunset plays, and truth be told, I'm a master when it comes to this stuff.

**Flynn:** Rainbow Dash, room for more.

**Rainbow Dash:** You read my mind, hey Fluttershy, wanna have Henry and Rebecca join us.

**Fluttershy:** Umm, sure Rainbow, I would love to.

**Gordon:** Excellent, me and Rainbow Dash are going to sweep through the competition.

**Rebecca:** I won't be so totally confident Gordon, me and Henry are going to be playing along as well.

**Henry:** I'll certainly try my best.

**Emily:** I'll be staying with Sunset also playing the games, right Starlight.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Certainly Emily.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright everyone, game on!

_For the rest of the day, everyone has been going at it peacefully, until one Fortnite game, Arthur was casually picking up supplies when Charlie came in and sniped him._

**Arthur:** Okay, who just sniped me!

**Charlie:** (Chuckles) Sorry dude, couldn't help it.

**Arthur:** When I get back, I'm going to snipe you so hard, your jokes will come back to bite you in your firebox!

**Boco:** Calm down Arthur, you'll get your chance right after….

_He soon got red-shelled twice by Bill and Ben, which made Boco angry._

**Boco:** Right after I pound Bill and Ben right out of the race!

**Bill **& **Ben**: (Giggles) That'll show 'em.

_But then, during their race, Bill triple red-shelled Ben and he went ahead._

**Ben: **What the heck Bill, why did you do that for!

**Bill: **Sorry, brother of mine, I just like winning more, sorry.

**Ben: **Oh, you just did that on purpose!

**Bill: **No I didn't, I was trying to aim for the others!

**Ben: **Well, you certainly did Terminator!

**Bill: **Did not!

**Ben: **Did too!

_The two of them arguing is causing some of the engines to become very annoyed by the two, especially Boco._

**Boco: **Ugh, one of these days.

_Unfortunately for Murdoch, things didn't go well, he was hitting a bunch of people until he got sniped. He was about to snap until he breathed in and out, took off his headset and walked off._

**Murdoch:** (Breathes deeply) Just calm down, no need to get yourself angry, breathe in and out.

_While Murdoch calmly went back to his seat, some of the engines have been trolling some of the other engines and making them angry: some smash their hands on their desks, others smash on their keyboards and some threw their chairs aside. But the real drama took place in Sunset's house, everyone was playing Mario Kart like normally, though there were occasional outbursts but nothing too seriously. Then, something unexpected happened._

**James:** Ahh, Thomas stop red-shelling me.

**Thomas:** Sorry James, seems as though they're attracted to you.

**Applejack:** Ooh, he got you there James.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh Thomas, here comes a blue shell.

**Thomas:** Oh, you've got to be kidding me!

**Sunset Shimmer:** First place baby!

**Thomas:** You're gonna get it Sunset, I can tell you that.

_As their race continues, they were in the homestretch of the final lap, with Sunset and James in first and second place, with Thomas close behind. But Thomas had a sneaky plan for James._

**Thomas:** Oh James, wanna know a joke.

**James:** Not in the mood for a joke right now.

**Thomas:** Well, sorry for you James, here's red shell coming at ya! First place is mine baby!

**James:** What?!

_James's luck couldn't be good, he got hit by the red shell and the others blazed by him, placing James in last place. He got so cross he got up from his chair and started heading towards Thomas about to slap him again._

**James:** Thomas! Now you crossed the line, let me at him!

**Rarity:** James! I don't think so mister!

**Applejack:** James, what have we talked about before? Table now.

_So the girls along with James walked to the table, leaving Thomas, Sunset and Toby alone and trying to hold their laughter._

**Applejack:** James, remember our conversation from earlier?

**James: **Yes.

**Emily: **So why are you going back to that behavior again

**James:** But he….

**Rarity: **Up-up-up. We don't that happening again, now do we right?

**Applejack: **Otherwise, you know what would happen.

**Emily: **That's right James, you don't Rarity to break up with you huh?

_The girls stopped playing and looked at James, with their arms crossed and eyes glaring at him. And James evens remember that grim day that he did that to Thomas. _

**James:** (Sighs) Fine, I won't do that. And besides, I don't want to relive that dreaded day.

**Emily:** Now that's more like it James.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Also, Thomas, I beat you on that race.

**Thomas:** I'm still getting started, I'll beat you in another race.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We'll see about that. Let's make it a team race: You, James, Toby and Emily versing me, Rarity, Starlight and Applejack.

**Thomas:** You're on!

_With that, the two teams started their race, and after some setbacks, Thomas' team won the race. But gave the girls some credit. Around the evening, the video game convention is over after everyone started getting tired, so they decided to go back to their homes, along with the rest of the Mane 7, leaving Thomas and Sunset alone in the house._

**Thomas:** Man, that was fun, wasn't it?

**Sunset Shimmer:** It sure was, and tomorrow is going to be another good one, because we're going to have a musical day, not like an actual musical but a sing-along day if you know what I mean.

**Thomas:** This should be interesting, well (Yawns) I'm gonna turn in for the night, you should do the same.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Okay Thomas, a lady needs his beauty sleep.

**Thomas:** Anyway, good night Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Good night Thomas.

_The two of them walked toward each other and hugged with their arms and they stayed that way for a while, knowing their future is about to become even better._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Sunset Shimmer  
2\. Thomas  
3\. Edward  
4\. Gordon  
5\. James  
6\. Percy  
7\. Pinkie Pie  
8\. Bertie  
9\. Isobella  
10\. Twilight Sparkle  
11\. Big Macintosh  
12\. Applejack  
13\. Toby  
14\. Murdoch  
15\. Rosie  
16\. Duck  
17\. Arthur  
18\. Bertram  
19\. Bill  
20\. Ben  
21\. Mavis  
22\. Patrick  
23\. Jack  
24\. Philip  
25\. Duncan  
26\. Bert  
27\. Paxton  
28\. Oliver  
29\. Mighty  
30\. Ryan  
31\. Donald  
32\. Douglas  
33\. Victor  
34\. Dart  
35\. Boco  
36\. Oliver (Excavator)  
37\. Bash  
38\. Billy  
39\. Marion  
40\. Connor  
41\. Fergus  
42\. Glynn  
43\. Caitlin  
44\. Peter Sam  
45\. Salty  
46\. Mac  
47\. Ferdinand  
48\. Mike  
49\. Harold  
50\. Duke  
51\. Luke  
52\. Rex  
53\. Ned  
54\. Charlie  
55\. Daisy  
56\. Sidney  
57\. Stanley  
58\. Dash  
59\. Stephen  
60\. Den  
61\. Timothy (SCC)  
62\. Rheneas  
63\. Elizabeth  
64\. Rarity  
65\. Flynn  
66\. Rainbow Dash  
67\. Fluttershy  
68\. Rebecca  
69\. Henry  
70\. Emily  
71\. Starlight Glimmer


	24. Chapter 23

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 2: Timothy Saga**

**Episode 8 (23): A New Band is Born**

_After the game night yesterday, Sunset was thinking in her head of something. Last night, she said to Thomas that today will be a musical, but she meant it in a different way, so she left her house leaving Thomas asleep for the time being, and raced off to see her friends. They were hanging around the band room in the school. They were waiting for Sunset to arrive, and just like lightning, she has arrived._

**Rainbow Dash:** Well then, for a second, we thought you overslept.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Very funny, but I had to do it stealthy so that way I don't wake up Thomas.

**Rainbow Dash:** Have you confessed your love for Thomas?

**Sunset Shimmer:** What?! No, not yet, but soon. But now's not the time, why have you called us out here for Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, way before Gordon, James, Henry, Edward, Emily, Percy and Toby came to our world along with the rest of their friends, we showed Thomas what we can do when we sing right?

**Applejack:** That's right partner, how can we forget?

**Spike:** Especially the fact that he was mystified by your transformations.

**Fluttershy:** I love the part of us singing our song, it's simply marvelous.

**Rarity:** Quite true darling, quite true.

**Pinkie Pie:** I loved every bit of it! Especially the ponified transformations!

**Twilight Sparkle:** So, what I'm thinking for today is that we show the rest of the Steam Team minus Thomas, what we can do when we pony up if you know what I mean.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That's actually a good idea. I mean, they'll probably be really shocked when they see us perform.

**Rainbow Dash:** Why don't you let Thomas know, that way he can get his friends to meet him in the band room, and we'll show them how we rock. What do you say?

**Sunset Shimmer:** You know I'll do it, I'll also have Starlight tag along and see this for herself.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Perfect, you get Starlight and Thomas, while Pinkie will send out messages to the Steam Team and we'll tell them to meet at the statue outside of the school.

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, this is going to be so exciting!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I guess I'll see you guys at the band room.

_With that, Sunset raced off to find Thomas and Starlight, while the girls walked into the school and into the band room. At the same time, Pinkie is writing to the Steam Team messages telling them to meet at the statue and Rainbow used her speed to go to each of the Mane 7's houses and deliver the messages. Meanwhile, Sunset walked in and saw that Thomas, Starlight and Emily were chatting on the couch. _

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hello everyone.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Hi Sunset, we were wondering where you were.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Sorry, the girls wanted a private meeting so I snuck out.

**Thomas:** Well, if it's that private, then it must be important.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It certainly is, Starlight and Emily, do you mind if I talk with Thomas alone, I'll call you when I finish with him Starlight.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Alright, we'll be outside.

_So the two of them walked outside and waited, while Sunset and Thomas sat on the couch and began their conversation._

**Sunset Shimmer:** You know when you first arrived here in this world, we showed you how we sing and also everything else.

**Thomas:** Oh yeah, how can I forget.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, me and the girls beside Starlight, have decided to show the rest of the Steam Team our singing capabilities.

**Thomas:** That actually sounds like a good idea.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Thomas, you are such a good friend.

_The two of them stared at each other for some time, until they heard the door knocking. When Sunset opened it, she found Starlight and Emily out there._

**Starlight Glimmer:** I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Oh no, nothing really. What's up?

**Emily:** Well, Rainbow came in and gave me this message and it said for me and Starlight to head to the statue.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Huh, must be something exciting about to happen, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Alright we'll see you there.

_So Starlight and Emily walked off to where the statue is located, while Sunset and Thomas remained in the house._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Ooh, this is going to be exciting. I can't wait to see their faces. Wouldn't you agree Thomas?

**Thomas:** I do agree Sunset, and I'll also enjoy you guys sing in front of my friends.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles, blushes) That would be most wonderful Thomas.

_The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and they remained that way for a while, meanwhile, most of Thomas' friends were at the statue waiting for what happens next._

**Gordon:** Ugh, what's going on out there? What's taking the girls so long?

**Edward:** Patience Gordon, all will be revealed in due time.

**Henry:** I wonder what's going on with the girls. While we were asleep, they sort of left us without telling us.

**Percy:** I just assume that they have early work hours, you know they have jobs at the mall right.

**James:** We know that, but they could've told us that, I wonder what they're planning.

**Toby:** They'll probably tell us when the time is right.

_They waited for a while, until they hear the doors opening to reveal Thomas walking out of the school._

**Thomas:** Your wait is finally over my friends, follow me to the band room.

_So Thomas led his friends into the school and walked towards the band room, where they see their partners with instruments. _

**Percy:** Whoa, nice instruments.

**Pinkie Pie:** Thanks Percy!

**James:** What is it you guys are planning?

**Rarity:** Oh you'll see darling. Now everyone, please take a seat. Thomas darling, come forth.

**Gordon:** Wait, why is Thomas going over there?

**Thomas:** You'll see Gordon.

_So Thomas sat where Spike is, while the others are sitting in front of a band known as the Rainbooms. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash started it off with her strumming her guitar._

**Rainbow Dash:** We are the Rainbooms, and we're here to rock your world!

**BG Music: Shake Your Tail- The Rainbooms**

_Pinkie Pie:_

_One, two, three!_

_Sunset Shimmer, __Twilight Sparkle, __Fluttershy, __Rainbow Dash, __Rarity, __Pinkie Pie __& __Applejack:_

_We've just got the day, to get ready. And there's only so much time to lose. __Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party! So let's think of something fun to do._

_We don't know __(We don't know) __what's gonna happen. We just know __(We just know) __it's gonna feel right. __All our friends are here, and it's time to ignite the lights!_

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight. Shake your tail, shake your tail. __Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight. Shake your tail, shake your tail._

_Twilight Sparkle:_

_So what you didn't get it right the first time._

_Pinkie Pie: _

_Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime._

_Rarity:_

_Do your thing, you know you're an original._

_Applejack:_

_Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal_

_Rainbooms:_

_Ohhh-ahhh!_

_Then, the engines along with Starlight see something they didn't expect to see in their lifetime. They see Rainbow Dash's ears disappear and are being replaced with pony-esque ears, her hair gets an extension of her pony tail with a red scrunchie and two Pegasus wings appeared from her back. And she's not the only one ponying up. Fluttershy's ears disappeared and are replaced with pony-esque ears, her hair gets an extension and Pegasus wings appeared from her back and the same goes for Twilight. Rarity's ears also disappear and are replaced with pony-esque ears and her hair gets an extension, along with Applejack, Pinkie and Sunset. Everyone was completely mystified by their transformations but not Thomas since he's seen them transform the first time he visited their world._

_Rainbooms:_

_We've just got the day, to get ready. And there's only so much time to lose.__Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party! So let's think of something fun to do._

_We don't know __(We don't know) __what's gonna happen. We just know __(We just know) __it's gonna feel right.__All our friends are here, and it's time to ignite the lights!_

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight. Shake your tail, shake your tail. __Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight. Shake your tail, shake your tail._

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight. Shake your tail, shake your tail. __Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight. Shake your tail, shake your tail._

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

_Once the song ends, the girls depower themselves and return to their normal selves, Thomas was clapping at their performance along with Spike, but the others were wide-eyed and their mouths were hung open after witnessing their performance. _

**Thomas:** (Whispers) They're just like me when I saw you guys pony up.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Whispers) So I see. (Giggles)

_But when they see the rest of their friends still wide-eyed but clapping and cheering for them. _

**Percy:** Oh my gosh! What a performance!

**James:** I can't even describe what I've just witnessed!

**Gordon:** Now that was an excellent performance I've ever seen in my lifetime.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Thanks you guys, it really means a lot to us.

**Edward:** But how is this even possible.

**Applejack:** No idea partner, but we've been used to it for quite some time.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Well, all I have to say is, you girls literally killed this.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Starlight.

**Thomas:** I also agreed with Starlight on this one, also as a bit of a shock to you guys, I've seen them do their pony up forms and I was also shocked as well.

**Rebecca:** Well then, you learn something new every day.

**Edward:** Anyway, that was an amazing performance you guys did. I couldn't even think of what else that would top that.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Probably nothing for the time being.

**Percy:** You know, I actually thought of a fantastic idea, I think we should….

**Pinkie Pie:** I think Percy wants you guys along with Percy to have you guys become a band of your own!

**Gordon:** Wait, are you suggesting?

**James:** All 10 of us become a band?

**Percy:** Umm, yeah?

_Everyone was silent for the moment, wondering if that would be a good idea, until Sunset broke the silence._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I think that's actually a fantastic idea. I would love to see you guys become a band of your own, and I think the seven of us, along with Starlight will love you guys perform in a concert.

**Thomas:** I actually like it. But there's one small problem, minus the fact that all of us can sing, none of us know how to use or even master an instrument.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I believe we can help you guys find the right instrument.

**Rainbow Dash:** And we know the perfect place where we can find these instruments, the music store in the mall.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, that's one way to help start the Steam Team become a band. Wait a minute, what would your band name be called?

**Thomas:** Why not the Steam Team, that's what many people refer us s.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I think since it's stuck with you for some time, your band name should be your title name.

**Edward:** Doesn't sound too bad, I guess we got the name, now all we need is the instruments.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get to the mall and find your instruments!

**Starlight Glimmer:** Mind if I tag along and see what you guys find?

**Rarity:** Sure thing darling, the more the merrier.

_So the entire group went to Canterlot Mall to find their instruments, when they arrived at the music store they see Vinyl sorting through some music discs. _

**Vinyl Scratch:** Hello everyone, didn't expect you guys to be here.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hello Vinyl, we're here to find the Steam Team their respective instruments for their Steam Team band.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Well, you certainly come to the right place. So who wants to find their respective instruments first?

**Percy:** I do!

**Vinyl Scratch:** Well then, let me check you out and see which instrument matches you. Hmm, joyous, full of energy and really excited. Just thought of the right instrument for you. Follow me.

_So they follow Vinyl as she finds the perfect instrument for Percy, while they were walking, the girls realized they were heading to the drum area and Vinyl stops and looks at them._

**Vinyl Scratch:** I believe I've found the perfect instrument for your friend Percy here, these.

**Thomas:** Drums?

**James:** Uh, hate to break it to you bud, but, Percy will most likely destroy them.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh come on James, I don't think Percy will go all-out crazy destroying these drums.

**Percy:** Yeah James, just because I get into more accidents than some of you guys, that doesn't make me capable of destroying them.

**Vinyl Scratch:** I can assure you guys that these drums are more durable than you think.

**Percy:** Alright then, drums it is for me, I'll meet you guys later, me and Pinkie Pie are going to take the drum set to her house.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Well then, who's next?

**Rebecca:** Do me!

**Vinyl Scratch:** Hmm, easy-going, happy and out-going. I think I may have found a perfect instrument for you, follow me.

_So the group walked off to find Rebecca's instrument, while Percy and Pinkie Pie took his new drum set with them to Pinkie's house. Meanwhile, the girls see that they were heading to the wind instruments and Vinyl turns around to look at them._

**Vinyl Scratch:** I think right here is a perfect instrument for you Rebecca, a flute.

**Rebecca:** Really?

**Henry:** I think the flute will suit you Rebecca.

**Rebecca:** Aww thanks Henry.

**Vinyl Scratch:** So, who's next?

**Edward:** My turn.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Hmm, wise, old and smart. I think I know an instrument that will suit you, this way.

_So the group walked off while Rebecca carried her new flute with her, Vinyl took them to where the keyed instruments are located._

**Vinyl Scratch:** I think I've found the perfect instrument for you Edward. A keyboard.

**Gordon:** So essentially a piano then?

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's similar to a piano but more techno.

**Edward:** I think I'll like the keyboard.

**Twilight Sparkle:** If you like, I can help you practice the keyboard.

**Edward:** Thanks Twilight, Vinyl, keyboard it is.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Good choice my friend, who's next?

**Emily:** Let's see what this has in store for me.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Sweet, smooth-talking and bubbly. I think I know what instrument you'll like.

_So the group walked off with Twilight carrying Edward's keyboard with her, Vinyl took them to the horn corner of the store._

**Vinyl Scratch:** For you Emily, there's one instrument that matches your personality, so here you are, your new saxophone.

**Emily:** Wow, this is actually incredible.

**Vinyl Scratch:** I'm glad you liked it m'lady, so who's next?

**Gordon:** Let's get on with this shall we?

**Vinyl Scratch:** Bold, smooth and superior. I think there's a wind instrument calling your name, follow me.

_So the group walked off with Emily carrying her new saxophone, Vinyl brought them back to the wind instrument corner._

**Vinyl Scratch:** This may be a weird choice but I think you'll like it, the clarinet.

**Gordon:** Hmm, interesting, I think I can make an exception.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Very well then, who's next.

**Nia:** I'll go next.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Laughable, eager and knowledgeable. I found a pretty easy instrument you'll like.

_So the group walked off with Gordon carrying his clarinet with him, Vinyl showed them the easier instruments to play with._

**Vinyl Scratch:** I know it looks simple, but trust me, it will be incredible, the tambourine.

**Nia:** Huh, it is simple, but I'll probably like it when I play it.

**Fluttershy:** If you want, I can teach you how to play the tambourine.

**Nia:** That would be appreciated.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Who's next?

**Henry:** I'll go next.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Hmm, nature-lover, soft and funny. I think I know an instrument that fits your curriculum.

_So the group walked off with Nia carrying her tambourine, Vinyl showed them one unique instrument that they never seen before._

**Vinyl Scratch:** This may be a complex instrument for you to master, but if you can manage that, then you're a real pro, presenting the accordion.

**Thomas:** The accordion, sounds like something either Donald or Douglas will be playing some time in the future.

**Percy:** That seems more likely for the two of them.

**Henry:** Huh, the accordion eh, well, I'll give it a shot.

**Vinyl Scratch:** That's the spirit, nature boy, whose next?

**James:** I'll go next, I'm sure of it.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Hmm, rambunctious, cocky and full of himself. I think I know one instrument that'll suit you.

_So the group walked off with Henry carrying his accordion, the group made their way to the guitar area, and the girls knew what Vinyl has in store for James._

**Vinyl Scratch:** I think I have something that will suit your style my broski, feast your eyes on your cordless guitar!

**James:** Awesome, now that will totally be my type of instrument!

**Thomas:** Oh brother, this will totally make James full of himself even more.

**Gordon:** That's something I can agree on little Thomas.

**Thomas:** (Growls) I told you to stop calling me that Gordon.

**Everyone:** (Laughs)

**Vinyl Scratch:** I think you will fit in just fine.

**Rainbow Dash:** Maybe I can teach you a thing or two on how to master the guitar.

**James:** That's more like it, I can use a guitar expert to help me out here.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Whose next?

**Toby:** I'll go for it.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Hmm, soft, smooth and passionate. I think I know an instrument that'll suit you, follow me.

_So the group walked off with James carrying his guitar with him, then they arrived at where the trumpets and other horns. _

**Vinyl Scratch:** I believe this instrument will suit you just fine, Toby, the tuba.

**Toby:** Oh boy, this is going to be tough, but I'm sure I can figure it out at some point.

**Applejack:** Don't worry partner, we'll help you out and plus, I'm strong enough to carry this here thing so that way you won't strain yourself.

**Toby:** Thanks Applejack.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Well, who's left.

**Thomas:** I'm the one left.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I guess we've saved the best for last right here folks. (Giggles)

**Thomas:** Very funny.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Hmm, strong, full of leadership and courageous. I think there's one instrument that has your name written all over it.

_So the group walked away to find Thomas' instrument, while Applejack carried Toby's tuba. They went to the keyed instruments and Vinyl pulled out one instrument that will suit him._

**Vinyl Scratch:** I believe this here instrument will be the quarter stone of your band my friends, the keytar for your fearsome leader.

**Thomas:** Well then, I'm actually honored. Thanks Vinyl.

**Vinyl Scratch:** No problem dude, and I you need anything else, music-wise, you know who to turn to.

**Rarity:** If you like darling, I can teach you on how to properly master the keytar.

**Thomas:** Thanks Rarity.

**Rarity:** No problem dear.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Well then, I believe you guys will shine as bright as the sun is shining, take care you guys. And if you like, I'll be happy to tag along.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That would be nice, thanks Vinyl.

**Vinyl Scratch:** No problem Sunset.

_The group walked out of the store with their new instruments in hand, later on, the girls helped the Steam Team train and master their instruments, they were some mishaps, but eventually they managed to get the hang of it. In the band room, they finally played their music to the Mane 7 and Starlight. The girls are very impressed by their performance, when they finished, the girls clapped and cheered for their friends. The Steam Team band is born. Around night, the Steam Team and the girls are in bed, minus Sunset and Thomas, they were on the couch talking._

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, did you have fun today?

**Thomas:** I did, I like the fact that we finally got a band of our own, minus the brass band that we have on Sodor, but other than that, it was so much fun performing in front of you guys.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Same here, I had fun helping you guys find your respective instruments.

**Thomas:** And I thank you and the girls for helping us find them, I can't thank you guys enough for your help.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Thomas, you're so sweet.

**Thomas:** (Yawns) Well, I'm going to turn in for the night, see ya in the morning.

**Sunset Shimmer:** See ya tomorrow Thomas.

_After Thomas went into the bedroom to get some sleep, Sunset peaked in to see if he is still asleep, which she's right, because he won't hear what she had to say next._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, tomorrow is finally going to be the day I confess my love for Thomas. He's just so darn cute, I just can't get enough of him. And I've probably planned out the day for our romantic date. (Sighs) This is going to be so magical, I just know it. Well, time for me to get some sleep.

_So without hurry, she get herself ready for bed, ready for the big day._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Rainbow Dash  
2\. Sunset Shimmer  
3\. Twilight Sparkle  
4\. Applejack  
5\. Spike (Dog)  
6\. Fluttershy  
7\. Rarity  
8\. Pinkie Pie  
9\. Starlight Glimmer  
10\. Thomas  
11\. Emily  
12\. Gordon  
13\. Edward  
14\. Henry  
15\. Percy  
16\. James  
17\. Toby  
18\. Rebecca  
19\. Vinyl Scratch  
20\. Nia


	25. Chapter 24

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 2: Timothy Saga**

**Episode 9 (24): Sunset and Thomas (Sunset Shimmer x Thomas)**

_It was early in the morning in Sunset's house, the sun is shining bright and the birds were singing their sweet song in the trees. The sunshine shined through the window into the bedroom of Sunset Shimmer. She was sleeping peacefully and when the sun shone through, she slowly started waking up. She stretched and yawned as she gets out of the bed. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, straighten her messy hair and she gets changed into her regular clothing. She went to her closet and looked inside to see that she bought a summer dress for one of their special dates. Once she's all situated, she started heading to where Thomas is sleeping, and sure enough, he's still asleep._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Whispers) Perfect, now it will be a perfect time to fasten us up some good breakfast. Hopefully, Pinkie's teaching in baking pancakes don't blow up in smoke.

_So Sunset got to work, preparing breakfast for the two of them, a little bit later, Thomas start sniffing the scent of pancakes and that woke him up. Thomas changes from his pajamas and into his regular clothing. When he got out of the bedroom, he sees Sunset waving to him and also seeing that she made pancakes for themselves._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Morning Thomas.

**Thomas:** (Yawns) Morning Sunset. What's this?

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) This is our breakfast silly, you like it.

**Thomas:** I do actually, and it smells good too.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, we don't want it to get cold, now do we?

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) Nope, we can't have that.

_So the two of them sat at the dining table eating their pancakes. After their breakfast, the two of them have Ray out to play and he's really excited to play around with the two._

**Thomas:** I just can't get over this little guy having so much energy inside his little body.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) He's really special to me, that's why I love him.

**Thomas:** I can see that. So what are our plans for today?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well Thomas, I just got something that might peak your interest. Today, will be our day, meaning a day all to ourselves. Doesn't that sound like so much fun?

**Thomas:** It does actually, so where are we heading?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, we're stopping by the salon where I had my hair did.

**Thomas:** Really?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yep, though if I may ask, you wanna change up your hairstyle?

**Thomas:** Well, it has grown on me but I think it's time to change it up for the time being. So I guess I could use a change.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Okay then, let's get going to the salon, come on.

_So Sunset grabbed hold of Ray and puts him back in his enclosure. She then grabbed hold of Thomas' hand and drags him in a funny fashion. As the two were walking towards the salon, they ran into one of Thomas' old friends. _

**Ryan:** Well then, look who has decided to drop in in this part of the neighborhood.

**Thomas:** Hey Ryan.

**Ryan:** What's up Thomas, it's been awhile.

**Thomas:** It sure has been.

**Ryan:** Don't want to be rude my friend, but who's this lovely lady you have here.

**Thomas:** Well Ryan, this is my date Sunset Shimmer, we're having the day to ourselves.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's nice to meet you Ryan.

**Ryan:** The pleasure is all mine Sunset; I won't interfere on your perfect date. I hope to see you two again sometime. Bye Thomas.

**Thomas:** See ya Ryan.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Ryan seems like a nice guy.

**Thomas:** He sure is, now then, shall we head to the salon?

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Yes Thomas, we shall.

_So the two of them walked to where the salon is, and when they arrived, they were surprised to see Rarity getting her hair done along with her nails done._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Rarity.

**Rarity:** Hello darling, what brings you out here on this fine day?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, me and Thomas are having the day all to ourselves.

**Rarity:** Really now, are you two an item now?

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Umm, you can sorta say that?

**Rarity:** Well then, I won't bother you two on your splendid date. Take care you two.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I'll get started on my hair and you get started on yours.

**Thomas:** And I think we should surprise each other when we finish.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That sounds perfect, see you on the other side. (Giggles)

_So the two of them went their separate ways to get their hair done. Sunset asked the stylist to give her the style she had during the festival. Thomas told the stylist to shorten his hair and give it a blue color in the inside, and to smoothen his hair and brushed back. During their time, they got their hair washed, brushed and stylized. For Thomas, he got his hair shorten and have blue dye on the inside. For Thomas, he was having the time of his life. Sunset was the first done and she is pretty happy with how she looks, but she couldn't wait to see Thomas' look._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh man, I can't wait to see how Thomas looks. (Squeals) This is so exciting!

**Rainbow Dash:** Excited about what?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh hi Rainbow Dash, I didn't see you there.

**Rainbow Dash:** Sorry to startle you Sunset, I was just passing by.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Where are you off to?

**Rainbow Dash:** I had a play date with Twilight and Pinkie Pie that I had to go to, but I almost lost track of the time and, what the heck?

_The two looked to see Thomas coming back from the salon with a completely different look to his hair, they were amazed at his new hairstyle. _

**Thomas:** Look out world because here's the new me!

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh wow, look at you Thomas, your new hairstyle totally suits you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wow, you look good Thomas.

**Thomas:** Thanks Sunset.

**Rainbow Dash:** Are you guys dating or something?

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Umm, you could say that.

**Rainbow Dash:** Wow man, look at you, stepping up in the world, good for you. I betcha if any of us saw you guys dating will be really impressed, trust me.

**Thomas:** I trust you Dash, well, the two of us should continue our date.

**Rainbow Dash:** Don't worry, I won't bother you two. You don't see me, see ya!

_So Rainbow speeds away, leaving the two of them laughing a little._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh that Rainbow Dash, a funny type of gal. Also, wow, you look incredible.

**Thomas:** Thanks Sunset, this salon appointment is just what I need to give myself a makeover.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Seems like it, mind if you wait around here, I just got to get changed for the occasion, be right back.

**Thomas:** Don't worry, I'll be right here waiting for you.

_While Sunset raced back to her house, Thomas was waiting by the salon when he sees Percy and Toby coming towards him._

**Percy:** Hey Thomas, what are you doing out here?

**Thomas:** Well, to answer your question Percy, Sunset and I are on a date.

**Toby:** Well then Thomas, I'm actually proud of you my friend.

**Thomas:** Thanks Toby.

**Percy:** Speaking of Sunset, where is she?

**Thomas:** She just went to her house to change really quick before the day began, speaking of which, have you guys even….

**Percy:** Oh, I didn't even notice your hairstyle has changed.

**Toby:** I took a quick glance and thought he did it himself, but I feel like he changed it.

**Thomas:** Well, I sorta did, Sunset took me to the salon to get our hair done and I changed mine up.

**Percy:** I gotta say it looks impressive.

**Thomas:** Thanks Percy.

**Toby:** Hate to break it to you Percy, but we're supposed to be heading to Twilight's house with Edward. So we better hurry otherwise we're late.

**Percy:** Oh right I almost forgot, well, good luck on your date Thomas.

**Thomas:** Thanks Percy, see ya.

_Percy and Toby raced off leaving Thomas alone waiting for Sunset to come back._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh Thomas.

_Thomas turned his head after hearing Sunset calling his name, and his eyes widened and mouth hung open. Sunset was walking towards him in her summer dress, which was bright orange on the top and fades to purple to the bottom, at the same time it had her cutie mark on the top._

**Thomas:** Oh wow. You look beautiful.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Thanks Thomas. I found this dress online and I thought it was perfect for today. I'm glad you liked it.

**Thomas:** Well, I gotta say I'm impressed. What else do we have planned?

**Sunset Shimmer:** There's a restaurant not too far over there, where we get some lunch, if you're interested.

**Thomas:** Of course I'll be interested; why wouldn't I be.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Thanks Thomas, you're real sweet.

_So the two of them walked off, while holding hands, they eventually made it to the restaurant. They found their seats and waited for their orders._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sighs) This is so romantic don't you think?

**Thomas:** It certainly is, I'm glad we got to spend the day together.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Thanks Thomas.

**Waiter:** Hello you two, I've heard a lot about you two along with some of your friends. I'm a huge fan.

**Thomas:** Thanks, it's an honor being this popular.

**Waiter:** You're very welcome, now what could I get you two?

**Sunset Shimmer:** We would like some lemonade for drinks, and for what we want is two burgers, one of me and one for him and we would also like a side order of chicken tenders.

**Waiter:** Will that be all?

**Sunset Shimmer:** That'll be all sir.

**Waiter:** Well then, your order will be with you shortly.

_So the two of them waited for their order, and they took the time to talk._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I betcha this is a first that the two of us did, having a lunch date.

**Thomas:** Yeah this is a definitely a first. I mean, the two of us did stuff way, way back when I first came into this world.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Yeah, I totally remember. When I first saw you, at first I thought you were some random stranger but that was before I know who you really are.

**Thomas:** Mhm, I was still new to Canterlot High and I have no idea what I was getting myself into while I was searching for Lady, but thanks to you, I finally got the gist of the school.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I was proud of showing you around the school, but I was also happy that you got to meet my friends and even show you around Canterlot Mall, it was a fun time.

**Thomas:** You got that right. I also remember the time I was with you guys at Applejack's house, drinking some of her cider, you guys showing me your powers and at the same time, you guys singing and showing me your pony up forms, it was absolutely unbelievable.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It sure was, the most fun I ever had with you was when you chose to spend the night at my house, me telling you my past, getting to meet Ray, play our first game and you singing to me of what Sodor looks like, that was the most fun I ever had in my lifetime.

**Thomas:** It sure was, and I'm glad I got to spend those days with you Sunset Shimmer.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Me too Thomas, me too.

_Thomas' hand was at the halfway point of the table and that's when Sunset reached her hand out and wrapped it around his hand. They looked at each other and are blushing while they're staring. Then, the waiter came back with their food._

**Waiter:** Lunch has been served my friends, here you go.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thank you, sir.

**Waiter:** No problem Ms. Shimmer, enjoy yourselves, you guys earn it.

**Thomas:** Thanks.

_So the two of them starting chowing down on their lunch, as they were enjoying their lunch, Thomas heard a familiar voice._

**Gordon:** I gotta tell you Henry, this omelet here is delicious.

**Henry:** You got that, Gordon.

**Thomas:** Wait a minute, Gordon, Henry, what are you guys doing here?

**Gordon:** Oh, hey there Thomas, I didn't see you there. Oh, hey Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Gordon.

**Henry:** And to answer your question Thomas, we're having a bro's day just the two of us.

**Thomas:** Oh really, well, I'm glad you guys are enjoying yourselves.

**Gordon:** Thank you, now it's my turn to ask you Thomas, what are you and Sunset up to?

**Sunset Shimmer:** The two of us are having a lunch date.

**Henry:** Really now, good for you Thomas.

**Thomas:** Thanks Henry.

**Gordon:** Thanks Thomas, well I'm glad you two are enjoying your lunch date. We won't bother you from your time.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't worry, we'll tell you how it went.

**Henry:** Carry on you two.

_So the two of them continue having their lunch and the two of them are having the time of their lives. After their lunch, the two of them walked out of the restaurant and start walking around town, while holding hands._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Did you enjoy your lunch Thomas?

**Thomas:** Yeah I did, it was magnificent. So, what else do we have in our agenda?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I was planning on heading to the movies to watch one of my all-time favorite love movies.

**Thomas:** Which one is that?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Titanic! I had a DVD of the movie and I just can't get enough of it, I've heard they're playing it in the theater not far from here, can you go see it with me please?

**Thomas:** Sure, why not.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Squeals) Thank you Thomas, thank you!

_She was so excited with Thomas' response, she hugged him with absolute joy. After that, the two of them walked into the theater to see Titanic. For their snacks, Sunset grabbed a candy bar and popcorn and Thomas grabbed popcorn along with a water bottle. _

**Thomas:** This is going to be fun.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You betcha Thomas, you're going to love it.

_During the duration of the movie, Thomas and Sunset are having a good time watching the movie, but then Sunset did something unexpected, Sunset gave Thomas a quick kiss on the cheek and she was blushing, Thomas was also blushing. The two looked at each other and hugged it out. Almost around the ending, many people were tearing up during the scene, and Thomas was able to keep it together but Sunset almost, she had a flow of tears flowing, so Thomas did something that will shock Sunset, he grabbed her arm and her hand and wrapped his fingers around her hand. She looked at him and saw that Thomas is smiling at her, which caused her to blush. She scooted over to Thomas and snuggled up against Thomas for comfort, he then wrapped his arm around her to keep company. After the movie was over, the two of them walked out the theater around night._

**Thomas:** So is there more in store for our date?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I was hoping we could go for a nighttime stroll on the beach.

**Thomas:** That sounds good.

**BG Music: Can You Feel the Love Tonight- Lion King**

_So the two of them walked off to where the beach is, the nighttime breeze blowing through their hair and the stars glistened in the night sky. The two of them walked towards a dune that was elevated high enough to look out into the night sky. _

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's beautiful isn't it?

**Thomas:** It sure is.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I just love this time of day, the night sky glistening with the stars and the moon, it's just romantic.

**Thomas:** I sure is, and I love that I'm spending my day with you Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Aww thanks Thomas. Why don't we capture this here moment on my phone? I've also took pictures of our restaurant date and our movie time.

**Thomas:** Really? I would like to see them for myself.

_She showed Thomas some of the pictures that she took from their date. From showing pictures of her summer dress, to their lunch date and even their movie time, there was even a picture of Sunset kissing Thomas on his cheek and snuggling up against Thomas. The two of them laughed when they were looking at the pictures._

**Applejack:** Well, I'll be, look at you two.

_The two looked to see Applejack playing with Duck and the Scottish Twins, Donald and Douglas._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hello Applejack, what brings you out here?

**Donald:** Well, to break it to you lassie, we were bored out of our minds trying to figure out what we lads wanted to do for the day. So, we decided to see what Applejack has to offer for us.

**Douglas:** And the lassie was also bored out of her mind as well. So Duck was around where Applejack was and thought of "why not head to the beach for some fun". So the three of us also agreed with going to the beach.

**Applejack:** You got that right partners, so what brings you two out here?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I just thought that me and Thomas deserve a day to ourselves. And let me tell you, it's the most beautiful time I've had in my entire lifetime.

**Applejack:** Well then, I'm happy that you two are having fun.

**Duck:** Beg pardon Applejack but, are you sure that's Thomas, his hair was bushier than that?

**Thomas:** That's because it is me Duck, this is the new me?

**Duck:** No way, really?

**Thomas:** Yes, really. You can look at it if you want.

**Applejack:** Well I'll be, you really did your change your hairstyle and is that, blue dye.

**Thomas:** It sure is, you like it?

**Donald** & **Douglas:** We love it; it really suits you.

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) Thanks you guys.

**Duck:** We won't bother you two of your time.

**Applejack:** Come along you guys, let's leave these two alone, they need it.

_The four friends walked off, leaving Thomas and Sunset alone._

**Thomas:** (Sighs) I just love seeing my friends having fun in this world, but even though they've become adjusted to this world. It just seems wrong that they don't even know they're in danger of Timothy's wrath.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey don't worry about it Thomas, no matter what happens, we, along with all of our friends, we will stand together and stop any evil force that's coming its way. I just know it.

**Thomas:** Thanks Sunset for understanding, I just know you'll understand what I'm saying.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) You're welcome Thomas, and I can't even think of a day without you by my side.

**Thomas:** I'll always be by your side, no matter what.

_The two of them wrapped each other in their arms and stayed that way for a while. That was, until Thomas decided now it's the time to tell Sunset on how much she loves her._

**Thomas:** Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yes, Thomas?

**Thomas:** There's something I want to tell you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) What is it?

**Thomas:** Ever since I came to this world and I accidentally bumped into you, I sorta felt something special when I'm near you, and I was right, you've helped me get adjusted to this world, introduced me to your friends and showed me to places I've never seen on Sodor. I also love the fact that you were there to help during my struggles when I can't bring myself to tell you that I'm a tank engine and when Lady lost her memories, you were there to support me and I kept getting this fuzzy feeling inside of me that's for reason is telling me something. I just love having you with me for company. And even when all of my friends came over to your world, I still enjoy having you in my company. All I wanted to say to you Sunset Shimmer is, I love you Sunset so much.

_Sunset let go and her mind was racing to process what Thomas had just said to her, then, her excitement started building and her cheeks were flushing bright red, then she did something unexpected._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Squeals excitedly)

_She jumped to where Thomas is and the two of them rolled down the dune with some of the sand stuck onto Sunset's dress, and when the two were on the ground, Sunset immediately starting kissing Thomas' cheek multiple times, at the same time Thomas was hugging her tightly as they were rolling down the dune. They immediately got up from the sand and stared at each other._

**Sunset Shimmer:** You have no idea how much I want to say that to you. Ever since I kissed you the first time before going back to Sodor, I've developed a crush on you for some time, but I was saving it so that when the time is right, I'll tell you. But now, I'm extremely happy that you told me how much you really loved me. And Thomas, there's one more thing I wanna give you.

_She went to her bag and pulled out a rose, she then handed it to Thomas._

**Thomas:** For me?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yes, this rose is for you. Does it smell nice?

**Thomas:** (Sniffs) It smells lovely.

**Sunset Shimmer:** And Thomas?

**Thomas:** Yes, Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I love you.

**Thomas:** I love you too Sunset.

_Thomas placed the rose onto Sunset's bag, they were so close to each other now. They lean in and finally kissed on the lips, with Sunset's arms around his neck and Thomas' hands where her cheeks are. The two friends have the time of their lives._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Sunset Shimmer  
2\. Thomas  
3\. Ryan  
4\. Rarity  
5\. Rainbow Dash  
6\. Percy  
7\. Toby  
8\. Gordon  
9\. Henry  
10\. Applejack  
11\. Donald  
12\. Douglas  
13\. Duck


	26. Chapter 25

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 2: Timothy Saga**

**Episode 10 (25): Knowledge is Beautiful (Twilight Sparkle x Edward)**

_It was night around Twilight's house, she was having some of her friends over for a sleepover. Inside her house, James, Percy, Toby, Pinkie Pie, Rarity were invited over to Twilight's, but she's missing two more people to join._

**Twilight Sparkle:** I don't know what's taking Sunset and Thomas this long, they should've been here by now.

**Edward:** I'm sure those two will be here, they're probably busy doing other stuff. Knowing Thomas and Sunset, they'll always help out whenever they see it.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I know; it's just I want this to be a perfect sleepover.

**Edward:** And it will be, don't worry Twilight, it'll all be okay.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Blushes) Thanks Edward.

**Edward:** If there is anything else you need help with, just let me know.

_As Edward left, Twilight was thinking of something in her head._

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Thoughts) Oh man, how can I tell Edward I love him so much, I mean, I've tried before but that didn't work. But I got to at least try and I will think of a way to impress Edward, somehow.

_Then, they heard the door knocking and Edward came to answer it. When he opened it, it was Thomas and Sunset._

**Edward:** Hello you two, what took you guys so long?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Sorry that we've taken so long to get here, but the two of us deserve a day to ourselves. We'll tell you the details when we're situated.

**Edward:** Okay then, well come on in, I'm sure Twilight will be most excited to see you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm sure she is. Come on Thomas.

**Thomas:** Right behind you.

**Edward:** (Thoughts) Hmm, I'm pretty sure I know what's going on with those two, but I'll let them say it first. (Chuckles) Well done my friend, well done.

_So while everyone was asleep, Thomas and Sunset were getting themselves ready for bed, when Twilight came to their guest room._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hello you two.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Twilight, what's up?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Not to be too intrusive, but what were you guys doing before you came over here.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Should I tell her Thomas?

**Thomas:** I think you should Sunset.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Tell me what?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, me and Thomas went on a romantic date, just the two of us, and as we were looking over the beach gazing into the night sky, Thomas asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes! (Squeals) I love this guy so much. (Kissing his cheek)

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh wow, congratulations Sunset, I'm really happy for you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Yawns) I should probably get some sleep.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, you're right. We'll see you in the morning.

_As Twilight went to her room to sleep, Sunset and Thomas climbed into the guest bed and pulled the covers over themselves. Sunset then kissed him on the lips._

**Sunset Shimmer:** That night on the beach was the most magical moment of my entire life, and I can't thank you enough for making this happen Thomas.

**Thomas:** Hey, is what friends do, especially helping out my girlfriend right in front of my eyes.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Aww Thomas, you're such a sweetheart. And that's what I love about you, you care about others especially me.

**Thomas:** That's right, and no matter what, I'll always be by my friends' side and your side. And I won't rest until I get the job done, I love you Sunset with all my heart.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I love you too Thomas.

_The two of them kissed for a while before they drift off to sleep. During the night, everyone was fast asleep while Twilight was thinking on how she'll impress Edward in her sleep. It was morning, and everyone was doing their own things: Rainbow, Toby and James were playing a game, Edward was organizing some of Twilight's books, Percy and Pinkie were baking cookies and Rarity was painting Sunset's nails with Thomas right next to her. _

**Rarity:** There you are darling, aren't they splendid.

**Sunset Shimmer:** They really are, thanks Rarity.

**Rarity:** No problem dear.

**Percy:** I must say Rarity; you really know how to paint nails like a true fashionista.

**Rarity:** Thank you Percy, you're a sweetheart.

**James:** Hey, don't try stealing her away from me Percy.

**Percy:** I'm not trying to; I'm only giving her a compliment.

**James:** Yeah sure.

**Thomas:** What is it with James, did you do something to get James on his bad side?

**Percy:** I didn't even do anything to him, don't know why he's acting like that.

**Edward:** Just ignore him Percy, he's probably in his moods again.

**Percy:** Yeah, I can totally see that.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hey everyone, how's everything.

**Percy:** Well, minus James' usual mood swing, everything's going just peachy.

**Edward:** What's up Twilight?

**Twilight Sparkle:** I want to show you something, I know it's pretty basic, but I hope you like it.

_She showed Edward a necklace with some of the things that the two like, smarts, knowledge and books._

**Edward:** Oh wow Twilight, that's beautiful, you made this.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Blushes) Uhh, yeah I did. You like it?

**Edward:** I do actually, I might wear this the next time.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Edward, I-

**Rarity:** Edward, darling, we have a bit of a situation over here!

**Edward:** Oh brother, I better go see what's going on.

_He walked in to see Rainbow Dash and James arguing over the fact that Rainbow had screwed James over multiple times in a race._

**James:** This is clearly your fault Rainbow Dash; you keep sabotaging my chances of winning the previous races!

**Rainbow Dash:** My fault?! It was your carelessness that screwed you over multiple times during those races! I only played it fair!

**James:** Fair?! More like cheated to win!

**Edward:** Alright everyone, break it up, let's try to resolve this like normal people.

**James:** How are we supposed to settle this like normal people Edward?

**Edward:** First of all, James, let's take a breather, go your separate ways and come back when you're ready to talk.

**Rainbow Dash:** Fine.

**James:** Good, at least it will get my mind off of this.

_When the two of them went their separate ways, some were a little bit concerned for not just Rainbow Dash, but for James._

**Thomas:** Something tells me with James' attitude going on, is going to be one rough day.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Tell me about it. But let's not worry about that for right now, let's figure out something fun to do.

**Toby:** You can join in on our game, while those two cool down.

**Thomas:** Sure, why not. You game, Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm always game.

_So the two of them walk over to where Toby is and start playing the race game, it was Forza Horizon 4, so the two of them customized their own cars and participated in the races. Meanwhile, Rainbow and James were in a kitchen with Edward right next to them._

**Edward:** So, have you two finally calmed down?

**Rainbow Dash** & **James:** Yeah. Yeah.

**Edward:** So, I know you guys are made to be competitive, but Rainbow, you're more competitive with Gordon, but I'll let that slide. So, it doesn't make any sense that you two will start fighting while playing games.

**James:** Well, sorry Edward, that's just who I am.

**Edward:** I understand that James, but you can't let competitiveness get in your head like that, you got to play fair with others, do you understand James.

**James:** (Sighs) Yeah, I understand.

**Edward:** Rainbow Dash, can you try to dial your winning streak just a tad, so that everyone will play equally.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, I guess I took it a bit too far.

**Edward:** Good, now can we try to make this easier for you guys.

**Rainbow Dash** & **James:** Sure. Sure.

**Edward:** Okay then, let's get back to the game shall we?

_So the two of them walked over back to the game and everything was going fine, until Twilight came up to Edward._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hey Edward, can you come with me for a minute.

**Edward:** Sure, what is it?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Umm, there's something I want to show you.

**Edward:** Lead the way.

_Twilight blushed and leads Edward to her room. When she opens the door, he was amazed when he saw Twilight's science room. All of her lab equipment and handy gadgets. _

**Edward:** Wow, I'm actually impressed. You must be one of the smartest girls out of the whole group.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Giggles, blushes) Thanks, I get that a lot from some of my friends.

**Edward:** For all of this, you should be rewarded for your hard work.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Blushes) Thanks Edward, hey there's something I want….

**James:** Percy, get out of my way, you're blocking the road!

**Percy:** Well sorry James, I can't do anything about it since this path you picked was so narrow, you basically pushed me in.

**James:** I didn't push you, you were blocking my path to get to the others.

**Percy:** Oh shut up James.

**Edward:** Oh brother, those two are going at it again, I'm sorry Twilight, what were you saying.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uh, I'll tell you later.

**Edward:** Okay, I got to deal with those two, catch ya later Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Thoughts) Man, I don't know what it is but me and Edward sort of click, I guess we are a match made in heaven. But every time his friends argue, he has to go take care of it. I'll keep trying and I will tell Edward how I feel about him.

_When Twilight came down, she sees Percy on James' back trying to choke him out. They were having a squabble since Percy blocked James' way, and that's what caused the two to start fighting. And when the fighting reached its breaking point, everyone went after the two._

**Edward:** Alright you two, break it up. Break it up!

**Percy:** (Grunts) Well, tell him first!

**James:** (Grunts) Tell this little runt to get off of me, right now!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Both of you are making this whole situation ridiculous, so break it up before Thomas gets here, too late.

_Thomas saw this and he was not happy._

**Thomas:** That's enough!

_His yelling was enough to make everyone stop what they're doing._

**Thomas:** The two of you caused confusion and delay for our sleepover. James, you were the one that's most at fault and Percy, I don't want you following in James' path, but you clearly are. If Sir Topham Hatt were here, he would've said "I am most disappointed in you two, you clearly aren't showing what is truly the meaning of being really useful. That will simply not do." I'm extremely disappointed in you two.

_Everyone was still silent by Thomas, speaking to two of his friends in that tone, still upset, Thomas went to the door._

**Thomas:** I'm going outside for a breather, and I would expect to have an apology from the two of you, when you realized your mistake.

_He slammed the door which everyone closed their eyes when they hear it. With Thomas gone, Percy released James and looked away shamefully, the same with James. Rarity, Toby, Edward, Twilight and Sunset looked at the two with crossed arms and glaring eyes._

**Rarity:** Ugh honestly darling, I thought you would've learned of this by now.

**James:** I have, but it's clearly….

**Sunset Shimmer:** No James, this is clearly your doing and look at what's caused it.

**Edward:** And for once James, I thought you would've agreed to stick to what I said to you, when you had your fight with Rainbow Dash.

**James:** Edward, for once in your life, I don't need you mentoring me to see the error of my ways. You've gone old, and your teachings don't affect me.

**Rarity:** James! How dare you.

**James:** (Stammers) Edward, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean….

**Edward:** Save it, it seems as though my teachings to you mean nothing, I'm sure you young engines know what you're doing.

**James:** But Edward….

**Edward:** Not another word.

_Edward left the living room and went upstairs, leaving the others to look at the two._

**Percy:** Umm, if it's alright with you, I'm just gonna go over to the kitchen to see if Pinkie needs any help, while hothead here cools off from his temper.

**James:** Hothead! While let me tell you….

_Suddenly, James got a hard slap on the face._

**James:** Ow. What was that for?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Save it James, you deserve that and more for what you did to Thomas way back.

**James:** Ugh, do you have to keep reminding me of that.

**Toby:** Not only did James cross the line, but so did you Percy.

**Percy:** What did I, oh, never mind.

**Rainbow Dash:** I know I'm not a brainiac like Twilight or Edward is, but you two really did this time. And take it from me, you guys need some major fixing up to do right here. I'll just leave you guys to it.

_Rainbow Dash left to take a nap on the couch, leaving only Percy and James stuck with major fault. While they're watching the two, Sunset left to check on Thomas, she sees him looking down on the ground while sitting on an outside bench, feeling sad for him she went to where Thomas is and sat with him._

**Thomas:** Hey Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Thomas, is everything okay?

**Thomas:** No, everything is not okay, I thought this sleepover will be fun and excited, but all it is was to have James going at the other's throats, and what's worse, he almost had Percy involved with this. How can I be okay when those two just can't get along with each other? (Sighs)

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Thomas, I know what it's like to have two of my friends not get along, Rarity and Applejack have loads of differences with each other and that led to some heated arguments between the two of them. But they each saw what they're both capable of and they're able to reconcile in the end. So you see, your friends will eventually see the errors in their ways and they'll apologize, I just know it.

**Thomas:** You-you really think so?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I know so. (Kissed him) Besides, they just need to learn from their mistakes, then and only then, will all of us have the best sleepover in all of Equestria.

**Percy:** Umm Thomas.

**Thomas:** Oh, hey Percy. You okay?

**Percy:** Yeah, I've been thinking about what happened inside. And I just want to say how extremely stupid that was for me acting the way I did inside.

**Thomas:** Well, I can't stay mad at you, you're my best friend and I will never blame my best friend.

**Percy:** Thanks Thomas.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, you're just like a little brother I never had.

**Percy:** (Chuckles, blushes) Funny Sunset.

**Thomas:** How's it going with James.

**Percy:** Well, let's just say he gets the slap he deserved, since I saw a red mark on the side of his face.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That might've been me.

**Percy:** Huh, who knew you had a strong arm.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Done a lot of fights in the past, and that was after I reformed.

**Percy:** And at the same time, Rarity isn't planning on breaking up with him, but she's not speaking to him and James isn't talking like he usually is.

**Thomas:** Probably feels bad for what he did.

**Percy:** Yeah, and to make matters worse, James is feeling depressed since he lost his friendship with Edward.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, that's bad.

**Thomas:** Yeah, I guess we should check on him. Come on, let's get going.

_So the three walked to the entrance, and all of a sudden, Pinkie answered the door._

**Pinkie Pie:** Welcome back you three, though I try to cheer up your number five, but it seems as though he's got the fun sucked out of him in a vacuum.

**Thomas:** Is that bad huh?

**Pinkie Pie:** Yep. Go see for yourself

_They looked to see James laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling, even Twilight tried some way to make him feel better._

**Twilight Sparkle:** I tried everything to make him feel better, but it's not working.

**Thomas:** Hmm, maybe he'll listen to me. (Clears throat) Umm, hey James, how are you feeling?

**James:** (Groans)

**Thomas:** Umm, look, I'm sorry that I yelled at you from you fight with Percy. It's just the reason I came to see how you're doing. And from what it looks like, are you feeling any better or not really.

**James:** Not feeling any better, that's my final answer. Just go away, I've already caused enough trouble already.

**Thomas:** Hmm, I think I know a way to help you. Percy, get you-know-who?

**Percy:** Gotcha.

**James:** Whatever it is, it won't help my situation.

**Rarity:** I'm sure there's something to help you Jamesy, I hate to see your sad face, and it really pains me to see you like this.

**James:** I know it hurts to see this my sweet, I just can't bring myself to talk about it now.

**Edward:** Perhaps I can shed some light on the situation.

**James:** Edward?

**Edward:** Hey James, Thomas asked me to help you James from your downward spiral.

**James:** Good luck with that Edward.

**Edward:** Well, all I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for trying to force you to apologize to Percy, it was wrong for me to do this to you.

**James:** But why, why are you telling me this?

**Edward:** I just want to tell you that I am sorry James, like really sorry for acting like some head honcho of the team, no offense Thomas.

**Thomas:** None taken.

**Edward:** But I still want to say that I will always be your friend, no matter what trouble we're in.

**James:** Edward I, I don't know what to say. After everything I've said to you, how can you ever forgive me?

**Twilight Sparkle:** I bet your friends can teach you what you've lost James, like someone did for me. At least I didn't turn into Midnight Sparkle that time, courtesy of that stupid magic locket that's been kept locked away in a safe where no can get it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Twilight is right James, no matter what wrong you did, your friends will always forgive you.

**Edward:** So will you forgive me for disowning our friendship James?

**James:** Of course I'll forgive you Edward, and at the same time my actions to both you and Percy, can you forgive me for what I said to you buddy.

**Percy:** Sure thing buddy of mine.

**James:** (Sniffles) Thanks Percy.

**Percy:** Are you crying James?

**James:** Don't say anything.

**Percy:** Alright, I trust you. (Snickers)

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well then, now that's all taken care of, shall we continue with our sleepover.

_Everyone cheered for that their sleepover is finally back in session, around movie night, Twilight and Edward were sitting in her room looking at some of the gadgets Twilight made._

**Edward:** I must say Twilight; they seem really impressive indeed.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Blushes) Thanks Edward, I'm glad you liked them. Though there is one thing I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time.

**Edward:** And what's that?

_Without warning, Twilight gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and that left him awestruck. _

**Twilight Sparkle:** I've been to tell you that for the longest time, and I just don't know how you'll react and I'm worried that it might….

_Then, Edward wrapped his arm around Twilight, which made her blush again._

**Edward:** I can't be happier than I'm already am Twilight, and as an added bonus, I like you as well.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Aww, that's so sweet Edward, well I like you too.

_The two of them hugged it out for the remainder of the day. Around night, everyone was asleep, Percy, Pinkie and Toby are in one guest room, Rarity and James are in another, Sunset and Thomas are on the couch and Twilight and Edward are in her bedroom. Suddenly, while they're still asleep, a ghostly whistle was heard and out popped the ghost train of Sodor, Timothy._

**Timothy:** Well now, what have we here, some of the Mane 7 and Steam Team having a sleepover at Twilight's house. Pathetic! Well, that's good news for me, since I'm a rampaging demon ghost who wants nothing more than to possess his little brother. Uhh, honestly, but there's also something else that they've talked about that really peaked my interest: Midnight Sparkle. Hmm, interesting, though I haven't met her, I assume she's all types of powerful, so naturally, this gives me an opportunity. When the time is right, I'll get that locket up and running again with power, then it'll be my time to shine. (Laughs) But first, time to meet this Midnight Sparkle, time for a little night time theft. (Chuckles)

_His ghost form phased through the window and he's now in her room._

**Timothy:** Now she did mention of a safe around her place, now where would she, there. Now then, I'll just phased right through here and yes, got it, now to (Grunts). Oh ha-ha very funny not, they think they expect me to figure out a complex lock code. Hmph, many people think I'm the smart aleck around here, but I ain't stupid. Now then, time for me to find out more about this Midnight Sparkle.

_So he phased away to a secluded section of dark forest, where he transforms into his human form. He then activated a button, where it projected a hologram of Midnight Sparkle._

**Midnight Sparkle:** (Laughs evilly) What?! I'm not free, who dares to broadcast this message to the great and powerful Midnight Sparkle!

**Timothy:** I did my dear.

**Midnight Sparkle:** Who are you?

**Timothy:** My name is Timothy, but you may also call me, Timothy, the ghost train of Sodor!

**Midnight Sparkle:** Never met you, what are you supposed to be, some kind of grim reaper?

**Timothy:** Oh please, there will be more of me in due time, but right now, I need a favor from you.

**Midnight Sparkle:** What are you offering?

**Timothy:** I need power, the power I currently have is not enough and I need to a vessel to help double my power, but from what I'm sensing, this here locket may just have the power boost I need to return to full glory.

**Midnight Sparkle:** And you're expecting me to help give you this power boost, and for what?

**Timothy:** Not necessarily, we can form a partnership where we can everything we ever wanted. I've heard you wanted magic from all the different realms, while I just want to get rid of those who oppose me and stand in my way!

**Midnight Sparkle:** That seems like a tall order, but very well, I will help you get the power you need, as long as you help me get out of here.

**Timothy:** Very well, you got yourself a deal. I'll put the locket back where it came from, and you working on the manipulating part.

**Midnight Sparkle:** That's just my specialty. Manipulating my alter ego is always a blast.

**Timothy:** Perfect, soon everything will fall into place, and once that's done, there will be no one stopping the two of us from conquering all the realms!

**Timothy** & **Midnight Sparkle:** (Laughs evilly)

_(Ghostly whistle)_

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Twilight Sparkle  
2\. Edward  
3\. Sunset Shimmer  
4\. Thomas  
5\. Rarity  
6\. Percy  
7\. James  
8\. Rainbow Dash  
9\. Toby  
10\. Pinkie Pie  
11\. Timothy  
12\. Midnight Sparkle


	27. Chapter 26

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 2: Timothy Saga**

**Episode 11 (26): Song Collaboration**

_The next morning, everyone was up and about in Twilight's house, some watching movies, eating breakfast or just straight chilling. _

**James:** (Sighs) This is the life; I'm just glad all the problems from yesterday have been fully resolved.

**Thomas:** Don't count your chickens until they hatch, who knows what other problems may pop up if we're not careful. Especially Timothy.

**Edward:** You're right Thomas, Timothy is still a threat outside of the town, as long as he's still out there, then his terror will be getting started.

**Percy:** Well, Timothy's a ghost right, so what are ghosts afraid of, water. So, all we need is a large fire hose to extinguish his flames.

**Toby:** Uhh, there's two things wrong with what you said: One, Timothy's more powerful than a typical ghost and two, he has demon powers plus his ghost abilities, making him double the trouble.

**Thomas:** You watch way too many ghost shows.

**Percy:** Hey, at least I tried to be helpful.

**Edward:** Valiant effort Percy, but we still need to be on our toes, in case Timothy does return, ready to exact his revenge.

**Thomas:** You're right on that one Edward. But, let's not worry about Timothy for right now. Let's find something productive we can do.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, we can have a day at the park.

**Rainbow Dash:** Ooh, we could try to skate park!

**Rarity:** We could have an ice cream party, I'm sure there's bound to be lovely flavors for all of us to enjoy.

**Pinkie Pie:** Did someone say party! I love parties, where!

**Thomas:** (Chuckles)

**Percy:** Hey, where's Twilight, she's bound to think of something.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm right here.

**Thomas:** Is everything alright.

**Spike:** She has been uneasy, something has sorta got into her secret safe and left residue on the locket that turned her into Midnight Sparkle.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, that's bad.

**Thomas:** This might be Timothy's doing, okay, this is getting really serious.

**Edward:** Thomas, to spare you the trouble, I'll handle the Timothy business since I've met him way back since his turn to the dark side. And you focus on things from the light side.

**Thomas:** You're right Edward. Well, I thought of one thing that we can do.

**James:** And what's that?

**Thomas:** We can try out our band in the band room.

**Percy:** Now that's an excellent idea Thomas, I still need to get a feel for the drums.

**Pinkie Pie:** I hear ya Percy, let's go everyone!

**Edward:** Probably the band will keep your mind off the locket, Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Maybe, that would be nice. Thanks.

**Thomas:** Alright everyone, let's head to the band room.

_So the group walked out of the house heading to the school's band room, unaware, someone is watching them from a distance, it was Timothy._

**Timothy:** Enjoy your moment while you last Thomas, because it will be the last you will ever see. (Laughs)

_Meanwhile, the group walked to the school and waited for their friends, Sunset let her friends know what they're doing. While the others are on their way, they get their instruments situated. _

**Thomas:** Alright, so what song can we play while we wait for the others?

**Edward:** Hmm, well, I have thought about one song that could be good for the four of us, about a popular band many people heard round the world that involves four guys.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Gasps) No way! Are you talking about Big Time Rush?!

**Edward:** Umm, yeah, probably.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Squeals) I've heard some of their songs and they are sweet! You got to play at least one of them!

**Percy:** Ooh, what about Big Time.

**Pinkie Pie:** That's a perfect one!

**Thomas:** Let's give that one a try.

**BG Music: Big Time- Big Time Rush (Thomas, Percy, Edward & James singing)**

_Thomas, Edward, __Percy __& __James:_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Thomas __& __James __ft. __Edward __& __Percy_

_Make it count, play it straight  
Don't look back, don't hesitate  
When you go __big __ti__me_

_What you want, what you feel  
Never quit it, make it real  
When you roll __big __time (Oh-oh-oh)_

_Thomas __& __James __ft. __Edward_

_Hey! (Oh-oh), hey! (Oh-oh)  
Listen to you heart now (Eh)  
Hey! (Oh-oh), hey! (Oh-oh)  
__Don't you feel the rush?  
__Hey! (Oh-oh), hey! (Oh-oh)  
Better take your shot now  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (Hey! Oh)_

_Thomas, Edward, __Percy __& __James:_

_Go and shake it up! What cha gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose  
__If you want it all, lay it on the line  
__It's the only life ya got, so ya gotta live it big time_

_The girls were cheering and clapping for the four, as well as Toby and Spike on their performance._

**Spike:** Wow, you four sure know how to bring it down.

**Toby:** Agreed with that Spike.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wow, you four killed it.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Thanks, that is most appreciated.

**Henry:** I got to say, you're not bad just the four of you.

_They looked to see Henry, Gordon, Emily, Nia, Rebecca, Applejack and Starlight watching from between the doorway. _

**Gordon:** I must say, your performance is good.

**Thomas:** Thanks Gordon, we're just getting started.

**Applejack:** I think the Steam Team band will be a huge success when they go on stage.

**Percy:** I wonder what song we can do next.

**Rainbow Dash:** Hmm, oh, how about Flawless? It's basically saying your flaws make you a better person.

**Thomas:** Hmm, that actually isn't a bad idea.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I actually heard of that song in Ponyville, where it was with the pony versions of those six minus me and Starlight.

**Starlight Glimmer:** I would like to hear it for myself.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Same here, and the singers required for the six will be Thomas, Gordon, James, Toby, Percy and Henry. You guys don't mind do you?

**Thomas:** Of course we don't mind, now then, let's get this show on the road!

**Rebecca:** (Squeals) This is going to be so exciting!

**Emily:** I know right, I mean all of us becoming a band, and if we're successful, we might become the next popular band.

**Rainbow Dash:** You got that right Emily.

**BG Music: Flawless- Mane 6 (Thomas, Gordon, James, Toby, Percy & Henry singing) (My Little Pony)**

_Thomas:_

_I never claimed to be perfect  
My mistakes are all written in ink  
None of us claimed to be perfect  
And it's sad if that's what you all think_

_Our flaws helped to make us special  
They bond us and keep us strong  
Our flaws are what brought us together  
So stop actin' like something's wrong_

_Thomas, Gordon, __Percy, Henry, __James __& __Toby:_

_We're not flawless  
__We're a work in progress  
__We've got dents and we've got quirks  
__But it's our flaws that make us work_

_We're not flawless  
__We're a work in progress  
__So tell me what flaws you got, too  
__'Cause I still got like what's flawed about you_

_Gordon:_

_They say I'm a big shot  
That's my ego's the size of a whale  
My confidence comes off as bossy  
But it gives me the courage to fail_

_James:_

_Sure, I can be a drama queen  
A bit stuck-up, it's true_

_Toby:_

_And I can be too eager to please  
There's such thing as being too honest_

_Thomas, Gordon, __Percy, Henry, __James __& __Toby:_

_We're not flawless  
__We're a work in progress  
__We've got dents and we've got quirks  
__But it's our flaws that make us work_

_We're not flawless  
__We're a work in progress  
__So tell me what flaws you got, too  
__'Cause I still got like what's flawed about you_

_Percy:_

_Engines think I'm all bubbles and laughter  
That I don't seem sincere  
I might joke around a little too much  
But I'm just so happy you're here_

_Henry:_

_It took me a while to be confident  
To really come out of my shell_

_Thomas:_

_But nobody has to be perfect  
By now, don't you know us so well? Because, yeah_

_Thomas, Gordon, __Percy, Henry, __James __& __Toby:_

_We're not flawless  
__We're a work in progress  
__We've got dents and we've got quirks  
__But it's our flaws that make us work_

_We're not flawless  
__We're a work in progress  
__So tell me what flaws you got, too __(You got, too)__  
__'Cause I still got like what's flawed about you_

_Everyone cheered for them and clapped for the six engines, even Sunset came and hugged Thomas and gave him a kiss. _

**Sunset Shimmer:** That was the most amazing performance I've ever heard.

**Thomas:** Well, I'm glad you and the rest of our friends got to enjoy it. (Kissed her)

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles, blushes) Oh, Thomas you're such a charmer.

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright then, step aside, I think all of us got a song that's all girls.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Okay then, let's get it started.

**Lightning Dust:** Well now, if you're doing an all-girl song, I want in.

_They looked to see Rainbow Dash's old friend, Lightning Dust, standing between the doorway._

**Rainbow Dash:** Lightning Dust!

**Lightning Dust:** Hey Dashie, it's been some time.

**Rainbow Dash:** It sure has, what brings you around here?

**Lightning Dust:** I sorta took a break from my stunt career, and thought to see how my old partner is up to. And from what I heard, you got yourself a boyfriend, good for you. Where is he?

**Rainbow Dash:** Right here, Gordon this is my stunt partner from long ago, Lightning Dust. Lightning Dust, this is my boyfriend Gordon.

**Lightning Dust:** It's an honor to meet you Gordon, and I'm happy that you're taking care of my stunt partner.

**Gordon:** The honor is all mine Lightning Dust, and you can be sure I'm taking care of your partner.

**Lightning Dust:** Good for you, so what's this all girl song you guys are performing.

**Applejack:** Well, we thought of having the rest of the Mane 7, some of the Steam Team girls and Starlight join in, but if you want to join in that's fine with us.

**Lightning Dust:** Perfect, let's do this.

**BG Music: All The Girls Around the World- Thomas and Friends (Mane 7 ft. Starlight, Emily, Nia, Rebecca & Lightning)**

_Mane 7 ft. __Starlight__, __Emily__, __Nia__, __Rebecca__ and __Lightning_

_All the girls around the world  
__(__Calling __all __the __girls.__Whoa__)  
__Every location in every nation  
__Whoa! Now the time is ours  
__We can do anything_

_Some big dreams, sometimes seem  
__Oh, so very far  
__But together, we can weather any challenge or adventure  
__Reach for any star_

_If you're in Asia, Africa, Europe, the Americas  
__No matter where you're from  
__Anything is possible, united we're unstoppable  
__Sing out, we are one!_

_I'm calling out to all the girls around the world  
__(__Calling __all __the __girls.__Whoa__)  
__Calling out to every location in every nation  
__Whoa! Now the time is ours  
__And we can do anything_

_Believe and work hard, you'll achieve and go far  
__The future's up to you  
__Science, sport and singing, teaching, engineering  
__There's nothing you can't do_

_I'm calling out to all the girls around the world  
__(__Calling __all __the __girls.__Whoa__)  
__Calling out to every location in every nation  
__Whoa! Now the time is ours  
__And we can do anything_

_The guys cheered for the girls' performances, which some of them fist-bumped, hugged and kissed for their success. _

**Thomas:** Now that's a performance I like, well done.

**James:** Though, usually guys are….

**Edward:** James, don't even think of finishing that sentence.

**James:** Fine, I won't say it.

**Thomas:** I thought of one song that could work. But I need Henry, James, Percy and Toby for this one.

**Toby:** We're all ears Thomas, let's do this one.

**BG Music: Best Day of My Life- American Authors (Thomas, Henry, James, Percy & Toby singing)**

_Thomas: _

_I had a dream so big and loud  
I jumped so high, I touched the clouds  
__(__Wo-o-o-o-o-o-oh, __wo-o-o-o-o-o-oh__)  
__I stretched my hands out to the sky  
We danced with monsters through the night  
__(__Wo-o-o-o-o-o-oh,__wo-o-o-o-o-o-oh__)_

_I'm never gonna look back, whoa  
I'm never gonna give it up, no  
Please don't wake me now_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife_

_I hear it calling outside my window  
I feel it in my soul __(__soul__)  
__The stars were burning so bright  
The sun was out 'til midnight  
I say we lose control __(__control__)  
(__Wo-o-o-o-o-o-oh__)_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife_

_This is gonna be, this is gonna be  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
Everything is looking up  
Everybody up now!_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife_

_Everyone cheered for the five, especially Sunset, who gave Thomas a good hug and a couple of kisses._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wow, my boyfriend can really sing, I love it. (Kisses him)

**Edward:** I mean, all of us are talented singers, so it's a knack we all possess.

**James:** Hey, how about Set Friendship in Motion, that's a classic.

**Thomas:** Good idea, let's do it!

**BG Music: Set Friendship in Motion- Thomas and Friends (Steam Team singing)**

_Thomas:_

_Clap your hands  
Stomp your feet  
Across the land  
To the beat  
Sing it along with us_

_Edward, Gordon, __Henry __&__ Percy:_

_Let's set friendship in motion  
__Let's set friendship in motion_

_Thomas:_

_You can stay on the ground  
And stand still all day  
Or you can keep running  
And get on your way_

_Talk to people you meet  
And learn something that's new  
Make friends everywhere you go  
They'll be there through and through_

_Thomas, Edward, Gordon, __Henry, Percy, __James, __Toby, __Emily, __Nia __& __Rebecca:_

_Let's go, go, go  
__And set friendship in motion  
__GO, GO, GO!  
__Let's go, go, go and show  
__What good friends we can be_

_Let's go, go, go  
__And we'll start a commotion__  
__From ocean to ocean  
__Set friendship in motion  
__WITH ME!_

_Set friendship in motion  
__Let's set friendship in motion  
__'Cos there may be  
__Twists and turns on the road__  
__Keep moving forward  
__No looking back  
__And then you'll see  
__True friends will be  
__There for you_

_Let's go, go, go__  
And set friendship in motion__  
GO, GO, GO!__  
Let's go, go, go and show__  
What good friends we can be_

_Let's go, go, go__  
And we'll start a commotion__  
__From ocean to ocean__  
Set friendship in motion__  
WITH ME!_

_Set friendship in motion  
__Let's set friendship in motion  
__Come set friendship in motion  
__WITH ME!_

_Everyone cheered for the Steam Team, especially the Mane 7 who were the loudest. The Mane 7 hugged and kissed their boyfriend performers. After the engine's performance, they decided to pack it in for the day._

**Thomas:** Phew, all this rocking and rolling can really tire someone out.

**James:** You're telling me; my arm is killing me.

**Percy:** What do you think we should do?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I know, why don't we all have a party at my house, I'm sure that will liven things up.

**Pinkie Pie:** A party?! Oh, I'm so in! I'm bringing cakes, decorations, party hats and loads of other stuff.

**Rainbow Dash:** Maybe try toning down the amount of decorations you bring to Sunset's house; this isn't a birthday party for crying out loud.

**Applejack:** I agree with that partner, but who can we invite over there?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Why not the Crystal Prep students we met before and especially the CHCs: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

**Rarity:** Oh, of course darling, we got to include those three along with them. And I hate to include her, but Trixie as well.

**Sunset Shimmer:** She may not have the best tricks, but she's a brilliant ally in our fight against the Diesels.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You got that right, she helped out a lot in our fight.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well then, is everything settled?

**Thomas:** Well, almost settled, I'll be able to join you guys at the party, but I gotta to head out for a bit.

**Sunset Shimmer:** For what Thomas?

**Thomas:** (Sighs) This is something you all are not going to like, but I need to head out when is night out, I need to investigate where Timothy's whereabouts are.

**Rainbow Dash:** You can't be serious!

**Gordon:** Are you insane Thomas!

**Edward:** Sorry, there's absolutely no way that we're gonna leave you out there, knowing Timothy is lurking somewhere we don't even know.

**Thomas:** I already made up my mind, this is something I had to do on my own.

**Sunset Shimmer:** But what if you get hurt Thomas, I can't stand seeing you get hurt.

**Thomas:** I'll be fine Sunset, don't worry, my fighting has gotten a lot better though, so if anything were to happen to me, I'll be sure they get something they never forget.

_The others were skeptical with Thomas' decision, but they couldn't argue with him or persuade him otherwise._

**Edward:** Alright Thomas, we respect your decision, we won't stop you. Besides, Timothy is your estranged brother so this matter rests on your hands.

**Thomas:** Thank you Edward, and don't worry, I'll be back before you know it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Please don't do something too crazy Thomas, I don't want to lose you.

**Thomas:** And you won't my sweet, you can be sure of that. I love you Sunset and I won't let anything happen to you no matter what.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I know you won't my love, and I love you too Thomas. (Kisses him)

**Rainbow Dash:** Are you guys done?

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) Yes Rainbow, we're done. Let's party!

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright, hey Lightning, you wanna join in?

**Lightning Dust:** Sure thing partner, besides it will give us the time to catch up after so long.

_The entire group walked out of the school towards Sunset's house to have a party of a lifetime. After they left, a ghostly figure appeared and manifested itself into the embodiment of evil, Timothy the Ghost Engine. He appeared right next to the statue._

**Timothy:** So you finally become a party boy huh Thomas. How disappointing. No matter, you will be mine. The time has come for you to belong to me. And once we merge, there will be no one stopping us from transforming this landscape into hell! (Laughs maniacally)

_Unaware his laugh is traveling through the portal all the way to Equestria, but it didn't reach Ponyville, it reached to where the bad guys are remodeling the Castle of the Two Sisters, until Diesel 10 heard his laughter through his ears._

**Diesel 10:** (Chuckles evilly) Well now, what do we have here?

**Diesel:** What's going on Diesel 10?

**Diesel 10:** It seems as though we may another villain in our midst.

**Class 40:** Another one? Surely not from this pitiful land is it?

**Diesel 10:** No Bowler, he's somewhere else entirely.

**Grogar:** Is this villain you seek in another dimension?

**Diesel:** It seems like it, there's an alternate dimension that's almost similar to this one, only that they're humans, not ponies.

**Arry:** Quite right.

**Bert:** The two of us, along with our pals, have been to that world, and let me tell you.

**Splatter:** It's actually pretty interesting.

**Dodge:** The only bad thing is our enemies that are inhabiting that dimension while we were trying to take over their school.

**Diesel:** (Growls) Would you please not mention that to anyone of us, ever again.

**Class 40:** Quite right, we have three of our "pals" betray us after we're defeated, and right now we surely would like some payback and bash their fricking skulls into the ground.

**Diesel 10:** I understand your pain Bowler, Norman, Den and Dart will pay for betraying us. But in the meantime, this being I'm sensing could be a powerful asset to our forces.

**Cozy Glow:** And who might that be?

**Diesel 10:** Legend tells of our island haunted by a demon who seeks revenge on our land, wanting no more than to turn it to hell, and more surprisingly, he's related to my nemesis.

**Diesel:** Oh no, please don't tell me who you're thinking about right now!

**Diesel 10:** That's right Diesel, I'm talking about Timothy, the Ghost Train of Sodor!

**Diesel:** Oh brother, Diesel 10, I like you in all along with your brilliant schemes, but this is by far one of the craziest schemes you've ever come up with. I mean, recruiting Timothy into our army, that's just plain crazy.

**Diesel 10:** I know that idiot, which is why when the time is right, I'll go over to the human world and promptly introduce myself to Timothy.

**Cozy Glow:** This Timothy character you're talking about sounds really, really powerful right.

**Diesel 10:** That's right Cozy Glow, he is powerful, which is why we need to get ready to bring him in. But first, Storm King!

**Storm King:** Coming! What is it that you need me to do?

**Diesel 10:** Being my special second-in-command, I expect you to carry out this job I tasked you and you will do it right, is that clear?

**Storm King:** Right my lord.

**Diesel 10:** Excellent, I need you to go to the human world through Twilight's portal, once you get to the human world, I need you to find Thomas and get rid of him, I want him to see just how powerful you really are.

**Storm King:** Certainly my lord, I won't let you down.

**Diesel 10:** You better not, or I will have your head mounted on a trophy room.

**Storm King:** Don't worry, Diesel 10, I won't let you down, you can be sure of that.

**Diesel 10:** Let's hope not.

_So Storm King raced off to find Twilight's portal, it was in the middle of the night and Twilight and Spike were sleeping. Stealthily, he opened the door and spotted the portal._

**Storm King:** (Whispers) Sleep tight Twilight, I'm going to be borrowing your portal for right now. Let's see what this human world has to offer.

_So he silently steps through the portal without waking Twilight. Looking out of the castle walls, Diesel 10 is looking at all of Ponyville at night._

**Diesel 10:** Enjoy your moment while you last Ponyville, for this, this is only the beginning. (Laughs evilly)

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. James  
2\. Thomas  
3\. Edward  
4\. Percy  
5\. Toby  
6\. Sunset Shimmer  
7\. Rainbow Dash  
8\. Rarity  
9\. Pinkie Pie  
10\. Twilight Sparkle  
11\. Spike  
12\. Timothy  
13\. Henry  
14\. Gordon  
15\. Applejack  
16\. Starlight Glimmer  
17\. Rebecca  
18\. Emily  
19\. Lightning Dust  
20\. Fluttershy  
21\. Nia  
22\. Diesel 10  
23\. Diesel  
24\. Class 40  
25\. Grogar  
26\. Arry  
27\. Bert  
28\. Splatter  
29\. Dodge  
30\. Cozy Glow  
31\. Storm King


	28. Chapter 27

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 2: Timothy Saga**

**Episode 12 (27): A Haunting Revelation**

_It was around night out in the neighborhood, but one house has its lights on, it was Sunset's. They were having the time of their lives, but one of them isn't enjoying it. Thomas was walking down the sidewalk towards the school, he is going to investigate sightings of Timothy._

**Thomas:** I know my hunch says Timothy is around the school, but where, I need to find him before he causes anymore trouble.

_He raced off to the school to try to find Timothy. As he began his search, he was unaware that the portal starting warping and the Storm King popped out, but he wasn't turned human._

**Storm King:** So, this is the human world of Equestria the diesels were talking about, I must say, doesn't look too much like Ponyville, no matter, my master ordered me to find Thomas and get rid of him.

_Then, he heard something coming from the parking lot of the school, grinning to himself, he walked over to where the school is and started climbing up on it. Meanwhile, Lemon Zest and Sour Sweet were watching from behind the fence of the sports area. _

**Sour Sweet:** I don't know why we're sneaking into school property to keep an eye on Thomas.

**Lemon Zest:** Sunset was worried about him when she told us about him going off to find sightings of his demon brother. Man, listening to stories of Timothy really sounded terrifying if you ask me.

**Sour Sweet:** I'm not surprised, since they told us that Timothy killed a bunch of passengers on his final run, which led him to become demonized.

**Lemon Zest:** (Shudders) I would hate to encounter him. Never in my lifetime.

**Sour Sweet:** Agreed, wait, what's that up there? Get your camera ready in case.

_Lemon Zest grabbed her camera and started recording, Thomas was still searching when he heard something big coming from the school. From the school roof, the Storm King emerges and looked at Thomas. They were staring each other down, before Storm King starts talking._

**Storm King:** Are you the one they call Thomas?

**Thomas:** Yeah, what's it to you?

**Storm King:** I'm the Storm King, and my master has sent me on a mission in this world.

**Thomas:** Storm King? The girls told me about you, something about conquering all of Equestria and controlling all the storms in the world.

**Storm King:** No one mocks my name, and gets away with it.

**Thomas:** Oh sorry, did I touch a nerve on you monkey butt, because clearly you ain't too bright.

**Storm King:** Very well then, you've just about sealed your fate, by Diesel 10's orders, I've been tasked on eliminating you Thomas!

**Thomas:** Diesel 10? So you know my arch nemesis?

**Storm King:** Indeed, I do, me and him are really good chaps.

**Thomas:** Good chaps? More like a partnership that will end in a matter of seconds.

**Storm King:** We'll see about that, boy.

_Just before they start fighting, the Storm King pulled out his staff and Thomas balled his hands into fists. They stare at each other for a little bit and then, the Storm King jumped off the school roof to charge towards Thomas, and when he's about to land, Thomas dodged out of the way. _

**Thomas:** Huh, for a monkey, you're more brutish than brains. All the more reason to take you down.

**Storm King:** (Growls) We'll see about that.

_He then charged forward with delivering a couple of punches and even some kicks to the Storm King, but one punch, the Storm King grabbed Thomas' fist and pinned him to the back of the school wall. He then threw Thomas across the parking lot, and when he landed on the ground, he struggled to get up. All the while, the two girls were watching all of this go down._

**Lemon Zest:** Eesh, that's got to hurt.

**Sour Sweet:** You're telling me, Thomas managed to get a few good punches and kicks into him, but I don't know if that will be enough.

**Storm King:** I will tear you apart!

_He grabbed a log and then whacks the log at Thomas multiple times, and every impact, it starts breaking down into multiple pieces and with one final hit, he sent Thomas flying to the back wall. The Storm King charges toward Thomas and the two engage in a pushing war, which has the Storm King growling at Thomas._

**Storm King:** Surrender runt, it will make your defeat more enjoyable.

**Thomas:** (Groans) No chance Storm King, I won't go down that easily.

**Storm King:** So be it.

_Thomas managed to push him away, but the Storm King karate kicked Thomas back and he then revealed his staff._

**Storm King:** This is your funeral Thomas.

_He fired a blue beam of energy at Thomas which made Thomas stuck to the wall. After he fired the beam, Thomas fell to the ground unconscious._

**Storm King:** Flawless victory. Diesel 10 will be pleased.

_Feeling proud of his victory, he raced off back to the portal leaving Thomas unconscious and body burnt. The two girls were now really worried for both Thomas' safety and warning their friends of the new danger._

**Lemon Zest:** Oh, what do you think we should do, should we warn the others or help Thomas? I personally think we should get Thomas' body first and bring it to the others.

**Sour Sweet:** I suggest we showed them the fight that we got on our camera, that way they can see what to do with the sudden arrival of the Storm King.

**Lemon Zest:** But Sour Sweet, we got to help Thomas now, we can't just leave him here all beat up.

**Sour Sweet:** There's no time, let's go.

_The two of them raced off to meet the others that are at Sunset's house, then, materializing from the darkness was Timothy, turning to see the two girls running towards Sunset's house, he grinned evilly and looked at Thomas' unconscious body._

**Timothy:** (Chuckles evilly) Perfect timing, with Thomas knocked out, I could enter his mind and stay there until the moment arises. Then, they'll see who I really am! But I had to thank that weird monkey that managed to do my job for me. I'll have to thank him later, but right now, Thomas is mine! (Laughs)

_He transformed into his spirit mode and floated towards Thomas and entered his body, and there he stayed when his moment comes. Meanwhile, the others were still having a party. Some were dancing, eating treats and watching movies._

**James:** Mmm, these sweets are absolutely delicious, I can't help myself to have more.

**Rarity:** Now-now darling, share some for the rest of us, generosity darling.

**James:** Fine.

**Rarity:** That's more like it. (Kisses his cheek)

**Rainbow Dash:** I got to hand it to Percy and Pinkie Pie for setting up the decorations. Call me crazy, I'm impressed.

**Gordon:** I know right; this is actually pretty amazing.

**Henry:** Are you going soft Gordon, because I'm sensing that in you.

**Gordon:** Don't get any bright ideas Henry.

**Edward:** Calm down Gordon, he's only joking.

**James:** Speaking of which, I wonder how Thomas is doing.

**Percy:** I think he's doing fine; he seems confident in his search for Timothy.

**Rebecca:** Let's hope so Percy, because I'm started to worry if he hasn't showed up yet.

**Applejack:** Don't worry sugarcube, from what I know of Thomas, he's one tough cookie.

**Scootaloo:** Totally agreed with you Applejack, nothing takes Thomas down.

**Fluttershy:** I just hope nothing bad happens to him.

**Pinkie Pie:** Same here, otherwise, we could assume Thomas has gotten himself beat up by thugs, bullies or worse, Timothy might've….

**Sunset Shimmer:** Pinkie Pie! Don't think like that.

**Rainbow Dash:** That was almost too far Pinkie Pie, even by a low standard.

**Nia:** I just hope Timothy hasn't gotten to Thomas already.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Agreed. I would hate to see Thomas possessed by his demon brother.

**Sour Sweet:** Guys!

**Toby:** (Stammers) Sour Sweet, don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!

**Sour Sweet:** Sorry, but there's a big huge problem right now!

**Twilight Sparkle:** What sort of problem?

**Lemon Zest:** We were straggling behind you guys because we heard that Thomas was going to investigate to find his demon brother Timothy and as we were initiating our little stakeout, he and the Storm King got into a confrontation.

**Sunset Shimmer,** **Twilight Sparkle,** **Fluttershy,** **Rainbow Dash,** **Rarity,** **Pinkie Pie,** **Applejack** & **Starlight Glimmer:** The Storm King! The Storm King! The Storm King! The Storm King! The Storm King! The Storm King! The Storm King! The Storm King!

**Sunset Shimmer:** But I thought he was vanquished!

**Apple Bloom:** Wait a minute, isn't he that snow monkey that has the power to control storms?

**Sweetie Belle:** Yeah, weren't you paying attention before the summer vacation even began?

**Apple Bloom:** Sorry, I was tired.

**Indigo Zap:** Judging by your reaction, it seems as though you saw the Storm King?

**Lemon Zest:** We did, and I even got footage of it.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Let's take it to my house, so that way we can see the footage.

_So everyone raced off to Twilight's house, this left Sunset becoming very upset over the possibility of losing Thomas, some of her friends saw this and came to her aid._

**Rarity:** Sunset darling, don't worry, we'll find Thomas once we see the fight.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I know Rarity; I'm just worried about him being hurt.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I believe you Sunset, but once we saw the fight, we will go over to the parking lot and look for Thomas okay.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Exhales deeply) Okay, I believe you guys. You are my friends after all.

**Pinkie Pie:** That's what we like to hear! Let's get going!

_So the four raced back to the group as they head to Twilight's house. Once they arrived, Lemon Zest handed Twilight her camera and plugged a cord to where her TV is, and after getting it set up, they watched the fight unfold. When they heard the conversation part, some of Thomas' friends were laughing a little bit._

**Percy:** Oh, take that Storm King!

**James:** Thomas is such a trash talker.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't think this is over so soon, look.

_They soon saw the fight begin, and they saw Thomas managed to get some good hits, until they saw Storm King threw Thomas across the parking lot, making some cringe. But when he whacked Thomas with a log he found, all of them were cringing very hard from the hits. Then, the pushing match began._

**Gordon** & **Henry: **Go on, push him! Go on, push him

_When it comes to the pushing war, many of Thomas' friends were cheering for him, until the Storm King fired his staff at Thomas which knocked him unconscious._

**Percy:** Okay, since you guys know of the Storm King, mind telling us who he is?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I guess you guys deserve to know who he is, the Storm King was a ruler throughout some of the lands of Equestria, when he heard of the princesses' magic from Canterlot, he deserved to have it for himself and only himself to conquer all of Equestria, but that was when all my friends managed to put him down for good. Now, that he's come back, we have no idea what he's planning on doing now.

**Twilight Sparkle:** It did say that the Storm King is working with Diesel 10.

**Gordon:** You've got to be kidding me! Now we have the diesels, the Storm King, Diesel 10 and now a demon brother of Thomas to worry about now!

**James:** This is bad, this is very, very bad indeed.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We thought all of us have to deal with Diesel 10, his diesel buddies and Timothy, but now the Storm King is working with him. Which leads me to wonder if Diesel 10 is planning on recruiting Equestria's villains into his army.

**Spike:** (Shudders) I would hate to find out.

**Sunny Flare:** Me too, oh I hate to see what would happen if he gathers all your home world's villains Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I know; I would hate to see that happen myself.

**Gordon:** Well, now that we know that Diesel 10 is recruiting more bad guys into his ranks, shouldn't we go to the school and find Thomas?

**Rainbow Dash:** Gordon's right you guys, we need to find Thomas and bring him back, hopefully in one piece.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Rainbow's right, let's get going you guys.

_So the group raced off to find Thomas, leaving the CMCs and the Crystal Prep students in her house. They managed to reach the school parking lot in the middle of night and start searching for him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh man, if I don't find Thomas, I'm gonna start freaking out.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Sunset! Breathe, we'll find him, don't worry.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Breathes) Okay, thank you Twilight.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yo guys, I think I found him!

_The others raced to where Rainbow Dash is, and they saw him almost his entire body burnt. Sunset put her head against Twilight's shoulder not wanting to see her boyfriend in this condition. Twilight wrapped her arms around Sunset as she sobs quietly on her shoulder. Some of her friends were sad for Sunset, so they went to the two for comfort. Some of his friends went to Thomas and carefully picked him up, leaving Gordon to carry him since he's stronger._

**Edward:** Okay, we got him secured. Let's take him to Sunset's house to be healed there. In the meantime, tomorrow, we'll talk to him since you guys don't know much about his history but we do, just to be on the safe side.

**Sugarcoat:** That seems logical.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffles) Is he going to be okay?

**Edward:** If you want, since he's your boyfriend, you can comfort him to keep him company.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That would be appreciated.

**Edward:** Okay, Gordon, let's take him to Sunset's house and that's where he'll stay along with the rest of us. Sunset, you will comfort him for as long as you want, while we try to heal his injuries.

**Percy:** You got that right Edward, let's make sure we get Thomas up and running.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You guys go ahead; I still need to look at some of the security footage from the cameras, there's got to be something more that relates to what happened to him after that fight.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Are you sure Twilight?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh, I'm sure Sunset, I just need to analyze the whole situation in a more scientific standpoint.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, okay Twilight, I hope you know what you're doing.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Trust me Sunset, when have I let you down.

_So the engines walked off with their friend unconscious on Gordon's back following close behind is Sunset with some of her friends, when Twilight was far away from her friends, her eyes then changed and revealed her locket that she used for Midnight's resurrection. But Midnight is just using Twilight, not trying to fully possess her._

**Midnight Sparkle:** (Chuckles) Fools, they don't even know what hit them. I'm just using Twilight to get to the heart of matter, I've felt Timothy finally entering Thomas' body. When the time is right, Timothy and I will reign supreme! (Laughs) Now, time for my nap.

_Midnight disappeared and releasing Twilight from her control._

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Groans) Man, I must've taken too many sleeping pills. Anyway, let's see what these cameras are hiding.

_So as Twilight headed back to her house to monitor the security cameras, most of Thomas' friends laid Thomas on his bed, and Percy grabbed the first aid kit. Percy and Sunset put some bandages on some of his cuts and scrapes, Rarity also gave him copies of his clothes since they were burnt from the Storm King's staff. They finally treated Thomas of his injuries. Thomas' friends decided to stay in Sunset's house for the night. Sunset got her pajamas on and when to Thomas resting on the bed. She turned the covers over and scooted over to Thomas' side. She was still sad that she wasn't there for Thomas before he fought the Storm King, looking at him she has tears coming down._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffles) I'm sorry I wasn't there to be by your side before you faced Storm King. I feel so awful not being there for you.

_Sunset soon fell asleep with a few tears falling down her cheeks, meanwhile, deep inside in Thomas' mind, a dark cloud and red eyes are residing inside his head._

**Timothy:** (Chuckles) You may think you have failed Sunset, but for me, I succeeded. When the time is right, I will show you all who I really am. You will see my true self and I will be one step closer to ruling this world and turning it into hell! (Laughs evilly)

_The night for the time has been going fine, but they were a little uneasy for Thomas' safety. Meanwhile, Twilight was still trying to figure out if there is more to what happened to Thomas, but knowing that she is started to get tired. After that, she got her pajamas on her and got under the covers of her bed. That's when the locket turned a little purple and the entity of Midnight Sparkle floats to where the laptop is._

**Midnight Sparkle:** (Chuckles evilly) Now then, let's see what you're looking for.

_She looked at the footage and it showed Timothy entering Thomas' unconscious body._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Well then, that's interesting, but we can't have that now can we. (Chuckles) We don't want you guys figuring out our little plan. A little bit of magic and that piece of footage will be erased from existence.

**Timothy:** (Telepathically) Midnight. What's the scoop?

**Midnight Sparkle:** Well then, good hearing your voice Timothy, as for the scoop, let's just say that the security cameras that are spread out on Canterlot High somehow managed to capture you entering Thomas' body.

**Timothy:** (Telepathically) Well then, have you gotten rid of the footage?

**Midnight Sparkle:** Yes, I did, at least they won't be trying to follow our trail and uncover our plan.

**Timothy:** (Telepathically) Perfect, the Mane 7 and the Steam Team won't know what's in store for them when I'm fully energized with the help of that locket.

**Midnight Sparkle:** Don't worry, when the time is right, we will strike.

**Timothy:** (Telepathically) Excellent Midnight Sparkle, most excellent indeed. From this moment on, no one will be safe. (Laughs evilly)

**Midnight Sparkle:** (Laughs evilly)

_Their laughter woke up Twilight with a fright, but when she's looking around, no one was there._

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Breathes heavily) What was that about?

**Spike:** Twilight, are you okay?

**Twilight Sparkle:** I-I'm fine Spike, just had a freaky nightmare that I was hearing Midnight Sparkle and Timothy's laughter. Which leads me to wonder….

**Spike:** You don't think that those two are working together?

**Twilight Sparkle:** That seems to be the logical explanation.

**Spike:** Oh boy, I can't even imagine them coming together and doing something evil.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I agree, but right now, let's get some sleep.

_The two finally hunkered down to get some rest, the next morning, Thomas slowly woke up achy and sore, he looked to his side and thought Sunset was with him, but she wasn't. So he got up to head to the bathroom, and when he looked at himself, he saw his burns and literally screamed. Edward came rushing in to calm him down._

**Edward:** Thomas, Thomas, breathe, breathe. Breathe in and out, calm down. We're here for you, okay, you're not alone. We're all here in the living room to talk okay.

**Thomas:** (Breathes in and out) Okay, thanks Edward, you're the best.

**Edward:** No problem Thomas.

_The two of them hugged it out and head to the living room where he sees the rest of his friends along with the eight girls, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare. _

**Applejack:** Howdy partner, you're doing okay?

**Thomas:** I guess so, I've dealt worse for wear, nothing I can't handle.

**Percy:** We were worried for you dude, but now we're glad you're okay.

**Thomas:** Thanks Percy.

**Edward:** Have a seat Thomas, and we'll begin.

**Rarity:** Here's something to keep you chipper, fresh tea.

**Thomas:** Thanks Rarity.

**Rarity:** Don't mention it darling.

**Edward:** Okay, Thomas, what exactly happened last night?

**Thomas:** Well, to tell you the truth, I was outside trying to see if there might be any more places that Timothy would exploit. As I was in the middle of my search, I heard something climbing up to the top of school. And that was when I was introduced to the Storm King. I tried fighting him but he was much stronger than I was, and after that, he knocked me out with his staff.

_Then, Thomas did something unexpected._

**Thomas:** (Sniffles) What an idiot I was. Trying to be the big hero, thinking I could beat the Storm King, I'm really starting to hate my life!

_Thomas then hugged Sunset and cried on her shoulder, all of his friends were really sorry for him, especially Sunset when she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Twilight, Rarity and Sour Sweet came to where Thomas is and hugged around him. James was about to say something, but when he saw Applejack glaring at him, he mouthed out: "I know what I'm doing Applejack, trust me." So James got up and looked at Thomas._

**James:** Hey Thomas, can you look at me for a second?

_Thomas looked up to where James is, as he was wiping his tears._

**James:** Umm look, normally I would scold you right now, but this very moment right now is something that is never to be angry about. You fought your hardest against the Storm King, but we all know you as the hero of Sodor, but you're not invincible. There will be times that you will lose some battles, but that doesn't stop you from trying to overcome it. You've faced bigger challenges on Sodor way before we even came here, courtesy of our villains: Diesel 10, Spencer, Sailor John and even Hurricane and Frankie and you managed to overcome it. You're still the hero everyone deserves and loves, and all of us care about you from the bottom of our hearts.

_Thomas was touched by his words, and even some of his friends were blown away by James' speech, the same goes for the girls._

**Henry:** Wow James, I didn't know you had it in you.

**Percy:** Neither did I, but that speech really moved us.

**Gordon:** God speed to you James, god speed.

**James:** I just felt like it's the right thing to do.

**Thomas:** (Sniffles) Well James, that was really nice of you to say that. Thank you.

**James:** Don't sweat it buddy, let's put our differences aside and start anew.

**Thomas:** Certainly James.

_They walk towards each other and shake hands and patted each other on the backs, the rest of their friends cheered for the two._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm proud of you James for supporting my boyfriend, I couldn't be any prouder.

**James:** Well I, I did it for the team.

**Twilight Sparkle:** While we're at it, I was reviewing the security footage from my house and somehow it was tainted.

**Rainbow Dash:** Tainted, but how?

**Twilight Sparkle:** No idea, which is why we need to head over to my house to analyze it. You want to come with us Thomas?

**Thomas:** (Groans) Still feeling the aches in my body, but I'll catch up with you guys when I get the chance.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Okay, be careful Thomas, I love you. (Kisses him)

**Thomas:** Don't worry, I'll be fine, and I love you too.

_Everyone got up and walked out of Sunset's house to head over to Twilight's house. Meanwhile, Thomas made his way to the bathroom to look at his burns. He has his hands on the sinks as he looked at himself in the mirror, that was when something haunted happens. He lurched downwards as he felt his teeth changing, he put his fingers in his mouth feeling his teeth and he was horrified to feel that they've turned into sharp teeth. Then, his head started pounded and then, the unexpected happened. His head turned to the mirror but his eyes remained closed. Timothy has taken control of him for the time being, he smiled showing his sharp teeth._

**Timothy:** (Chuckles evilly) Thank you for letting me in your mind Thomas, I really appreciated it.

_He shot his eyes open to show his eyes entirely black with his pupils red._

**Timothy:** They don't see it now, but when the moment arises, they will see who I truly am. No one will stop me from getting rid of your friends, especially your girlfriend. (Laughs)

_Thomas managed to regain control as he looked in the mirror with shocked eyes._

**Thomas:** Why did he just do that?

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Thomas  
2\. Storm King  
3\. Sour Sweet  
4\. Lemon Zest  
5\. Timothy  
6\. James  
7\. Rarity  
8\. Rainbow Dash  
9\. Gordon  
10\. Henry  
11\. Edward  
12\. Percy  
13\. Rebecca  
14\. Applejack  
15\. Scootaloo  
16\. Fluttershy  
17\. Pinkie Pie  
18\. Sunset Shimmer  
19\. Nia  
20\. Starlight Glimmer  
21\. Toby  
22\. Apple Bloom  
23\. Sweetie Belle  
24\. Indigo Zap  
25\. Spike  
26\. Sunny Flare  
27\. Sugarcoat  
28\. Midnight Sparkle


	29. Chapter 28

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 2: Timothy Saga**

**Episode 13 (28): A Ghost to End All Ghosts**

_The entire group was walking towards the direction of Twilight's house to see what happened with the security footage of the school. Everyone was together except for one._

**Percy:** Hey, any word on how Thomas is doing?

**Edward:** Not really, Thomas still wants to be alone. He's got a lot going on in his head, so it may take a while.

**Percy:** I know, I'm just worried about him, he's my friend and I hate to see anything bad happen to him.

**Edward:** I hear ya Percy, and I hope he will be okay when he gets better.

**Gordon:** Not to be bragging Edward, but Thomas has faced tougher situations way before.

**Henry:** And has always comes out on top. He's one tough son of a gun.

**Edward:** Well, that is true.

**James:** Just like how I said it back at Sunset's house.

**Rebecca:** I just hope nothing else bad happens to him.

**Edward:** Let's hope not Rebecca.

**Percy:** Oh Thomas, I hope you're okay.

_As the group continued walking towards Twilight's house, far away a figure was also walking towards them. It was Thomas with his hoodie up to cover up some of his burnt face, but was feeling more down than ever, that's because of the fact that he found out Timothy is inside his body, ready to take control in a matter of minutes._

**Thomas:** It's not safe to be around my friends, if I'm with them, then Timothy will unleash his power on them.

_Then, something stopped and it soon ventured inside his mind. Thomas was looking around when he noticed he has his wrists chained to the bottom and as it started brightening up, it showed Timothy on a throne that was meant to be for Thomas._

**Thomas:** You!

**Timothy:** Hello Thomas, missed me?

**Thomas:** Not really, I wished you were gone from existence.

**Timothy:** (Chuckles) Come now Thomas, I only did that to you, so that way we can talk after a very long time.

**Thomas:** Yeah right, I know that's a lie!

**Timothy:** Really, why would I lie to you?

**Thomas:** You always lie, because, you're a serial killer bent on turning….

**Timothy:** (Shushes) Sorry, I can't have you interfering in my big plan, so why don't you sit back and enjoy yourself. You're lucky I'm not at full power, so consider me at least letting you stay in control of your own body. So, for right now, I won't bother you, until next time. (Laughs) So long, brother. (Laughs)

_Thomas managed to gain control of himself and looked out to see that the group is much farther away. So he ran after them, but something else seems to not remember what just happened in the last minutes of their inside mind conversation and even during the first time Timothy took control of him. At Twilight's house, Thomas made it but he was nervous of the fact if he should tell them of what Timothy is doing or not. But not wanting to worry even more, he ignored everything about Timothy and enjoy himself, especially since he has worried Sunset for a while. So with enough courage, he knocked on the door._

**Rainbow Dash:** I got it! Well now, look what we have here everyone, everyone's favorite number one!

**Thomas:** Hey Rainbow Dash.

**Applejack:** Howdy Thomas, I'm glad you could make it. We truly missed having you at our company.

**Thomas:** Yeah, I guess.

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey, don't look so glum. We know you still think it's your fault, but from what James told you, you've faced far bigger challenges on your island and overcome it. So, there's nothing to worry about.

**Thomas:** You may be right, so enough of me moping about and time to have fun.

**Rainbow Dash:** That's more like it!

_So everyone went to do their own things to have fun. Twilight, Spike, Edward, Sugarcoat and Applejack were trying to analyze the tainted footage. _

**Edward:** So what did you guys got?

**Applejack:** So far partner, nothing really.

**Sugarcoat:** We're trying our hardest to figure out what is left to salvage.

**Twilight Sparkle:** With your guys help, we can get this leftover information up and running in no seconds flat. Let's get to work everyone!

**Edward,** **Sugarcoat,** **Applejack** & **Spike:** Right! Right! Right! Right!

_Fluttershy, Rebecca, Henry, the CMCs and Sunny Flare were playing with Fluttershy's animals. _

**Rebecca:** (Giggles) Fluttershy, your animal friends are just so darn cute.

**Fluttershy:** Thanks Rebecca, my animal friends are always here to keep the joy and overall cuteness that they have. (Giggles)

**Scootaloo:** I agree with ya Fluttershy, your animals are unbelievably cute.

**Apple Bloom:** Me too.

**Sweetie Belle:** Me three, all three of us love your animals.

**Fluttershy**: (Giggles) Thanks, you girls are too sweet.

**Henry:** Yes, they are cute, but you Fluttershy are even cuter, allow me to give you this flower as a gift.

_He generated a flower from his hand and it popped off, he then gave it to Fluttershy._

**Fluttershy:** (Gasps) Oh my gosh, this is absolutely beautiful, thank you Henry.

_She gave Henry a kiss on the cheek._

**Henry:** (Giggles, blushes) You're welcome Fluttershy.

**Sunny Flare:** Aww, you guys sure are cute together.

**Henry** & **Fluttershy:** We know. We know.

_Pinkie Pie, Lemon Zest, Percy and Nia were making cookies. _

**Percy:** How are the cookies coming along?

**Pinkie Pie:** Looking good Percy-wercy. And looking sweet as ever!

**Lemon Zest:** I cannot wait to try these cookies out when I tasted them.

**Pinkie Pie:** I know right!

**Nia:** I gotta say, you make the best cookies.

**Pinkie Pie:** Thanks Nia.

_Rainbow, Gordon and Indigo were discussing some race stuff. _

**Indigo Zap:** So I hear you got yourself a new motorcycle?

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah I did. Courtesy of my boyfriend Gordon, right here.

**Indigo Zap:** Well then, good show boy.

**Gordon:** Thank you.

**Indigo Zap:** If you like Rainbow Dash, I like to see how much horsepower your new motorcycle has got.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh, it's on. Next time we have a race.

**Indigo Zap:** You're on.

_Sour Sweet, Toby, James, Rarity, Emily and Starlight were discussing fashion and how everything went with them. _

**James:** So there I sang in front of the fashion show and it was the most exhilarating performance of my lifetime just to impress Rarity and it was a success.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Wow, I'm actually impressed.

**Sour Sweet:** Same here, and from what I heard from Percy, you're considered the showman of your team. What do you think Toby?

**Toby:** I think it's impressive for James. And I couldn't be any proud of him.

**Emily:** I know that James can be a bit of a jerk, but he can be of a sweetheart on rare occasions.

**Rarity:** Quite right darling, Jamesy is such a handsome devil he is here. (Kisses his forehead)

_The others giggled of what Rarity said. In a separate room, Thomas and Sunset were all alone, just the two of them._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I still can't believe you barely survived that fight with the Storm King, if I wasn't there to help you, you would've been hurt worse.

**Thomas:** Hey, it's okay Sunset, remember I've dealt with other dangerous situations before on my island. As long as I'm still standing, I'll always come back.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I know; I just worry about you sometimes.

_After what she said, she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it, which made Thomas blush._

**Thomas:** I can assure you Sunset, nothing bad will happen to me anymore, not when I have you by my side.

_Just like Sunset, he placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it, which made Sunset blush as well._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Did I ever tell you Thomas how cute you are.

**Thomas:** I think so, and did I ever tell you Sunset how cute you are.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles, blushes) Oh, I love you so much Thomas.

**Thomas:** And I love you so much too Sunset Shimmer.

_Their heads come close and they kissed for about 30 seconds, until Twilight called everyone to the computer room._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Everyone, come over to the computer room quickly!

_Everyone came to the computer room as Twilight is about to tell them what they find._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Okay, I think you all remember I told you that some of the footage has been, well, tainted.

**James:** Tainted?

**Edward:** It means corrupted James.

**James:** Oh, okay.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Anyway, since the last part of the footage has been tainted with somehow, but the four of us managed to get a few scraps of footage and this is the result.

_She uploaded the footage and then when Lemon Zest and Sour Sweet left, it becomes static, and then through the static, they see something red floating towards Thomas' lifeless body._

**Gordon:** There's something red going to where Thomas is.

**Percy:** (Gasps) You don't think is….

**Edward:** I hope it's not…

**Thomas:** It is.

**Thomas,** **Edward,** **Gordon,** **Henry,** **Percy,** **James,** **Toby,** **Nia,** **Emily** & **Rebecca:** Timothy! Timothy! Timothy! Timothy! Timothy! Timothy! Timothy!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh no, Timothy is inside my boyfriend. We got to get him out of Thomas!

**Rainbow Dash:** Well yeah, but how?

**Indigo Zap:** Does anyone know how to be an exorcist?

_Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads no._

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, how about we just talk him out of Thomas' body!

**Applejack:** Are you pulling on our tail Pinkie?!

**Gordon:** There is no way we can talk to that crazy psychopath! Not in our entire lifetime!

**Sunset Shimmer:** There's got to be an easier way to get rid of Timothy for good, without hurting Thomas.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hmm, how about we head to the school library, I'm sure there's bound to be some information on how to get rid of an evil spirit without hurting the host. Sorry, watched a lot of ghost shows.

**Edward:** That could be really useful indeed. Well then, let's head to the library.

**Scootaloo:** Umm, we would love to join you, but umm….

**Apple Bloom:** But we feel like we shouldn't be involved with this whole ghost hunt you guys are on. Just saying.

**Rarity:** And we absolutely appreciated with you three, taking the right path. I'm proud of you three.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Anyway, let's get an evil spirit out of my boyfriend.

_They immediately cheered and started walking out heading towards the library, Thomas watched them and was starting to worry a little bit. Sunset noticed this and walked towards Thomas._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, are you okay?

**Thomas:** (Sighs) I don't know Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What's wrong, you can tell me.

**Applejack:** Yo Sunset, you coming?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'll catch up with you. Just got to cheer up Thomas a little bit.

**Applejack:** Okay, see ya two later.

_When Applejack left, Sunset told the CMCs to leave, and they agree to leave the two alone. Sunset and Thomas walked towards the couch and sat close to each other. She then placed her arm around him to where his shoulder is._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Thomas, can you tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't tell anyone.

**Thomas:** (Sighs) I feel like, when Timothy is fully unleashed, I'm just worried he will hurt you. And if he did, then I'll be extremely guilty for letting him hurt you and everyone else. I just, I just can't let that happen.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh Thomas, I didn't know this is what you're feeling. Hey, look at me, all of us will get rid of your demon brother and the rest of the vacation will be all ours. Don't you like that?

**Thomas:** I guess, but I'm also worried for the fact that you once had an evil side and I'm worried for the fact that he will exploit you into joining him. I just can't let that happen.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Trust me, I won't be fooled by his intentions. Besides, I like being good more than being evil, you catch my drift.

**Thomas:** Yeah, I totally agree with you.

_Sunset then took off her motorcycle jacket and laid it on a pillow._

**Sunset Shimmer:** And if you want, when this is all over, we could have the time to ourselves, just you and me, how does it feel baby?

**Thomas:** (Blushes, giggles) Umm, uh, I'm perfectly okay with it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) I'm glad you agree with me. (Sighs) You and I, are gonna have one heck of a time when this is over.

**Thomas:** (Giggles) I'm sure the two of us will have our little moment.

_Sunset giggled, she got up and sat on Thomas' lap. She stared into his eyes and Sunset leaned in and started kissing him. She wrapped her arms around him and Thomas did the same. They kissed each other for a while until they break and have their foreheads and noses touching. They were in love so much that their eyes are half-open. _

**Thomas:** I love you Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I love you too Thomas.

**Thomas:** Should we head over to the library.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, you're probably right. But we'll take the bus.

_So the two of them walked out, unaware that the locket that has Midnight Sparkle locked up is floating towards Thomas. And when he opened the door for Sunset, it plopped in his hoodie's pocket. They eventually walked out of the house, heading to the bus stop. Once they arrive, they waited for the bus. Meanwhile, in the library, Twilight was looking through the books she found to try to figure out what they can do to get Timothy out of Thomas' body. Edward, Sugarcoat and the rest were trying to also find what could be useful._

**Gordon:** (Grumbles) This is getting us nowhere. All their basically saying is getting rid of a spirit requires an exorcist, which for some reason we don't have.

**Edward:** You're just not looking hard enough, keep searching.

**Gordon:** What do you think I'm doing old-timer.

**James:** Hey, look what I found: The Book About Looking Your Best. Hmm, I have to afford this book.

_Suddenly, something hit him on the back of the head._

**James:** Ow! What was that for?!

**Percy:** We don't have time for you to look for a book about good looks. Our friend's life is at stake by his demon brother, and all you ever did is get distracted. We need to be focused on the job at hand, and not look at other books. Keep searching!

**James:** Alright fine, geez, can't let anyone else have their fun.

**Henry:** I'm worried about Percy, Edward, I never seen him act like this before. It's not like him.

**Edward:** I agree with you Henry; I think Percy is worried about his best friend.

**Gordon:** More like he's overreacting if you ask me.

**Percy:** I'M NOT OVERREACTING!

**Edward:** Hey shh Percy, calm down, we'll be able to help save Thomas, don't worry.

**Percy:** (Sighs) Sorry Edward, I just can't bear the fact that my best friend is held under siege by his demon brother. And every second we waste, he's one step closer to becoming Timothy.

**Edward:** I hear ya Percy, and I'm worried about him too, but right now, let's just keep focusing on the job at hand.

**Percy:** (Breathes in & out) Okay, let's focus on the job at hand.

**Edward:** That's the Percy I like to hear, let's go.

_So everyone is still looking through books, when Sunset and Thomas arrive._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hey Sunset, I was wondering where you are, I thought you were still at the house.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I was, but my boyfriend here seems to be down in the dumps so I basically cheered him up. (Kisses him)

**Thomas:** And I thank you for that Sunset.

**Edward:** Oh good, you're here. We could use the help around here.

**Thomas:** Well then, let's make hast and search.

_So they continue their search to find a book to help Thomas with his Timothy problem. Meanwhile, the locket came to where Twilight is and projected some message beam at her._

**Twilight Sparkle:** What the, where am I?

**Midnight Sparkle:** (Laughs) Where do you think you're in?

**Twilight Sparkle:** No, that's not possible. Sunset destroyed you.

**Midnight Sparkle:** Ha, you're just lucky I'm not using you for any of my plans, but you are going to help me one last time.

**Twilight Sparkle:** No way, I'm not helping to the likes of you.

**Midnight Sparkle:** Too bad, because I'm going to take control of you for one little second, it's time for me to have fun with your number one engine friend.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Thomas? What about him?

**Midnight Sparkle:** Well, let's just say me and Thomas' demon brother Timothy are working together on one ginormous scheme that will change the course of history forever! And you're not going to interfere for this one, so let me in!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Noooo!

_She woke up suddenly which frighten some of her friends._

**Applejack:** Twilight! Are you okay?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Huh, y-yeah I'm fine.

**Rarity:** What's got you spooked darling?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, there's one crazy course of action we can take, but I'm not sure how Thomas will react to this. Can you get the others over here?

**Rarity:** Certainly Twilight, be right back.

_Once the two girls leave, Midnight slowly chuckled._

**Midnight Sparkle:** This should get Thomas worked up for sure. (Chuckles evilly)

_Once everyone is here, Twilight stood on the table to address it._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Okay everyone, I thought of one plan that could work, but I need you Edward to help me address it. Because this plan might be risky.

**Edward:** Umm okay, what is this plan?

_She whispered it to Edward while everyone waited to hear what it is; Thomas was at the back also wanting to hear what the plan is._

**Edward:** We think that Thomas should fight Timothy in his own mind.

_Everyone was shocked to hear this, none more shocked than Thomas, that his eyes went wide and his teeth are showing in a shocked expression. _

**Edward:** This might be risky, but we think it will help Thomas get rid of his inner demon forever. Isn't that right Thomas, wouldn't you like that? Thomas, Thomas? Where are you, oh no, he's disappeared.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What, why did he do that?

**Rarity:** It probably must be the plan that Edward just explained, maybe he's worried it won't work.

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, let's find him.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Edward, you and Starlight check the security cameras to see where Thomas might've gone, me and the girls will try to track him if he hasn't gone far.

**Edward:** Alright, let's go. We don't have time to loose.

_As the Mane 7 raced to the exit to try to find where Thomas, Edward and Starlight race to the office and are looking through the security footage looking to where Thomas might be heading. Then, he found it. Thomas was running across the backyard, climb a fence and is heading to the forest._

**Edward:** Girls, Thomas exited from the back of the school and is heading to the forest.

**Rainbow Dash:** Copy that, I'll use my speed to catch up with him, while you guys follow behind.

**Applejack:** Like we have anything better to do.

**Rebecca: **Why is Thomas acting this way, it's not like him to run away like that.

**Nia: **I agree with you Rebecca; I'm really starting to worry for him.

**Applejack: **Don't you worry partners, we'll find him, don't worry.

_As Rainbow Dash sped away, Thomas was running as fast as his feet could let him, he once to get far away from the school as possible, dodging rocks, jumping logs and ducking under branches. He was about the middle part of the forest, when Rainbow Dash came right in front of him._

**Rainbow Dash:** Whoa, slow down dude, what's the hurry?

**Thomas:** Sorry Rainbow, but I got too many problems on my buffers right now! So please can you move out of the way I need to be on my way.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas! Thomas! Why did you run away?

**Thomas:** I've heard that plan that Edward and Twilight just blurted out and can I say something about this. That is by far one of the dumbest ideas I've ever heard. I mean, why do I have to fight Timothy in my own mind, I mean how?!

**Rarity:** Calm down darling, breathe in and out, and we'll figure out how to work this plan out.

**Thomas:** Calm down? Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down when I have a demon brother of mine in my head ready to take over in a matter of seconds. Even I can't defeat my brother on my own.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, it's okay Thomas, no matter what happens, we, you, along with your friends will face Timothy together as a team.

**Pinkie Pie:** Or unless it backfires and it blows up in our faces!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Pinkie?! Not helping!

_That made Thomas break into a crying fit as he falls onto his knees. The girls were shocked of what they're seeing, the girls come to where their friend is and kneeled to Thomas, Sunset and Rarity wrapped their arms around Thomas._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Shushes) It's okay Thomas, it's okay. We're here for you. Don't worry, we're here for you. Here, this will make you feel better. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** (Sniffles) Aww, thanks Sunset and thank you everyone.

**Rarity:** Well, most of us darling.

**Pinkie Pie:** What? I said I was sorry!

**Rarity:** That still doesn't give you the right to say that to Thomas, that literally broke Thomas' little heart.

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay, everyone, let's take a breather and forget what any of us just said, got it?

**Pinkie Pie** & **Rarity:** Crystal! Crystal!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Thomas, do you think you're okay with going back to the library?

**Thomas:** (Sniffles) I guess so.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, I'll walk with you to keep you company if you like.

**Thomas:** Yeah, that would be most appreciated.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Come on, let's go. Let's head back to the library girls and hopefully, tomorrow will be a less dramatic day.

**Rainbow Dash:** You got that right Sunset.

_So the group began walking out of the forest with Thomas in hand. Sunset gave a kiss to reassure him some more, which made Thomas happy. As they were heading back to the school, they were unaware of Timothy watching them._

**Timothy:** Enjoy your moment while it lasts Thomas, my time has come! (Laughs evilly)

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Percy  
2\. Edward  
3\. Gordon  
4\. Henry  
5\. James  
6\. Rebecca  
7\. Thomas  
8\. Timothy  
9\. Rainbow Dash  
10\. Applejack  
11\. Sugarcoat  
12\. Spike  
13\. Fluttershy  
14\. Scootaloo  
15\. Apple Bloom  
16\. Sweetie Belle  
17\. Sunny Flare  
18\. Pinkie Pie  
19\. Lemon Zest  
20\. Nia  
21\. Starlight Glimmer  
22\. Sour Sweet  
23\. Toby  
24\. Emily  
25\. Rarity  
26\. Sunset Shimmer  
27\. Midnight Sparkle


	30. Chapter 29

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 2: Timothy Saga**

**Episode 14 (29): Timothy Takes Over**

_After what happened with Thomas earlier, the girls thought it would be best if they give Thomas some time from the whole Timothy fiasco. So they decided to go their separate ways leaving Sunset and Thomas alone in her house. Thomas was sitting on the couch looking down on the ground, feeling very upset for the fact that Timothy is in his body ready to spring out like a volcano erupting after being dormant for years. Sunset came in with smoothies she has made._

**Sunset Shimmer:** You still feeling a little bit down from what happened yesterday?

**Thomas:** Yeah, a little bit.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Here, this might cheer you up, I made fruit smoothies for the two of us.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, that's what friends do. Especially one so special to me.

**Thomas:** (Giggles) You're referring to me huh?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yep, cheers for the two of us.

**Thomas:** Cheers.

_They clang their cups and drank their smoothies, all was going well until Thomas lurched his head with his hands grasping the sides of his head._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas! What's wrong!

**Thomas:** (Groans) I don't know, but my head feels like it's on fire.

_She placed her hand on his forehead._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, you're not burning up and you don't have a fever, it's probably just brain freeze.

**Thomas:** Okay, it's subsiding for right now. (Groans) What was that? That was one experience I've never felt in a very long time.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's probably brain freeze. But just be safe, drink your smoothie again.

_He drank his smoothie and nothing happened._

**Thomas:** Huh, you may be right. But still, that was one weird experience.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Let's not let that bother our time, come on, let's go see what the others are up to.

**Thomas:** Okay.

_As the two walked out of her house, inside Thomas' mind, Timothy was having a ball._

**Timothy:** (Laughs) Thomas is so stupidly clueless. That was no brain freeze my brother of mine, that was merely my pulses I'm implementing on your brain signaling my time to emerge. I just need a power boost powerful enough to release me from this prison and then, my time will come! (Laughs evilly)

_The two were walking down the sidewalk with hands held, then Timothy decided something fun._

**Timothy:** (Chuckles) Time to have a little fun.

_Sunset was a few feet in front of the crosswalk, Thomas suddenly has his eyes turn red and is about to push Sunset into the street._

**Thomas:** (Gruffly) Oh Sunset, be careful, you wouldn't want to get squashed like a pancake.

_Right behind her, Thomas quickly gained control._

**Sunset Shimmer:** No I wouldn't, also Thomas, are you okay?

**Thomas:** (Coughs) Oh sorry Sunset, got something in my throat or something, must be a bug that flew in my throat.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, okay then, let's hope that clears up. In the meantime, let's go see how the others are doing.

**Thomas:** Yeah, let's.

_So the two walked together and are heading to Twilight's house, meanwhile inside Thomas' head, Timothy was sitting in his "throne" while Thomas is still chained up._

**Timothy:** (Growls) You just had to ruin my fun huh Thomas?

**Thomas:** Well, I did it, to make sure you don't push my girlfriend into a busy intersection. And that's not my idea of having fun.

**Timothy:** Pish-posh, it doesn't matter now, soon my time will finally come, and once I'm free, the whole world will tremble before me! (Laughs)

_Meanwhile, Thomas and Sunset arrived at Twilight's house and when the door opened, Rainbow Dash was there._

**Rainbow Dash:** Hello lovebirds, what brings you around here?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Just thought we come by to see how you guys are doing.

**Rainbow Dash:** And Thomas, you okay bud?

**Thomas:** (Grumbles) Sort of, my eye has been twitching like crazy and it hasn't stopped. Ugh, my day has been anything but soothing.

**Rainbow Dash:** Don't fret Thomas, I'm sure that will pass eventually, but in the meantime, come in come in, we enjoy having you guys for company.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks, come on Thomas, I'm sure some friendly bonding to get you out of the dumps.

**Thomas:** Sure, why not. You're right Sunset, this whole Timothy business has got me all worked up over nothing. Time to liven things up a little.

**Rainbow Dash:** That's the spirit dude, let's get this day started.

_So the two raced in to start of their day. They were amazed to see that the CMCs were playing volleyball outside, Percy and Pinkie Pie making cakes for their friends, Gordon learning how to skateboard by Rainbow Dash, Henry making new plants with the help of Fluttershy assisting him, Applejack and Toby making pies for lunch, Rarity making a new jacket with the help of James, the Crystal Prep students playing cards along with Nia and Rebecca joining in and Edward and Twilight working on something important. Sunset and Thomas sat on the couch looking at their friends._

**Sunset Shimmer:** See, nothing to worry about.

**Thomas:** You're right, being with my friends surely has lifted my spirits.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That's what I like to hear from you. (Kisses his cheek)

**Gordon:** Hey, you two, ready to shred some sidewalk on our skateboards?

**Thomas:** Umm, you sure it's safe.

**Rainbow Dash:** Trust me Thomas, and plus you're wearing protective gear, so I don't think you'll injure yourself in the process.

**Thomas:** Well, okay, I'll give it a shot.

**Sunset Shimmer:** And if you want, I'll cheer you on for support.

**Thomas:** Thanks Sunset, you're the best.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I know I am. (Kisses him) Now get out there and shred some wheel.

_Thomas is finally learning how to skateboard, with the teaching done by Rainbow Dash, he's slowly getting the hang on how to move forward, when to stop and turn in different directions. Then there was trouble, Timothy is starting his "fun" again, as Thomas was about to shred a makeshift halfpipe, Timothy made him loose control by manipulating him to take a wrong turn, which caused him to tumble down the pipe. The three cringed when he fell, which Sunset rushed over to him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, are you okay?

**Thomas:** (Growls) Stupid, wretched halfpipe!

**Rainbow Dash:** Whoa dude calm down, there's no need to throw a hissy fit. It was an accident, no biggie. But hey, you are a skateboarding pro dude.

**Thomas:** Well, I suppose so. But still, I don't know what caused me to roll down the halfpipe like that.

**Gordon:** Hmm, maybe the wood is a little bit off-kilter, perhaps some adjustments is required.

**Thomas:** I guess so.

**Rainbow Dash:** You want to still skateboard with us?

**Thomas:** Maybe later, I got to see what Applejack and Toby are up to. Catch ya later guys.

**Rainbow Dash:** See ya! Huh, poor guy.

**Gordon:** I know Dash, it isn't like him to go crashing down the halfpipe like that, something is troubling him big time.

**Rainbow Dash:** Probably.

_Sunset and Thomas went to see how Applejack and Toby making some pies for their friends._

**Applejack:** Howdy Sunset and Thomas, how are you two feeling?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, the other time Thomas went skateboarding, and when he crashed and started getting angry for no apparent reason.

**Toby:** Hmm, that's not like Thomas, he would never get angry for some odd reason. This is strange.

**Sunset Shimmer:** He's probably in his moods from what the engines on their island say.

**Toby:** Well, hopefully this will cheer him up, a nice juicy pie.

**Thomas:** Hmm, you know, I'll gander at a few slices.

**Applejack:** That's the spirit Thomas, dig in!

_So the four chowed down on their slice of pie, when Percy and Pinkie Pie arrive._

**Percy:** Hey guys, if you know what's good with pie, some cake for desert!

**Thomas:** Thanks Percy, Pinkie, you guys really are so thoughtful.

**Pinkie Pie:** No problem Thomas! That's what friends are for!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, at least we have room for dessert.

_They laughed and enjoyed their pie and cake. Then, they came to see how Rarity and James are doing._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey you two, how's it going.

**Rarity:** Well darling, I'm putting together this lovely jacket for James for our splendid dates we have planned.

**James:** You got that right Rarity, this will surely wow the crowd.

**Thomas:** With you James, anything's possible.

**Rarity:** Just putting the finishing touches on your jacket Jamesy.

_She didn't notice that she bumped the cartridge holding her needles and one of them is heading towards Thomas. _

**Rarity:** Oops, uh oh, watch out for that….

_Then, the needle pricked Thomas' arm._

**Thomas:** Ouch!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Eesh, that's not good.

**Thomas:** (Growls) Watch where you have your needles located, Rarity!

**James:** Whoa, take it easy dude, what's with the anger problem.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Whispers) Umm, I think it's maybe "you-know-who."

**James:** (Whispers) Seriously? Oh brother.

**Thomas:** (Groans) What was that about?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Do you want to rest up and hopefully your pent up energy will finally simmer down; won't you agree Thomas.

**Thomas:** (Sighs) I guess you're right, this whole Timothy thing has still got me all worked up and it's not getting any better. Maybe it's best that I just stay away from you guys for a while, it's for the best.

_Everyone stopped what they're doing and see Thomas walking out of Twilight's house._

**Henry:** Oh dear.

**Fluttershy:** Poor Thomas, I'm sure he will be alright. I just hate seeing him upset like that.

**Spike:** Uhh Twilight, do you think we should go and cheer him up.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Not really Spike, if he wants to be alone, then he wants to be alone. Besides, what I'm working on is too important.

**Spike:** Important? Important for what?

**Edward:** Not really sure, I was observing what she was doing and try asking her what it is, but she said it's top secret.

**Spike:** Huh, that's weird. Twilight will never act secretive over something. I think we should at least keep an eye on her just in case.

**Rebecca:** Should we at least do something to help Thomas?

**Scootaloo:** I agree with Rebecca on this one, should we go after him.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sighs) I'm sorry Scootaloo, but I think we should let Thomas be alone for the time being, he has his work cut out for him too much.

_Meanwhile, around town, Thomas was walking along looking down on the ground, wind was blowing and semi dark-clouds gathered around the sky. He looked up to see what's going._

**Thomas:** (Sighs) I think it's best for me to stay away from my friends for a while. Besides, I'm going to turn into my rampaging demon brother in a matter of minutes and I can't stand the fact of having them be hurt because of me. (Sighs) Some friend I am.

**Timothy:** (Laughs)

**BG Music: Skillet- Monster (Thomas singing)**

_(The music began and Thomas was looking around anxiously, then Timothy starts manifesting in his reflection, he cackles as Thomas turns to look at him. Just before Timothy lunges towards Thomas, he runs away as Timothy looks in his direction. As he ran a short distance and stopped, he heard Timothy's laughter again. All the while in some parts, Thomas was grabbing hold of his head trying to fight Timothy's control)_

_Thomas:_

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_(In one instance, there were signs outside and on the door, he started swiping at them, because Timothy controlled his arm with the appearance of his own arms and claws. And then, in a short instance, his eyes turned red)_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

_(As he was looking at another glass building, he saw Timothy's reflection and as he laughed, he shook his head to get it out of him. In the second part, it showed a vision of what it's like if Timothy came to power, decimating everything and everyone in his wake)_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

_(He looked at Timothy's reflection as it showed his dreaded sharp teeth, and in one part of the verse, Timothy gained control for one second to say one line)_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape from me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I __feel like a monster__  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

_As Thomas continues walking around town, the others in Twilight's house were starting to worry for Thomas. _

**Apple Bloom:** Do you think we should go and check on him.

**Edward:** Probably not, maybe he just needs some more time.

**Emily:** But it's already been like an hour or so, surely he'll be back sooner.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Should we head out to at least make sure he's okay.

**Percy:** I think so, besides, with all of us here, we'll be sure to comfort him through his troubles.

**Applejack:** I agree with Percy, we still got to cheer him up in any way we can.

**Gordon:** That's good in all, but where are we going to have Thomas meet all of us.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Oh, I didn't think of that.

**Sugarcoat:** I guess the statue around your school. That seems like a reasonable place to stakeout.

**Sweetie Belle:** That's an excellent choice, good work Sugarcoat.

**Sugarcoat:** Don't mention it.

**Nia:** Okay, so we got the location picked out, but how are we going to tell Thomas to meet us there?

**Gordon:** I'll probably do it, thanks to my geode, my super speed will probably find Thomas faster than a bullet train, if possible.

**Lemon Zest:** Let's just hope he'll listen to you.

**Gordon:** Trust me, I'll be able to talk him to joining us. Being a fellow Steam Team member, I'm sure he'll understand.

**Henry:** Let's hope your right.

**Applejack:** Well then, let's saddle on up partners and head to the school's statue.

_As everyone walked out of Twilight's house, Sunset looked at Twilight still on her work desk._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Uhh, aren't you coming Twilight?

**Twilight Sparkle:** In a while Sunset, I just got to get this done and I'll be with you guys shortly.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, okay if you say so. Meet us at the statue.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Alright Sunset, I'll see you guys there.

_Sunset was suspicious, but later closed the door and joined the others._

**Indigo Zap:** Well, what's going on with Twilight?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Not really sure, she said she's working on a top secret project just like how Edward described and also saying it's very important to her.

**Sour Sweet:** Huh, that is strange. I mean not science-y strange, but strange nonetheless.

**Sunny Flare:** It's just not like her.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Let's not worry about that right now, we just need to head to the statue and wait for Thomas, and hopefully Twilight.

_While everyone walked off to where the statue is, Twilight is still working on the special project, and what she's working on is tweaking her magic locket that once turned her to Midnight Sparkle. She is under the control of Midnight trying to make the locket expel herself from Twilight's body._

**Midnight Sparkle:** In a matter of hours, I will be free from Twilight and unleash my reign of terror onto this world and more! (Laughs)

**Timothy:** (Telepathically) You mean we will unleash our reign of terror onto this world and more.

**Midnight Sparkle:** Of course I meant it like that.

**Timothy:** (Telepathically) Have you figured out on how that locket will give me the boost I need to be reborn?

**Midnight Sparkle:** Yes, I have, I've learned this from my first appearance, all it takes is for the locket to open and a magic orb will form, growing and growing until it consumes that pesky Twilight and your host, Thomas. From inside, there will two purple orbs connecting with lightning bolts, that will absorb the both of us and give us all the power the both of us need.

**Timothy:** (Telepathically) Excellent, I will need that to unleash my power, but right now, I sense the blue express puffball coming by. Talk to you later, and don't fail.

**Midnight Sparkle:** Don't worry I won't. Eesh, demon bossy pants, I'm going in at my own pace but it'll all be worth it, plus I didn't even tell him that in the orbs contain powerful magic that will probably make Timothy all the more powerful. There, it's done, now to go meet up with the others and hopefully Timothy. (Chuckles)

_With that, Midnight raced off to find the others._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Oops, can't let them see them, gotta go to a different point of the school for my entrance. I'll arrive at the back of the school; no one will expect that. (Chuckles evilly)

_So she raced off, meanwhile, Gordon finally found Thomas sitting on a bench on the sidewalk._

**Gordon:** Thomas, there you are, I've been looking high and low for you.

**Thomas:** Oh hi Gordon.

**Gordon:** Listen, I don't mean to be intruding in your personal space, I just came here by my friends and they're asking you to meet with them by the school statue.

**Thomas:** Are you sure Gordon, you think it's best for me to come back to my friends, even though I have my demon brother still stuck inside of me ready to burst out at any moment.

**Gordon:** Hey don't worry about it Thomas, but who knows, our friends may have a solution to help get rid of your demon brother once and for all.

**Thomas:** You really think so?

**Gordon:** I know so; would I lie to you?

**Thomas:** Well, you can be a bit of a pain, but you're still our friend.

**Gordon:** Yeah, that's true, but enough about that, wanna head to where the others are?

**Thomas:** You know, you're right. Let's get going Gordon.

**Gordon:** Hop on my friend.

**Thomas:** Oh boy, this isn't gonna go well.

**Gordon:** Oh stop worrying Thomas, and let's get going.

_So Thomas hopped on Gordon and he initiated his super speed as he sped towards the group. Meanwhile, Twilight arrived from the back of the school ready to place Midnight's trap. Gordon soon arrived with Thomas._

**Thomas:** (Groans) Ugh, talk about sticking your head out from a speeding racecar.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Thomas, are you feeling okay?

**Thomas:** Yeah, I am Sunset. Thanks.

**Sunset Shimmer:** No problem. (Kisses him)

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hello everyone.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Twilight, what are you doing over there?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Just thought I take the scenic route…. (Groans)

**Sunset Shimmer:** Twilight, are you okay?

**Midnight Sparkle:** No, she ain't. Meet your doom!

_She threw the locket on the ground which opened up and is unleashing the magic orb. Then, there was trouble._

**Timothy:** (Chuckles) Time to initiate his safety protocol. (Chuckles) It's time.

**Thomas:** Hang on Twilight, I'm coming!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, wait! Don't it's a trap!

_But he didn't listen, it's like something is blocking Sunset from hearing him. He then grabbed onto Twilight's arm and struggling to pull her out. Then, it happened, the orb consumed Twilight and it got Thomas' hand._

**Thomas:** Uh oh, guys, help!

**Edward:** Don't worry Thomas, we got you!

_Edward and Gordon were struggling to pull Thomas out of the board and went it nearly consumed him, just showing his remaining arm, Gordon immediately went into action and pulled Edward out from becoming consumed by the orb._

**Edward:** Gordon! Why did you do that for?!

**Gordon:** Do you want to be consumed by a giant orb of dangerous magic, huh! I actually saved your life from becoming trap in that thing!

**Edward:** Okay, fair point, let's get out of here, everyone back away!

_Inside Thomas' mind, Timothy is enjoying himself._

**Timothy:** (Laughs) Yes, time for me to be unleashed! (Laughs evilly)

_Inside, the two were trapped inside. Then, two lightning bolts attach themselves to the two. Then, two purple orbs consumed the two. The entity known as Midnight Sparkle finally escaped from Twilight's body, meanwhile, her magic is being transferred to Timothy. His transformation begins with Thomas' arms transforming Timothy's arms with dark grey gauntlets that cover his lower arms and his fingertips show his claws. Armor on his chest starts forming along with shoulder pads. His lower legs transform into armored lower legs with the toes having claws. A tail appears from behind with spines coming out from the top and a flaming end on the end. Spines also appeared all along his back in one row. His hair changed from Thomas' to Timothy's which it lengthens, turns black with a red streak coming down. A horn appeared from his forehead and it curved like a rhino's horn, flames appeared around his eyes, sharp teeth appeared and replaced Thomas teeth. Finally, dragon wings appeared from his back. After that, Midnight hovered in the hair and Timothy landed on the ground with a thud, shaking the ground. Everyone was uneasy after seeing Midnight hovering, Twilight on the ground and something else on the ground. Sunset being cautious approaches Timothy, thinking it was still Thomas._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, is that you, are you okay?

_Just before she could get close, Timothy's head lurched up and it showed his signature red eyes and sharp toothy smile._

**Timothy:** Surprise!

_She was so scared, she fell back and scooted away from the fully reborn Timothy. Everyone was already pretty scared. Then, Timothy did something no one will expect._

**Timothy:** (Laughs maliciously continuously)

_Everyone now known as Timothy has finally done his major objective: Possessing Thomas' body and taking over. His laugh continues to resonate out, making everyone fear him. To be continued…._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Sunset Shimmer  
2\. Thomas  
3\. Timothy  
4\. Rainbow Dash  
5\. Gordon  
6\. Applejack  
7\. Toby  
8\. Percy  
9\. Pinkie Pie  
10\. Rarity  
11\. James  
12\. Henry  
13\. Fluttershy  
14\. Spike  
15\. Twilight Sparkle  
16\. Edward  
17\. Rebecca  
18\. Scootaloo  
19\. Apple Bloom  
20\. Emily  
21\. Starlight Glimmer  
22\. Sugarcoat  
23\. Sweetie Belle  
24\. Nia  
25\. Lemon Zest  
26\. Indigo Zap  
27\. Sour Sweet  
28\. Sunny Flare  
29\. Midnight Sparkle


	31. Season 2 Finale-Chapter 30

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 2: Timothy Saga**

**Episode 15 (30): The Spirit of Timothy vs. Magic of Friendship**

**Season Finale**

_Last time, everything was going okay for Thomas until he was transformed into the cold-hearted, demon powered Timothy, ready to wreak havoc on their world. Back to when Timothy is continuously laughing after being reborn, the others were shaking at the sight of their friend becoming his demon brother. Suddenly, Ryan came to the group._

**Ryan:** Yo Sunset, have you seen Thomas anywhere. I just got to tell him the latest scoop.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Uh, sorry Ryan, Thomas isn't here because….

**Percy:** HE'S TRANSFORMED INTO HIS DEMON BROTHER AND HE'S GOING TO KILL US!

**Ryan:** Uh, what?

**Timothy:** Hello Ryan, it's a pleasure to meet you.

**Ryan:** What? (Screams)

**Timothy:** (Laughs evilly) The power, so much power! I've never felt so alive!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Now you see what we have to deal with.

**Ryan:** Yeah, I notice, that guy is no friend of mine if he possessed one of my best friends, I want to help you guys.

**Applejack:** You sure about this partner?

**Ryan:** I'm sure of it, Thomas is my best friend and I'll do anything to help him.

**Duck:** If Ryan agrees then so do the three of us.

_They turn to see Oliver, Duck and Boco in front of them._

**Rainbow Dash:** You three want in on this?

**Boco:** Certainly Rainbow Dash, Thomas is our friend and we'll do everything in our power to make sure we get him back and then some.

**Timothy:** Oh, look at this, a family reunion, well isn't that nice. Too bad you won't be able to relive it, once I unleash my knockout gas on the entire town. (Laughs evilly)

_He unleashed red knockout gas to every stretch of the town, covering everything in red mist, which knocked out every citizen and fellow steam engine and diesel, but only three diesels didn't get knocked out: It was Norman, Den and Dart. _

**Norman:** Uhh boys, don't mist or fog normally look white?

**Den:** Uhh yeah, well, what I mean is….

**Dart:** What he means is normally mist or fog look just like the color of the clouds up in the sky, why is that?

**Norman:** Uhh, I think that answer you guys' question!

_They look to see what's happened at Canterlot High._

**Den:** Uhh, should we go and help them?

**Dart:** What do you think genius, of course we've got to help them, we may be enemies but we've changed now. So let's go and help them.

**Den:** But, didn't we lost our powers from our fight before?

**Norman:** Umm yeah, then, why are we still here. From what I saw, most of our friends were knocked out by this fog.

**Dart:** Let's get to the school and see what's going on.

_The three raced off to where the school, meanwhile, Rarity's shield managed to shield everyone from Timothy's knockout gas. She released the shield as the knockout gas didn't reach where the entrance is._

**Timothy:** (Chuckles) This is just too much fun, but now it's time for me to fully destroy this town.

**Midnight Sparkle:** You mean we destroy the town?

**Timothy:** Yes, that's what I meant. Right now Midnight my dear, let's destroy this town.

**Midnight Sparkle:** With pleasure.

_So they powered up their hands and fired magic and fire to different corners of the town. The group were really nervous now._

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay, I managed to get Twilight over here, but how are we going to deal with both Midnight and Timothy at the same time?

**Henry:** Maybe one group should focus on Midnight while the rest focuses with Timothy.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Henry, that's a perfect plan. Okay, here's how it will play out. Obviously, the CMCs and Crystal Prep should be taking to a secure location like the school to be safe.

**Scootaloo:** Oh man.

**Sweetie Belle** & **Apple Bloom:** We wanna help too! We wanna help too!

**Rarity:** We appreciate you guys helping us, but this is much too dangerous for you guys to be around.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Rarity's right, it's not safe for you guys to be here. We're counting on you guys to keep each other safe and the Crystal Prep students as best you can.

**Apple Bloom:** Don't worry Sunset, you can count on us.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Rainbow Dash, I need you to take the girls to the school to be safe.

**Rainbow Dash:** You got it, hop on girls!

**Sunset Shimmer:** I need you to take some of the Crystal Prep girls one at a time with Rainbow Dash helping you out.

**Gordon:** Certainly, let's go we don't have much time.

_So the speedsters raced with the CMCs and the Crystal Prep students as they head to the school entrance. Midnight saw this and wasted no time in trying to get rid of them._

**Midnight Sparkle:** I don't think so super-lameos!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Rarity!

**Rarity:** On it!

_Midnight fired a beam of magic at them, but it was blocked by Rarity's shields._

**Rarity:** I don't think so, witch!

**Midnight Sparkle:** Well then, you'll pay for that insult, beauty girl!

_She fired beams of magic at Rarity's shields, trying to break them down, while Sunset brings Ryan towards her._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Are you sure you want to do this Ryan?

**Ryan:** I'm sure of it, I need to get my friend back no matter what it takes.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright Ryan, I appreciate your enthusiasm, you deserve this, your very own geode.

_She brought out a purple geode in her hand and it was shining as Ryan gazed at it._

**Ryan:** It's beautiful.

**Sunset Shimmer:** And it also contains a powerful magic that may help you fight our enemies. So if you're up for it, take the geode and let the power transfer into you.

**Ryan:** I'm up for it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Then it's yours.

_Ryan grabbed the geode, and something happened, the geode started glowing as it power transferred into Ryan. The geode then made a necklace and attached itself to Ryan._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Impossible!

**Ryan:** Whoa, this is cool.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Ryan, your hands, they're glowing purple.

**Ryan:** Whoa, awesome.

**Midnight Sparkle:** You won't be around when I'm done with you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Ryan, look out!

_She fired a beam of magic at him and Ryan responded with putting his hands up and firing a bigger beam of power at it, as the beams were surging forward and back, but Ryan's was much stronger and his beam surged forward and slammed into Midnight which sends her flying upwards a little._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Ryan, you have energy powers.

**Ryan:** I do huh, that's freaking awesome!

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Groans) What just happened?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Twilight, you're okay!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Of course I am, what's going on!

**Timothy:** (Laughs)

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh, that happened.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We need to stop Midnight and Timothy right here and now.

**Norman:** Count us in on that.

_They suddenly see Norman, Den and Dart approach them._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Norman, Den and Dart, what are you guys doing here and more importantly, why are you not affecting by the gas?

**Den:** Um, the thing is, well, what I mean is….

**Dart:** What he means is that somehow the remains of our powers kept us from getting affected by the gas, therefore, leaving us free from the gas' effects.

**Edward:** Well then, you don't hear that every time.

**Oliver:** Too right, I mean, we know you guys reformed and all, but are you sure you can take on a demon ghost engine?

**Norman:** I don't think he has encountered us, so I think we can handle it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright then, we thank you guys for your help.

**Dart:** No problem Sunset, we owe you guys for helping us.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright then, everyone, we need to split into teams of two, in order to fight Timothy and Midnight. Team 1 to fight Midnight will be Oliver, Ryan, Dart, Norman, James, Percy, Emily, Henry, Nia, Twilight, Rainbow, Starlight and Rarity.

**Ryan,** **Oliver,** **Henry,** **Percy,** **James,** **Norman,** **Twilight Sparkle,** **Rainbow Dash,** **Rarity,** **Nia,** **Emily,** **Dart** & **Starlight Glimmer:** Right! Right! Right! Right! Right! Right! Right! Right! Right!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Starlight, can you try to focus your teleportation magic?

**Starlight Glimmer:** I'll try to.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I think it's best that you stay behind the statue Spike.

**Spike:** Don't worry Twilight, I'll be okay.

**Oliver:** Alright everyone, let's stop Midnight!

**James:** Dude, since when are you in charge?

**Percy:** James, less talking, more action! Let's go!

_So Team 1 raced off to stop Midnight._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright Team 2 will consist of Duck, Boco, Den, Gordon, Edward, Toby, Rebecca, me, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy.

**Duck,** **Boco,** **Edward,** **Gordon,** **Rebecca,** **Applejack,** **Fluttershy,** **Den,** **Toby** & **Pinkie Pie:** Right! Right! Right! Right! Right! Right! Right! Right!

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'll be leading the charge, let's go get my boyfriend back from that monster!

**Gordon:** Along with our number one engine!

_So Team 2 raced off to stop Timothy. The two noticed them charging towards them._

**Timothy:** (Laughs) How cute, they think they can stop us, you take that group, I'll take the other one!

**Midnight Sparkle:** Alright!

_The battle begins on one side of the school with Midnight going after Team 1. She fired beams of magic at them, but were blocked by Rarity's shields. Oliver tossed his boomerang at her, but she deflected it._

**Midnight Sparkle:** It's gonna take more than that to deal any real damage to me.

**Oliver:** Oh trust me, I have more where that comes in. Take this!

_He then threw multiple crowbar-serrated boomerangs at her, which dealt a little bit of damage. Henry brought out a bunch of vines as it wrapped her legs. With enough force, the vines swing her down and crashed into the ground. Annoyed, she fired a beam of magic at Henry, but he managed to bring up a thick Redwood, as the beam hit the tree, it suddenly exploded sending Henry back, but was caught by Rainbow Dash._

**Henry:** Thanks Rainbow for the save.

**Rainbow Dash:** No prob Henry, and you certainly did some damage to Midnight.

**Midnight Sparkle:** You're going to wish you never did that, with your life!

_She fired a beam of magic at them, but they managed to evade the blast as it made a crater in the ground, she continuing firing at the two until Ryan fired a beam at her face which sends her back._

**Ryan:** Why don't you pick on someone your own side?

**Midnight Sparkle:** With pleasure.

_The two fired their beams and they collided and exploded, sending them back a little. Nia used her bow to fire arrows at her, but she created portals sending the arrows in a different direction._

**Midnight Sparkle:** You think puny arrows are gonna stop me, pathetic!

**Norman:** You think so!

**Rainbow Dash:** Norman, here, your personal geode!

**Norman:** Thanks.

_He caught the geode that Rainbow threw to him, which is a red geode with a Diesel shunter as its symbol, its power transferred into him and out popped his shockwave gauntlets. The geode then made a necklace and attached itself to Norman's neck._

**Norman:** Oh yeah, it's good to have these babies back. Hey Midnight, you like power, get a load of this one!

_His gauntlets powered up and they collided together sending a shockwave at her, which hits her and collides to part of the roof of the school. Shaking her head from the impact, she never experienced that kind of power._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Impressive, but not impressive enough.

**Dart:** We'll see about that!

**Rainbow Dash:** Dart, catch!

_Dart caught the geode that she threw to him, which is yellow with dark red around the sides with the Dieselworks symbol in the center, its power transferred into him and his metal powers are back, it then made a necklace and attached itself on his neck._

**Dart:** Alright then, I'm back in service. Time to show you Midnight what we Sudrians can really do.

_Midnight seems metal constructs forming and suddenly clamp around Midnight._

**Midnight Sparkle:** You think that this will hold me?

**Dart:** I do believe so miss.

_Dart was still holding the metal clamping onto Midnight, but he then sees that she's powering up with purple magic and explodes, didn't kill her, but it sends Dart, Norman and even Rainbow Dash back and landed on the ground. _

**Norman:** Whoa, that was unexpected.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, no kidding, look out!

_She grabbed Dart and Norman just in time that Midnight fired a beam of magic making another crater. Twilight was using her telekinetic powers to sends chunks of rock at Midnight, but that gave her target practice._

**Midnight Sparkle: **Is that supposed to stop me

**Twilight Sparkle: **As long as I'm pelting you with my powers, there's nothing that's going to stop me.

**Midnight Sparkle: **We'll see about that!

_While Midnight is distracted, Starlight and Percy teleported to the roof of the school at her head level._

**Starlight Glimmer:** Alright, Percy, you try to land some hits on Midnight, and if you fall, I'll catch you.

**Percy:** Gotcha.

_Percy stepped back to get a good distance, he ran forward and leaped off the roof, and started his teleportation. Midnight was still firing when she was kicked to the side of the face by Percy, and he repeated that process for a while, until she created a magic bubble around Percy._

**Percy:** Uh oh.

**Midnight Sparkle:** You think you can just kick me around and not know what you're doing, well, you're sadly mistaken!

**James:** Hey ugly, release my friend this instance!

_James was skating up to Midnight and delivered an uppercut in the jaw using his foot, releasing Percy and having him teleport to Starlight. _

**Percy:** Thanks James!

**James:** No problem Percy!

**Midnight Sparkle:** You all are going to pay dearly for all you've done!

_Just as she was about to grab James, something hit her and it was two emerald discs which explodes and sends her crashing into the ground. It was Emily._

**Emily:** Sorry I'm late guys, been stuck in the wrong direction. So, where were we, oh yeah, it's fighting time!

_As the others continue their assault on Midnight Sparkle, the others were going up against the demon Timothy. Rebecca fired her sun powers at him, but he responded by firing his demon fire as the beams collided._

**Timothy:** You can just give up little girl, you can't withstand my power. You'll be extinguished.

**Rebecca:** To tell you the truth, my firepower is more destructive, I have the power of the sun!

_She fired her sun power even more until it overwhelmed him, but it wasn't affecting him, until he brought up a magic shield. He fired another beam of fire at Rebecca, but her sun powers generated a shield that protected her. Suddenly, sparkly sprinkles flew towards Timothy and they explode, causing him to shriek out in pain. It was Pinkie Pie who threw them._

**Pinkie Pie:** There's more where that came from, you big meanie!

_She threw more which explodes right onto him._

**Timothy:** You're going to wish you never did that, party girl!

_Just before he can grab her, a hologram of a mountain popped out and Timothy flew through it and onto the ground. It was Boco projecting the mountain._

**Boco:** Serves you right for possessing my friend.

**Timothy:** Boco, huh, didn't expect you to fight for the pathetic steamies, when you should've fight for those diesels.

**Boco:** I don't serve scum like them.

**Timothy:** Then, you shall die!

**Edward:** I don't think so Timothy!

_Just when Timothy is about to take off, Edward swung at him with a giant flail which sends crashing through the school._

**Edward:** That's what you get for possessing my best friend.

**Boco:** Nice swing my old friend.

**Edward:** Thanks, I've taken training before and surprisingly, it's going very well.

**Timothy:** (Growls) Now the two of you will die a slow and painful death.

_He charged at the two and Boco was able to get out of the way leaving Edward to face off against the demon, he converted his arm with a gauntlet for all sorts of weapons. Timothy was about to slash at him, but he blocked it with his shield. He used his gauntlet sword to try to slash at him, as it grazes against his claws. It lasted for about a minute until grabbed his gauntlet and crushed it and threw Edward across the ground. Toby lifted thick logs and smashing them against Timothy as they break apart. One log Timothy grabbed and burnt with his hand. _

**Timothy:** You're starting to get on my nerves, tinder box!

_Just as he was about to fly towards Toby, until metal beams came in and pile drive Timothy to the ground and wrapped around him while he's on the ground. It was Den, with his orange geode necklace on his neck._

**Toby:** Den? Since when did you get a geode?

**Den:** My friend Applejack handed me a geode not too long ago, and that revived my powers. Now I'm back to superhero work.

**Toby:** Well, that's a first.

**Timothy:** Seriously, how pathetic, did you really think metal beams can subdue me? The ghost engine of Sodor! All I have to phase through, huh, oh great I can't phase through!

**Toby:** The downside when you have possession of a host.

**Timothy:** (Growls) No matter, there are other ways I can break free from this.

_And indeed he did, his tail tip stop flaming and opened up to a three prong claw and started grabbing the metal beams and throwing them at Toby and Den, but he managed to catch them with his powers avoiding a possible crushing._

**Toby:** Good save.

**Den:** No problem.

**Timothy:** Well then, how about I give you two a metal shower!

_Just before his fire reached the metal beams, Gordon came in and grabbed the two before they get burnt._

**Gordon:** You're lucky that I have super speed, otherwise you two will be molten magma.

**Toby:** Thanks for the save.

**Gordon:** No problem, now time to deal with a certain demon.

**Timothy:** Well then, the famous express engine, let's see how you fair against me.

**Gordon:** Gladly.

_Without warning, Gordon sped towards Timothy and deliver punches and kicks to Timothy. Already taking big hits, Timothy whacked Gordon with enough force to send him crashing and skidding across the ground. _

**Fluttershy:** Gordon! Hang on, I'm coming!

**Timothy:** (Chuckles) Time to scare the nature girl senseless!

**Applejack:** I don't think so demon!

_Timothy looked around and saw Applejack being carried by Duck, let go and plummeted to the ground, ready to give Timothy a big punch. She managed to do that and that sends him on his knees, with one of his arms on the ground and the other feeling his face after that punch. Applejack managed to jump clear off of Timothy and race to where Sunset is._

**Applejack:** (Whispers) He's all yours.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Whispers) Okay, let's hope this works.

_She slowly approaches Timothy, while he was recovering from that punch, his senses alert him to someone coming from behind._

**Timothy:** (Chuckles) It seems as though you have the nerve to come to where I stand. I must say, I'm impressed, but you're either brave or really stupid.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm not afraid of the likes of you Timothy, I've faced many tougher challenges before, but you just certainly take the cake.

**Timothy:** Well then, it seems as though I don't need to know your name, your Sunset Shimmer. I must say I'm honored.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What do you mean by honored?

**Timothy:** When I first came to this world, all I've come is to possess my brother Thomas, which I already did, but I've noticed you hanging around him and I've sensed some past evil energies coming from you. And what I've learnt from overhearing your boyfriend's conversations, is that you once embraced the darkness and try to take power, I like people who embraced the darkness. You could join me Sunset Shimmer, and together we'll turn the whole world into darkness.

**Sunset Shimmer:** First off buddy, that's eavesdropping, and second, I've already changed and I will never, and I mean never, go back to the darkness. My friends have already helped me change and now, I'm a new me and that will never change.

**Timothy:** (Growls) Very well then, then you shall die with the rest of this pathetic lot!

_She whacked Sunset across and that send her flying towards where the magic locket is. Looking at it, she knew exactly what she had to do, she grabbed it and ran towards her friends. Midnight and Timothy walked together and started flapping their wings up in the air. They started firing beams at separate corners of the school, creating portals to Equestria and hell._

**Midnight Sparkle:** With our combined power, we will soon drain this world's magic and we'll find more magic until there's no magic left!

**Timothy:** Once that's done, we will destroy any remaining survivors and transform the world into hell! (Laughs evilly)

**Sunset Shimmer:** This isn't the way! I know you both feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted!

**Midnight Sparkle:** Oh, you're wrong. Unlike you, I can have everything I want!

**Timothy:** For your information Sunset, you don't know me, and you don't understand my pain and suffering I've been in since my last days on Sodor. I've dealt with the anger, the rage and now the suffering I've inflicted on others, who understand my level of pain! You don't have control over me, Sunset Shimmer, I do and no one, and I mean no one is going to stop me from turning this world into hell!

**Edward:** You're wrong Timothy, I've known your pain for as long as I can remember, and just like with some of my friends that have dealt with struggles, and they see the light in their struggles. You can to if you can just let go!

**Timothy:** Forget it Edward, you can't control me, I control myself and only myself!

**Sunset Shimmer:** No, you can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from Honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness!

**Edward:** The same goes for Optimism! Care! Responsibility! Devotion! Bravery! Courage!

**Sunset Shimmer** & **Edward:** We understand you, Thomas, and I want to show you the most important magic of all…. We understand you, Thomas, and I want to show you the most important magic of all….

_Sunset threw the locket onto the ground and it opened up another orb of magic as Sunset and Edward are levitating in the air. The orb completely absorbed as they begin their transformation. Midnight and the rest of the Steam Team, Spike and Mane 7 watched on as the two were transforming. Sunset transforms into Daydream Shimmer, while Edward begins a completely different transformation. Edward's arms begin to have armor covering it from his hands to where his shoulders, his lower legs began to have armor covering it, a dynamic chest plate appeared on his chest, golden bracelets appeared on his wrists and his helmet appeared on his head. Finally, a lance appeared and he grabbed it. Sunset later unveiled her wings._

**Daydream Shimmer:** …. the Magic of Friendship!

**Edward:** ….and Leadership!

_Daydream powered up her hands and fired at the portals that Midnight made, while Edward powered up his lantern and fired at the portals to hell, closing them up entirely._

**Midnight Sparkle:** (Growls) You will pay for that old-timer!

_As the two charged into battle, Timothy was looking around seeing his portals suddenly vanish._

**Timothy:** No! No! Noooo!

**Daydream Shimmer:** It's over Timothy, you lost, now is time for you to give me back someone that belongs to me.

_Timothy looked back at Daydream Shimmer wondering what he's about to do. He then started breathing heavily, his eyes glaring at her evilly, the flames around him erupted without warning and he showed his evil toothy grimace._

**Timothy:** You have no idea what you just did! With that, you will face my unrivaled fury!

_He charged towards her and so did Daydream Shimmer as their beams collided. It caused an explosion which sends them. Meanwhile, Edward was fighting with all his might against Midnight and he has proven to be more of a match. Timothy then unleashed all his firepower at Daydream and she reacted quickly her beam of magic at him, but Timothy's is slowly closing in on Daydream as she is struggling._

**Timothy:** (Growls, laughs evilly)

**Percy:** Thomas!

_Timothy looked at Percy and saw his worried expression, somehow, Thomas managed to break through and speak for the first time._

**Thomas:** Percy.

_This gave Daydream the opportunity to blast her beam at Timothy and Midnight, which disintegrates Midnight but absorbs Timothy in the light, inside, Timothy was cowering and Daydream approaches him._

**Timothy:** No, stay away!

**Daydream Shimmer:** Take my hand Thomas. Let me show you there's another way, just like someone once did for me.

_Timothy was avoiding her gesture, until something incredible happened, Thomas was fighting Timothy's control until we see what's going on in Thomas' mind. _

**Thomas:** It's over Timothy, you have no power anymore.

**Timothy:** You can't get rid of me brother, I'm family!

**Thomas:** Not anymore you're not, from now on, you're permanently removed from my family! Thereby, you're exiled!

**Timothy:** Noooo!

_Without consideration, Thomas grabbed Sunset's hand and as if by magic, Timothy's essence is starting to strip away from Thomas' being, permanently removing Timothy and sending him flying away, the mist also dissipated. With Timothy vanquished, Thomas and Sunset descend slowly into the ground, with everyone cheering over the victory._

**Thomas:** I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I know, and going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you.

_Sunset then placed her hands on his shoulders, Thomas smiled at her, and the two of them came together for a hug and Percy rushed in to join in the embrace. Sunset then looked at Thomas and gave him a long kiss on the lips as the two of them embrace._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I love you Thomas, and I will never leave your side.

**Thomas:** I love you too Sunset, and I won't leave you. And I will not leave my friends at the same time.

_The two remained embraced for a while, and after some time, the school and the town were repaired from the damage. In Sunset's house, they were having a celebration party since the defeat of Timothy. Everyone was having the time of their lives enjoying the party, especially Sunset and Thomas since the two were dancing to the music._

**Sunset Shimmer:** My, my Thomas, you're a pretty good dancer.

**Thomas:** I've had a pretty good teacher, and that teacher was you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Aww thanks Thomas, you're so sweet. (Kisses him)

_Everyone was having a wonderful time in the party, meanwhile, Timothy in his human form was watching them from the darkness and he was not happy._

**Timothy:** (Growls) How could I lose; I was supposed to win this fight. Curse those pathetic engines and those pathetic girls. They will pay dearly with their lives. Once I'm restored, I will have my revenge again!

**Diesel 10:** Oh, I don't think that's going to happen.

**Timothy:** What? Who said that?

**Diesel 10:** Right here!

_Timothy looked behind him and all he saw was a punch that send him across the road, he got up and charged at the interloper until something happened. He was about to punch him until his claw grabbed his fist and it starts sucking some of his power. He then released his fist as Timothy drops to one of his knees._

**Timothy:** What just happened?

**Diesel 10:** My claw Pinchy acts a power extractor which sucks some of your power but not all of it. My name is Diesel 10 and I came to you for a proposition.

**Timothy:** What sort of proposition? Wait a minute, I know you, you're the evil diesel who was after that lost engine right.

**Diesel 10:** Indeed, I am and I've heard a lot about your tragic history, gotta be honest, I'm impressed. And to answer your question, I've been creating an army to fight our enemies and to expand our dark power across the world. And you Timothy, could make a perfect edition to our ranks.

**Timothy:** (Growls) Normally, I'm not all about working well with teams, but if this will give me the chance to take down my brother and the rest of his pathetic friends one more time, then very well, where is your army.

**Diesel 10:** Follow me.

_So Diesel 10 leads Timothy through the portal to their lair, meanwhile, the diesels, Cozy Glow, Grogar and the Storm King were still making some adjustments to their lair. Then, Diesel heard something coming towards the lair._

**Diesel:** Boys, there's someone heading to the lair, be ready on my mark.

**Class 40:** You read my mind Diesel.

_Then, Arry and Bert see that their master Diesel 10 touching down on his throne._

**Arry** & **Bert:** Uhh Diesel, our master has returned.

**Diesel 10:** Attention, my fellow allies, we have a new ally joining our ranks. Let's make sure we make him feel comfortable in our lair. Diesel, open the doors.

**Diesel:** Ugh fine!

**Splatter:** Wait a minute, if Diesel 10 is over there….

**Dodge:** …. then who's behind the doors?

_Diesel opened the doors with his magic and when it opened, it showed fog and mist all over, then they hear a laugh and the ghostly whistle where the diesels know exactly who it is. In the mist cloud, glowing red eyes peered through the cloud. A hoof stepped out of the cloud and out popped Timothy._

_\- **Timothy** as an alicorn has light grey fur, black hooves and mane with the mane having a red streak, a silver dragon tail waving around, sharp teeth peaked out of his mouth, all over his body he has scars and his wings are dragon wings._

**Timothy:** (Laughs evilly)

**Storm King:** Whoa, talk about an entrance.

**Diesel 10:** Everyone, meet our newest recruit, Timothy the Ghost Train of Sodor!

**Grogar:** Ghost, huh? I'm not impressed.

**Cozy Glow:** Yeah, I would expect a ghost to be see through, but he's a phoney!

_With that, Timothy snarled and brought his face to Cozy Glow's level, as he flared his wings and parts of him starting flaming, and his ghostly whistle flared like crazy._

**Timothy:** DON'T TAKE ME FOR A FOOL, YOU IMBECILE! I'M THE INCARNATE OF EVIL, I'M THE DEFINITION OF EVIL, I'M THE ONE WHO REPRESENTS HELL!

**Diesel 10:** Now, now Timothy, we don't need that. And Cozy Glow, if you're going to insult, do it outside where he won't hear you. (Snickers)

**Cozy Glow:** (Growls) Should've known.

**Grogar:** I'm certainly impressed, it's a pleasure having you on board our forces.

**Timothy:** (Growls) Same here, how may I help you Diesel 10.

**Diesel 10:** We're still constructing our lair, you can help with fixing up the place, but I may need you right next to my second in command, Diesel as my high ranking officer, while the Storm King collects more troops

**Storm King:** It will be a pleasure having you join our forces.

**Timothy:** Yeah, happy to be here.

**Diesel 10:** Don't worry Timothy, you'll be meeting more recruits joining in when we find them. So for right now, make yourself at home.

**Timothy:** Fine, look out, because you're in for a world of hurt when we're coming for you. (Laughs evilly)

_His laugh echoed and his ghostly whistle rang out, signaling the end._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Ryan  
2\. Sunset Shimmer  
3\. Percy  
4\. Timothy  
5\. Applejack  
6\. Duck  
7\. Rainbow Dash  
8\. Boco  
9\. Norman  
10\. Den  
11\. Dart  
12\. Midnight Sparkle  
13\. Henry  
14\. Scootaloo  
15\. Sweetie Belle  
16\. Apple Bloom  
17\. Rarity  
18\. Twilight Sparkle  
19\. Edward  
20\. Oliver  
21\. James  
22\. Nia  
23\. Starlight Glimmer  
24\. Emily  
25\. Spike  
26\. Daydream Shimmer  
27\. Thomas  
28\. Diesel 10  
29\. Diesel  
30\. Class 40  
31\. Arry  
32\. Bert  
33\. Splatter  
34\. Dodge  
35\. Storm King  
36\. Grogar  
37\. Cozy Glow


	32. Message before Season 3

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Message before Season 3**

Hello, everyone, how's everyone doing on this fine evening. This is the Reptisaurus King, coming at ya with a message to you guys before I start Season 3. Let me say this, it has been a hassle trying to work on and upload my Season 2 episodes. I know you guys are really excited and so am I, but it takes time to do these episodes and it takes time to upload them. But I'm not blaming you guys, like I said you're excited. But there's a few things I want you guys to listen for, first up, I want to see if you guys know any Deviantart creators or message them in your past time. If you know them, I want you to message them and see if they can draw the characters, the engines pony forms and especially some scenes you guys like from the series, that would be appreciated. The next thing is still with Deviantart, I want you guys to message the creators and tell them to draw these relationships I'm listing in person, pony or engine form: **Sunset Shimmer x Thomas**, **Twilight Sparkle x Edward**, **Fluttershy x Henry**, **Rainbow Dash x Gordon**, **Rarity x James**, **Pinkie Pie x Percy** & **Applejack x Toby. **If you guys can do that, that would also be really appreciated. Also if you guys like, you can help for Season 3, since the beginning will Rarity and James, tell me what stuff they can do and let me know. I want to do this one episode at a time, that would be appreciated. So, as always, this is the Reptisaurus King, slithering away. Peace out!


	33. Chapter 31

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 1 (31): Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder (Rarity x James)**

_It has been weeks since Timothy the ghost engines' defeat and life is slowly turning to normal. Well, the Steam Team and their Mane 7 partners were on stage while the guys are performing a song on stage._

**BG Music: Perfection- Smallfoot**

_(__Thomas, Edward, Gordon, __Henry, Percy, __James __& __Toby singing:__)_

_Look at everybody there, below  
__All the people that I love and know  
__And they're wakin' up to see this awesome mornin'  
__They're all got a smile on their face  
__Another reason I love this place  
__'Cause it's always full of live and never boring  
__Look all around us, it's all rock and grass and tree  
__Warm and sunny, yeah, it's pretty great, I know_

_And hey, hey, it's another day  
__Like every other  
__And I don't wanna change a thing  
__Not one little thing, I mean, because  
__I do what everybody say  
__And I'm doin' okay  
__What could be better than this?  
__It is what it is, it is perfection_

_Look at everybody do their part  
__And they do it with a happy heart  
__And it gives them all a sense of greater purpose  
__Well, that's the way that I wanna be  
__I wanna make them all proud of me  
__Just be a steady person and deserve this  
__If there's a question, causing you to go astray  
__Just stuff it down inside until it goes away  
__Got it? Good!_

_Now we all said hey, hey, it's another day  
__Like every other  
__And I don't wanna change a thing  
__Not one little thing, I mean, because  
__We like livin' this way  
__And we're doin' okay  
__What could be better than this?  
__It is what it is, it is perfection_

_Everyone was cheering for the boy's performance, especially the Mane 7, Emily, Nia and Rebecca. The curtain closed as everyone left to do their business. Their girlfriends came in and hugged their boyfriends, some even kissed them._

**Applejack:** That was a mighty fine performance you guys did. Mighty fine indeed.

**Percy:** Thanks Applejack, man, we sing really good.

**Thomas:** I agree with you there Percy. We do sing good.

**Toby:** Dang right Thomas.

**Edward:** (Chuckles) You learnt to speak like a cowboy from Applejack, didn't you?

**Toby:** Darn tootin' Edward. (Chuckles) Sorry, couldn't help myself.

**Henry:** No one's blaming you Toby, you've been bonding with Applejack for so long that you sort of, adopted the trait.

**Applejack:** You got that right, no one's blaming you sugarcube.

**Rainbow Dash:** Still, that was a killer performance you guys did. You guys killed it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I agree; you guys stole the show.

**Rarity:** Yes, darling, they literally took the show by storm. Music to my ears!

**Thomas:** So, what do you think the rest of us should do for today?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I got an idea. Why not the seven of us have a boyfriend/girlfriend day all to ourselves, for two days. Then, when we all converge together, we get ourselves ready for one, big group date.

**Rarity:** Sunset darling, that is by far the best idea you've ever come up, it's simply magnificent.

**Pinkie Pie:** That's one super-duper, super idea you've ever come up, and I'm still beaming!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Perfect, Applejack you take Toby, Pinkie you take Percy, Rarity you take James, Fluttershy you take Henry, Twilight you take Edward, Rainbow you take Gordon and I take my baby Thomas. (Kisses him) Starlight, care to join us?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Nah, we'll leave you guys to your fun. Me, Emily, Nia and Rebecca are gonna have a girl's night just the four of us, right girls.

**Rebecca,** **Nia** & **Emily:** That's right! That's right! That's right!

**Thomas:** Oh brother, you girls been learning that from Ferdinand haven't you.

**Emily:** Possibly.

**Fluttershy:** I think this is going to be a very special two days if you ask me.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You got that right Fluttershy.

**Sunset Shimmer:** And what would make it even more special, when we do meet back, why don't we all get ourselves ready for a big group date.

**Rarity:** (Gasps) Are you saying what I think you're saying Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** You heard me right, a formal group date to a fancy restaurant or something along the lines.

**Rarity:** (Squeals) Now that is music to my ears Sunset, I'll so be making the suits and dresses for all of us when we get to our group formal date.

**Rebecca:** Can me, Nia, Starlight and Emily come with you guys?

**Rarity:** I don't see why not darling.

**Rainbow Dash:** This group date idea you came up with Sunset is totally awesome! This is going to be so much fun.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You know it. Everyone hands in the center.

_So everyone puts their hands in the center, along with Starlight, Emily, Nia & Rebecca joining in as well._

**Sunset Shimmer:** When we lift our hands, we say break. Ready, one, two, three!

**Sunset Shimmer,** **Rarity,** **Rainbow Dash,** **Twilight Sparkle,** **Fluttershy,** **Applejack,** **Starlight Glimmer,** **Pinkie Pie,** **Thomas,** **Edward,** **Gordon,** **Henry,** **Percy,** **James,** **Toby,** **Rebecca,** **Nia** & **Emily:** Break! Break! Break! Break! Break! Break! Break! Break! Break! Break! Break! Break! Break! Break!

_So the group walked off in different directions while the Mane 7 walk with their respective boyfriends. We're first looking at James and Rarity, the two were holding hands as they were downtown._

**James:** (Inhales, exhales) This day, m'lady, is going to be an extraordinary one I can tell you that.

**Rarity:** Quite right Jamesy, I do love the time we had in the past, all those days of you impressing me are just simply marvelous. (Sighs) I wish more of those days could happen sometime like today.

**James:** Hmm, maybe there is. I'll try to impress you in some way I see fit.

**Rarity:** Hmm, you may be right. And you know what else darling, we may find you a suit for our grand get together date the other girls and boys are participating. What do you say?

**James:** That sounds like a perfect plan. After you m'lady.

**Rarity:** (Giggles) Oh, you old charmer. (Kisses his cheek)

_So the two of them walked down the sidewalk and head to their boutique, James thought of an idea. He activated his geode and his skate boots and scooped up Rarity._

**Rarity:** Jamesy, what are you doing?

**James:** I figured we go to the boutique in style, courtesy of my skate boots.

**Rarity:** Well then, I'm surprised and impressed at the same time. Just don't do something disastrous Jamesy.

**James:** Don't worry my sweet, I won't.

**Rarity:** That's good. Well then, darling, let's skate to the boutique. (Kisses him)

_So James started skating towards the boutique, and when they do, they blaze right past Daisy, Molly and Boco._

**Daisy:** Hey, watch where your skating James, you nearly ran into me.

**Molly:** Umm, I think he was a few inches away from you there Daisy.

**Daisy:** Doesn't matter now, he nearly collided into me.

**Boco:** Knowing you Daisy, that's bound to be an understatement. Come on you two. I believe James and Rarity are having their day to themselves.

**Daisy:** Well, that's interesting to say the least.

**Molly:** Well, James and Rarity do have a taste for fashion, and they're always about making sure their looks stay as sharp as a tack.

**Boco:** You're right about that Molly. Something tells me those two are to be something more in the coming future. Let's leave these two alone.

_James is still skating when they stop at the parlor next to him. Then, James had an idea. While Rarity is waiting for the lights to tell them to walk, James got two ice cream treats for the two of them: James's a strawberry with gummies and Rarity's a vanilla with chocolate chunks._

**James:** I'm sure after all that skating, it could really tire a person out, so I took the liberty in ordering the two of us some ice cream treats, from our ice cream date way before remember.

**Rarity:** (Gasps) Well, that's the most generous thing you ever did, thank you Jamesy. (Kisses his cheek) Though they're not gonna leak and make my hands sticky.

**James:** (Scoffs) No, I got them in cups, don't worry, I got you covered.

**Rarity:** Aww, that's so, so sweet. You truly are a gentleman you are James.

**James:** What can I say, I truly love you and I will do anything in my power to make sure nothing disastrous happens to you.

**Rarity:** Oh, that's simply the most noble thing you ever said to me, how charming. (Kisses him) Let's go somewhere where we can enjoy our ice cream.

_So the two of them found a table outside to enjoy their ice cream, but James is also doing something romantic during their dessert time, and all it takes were two spoons._

**Rarity:** (Sighs) This day truly is splendid, first you offered to carry me back to the boutique and then, you ordered the two of us ice cream. I just can't get enough of your generosity.

**James:** Hey, I do anything for a lady like yourself. Also, there's something I like to do with you for a long time.

_James got an extra spoon and scooped some of her ice cream and she licked the scoop from the spoon._

**Rarity:** Oh, (Chuckles), you truly are a gentleman, and I love every bit of it that comes from you, my Jamesy. Also, allow me to do the same to you.

_She grabbed the second spoon and did the same to James when he did it to her._

**Donald:** Well now, look what we have here Dougie, the Steam Team's #5 has gotten himself a fashionista in his sights.

**Douglas:** Quite right Donnie, quite right indeed.

**James:** Oh brother, what are you two doing here?

**Douglas:** Ah, what's wrong, don't you love seeing us again?

**James:** Sort of, but you two can also be trouble when the least expected.

**Rarity:** What are you two talking about?

**Donald:** Dougie and James here, had a bit of a rivalry around Sodor a long time ago, but they eventually resolved. Though he couldn't stop teasing him that one time when he crashed into some tar wagons.

**James:** Ugh, don't remind me.

**Rarity:** Did that really happen?

**Donald:** Quite right lassie.

_Donald wasn't lying, (It showed James in a runaway being pushed by the Troublesome Trucks until he crashed into tar wagons)._

**James:** Well, our rivalry didn't start when Donald was being stupid enough to crash into a signalbox.

**Donald:** Oi, that's taken it too far.

**James:** Well, that's the truth.

**Rarity:** Alright boys, let's settle down and try to resolve this peacefully.

**Donald** & **James:** Alright fine, sorry about that bud. Alright fine, sorry about that bud.

**Rarity:** So, let's backup, Donald, you really did crash into a signalbox?

**Donald:** Umm, sort of, the rails were slippery and I couldn't stop, which resulted into me crashing into the building and I was out of commission and James had to do my work as well as his own. I do feel bad for him.

_(It showed Donald rolling back to where the signalbox is, the rails were slippery and couldn't stop until he crashed into the signalbox, that left Donald getting blamed by his controller, and that resulted in James doing his work as well as Donald's)_

**Rarity:** Ooh, that's rough for you, my Scottish friend. What happened with you Douglas.

**Douglas:** Well, I had to help James with his train of trucks up the hill, and there was one sod, the Spiteful Brakevan, has been giving me and my brother a hard time, and there was one time where James had no steam to go up the hill and that resulted in the Spiteful Brakevan getting crushed to pieces.

_(It showed Douglas helping James with his train and when they're approaching Gordon's Hill, and James suddenly lost steam and that resulted in the Spiteful Brakevan being crushed)_

**Rarity:** Oh my, you murdered that brute!

**Douglas:** What?! No, no, I didn't kill him, he was repaired but was left at the sidings for a while until he learned to behave, but who knows when that'll happen.

**Donald:** We should probably get going Dougie, let's leave the two to their date. It's been fun talking with you James.

**James:** See ya Donald and Douglas. Hopefully we'll see each other.

**Rarity:** Those two sure our fun.

**James:** Yeah, they can be fun, but they can be a bit of a pain sometimes, especially when they argue. Their arguing is a nightmare to hear, but they eventually reconcile after they apologize to each other.

**Rarity:** Huh, that's really interesting. I never knew that you and Douglas had a bit of a rivalry in the past. But I'm glad you two resolved your little bout. So, where to next.

**James:** Well, I'm all rested up and I can still skate to the boutique.

**Rarity:** Alrighty then, let's get going my favorite gentleman.

**James:** Hop on m'lady.

_So Rarity hopped on James and he skied across town on their way to the boutique. As they were skiing along, they encounter someone else walking in front of them, it was Duck, Oliver and Toad._

**Duck:** Whoa buddy slow down, this isn't a skate park.

**James:** No duh Sherlock, I was doing this in style.

**Duck:** That doesn't sound safe James if you ask me.

**Oliver:** I have to agree with Duck on this one, you could get seriously hurt if you're skating that recklessly.

**James:** Reckless?!

**Rarity:** Now, now boys, let's not fight. I'm sorry for your scuffle Duck, but me and Jamesy here are having a day to ourselves and he's been doing this in style if you ask me.

**Toad:** We don't blame you Ms. Rarity, we're just concern for James's well-being.

**James:** And I appreciate it Toad, along with your Great Western buddies, but I can take care of myself.

**Duck:** Well, sometimes James, you may think you can take care of yourself but it has lead you into some skirmishes that are a bit hilarious if you ask me.

**James:** Okay, I don't need to hear it Duck. I got myself a date that's still going on.

**Duck:** Okay James, but don't say I didn't warn you. Come on boys, let's leave James to his lovely beauty star.

**Oliver:** Alright then, come on Toad.

**Toad:** Right behind you Mr. Oliver.

**James:** Ugh, honestly, I like the Great Western folk in all but they can be a bit of a bore if you ask me. Always saying the Great Western Way is better than any other way.

**Rarity:** Is that what they usually say?

**James:** Only to Duck, Oliver and Toad usually tag along but still stick with the way we go with. But that doesn't matter now, let's get going or we'll be late.

**Rarity:** Right you are Jamesy.

_So Rarity hopped onto James' back and he begins skating along to the boutique, as they were skating along, James noticed a crate that was in their way, so he jumped over it and he made it. But he didn't see a plank of wood swinging towards him and it smacked him in the face. Rarity managed to leap off before James came crashing down._

**Rarity:** Jamesy, are you okay darling?

**James:** Ow, who put that plank of wood in the way of my skating.

**Kelly:** Sorry about that James, didn't notice you were in the way of my crane arm.

**James:** Kelly?

**Kelly:** Yep, that's me along with Isobella.

**Isobella:** Hello James.

**James:** I did not know there was going to be a building around this area.

**Kelly:** Some builders wanted a new restaurant being built around this part of town, there wasn't much there so we thought it will be a perfect area to build the restaurant they wanted.

**James:** Well, that's interesting.

**Isobella:** It sure is James, I'm gonna go over to where Jack and Oliver are, and get some more wood. Be right back Kelly.

**Kelly:** Don't worry Isobella, I'm not going anywhere.

_So Isobella drove off in her lorry to gather more wood, while Kelly gets out from his crane truck and grabs a sandwich he had in his lunchbox._

**James:** Well then, shall we move on Rarity.

**Rarity:** Yes, we shall Jamesy. Let's move out.

_So they continue on to their boutique, on the way, they were blown by two other speedsters, Caitlin and Connor._

**James:** Whoa there, where did that gust of wind come from.

**Rarity:** And it nearly messed up my fabulous hair.

**Connor:** Whoops, sorry about James. We didn't see you there.

**James:** Wait, Connor?

**Caitlin:** And Caitlin, hello James and hello to you too Rarity.

**Rarity:** Hello you two, my you have some gorgeous motorcycles.

**Caitlin:** I know right, when we first met Rainbow Dash, we knew there was something speedy about her, so she helped us find some awesome motorcycles and now, we have these babies ready to explode with lightning speed.

**James:** Yes, that is nice, but just imagine if Gordon or even Spencer see you riding those motorcycles, they're gonna get jealous.

**Connor:** Ha, we'll blow those two back to the days of old steam power, not literally, but you know what I mean.

**James:** Yeah, we know what you mean. We'll catch up with you two sometime, but right now, me and her got a date with destiny.

**Connor:** Oh, look at you moving up in the world. Good show there, let's leave the two alone Caitlin.

**Caitlin:** Agreed. See ya James and bye Rarity.

**Rarity:** Oh look Jamesy, we're right next to the boutique. Come on, I'm sure there's bound to be a suit to go with for our big group date.

_So the two of them raced in the boutique, to pick out a suit for James to wear for the big date. Having picked out one, Rarity scooted James into the changing room with the suit in hand. After some minutes of changing, James revealed himself. Wearing a red glittering jacket with a black suit inside with a red bowtie to match, black dress pants and shoes with red lacing._

**James:** My, oh my Rarity, this is absolutely perfect! I will so impress anyone that see me in my shiny suit and you Rarity might be the most impressed out of all of them.

**Rarity:** (Giggles) I'm sure am very impressed by your suit Jamesy, this will look fabulous for the big date. Along with the dress I've already planned out for the date as well.

**James:** And I'm sure I'll be impressed by your dress as well, m'lady.

**Rarity:** (Giggles) Oh, you charmer.

_And the two of them kissed after their splendid time together, has gone the way they hoped. Let's see how our next couple fairs next time….._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Thomas  
2\. Edward  
3\. Gordon  
4\. Henry  
5\. Percy  
6\. James  
7\. Toby  
8\. Applejack  
9\. Rainbow Dash  
10\. Sunset Shimmer  
11\. Rarity  
12\. Pinkie Pie  
13\. Starlight Glimmer  
14\. Emily  
15\. Nia  
16\. Rebecca  
17\. Fluttershy  
18\. Twilight Sparkle  
19\. Daisy  
20\. Molly  
21\. Boco  
22\. Donald  
23\. Douglas  
24\. Duck  
25\. Oliver  
26\. Toad  
27\. Kelly  
28\. Isobella  
29\. Connor  
30\. Caitlin


	34. Chapter 32

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 2 (32): Country Life (Applejack x Toby)**

_Last time we looked at what James and Rarity were up to one their first day, next up…._

_So the group walked off in different directions while the Mane 7 walk with their respective boyfriends. We're now taking a look at Applejack and Toby taking a ride in Big Mac's truck, after it was fixed when Diesel damaged it with his dark powers. They were heading to the farm._

**Applejack:** Thanks Big Mac, for offering to take us to the family farm.

**Big Macintosh:** No problem Applejack.

**Toby:** Man, life on the farm must be pretty sweet for you and your family, along with some of our friends enjoying farm work on your property.

**Applejack:** Sure is partner, life on the farm is a breeze. And you're gonna enjoy our time together on the farm.

_So they continue their drive to the farm. Once they arrive, they get out and head to the house, where they were greeting by Granny Smith and the CHC._

**Granny Smith:** Applejack, my little girl. We've missed you so much.

**Applejack:** I sure missed ya two Granny, I missed all of you.

**Scootaloo:** I was telling everyone the whole story of you guys' battle with Midnight Sparkle and Timothy the Ghost Engine. And they were immediately surprised!

**Mavis:** The little squirt is right, you guys are real born heroes, especially you Toby.

**Toby:** Thanks Mavis, and I miss you.

**Mavis:** I miss you too old friend.

**Applejack:** Oh yeah, I remember you two are old friends back at your island.

**Mavis:** Mhm, we sure are.

**Granny Smith:** Applejack, if you don't mind, could you stay outside for a while, I need to tell Toby something important.

**Applejack:** Oh really, you sure you won't need my help for something.

**Big Macintosh:** Nope.

**Granny Smith:** Don't worry Applejack, you won't be gone for too long.

**Applejack:** Alright then, whatever you say Granny.

_So Big Mac opened the door for Applejack, confused at first, but disregarded it as she headed outside the house. Big Mac closed the door and walked to where Granny, Toby, Mavis and the CHC are._

**Toby:** So, what's so important that you have to have Applejack leave the house?

**Granny Smith:** Well, young Toby, all of us are planning Applejack's birthday party right here on the farm and in the house and all of my family and your friends are in on it.

**Toby:** Are you serious?

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

**Mavis:** Big Mac has told me that you and Applejack are a couple now, and I'm really proud of you.

**Toby:** Thanks Mavis, it means a lot to me.

**Mavis:** And to make it extra special, we thought of a song that's perfect for the party.

**Apple Bloom:** Mavis's right Toby, we've been hearing this very popular song all over the radio and we just can't get it out of our head. So we thought why not, I think it's perfect for the party.

**Sweetie Belle:** This suspense is killing me, when can we start the party!

**Granny Smith:** (Chuckles) Slow down youngin', we need to get the party set up first, before we get the music.

**Sweetie Belle:** Oh, alright.

**Toby:** What do I do?

**Mavis:** You, my friend, are surveying on how the party will look like.

**Toby:** Are you serious Mavis? I-I don't know if I can do it.

**Mavis:** Hey, look at me old friend, you can do this. I know you can and if your friends were here as well, they'll say you can do it as well.

**Toby:** Okay, I'll do it.

**Mavis:** That's the Toby I know and love.

**Murdoch:** If you're organizing a party, you're going to need some engine assistance.

_They look to see Murdoch, Byron, Skarloey, Hank, Alfie, Scruff, Mightymac, Thumper, Brenda, Madge and Rocky, outside the side door._

**Skarloey:** Murdoch's right Toby, this job ain't big enough for just your group alone, no offense, but it'll be more efficient if we work as a team.

**Toby:** You're right Skarloey. Alright everyone, where's the checklist for her party.

**Apple Bloom:** Right here partner.

_Toby looked at the checklist and saw the stuff they need for Applejack's party. They need the tablecloth, streamers, party supplies, food and the cake. _

**Toby:** Okay, we need tablecloths, streamers, party supplies which includes cups, party hats, napkins, utensils and games, food and drinks, and the final piece de resistance, the cake.

**Granny Smith:** Leave the cake to me kiddo, I can handle that in no second flat.

**Apple Bloom:** Trust her Toby, she can handle anything along with the food and drinks.

**Toby:** Well, that takes care of that, all we need are the party supplies, streamers and the tablecloth.

**Mavis:** Why not us Sudrians head to the party store around the mall and hopefully find something that will suit Applejack's style.

**Murdoch:** Let's leave the Apples to take care of the food and drinks, they can take care of it.

**Toby:** Alright everyone, let's roll out, or in this case, walk over there. (Giggles)

**Sweetie Belle:** You probably got that line from a movie or something like that.

**Toby:** Anyways, let's get going everyone.

_Everyone walked out of the house much to Applejack's confusion._

**Applejack:** What the hay is going on around here?

**Big Macintosh:** Nothing much.

**Scootaloo:** Sorry Applejack, you can't be allowed in the kitchen not at this time, you can hang around the farm but you can't come in the house.

**Applejack:** O-kay then, this is getting a little weird. But alright Scootaloo, I'll abide to what you say.

_So Applejack left to go to the barn and when the door was closed, the CHC emerge._

**Scootaloo:** Applejack, taken care of.

**Sweetie Belle:** Perfect, Big Mac is also going to be making sure she doesn't try anything suspicious.

**Apple Bloom:** Awesome, let's help Granny with the food.

_So the three walk to Granny to help her make the food. Meanwhile, Toby and the gang walk to the mall to find the items they need for Applejack's birthday party._

**Toby:** Okay, so we need to find streamers, tablecloths and party supplies.

**Skarloey:** Let's split up, that way we can cover more ground and find the supplies that we need.

**Hank:** You right about that partner.

**Toby:** Alright. For streamers, Madge, Brenda, Mightymac and Alfie. For tablecloths, Skarloey, Scruff, Hank and Rocky. And finally the other party supplies, Thumper, Murdoch, Mavis and I will take care of that.

**Scruff:** That's what I'm talking about!

**Bradford:** Let's move out soldiers.

_So the groups raced off to find their respective items. Looking through the tablecloths, Skarloey, Scruff, Hank and Rocky were looking for a perfect tablecloth for the house._

**Skarloey:** Hmm, these cloths look good but what color does Applejack like?

**Rocky:** Hmm, she does like orange and all things cowboy and western.

**Hank:** She'll probably like it if we find items that are western.

**Scruff:** Now that's my kind of party, look over there, I have a feeling these piñatas could be useful, a horse or a cactus.

**Hank:** Umm, I'm feeling more for the cactus than the horse.

**Scruff:** Alrighty then Hank, piñata accounted for. Now what else we need?

**Skarloey:** Why not some orange utensils, napkins and party hats, western themed. I found some around here.

**Scruff:** Nice, I wonder how Applejack is holding up.

_Back at the farm, Applejack was helping Big Mac load more hay bales on his tractor. She didn't mind, but she couldn't help but feel curious on what her Granny is doing._

**Applejack:** Hey Big Mac, got any clue on what Granny is doing?

**Big Macintosh:** Nope.

**Applejack:** Huh, then let me see if there's something she needs.

**Big Macintosh:** Uhh wait Applejack, there's more chores to be done around the farm and I could use your assistance for it.

**Applejack:** Umm okay then, if that makes ya feel any better.

**Big Macintosh:** Phew.

_Meanwhile, as they were searching for their party decorations, Skarloey got a surprised from his old friends._

**Rheneas:** Whatcha looking at old friend.

**Skarloey:** What the?! Oh, it's you Rheneas, don't sneak up on me like that.

**Rheneas:** I didn't mean to scare you, these two told me to do it.

**Skarloey:** Who?

**Rheneas:** Sir Handel and Peter Sam, and for some reason Duncan wants to tag along while Rusty is helping Duke out at the boutique since Twilight is off with Edward.

**Sir Handel:** Are you kidding me dude? Why'd you rat us out?

**Rheneas:** Sorry, it was your idea to scare my friend to bits. So, naturally the blame falls to you.

**Sir Handel:** Whatever.

**Peter Sam:** Still it was funny at least.

**Duncan:** More like sorta funny if you ask me.

**Peter Sam:** I'm just gonna ignore what you say Duncan and focus on the part on what are you doing here in the party store Skarloey.

**Skarloey:** Well, I can't give too much away, but we're planning a surprise for Toby's girlfriend.

**Peter Sam:** Applejack?

**Scruff:** You got that right, and its top secret so you can't give it away.

**Rheneas:** Don't you worry old friend; we won't give too much away.

**Skarloey:** That's good, we'll hopefully see each other again sometime, see ya Rheneas.

**Rheneas:** See ya Skarloey, catch ya later.

_So Rheneas and his friends leave Skarloey and his friends alone while they exit the store._

**Skarloey:** Okay, we got the party supplies, all we need now is a cart.

**Hank:** I'm sure the others have a cart in store with them to put our items in.

_Another section of the store, Madge, Brenda, Mightymac and Alfie were getting streamers for Applejack's party._

**Alfie:** Hmm, all these streamers look good, but the orange we need for the western is almost nonexistent.

**Madge:** Not really nonexistent, there are other parts of the store that could have the necessary streamers we need for the party.

**Jack:** Mind if we help you look?

_They turn to see Jack, Kelly, Buster, Nelson and Isobella approach the group._

**Alfie:** Oh, hi Jack.

**Jack:** Hey Alfie, so what're you guys up to?

**Alfie:** Well, we're with Toby trying to get party supplies for Applejack's birthday while her family is making sure, she doesn't suspect anything suspicious.

**Kelly:** It takes some serious sneakiness to keep a party a secret.

**Jack:** You got that right Kelly, I've heard from Sunset when she was in Ponyville that Pinkie had to keep a secret because Princess Cadence and Shining Armor are pregnant with their child.

**Isobella:** To tell you the truth honestly, it's quite hilarious seeing Pinkie Pie struggling to keep a secret, even if it was this Pinkie Pie as well.

**Buster:** It must be pretty hard for her to accomplish something like that.

**Jack:** Tell me about it Buster.

**Alfie:** So are you guys willing to help me out?

**Nelson:** Of course Alfie, we'll be happy to help.

**Mightymac:** Alright, let's do this!

_So the group looked around to find the streamers they need for the party, meanwhile, Applejack was still helping Big Mac by feeding the chickens and the pigs._

**Applejack:** Phew, this much work is getting hotter than a wallaby in a desert.

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

**Applejack:** I could use a drink if that's okay with you.

**Scootaloo:** Got ya covered.

**Applejack:** Oh, thanks Scootaloo, that's a mighty fine thing you did.

**Scootaloo:** Hey, got to help out a fellow friend of mine whenever I came. Got to dash!

**Big Macintosh:** You continue your duties around the farm, I'll check in on Granny.

**Applejack:** Umm, sure I guess.

_So Big Mac walked to the house, once Applejack is gone, he entered._

**Granny Smith:** Keeping dear old Applejack busy around the farm, Big Mac?

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

**Granny Smith:** Good, might need your help around the kitchen.

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

**Granny Smith:** Girls, might need your help with the food and the ingredients for the cake.

**Scootaloo,** **Apple Bloom** & **Sweetie Belle:** Right away, ma'am! Right away, ma'am! Right away ma'am!

_As the girls help Granny Smith, the others were looking for the streamers for the party. _

**Buster:** Any luck?

**Brenda:** I found them. Bingo, orange western streamers for Applejack's party.

**Nelson:** Oh yeah, we got the streamers and I believe the others have already got the party supplies. All we need now is the tablecloths.

_Thumper, Murdoch, Toby and Mavis were searching for the tablecloths they need until Mavis found the cloths they need._

**Mavis:** Hey Toby, found the cloths we need.

**Toby:** Nice, but are they western themed. We need those as well.

**Mavis:** Well, they're mostly orange. But I'm sure we'll find the western ones we need.

**Thumper:** Hey, we can't have a western party without cowboy hats, boots and clothing.

**Toby:** Hey, that's actually a good idea. Applejack will be so pleased when she sees the finished product.

**Mavis:** I'm sure she will be.

**Murdoch:** I'm sure we got the items we need for the party, let's meet up with the others.

_So the three groups merged at the very front of the store, where the cashier spotted the group._

**Cashier:** Well then, if it isn't the famous Sudrians, what brings you to our fine establishment.

**Toby:** Well, Applejack's grandmother sent us here to get some party supplies for Applejack's birthday, normally Pinkie Pie would do this no problem but she's having a date with Percy right now. So we came here to find the items we need for the party.

**Cashier:** Well then, I'll be more than happy to have you guys get those items for free, in fact, I'll let you guys take them to Applejack's for free.

**Toby:** Thank you sir, that would be a huge help for help.

**Cashier:** No problem, you Sudrians are honored guests to be here since you arrived, you deserve it. Take care!

**Toby:** You too, come on gang.

_So the group walked out of the store and are heading to Applejack's house. As they were heading to Applejack's house, they stumbled upon Bertie next to a bus stop drinking some soda. Until he saw the group coming towards him._

**Bertie:** Oh hello Toby, I see you have some of Applejack's buddies with you.

**Toby:** We need a ride to Applejack's place, because we have birthday supplies for her party.

**Bertie:** Really now, let's not waste any time. Hop on everyone. Wait, where's the food you guys brought?

**Mavis:** Granny Smith is doing the food.

**Bertie:** Oh, gotcha. Well then, let's roll.

_So everyone boarded the bus and Bertie drove them to Applejack's establishment. Granny was outside making sure Applejack doesn't see them. Once the coast is clear, she signaled them to come forth. Meanwhile, Applejack was still working on the farm and she was slowly getting disappointed._

**Applejack:** (Sighs) Seems as though they want me to be excluded from the fun, I see how it is. Guess I'll just sit here and be alone.

_So she sat down on a hay bale and stayed there. After some time, the house is decked out in party decorations and the food was prepared._

**Granny Smith:** This is absolutely perfect. Who picked out a song to get the party started?

**Toby:** I think I can sing it. Because, like the girls said, they heard the same song I've heard before and I think it works best.

**Scootaloo:** Oh yeah, alright, we'll hide and you get Applejack.

**Toby:** Alright Scootaloo.

_So Toby walked out to find Applejack, he found her sitting at hay bale looking down on the ground. Wondering what's up, he walked over to her._

**Toby:** Hey Applejack.

**Applejack:** Oh, hi Toby.

**Toby:** What's wrong?

**Applejack:** (Sighs) Well partner, it's just that most of my family wants me to be very distant from them for some odd reason. I tried to figure out what they're up to, but they put me in the different direction every time. Probably they don't want me around them anymore.

**Toby:** Hey, it's not like that at all. Your family cares about you so much, they would never abandon you. Trust me from experience, remember I told you guys about my past before I joined the Steam Team. At first, I thought I lost all hope, but then, my controller bought me as my driver told me the news.

**Applejack:** Oh yeah, you did tell us that.

**Toby:** You know what'll be better for the both of us, why don't we head inside and see your family.

**Applejack:** Ya know partner, you're right. I shouldn't give up this easily. Let's give this one more try. Lead the way, Toby.

**Toby:** Right this way.

_So Toby led Applejack to the side entrance of the house._

**Toby:** Okay, I need you wait out here for a bit, and when you hear my voice, you come in while you're closing your eyes.

**Applejack:** Umm, okay, I trust you Toby.

**Toby:** Good, I'll call you when I'm ready.

_Toby went inside leaving Applejack outside, after a couple of minutes, Toby called for Applejack._

**Toby:** You can come in now.

_So Applejack went inside the house and it was dark, so she couldn't see, before she continued forward, the lights flicked on and everyone yelled "Surprise, Happy Birthday Applejack!" Her eyes were as wide as the apples they grow. Soon, Toby came down the stairs with a microphone in hand and Big Mac playing a guitar as they're heading downstairs._

**BG Music: Old Town Road- Lil Nas X (Toby singing)**

_Toby:_

_Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road  
I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more  
I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road  
I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more_

_I got the horses in the back  
Horse tack is attached  
Hat is matte black  
Got the boots that's black to match  
Ridin' on a horse, ha  
You can whip your truck  
I been in the valley  
You ain't been up off that porch, now_

_Can't nobody tell me nothin'  
You can't tell me nothin'  
Can't nobody tell me nothin'  
You can't tell me nothin'_

_Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road  
I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more  
I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road  
I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more_

_Everyone was cheering for Toby's performance and Applejack was the most cheerful out of all of them._

**Toby:** So, what do you think Applejack?

**Applejack:** Is-Is this why you don't want me in the house, was it because you guys are setting up a surprise party for me, for my birthday.

**Mavis:** It sure is Applejack, and Toby was the one who orchestrated everything to make it just right for you guys to enjoy, especially you Applejack.

**Apple Bloom:** Happy birthday, big sister!

**Applejack:** I-I don't know what to say. Thank you everyone, especially you Toby.

_She rushed to Toby and picked him up. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

**Applejack:** Thank you Toby for putting this together for me, thank you so much Toby.

**Toby:** You're welcome Applejack.

_The two remained locked in arms for the remaining minute, after that, the party began. Let's see how our next couple fairs next time…._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Applejack  
2\. Big Macintosh  
3\. Toby  
4\. Granny Smith  
5\. Scootaloo  
6\. Mavis  
7\. Apple Bloom  
8\. Sweetie Belle  
9\. Murdoch  
10\. Skarloey  
11\. Hank  
12\. Scruff  
13\. Bradford  
14\. Rocky  
15\. Rheneas  
16\. Sir Handel  
17\. Peter Sam  
18\. Duncan  
19\. Alfie  
20\. Madge  
21\. Jack  
22\. Kelly  
23\. Isobella  
24\. Buster  
25\. Nelson  
26\. Mighty  
27\. Mac  
28\. Brenda  
29\. Thumper  
30\. Bertie


	35. Chapter 33

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 3 (33): Speed is Key (Rainbow Dash x Gordon)**

_Last time we looked at what Applejack and Toby were up to one their first day, next up…._

_So the group walked off in different directions while the Mane 7 walk with their respective boyfriends. We're now taking a look at Rainbow Dash and Gordon who were riding Rainbow's new motorcycle to see her old friend, Lightning Dust. But on the way, they find some other speedsters as well._

**Gordon:** Phew, now that's a fine ride we've had my dear.

**Rainbow Dash:** I'm glad you liked it buddy, because there's more where that comes in sometime in the future.

**Belle:** Well, I'm glad you two like your bike.

**Gordon:** Belle, what a pleasant surprise.

**Belle:** Been a while Gordon, how are you holding up?

**Rainbow Dash:** Well Belle, (Snickers) that almost rhymes, anyways, Gordon and I are now a thing.

**Belle:** Really now, well then, good for you Gordon.

**Gordon:** Thanks Belle. So what are you guys doing here?

**Flynn:** Your pal Rainbow Dash along with her old friend have invited us speedsters for one meeting. Still trying to figure out what that meeting is about.

**Gator:** Maybe the meeting is to tell us that it's a day for us speedsters. Maybe.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well then, why don't you ask the choreographer of this here meeting, Lightning Dust!

**Lightning Dust:** Nice introduction Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** Ya know it.

**Gordon:** So, what's our plan for today Lightning Dust.

**Lightning Dust:** So, our plan for us speedsters here. First up, there's an off-road race track where the Everfree Forest is, I feel like we should see who can conquer the off-road department. Then, we'll stop by a fast food joint and get some grub. After that, we have a dirt bike at the same track and finally, my favorite part, there's a rock concert happening on stage and we've just got tickets to see it.

**Indigo Zap:** Got a ticket for me as well Lightning, 'cause I want in on your little gig.

**Lightning Dust:** You must be Indigo Zap, it's an honor to meet you.

**Indigo Zap:** The same to you, you got another ticket in store because I want to join with you guys for that concert.

**Lightning Dust:** Turns out, there's an extra ticket in this pile, so you're in luck.

**Indigo Zap:** Alright! So, what are we doing today?

**Rainbow Dash:** We're heading to the off-road track for a little ride.

**Indigo Zap:** Oh yeah, that's the perfect to test out my sweet dirt bike.

**Gator:** Umm, hate to break it to you, what about the rest of us?

**Flynn:** Yeah, I mean we've gone through bike, ATVs, 4x4s and buggy training, which ones would be our respective choices?

**Rainbow Dash:** I think I can work something out when we get there, but first, (Whistles), hey Bertie, we need a ride to the dirt track!

**Bertie:** Coming, just got to tune in the engine of my bus, it's acting up again.

**Rainbow Dash:** Ugh, come on everyone, let's help him.

_As the others walked to Bertie's bus, Gordon called Connor, Flynn and Freddie over._

**Gordon:** Psst, hey you three. Come over here.

**Flynn:** What's the situation Gordon?

**Gordon:** Well, it's not like an emergency. But I need your help with something.

**Connor:** What do you want us to do?

**Gordon:** You know that concert that Lightning Dust bought those tickets for, well, Rainbow Dash doesn't know that I'm taking part in a concert and I need you, Gator and Flynn for my song I picked out for her.

**Gator:** Huh, never thought you being in an audition for a concert, but if you want our help for this gig, then we're in.

**Gordon:** Thanks you guys, let's go see how the girls are doing.

_They look to see that the girls are fixing the engine of Bertie's bus, and in due time, it was fixed._

**Lightning Dust:** Phew, that took a while, but that won't stop our date with destiny, would you agree Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** You betcha Lightning Dust.

**Bertie:** Alrighty then, engine's fixed, let's head to the dirt track.

_So everyone boarded the bus and Bertie ignited the engine and they were on their way to the dirt track. They soon arrive at the track._

**Lightning Dust:** Alright everyone, we made it. Now the concert doesn't start until 11:00, so we got some time to do our off-road track race and our bike race at the same time, before we have to stop for some grub.

**Caitlin:** Ooh, this is so exciting. But, why can't we take our crotch rockets over there?

**Rainbow Dash:** Because those types of bikes don't have the best traction on the dirt track, but dirt bikes work best in this stuff.

**Caitlin:** Oh, I get it now.

**Rainbow Dash:** I know that Gordon got me that awesome crotch rocket, I can't take that beauty of a bike out on that stretch of desert.

**Lightning Dust:** You got that right. So Caitlin and Connor, you have these here dirt bikes, hopefully these will still have that feel like your motorcycles.

**Caitlin** & **Connor:** Awesome! Awesome!

**Hannah:** Oh yeah, speed is my game, let's do this!

_With the characters that were in Rainbow Dash's group, Hannah was from the last group of engines that made it through the portal._

**Lightning Dust:** Hold your horses Hannah, we got the others to settle with their off-road vehicles first. Belle and Flynn, your new ATVs.

**Belle:** Oh yeah, this is going to be awesome.

**Flynn:** You said it.

**Lightning Dust:** Freddie and Gator, you two have these 4x4s.

**Freddie:** Hmm, not bad. I think those could definitely work.

**Gator:** I think so.

**Lightning Dust:** Gordon, I know you don't have a particular ride, but with the right guidance, you might just master your new dune buggies.

**Gordon:** Much appreciated.

**Lightning Dust:** And the same for you Jeremy.

**Jeremy:** Alright, I know I prefer flying, but this will do nicely.

_Their new off-road vehicles have shared their respective color schemes._

_**\- Caitlin**__ and __**Connor's**__ dirt bikes have their colors like their crotch rockets_

_**\- Hannah's**__ dirt bike has yellow all over the bike, black around the engine and white for the hubs_

_**\- Belle's**__ ATV has dark blue all around with hints of red for the lights and back_

_**\- Flynn's**__ ATV has the colors of a regular fire truck: Red all around, silver for the brush guard and gold for the hubs_

_**\- Gordon's**__ dune buggy is the same color as his engine form, with red for the hubcaps and white for the rollcage and bumper_

_**\- Jeremy's**__ dune buggy is white but light blue for the roof_

**Gordon:** Roomy, I like it.

**Hannah:** Oh man, I can't wait to shred the track!

**Gator:** This is cool.

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright everyone, let's fire up these bad boys and get them at the starting line.

_So everyone activated their off-road vehicles and rolled towards the starting line._

**Lightning Dust:** Alright, we'll have two laps for the off-road track and we'll have a dirt bike race around the end, which will be three laps.

**Indigo Zap:** Seems reasonable, alright, let's see whose off-roader comes out on top.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh bring it.

**Lightning Dust:** Ready, set, go!

_So the race started with the motorcycles taking the charge followed by the ATVs, 4x4s and buggies. Everything was going smoothly with everyone going at their own pace. Slowly, the ATVs were slowly catching up to the motorcycles as they were the second fastest. After a while, they crossed the finish line, with three motorcycles at front (Rainbow, Caitlin and Connor), one buggy (Gordon), two ATVs and two motorcycles (Belle, Flynn, Indigo and Lightning), two 4x4s and another buggy (Gator, Freddie and Jeremy)._

**Jeremy:** (Whistles) These babies sure are a doozy, though I like sticking to the air more, no offense.

**Lightning Dust:** None taken, my friend. Gordon, you were able to nearly catch up with the three lead motorcycles.

**Gordon:** Hey, they don't call me the fastest of the Steam Team for nothing.

**Gator:** I bet that's what they all say back on Sodor.

**Gordon:** What was that?

**Gator:** Oh, nothing. (Snickers)

**Gordon:** That's what I thought.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh yeah, still got it. But our motorcycles need a tune-up after that race, where can we get a mechanic around here?

**Victor:** I may be off assistance, my friend.

_They turn to see Victor in his repair truck, and outstepped Victor, Kevin along with Den and Dart._

**Lightning Dust:** Hello there Victor, Kevin, I see that you guys brought along, Den and Dart, weren't they bad guys from way back?

**Den:** Umm, we were but….

**Dart:** What he means is, Miss Lightning, that yes, we were bad guys when we were on Diesel's side and we immediately regretted joining his side, once we were defeated and gotten some time to ourselves in jail. But now, since we redeemed ourselves from our fight, along with the Steam Team and the Mane 7, against Timothy, Thomas' demon brother. So now, we are proper again and we like it.

**Lightning Dust:** Well then, that was a surprise.

**Indigo Zap:** No kidding, we, along with Lemon, Sugarcoat, Sunny and Sour and the CHCs have to take cover in the school during their fight. So I'm glad you didn't get to see Thomas turn into that raging demon of a brother he was.

**Lightning Dust:** I don't blame you. So then, what brings you to the track Victor?

**Victor:** Well, I had a feeling that whenever a vehicle I sense needs some tuning up, I just got to follow its trail until I reached the source, and that being the race track.

**Lightning Dust:** Clever, well, we could use some tuning for some of our off-road vehicles, especially our motorcycles. Do you think you guys can get it done in time for the motorcycle race?

**Kevin:** Trust Victor Lightning, anything he can fix, he can do it with ease. Right boss?

**Victor:** (Chuckles) You got that right Kevin. Now then, my motely pit crew, let's get these here vehicles a fine tuning.

**Den** & **Dart:** You got that right, boss! You got that right, boss!

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright, let's get our fixing on!

_So with Den and Dart's help, Victor along with the Dieselworks diesel's powers managed to get the vehicles that the speedsters rode along with their motorcycles all tuned up and fixed for the next big race._

**Victor:** Phew, this took some time my friends, but I managed to get your rides all fixed and tuned up.

**Lightning Dust:** Thanks for the help, Victor. Say, I have four extra tickets right here for the rock concert we're about to see, if you guys like.

**Kevin:** Can we boss; can we go to the rock concert please?

**Victor:** (Chuckles) Alright Kevin, alright. Of course you can come, the same goes for you too.

**Den** & **Dart:** Oh yeah! Oh yeah!

_So the ones with the motorcycles headed toward the starting line. _

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh yeah, this is going to be so awesome.

**Lightning Dust:** You got that right. Ready, everyone?

**Rainbow Dash,** **Hannah,** **Indigo Zap,** **Caitlin** & **Connor:** Ready! Ready! Ready! Ready! Ready! Ready!

**Lightning Dust:** Well then, start your engines!

_So the bikes revved up and race through the starting line as they race around the track. Rainbow was in the lead, followed by Lightning and Indigo, Caitlin, Connor and Hannah. Around the final lap, Rainbow was the winner followed by the others._

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh yeah, still the best.

**Lightning Dust:** Can't argue with that.

**Connor:** (Whistles) Even before we got here, we've heard that you Rainbow Dash are the fastest around here. We thought we see that for ourselves and now, we were right.

**Caitlin:** You got that right.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah I know, I'm awesome, but hey, all of you were also great out on the track as well.

**Belle:** Thanks for the compliment Rainbow, that means a lot.

**Flynn:** And these ATVs could be useful for the Sodor Fire Service when they decide on having them at the Rescue Center.

**Freddie:** You know, that's not a bad idea, these here vehicles we have could be a good site to any vacationers coming to our railway.

**Gordon:** Possibly, but you may never know what Sir Topham Hatt has planned for the island's future.

**Freddie:** True.

**Rainbow Dash:** All this racing has got me hungry, let's stop by a fast food joint for some grub.

**Belle:** I'm okay with that.

**Gator:** Same here, just even thinking about my name Gator has got me wanting to chow down on something.

**Connor:** (Laughs) Now that's funny right there. Good joke.

**Lightning Dust:** Then it's settled, next stop, the nearest fast food joint!

_So they hopped on Victor's repair truck and the four mechanics enter the truck and they drove off to the nearest fast food restaurant. They parked their truck at the parking lot, walked in and ordered what they want. __**Gordon**__ got himself a burger with chicken tenders. __**Flynn**__ got himself an egg sandwich with a hot chocolate. __**Belle**__ got herself a burrito with a soda. __**Lightning**__ and __**Rainbow**__ got two burgers with a side of fries. __**Gator**__ got himself steak with onion rings. __**Jeremy**__ got himself an egg sandwich with apple juice. __**Hannah**__ got herself chicken tenders with a milkshake. __**Caitlin**__ and Connor got two burgers and milkshakes. __**Freddie**__ got himself a burger, French fries and a milkshake. __**Victor**__ got himself a taco. __**Kevin**__ got himself vanilla and chocolate ice cream. __**Den**__ got himself a burger and onion rings. __**Dart**__ got himself an omelet with hash browns._

**Rainbow Dash:** Mmm-mmm, man, these burgers truly hit the spot.

**Lightning Dust:** You said it, old friend, this food is more good than the food that was from your pony copy world Sunset was talking about.

**Rainbow Dash:** You could say that.

**Victor:** So, where is this rock concert located?

**Rainbow Dash:** I've looked at a poster of the concert and it's being held in the stage, where me and the girls fought the Sirens long ago.

**Gordon:** Really, that would be interesting. Lightning, you said the concert doesn't start until when?

**Lightning Dust:** Right now it's about 8:00, so we will head to our respective homes, get ourselves ready and with Victor's truck, we'll head to the concert in record time.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh yeah!

**Connor:** You think you know what you're doing for the concert, Gordon?

**Gordon:** I know so Connor, Rainbow Dash won't expect a thing. Once we leave the restaurant, you, Gator and Flynn are gonna accompany me for a little clothes shopping.

**Flynn:** That's for the concert right?

**Gordon:** Certainly, that's what I'm planning. I'm leaving the clothes shopping to the girls, especially Rarity.

**Gator:** (Laughs) That Rarity, always trying to bedazzle everyone's looks.

**Gordon:** I'm glad she is with James at the moment, otherwise she'll come up with a ridiculous look that I won't even bother wearing.

**Rainbow Dash:** Whatcha boys talking about over there?

**Gordon:** Oh, Miss Dash, we're basically talking about who's going to be playing music around the concert.

**Rainbow Dash:** That's nice, we're about to head out, wanna join us?

**Gordon:** We'll be with you at the concert, just not at this moment, because we're getting ourselves ready for the concert.

**Rainbow Dash:** Hopefully, we'll see you four there.

_So the group raced off to their homes, while Gordon, Gator, Flynn and Connor walking to a store that has rock clothes._

**Gordon:** Hopefully in here, we'll find the clothes that will suit us when we perform.

**Connor:** Don't worry so much Gordon, we'll be great out there.

**Gordon:** I'm not worried, just don't want this to go terribly wrong.

**Connor:** Trust me Gordon, nothing will go wrong and you'll make your girlfriend very proud when she sees you on stage, singing the song you picked out for her.

**Gordon:** Okay, let's do this.

_So they entered the store and picked out the clothes they need for their concert debut. When they exited, they're decked out with their gear. _

_**\- Gordon**__ got himself a blue leather vest with the number on the right side, yellow buttons going down and red trim around the edges, blue jeans with yellow trim and blue shoes with red trim and laces._

_**\- Gator**__ got himself a red bandana, a necklace with gator teeth, a green leather jacket with gator skin on the arms, cut-up jeans and cowboy boots._

_**\- Flynn**__ got himself some goggles and a red cap, a white undershirt with a red and yellow striped jacket, jeans and boots. _

_**\- Connor**__ got himself a visor, a teal jacket with sky blue sleeves along with a sky blue vest with teal trim around the edge, sky blue jeans and teal shoes._

**Connor:** Now this is some killer gear they provided for us here, I love it.

**Gator:** Same here, but this surely makes me look like a redneck.

**Flynn:** (Laughs) Funny, but it looks good on you.

**Gordon:** I think this will suit us just fine, now then, let's get to the concert.

_Meanwhile, the others were also getting ready for the concert._

**Lightning Dust:** I like your look, it suits you.

**Rainbow Dash:** Thanks Lightning, I wore this one with my friends while listening to a totally different concert.

**Victor:** Are you all ready, my friends?

**Rainbow Dash,** **Indigo Zap,** **Caitlin,** **Lightning Dust,** **Hannah,** **Kevin,** **Jeremy,** **Belle,** **Dart,** **Den** & **Freddie:** Ready! Ready! Ready! Ready! Ready! Ready! Ready! Ready! Ready! Ready!

**Rainbow Dash:** Huh, I wonder what's keeping Gordon, Flynn, Gator and Connor?

**Lightning Dust:** I'm sure they'll show up somewhere, probably they're reserving seats for us or something. But let's not waste any time, Victor, let's roll!

**Victor:** Okay then!

_So Victor started his truck and raced off to the concert, little do they know, that Gordon, Flynn, Connor and Gator managed to beat them there, gave them the tickets and lined up waiting for their turn to perform, since they are the last act. Meanwhile, Victor parked his truck to the parking lot, everyone got out and handed their tickets to the guards, they were surprised that the second row to the right was left open for the group, so they took their seats as the concert is underway. Everyone was jamming with each performance that has been going on. Then, the announcer came onstage to announce the final performance._

**Announcer:** How is everyone doing on this fine evening! (Cheers in background) Alrighty then, now, we got a final performance that is dedicated to someone very special in the audience, and I'm pointing at you Rainbow Dash!

**Rainbow Dash:** What?!

**Announcer:** Now then, presenting the band who will be singing the song, Speed Me Up!

_Everyone cheered, but Rainbow was still surprised, that's when the music began._

**BG Music: Speed Me Up- Wiz Khalifa ft. Ty Dolla $ign, Lil Yachty & Sueco the Child (Gordon singing ft. Gator, Connor and Flynn) (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

_Gordon:_

_Left my heart and my soul, you see that I ran  
Rings of gold and awards sit on my nightstand  
I've got something they want, but it's mine to give_

_Free my struggles, detach me from this island  
Bleed my knuckles, attack me for my finance  
I'm dealing with this pain, I just can't let you come throw it away, Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy_

_Gordon __ft. __Gator_

_So I run __(Yeah, yeah), __keep me up  
Creep on me, they speak on me  
They slow down when they bring me up like __(Huh)  
__Speed me up __(Speed, yeah)  
__So I run __(Yeah), __keep me up  
Creep on me, they speak on me  
They slow down when they bring me up like __(Yeah, huh)  
__Speed me up __(It's Boat, speed, speed, it's Boat, yeah, ayy)_

_Gator:_

_Takin' off quick, too fast, on my tippy toes  
Undefeated, bro, no L's, still (Go)  
Takin' off quick, too fast, on my tippy toes  
Undefeated, bro, no L's, still six and oh  
Run around town, profound mentality  
Bad young ting, six rings sittin' under me  
These dudes actin' like we ain't who they wanna be  
Got me tickled, tryna act so selfishly  
Pocket full of green stacked up like a pot of peas  
Big boy dawg, walkin' 'round with a lot of fleas  
Zoom quick, go too fast (Ayy)  
Every day, I gotta make it count  
Every second, gotta make it last  
Roll around, do the double dash  
Big glow on my skin, takin' off them tints (Hey)  
Lambo (Hey)  
Hold up, wait, got a date  
Ladies love my speed, quick to run up trees (Yeah)  
Who you seen like me? Nobody (It's Boat)  
Stayin' in my lane, best friend named Percy  
Balance runnin' on rails, I can never fail_

_Gordon:_

_So I run (Yeah), keep me up  
Creep on me, they speak on me  
They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh)  
Speed me up (Speed, yeah)  
So I run (Yeah), keep me up  
Creep on me, they speak on me  
They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh)  
Speed me up (Speed, speed, yeah, ayy)_

_Connor __ft. __Gordon: _

_Speed me up, ayy, speed me up  
Don't turn down the base, someone tell the DJ leave me up  
They was sleepin' on me, now they see me up, beam me up  
Rings on me like Mallard, rings on me like 23  
New 911, it gon' speed fast  
Tell lil' baby I might hit her up, 'cause she bad  
Money hit my phone and now I'm runnin' to the cash, yeah, yeah  
Marathon, just like Scottie the great __(Yeah)  
__Spin and dash to the safe, do the dash like Truro  
__(I'm dealing with this pain, I just can't let you come throw it away Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy)_

_Flynn:_

_Don't crash, really go fast  
Press on the gas, four hundred my dash  
Never come last  
Came a long way from the back of my friend's  
Since I got racks, I'ma never look back  
I'm goin' fast on my way to the bank  
Level up, I'm movin' up on my rank  
Pedal to metal, I'm winnin' the race, yeah_

_Gordon_

_So I run (Yeah, yeah), keep me up  
Creep on me, they speak on me  
They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh)  
Speed me up (Speed, yeah)  
So I run (Yeah), keep me up  
Creep on me, they speak on me  
They slow down when they bring me up like (Yeah, huh)  
Speed me up_

_Everyone was cheering for Connor, Gator, Flynn and Gordon for the last performance of the show, but none louder than Rainbow Dash, she was whooping and cheering her hardest after seeing that performance, and it even made her cry. After the concert was over, the rest of the group see Gordon and his friends coming towards them, Rainbow then lunged towards Gordon and gave him a huge hug, with Gordon returning the gesture._

**Rainbow Dash:** That was the most awesome performance I've ever seen in my entire lifetime. How come you didn't tell me you were performing in the concert?

**Gordon:** Well, I sorta signed me along with my friends before tickets were distributed. I just wanted to surprise you since you're my girlfriend.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, consider me surprised. (Kisses his cheek)

_Everyone cheered for Gordon for performing for Rainbow Dash, for today, this was truly an awesome day. Let's see how our next couple fairs next time…._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Gordon  
2\. Rainbow Dash  
3\. Belle  
4\. Flynn  
5\. Gator  
6\. Lightning Dust  
7\. Indigo Zap  
8\. Bertie  
9\. Connor  
10\. Caitlin  
11\. Hannah  
12\. Freddie  
13\. Jeremy  
14\. Victor  
15\. Den  
16\. Dart  
17\. Kevin


	36. Chapter 34

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. And for this, I also give credit to Deviantart creator Artthriller94 for I'm using the engine mode for Sunset Shimmer, for this part of the story, I also gave Sunset, Glynn's whistle from the series._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 4 (34): Sunset is Number 1 (Sunset Shimmer x Thomas)**

_Last time we looked at what Gordon and Rainbow Dash were up to one their first day, next up…._

_So the group walked off in different directions while the Mane 7 walk with their respective boyfriends. We're now taking a look at Thomas and Sunset walking towards the park, holding hands as they were walking._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Squeals) I can't believe it, our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend. How awesome is that, Thomas?

**Thomas:** I'm sure it is awesome, Sunset, and I'm glad I got to be part of this first date with you, my ray of sunshine.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes, laughs) Oh, you cheeky devil you. You used that line when I described Ray. But, that's sorta true. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** (Thoughts) Hmm, this idea I have could make this date even more special and romantic. Plus, she'll see what some of my friends will look at as engines. But first, her hair needs something to make it more special.

_He picked out a flower from the ground and faced Sunset._

**Sunset Shimmer:** What's up Thomas?

**Thomas:** I feel like your hair needs something more to liven it up a little.

_She noticed the flower in his hand and she looked up as Thomas slides the flower in her hair. Her eyes glistened and her cheeks flush red._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Are you serious?

**Thomas:** I am serious, and I think the flower on your hair really suits you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Oh Thomas, you're so sweet. Come here, you.

_She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the lips as Thomas wraps his arms around her waist. They stay that way for a while until a camera flashed._

**Photo Finish:** Magnificent! This will totally work perfectly for the tribute for the Steam Team and the Mane 7.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Photo Finish, I didn't see you there.

**Photo Finish:** Pardon my intrusion, I didn't want to spoil the moment. And yes, Thomas, my friends and myself heard so much about you, so no need for introduction.

**Thomas:** Well then, nice to meet you Photo Finish.

**Photo Finish:** Same to you, now, I go!

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Chuckles) That's Photo Finish for you, and thanks for the flower Thomas. (Kisses him) I love it.

**Thomas:** I'm glad you liked it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, what are we going to do for our first date?

**Thomas:** Well, if you're interested, we could have our date on Sodor if you like.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Gasps) Really?!

**Thomas:** I'm sure of it, the rest of our friends are probably busy with their dates as well. So why not see how Sodor is.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Squeals) I would love to go with you!

_She wrapped her arms around Thomas and the same goes for Thomas. They remain embraced for a while. They soon head to the statue where the portal is._

**Thomas:** Ladies first.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Oh Thomas, you're such a gentleman. (Kisses him)

_So she stepped into the portal and Thomas followed in suit. Meanwhile, in Princess Twilight's castle, she was reading a Daring Do book with Spike, when she heard the portal open up. So the two got up and went to investigate, hesitant at first, until two figures popped out and landed. They soon notice that it was Thomas and Sunset._

**Princess Twilight:** Thomas! Sunset!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Twilight!

_The two of them hugged it out and that's when Twilight was approached by Thomas._

**Thomas:** It's been awhile, since we've seen each other.

**Princess Twilight:** Yeah Thomas, it's been awhile. Your hair seems different.

_Princess Twilight's right, Thomas' mane was the same but he had blue around the top._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Say, that's a good look for you, future prince. (Snickers)

**Thomas:** Oh brother.

**Princess Twilight:** (Laughs) Sunset, always with your jokes.

**Thomas:** Hence why I love her. (Kisses her cheek)

**Princess Twilight:** Wait, what?!

**Sunset Shimmer:** I forgot to write this to you, but me and Thomas are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend, but in Equestria, marefriend and coltfriend.

**Spike:** Oh wow, learn something new every day.

**Princess Twilight:** Umm, no offense, but when I'm crowned the new ruler of Equestria, Thomas is going to be the next prince for me to rule with.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I know, but hey, at least I'll be right by his side with my man.

**Princess Twilight:** (Chuckles) Of course, I won't be in your way of your relationship, and hopefully, I'll see you by my side in the future. So enough about me babbling, what brings you two here?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, Thomas and I are on a very special date in which Thomas invited me on a trip to Sodor. (Squeals) How romantic is that?!

**Princess Twilight:** I can definitely tell, you two really do make a beautiful pair.

**Thomas:** Thanks Twilight.

**Princess Twilight:** Feel free to go through the portal, hopefully we'll see you two back again.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'll see you when I get back.

**Princess Twilight:** Same here, bye Sunset.

_The two hugged it out and Spike and Thomas fist/hoof bumped. They soon stepped through the portal. They soon arrive at Sodor, Thomas was the first to pop out and Sunset follows suit, in her train form, which is a "N3" Beyer-Peacock type 2-6-0 tender engine._

**Thomas:** Well, here we are.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffs, exhales) I can never get enough of your island. I'll have to ask my human friends to come to this place for another vacation someday. So, where do we head to first?

**Thomas:** Time to head to Knapford, there's someone else you got to meet, plus an important visitor as well. Come on! (Whistles)

_So Thomas puffed forward, leading Sunset behind. As the two were heading towards Knapford Station and down the countryside, Max, Monty and George saw Thomas returning with an unknown engine right behind him as they pass by._

**George:** Oh great, just what we need, another steamie.

**Max:** Yeah, I agree. But there's nothing we can do about that now.

**Monty:** Same here, we don't want to have our working sentences extended.

**George:** Doesn't matter now boys, our time will come soon. We just don't know when.

_Soon the two raced in to Knapford Station and stopped at the platform. Sunset marveled at the station all around her._

**Thomas:** So this is Knapford Station, the focal point of all of Sodor, for the engines taking the express to other trains that need to be here.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wow, it really does look magnificent and very special, it's no wonder you cherish this place.

**Thomas:** And it's going to be even better.

_They turn to a door opening and outstepped Mr. Percival._

**Mr. Percival:** Ah Thomas, I'm surprised to see you. Princess Twilight sent me a letter telling me of your visit and that you were also bringing someone with you.

**Thomas:** That's right sir, Mr. Percival, meet Sunset Shimmer, my girlfriend from Canterlot High.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Hi sir.

**Mr. Percival:** It's an honor to meet you Sunset, Sir Topham Hatt has told me about you. And I'm happy that you're keeping Thomas in good hands.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I'm happy to help anyone out when I can, and that includes being with the future prince of Equestria. (Giggles)

**Thomas:** Okay, you knucklehead, you can stop now.

**Mr. Percival:** (Laughs) I'm sure she's just playing around with you; my wife is the very same. Also, you have other visitors that will please to meet you Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Really? Who?

**Thomas:** Wait and see.

_Mr. Percival motioned the others to come out and revealed is the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, Ms. Jenny and the Earl of Sodor._

**Mr. Percival:** Thomas, why don't you introduce her to these fine gentlemen.

**Thomas:** Alright Mr. Percival, Sunset, meet the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, Ms. Jenny and Sir Robert Norramby, more known as the Earl of Sodor.

**Duke of Boxford:** It's a pleasure to meet you Sunset Shimmer, is it?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yes, it is sir.

**Duchess of Boxford:** That's a beautiful name for the world you're in, it's just simply beautiful.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks ma'am.

**Ms. Jenny:** All I can say for Sunset Shimmer is welcome to Sodor.

**Earl of Sodor:** I say, your paintjob style is absolutely breathtaking, it simply shines under the sunlight. Oh, what am I even talking about, welcome to Sodor Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Thank you, sir. He sure seems lively.

**Thomas:** That's just his personality, but we respect him nonetheless.

**Mr. Percival:** That's right Thomas, oh look at that, looks like you're about to meet someone else that will be eager to meet you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Who's that?

_Suddenly, she heard a whistle and rolling towards them was the Flying Scotsman._

**Thomas:** Hello Flying Scotsman.

**Flying Scotsman:** Oh, hello Thomas, it's been such a long time since we've seen each other. And who is this with you?

**Thomas:** Flying Scotsman, meet Sunset Shimmer, a visitor from Equestria and my girlfriend.

**Flying Scotsman:** Is that so, welcome to Sodor Sunset Shimmer.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Chuckles) Is just Sunset, thanks, and it's a pleasure to meet you Flying Scotsman.

**Thomas:** If you want, I can give her some history about you.

**Flying Scotsman:** I'm perfectly okay with it, tell her a little bit about myself.

**Thomas:** Well, for one thing, he's Gordon's brother.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Really?!

**Flying Scotsman:** That's certainly true. But I've also competed in the Great Railway Show, which is a test of speed, strength, most decorative and the most skilled at shunting.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wow, that must've been one exciting show.

**Flying Scotsman:** It sure is m'lady.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles)

**Thomas:** Well, he did compete in the speed portion of the show, but he managed to get fourth, a little decent but it's a start.

**Flying Scotsman:** You got that right, so what brings you and Thomas to Sodor.

**Thomas:** I'm bringing my girlfriend behind me along to some of Sodor's beautiful sites, we just want a time to ourselves.

**Mr. Percival:** Now that is very romantic for the two of you, well, I shouldn't bother the two of you of your time. Take care and….

_Suddenly, they heard a loud whistle and they see Spencer speeding towards Knapford Station to the mainland._

**Spencer:** Make way for the Duke and Duchess' private engine!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Who's he?

**Thomas:** That is Spencer, Sunset.

**Flying Scotsman:** It's best you stay away from him, he can be quite nasty. But you won't have to worry about that, since he's heading to the mainland.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, that's a relief.

**Thomas:** (Whistles) Come on Sunset, let me show you what Sodor is all about.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Right behind you honey, (Whistles), see ya later Scotsman.

**Flying Scotsman:** It's a pleasure meeting you Sunset, and good luck on your date with Thomas.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Will do! (Whistles)

_So Thomas and Sunset sped down the countryside as they head to the first destination. They puff down the line and approach Henry's Forest._

**Thomas:** Sunset Shimmer, welcome to Henry's Forest. He's been visiting this forest after he has finished his jobs. But when a severe storm nearly destroyed the forest, he nearly lost hope until all of us band together and helped save the forest.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Really? How beautiful, this forest is so peaceful, I bet Fluttershy will really love this place as much as she loves her animals. There are animals around this forest right?

**Thomas:** There is, look?

_Sunset looked to see an assortment of birds, rabbits, squirrels and even a mother deer and her fawn. Sunset has never seen animals this beautiful since she was in Canterlot High._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wow, it's so beautiful. Fluttershy will be right at home in this forest.

**Thomas:** It truly is special, let me tell you that.

**Philip:** I'll have to agree with you on that one Thomas.

_They look to the right and saw Philip pulling lumber for the building site._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Is that you Philip?

**Philip:** It sure is Sunset. You're bound to see some of our friends in our engine forms sooner than expected. And I think some of them might surprise you. Oh, where are my manners, is that you Sunset Shimmer.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) It sure is Philip, you like my look?

**Philip:** It's absolutely stunning. Oops, I need to get this lumber to the building site, otherwise I'm late. Catch ya later Thomas and good luck on your date you two.

**Thomas** & **Sunset Shimmer:** (Laughs) See ya Philip! See ya Philip!

**Sunset Shimmer:** That Philip sure is a bubbly little fellow, no wonder Pinkie chose him for her group.

**Thomas:** You got that right, let's keep going, there's bound to be more exciting locations for you to see.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Lead the way Thomas. (Whistles)

_So the two sped away to another part of the island, along the junction, they had to stop at a signal, there they see another familiar face puffing towards them, it was Ryan._

**Ryan:** (Whistles) Thomas, welcome back, I didn't know you were stopping by for a visit.

**Thomas:** Well, I'm still on vacation back at Canterlot High, but it doesn't mean I get to visit my home.

**Ryan:** You got that right, who's that right…. Wait a minute, is that?

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Yes Ryan, it's me.

**Ryan:** Well, I'm pleasantly surprised. Welcome to Sodor, Sunset Shimmer.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, this isn't my first time visiting the island, but that was for a short visit. Right now, my boyfriend is taking me to different locations of the island for our date.

**Ryan:** Really, huh, that's actually really nice of what you're doing for her Thomas.

**Thomas:** Oh, it's nothing. Looks like it's our signal, we best be going. See ya Ryan.

**Ryan:** See ya Thomas, and see you too Sunset. Enjoy your date! (Whistles)

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Whistles) I will, see ya Ryan.

_As the two race through the island, they approach the seaside where Norramby Beach is located._

**Thomas:** This is Norramby Beach, when the summer is at its hottest, children flock to this very beach to get away from the heat.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh wow, look at the color of the sand, it's so different from our beach. This really is special.

**Dennis:** Hmph, you can say that again. Hi Thomas and Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yep, it's me.

**Dennis:** Wow, uh, didn't expect you to visit here.

**Thomas:** Yeah, I came here with my girlfriend to visit the sights of Sodor.

**Dennis:** Well then, good luck, now if you excuse me, I need to take this cargo to the depot.

**Thomas:** Catch ya later, Dennis.

**Sunset Shimmer:** This beach is really beautiful Thomas, if we were still human, we would have a blast.

**Thomas:** It sure would be, now then, onwards to our next destination.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Lead the way, my knight in shining armor. Hmm, that reminds of someone.

**Thomas:** Remind you of who?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, back when I was a pony, I heard that Princess Cadence marry Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, and they ruled the Crystal Empire back in Equestria.

**Thomas:** Really? That's interesting.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Around the Friendship Games, there was a Shining Armor there assisting Dean Cadence around Crystal Prep. But after everything that's happened, he's much nicer now.

**Thomas:** Well, that's nice. So, we're heading to one landmark that was named from a fellow express engine, come on! (Whistles)

_So they sped down the line until they reached the top of Gordon's Hill._

**Thomas:** This place is known as Gordon's Hill; it's got some amazing views if you look at it from the top.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wow, you're not kidding. It's beautiful, I have a feeling this will be really be our second home if the opportunity presents itself.

**Thomas:** And if you ever do make that decision, I'll be right by your side, one step of the way.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Aww thanks Thomas, you're too kind.

**Derek:** Oh my grease and oil, I can't get up this hill without my engine seizing up.

**Thomas:** Derek, is that you?

**Derek:** Yep, that's me. Oh, is that Sunset, Ryan told me that she's visiting to the island, I didn't think that was her.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, I get that a lot. But why'd you say you can't climb up this hill?

**Derek:** The reason is Sunset, is that I have teething troubles, meaning my engine is known to overheating if I strain it too much.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, that must be horrible.

**Derek:** It is, (Sighs), looks like I'm going to be late delivering this cargo.

**Donald** & **Douglas:** Don't you worry there Derek, we got you.

_The two look to see Donald and Douglas coming in to help Derek, Douglas went to the back and Donald coupling up in front of Derek._

**Donald:** Oh, hello Thomas, welcome back and is that Sunset!

**Douglas:** Donnie, did you say Sunset?

**Donald:** Yeah, I did Dougie.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hello, you two, I'm here on a date with Thomas, he's showing me around the island.

**Donald:** Well then, good luck you two. Let's get a move on Dougie, Derek's cargo won't deliver itself.

**Douglas:** Quite right Donnie, let's move, see ya you two, enjoy your date!

**Thomas:** See ya you guys. Come on Sunset, let me show you two amazing castles that we have around Sodor, follow me. (Whistles)

**Sunset Shimmer:** Lead the way. (Whistles)

_Thomas and Sunset traveled down the line heading to the castles, when they have to stop at another signal, they see Bill and Ben pulling a train of stone._

**Bill:** Oh, quit bumping me from the back, otherwise you'll knock all the stone from the train.

**Ben:** It's not my fault Bill, it's those blasted trucks. Not me!

**Bill:** Clearly it's your fault.

**Ben:** No it's not, it's your fault.

**Thomas:** Ahem.

**Bill:** Oh Thomas, I didn't see you there, and is that….

**Ben:** Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yes, you two, it's me. Nice to see you guys again.

**Thomas:** Need any help with those stone trucks?

**Ben:** No thank you, we clearly got this, thanks for asking.

**Bill:** Uhh, wish Mavis was here. That way she can help us.

**Mavis:** Ask and you shall receive. Hello Thomas, and Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Mavis, it's nice to see you again.

**Mavis:** Same here, what brings you two to the island?

**Thomas:** Me and Sunset are going on a romantic date, we're doing it in style. By traveling to Sodor's most famous locations and seeing the sights.

**Mavis:** Well, good for you, Toby told me you and Sunset have a thing together, I gotta say, good show Thomas.

**Thomas:** Thanks Mavis, now if you excuse us, we're heading to the castles.

**Mavis:** Good luck, also Whiff and Scruff are also there, you should see them when you get to Callan's Castle.

**Thomas:** Thank you Mavis.

_So the two of them raced off to Callan's Castle, while Mavis helped the Clay twins with their load of stone. Once they arrive, they stop at the front of the castle._

**Thomas:** Here we are, Lord Callan's Castle.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wow, it's really beautiful and ancient, almost like the Castle of the Two Sisters back at Equestria.

**Scruff:** If you think that's ancient, check out Ulfstead Castle, it's loads more ancient than this one.

**Thomas:** Hello Scruff, hello Whiff, I'm sure you can guess….

**Whiff:** That behind you is Sunset Shimmer, we know, some of our friends have already told us about her arrival. I just have to say, welcome to Sodor Sunset, it's a pleasure having you visit our island.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, thanks guys for the hospitality.

**Thomas:** And Scruff, that's is also our next place to go. Sunset, next stop, Ulfstead Castle. (Whistles)

**Sunset Shimmer:** Lead the way, my personal tour guide. (Giggles, whistles)

**Scruff:** Ya know, these two really have a thing for each other.

**Whiff:** You're right about that one Scruff, you're right about that.

_As they raced to the top of the hill, once they reached the top, the gates opened up and Sunset marveled at the castle's beauty._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh wow, look at that castle, it's like the Sodor's version of the Canterlot castle where Princess Luna and Celestia live in.

**Thomas:** Hmm, never thought of that, I guess that could be like Sodor's Canterlot castle.

**Daisy:** Oh, do tell me of this Canterlot castle you two lovebirds are talking about?

_The two look to their right and saw Daisy dropping off visitors._

**Thomas:** Hello Daisy, we were talking about Canterlot Castle where Princess Celestia and Luna reside in.

**Daisy:** Oh, isn't that where the royalist of ponies live and work?

**Sunset Shimmer:** That's right.

**Daisy:** Oh, I would love to work at a place like that, it's just simply extravagant!

**Murdoch:** Keep telling yourself that, and you might annoy some people saying about your swaggers and swerves.

**Daisy:** Hey, a lady has to be proper when has to keep up appearances.

**Thomas:** Hello Murdoch, what brings you around the castle?

**Murdoch:** I'm here to deliver supplies for the Earl's new expansion of the Ulfstead estate.

**Thomas:** Really, that's interesting.

**Murdoch:** It sure is, also, is that Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yes, that's me. My boyfriend is taking me on a date on Sodor's famous locations.

**Daisy:** Aww, now this is sweet, you do know how to appreciate someone close to you.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Thanks Daisy, hey Sunset, we got two more locations to visit and we'll return to Canterlot High.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright Thomas, it's a pleasure seeing you guys, take care.

**Daisy:** You too, my dear. Take care of Thomas while you're at it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Whistles) Will do!

_So the two of them raced off to the next location of Sodor: Shen Valley. When they arrive, Sunset gasped when she sees the sunset and the flowers all over the bottom of the valley. She was so mesmerized by the beauty of the valley; her eyes were watering._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Nearly crying) Oh my gosh, this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen. The sunset and the flowers at the bottom make it shine so beautifully.

**Thomas:** I'm glad you liked it. This is Shen Valley, a very special for a lot of people who liked to unwind and relax while looking at the scenery.

**Sunset Shimmer:** If I have my magic right now, I would so kiss you right now.

**Thomas:** Well, there is one way we can be close.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What's that?

**Thomas:** Wait right here.

_So Thomas raced off while Sunset waits, she sees him on the same line and he gently touched buffers right up to hers. She looked up at Thomas' eyes and she blushed._

**Thomas:** Is this close enough for you?

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Yes, this is good. Thank you for making this date so special for the two of us. I love you Thomas so much right now.

**Thomas:** I love you too Sunset Shimmer.

_They stayed that way for a while, and after that, they have to return to Canterlot High. While they were heading to the Magic Buffers, they passed the watermill as they were heading home, but they stop to engage in a little conversation._

**Thomas: **Now this, right here, is one of my favorite spots on the island from my entire lifetime. I travel down this watermill every time I take Annie and Clarabel, it's just an exhilarating experience.

**Sunset Shimmer: **I don't blame you Thomas, it truly is a beautiful spot.

**Thomas: **When you travel down this line with your coaches, you will know this experience.

**Sunset Shimmer: **I'm sure of it Thomas. (Sighs) I thank you for taking me to all of Sodor's favorite locations, I love it so much. Thank you for doing this for me.

**Thomas: **No problem Sunset, and that's why I love you.

**Sunset Shimmer: **I love you too Thomas.

_ Once they went through the portal, they were back where the school is._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, I want you to close your eyes and stay that way, until I tell you that you can open them.

**Thomas:** Okay then.

_So Sunset leads Thomas to the park where there is a slope that leads to a flower field._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Okay Thomas, you can open your eyes now.

_He opened them and in a brief second, Sunset lunged at Thomas as the two rolled down the slope and they stop at the bottom. Sunset looked up at Thomas as he stared into her eyes._

**Thomas:** (Laughs) I guess this is why you wanted me to close my eyes, so that way the both of us tumble down a slope and onto the ground, this is really becoming a habit the two of us developed.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Laughs) Yeah, I remember. I remember the first time the two of us started our little tumble when you gave me those gifts. I just love it so much. And there's another thing that I really liked to do.

**Thomas:** What's that?

**Sunset Shimmer:** This.

_Sunset leaned towards Thomas and kissed him on the lips. They stay that way for a while, until they go to their sides. They break and looked at each other's eyes._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I've been waiting for that "first kiss" for so long now. You remember that?

**Thomas:** Oh yeah, I remember that.

**Sunset Shimmer:** And now that it is night, it just makes this even more romantic and I just love it. Just like how much I love you Thomas.

**Thomas:** Well, I have to agree with you on that one.

_They lean in and kissed some more, as they wrapped their arms and crossed their legs as they kissed under the night sky. Let's see how our next couple fairs next time…._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Sunset Shimmer  
2\. Thomas  
3\. Photo Finish  
4\. Princess Twilight  
5\. Spike  
6\. George  
7\. Max  
8\. Monty  
9\. Mr. Percival  
10\. Duke of Boxford  
11\. Duchess of Boxford  
12\. Ms. Jenny  
13\. Earl of Sodor  
14\. Flying Scotsman  
15\. Spencer  
16\. Philip  
17\. Ryan  
18\. Dennis  
19\. Derek  
20\. Donald  
21\. Douglas  
22\. Bill  
23\. Ben  
24\. Mavis  
25\. Scruff  
26\. Whiff  
27\. Daisy  
28\. Murdoch


	37. Chapter 35

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 5 (35): Smarts Make the Rights (Twilight Sparkle x Edward)**

_Last time we looked at what Sunset Shimmer and Thomas were up to one their first day, next up…._

_So the group walked off in different directions while the Mane 7 walk with their respective boyfriends. Twilight was in her house typing on her laptop with Spike on her lap and Edward sitting right next to her looking at the screen._

**Edward:** So what's in our agenda for the day.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, I've just researched what's around town and there's seem to be a museum of science and history that we can go to, it's got some amazing pieces of history of Earth and Equestrian history.

**Edward:** Interesting, I would like to see that place for myself.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, you're in luck, the two of us along with Spike here are given access to all the beautiful exhibits they have on display, wouldn't it be awesome.

**Edward:** I guess it would be awesome. When do we leave?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, we leave around tomorrow morning. So, let's get some sleep, we got some sight-seeing going to happen tomorrow. (Kisses his cheek)

**Edward:** (Blushes) Aww thanks for the kiss Twilight, and yes, we should get some sleep for tomorrow.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Do you mind if you sleep with me on my bed, I could use some company right next to Spike.

**Edward:** I don't mind Twilight.

_So the two of them went upstairs, changed into their PJs and went to bed. While Edward was sleeping, he felt someone wrapping their arms and legs around him, he looked to see it was Twilight shifting closer to Edward. He blushed as Twilight cuddled next to him. The next morning, Twilight was preparing breakfast for the two of them, and poured dog food for Spike__._

**Spike:** Thanks Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You're welcome Spike.

**Edward:** (Yawns) Morning Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Morning Edward, breakfast is served.

**Edward:** Thanks Twilight, that does smell good.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Thanks, enjoy yourself.

_So the three started eating their breakfast before their trip to the museum. Once they got dressed, Twilight told Spike to stay in the house since dogs aren't allowed to the museum. So with that, they exited the house and walked to the bus stop while holding hands._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Are you excited for our museum trip, I know I am.

**Edward:** I am excited; I've never been inside an actual museum before. Only passed by some when I was an engine.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Really, you never been inside a museum before?

**Edward:** Yeah, that's right, we've only build new museums, but never seen the inside.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, you're in a luck. This museum we're going to is loaded with the Earth's history as well as Equestrian history, how crazy is that?

**Edward:** Well then, this should be interesting. Thanks for taking me with you on this trip.

**Twilight Sparkle:** No problem, anything for you. (Kisses his cheek)

**Edward:** (Chuckles) Thanks and look, I'm still new to this whole love-relationship thing, I know the others are perfectly good with it but I'm still grasping it.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Don't worry Edward, we're taking this nice and easy, and hopefully, it will progress later on. Trust me, I've been in there before.

_So the bus raced off to the museum. Once the bus stopped, everyone stepped out as well as Twilight and Edward. They held hands and approached the entrance, once they went inside, they were marveled by a dinosaur standing in the middle of the main floor, the dinosaur was a Tyrannosaurus Rex, or T-Rex._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh wow, look at that thing. It almost looks like a dragon, just due to its bones.

**Edward:** It may look like a dragon, but it's not. This was the skeleton of one of the most fearsome predators to ever exist around the time of the Cretaceous, meet the king of the dinosaurs, Tyrannosaurus Rex.

**Twilight Sparkle:** That's a pretty impressive title for a dinosaur.

**Sam:** You got that right. It's hard to imagine anything that came before us, and we're looking at it right now.

**Edward:** Oh, hi Sam.

**Sam:** Edward, hey buddy, what's been going on?

**Edward:** Oh, nothing much, just me and Twilight going on a date to this museum.

**Sam:** Oh, I see. Well, I won't bother you two or your time.

**Edward:** Didn't expect to see some of my friends also around the museum during our trip.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Chuckles) I'm sure we'll bump into them as we see what this museum has to offer.

_So they went to the right to another exhibit around the main floor, where it showed the events that happened before humans were born._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Wow, this was the timeline of how the Earth came to be. It first was a fiery ball of molten rock, then an ice ball, until the Earth returns to the way it was.

**Edward:** You're right about that. Look here, in the depths of the ocean, armored arthropods took over the seas until predatory fish took over. After that, arthropods and early vertebrates took over the lands and evolved to vast reptilians and other vertebrates. After some time, dinosaurs took and later, mammals took over and humans were born.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Wow, you're really smart. Keep that up and I might envy you.

**Edward:** Well, we're basically the same thing. We have really smart brains and we have the same traits with each other.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, you're right about that one Edward. Anyways, this really is one piece of history that will always be one of my favs.

_So they went across from the Earth's history timeline and saw an exhibit of the Pillars of Old Equestria: Star Swirl, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Somnambula and Mage Meadowbrook. _

**Edward:** So, this is the famous Pillars of Old Equestria in the pony world, right?

**Twilight Sparkle:** You got that right. Princess Twilight told me that these special ponies were a special force in fighting against some of Equestria's most feared villains, even the Pony of Shadows.

**Edward:** Your pony friends along with the Six Pillars must be real-time heroes.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You could say that. So, shall we head to the right corner of the museum.

**Edward:** Sure thing.

_So the two went to the right corner of the museum, where it contained three exhibits of Earth's history and two exhibits of Equestrian history._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Look at the centerpiece, a model of what Equestria looks like. Man, it must be pretty awesome living in this kingdom like my princess counterpart.

**Edward:** You're right about that. It's a wonderful kingdom, and I'm glad Sunset told us all about the landscape that Equestria has to offer. It will be nice to live there

**Trevor:** You have no idea old friend.

**Edward:** Trevor, what are you doing here?

**Trevor:** I thought about exploring a little bit, with some of my friends I've met along the way.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Who's that?

**Scootaloo:** Who do you think Twilight?

_Accompanying Trevor, was the CMC, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo._

**Apple Bloom:** Hey Twilight, what are you and Edward doing here?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, me and Edward are walking around the museum to see it's amazing history and learn a little bit about each other.

**Edward:** Exactly, like the time that I saved my friend Trevor from getting scrapped.

**Sweetie Belle:** Really?!

**Twilight Sparkle:** That's right Sweetie Belle, back at our first campout, Edward told us the story on how he saved Trevor.

**Apple Bloom:** Wow, that's literally amazing!

**Trevor:** I have to agree with you, but we won't bother the two of you from your time, take care Edward.

**Edward:** You too Trevor.

_They head to the next of the five exhibits. Which houses the timeline, artifacts and even pictures from WW1 & 2._

**Edward:** Huh, WW1 & 2, never thought I ever hear from the likes of those two great wars.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You're telling me, from what I've heard of those conflicts is that these battles were the bloodiest in Earth's history, from all the casualties from it and around the end of WW2, it's traumatizing to think of it.

**Edward:** I know what you mean Twilight, I would hate to see myself in the middle of these conflicts, let alone seeing my friends in the battles as well.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Same here, unless it's Equestrian enemies then that's a different story.

**Edward:** (Chuckles) You're right about that, still they sure know how to make some brilliant new inventions during the war, from tanks, mustard gas, war planes to even the Atomic Bomb that dropped around Hiroshima and Nagasaki around the end of the war.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Along with one of the worst events to ever happen in history of the wars, the Holocaust.

**Edward:** (Shudders) I feel ya Twilight, the amount of casualties around that unfortunate event are too saddening to even think about. Those dictators that this were the vilest beings to ever exist on the planet.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You're right about that one, but it's a good thing the Allies managed to help those that survived to tell the tale of their traumatic experience.

**Edward:** Wise words, now let's see what the next exhibit has to offer.

_They went to another exhibit where it had a glass pane showing the six ponies fighting against Tirek._

**Twilight Sparkle:** I think this is what my princess counterpart told me about, that she and her friends were on the verge of defeat by the monstrous centaur known as Tirek, until they unlocked a chest containing extremely powerful magic which was enough to defeat Tirek and restore magic to all of Equestria.

**Edward:** Like I said, your friends along with your pony counterparts are real time superheroes.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Chuckles) Well, we did help stop Diesel and his minions and saved Thomas from the clutches of Timothy along with Midnight, so I guess we are real time superheroes.

_So they look to another exhibit where it showed the two some of the most awesome movies that set a record._

**Twilight Sparkle:** I've heard from Sunset that she and Thomas watched Titanic on their special date, and to this day, it's still one of the greatest love movies of all time. Along with a couple of others.

**Edward:** You got that right, from Jurassic Park, Avengers, Godzilla and a whole bunch more movies that many people enjoy.

**Arthur:** You got that right Edward.

_They look to see Arthur, with Flash Sentry and Timber Spruce along with Logan._

**Edward:** Hello Arthur, Logan, what are you guys doing here and who are you new friends, besides you Flash.

**Flash Sentry:** Oh, I was about to say, I thought you forgot about me.

**Edward:** (Laughs) Of course not, Flash, what's good?

**Flash Sentry:** Nothing much, but you two along with your friends are literally legends, I've been telling Timber here that you guys are really famous.

**Edward:** Really.

**Flash Sentry:** Oh, my apologies, Edward and Twilight, this is Timber Spruce, I'm sure you are well aware of him right.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Umm, yeah, I'm totally aware of you guys.

**Timber Spruce:** Don't worry about it Twilight, I've heard that you and Edward are a thing now, and I'm not too judgy about it. In fact, I should be proud. Take care of her Edward.

**Edward:** Don't worry Timber, I will.

**Logan:** I'm surprised that you Twilight, once dated both Timber and Flash way before we got here.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Umm, yeah, well, my princess counterpart sorta knew Flash way before I did and around Everfree, I once dated Timber just to clarify.

**Logan:** Oh, didn't know that. But now I know. We won't disturb you of your time.

**Edward:** See ya you guys. I didn't know that you once dated Timber.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, that was a long time ago. But now, I'm dated you, so I guess you're the third guy I've dated, if you count my princess counterpart.

**Edward:** Probably don't count your counterpart, guess I'm the second guy you've dated.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Giggles) I guess you're right on that one Edward. (Kisses his cheek) Come on, let's head to the next area.

**Edward:** Right behind you.

_So they head to the final exhibit of the right bottom corner of the museum, which showed the famous Titanic ship, the one who boasted that it was unsinkable until its encounter with an iceberg._

**Edward:** Ah yes, the famous Titanic that sank around April 14, 1912. Dubbed the unsinkable ship since its maiden voyage, unfortunately, it hasn't come to pass.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I hear ya Edward, if all of my friends along with yours are on that ship before the sinking, we would have a blast like our yacht cruise from way before.

**Edward:** You girls went on a yacht?

**Twilight Sparkle:** You got it, it was a blast until Rainbow Dash tried to make us think there's Equestrian magic interfering with our vacation which caused her to explore a dangerous island and when me and Sunset tried to rescue her, we sorta went into another portal to Equestria.

**Edward:** Really, another portal to Equestria on a dangerous island.

**Twilight Sparkle:** That's what it seems like, but we did manage to rid ourselves of the magic, and get this, it was when my pony friends defeated the Storm King and that resulted in transporting some of his magic into our world. I know it sounds crazy but it's true.

**Edward:** (Chuckles) Well now, you girls must have gone on quite the adventure on the high seas, if Salty were on that boat, he'll be singing pirate shanties, telling tales about daring rescues and dangerous storms, which will probably scare even the little ones if they hear about it.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Giggles) I totally agree with you on that one Edward, he'll probably be a laugh to some of my friends who find his stories interesting, but also hilarious. Come on, let's see the left side of the museum.

_The left side of the museum has the same number of exhibits as the right side only this time, the centerpiece is a touch pool of intertidal creatures._

**Edward:** Whoa, what's this?

**Twilight Sparkle:** This is just like when we vacationed at the beach, Edward, these are intertidal creatures we find around our section of the beach, in this interactive exhibit, we have starfish, sea urchin, shrimp and even a friendly octopus.

**Edward:** Really, wow, so many creatures in this little exhibit.

**Salty:** You got that right me hearty, the intertidal creatures around this here interactive exhibit are just a drop compared to all the other animals around the sea.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hello Salty, what brings you around the museum?

**Salty:** Thought I catch some breeze since hanging around Pinkie's bakery, I can tell you, she was loads of fun, almost like my good mates Bill and Ben. She loved hearing my daring tales of the high seas, I'm just glad Cranky wasn't here to hear it, he would never hear the end of it.

**Edward:** Well, we don't blame you Salty.

**Salty:** Avast maties, there be a tentacled beast coming out of that there cave.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Chuckles) That's just an octopus Salty, he's no Kraken.

**Salty:** Oh, (Chuckles sheepishly), sorry, been too hooked up from my pirate tales.

**Edward:** It's alright Salty, no harm done.

**Salty:** Well, I catch ye later Edward and Twilight, have fun and stay safe!

**Twilight Sparkle:** We will Salty, hey Edward look, that octopus is coming out to say hello. From what I've learned is that they're really inquisitive, essentially very curious. Let's greet him.

_So Edward rolled up his sleeve and the two of them put their hands in the water to greet the octopus. Already, he wrapped his tentacles all around their hands as a way of saying hello._

**Edward:** Oh my goodness, that really feels weird.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Laughs) Tell me you and your friends never handled anything like an octopus right?

**Edward:** I guess you're right, but so that I'm not rude, I'm gonna give this little guy a pat on the head.

_Twilight helped roll up Edward's other sleeve, and with his other hand, he petted the octopus's head and he closed in eyes with satisfaction as he was petted._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Aww, he likes it. You really are caring to any animal you come across on your island.

**Edward:** You're right about that. We still got four other exhibits to look at before we head home.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Sounds like a plan Edward, we'll see you again soon, my eight-armed friend.

_They leave the interactive pool to wash their hands from the saltwater, while their octopus friend lifted a tentacle to wave goodbye at them before going back to his cave. They went to one exhibit where it showed the history of travel by wheel._

**Edward:** This is absolutely incredible; the way humans use wheels for so many modes of transportation.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You're right about that Edward, from handheld carts, horse wagons, bikes, cars and a whole lot of other vehicles. Men always seem to surprise themselves when they created something new.

**Buster:** You're right about that Twilight, though I wish I have one of those motorized wheelchairs, that way I can follow the rest of my pack without having to turn the wheels with my hands or be pushed by someone.

**Edward:** Hello Buster, what brings you here?

**Buster:** I'm with Jack and Alfie to accompany them, luckily the museum is generous to have a ramp built for people who are confined to their wheelchairs.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, that's nice for them.

**Jack:** It sure is Twilight, hey you two, I see that you two are spending some quality time together in the museum, am I right?

**Edward:** Well, you guessed right.

**Alfie:** Yo Alfie, let's continue looking around the place before we're called off from my friends for construction duty.

**Jack:** Right behind ya Alfie, gotta go, the three of us are in a hurry to see what the museum has to offer before we're called off for work. See ya you two, good luck on your date.

**Edward:** See ya Jack and Alfie, and goodbye Buster.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Those guys sure are a happy bunch, they almost seem like family.

**Edward:** When you put it like that, you're right, The Pack are like family.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well then, we got three more exhibits before we head home for the day.

_They went to see two exhibits which took place around the same time, it showed two glass panes showing the pony counterparts defeating two of Equestria's vilest villains: King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis._

**Twilight Sparkle:** I remember my counterpart telling me that Chrysalis captured Princess Cadence and shapeshifted into her to blend in in the middle of a wedding between her and her brother Shining Armor, but she managed to find the real Cadence and Chrysalis was later revealed. But with the help of her friends, they managed to defeat Chrysalis and the wedding went underway.

**Edward:** Interesting, also Sunset told me that for this one, the long lost Crystal Empire has suddenly risen up. It was once ruled by King Sombra; a tyrannical unicorn whose dictatorship is the stuff of nightmares under his rule. He was eventually defeated and now Cadence and Shining Armor rule it, and when your counterparts try to find the Crystal Heart, Sombra came back to take over until the Crystal Heart restored the empire repelling Sombra from coming back.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, at least that's a good thing. Let's check out that area.

_They look to see one exhibit where it showed the remains of a building, an old firefighter hat and pictures of the most terrifying terrorist attack that happened in history, 9/11._

**Edward:** Oh boy, umm, this-this one really hits the heart where it hurt the most.

**Twilight Sparkle:** No kidding, when I heard of this event, it literally broke my heart into a bunch of pieces. It's so sad seeing all those people killed in this devastating attack.

**Edward:** But to all those that help the ones that survive the attacks should be commemorated for their actions.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Wise words coming from you.

**Edward:** What can I say, my friends call me the wisest of the team, and all that is backed up by experience on the railway.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I wish I can learn from you if we're on Sodor.

**Edward:** Who knows, maybe you can. But in the meantime, let's look at the last exhibit and then we'll head home.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Sure thing.

_The last exhibit showed the story of how Nightmare Moon came to be, the princess of the night and day were in harmony, until jealousy and rage clouded Luna and thus, turned her into Nightmare Moon. In order for her to not return to Equestria, Celestia banished her own sister to the moon until sometime, she was released and returned to normal._

**Twilight Sparkle:** I remember Sunset telling me this story back in Ponyville, it was one of the most famous story in all the land, even though the legend turned out real.

**Edward:** You said it, geez, I can't imagine seeing my friends getting consumed by the nightmares and turn into this, though I think Timothy was far worse.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Can't argue with that Edward, I'm just glad Sunset managed to get rid of Thomas' demon brother and he suddenly returned to normal.

**Edward:** Yep, we're all happy that Thomas is back to normal and his demon brother is gone for good, hopefully nothing else tries to make Thomas evil.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hopefully not, well, let's get going. I'm sure Spike will want to hear what we've been up to.

**Edward:** Probably, thank you for taking me to the museum. I enjoyed it.

**Twilight Sparkle:** No problem Edward, and there's one more gift I wanna give you before we get ourselves coffee for the return trip.

**Edward:** What's that.

_He got the answer when Twilight kissed him on the lips, they stay that way for a minute until they break._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Like I said before, nice and slow.

**Edward:** You're right about that, come on, let's go home.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Right behind you.

_So the two of them held hands and walked out of the museum, knowing their date was a huge success. Let's see how our next couple fairs next time…._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Edward  
2\. Twilight Sparkle  
3\. Spike  
4\. Sam  
5\. Trevor  
6\. Scootaloo  
7\. Apple Bloom  
8\. Sweetie Belle  
9\. Arthur  
10\. Flash Sentry  
11\. Timber Spruce  
12\. Logan  
13\. Salty  
14\. Buster  
15\. Jack  
16\. Alfie


	38. Chapter 36

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 6 (36): Beauty in Nature (Fluttershy x Henry)**

_Last time we looked at what Edward and Twilight Sparkle were up to one their first day, next up…._

_So the group walked off in different directions while the Mane 7 walk with their respective boyfriends. Henry was hanging around Fluttershy around the park, enjoying the scenery and playing with the local animals. The Sun shone brightly against the two._

**Henry:** Ah, nature is such a beautiful thing to kick back and relax.

**Fluttershy:** You're right about that Henry, nature sure is a wonderful thing. I'm glad that the two of us agree on one common thing: that we both love nature.

**Henry:** You're right about that. The birds, squirrels and even the frogs are such good friends, since I shared that animal communication from you, I have the same power as you.

**Fluttershy:** Well, I'm glad you liked it. Well, I was hoping the two of us do a couple of things before we do a forest trek at the back of the school.

**Henry:** Well, what sort of things.

**Fluttershy:** Well, I was hoping you can help me out with some of the girl's pets since they're on their little dates. Then, we got some pets to take care of at the animal shelter. After that, is our forest trek.

**Henry:** Actually, I think that is a good idea.

**Fluttershy:** Thanks for agreeing with me Henry, I knew I can count on you. (Kisses his cheek)

**Henry:** Aww, you're such a sweetheart.

**Fluttershy:** I know, let's get going Henry, first up Winona at Applejack's farm.

**Henry:** Okay then, but, how are we going to get there?

**Fluttershy:** I got myself a car way before you guys got here, so I think we can go from there.

**Henry:** Wow, didn't know that, but hey, at least that's one set of wheels we can go on besides taking the bus.

**Fluttershy:** Well, you're certainly right about that Henry, let's not keep Winona waiting. Let's head to the farm.

**Henry:** Lead the way m'lady.

**Fluttershy:** (Giggles)

_So they got in Fluttershy's car and drove off to Applejack's farm. As they drove towards the farm, Fluttershy wants to talk to Henry about his forest._

**Fluttershy:** So, I remember you told me that you have a forest of your own right.

**Henry:** Yeah, I do. It was a special place for me that I cherish for so many years. I love the forest and all its animals that live in it.

**Fluttershy:** That sounds like your forest really means a lot to you. I would love to see that forest when I get the chance.

**Henry:** Maybe you will, when all of my friends want to show you around Sodor.

**Fluttershy:** That would be lovely Henry.

_As they were driving, Fluttershy was making quick glances at Henry on how sweet he is to her, she was thinking of giving Henry, when the time is right, a kiss on the lips. During the drive, they arrive at the farm. They got out and walked to Applejack's house, and they see Granny Smith, Big Mac and the CMC._

**Granny Smith:** Hello Fluttershy and Henry, what brings you two here to our neck of the woods.

**Fluttershy:** Hello, Ms. Smith, me and Henry to check on Winona. Also, if you don't mind me asking, where are Applejack and Toby?

**Scootaloo:** Those two left a while ago because it was Applejack's birthday a couple of hours ago. And let me tell you, those two are a match made in heaven.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, that's nice. I think some of my friends along with their boyfriends wished Applejack a happy birthday if I recall.

**Granny Smith:** That's very nice of you dear. Now where is that Winona?

**Big Macintosh:** Right here.

_Big Mac came in with Winona in his hands._

**Fluttershy:** Hi there sweetie, how you've been.

_Winona tells her that Granny and Big Mac have been washing her and the CMCs have been feeding and playing with her out in the fields._

**Fluttershy:** Oh, now that's real nice of them, I'm glad you're doing okay since the two are off on their date. Make sure she gets all the attention she needs.

**Scootaloo, Apple Bloom** & **Sweetie Belle:** We will! We will! We will!

**Henry:** Well, we'll see you guys later. So where to next, Fluttershy?

**Fluttershy:** We head to Rarity's boutique to check on Opalescence, Opal for short.

**Henry:** Well then, let's make haste and not be late.

**Big Macintosh:** Spoken like a true gentleman.

**Henry:** What can I say Big Mac, I just know how to work well with others.

**Fluttershy:** (Giggles) Oh, you're sweet.

**Granny Smith:** Henry dear, I think you and Fluttershy will make an excellent couple in the near future.

**Henry:** Thanks Granny, it means a lot.

_So the two of them walked back to the car and drove off from the farm on their way to Rarity's boutique. When they arrive, they see Daisy, Toad and Duke inside taking care of things while James and Rarity are enjoying their date._

**Daisy:** Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise, what brings you nature lovers to this fine establishment.

**Fluttershy:** Good morning Daisy, me and Henry are hear checking out the girl's pets to see how they're doing while they're on their dates.

**Duke:** That is mighty kind of you to take care of Rarity's cat, Opal. Now where is that cat?

**Toad:** Right here Mr. Duke.

_He had Opal in his arms as she was purring from his comfort. Opal looked at Fluttershy and meowed at her._

**Fluttershy:** Hello sweetie, how are you doing while Rarity is off with James on their date.

_Opal tells her that Daisy has been keeping her fur nicely brushed and cleaned. Toad has been playing with her and keeping her company while in the boutique._

**Fluttershy:** Well, I'm happy that they're keeping you nice and healthy Opalescence, I think they're real nice.

**Duke:** You're right about that Ms. Fluttershy, Opalescence is a truly beautiful cat to have around here.

**Henry:** Well, I'm happy you guys are taking care of Opalescence. So Fluttershy, where to next.

**Fluttershy:** Well, Twilight already is taken care of Spike since does too are inseparable, the next one up is Tank.

**Henry:** That's Rainbow Dash's tortoise if I remember correctly right.

**Fluttershy:** You got it right Henry. We'll see you guys later, see ya Opalescence.

**Toad** & **Duke:** See ya two later! See ya two later!

_So the two went back in the car and drive to Rainbow Dash's house to see Tank. When they got out, they see Tank accompanied with Caitlin and Connor._

**Henry:** Hello you two, I see that you are taking care of Tank while Rainbow is dating Gordon.

**Connor:** You got that right Henry, and Tank here is a really sweet turtle.

**Lightning Dust:** Hello Fluttershy.

_They turn to see Lightning Dust right behind them._

**Fluttershy:** Hello Lightning Dust, what brings you around here?

**Lightning Dust:** Well, since Rainbow Dash and Gordon are off on their date, she told me along with Caitlin and Connor to help watch the house and take care of Tank.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, I see. Well, that's very nice of you to do that. So where is Tank?

**Caitlin:** Right here Fluttershy, with us.

**Fluttershy:** Hi sweetie, how're they treating you.

_Tank tells Fluttershy that they were taking good care of him, giving him a bath, food and water. But was wanting to go outside._

**Fluttershy:** Oh, I see. Well, I'll let them know. Tank appreciates you guys taking care of him, but he wants to go outside to get some fresh air.

**Connor:** What the, how did….

**Caitlin:** She can talk to animals, because she had a geode capable of doing that, see it on her neck.

**Connor:** Oh, I see, now I understand.

**Fluttershy:** We would love to stay and chat, but me and Henry got one more stop before we head to the animal shelter.

**Henry:** And what's that Fluttershy?

**Fluttershy:** Sunset Shimmer's house, she has her gecko Ray remember.

**Henry:** Oh, I get ya. Well, we can't keep Ray waiting.

**Fluttershy:** We most certainly can't, we'll see you guys later and make sure that Tank gets fresh air outside.

**Lightning Dust:** We'll do that, see ya later you guys.

_So the two of them walked back to their car and drove off to Sunset's to see Ray, when they got there, they saw Starlight, Emily, Nia and Rebecca hanging around the living room with Ray in Starlight's hands._

**Fluttershy:** Oh, hello everyone. I see you girls were having fun.

**Rebecca:** We most certainly are Fluttershy, our girls' night is definitely a blast. This is the most fun I've had since ever.

**Henry:** I can certainly tell, so where's Ray?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Right here you guys, he's been happy for some time, but now he's feeling miserable.

**Fluttershy:** Oh dear, when did this happen?

**Nia:** Just a couple of seconds ago, I think he misses Sunset.

**Fluttershy:** Oh dear, let me see if I can cheer him up.

**Emily:** Do you think you can cheer him up?

**Fluttershy:** I think I can help him out. Can I hold him?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Sure.

**Fluttershy:** Hello sweetie, I know you're missing Sunset and I'm sure she misses you as well. But don't worry, I'm sure she'll come back when she finishes her date with Thomas. And I think you'll be really excited when she comes back, won't you Ray.

_Hearing Fluttershy's words of encouragement sparked something in him, that made him jump up and down while spinning around. Starlight and Fluttershy giggled at Ray's energy._

**Fluttershy:** Now then, he's all better and full of energy.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Thanks for getting him back to his original self.

**Emily:** You really are a natural when it comes to animals.

**Fluttershy:** I know, it's just who I am.

**Henry:** So, where to next?

**Fluttershy:** We go to the animal shelter, we got to take care of the animals that live there, and hopefully find some new homes for these little guys.

**Starlight Glimmer:** You must be one busy bee to work at the animal shelter.

**Henry:** Well, I also helped her out when she needs it. So she's not completely alone.

**Fluttershy:** (Blushes) Oh Henry, you're so sweet. (Kisses his cheek)

**Rebecca:** (Squeals) These two are perfect for each other.

**Nia:** You know it.

**Fluttershy:** Come on Henry, let's get to the animal shelter. I'm sure the rest of the animals will love to see us.

**Henry:** Well, let's not keep them waiting.

_So they went back to the car and drive all the way to Canterlot Mall. They got out and head to the animal shelter. They soon got to work, cleaning and washing some of the dogs and cats, even though they love Henry but he doesn't mind. Then, the dog suddenly shook all the water off of him and it sprayed him. Fluttershy also saw this and giggled at Henry._

**Fluttershy:** (Giggles) I'm sure that dog wants his bath to be finished in an instant. (Chuckles)

**Henry:** Oh boy, but it's better than being sprayed by an elephant.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, I remember you telling me that during our camping trip, I'm sure that the elephant didn't mean any harm in spraying you, it was just startled by you spewing steam.

**Henry:** Well, I'm sure it was just doing it by instinct. But still, that surprised me to say the least.

**Fluttershy:** Still, it was a little funny. Almost as funny as you getting sprayed by that dog you have over there.

**Henry:** Well, I'm almost gonna smell like wet dog for a while.

**Fluttershy:** Get yourself dried off Henry, I'll handle that guy that sprayed you.

**Henry:** Most certainly, Fluttershy.

_So Henry went back to dry himself, while Fluttershy tends to the dog that sprayed Henry. When Henry came back, he was all dried. Fluttershy managed to get the dogs all cleaned. _

**Henry:** Man, you make this whole thing seem easy.

**Fluttershy:** Well, it's a knack I possess when it comes to animals.

**Henry:** Well that makes you special, just like me and everyone else.

**Fluttershy:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Henry, you're so sweet. And there's another thing on why I like about you.

**Henry:** What's that Fluttershy?

**Fluttershy:** You're just like everyone that shows the same amount of kindness, whether it be my friends, yours or everyone. You carry that same kindness with you everywhere we go, and that just touches my heart so much. I really loved every bit of it, just like how I love you.

**Henry:** I don't have it any other way.

_They approach each other and hugged it out as they stay that way for a while. _

**Fluttershy:** I enjoy having you around me Henry, I just love your company.

**Henry:** And I too enjoy having you around me Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** Hey Henry, can I ask you something?

**Henry:** What's that?

**Fluttershy:** There's a special spot in a forest around the back of the school that I think the two of us will absolutely love.

**Henry:** Well, if it was like Henry's forest, then I would totally like to come.

**Fluttershy:** Thank you Henry. Well, I think we should head over before it gets dark, it gets beautiful around sunset.

**Henry:** Well then, let's get going.

_So they got to the car and raced off to the forest, hoping to get there before it gets dark. While they were driving, Henry look at the beautiful landscape that the forest provides, while Fluttershy looks at him with happiness. Soon enough, they arrive at the forest._

**Henry:** My, it sure is different from my forest back at Sodor, and a little bit darker.

**Fluttershy:** Well, you're right about that, it may be dark and intimidating but inside, they conceal a thing of beauty. So right now, it's almost sunset, so we should head inside before it gets dark. You'll be okay going in the forest right Henry?

**Henry:** Uhh, I guess so. So, should we head inside?

**Fluttershy:** Yep, just need to get a few things from my trunk and we'll be good to go. You're okay to head over there, there should be a trail when you go into the forest, follow that trail and it should take you to that spot I was telling you.

**Henry:** Umm, are you sure about that?

**Fluttershy:** Don't worry about me Henry, I can handle myself. And if there were any animals I encounter, I can simply swing them with my charm. Remember, I can talk to animals.

**Henry:** Right, you keep reminding me. Okay, I'll see you at the spot.

_So Henry walked off to the trail of the special spot Fluttershy told him about. Meanwhile, she opened the trunk of her car and was carrying a picnic basket and inside was the picnic food, a special present for Henry and Angel. He popped out of the basket and looked at Fluttershy._

**Fluttershy:** Hiya Angel, I'm glad you got to come along for this special occasion. And I'm sure Henry is going to love seeing you again.

_Angel chirped of the fact that he gets to see Henry again. After she got everything she needs, she closed the trunk of the car, locked it with her keys and starts walking towards the trail of the forest. The sky is almost reaching sunset, and the forest is starting to turn dark. Fluttershy was treading lightly through the dark forest with a flashlight in hand. Everything around her was very eerie and creepy, but she pressed on. She heard owls hooting, frogs croaking, crickets chirping and the wind blows against the low-hanging branches that creates a scratching sound. _

**Fluttershy:** Okay Fluttershy, calm yourself, there's nothing to be afraid of. Just think of it as just a regular forest that you always explore to in search of cute, fuzzy little animals that you will love to cuddle and snuggle with. (Gulps) Henry, are you there? Oh dear, I hope he isn't lost.

_While she was trying to find Henry, he managed to find the spot that Fluttershy was talking about. It was a big pond and around the edges was a field of dandelions, daisies and tulips, the trees were all around the spot._

**Henry:** Wow, so this is the spot that Fluttershy was talking about. I gotta say, this is very beautiful. Hopefully Fluttershy gets here soon, it's almost dark, hopefully she isn't lost.

_Henry waited for Fluttershy patiently, meanwhile, Fluttershy was still following the trail but still putting on a brave face through the trek. As she was trekking down the trail, when some low-hanging branches snag parts of her hair._

**Fluttershy:** Oop, oh no, seems as though my hair's stuck. Okay, Henry isn't here to help me, so it seems as though I need to get it free myself.

_So she reached for the branch that has been caught in her hair and tried to free it. Angel popped his head out of the basket to assess the situation. He guided her to wear her hands are, so that way she can get the branches out of her hair. Within a couple of minutes, she managed to fix her hair and went on her way. Though left behind were a few strands of hair._

**Fluttershy:** Phew, now that that's taken care of, it's time to head over to Henry.

_So she raced off to find Henry, meanwhile, Henry was napping against the log while the birds and wood creatures do their thing. The birds tweeted to each other, crickets chirping, frogs croaking, rabbits feeding, squirrels chittering and fish swimming in the pond. After some time, it was night and Fluttershy managed to find Henry sleeping with the birds and other animals right near him. She used her geode to tell the animals to remain where they are so that she can take some pictures on her phone and they agreed. Using the flash, the animals are there doing some funny, amazing and cool poses all over the pictures. Every picture made Fluttershy giggle and even Angel got in on the action. After the pictures, the Moon's light shined on the spot where they are. Then, just like magic, fireflies pop out and started glowing. After a while, Henry woke up and saw Fluttershy looking down on him._

**Fluttershy:** (Giggles) Morning Sleeping Beauty, well it's night right now, but you know what I mean.

**Henry:** (Yawns) Hey Fluttershy, I was waiting for you and then, I started taking a nap while you were coming.

**Fluttershy:** Sorry that it took a while, I've never really like the forest when it's dark on the inside and I also had a branch snag my hair when I was trying to get over there, but it's all good now. Also, someone here wants to say hi to you.

**Henry:** Oh, it's alright Fluttershy, no harm done. And you said you brought someone, who?

_Popping out of the basket was Angel, who leapt out of the basket and into Henry's arm._

**Henry:** (Chuckles) Hi there Angel, it's been awhile, wow this must be a surprise.

**Fluttershy:** (Giggles) Angel insisted that he wants to come along on the trip and I'm sure he misses you. But this basket I have right here is our picnic for the evening, I hope you like what I packed.

**Henry:** I'll try anything that I like.

_So the two of them get their nighttime picnic set up, they splayed the blanket, got the food out and drinks. The fireflies and moonlight have provided the two the light they need for their picnic. _

**Henry:** This picnic sure is special, thank you for putting this together for the two of us.

**Fluttershy:** (Blushes) It's no problem Henry, and this day has really been one special day indeed. I loved every bit of today and I especially love having you around me Henry. In fact, I think I have something in my other bag that I think you're going to love.

**Henry:** What's that?

_She pulled out a leaf and flower headband that was in her bag and placed it on his head. When he saw his gift, he gave Fluttershy a hug._

**Henry:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Fluttershy, you're the best.

**Fluttershy:** You're welcome Henry.

_The two looked at each other and they stared at each other. They soon leaned and did their first kiss on the lips. As an added bonus, the fireflies made a heart shape as they fly. Angel along with some other rabbits and squirrels aimed Fluttershy's phone and they snapped a picture of the two. The two look out and saw the fireflies, rabbits, squirrels and Angel in front of them trying to help make the moment special. The two giggled knowing they were just trying to help. After their first kiss, they continue eating their picnic meal and are having an amazing good time together. After their picnic, they packed up the blanket and other essentials and headed down the path, which is a shortcut. While they were passing by, Fluttershy stops him for a particular reason._

**Henry:** What's wrong Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** Umm, don't want to alarm you Henry, but this very spot around this stretch of forest has held one of our most traumatic moments we've ever had.

**Henry:** What's that.

**Fluttershy:** This spot we're standing in is where Thomas had his meltdown over the fact that Edward suggested for him to fight his demon brother, Timothy.

**Henry:** Really!

**Fluttershy:** Yes, really, me and some of my friends, especially Sunset and Rarity had to comfort him after this. We all felt really bad for him that one time. But after we defeated his evil brother, life suddenly returned to normal.

**Henry:** Oh my, I never knew that happened while we were stuck in the library.

**Fluttershy:** I agree, I've never seen Thomas this upset in my entire lifetime, but everything seems to be okay. So, shall we head back to my house.

**Henry:** Yes, we shall.

_So the two of them continue their trek until they're back at town, happy that their date has gone splendidly. Let's see how our next couple fairs next time…._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Henry  
2\. Fluttershy  
3\. Granny Smith  
4\. Scootaloo  
5\. Big Macintosh  
6\. Apple Bloom  
7\. Sweetie Belle  
8\. Daisy  
9\. Duke  
10\. Toad  
11\. Connor  
12\. Lightning Dust  
13\. Caitlin  
14\. Rebecca  
15\. Starlight Glimmer  
16\. Nia  
17\. Emily


	39. Chapter 37

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 7 (37): Fun While It Lasted (Pinkie Pie x Percy)**

_Last time we looked at what Fluttershy and Henry were up to one their first day, next up…._

_So the group walked off in different directions while the Mane 7 walk with their respective boyfriends. Meanwhile, Percy and Pinkie were playing a video game and the two of them were having the time of their lives._

**Percy:** (Laughs) Man, this game is so much fun Pinkie Pie! I love it!

**Pinkie Pie:** I know right, I play this game every time with my friends and it's so much fun!

**Percy:** Imagine my friends playing this game, they won't even have the slightest clue of what to do.

**Pinkie Pie:** (Laughs) I totally agree with you. We've had a blast the two of us right.

**Percy:** You're right about that one Pinkie, I remember the time our friends helped make our relationship even more special.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh yeah, I remember that. It's where the two of us expressed our love for each other, and now, look at us, we're official!'

_(It showed the time that the two of them were confessing their love for each other, at the game show, and that's when Pinkie kissed him on the cheek)_

**Percy:** Yep, we are, I also remember you pranking me with that mint frosting, funny and delicious.

**Pinkie Pie:** (Laughs) Oh yeah, that was really my best work.

_(It showed the time Pinkie Pie set up her first prank on Percy, with Bill and Ben watching, then Percy got sprayed and even tasted the frosting as the group had a laugh)_

**Percy:** Still to this day, those days we have are a real blast.

**Pinkie Pie:** I know right, like the time you expressed your past actions at the campout, you getting teleportation powers, our fight against the Diesels, you learning the drums and our fight against Timothy, Thomas' demon brother!

**Percy:** Oh yeah, those were the good times.

_(It showed the times that Percy expressed his past experiences at the campsite, learning and using teleportation powers, their fight against the Diesels in the school, playing the drums and fighting against Timothy to get Thomas back)_

**Pinkie Pie:** But now, I don't know what else to do on this day. (Sighs) This is probably going to be one of those boring days of my life.

**Percy:** Hmm, I got an idea.

**Pinkie Pie:** Tell me!

**Percy:** Okay, okay, heal boy.

**Pinkie Pie:** (Panting)

**Percy:** (Chuckles) You're like the dog I never had. Anyway, this idea of what I'm doing is a surprise.

**Pinkie Pie:** Really? Who is it?!

**Percy:** Easy there, I'm not finished, but this time, the surprise is for you.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh, that sounds super-duper awesome! What's the surprise about?

**Percy:** Well, I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, I better get going and set up the surprise. While you're at it, try hanging out with Starlight and the girls, I'm sure they will be excited to hang out with you.

**Pinkie Pie:** That sounds like a really splendid idea. I better get going now, see ya Percy-wercy. (Kisses his cheek)

**Percy:** See ya Pinkie!

_Once Pinkie is out of sight, Percy is now trying to figure out what to do for his big surprise._

**Percy:** Hmm, what to do, what to do. (Gasps) I know, since she likes sweets, I'll set up a fancy sweet dinner full of delicious sweets. I'll also have to set up the table and hopefully, she'll like what I did. I mean, she's gotta. And I hope I don't screw it up. Okay, Percy, stop worrying, you got this, just like Thomas, show him that you can do it.

_So Percy exited Pinkie's house and heads to the bakery to get the sweets he needs for the dinner. As he was walking in the mall, he wondered on what he's going to get._

**Percy:** Okay Percy, let's see what we can do from here. There's got to be a party store from around here somewhere. I remember Toby saying there is a party store when he set up Applejack's birthday, which is awesome by the way if I do say so myself. But this one is about Pinkie Pie, so it has to be all about her. (Groans) This isn't easy by yourself, but you got to do this Percy, otherwise you'll disappoint her and you don't want. (Exhales) Okay, let's do this.

_So Percy walked to the party store of the mall, hoping to find something that suits Pinkie Pie. As he was looking around, he spotted a couple of his friends looking around: Rosie, Charlie and Billy._

**Percy:** Hey you guys, what are you doing here?

**Rosie:** Hi Percy, me and my friends here are just wandering around the mall to see if there's anything in store.

**Percy:** Oh, I see.

**Charlie:** So, what brings you here to the party store?

**Percy:** Well, I'm planning a surprise dinner for Pinkie Pie, involving sweet deserts like cakes and stuff like that.

**Billy:** Well now, you're really stepping up in the world for your girl. Good show.

**Percy:** Thanks Billy, I just hope mess up.

**Rosie:** You won't mess up Percy, you just got to believe in yourself.

**Percy:** Thanks Rosie, that really helps me a lot. Well, I got work to do.

**Charlie:** Want our help?

**Percy:** Well, it is a big job for little old me, why not, I could use the help I can get.

**Billy:** Don't you worry Percy; we'll help you with your surprise. Let's get to it folks.

**Rosie:** So what do you we need to get?

**Percy:** Well, we need pink tablecloths, cups and napkins.

**Charlie:** Say no more, come on crew, let's get searching.

**Percy:** Alright then, at this rate, we might be able to pull it off.

_As the group search for the party supplies, Pinkie was hanging around with some of Crystal Prep students at the park._

**Sunny Flare:** So, what's been going on with you Pinkie and the rest of the guys, but try to slow down so that way we get everything.

**Pinkie Pie:** Okay, well, ever since we've broke off to spend our day with our engine boyfriends. They've been replying to us on how they're spending this day. From what I know from Rarity, James has been doing nothing but impressing her more times than even the rest of us can count and she got James a suit ready for the big group date.

**Lemon Zest:** Are you actually serious, a big group date with you guys and the Steam Team.

**Pinkie Pie:** Yep, and Starlight, Emily, Nia and Rebecca are also tagging along as well.

**Sunny Flare:** Lucky, I wish we got our guys so that way we can tag along with you. But you guys deserve it, so no need to hog the spotlight.

**Sour Sweet:** So what else did they do?

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, it was Applejack's birthday, so Toby and his friends are out collecting party supplies while Granny and the others were getting the food. After that, it was an awesome party where Toby sang to her "Old Town Road", extremely catchy like "Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to this old town road, I'm gonna ride till I can't no more."

**Lemon Zest:** No way, I've been listening to that song in my headphones a couple of times, it's so catchy I can tell you that. So what else happened?

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, Gordon and Rainbow Dash had the time to hang with their speedy friends, they did two races on the dirt track, had lunch and went to a rock concert. And get this, Gordon, Connor, Flynn & Gator performed a song "Speed Me Up", all for Rainbow Dash! Can you believe that!

**Sunny Flare:** No wonder we haven't seen Indigo around here, probably she likes hanging with the fast boys and girls. (Chuckles) Can't blame her though. So what else happened?

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, you know all about Thomas and Sunset's relationship right?

**Sour Sweet:** Of course we do, they really are a perfect couple, not gonna lie.

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, Thomas offered to take Sunset on a date on Sodor. She was so happy; she couldn't contain herself! So they went on a personal tour around Sodor, seeing the sites and after that, they had a little midnight kiss under the stars.

**Lemon Zest:** Aww, that's so, so sweet. (Sighs) If Sunset were to send us pictures of the two of them dating and all, it will immediately be something magical.

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, that's not the only thing that Thomas has, Sunset told me that Princess Twilight, the one from the pony world, thinks Thomas is the next to rule alongside her in Equestria. You should've seen his wings; I mean Sunset said that they rival Princess Celestia.

**Sour Sweet:** Whoa, that's a shock. But you said that Thomas' wings in his pony form rival the princess counterpart of your principal.

**Pinkie Pie:** Yep, Sunset told me that his wingspan is about 5 ft., while Celestia's 4 ft.

**Sour Sweet:** Whoa, if Sugarcoat were here with us, she'll be in for a shock. But, enough about that, anything else that went down.

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, Twilight took Edward on a trip to the museum to see events that went down in Earth and Equestrian history.

**Sunny Flare:** I betcha Sugarcoat will be jealous if she hears this. But hey, at least those two are having fun. Now what about Henry and Fluttershy.

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, those two did a daily checkup on the girls' pets and she said they were doing just fine. Then, the two of them helped out on the animal shelter and did a forest trek to a secluded spot where the two of them had a picnic.

**Lemon Zest:** Aww, now that is so sweet. Those two are really perfect for each other, I mean the two of them love animals, there's no denying it.

**Sunny Flare:** Totally, so what are you and Percy up to?

**Pinkie Pie:** Don't know, he said he's planning a surprise for me. Though I don't know what he's up to.

**Sour Sweet:** Knowing him, he's bound to surprise you at some point.

**Pinkie Pie:** You're probably right. But hey, at least I know Percy will eventually surprise me with something spectacular. Catch ya later girls.

**Lemon Zest:** See ya Pinkie Pie. Man, for a girl like her, she's certainly full of energy.

**Sunny Flare:** You got that right, hmm, I wonder what Percy's cooking up. Shall we go see on what he's doing?

**Sour Sweet:** Hmm, last I've heard, Pinkie said he's heading off somewhere, but she didn't say where. Let's try the mall and see if we can find him.

**Lemon Zest:** Probably, let's get going.

_So the girls got up and head to the mall to find Percy. Meanwhile, Percy, Charlie, Billy and Rosie were finding the things they need for the dinner surprise. _

**Percy:** Alright, we got the tablecloths, napkins and cups, along with a few balloons and a few confetti cannons.

**Rosie:** Knowing Pinkie, she's bound to throw in some balloons and confetti into every single party ever to happen.

**Percy:** Hmm, can't argue with that.

**Sunny Flare:** Percy, there you are.

**Percy:** Oh, hey Sunny, Lemon and Sour. What's bring you three here?

**Sour Sweet:** Well, don't want to be rude or anything, but we were wondering what are you planning on doing for Pinkie Pie.

**Percy:** Well, I'm planning on doing a surprise dinner for Pinkie with all the best sweets there is.

**Lemon Zest:** Oh wow, now I wish I was there, I could just savor the most delicious sweets.

**Percy:** Well, if there's any leftovers, you could help yourselves.

**Lemon Zest:** Thanks Percy, I just can't stand deserts going to waste, you feel me.

**Percy:** I feel ya, maybe, you three can help me.

**Sunny Flare:** Really?

**Sour Sweet:** Name a task and we'll do it.

**Percy:** Well, I need cakes, cupcakes, ice cream and a whole lotta sweets to make this dinner special.

**Sunny Flare:** Sweets, at a dinner? Eh, not one to judge, it's for you anyway. So, of course, we'll help you out.

**Percy:** Thanks, come on everyone, let's make Pinkie Pie proud!

_So the girls set out to the bakery to get the desserts they need for Pinkie's dinner. Once they arrive, they got some flavors of ice cream (Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Mint, Pistachio and Cookies N Cream). They also got an assortment of different frosted cupcakes. All they need is cakes, but Lemon Zest is getting hungry._

**Lemon Zest:** Oh man, I'm so hungry I could hardly take it.

**Sour Sweet:** Ease yourself Lemon, you'll soon get the desserts you need when Percy has some leftovers.

**Lemon Zest:** I know; I just can't wait.

**Sunny Flare:** You know what will be better, let's get some takeout, I'm sure that will satisfy you.

**Lemon Zest:** Yeah, you're probably right. So, let's get this party started! Oh, great, now I know how Pinkie feels, but I'm not complaining.

_So they set off to the cakes section to get them ready for the dinner. Meanwhile, Percy was in Pinkie's house with the others helping set up the dinner. Rosie was setting up the tablecloth, Billy and Charlie were setting the balloons and preparing the confetti cannons. _

**Percy:** Alright, everything's going ahead of schedule, we might just be ready for the food.

**Rosie:** I'm actually really happy for you Percy, it takes a lot to do this for a girl, especially for someone as energetic as Pinkie. You must be really lucky in dating her.

**Percy:** I know; I must be really lucky in dating her. Speaking of dating, are you perfectly okay with Thomas dating Sunset Shimmer. I know you like him in all, but are you okay with it.

**Rosie:** You know, I was upset at first that Thomas is dating Sunset, but after some time, I feel like those two are actually really perfect for each other. Their personalities really set the bar high for them. So, I'm okay with Thomas dating Sunset.

**Percy:** Oh, okay, at first I thought you will be pretty ticked if he was dating her.

**Rosie:** Nah, not in the slightest Percy, I won't be that mad at Thomas going out with another girl. And it also won't disrupt my feelings at all. You don't have nothing to worry about Percy, trust me.

**Percy:** Okay, thanks for the talk Rosie.

**Rosie:** No problem Percy. And look at this, the dining room doesn't look this spectacular in like ever.

**Percy:** You're right about that one Rosie.

**Bill:** What's this I hear about you guys setting up a surprise dinner for Pinkie Pie?

_Approaching the dining room, was Bill and Ben._

**Charlie:** Oh brother, what are you two doing here?

**Ben:** We thought we just pop in to see what the hullaballoo is about. And it seems as though you were right brother.

**Bill:** You know it.

**Rosie:** The surprise dinner, Bill and Ben, was all Percy's idea. He's setting it up for Pinkie for their date.

**Bill:** Oh sorry Rosie, don't mean to be a party pooper. (Chuckles)

**Ben:** Totally, let's leave them to their little party.

**Rosie:** Ugh, these guys are real annoying if you hang around with them. Trust me, they're a nuisance.

**Billy:** Eh, pay no attention to them, at least they're not invited to this dinner.

**Rosie:** You got a point there Billy.

**Charlie:** So, when will the girls be here with the desserts.

**Sunny Flare:** Did somebody mention us?

_Sunny Flare and the others arrived with the desserts they've selected._

**Lemon Zest:** Sorry it took a while, there was a long line at the cashier at the bakery.

**Percy:** No harm done Lemon Zest, say where's Pinkie Pie?

**Sour Sweet:** Last time we saw her; she was at the park with us. Probably went to hang with Applejack's family or the Narrow Gauge engines.

**Percy:** Hmm, that will buy us some time. Alright, here's the plan, we'll put the desserts in the fridge and freezer and after that, we'll get ourselves something to eat.

**Lemon Zest:** Oh, that will be superb. Because I haven't eaten anything in a while.

**Percy:** (Chuckles) Well, you're in luck, there's a fast food joint not too far from here, we could order something along the way, but I'll have mines for takeout.

**Sunny Flare:** Why's that? Oh, I see. Gotcha.

**Percy:** So then, let's go people.

_Percy led the caravan to the nearest fast food joint. Once they got there, they placed their orders. __**Percy **__got himself a burger and French fries. __**Rosie **__got herself a double burger with chicken tenders. __**Charlie **__got himself a chicken sandwich with fries and a soda. __**Billy **__got himself two burgers and fries. __**Sour Sweet **__got herself a veggie burger, fries and a smoothie. __**Sunny Flare **__got herself an egg sandwich and a coffee. __**Lemon Zest **__got herself a burger, fries and a vanilla shake._

**Rosie:** I gotta say, this joint doesn't disappoint when it comes to food.

**Billy:** Totally agree with you, and these burgers are the bomb.

**Percy:** So, when will Pinkie Pie be coming back.

**Sour Sweet:** Hmm, don't know. Probably in a couple of hours by my rough estimate.

**Philip:** I believe I know.

_They look to a table and saw Bash and Dash, Philip, Sir Handel and Salty._

**Rosie:** Hello there, what are you guys doing here?

**Salty:** Well, me hearties, me and the gang thought it will be nice to explore the realm of fast food. So Philip here, offered us to take us on a voyage to this here fast food joint and let me tell you my mates, this is some good grub.

**Sir Handel:** Ugh, please for the love of god, stop this guy's pirate talk. It's hurting my ears.

**Skiff:** Just ignore Sir Handel, he's been like this ever since we came here.

**Rosie:** (Giggles) I don't blame him, I'm just glad Duncan isn't with him, otherwise we'll be hearing them grumble nonstop.

**Charlie:** You got that right.

**Percy:** Say Philip, you know where Pinkie Pie is?

**Philip:** I do actually, last time I saw her, she was hanging with the CMCs and Trixie of all people. But from what I've heard that she helped you guys take back the school from the Diesels, I've got total respect for her now.

**Lemon Zest:** You got that right, from what I've heard from the Mane 7, she can be a bit of a pain but she's someone you can trust, unless you ignore her saying she's the great and powerful and all that.

**Sunny Flare:** Same here.

**Sir Handel:** I can take her any day, just not Salty.

**Bash:** Huh, and I thought Cranky was more annoyed from Salty.

**Dash:** Well, we seem to find another one. (Laughs)

**Sir Handel:** Ugh, lord help me.

**Percy:** (Chuckles) Well, I best be off, time to surprise Pinkie Pie for the surprise dinner.

**Rosie:** Good luck Percy.

_So Percy left the restaurant with his takeout bag in hand to head to Pinkie's to surprise her. Meanwhile, Pinkie was skipping around town on her way to her house. _

**Pinkie Pie:** Doo-doo-doo-doo! Man, I wonder how Percy is doing. Time for me to head back home and see how my Percy-wercy is up to.

_She was skipping all the way to her house. Once she entered, she noticed that the dining room is dark and just as she was about to turn on the lights, when Percy switched them on and confetti cannons fired._

**Percy:** Surprise!

**Pinkie Pie:** (Gasps) What?!

**Percy:** This is my surprise to you Pinkie Pie, a dessert surprise that the two of us are gonna enjoy.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh Percy, that is literally the most super-duper special thing you've ever done for me. Come here you!

_She grabbed Percy and gave him the biggest hug she can muster as well as a couple of kisses to the cheek. The two of them then ate their cake as well as Percy eating his takeout food._

**Pinkie Pie:** Man, I can't believe you did this just for little old me.

**Percy:** Well, I did have some help with a few of my friends, especially Sunny, Sour and Lemon. They deserve some of the credit.

**Pinkie Pie:** I'll be sure to thank them the next time I see them. I just can't get enough of this surprise that you did for me.

**Percy:** Well, I'm glad I made you happy Pinkie-Winkie (Winks)

**Pinkie Pie:** Aww, you're the sweetest Percy-Wercy.

_The two of them continue having their special dinner for the rest of the day, well, this wraps the first of two days for the 7 lovers. Stay tuned for we're about to take a look at what they're up to for their second days. And it all starts with everyone's favorite speedsters. To be continued…._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Percy  
2\. Pinkie Pie  
3\. Rosie  
4\. Charlie  
5\. Billy  
6\. Sunny Flare  
7\. Lemon Zest  
8\. Sour Sweet  
9\. Bill  
10\. Ben  
11\. Philp  
12\. Salty  
13\. Sir Handel  
14\. Skiff  
15\. Bash  
16\. Dash


	40. Chapter 38

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 8 (38): You Talk Big Game (Rainbow Dash x Gordon)**

_After sometime, the Mane 7 and their boyfriends have had a successful first day on their dates. It was night, and Rainbow Dash was getting changed to go to bed when she noticed Gordon looking on something on the computer._

**Rainbow Dash:** (Yawns) Hate to break it to you Gordon, but I'm beat and the same for you. You needed it after that performance you just did.

**Gordon:** Normally I would, but I'm currently doing something that is, how should I put it, top secret work.

**Rainbow Dash:** What sort of top secret work?

**Gordon:** Nothing of the sort, this is just something to keep me busy.

**Rainbow Dash:** If you say so, once you're done with your "top secret work", meet me in my bedroom for bed, got it?

**Gordon:** Yeah, yeah, got it.

_So Rainbow Dash walked off to her bedroom, leaving Gordon alone with Tank to watch him._

**Gordon:** Huh, I'm surprised you're her pet Tank, I mean I'm not judging you, if I have a pet, I would have myself a greyhound or a cheetah or something very fast. But back to the subject at hand, I'm sure Rainbow Dash will knock herself to bits when she sees this. I manage to get us tickets for this event. Plus, as an added surprise, some of my friends are taken part in this. (Yawns) Well, Rainbow Dash is right of all things, I do need my rest after that performance. Time to turn in for the day, and the same goes for you too Tank.

_Then, around the night, the two were fast asleep. Around the next day, Rainbow went for a jog while Gordon is stuck in a slump._

**Gordon:** (Groans) Great, this should be one day to screw up, hopefully something does pop up that will excite me.

_He got out of the house and decides to walk around town, hoping something exciting happens._

**BG Music: Run to Break Free- Rainbow Dash (Gordon singing)**

_(As he walks down the sidewalk, time seems to slow as he walks)_

_Gordon:_

_I have so much more to say  
But I live in slow motion  
From moment to moment, hey_

_Holding back from day to day  
The clock's ticking slowly  
But time cannot hold me down_

_(Around here, he starts going for a jog)_

_I find myself in the rhythm of my feet  
Feel it in my heartbeat  
The time is now, and I won't hold back, hold back_

_(Then, he starts running)_

_Gonna break free, yeah, I'm runnin'  
Watch me, yeah-yeah, I'm runnin'  
I let go in this moment, all roads open  
Gonna break free, yeah, I'm runnin'  
I was born to break free_

_(He soon stops in a section of town, while everything is still in slow motion)_

_I choose my path, I choose my dreams  
My spirit's a fighter  
A passion igniter, yeah_

_(He turns to see multiple situations, the CMCs suddenly let go of Winona, a paint bucket is about to land on Arthur, Emily tripping and about to fall on the ground, Murdoch lifting a crate and one on top, one of the crates is falling straight towards Duncan. With his speed, he manages to get these situations avoided)_

_All I need's inside of me  
A light shining brighter  
A spark to a fire now_

_I find myself in the rhythm of my feet  
Feel it in my heartbeat  
The time is now, and I won't hold back, hold back  
(Whoa-oh-oh-ohhhh-oh)_

_Gonna break free, yeah, I'm runnin' (yeah-yeah)  
Watch me, yeah-yeah, I'm runnin' (I'm runnin', runnin', whoa)  
I let go in this moment, all roads open  
Gonna break free, yeah, I'm runnin'  
I was born to break free_

_With the song ended, everyone cheered for Gordon that helped them. After his run, Gordon leaned up against one of the store's walls._

**Gordon:** Phew, now that can take a lot of energy out of you. But it's worth it, I just hope Rainbow Dash didn't see that.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well now, what do we have here?

_Gordon jumped and turned to see Rainbow Dash leaning against a light post, smirking at him._

**Gordon:** Uh-uh, hello Ms. Dash, umm, what brings you around here?

**Rainbow Dash:** While I was in the middle of my run, I sorta noticed a streak come by my direction and I decided to follow it. And I saw you saving some of your friends as well as mine. Plus, the fact you used my song to do it.

**Gordon:** Well, I thought that it will give me at least some excitement.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, gotta say it worked out for you, nice work.

**Gordon:** Thanks.

**Rainbow Dash:** You know what, let's make it a game. We each go around town and if there's anyone that needs help, we'll help them with our speed and we meet back in our house when there's no saving.

**Gordon:** Alright, I accept your challenge.

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright then, we'll start on three. One, two….

**Rainbow Dash** & **Gordon:** Three!

_So the two sped off in separate directions to save some people they can find. In one corner of town, Rainbow Dash was looking around until she sees Trixie struggling to push her magic cart._

**Trixie:** (Grunts) Move, you stupid hunk of junk. The Great and Powerful Trixie commands you to move!

_Then, there was trouble, she pushed the cart too hard and it starts rolling towards Wallflower and Juniper chatting with Ryan. Seeing this, she raced towards the cart and just before impact, Rainbow stopped the cart._

**Trixie:** Oh, thank you Rainbow Dash for saving my most treasured magic cart.

**Wallflower Blush:** And thank you for saving us Rainbow Dash, you really are a hero.

**Rainbow Dash:** Eh, don't mention it.

**Ryan:** You rock Rainbow Dash, almost like the time you helped us fight Timothy.

**Juniper Montage:** Which reminds me, Rainbow, what did happen around that fight, because most of us were knocked out by this strange red mist.

**Rainbow Dash:** That would be Timothy's knockout mist.

**Trixie:** Huh, that's more terrifying than my smoke bombs. But I'm glad that this demon that you faced is finally vanquished.

**Rainbow Dash:** Good thing too, I would hate to face him again. He's mega scary.

**Ryan:** Agreed, I still have chills whenever I hear his name.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, at least he's gone and we can all chill on the downhill. Well, love to stay and chat but I have more people to save. Gotta dash!

**Juniper Montage:** See ya Rainbow Dash!

_Meanwhile, Gordon was in the right corner seeing if anyone needs help. He then sees Kelly lifting a bunch of steel beams for a building, Molly and Murdoch were walking down the same sidewalk and Bertie delivering passengers on his bus. Then, there was trouble, the cables that were holding the beams are starting to snap and they were heading for Bertie._

**Bertie:** Look out!

_Gordon knew he had to act fast, seeing an empty stretch of road with no cars at the moment, he sprang into action, kicking the beams with his foot which caused the beams to swing in the other direction, which leaves Bertie completely unscathed. But the force of the kick caused the cable to snap heading towards Molly and Murdoch. With his speed, he managed to grab both of them before the beams come crashing down onto the ground. Luckily, no one was hurt._

**Gordon:** Are you guys okay?

**Bertie:** Are you kidding? You just save my passengers from an intentional disaster. You're a hero Gordon.

**Kelly:** I'll say, you really saved the day Gordon.

**Gordon:** Oh, it's nothing.

**Molly:** You saved us Gordon, we can't thank you enough!

**Murdoch:** I have to agree with Molly, you saved us and we can't thank you for helping us. I'm sure your friends will be very proud that you saved us.

**Gordon:** Well, it all comes from the job. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere else that needs saving. See ya!

_So Gordon sped away, leaving his friends in awe, meanwhile, in another corner of town, Rainbow Dash was still searching for anyone else who needs saving. She sees Big Mac and Hank struggling to carry heavy crates, while ahead Stanley and Oliver were skateboarding towards them. Knowing this could end up in a crash, Rainbow sped towards them, she managed to stop the skaters before they crash into Big Mac and Hank._

**Rainbow Dash:** Whoa there buckaroos, might want to slow down before you crash right into them.

**Oliver:** Whoa, you're right, we are going a little too fast.

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

**Stanley:** Hey, we said we're sorry.

**Hank:** He doesn't mean any harm partners; he's just too caught up in his work that he doesn't have time to apologize. So I'm doing it for him. But just be careful the next time, thanks for the save Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** No problem Hank, well, time for one last pit stop before returning back.

**Oliver:** See ya Rainbow! Now Stanley, let's try skateboarding in the Great Western Way.

**Stanley:** Oh brother.

_Meanwhile, in another corner, Gordon is looking for any trouble. He soon found it when Snips and Snails were running down the sidewalk towards the crosswalk, on the way, Caitlin and Connor were speeding towards. Gordon soon raced to the rescue. Just as there was going to be a collision, Gordon grabbed the two just in time for the motorcycles to come to a complete stop._

**Caitlin:** Whoa, that was a close one, we almost ran over those kids.

**Connor:** You said it.

**Gordon:** Now what's the deal with you lunatics racing about on the road like that. You could've caused a serious accident!

**Snails:** Well, sorry sir, but we were….

**Snips:** We were in a bit of a hurry!

**Connor:** Wait a minute, we know you.

**Gordon:** What do you mean you know these two?

**Caitlin:** Well, sort of, these two were trying to chase after Luke when he's hanging with the CMCs and the Narrow Gauge.

**Gordon:** Well I never, you simpletons have no idea who you're messing with. I should teach you two a lesson you'll never forget.

**Snips:** Please! Please! We didn't mean to, honest! Please, put us down, and we won't bully anyone ever again.

**Snails:** Yeah, our bullying days are over!

**Gordon:** Promise!

**Snips** & **Snails:** We promise! We promise!

**Gordon:** Good, now get lost!

_The two raced away, leaving Gordon, Connor and Caitlin behind._

**Connor:** We're sorry we didn't tell you this, because you, your friends along with the Mane 7 are on your camping trip.

**Gordon:** It's perfectly okay Connor. Say, weren't you two….

**Caitlin:** We're on our way to the race track, I believe they've already selected our cars.

**Gordon:** I see, well, me and Rainbow Dash just got a few things we have left to do and we'll be on our way. I see that Lightning Dust has taught you guys on how to drive racecars.

**Connor:** You got that right Gordon, we'll see you at the track.

_So Caitlin and Connor raced away, leaving Gordon behind._

**Gordon:** Alrighty then, all it's left is back to Rainbow's house.

_So he sped away, meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was in another corner of town searching for anyone who needs help. She soon spotted it when Skarloey and Rheneas are skidding down the sidewalk with heavy supplies and it's heading towards Vinyl Scratch. Wasting no time, she raced to the cart and tried to slow it down. Just as it was about to hit Vinyl, it slowly stopped._

**Rainbow Dash:** Phew, oh boy, that cart was much heavier than I ever anticipated.

**Skarloey:** Thank you so much Rainbow Dash for stopping the cart, otherwise we would've gone right into Vinyl.

**Vinyl Scratch:** I was so busy listening to music, I didn't see you coming down.

**Rheneas:** It's all good Vinyl, at least there's a lesson to learn. Watch your surroundings.

**Rainbow Dash:** Excellent advice Rheneas, by the way, what the hay are you doing with that cart full of supplies.

**Skarloey:** Me and my friends thought it will be helpful if we build doghouses for the residents that have houses around town. But we were so caught on making sure we get enough supplies for the houses, we didn't calibrate the weight for the incline.

**Rheneas:** Yeah, got a little bit carried away, my dear brother.

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay, well next time, try to go on flatter surfaces where your cart doesn't go rolling down the hill.

**Skarloey:** Duly noted.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, I'll see you guys, time to head back to my house.

**Vinyl Scratch:** See ya Rainbow Dash.

_So Rainbow Dash sped away to her house, just in time for Gordon to come in. Without knowing, the two of them collided into each other and fell to the ground._

**Gordon:** Ouch, what lunatic tries to collide into me at that speed.

**Rainbow Dash:** Lunatic?!

**Gordon:** Rainbow Dash?! Oh, I'm so sorry for calling you that.

**Rainbow Dash:** It's alright, next time, try to look where you're going.

**Gordon:** Ha, the same goes for you.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, who have you been saving?

**Gordon:** Well, managed to save Bertie's passengers along with Molly and Murdoch from Kelly's crane truck cables that snapped which released metal beams that he was carrying. And have to save two nimrods named Snips and Snails from getting run over by Caitlin and Connor.

**Rainbow Dash:** Wait, back up, did you say Snips and Snails?

**Gordon:** Yeah?

**Rainbow Dash:** Dude, those two used to serve Sunset back then when she was evil, but those two eventually saw the light.

**Gordon:** Huh, did not know that.

**Rainbow Dash:** But hey, you did some good saving. Wait until you see my scores. I stopped Trixie's magic cart from going to run over, Juniper, Wallflower and Ryan. And I have to stop Stanley and Oliver from crashing into Big Mac and Hank while carrying heavy crates.

**Gordon:** Wow, you sure were busy.

**Rainbow Dash:** Tell me about it. But hey, we did good partner.

**Gordon:** Yeah, we did. After all that saving, I could use a rest and maybe a wash from all that running.

**Rainbow Dash:** Same here, race ya!

**Gordon:** Oh, you're on.

_They soon reached the house and they stayed there for some time, showering to get the sweat off them, eating some lunch Rainbow has provided and watched a movie about an anthropomorphic hedgehog struggling in to fit in and tried to help save the world. Around the middle of the afternoon, Gordon got up to where the computer is, Rainbow immediately caught an eye on Gordon as he was typing away. Suspicious, she walked towards him._

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay, I know you said before that this is top-secret work, but I can't help myself into knowing what the heck you're doing?

**Gordon:** This top-secret work Rainbow Dash might actually surprise you. I managed to get us annual passes to a racetrack that as an added bonus, some of your buddies from your group has gotten some racecar training from Lightning and they're competing in a race for a fundraiser for the Everfree forest.

**Rainbow Dash:** (Gasps) WHAT?!

**Gordon:** Surprise!

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh-my-gosh! Oh-my-gosh! Oh-my-gosh! That is by far, one of the coolest things you've ever done for me. Thank you so much! (Kisses his cheek)

**Gordon:** Thanks. The race starts around 6:00, so we got some time before the race begins.

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright, I think I got just the outfit to go with for the track.

**Gordon:** What's that?

**Rainbow** **Dash:** I've got clothes that I've worn around the time me and my friends attending the Starswirl concert.

**Gordon:** Interesting, so when we get ready, we'll head to the racetrack.

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright! Thanks for doing this for me Gordon, you're the best. (Kisses his cheek)

_After an hour, the two got ready, Rainbow Dash is wearing her outfit when she took part with her friends during Starswirl's concert. They soon exited the house, got on Rainbow's motorcycle and sped off to the racetrack. Once they got there, they rolled slowly to where the pits are. They got off and walked to where the pits are, they recognize some of their fast buddies in Rainbow Dash's group, as well as two others. The racecars they have in store are some Mustangs and Camaros. They went to the first three stops where it has Belle, Caitlin and Connor. The cars were decked out in their colors: __**Belle's **__mustang has red around the headlights, rear lights and grill, silver hubs, blue all around with black for the roof and the number is on the rear wheel hub. __**Caitlin's **__Camaro is overall fuchsia with light grey and blue lights and grill and golden hubs around the wheels. __**Connor's **__Camaro is overall teal with aquamarine and yellow lights and grill and gold hubs around the wheels._

**Rainbow Dash:** Those passes the two of us is letting us see the racers before the race even begins.

**Gordon:** You got that right.

**Rainbow Dash:** This is so awesome!

**Belle:** I know right; I mean who has the honor of doing this to raise money for the fundraiser.

**Gordon:** Evening Belle, I see you signed up for the race.

**Belle:** I did, I couldn't pass up the opportunity. The same goes for Caitlin and Connor.

**Rainbow Dash:** What?! They're part of the race too!

**Caitlin:** That's right Rainbow Dash. And just like Belle, we're also excited.

**Gordon:** Well then, good luck to the three of you. Shall we move to the other group.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yes, let's get going. See ya later!

_The two moved to another group, where it had two mustangs and two Camaros. Those stops are home to Lightning Dust, Flynn, Flash Sentry and Freddie. __**Flynn's **__mustang was red with colors like a fire truck, __**Flash's **__Camaro is yellow with a blue hood and roof. __**Freddie's **__Camaro was silver with black trim going around some parts. __**Lightning's **__mustang was teal with gold around the hubs, hood and roof._

**Rainbow Dash:** Lightning and Flash? I didn't know you're participating in this race?

**Flash Sentry:** Yeah, surprised me too, but Lightning offered me this opportunity to help raise money for Everfree. And I signed up.

**Freddie:** And I'm also down to participating in this race, even though I may be an old geezer, but I'm still kicking.

**Lightning Dust:** Well, I'm glad you agree with coming to this special occasion Freddie, and the same to you too Gordon and Rainbow. Be sure to cheer us on the track.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh, you can bet on that!

_The two of them walked to their respective seats with snacks in hand. _

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh man, this is so awesome! Thank you for doing this for me Gordon, you're the best! (Kisses his cheek)

**Gordon:** I know I am Rainbow Dash, and yes, this is so awesome. Look, they're pulling into the track.

_Suddenly, they heard a buzzing sound._

**Rainbow Dash:** What the hay is that sound?

**Gordon:** I know that sound from the back of my buffer, it's Harold, probably documenting the race from his helicopter.

_And he was right, Harold was documenting the entire race from a strapped on camera underneath his helicopter. The race is about to begin; the racecars are revving their engines in anticipation for the race to begin. When the green flag waved down, the cars revved to life. Everyone was cheering as the racers zoom by, especially Rainbow Dash and Gordon. Caitlin and Connor were up in front followed by Lightning, Belle, Flash, Flynn and Freddie. Around the final lap, Lightning and Flash were hot on Connor and Caitlin's trail. Straight to the finish line, Caitlin and Connor managed to cross the finish line. Everyone cheered for the two of them. When the race is over, the two walked over to congratulate the two._

**Gordon:** Good job you two, you were amazing.

**Caitlin:** Thanks Gordon, this is one moment we should cherish for a life time.

**Connor:** You got that right.

**Rainbow Dash:** I also can't get enough of this guy over here for doing this for me. You really do have some loyalty along with dignity in you Gordon.

**Gordon:** You're right about that one Rainbow Dash.

_Everyone stayed behind to celebrate their victory. After that, Rainbow got a text from her phone._

**Gordon:** What's up Rainbow Dash?

**Rainbow Dash:** Rarity texted me and said we should meet up at the park for a meeting regarding to our big group date.

**Gordon:** Well then, we can't be late for that. Let's get going.

_They said goodbye to their friends and raced off to Rainbow's motorcycle, as they sped off to the park. To be continued…._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Rainbow Dash  
2\. Gordon  
3\. Trixie  
4\. Wallflower Blush  
5\. Ryan  
6\. Juniper Montage  
7\. Bertie  
8\. Kelly  
9\. Molly  
10\. Murdoch  
11\. Oliver  
12\. Big Macintosh  
13\. Stanley  
14\. Hank  
15\. Caitlin  
16\. Connor  
17\. Snails  
18\. Snips  
19\. Skarloey  
20\. Vinyl Scratch  
21\. Rheneas  
22\. Belle  
23\. Flash Sentry  
24\. Freddie  
25\. Lightning Dust


	41. Chapter 39

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 9 (39): Grace and Beautiful (Rarity x James)**

_After sometime, the Mane 7 and their boyfriends have had a successful first day on their dates. Meanwhile, in Rarity's bedroom, James and Rarity were sleeping soundly when Rarity started having a dream. In her dream, she was trying to do something that will make James very proud of her, after some time, she made a song for him and revealed to him his new car. Overjoyed, James hugged her and gave her a kiss in the end. Rarity grinned, knowing her dream is about to become reality. Around the morning, Rarity was walking downtown to meet up with some of her friends while thinking of something in her mind._

**Rarity:** (Sighs) After all that's Jamesy has done for me, I just gotta think of something that shows I can give him something that will surely excite him. But of what, okay, think Rarity think. What would James like? Hmm, well, he does like red so much. So I think I should get him something that's red. But at the same time, it should be fast since he does like to make an entrance. Ooh, I know just the gift I could give him. Well then Rarity, time to get yourself busy.

_So Rarity continued her walk until she stopped at a juice bar. She got herself a fruit smoothie. She was still thinking of what gift she could get for James. While still pondering, she noticed Stanley race by with a skateboard until stopping by the juice bar to get himself an energy drink. She was curious by Stanley's skateboard. _

**Rarity:** Umm Stanley, pardon for my intrusion, but where did you get that awesome skateboard.

**Stanley:** You mean this, well, I got this baby at the skateboard shop down the corner.

**Rarity:** Thank you Stanley darling.

**Stanley:** Just curious, why were you interested in my skateboard Rarity.

**Rarity:** Well Stanley darling, I'm trying to find a gift for my dear Jamesy, since he has been impressing me for so many days that I feel like I should get him something in return.

**Stanley:** Well then, I congratulate you Rarity for doing this for James, but knowing him, he'll probably get himself in trouble in less than a second.

**Rarity:** Well, he may have his faults, but he's still perfect no matter what he is.

**Stanley:** Okay then, good luck on your gift hunting.

_So Rarity left the juice bar with the smoothie in hand and walks to the skateboard shop. As she arrived, she was looking at all the skateboards that they have at its disposal, she soon spotted one particular skateboard: it has red all over, black wheels with the center painted red with a number 5 on it. On the board, they have yellow lines that are in a zigzag pattern until trailing down. As she was pondering, she talks to herself._

**Rarity:** (Thoughts) I wonder if a skateboard could be just the gift he needs.

_She thought of what is like to see James riding on a skateboard, in her vision, James was doing all sorts of tricks on the sidewalk and around the skate park, is where it happened, one mishap and that sends James crashing into the ground with a broken leg. She immediately shook off the vision._

**Rarity:** No, too open for a number of disasters that could go down. A skateboard is a good gift, but it wasn't the one I'm looking for. A good choice by Stanley's part, but not the one I'm looking for. Well, time to start searching some more.

_She continued walking around town until she sat on a bench and got out her notebook and pen, as she thinks of what song she can sing to James. Having gotten ideas from herself and at the same time, hearing it from her friends, she wrote her song. As she was writing her song, she noticed Scootaloo riding her scooter, which got her intrigued. _

**Rarity:** Umm pardon me Scootaloo, but do you think a scooter like yours could be a perfect gift to give to Jamesy.

**Scootaloo:** Well, not these types I'm riding on, but I did see some motorized scooters around a bike shop. Maybe try there.

**Rarity:** Thank you Scootaloo darling, I'll head over there and see if I can find the perfect scooter for him.

**Scootaloo:** Good luck. You're gonna need it, from what I've heard from the guys, James has a knack for getting himself into spills. Hopefully, he won't crash and burn. (Giggles)

_So Rarity heads over to the bike shop and from the corner of her eye, she spotted one particular motor scooter: The handles were black, while the body of the scooter was bright red, it had a number five on the back wheel, the shaft was riddled with yellow stripes going down to the front wheel. Thinking in her head, she wondered what would happen if she got him a motor scooter._

**Rarity:** (Thoughts) Hmm, I wonder if I should get Jamesy this motor scooter.

_She then visioning James on a motor scooter as he sped down the sidewalk, weaving around people, but then the front wheel hit a curb which sends him flying and crashing into a field. She again shook the vision away._

**Rarity:** No, Scootaloo's right, Jamesy may crash and burn and will ultimately break his arms. Hmm, but a bike could be another good choice for her.

_She walked into the bike shop and starts looking around to find the perfect bike for James. As she was looking around, she spotted one particular bike: Like the scooter, the handlebars are black while the body is red with black stripes almost like how he was from Adventure Begins, the seat was also black with yellow trim around it, while the spokes are silver._

**Rarity:** Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I gave him a bike as his gift.

_She imagined James on a bike riding down the sidewalk and when he came to where the road is, the car came crashing into the bike and launching James into the air and crashing into the ground. She then immediately shook the vision away. _

**Rarity:** Ugh, this whole gift searching is really starting to hurt my brain, my beautiful brain.

**Jack:** Whoa there Rarity, why don't you sit down and relax.

_She looked to see Jack, Alfie, Donald & Douglas, Stepney and Logan behind her, with Jack comforting her as she sat down on a chair in the shop._

**Rarity:** Aww thanks Jackie, you're the best.

**Jack:** (Chuckles) Don't mention it Rarity.

**Alfie:** So why don't you tell us what's been going on with you Rarity.

**Rarity:** Well Alfie, you know the days that James has been impressing me more times than I can count. From the time, he orchestrated that fashion show when I was watching him, ….

_(She remembered the time that James orchestrated the fashion show with the Pack and some of his other friends, and that made Rarity very happy and James got his first kiss on the cheek)_

**Rarity:** …., then the time I taught my beautiful Jamesy roller-skating and the time the two of us got ice cream, which is the most magical night of my entire lifetime, ….

_(Around the time, she was teaching James how to roller skate, which led to some mess ups, but after some time, James managed to get the hang of it. And after that, the two of them got ice cream and the two of them were having the time of their lives as they laugh and look out into the night)_

**Rarity:** …., and that led to the most magical moment of my life, when Jamesy gave me that necklace and that led to us having our very first kiss.

**Donald:** Oh, for Pete's sakes, we get it Rarity, no need to reminisce.

**Rarity:** Hey, I was in the middle of doing my flashbacks!

**Douglas:** Yeah Donnie, get with the program. If she wants to reminisce the good old times with her lad James, then let her be.

**Donald:** Ock, are you Dougie, we still have yet to know what Rarity is doing in this here bike shop. There's no time to look back at the good old days.

**Stepney:** Donald & Douglas! We don't have time for your squabbling. Now, back to the matter at hand, sorry about those two Rarity, they tend to be like that from time to time.

**Rarity:** It's no trouble at all Stepney, they're just twins being twins.

**Stepney:** So what brings you to the bike shop?

**Rarity:** I've been trying to find a gift to give to my dear Jamesy, after all the times he's been impressing me over the days.

**Jack:** Can't argue with that one Rarity, that James is always trying to sway and impress the ladies around this place. (Chuckles)

**Alfie:** Well, you're right about that.

**Stepney:** So, what was this gift that you want to give to James?

**Rarity:** I was thinking of giving Jamesy a set of fast wheels, and there were some valuable options that others have suggested, a skateboard, a motorized scooter and a bike right now. I don't know what else to get.

**Stepney:** Hmm, well, those three are excellent choices to give to him, but there are some issues regarding those sort of choices.

**Jack:** Well, for one, a skateboard could be good to do tricks and all sorts of stunts. But for James, he can get himself into some sticky and even bad situations when he crashes and if in rare occurrences, he could basically snap the board in half. So I don't think James will want a skateboard.

**Alfie:** Well if we're looking at him riding a motorized scooter, then maybe, he could ride it with no problem, and still do the tricks and stunts. But much like what Jack said, James tends to get himself into some situations that involves him crashing a ton of times. So, he may last more, but not very long.

**Logan:** But, a bike that's still a maybe on that. I mean, it could be good enough for him to go as fast as he wants, but a bike will probably last way longer than a skateboard and a scooter, but like they said, James gets himself into some situations that he can't get himself out of it. So those three aren't really the best choices.

**Rarity:** Huh, I guess you're right about that one Logan.

**Stepney:** But that's not to say that there are other choices that could suit for James, like motorcycles and even sports cars could be good options for James.

**Rarity:** You know, you're right. I guess the only options that are left for me are motorcycles and sports cars.

**Stepney:** Well, if you want, I've got some friends that could help you out in your search.

**Rarity:** That would be most appreciated Stepney, well then, let's head our way to the motorcycles. And you know it's funny that Rainbow Dash, along with Caitlin and Connor have super-fast bikes, if by coincidence, we could chat to see which one will be suited for James.

**Stepney:** Then it's settled then, let's get going, we don't want to keep James' surprise waiting.

**Rarity:** Well, can't argue with that one darling. Let's hop to it.

**Stepney:** Well, I'll see you guys later.

**Jack, Alfie, Logan, Donald** & **Douglas:** See ya later, Stepney! See ya later, Stepney! See ya later, Stepney! See ya later, Stepney!

_So Stepney and Rarity walked out of the bike shop and head to the motorcycle shop. As the two walked, they stopped by a crosswalk and waited for the light to turn on. Stepney looked to see Rarity writing on her notebook, which intrigued him._

**Stepney:** Whatcha doing Rarity?

**Rarity:** What I'm doing Stepney darling, is I'm making a little song for my hubby Jamesy. When he hears this, he's going to be star-struck!

**Stepney:** Well then, you really have things going with you.

**Rarity:** That's right darling, oh, well I think we should continue trekking.

_So the two of them continue their walk until they arrived at the motorcycle shop, when they arrive, Rarity was right when Caitlin and Connor were there, but at the same time, Boco was there along with Mavis._

**Rarity:** Well now, what do we have here?

**Caitlin:** Hello Rarity and Stepney, what brings you around the shop?

**Stepney:** Well Caitlin, me and Rarity are on the hunt for a special gift that she wants to give to James. And she wants it to be a surprise for him.

**Connor:** Well now, I'm happy for you Rarity, it takes a lot to surprise James, but I think you will eventually perfect it.

**Rarity:** Why thank you darling, and I have to agree, getting something totally divine for my Jamesy will be absolutely magnificent!

**Stepney:** So, shall we get started.

**Rarity:** Yes, we shall.

_So the two of them walked around to see what motorcycles will be suited for James. As they were looking, they see Boco and Mavis also looking at some motorcycles._

**Rarity:** Hello darlings.

**Boco:** Hello Rarity, Stepney, what brings you two around here?

**Stepney:** Well Boco, Rarity has been trying to find a gift to give to her boyfriend James, first she tried a skateboard but it didn't fly, then she tried a motorized scooter but that also didn't work, after that she tried a bike but again….

**Boco:** It didn't fly right.

**Stepney:** (Chuckles sheepishly) Y-Yeah right.

**Boco:** Well then, I'm sure there might be some motorcycles that might suit James' style.

_Rarity smiled and looked around to find the perfect motorcycle that will suit James, as she was looking around, she bumped into Mavis._

**Rarity:** Oh, I'm so sorry darling.

**Mavis:** It's perfectly fine Rarity, so from what I've heard from Stepney over there, you were trying to find the perfect gift to give to James, that's real sweet of you.

**Rarity:** Thank you darling, I'm not only giving Jamesy a gift, but I'm also writing a song about him. Ooh, it's just perfect in my ears.

**Mavis:** (Chuckles) I'm sure it is, but if you sang it in front of our other friends, they'll be like "Oh brother, why are we hearing this?"

**Rarity:** (Giggles) I don't blame you darling, now I still need to find the perfect motorcycle that will suit Jamesy, and it meets to my standards.

**Mavis:** Good luck Rarity.

_As Rarity was looking around, she spotted one particular motorcycle that caught her eye: The body was red and there were yellow lightning bolts trailing from the headlights to the body. The rims of the hubcaps were red while the center is silver. _

**Rarity:** Ooh, now this beauty is a work of art. I can just picture Jamesy riding this beauty. But is it the one?

_She imagined James riding his new motorcycle as it blazes through the streets. But unfortunately, police will stop him for speeding. But the worst case scenario is a collision is between his bike and a car. Just seeing that made Rarity shake her head._

**Rarity:** No, way too fast. (Sighs) All of these options that were provided for me, a skateboard, a scooter, a bike and now a motorcycle. They just leave Jamesy so much out in the open that will lead him to have an accident. Oh, there has to be something that's fast, shiny, red, full of life and needs to be protected that could be the perfect gift that my Jamesy will need. (Gasps)

_She was looking at the car dealership and spotted one particular car that was on a ramp: A Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray that was shiny and really striking. The wheel spokes were lined with red and yellow lines on each spoke, the headlights and rear lights were translucent, the grill was black. The body of the car was red, where the headlights are, it showed yellow lightning bolts behind it. Around the hood, it showed black lines much like the Storm King's symbol. The doors are red, but the edge is yellow. The rear of the car also has the same symbol from the hood. It also has a spoiler that was black. But it also has the number five on the hood and on the doors. Seeing that car made Rarity's eyes glistened and her mouth was left agape. Stepney, Boco and even Mavis were seeing her in this state. When they look at what Rarity was looking at, they were also surprised._

**Stepney:** Uhh Rarity, are you okay?

**Rarity:** I think I've just found the gift I was looking for, for my Jamesy! It's perfect!

**Mavis:** A car? Hmm, interesting, I think James will probably love it, but if he wants to drive that bad boy, he needs some serious training.

**Rarity:** Oh, you don't you worry darling, I'm sure some of his friends who have gotten their driver's license could teach James on how to handle his new car.

**Boco:** Well, we trust you with your decision Rarity. Let's go buy that car.

_The group walked to the car dealership to buy the Corvette that was outside, the dealer let the group get the car along with a driving manual to help James learn on how to work a car, especially a sports car. Big Mac offered to bring the car on a flatbed, so that they can surprise James. Meanwhile, at the park, James was resting on a park bench after he had gone out for a walk. As he was resting, he was thinking on where Rarity could be. _

**James:** Ugh, where is Rarity. I mean, when I got up from bed, she was nowhere to be seen. I figured it was Rarity doing some shopping, but that is an awfully long time for her to shop for fabrics and other clothing. Should I be worried, I think I should be worried.

**Rarity:** You won't have to be worried for long, Jamesy.

_James turned to see Rarity coming towards him._

**James:** Hey Rarity.

**Rarity:** Hello my Jamesy.

_They kissed and embraced, knowing they haven't seen each other for some time._

**Rarity:** I'm sorry that I left you without leaving a reasonable explanation for my recent departure.

**James:** It's perfectly okay Rarity, so what is it that you got while you're away.

**Rarity:** Well, what I got darling, it's actually a surprise and I think you're gonna like it. Bring it out Big Mac!

_James heard honking from Big Mac's truck as he rolled up to them with the Corvette on the flatbed. James was awestruck as his mouth was open, which led Rarity to close it. Boco and Big Mac slowly rolled the car off the flatbed and stop it._

**Rarity:** Surprise darling!

**James:** Uh-uh, are you freaking kidding me Rarity?! Did you go out on a limb to buy me the coolest thing I've ever seen!

**Rarity:** I certainly did darling, it took a while, but with the help of some of my friends, your engine friends, we've managed to find the perfect gift right over there for you Jamesy. But there's something else I've been working on that might make you very happy darling.

**James:** Really? Show me!

**Rarity:** Uh-uh-uh, I'm not going to show you, I'm going to sing it to you. Hit it boys!

**BG Music: James the Really Splendid Engine- Thomas & Friends (Rarity singing ft. Stepney, Boco & Mavis)**

_Rarity:_

_He's a really splendid person, everybody knows,  
But he does go on and on and on, always telling us so!  
He is a splendid fellow, but he really is quite vain.  
Who do we mean? You got it! James!_

_Stepney, __Boco __& Mavis:_

_Take a look who's coming down the line,  
__Make way for James, hooray for James.  
__Shiny shiny coat with the jet-black hair,  
__Make way for James, hooray for James._

_Rarity __ft. __Stepney __&__Boco_

_What it is for certain and we really should note,  
It's indisputable, but let's take a vote.  
__He's the really splendid engine __with the bright red coat._

_Stepney, __Boco __& Mavis:_

_Speeding down the line like a lightning flash,  
__Make way for James, hooray for James.  
__Hang on to your hat as he whooshes past,  
__Make way for James, hooray for James._

_Rarity __ft. __Stepney __&__Boco_

_He really knows how to stage a show,  
You gotta stand back and watch him go.  
__He's the really splendid engine __with the bright red coat._

_Stepney, __Boco __& Mavis:_

_Look who's swanning it down the line.  
__Make way for James, hooray for James.  
__He never looks up, he never looks back,  
__Make way for James, hooray for James._

_Rarity:_

_A tad conceited, and really quite vain,  
He knows we love him just the same._

_Stepney, __Boco __& Mavis:_

_Take a look who's coming down the line,  
__Make way for James, hooray for James.  
__Shiny shiny coat with the jet-black hair,  
__Make way for James, hooray for James._

_Rarity:_

_He's the really splendid person, yep, that's our James  
That's James!_

_After the song, everyone cheered and James was left in awe._

**Rarity:** Well, Jamesy darling, what do you think? Not only was I searching for a perfect gift for you, but I was also writing a song all about you. I knew it had to be all about you so I just had to make it perfect. After singing it right now, I think it's a full on success. So, do you have anything else to say Jamesy.

**James:** (Stammers) I-I'm just lost for words. I just can't believe the things you did for me. One, you got me this sweet looking car and two, you said my all-time favorite song I've heard ever since I'm on Sodor. I absolutely love it! Thank you Rarity.

_Rarity giggled until James hugged her which Rarity followed suite, they remained that way for some time, until they kissed with Rarity placing her hands on James' cheeks and stayed that way. Later on, the two were waiting for their friends to come meet them by the park. _

**James:** So, you sent a text to your friends telling to meet us around the park for a special meeting.

**Rarity:** You got that right darling, now where on Earth are they. Like I'm not complaining since they like to do their dates, but this is an important matter to discuss.

_Suddenly, they heard a motorcycle's engine and racing right next to the curb, was Rainbow Dash and Gordon._

**Rainbow Dash:** We got your text Rarity and whoa! Whose ride is this!

**James:** That would be mine Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** What?!

**Gordon:** How in the world did you afford this?

**James:** Umm, you're looking at her Gordon.

**Gordon:** You got James a car?

**Rarity:** I sure did darling, why, is there a problem?

**Gordon:** No, no problem, just shocked as all.

**Rarity:** Alright then, so, all we have left to do is wait for the others and Rainbow, don't destroy James' new car.

**Rainbow Dash:** Don't worry, I'm not gonna touch it. Geez, she thinks I'm always a klutz.

_They soon waited for the others to join in. To be continued…._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Rarity  
2\. Stanley  
3\. Scootaloo  
4\. Jack  
5\. Alfie  
6\. Donald  
7\. Douglas  
8\. Stepney  
9\. Logan  
10\. Caitlin  
11\. Connor  
12\. Boco  
13\. Mavis  
14\. James  
15\. Rainbow Dash  
16\. Gordon


	42. Chapter 40

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 10 (40): Animal Picnic (Fluttershy x Henry)**

_After sometime, the Mane 7 and their boyfriends have had a successful first day on their dates. Fluttershy was getting her hair brushed with the help of Angel._

**Fluttershy:** (Giggles) Why thank you Angel, I needed my hair brushed for this special occasion I have planned for my special friend, Henry.

_Angel squeaked wandering what she has planned._

**Fluttershy:** Oh, well Angel, it's yet again another picnic, but this time, all of my animal friends are willing to join in for this. I'm sure Henry will be shocked to hear this that all my animal friends are joining.

_Angel squeaked letting her know that he too also missed being in Henry's company._

**Fluttershy:** (Giggles) I know you do Angel, you really miss Henry don't you Angel, yes you do, yes you do.

_She was scratching Angel's ears which is making him bounce his feet up and down like a dog._

**Fluttershy:** Aww, aren't you just the cutest wittle bunny I've ever met. (Giggles) You know, you still wanna come along with me?

_Angel nodded in approval._

**Fluttershy:** Well, you can come with me on the journey Angel, so let's get going. We got some errands to run.

_Angel hopped into a bag that Fluttershy was carrying, she then hopped into her car, started it up and drove off to the market. As she was on her way to the market, she noticed Winona barking at a cat who was stuck up a tree with the CMCs trying to tell her to stop. She pulled over and stepped._

**Fluttershy:** Oh dear, what's going on girls.

**Scootaloo:** Hi Fluttershy, well, we were doing Granny a huge favor on walking Winona around….

**Apple Bloom:** ….and when she spotted that cat, she went haywire and chased after it….

**Sweetie Belle:** ….it soon went up the tree and stayed that way while Winona is barking at it. We tried to get her going, but she is so fixated on that cat.

**Fluttershy:** Oh dear, that is a big problem. Maybe I can try talking to Winona and see if she can come back to you girls.

**Scootaloo:** You're welcome to try.

_She walked over to Winona who was still barking until she spotted Fluttershy._

**Fluttershy:** Hello Winona, look I know you want to keep chasing and barking at that cat up in the tree, but you got to get back to the CMCs otherwise Granny Smith will be worried. Now you don't want that, now do you.

_Winona pondered about what would Granny Smith say, she then walked off the tree and to the CMCs._

**Scootaloo:** Oh yeah!

**Sweetie Belle:** That's cute!

**Apple Bloom:** Thank you very much Fluttershy, we couldn't have done it without you.

**Fluttershy:** You're very welcome Apple Bloom, now if you excuse me, I need to get some food from the market.

**Sweetie Belle:** Why's that?

**Fluttershy:** I'm getting some picnic food that I need for a special picnic that I'm preparing for Henry.

**Apple Bloom:** Wow, that's real sweet of you Fluttershy for doing this for Henry. You must really care for him.

**Fluttershy:** Yeah, I know, he's my everything so of course, I have to do something to make him happy.

**Scootaloo:** Well, get going and make your man proud. We know you can.

**Fluttershy:** (Blushes) Thanks Scootaloo, and thank you girls for believing in me.

**Sweetie Belle:** No problem Fluttershy, it's what we do.

_So Fluttershy walked back to her car and drove off to the market. Once she arrived at the market, she got out and headed inside. Once inside, she grabbed a cart and starts her search for food that she needs to get._

**Fluttershy:** Hmm, let's see what we need to get for the picnic. Ooh, I know, let's head to the produce section.

_So she heads to the fruit aisle, to gather some fruit that she needs to get for a fruit salad. She gathered some apples, bananas, grapes, berries, oranges and kiwi. Tested to see how fresh it is, once she did that, she put it in a bag and placed it on the cart._

**Fluttershy:** Alright, fruit checked off the list, next is vegetables.

**Trevor:** Hello Fluttershy, what brings you here to the market.

_She turned to see Trevor, Terence, Elizabeth and Nelson buying some fruit._

**Fluttershy:** Oh, hi Trevor, what are you guys doing here?

**Trevor:** Oh, I'm hanging with the gang here to help out around the fruit market that's happening across town. This market is competing for the best fruit.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, interesting, you guys don't mind if I help you out.

**Elizabeth:** Not at all, my dear, but at the same time we don't want to interfere with your time.

**Fluttershy:** Don't worry Elizabeth, I'm just glad I can help out all my friends, especially Henry.

**Nelson:** Speaking of which, where is Henry?

**Fluttershy:** Oh, he is having a guy's day with some of his fellow tender engines.

**Trevor:** I see, well, I can see that Henry is having a good time and so are you Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** (Blushes) Thank you Trevor, you're real sweet. Well then, shall we get you guys your fruit?

**Terence:** Yes, please.

_So with Fluttershy's help, they gather the required fruits they need to take to the fruit market. With everything they have, the four were heading to the exit._

**Terence:** Thanks Fluttershy, with this amount of fruit in our hands, we could help this market win for best fruit.

**Fluttershy:** No problem Terence, I'm happy to help.

**Elizabeth:** And we appreciate it, thank you.

**Nelson:** We couldn't have done it without you.

**Trevor:** Here, take some of the fruit, you might need it.

**Fluttershy:** Thanks Trevor, I'm sure some of my animal friends will be most appreciated. Well, I best continue my shopping, see ya.

_So Fluttershy went to the vegetable aisle and gathered some lettuce, tomatoes, cabbage, carrots and peppers. Along the way, she stopped at the dairy aisle to get cheese and the bread aisle for bread._

**Fluttershy:** Alright, that concludes with the food I need to prepare, now let's see on what to do for drinks. Ooh, I know, I could give Henry some refreshing water and maybe some juicy lemonade. I bet he'll love that. Now, what else, do I need. Probably some bug repellent, I'll see if they have it in store.

_She went to the drink aisles and bought a cube of water bottles and even two bottles of lemonade as she placed them on the cart. Along the way, she discovered some of her other friends arguing over something._

**Peter Sam:** Honestly Sir Handel, you can't decide on a simple drink to get for the others.

**Sir Handel:** How am I supposed to know it has a bunch of different flavors, they're tough to decide.

**Skarloey:** Seriously though, it doesn't take that long to get a collection of fizzy drinks. Just pick one and go.

**Sir Handel:** Can it Skarloey, I'm deciding and we're not leaving until we decide.

**Duncan:** Oh, for Pete's sakes, I'm leaving you guys.

**Rusty:** Oh, no you don't Duncan, you're staying right here.

**Duncan:** Can't you let me go, you bolt for brains, I'm trying to get away from their petty argument.

**Rheneas:** No, that's not the way of the Narrow Gauge society, we stick together no matter what the situation is, whether big or small, puny or massive, we always solve it together.

**Duncan:** You just totally made that up, Rheneas!

**Rheneas:** No I didn't, I've learned that from Mr. Percival.

**Fluttershy:** Umm guys….

**Sir Handel:** (Growls) Why is it so hard to choose!

**Peter Sam:** Ugh, this is getting ridiculous, if you can't choose a simple collection of fizzy drinks, then we're leaving.

**Sir Handel:** Say what you want, we're not leaving.

**Fluttershy:** Umm guys….

**Skarloey:** Oh, for the love of Christ, just grab him and go! We've wasted enough time as it is.

**Duncan:** Thank god.

**Sir Handel:** No, we're not leaving until I've chosen my fizzy drinks.

**Peter Sam:** Then choose already, you idiot!

**Fluttershy:** Guys!

_The guys were immediately startled by Fluttershy's shout, and luckily, the glass bottles didn't shatter._

**Rusty:** Whoa, you're lucky those bottles didn't break, otherwise the entire aisle will be flooded.

**Duncan:** No one cares about your logistics Rusty.

**Rusty:** Can it Duncan.

**Fluttershy:** Okay, can we try to resolve this in a politer manner and without all this shouting and arguing.

**Duncan:** Well, if you want the whole story, all of us were developing a craze for fizzy drinks. They're the talk of the town and we decided to head to the nearest market to get some. When we got there, we started searching the joint for these fizzy drinks and we finally found them in the drink aisle. Once we found them, we decide on who's going to choose a stack and of all choices, we pick lame brain Sir Handel to choose which stack to get. And just like now, he's taking forever to pick a stupid collection of bottles.

**Sir Handel:** Like I said, it's hard to choose because of the amount of flavors they have, you grumplegus!

**Duncan:** Oh shut your trap Sir Handel.

**Skarloey:** Now you see on what we have to deal with these two.

**Fluttershy:** Oh dear, I can't imagine my friends arguing like you guys.

**Rheneas:** Whenever is with these two, there's bound to be arguing. Without Duke, it's only me, Rusty, Peter Sam and Skarloey to keep these two under control, sometimes.

**Peter Sam:** But we're managing.

**Fluttershy:** Oh dear, well, at least you guys are trying to keep these two in line, usually it's Sunset and Applejack trying to keep some of my friends in line whenever they argue, but in the end, they always pull through in the end. So, I think you guys should just get along and work together and figure out your choices. Do you Pinkie promise, and please don't break it, because if Pinkie were here, she will go rage monster on you all.

**Peter Sam:** So I've heard from Sunset, (Shudders), she goes full monster if someone breaks a promise. I would, and I mean never, see her when she gets angry. No sirree.

**Fluttershy:** So, you guys Pinkie promise.

**Rheneas:** Umm, how does it go again?

**Fluttershy:** Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

**Sir Handel:** Still to this day, that's the weirdest saying I've ever heard. Like ever.

**Duncan:** For once, I agree with you Sir Handel.

**Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty** & **Duncan:** Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

**Fluttershy:** There, was that so hard.

**Peter Sam:** You know, you're actually right. This actually is helping us feel a little better.

**Rheneas:** Yeah, you're right about that.

**Fluttershy:** That's better, now what flavored fizzy drinks do you guys want.

**Sir Handel:** Well, I've been struggling between three choices: Orange, Apple & Peach.

**Fluttershy:** Well, how about we put it on a vote for the fizzy drinks. So, whenever I say a fizzy drink, you all raise your hands and I count how many hands were raised.

**Rusty:** Are you… Oh brother, how come I didn't think of that.

**Duncan:** (Chuckles) So much for your….

**Rusty:** Shut it Duncan.

**Fluttershy:** Okay, so hands up for orange fizzy drinks.

_She sees Sir Handel, Skarloey, Duncan and Rheneas' hands up in the air. Angel took out a notebook and wrote 4 for orange fizzy drinks._

**Fluttershy:** Okay, that makes 4 for orange. So, how about apple?

_She sees Duncan and Rusty' hands up in the air. Angel wrote 2 for apple fizzy drinks._

**Fluttershy:** Okay, that makes 2 for apple. So, how about peach?

_She sees Skarloey, Duncan and Rusty hands up in the air. Angel wrote 3 for peach fizzy drinks._

**Fluttershy:** Ooh, seems as though peach was the second highest out of the group, so orange fizzy drinks is the final decision.

_The others cheered and gathered a packet of orange fizzy drinks. Skarloey then turned to Fluttershy._

**Skarloey:** I can't thank you enough for your help Fluttershy, if we were still stuck here, we would've been arguing nonstop without figuring out a decision. Thank you.

**Fluttershy:** You're welcome Skarloey, I'm just happy to help.

**Skarloey:** Here, take one of the fizzy drinks, I'm sure Henry will be most pleased when you gave him this.

**Fluttershy:** How did you?

**Rheneas:** (Chuckles) You girls and the guys have been the talk of the town in all. Everyone's been talking about you. Not only of the fact that you guys stopped Diesel and his flunkies but stopped Timothy's ghost from causing too much damage and saved Thomas from him.

**Fluttershy:** Well, it all comes to the job. But you are right Skarloey, we are that popular.

**Skarloey:** Well, being a proper gentleman, I suggest you get going, otherwise you'll be late.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, you're right, I should get going, I'll see you guys later.

**Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty** & **Duncan:** See ya Fluttershy! See ya Fluttershy! See ya Fluttershy! See ya Fluttershy! See ya Fluttershy!

_So Fluttershy bought the food and walked out of the market to her car, loaded the food in the trunk and set off to her house. As she was walking to the house, she sees the birds having a little scuffle._

**Fluttershy:** Whoa, whoa there sweeties, whatever is the matter.

_One of the birds told her that a resident bird has been stealing sticks that he's gathering to build a nest for her mate._

**Fluttershy:** Oh my, now, now, let's not involve in any fight. Now, come here and let's have a little talk.

_So Fluttershy headed to the neighboring bird and the two engage in a conversation on why he was stealing the other bird was trying to get and the same answer implies to the bird outside Fluttershy's house. She ponders on what to do to help her bird friends._

**Fluttershy:** Well, I see that you have a bit of a pickle under your feathers. Hmm, I think I can help you out. Maybe you can look through those bushes and maybe, find some sticks for your own nest and leave some for the bird over there. Okay.

_The neighboring bird chirps at the idea and went to the other bird and the both of them agreed. They worked together to get their separate sticks for their nests. Once that's done, they were happily settling in with their respected mates._

**Fluttershy:** Now, what's that so hard to share the same materials for your nest.

_The birds chirped in agreement and Fluttershy giggled as she headed back to the house. Once inside, she was chopping up the fruit into a fruit salad and putting them in two containers, one for her and for Henry. She also chopped some vegetables up for a salad to also take to the picnic. Along the way, some of her animal friends were also helping Fluttershy prepare the food for the picnic. Once that's done, she put all the food and drinks in the picnic basket as she heads to her car. Along the drive, she encountered Donald & Douglas, Bill & Ben with two girls, Lyra and Bon Bon. Feeling like she wants to greet them, she pulled the car over to talk with them._

**Donald:** Well now, look what we have Dougie, it's Henry's lover Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** Hi Donald & Douglas, I see that Bill and Ben are with you, along with Lyra and Bon Bon.

**Douglas:** You got that right lassie, we've heard about these two from guy friends that Flash knows, calls them Sandalwood and Micro Chips.

**Bon-Bon:** You're right about that one Douglas, seriously I don't know how you Sudrians are this friendly.

**Lyra:** Well, they did have to deal with snooty diesels that are on their island, along with an arrogant private engine, a bully, two steelwork hoarders and a non-rail society led by road vehicles.

**Bill:** You're right about that, I still can't believe we still live with those jerks.

**Ben:** Tell me about it, I wish Sir Topham Hatt would've gotten rid of them by now, but no, they have their uses somewhat.

**Donald:** I agree with you, but some of those jerks are not fragging totally bogus evil like Diesel 10, Diesel and a few of them to say the least. Take with Norman, Den and Dart, they started bad but they turn to the side of good as a chance of redemption.

**Lyra:** Well, when you put it that way, it does make sense. Do you agree Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** Umm, I agree with you all you guys. I do believe some of their villains could turn over a new leaf, just like Sunset said. Ooh, look at the time, I better pick up Henry. Sorry, I couldn't stay and chat, but I got a picnic set up for the two of us.

**Donald:** No harm feelings Fluttershy, we know you love Henry, so we waste your time.

**Fluttershy:** Thank you Donald, I'll see you guys later, take care.

**Lyra:** You too, man, the Mane 7 are really lucky having Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Toby as their boyfriends.

**Bon-Bon:** They certainly are; I wonder who we'll attract in the future.

**Donald, Douglas, Bill** & **Ben:** You never know. You never know.

_So Fluttershy drove to where Henry is, around the park, so Fluttershy got out and went to the trunk to get the picnic basket. She soon heads inside, while along the way, she sees a lot squirrels, badgers, birds and rabbits, which all of them are really happy to see her._

**Fluttershy:** Hello animals, aww, I'm so happy to see you all. Are you ready to make this picnic something very special?

_They nodded their hands agreeing that they want to help. So Fluttershy led the caravan of animals to the picnic spot. She then told Angel to go get Henry as she and her animal friends are getting the picnic set up. They soon found a spot, a patch of grass with a tree that's perfect for shade, along the way, it showed a flower patch._

**Fluttershy:** Oh my, it's literally perfect for it. Now, let's get this picnic set up.

_Fluttershy opened the basket and birds grabbed the blanket and spread it out with their beaks. A couple of badgers has gotten plates, cups and napkins and spread it out. Some squirrels and rabbits has gotten the food and drinks and they carefully prepared it for her expectations. Once that's done, they wait for Fluttershy. Meanwhile, Henry was napping at a different corner of the park and he was dreaming of him and Fluttershy frolicking all over the flower pasture. He soon slowly woke up seeing the afternoon sky._

**Henry:** (Sniffs, exhales) The sweet, smell of the afternoon breeze. I absolutely love it, lying around the ground, looking at the clouds and seeing the afternoon sun. This has been an excellent vacation for me and my friends to enjoy. What more is there for me to enjoy?

_Angel popped out and spotted Henry lying on the ground. He then hopped towards him and started nudging him to get his attention._

**Henry:** Huh, oh, hello Angel, what are you doing here little buddy.

_Angel pointed to the direction to where Fluttershy and her animal friends are setting up the picnic._

**Henry:** Oh, you want me to follow you Angel?

_Angel nodded and hopped off._

**Henry:** Okay then, lead the way.

_So Henry followed Angel to where Fluttershy is. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was waiting for Henry to surprise him._

**Fluttershy:** Oh, I can't wait to see what Henry thinks of the picnic we all set up for him.

_They waited for Henry to arrive, what seem like minutes, Angel arrived with Henry behind him. When Henry saw the picnic, he was surprised._

**Henry:** What is this?

**Fluttershy:** Surprise! Welcome to this special picnic me and my animal friends have prepared for the two of us.

**Henry:** Wow, thanks for doing this for me Fluttershy, you're the best.

**Fluttershy:** (Blushes) Thank you Henry, you're real sweet. (Kisses his cheek) Care to join us?

**Henry:** I would be happy to join you.

_He soon picked her up bridal style, which caused her to giggle a little bit. The two of them along with their animal friends soon dig in to the picnic that was offered. After their picnic, they were resting up against a tree when something buzzed on Fluttershy's phone._

**Fluttershy:** What's this?

**Henry:** What's up Fluttershy?

**Fluttershy:** Rarity sent a text to tell us to meet her at a different corner of the park.

**Henry:** Whatever she sent, it must be important.

**Fluttershy:** You're right, let's go see what Rarity's up to.

_So the two of them walked off to their car and drove to where Rarity is. Once they got there, they parked behind James's new car, which surprised Fluttershy and Henry._

**Henry:** Whoa, who own this car?

**James:** Uh, you're looking at it Henry, my man.

**Fluttershy:** James! You own this car?

**James:** You're right Fluttershy, and it's all thanks to Rarity.

**Rarity:** That's right darlings. I, along with some of my friends, helped get Jamesy his new car. Isn't it beautiful.

**Henry:** It certainly is, and where are Gordon and Rainbow Dash?

**Gordon:** We're here Henry, just sitting around waiting for the others.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, but Rarity did let us go for a run or two to stretch our legs.

**Fluttershy:** Well, at least you guys got some exercise while waiting for the others.

**James:** Hopefully, they do show up, it's getting boring just sitting here waiting for them.

**Henry:** It might, but hey, at least we can chat at what you been doing on your second dates.

**Gordon:** Well, the two of us got a story to tell you

_So the group talked to each other about their dates while they wait for the others. To be continued…._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Fluttershy  
2\. Scootaloo  
3\. Apple Bloom  
4\. Sweetie Belle  
5\. Trevor  
6\. Elizabeth  
7\. Nelson  
8\. Terence  
9\. Peter Sam  
10\. Sir Handel  
11\. Skarloey  
12\. Duncan  
13\. Rusty  
14\. Rheneas  
15\. Donald  
16\. Douglas  
17\. Bon Bon  
18\. Lyra  
19\. Bill  
20\. Ben  
21\. Henry  
22\. James  
23\. Rarity  
24\. Gordon  
25\. Rainbow Dash


	43. Chapter 41

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 11 (41): Fruits of their Labor (Applejack x Toby)**

_After sometime, the Mane 7 and their boyfriends have had a successful first day on their dates. In Applejack's farm, Toby, Big Mac and Mavis were resting up against a work shed while drinking Granny's cider. They had a blast celebrating Applejack's birthday and now she's very happy with Toby for doing this for her._

**Mavis:** I'm very proud of you Toby, you've really made Applejack very proud and now, she loves you more than ever for what you did for her.

**Toby:** What can I say, I have to do something for Applejack, no matter what it is.

**Mavis:** Those are some true words Toby, true words indeed my friend.

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

**Toby:** Now I wanna know what else this world has to offer, I've already made Applejack happy with how the birthday went. I wonder what else we can do.

**Scootaloo:** We could host an annual bucking bull ring.

**Mavis:** No, that's way too dangerous. Besides bulls are no joke, they can gore, trample and may even kill you.

**Scootaloo:** Dang it, I thought it will up the coolness factor.

**Apple Bloom:** Hmm, could we somehow do a western dance party?

**Toby:** Hmm, that would be a good idea, but we need to arrange the speakers, find the music and set up the lights, which will take way too long to do.

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

**Mavis:** Plus, Big Mac is all tuckered out from partying too much, probably from all the cider you drank.

**Big Macintosh:** Hey!

**Mavis:** Hey, I'm just pulling your leg Big Mac. Hmm, but what else can we do to make this day super special.

**Applejack:** Might I suggest something that might get your minds working?

**Sweetie Belle:** Probably, 'cause we're stumped.

**Applejack:** I think all of us should do a horse race across a track that's right across from the barn.

**Toby:** You know, that's actually a really good idea.

**Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom** & **Scootaloo:** Why didn't we think of that?! Why didn't we think of that?! Why didn't we think of that?!

**Applejack:** (Laughs) I appreciate you little tikes for helping come up with awesome ideas. And they're not bad, just a bit too risky around these here parts. But a horse race could be just the thing to make this rodeo fly even more.

**Toby:** Do you know why I like you so much Applejack, it's because of your great ideas and your know-how.

**Applejack:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks sugarcube. And the same goes for you too, Toby, my old partner of mine. (Kisses his cheek)

**Mavis:** Now that's just cute, don't ya think.

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

**Toby:** Now the horse race is an amazing idea, but we still need to set up the track so that way it can be safe for both the horses and the others racing.

**Mavis:** Why don't we use the tractor to haul some hay bales to the areas we need to make sure no one gets hurt.

**Applejack:** Now that's an excellent idea Mavis. Now then, let's get this race track started up! Toby, might need you for a second if you don't mind.

**Toby:** Sure Applejack, I'll be with you guys in a second.

**Mavis:** Alright Toby, don't be long.

_So Mavis led Big Mac and the CMCs to the barn to get the tractor, while Applejack leads Toby into the house to discuss something._

**Toby:** So, what is it that you want to talk about with me?

**Applejack:** Well, the reason why I called you over here is of all the times you were there to help out around the farm, helping me and organizing my birthday. I just can't thank you enough for all you did for everyone and even me, you're just the sweetest guy I can ever have in my life. (Sniffles) I just love you so much Toby.

**Toby:** Aww, thanks Applejack. Come here.

_The two approached each other and wrapped their arms as Applejack starts tearing up on his shoulders. The two remained embraced for some time until they looked at each other. They soon lean in for their first kiss on the lips. They break and look at each other._

**Toby:** You'll always be my cowgirl Applejack, until the very end.

**Applejack:** Same here partner, you'll always be my cowboy.

_They soon have one final kiss before letting go of their hug. But then, Applejack went to a desk and brought out some invitations to attend the horse race._

**Applejack:** Toby, I need you to do me one special job that I know you won't fail.

**Toby:** What's the job Applejack?

**Applejack:** These here are invitations for certain friends of ours that are attending the race. I have my special group of horses inside the barn that are prime race horses. So, all we need Toby is the racers. So I need you to deliver these invitations to your friends that will take part in the race.

**Toby:** Don't worry Applejack, I won't let you down.

**Applejack:** I know you won't Toby. (Kisses his cheek) Do me proud.

_So Toby walked out of the house with the invitations at hand to deliver them to the required guests. So first up, he hopped on a bus to a supply shop where Boco has been doing part-time._

**Toby:** Hello, Boco, you there?

**Boco:** Hello Toby, I'm there. What is it that you need?

**Toby:** Long time no see, old friend. The reason I came here is that I'm sending out invitations for some of our friends to attend Applejack's horse race on her farm. And you're one of them.

**Boco:** Really, wow, I'm almost flattered. Well, once my shift is over, I'll be over there in due time.

**Sandalwood:** Wow Boco dude, this horse race you're attending must be totally wicked!

**Boco:** (Chuckles) You're not wrong about that. I'll see you Toby at the race when my shift is over.

**Toby:** Alright Boco, well, I'm off to deliver more invitations to more of our friends. See ya.

_So Toby went out and walked towards another location where he can find Murdoch and Arthur. He soon found them at an outside bar with two more friends of theirs._

**Toby:** Hello Murdoch, Arthur, what are you guys doing here?

**Arthur:** We're just hanging around, enjoying the sites that this world has to offer, along with meeting these two: Bulk Biceps and Timber Spruce.

**Bulk Biceps:** Yeah!

**Toby:** I see.

**Timber Spruce:** Don't worry about Bulk here, he's like this whenever he flexes his muscles.

**Toby:** I can see, also I have invitations for you Timber, Arthur and Murdoch.

**Murdoch:** Invitations, for what exactly?

**Toby:** Applejack is hosting an annual horse race in her farm and wants racers to attend it, and wants you three to attend the race.

**Timber Spruce:** Really, us?

**Toby:** Yep.

**Murdoch:** Well, never thought I imagine myself riding a horse for a race. But I'll see what I can do.

**Arthur:** Same here, don't worry Toby, we'll be there.

**Toby:** Good, I'll be delivering more invitations to the others, see you there.

_So Toby raced off to find the others. While waiting at a crosswalk, he noticed Lightning, Connor and Caitlin coming in on their motorcycles._

**Toby:** Well then, speak of the devil, just the people I was looking for.

**Connor:** Hey there Toby, what brings you around these parts?

**Toby:** Well Connor, I'm glad you asked, Applejack asked me to send out invitations to a horse race that the Apple Family along with myself are hosting and we were in need of racers to race at the event.

**Caitlin:** And you want us to race the horses at the race?

**Toby:** Exactly, if you're interested.

**Lightning Dust:** Of course we'll be interested in participating in this horse race you and Applejack are planning. Pass up the invitations my man.

_So Toby handed the invitations to Lightning, Connor and Caitlin._

**Connor:** Thanks Toby, we'll meet you at the race.

_So Connor, Lightning and Caitlin raced off as Toby continued his journey. Along the way, he went to the local fire department where Belle and Flynn are stationed at, they were cleaning the fire department's trucks when Toby arrived._

**Belle:** Well, well, look what we have here Flynn.

**Flynn:** Hiya Toby, what brings you around here?

**Toby:** Well, I got two things to say: One, Applejack has sent out invitations to attend a horse race that we're preparing and you two are invited to be some of the racers.

**Flynn:** Really? Wow, I never thought I be attending a horse race, let alone be a racer.

**Belle:** This should be a new experience for sure.

**Toby:** And two, since when did you started working at the fire department, since you're already in the Sodor Search and Rescue Center.

**Flynn:** We are, but we decided to chip in and help, so they promoted us as part-time firefighters.

**Toby:** Oh, okay, so you're okay with attending a horse race.

**Belle:** Of course we will Toby, once we finished cleaning this fire truck, we'll head over there.

**Toby:** Perfect, all I need is two others and then I'll head over to the farm.

**Flynn:** See ya around Toby.

_As he walking towards the direction of the farm, he noticed Duck and Oliver talking with Big Mac about something. Curious, he heads over there._

**Toby:** Big Mac, what are you doing here with Duck and Oliver.

**Big Macintosh:** Oh, umm, Applejack wanted some position placers for the race and suggested Duck and Oliver for the job.

**Toby:** Really? I didn't know that. So you guys are heading to the farm?

**Duck:** We certainly are, this is certainly going to be a lot of fun, right Oliver.

**Oliver:** You're right Duck, loads of fun, we'll meet you at the farm Toby.

**Toby:** Alright then, see ya guys.

_So Duck and Oliver got in Big Mac's truck and drove off, while Toby tries to find the last remaining guests for the invitations he had in his hands. He soon found them at a juice bar, Rosie and Hank._

**Toby:** There they are. Morning Rosie, Hank, lovely day we're having right.

**Rosie:** You can say that Toby, you're looking cheerful today, what's got you all springy.

**Toby:** Well, glad you asked, Applejack and I are doing an annual horse race and she sent me to pass out invitations for the racers she required to participate in the race, and you two are one of them.

**Hank:** Well I'll be; I'm actually looking forward to riding a horse for my bucket list. Just because I talk like a cowboy, doesn't I get to be like one.

**Rosie:** (Chuckles) Good one Hank. So, we're racers for a horse race. I'm sure this will be a big surprise for us.

**Hank:** You said it partner, we'll be over there in no second flat.

**Toby:** Okay, I'll see you guys at the farm.

_So Toby walked off to the direction of the farm, it was a long walk for Toby to get to the farm but Toby didn't mind. He soon reached the farm, he was so tired he had to put his hand on an apple tree to catch his breath._

**Toby:** (Pants) Phew, that was a very long walk. I'm almost out of breath. But I made it, hopefully they're still setting up the race.

**Applejack:** Howdy Toby, my, you look tuckered out. Did you take the long way to get there?

**Toby:** Well, you can sort of say that, I had to walk to get there.

**Applejack:** That must've been a lot of exercise, I'm impressed Toby. Come on sugarcube, I'll carry you.

_So she grabbed Toby and put him on her back._

**Toby:** Giddy up, ride 'em cowboy!

**Applejack:** (Laughs) You funny jokester, let's get a move on.

_So they walked towards the barn, seeing some of their friends getting acquainted with their race horses._

**Applejack:** Once they arrived at the barn, we each need to let them get used to their race horse partner in a little close bonding. Man, I wish Fluttershy were here, she can do this with no problem. But we gotta go by farmer's tuition.

**Toby:** I don't blame you Applejack, Fluttershy will be a good help but she's with Henry on her special date. Besides, you guys are practically masters with certain farm animals.

**Applejack:** Well, you're right about one thing Toby, we farmers sure know how to handle our livestock. Thanks Toby you're the best. (Kisses his cheek)

**Toby:** (Blushes) Aww, you're welcome Applejack.

**Duck:** Hey, there you two are. Where's the spot for us to place the racers in their respective positions in this race.

**Applejack:** It should be around the center in the inside of the track.

**Oliver:** Thanks you two, this race is going to be loads of fun.

**Duck:** You said it.

**Toby:** So I guess we go to where they are right?

**Applejack:** You said it partner, Big Mac and Granny Smith will take care of the horses.

**Granny Smith:** You said it Applejack, we even found some spare cowboy and girl hats for the racers. You can't be a horse rider without a genuine cowboy and cowgirl hat.

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

**Applejack:** Totally agree with you there Granny, those will be perfect for them. But how did you get the hay bales set up on the safety zones?

**Mavis:** We had some help with Murdoch, Big Mac and Hank.

**Big Macintosh, Murdoch** & **Hank:** Eeyup! Eeyup! Eeyup! (Chuckles)

**Applejack:** (Laughs) I just love those guys. Come on Toby, let's help Duck and Oliver.

**Toby:** You got it partner.

**Applejack:** (Chuckles)

**Granny Smith:** You got yourself a lucky pal Applejack, you two are perfect for each other.

**Applejack:** Thanks Granny.

_So after some time, they managed to get the race up and running. With the help of Big Mac and Granny, they help their friends onto their race horses and led them to the starting line. _

**Granny Smith:** This here race is going to be sweet.

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

**Rosie:** Can you believe it, we're doing a horse race for the first time, how awesome is that!

**Belle:** I agree with you Rosie; this will be awesome.

_Once the horses are situated behind the starting line, while Applejack, Toby, Duck and Oliver were watching from the center until Applejack grabbed a megaphone to announce the race._

**Applejack:** Alright partners, welcome to our one and only annual horse race on the Apple Farm. There's no overall prize at the end of the race. It's just a race to have fun. So play fair and don't try to sabotage the competition. When the megaphone blares out, it's the signal for you to race on.

**Duck** & **Oliver:** On your mark….

**Toby:** Get set….

**Applejack:** Go!

_The megaphone blared out and the horses raced off down the track. The CMCs, Big Mac, Granny, Mavis, Duck & Oliver, Applejack and Toby cheered for the racers. Everyone was watching the race in anticipation, while Toby and Applejack took the time to talk to each other._

**Toby:** You know Applejack; we've had some good times when we were staying in your world. You know that.

**Applejack:** You're right about that partner, I remember you were trying to impress me saying you "were strong", but you soon told me the truth, and after that, I still like you to this day even when you return to Sodor.

**Toby:** Same here, even coming back here when our vacation just started, I still like you to this day and now you're my girlfriend, I could've asked for anything better.

**Applejack:** Now that I can totally agree with you on there partner. (Kisses his cheek)

**Toby:** I love you Applejack.

**Applejack:** I love you too partner.

_They wrapped their arms around each other and their cheeks pressed against each other. After some time, around the final lap, the race was still underway. While the race was continuing, Granny, Big Mac, Mavis and the CMCs were preparing delicious cider for everyone when the race is over._

**Mavis:** This cider that you made for everyone will surely be a kick for everyone that takes a sip.

**Granny Smith:** You're darn right. Throughout my family generation, my famous apple cider has been there since the very beginning. Some say I should stop, but nope, I'm still kicking and I won't stop until the day I die.

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

**Mavis:** I would like to one day open a juice bar of my very own on day in the future.

**Granny Smith:** I think you should missy, no one will stop you from accomplishing your dream. Ooh, the race is about to end!

_And sure enough, the racers ran through the finish line. Duck and Oliver were busy analyzing who won and putting the racers in their place. After that, all the racers guided their race horses towards their stables. Once back to their homes, they leap off their horses and head to the cider stall to get a refreshing drink._

**Rosie:** Whoo, man, what a rush. Now that was an experience I will never forget.

**Arthur:** You got that right.

_Soon enough, Duck and Oliver arrived with the results._

**Duck:** Alright everyone, it seems as though we calculated the results and with my hawk eyes, I managed to put down the placements with the assistance of Oliver.

**Oliver:** Thank you Duck, now for 11th Place is Timber Spruce, followed by in 10th Place is Boco, a very good effort for you guys.

**Boco:** Now that I agree. At least we tried our best.

**Timber Spruce:** You're right, we've tried our best.

**Oliver:** Now in 9th Place is Belle, followed by 8th Place is Arthur.

**Belle:** Huh, nice job overtaking me Arthur, not many engines can go at that speed.

**Arthur:** Thanks Belle.

**Oliver:** Now for 7th Place is Hank, followed by Flynn in 6th Place and Connor in 5th Place.

**Flynn:** Whoa, now that's amazing. I mean, I could try to go faster, but don't want to have my horse careen off course.

**Hank:** You said it partner.

**Connor:** 5th Place, huh, I thought I was faster than that. I mean, who passed me?

**Oliver:** This is actually a shock for all of you guys. Murdoch came in at 4th Place and around the top three, Rosie came in at 3rd Place!

**Timber Spruce, Boco, Belle, Arthur, Flynn, Hank** & **Connor:** What?! What?! What?! What?! What?! What?! What?!

**Rosie:** Are you serious, me at the top three! This is absolutely incredible!

**Murdoch:** I'm actually surprised. Good job Rosie.

**Rosie:** Thanks Murdoch.

**Oliver:** Now, we're down to the remaining two, in 2nd Place, we have Caitlin and in 1st Place is Lightning Dust!

_Everyone cheered for the two racers, even Caitlin and Lightning fist bumped after hearing their placement._

**Caitlin:** Good job Lightning Dust, I was a hair shorter to overtake you.

**Lightning Dust:** You weren't too bad yourself Caitlin, but hey, the horse race isn't about winning, it's about having fun. And I enjoyed every bit of it.

**Applejack:** You got that right Lightning partner.

**Scootaloo:** Applejack!

**Applejack:** What's up Scootaloo?

**Scootaloo:** We just got a call from Rarity from Sweetie Belle's phone and it said that you and Toby need to head over to the park for an important meeting with you girls and the Steam Team. Look for the shiny red Corvette and that's where you'll find them.

**Toby** & **Applejack:** Shiny red Corvette? Shiny red Corvette?

**Toby:** Oh boy, what has James gotten himself into this time?

**Applejack:** We better check it out and see for ourselves. Yo Big Mac, care to drop us off at the park.

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

_So Applejack and Toby hopped inside Big Mac's truck and drove off, leaving the others to celebrate Lightning's victory. Once they arrived, Applejack and Toby got out and they were surprised when they see James's new car. As Big Mac drove off, the two approached the group._

**Toby:** Huh, you weren't kidding when you said James got himself a new car.

**Henry:** That's what I said, hi Applejack and Toby, welcome.

**Toby:** Hello Henry, so this is everyone we got so far.

**James:** Yeah, you got that right Toby, we just got to wait for Edward, Percy, Thomas, Sunset, Pinkie and Twilight before we initiate this meeting.

**Rarity:** So, all we can do for this point is wait for the others to come.

**Fluttershy:** I hope they don't take too long, otherwise the day will be over.

**Rainbow Dash:** Are you kidding Fluttershy? We got tomorrow to get this group date started, so I think we got plenty of time for them to get here.

**Gordon:** Still, let's hope they do get here in time, otherwise we'll have to search for them.

**Applejack:** I don't think we'll start a search party for the others if they take their dates too long. But hey, at least we'll talk about how our dates went.

**Rarity:** I'm so down for that darling.

_So the group huddled together to talk about their second dates, while waiting for the others. To be continued…._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Mavis  
2\. Toby  
3\. Big Macintosh  
4\. Scootaloo  
5\. Apple Bloom  
6\. Applejack  
7\. Sweetie Belle  
8\. Boco  
9\. Sandalwood  
10\. Arthur  
11\. Bulk Biceps  
12\. Timber Spruce  
13\. Murdoch  
14\. Connor  
15\. Caitlin  
16\. Lightning Dust  
17\. Belle  
18\. Flynn  
19\. Duck  
20\. Oliver  
21\. Rosie  
22\. Hank  
23\. Granny Smith  
24\. Henry  
25\. James  
26\. Rarity  
27\. Fluttershy  
28\. Rainbow Dash  
29\. Gordon


	44. Chapter 42

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 12 (42): Too Much Fun (Pinkie Pie x Percy)**

_After sometime, the Mane 7 and their boyfriends have had a successful first day on their dates. Percy and Pinkie Pie were laying on her bed tired out from their dinner date that Percy has planned for her. _

**Percy:** Oh man, that dinner date we've had is a real blast. I glad you liked it Pinkie Pie.

**Pinkie Pie:** And I'm still so happy that you did that for me, no one has ever did this for me on so many occasions. But you did it, and I'm very happy my Percy-wercy. (Kisses his cheek)

**Percy:** Aww, you're welcome Pinkie. You're the best.

_They wrapped their arms around each other in a sweet hug. The two really enjoyed themselves for their first date, now they're wondering on what their next date will bring them next._

**Percy:** Hmm, I wonder what will be doing for our second date. I mean, our first one was an all-out sweets dinner. What else is there for us to do?

**Pinkie Pie:** Hmm, ooh, I know just the place for the two of us that way we can have loads of fun.

**Percy:** Really, what's that?

**Pinkie Pie:** There's a carnival across to where the pier where the girls and I have to participate in a parade, until Vignette's phone got stocked full of Equestrian magic sending some of us in a blank white room which some of us, mostly Sunset, were not happy about that. Until, we got all Friendship Powered up and destroyed Vignette's phone, thus no more magic messing up the parade.

**Percy:** Wow, that must've been some adventure you and the girls had. I might want to stay away from this Vignette person if I see her.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh, she's changed now, though still to this day, a bit of blogger overload if you ask me.

**Percy:** I can tell. Being an internet superstar can sometimes drive you crazy sometimes.

**Pinkie Pie:** No kidding Percy, so shall we head to the carnival?

**Percy:** You know what, yeah, I'm all up for it!

**Pinkie Pie:** Yippee! Let's get going Percy!

_So the two of them rushed off to the nearest bus stop on their way to the carnival. Along the way, they met three of their friends: Trixie, Nia and Rebecca._

**Pinkie Pie:** Hiya Nia, Trixie and Rebecca, what brings you guys here?

**Rebecca:** Starlight and Emily are at the carnival waiting for us to get there. And hopefully, find some of our friends that are also enjoying themselves as well.

**Trixie:** I have to agree with Rebecca on that one Pinkie, but I'm more interested in the magic show that they have there. Hopefully that will help me sharpen my skills to become the most powerful sorcerer ever. Look out world, because the Great and Powerful Trixie will be showing you what I'm capable of!

**Nia:** Oh brother, honestly Pinkie, I don't know how you guys deal with the likes of her. Not that I'm complaining, it's just a little annoying if you ask me.

**Pinkie Pie:** Yeah, I can totally relate to what you're saying. But let's not dawdle on that, right now, let's focus on the carnival!

_So the five waited for the bus to arrive, and when it did, they climbed on and set off for the carnival. Inside, Percy asked Pinkie a question about what's in store for them._

**Percy:** So Pinkie, what do you think we'll do at the carnival?

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, they do have bumper cars, rollercoasters, merry-go-rounds, bungie slingshots, Ferris wheels, a bunch of arcade games, a lot of good food. You name it!

**Percy:** Wait, did you say there's bungie slingshots?

**Pinkie Pie:** Yes, silly, isn't that amazing!

**Percy:** Yeah, it's exciting but I don't think I'll be looking for the bungie shots. I'm not a height type of person.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh okay Percy, you don't have to go on the slingshot, you can just watch, I don't mind.

**Percy:** Alright Pinkie, I probably am an awful boyfriend if I can't go with you on a ride that might make me freak out.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh Percy, you're not awful at all, in fact, you're a super spectacular boyfriend. In fact, you're so spectacular and amazingly funny, that I thought no one in my wildest dreams that I would meet a guy that is this funny like me, until you came along. I love it when it comes to you my Percy-wercy. (Kisses his cheek) And if it makes you feel any better, we'll get some tasty treats when I'm off the ride, how does that sound.

**Percy:** You know, I think I'll like that, thanks Pinkie for understanding.

**Pinkie Pie:** You're welcome Percy-wercy. (Kisses his cheek)

**Percy:** Aww thanks Pinkie, you're the best.

**Pinkie Pie:** I know.

_The two of them talked and laughed all their way to the carnival. Once they arrive, they immediately raced out and head inside. Once inside, they were amazed to see the amazing food stalls, fun interactive areas and a whole assortment of rides._

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh my gosh-oh my gosh-oh my gosh-oh my gosh! This is literally the coolest place in the existence of coolest ever!

**Percy:** (Laughs) I can immediately tell you're excited about this whole day, you know what, so am I. Let's get this day started yo!

_The two cheered and they start their fun. They went to a water sprayer booth and they weren't alone, they see Billy and Neville joining them._

**Percy:** Billy, Neville, didn't expect you guys here?

**Neville:** Well, we decided to check this place out to see what's in store.

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, are you guys having fun?

**Billy:** Well, to tell you the truth party girl, Neville's having a blast, and I'm starting to become annoyed by this game, since I can't get the blasted balloon to fill up.

**Percy:** Geez, that must be tough to do. But I believe that you can do this Billy.

**Billy:** You're sure about that Percy?

**Percy:** I'm sure of it Billy, it takes complete focus and patience to aim the water blast to the destination you want to fire at.

**Billy:** Okay, well, I guess I could give it a try again.

**Neville:** Wise choice of words my friend, thanks Percy.

**Percy:** No problem Neville, so Pinkie, shall we fire away?

**Pinkie Pie:** Yes, Percy, let's fire away!

_So with that, the two started their fun at the booth games. They fired the water blasters into the mouths of the fish which in turn fills up the balloons. They actually won and got themselves a fish plushie. They went to the Hammer Bell and Percy tried to use his strength to hammer the launcher, but it only went to a quarter, which made him a little upset. But Pinkie reassured him and she revealed a mallet (ripped off from Harley Quinn), and whacked the launcher until it hit the bell, which made Percy shocked. _

**Percy:** Wow, did not know you were that strong.

**Pinkie Pie:** Yeah, you don't know some stuff about me puddin'.

**Sam:** Well now, you must have some strength in your arms.

_They turn to see Sam leaning against a metal lamppost._

**Percy:** Hello Sam, didn't know you go to the carnival.

**Sam:** Well, some of my friends requested I check out this carnival and see for myself. And as it turned out, it's actually pretty exciting if I do say so myself.

**Pinkie Pie:** You know it Sammy, it's loads of fun.

**Sam:** (Chuckles) I can tell. Well, I won't disturb you two of your time. See ya later Percy and Pinkie Pie.

**Percy** & **Pinkie Pie:** Bye Sam! Bye Sam!

_They soon went to the first ride they encountered which was bumper cars._

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, bumper cars, we should partner up and bump the others until they're so dizzy. (Giggles)

**Bill:** If you think about partnering up and beating on the other cars, count us in.

_They turn to see Bill & Ben, Mighty & Mac, Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta and Hannah._

**Ben:** Looks like we got some competition around these parts, don't we brother.

**Bill:** Quite right Ben.

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, I live for competition. Let's do boys against girls. Me, with Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta & Hannah against, Bill, Ben, Percy and Mightymac.

**Henrietta:** I'm perfectly okay with this, won't you agree sister.

**Hannah:** You said it Henrietta.

**Percy:** Uhh, are you sure about this Pinkie Pie?

**Pinkie Pie:** Of course Percy-wercy, it doesn't mean we're battling against each other, we're just having fun. Just some harmless fun, no biggie.

**Percy:** Harmless huh? I've been in much bigger situations before on my island. I can a bit of punishment.

**Bill:** Ooh, look at you Percy, acting very tough. But it is true though, welcome to the team my friend.

**Annie:** Ooh, how exciting, don't you agree Clarabel.

**Clarabel:** Agreed, indeed.

**Mightymac:** Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get ready to rumble!

_So the two groups got into their bumper cars and the ride begins. They were laughing, cheering and having loads of fun. After 5 minutes, they exited the bumper cars and raced off to get snacks and lunch. Mighty & Mac left to join up with some of his friends, the same for Henrietta and Hannah. Once they did, **Pinkie** and **Percy** got some burgers, pretzels and some soda. **Annie** & **Clarabel** got some cotton candy and pretzels, while **Bill** & **Ben **got popcorn and cotton candy._

**Pinkie Pie:** So Percy, I've heard you guys were setting up a carnival on your island. How did you guys do it?

**Percy:** Umm, technically, all of my friends set up the carnival but I was stuck on coal delivery. But I insisted that I take part in helping my friends with the carnival, but it had Emily and James run out of coal and I had to help them.

_(It showed all of his friends in the sheds while Sir Topham Hatt instructed them to help with a part of the carnival, but when it came to Percy, he told him to gather some coal trucks, which he was disappointed. So instead of delivering the coal, he raced off to find his friends. But unfortunately, it left James and Emily out of coal, until he came to the rescue)_

**Annie:** Yes, I remember that quite too well.

**Clarabel:** Yes, too well indeed.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh what! That's not fair, you deserve to be in the fun. Remind me to pay a visit to your controller.

**Percy:** It's okay Pinkie, but he'll be sure to have everyone be included in the fun the next time a carnival comes on.

**Pinkie Pie:** Okay then, I was about to say, if you weren't included at the carnival special, I would flip.

**Percy:** (Chuckles) I promise that will never happen on my watch.

**Pinkie Pie:** So, shall we head to the next ride.

_So they set off to their next ride, which is the merry-go-round. While they're walking towards the carousel, Percy took a glimpse of something that caught his eye. It was a Chinese dragon that was parading down the carnival, seeing that made Percy freak out a little which made Pinkie, Bill & Ben jump, but when they see the dragon, they chuckled a little._

**Percy:** Uhh, (Chuckles sheepishly), but I can easily tell that dragon over there is fake. Yep, totally can tell its fake. (Chuckles sheepishly)

**Pinkie Pie:** Wait a minute, you were scared by a paper Chinese dragon before?

**Percy:** (Blushes) Y-Yeah, I was busy shunting in the yard until some points jammed and I couldn't move. So I was basically stuck here during the night and had to wait until the points can be fixed. I was just sleeping soundly and had no idea Thomas is coming down with a Chinese dragon on his flatbed and it literally scared the living daylights out of me. By crikey, that scared me so bad, I couldn't stop myself from shivering. At first, no one believed me that I saw a dragon but I did and me and Thomas agreed to stop scaring each other from now on.

_(It showed Percy shunting in the yards until the points jammed on his line and he had to stay the night. Meanwhile, Thomas got a shipment which was a Chinese dragon, while he was puffing down the line Percy was asleep and had no idea that Thomas was approaching him until he got the shock of his life. Still a little freaked out and try to tell his friends that he saw the dragon, but they didn't believe him until Thomas came to reassure him again and promise to never scare each other again)_

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh wow, really, I didn't know that.

**Bill:** And we all thought he was making it up, it was like the most hilarious thing we ever heard. (Laughs)

**Ben:** Same here brother. (Laughs)

**Percy:** Stow it you two, come on Pinkie, let's leave these two alone and focus on our fun.

**Pinkie Pie:** Alright then Percy. Let's go!

_So the two of them got in line for the merry-go-round. Along the way, they ran into two friends along with two others._

**Pinkie Pie:** (Gasps) Nia, Rebecca, what are you guys doing here?

**Rebecca:** Hiya Pinkie, Percy, wow, I didn't expect you guys to be here of all places. But we're glad to see you two again, me and Starlight have decided that we should stick together for some of the rides.

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, I love that. Are you okay with it Percy?

**Percy:** Yeah sure, why not? Let's get going on the carousel!

**Nia:** Agreed with you on that one Percy.

**Emily:** (Chuckles) That Percy and Pinkie, they make such a fun match if you know what I mean Starlight?

**Starlight Glimmer:** You're not wrong on that one Emily, I have a feeling those two will be something more in the coming future.

**Emily:** Eh, you may never know Starlight, you may never know. And the same goes for some of our other friends and their dates as well.

**Starlight Glimmer:** You may be right on that one Emily, oh looks like they're already at the carousel. We better get going otherwise we'll miss it. Come on.

_So the group went on the merry-go-round: Emily went on a horse, Starlight went on a unicorn, Percy went on a dolphin, Pinkie went on a rocket and Nia went on an elephant. They were cheering and laughing as they were riding the carousel. After that, they walked to another corner of the carnival where they are heading to another ride, the rollercoaster. _

**Emily:** Umm, (Gulps), I don't know if I'm brave enough for a rollercoaster ride. I've heard some people throw up when it comes to these rides.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Emily, that's only if you have ingested any food before you go on the ride. And just like that, look over there.

_They turn to see Molly, with Rosie and Isobella right next to a trash can. Molly was hunched over with Rosie rubbing her back for comfort. _

**Rebecca:** Ooh, what happened to Molly girls?

**Isobella:** We were on a rollercoaster a couple of minutes, and almost a couple of seconds, Molly started feeling nauseous and was holding her mouth to try to not throw up on herself. She barely made it when we stopped, and in a flash, she rushed to the nearest trash can and started throwing up. We were worried for her, so we stayed behind to help comfort her.

**Rosie:** But she's slowly feeling better after a minute, at least that's a good sign.

**Percy:** Well, I'm glad she's feeling better otherwise she'll miss the rest of the fun. Take care girls, we're rocking on the rollercoaster. We didn't eat anything while we were riding the carousel or before where we had our lunch break right Pinkie.

**Pinkie Pie:** Of course not, I barely had any sweets before going on the most extreme rides!

**Percy:** That's good to hear, so then girls, shall we head to the rollercoaster.

**Nia:** I'm so ready to tackle it. Emily?

**Emily:** Umm, hmm, (Sighs) okay I'll try, but I hope it's not too fast otherwise it'll make me hurl.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Relax Emily, you worry too much, now come on, we might even get to be in the first couple of seats.

**Emily:** Oh alright, but I'm not gonna like it.

**Lemon Zest:** Hey, what's popping girls!

_From out of nowhere, Lemon Zest pops up to join the others._

**Percy:** Oh hey Lemon Zest, what brings you around here?

**Lemon Zest:** I've been in this carnival for a while now, and from my eye, I see you guys about to head to the rollercoaster, so I ran to see you guys.

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, you're in luck Lemon. We were just about to head over there and ride this bad boy. The more the merrier, come on everybody!

_So they head towards the rollercoaster, and as it turned out, the seven managed to sit in the front car: Pinkie and Percy in the first row, Lemon and Starlight in the second row, Emily and Rebecca in the third row and Nia sits in the fourth row. As soon as the restraints are secure, the cars started up. They turn a corner and started the climb up the hill. They're ready to experience the ride of a lifetime. Once they crest over the top they turn a corner and begin their first drop with tremendous speed. They were screaming with joy, but unfortunately for Lemon, at the speed they're going, Pinkie's hair was in Lemon's face most of the time. They soon crest the first loop of the rollercoaster, they soon took a bend and climbed a hill, they took a turn as they approach the second loop. They round the bend and headed towards the station. Once they're off, Percy went to the restroom, while Emily's uneasy stomach was comforted by Rebecca. But Lemon wasn't too happy with Pinkie Pie, all because of her hair._

**Lemon Zest:** While the coaster ride was amazing as all heck, the only problem is your poofy hair Pinkie Pie! It keeps getting in my face most of the time. Don't you have something to keep that mess of your hair in shape.

**Pinkie Pie:** I've tried many shampoos, straighteners and conditioners to try to keep it straight, but it just won't stay in place. Believe me I've tried.

**Lemon Zest:** Well, try harder.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Alright you two, try not to get at each other's throats, this is supposed to be a fun time for all of us right.

**Lemon Zest:** Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry about that Pinkie.

**Pinkie Pie:** All is forgiven Lemon.

**Lemon Zest:** Thanks, well, I'm going to be getting home, so I'll see you guys later.

**Pinkie Pie, Rebecca, Starlight Glimmer, Emily** & **Nia:** Bye Lemon! Bye Lemon! Bye Lemon! Bye Lemon! Bye Lemon! Bye Lemon!

**Rebecca:** Hey, are you okay Emily?

**Emily:** Y-Yeah I'm, (Retches), I'm fine. What ride should we go on next. Probably one to ease my queasy stomach.

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, I thought of one ride to end our day at the carnival, the Ferris wheel!

**Nia:** This is actually something that you'll be perfectly okay with Emily, it's not as fast as some of the other rides. So I think the Ferris wheel will help ease your sore stomach.

**Emily:** (Retches) Ugh, that would be nice.

**Pinkie Pie:** Alrighty then, let's head to the Ferris wheel! (Thoughts) And I got a special surprise for Percy, and I hope he likes it. Speaking of which, where is Percy?

_She got the answer when she heard the door open from the bathroom stalls and outstepped Percy._

**Percy:** Phew, you do not want to go in one of those stalls. One of them stank like a skunk. Uhh, did I miss something?

**Pinkie Pie:** Nope, we were just on our way to the Ferris wheel and that will be the last ride for the day.

**Percy:** Alright then, let's head over there.

_So the two ran forward to catch up with their friends, they were now waiting in line and when it's their turn, they climbed into the cars. Meanwhile, Pinkie took out a long strand of licorice that's part of her plan._

**Pinkie Pie:** Hey Percy, you want something sweet before the trip home. I got something you'll like. Licorice!

**Percy:** Really? I haven't had licorice for a while, thanks.

**Pinkie Pie:** Here you go.

_So the two grabbed their ends and started chewing, meanwhile, Starlight and Emily were at the car behind them and they were seeing what Pinkie was doing._

**Starlight Glimmer:** (Gasps, whispers) Look over there, I think Pinkie is about to make her move. I've heard from the others that they all did their first kisses on the lips, but Pinkie is the only one that isn't. So I think she's going in.

**Emily:** (Whispers) Really, this I gotta see.

_So the two of them watched closely as Pinkie and Percy were chewing away at the licorice. Then, it happened, as they were nearly done with their licorice, their lips meet. They separated as they stare at each other._

**Percy:** (Stammers) Uh-uh-uh, was the licorice part of your plan to have us do our first kiss? Was it?

**Pinkie Pie:** (Squeals excitedly) Yes it is, Percy-wercy! Come here you!

_Pinkie suddenly grabbed Percy and started kissing him on the cheek like crazy and Percy was also laughing like crazy as he was being assaulted by kisses. Starlight and Emily could only chuckle at the couple. Around the end of the ride, the six were walking out of the carnival until Pinkie's phone buzzed._

**Starlight Glimmer:** What's the news Pinkie.

**Pinkie Pie:** Rarity sent a text for all six of us, along with some of our other friends, to meet them at the park. And to meet them, by the shiny red car.

**Emily, Nia, Rebecca** & **Percy:** Shiny red car? Shiny red car? Shiny red car? Shiny red car?

**Emily:** Oh brother, what's James got himself into.

**Percy:** Well, we better get over there and see what the others have been up to.

_So they immediately went on a bus and it drove off to the park where the others are waiting. As soon as they got to the park, they got off to see their friends waiting for them, but also amazed to see the new Corvette James has._

**Emily:** Alright, let's cut to the chase, since when do you afford a car like this?

**James:** I didn't buy it Emily, my sweet Rarity bought it for me.

**Nia:** You bought him that?

**Rarity:** Why of course I did darling, after all the times Jamesy here has been impressing me all those times before. I feel like I should get him a present that he will truly love, by moi.

**Emily:** Okay, now I believe you.

**James:** Thank you Emily.

**Starlight Glimmer:** So, where are the others?

**Rainbow Dash:** Right over here Starlight, just waiting for the others to show up, when they're dates are done.

**Gordon:** And trust me, they're really taking their time.

**Henry:** Oh lighten up Gordon, they should be enjoying themselves. And when they do show up, we'll happily greet them.

**Gordon:** Let's hope you're right about it.

**Toby:** He is Gordon, Twilight, Sunset and the rest of our guys we'll be here soon. They'll just take a while to finish up their dates.

**Gordon:** Ugh, why am I stuck with another one who almost has a genius-level intellect like Edward.

**Applejack:** (Laughs) Oh, simmer down sunny, the rest of our friends will be there, trust the honest one.

**Fluttershy:** I just hope they're not too late, otherwise we'll miss our opportunity.

**Pinkie Pie:** Come on, the others won't be gone that long, besides we have so much to catch up on. With, how were your dates?

**Rarity:** Well, darling, we got quite the story to tell for all of you.

**Rebecca:** Oh, I can't wait.

_So the group huddled together to talk about their second dates, while waiting for the others. To be continued…._

**Characters in Order:**  
1\. Percy  
2\. Pinkie Pie  
3\. Rebecca  
4\. Trixie  
5\. Nia  
6\. Neville  
7\. Billy  
8\. Sam  
9\. Bill  
10\. Ben  
11\. Henrietta  
12\. Hannah  
13\. Annie  
14\. Clarabel  
15\. Mighty  
16\. Mac  
17\. Emily  
18\. Starlight Glimmer  
19\. Isobella  
20\. Rosie  
21\. Lemon Zest  
22\. James  
23\. Rarity  
24\. Rainbow Dash  
25\. Gordon  
26\. Henry  
27\. Toby  
28\. Applejack  
29\. Fluttershy


	45. Chapter 43

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 13 (43): The Perfect Date (Twilight Sparkle x Edward)**

_After sometime, the Mane 7 and their boyfriends have had a successful first day on their dates. Back at Twilight's house, Edward was watching television with Spike accompanying him. Twilight was outside doing some local errands for the time being._

**Edward:** So, last night's date was a success and I had a lot of fun.

**Spike:** Well, from what Twilight described, you and her had a grand time. Plus, you two did score your first kiss, if you know what I mean.

**Edward:** Of course, I know what you mean Spike. Wow, how lucky I am to have a girl like Twilight.

**Spike:** (Giggles) Yeah, you two really hit it. Speaking of Twilight, I wonder where's she gone.

**Edward:** Now that you mention it, I didn't see her when I woke up, probably she's off running errands.

**Spike:** Yeah, knowing Twilight, she usually keeps herself really busy. Whether with friends or with her work.

_Suddenly, they heard the lock of the front door unlocking and outstepped Twilight, but wearing a tour guide getup. _

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hello boys.

**Edward:** Hi Twilight, umm, what's with the clothes you're wearing.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm glad you asked. I've instructed one of my closest friends to find a bunch of your friends, for one special event. With the manager's permission, I'm giving you guys a tour of the planetarium! And you Edward, will be my assistant.

**Edward:** Oh wow, that's really nice of you Twilight, good job.

**Spike:** But who's this close friend of yours that you mentioned.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, I couldn't tell you who she is….

**Lady:** …. but she can show you.

_The two looked behind them to see Lady by the window._

**Spike:** (Screams)

**Lady:** (Laughs) Sorry Spike, I didn't mean to scare you.

**Spike:** (Breathes in and out) It's okay Lady.

**Edward:** So, I see that you helped Twilight with this.

**Lady:** That's right, so I think we should all get going. I'll generate a portal so that it'll be faster.

_Lady powered up her hands and with a few movements, she generated a portal and they went through. When they went through, they were at the planetarium with the others waiting for them: Boco, Bradford, Duck, Duke, Elizabeth, Fergus, Glynn, Lady, Rusty, Skarloey and Victor._

**Lady:** I managed to use my powers to find the others you need for your planetarium tour and bring them over here.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Thanks Lady. So, from what I've told you, you probably know why you're here.

**Elizabeth:** We know all too well.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Alrighty then, so we'll head inside the planetarium and hopefully, we'll learn something about it.

**Duck:** I believe you, we never really know what's out there in space. So, going in there will be the perfect opportunity.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Exactly, so, first up we'll be the solar system where it has the planets and the Sun. So get your thinking caps ready for a whole lotta learning. Ready to help me out Edward.

**Edward:** Sure Twilight, I would love to help you out.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Thanks Edward. (Kisses his cheek)

**Spike:** (Whispers) You sure know how to win her over. All because of your smart choice of words.

**Edward:** Hey, what can I say Spike, most of my friends usually call me the wisest and the most experienced of the Steam Team.

**Spike:** That's an impressive title for you to have. We should get going.

_So Edward and Spike head into the planetarium. When they arrived, they noticed the others and Twilight looking at an exhibit with the Solar system._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Alright everyone, let's talk about our very own Solar system, in the center, is our very own Sun. The radius is about 432,690 miles across and its surface temperature is about 5,778 K. So, does anyone have questions on our Sun before we move on to the inner planets.

**Glynn:** I do, so how did our Sun came to be?

**Twilight Sparkle:** That's a very good question Glynn. And I have the answer to it. You see, in the early Solar system, there was a big dust cloud that contain the necessary materials needed to start a star or a planet. So it started circulated until it condenses and then, it started releasing energy and just like magic, our Sun is born.

**Boco:** Huh, that's actually pretty extraordinary. Never knew that the Sun was made from big dust clouds.

**Bradford:** Maybe it should be named the Dust Cloud Sun. (Laughs)

**Skarloey:** Umm, that would just sound really weird if they decided to name our Sun that.

**Edward:** You're not wrong on that one Skarloey. So, I'll start with the inner planets and Twilight, will start with the outer planets.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Good thinking Edward. So, allow me to pass on the information to Edward, my loyal assistant.

**Edward:** Alright then, so first up, the smallest planet of the Solar system, Mercury. Its radius is about 1,516 miles across and the distance from the Sun is about 35.98 million miles. It makes it the closest planet to the Sun. Which makes it really hot. Now Venus, is the second planet closest to the Sun, its radius is 3,760.4 miles across and its distance from the Sun is about 67.24 million miles. Any questions on those two inner planets.

**Duke:** I do Edward, are these two planets possible to harbor life?

**Edward:** Interesting question, and the answer to that is unfortunately no. One, Mercury's closeness to the Sun prevents it from having any organic life on its surface. Two, Venus's atmosphere is too dangerous for life to exist. It's filled with dangerous storms and the land is too hostile for life to exist.

**Duke:** I see, thank you for your time Edward.

**Edward:** No problem, for the next two planets, we have Earth. Our very planet we call home. Filled with all sorts of landscapes, from oceans, deserts, jungles, forests and swamps. And home to a lot of plants and animals and us humans. Along with living beings, we have built skyscrapers, bridges, roads, homes and tunnels just for us to make a living. Its radius is about 3,958.8 miles across and the distance from the Sun is about 92.96 million miles from the Sun. Along with that, it's home to our Moon, where the first man on the moon made landfall. Along with the famous line: "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind!"

**Duck:** Well, Earth is our home so we can't cherish anything more than our own planet.

**Boco:** I'll have to agree with you Duck.

**Edward:** Alright then, next up is Mars, the fourth planet closest to the Sun. Many speculate if the planet is homed to Martians, but that's only from movies which are totally science fiction. It once had water on the planet, but strong solar flares from the Sun stripped the water from the planet, leaving it a red bare world. It's about 2,106.1 miles across and its distance from the Sun is about 141.6 million miles. So, does anyone have questions about these two.

**Skarloey:** Hmm, I have one. Will one day, humans start colonizing Mars?

**Edward:** Nice question, and scientists have been talking about it for some time, and they're still developing technology that hopefully, will get people to Mars. But as of right now, not at the moment.

**Spike:** Now that's some really interesting facts, I personally like the Asteroid Belt, it spans between the inner and outer planets. Some scientists say that asteroids were the cause of the birth of life that happened on Earth and say, a rogue asteroid was the reason for the dinosaur's extinction and the Permian extinction. While it may be a beauty in its own right, it still holds dangers even when you least expect it.

**Duke:** Well now, that is some info you brought up little buddy. Good on you.

**Victor:** I concur, nice job.

**Spike:** Thanks Victor.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Now then, we finished with the inner planets. We're now on the outer planets, which consist of Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. What's different about them, that instead of being made with solid rock, they're made of gas. We'll start with Jupiter, since it holds the record of being the biggest planet in the Solar system. It's distance from the Sun is about 483.8 million miles and the radius is about 43,441 miles across. Now what's interesting about the outer planets is that they hold the record of having the most moons in their gravitational field. But Saturn currently holds the record of having the most moons. Speaking of Saturn, have you guys seen how beautiful its rings are.

**Duck:** I do, when I look at pictures of Saturn's rings on the internet, and let me tell you, they are gorgeous when you look at them.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Exactly! Anyways, so Saturn's radius is 36,184 miles across and its distance from the Sun is about 890.8 million miles. So, do you guys have any questions.

**Rusty:** Hmm, well, I have two. One, how many rings does Saturn have? And two, what's the biggest moon from all of Saturn's moons?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Interesting, well, the exact number of the rings is unknown but there are four main groups of rings along with three, fainter, narrower ring groups. So, for right now, it's unknown how many rings there are. And the largest moon on Saturn's plain is Titan. Nice questions Rusty.

**Rusty:** Thanks.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Now, onto the last remaining planets of the Solar system: Uranus and Neptune. Starting off with Uranus, what's interesting about Uranus is that instead of spinning around like a normal planet, it spins much like a windmill or a car tire. Along with that, it also has rings but it's very faint. The distance from the Sun is about 1.784 billion miles and its radius is about 15,759 miles across. Next up is Neptune, it's notorious for its storms and high winds. So, not a good place to live on. What's interesting with these two planets is that their orbits switch when they're orbiting around the Sun. Its radius is about 15,299 miles across and its distance from the sun is about 2.793 billion miles. So, pretty darn far, any other questions about our Solar system?

**Boco:** Hmm, not really much to say, but what an impressive and educated lesson on our very own Solar system.

**Fergus:** Yes, a fine job indeed on your part Ms. Sparkle.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Fergus, you're real sweet. So, next up, asteroids and comets. Let's get moving people, we still got a lot more learning to do.

_So they moved on to another exhibit where it showed models of asteroids and comets._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Alright, we're now at asteroids and comets. Does anyone know the difference between them?

**Bradford:** Umm, asteroids crash onto planets and comets have a trail when they fly around in space.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, you're on to something. But you're right, both of those are rocks that are capable of crashing onto planets and they're also awesome at the same time. Scientists also find space rocks on Earth and they study them like crazy. I would be amazed if I stumbled upon a space rock and get the chance to study it….

**Spike:** She's going full geeky mode Edward.

**Edward:** Don't worry, I'll help her out.

**Twilight Sparkle:** …. the possibilities are endless for discovering alien life. And….

**Edward:** Twilight! Try to save the geek mode for some time later on okay.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh (Chuckles sheepishly), sorry everyone, I tend to be a total nerd if a certain subject is brought up.

**Boco:** (Laughs) It's okay Twilight, we all know you are the smartest of your group.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Thanks Boco, and thanks Edward, you're the best. (Kisses his cheek)

**Edward:** (Blushes) Aww thanks Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** So, next up, black holes. So, let's get moving shall we?

_So the group walked off to an exhibit where it showed different black hole models._

**Twilight Sparkle:** So, who here knows about black holes.

**Duck:** Hmm, from what I know of black holes is that they're forces that suck matter that's around them and they can't get out.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, you're right about that one Duck, they do suck matter inside and they can't get out. That's because their gravity is so strong, nothing could get out of their force, not even light.

**Rusty:** No way, not even light.

**Twilight Sparkle:** It's true.

**Rusty:** Wow, we gotta research more on black holes Skarloey.

**Skarloey:** (Chuckles) You're not wrong there Rusty.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Giggles) I can see that you need some catching up to do on your part Rusty. But yeah, black holes are pretty interesting. What's also interesting is that some can be small, while others can be massive. And each black hole is located in the middle of their separate galaxies, hence why scientists say that's where the black holes originated during their creation of their galaxies.

**Victor:** Now that's really interesting, never knew that black roles were the reason of a galaxy's creation.

**Duck:** Well, you learn something new every day.

**Lady:** Just think of a black hole as the universe's offspring, they're the first to create their new homes and create homes for different lifeforms, which are stars and planets.

**Elizabeth:** Huh, never thought of that, thanks for sharing that Lady.

**Lady:** No problem Elizabeth.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm glad you guys are learning something new about black holes. So, let's head to our final destination, the equipment astronauts need to use in their space exploration.

**Edward:** I believe it's my turn to tell them.

**Twilight Sparkle:** But of course honey, I'll let you take over. (Sighs) I just love having you with me Edward, I don't know what I'll do without you.

**Edward:** Aww, thanks Twilight, you're the best.

_They soon kissed on the lips and hugged it out as the group was heading towards the spacecraft exhibit, but Rusty, Lady and Skarloey noticed the two._

**Skarloey:** (Chuckles) I like these two, they really do make a good couple, don't you think Rusty.

**Rusty:** Now that I can agree with, I just find it adorable.

**Lady:** I concur Rusty, but I think they should realize that the tour is still going on and we need them to address some facts. I got this.

_Lady soon walked over to the two lovebirds and they noticed her._

**Lady:** (Giggles) Look, I appreciate your love for each other, but we gotta tour going on still and we may need your expertise.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Blushes) Oh, oh I'm so sorry about that, I just got totally carried away.

**Lady:** It's alright Twilight. Come on, let's get going.

_So the three walked towards the group to continue their tour. When they arrive at the exhibit, they see all sorts of equipment that scientists used to explore space and the far reaches of the universe. It contained space telescopes, satellites, rovers, capsules, space stations, rockets and shuttles._

**Duck:** Wow, this is really, really amazing that technology has come a long way from humble beginnings. It has been some time since they decided to adventure into space.

**Lady:** Well, you're not wrong there Duck, I wonder what else they can develop for the future.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I would love to take that field in myself. But we have to wait for some time in the future. So, let's get down to business. So, what do we know about satellites and space stations.

**Skarloey:** Hmm, from what I know is that satellites help with the distribution of signals for their countries.

**Victor:** And space stations are places in space where astronauts usually stay in and watch the Earth from up there.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You two are absolutely right with your answers. They use these types of equipment just for those two different purposes. So, good on you guys. Okay, can anyone tell me the roles of rovers and capsules.

**Boco:** Hmm, from what I know from rovers, is that not only they come in different sizes, transporting cargo and astronauts, but they also collect samples from different planets and send them back to the lab for scientists to take a look at.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You're on to something Boco, and you're absolutely right. Rovers do all those different tasks, whenever the opportunity presents itself during exploration into the space. Man, you guys that Lady picked are packed full of knowledge in your brains. I love it!

_The others felt appreciated by what Twilight, none more than Edward, he hugged her and Twilight was left blushing and smiling at him. Edward soon break the hug as Twilight continues._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Alright, let's talk about space telescopes. Recent years, scientists started developing space telescopes which are used to take pictures of the different corners of the universe and the pictures were magnificent. They show pictures of beautifully colored nebulas, new stars, planets, galaxies and pictures of new black holes from far away.

**Duck:** You know what will be funny, if I own a telescope like that, that would be cool.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Laughs) Now that would be hilarious, but I think it will be too big for you to even carry. Not only do scientists have space telescopes, but they special telescope observatories to also do the same job that the telescopes are doing.

**Skarloey:** That's really interesting, I think I've heard of a large telescope observatory that's located on one of the islands in Hawaii.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You're absolutely right. It's called the Canada France Hawaii telescope, man that's a mouthful. But anyways, these observatories are still awesome. And still to this day, scientists are making new discoveries during their space exploration.

**Edward:** I wonder when they'll find another Earth-like planet that could be home to life as we know it.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You know; you might be right about something Edward.

**Rusty:** Another Earth planet with life on it. Sounds like a place I want to live there, when we do find it.

**Skarloey:** I agree Rusty.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Okay then, does anyone know what space capsules are used for.

**Victor:** Well, from what I know is that the capsules are used to transport the astronauts that are returning to Earth.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Correct-a-mundo Victor, those capsules are designed for just what you described. Now, I'll probably talk about rockets and shuttles before we wrap up the tour. People back then used rockets as instruments of war but after some time, they develop specialized rockets that can withstand space travel and that, launched the craze for space rockets, which also leads to the development of space shuttles. But with the advent of a new invention, it sometimes brings disaster.

**Duck:** Really, why's that?

**Twilight Sparkle:** You ever heard of the Challenger disaster?

**Skarloey:** Oh yeah, it's really unfortunate for the astronauts in the shuttle.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You're right about that, it's unfortunate so that's why safety measures are applied to make sure nothing like this happens again. Well, I think this concludes the tour, I hope you guys like it.

**Boco:** Like it, we love it. You can make a really good tour guide for the upcoming future if you really like.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Thanks Boco.

_Suddenly, her phone buzzed and it was from Rarity._

**Lady:** What's up Twilight?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Rarity texted that me and Edward are supposed to meet up with the others at the park.

**Lady:** Okay, you don't want to be late for something important that Rarity has in store for your friends.

**Edward:** Well, we can't have that.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Alright, we'll go, but in the meantime everyone, feel free to learn more from the planetarium while we're gone.

_The others agreed and raced off to different corners of the building._

**Lady:** I would love to go with the others, but I have duties at Canterlot that the princesses require my help. I'll look forward to seeing you guys again when I'm done.

**Edward:** Alright Lady, we'll see you when you get back.

_Lady nodded at Edward and with a few hand movements, she created a portal that she stepped through. Meanwhile, Edward and Twilight caught a bus to take them to the park. When they arrive, they see their friends but also something that'll surprise them._

**Twilight Sparkle:** What? Since when did you guys own a supped-up horse powered engine Chevy Corvette Stingray?

**Edward:** I was gonna say something different, but you're right, who owns this beast?

**James:** (Chuckles) You're looking at him.

**Twilight Sparkle** & **Edward:** James! James!

**James:** That's right, you two, Rarity got me this bad boy and I can't be any happier.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Rarity, you got him this.

**Rarity:** Why yes, darling, do you like?

**Spike:** I do, it's an amazing machine. I bet it can so crazy fast, you can hardly see it.

**James:** But not too crazy fast, otherwise, I'll crash it, much like my first accident back on Sodor.

**Henry:** Ah don't worry James, I'm sure you won't crash your new car.

**James:** Thanks Henry.

**Rebecca:** Hi everyone!

**Edward:** Hey Rebecca, what's been going on with you?

**Rebecca:** Well, me along with Emily, Nia, Percy and Pinkie went to an awesome carnival and it was a blast!

**Pinkie Pie:** It's true!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Wow, I'm surprised.

**Emily:** Agreed, I've never had this much fun in a long time, well besides the whole saving the day thing from fighting Diesel and his friends to Timothy the demon.

**Nia:** But like the others said, it was an amazing time the four of us had.

**Applejack:** I'm glad you did sugarcube, all of us had an amazing time on their second dates.

**Percy:** I especially like my date the most.

**Gordon:** Pah, if you think your second date was amazing, you should've seen mine. I took Rainbow Dash to a race track and she was so happy that it also made me happy.

**Rainbow Dash:** You said it Gordon. (Kisses his cheek)

**Starlight Glimmer:** So, who's left that we have to wait for?

**Fluttershy:** Umm, I think Thomas and Sunset are left.

**Toby:** Hmm, I wonder what those two are up to.

**James:** Hmph, knowing those two, they're bound to be deep in their relationship, and I mean really deep.

**Emily:** Come now James, they're not that deep in their relationship, besides they don't know if they want to have children or even start up a marriage. Uhh, can engines get married and have children? That's sounds really weird in my mind.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hmm, probably if you're human, you can get married and have children just like any regular human. But if you return to Sodor, your children might change into new steam or diesel engine bodies.

**Percy:** Hmm, now that would be interesting. But I think we have ways to go before those events even happen.

**Edward:** You may never know Percy, besides I think the seven of us can be really good fathers if we do have children and you girls could also be really good mothers.

**Fluttershy:** You really think so?

**Edward:** I know so. But let's not that dwell on that for right now. For now, let's wait for Thomas and Sunset to arrive.

_So the group waited for Thomas and Sunset to arrive before their plan can start. To be continued…._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Edward  
2\. Spike  
3\. Twilight Sparkle  
4\. Lady  
5\. Elizabeth  
6\. Duck  
7\. Glynn  
8\. Boco  
9\. Bradford  
10\. Skarloey  
11\. Duke  
12\. Victor  
13\. Rusty  
14\. Fergus  
15\. James  
16\. Rarity  
17\. Henry  
18\. Rebecca  
19\. Pinkie Pie  
20\. Emily  
21\. Nia  
22\. Applejack  
23\. Percy  
24\. Gordon  
25\. Rainbow Dash  
26\. Starlight Glimmer  
27\. Fluttershy  
28\. Toby


	46. Chapter 44

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. I also give credit to Deviantart user AmpersandXYZ for borrowing his/her outfit for Sunset in clubs, just made one change t it._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 14 (44): Alone at Last (Sunset Shimmer x Thomas)**

_After sometime, the Mane 7 and their boyfriends have had a successful first day on their dates. The second day has started for Sunset Shimmer and Thomas, as the sun rose in the sky. In Sunset's bedroom, Thomas was sleeping on Sunset's bed with Sunset's arms wrapped around him. When the sun shone, Sunset woke up and stretched one of her arms. She yawned and stared at Thomas, in her head, she thought of a naughty idea. She started kissing Thomas' cheek more often than usual and that woke Thomas up and noticed._

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) Cut it out Sunset, that tickles.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, I just can't Thomas, you're just so gosh darn cute, I just can't get enough of you.

**Thomas:** Well, you got me on the cute factor. Besides, (Kisses her cheek), morning beautiful.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Morning Thomas.

_They kissed on the lips and got out of bed to get changed. Sunset was in the shower and in her head, she was dreaming about her future with Thomas and she couldn't be any happier to follow her future with Thomas by her side. Once she's out of the shower, she wrapped a towel to cover herself, she then started fixing up her hair. She got out of the bathroom and sees Thomas getting changed but he doesn't have a shirt. Sunset was still in her head seeing Thomas as the man she envisioned him._

**Thomas:** Uhh Sunset, you okay?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Huh, oh I'm so sorry, I guess I'm still in dream land thinking about you and you're just sexy looking in my head.

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) I'm guessing you must really like me if you're dreaming about me.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sighs) I sure am Thomas. I just love you so much right now, you have no idea.

**Thomas:** I know; why don't we head downstairs for some alone time.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Easy there lover boy, first, let me change into my clothes and then, we'll have our alone time.

**Thomas:** Alright, I'll be making breakfast while I'm downstairs.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thank you honey, you're too sweet. (Kisses him)

_So they separate to finish their duties, while Sunset's getting dressed, Thomas is preparing breakfast. Once he done, he was approached by Sunset, which wrapped her arm around his neck. _

**Sunset Shimmer:** So baby, what are you making?

**Thomas:** Well, glad you asked, I'm making the two of us here omelets for us to enjoy.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well then, I'm glad you did. I'm sure the two of us will enjoy our breakfast that you made, but right now, I think it's time for that alone time.

_She soon kissed Thomas on the lips and they continued kissing until they heard the door knocking._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'll get it, maybe some of our friends are visiting, you have enough to make more omelets right.

**Thomas:** Umm, I believe so. Don't worry, I'll get them prepared in no time, lickety-split.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks babe, you're the best. (Kisses him)

_As Thomas went back to make more omelets, Sunset opened the door and it revealed some of Thomas' friends that were helping out on Sodor, during their first date: Philip, Ryan, Dennis, Derek, Donald & Douglas, Bill & Ben, Mavis, Scruff, Whiff, Daisy and Murdoch._

**Philip:** Hi Sunset!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh hi Philip, hello everyone, please come in. Thomas is making breakfast; you guys want some.

**Murdoch:** No thanks, the Apples have prepared a good breakfast me and Mavis had.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, okay, does anyone else want an omelet.

**Derek:** I got myself a protein smoothie shack so I'm good.

_But the ones that are hungry are Philip, Ryan, Dennis, Donald & Douglas, Bill & Ben, Scruff, Whiff and Daisy._

**Mavis:** I believe the others are very hungry.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright then, let's get you guys situated for your delicious breakfast meal.

_In no time, Thomas has prepared his friends more omelets for them to enjoy. While they're chowing down, Sunset was thinking about something._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, can I ask you guys something?

**Donald, Douglas, Bill** & **Ben:** Ask away! Ask away!

_The two twins noticed they said it at the same time and looked at each other until it erupted in a chorus of laughter._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, aside from the silliness, how did you guys get to Sodor?

**Ryan:** Well, it all started out when Sir Topham Hatt has told Lady to gather all of us right in this house for some duties that we have to do on the island.

_(Before Sunset and Thomas arrived on Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt was writing individual letters for the engines he needs to do jobs on the island. He was heading out when Lady magically arrived.)_

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Ah Lady, there you are. Just the engine I was looking for.

**Lady:** Of course sir, happy to help. What is it that you need sir?

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Well Lady, I'm writing a letter to Princess Twilight to let her know that I need Philip, Ryan, Dennis, Derek, Donald & Douglas, Bill & Ben, Mavis, Scruff, Whiff, Daisy and Murdoch back at Sodor to help with some jobs that they have to do.

**Lady:** Certainly sir, I'll be able to bring the letter to the princess and hopefully, send it to the others in due time.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Thank you so much Lady, I knew I can count on you.

**Lady:** Happy to help sir.

_(So Lady used her magic to take the letter off of the controller's hands, and with that, she steamed into the Magic Buffers to the portal where Princess Twilight was reading one of her books, when Lady popped in.)_

**Princess Twilight:** Oh Lady, I didn't expect to see you here.

**Lady:** Sorry that I come and interrupted your time.

**Princess Twilight:** Oh no, not at all, what is it that you need?

**Lady:** Well, our controller Sir Topham Hatt has a list of the engines that he needs to help out on Sodor. I need you to make a couple of letters to each and every one of them and have them meet at the portal where we're standing right now.

**Princess Twilight:** Hmm, seems like a lot of hard work, but I'm all about hard work. Spike, we got some letters to write!

**Spike:** Coming Twilight, hi Lady.

**Lady:** Hey Spike, (Giggles) I must say, you sure do have an adorable assistant working for you during your time here in Ponyville.

**Princess Twilight:** Aww thanks Lady, I love Spike as if he was my son.

**Spike:** Oh Twilight.

**Lady:** (Laughs) I'm sure you love him as much as everyone here in this town. Well, I think I'll leave it up to you.

_(So with that, Twilight went to work on making the letters to give to the engines that Sir Topham Hatt needs. Once done, she sent them to give, fire breathes them and disintegrates to be sent. Meanwhile, in town, the engines were busy doing their usual things when they received the letters that Twilight sent them. So each of them headed to the portal to talk to one another.)_

**Ryan:** You all received a letter telling you to meet up the portal for something really important.

**Donald:** Yeah we did lad, from Sir Topham Hatt himself.

**Dennis:** I don't see why we need to go there.

**Mavis:** Dennis, just shut it and let's get going already.

**Dennis:** Alright geez, no need to get snappy at me.

_So the group went through the portal headed to Ponyville, as Twilight, Spike and Lady waited for them. The portal started up and out popped the others in their pony forms._

**\- Murdoch** as a stallion has orange fur with tan hooves, black mane and tail and his cutie mark is arm flexing a muscle. Much like Big Mac but much stronger.

**\- Dennis** as an Earth pony has gray fur with dark grey hooves, black mane and tail and his cutie mark is a lounge chair. His mane is styled from pony Rainbow.

**\- Daisy** as an alicorn has green fur with black hooves, yellow mane and tail with light green stripes, her wings are green and her cutie mark is makeup. Her mane sort of almost goes over one of her eyes and she has pink eyeshadow much like EG Fluttershy.

**\- Mavis** as a unicorn has black fur with gray hooves, yellow mane and tail with black stripes and her cutie mark is the quarry. Her mane has two ponytails.

**\- Derek** as an Earth pony has dark green fur with dark red hooves, yellow mane and tail and his cutie mark is a steaming stream of dark grey smoke. His mane is styled like a Mohawk.

**\- Whiff **as a unicorn has dark green fur with dark red hooves, black mane and tail and wears glasses like Sci-Twi, and his cutie mark is a tan trash bag.

**\- Scruff **as an Earth pony has yellow-green fur with red hooves, brown mane and tail and his cutie mark is the same as Whiff's.

**\- Ryan **as an Earth pony has purple fur with black hooves, mane and tail and his cutie mark is his number 1014.

**\- Philip **as a unicorn has pale yellow fur with dark green on his under section and dark grey hooves, mane and tail and his cutie mark is his number 68.

**Princess Twilight:** Hello everyone.

**Ryan:** Hi your highness, so, what's the news.

**Lady:** Sir Topham Hatt needs you all back on Sodor for some jobs that you have to do.

**Derek:** Oh, that's interesting, so, shall we head over there.

**Lady:** Right this way, I'll be back to help you out Twilight when I'm done on Sodor.

**Princess Twilight:** Alright, see ya Lady!

_So Lady led the engines through the portal and out the buffers onto Sodor. Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting when Lady arrived with some of the engines._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Oh Lady, thank goodness for your help, I'll take it from here.

**Lady:** Alright sir, happy to help.

_So with a puff, she disappeared with her magic._

**Ryan:** So, what is it that you called us for.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Well Ryan, while you guys are continuing your vacation at Canterlot, we still have a railway to run and jobs need to be done.

**Daisy:** We understand that perfectly, sir.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Thank you Daisy, now I need you all to some jobs around the island. Do you think you can do that?

**Philip, Derek, Daisy, Murdoch, Mavis, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Ryan** & **Dennis:** Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Yes, sir!

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Good, now I need you all to do separate jobs at different corners of the island. Philip, I need you to take lumber from the mill and take it to the building site, they're building a new shed there.

**Philip:** Right away sir!

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Perfect. Derek, I need you take cargo to different locations that need it, the harbor, docks and a few stations, and I know you have your teething troubles, so I'm having Donald & Douglas help you out when it comes to hills. But for now, they'll be on standby.

**Derek:** Thank you sir, I really could use the help whenever I can get.

**Donald** & **Douglas:** Just say the word sir, and we'll help Derek.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **(Laughs) Thanks you two. Daisy, I need you to take tourists to Callan Castle and the Ulfstead estate.

**Daisy:** Certainly sir.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Murdoch, I need to take supplies to the Ulfstead estate for a new expansion he has planned.

**Murdoch:** Of course sir.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Mavis, I need you to monitor Bill and Ben as they are taking a train of stone to the harbor.

**Mavis:** Don't worry sir, I'll make sure those two stay out of trouble.

**Bill:** What, why do we have to be monitored?

**Ben:** We can handle ourselves just fine without you!

**Mavis:** Sorry, you two, but knowing you, you're bound to trip up at some point.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Ryan, I need you to help out at the Blue Mountain Quarry, shunting some trucks to where they need to be.

**Ryan:** Of course sir, I won't let you down.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **And Dennis, I need you take cargo to the depot, and don't screw this up like from before.

**Dennis:** Alright geez, I won't.

_(So the engines set off to do their work, as it transitioned back to Sunset's house)_

**Ryan:** So that's that.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh wow, that's literally amazing.

_Then, her phone buzzed._

Sunset Shimmer: Hang on guys, I gotta take this.

**Ryan:** Don't worry, besides, we're just about to leave ourselves. We'll see you two later.

**Thomas:** See ya Ryan.

_So the group walked out of Sunset's house and continue their daily lives. Back inside, the house, Thomas was washing plates when he heard squealing up in her room._

**Thomas:** Sunset! Are you okay!

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm more than okay Thomas, come upstairs quickly!

_So Thomas dropped everything and raced upstairs to Sunset's room and he sees her shaking and grinning as big as it is._

**Thomas:** What's going on Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I just got a call from Vinyl as she has invited us to an exclusive night party that's happening at a clearing across from the school. Not only that but she's also having some special artists come here to sing their songs and two singers want us to perform for them, how crazy is that?!

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) I can easily tell, but who are these artists that'll be performing at that party.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Umm, did I ever tell you about two singers using Equestrian magic to rewind the day that I planned to have during the music festival.

**Thomas:** Umm, well, you sorta mentioned to me about the festival, you, Pinkie and the girls.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, at that festival, there was a singer duo that me and Pinkie are so excited to see was PostCrush, sung and played by Kiwi Lollipop, or K-Lo as she likes to be called, and Supernova Zap, or Su-Z. And somehow, my day has been repeating over and over, and it was all because of an artifact that was doing this whole thing which is called the Time Twirler which the performers were using to rewind every time something goes wrong on site and that led to me and Pinkie to destroy the artifact so that it never happens again.

**Thomas:** Wow, never imagine you going through a time loop. I would hate to have something happen to me, I would lose my mind.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, I can definitely vouch for that. So, what do you say, do you want to go with me to the party?

**Thomas:** Of course I'll go with you; I can't say no to an answer like that.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Squeals) Thank you Thomas, thank you so much.

_She raced over to him and wrapped her arms around him, which he did the same. They stay that way for a while until Sunset kissed Thomas on the cheek. The two look at each other in the eyes._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I love you Thomas so much right now.

**Thomas:** I love you so much too Sunset Shimmer.

_She stared at him until she kissed him on the lips as her eyes closed, and they stay locked for about a while until they break and separate._

**Thomas:** So, when's the party?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, it's around 10:00, and the party starts at around 3:00. So, I think we have plenty of time before the party starts. But in the meantime, let's have our little alone time shall we baby.

_Thomas didn't need to be told twice and soon enough, they kissed and had the time to themselves in her bedroom, around 1:00, they were lying on the bed staring at each other._

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, I think it's time for us to get ready for the party. You don't need to change into something right.

**Thomas:** Nope, not really.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Perfect, just let me get changed while you mister, go play with Ray, I don't want you seeing what I change into, it's supposed to be a surprise.

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) Alright, I'll do that. I'll see you when you finished changing.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks honey, you're the best. (Kisses him)

_So Thomas got up from her bed and walked out to get Ray and out of her bedroom as Sunset gets ready to change._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Thoughts) I'm sure Thomas is going to love this when he sees me in these clothes.

_Thomas was playing with Ray, when he felt a hand rubbing his shoulder._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hello handsome.

_He looked to see Sunset wearing an interesting outfit, wearing a black necklace with a center red jewel, two gold bracelets on her arm and two on her wrist, magenta sparkling tank top, black short shorts and black high heels with straps around her lower legs. Thomas stared at her and his cheeks flushed red._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, what do you think?

**Thomas:** Oh my, you look beautiful.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks, I found this when I was shopping at the mall for good party clothes and these are absolutely perfect. I'm glad you like them honey. (Kisses his cheek) Now come on, we got to get ready for the party. I also got myself some jeans to cover my legs, that way no one will try anything stupid towards me.

**Thomas:** Well, you're not wrong there. Besides, if anyone were to try to get to you, I'll have a fist waiting for them.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm glad I get to have you as my boyfriend, you're like the knight in shining armor I never had. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** Aww, thanks Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Now come on, we don't want to be late.

_So the two walked off and head to Vinyl's party. It was still early, so they decided to explore and catch up with the singers. Vinyl saw the two and approached the two._

**Vinyl Scratch:** Hello you two, I'm glad you came.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, we wouldn't miss it for the world.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Well, feel free to see some faces before the party starts.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright, see ya Vinyl. Come on Thomas, let me show you who K-Lo and Su-Z really are.

**Thomas:** Alright, lead the way.

_So Sunset leads Thomas to where PostCrush is, as soon as the singers see Sunset, they were happy._

**Kiwi Lollipop:** Sunset!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hi K-Lo, it's been a while since that whole time loop thing back then.

**Supernova Zap:** You got that right, ever since you destroyed that time artifact, we've decided to change for the better and now, we can perform for Vinyl's party.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well then, good for you girls.

**Supernova Zap:** Ooh, who's this handsome man right next to you.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Who me?

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Girls, this is my boyfriend Thomas.

**Kiwi Lollipop:** Oh, so you're the Thomas that everyone's been talking about.

**Thomas:** Yeah, I'm the one. Why, you've heard of me?

**Kiwi Lollipop:** Yeah we heard a lot about you, along with your friends. We also heard about your fights against Diesel and your demon brother, Timothy. You Sudrians, I think that's what you guys are called, really are extremely likeable and Sunset, good on you for falling in love with him.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Kiwi and that's certainly true on one part. I do love Thomas with my heart. (Kisses him cheek)

**Songbird Serenade:** What's this? Well then, if it isn't PostCrush, I gotta say I'm a huge fan of your work.

**Supernova Zap:** (Gasps) Oh my gosh, you're….

**Kiwi Lollipop:** Songbird Serenade!

**Songbird Serenade:** That's right girls, I'm also performing for this very party. And is that Sunset Shimmer.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, that's me. And this is my boyfriend Thomas.

**Songbird Serenade:** Well, it's an honor to meet you Thomas.

**Thomas:** It's also a pleasure to meet you Songbird, though I am curious about something.

**Songbird Serenade:** What is it sweetie?

**Thomas:** Though, no offense, how can see through your hair?

_They stood silence until they broke into laughter until Sunset came to help Thomas out._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Laughs) It's perfectly okay Thomas, she can see completely fine. Trust me Thomas.

**Thomas:** I see.

**Songbird Serenade:** So, I'll see you guys on stage when the party starts.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We'll see you guys later.

**Kiwi Lollipop:** See ya you two, and are you guys going to be performing with us.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh you bet, which is why I brought my guitar and Thomas' keytar to join with you.

**Supernova Zap:** Alright! Well, we'll see you on stage.

_After a while, the two lovebirds had a great time, enjoying churros, eating cotton candy and even gave a few kisses along the way. Around 3:00, the party began and the two were watching the party when Vinyl texted Sunset to let them know that Songbird is about to perform. _

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I believe we should get going.

**Thomas:** Well, let's go m'lady, we don't want to be late.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, thanks Thomas, you're so gentleman like baby, and I love it. (Kisses his cheek)

_So Sunset wrapped her arm around his, and they head towards the stage and it showed Songbird about to perform her song, even some couples were coming together to slow dance, Thomas and Sunset noticed this and decides to try it._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Thomas, can I ask you something.

**Thomas:** Sure Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Have you ever slow danced before?

**Thomas:** Umm, I don't think so. Should I be worried?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, it's okay, I can teach you. All you have to do is place your hands on my hips while I have mine on your shoulders. As soon as the music starts, just follow my movements okay.

**Thomas:** Hey, I trust you with my life Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Aww Thomas, I don't know what to say except. (Kisses him) And I think the song is about to start.

**BG Music: I Can See a Rainbow- Songbird Serenade **(My Little Pony)

_As she sung her song, the audience were slow dancing to the song. And when the song progressed, the audience were loving the performance. _

**Songbird Serenade:** Thank you everyone for this lovely performance.

_When it was over, they clapped and cheered. Vinyl then texted Sunset to get their instruments ready to perform with PostCrush._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Are you ready Thomas?

**Thomas:** Oh, I'm born ready. Since you and Rarity have given me lessons on how to play with my keytar, I'm killing it like a pro. And I thank you both for that, remind me to thank Rarity when we see her.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'll keep that in mind. Now come on, let's perform honey.

_So the two head over to stage where Vinyl is about to announce the next performers._

**Vinyl Scratch:** How's everyone doing today. (Cheers in background) I'm glad you're having fun. Listen we have some special guests performing with PostCrush, please give a round of applause for Thomas and Sunset Shimmer! (Cheers in background)

**BG Music: True Original- PostCrush ft. Sunset Shimmer & Thomas (Equestria Girls)**

_Kiwi Lollipop:_

_Always first place, never second best  
Only high stakes, we aim to impress  
And there's no room for mistake  
Yeah, we're flawless everyday, 'cause_

_Post__Crush:_

_We're all about perfection__  
__Projecting that pure reflection  
__Exceeding your expectations_

_Kiwi Lollipop:_

_(Yeah)_

_Post__Crush:_

_Be the true, true, true original  
__Dare to be what you are meant to be__  
__Working hard, that's our thing  
__All this way, we're perfect, perfectly true_

_True, true original  
__True, true original__  
__True, true original  
__We're perfect, perfectly true_

_Kiwi Lollipop:_

_Oh-oh, true original  
Oh, oh, hey, hey  
(We're perfect, perfectly true)  
True original  
Oh-oh  
Oh-oh_

_Sunset Shimmer __& __Thomas:_

_But it's not __about perfection  
Set off in __your own direction  
Shake off __the expectations_

_Post__Crush __ft. __Sunset Shimmer __& __Thomas:_

_You're the true, true, true original  
__Dare to be who you are meant to be  
__Free yourself, do your thing  
__All your way, you're perfect, imperfectly you_

_True, true original  
__True, true original  
__True, true original  
__You're perfect, imperfectly true_

_The crowd was hysterical as they clapped and cheered at the performers. Sunset was so happy she leaped onto Thomas as he held her by her legs as she embraced him. She then kissed him on the lips and stay that way, but little do they know is that their performance with PostCrush will not go unheard of. Vinyl even thought this is the perfect moment to play a particular song she likes from listening to her headphones and she played in on stage._

**BG Music: Just the Way You Are- Bruno Mars**

_The two lovebirds were surprised by this but Vinyl winked at them that this for them. The two blushed and looked at each other and know that this is their time to shine. So they danced until the song ends, and the audience cheered, the two thought of one way to end it, they kissed on the lips and that made the cheering increase. When the party was over, Thomas was chowing down on some cotton candy when something swiped his treat and it was Sunset, raising a cheeky brow at him._

**Thomas:** (Chuckles)

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, since we're a couple we share, even treats.

**Thomas:** Yeah, you're right.

_Then, Sunset's phone buzzed._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Looks like Rarity sent our friends, including us two a text to meet them at the park.

**Thomas:** It seems as though we better get there before we're late.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Hey, you two, I can give you two a lift to the park where your friends are.

**Thomas:** Thanks Vinyl, that would be fantastic.

_So Vinyl started up his car and Sunset and Thomas hopped in the back as she raced off. Sunset placed an arm around her boyfriend and gave a sweet and passionate kiss to Thomas' cheek._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I love you Thomas.

**Thomas:** I love you too Sunset.

_She snuggled up to Thomas' chest as they continue their drive until they arrived._

**Vinyl Scratch:** We're here, and man, who has a car like that?

**Sunset Shimmer** & **Thomas:** James! James!

**Thomas:** We'll see you later Vinyl.

_They got out and approached the car._

**Thomas:** Where's James, he's probably lost his mind when he got this.

**James:** Whoa there buddy, that's an insult to my hot rod machine, but she's second best compared to my Rarity.

**Thomas:** Of course.

**Percy:** Thomas!

**Thomas:** Hey there Percy, what's been going on?

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh nothing much, just been talking about how awesome our dates were.

**Applejack:** Quite right partner, what's been shaking Thomas.

**Thomas:** Oh, I had a splendid time with Sunset.

**Gordon** & **Rainbow Dash:** (Chuckles) We can tell.

**Thomas:** Oh stuff it Gordon.

**Henry:** Don't mind Gordon, he's just teasing Thomas.

**Rebecca:** Hiya you two!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Rebecca.

**Spike:** I assume your date has been a success.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, it's more than a success, it's amazing!

**Rarity:** Well, I'm actually proud of you darlings.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Rarity.

**Nia:** But, why didn't you invite all of us over to the party that you two went.

**Thomas:** Vinyl called us and she just assumed you guys are still doing your dates and the only ones she can reach are us.

**Toby:** Well, you do have a point Thomas.

**Fluttershy:** But those pictures of you guys at the party sounded so beautiful and romantic.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You have no idea.

**Starlight Glimmer:** But I'm glad you guys had a blast.

**Emily:** But next time, save us a spot for us to meet PostCrush and Songbird as well.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We'll keep that in mind.

**Edward:** So, what should we do next?

**Twilight Sparkle:** I think Rarity has a plan for us to get ready for our big group date.

**Rarity:** That's right darling, but since it's almost night, I propose we should have a slumber party at my place. Everything will be there for you guys to enjoy.

_They cheered of the idea and went to Rarity's exclusive limo and raced off to her house._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Thomas  
2\. Sunset Shimmer  
3\. Philip  
4\. Murdoch  
5\. Derek  
6\. Mavis  
7\. Donald  
8\. Douglas  
9\. Bill  
10\. Ben  
11\. Ryan  
12\. Sir Topham Hatt  
13\. Lady  
14\. Princess Twilight  
15\. Spike  
16\. Dennis  
17\. Vinyl Scratch  
18\. Kiwi Lollipop  
19\. Supernova Zap  
20\. Songbird Serenade  
21\. James  
22\. Percy  
23\. Pinkie Pie  
24\. Applejack  
25\. Gordon  
26\. Rainbow Dash  
27\. Henry  
28\. Rebecca  
29\. Spike  
30\. Rarity  
31\. Nia  
32\. Toby  
33\. Fluttershy  
34\. Starlight Glimmer  
35\. Emily  
36\. Twilight Sparkle


	47. Season 3 Finale-Chapter 45 P1

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 15 (45): Getting Ready for the Big Date**

**Season Finale Pt. 1**

_Ever since their two dates, the couples have been having loads of fun, some more happy than others. But right now, the Mane 7 and the Steam Team are back together once again and now are heading to Rarity's house to spend the night. Some of the engines were even admiring the inside to the limo and loving it._

**Rarity:** Well darlings, what do you think of this fabulous limo.

**Thomas:** I must say, you really outdid yourself Rarity.

**Rarity:** Why thank you darling, that means a lot to me.

**James:** Alright Thomas, don't try to steal Rarity for yourself.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh come on James, he was only complimenting her and besides, I think he loves me more right Thomas baby.

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) You said it sweetheart. (Kisses her)

**Gordon:** Alright you two, get a room, we've all had pretty incredible dates and some that are just flat out amazing.

**Rainbow Dash:** You said it my man.

**Henry:** Yeah, our dates were a blast and I enjoyed every bit of it.

**Applejack:** You said it partner.

**Fluttershy:** I personally liked mine, and I love spending time with the man of my dreams. (Kisses his cheek)

**Henry:** Aww, thanks Fluttershy.

**Toby:** I especially love my dates, and there's no question that our dates were the bomb.

**Applejack:** You said it partner. (Kisses his cheek)

**Percy:** I absolutely think all of us had an amazing good time, I mean back on Sodor, all we did was work which was our equivalent to fun. But this, whoo boy, this changes everything.

**Pinkie Pie:** You said it Percy-wercy. (Kisses his cheek)

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm surprised all of us had an amazing time on their dates, I for one also had the time of my life for one particular date.

**Edward:** I hear ya Twilight.

**Rebecca:** This is so exciting, a slumber party with all of us here. This is going to be a blast!

**Nia:** (Chuckles) Calm down there tiger, we all know you're excited for this.

**Starlight Glimmer:** So I wonder what will we do in your house.

**Rarity:** Oh, you'll see for yourself, trust me darling.

**Emily:** Still, riding a limo really makes you think for an all-time celebrity of fame.

**Rarity:** You said it darling.

_Soon enough, the limo continued its journey with James' car in tow. When they got there, they were treated with some tea and cookies that Rarity had in store for them. _

**Rarity:** Now then darlings, we've all had an excellent two date nights. Some more exciting than others. Now, we all know of our big group date that we have planned right.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Mhm, all of us dressed out in nice clothes and going on a very special dinner or a beautiful night out.

**Rarity:** Hmm, possibly. And I just can't wait to get it started, though for the slumber party to happen, you my engine friends, need some pajamas if you're going to participate in our annual slumber party.

**Thomas:** Okay, so, do you any in mind.

**Rarity:** Of course darling, naturally, when I was still working at the boutique before I left to get my Jamesy his shiny new car, I manage to make you guys some sweet PJs all inspired by you. So feel free to change while we get ourselves, but we'll take Emily, Nia and Rebecca with us.

_So the girls went one way, while the guys went the other way to change into their PJs._

_**\- Thomas**__ has a white t-shirt, with red lining around the edges and blue sleeves, the right side of the shirt has his trademark number, his pants were blue with red stripes._

_**\- Edward **__has a blue sweatshirt with yellow stripes around the sleeves, yellow lining around the edges and stars on the body, the left side of the shirt has his trademark number, blue shorts with red triangles on the sides._

_**\- Henry **__has a green t-shirt, with yellow stripes around the body with red lining, the left side of the shirt has his trademark number, his pants are green with yellow and red leaf patterns._

_**\- Gordon **__has a blue sweater with a white V on the body with silver stars on the sleeves, the center of the sweater has his trademark, blue pants with the same silver stars from his sleeves._

_**\- James **__has a black no-sleeve shirt with red lining around the edges, the center has his trademark number, his shorts were red with yellow stripes going down._

_**\- Percy **__has a white t-shirt, with yellow lining around the edges and green sleeves, the left side of the shirt has his trademark number, his shorts were green with yellow streamer stripes._

_**\- Toby **__has a brown t-shirt, with white lining around the edges and gray sleeves, the right side of the shirt has his trademark number, his shorts are brown with light brown stripes horizontally._

_When the boys step out with their new pajamas, they were amazed by Rarity's work._

**Thomas:** Well now, Rarity has certainly outdone herself yet again on this one.

**Gordon:** I can definitely vouch for that, and she's even gotten my previous alias' logo, the Shooting Star, remind me to thank her for putting that detail in.

**James:** Ugh, we're not in the Great Railway show Gordon, you can drop the act now. It's starting to become old.

**Gordon:** It has most certainly not.

**Edward:** Alright boys, let's settle down. Now, from what we've been through, I can perfectly say that life around Canterlot has been absolutely splendid so far, right.

**Percy:** You said it. Imagine some more fun stuff we're all gonna had in the future.

**Toby:** Hmm, speaking of the future, does anyone want to share on what you guys are probably gonna do here in Canterlot or maybe on Sodor.

**Edward:** You know, I never really thought of that. Hmm, does anyone want to share what they want to do for the future.

**Thomas:** Well, I'm probably going to help with Princess Twilight ruling over Equestria, but I'm still part of Sodor so I'm not leaving anytime soon.

**Edward:** Well, we know that. But what will do with Sunset since you two are a couple now?

**Thomas:** Huh, well, I could consider living with Sunset.

**Percy:** You know; Twilight did say that we can marry the girls if we want. I mean, it's completely true, we absolutely love our girlfriends with a passion. I mean, imagine the possibilities.

**Gordon:** Hmm, if I were to marry Rainbow Dash, I would probably open up a track class to train future generations of athletes in Canterlot High.

**Toby:** If I were to marry Applejack, I would probably help her out on the farm.

**James:** Of course you will Toby, but if I were to marry Rarity, I would establish a store filled with the finest suits no one can lay their eyes on.

**Henry:** Well, if I were to marry Fluttershy, I would open up a conservation program and maybe a nature reserve that me and Fluttershy will work at.

**Percy:** That's pretty understandable Henry, if I were to marry Pinkie Pie, I would probably help her out in the sweets shop and bake all kinds of delicious sweets.

**Edward:** Hmm, maybe if I marry Twilight, we could work around the science division in her lab.

**James:** That's really typical of you Edward, but, we all saved the best for last, so Thomas, what would you do if you marry Sunset.

_They turned to Thomas who is starting to become nervous. Edward, Henry, Percy and Toby knows Thomas doesn't have a definite answer decided to speak out._

**Edward:** Hey, maybe Thomas needs some time to think about his answer and when he does, he'll answer.

**James:** Yeah, you may be right.

**Henry:** Besides, we all know Thomas loves Sunset, but their future, it will take some time to come up with a definite answer.

**Gordon:** Well, you do have a point.

**Percy:** Besides, me and Toby trust Thomas, and he'll let you guys know what he wants to say.

**Toby:** Nice one Percy.

**Thomas:** Speaking of the girls, I wanna know what they're up to as well.

_The girls were having a blast since they were talking about their dates, but when they see Emily, Nia and Rebecca's PJs, they were in awe._

_**\- Emily **__has an emerald green nightgown that goes to her knees, the strap in the middle is dark gold, the sleeves have square patterned emeralds that go to her elbows. _

_**\- Nia **__has an orange nightgown that also goes to her knees, the strap in the middle is black, the sleeves are designed from the Kenyan flag and the sleeves are short, the bottom skirt has all the colors from her engine form._

_**\- Rebecca **__has a yellow nightgown that goes to where her thighs are, the sleeves are red for the upper arms and the lower portion is yellow, the rest of the gown is yellow but the bottom fades to sky blue, the strap is red._

**Rebecca:** Oh wow, these look incredible!

**Applejack:** I'm glad you liked them partner.

**Rainbow Dash:** You really outdid yourself Rarity.

**Rarity:** Why thank you darling, it's what I do.

**Starlight Glimmer:** So, what should we talk about?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I think we should talk about the boys, I mean, they've come a long way since the beginning.

**Pinkie Pie:** I know right, not only did we have fun with them, fought alongside them with fighting Diesel and Timothy, and now we're girlfriends to them. They're just so dreamy!

**Sunset Shimmer:** You're right on dreamy Pinkie. (Sighs) My Tommy is so dreamy.

**Emily:** (Laughs) From what I've heard from the others, you really do love Thomas that much, don't you Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You have no idea.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, I think it's rather adorable.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Since we're talking about our boyfriends, does anyone have any future plans for them.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, you did say, that we can marry them when they're in their human forms right.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yes, you can do that. And I can imagine what it must be like to be married to our boyfriends.

**Rarity:** I would, it would be absolutely divine!

**Applejack:** Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I mean, we all love our guys but we're not ready for that just yet.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, you might be right. Now come on, let's get this slumber party started.

**Spike:** Alright, I'm so looking forward to this.

_So the two groups converge and started their fun. They had a special dinner, did some pillow fights and then, they grouped around a big room to play a pretty interesting game inside her bedroom._

**Rarity:** Alright darlings, I think it's time to play a game that I think will be as much fun as the rest of our slumber party.

**Fluttershy:** So, what sort of game are you talking about.

**Rarity:** I'm talking about Truth or Dare darling, there's a bottle that we'll use to spin around and when it stops at a person, they will either pick a truth or a dare.

**Emily:** Oh boy, this isn't going to go well.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't you worry Emily; the dares won't be so dangerous and invasive, trust me.

**Emily:** I trust you Sunset.

**Rarity:** So darlings, as we have our beautiful and amazing Steam Team joining our slumber party, I think we should have them start the game off. So, which one of you will spin the bottle.

**James:** I'll do it.

_So James spun the bottle and as it spun, it landed on Twilight._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh no.

**James:** So Twilight, what's it going to be, truth or dare.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I go with truth, just to be safe.

**James:** Do you overthink at certain times?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Umm, uh, yeah I do that a lot. Okay, my turn.

_She spun the bottle and it landed on Toby._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Okay Toby, truth or dare.

**Toby:** I'll go with truth.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Do you think you're too old at certain times.

**Toby:** Oh yeah, plenty of times, many people think why would Sir Topham Hatt would want an old tram engine like me. So yeah, I get that a lot. My turn.

_So Toby spun the bottle and it landed on Rainbow Dash._

**Toby:** Okay Rainbow Dash, truth or dare.

**Rainbow Dash:** Dare, bring it.

**Toby:** I dare you to jump out of the window.

**Rainbow Dash:** Ha, easy.

_Using her speed, she jumped through the open window. Her friends look out and saw Rainbow Dash jumping on a trampoline._

**Rainbow Dash:** Nothing to it. It's a good thing this her trampoline was right where I was landing.

_She then opened the door and sped to the bedroom._

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay, my turn.

_She spun the bottle and it landed on Emily._

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay Emily, truth or dare.

**Emily:** Umm, truth?

**Rainbow Dash:** From what I've heard, did you have a crush on Thomas way before you met us?

_The room was silent and Emily blushed, Thomas and Sunset were also surprised, but James was very cross._

**Emily:** (Stammers, Sighs) It's true, I did have a crush on Thomas way before coming here.

**Thomas:** Emily, I don't know what to say. I didn't know you had a crush on me.

**Emily:** You have no idea how long I wanted to tell you that, and it pains me that I didn't get to tell you.

_Thomas then wrapped his arms around Emily, she was surprised but wrapped her arms around him. The girls were in awe after this, even Sunset was happy. She wasn't jealous, she was just happy for her friend, unfortunately James wasn't happy._

**James:** Oh come on Emily, I thought you had an affection for me.

**Emily:** Sorry James, but it seems as though I crave heroes or knights in shining armor, but you don't fit that category, so sorry.

_That was a burn and everyone was like "oh snap" at it. James wasn't smiling then. Emily then spun the bottle and it landed on Rebecca._

**Rebecca:** Ooh, I'm next.

**Emily:** Okay Rebecca, truth or dare.

**Rebecca:** Dare.

**Emily:** I dare you to kiss Thomas on the cheek.

_Everyone was shocked at this, but Rebecca took it as a sweet thing._

**Rebecca:** Okay.

_She kissed Thomas on the cheek as quickly as she can, Thomas was blushing from that._

**Thomas:** Aww, thanks Rebecca.

**Rebecca:** No problem Thomas. Alright, my turn.

_She spun the bottle and it landed on Sunset Shimmer._

**Rebecca:** Okay Sunset, truth or dare.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I pick dare.

**Rebecca:** I dare you to kiss Twilight.

_Everyone was shocked at this, none more than Sunset and Twilight, since the two were blushing._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Are you sure about this?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm sure, come here.

_She then kissed Twilight on the lips, which leaves the others shocked, none more than Thomas._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Whispers to Thomas) I did it because many people on the internet have been shipping the two of us, so I figured to just get it out of the way. But don't worry, I still love you more Thomas my sweet. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** (Whispers to Sunset) I did not know that, but thanks for telling me.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So I guess it's my turn.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah it is Sunset.

_So Sunset spun the bottle and it landed on James._

**James:** Finally, my turn, and I'm picking dare this time.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Ooh, I thought of a devious dare for you. I dare you to eat 10 jellybeans from that bowl over there.

**James:** What's devious of that, this will be a sitch.

_What James doesn't know is that the jellybeans he's getting, aren't your usual jellybeans. They're the Bean Boozled jellybeans, which consist of good and bad flavors all in the same color. He picked out ten and just as he was about to eat them, he sees the girls snickering leaving the others a bit confused._

**James:** What's so funny.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Snickers) Oh, nothing.

**James:** Huh, don't know what's so funny since they're just jellybeans.

_He begins eating them, Pinkie sort of whispered and explained to the others that those are trick jellybeans, that they have good and bad, just as she finished explaining, James was retching and was about to throw up before rushing to the bathroom. That reaction caused many of them to laugh uncontrollably at James' actions. Some were rolling over, pounding their fists on the ground, legs flailing and shedding tears. James came back but with green cheeks, he was feeling sick._

**James:** Ugh, what's in those jelly beans?! They're disgusting.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh, let's just say, I found a bunch of interesting jellybeans that will be fun for the girls to try. And when we did, some of us we're a little grossed out by some of them. We looked at the box and it was titled Bean Boozled jellybeans and it contains good and bad flavors from the same color.

**James:** Ugh, no wonder it started tasting bad, seconds after a few bites. Ugh, that was revolting. Okay, last game, this time, let's see who else is gullible to try.

_He spun the bottle one last time and it landed on Percy._

**Percy:** Oh no.

**James:** Alright Percy, truth or dare.

**Percy:** I'll go with truth.

**James:** Are you scared of almost anything?

**Percy:** What? Oh how original James, I even said it to Pinkie Pie when I was in the carnival. But yeah, it's true.

**Thomas:** Just ignore James Percy, you may get scared, but you do come through in the end.

**Percy:** That's right.

**Rarity:** Alright darlings, I think we've had enough fun for the day, time for bed. We need our beauty sleep for the big day.

_They went to their beds and Rarity have set up some inflatable beds ready for them. Rarity and James went to her bedroom, while a few (__**Twilight, Edward, Henry, Fluttershy, Sunset and Thomas**__) went to the guest rooms and others (__**Pinkie, Percy, Applejack, Toby, Starlight, Emily, Nia and Rebecca**__) went to the inflatables. Everyone was sound asleep, but a few had their arms around their boyfriends, which was Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Sunset. Tomorrow, is going to be another fun day. Morning came and breakfast was served for everyone, Rarity saw two lovebirds busy smooching on the couch, she couldn't help but chuckle and approach the two and tapped Sunset on the shoulder._

**Rarity:** (Chuckles) While I appreciate you two getting cozy with each other, but your breakfast will be cold if it's out for too long.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Uhh, (Chuckles sheepishly), sorry Rarity, I couldn't help myself.

**Rarity:** I know dear, I know. Come on, this group date is about to get a whole lot more interesting.

_So they went to the kitchen and start eating their breakfast. Soon enough, they gathered around the entrance of Rarity's house._

**Rarity:** Now darlings, as the start of our big group date, Applejack and Fluttershy decided to do something that will be more hands on and will get you guys to experience what nature provides us.

**James:** Uhh, didn't we just do that back at our campsites?

**Applejack:** Well, you're right on that partner, but this one will be a little bit different than our campouts.

**Fluttershy:** I think it would be best if we all go to a river and try to find some really cute animals and maybe interesting some stuff along the way.

**Henry:** You mean, like finding our own souvenirs?

**Applejack:** Exactly partner, now let's get-a move on, time's a wasting.

_So the group walked towards Rarity's limo and it drove off to their destination. Once there, some rolled up their pants to avoid getting them wet and Rarity brought the Steam Team some neat looking water shoes._

_\- **Thomas'** shoes are blue with a red stripe going around it and the laces are blue._

_\- **Edward'** shoes are the same as Thomas but the stripe is yellow and the laces are red._

_\- **Henry'** shoes are green with yellow trim and laces with a tree stitched on top._

_\- _**_Gordon_**_**'** shoes are blue with a shooting star on the sides, the laces are red with thin yellow stripes._

_\- **James'** shoes are red with gold stars on the sides, the laces are black with thin red stripes_

_\- **Percy' **shoes are green with streamers on the sides, the top has a balloon stitched on top, and the laces are yellow._

_\- **Toby'** shoes are brown with dark grey on the bottom and the laces are light brown._

**Thomas:** I'll say this again; you really outdid yourself once again.

**Rarity:** Why thank you darling, now then, let's start our search. Any shiny minerals you find will be part of my latest fashion lines.

**Gordon:** We'll keep that in mind.

_So they head out into the river and started searching, even Fluttershy, Applejack and Sunset join the search. As they were searching, they found some interesting minerals, friendly water snakes, though James freaked out a little, hopping frogs and even some fish. Thomas was also searching until he found a beautifully shiny diamond and decided to keep it in his pocket, but what didn't know is getting an unexpected visitor._

**Thomas:** (Thoughts) I think the diamond will be a perfect gift to give to Sunset as a wedding gift. (Actually speaking) Hey guys, what are we….

_Something pinched his lip._

**Thomas:** Aye, aye, aye, aye!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas honey, what's wrong, oh my god.

**Applejack:** Well I'll be, that's a big boy lobster.

_The others were trying to hold back their laughter, while Toby, Henry, Percy, Edward and even some of the girls looking at them with glares._

**Rarity:** Oh my stars, we have to get that lobster off of you.

**Percy:** Let's try, prying off that claw from his lip

_So Sunset, Emily, Applejack, Fluttershy and Percy tried prying the lobster's claw off of Thomas' lip, but it didn't work. Meanwhile, the others cleaned their feet and put on their regular shoes and some climbed in the limo while others waiting for them._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Okay, let's go inside the car and maybe before we go inside Rarity's boutique, we'll try another way to get that lobster off your lip, okay honey.

_Thomas nodded and tried to hold in the pain._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Thomas for understanding. (Kisses his cheek) Now come on, let's head inside.

_So the rest of them walked inside the car and drove off to the boutique. When they got there, some of them walked inside to wait for them, the ones trying to help Thomas waited outside with James accompanying them._

**Applejack:** Okay, we tried getting the lobster's claw off of his lip, but he's been too stubborn to let go. So, what else is there to do.

**Fluttershy:** Umm, I could try talking to him and maybe he'll let go.

**Henry:** Well, it's worth a shot.

**Fluttershy:** Umm, Mr. Lobster, can you do us a favor and release your claw from my friend's lip please.

_But the lobster is too stubborn to even listen to Fluttershy's reasoning._

**Applejack:** Gosh darn it, that lobster is just too darn stubborn to listen to reason. Fluttershy, I think you should do the Stare on him and give him a good talk.

**Fluttershy:** Umm okay, I really hate to do this to you but you left me no choice.

_She started up her Stare and the lobster is already shivering because of it._

**Fluttershy:** Now you listen here Mr. Lobster, I don't take kindly of you ignoring my call. Now, I realized that you reacted upon instinct that someone is coming into your home and your response is to snap, but we're now trying to have a big fun date but you're slowing us down, so do me a favor and let go of my friend's lip!

_Now not thinking otherwise, he let go and tried scurrying away but was stopped when James picked it up._

**James:** Finally, it seems like it was taking forever. No thanks to you, so do us a favor and get lost!

_He then kicked the lobster like a football and it hurtles towards the river, some of them gave him a glare._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Was that really necessary James?

**James:** Oh come on guys, we're already late as it is. We need to be getting a move on people!

_So the others walked into the boutique but Thomas remained with Sunset._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Are you going to be okay Thomas?

**Thomas:** (Inhales) I may be in a little bit of pain, but I can pull through. I've think I said this a hundred times before, that I've faced far worse, so a simple lobster pinch isn't going to slow me down.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Chuckles) That's what I like to hear from you honey. Here, this should make your pain feel better.

_She then kissed him on the lips and they stayed that way for a while, until James poked his head out._

**James:** Uhh hello you two, get yourselves inside so that way we can get this date going.

_That made them break off, but they ignored James' comments and walked inside. When they walked inside, they see their friends chatting about what they think is going to happen on their group date._

**Thomas:** So, what's been shaking?

**Edward:** Not much Thomas, but we've been talking and we're wondering what else they have planned for our big group date.

**Percy:** They've been talking about a date night at the beach, an all-out club party or maybe at a fancy restaurant, who knows what.

**Thomas:** Well, hopefully Rarity will have something that will liven the mood.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Whatever it will be, I betcha it will be good.

**Thomas:** I can vouch for that sweetie. (Kisses her cheek)

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, you're real sweet.

**Rarity:** Alright darlings, I think it's time for the piece-de resistance. It's time for us to change into our dressy clothes for our special night. But, since I have three changing rooms, we'll go three at a time. So, who wants to go first.

**James:** Definitely me, you guys have got to see my suit.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'll have a go at it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wait until you see mine Thomas, you're going to love it.

_So James, Twilight and Sunset went to their changing stalls to change into their dressy clothes. Rarity smiled knowing she likes James' outfit, but Edward and Thomas are going to be in for a surprise. The first to step out was Twilight wearing her dress from Spring Breakdown and the same goes for Sunset when she stepped out. Edward and Thomas were in awe. But when James stepped out, most of his friends were in total surprise. (From the first episode of Season 3)_

**James:** Well, what do you think? Do I look good or what?

**Gordon:** Oh the indignity, it seems as though are getting too full of yourself yet again.

**James:** Oh quiet Gordon, I think this will be just the outfit I need to make me the most handsome guy around.

**Thomas:** Yep, he's full of himself. But besides that, wow, you girls look beautiful.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, thanks Thomas.

**Rarity:** Alright, who's next.

**Percy:** My turn!

**Fluttershy:** I guess I could go.

**Nia:** I would go next myself.

_So they went into their changing rooms and started changing. Fluttershy came out in a dress that's similar to her Crystal Guardian outfit but with a few changes, Henry saw her and was in awe. But when Nia and Percy came out, everyone and Pinkie were amazed._

_**\- Percy**__ was in a black suit with a green jacket over it, with a red bowtie, black pants and light grey shoes._

_**\- Nia's**__ dress was sleeveless and has a gap around the chest and the bottom, the colors are orange with blue spots, the skirt is split that shows one of her legs, around the waist was an ocean green stripe with sunny yellow and black mixed in._

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh my Percy, you look handsome!

**Percy:** (Blushes) Thanks Pinkie.

**Nia:** I must say, this dress you made Rarity really is spectacular.

**Rarity:** Why, thank you darling. Now, who's next.

**Pinkie Pie:** I'll go!

**Gordon:** I'll have a gander at it.

**Emily:** I don't mind going.

_So the three walked into their stalls and started changing, Pinkie came out in a dress that she wore in "Twilight Under the Stars", but when Gordon and Emily came out, everyone and Rainbow was amazed._

_**\- Gordon's**__ tuxedo was blue with a white undershirt under it, with a silver tie, black pants and blue shoes._

_**\- Emily's**__ dress was emerald that goes to the floor, the outlines are dark gold along with an emerald necklace, high heels and earrings._

**Rainbow Dash:** Wow, Gordon, you look absolutely amazing in that.

**Gordon:** Why thank you Rainbow. I must say, you look amazing Emily.

**Emily:** Thanks Gordon.

**Rarity:** Alright, who wants to go next?

**Applejack:** My turn partner.

**Rebecca:** Ooh, I wanna go!

**Starlight Glimmer:** I guess it won't hurt to try.

_So the three walked into the stalls and started changing. Applejack came out with the green dress she first tried on for her fall formal instead of her actual one, but Rebecca and Starlight's are something else. Toby was amazed by what Applejack is wearing._

_**\- Starlight's**__ a light pink dress that goes to half of her lower legs, with violet around the chest and sleeves, her cutie mark is on her skirt and she has purple dress shoes_

_**\- Rebecca's**__ dress will be to where the floor is, the colors will be yellow with white around the waist, blue around the sleeves, the bottom of the dress is red but fades to sky blue_

**Toby:** Oh wow, Applejack, you look beautiful.

**Applejack:** Why thank you partner.

**Rarity:** Okay then, I would be the one to go next, but who else wants to go.

**Edward:** I don't mind going.

**Henry:** I'll go, I'm sure Fluttershy will be impressed by what's in store.

_So the three went into the stalls and started changing, Rarity came out in her fall formal dress which James was amazed, but when Edward and Henry came out, Twilight and Fluttershy were in awe._

_**\- Henry's**__ suit was a black suit with a light and dark green striped vest, green tie, beige pants and black shoes_

_**\- Edward's**__ suit was light blue with a silver vest, black tie with blue stripes, grey pants and brown shoes_

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh wow, Edward you look amazing.

**Edward:** Thanks, I do have to look the part.

**Henry:** Rarity you really have outdid yourself.

**Rarity:** Why thank you darling.

**James:** Rarity, you look amazing.

**Rarity:** Thanks Jamesy.

**Fluttershy:** Oh my Henry, you look amazing and absolutely beautiful.

**Henry:** Thanks Fluttershy.

**Rarity:** Well, I think the only ones left are Rainbow, Toby and Thomas. Let's see what you look like in our fancy wardrobe.

**Rainbow Dash:** Awesome!

**Thomas:** Let's do this thing.

**Toby:** You said it Thomas.

_so the last remaining entered the stalls and started changing. Rainbow was the first to come out, Gordon was amazed by what she looks like, followed by Toby and later, Thomas. Applejack and Sunset were in awe but Sunset's eyes were glistening while looking at Thomas._

_**\- Rainbow's **__dress is up to her chest with no straps and the skirt has a split in the middle with her signature lightning bolts on it, the top is blue and her sleeves are rainbow colored._

_**\- Toby's **__suit is black with a brown vest over it with a black bowtie, dark grey pants and black shoes._

_**\- Thomas's **__tuxedo was black with a blue jacket over it, his vest is dark blue and his tie is red, black pants and black shoes._

**Gordon:** Wow, you look amazing Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** Thanks Gordon, I think Rarity knocked it out of the part with the designs.

**Applejack:** Dang Toby, look at you looking sharp for this occasion.

**Toby:** (Chuckles) Thanks Applejack.

**Thomas:** So, what do you think Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh my gosh, you look so handsome. I love it.

_Sunset came and hugged Thomas and he returned as well. The girls think it's cute until Rarity came in with brushes and combs._

**Rarity:** Alright darlings, I think it's time for some of you to get your hair ready for our big group date. Time to stylize!

**BG Music: This is Our Big Night- Rainbooms**

_Everyone gathered to watch as the girls stylized each other's hair, ready for the big day. Once they get themselves ready, they went into the limo and drove off to who knows where they're big group date will lead them._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Rarity  
2\. Thomas  
3\. James  
4\. Sunset Shimmer  
5\. Gordon  
6\. Rainbow Dash  
7\. Henry  
8\. Applejack  
9\. Fluttershy  
10\. Toby  
11\. Percy  
12\. Pinkie Pie  
13\. Twilight Sparkle  
14\. Edward  
15\. Rebecca  
16\. Nia  
17\. Starlight Glimmer  
18\. Emily  
19\. Spike


	48. Season 3 Finale-Chapter 46 P2

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 3: Love Season**

**Episode 16 (46): Big Date Get Together**

**Season Finale Pt. 2**

**BG Music: This is Our Big Night- Rainbooms**

_The limo is still rolling down to its intended destination, everyone was either watching the view and the sights from the windows or snuggling up to their boyfriends. Rarity opened a compartment to reveal some drinks for her friends: tea, beer and water. She brought out a glass of tea as she prepared an announcement._

**Rarity:** (Clears throat)

_They turn to Rarity as she holds her glass._

**Rarity:** I would like to make a toast to this special occasion that we're all celebrating. Throughout our days, way before this, we've all had the most fun we had in our entire lifetime. From the very beginning, when you guys visited our world and it was the most exhilarating experience anyone can even imagine. But this, this just made it all the more special. All seven of us, girlfriends to our guys, right with us in this very limo and we just love them to our very hearts. And we can't get enough of them. So, a toast to us!

**James, Applejack, Rebecca, Percy, Henry, Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Toby, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Nia, Rarity, Spike, Starlight Glimmer **&** Emily:** To us! To us! To us! To us! To us! To us! To us! To us! To us! To us! To us! To us! To us! To us!

_So they clang their glasses and took a sip of their tea, until Thomas asked Rarity on where they're going._

**Thomas:** Well, not to be nitpicky on this, but we're we going Rarity.

**Rarity:** I'm glad you asked darling, today there's a special bonfire at the beach that's planned for all of us to be part of it. What do you guys think?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I think that's a wonderful idea Rarity, it's like going to the beach, only it's at night.

**Rarity:** Also, I've arranged a specialized photographer to take pictures of our glorious outing.

**Rainbow Dash:** Wait, you're talking about Photo Finish.

**Rarity:** You're right Rainbow Dash.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You know, me and Thomas did meet up with Photo Finish when she took a picture of the two of us kissing. And it was way before this happened.

**Nia:** I see, well, I hope she takes some amazing pictures of our time at the beach.

**Rarity:** Oh, you can be sure of that darling. So, by my calculations, we should be arriving at the beach in a little while.

_So the limo continued its drive to the beach. They soon arrived at the beach, the group walked out and marveled at its beauty. Pinkie brought a radio with her so that they could play some music during their time._

**Pinkie Pie:** Just thought I bring this bad boy out here, whenever we want to rock out on our beach party.

**Percy:** I would so rock out at this here joint, I wanna show you all my sick new moves.

**James:** Careful Percy, or you might rip your suit from rocking out too much.

**Rarity:** It's a good thing I brought out my trusty repair kit, ready in case of a wardrobe malfunction.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Huh, nice thinking Rarity. So, what do you think we should do.

**Thomas:** I think some of us boys here have been taking lessons in football, right Gordon and James.

**James:** Hey, we may have our duties on Sodor and even here in Canterlot, but it doesn't mean for us to indulge on other passions that will suit us. Besides, I may not be no pro footballer, but I'll get the hang of it, and there's another thing, I have Gordon here, being the pro baller.

**Gordon:** Hey, I may not be an actual pro of sports, but I do take credit for Rainbow Dash teaching me about the different sports she and her team has played.

**Rainbow Dash:** Thanks for that Gordon. You know, you and James could try out the sports program at the school to see if you can qualify to be part of the team.

**Gordon:** Hmm, we'll have to see about that Rainbow Dash, it will take some time, but hopefully, we'll come up with a solution.

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright, let me know when you do.

**Rarity:** So then, darlings, what should we do for the start of our splendid occasion.

**Thomas:** Hmm, from what I've heard from Sunset and the girls, they did volleyball and some fishing along the pier.

**Applejack:** I think that's a mighty fine suggestion you have thought of Thomas, so, who here's got the fishing poles and the balls.

**Rarity:** I knew you guys will like to have some fun before the real fun can begin. So this is why this limo is stocked full of your favorite passions.

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright! Let's get our beach on!

_So Applejack and Gordon went to work with setting up the net so that they can play volleyball. Rainbow Dash brought out a bag of balls from the trunk and sped her way towards the beach. Thomas, Percy, Toby are on one team while Henry, James and Gordon are on another._

**Percy:** I feel like we're gonna smoke you bozos. Get ready to get smoked yo!

**James:** Uh-uh, keep telling yourself that Percy.

**Thomas:** So, how many points should we do this.

**Gordon:** Let's do, best out of 5.

**Toby:** Okay then. Well, let's play ball.

_So the boys played ball, while some of the girls watched them, they were in awe and star struck by their game._

**Sunset Shimmer:** It seems as though our boys are really at it. I just can't believe we have them as our boyfriends.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh, you have no idea Sunset.

**Applejack:** You said it partner, without them, we wouldn't be at this level that we're in.

**Rarity:** Quite right darling, we really have come far from our humble beginnings.

**Pinkie Pie:** I know right, they're all so much fun. Besides the fact that they helped us stop their nasty villains.

**Fluttershy:** I'll have to agree with Pinkie on this one. Without them, even before we became girlfriends to them, our world would've been populated and ruled by Diesel and Timothy, and that would never do.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I can definitely agree with that. (Sighs) We've just got the luckiest guys around, don't we?

**Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy** & **Applejack:** We sure do. We sure do. We sure do. We sure do. We sure do.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hey, don't leave me out of the picture, I also find Edward to be the most perfect guy I could ever have.

**Gordon:** Oh, you've got to be kidding me, since when are you allowed to use your teleportation abilities in a volleyball game.

**Percy:** Well, since when are you allowed to use your speed.

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay you guys, let's simmer down and try to think of a solution. So, what's the problem and let's have the little guy talk first.

**Percy:** Okay, we were around our fourth round in the game and I see Gordon used his speed a few inches across the area and I'm like, "since when can he used his powers", so I just went along with it and used my teleportation powers to get the ball that is about to go off at an angle. And this argument happened.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, I can tell you guys one thing. This is a free day so, of course we can use our powers whenever. Besides, there's no big bad that we have to fight. No rouge diesels or possessive ghosts wreaking havoc in the city. So, we got nothing to worry about, for right now, let's wind down and enjoy our day.

**Gordon:** Well, you're right on one thing. I guess I just got a little carried away.

**Percy:** A little.

**Gordon:** Okay, maybe a lot. So I guess it's perfectly okay to unwind and use your powers to your advantage. In that case, think fast Percy.

_Gordon used his super speed to back up and threw the ball at Percy, which with quick thinking, used his teleporting abilities to spike the ball into the ground into James' awaiting hands._

**Percy:** Oh-ho! If you wanna play that game huh, then let's do this, but this time with our awesome powers. But don't you use your powers James, because your skates could pop the ball.

**James:** Oh come, oh you're right.

**Rarity:** Well, let's not leave those boys hanging. Let's join their fun shall we.

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright, volleyball here we come!

_So the rest of them join the others. Sunset, Applejack and Pinkie joined with Thomas, Percy and Toby. Rainbow, Fluttershy and Rarity joined with Henry, James and Gordon. Edward and Twilight went on Thomas' team while Emily and Starlight went to Gordon' team along with Nia and Rebecca joining the others, while Spike is the referee._

**Spike:** Alright everyone, let's not make this too dirty, we want a clean game, so everyone, play ball! (Blows whistle)

_So the game went on without a hitch, everyone was laughing and having fun as they were bouncing the ball over the net. During one of the games, Thomas smacked the ball to the other side but collided with Sunset and they fell. They saw the two fell and look at them, the two looked out to the others and then at each other, they blushed and chuckled at each other until Thomas helped her up. The group then laughed after the fun they had. Around late afternoon, they had lounge chairs and are sipping their drinks that the limo has brought along as they look at the afternoon sun._

**Twilight Sparkle:** This is absolutely breathtaking, the water glistening against the afternoon sky, the clouds glowing from the evening sky. This is totally the scene that many people will take their loved ones whenever they want to make out or just look at the view.

**Edward:** Well, you're not wrong there Twilight, look over there.

_The two looked to see Rarity & James and Thomas & Sunset making out, Henry & Fluttershy and Percy & Pinkie looking at the view, while the two others chilled out and looked at the clouds._

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Whispers) Ooh, that reminds me. Edward, I need you to do me a favor for me please.

**Edward:** (Whispers) Sure Twilight, what is it.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Whispers) Well, me, Sunset along with the other girls besides Starlight, have been talking and we were thinking of given the Steam Team and possibly, the rest of your friends, we were thinking of given your friends some phones to keep in touch with us. We've already programmed them with all your friends contacts and numbers that we've come up with and put in to the phones. But we want to keep it a surprise until we reveal it to them. Can you do that Edward.

**Edward:** (Whispers) Don't worry Twilight, my lips are sealed.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Whispers) Thank you Edward. (Kisses his cheek)

**Rainbow Dash:** What are you two whispering about.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh, nothing much, just talking about our glorious group date we're having.

**Rainbow Dash:** Mhm.

_But she was on Twilight's side, holding onto that little secret. That was when Pinkie brought out the radio and started putting in music._

**Pinkie Pie:** Okay everyone, let's do a love dance right here!

**Rarity:** You know; I really don't mind that darling.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Around my second date, I've been teaching Thomas on how to slow dance and I think it's working for my baby. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) Oh stop it, you knucklehead. But yeah, it is sorta true.

**Rainbow Dash:** You know; I think for our dance party. Let's do some slow dancing like we saw from some couples at the Fall Formal, eh, no offense Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** None taken.

**Thomas:** Oh yeah I remember, you used to be evil before turning nice, but I'm still happy that you told me and everyone else your past mistakes.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, thanks babe. You're the best. (Kisses him) Oh sorry Rainbow Dash, please continue.

**Rainbow Dash:** So, like I said, I think we should do some slow dancing like some couples or even married couples do when they want to dance.

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, that's perfect, and I have just the song to do it.

**Rarity:** Don't you darlings want to join us?

**Emily:** Oh, no thanks, this dance is all you. Besides, I don't think all four of us have our respected loved ones just yet.

**Rarity:** I believe you darlings, I do hope you all find your loved ones some time.

_So the music started and the seven couples begin their dancing. Emily, Starlight, Nia and Rebecca were beaming from ear to ear seeing their friends dance with their loved ones. Around the end of the music, everyone cheered after the dance. Some even kissed under the brightly colored sky. It was night and the couples along with Spike and the girls were watching the starry sky along with seeing the moon shine as bright as can be. When suddenly, they hear a bellow that was loud enough for them to hear it._

**James:** What in Sodor was that?!

**Sunset Shimmer:** I honestly don't know, it's not like anything I ever heard.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I think it might've been whales, sometimes they do come across this stretch of shoreline from time to time to hangout and sing to each other.

**Applejack:** Umm, that don't sound like any whale I've ever heard before.

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, it must be a new species!

**Edward:** I mean, it could be a possibility, I mean scientists have yet to explore the deepest part of the ocean so who knows what they'll find.

**Thomas:** Huh, since when are you the smartest of the team Edward.

**Edward:** (Chuckles) Uh hello, enhanced memory geode.

**Thomas:** Don't worry, I'm just joking.

**Photo Finish:** Hello girls and Steam Team.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh hi Photo Finish, I didn't know you would be here.

**Photo Finish:** Rarity had called me to take some spectacular pictures of you guys in this starry landscape. I see it, the style, the landscape, it's all perfect. But it needs a little bit more pizazz!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Pizazz?

**Photo Finish:** Hit it girls!

_Her partners activated their remotes and it started shooting fireworks into the sky. The entire group turned around and are in awe of the fireworks, but what's more shocking is that one of those fireworks showed the Mane 7 and Steam Team in the sky._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Gasps) Oh my gosh, this is absolutely beautiful.

**Photo Finish:** It will be more beautiful when ze inspiration is in ze air. Come on, while the inspiration is hot.

**Rarity:** Well, we can't keep her waiting. Let's get in position darlings.

_So the group got in position waiting for the camera to go off. And it did, she took multiple pictures of the group, even with it showing the fireworks version of the group. After all the pictures, she handed the best looking pictures to them and left._

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh yeah, now that's awesome. More memories to save for millennia.

**Thomas:** I believe you Rainbow Dash, these will be memories will cherish forever.

_Then, Twilight looked at some of the pictures and noticed something odd._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hey guys, is it just me or did one of the firework's blue grow radiated a bit too much from behind.

**James:** Uhh yeah, I mean what could cause a glow this bright.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Don't know, but this is a mystery.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Let's leave the mystery out for later, besides we have a day to enjoy.

_Still curious, Twilight decided to leave the mystery on hold and decided to enjoy the day that they have. When the day is over, they returned to the limo and headed to their houses. They dropped off Rainbow and Gordon at her house, Gordon took off his suit and hung it in Rainbow's closet and wore his PJs that Rarity made and put his new water shoes in Rainbow's closet, while Rainbow did the same except she has a pair of PJs of her own._

**Gordon:** I must say, this has been one of, if not the best day I ever have in my entire life.

**Rainbow Dash:** You said it my man. This group date that Rarity created was probably one of the best ideas she ever come up with. And I'm glad we got to spend this group date together. (Kisses his cheek)

**Gordon:** Thank you Rainbow Dash, now hopefully next week will be even better. Good night Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** Good night Gordon.

_They soon went to sleep once they're settled in. The limo then stopped and dropped off Percy and Pinkie at her house, Percy took off his suit and hung it in Pinkie's closet and wore his PJs that Rarity made and put his new water shoes in Pinkie's closet, while Pinkie did the same except she has a pair of PJs of her own._

**Percy:** Oh man, this is by far one of the best moments I had in a very long time. I don't think Sodor can match these moments we had.

**Pinkie Pie:** I know right; it was the most exhilarating experience of our entire lifetime. And I'm glad I got to spend it with not just my friends and your friends, but you most of all, my Percy-wercy. (Kisses his cheek)

**Percy:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Pinkie, you're the best girl a guy like me could ever have. Good night Pinkie Pie.

**Pinkie Pie:** Good night Percy!

_They soon went to sleep once they're settled in. The limo then stopped and dropped off Henry and Fluttershy at her house, Rebecca also wanted to tag along, Henry took his suit and hung it in Fluttershy's closet and wore his PJs that Rarity made and put his new water shoes in Fluttershy's closet, while Fluttershy did the same except she has her own pair of PJs. Rebecca also did the same and changed into her nightgown that Rarity made for her._

**Henry:** Man, how crazy is this Fluttershy. From our humble beginnings back then, to saving the city, and now the most romantic date we had as a group.

**Fluttershy:** I totally agree with you Henry, at first everything was fine between all of us until Diesel and Timothy came in and that changes everything, but since they're gone, life seems to return to normal and I'm happy that all of us got to spend this special date. (Kisses his cheek)

**Henry:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Fluttershy. It's no wonder why I'm happy to spend it with the most beautiful girl I've ever known. Well, let's hope next week will be even better, good night Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** Good night Henry.

**Rebecca:** Good night you guys, I'm glad you guys offered me to stay with you at your house.

**Fluttershy:** It's my pleasure Rebecca, and good night to you too.

_They soon went to sleep when they're settled in. The limo then stopped and dropped off Applejack and Toby at her house. Toby took off his suit and hung it on Applejack's closet and wore his PJs that Rarity made for him and put his new water shoes in Applejack's closet, while Applejack did the same except she has her own pair of PJs._

**Toby:** Man, what a day it has been. I think this group date we all had was one of the greatest days in our entire lifetime.

**Applejack:** I can definitely vouch for that Toby, this whole day and many more are literally the proudest moments of our entire lifetime. And I can't think of any other way to celebrate it until this group date that Rarity put together. Remind me to thank her when we see her again.

**Toby:** I'll keep that in mind partner. Well, good night Applejack.

**Applejack:** Good night Toby.

_The two then settled in as they slept in the night, the limo then stopped by and dropped off Sunset and Thomas off at her house, while Nia decided to tag along, Thomas took off his suit and hung it in Sunset's closet and changed into his PJs that Rarity made, and put his new water shoes in Sunset's closet. Nia also did the same and changed into her nightgown that Rarity made for her._

**Nia:** Man, that was a load of fun today. I don't think we've ever had this much fun back on Sodor.

**Thomas:** I agree with you Nia. And I bet tomorrow is going to be equally as amazing. But we need to get some sleep in order to do it.

**Nia:** Okay, Thomas, good night.

**Thomas:** Good night Nia.

_They hugged it out and went their separate ways, Nia sleeps on the couch while Thomas head towards Sunset's bedroom._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hello handsome.

_He sees Sunset on her bed waiting for him. He then climbed into the bed to look at Sunset._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I didn't think you will ever show up.

**Thomas:** Sorry about that my sweet, I just got to say good night to Nia, before I got up here.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That's perfectly fine honey, I know you care about your friends first, and leave the important stuff for later, i.e. me.

**Thomas:** Hey, I couldn't forget about you Sunset. I know I care about my friends and their well-being since Sir Topham Hatt told me to keep an eye on everyone, but I also care about you most of all Sunset. So trust me when I say this, that I will never forget about you anytime.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Aww Thomas, you're too sweet. (Kisses him) And that's what I love about you. You not only care for the well-being of your friends and close family, but you also care about me. And I can't be anymore happier than I already am.

_She then crawled on top of Thomas and stared at his eyes._

**Sunset Shimmer:** And I know one way to make this night even more special, just you & me.

**Thomas:** Well, looks like I don't want to be told twice.

_They soon kissed and wrapped their arms around each other as they have their special alone time. The limo then drove up to Twilight's house, dropping off Twilight, Edward and Starlight. Edward took off his suit and hung it in Twilight's closet and put on his PJs that Rarity made for him and put his water shoes in Twilight's closet. Starlight did the same and put on her PJs that Rarity made._

**Starlight Glimmer:** I'm glad you let me stay with you at your house Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** No problem Starlight, I'm always here to help an ally of mine, whenever the trouble provides itself.

**Edward:** Well, I wouldn't say trouble, but I get what you're saying.

**Spike:** I totally agree, plus after our whole group date, I'm ready to be tucked in for the night.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Chuckles) Oh Spike, let me get you ready for bed. We got a busy week ahead of us, so let's refresh our minds and ease ourselves.

**Starlight Glimmer:** I'll be in my sleeping bag that you got for me, good night everyone.

**Twilight Sparkle, Spike** & **Edward:** Good night Starlight. Good night Starlight. Good night Starlight.

_As Starlight headed to her sleeping bag, Edward looked at the pictures that Photo Finish took out of curiosity, because he overheard Twilight saying about a mysterious blue glow that shone brightly behind them. So, he headed over to see Twilight._

**Edward:** Hey Twilight, don't want to intrude but I sorta overheard you saying something about a mysterious blue glow that shone brightly behind us.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uhh, yeah I did. But since we're having this group date, Sunset told me to not worry about it since we're having so much fun.

**Edward:** Well, you're right on one thing. So, let's get some sleep and not worry about that glow for right now until we know for sure what it is.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You're probably right, besides, when we do find more conclusive evidence, then we'll know for sure what we're dealing with. Well, let's get some sleep Edward.

**Edward:** I'm right behind you.

_So the three settled down and fell fast asleep. The limo stopped at Rarity's house as Emily, Rarity and James stepped out. James took off his suit and hung it in Rarity's closet and put on his PJs that Rarity made for him and put his new water shoes in Rarity's closet. Emily did the same and put on her nightgown that Rarity made for her._

**James:** (Sniffs, exhales) It's nice to get out of that suit and have my body stretch out from all that partying.

**Emily:** Well, don't know about you James, but I could certainly use some sleep after all that fun I had.

**Rarity:** Quite right darling, I truly needed this. After all that excitement, I dreadfully need my beauty sleep. Come on Jamesy, let's get some shuteye.

**James:** I hear ya Rarity. Good night Emily.

**Emily:** Good night James.

_So with that, the three settled down to sleep. The night has been going smoothly with everyone dreaming about the next couple of days. But unknown to them, a mysterious stranger was firing invitations into the Mane 7's houses. What are these invitations you asked, well we have to wait and see? Meanwhile, in the ocean, someone is coming to the surface and it revealed a set of oddly-shaped spines as it sailed through the ocean and down into the depths._

(Roars)

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Rarity  
2\. James  
3\. Applejack  
4\. Rebecca  
5\. Percy  
6\. Henry  
7\. Thomas  
8\. Edward  
9\. Gordon  
10\. Sunset Shimmer  
11\. Fluttershy  
12\. Toby  
13\. Pinkie Pie  
14\. Twilight Sparkle  
15\. Nia  
16\. Spike  
17\. Starlight Glimmer  
18\. Emily  
19\. Photo Finish


	49. Message before Season 4

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

Phew, writing 3 seasons in just a couple of weeks can kill a person. Pff, ha, just kidding. But man, what an accomplishment on my part, from Season 1 and now Season 3, it's a huge milestone for me. Right now, I'm going to be planning on doing Season 4. Also, just so that helps clear any confusion on when the stories go, usually around 5 or 6 days most is when I'm working on these episodes, and if I'm not able to post them is a clear indication that I'm busy with other things just so you know. Also, another thing, there's going to be one moment that will hold the record of the saddest moment ever, but I'm not saying where. Also, this is where I could really use your help with for this particular season, around seven episodes is where the Mane 7 and Steam Team (besides Nia, Rebecca, Starlight & Emily) see their future selves and I need you guys who are knowledgeable when it comes to clothing to come up with clothing their future selves will wear, also you came come up with what hairstyle their future selves will have, also no beards, only stubble beards are allowed. Along with that, they'll see visions of them getting married during the future. Figure out what they'll also do, like jobs or even what careers they'll pursue. I know it's a lot to take in, but take your time coming up with some of these ideas. So, this is the Reptisaurus King, peace out and I'll see you next time.


	50. Chapter 47

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

**Episode 1 (47): What Will the Future Hold?**

_After a splendid group date, the Mane 7 and Steam Team are having a day to themselves around the café. Some were having breakfast, while others are having coffee and a fruit smoothie._

**Thomas:** Yep, this is the life, all of us enjoying the comforts of Canterlot City.

**Applejack:** (Chuckles) You said it partner.

**James:** Well, without any of our big baddies starting to wreak havoc in the city, this place is starting to feel like home to me.

**Gordon:** All because you want to hang out with Rarity more.

**James:** Hey! Well, it is sorta true.

**Rebecca:** I wonder what other fun activities we're all gonna have.

**Edward:** Whoa there, easy Rebecca, I know you're excited, we all are, but we have to wait until we know for sure what we're going to be doing.

**Rebecca:** Well, you're probably right.

**Percy:** I know I've said this a hundred times before, but having fun around Canterlot is literally the most fun I've ever had in my entire lifetime.

**Henry:** I agree with you Percy; this is definitely a lot of fun.

**Thomas:** Say, I wonder what the others are up to.

**Pinkie Pie:** We're just getting our breakfast orders, silly.

_They laughed as the others joined them._

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, what are you guys up to.

**Gordon:** Oh nothing much. Just been thinking about some things that've come up around our island.

**Rainbow Dash:** What sort of things?

**Emily:** Well, I don't think we feel comfortable talking about it.

**Rarity:** Oh come on darling, we all trust you, surely you can at least tell us what's on your mind.

**Twilight Sparkle:** And we promise we won't tell it to anyone else, other than the rest of your friends from Sodor.

**Toby:** Alright, we believe you girls and we trust you.

**Spike:** What is your secret guys.

**Thomas:** You remember about some new faces that have appeared on our island right.

**Fluttershy:** Yeah, you did mention about new friends visiting your island and helping you visit the island to help out, like for instance Hugo.

**Starlight Glimmer:** If I remember correctly, you used to think he's here to replace you guys since he's relatively new.

**Thomas:** Yeah, that's what we first thought, but now we know he wasn't here to replace us and plus, he's kind and friendly instead of being mean, much like some diesels.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, that is true. But not all of your diesels are bad, some notable examples are Boco, Daisy, Mavis and even Norman, Den and Dart. Just because Diesel said that they're "revolutionary" doesn't mean new inventions aren't the best.

**Thomas:** Thanks Sunset, hmm, how about we talk about this subject at Sunset's house.

**Nia:** That's an excellent idea Thomas, let's take the bus.

**Rainbow Dash:** You betcha Thomas my man, come on everyone, to Sunset's house!

_So they got out of the café and arrived at the bus stop, where Bertie popped in._

**Bertie:** Been awhile since I've seen you guys, what were you up to.

**Rarity:** Well darling, me and my friends were part of an awesome group date around the beach. And let me tell you, it was fabulous.

**Bertie:** Well then, at least I'm happy you guys are having fun on your date, so where to everyone.

**Sunset Shimmer:** To my house Bertie.

**Bertie:** You got it.

_So the gang climbed aboard Bertie's bus and he drove off to Sunset's house. When they reached Sunset's house, they were surprised to see Skarloey, Bertram, Rusty and Duncan waiting outside. _

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh hello you guys, what brings you around here.

**Skarloey:** Well, some of our friends are out and about all over town, leaving us four not knowing what to do.

**Duncan:** We should've gone back to Sodor in the first place, hopefully Mr. Percival will find something useful for us to do.

**Rusty:** Sorry, but Mr. Percival is helping Sir Topham Hatt's railway while he's away on holiday.

**Duncan:** Oh great.

**Percy:** (Snickers) I like it when Duncan gets angry.

**Duncan:** Oh shut up.

**Bertram:** Anyways, shall we Ms. Shimmer, enter the premises under your condolences.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Of course you can, but just to warn you, the upstairs has no railings and can't support too much weight.

**Edward:** I think we understand Sunset.

_So they walked in and started settling in, around the living room, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Rebecca, Bertram, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity and Applejack and around the upper loft is where Percy, Duncan and Sunset are, along with Thomas, Toby, Emily, Nia, Skarloey, Rusty, Twilight, Starlight, Spike and Pinkie Pie. _

**Skarloey:** Well, not to be rude but what were you guys up to.

**Thomas:** Well, we were talking about the future of Sodor and what will become of us.

**Rusty:** Well, from what I know, Sodor's engines will never be replaced by something new, you can be sure of that.

**Toby:** Well, at least it gives us some relief.

**Duncan:** Well, what if it's another of those meanie engines that still think they're superior to us.

**Rusty:** Okay, I highly doubt there will be more mean engines who they're superior to us. There's no denying that.

**Thomas:** That's true, but some of our friends did tell us that our international friends are coming to Sodor to help, along with some friends I know.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Who are they Thomas.

**Thomas:** When I had to take Sir Topham Hatt to meet the Queen and it was a bit of a rocky journey but I managed to pull through, along with meeting an engine by the name of Duchess who was taking the Queen.

**Rarity:** Oh my, you helped the royal train!

**Thomas:** I sure did.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That's amazing honey, I'm so proud of you for helping Duchess deliver the queen. (Kisses him)

**Thomas:** That's not all, there was a new technology fair that happened, where different inventors brought in their spectacular inventions, and one of them was a bullet train by the name of Kenji.

**Rainbow Dash:** Wait a minute, did you say a bullet train Thomas?

**Thomas:** I sure did Rainbow.

**Rainbow Dash:** You guys never had bullet trains before on your island did you.

**Gordon:** No, we didn't. The closest one we have was Hugo, but he's no bullet train, he's a rail zeppelin.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You mean a blimp but with wheels.

**Gordon:** Yeah, to be precise.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That seems interesting.

**Thomas:** That's not the only thing that happened. All of us managed to meet an inventor by the name of Ruth and all of us became good friends. Well, until we come across some trouble, I come across an engine by the name of Sonny and he was helping two criminals by the name of Baz and Bernie that were trying to steal some new technology to make money. And they thought they were slick into stealing Kenji but we managed to catch the two crooks and help Sonny turn a new leaf.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, he was once a criminal and now wants a second chance.

**Thomas:** Yes, that's the absolute truth.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh man, I feel really bad for him. If he does come over to our world, I should take him into my group and help him out.

**Thomas:** I think that will be a wonderful thing for you to do.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks babe. (Kisses him)

**Duncan:** Oh, for the love of god, get a room.

**Percy:** Hey Mr. Grumpypants, leave the two alone. They deserve it.

**Duncan:** Well, they could go somewhere because I don't want to be anywhere near lovebirds.

_Then, Percy thought of a way to tease Duncan and get him back._

**Percy:** Okay Duncan, well let me ask you this.

**Duncan:** What?

**Percy:** Have anyone on the opposite sex find you attractive?

**Duncan:** No, why.

**Percy:** No reason, I just found out why the girls don't find you attractive?

**Duncan:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Percy:** Well, the reason why girls don't find you attractive is because, of your grumpiness. No wonder you can't get a date.

**Duncan:** You shut your trap you green caterpillar with red stripes!

_He pushed Percy off the second floor and he fell and crashed onto the bottom floor while everyone rushed to Percy's aid. Even everyone looked from the second floor to see if Percy was okay._

**Thomas:** Are you okay Percy!

**Percy:** (Groans) I'm okay, though should've used my teleporting around there, but other than that, I'm okay. Though, Sunset, I think you might need to change some floorboards.

_The ones upstairs turned to Duncan who are slightly annoyed._

**Duncan:** I'm so, so sorry about this Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sighs) It's alright, though might need to change those floorboards since they haven't been changed for a while.

**Skarloey:** I'm pretty sure we can fix those boards just to safe the trouble.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Skarloey, man, you Narrow Gauge guys really are something.

**Rusty:** Well, we do have a knack for this type of stuff. In the meantime, we'll get the floorboards while you guys do something else fun while we fix the floor.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, that would be okay.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright, me, Nia and Thomas will stay here and the rest of you guys see what else would spark your curiosity.

**Rainbow Dash:** It's fine Sunset. If anything else pops in on our direction, we'll come to you. So for right now, let's head home. See ya Sunset!

_So the rest of them walked outside, leaving the three inside. As time goes on, Skarloey, Rusty, Duncan and Bertram were busy putting in new floor boards, while Nia is busy watching television and Thomas and Sunset are busy having their alone time, until something caught Thomas' eye._

**Thomas:** Hey, what's this.

_Thomas went over to her dresser and pulled out a letter that was stuck there, Sunset immediately started to become curious._

**Sunset Shimmer:** What is it Thomas.

**Thomas:** It's an invitation from the looks of it.

_Just before he opened it, Skarloey called them._

**Skarloey:** Hey Sunset, Thomas, your floor has been fixed.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thank you Skarloey, I can surely use some handymen that are capable of doing a job right.

**Rusty:** Like we said, we have a knack for these things. But at the same time, someone here is making up for that mistake he did to Percy.

**Duncan:** Like I said, I'm really, really sorry for pushing your friend.

**Thomas:** It's okay Duncan, just don't do it again.

**Skarloey:** Hey Thomas, Sunset, just so you guys know, no matter what the future holds for both Canterlot and Sodor, nothing will ever change and it will always stay the same.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Skarloey.

**Rusty:** Well, I guess that's all we have left to do, so I think we should be going.

_While the Narrow Gauge engines left Sunset's house, some of Thomas' friends and Sunset's friends arrived with something surprising._

**Rainbow Dash:** Yo Sunset, Thomas, are you guys in here?

**Thomas:** Yeah, we're in here.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What's up Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** When we were heading back to our houses, we found these invitations on our dressers and they sort of told us a really suspicious location for all of us to be heading.

**Rarity:** Dare I must say, this location that this guy is suggesting is really eerie and creepy.

**Pinkie Pie:** Like horror movie style creepy!

**Rarity:** Okay, maybe not that, but you know what I mean.

**Applejack:** So, what in the hay does this guy want with us to have us meet in some rundown section of the town.

**Rainbow Dash:** Or probably around Crystal Prep, like I know we're friends with some of them, but still, around Crystal Prep will be really strange.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, I know the layout of the land, so I could guide you guys to the whereabouts of the building.

**Spike:** Not only that, but I was the first dog to stay in Crystal Prep.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Chuckles) Nice try Spike, but you were kept at my lab that was in the building.

**Starlight Glimmer:** So, what should we do guys?

**Thomas:** Well, we haven't found out what the invitation says.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, you're probably right. What does the invitation say?

_So Thomas opened the envelope and unveiled the invitation._

**Thomas:** It says "Dear Mane 7, Starlight and Steam Team, it's a great honor of mine to present to you guys these special invitations, where you'll be seeing me and seeing something where no other person has gone before. So, if you're interested, meet me at 11:00 at night around Crystal Prep. I know some of you don't like Crystal Prep, but trust me, this will all be worth it in the end, I can assure you all you're going to love it. I'll be revealing my name in due time when you arrive. Sincerely, your new friend."

**Rainbow Dash:** Of course it had to be Crystal Prep.

**Applejack:** Would you quit your worrying Rainbow Dash, it's not like anything bad will happen when we get there. Besides, we have Twilight be our navigator around the school.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Thanks Applejack, but the invitation said for us to meet him around 11:00 pm, so what time is it now.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Umm, it's about 9:00, so we got some time before we get there.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh yeah, party at Sunset's!

_So the rest of them were chilling in Sunset's house, until Twilight and the girls decided to reveal the Steam Team what they're hiding._

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Clears throat) Me and the girls have been talking and we decided to give you guys a little treat since the days we all spent together. So, we decided to give you guys your new phones.

_The Steam Team was shocked to see them with their new phones._

_\- **Thomas**' phone was blue with yellow trim and red stripes; the cover has his number one and the cutie mark of Sunset Shimmer._

_\- **Edward**' phone was blue with red trim and yellow stripes, the cover has his number two and has brains signifying his smarts._

_\- **Henry**' phone was green with yellow and red stripes, the cover has leaves, trees and flowers and has his number three._

_\- **Gordon**' phone was blue with red stripes, the cover has shooting stars and has his number four._

_\- **James**' phone was red with black stripes, the cover has dark red rubies and has his number five._

_\- **Percy**' phone was green with yellow stripes, the cover has balloons and envelopes and has his number six._

_\- __**Toby**' phone was brown with black trim, the cover has wood patterns and his number seven._

_\- **Emily**' phone was dark green with dark gold trim; the cover has emeralds._

_\- **Nia**' phone was orange with black trim, the cover has her Kenyan flag colors._

_\- **Rebecca**' phone was yellow red trim; the cover has sky blue stripes._

_The girls handed the Steam Team their new phones as they admire the look of their new devices._

**Thomas:** Wow, uh, I don't know what to say, thanks Twilight and thank you girls.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You're welcome you guys, besides, after all the things you did for us, it will be fair if we do the same for you guys.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I sorta told Twilight to add my little logo on the phone. It's just to make it even more special, and symbolizes our love for each other Thomas, because you're my baby. (Kisses him)

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Aww thanks Sunset, you're too sweet.

**Rainbow Dash:** Uhh, hate to break the love here, but what time does that guy want us to be there by.

**Twilight Sparkle:** It's about 10:30, and it's said for us to be there by 11:00, but don't worry, we have Bertie who's just offered to take us to where Crystal Prep is. And I gave the GPS coordinates.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Wow, smart thinking Twilight, if the Princess were here, she will be mind blown!

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Chuckles) I'll have to agree with you on that one. So, I think we should be going, so, let's pack up anything we need and let's head to the bus stop.

_So everyone packed the necessary essentials they need and headed to the bus stop, where Bertie is waiting for them. After they climbed in, Bertie drove off to Crystal Prep._

**James:** Like I know that we're supposed to be meeting this guy at the very back of Crystal Prep, but do you think it's strange or even creepy meeting this stranger that has handed those invitations around the brink of night. Lots of creepy stuff happens around night.

**Gordon:** Oh knock it off James, if you keep saying that, you'll probably scare Henry, Fluttershy or even Percy senseless.

**James:** What, I'm just putting in the facts.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Well, sometimes those facts can make another person feel rather uncomfortable.

**James:** Ugh, alright fine, besides after mentioning creepy reminds me a lot about Timothy. (Shudders) Just thinking about him makes me wobble.

**Thomas:** Pff, no kidding. I usually think of what happened to him when we defeated him. But I'm just glad he's no longer part of my family.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) At least he won't be harming a single hair on you, my prince charming. (Kisses his cheek)

**James:** Oh brother.

**Rarity:** Come now darling, at least have them have their fun, while we have ours.

**James:** Now that I can agree to that, my sleeping beauty.

**Rarity:** (Giggles) Oh Jamesy, you're such a charmer. (Kisses him)

_They continue the trip until they stop at Crystal Prep, they got off and head to the back of the school._

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Shudders) I sure hope Principal Cinch isn't here.

**Sunset Shimmer:** If she were, we'll have the authorities handle her, besides they won't even believe her if she spouts out any magic stuff.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah, you're probably right. Well, it seems as though this is the place. Now where is he.

_Just then, a bright light shined at them, they were nearly blinded when it dissipated. It showed the phone box, known as the TARDIS._

**James:** You've got to be pulling our wheel here people, a fricking phone booth. Now, this is such a waste of time for no apparent reason.

_Just then, the door opened and outstepped the same cloaked figure, until he pulled down his hood and the person is Doctor Whooves._

**Doctor Whooves:** Hello girls.

**Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack** & **Rainbow Dash:** Doc. Whooves! Doc. Whooves! Doc. Whooves! Doc. Whooves! Doc. Whooves! Doc. Whooves! Doc. Whooves!

**James, Rebecca, Percy, Henry, Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Toby, Nia, Emily** & **Starlight Glimmer:** Doc. Who? Doc. Who? Doc. Who? Doc. Who? Doc. Who? Doc. Who? Doc. Who? Doc. Who?

**Doctor Whooves:** Why yes, my dear friends, it is I, the great Doc. Whooves, at your service.

**James:** Uh, who is this brainiac?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Why this is the famous Doc. Whooves, the world's greatest scientist that ever existed.

**Doctor Whooves:** (Chuckles) I admire your enthusiasm Twilight, now tell me, is this the famous Steam Team I've heard so much about.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You're absolutely right Doc.

**Doctor Whooves:** Well know, let me be the first to say this, that I'm honored to meet you all in person.

**Thomas:** Wait, you've heard of us.

**Doctor Whooves:** Indeed, I do, the girls have told me a lot about you and has given some facts about you all. Rebecca and Nia, it's a pleasure meeting you ladies and that you were the newest recruits to the Steam Team.

**Rebecca:** You got it Doc.

**Nia:** That's correct, and it's an honor to meet you as well.

**Doctor Whooves:** The honor is all mine, and from what they also told me, you girls have powers gained from magical geodes. Nia having weapon empowerment, capable of touching a weapon and giving it more power, most impressive. Rebecca, having the power of the Sun, fascinating.

**Rebecca** & **Nia:** Oh, thank you. Oh, thank you.

**Doctor Whooves:** Much obliged. Emily and Toby, you two are most interesting. Of course not saying it in a bad way, you have incredible talents that make you all special.

**Toby:** Well then, thanks for that.

**Emily:** It's real sweet of you calling us special.

**Doctor Whooves:** I do like to make people feel welcomed, now what interesting powers have the girls told me about you two. Toby having wood manipulation, quite a unique sort of power but something that will takes enemies by total surprise. Emily having emerald powers, quite the specialty there Emily, I'm sure your gem powers will grow overtime.

**Toby** & **Emily**: Thank you. Thank you.

**Doctor Whooves:** You're most welcome. Percy and James, why the girls have told me all about you two and there I say this, you two are a funny bunch, but in a good way.

**James:** Hmph, at first I thought he was insulting us.

**Percy:** Oh lighten up James, I'm starting to like this guy.

**Doctor Whooves:** (Laughs) I admire your excitement my dear friend. Now, then, you two have some extraordinary powers they've been telling me. James, having the ability to skate on almost any terrain, water, air even land, all possible my magic skates, most interesting and there I say daring. Percy, having the ability to teleport to any location, most useful to escape a sticky situation.

**Percy:** Oh you have no idea.

**James:** Well, at least he gave a good compliment about my skates. If he's cool, then I'm cool.

**Doctor Whooves:** I'm glad to hear that from you. Gordon and Henry, the girls have told me quite a lot about you, being the fastest and the strongest of the team, is that right.

**Gordon:** That's most certainly the truth there, Doc. Whooves.

**Henry:** Yeah, umm, most definitely.

**Doctor Whooves:** No need to be nervous Henry, in fact, I actually like you guys from what the girls told me. Now let's see what powers you guys have. Henry, the power to control plant life, extremely formidable, reminds of someone who has this, only she was criminal. Anyway, Gordon, the power to move at super speed, most impressive, though it does remind of some people who have this. But anyway, love your powers and especially yours Henry, I'll have to tell a certain somebody all about your capabilities.

**Henry:** Oh uh, thank you.

**Gordon:** Thanks for the compliment.

**Doctor Whooves:** My pleasure, and last but certainly not least, Edward and Thomas. My, two of my favorite girls have told me a lot about you, they say that you Edward, are the oldest and wisest of the team. And you Thomas, being the leader of your gang of friends. I must say, that's an accomplishment if I do say so myself.

**Thomas:** Thank you Doc., some of my other friends usually refer to me as leader, so I think I fit the bill.

**Edward:** Well, you had me at being the wisest and the oldest, all things describe me.

**Doctor Whooves:** These qualities make up what you guys are capable of, and Thomas, good choice of having Sunset as your girlfriend.

**Thomas:** (Blushes, chuckles) Thanks Doc., all the more reason why I love her so much.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I can agree with that babe. (Kisses him)

**Doctor Whooves:** (Chuckles) Now then, the powers you guys have are most extraordinary. Edward, having the power of enhanced knowledge. Pretty helpful, when trying to think of some new solutions. Thomas, having been entrusted with this power of one of your dearest friends, the power of Gold dust, I've heard about this substance from your island from Sunset and there I say this, this Gold Dust really is some powerful stuff.

**Edward** & **Thomas:** Thanks.

**Doctor Whooves:** Now then, now that we gotten ourselves acquainted and introductions are done. Shall we head inside and explore where no man and woman, or engine to be precise has ever gone before.

_They immediately cheered for the idea._

**Doctor Whooves:** Well then, let's get going shall we.

_So the Steam Team and Mane 7 stepped into the TARDIS and Doctor Whooves stepped in and closed the door as the TARDIS disappeared. Ready for the new adventures that await them._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Thomas  
2\. Applejack  
3\. James  
4\. Gordon  
5\. Rebecca  
6\. Edward  
7\. Percy  
8\. Henry  
9\. Pinkie Pie  
10\. Sunset Shimmer  
11\. Rainbow Dash  
12\. Emily  
13\. Rarity  
14\. Twilight Sparkle  
15\. Toby  
16\. Spike  
17\. Fluttershy  
18\. Starlight Glimmer  
19\. Nia  
20\. Bertie  
21\. Skarloey  
22\. Duncan  
23\. Rusty  
24\. Bertram  
25\. Doctor Whooves


	51. Chapter 48

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. Also, I'm introducing our first OC character in this season._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

**Episode 2 (48): The Future is Shocking**

_As the TARDIS was floating around space and time, the Mane 7 got up and decided to give the Steam Team and Starlight space since they knew Doctor Whooves before them. The group were in awe once they're inside, it's full to the brim with all sorts of gadgets, gizmos, control panels, all sorts of technology that they've never seen before, even Starlight was impressed. Doctor Whooves made his way to a large table that's able to fit them all._

**Doctor Whooves:** Please, take a seat. There's enough room for everyone, I even have a spot for our furry friend Spike.

**Spike:** Oh yeah, baby, sign me up.

_The girls chuckled and take their seats, along with the Steam Team and Starlight._

**Doctor Whooves:** Welcome everyone, to the Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, or as I like to call it TARDIS for short.

**Thomas:** Whoa, that's a bit of a weird name, don't you think, no offense.

**Doctor Whooves:** None taken, so before we get to more important business, does anyone have any questions regarding to the TARDIS.

**James:** Umm I do, since when, is this little phone booth this massive spaceship control center like from a science fiction movie.

**Doctor Whooves:** (Laughs) I ask myself that same question when I first laid my eyes on this beauty.

**Edward:** So this is really something that I don't think anyone of us will get used to.

**Gordon:** You and me both.

**Doctor Whooves:** I can assure you all, where we're going, you all will have a different outlook in life.

**Percy:** I think just being here is awesome in its own right.

**Rarity:** Oh, you haven't seen anything yet darling.

**Henry:** What more is there for us to see.

**Applejack:** Oh, you'll see partner. Just wait and see.

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright then, what do you guys think of Doctor Whooves.

**Rebecca:** Well, he seems extremely likeable. I think he's awesome.

**Toby:** I think he's quite extraordinary to be honest.

**James:** Not to brag but usually I'm the most extraordinary, but I'll let that slide whenever you're around.

**Gordon:** I was about to say James. But you are pretty incredible yourself Doc. Whooves.

**Doctor Whooves:** You're very welcome. Now, let me show you around the premises, so that way, you'll be more comfortable once we're back in your world.

_So he showed them some areas you'll find in a house, such as a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen and even a bedroom for everyone to take naps in. But the center caught Percy's eye._

**Percy:** Umm, call me curious but what's the center room supposed to be for.

**Doctor Whooves:** Oh this, this is the globe of what your future will be.

**Henry:** Wait, what do you mean our future.

**Doctor Whooves:** Should I tell them girls.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I think so Doctor.

**Toby:** Tell us what exactly?

**Doctor Whooves:** Where we're going, will change your lives forever. We're heading to the future to see your future selves.

**Gordon:** Are you actually serious? Like, even though this is rip offed from a science fiction movie.

**Doctor Whooves:** This may look like you're in a science fiction movie, but I can assure you all, this is very real.

**James:** Uhh really, as in seeing our future selves and interacting with them.

**Doctor Whooves:** Actually, you won't. When you guys go into your future world, your future selves can't see you, so you'll be a regular citizen only your future friends from your island can't see you as well.

**Percy:** So, (Gulps), we're basically ghosts in their world.

**Doctor Whooves:** Umm, you can sorta say that.

**Percy:** I'm not looking forward to this.

**Edward:** Relax Percy, besides you may actually like what your future shows you.

**Percy:** Well, you do have a point.

**Thomas:** Wait a minute, if we see our future selves, don't we also see our future villains being in this.

**Doctor Whooves:** Actually, no, in this world, the villains are gone, as in taken to their dungeons, Railgate prison, and as for your demon brother Timothy, let's just say some highly skilled ghost hunters managed to seal his fate. By the way, I did hear that you were possessed by your brother that one-time Sunset told me, and dare I say this, I'm dreadfully sorry about that.

**Thomas:** It's okay Doc., but we managed to defeat and now, he's nowhere to be seen, which is a good thing.

**Rarity:** If it weren't for us, Ryan, Norman, Den, Dart and his friends, our dear Thomas would've been stuck inside the terrible mind of his brother. But Sunset Shimmer managed to help save him from the clutches of that demon.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, no one lays a finger on my boyfriend, no matter who it is. Well, except his friends and you guys of course.

**Pinkie Pie:** Good one Sunset.

**Nia:** So, will it also show us in our future.

**Doctor Whooves:** You may never know; it may actually surprise you guys if you really look hard enough.

**Fluttershy:** I wonder what my future will be. Oh, I hope I take charge of an animal reserve or run a zoo or run a conservation program.

**Emily:** (Chuckles) Easy Fluttershy, we're all excited to see what our future holds for us.

**Starlight Glimmer:** I did recall hearing Sunset telling me that she hasn't seen a human version of me in Canterlot. So, maybe by chance, I could see it.

**Doctor Whooves:** Correctamundo! Like I said, the future is large and still developing, so there's still plenty of opportunities that await it.

**Percy:** Wow, that is really interesting.

**Gordon:** So, what future should we head to first.

**Doctor Whooves:** Well, before we do, I would like to introduce you guys to my sister. Oh Charlet, we have guests.

**Charlet:** Coming brother!

**Emily:** Who's Charlet?

_They turn to an area of the command center when the door opened up and it raced out another girl, but before getting clear of the doorway, it closed on her hair and it yanked her back. Which made some of the Steam Team and Mane 7 wince at the impact. But when the door opened, it released her hair and she staggered back up._

**Charlet:** Ugh, I hate it when that happens.

_When she got up, she had the same skin color as Trixie but had the hair as Vice Principal Luna but it reached to her knees. She had the same clothes as Princess Twilight's outfit when she went into the human world, but had some differences. The skirt has light blue and dark blue stripes; the top is dark blue but with black trim, and his shoes are black with dark blue laces. Once she noticed everyone staring, she blushed a little._

**Charlet:** Oh, hi everyone, my name is Charlet and I'm Doctor Whooves' brother.

**Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Nia** & **Rebecca:** Brother?! Brother?! Brother?! Brother?! Brother?! Brother?! Brother?!

**Doctor Whooves:** (Laughs) Yes, she is. Charlet, these guys are the famous Steam Team: Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia & Rebecca.

**Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Nia** & **Rebecca:** Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello.

**Charlet:** Hi everyone, my brother has told me a lot about you guys.

**Doctor Whooves:** I sure have, along with that, meet the Mane 7 along with their friend: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike and Starlight Glimmer.

**Rarity, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Rainbow Dash** & **Applejack:** Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello.

**Charlet:** Well now, I'm certainly honored to meet you all, my brother has also told me about you guys. And I really liked to get to know all of you.

**Thomas:** We'll be honored to tell you about we've been up to before meeting you.

_So the Steam Team and the Mane 7 went to a room big enough to house them all and decided to tell Charlet what they've been through, but the girls know of their boyfriend' past experiences. Along with that, she was grabbing some of her hair in her hands during the conversation, she does that whenever she feels nervous._

_\- Gordon tells Charlet that he pulls the Express and was the fastest of the team. _

_\- Henry tells Charlet that he once had boiler problems from his old shape until a recent accident made him go through an overhaul to the Henry the others know._

_\- James tells Charlet on how he was the most splendid of the team, but has gotten himself into some skirmishes in the past. _

_\- Percy tells Charlet about his past accidents and along with some incredible stuff he did._

_All of the Steam Team told Charlet about their experiences which surprised her._

**Charlet:** Wow, I never knew you all have some proud and tough moments. From what you told me, it's actually really surprising.

**Edward:** Why thank you Charlet, we appreciate the compliment.

**Thomas:** Not only that Charlet, but me, Starlight, Sunset and even Twilight have even turned to the dark side on a rare occasion.

**Charlet:** No way!

**Twilight Sparkle:** You have no idea, I once have been ordered by my horrible principal to open my magic locket that has been accidently stealing my friend's magic and that caused it to turn me into my evil alter ego Midnight Sparkle.

**Starlight Glimmer:** I once manipulated an entire town that I live in to be equal and steal everyone's cutie marks in the process, but after that I was defeated and swore revenge on Princess Twilight, in trying to restart a new timeline, but my friend showed me the error of my ways and I eventually turned over a new leaf.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Tried to take over my homeland by coming to this world with my friend's crown that I stole and try to manipulate them into joining me to take it over, until I turned into a raging she-demon, but my friends helped change me for the better.

**Charlet:** Oh my, I didn't know you all had done things that are so criminal and evil. I'm just glad you all went to the light side.

**Sunset Shimmer:** But there's more, my boyfriend took it especially hard.

**Charlet:** How so?

**Thomas:** I sorta got myself possessed and turned into my raging demon brother who wants to turn all of my home into hell and destroy anyone that stands in his way. But my friends were here to stop him, until Sunset came along and stood up to my evil brother and defeated him, and I'm very glad she did that for me.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Of course I do Thomas, you're the love of my life and that will never change. (Kisses him)

**Charlet:** Aww, that's so sweet.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Charlet.

**Doctor Whooves:** Oh girls, bring the Steam Team with you, there's something I might need your help with.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright, we'll be right there.

**Thomas:** Hey Sunset, can I stay here with Charlet for a little bit, I just wanna know what's more from her.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright Thomas, I trust you. (Kisses him) I love you Thomas.

**Thomas:** I love you too Sunset.

_So Sunset left to join the others, while Thomas stayed with Charlet._

**Thomas:** Call me curious Charlet, but most of us were a bit amazed by what you look like, well mostly just how long your hair is.

**Charlet:** Well, back then, I love my hair and I never wanted to have it cut. And after a while, it kept growing, even when it reached my knees and I still love it to this day. But, some time, some tease me that I look like the next Rapunzel, and it hurt me a bit, like I make a few friends, but I'm afraid that they'll tease about my hair length or if I step on it by mistake, hence why I usually like to be along, but not with my brother that's a different story.

_(Back before she met the Steam Team and Mane 7, she was living her life as her hair blew through the air. Around some time, some of the other kids were teasing her saying that she looks like the next Rapunzel, around her walks, her hair sometimes gets snagged by some low-hanging branches and that made her a bit upset. But when she's upset her brother will always comfort her)_

**Thomas:** Wow, I have no idea this is what you're feeling.

**Charlet:** Yeah, this is what's been going on before I met you guys. It has been bugging me for some time.

**Thomas:** Hey, it's not your fault that you have that trait with you, I would say, it makes you unique and special in your own right.

**Charlet:** You-You really mean it.

**Thomas:** I mean it with every word Charlet, I like you Charlet as one of my best friends. And I will do everything in my power to make sure every single one of my friends are protected under my watch. You can be sure of that.

**Charlet:** Oh Thomas, you're so sweet.

_They went for a hug as they embraced, Sunset peaked out and sees Thomas embracing Charlet, but instead of feeling jealous, she felt her heart warmth from Thomas' words to Charlet and even smiled at him. They break and look at each other._

**Charlet:** I'm glad that I get to have you as my friend, I don't know where I'll be in the world if it wasn't for you. I'm glad Sunset chose you as her boyfriend.

**Thomas:** Well, I have the characteristics that make her happy, and I'll spread them to everyone I meet.

**Charlet:** (Giggles) I can see that; so shall we meet up with your friends along with my brother.

**Thomas:** Sure thing, let's head over there.

_So the two walked out of the bedroom and into the command center, where Sunset was leaning against the doorway. When Thomas arrived next, she approached him and wrapped her arm around him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm really happy for you Thomas, you gave Charlet the boost she needs to overcome her struggles.

**Thomas:** Hey, I always help anyone who are dealing with struggles or some issues they're having on a day to day basis. It's my duty.

**Sunset Shimmer:** And that's what makes you so special Thomas, special in more ways than none. And that's what I love about you.

_She then kissed Thomas on the lips and stayed that way for a while until Doc. Whooves called the two. _

**Doctor Whooves:** Thomas, Sunset, there's something you got to see and we saved that for last for our tour.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I guess we should get going handsome.

**Thomas:** Right behind you princess.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Oh Thomas, you're such a tease. (Kisses his cheek)

_So they raced off to join the others, when they arrived, they were at the core of the TARDIS._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Whoa, what's this?

**Doctor Whooves:** This my friends, is the very core of what's powering the TARDIS, without this energy core, none of this would be possible.

**Edward:** Wow, think of all the possibilities this energy core can do for every major city across the world.

**Doctor Whooves:** (Chuckles) I hear ya old friend, but this is only half of the story, the big reveal for you all is that the TARDIS itself is actually a time machine, using the very core inside, it generates enough to make the TARDIS zoom across time and space and landing on an era of your choosing.

**James:** Wait, we can choose which era to go in.

**Doctor Whooves:** That's right. And since we'll be going to see your future selves, me and Charlet have helped set the coordinates on where there are. They may even surprise you from time to time.

**Percy:** So what are we waiting for, let's get going.

**Doctor Whooves:** (Chuckles) Now hold on there youngster, before we begin the trip, the core needs time to power up, so in the meantime, think of what future you guys want to look at first and when you do, you can come to me and Charlet when you made your decision.

_So they walked away from the core room and headed their separate ways, while Doc. Whooves walked over to check on her sister. The Mane 7 and the Steam Team went to the bedroom to talk it over._

**Gordon:** So, from what we've got from what he told us. We can't interact with our future selves and we have to choose which future we visit to one at a time.

**Nia:** This is most troubling to decide, who should we have go first.

**Emily:** I mean, the Doctor did say we could choose which version of our future we can go to and see what's it like in their timeline.

**Rebecca:** I'm just as excited as all of you, but I wonder what will we look like in the future. We'll we have ourselves our destined loved ones or we're just going to stay single.

**Edward:** Well, eventually you guys will have your destined loved ones, sometime later on.

**Emily:** We trust you Edward.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, which future should we visit first.

**Pinkie Pie:** I would love to see mine.

**James:** I'm pretty sure yours will probably be all kinds of crazy, with Percy, no doubt about it.

**Percy:** She may be crazy, but she isn't cuckoo for Coco Puffs.

**Henry:** I hope me and Fluttershy's future will be all kinds of sweet.

**Fluttershy:** Don't mention it Henry. (Kisses his cheek)

**Rainbow Dash:** I think mine will be all kinds of awesome.

**Thomas:** Well, I speak for all of us that whatever future we're in, it will be awesome one way or another.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That's certainly true Thomas, some wise words indeed. (Kisses his cheek)

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hmm, we can't decide on what future we should go to first.

**Charlet:** Maybe I can help.

**Rarity:** Why do you say that darling.

**Charlet:** Pardon my intrusion, but I can't help but hear that you guys are trying to figure out which future you want to visit first. Well, I think my brother sorta forgot this was here. Come on, I'll show you.

_So she led her new friends to a special room, where it had chambers each fitted with a specific color._

**Charlet:** Have you heard of the game Spin the Wheel

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, I've seen game shows that has this.

**Charlet:** Well, its similar but different. Instead of a wheel and an arrow, there is a mechanism that lets these colors spin around and land on these chambers that are labeled with these colors. And whatever color it lands on, which tell you who goes first and so on.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I must say, it is rather impressive.

**Charlet:** Thanks, my brother and I made this and we have no idea on what to do with it, until now.

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey, there are three chambers all under one color and four chambers under another, what's that about.

**Charlet:** Well, since the Mane 7 and my brother know each other, and at the same time introducing him to the Steam Team, he sorta got to work on including them into the chambers.

**Thomas:** Very interesting Charlet, you and your brother did remarkable work if I do say so myself.

**Charlet:** Thanks Thomas, so, ready to give these chambers a try.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Sure thing.

_So each of them stepped into a chamber, Pinkie and Percy stepped into the pink chamber, **Applejack** and **Toby** stepped into the red chamber, **Sunset, Thomas** and **Nia** stepped into the orange chamber, **Fluttershy, Henry** and **Rebecca** stepped into the yellow chamber, **Rainbow** and **Gordon** stepped into the blue chamber, **Rarity, James** and **Emily** stepped into the violet chamber, and finally, **Twilight, Spike, Edward** and **Starlight** stepped into the purple chamber._

**Gordon:** You're sure these chambers won't hurt us.

**Charlet:** I'm sure Gordon, they're 100% nonlethal.

_Along the way, her brother came along to see this._

**Doctor Whooves:** Well now, I was wondering where everyone was at. It seems as though you want to have this room get its first test run.

**Charlet:** Why yes brother, my friends were having trouble deciding on which future they want to see first, so I decided to give this room a try.

**Doctor Whooves:** That's real sweet of you sis, so let's not dawdle, I've already got the core powered up and ready to go on its first voyage.

_She pressed a button as the chambers glowed and the colors started spinning around and after some time, it started slowing down until it stopped at the purple chamber._

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh what! Ugh, looks like the eggheads, Spike and Starlight get to go first.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm actually really nervous, wondering what our future will be. What if it doesn't work out?

**Edward:** Hey, I'll be right by your side no matter what's going on.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Blushes) Aww thanks Edward, you're the best. (Kisses his cheek)

**Doctor Whooves:** Alright then, let's head to the command center and get the TARDIS positioned to Twilight's future.

_So they head towards the command center awaiting their destination. With a few buttons, the Doctor pressed the core button signaling for the TARDIS to start its time travel to Twilight's future. We'll see you in a flash…. _

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Doctor Whooves  
2\. Spike  
3\. Thomas  
4\. James  
5\. Edward  
6\. Gordon  
7\. Percy  
8\. Rarity  
9\. Henry  
10\. Applejack  
11\. Rainbow Dash  
12\. Rebecca  
13\. Toby  
14\. Twilight Sparkle  
15\. Rarity  
16\. Sunset Shimmer  
17\. Pinkie Pie  
18\. Nia  
19\. Fluttershy  
20\. Emily  
21\. Starlight Glimmer  
22\. Charlet


	52. Chapter 49

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. Special guest appearances will be Austin St. John voicing Jason and Sasha Williams voicing Kelsey._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

**Episode 3 (49): Science Makes the Dream Work (Twilight Sparkle x Edward)**

_In the time stream, the TARDIS was traveling through time and when it arrived, it was Canterlot but far away from Twilight's house. They stepped out and tried to adjust themselves._

**Doctor Whooves:** So, how's your first time travel launch you guys.

**James:** Ugh, (Retches), this is going to take some time for all of us to get used to this whole time travel business.

**Gordon:** So, all this time travel business aside, where are we exactly?

**Charlet:** This is still Canterlot, but set across a few years and this is Twilight's house.

**Twilight Sparkle:** My house? It's hardly changed since the time I moved in.

**Rainbow Dash:** Seems as though some things stay the same since the test of time.

**Percy:** I wonder what's going on over by your backyard, I'm seeing seats, an archway and is that a pastor?

**Applejack:** What in the hay?

**Henry:** Let's check it out.

**Doctor Whooves:** Remember, your future selves won't see you. So you won't have to worry about being spotted.

_They head closer and stayed behind a grove of bushes, they peaked out and Edward and Twilight were shocked to see what they just saw. They see a future version of Edward in a tuxedo and a future Twilight in a wedding dress, that's neon purple with magenta sleeves, her cutie mark is located in the center of her dress, but what's interesting is that she has a crown that's similar to her princess counterpart._

**Rebecca:** What did you see you guys?

**Edward** & **Twilight Sparkle:** It's us! It's us!

**Thomas:** No way, really?

**Edward:** And I think I know why we're here in this timeline. It's showing me and Twilight getting married.

**Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, James, Rebecca, Toby, Emily** & **Nia:** What?! What?! What?! What?! What?! What?! What?!

**Applejack:** Tell me you're not pulling on our tail Doc.

**Doctor Whooves:** I'm not, this is what's happening during your future. Listen everybody, it's starting.

**Pastor:** Do you, Edward, take Twilight to be your lawfully, wedded wife?

_**Future Edward:** I do._

**Pastor:** Do you, Twilight, take Edward to be your lawfully, wedded husband?

_**Future Twilight:** I do._

**Pastor:** Then I pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

_The crowd cheered as the couple kissed, the others that were on the time machine gasped at what they just saw._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh my gosh, is that really what our future would look like.

**Rarity:** If it is darling, then it's simply gorgeous.

**Spike:** Wait, is that me with the basket in my mouth?

_They look to see a future version of Spike with a rose basket in his mouth and Ray in it._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Gasps) Is that Ray?

**Thomas:** I believe so.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, look at him, he's so adorable and cute in that bowtie. I can't imagine he's helping with your wedding.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I know right, Fluttershy must've been training him really good.

**Fluttershy:** I would've if I ever saw my counterpart do that.

**James:** So, we see the wedding portion of your future, I wonder what they'll do next.

**Doctor Whooves:** Let's hop on back to the TARDIS and see what those two are up to sometime.

**Pinkie Pie:** Road trip!

**Starlight Glimmer:** More like time trip if you ask me. Besides, since I'm in that purple chamber, I wonder if I'll see my future self, or it will be me visiting you guys in the future.

**Doctor Whooves:** You may never know Starlight; the future always has some surprises waiting in store. Now come on, let's get going if we're going to see what Future Edward & Twilight are up to.

_As the group went back to the TARDIS, Twilight and Edward were left wondering if their future would come true._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Is it possible that are future would come true Edward, because if it isn't, I don't know what to believe.

**Edward:** Hey, don't think like that Twilight, we'll embrace the future together no matter what the obstacle.

**Spike:** Edward's right Twilight, no matter what the obstacle or danger, all of us will face it together head on.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You're right Spike, I do have to face whatever comes my way head on. And Edward, you're also right as well. (Kisses his cheek)

**Edward:** So then, let's head to the TARDIS.

_So the three walked in the TARDIS as it disappears in the time stream. It went further in time until it stopped at Twilight's house. They walked in the house and went to her bedroom, even though their future selves can't see them, but they can see her. What happens shocked them all, even more for Edward and Twilight. They see Future Edward, Spike and Twilight playing with two little kids. A little boy was throwing a little ball for Spike to catch while the little girl is playing around with Twilight's hair._

_\- **Kelsey **has sky blue skin with violet hair, styled like Astrid from HTTYD, wearing a magenta t-shirt with star patterns with a violet vest over it, a magenta skirt with blue stripes, white leggings and a combination of purple and blue for the sneakers_

\- _**Jason **has violet skin with blue hair, wearing a white suit with a black bowtie and a blue vest over it, black dress pants and shoes_

_**Future Twilight:** (Giggles) Cut it out Kelsey, I know you like me but don't try to pull on my hair so much._

_**Future Edward:** I like it when you play with her Twilight, while I'm having fun teaching Jason on how to throw a ball for Spike._

**Edward** & Twilight Sparkle: Kelsey! Kelsey! Jason! Jason!

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, are we seeing your future when you guys have kids.

**Henry:** That sure seems like the case Sunset.

**James:** You guys, someone's coming.

_The group separated to let whoever's coming, and they were in for a bit of a shock. It was Starlight visiting the human world._

**Starlight Glimmer:** Is that me?

**Rainbow Dash:** That sure seems like it, but wait, who's that with her.

_The engines took a look at the person that was with future Starlight, until their eyes widened._

**Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Nia** & **Rebecca:** Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck!

_**Future Duck:** (Chuckles) I can see that your kids are very happy when you're around._

_**Future Edward:** You could say that Duck, these little tikes are something of a handful._

_**Future Duck:** Well, you're not wrong there Edward._

**Starlight Glimmer:** Oh my, I seriously did not know I had a crush on Duck.

**Percy:** I think you and Duck could be perfect for each other.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Hmm, I'll have to see.

**Twilight Sparkle:** So further into the future, we have kids. I-I don't know what to say.

**Thomas:** This is actually pretty extraordinary. I'm actually kind of proud of you guys. I think your kids will be really amazing if we do see them in our present time.

**Charlet:** I also forgot to mention this to you guys, that is the time that most of your enemies that you have on your island have been transported to Railgate prison that the mainland has established for any criminal engines that have caused trouble or has done something criminal.

**James:** Well, I'm sure that will teach them a thing or two about causing trouble to our home and hopefully, they'll never come out again.

**Emily:** Wait a minute, you're missing something James, what about the Equestrian villains and Timothy, what happens to them.

**Charlet:** Well, I think that my brother told you that a specialist team of ghost hunters were tasked to find Timothy and trap in a ghost trap, along with a ghost-sucking thermos. What kind of ghost hunter engineered a thermos to suck up ghosts?

**Edward:** Probably one that has an intelligent mind and knows a thing or two about ghost hunting.

**Charlet:** Well, you do have a point Edward.

**Sunset Shimmer:** And I'm also sure that Tartarus will take care of Equestria's villains, so if we do defeat them, they'll be sent there.

**Starlight Glimmer:** That would be good. Because imagine having to deal with them on a daily basis.

**Thomas:** Yeah, you're telling me.

**Gordon:** You know what would be good, if we send our villains to Tartarus and have them stay there for eternity.

**Thomas:** I mean, we could but, we do need them sometimes, you know what I mean Gordon.

**Gordon:** Yeah, I guess you're right little Thomas.

**Thomas:** (Growls) Gordon! I told you to stop calling me that!

_Everyone laughed at the joke, until Sunset wrapped her arm around Thomas and kissed him on the lips._

**Sunset Shimmer:** It doesn't matter what you're called, you're still the same Thomas I love.

**James:** So I wonder where we could find a diner if possible. But would they be confused if they're seeing double.

**Doctor Whooves:** I don't think so, besides, your future selves can't see you and I think the citizens will probably think of you guys as modern day civilians.

**Gordon:** Well, at least that's a good thing. Because who knows may be prying their eyes at us and waiting for a chance to strike.

**Thomas:** Oh come on Gordon, Charlet said that our villains are already dealt with. So we got nothing to worry about. So, let's head to the diner.

_So they all headed to the diner to get some lunch. __**Sunset **__and __**Thomas **__got themselves burgers with chicken tenders. __**Twilight **__got herself some sushi while __**Edward **__got himself chicken wings. __**Henry **__and Fluttershy got themselves omelets. __**Rainbow **__and __**Gordon **__got themselves sliced fish. __**James **__and __**Rarity **__got themselves plain noodles. __**Percy **__and __**Pinkie **__got themselves a vanilla and chocolate cake. __**Toby **__and __**Applejack **__got themselves apple pie. __**Starlight **__got herself duck rice. __**Nia **__got herself Jollof rice and Egusi soup. __**Emily **__got herself spaghetti and __**Rebecca **__got herself monkey bread. __**Doctor Whooves **__and __**Charlet **__got themselves meat loaf._

**Gordon:** I believe no matter what era we're in, there's still tasty food for all of us to enjoy.

**Rainbow Dash:** You said it my man.

**Henry:** I sorta like traveling to the future and seeing what sights await us.

**Toby:** Well, at least there's news that our villains are not messing with our future selves.

**Percy:** You got a point there Toby.

**Starlight Glimmer:** I'm still stunned by the fact that I'm dating Duck, how crazy is that.

**James:** I'm more shocked than stunned. Like, of all the choices from our island, Duck dating you Starlight, that surprises me on so many levels.

**Gordon:** I agree with you there James.

**Thomas:** I think Duck would be a good choice for you Starlight.

**Starlight Glimmer:** You may be right Thomas; I'll have to see if I had feelings with Duck when we get back to our place.

**Charlet:** Well, how are you guys enjoying your first trip to the future.

**Emily:** To be honest with you Charlet, I think it's not so bad visiting either the past, present or future. I think it's kinda fun.

**James:** Well, the actual traveling to these eras may get some of us a little sick but after a while, you'll get used to it.

**Charlet:** Okay, but I'm glad you guys are having fun.

**Percy:** Same here Charlet, I mean time hopping to the future. That is literally the craziest thing we've ever done. Not even participating in the Great Railway Show can top that.

**Thomas:** Well, there was that whole deal with the Diesels taking over the Steamworks.

**Percy:** Ugh, don't remind me.

**Gordon:** There was a deal of you stranded on Misty Island with Bash, Dash and Ferdinand. And me, James and Edward, along with Sir Topham Hatt have to go search for you and we were lost and Thomas has to come find us.

**Edward:** Well, you're right about that Gordon.

**Thomas:** So Doctor, where will we head to next.

**Doctor Whooves:** We're all heading to where Future Edward and Twilight are working at.

**James:** (Spits drink) WHAT! Since when is Edward taking a human job in Canterlot!

**Rarity:** Ugh, Jamesy!

**James:** Oh, I'm so sorry about that. Let me get you some napkins. For crying out loud James, why do you have to do that?

**Gordon:** (Chuckles) Serves him right.

**Doctor Whooves:** Well, from what me and Charlet can think of, I have a feeling Future Edward and Twilight are working in a science laboratory.

**Henry:** A science lab, that's actually incredible.

**Edward:** So, how do we get to the science lab.

**Doctor Whooves:** Well, we could travel by bus to get to the lab.

**Thomas:** Alright, at least we will see Bertie again.

**Applejack:** Or maybe, it would be the usually buses.

**Doctor Whooves:** So, once we finished lunch, we'll head to the nearest bus stop.

_Once they finished lunch, they walked out of the diner and head to the nearest bus top. Thomas was walking with the group when Sunset reached for Thomas' hand and grabbed it. He then looked at her._

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's been awhile since we've held hands and I really want to make this all the more special.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Sunset. You're too sweet.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I know handsome. (Kisses him)

**Thomas:** You know Sunset; I believe it's destiny that we're meant to be together. I can't really say it, but I know that we're destined to be not just together, but be something more in the upcoming future.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Gasps) You really mean it?

**Thomas:** I do Sunset, my gut doesn't tell me wrong.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Oh Thomas.

_She embraced him and kissed him on the lips and the two stayed that way until Emily sees this and chuckles._

**Emily:** While it's nice seeing you two kiss and all, but we need to keep going, otherwise we'll be late.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Oh, sorry Emily, I just can't get enough of him.

**Emily:** (Giggles) I agree Sunset. He's pretty sweet.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright, let's get going.

_As the three continue on their way, Sunset was still holding hands with Thomas, and Emily was with them. She then kissed Thomas on the cheek, which made Thomas blush and Sunset giggled._

**Emily:** Ever since I had a crush on you on Sodor, I've been wanting to do that for a long time. And now, I finally got to.

**Thomas:** Aww thanks Emily.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Consider yourself welcome to our Thomas loving club. (Giggles)

**Thomas:** Very funny.

**Emily:** Come on, we're already behind.

_So Emily grabbed Thomas' other hand and the three continue walking towards the group as they head to the lab. After the bus ride, they arrived at the laboratory. When they got there, they see a bunch of scientists working on their experiments. As the group continued walking to find Future Edward and Twilight, they soon come across them in a separate lab room. They were about to get in, when Rarity grabbed the doctor's hand._

**Rarity:** Wait! Uh, pardon my intrusion doctor, but do you think it's wise to enter a lab room without protective gear on us.

**Doctor Whooves:** Fear not dear, you present folk won't be affected by anything that happens in the future. So you'll be fine trust me.

**Rarity:** Alright, we trust you darling.

_So they soon see what Future Edward and Twilight are up to. They were created a robot mini dinosaur for Spike to play with._

_**Future Edward:** Just a few more tweaks and we'll be good to go Twilight._

_**Future Twilight:** Excellent, as soon as the tweaks are fixed, our first test will begin soon after. Let's hope this works, because I think our new buddy will be a perfect play pal for Spike and even the kids. If it isn't, I don't know what else will do._

_**Future Edward:** You won't fail Twilight; I know that for a fact. (Kisses her cheek) Besides I think our robot dino will be a success._

_**Future Twilight:** Thanks for believing in me Edward, you're the best partner a girl like me could ever have._

_So the two continued their work as the others watched, meanwhile Charlet was monitoring how much time they have left before they go back to the TARDIS._

**Charlet:** Brother, we got three hours left before we have to get back to the TARDIS.

**Doctor Whooves:** Dually noted.

_As they watched, the mini robot dinosaur came to life and got up on its feet, it started flexing its legs, tail, arms and even its head to loosen up the joints. It then roared out as the two giggled, while the others were in awe._

**Fluttershy:** Oh my gosh, that robot dino is about the cutest thing I've ever seen.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You could say that again.

_**Future Edward:** So Spike, what do you think?_

_**Future Spike:** I think it looks awesome, he'll be a perfect play pal._

_**Future Twilight:** Not to mention a good ally for the girls, in case something bad were to happen. But, that's highly unlikely._

_**Future Edward:** What do you think we should name it._

_**Future Spike:** I was thinking of Grimlock, though there was a name I heard earlier, by the name of Kiryu, which is "Metal Dragon"._

_**Future Edward:** You know, I kinda like the name Kiryu, Grimlock is a cool name don't get me wrong but I think Kiryu sounds more fitting. _

_**Future Twilight:** Alright then, Kiryu it is._

**James:** Huh, that's a strange name to give to a robot dinosaur.

**Rebecca:** I like it.

**Doctor Whooves:** Alright everyone, I think that concludes this trip to one of your futures. We better head back to the TARDIS and select our next trip.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh, I'm really starting to like this trip to see me and Edward's future.

**Edward:** I'm sure you'll see it again. But who knows, maybe that future can become reality.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I trust you Edward with my life and I'll believe you. (Kisses him)

**Thomas:** Alright everyone, let's head back

_So the entire group exited the lab and headed to where Future Twilight's house is located. They head to the very back of the house and see the TARDIS is still there. So they all got in and it soon disappeared. In the center room, some of the Steam Team and their girlfriends were sitting on the table pondering on Twilight's future._

**Edward:** To be perfectly honest you guys, I think our future is pretty amazing if I do say so myself.

**Pinkie Pie:** You said it Edward. I'm still surprised by the fact that you guys have kids! That is the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my entire party career!

**James:** I'm still shocked of the overall fact that Duck, of all engines, is dating Starlight in that timeline.

**Starlight Glimmer:** And I'm still flustered that I'm dating him, and I don't know if he had feelings for me or not, who knows, but I'll probably go out with him to see how it goes.

**Percy:** I think that's a smart idea.

**Charlet:** Hey you guys, we still have more than enough energy to make more trips. Are you all up for it.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh yeah Charlet, sign us up.

**Charlet:** Then let's go to the chamber.

_So they went into the chamber and the Mane 7, Starlight and Steam Team stepped into the color coded chambers and when she pressed a few buttons and pulled the lever, the colors started spinning as it's trying to choose who to go next. And when it stopped, it was over Percy and Pinkie._

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh yeah, our turn! Let's head to our future!

**Doctor Whooves:** You read my mind. The core's all powered up and ready to go. With just a few buttons, and tagging the timeline to Pinkie and Percy's future timeline. There, that should do it. Hold onto your butts everyone.

_So the TARDIS powered up and disappeared, ready for another future trip._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Doctor Whooves  
2\. James  
3\. Gordon  
4\. Charlet  
5\. Twilight Sparkle  
6\. Rainbow Dash  
7\. Percy  
8\. Applejack  
9\. Henry  
10\. Rebecca  
11\. Edward  
12\. Thomas  
13\. Toby  
14\. Emily  
15\. Nia  
16\. Rarity  
17\. Spike  
18\. Sunset Shimmer  
19\. Fluttershy  
20\. Pinkie Pie  
21\. Starlight Glimmer


	53. Chapter 50

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. Special guest appearances will be Milo Cawthorne voicing Ziggy, Li Ming Hu voicing Gemma and Liana Ramirez voicing Roxy._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

**Episode 4 (50): Pass on the Fun (Percy x Pinkie Pie)**

_In the time stream, the TARDIS was traveling through time and when it arrived, it was Canterlot but far away from Pinkie's house. When the door opened up, the group got out and get adjusted to their surroundings._

**Percy:** (Sniffs, exhales) Nothing like coming out here and smelling the scenery.

**Henry:** Hey, that's my line. (Laughs)

**Toby:** (Chuckles) All jokes aside, where are we exactly.

**Doctor Whooves:** This is the back corner of Pinkie's house.

**Pinkie Pie:** My house! Let's get going!

**Edward:** Wait a minute Pinkie, from what I know from our first trip, there's bound to be a marriage that's taken place at your backyard.

**Gordon:** How do you know that Edward.

**Edward:** Because I'm seeing the archway and the pastor over there.

**Gordon:** Fair enough.

**Thomas:** Come on everyone, let's watch and see what happens.

_So the group headed to where Pinkie's backyard until they see something that made them stop. It was Future Percy and Pinkie's wedding. Percy was wearing a tuxedo and Pinkie wearing her wedding dress, which was wide and yellow coated with pink spots._

**Percy:** Are you serious?

**Pinkie Pie:** (Gasps) It's us Percy!

**James:** Oh brother, I bet this is gonna be a disaster.

**Applejack:** Come on James, don't be like that. I know Pinkie by heart and there's no way she'll make anything into a disaster.

**Pinkie Pie:** Yeah it was only by accident.

**Rainbow Dash:** Uhh you guys, it's about to start.

**Pastor:** Now Percy, do you take Pinkie Pie to be your lawfully, wedded wife?

_**Future Percy:** I do._

**Pastor:** Now Pinkie, do you take Percy to be your lawfully, wedded husband?

_**Future Pinkie:** I most certainly do!_

**Pastor:** Then I pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

_The crowd cheered as the couple kissed. The others that we're in the time machine were also equally as amazed._

**Rarity:** Aww, just thinking about marriages always makes me shed a tear or two.

**Emily:** I don't blame you Rarity, I mean marriage is always beautiful, no doubt about it.

**Rebecca:** I agree Emily; marriages are so dreamy.

**Nia:** I think it's absolutely magnificent. What do you think of that Percy and Pinkie?

**Pinkie Pie:** I think it's super-duper, over the top, mind-blowingly awesome!

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey, that's my line. I should be the one saying awesome.

**Pinkie Pie:** Sorry Dashie, I beat you to the punch on that one.

**Charlet:** (Chuckles) She got you on that one Rainbow.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in.

**Twilight Sparkle:** So, I'm wondering if the next time trip would probably show us Percy and Pinkie, the future versions of them, having kids if I'm not mistaken.

**Charlet:** (Chuckles) You're spot on, no wonder you're the smartest of your group.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Blushes, giggles) Thanks Charlet.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I'm close to your level as well Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Don't push it Sunny.

**Charlet:** Alright everyone, let's head to the TARDIS and travel through time.

**Spike:** I totally like this part.

_So the group went back to the TARDIS as it soon disappeared in the time stream and appeared back again. They soon exited the TARDIS and walked towards Pinkie's house. When they get inside, they were amazed to see Future Pinkie and Percy with three kids. One was a boy who was throwing a ball back and forth to Percy while two girls were making a batch of cookies for Pinkie._

_\- **Ziggy **has the same color as Percy, and his hair is green and spiky pointing from the back, wearing a green and black striped t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, green camo cargo shorts and green sneakers_

_\- **Gemma** has magenta skin, and her hair is silver with pink stripes and it's in a small ponytail, wearing a pink t-shirt with rainbow colored spots with a light pink tutu, silver leggings and pink shoes_

**_\- Roxy_**_ has emerald skin, and her hair is black with purple highlights and it goes to her shoulders and some of it almost covers one of her eyes, wearing a long sleeve, dark grey sweatshirt with black and purple squares with a black biker jacket over it, dark green pants with light green stripes and black shoes_

_**Future Percy:** Whoo, good throw Ziggy, with a little more oomph, you may become big in the big leagues._

_**Future Pinkie:** Now Gemma and Roxy, since you did the batches, it's time for me to put them in the oven and watch the magic happen._

**Pinkie Pie** & **Percy:** Ziggy! Gemma & Roxy! Ziggy! Gemma & Roxy!

**Starlight Glimmer:** I'm more surprised than shocked. You two have triplets!

**James:** Oh boy, with three of them, they're bound to be coming up with all kinds of crazy if they're with us.

**Gordon:** That makes one of us.

**Henry:** I don't think they won't be that crazy Gordon; I think they're rather fun.

**Fluttershy:** I agree, they're just so cute and adorable.

**Pinkie Pie:** You darn right about that one Flutters, say wasn't there supposed to be another couple about to surprise us.

**Emily:** From the looks of things, probably not likely for this one.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh man, I was really hoping there will be.

**Thomas:** Maybe in the next one. But in all honestly, I think you and Percy should be very proud of yourselves.

**Pinkie Pie:** Thanks Thomas!

**Percy:** Thanks Thomas, for sticking with us.

**Thomas:** No problem Percy, that's what friends are for.

_They soon fist bumped and hugged it out, while Sunset and Pinkie are watching._

**Sunset Shimmer:** We sure are lucky that we love these guys.

**Pinkie Pie:** I know right, they're just so special.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, you're right on special, especially my baby Thomas. (Sighs dreamily)

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, you must be deeply in love with him huh.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, I am, he's so dreamy. But, I'm already in love with Thomas.

**Pinkie Pie:** I know; I meant you cherish your love with him even more, all the more special if you know what I mean.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, I guess I do love him more.

**Charlet:** Aww, I think it's adorable.

**Pinkie Pie:** You know it.

**Gordon:** So, what's been going on with those two doctor.

**Doctor Whooves:** Well, around this time, Pinkie works in a party factory along with Percy but he also got himself a job as a mailman.

**James:** What?! Okay, you must be really pulling on our tender on this one.

**Edward:** I don't think he is James.

**Henry:** But I also think it's kinda obvious on this one. I mean, Percy does like pulling the mail during the night so I think it suits him.

**Percy:** Wait, my future self is doing the mail run. This is literally a trip into heaven!

**Thomas:** I'm glad you liked it.

**Percy:** Can we go see my future self-working at the post office, please doctor.

**Doctor Whooves:** (Laughs) Relax Percy, we'll get there. But, I think you should take us there.

**Percy:** What?

**Thomas:** I think he means to use your teleporting powers.

**Percy:** Oh that, but all I ever teleported was Starlight while we're fighting Midnight and Timothy.

**Thomas:** You may never know Percy; besides I believe in you.

**Percy:** Thanks Thomas, (Inhales & exhales) okay, everyone hold hands or I might not get you.

_So everyone held hands, starting with Charlet with his brother, Toby and Applejack, Starlight, Twilight with Spike in her backpack and Edward, Nia and Rebecca, Fluttershy and Henry, James, Rarity and Emily, Thomas and Sunset, Percy and Pinkie and last but not least, Rainbow and Gordon. Concentrating hard on his teleporting abilities, he then teleported away to the post office. But he teleported them to the roof of the post office. Some of his friends were feeling fine but some not so much._

**Gordon:** Ugh, note to self, have someone warn you of the repercussions before you teleport. I almost had my lunch come up my throat.

**Percy:** (Chuckles sheepishly) Oops, sorry Gordon, but we made it to the post office.

**James:** Well yeah, except for the fact that we're on the roof, you numbskull! How are we supposed to get inside the office?

**Thomas:** There's no need to blame Percy for his little error, besides I think we've just found our way down.

_Thomas was right, at the back of the building, there's a ladder for them to get down._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Smart observation honey. (Kisses his cheek)

**James:** Huh, would've guessed that there's a ladder somewhere around here.

**Henry:** Uh-huh, right James.

**James:** Shut it Henry.

**Rarity:** Alright darlings, let's not dawdle. Besides, I'm also excited to see Future Percy doing a job as a mailman.

**Percy:** Well, what are we waiting for, let's make a beeline for the entrance. (Snickers)

**James:** Very funny Percy.

**Fluttershy:** Uhh, I don't get the joke.

**Thomas:** Let's just say bees and James, don't really mix well together. (Snickers)

_The engines have told the girls about what happened to James with bees' way before going back in time and the girls were laughing at what they said. So when they mention beeline, they immediately snickered and starting chuckling, which James blushed in embarrassment. _

**James:** Okay, okay, we get the stupid joke so can we get a move on please.

**Rarity:** Way ahead of you Queen Bee. (Laughs)

**James:** (Groans)

_They were still giggling as they were heading down the building to the entrance. They see Future Percy sorting out letters and parcels in a van that Thomas and Percy recognized._

**Thomas:** Hey Percy, do you recognize the look of his van.

**Percy:** No way, he has a van much like Tom Tipper.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Who's Tom Tipper?

**Thomas:** He's a really good friend of ours, he was the postman from Sodor, helping to deliver letters and parcels to places we can't reach. And that van over there, is very special to him.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, I see.

_**Future Percy:** Alright then, parcels are all in order from near to far and the same goes for the letters. Now, let's get delivering and when I'm done, I'll join Pinkie at her party factory._

_So he stepped inside the van, turned on the engine and drove off, leaving Gordon and James surprised._

**Gordon:** How are you able to have a driver's license when you usually cause an….

**James:** Uh Gordon, I'm gonna stop you there, cause if you finished that sentence you know what he's going to say.

**Gordon:** Oh right, forgot.

**Thomas:** I must say Percy, if Tom Tipper were here to see you, he would be impressed.

**Percy:** Thanks Thomas.

**Rainbow Dash:** Don't want to brag too much, but is there an ice cream parlor we can go to, cause it's hot here.

**Doctor Whooves:** I believe there is my friends, it's just across from the post office just a few feet that way.

**Spike:** Alright, let's get going.

_So the group head to the ice cream parlor. __**Thomas**__, __**Edward, Gordon **__& __**Rainbow **__got themselves blue moon with chocolate chips, __**Sunset**__ & __**Nia **__got themselves an orange cream sherbet, __**Percy**__ & __**Henry **__got themselves pistachio with nuts, __**Pinkie**__ got herself strawberry with sprinkles, __**Twilight, Rarity **__& __**Starlight**__ got herself cranberry, __**James **__got himself strawberry with gummies, __**Fluttershy **__& __**Applejack **__got themselves vanilla, __**Toby **__& __**Whooves **__got themselves chocolate with chunks, __**Rebecca **__got herself lemon and __**Charlet **__got herself blueberry._

**Charlet:** Now this is more like it, I like ice cream in all but this still takes the cake in so many ways.

**Toby:** Have to agree with you Charlet, ice cream still taste just as good, whether from the present or the future, it will still taste good.

**Percy:** Not to be a stick in the mud but, I sorta overheard future me saying after his mail run, he'll meet up with Future Pinkie at a party factory. Is that even a thing?

**Emily:** Well, I believe so, I mean for some occasions on Sodor, we deliver party decorations to them. So, I'm thinking there must be a party factory somewhere here.

**Pinkie Pie:** I agree with you Emily, we must find that party factory, so that way I'll see what my future self would be doing.

**James:** Oh brother.

**Thomas:** Hey James remember, they can't interact with each other, so I think we're good.

**James:** Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about that.

**Percy:** So when will future me' mail run will be done.

**Charlet:** According to their mail schedule, he started around 11:00 so, he'll be done at about 12:50.

**Nia:** So, what time is it right now.

**Starlight Glimmer:** It's about 12:20.

**Doctor Whooves:** So we might catch the nearest bus if we hurry.

**Rainbow Dash:** Pff, no sweat, me and Gordon will get lickety-split.

**Percy:** Uhh, why not just teleport over there.

**James:** Sorry Percy, but your teleporting needs a bit of work.

**Thomas:** Uhh, there's a bit of a problem with your speed plan. You two might need to carry all of us one of a time. Plus, it might ache your backs.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh sewer apples.

**Gordon:** So I'm guessing we have to do the teleporting for Percy.

**Percy:** This time, hold onto your lunch this time.

**James:** Good call.

_So they all grab their hands and with enough energy, he teleported everyone to the bus stop. Luckily, no one has ever thrown up. And just in time, the bus has arrived._

**Doctor Whooves:** Let's get going my friends, we don't want to be late.

_So they boarded the bus and headed to the party factory. When they arrive, they were amazed to see what they're making. They were making all things party from party hats, streamers, confetti cannons and a whole lot more stuff._

**Pinkie Pie:** (Gasps) I'm literally in party heaven. THIS IS MY KIND OF HAPPY PLACE!

**James:** Ugh, I told you she's going to get crazy whenever something "party" related comes up. Now look what's going on.

**Rarity:** Oh Jamesy, that's Pinkie being Pinkie. She's always like this.

**James:** Yeah I know, it's always a bit unnerving knowing there's someone on that level of crazy, not nut-crazy but party crazy.

**Percy:** Yeah, I agree with you, but that's what I love about her.

**Pinkie Pie:** You said it Percy-wercy. (Kisses his cheek)

**James:** (Whispers to Gordon) I'm still a little surprised on what Percy even sees in her. Not saying that to offend him, just saying.

**Gordon:** (Whispers to James) Now that I agree with you.

**Toby:** Come on you two, I know you guys are trying to be secretive but I can still hear you.

**Gordon:** Huh, let's just say what we say won't be heard.

**Toby:** Oh, I heard what you said, but as a promise, I won't tell Percy what you guys said.

_So as the group continued on, they noticed Future Pinkie stuffing confetti left and right into different party cannons._

_**Future Pinkie:** Ha, I'm surprised Percy volunteered to help me out with this job, because this, please, I can do it in a snap with no problem whatsoever._

**Rebecca:** Party cannons, how awesome, say, I wonder where Future Percy is.

**Percy:** It seems as though I see him coming from the back.

_And he was right, Future Percy came in with factory clothing._

_**Future Percy:** Sorry about that sweetheart, I just finished the mail run and I had to change rather quickly. You could say I have to change in a flash. (Snickers)_

_**Future Pinkie:** That's okay Percy-wercy, I know how much the mail means to you, so I won't intrude on your business. Plus, I love you. (Kisses him)_

_**Future Percy:** I love you too Pinkie Pie._

_Future Percy soon went to work, and thought of an interesting idea. He teleported to a container of confetti and scooped it up in a bucket and teleported to the loading bay and dumped the confetti for Pinkie to grab. The others that were watching this we're equally as impressed._

**Edward:** Whoa, I seriously didn't expect our future selves to still carry the powers that we inherited from our geodes.

**Percy:** Man, my future self is really using that teleporting to good use.

**Gordon:** Well, it beats walking if you ask me.

**Thomas:** You could say that.

**Doctor Whooves:** Alright everyone, we have a couple of minutes, before we have to head to the TARDIS for another trip.

**Percy:** Oh man, I'm literally starting to like this place.

**Thomas:** I know you do Percy, besides you'll visit it again and if possible, don't know, this future could become reality.

**Percy:** You really think so Thomas.

**Toby:** Hey, if Thomas thinks so, then so will the rest of us, we're with you all the way Percy.

**Henry:** You got that right Toby.

**Edward:** Well said old friend.

**Gordon:** Alright, enough babbling, are we heading back to the TARDIS or not.

**Doctor Whooves:** We definitely are.

_So the group began leaving the factory as they walked towards the TARDIS, as they were heading to the TARDIS, they see Ziggy playing with "Gummy" while Gemma was braiding Roxy's hair._

**Fluttershy:** Aww, now that's adorable. You and Pinkie's kids are just the cutest.

**Percy:** Thanks for the compliment Fluttershy.

**Applejack:** Wait an apple-picking minute, who's even watching the kids

_They found the answer when Maud came in as she watched the kids while Pinkie and Percy are at work._

**James:** Well, I guess that answers your question. I'm surprised you girls mention Maud was not even like Pinkie Pie in the least bit.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, that surprised me when I had a sleepover at Pinkie's.

**James:** And what's even weirder that we've found out is that she has a pet rock named Boulder. (Shudders) Now that's creepy, not even close to the boulder that happened at the quarry where our Narrow Gauge friends worked at.

**Rainbow Dash:** Wait a minute, you have a boulder that's similar to the one Maud had.

**Percy:** Well, not exactly, it's a round boulder that was on a canyon and it caused all sorts of trouble until Sir Topham Hatt closed the mines and left Boulder, that's what we called him, and boy let me tell you, it nearly ran me over and crushed me. The boulder that Maud has pales in comparison to what our Boulder did.

**Fluttershy:** Oh my, I hope everyone's okay.

**Thomas:** Yeah, everyone's okay but with his danger, we can't have to have the mine open any longer. So, we left him to rest, though he stayed in one piece.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Well, I'm surprised he stayed in one piece, even from the abuse he sustained.

**Gordon:** Okay, so now that we got the Boulder confusion out of the way, can we head back to the TARDIS

**Thomas:** Yeah, let's get back, and hopefully travel to someone else's future.

_So they all enter the TARDIS, and disappear into the time stream. The others went into the chambers as Charlet pressed the buttons to get it ready. _

**Charlet:** Are you ready guys.

**Thomas:** We're born ready Charlet.

_So Charlet pressed the buttons and the chambers activated as the colors spun around wondering who's turn is next. And it stopped under Fluttershy, Henry & Rebecca._

**Henry:** It's our turn Fluttershy, I wonder what our future will be.

**Doctor Whooves:** Well, you'll be in for a surprise my friend, let's see what the future holds for us.

_So, Doctor Whooves set the coordinates to Fluttershy's future and the TARDIS disappeared into the time stream._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Percy  
2\. Henry  
3\. Toby  
4\. Doctor Whooves  
5\. Pinkie Pie  
6\. Edward  
7\. Gordon  
8\. Thomas  
9\. James  
10\. Applejack  
11\. Rainbow Dash  
12\. Rarity  
13\. Emily  
14\. Rebecca  
15\. Nia  
16\. Charlet  
17\. Twilight Sparkle  
18\. Sunset Shimmer  
19\. Spike  
20\. Starlight Glimmer  
21\. Fluttershy


	54. Chapter 51

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. Special guest appearances will be Tracy Lynn Cruz voicing Ashley._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

**Episode 5 (51): Nature Takes Over (Henry x Fluttershy)**

_In the time stream, the TARDIS was traveling through time and when it arrived, it was Canterlot but far away from Fluttershy's house. Once they got out, they head to Fluttershy's backyard._

**Henry:** Oh man, I'm so nervous, I don't even if our future will be good.

**Fluttershy:** Henry, Henry, breathe. No matter what our future is, we embrace it together and I'll be right by your side one step of the way. (Kisses his cheek) And I'll always be there to make you better. You know that Henry.

**Henry:** (Inhales & exhales) Okay Fluttershy, I believe you.

**Fluttershy:** That's the spirit Henry. (Kisses him)

**Charlet:** Aww, you guys are just too cute.

**Henry** & **Fluttershy:** (Giggles): We know. We know.

**Rainbow Dash:** So Charlet, where's their wedding taking place, right here?

**Charlet:** According to this, future Henry and Fluttershy's wedding is taking place at the park.

**Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Spike** & **Starlight Glimmer:** The park. The park. The park. The park. The park. The park. The park. The park.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Huh, well, that's a surprise.

**Percy:** I could teleport all of us over there.

**James:** You know, even though I may be against Percy teleporting us to some random locations, I'm starting to get used to it.

**Gordon:** I'm surprised you agreeing with this.

**James:** Well, what choice do we have, either walk to the park and miss it or have Percy teleport us.

**Thomas:** I agree with your decision James, what about you Doctor.

**Doctor Whooves:** I think that's an excellent idea Thomas. Are you ready, Percy.

**Percy:** Oh, I'm born ready Doctor, I've been controlling my teleporting for a while now, and I think it's pulling off.

**James:** Let's hope you're not jinxing us on this one.

**Percy:** I'm not James, trust me, everyone link hands.

_So everyone linked hands and Percy concentrated his energy and teleported them to the park that's a few feet away._

**Rebecca:** Oh, I love teleporting to different places.

**Toby:** I agree with you Rebecca. So where are the newlyweds.

**Spike:** I think I see them over there.

_They approached to see that the wedding is nearly done. Henry was in his tuxedo while Fluttershy is in a beautiful dress, (one from Costume Conundrum), but instead of purple, it was teal._

**Pastor:** Henry, do you take Fluttershy to be your lawfully, wedded wife.

**_Future Henry_**_**:** I do._

**Pastor:** Fluttershy, do you take Henry to be lawfully, wedded husband.

_**Future Fluttershy:** I do._

**Pastor:** Then I pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

_The crowd cheered as the couple kissed, the others watched while Fluttershy was near to tears._

**Fluttershy:** (Nearly crying) Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful.

**Toby:** I can tell; it's beauty is making me shed some tears.

**Nia:** Oh Toby, here, you need some comforting.

**Toby:** Thanks Nia.

**Henry:** I just love the overall look of the ceremony.

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) Our Henry, he's such a nature lover.

**Sunset Shimmer:** And I'm glad you find Fluttershy to be the love of your life.

**Henry:** Well, of course Sunset, me and Fluttershy share what we love about nature and the animals that live there.

**Fluttershy:** That's right Henry, we both share our same desires. (Kisses his cheek)

**Rarity:** Aww, you two are like two peas in a pod, it's adorable.

**Emily:** That I can agree on.

**Thomas:** I wonder what their kids would be.

**Doctor Whooves:** Well, let's take a trip to the TARDIS and travel through time to see who Future Fluttershy gives birth to.

_Everyone held hands and teleported to the TARDIS, once they arrived, they walked in, while Fluttershy and Henry stayed behind a bit._

**Fluttershy:** I don't know about you Henry, but I'm starting to like this future.

**Henry:** Same here, and I wonder what's more in store for us.

**Fluttershy:** Well, it seems as though we have to check it out for ourselves, shall we.

_She leaned in and kissed Henry on the lips and stay that way for a while until Edward popped out and chuckled._

**Edward:** (Chuckles) While I appreciated you guys loving each other, but the "train" is almost ready for departure.

**Henry:** Oh, sorry about that Edward.

**Edward:** That's perfectly fine Henry, come on.

_So the three walked in, and the TARDIS disappeared as it traveled through time, and arrived back at Fluttershy's house. They all got out and headed inside Fluttershy's house and see them with someone else, a little girl playing with Angel and a few squirrels._

_**\- Ashley **__has skin color like Fluttershy and the hair color is like Henry but stylized like Flutters, wearing a dress that's tan on the center, green around the sleeves and yellow-green around the skirt, on it was littered with different colored flowers which are yellow, red and orange, green leggings with leaf patterns that are the same colors as the flowers and green sneakers_

_**Future Henry:** I can see that Ashley is enjoying the animal company._

_**Future Fluttershy:** I agree Henry, one day, I'm sure she'll help me work at the animal shelter_

_Fluttershy saw her future kid and she nearly squealed in joy._

**Fluttershy:** Oh my gosh. She's beautiful.

**Henry:** No kidding.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, your kid is so cute.

**Fluttershy:** I-I have no words.

**James:** But I do, someone is coming.

_They spread out to let whoever is coming pass through and they see Rebecca with someone else._

**Rebecca:** Hey, that's me. But who's that.

_The girls squinted at the mysterious fellow with Future Rebecca and they were shocked. _

**Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle** & **Pinkie Pie:** Micro Chips! Micro Chips! Micro Chips! Micro Chips! Micro Chips! Micro Chips! Micro Chips!

**Gordon:** Who?

**Spike:** He's basically one of those nerdy type of guys that we've been seeing around Canterlot High.

**Percy:** Uhh, don't want to sound offensive but how is he attracted to you.

**Rebecca:** I really don't know.

_**Future Rebecca:** Your daughter is really something isn't she Fluttershy._

_**Future Fluttershy:** I agree with you Rebecca. Say, do you wanna watch over Ashley, me and Henry are heading over to the zoo to work._

_**Future Rebecca:** Don't worry Fluttershy, we'll take good care of her._

_So the two walked off to start work, leaving the Steam Team and Mane 7 shocked._

**Rainbow Dash:** Did Future Fluttershy and Henry get hired to work at a zoo.

**Twilight Sparkle:** This will be so amazing if we go see that zoo for ourselves.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Can we doctor.

**Doctor Whooves:** I don't see why not, we could take the bus route to the bus and go from there.

_The group left the house and head to the bus stop, meanwhile Sunset grabbed Thomas' hand and wrapped her fingers around it._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I've always wanted to go to the zoo, but I never really had the chance to. Can you go with me to the zoo Thomas?

**Thomas:** Sunset, I would love to go with you to the zoo.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Squeals) Thank you Thomas, thank you.

_She hugged Thomas in her arms and kissed Thomas in the cheeks, Percy and some of the others smiled at the two. When the bus arrived, they all climbed on and the bus rolled out to the zoo. When they arrived at the zoo, the bus door opened up and they exited off_

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, I'm so excited, I can hardly wait.

**Thomas:** Okay Sunset, easy now. I know you're excited, and the same goes for the rest of us.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, sorry about that.

**Thomas:** It's okay honey. (Kisses her cheek)

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, thanks Thomas.

**Edward:** Alright you guys, we don't want to be late.

_So they went through the entrance and noticed a stall where it had a map. Twilight got the map of the zoo and when she opened it, it revealed what the zoo has: on one side it has mammals, birds and reptiles, another side has amphibians, fish and other invertebrates. But what's most interesting is a rather large exhibit from the very back of the zoo, that left her scratching her head._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uhh, anyone seeing what I'm seeing.

_They look to see what Twilight was talking about._

**James:** That's a pretty big exhibit for any animals that they have, I wonder what they even have.

**Rarity:** Let's save that one for last.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Alright then, now where would we go first.

**Fluttershy:** I would like to go to the left side.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, anything she agrees with, it's good enough for me.

_So they walked to the left corner of the zoo. The first exhibits they see were a collection of lemurs: ring-tailed, Sifakas and indris. They soon went to the chimpanzees, gorillas, gibbons and orangutans. _

**Gordon:** I've no idea that gorillas are the largest among the apes.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hey, you learn something new everyday.

_When they went to the monkeys, they see baboons, squirrel monkeys, howler monkeys, capuchin monkeys and macaques. Thomas and Sunset saw a sign where they can hold some of the macaques. They asked the zookeeper if they can hold them, which he agreed. He brought out four macaques and three of them climbed on Thomas, one on his head and two hanging from his shoulders, while one is hanging from Sunset's back._

**Fluttershy:** Aww, look at you two, you look cute with monkeys on you.

_Two of the monkeys starting grooming through their hair like they do for each other. They looked at the monkeys and then each other, until they laughed._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) You look cute when you have a monkey on you.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Same here.

**Percy:** You know what the interesting thing of what I've learnt. Howler monkeys are the loudest out of all the monkeys, and they do that to make sure no one else goes in on their territory.

_The zookeeper then gathered the monkeys as they climbed off of them. The group then head to another group of exhibits where they see antelopes, gazelles, wildebeest, zebras, rhinos, elephants and giraffes. Some of them see signs that you can feed them. So Fluttershy, Henry, Thomas, Sunset, Toby and Applejack took the opportunity to get some feed and then some. The others watched as they feed some of the animals, the first ones to arrive are giraffes, zebras and elephants. The first to feed are the zebras, which they gave to them handfuls of grass. One zebra approached Thomas and Sunset._

**Thomas:** Hello there.

_The zebra approached Thomas and did something incredible, he rubbed his head against Thomas and Sunset found this cute._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, he likes you.

**Thomas:** I think he does. (Giggles)

**Fluttershy:** Looks like you made a new friend. Aww, aren't you just a sweetheart, yes you are.

_Then, the zebra left and the elephants arrived, Toby and Applejack were handing them peanuts for the elephants to eat. Along the way, the giraffes came in to where Fluttershy, Henry, Thomas and Sunset are. They handed the giraffes leaves and they used their tongues to wrap around leaves and devour them. James saw this and immediately was disgusted._

**James:** Bleurgh, if that tongue was to get on my hands, that will never do.

**Edward:** But hey, giraffes need these to help them. Not only that they use this to help rip leaves off trees, but they're surprisingly puncture proof from needles and has its own sunscreen so that it won't get burnt.

**James:** Ew, now that is disgusting.

**Percy:** But not as cool with an elephant's trunk. We've seen what they can do at the animal park.

_Then, something happened, one giraffe grabbed ahold of Thomas' jacket and lifted him up, he panicked a little, while his friends looked on. The giraffe then placed Thomas on his back, now knowing what the giraffe was up to. His friends laughed and Sunset is trying her best not to laugh. Thomas couldn't help but chuckle, but the giraffe brought him back to the others as they continue their trek. They see other animals like hyenas, wild dogs, wolves, leopards, tigers, lions, jaguars, hippos, buffalo, pandas, polar bears, seals, sea lions, warthogs, badgers, Meerkats. They stop by a large table and decided to talk about the animals they've seen and know._

**Toby:** I never knew leopards and tigers have killed a lot of people over the past years, man, these cats seem to have a grudge on neighboring people.

**Rainbow Dash:** All because of them encroaching on their territory and even destroying their habitat. I bet Fluttershy would be peeved if she sees this amount of cruelty.

**Fluttershy:** I'm still peeved about them, oh when I get my hands on them.

**Rarity:** Easy darling, don't let your anger get the best of you.

**Fluttershy:** (Sighs) Okay Rarity, I'm sorry about that.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's perfectly okay Fluttershy.

**James:** You know how dumb some people are for one animal, the hippo. I mean why are they going to a river filled with these behemoths, when they have a mouth full of those tusks, those guys don't stand a chance against these weapons, even though it's an herbivore, which still surprises me to this day.

**Gordon:** If you think you're surprised James, I'm more surprised that a cheetah of all living beings, can reach a speed of 70 mph, that's fast even for a cat.

**Percy:** Man, I'm learning more about these animals by the day.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Good for you Percy, so, I think we've covered the mammalian side, so let's head to the birds.

_So they continued their trek to the birds' section, they see a couple of birds: pelicans, penguins, flamingoes, ducks, geese, eagles, falcons, owls, vultures, hawks. Gordon was shocked by one fact from one particular falcon, the peregrine._

**Gordon:** Okay, there's absolutely no way, this bird can exceed up to 240 mph. I mean, there's no way.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You may be surprised Gordon, nature has some pretty interesting surprises that scientists are still learning and studying to see what they're capable of.

**Fluttershy:** (Gasps) Look everyone, parrots and hummingbirds. You can actually feed them, if you want.

**Rarity:** I would like to feed these beautiful parrots, with their colorful feathers.

**James:** Anything colorful and involves beauty I want in.

_So James, Rarity, Henry, Fluttershy, Thomas and Sunset approached an area where they can go in and feed hummingbirds and parrots, peanuts and liquid nectar. Thomas, James and Henry took the opportunity to get some flowers and placed in either their hair or place them in between their ear. The girls blushed at their boyfriends doing this. After that, they brought out some cups of nectar for the hummingbirds, and in an instant, a bunch of the birds arrived and landed on either their fingers or the rim of the cups as they sip the nectar. Two particular hummingbirds flew in and started sipping nectar from the flowers on Sunset and Rarity, noticing this, they couldn't help but giggle. After they finished with nectar, some smaller parrots and macaws arrived and landed on their arms as they gave them the peanuts to the birds. Once they run out of nectar and peanuts, the hummingbirds and parrots flew off, two or three feathers from the parrots flew off and Rarity picked them up._

**Rarity:** Ooh, I bet I can use these for a hat or a necklace.

**James:** No matter what you use those feathers for, I'll be there to try it on.

**Rarity:** Aww, thanks Jamesy. (Kisses his cheek)

_So they continued through the zoo and arrived at the reptile's area. They see alligators, an assortment of crocs, caimans, gharials, giant tortoises, snapping turtles, eyelash vipers, green anacondas, boa constrictors, bearded dragons, tokay geckos, reticulated pythons, Gila monsters, bearded dragons, ball pythons and a couple of monitor lizards even the Komodo dragon. Some see signs where they can hold some of the reptiles. So the zookeepers handed them some of the reptiles, they first gave them water monitors, bearded dragons, tokay geckos and ball pythons. Some were a little bit uncomfortable, but were still pleased seeing them handling the reptiles. Fluttershy was handling one of its water monitors._

**Fluttershy:** Hello sweetie, aren't you just the cutest little lizard ever.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, as much as I love lizards, now, I really love snakes as well.

_Henry and Thomas were perfectly comfortable holding the beardies and tokays. Since the monitor and the snake felt appreciated by the girls handling, they gave them a lick from their tongues which they giggled. They gave the zookeepers back their reptiles and continued on their way, until they sit at a table for a break, which some of the engines brought out some interesting facts._

**Henry:** I'm surprised that an anaconda is not only the biggest snake, but the heaviest of them. And they're only as big as a school bus.

**Rebecca:** Well, I personally like the reticulated, holding the record of the longest of the snakes.

**Gordon:** Yes, quite, but they have been recorded becoming man-eaters. Even the slowest of beings can still do considerable damage when you least expected.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Good observation Gordon, even though they're slow, their strike is very powerful and their constriction can certainly kill a person if they get the chance.

**Percy:** What's more surprising is that the anaconda has a much bigger relative that grew up to 40 ft., they called it Titanoboa is it. Holding the record of the biggest snake that ever lived.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That's certainly right Percy.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Now, what do you think of the Komodo.

**James:** I'm surprised that it can take down prey that's much bigger than it. And it has toxic venom in its saliva, yuck, remind me never to lock lips with that beast.

**Toby:** Though, much like the anaconda, the Komodo has a relative by the name of Megalania, which is the biggest lizard that ever lived.

**Rainbow Dash:** Man, all this knowledge about the modern life and comparing their relatives from the past is hurting my head. Let's go to the right side of the zoo now, and then, we'll find out what that big exhibit is they're planning.

**Thomas:** Right with you Rainbow, Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Certainly Thomas.

_They soon walked off to the right side of the zoo, where it had amphibians, insects and fish. They see an assortment of insects and invertebrates: starfish, octopus, sea urchins, hissing cockroaches, giant millipedes and centipedes, stick insects, tarantulas and giant scorpions._

**Thomas:** Whoa, those look interesting, I don't think we ever had these around here.

**James:** Oh god, these look super creepy and ugly.

**Fluttershy:** Hey, yes they may be a bit creepy, but they're really interesting when you get to know them.

**Henry:** Well, it did say that you can hold the spider and scorpions if you feel like it.

**Thomas:** I'll try handling them.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Same here.

_So the zookeepers brought one of their giant tarantulas and two of their scorpions and handed them to Fluttershy and Henry. As they're handling the animals, one other scorpion crawled out of its enclosure and is heading to where James is. Fluttershy and Henry handed the spider and scorpions to Sunset and Thomas._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Okay Sunset, deep breaths, it's a weird feeling but you can get through this.

**Thomas:** Hey, as long as I'm right next to you, you won't feel nervous.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, thanks Thomas, you're too sweet. (Kisses his cheek)

_Then, it happened, the escapee scorpion crawled towards James and stealthy went in his pants. Until, James felt its legs._

**James:** (Screams) Something's in my pants.

**Fluttershy:** James, I recommend you stay still cause from my knowledge of spiders and scorpions, that they may sting or bite in self-defense and trust me, their bite or sting could have some consequences if not treated.

**James:** Oh god, this isn't going to go well.

_She then activated her geode to talk to whoever crawled into James' pants._

**Fluttershy:** Hello there, look I don't want to interrupt your little exploration but I believe a pair of pants isn't the most ideal place to sleep. So, can you do me a favor and crawl out of their and not sting or bite my friend here please.

_It responded to Fluttershy and crawled out of James' pants, it was one of their giant scorpions and crawled onto her hand. After that encounter, they return the spider and scorpions to their enclosures. So the group continued their trek and see some of the amphibians they have: giant salamanders, bullfrogs, cane toads, pacman frogs and even poison dart frogs. They soon made their way to the last section of the zoo, which is the fish area. They see an assortment of Amazonian fish, freshwater stingrays, electric eels and catfish. They even have an area where they have saltwater fish: some reef fish, saltwater rays, reef sharks, moray eels and even stonefish, lionfish and scorpionfish. After seeing many animals, they head to the center of the zoo and looked at the map._

**Twilight Sparkle:** It seems as though we covered everything from the lower portion of the zoo, so I guess it's time for the main event.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh yeah, time to see what this whole mystery exhibit shebang is. Let's go.

_So they raced off to the newest exhibit, and when they got there, it was a vast landscape with water and large stretches of land._

**Gordon:** So, we're here. So, where are the animals that live here.

**Fluttershy:** Look, there's a sign that says "Our Brand New Titan Exhibit", property owned by Monarch.

**Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Toby, Doctor Whooves, Rarity, Spike, James, Applejack, Rebecca, Percy, Henry, Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Pinkie Pie, Emily, Nia **& **Charlet:** Titans! Titans! Titans! Titans! Titans! Titans! Titans! Titans! Titans! Titans! Titans! Titans! Titans! Titans!

**James:** Now what the heck is a titan?

_They suddenly get the answer when they feel vibrations coming from the ground, they soon see a silhouette coming towards them. Their mouths were wide open when they see who's approaching them. It was a large dinosaurian animal that's black all over, his legs were bulky and his arms are muscular, his back is riddled with oddly-shaped spines running down to the tip of his tail and his head has a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It then unleashed a loud roar that made Rarity unleash a dome of diamond to block out the sound. Once it's over, Rarity lowered the dome._

**Rarity:** Now what is that?!

**Fluttershy:** I believe it's a titan.

**James:** It's massive! (Faints)

**Gordon:** Oh brother.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, this is actually a titan.

**Henry:** I think so.

_Until they heard more sounds and looked in different directions until seeing a sea serpent emerged from the water, an armored titan emerging from the ground, two dinosaurian titans emerged from the side of the canyon, a cat-like creature also emerged. A humanoid ape climbed down from the side of a mountain. Suddenly, they heard a shriek and it revealed a moth-like creature as it landed next to the dinosaur. Along the way, a shriek was heard as a mutant pterosaur appeared and landed next to the moth. Then, a giant flying turtle appeared and landed behind the moth. The group was shocked by the sheer size of these animals._

**Gordon:** Fluttershy, you're an expert on animals, what do you make of this.

**Fluttershy:** Uhh yeah, but I never cared for these particular animals.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Look, there's names on the fences. They're called Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, Manda, Gorosaurus, Kong, King Caesar, Gamera and Zilla Jr.

**Percy:** Those are some interesting names for these animals.

**Rainbow Dash:** They're so awesome.

**Doctor Whooves:** Yes, they certainly are. But I feel like we must be going now, there's more future timelines to visit.

_So they followed the doctor as they head back to the TARDIS, along the way, Fluttershy noticed her future counterpart caring for these behemoths, which left her wondering, but she'll have to tell the others another time. When they exited the zoo, they heard Godzilla's roar from behind them. They soon managed to get to the TARDIS as it disappeared in the time stream. Sitting in the center table, was Fluttershy pondering about something in her head until Henry approached her._

**Henry:** Hey, you okay Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** Huh, oh yeah, I'm okay Henry. I'm just thinking about something.

**Henry:** About what?

**Fluttershy:** Well, it's about those Titans we saw. I saw my counterpart caring for them. I mean, I care for animals we have today, but is it possible those Titans we saw came before us.

**Henry:** Well, not much of a historian, but like everything that takes in the animal kingdom, nature has a way to surpass even the most impossible obstacles.

**Fluttershy:** Thanks Henry, for helping me. (Kisses his cheek)

**Henry:** No problem Fluttershy.

**Charlet:** There you two are, the chamber is ready but it's missing you two.

**Fluttershy:** Oh sorry Charlet, I just wanna have a moment to myself.

**Charlet:** I understand, come on.

_So they followed Charlet to the chamber. They entered the chamber as Charlet activates it. The colors slowly spun around as it determines who goes next. It stopped under Applejack and Toby._

**Applejack:** I guess it's our turn.

**Doctor Whooves:** Sister, set a course for Applejack's future.

**Charlet:** You got it brother.

_So they activated and set the coordinates to Applejack's future and it continues through the time stream._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Henry  
2\. Fluttershy  
3\. Charlet  
4\. Applejack  
5\. Rainbow Dash  
6\. Pinkie Pie  
7\. Twilight Sparkle  
8\. Sunset Shimmer  
9\. Rarity  
10\. Spike  
11\. Starlight Glimmer  
12\. Percy  
13\. James  
14\. Gordon  
15\. Thomas  
16\. Doctor Whooves  
17\. Rebecca  
18\. Toby  
19\. Nia  
20\. Emily  
21\. Edward


	55. Chapter 52

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. Special guest appearances will be Jason Faunt voicing Wes, Daniel Southworth voicing Eric and Valerie Vernon voicing Kendrix._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

**Episode 6 (52): Pass on the Reign (Applejack x Toby)**

_In the time stream, the TARDIS was traveling through time and when it arrived, it was Canterlot but far away from Applejack's farm. When they arrived, they stepped out and surveyed the area._

**Doctor Whooves:** So we arrive my friends.

**Applejack:** Huh, it almost looks the same like the old farm.

**Percy:** Uhh, maybe if I'm seeing double but why is there another house right next to yours Applejack.

**Applejack:** The hay?

_They noticed another house that is similar to Applejack's but what was painted brown with a lighter shade for the top half._

**Applejack:** Well, I'll be a sea monkey's uncle. Who did this.

**Emily:** Uhh, I believe that answers your question.

_They see something that'll shock them, it's Future Big Mac, putting a label at the front of the house and heading over to the farm, all dressed up._

**Henry:** What's Future Big Mac dressed up for.

**Toby:** I guess we'll have to find out. But what does the label say.

_Thomas approached the new house and when he looked closely at the label, it read "Property of Applejack and Toby"._

**Thomas:** This is your future counterparts house right next to the farm.

**Applejack:** What in tarnation?

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, looks like you got yourself a nice pad, that's next to your farm.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't mind me asking doctor, but where's the wedding taken place.

**Doctor Whooves:** Over there, where the farm is.

_They soon approach the wedding that was taking place. It showed Future Toby and Applejack ready to become husband and wife. Future Applejack's wedding dress has orange at the top with apples labeled all over the top and around the sleeves, the bottom of the dress is green. She also has a special cowboy hat with a flower band around it, brown boots with the tips being gold._

**Pastor:** Applejack, do you take Toby to be your lawfully, wedded husband?

**_Future Applejack_**_: I do partner._

**Pastor:** Toby, do you take Applejack to be your lawfully, wedded wife?

_**Future Toby:** I do._

**Pastor:** Then, I pronounce you partners husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

_The crowd cheered as the couple kissed, the others watching this were amazed. _

**Rebecca:** That was magical.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I could've said that better than myself.

**Applejack:** Well I'll be a dingo's dinner; this truly is the most magical thing I've ever witnessed. I-I don't know what to say.

**Toby:** I do Applejack; I think we should cherish this moment forever. Even if it's not our decided future, we could make one future even better.

**Applejack:** Aww, thanks Toby for reassuring me. (Kisses his cheek)

**Starlight Glimmer:** I actually like the western theme for the wedding, it brings character.

**Nia:** So, I guess it's time to see what their kids would look like.

**James:** I actually agree with you on that one Nia.

**Charlet:** Well everyone, let's head to the TARDIS.

_As everyone walks in the TARDIS, Applejack looked out at her farm and the new house their counterparts built. Toby saw this and approached her._

**Toby:** Hey, you okay.

**Applejack:** Yeah, I'm fine Toby, it's just, this future has just got me thinking about a lot of things.

**Toby:** I know, but much like the others' futures, we'll embrace it together.

**Applejack:** You're right Toby, let's do this together partner. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** Come on you slowpokes, the train is about to head out.

_The two chuckled and head inside, as the TARDIS disappeared to travel further in time. When they get there, they head out to the new house and saw their future counterparts having three kids. One boy was training himself in martial arts, another was working on plotting more spots for their farm and one girl was helping future Applejack and Toby make apple pies and other products._

_**\- Eric **__has dark red skin with black spiky hair pointing back, wearing high tech red triangle visor sunglasses, a red jacket with black on the bottom (an interesting detail is the red half has white triangle teeth pointing down while the black half has them pointing up), dark grey jeans and black sneakers_

_**\- Wes **__has orange skin with blonde short hair, wearing a red plaid t-shirt with a black biker jacket, beige pants and black sneakers_

_**\- Kendrix **__has cherry skin with blonde hair, stylized with two ponytails, wearing glasses, a white tank top with a pink sweater lined with cherries, blue jeans and pink shoes_

_The group were in awe of what they're seeing._

**Gordon:** (Whistles) That kid has got some moves, I'm almost impressed.

**James:** Oh really Gordon, I wanna see you take him on.

**Gordon:** Didn't you hear the doctor, we can't interact with them from the future, we could only watch.

**James:** Alright chicken, though I still wanna see you take that guy on.

**Henry:** Knock it off you guys, though, it will be fun seeing that guy kick the daylights out of Gordon.

**Gordon:** What makes you say that?

**Henry:** Oh nothing.

**_Future_**_** Toby:** Nicely done Eric, it seems karate class has paid off for you._

_**Eric:** Thanks, though I still need to be at my 100%, so I gotta keep training until I'm at peak efficiency. _

_**Future Applejack:** Could've said it better myself partner. Wes, how's the new mine shaping up._

_**Wes:** Well, from my knowledge on possible new gold deposits, we might have the new mine, just a couple of feet from the farm._

_**Eric:** Nice job Wes, once we get our hands on that gold, who knows what we can do with it._

**Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack** & **Rainbow Dash:** Gold deposits! Gold deposits! Gold deposits! Gold deposits! Gold deposits! Gold deposits! Gold deposits! Gold deposits!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Since when are you and your family avid gold miners.

**Applejack:** I don't know. Probably trying to either spend more money for the farm or something. I can't think of a stinkin' clue.

**Edward:** This is really interesting, I think you guys starting a new gold mine, could help you make more money to expand your farm.

**Applejack:** You really think so.

**Edward:** I know so.

**Thomas:** (Shudders) Usually mines and I don't go well together.

**Sunset Shimmer:** How come Thomas.

**Thomas:** Well, there was one time where I saw a danger sign telling me I shouldn't pass it otherwise I fall down a mine. But cheeky me wanted to pass it, so I did and I fell down. But I think I told you guys that a long time ago.

**Rarity:** Yeah, you did tell us that darling. And the end result is having Gordon come rescue you.

**Thomas:** You got that right. But there's one more, and it hit me the most way before I met you guys.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Why's that?

**Thomas:** One time, I found an abandoned town by the named of Great Waterton. So I told everyone my discovery and they come to try to restore it, and that's when Stanley arrived.

**Pinkie Pie:** Isn't he the one that was taking your popularity.

**Thomas:** Yeah, and I was jealous. And that's when the trouble started, Stanley had to take a long line of trucks laid with rubble out of Great Waterton, but the coupling snapped and the trucks were racing towards the newly built tower and collided into, causing it to topple to the ground. But all of a sudden, Sir Topham Hatt blamed it on me for doing this. After that, none of my friends talked to me and it hurt me the most, so I never returned to the sheds and find an old mine shaft and I went in it. I tell you, it's like a rollercoaster ride until it turned to disaster. I was on a raft and I thought no one will find me here. After that, I was out and stuck in a mud pit until Stanley found me and rescued me. Everyone was happy to see me again and were sorry for blaming me.

_The girls were shocked by what Thomas said, they were saddened at first, until they glared at the engines, but not to Nia and Rebecca._

**Twilight Sparkle:** I can't believe you all.

**Fluttershy:** That is the most disrespectful thing you guys ever did.

**Gordon:** I believe you all, it wasn't the smartest thing we've ever done.

**Henry:** And we promise never to blame Thomas even if it wasn't his fault.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Well, at least you guys are being truthful and honest for your mistake.

**James:** Tell me about it.

**Applejack:** Okay, so now that we got that out of the way, I wonder what else they're up to.

**Doctor Whooves:** Well, let's see what the farm has.

_So the group walked towards the farm while noticing Eric, Future Big Mac and Apple Bloom walking over to it. They were amazed by the number of animals they have, they see sheep, chickens, pigs, cows, race horses and more surprisingly, a prized bull._

**Applejack:** Since when did we get a prized bull, like I know we have all kinds of animals, but a bull, that's a little on the extreme side.

**Percy:** Tell me about it, I mean, on Sodor, some people do have their own prized bulls, even Champion if you heard from Daisy.

**Rarity:** Oh yeah, she did tell me of that incident with Champion.

**James:** Oh really, then what's this bull's name?

**Fluttershy:** His name is Tantrum.

**James:** Tantrum, huh, he doesn't look so tough, I think I should tame this beast. Watch me.

**Fluttershy:** James, I don't think that's a good idea. Bulls can be extremely aggressive if challenged.

**James:** Don't worry Flutters, I got this, I'll show this beast who's tougher.

**Gordon:** Oh boy, this isn't gonna go well.

**Thomas:** For once, I agreed with you Gordon.

_They watch James approach Tantrum._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh boy, I'm worried for James' sake.

**Thomas:** Same here Sunset, besides, it is his own fault for goading the bull, but if he does get hurt, I'll heal him up.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, that's sweet Thomas, I'm really happy that you're taking care of your friends which makes me happy as well. I knew I picked the right choice for having you as my boyfriend. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** That's real sweet Sunset. (Kisses her)

**James:** (Screams)

**Gordon:** What did I tell you James about goading the beast!

**James:** Oh, shut your trap Gordon, and get this beast to stop chasing me!

_And James was right, he did tease Tantrum and was running as fast as he could, along with using his skates to try to get away from the bull. Fluttershy knows that it was his fault for teasing him, now has to save him before he gets gored. So, she jumped in and activated her geode._

**Fluttershy:** Umm, excuse me Tantrum sir.

_Suddenly, as if by magic, Tantrum stopped chasing James and leaps over the fence and ran behind the others while some snickered at James. The bull looked at Fluttershy and snorted at her._

**Fluttershy:** Easy boy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna say that I'm sorry that my friend was trying to tease you. Can you try to lower your breathing a little bit please.

_The bull continued to snort at her, until he changed from angry to passive and his demeanor soften up. Fluttershy smiled and climbed out of the pen, leaving Tantrum alone._

**Fluttershy:** Umm, James….

**James:** Don't say it, I know, it's stupid of me to goad the beast.

**Fluttershy:** There you go.

**Gordon:** (Laughs) My, my James, you really get yourself in precarious situations that you can't get out.

**James:** Oh, belt up you.

**Applejack:** (Laughs) Anyways, we got the bull and now I wonder what's going on with that gold mine they're making it.

_**Future BM:** Hey Wes, come with me, we should find the location of our new gold mine._

_**Wes:** Well, I got my map, so, let's get one of our horses and go to the location._

_**Future BM:** Eeyup._

_So they got on their horses and rode off to the new location for their mine._

**Percy:** So, if I'm right, then we need to time travel further to see the mine fully operational and then, look inside to see what they're up to right.

**Emily:** (Chuckles) I could've said that better myself Percy.

**Doctor Whooves:** Well, I guess it's time to travel further in time and see what their new gold mine is all about.

_So they went inside the TARDIS and disappeared as it travels through time. When it appeared back at the farm, it was in the same spot. They got out and started heading to where the mine is._

**Henry:** So I guess we should head over to the mine to see what they have.

**Fluttershy:** Umm, there isn't a danger when it concerns falling rocks or any other dangers in a mine.

**Edward:** Don't know, the Apple family that Toby knows well, they seem to know what they're doing.

**Applejack:** Well, you do have a point there Edward.

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright then, let's head on over there.

_As the group heads over to the mine, Thomas stopped and Sunset noticed it._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, I'll catch up with you guys.

**Rarity:** Alright darling, don't be too long.

_So Sunset walked over to Thomas and placed her hands in his._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Thomas, are you okay?

**Thomas:** Well, sort of, remember I told you all my bad experiences when it comes to mines.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, you did, why?

**Thomas:** Well, I think there's going to be a relapse for me, whether something falls on top of me and bury me or something crumbles underneath me and I get trapped in an underground tunnel with no way out. Also, I'm worried that you might get hurt.

_Sunset was touched by his words, and it left her blushing and she smiled at Thomas._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Oh Thomas!

_She then hugged Thomas tightly as he did the same. They stayed that way until they stared at each other._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I have no idea this is what you're feeling, and I'm deeply happy that you were trying to protect me. You are so, so special to me and I will do everything in my power to make sure you're with me for the long run. I love you Thomas so much right now.

**Thomas:** I love you too Sunset.

_They lean in and kissed on the lips as they remain embraced. They break as they look at each other._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Come on Thomas, we better catch up to the others shall we.

**Thomas:** I think so Sunset.

_Sunset offered her hand and Thomas grabbed it with his and walked towards the mine. They find two hardhats and put them on and turn the lights on and followed the group. As they entered the mine, they were amazed on well lit up it is._

**Thomas:** I suspect this to have little to no light inside, but it seems as though I'm wrong.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I guess Applejack's kids made the whole thing lit, so that they may find whatever gold they could find.

**Thomas:** Well, you may be right.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) I know I am. (Kisses his cheek)

**Rarity:** There you two are, we were wondering what happened to you two.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's okay Rarity, so what's been going on?

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, we've been following Future Big Mac, Eric and Wes in the mine, and you will not believe what happened.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What is it?

**James:** See for yourself.

_They look to see Eric, Future Big Mac and Wes going through the mine until Eric stopped them._

_**Eric:** Hold it._

_He then revealed his high-tech red triangle sunglasses and puts them on. It scanned the mines to make sure it's structurally stable._

_**Eric:** It's safe, got to make sure nothing goes wrong if it ever goes wrong._

_**Wes:** No wonder mom calls you the most protective big brother of the family. (Chuckles)_

_**Eric:** What's that supposed to mean?_

_**Wes:** (Chuckles) Oh nothing._

**_Eric_**_**:** Ugh, that Wes. Always making fun of me._

_**Future BM:** Hey, he's your little brother._

_**Eric:** Yeah, yeah uncle. But don't say it to mother or father, got it._

_**Future BM:** I won't._

**Percy:** (Laughs) I love the little rivalry those two have, reminds me like a few of our friends that do that.

**Gordon** & **James:** Hey! Hey!

**Applejack:** Okay, let's settle down partners, now to see what they're mining.

_They look to see what they were mining and Eric took out a slab of gold._

_**Eric:** Well, I'm surprised that Wes said there's a gold deposit across from the farm. I'm impressed, good work little brother._

_**Wes:** Thanks, with this gold, we could do wonders for mom's farm._

**_Future _**_**BM:** Someday, my young Wes, someday._

**Applejack:** Well, would you look at that? They really are mining gold.

**Thomas:** Well, you're not wrong there. I wonder what else this mine has to offer.

_So the group spread out and see what the mine has in store. They saw some gold sticking out along with some other gems, rubies, emeralds, sapphires. James spotted a shiny red ruby that shown in the spotlight._

**James:** Ooh, me likey, I'll just take this and….

**Rarity:** Jamesy! Liking a shiny jewel is one thing, but trying to take it that doesn't belong to you is not okay.

**James:** What? What's wrong with me getting another jewel?

**Rarity:** Trust me Jamesy, from personal experience, greed can be an awful monster and I don't want to relive that ever again.

**James:** Alright fine Rarity.

_Meanwhile, Thomas and Sunset were looking at a few pieces of gold they have found, along with a couple of different gems. Sunset took some and put it in her bag._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I have a feeling these will probably come in handy when we get back.

**Thomas:** I believe so, and no matter what we use the gold for, we're doing it for the right reason.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sighs) Took the words right out of my mouth handsome.

_She brought her hand out to Thomas' cheek and stroked it. She then leaned in and kissed Thomas on the lips. She ended her kiss and stared at Thomas._

**Sunset Shimmer:** No matter what happens, I'll be by your side during those times and you'll always be my little ray of sunshine.

**Thomas:** Now you took the words out of my mouth sweetheart.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles)

**Charlet:** Hey, there you two lovebirds are, my brother has informed me that we should head back to the TARDIS and hopefully, go to another future where you guys are in.

**Thomas:** Sorry about that, we're just having a….

**Charlet:** I know, you two were having your little moment. Come on, otherwise we'll be late.

_After some time, the three managed to make it to the TARDIS as it disappears into the time stream. Inside, the girls and the Steam Team were in the chambers as Charlet readies the controls._

**Charlet:** You guys ready.

**Thomas:** More than ready Charlet.

_Charlet activated the chamber as it spins around to select who's going next. After some time, it was under James, Emily and Rarity._

**James:** Finally, it's our turn, wonder how our future would look like, my fashionista.

**Rarity:** You read my mind darling.

**Charlet:** Locking coordinates to your future, and it's time to travel!

_Charlet punched the coordinates and the TARDIS disappeared in the time stream._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Doctor Whooves  
2\. Applejack  
3\. Percy  
4\. Emily  
5\. Toby  
6\. Thomas  
7\. Pinkie Pie  
8\. Sunset Shimmer  
9\. Rebecca  
10\. Twilight Sparkle  
11\. Starlight Glimmer  
12\. Nia  
13\. James  
14\. Charlet  
15\. Gordon  
16\. Henry  
17\. Rarity  
18\. Spike  
19\. Fluttershy  
20\. Rainbow Dash  
21\. Edward


	56. Chapter 53

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. Special guest appearances will be Erin Cahill voicing Jen and Ciara Hanna voicing Gia._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

**Episode 7 (53): Time to Shine (James x Rarity)**

_In the time stream, the TARDIS was traveling through time and when it arrived, it was Canterlot but next to Rarity's house. They stepped out as they surveyed the area._

**James:** Oh yeah, time to get this adventure started, and I'll be leading the way everybody.

**Gordon:** Pah! Who made you boss James?

**James:** Uhh, I did Gordon, this is my future, uhh I mean, our future, and we can't waste our time dawdling.

**Gordon:** Oh brother, this isn't going to go well, I can assure you.

**Rarity:** I can take it from here. Listen Jamesy, I know you're excited as well as I am. But the thing is, we're all here to enjoy ourselves and have fun for all of us.

**James:** (Sighs) Alright, I guess. So, I think the wedding for our future counterparts will be around the backyard if I'm not mistaken right doctor.

**Doctor Whooves:** You're absolutely right James, let's check it out.

**Rainbow Dash:** Ugh, knowing those two, it's bound to be something extra if you know what I mean guys.

**Thomas:** Yeah, I get what you're saying Dash.

_So they see the wedding taking place in Rarity's backyard, James was in a tuxedo while Rarity was wearing a floor-length dress with small gloves on her hands._

**Pastor:** James, do you take Rarity to be your lawfully, wedded wife?

_**Future James:** I do._

**Pastor:** Rarity, do you take James to be your lawfully, wedded husband?

_**Future Rarity:** I do darling._

**Pastor:** Then, I pronounce you two, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

_The crowd cheered as the couple kissed. Meanwhile, Rarity was trying to hold back from crying, but some tears fell out._

**Rarity:** Oh my gosh, that is, by far, the most gorgeous things I've ever witnessed. It's too much.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, Rarity.

**Edward:** (Chuckles) Reminds me a lot of James when he's becoming extra.

**James:** What's that supposed to mean Edward?

**Edward:** Oh nothing.

**Rebecca:** I see you guys are having fun, coming from your future counterparts.

**Fluttershy:** Aww, it's always magical when seeing you two get married, or any one of us for that matter.

**Emily:** Also, not to be bragging or anything, but I was with you guys in that chamber. So I guess I also see my future lover.

**Applejack:** That's sure right sugarcube.

**Thomas:** So, I guess it's time for us to head to the TARDIS and see what's in store.

**Percy:** Oh yeah, road trip!

_So the group walked off to the TARDIS as they continue their adventure, Rarity was still awestruck by what she's seeing. James saw this and walked over to her._

**James:** You okay Rarity.

**Rarity:** Y-Yeah Jamesy darling, I'm okay, just my mind is being flooded with all these things that are taking place right in front of my eyes.

**James:** I know, and I agree with you, it's a lot to take in, but hey, no matter the obstacle Rarity, we'll embrace it.

**Rarity:** You're right darling, let's embrace these obstacles together shall we. (Kisses his cheek)

**Gordon:** Come on you two, let's get moving.

_They ignored him as they head into the TARDIS as it disappeared in the time stream. It then reappeared back and they walk out into Rarity's house. They saw what they couldn't believe, they see the counterparts but with two girls with them. One was making a leather jacket while the other was having her hair brushed by Rarity._

_**\- Gia **__has the same skin as Rarity, but she'll have light purple hair that goes to the shoulders and it will be curly, wearing a sky blue headband on her head, a summer dress with blue on top and violet on the skirt, rainbow bracelets and violet high heals_

_**\- Jen **__has the same skin as James, but she'll have flowing red hair that goes to half of her back and some covers one of her eyes, wearing a t-shirt with red on the body and violet on the sleeves and it contains James' number 5, black and red striped sweatpants and black sneakers_

_Everyone was in awe of what's going on._

**Rarity:** (Nearly crying) Oh my gosh, they're absolutely gorgeous.

**Nia:** No kidding.

_**Future Rarity:** Now hold still darling, I'm nearly done with your curls._

_**Jen:** I'm surprised I don't have to have my hair curled._

_**Gia:** Well, I like curls, hence why mom is making sure they're all perfect._

_**Future Rarity:** Thank you sweetie._

**Spike:** Now that is adorable. I think you might be a good mother if you have kids.

**Rarity:** (Blushes) Oh, why thank you Spikey-poo.

**Pinkie Pie:** Twin girls! Looks like you and I Rarity are exactly the same. In my future, I also have twin girls, so we're exactly the same!

**Rarity:** Umm, you're sorta right Pinkie Pie.

**Edward:** Well, she's not far off. In her future, she had Gemma and Roxy, while you have Gia and Jen.

**Applejack:** Wait an apple picking minute, Emily was with James and Rarity, who's she with?

**Henry:** You're right, because I see someone coming in.

_They scooted away and see Future Emily with someone right next to her and the girls couldn't believe what they're seeing._

**Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy** & **Sunset Shimmer:** Timber! Timber! Timber! Timber! Timber! Timber! Timber!

**Edward:** Wait a minute, isn't he your ex Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** That's right, like how is he falling for Emily?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Possible connection, they do have the same colored hair. (Giggles)

**Emily:** Well then, (Chuckles), he does look handsome to say the least.

**James:** Oh brother.

**Thomas:** Hey, cool your jets James, you got Rarity. At least let Emily expand her crush list.

**Starlight Glimmer:** I'm surprised Sunburst isn't here to see this. If he caught me flirting with someone else, it will not end well.

**Charlet:** I agree with you, (Shudders), men can easily be heated if you were cheating on them.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Or maybe make them upset like I did to Flash back when I was mean.

**Thomas:** Hey, it wasn't your fault Sunset, that was the past and this is now.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, thanks Thomas. (Kisses his cheek)

**Toby:** But at least you should be happy that we're seeing the real you, way before the former you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, I guess you're right Toby, thanks for reassuring me.

**Toby:** No problem Sunset.

_**Future Rarity:** Emily darling, can you and Timber dear, take care of Jen and Gia for us, 'cause we got to head to work. I have some new dresses to try on for a fashion show that Jamesy here just made. Hopefully the judges would be impressed by what they did._

_**Future Emily:** Don't worry Rarity, we'll take care of the girls._

_**Future James:** Just make sure they don't cause trouble._

_**Future Emily:** (Giggles) You worry too much James._

**Percy:** (Laughs) James, worry so much! I never knew you were so protective over them.

**James:** Oh, stuff it up your smokebox Percy.

**Henry:** Calm down James, I'm sure Percy is just joking.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm still a bit impressed that Timber, of all people, is dating Emily. Not saying it's bad, it's just a shock.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah, I agree with you Sunset.

**Thomas:** Didn't this world's Rarity say she works at a fashion show?

**Nia:** Yeah, she did Thomas, but if she's working at a fashion show, then she must be getting her clothes from somewhere.

**Emily:** She said she got her clothes from James, so if we find Future James, we may find out what he's been doing.

**Gordon:** So, all we gotta do is find his clothing store.

**James:** Alright, so let's take a stroll through the city and find it.

**Gordon:** Uhh, how do we find it James, it's not like for us to just stroll around the city and stumble upon it like some miracle.

**James:** Trust me Gordon, watch and be amazed.

**Gordon:** Oh brother.

**Thomas:** Just go with it for now Gordon.

_So the group walked through the city as they're heading to the clothing store._

**Gordon:** Honestly James, do you have any idea on how to find your counterpart and the store.

**James:** Oh stop your complaining Gordon and just live the moment, think of it as a kind of rhythm and a sort of flow.

**Gordon:** You think this is a game?

**Thomas:** Gordon wait, he may be right about something. I mean, I'm starting to feel this flow as well.

**Percy:** Same here Thomas!

**James:** Now you're getting it.

**Gordon:** Uhh, I don't get it.

**James:** Come on Gordon, don't you feel a sorta rhythm that you wanna let loose.

**Gordon:** Hmm, you know, I too am feeling this rhythm.

**James:** There you go, now come on, join in along with Thomas, Percy and Emily. Girls, care to join in?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright, we'll agree to what you're doing.

**James:** Then, let's get going shall we.

**BG Music: Why Should I Worry- Dodger ft. Rita, Einstein, Francis & Tito (James singing ft. Thomas, Percy, Emily & Gordon & the Rainbooms) (Oliver & Company)**

_James:_

_Why should we worry?  
(Tell me) Why should we care?  
Say, I may not have a dime_

_James __& __Emily:_

_Oh, but we've got street savoir faire  
__Why should we worry?_

_James, __Emily __& __Gordon:_

_Why should we care?  
__We may not have a dime  
__But we've got street savoir faire_

_Percy:_

_Why should we worry?  
Why should we care?  
It's just be-bopulation  
We got street savoir faire_

_James: _

_The rhythm of the city  
Boy, once you get it down  
Then you can own this town_

_James, __Percy, __Thomas, Gordon __& __Emily:_

_You __can __wear __the crown_

_Thomas, Gordon, __James, __Percy __Emily __ft. __R__ai__n__b__oo__ms:_

_Why should we worry?  
__Why should we care?  
__It's just doo-wopulation  
__We got street savoir faire  
__Why should we worry?  
__Why should __we care?  
__And even when we __cross that line  
__We got street __savoir faire_

_During their singing, they manage to arrive at the clothing store._

**Gordon:** Whoa, didn't think all our singing will bring us this close. You're actually right about this "flow".

**James:** Now you're talking and look at where we are. See, this rhythm I'm feeling has led us to the clothing store.

**Emily:** Or you could smell the scent of your new car.

**James:** Or that, anyways, come on, daylight's a wasting.

_So they walked in and were amazed by the variety of clothes that was packed in the store. What's more surprising is how Future James gets around, by skating._

_**Future James:** Come one, come all, to the finest clothing store in all the land. We got all sizes ranging from small to large, women to men, etc. There's no clothing store more grand than mine. _

**Gordon:** Oh, the indignity. Of all the things you've ever come up with James, that is by far the most idiotic and silly.

**James:** Oh, lighten up Gordon, I think it's really good.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Albeit having some safety concerns just due to those skates he has on.

**James:** Hey, if he can do it, then so can I.

**Percy:** Coming from you James, that's an understatement.

**James:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Percy:** Oh nothing.

**James:** You have some nerve saying that I have a lot of screw ups and I'll mess up.

**Thomas:** Alright James, cool your jets, he's just playing okay.

**James:** Doesn't seem like playing.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas is right James, what happened to letting it loose during our trek.

**James:** Oh you're right.

**Henry:** Not only that, but look what's going on over there.

_**Future James:** Hello my sweet._

_**Future Rarity:** Hello darling, how are my clothes for the fashion show coming along?_

_**Future James:** I got them patented and ready for you to strut your stuff out on that stage._

_**Future Rarity:** Why thank you darling, you truly are a dear, also could you do me a huge favor for me._

_**Future James:** Lay it on me, darling._

_**Future Rarity:** That dastardly wretch Blueblood, has been giving me nothing but grief and I need you to teach him a lesson._

_**Future James:** That false rich bastard, what do you want me to do?_

_**Future Rarity:** I thought of a pretty good plan to teach that fool a lesson. I know you got hired for a paint spray job at a local paint store. I want to put your paint spray skills to the test. _

_**Future James:** Ooh okay, I'm in._

_**Future Rarity:** Well, the fashion show is not until sometime around 9, and right now, it's about 6, so I'm still going to be working at my jewelry store. So when the time is right, I'll need you to bring your paint so that way our plan will come into action. You're going to spray paint Blueblood's car._

_**Future James:** (Chuckles) Consider it done._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Whoa, they're planning something to get back at Blueblood.

**Sunset Shimmer:** From what I know back at Equestria, he's pretty much a jerk. Think of him, like Sodor's Spencer.

**Gordon:** Oh great, as if dealing with Spencer's hard enough.

**Starlight Glimmer:** But Blueblood's much worse than your Spencer, trust me.

**Gordon:** Huh, somehow I respect Spencer for some odd reason.

**Rarity:** Still, Blueblood, I truly despise that brute.

**James:** I actually like this plan that these two are coming up.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Even though their actions might be a bit criminal.

**James:** How can you say their criminal, when they're trying to teach that jerk a lesson. If it was me doing it to him, then I would.

**Emily:** I agree with you James, but the way your counterpart is what's criminal. Spray painting means graffiti, and he's doing it to get back at Blueblood for giving his wife grief, and what he's doing is criminal.

**Twilight Sparkle:** It may be criminal, but he's doing it for the right reason.

**Emily:** I guess, though it just seems wrong to me.

**Rebecca:** Yeah, we know Emily. But hey, we also know that this world's Rarity is working at a jewelry store.

**Rarity:** You're absolutely right darling, I want to see what my counterpart is getting herself into.

_So they continue their trek until they see Future Rarity fitting Sweetie Belle with fancy earrings for the fashion show._

**Rarity:** Aww, look at Sweetie Belle, she's turned into a star.

**Thomas:** She does look rather nice in those earrings.

**Rarity:** Why thank you darling. (Kisses his cheek)

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) It seems as though you're attracting all the ladies today Thomas.

**Thomas:** (Stammers) Uhh, I guess so Sunset.

**James:** Don't get any bright ideas Thomas.

**Thomas:** Don't worry, you can have Rarity, the only thing I want is my Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Aww babe, you're too sweet. (Kisses him)

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay, now that everyone has their quirky moments, let's find Future James, I wanna see this plan for myself.

_They didn't have to look long, when they hear James' car roll up to the jewelry store, picking up Rarity but also delivering her one of her dresses that she'll be wearing for the show._

_**Future Rarity:** You got the dresses for the show?_

_**Future James:** Yes, I have, they're laid nice and neat, along with the paint cans to payback Blueblood for tormenting you. Honestly, he's even worse than Spencer._

_**Future Rarity:** Perfect, thank you Jamesy for helping me out, I'm glad the two of us got married. (Kisses him)_

**Percy:** This is going to be good. Let's follow them.

**Gordon:** I would have to agree with Percy.

**James:** Well, let's roll out!

_So the group walked off towards the fashion show, when they arrived, they were amazed by the majesty it has. But when they go to where the entrance is, when Rarity walked in, the security guards weren't looking at them._

**Rarity:** Strange, it seems as though our future counterparts interact with this world, rather than us.

**Charlet:** (Chuckles) That's what my brother said.

**Thomas:** Hmm, I wonder where's Future James.

**Edward:** I believe he's over there.

_They look to the right and see Future James with a mask over his head and a spray paint can as he walks over to a tree to hide._

_**Future James:** Okay, I'm in position. What kind of car does Blueblood have?_

_**Future Rarity:** I think he's got a Bentley Mulsanne, that's white and gold, they're still letting more guests in and hopefully he'll show up._

_**Future James:** Alright, I'll be sure to spot him and then, it's payback time._

**Toby:** Hmm, should we be part of it and see it for ourselves.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Okay, how about this. Why don't we separate into two groups? One side we'll watch the show, while the other watches out for Blueblood and this world's James.

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright, let's do this.

_So they separated into two groups: Edward, Twilight, Henry, Fluttershy, James, Rarity, Starlight, Spike and Doctor Whooves head inside to take their seats, while Thomas, Sunset, Rainbow, Gordon, Percy, Pinkie, Charlet, Toby and Applejack were watching the cars parked._

**BG Music: Diamonds- Rihanna**

_The group that were watching the show were impressed. Outside, the group were watching the cars until they see the car Blueblood is driving and parked. As he got out, James peaked his head out from the tree and snickered to himself as Blueblood is out of site._

_**Future James:** Alright, time for the magic to shine._

_As he moves in, he shakes the can to get it ready and starts spraying. The others watching were trying their best to hold their laughter until Charlet got a text from his brother._

**Charlet:** We got a few more minutes before we have to get back.

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright, I really want to see this.

_Inside the show, they're seeing Rarity's counterpart strut her stuff as she shows off her dresses. James had finished spray panted, removed the mask and attended the show. After a while, the show ended, they walked out and the others saw the others returning, but then, they heard angry shouting coming from Blueblood who saw his car being vandalized. The group was laughing their heads off as they see him getting angry of his car._

**Rainbow Dash:** (Laughs) Well, I guess they really pulled off that scheme quite perfectly.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Really well to be honest.

**Doctor Whooves:** While I'd admire your fun, but it seems as though we need to be going.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh man, I was hoping for more excitement.

**Charlet:** Trust us Dash, you'll probably like your future.

_So the group walked off to the TARDIS as it disappeared in the time stream._

**James:** So, who do we have left?

**Charlet:** The ones we have left are Rainbow Dash and Gordon and Thomas and Sunset Shimmer.

**Thomas:** So, I guess either one of us gets to go next.

**Gordon:** That it seems little Thomas.

**Thomas:** Oh my gosh, if I hear someone call me "Little Thomas" one more time, I swear I'm going to punch someone.

**James:** Uhh, Little Thomas.

**Thomas:** Get back here James!

_The girls laughed as Thomas chased James all over the command center, until Twilight stopped them with her magic._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Alright you two, knock it off, now let's continue our journey before another fight breaks out.

**Thomas** & **James:** Alright fine. Alright fine.

_So they entered the chamber as Charlet and Doctor Whooves stand by at the controls._

**Charlet:** Are you ready?

**James:** As ready as we'll ever be.

_Charlet activated the chamber and the colors started spinning around as it determines who's up until it stopped under Gordon and Rainbow Dash._

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh yeah, it's our turn now, let's go!

**Doctor Whooves:** Charlet, set a course for Rainbow and Gordon's future.

**Charlet:** You got it brother.

_So she set the coordinates and the TARDIS disappeared in the time stream._

**Characters in Order: **  
1\. James  
2\. Gordon  
3\. Rarity  
4\. Doctor Whooves  
5\. Rainbow Dash  
6\. Thomas  
7\. Sunset Shimmer  
8\. Edward  
9\. Rebecca  
10\. Fluttershy  
11\. Emily  
12\. Applejack  
13\. Percy  
14\. Nia  
15\. Spike  
16\. Pinkie Pie  
17\. Henry  
18\. Twilight Sparkle  
19\. Starlight Glimmer  
20\. Charlet  
21\. Toby


	57. Chapter 54

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. Special guest appearances will be Kevin Duhaney voicing Ethan._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

**Episode 8 (54): New Speed (Rainbow Dash x Gordon)**

_In the time stream, the TARDIS was traveling through time and when it arrived, it was Canterlot but next to Rainbow's house. They stepped out as they observe their surroundings._

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh yeah, this is the life, time to start trekking!

**James:** And we thought Thomas and Percy were the more energetic of the team.

**Gordon:** You and me both James.

**Applejack:** Alright sugarcube, let's simmer down. We don't want you to overuse your energy.

**Rainbow Dash:** I know that Applejack, but I'm just so excited to see what our counterparts are up to.

**Pinkie Pie:** I totally agree with you Rainbow Dash; I'm so excited I can't contain myself!

**Charlet:** (Giggles) Oh, you girls really crack me up with your excitement. Now, back to business, where's the wedding taking place brother.

**Doctor Whooves:** At the backyard as usual.

_They walked towards the backyard and see the wedding nearing its end. Gordon was in a tuxedo while Rainbow was in a blue floor-length stopping at the top of her chest, around the bottom are rainbow lightning bolts all around._

**Rainbow Dash:** Whoa nelly, look at that dress.

**Rarity:** I must say, it's a really striking shade of blue, but the bolts, don't know what I can comment about that.

**Rainbow Dash:** Are you kidding me! That is the coolest dress design in like ever! I got to get me one of those.

**Spike:** Uhh, not to be interrupting but look.

**Pastor:** Rainbow, do you take Gordon to be your lawfully, wedded husband?

_**Future Rainbow:** I do._

**Pastor:** Gordon, do you take Rainbow Dash to be your lawfully, wedded wife.

_**Future Gordon:** I do._

**Pastor:** Then, I pronounce you, husband & wife, you may kiss the bride.

_The crowd cheered as the couple kissed. The others were amazed by it, more so for Rainbow Dash, whose mouth was opened as far as it can._

**Fluttershy:** Uhh, Rainbow Dash? Hello?

**Pinkie Pie:** I think her awesomeness broke.

**Gordon:** Pff, please, there's no way her "awesomeness" can be broken.

**Thomas:** Never doubt your girlfriend Gordon.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas is right; I'm sure Rainbow Dash is just awestruck of the whole thing.

**Rainbow Dash:** That…. was….so…. awesome!

**Rarity:** Oh my stars Rainbow Dash, you nearly gave me a heart attack.

**Rainbow Dash:** Sorry Rarity, but that was the coolest thing I've ever seen. I'm still beaming from this.

**Applejack:** (Laughs) We know you are sugarcube.

**Percy:** Besides, I think you were really digging Gordon in that tuxedo.

**Rainbow Dash:** Umm, sort of.

**Henry:** Umm, not to ruin the mellow, but are you at your normal speed.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, I am, sorry that I went into overdrive seeing the wedding.

**Starlight Glimmer:** (Chuckles) From what I've seen, you almost give Pinkie Pie a run for her money in most excited.

**Pinkie Pie:** (Gasps) You better not.

**Rainbow Dash:** Relax Pinkie, I'm nowhere near your level.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Okay, now that all of this is taken care of, I wonder what their kids would like it.

**Edward:** Huh, I was thinking the same thing Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Giggles, kisses his cheek) So, shall we move forward doctor.

**Doctor Whooves:** You read my mind Twilight.

_So they walked to the TARDIS and it disappeared in the time stream. It then appeared back at Rainbow's backyard. They soon arrived inside and they see something that shocks Rainbow Dash. She sees Future Gordon playing with a rubber ball with a smaller boy._

_**\- Ethan **__has the same skin as Gordon, with rainbow short hair, wearing a t-shirt similar to the Everfree shirt, but without the logo with a blue hoodie over it, grey sweatpants and running shoes_

_The girls were shocked at what they're seeing, none more than Dash._

**Rainbow Dash:** Are you kidding me?

**James:** Now this is an actual surprise that you have a son with the same rainbow-colored hair as you.

**Rainbow Dash:** (Chuckles) I'm starting to like this kid already.

_**Future Gordon:** Nice going Ethan, keep at it and you'll be just like your mother._

**Rebecca:** Aww, now that is too sweet.

**Fluttershy:** I have to agree with you Rebecca.

**Nia:** Same here, I think your son really takes up like you Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** I-I, I've never been happier seeing someone taking up my legacy in learning sports. This is so awesome!

**Toby:** (Chuckles) Well, I'm happy for you Rainbow Dash. You would be a proud mother.

**Rainbow Dash:** Thanks Toby.

**Thomas:** Not only that, I think all you girls could be proud mothers of your children, and I'm sure my friends and myself would be excellent fathers as well.

_The girls were touched by what Thomas said, they came around him and gave him a big group hug, while the others and Starlight looked at them as they smiled. They soon break but Sunset remained as she looked at Thomas._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Do you really mean what you said Thomas?

**Thomas:** I mean every word of it Sunset, and I mean it for everyone in our little family that we have right here.

_Sunset was so touched by what Thomas said, her eyes are tearing up in joy as she embraced him while she was crying on his shoulder. Thomas wrapped his arms around her to help comfort her. Some of her friends were watching this touching moment, some stood close to their boyfriends while some shed a tear or two. Sunset then let go of Thomas and looked at him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffles) Ever since I came here, I've never really had a family to begin with. But after my days of being a bully, and Princess Twilight reasoning with me, I've grown to accept the girls and with human Twilight, I feel like our group has been complete, like I'm part of their family. (Sniffles) And now, you and the Steam Team came into our lives and it just makes our family bigger and more special than ever before. I can't thank you enough Thomas, now more than ever.

**Thomas:** You're welcome Sunset.

**Emily:** I was in the same boat as you Sunset, well aside of the bullying you did, I only fended for myself and when Thomas came into my shed, I thought he was some pompous engine that was trying to give me grief, but as it turned out it wasn't the case, he was really kind and caring and had more friends at Tidmouth sheds. At first, I feel like I'm not accepted into their family, but when Sir Topham Hatt put in an extra berth in the sheds, I'm now a permanent member of their family. And I can't thank Thomas enough for this offer, which also leads me to having a crush on Thomas.

**Emily** & **Sunset Shimmer:** We can't thank you enough for what you did for us Thomas. We can't thank you enough for what you did Thomas.

_The two embraced Thomas as he blushed, but then, the two girls kissed Thomas on the cheeks as his blush grew more red. The others smiled and even chuckled at them._

**Rarity:** Aww, now that is beautiful.

**Fluttershy:** Beautiful and all-so sweet.

**Charlet:** (Whispers) I think Thomas and Sunset's future would be the most special out of all of that, right brother.

**Doctor Whooves:** (Whispers) I can totally agree with that dear sister.

_Suddenly, they heard knocking at the door and Future Rainbow came in to answer it, it was Lightning Dust._

_**Future Lightning:** Hey, you guys._

_**Future Rainbow:** Hey Lightning, what brings you around here?_

_**Future Lightning:** Well, I just wanna tell you all if you're interested, to cheer me and Rainbow for a race that's going on at the track._

_**Future Gordon:** As much as I like to join you all but I have a shift I have to do. I work as a banker, but if nothing comes up, I'll probably watch it live._

_**Future Rainbow:** Totally understandable Gordon. So, when's the race?_

_**Future Lightning:** The race doesn't start until 5:00, so maybe around 3:30, we head over there. Ready to head out everybody._

_**Future Gordon **& **Rainbow:** You betcha._

_So the three walked out with Ethan as they head to do their stuff._

**Rainbow Dash:** Whoa, a race, I so wanna see this for myself.

**Applejack:** (Laughs) We hear ya Rainbow, but we wanna see where this world's Gordon is up to.

**Henry:** Well, he did say he's working as a banker, but is there a bank around these parts.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm pretty sure there is. Let's take the bus just to be sure.

_So the group walked out of the house as they head to the bus stop, Thomas followed behind but Sunset and Emily wrapped their arms around his._

**Thomas:** Come on girls, we're going to be trailing behind.

**Emily:** We know, but we wanna stay close to you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's just you mister have done so much for your friends, as well as us, we feel like we should return the favor somehow.

**Thomas:** Oh, you didn't have to.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Come on, we insist. Plus, I think I love you Thomas more than ever before now. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Sunset.

**Emily:** I know my destiny is with Timber, but that doesn't mean I still love you Thomas. You made me the happiest girl back on Sodor and I thank you for that. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** Thanks you girls.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't sweat it babe. Come on, let's hurry or else the bus will drive off without us.

_So the three raced off to catch up with the others. The bus arrived and everyone was onboard as it drove off to the bank. When they arrive, they got out and went inside. Doctor Whooves noticed Future Gordon working as a banker with a few customers. Gordon was shocked when he sees his future counterpart working his job._

**Gordon:** Well now, I'm actually impressed by his commitment to the work ethic.

**James:** Pff, from that, you say that's impressive in your eyes.

**Gordon:** I always see myself impressed by my antics back on Sodor, and dare I say it, I'm impressed.

**James:** Oh brother.

**Thomas:** (Laughs)

**Rainbow Dash:** This is so amazing; I-I can't think of any words.

**Toby:** (Chuckles) We're all excited as you are Rainbow.

**Charlet:** I was also surprised that he's working as a banker, I would expect for him to work at the racecar division.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Speaking of the racecar division, should we head over to the race track and see what this world's Rainbow Dash is up to.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Totally agree with you, I've never seen a racecar race in my lifetime. The equivalent is cart races, but this, this should be a nice change.

**Charlet:** Can we go with them brother?

Doctor Whooves: Sure thing Charlet, all in favor for seeing the race.

**James, Applejack, Rebecca, Henry, Percy, Rainbow Dash, Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Toby, Starlight Glimmer, Emily, Nia, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Spike** & **Pinkie Pie:** I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I!

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh yeah, it's go time baby. Meet you over there and maybe I'll try to save some seats for all of you.

**Nia:** Thank you so much Rainbow Dash, we always knew we can count on you.

**Rainbow Dash:** Ah, don't sweat it. See ya.

_So Rainbow Dash sped away to get reserved seats at the track, while they walk out of the bank and wait at the bus stop. After a while, Sunset's phone rang and it was Rainbow._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hello? You got the seats? That's perfect! Put my phone on speaker and face cam, why? Okay.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yo guys!

**Twilight Sparkle:** We read you Rainbow Dash, what's up.

**Rainbow Dash:** I managed to get reserved seats for you guys, but when I was taking a close look at the racers, you're not going to believe who I stumbled across. Take a look!

_In her point of view, they see the racers: Connor, Caitlin, Rainbow, Lightning, Belle, Flynn, Freddie, Hannah, Jeremy, Flash Sentry, but some of the other racers surprised the group: Ace, Axel, Scotsman, Kenji, Raul, and Spencer._

**Gordon:** My brother, Axel and Spencer!

**Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Pinkie Pie, Charlet, Applejack** & **Rainbow Dash:** Brother! Brother! Brother! Brother! Brother! Brother! Brother! Brother!

**Sunset Shimmer** & **Thomas:** (Giggles)

**Twilight Sparkle:** What are you two giggling about?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas and I kind of met the Flying Scotsman while we're on a date to Sodor.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Whoa, I'm impressed. Seems from what I heard from you, that he's famous.

**Thomas:** Yeah, he is. But Gordon is jealous of him.

**Gordon:** Oh blistering boilers.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well now, this Scotsman fellow sounds like a really cool dude if he's your brother and all.

**Gordon:** (Grumbles) Perhaps.

**Thomas:** And is that Raul, Ace and Kenji.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Do you know them Thomas?

**Thomas:** I have, but I think I already told you about Kenji. But Ace is a friend of mine whose an extreme daredevil when we were traveling around the world and Raul was once a competitor for the shunting portion of the Great Race.

**Pinkie Pie:** Whoa, that must be super busy, like busy bee busy.

**Thomas:** Well, not busy bee busy, but it's hectic in the shunting competition. Not a safe place for any engine or person to be playing around in it.

**James:** I keep hearing you guys saying bees, and it's giving me the shivers.

_Everyone giggled over the fact James hates bees from his first encounter._

**Doctor Whooves:** (Chuckles) All jokes aside, let's head over to the racetrack. Percy, I believe your teleportation is required.

**Percy:** You got it doctor. We'll see you over there Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** See ya, little dude.

_So everyone grabbed each other's hands and Percy focused his energy to teleport everyone to where Rainbow Dash is._

**Rainbow Dash:** Well now, I was beginning you guys weren't going to show up.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Sorry about that, we were intrigued on the racers.

**Rainbow Dash:** That's cool.

**Thomas:** Besides, I sorta recognized a few faces from the race track

**Rainbow Dash:** Who exactly?

**Thomas:** Well, besides Scotsman, there's Ace, Axel, Kenji, Raul and Spencer.

**Rainbow Dash:** Whoa, now that's interesting.

_**Future Spitfire:** Racers, are you ready to roll!_

**Rainbow Dash:** What in the? Is that Spitfire!

**Fluttershy:** Isn't she a former captain of the Wondercolts?

**Rainbow Dash:** Well duh, then why is she announcing the race? This is going to be so awesome.

_**Future Spitfire:** Oh, I love the sound of your engines purring in the background. Racers, head to the starting line!_

_The racers started their cars as they roll away from the pits. The order was Rainbow and Lightning in front, Connor and Caitlin in second, Flynn and Belle in third, Ace and Kenji in fourth, Scotsman and Spencer in fifth, Raul and Axel in sixth, Flash and Hannah in seventh and Freddie and Jeremy in eighth._

_**Future Spitfire:** Racers, start your engines!_

**BG Music: Real Gone- Sheryl Crow (Cars)**

_**Future Spitfire:** On your mark, get set, go!_

_The racers raced away as they started their first lap. The group were cheering as the race was underway. They see Future Rainbow weaving around the other cars with Ace right behind her, but Lightning is trailing forward, closing in behind Ace._

**Rarity:** My, my, they really are tearing it up in there.

**Pinkie Pie:** You said it. I'm so excited!

**Sunset Shimmer:** This is my first time seeing a car race ever. This is so exciting.

**Thomas:** Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, as much as the rest of us are.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks babe. You're just too sweet. I love you so much. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** I love you too Sunset.

_The two stare at each other and kissed on the lips until Spitfire makes an announcement._

_**Future Spitfire:** Welcome everyone to a fine day of racing, I'm your host Spitfire. With all the action down there, it almost inspires me to come back from racing but I'm getting old in my time. But that doesn't stop me from enjoying it. But right now, one of the finest racers are on the top three spots: Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust and the speedster from Australia, Ace. They may be the fastest, but they have some swift competition coming from behind: Caitlin, Connor and Spencer, these three are built for speed, but can they overtake the top three racers, we don't know, but tune in for the results of this grand race!_

_The race is still going on as they finished three more laps. The crowd is loving it and so are the Mane 7 and Steam Team._

**Charlet:** This is the most fun I ever had in my entire lifetime. Thank you letting me enjoy this brother.

**Doctor Whooves:** (Giggles) You're welcome dear sister.

_The race cars are closing in on the final lap and as soon as they crossed the finish line, the crowd was cheering like crazy._

_**Future Spitfire:** Well, what a race it has been for us folks, time to see who won. Let's take it to Fancy Pants, Fleur de Lis and Timothy._

**James, Applejack, Rebecca, Henry, Percy, Rainbow Dash, Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Toby, Sunset Shimmer, Emily, Nia, Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike** & **Pinkie Pie:** Timothy?! Timothy?! Timothy?! Timothy?! Timothy?! Timothy?! Timothy?! Timothy?! Timothy?! Timothy?! Timothy?! Timothy?! Timothy?! Timothy?!

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh please don't tell me he's back.

**Pinkie Pie:** No wait, look over there.

_They looked to see Fancy Pants, Fleur de Lis with her boyfriend, Timothy (Not the Ghost Timothy, but the S.C.C one)_

**Everyone:** (Sighs in relief)

**Fluttershy:** Phew, that's a relief. I was terrified at first.

**Rainbow Dash:** All's good, this is one Timothy I can handle.

_**Future Timothy:** Well, dare I must say, this is one fabulous race. Wouldn't you guys agree._

_**Future Fleur de Lis:** Quite right, charming, everyone has performed stunningly, it's just breathtaking._

_**Future Fancy Pants:** True right, but the ones that will advance in our Off the World Race, will be Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust, Spencer, Ace, Connor, Caitlin, and the Flying Scotsman._

_Everyone cheered for the races that accomplished this amazing finish, even the racers that didn't win, congratulated the winners. Even the group was also cheering for the winners._

_**Future Timothy:** This should be a momentous occasion; wouldn't you agree Miss Fleur?_

_**Future Fleur de Lis:** (Giggles) Quite true charming. (Kisses his cheek)_

**Sunset Shimmer:** Fleur de Lis paired with Timothy. Well, that's a shock.

**James:** Never thought in my wildest dreams would our Timothy be dating someone so pretty.

**Rarity:** Ahem.

**James:** Oh, pff, well, none more pretty than you my sweet.

**Rarity:** That's what I thought.

**Doctor Whooves:** Well, this should be interesting, but I believe it's time to head back to the TARDIS. We got one more future to look at before we return home.

_So everyone grabbed each other's hand and Percy teleported away to the TARDIS. They get in as it disappeared into the time stream._

**Thomas:** So, since most of your futures are done, then that means….

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's our turn Thomas, (Squeals), I can't wait to see what our future's going to be like.

**Thomas:** That I can agree on Sunset.

_Sunset was so overjoyed, she wrapped her arms around Thomas, kissed his cheek and snuggled up against Thomas. The girls awed at the two of them._

**Doctor Whooves:** Sister, set a course for Thomas and Sunset's future.

**Charlet:** You got it brother.

_So she set a course to the last known future and the TARDIS disappeared in the time stream._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Rainbow Dash  
2\. James  
3\. Gordon  
4\. Applejack  
5\. Pinkie Pie  
6\. Charlet  
7\. Doctor Whooves  
8\. Rarity  
9\. Spike  
10\. Fluttershy  
11\. Thomas  
12\. Sunset Shimmer  
13\. Percy  
14\. Henry  
15\. Starlight Glimmer  
16\. Twilight Sparkle  
17\. Edward  
18\. Rebecca  
19\. Nia  
20\. Toby  
21\. Emily


	58. Chapter 55

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. Special guest appearances will be Amy Jo Johnson voicing Kimberly. Forgot to mention that I made a change for Timothy's ponytail, instead of being a dragon tail, it's going to be a regular pony tail, only some of the hairs spike up like the spines on his full form in Season 2._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

**Episode 9 (55): Rays of Sunshine (Thomas x Sunset Shimmer)**

_In the time stream, the TARDIS was traveling through time and when it arrived, it was Canterlot but next to Sunset's house. When they got out, they checked their surroundings._

**Thomas:** I just got something that's been on my mind for a while. Why am I the last one!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Easy Thomas, there's no need to get worked up. Me and the girls sorta told the Doctor all about the great things you've done and he thought it would be an honor to save you for last, because you're the best one out of the whole team. Isn't that right?

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Umm, I guess you're right Sunset, sorry about that.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's okay babe, we all forgive you. (Kisses his cheek)

**Nia:** Wait, wasn't I in the chamber with Thomas and Sunset?

**Twilight Sparkle:** You know, I completely forgot about that. Not only do we see Thomas and Sunset's future, but we'll also see who Nia's true lover.

**Percy:** That would be true. Say Charlet, where's their wedding located at?

**Charlet:** Well, their wedding is located at the backyard at Canterlot High.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Really, well, usually I've seen weddings in churches, backyards, beaches, secluded forests, but never the backyard of a school.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I guess my future counterpart loves the school so much, she decided to have the wedding there.

**Edward:** Hmm, possible theory, nice thinking.

**James:** Well, come on slowpokes, let's get a move on shall we.

_The others ignored James and went over to the back of the school. As they were walking, Thomas and Sunset looked to each other as she wrapped her arm around his._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I have a feeling our future is going to be the most beautiful, I just know it, won't you agree Thomas.

**Thomas:** I agree with you Sunset, let's go see it together.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You said it babe. (Kisses him)

_They head to the backyard of the school and they see the wedding taking place. They see Thomas in a tuxedo while Sunset is wearing an orange floor-length dress with flame patterns, the bottom will have orange and the top has the yellow outlining and it stops at her chest. When the others saw their clothes, they were amazed._

**Rarity:** Oh my stars, look at that dress, it's absolutely darling.

**Rebecca:** Aww, that dress looks absolutely beautiful on you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I-I-I don't know what to say, that dress is so beautiful and Thomas is looking so handsome in that tuxedo.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Sunset!

_The girls giggled at Thomas' comment, then Toby sees the pastor about to say the final vows._

**Toby:** Look, it's about to get even better.

**Pastor:** Thomas, do you take Sunset to be your lawfully, wedded wife?

_**Future Thomas:** I do._

**Pastor:** Sunset, do you take Thomas to be your lawfully, wedded husband?

_**Future Sunset:** I do._

**Pastor:** Then, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

_The crowd cheered as the couple kissed, the group was so overjoyed that the girls were jumping up and down and cheering as they're watching this. _

**Pinkie Pie:** This is the most super-duper, magical wedding I've ever seen.

**Fluttershy:** This is so beautiful, I almost cried.

**Henry:** There, there Fluttershy, it's okay. All of us think it's a beautiful moment.

**Doctor Whooves:** I agree, what about you Sunset, do you think this is a beautiful moment.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I-I'm lost for words. (Sniffles) It's so beautiful.

**Thomas:** Come here Sunset.

_Sunset answered his call and wrapped her arms around tightly as she softly cried on his shoulder. The girls smiled at the two, Twilight approached and patted her shoulder._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hey, it's okay Sunset, there's no need to cry for it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffles) I'm not crying of sadness; these are tears of pure joy.

**Emily:** I know how it feels Sunset. I sometimes shed tears of happiness whenever my friends or Thomas did something nice for me.

**Applejack:** Besides, we all care about you Sunset, and we'll do anything in our power to make sure you're alright.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thank you all, for supporting me. I could never ask for a group of friends then the ones right in front of me.

**Rainbow Dash:** Don't mention it Sunset.

**Spike:** So, I guess the marriage is already done, what's up next?

**Percy:** You betcha, I really want to see what their kid looks like.

**Charlet:** Well then, let's get back to the TARDIS.

_So everyone walked off from the school to the TARDIS, Thomas and Sunset were the last ones. As they were traveling through the time stream, Thomas sees Sunset sitting in the center table, pondering to herself._

**Thomas:** Hey, you okay Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Huh, yeah, I'm fine Thomas. I'm just thinking about somethings.

**Thomas:** What sort of things.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I was wondering on what else our future provides. I mean, I love all the good times we've done and I'm sure our future is just the same as it was in the present, but.

**Thomas:** But what?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Way before I met you, I've had visions of my she-demon form and I'm worried that one of those futures will have it show her and you will have to fight her. I really don't want that to happen.

**Thomas:** Oh Sunset, hey look at me, remember that you told me your past when I first got here. I know you've had a dark past, but that doesn't detract on who you are. And I know it by heart that you are a beautiful person and that will never change you. No matter how bad your past is, it doesn't detract who you are.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Oh Thomas.

_Sunset was touched by his words, she wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. Thomas smiled as he wraps his arms around her._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thank you so much for supporting me Thomas, you're so wise with your words and it just brings joy to my heart. I can't thank you enough for it.

**Thomas:** You're welcome Sunset.

_The two stared at each other and kissed on the lips. As they stare at each other, Gordon came in._

**Gordon:** I hope I'm not interrupting something.

**Thomas:** Oh hey Gordon, I didn't see you there.

**Gordon:** (Chuckles) Anyways, while you two lovebirds were busy having your down time, we've arrived. The Doctor told me to come get you two.

**Thomas:** We'll tell the Doctor we thank him for having you get us.

**Gordon:** My pleasure lit… I mean Thomas.

**Thomas:** Mhm, that's what I thought.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles)

_The three walked out of the TARDIS as they're heading to Sunset's house, the rest were watching what's going on._

**Thomas:** What's going on over there.

**Percy:** Dude, you've got to see this, come over here.

_So Thomas and Sunset come over to where Percy is and when they see what he's seeing, they were shocked. They see their counterparts playing Mario Kart with a little girl right in the middle of them, with Ray on Future Thomas' shoulder._

_**\- Kimberly **__has the same skin and hair as Sunset, wearing a blue shirt with yellow stripes on the sleeves with a biker jacket over it with a number one on it, a red skirt with blue stripes and black sneakers with rubies around it and yellow laces_

_**Kimberly:** Watch out daddy, I'm about to pass you._

_**Future Thomas:** Ha, that's what you think. I'm about to win, what the, who got me with that red shell._

_**Future Sunset:** I did, go Kim go._

_**Kimberly:** (Laughs) Thanks mommy, you're the best._

_**Future Sunset:** No problem sweetheart. (Kisses her forehead)_

_Seeing this moment, made Sunset's hands go over her mouth and her eyes start tearing up._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Nearly crying) Oh my gosh, she's so beautiful. Aww, it just warms my heart so much.

**Thomas:** She's as precious as gold.

**Percy:** You just quoted that from Burnett Stone, didn't you?

**Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Charlet, Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer** & **Twilight Sparkle:** Burnett who? Burnett who? Burnett who? Burnett who? Burnett who? Burnett who? Burnett who?

**Percy:** Doh! I forgot to mention there are some special people that helped us out on Sodor along with the Magic Railroad. These guys are Burnett Stone, Patch and Lily. They helped us try to restore the Magic Railroad, restore Lady and stop Diesel 10 from trying to steal the magic.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, that's interesting, never knew that. Hopefully, if we do visit Sodor again, I'll get to see them.

**Thomas:** I'm sure you will Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Thanks honey. (Kisses him)

**James:** Uhh, hate to break it to you but it seems as though we got more guests coming in.

_So the group scooted out of the way and see the future version of Nia with someone else with her, that Sunset recognized._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Sandalwood!

**Edward:** Who's that.

**Fluttershy:** He's like one of our most chill friends that we've ever met around the school.

**Nia:** Interesting. (Blushes) Oh, he does look handsome.

**Thomas** & **Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles)

_Suddenly, James heard knocking on the door again._

**James:** Oh, for crying out loud, how many visitors is your counterpart having?

_They scooted out of the way as two more people arrived, one the engines recognized and the girls as well._

**James, Rebecca, Henry, Percy, Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Emily, Toby** & **Nia:** Ryan! Ryan! Ryan! Ryan! Ryan! Ryan! Ryan! Ryan!

**Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Twilight Sparkle** & **Sunset Shimmer:** Sour Sweet! Sour Sweet! Sour Sweet! Sour Sweet! Sour Sweet! Sour Sweet! Sour Sweet!

**Sunset Shimmer:** In all my days knowing Sour Sweet, I never knew she had the hots for someone like Ryan.

**Thomas:** I'm actually impressed for Ryan, if he were here.

_**Future Ryan:** Well now, you guys are playing Mario Kart, can we join in?_

_**Future Sunset:** Sure thing, I got a couple of controllers for all of you to play._

_**Future Sandalwood:** Awesome, let's do this dudes._

_**Future Sour:** Get ready to eat dirt when I'm done with you._

_**Future Thomas:** Ha, you wish._

_**Future Nia:** Famous last words Thomas._

**Edward:** (Chuckles) You guys are so playful, you know that.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks for the compliment Edward. I wonder what else are future has Thomas.

**Doctor Whooves:** Well, we could check out another location where we can see another event taking place in Sunset and Thomas' future.

**James:** Where exactly?

**Sunset Shimmer:** We've been thinking on going to Equestria.

**Gordon:** Wait a minute, how can the TARDIS travel all the way to Equestria.

**Charlet:** The TARDIS not only travels all through time, but it can also go to different dimensions as well. So, I think the TARDIS can manage dimension hopping.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm sure you guys are okay with the transition from human to pony.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, I'm still not used to using my new wings during our spring vacation.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Though, it may take some getting used to, but it's an amazing experience.

**Doctor Whooves:** Sister, shall we?

**Charlet:** You said it brother. Let's head to the TARDIS.

_As they were heading to the TARDIS, Sunset look back at what she's seeing as she's still smiling and has her hands on her heart. Thomas approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, Thomas, you surprised me for a second there.

**Thomas:** Sorry about that Sunset, but are you alright.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't stop looking at this moment I'm seeing. It's just so beautiful, and especially our future daughter. Aww, she's so precious.

**Thomas:** I know she is, and I hope she's as precious as she can be. Come on, we better get going.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Right behind ya babe. (Kisses his cheek)

_Thomas thought of an idea, she grabbed her and carried her bridal style. Sunset was shocked by what just happened until she looked at Thomas._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes, giggles) Oh Thomas, you're so full of surprises and I love it.

**Thomas:** Let's not have Diesel hear it, otherwise he'll never hear the end of it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) We can't have that, now can we.

_The two stared at each other until they kissed on the lips while one of Sunset's hands is stroking Thomas' cheek. They break and head over to the TARDIS while Thomas is still carrying Sunset. The TARDIS then disappeared as it traveled through time and heading to Equestria. When it arrived, it landed around the courtyards of Canterlot castle. Once the doors, the Steam Team guys all tried to go through the doorway, but they suddenly were stuck, and they're back in their pony forms. (__**Thomas: **__Alicorn, __**Edward:**__ Unicorn, __**Henry: **Earth__, __**Gordon: **Pegasus__, __**James: **__Unicorn, __**Percy: **__Unicorn & __**Toby: **__Unicorn)_

**Gordon:** (Grunts) Would you simpletons move out of the way!

**James:** Well, we would you big blue oath, but we're stuck in here!

**Percy:** (Grunts) Whose hoof is in my face!

**Henry:** Sorry about that Percy, but I'm kinda trapped between these two numbskulls.

**Rainbow Dash:** Would all of you please shove off and move, some people, or pony, has places to be.

**James:** Well, we would love to, but we're kind of in a muddle.

**Gordon:** Muddle is one way to put it.

**Applejack:** Hang on partners, I think I can kick you guys out of there.

**Percy:** Oh boy, this is gonna hurt.

_The girls noticed that Applejack is right where James' hindquarters are. The girls snickered and told Applejack to "kick" James in the butt. She quickly agreed as she backed up in position._

**Applejack:** Okay you guys, I'm gonna kick you guys out of there, in one…. two…. three!

_She then kicked James in the butt, which launched the others out of the doorway and landed into some bushes. Once the girls were out, they were laughing their heads off. Along the way, Doctor Whooves, Emily (Pegasus), Nia (Unicorn) and Rebecca (Alicorn) also arrived. One by one, the boys emerged and shook off the leaves off their fur, when James arrived last, Percy saw the mark on James' behind, he was snickering and trying his best to hold his laughter._

**James:** What's so funny Percy?

**Percy:** Umm, (Snickers), don't want to alarm you or anything. (Snickers) But you seem to have a mark on your behind! (Laughs loudly)

_James looked at his behind and his eyes widened at what happened, that's when the others laughed at him. James' cheeks flashed bright red. Once the laughing subsides, James turned to Applejack with a stern look on his face._

**James:** You have some nerve doing that to me.

**Applejack:** (Laughs) It's the only way for you partners to get yourselves unstuck. I hope it wasn't too painful for you.

**James:** It still stings, no thanks to you. but I'm willing to forgive you for that little stunt you did.

**Thomas:** Anyways, now that all of this is taken care of. Let's see what Canterlot castle has to offer.

**Charlet:** Uhh, guys, I think I've sorta transformed.

_The group looked to see Charlet approach them, but a little bit wobbly._

_**\- Charlet **__as a unicorn has light blue fur with white hooves, her mane is the same as Princess Luna but reaches to the knees of her front legs, her tail also is the same as her mane. Her cutie mark is a stream of wind._

**Charlet:** So, this is what I look like when I'm in Equestria.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, that's what will happen if you travel to Equestria, Charlet, but after some time, you'll get used to it.

**Charlet:** Uhh, I believe you Sunset. So, I guess we should get going, shall we.

_So the group trudged on as they head to the castle, when they got there, they see the castle is still the same when Princess Celestia and Luna ruled it together, but what's different is Princess Twilight is now ruling along with being accompanied by her friends who were a little older. While walking towards them, Percy noticed a giant sword that's sticking in its base. It looked similar to the Star Saber from Prime, but the blade has blue veins running down it, the base being gold with Twilight's cutie mark and the handle being white and dark blue. He approaches it much to his curiosity. What he didn't know is that he didn't see a note that said if you look at the sword, it could cut you. He didn't receive the message and put his hoof right where the blade is, until…._

**Percy:** Ouch!

**Thomas:** Percy, what on earth are you doing?

**Percy:** Oh, I was just looking around and saw this massive sword and my curiosity got the best of me and got myself cut on the blade.

**Thomas:** (Sighs) Oh Percy. I'm not mad but you've got to be more careful on what you touch. Didn't you notice the sign?

**Percy:** (Blushes) Oh bother.

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) What am I gonna do with you. Anyways, let's get going.

_So when the two came back to the others, then the doors opened up, revealing one of the Canterlot guards._

_**Canterlot Guard:** Your highness, Sunset Shimmer as you requested._

_**Future PT:** Thank you, send her here._

_The guard acknowledged and brings Sunset Shimmer over to Princess Twilight._

**Sunset Shimmer:** That's me, but, why is Princess Twilight calling me over to her.

**Thomas:** Don't know, but let's see what happens.

_**Future Sunset:** You summoned me Twilight._

_**Future PT:** Sunset, you know why I became princess and future ruler of Equestria right?_

_**Future Sunset:** Yeah, I've heard, back when I was still my usual self._

_**Future PT:** (Giggles) Yes, I know, but you've changed for the better and I could never be anymore prouder._

_**Future Sunset:** Well, thanks Twilight._

_**Future PT:** But for right now, my student Luster Dawn is still learning about friendship somewhere around Equestria and my friends and I have been called to help stop a giant, gold three-headed dragon from reaching Equestria. But thanks to Fluttershy, she's called upon an ally to help stop him, along with two of his friends._

_**Future Sunset:** Whoa, that must be intense. But I hope you guys can do this task and I hope you come back when you beat him._

_**Future PT:** You said it Sunset._

_**Future Sunset:** Wait, why am I being called here for._

_**Future PT:** I called you here because there's no other pony I trust more, than you. You've accomplished tasks that almost seems impossible, but you managed to somehow pull through in the end. And I couldn't be any prouder. While Thomas is assisting me on ruling Equestria while I'm helping my friends, I'm entrusting you to rule alongside him as the newest alicorn._

_**Future Sunset:** What?! Uh, are you sure about that. I really don't know if I should be ready for that title._

_**Future Thomas:** You've more than earned yourself the title of princess, Sunset._

_Appearing right beside Princess Twilight, was Thomas, in his prince attire._

_**Future Sunset:** Thomas, you think I'm ready for this._

_**Future Thomas:** There's no reason why you shouldn't. I've been by your side more times than I could count, from sticking up with me and helping me with my own struggles. Plus, I'm more than happy to have my wife rule alongside me._

_**Future Sunset:** (Blushes) Thanks Thomas._

**BG Music: Celestia's Ballad- Princess Celestia (Princess Twilight singing) (My Little Pony)**

_Princess Twilight:_

_You've come such a long, long way  
And I've watched you from that very first day  
To see how you might grow  
To see what you might do  
To see what you've been through  
And all the ways you've made me proud of you_

_It's time now for a new change to come  
You've grown up and your new life has begun  
To go where you will go  
To see what you will see  
To find what you will be  
For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny_

_Then, an aura of magic appeared out of Sunset as she was levitated as it swirled around her. It then consumed her, and when it dissipated, it showed Sunset with new wings. The others that see this were shocked, none more than Sunset._

_**Future PT:** Are you ready Sunset Shimmer?_

_**Future Sunset:** This could take some getting used to, but I'm more than ready to help rule Equestria. I, thank you, for helping me see the error of my ways and guiding me down the right path._

_**Future PT:** You're welcome Sunset. Is he and his friends ready, Fluttershy?_

_**Future Pony Flutters:** He's ready, and he's saying he's eager to take down his nemesis before his damage can become too catastrophic._

_(Roars)_

_**Future Pony RD:** Sounds like it's time for some action._

_**Future PT:** Let's go everyone._

_She created a portal which leads to Fluttershy's giant friend's back as they enter through, ready for their mission. Thomas approached Sunset and wrapped his wing around her._

_**Future Thomas:** Are you ready Sunset._

_**Future Sunset:** (Breathes exhales) I'm ready._

_So the two of them return to the throne as they take over duties watching Equestria._

**Gordon:** Well, flatten my funnel.

**James:** I just- wow, that, uhh, there's no need for an explanation for something this stunning.

**Fluttershy:** (Sniffles) It's so beautiful.

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay, would somebody tell me what the heck just happened?

**Emily:** Well, we've basically seen it with our own eyes. Princess Twilight entrusts Sunset to help rule with Thomas for Equestria, which lead to her becoming an alicorn, while Twilight and her friends along with their Titan friends have to stop a rampaging three-headed dragon that's threatening Equestria.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I-I never knew Twilight trusts me that much. I'm lost for words.

**Starlight Glimmer:** From being with her, I know without a doubt that you could be worthy of the princess title.

**Thomas:** I think it's rather breathtaking if you ask me, you could be good as a princess, but let's leave your evil side out of this.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh believe me, I'm way ahead of you. But thanks for the compliment babe, I really love it. (Kisses his cheek)

**Percy:** So, where to Doctor?

**Doctor Whooves:** We got one more stop, but this one will be a bit different. There's a large crowd of where we're going, so I don't think it'll be possible for us to land there. But the place we're heading to is in Canterlot, where Sunset and Thomas have become movie actors and being photographed for the film they're being part in.

**Thomas** & **Sunset Shimmer:** What?! What?!

**Edward:** I'm actually really happy for you two, no matter where you go, your popularity follows.

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) You could say that.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Ooh, this I gotta see. Can we see Doctor?

**Doctor Whooves:** I don't see why not. Let's head back to the TARDIS.

_So they walked out of the castle and headed to the TARDIS as it disappeared in the time stream. Inside, Sunset was pacing back and forth pondering to herself when Thomas arrived. _

**Thomas:** You okay?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Y-Yeah, I'm fine Thomas, it's just the future for us in Equestria has left me wondering and even questioning about somethings.

**Thomas:** Hey, let's not let that get in the way of what's important for the both of us. I know you've had a rocky start, but let's not have that get in the way of it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sighs) You're right, I guess I was getting myself thinking of the worst for nothing.

**Thomas:** I know how it feels, but like some of my other friends who said it, let's embrace the future together.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) You said it babe.

_She then embraced him in a loving hug and Thomas followed suite. The TARDIS managed to arrive at an area you usually see in the Emmy's or Grammy's, where a bunch of photographers are there taking pictures of the actors and actresses that are taking part in the movie (But I can't spoil that, you'll have to wait until Season 10). The group watching from viewing windows and their eyes widened when they see Future Thomas and Sunset where the crowd is, being photographed: Thomas was wearing his tuxedo and Sunset is wearing a red sparkling floor length dress that stops at her chest, red high heels and she also has red lipstick all over._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Since when do I wear red lipstick?

**Thomas:** I don't know, but I kinda like that look of you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks for the compliment Thomas. (Kisses his cheek)

**Rarity:** I can see myself becoming a fabulous movie star if we all become movie stars.

**Edward:** One can dream Rarity, one can dream.

**Charlet:** I'm sure you're all excited for your futures to come to fruition, but we need to return home before the TARDIS runs out of energy.

**Doctor Whooves:** Alright then, let's set a course for home. And since you all might be tired after all this adventuring, so I figured you should all sleep to save up your energy when we head back home.

_So they walked off to the bedroom and there the group stayed until they return home. Meanwhile, in the Castle of Villainy, Diesel 10 likes to call it, Timothy was looking out of the night sky with hatred and vigor._

**Timothy:** (Growls) This world will soon be turned to hell, once everyone Diesel 10 requires is there, we will launch our assault on all of Equestria and then the universe will be ours.

_Suddenly, he felt the presence of his brother coming back and that surprised him._

**Timothy:** What?! How! I thought the Storm King finished off my brother, before I possessed him. Diesel 10 would be pissed if he hears that Thomas is alive. Hmm, (Chuckles), it would be bad if someone were to tell Diesel 10 the bad news and ruin Storm King's street credit, and that someone should be me. (Laughs)

_He walked off to find Diesel 10 and the Storm King, as he was walking, Grogar looked at him with a sly grin on his face._

**Grogar (Discord's voice):** (Chuckles) You think you've had worse, well so have I way back then. But now, I feel like it's time to alert the princesses before things get hairy, shall we say.

_So Grogar walked off which sparked Cozy's curiosity. _

**Cozy Glow:** Where are you off to Grogar?

**Grogar:** I need some fresh air, there's going to be an argument brewing between Diesel 10, Storm King and Timothy. I feel like I need to be out of their fur, so a simple walk across the castle grounds will probably help me out. And I appreciate your concern Cozy.

**Cozy Glow:** Thank you Grogar, enjoy your walk.

_Once Cozy was out of sight, Grogar's eyes changed to Discord's, as he walked out of the castle undetected. Meanwhile, Storm King was talking with Diesel 10 about how he took down Thomas, while some of the diesels were getting bored._

**Storm King:** ….so I was nearly defeated, until I brought out my staff and electrocuted the lights out of him. I feel like I should get a reward for such an act.

**Diesel 10:** Well now, I'm actually really impressed by your actions on taking out my number one nemesis. I should reward you, but I'll have to think on that, you've earned this.

**Diesel:** Uhh, finally, I thought that show will never end.

**Class 40:** Too right, I thought my headache will never be put out.

**Timothy:** Mind if I cut in on the fun, my lord.

**Diesel 10:** Timothy, I wasn't expecting you to come out here.

**Timothy:** I don't mean to interrupt but it seems as though we have a problem.

**Storm King:** Uhh, what sort of problem? Other than Grogar exiting the base.

**Class 40:** Cozy told us that he's just getting fresh air. I doubt that he's planning anything against us.

**Timothy:** (Growls) That wasn't the point, Bowler! Anyways, Diesel 10, you're not gonna like this.

**Diesel 10:** Just spill it Timothy, I can take it.

**Timothy:** (Chuckles) It seems as though the Storm King has failed to kill our main problem, I've felt my brother's presence and he's still alive.

**Diesel 10:** WHAT?!

**Storm King:** Uhh, I can explain.

**Diesel 10:** Explain your way out of this one Storm King, how in all of the universe, did you fail in killing my number one nemesis, not just on Sodor, but in Equestria and Canterlot, that I've been trying to get rid of for years to come?!

_Diesel 10 fired a magic blast from his horn at the Storm King which sends him colliding with the wall as he fell back on the ground. The other diesels saw this and laughed at the whole thing._

**Diesel:** I knew it, I fricking told you! Thomas is much more powerful than you least expect it.

**Dodge:** The Great and Powerful Storm King, more like the not-so great and powerful Storm King! (Laughs)

**Splatter:** (Laughs) You said it Dodge, that's a good one.

**Class 40:** Stupid monkey can't take down one of the most powerful steam engines in all of Sodor. Talk about a wasted effort if you ask me.

**Bert:** Big monkey is not strong enough to take down Thomas or the rest of the Steam Team. How are we supposed to win?

**Arry:** We'll find a way Bert; we always find a way.

**Storm King:** (Groans) Ahh, I promise, I promise I'll make it up for you. Please, just give me another chance Diesel 10!

**Diesel 10:** (Growls) (Inhales & exhales) Alright, I'll give you another chance Storm King, because I know you're my most loyal second-in-command and my most trusted. But fail me again Storm King, and I will personally, have your head on my trophy wall, got it!

**Storm King:** Yes, sir, I will sir.

**Cozy Glow:** Is everything okay you guys.

**Diesel 10:** Yes, everything is fine Cozy, we're just settling a little dispute.

**Cozy Glow:** Oh, well, okay then.

**Diesel 10:** Oh, one more thing Cozy.

**Cozy Glow:** Yes?

**Diesel 10:** I need you to keep an eye on our base, the rest of us here are going on a little trip to the human world.

**Cozy Glow:** You can count on me Diesel 10.

**Diesel 10:** And if you see Grogar, tell him, I would like to have a word with him.

**Cozy Glow:** Affirmative.

**Timothy:** So how are we going to stop Thomas?

**Diesel 10:** There is one solution that could help us. I've recently overheard from the girls that they have enemies in the human world as well. Call it a hunch, but I think I've just found our solution to getting rid of Thomas.

_He projected a screen which was blurry, but it showed a human with a large hairstyle along with purple clothing. Diesel squinted at the image until his eyes widened._

**Diesel:** No.

**Timothy:** You know something, Diesel, well spit it out!

**Class 40:** Calm down Timothy, there's no need to get yourself worked up.

**Timothy:** I can't calm down, you green tractor, not when my brother is out there. I want him gone and I want him gone now!

**Diesel 10:** Easy Timothy, I believe our solution will help us in the long run. Now come on, we got to get to that portal. Our solution won't like being kept waiting.

_So Diesel 10, the diesels, Storm King and Timothy walked out of the castle and heading straight to the portal while trying to stay undetected. Meanwhile, Grogar was still walking until he's at a safe distance._

**Grogar (Discord's voice):** Perfect, now to make my grand transformation.

_He then transformed into the Master of Chaos himself, Discord._

**Discord:** Ahh, it feels good to be back in my own body. I mean, as much as I love transforming into Grogar, being me, brings wonders to a draconequus. Now, back on the subject at hand, Diesel 10's army is growing by the minute and I need to alert the ponies along with the princesses about this. Hopefully, they won't take it out on me for releasing them, for which I didn't. But enough about that, time to fly.

_While Discord is flying off to find the princesses, the rest of the villains traveled through the portal to the human world. As they were walking to where Diesel 10 is taking, Timothy starting wondering what Diesel was up to._

**Timothy:** So what were you talking about before Diesel?

**Diesel:** Diesel 10, are you sure recruiting her is the right idea.

**Diesel 10:** Trust me Diesel, she could be the key to help stop our nemesis once and for all.

**Class 40:** What are you even talking about?

**Diesel:** Uhh, alright fine, I've met up with her when she somehow visited Sodor for some odd reason, wanted to help us with world domination for diesels, but that went downhill when they stopped us. But her name is Adagio Dazzle, leader of her group known as the Dazzlings, and she was the meanest girl I ever met. But I don't see how she can help out with this.

**Diesel 10:** Believe me Diesel, I believe she can help us with our current predicament.

_So they continue their trek until they're at an abandoned warehouse. They noticed the entrance until Timothy barged in using his demon powers._

**Diesel 10:** Do you have to be so direct Timothy.

**Timothy:** Sorry, but my patience with my brother has reached an all-time low. I know you lot wanted him gone, but none more so than I!

**Diesel 10:** We know that, just try to ease your anger just a tad.

**Timothy:** Uhh, fine.

_When they entered, it was dark until Diesel flipped the switch and only half of the warehouse is lit._

**Class 40:** Well, it seems as though the operators couldn't afford a simple mechanic, well, that's real shitty of them.

**Splatter:** Oh stop complaining Bowler, the boss has urgent business and we need to be on top of it.

_So the diesels kept searching until they find a table with some chairs for them to rest their legs, with Storm King hanging back to guard the entrance and Diesel 10 and Timothy looking around._

**Diesel:** So where is Adagio, you said she be here.

**Adagio Dazzle:** (Chuckles slyly) Ask and you shall receive Diesel.

_From the right corner where it's still dark, emerged one of Canterlot's most dangerous femme fatales, Adagio Dazzle, leader of the Dazzlings._

**Dodge:** Whoa, that's one poofy hairstyle.

_What are the villains planning with Adagio, well, we'll have to see later on_

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Thomas  
2\. Sunset Shimmer  
3\. Nia  
4\. Twilight Sparkle  
5\. Percy  
6\. Charlet  
7\. Starlight Glimmer  
8\. Edward  
9\. James  
10\. Rarity  
11\. Rebecca  
12\. Toby  
13\. Pinkie Pie  
14\. Fluttershy  
15\. Henry  
16\. Doctor Whooves  
17\. Emily  
18\. Applejack  
19\. Rainbow Dash  
20\. Spike  
21\. Gordon  
22\. Timothy  
23\. Grogar  
24\. Cozy Glow  
25\. Storm King  
26\. Diesel 10  
27\. Diesel  
28\. Class 40  
29\. Dodge  
30\. Splatter  
31\. Bert  
32\. Arry  
33\. Discord  
34\. Adagio Dazzle


	59. Chapter 56

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. I'm giving credit to Deviantart user BozzerKazooers, for borrowing the weapon he chose for Adagio Dazzle, which is that sword._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

**Episode 10 (56): Thoughts on the Future**

_As the TARDIS, traveled in the time stream heading back to their home, the Mane 7 and Steam Team were sitting in the center table talking about what they've just been through._

**Doctor Whooves:** Well now, what do you think of that level of fun, guys.

**Rainbow Dash:** Are you kidding! That was the most fun we've all had in like, forever!

**Gordon:** I, for one, completely agree with Rainbow here. Our futures were a blast.

**Charlet:** (Chuckles) I'm glad you guys had fun. But, I do have a question for all of you guys, what will be the future of Sodor.

**Edward:** Well, Sodor will stand to the test of time, no matter how many new engines they put in, whether diesel or steam, coal or fuel, road or rail, Sodor will never change and it will keep growing with each passing moment.

**Spike:** Now does, my dear friend, are some inspiring words for your island.

**Edward:** Thanks for the compliment Spike.

**Twilight Sparkle:** That's very nice of you to say that Spike.

**Rarity:** Well, I'm sure all of us had our amazing times, but why not all of us reflect on what we've done.

**Starlight Glimmer:** I think that's an amazing idea. So, who should we start.

**Emily:** How about where it all began, with Twilight and Edward.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, all of our future weddings that we've seen are just magnificent, so we can have that out of the way.

**Rebecca:** Fair enough, they are kinda magical in my eyes.

**Thomas:** Well, for starters, your kids Kelsey and Jason are really wonderful, if you ask me. I don't know why, but I see Jason becoming a leader if we all have kids. Plus, seeing Starlight paired up with Duck.

_(It showed Future Twilight and Edward playing with their two kids, Kelsey and Jason, until they see Starlight with Duck)_

**Charlet:** Interesting, I think that quality that you have Thomas really makes you all the more special.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Charlet.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You're right on one thing Charlet.

**Charlet:** What's that.

**Sunset Shimmer:** In that he's really special, and that's what I love about him. (Kisses his cheek)

**Charlet:** (Giggles) I guess I did.

**Henry:** Anyways, I also liked that metal dinosaur your counterparts made, what was the name, Kiryu.

_(It showed Future Twilight and Edward constructing and finishing the metal dinosaur ally, Kiryu)_

**Fluttershy:** I find that little guy to be rather adorable, and the fact that Kiryu is an ally for our future counterparts in case they have to fight off another enemy.

**Rainbow Dash:** I'm not an expert on machines, but don't some machines go haywire if there's a glitch in the system.

**Thomas:** Sometimes, but they could be easily fixed.

**James:** Well, I personally liked my future, not just that I own my very own clothing store, but also with the spray painting business.

_(It showed Future James working at his new clothing store and even participating in the spray painting business for cars or for street art)_

**Gordon:** Oh brother, I knew you were gonna say that, considering your love for fashion from Rarity.

**James:** Yeah, that may be true.

**Gordon:** But I find it interesting that my future counterpart works at a bank of all places. I mean, working with racecars I'm perfectly okay with, but I'm not one to judge.

_(It showed Future Gordon working as a banker)_

**James:** Pff, boring, you get a job that's more boring than pulling the express.

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, he's not wrong there, but I think my future job is by far, one of the most exciting jobs ever, working at a party factory!

_(It showed Future Pinkie Pie working at the party factory, stuffing confetti into party cannons, making party hats, streamers and all kinds of things, party-related)_

**James:** Well, that's just you being you Pinkie Pie. I also liked the kids our future counterparts had Rarity, Gia and Jen are just so beautiful.

**Rarity:** Quite darling, quite. They are adorable if you ask me.

_(It showed their first encounter when they saw Future Rarity and James' daughters, Gia and Jen)_

**Toby:** That is true, your future daughters are truly precious, but our future kids are certainly something, I mean one helps out on the farm, the other is a martial artist and the last is helping plot the first gold mine. And I believe they're Kendrix, Wes and Eric.

_(It showed the time they encountered Future Applejack and Toby's kids, Kendrix helping her mom with making apple pies and other products, Wes plotting a new gold mine for the family and Eric practicing his martial arts skills)_

**Applejack:** Well, that is true Toby, which leads me to wonder, where in the heck did Eric learn this level of martial arts.

**Twilight Sparkle:** My guess, there must be a martial arts school somewhere around town.

**Nia:** I think a martial arts class would probably be beneficial for us, in case we need to fight more challenging foes.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I guess you may be right.

**Starlight Glimmer:** We all could use it, from fighting Diesel and Timothy. I don't know what else might come our way.

**Rainbow Dash:** Probably when we get back, we'll find this so-called martial arts building.

**Percy:** Uhh, I know this conversation is fun and all, but what about the other events that transpired from the future, like the zoo visit in Fluttershy's future.

_(It showed the time the Mane 7 and Steam Team interacting with all kinds of animals from the zoo, some of them get to be held, some get to be fed and the rest are viewed to show their majesty, while the big surprise is the Titan exhibit as the last stop)_

**Fluttershy:** Oh yeah, that was rather fun if you ask me.

**Thomas:** And, don't know why, but the animals seem to have an attraction towards me and I don't know why.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) I guess they find you quite the attractive one, just how I love you Thomas. (Kisses his cheek)

**Rebecca:** I'm almost astonished of all our futures, especially mine, me dating Micro Chips, that's pretty interesting and dreamy.

**Rarity:** Yes, quite true darling.

_(It showed the time the group encountered Rebecca dating Micro Chips, which some of the girls were shocked at)_

**Thomas:** There's also some events of what happened in our future, like our first reaction to our daughter.

**Nia:** Not to mention me dating Sandalwood and seeing Ryan dating Sour Sweet.

_(It showed the first time the group saw Future Thomas and Sunset's daughter Kimberly, along with seeing Ryan with Sour Sweet and Nia and Sandalwood playing Mario Kart)_

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, that's right. Our future daughter is all too precious to cherish. I want to spend every minute of it the next time we have our daughter.

**Thomas:** And I'll make sure our future is as bright as it is.

_They stared at each other until they kissed on the lips, until Rainbow Dash decided to change the subject._

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay, while those two are busy making out, why don't I tell you my future counterpart's career as a race car driver.

_(It showed Future Rainbow Dash along with some of her fellow racers racing along the track, as they head to victory)_

**Henry:** It is awesome that you got that promotion to be a racecar, while me and Fluttershy's counterparts are working at a zoo. But, at least we could cherish every moment with our future daughter.

_(It showed the first time the group saw Future Henry and Fluttershy's daughter Ashley, tending to the animals at the animal shelter)_

**Rarity:** That is true darling, your daughter is quite adorable. I still remember the time, my future counterpart worked at a jewelry store and even a fashion show, which I dream of taking part in.

_(It showed Future Rarity working at her jewelry store and strutting her stuff at the fashion show)_

**James:** Yeah, that was rather beautiful if you ask me.

**Rarity:** Why thank you darling. (Kisses his cheek)

**Applejack:** Well, I mostly love the time we've seen the animals and explored the gold mine that we saw.

**Thomas:** Speaking of the gold mine, me and Sunset grabbed a few pieces of gold to try to make a good cause or help ourselves with something.

**Emily:** Now that's real sweet of you guys doing this. You should be proud of yourselves.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Emily.

_(It showed when the group see what's going down on the apple farm, seeing all the animals including a bull named Tantrum, and the time they visited the new gold mine they excavated)_

**Percy:** Now that was pretty incredible in it's on right, my favorite part is seeing my future brother and twin sisters, Ziggy, Gemma and Roxy.

_(It showed the first time the group saw Future Percy and Pinkie's counterparts with their kids, Ziggy and his twin sisters, Gemma and Roxy)_

**Rainbow Dash:** I agree with you Percy, my future counterpart also had an awesome time playing with our future son, Ethan.

_(It showed the first time the group saw Future Rainbow and Gordon's playing with their son, Ethan)_

**Emily:** Yeah, that was exciting seeing your counterparts play with your future kids. I'm actually really happy for all of you. I'm still a bit shocked to this day that I'm dating your ex Twilight, Timber.

_(It showed the time they encountered Emily in Rarity and James' future dating Twilight Sparkle's ex Timber Spruce)_

**Twilight Sparkle:** Which is still mindboggling to this very day. I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything but I think Timber would be a perfect choice for you.

**Emily:** Thanks Twilight.

**Pinkie Pie:** Wait a minute, what about Percy's job as a mailman.

**Gordon:** He is the mailman back on Sodor.

**Thomas:** I think what Pinkie's trying to say, is the future version of Percy is working as a mailman.

**Percy:** Oh yeah, how could I have missed that.

_(It showed the group seeing Future Percy working at a post office, gathering bags of mail and loaded parcels into a van similar to Tom Tipper)_

**Thomas:** I knew it from the very beginning, when it involves mail, Percy is ahead of you by a mile.

**Percy:** Ha, good one.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You know what's really surprising, is that in me and Thomas' future, we're movie actors and Princess Twilight entrusts me to rule next to Thomas as the newest alicorn. It's making me wonder if this is my true destiny.

**Thomas:** I know it's still a lot to take in, but like I said, we'll embrace the future together.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks babe. (Kisses his cheek)

_(It showed Future Sunset and Thomas becoming movie actors for a really special movie, which I'm not telling, and around Equestria, is when Sunset becomes an alicorn and is helping Thomas rule Canterlot)_

**Starlight Glimmer:** I'm actually proud of you Sunset for taking that extra step from your past mistakes.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Starlight.

**Charlet:** Wow, all your futures sounded so wonderful, it's so hard to imagine you guys growing up and be so much more. There's more to you guys than meets the eye.

**Pinkie Pie:** Sounds like you ripped that line from somewhere that I can't put my finger on.

**Rainbow Dash:** I think you've been watching way too many movies on your department.

**Pinkie Pie:** Yes, quite.

**Doctor Whooves:** Well, I'm sure all of you have an excellent future in the present. And just a heads up, we're almost at the time you guys are living in. So, we'll be arriving in a few minutes.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Girls, come over here, there's something we should discuss and I think it will be good.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Alright Sunset.

_So the girls went to a private room so that they can talk._

**Fluttershy:** So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, you know Charlet is such a good friend and has been sticking with us since the beginning.

**Rarity:** Yes, darling, Charlet is such a good chap and very likable.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I was thinking of doing something really nice for Charlet.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, spill it out Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Easy there Rainbow Dash, well, I was thinking of having Charlet be part of the Canterlot High program.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Are you actually sure about this Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm sure of it Twilight, Charlet could be a wonderful edition to the school.

**Applejack:** I think that's a mighty fine idea Sunset, Charlet would be perfect but we need to ask her brother about this.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Fair point, we'll tell him when we get back home.

_As the TARDIS travels through the time stream heading back to the present, the girls spoke to Doctor Whooves about Sunset's proposal, to which he agreed but he'll let them tell her when they get back home. When the TARDIS finally arrived home, they stepped out and breathed in the crisp night air._

**James:** (Inhales & exhales) Just take in the night air people, we are home!

**Toby:** You're not wrong there James. It seems as though we came back just around the brink of dusk. Does anyone feel tired enough.

**Gordon:** I do, an important person like me needs plenty of rest, one does have to keep up appearances so.

**Percy:** Oh brother, sometimes I hate it when you say that. Always thinking you're so high and mighty. Geez, give it a rest man.

**Gordon:** You know I can't do that Percy, we may be on vacation, but I'm still Sodor's finest express engine. Now if you excuse me, I need to get some sleep, let's head over to your house Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** You read my mind Gordon, we'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. Race ya!

_The others watched as Gordon and Rainbow used their super speed to go to their direction._

**James:** Well, Gordon is right on one thing, we'll need our shut eye for tomorrow. So, all in favor.

_Twilight, Edward, Spike, Starlight, Henry and Fluttershy raised their hands and joined Rarity and James on their trip back home, while Pinkie, Emily, Percy, Nia, Rebecca, Applejack, Toby, Thomas and Sunset remained._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey uh, Charlet.

**Charlet:** What is it?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I was thinking….

**Pinkie Pie:** Sunset and the girls, along with myself have been thinking about you and we were wondering if you want to enroll in the Canterlot High program. So, what do you say?

**Applejack:** Is that what you're going to say to her Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, pretty much, but I think Pinkie pretty much summed it up.

**Charlet:** Are you guys serious?

**Applejack:** We're more than serious sugarcube, you've become such a good friend to us, from the day we first met to our travels in the future. You were there with us every step of the way, so I think it would be an honor for you to join us when we get back to school.

_Charlet was lost for words when Applejack said those words, her eyes started watering up._

**Charlet:** (Sniffles) I-I'm lost for words. I can't believe you guys would do this for me. Thank you guys so much.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You're welcome Charlet, besides, we all talked to your brother about this and he thinks it's a good idea for you to join Canterlot High. I have a feeling you'll make excellent friends when you attend our school.

**Doctor Whooves:** I'll have to agree with the girls, I'll have to ask Principal Celestia if I can have you join them when the school year starts.

**Charlet:** Thank you all so much!

_She rushed to Sunset and Thomas and hugged the two, Thomas and Sunset wrapped their arms around Charlet, and the other two couples joined in on the hug._

**Charlet:** Just one question, what will they say on how long my hair is.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, pff, we have a friend whose hair is so long, Octavia, I'm pretty sure you and her could get along just fine. As for the others, I don't think they'll tease you about your hair length.

**Charlet:** Oh okay, I just wanna make sure, that's all.

**Percy:** Don't you guys have a home to go to.

**Doctor Whooves:** We do, my science workshop not only functions as a workshop but it also has the comforts of a regular house. So around tomorrow morning, I'll call Principal Celestia and see if I can find the paperwork to sign Charlet up for Canterlot High.

**Charlet:** Thank you guys so much for doing this for me. I love you guys so much.

**Sunset Shimmer:** No problem Charlet, well, it's getting late, we should probably get going.

**Applejack:** Night Sunset.

_So the group separated to go to their homes as they turn in for the night. In Sunset's house, Thomas was in Sunset's bed texted Percy on his new phone, when Sunset approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey mister.

**Thomas:** Oh no, I'm caught, whatever will I do!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Uhh, what?

**Thomas:** Long enough to do this!

_He grabbed her and placed Sunset on the bed as he started tickling her from her neck to her stomach. Sunset was laughing and trying to wriggle away from him, but it was no use. After the tickle fit, Thomas was lying down with Sunset on top of him breathing steadily after Thomas tickled her._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Panting) I'm so, gonna get you back, you can be sure of that.

**Thomas:** Eh, don't think so. But hey, at least we had ourselves a little bit of fun.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, not my idea of having fun, but what can you do. Although, at least you and I can have some alone time after all that fun we had.

**Thomas:** Well, can't say no to that.

_She wrapped her arms around Thomas as the two went close to each other and started kissing. They remained that way for some time until they fell asleep embraced. Meanwhile, around town, the Diesels and Adagio were sitting on top a roof of a building, looking out across town. Dodge was brushing and combing Adagio's hair._

**Dodge:** Hey listen Adagio, I know we've just met and I've said this before, but your hair really is poofy, it's almost like a pillow that I can lay on. No offense Adagio.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Aww, thanks for the compliment umm….

**Dodge:** My name is Dodge.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Nice to meet you, like I said, thanks for the compliment. Some of the boys I've come across seem to daunt at my hairstyle, leaving them in awe. So I guess it does make it special.

**Dodge:** I guess it does.

**Splatter:** Oh brother, looks like he's falling for her.

**Class 40:** Hmph, doubt it. Knowing some relationships, don't ask me how or when I got this, but they tend to not last long on the first impression.

**Diesel:** Well, let's hope your bumbling idiot doesn't fall for that siren, otherwise our mission will be a bust.

**Adagio Dazzle:** What sort of mission?

**Diesel:** Nothing you need to hear about, this is a diesel matter that strictly for diesels.

**Arry:** Geez Diesel, aren't you going a bit harsh on her?

**Diesel:** Can it Arry, I once allied with her during our last mission to take over Sodor. Now then boys, back to business, I believe we may have a strategy on how to get rid of our number one problem.

_While the diesels are busy discussing their strategy on defeating Thomas, Adagio grew curious on what they're talking about. So she turned to Dodge to talk to him._

**Adagio Dazzle:** Hey Dodge, what are these bozos talking about?

**Dodge:** Oh, they're just talking about on how they're trying to get rid of their main problem that stops our plan, Thomas.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Who's that?

**Dodge:** Haven't you heard of him?

**Adagio Dazzle:** Uhh, no.

**Dodge:** Well, looks like I'll tell you what we've done way before coming here.

**Adagio Dazzle:** What's that?

**Dodge:** Umm, you know our boss and fellow ally, Diesel 10 right?

**Adagio Dazzle:** Yeah, I do.

**Dodge:** Well, back then, me and Splatter have been serving him before coming here, on Sodor, they feared our boss and the three of us were on a mission to find the lost engine, which the Steam Team calls her Lady and trying to find the source of her power, which is called Gold Dust, which in turn powers the Magic Railroad she travels on and if we destroy it, it will mean the end of all the steam engines on Sodor. But, after all that, our boss was defeated by Thomas and Lady, while we left staying in the Dieselworks. When Diesel 10 tried to get the dust again but in Canterlot, he was defeated by the Steam Team and the Rainbooms and was sent to Equestria's dungeons where he was locked up and Diesel led us on a rescue mission to get the boss out.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Whoa, talk about a messed up life. But not to say you at least tried to get that dust.

**Dodge:** Thanks, but what have you been doing.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Well, when me and the girls arrived in this, we have these pendants with a special jewel which all of us cherished. All three of us had one goal, to grow stronger by singing which makes others around us release their negative energies which we feed off to make our singing stronger. We nearly succeeded if the Rainbooms hadn't interfered.

**Dodge:** Well, it seems as though all of us have something in common when it comes to lazy defeats from our enemies.

**Bert:** Well, for the most part Dodge. We may still be a bit powerful, but that doesn't make us useless.

**Dodge:** Well, you got me there Bert.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Hey boys.

**Class 40:** What do you want Adagio.

**Adagio Dazzle:** I think I may have a plan that might help your current predicament.

**Splatter:** If she has a good plan, then I think we should hear about it Diesel.

**Diesel:** Uhh, okay fine, what's your plan Adagio.

**Adagio Dazzle:** If I'm right, and I know I am, there should be a completely different warehouse far from where your buddies are stationed in. I could probably lure him in with one of my songs and maybe, I'll fight him until the right moment, I stab him with one of my swords and he'll be dead, plain and simple.

**Class 40:** Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. And to be honest, it's pretty good compared to Diesel's horrible schemes.

**Diesel:** Hey!

**Class 40:** Anyways, you might want to tell Diesel 10 of your plan.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Oh don't worry, I think you all will like it. And your blue friend won't be around to live to see the light of day.

**Splatter:** Back up a moment, did you say you have swords?

**Adagio Dazzle:** Yes, what's it to you.

**Splatter:** Uhh, no trouble. Just, when did you get them.

_Dodge looked to her left and saw two blades sitting right next to them, the blades are known as a Tanto and a Kusanagi sword._

**Adagio Dazzle:** Oh these, well, let's just say I got these swords when I was raiding a weapon's store. They sell some good stuff, I'm sure I can put these to good use when I see your Thomas.

**Diesel:** Don't get cocky Adagio, one word of caution might jog your mind right. Thomas is nothing to be trifled with, he's very powerful, strategic and knows most of our moves. Plus, he was honored with Gold Dust when Lady deemed him worthy to have it, hence why he's the leader of Sodor.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Don't worry Diesel, I'm sure I can find a weakness in him, and rest assured, he won't be around much longer when I'm done with him.

**Diesel:** Uhh fine, but don't screw it up.

**Adagio Dazzle:** What I can give you guys, is success. Diesel 10, this is Adagio, tell me what's been going on with you. Also, I want to thank the Ironworks bros on making this sweet looking walkie talkie.

**Diesel 10:** This is Diesel 10, glad you're enjoying it, because you'll be needing it in case we need you and your friends.

**Adagio Dazzle:** No problem, and hey, you're the boss.

**Diesel 10:** You know it, so what's been going on?

**Adagio Dazzle:** I think I may have a plan on how to get rid of Thomas, since some of you guys are having trouble figuring out.

**Timothy:** Well, what is it then! I wanted my brother gone right now!

**Storm King:** Calm down Timothy, she'll tell you the plan when your temper goes down a notch.

**Timothy:** (Growls) You're one to talk Storm King, you failed to get rid of my brother when you were fighting him, just before I came to possess him! So don't give me no lip on telling me to calm down monkey!

_He fired some of his fire at the Storm King which sends him back to the entrance of the warehouse._

**Timothy:** Now stay there and be a good little guard monkey, while the rest of us have real work to do.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Geez, seems to me like one of your partners Diesel 10 has a real anger management problem.

**Timothy:** (Growls)

**Diesel 10:** I did tell you that Timothy has a bit of a beef with his brother remember.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Yeah, you did. Sorry for offending you Timothy.

**Timothy:** Don't mention it.

**Diesel 10:** Anyways, do you have a plan on getting rid of Thomas.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Well, you might wanna sit down for this one Diesel 10, because you're going to like this.

_So Diesel 10 and Timothy leaned in as Diesel 10 projected a screen with his magic so that they can hear what she has to say about her plan._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Doctor Whooves  
2\. Rainbow Dash  
3\. Gordon  
4\. Charlet  
5\. Edward  
6\. Spike  
7\. Twilight Sparkle  
8\. Rarity  
9\. Starlight Glimmer  
10\. Emily  
11\. Rebecca  
12\. Thomas  
13\. Sunset Shimmer  
14\. Henry  
15\. Fluttershy  
16\. James  
17\. Pinkie Pie  
18\. Toby  
19\. Applejack  
20\. Nia  
21\. Percy  
22\. Dodge  
23\. Adagio Dazzle  
24\. Splatter  
25\. Class 40  
26\. Diesel  
27\. Arry  
28\. Bert  
29\. Diesel 10  
30\. Timothy  
31\. Storm King


	60. Chapter 57

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

**Episode 11 (57): Having Doubts**

_Ever since the gang are back, they were remembering the good times they had while traveling to the futures. The girls were having to work at their daily jobs while they leave the Steam Team to do their own things. James and Edward were hanging out with Gordon as they're being taught bowling, Percy is hanging out with Emily and Starlight while they're watching a movie. Around Sugarcube Corner, Thomas, Henry, Nia, Rebecca and Toby remained._

**Rebecca:** Wasn't our time travel adventure so amazing!

**Thomas:** It is amazing if you ask me.

**Toby:** You're telling me, some of these are rather awesome.

**Henry:** I agree with you guys; I think our futures might be something to look forward to.

**Nia:** Totally Henry, I mean, I wonder what else our future may bring for all of us. I mean, I'm so gonna look forward to this when it does happen.

**Thomas:** Hmm, I'm not so sure on that regard Nia.

**Henry:** Why do you say that Thomas?

**Thomas:** I mean, our futures are amazing as well, but for some reason, I'm thinking there may be a problem with this sort of thing.

**Toby:** You surely think this isn't something to do with the villains interfering with our futures.

**Thomas:** Probably, I mean, I know they've been dealt with from what Doctor Whooves said, but they're unpredictable and I know them by heart, well, besides the Equestrian villains but the Sodor villains, I know them by heart, especially my former brother.

**Nia:** We get that you're a bit upset about your former brother, and we understand your concern.

**Toby:** You know, now that I think about it, I'm still an old tram engine and I don't know how I'll even be capable of doing something for not just the farm with Applejack but if I'm well to take care of our future kids. I guess being old-fashioned really can bite you in the ass now would it.

**Rebecca:** Come now Toby, don't talk like that. You may be old, but you're still useful.

**Henry:** You know, now that I think about as well, me and Fluttershy's future shows us in that zoo, caring the animals, but the Titans? How am I able to control something this size?

**Nia:** Oh Henry, not you too?

**Thomas:** No, he's right, me, Toby and Henry all have doubts on certain aspects of our futures. I believe we should get some of our closest friends in one this, and see if they can help break us from our doubts.

**Nia:** Well, I guess you're right. We need some of our friends support for this, while the rest of our close friends here and the Steam Team are doing their own things.

**Henry:** You may be right, maybe they can help us out from our predicaments.

**Thomas:** That would be most appreciated, I'll go with Nia, Toby, try to see if you can find some of your pals from Applejack's group, Henry, you go with Rebecca and find your friends.

**Henry:** You got it Thomas. Let's get going.

_So the three separated and set off to find their friends and talk with them about if they should be concern with their futures. Up on the rooftops, Lady was watching the group and sensing their concern, she saw Thomas and Nia going down a separate direction, so she decided to follow them. We're first gonna take a look at Henry and Rebecca heading to the park where some of Henry's friends are staying at. Ferdinand was sitting at the park bench, Peter Sam and Trevor were playing Frisbee, and Neville and Norman were talking to each other. Neville was the first to see the two._

**Neville:** Oh hey there, you two. Henry, why are you so glum?

**Rebecca:** Hey Neville, the reason that Henry's a bit glum is because, how should I put this. Me and my friends along with the Mane 7 have traveled to the future to see what our future selves were up to.

**Norman:** Time travel huh? That seem like new Sudrian territory that you guys are going in.

**Rebecca:** Yeah, it may seem like a new normal, but I feel like we could handle it.

**Neville:** (Chuckles) I can tell, so Rebecca, back to the subject at hand. Why is Henry so glum?

**Rebecca:** Well, let me tell you guys what has been going on, for Henry and Fluttershy that is.

_So Rebecca told the others on what they've done in Henry and Fluttershy's future, when they get married, have a daughter, them interacting at the zoo with the animals and them seeing the giant Titans. The others are shocked at what they're hearing._

**Peter Sam:** Whoa, that's literally crazy. I mean, the fact of these gigantic beings living in this very world is just crazy.

**Henry:** Yeah, it is crazy, but that's not what really concerns me.

**Trevor:** What is it that concerns you Henry?

**Henry:** You know how Fluttershy and Henry can talk to our little animal friends right.

**Ferdinand:** We all know that. We think you have an excellent talent you guys have.

**Henry:** Well, we do have that skill, but the problem is, on how do we control these giant creatures.

**Neville:** Well, I find that a bit impossible, no offense. But if you and Fluttershy can control them, then that's an accomplishment on your part.

**Henry:** Yeah, I guess so.

**Norman:** I mean, we're not saying it as a bad thing Henry, we think you should accomplish that task as well.

**Ferdinand:** We know you have your struggles on embracing on what the future may be or not, but all we know is that you shouldn't doubt your own future, stick it with you until the very end and maybe, you might be able to live through it.

**Neville:** Nice motivational speech Ferdinand, though I'm still grasping the idea of these giant Titans living in this world, I wonder where they're at.

**Rebecca:** (Chuckles) Probably having a long, long sleep until whatever tells them to wake up.

**Norman:** Hmm, that could be true.

**Henry:** You know, you guys are right, I shouldn't start doubting on my possible future. And I need to stop worrying about scenarios that might go down. I should embrace what's coming, thanks for everything you guys.

**Ferdinand:** Don't mention it bub, now you and Rebecca continue having fun and hopefully, you and your friends would be back together to talk about what's been going on.

**Rebecca:** Thanks Ferdinand, and thank you all for your words of reassurance.

**Neville:** No problem Rebecca, we're proud to help you guys out.

_With that, Henry and Rebecca left the group as they continue on their way._

**Norman:** I know Henry and Fluttershy would go forth on their relationship, sure he may still be nervous, but he's getting there.

**Neville:** I totally agree with you, but they still got some ways to go before they advance any further.

**Ferdinand:** That's right. I think the two of them are really cute together.

**Trevor:** Can't argue with that, I don't know why but I'm starting to like being human. I know that might be a stupid coincidence, but it's really awesome, exploring new ways that we never thought possible and doing things that normal people on Sodor do on a daily basis. This is quite enjoyable.

**Peter Sam:** Totally agree with you, but Sodor will always be our home. But, I'll have to agree with you Trevor, that Canterlot could be our second home if you really think about.

**Neville:** Now that, I have to agree with you Peter Sam. But I wish we could live here if Sir Topham Hatt lets us.

**Norman:** Ha, now that is a good one.

_Henry and Rebecca were on their way to see Gordon, James and Edward at the bowling alley. They watched as Gordon threw the ball as it crashed into the pins in one fell swoop._

**Gordon:** Yes! Perfect strike.

**James:** Pff, I can do better.

**Gordon:** Ha, like you getting spares and gutters around your couple of go's.

**James:** Hey, I'm still learning okay.

**Rebecca:** Hey everyone!

**Edward:** Hey Rebecca, we were wondering where you and Henry were at.

**Henry:** Sorry that I worried you guys, I just feel like I need some time to myself for right now.

**Edward:** Totally understandable, wanna bowl with us.

**Henry** & **Rebecca:** Count us in. Count us in.

_So the two joined Edward along with Gordon and James to play bowling, meanwhile, Toby was walking to Applejack's to see if some of his friends can help him get over his doubts on his own future. Once he arrived, he was greeted by Granny Smith, Big Mac and Apple Bloom._

**Granny Smith:** Howdy Toby, what brings you to our establishment.

**Toby:** I'm just here to see my friends, if they're in here.

**Apple Bloom:** Of course your friends are here, they're hanging out inside the barn.

**Toby:** Thank you Apple Bloom, I will speak to them right now.

**Apple Bloom:** What's going on with you Toby?

**Toby:** It's just a personal manner, that's all.

**Granny Smith:** Well, whatever it is you want to talk with your friends, I'm sure it will all resolve in due time. Big Mac, why don't you take our dear Toby back to the barn to see your friends.

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

_So Big Mac and Toby walked off to the barn to find his friends. When they got here, they see Skarloey and Jack tending to some calves, Murdoch and Hank bringing in bales of hay and Hiro and Mavis tending to the horses._

**Big Macintosh:** Hello everyone, looks who back.

**Mavis:** Toby!

_She rushed to him and hugged Toby, he also returned the embrace. The others also walked over to him._

**Mavis:** I missed you so much Toby.

**Toby:** I missed you too Mavis, I'm sorry I worried you.

**Skarloey:** Don't worry about it, we aren't worried about it. We've seen you guys' pictures of your future adventures.

**Toby:** I see.

**Jack:** And to be honest, those adventures of those you were on are pretty awesome if you ask me.

**Toby:** Thanks you guys, looks like I have some explanation on why I came here for.

_So Toby talked to his friends about his future with Applejack and tells them if he's too old to do stuff to help support not just himself, but for his future kids._

**Mavis:** Wow, uhh, I-I-I'm not sure how to explain to that.

**Toby:** I know, it's a lot to take in.

**Murdoch:** I'm just really impressed that you managed to accomplish so much in your future.

**Toby:** Thanks for the compliment Murdoch.

**Mavis:** I'm actually really proud of you Toby, you've accomplished so much as of right now.

**Toby:** And I appreciate that Mavis, but I still have my doubts if I'm too old to even do some basic things, since I'm a tram engine back on Sodor, and I don't know if I'm still in working order, both engine and being a human.

**Hiro:** Toby listen, back when I broke down on Sodor, I have my own doubts if I'm still in working order or if I should go back on the rails, and worst of all, if I was going to be scrapped since I was an old engine. But when I met Thomas, I see something in his eyes that see a completely different perspective in him. That, he wants to save me along with the rest of his friends, I've never felt more grateful than all in my life. After they repaired me, I started to come apart when I was in the middle of that chase with Spencer, I start feeling sad again like it's coming back to me. But Thomas and his friends never lose hope, and they convinced Sir Topham Hatt to restore me to my former glory and look at me now, I'm may still be an old-timer, but I'm still useful.

**Toby:** Well, yeah, you may be right. I should never lose hope. But I still feel like I'm too old for things.

**Hank:** Come on Toby, don't think like that. You're one of the most hardworking individuals I've ever known, whether here or on Sodor. You don't rest until that job is done you hear. Sure you may think some people say you're too old, but don't let them stop you from overcoming possible odds. You've helped your friends and the Mane 7 stop Diesel and his cronies, except Norman, Den and Dart, from taking over Canterlot High, became a boyfriend to Applejack, and helped stopped Timothy from taking over Thomas and getting him back. All these things, all the way to you telling us your future, it's mindboggling sure, but it's still amazing. Toby, no matter who they say to you or what, you're still really useful and Sir Topham Hatt would've want this as well. You understand what I'm saying to you Toby.

**Toby:** You know; I think you're right. What was I thinking, doubting my own potential? I think you all have shown me my light of true potential, and I thank you humbly to my deepest regards.

**Mavis:** That's what we like to hear from you Toby, and there's also something I've also wanted to ask you as well.

**Toby:** What's that Mavis.

**Mavis:** Ever since I've arrived on Sodor, and meeting you, teaching me on how to work the quarry. I know you're a couple with Applejack but….

**Toby:** Wait, are you saying that you have a crush on me as well, like with Emily and Thomas.

**Mavis:** Yeah, I did, you may be trying to help me out from way before, and I was being my stubborn self, but I've started to develop a likeness to you. And I love you Toby, even though you're already taken.

_She gave Toby a kiss on the cheek, which leave Toby blushing a little. He smiled at Mavis and gave her a hug._

**Toby:** I appreciate you telling me your feelings Mavis, and thank you all for helping me see the light.

**Hank:** It's not a problem partner, here, there's an extra bottle of cider if you want a drink.

**Toby:** Thanks.

_As he was getting a drink, his phone rang and it was Percy calling him._

**Mavis:** I think you should answer him.

**Toby:** Probably. Hello? Oh hey Percy, how were you? Oh I'm good, I just need some time off to myself. Where are you at Percy, can I visit you? Oh really, well, I'll come by in just an hour.

**Mavis:** So?

**Toby:** Percy invited me to hang out with them around Canterlot Mall, they were watching a movie and wanted me to come along, so it seems as though I best be going.

**Mavis:** Well, what are you waiting for?

_She then kissed Toby on the lips which surprised him, she then released him._

**Toby:** But….

**Mavis:** Don't worry, I told Applejack about me having a crush on you way before coming here. So, what are you waiting for, go get 'em tiger.

_Toby smiled and raced off to find Percy. When he arrived, he sees Percy, Starlight and Emily hanging around the food court._

**Toby:** Hello you guys.

**Percy:** Hi Toby, I was wondering what the heck happened to you. But after that call, I understand and told them what's going on with you.

**Toby:** Thanks for that Percy.

**Emily:** Hey, we're all your friends Toby, and you're one of us, so any matter that you're dealing with, us along with your friends and even Applejack will be right here to help you.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Too true Emily, too true.

**Toby:** Thanks you guys, so anything special we can do around here.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Well, we could go clothes shopping for a few hours, I've been dying to see how they'll look on me and Emily, and maybe on you guys if you're interested.

**Percy:** Of course we'll come along, well, not too big on buying any new clothes, I kinda like these threads I have on much better.

**Emily:** Well, okay then, let's get going you guys.

_So Emily, Starlight, Percy and Toby walked on through the mall to start their shopping. Meanwhile, Thomas and Nia were walking in the direction of Canterlot High._

**Nia:** Hey, I know you're worried about your future and what will become of the villains, but you shouldn't let those factors worry you.

**Thomas:** I know what you're saying Nia, but still, the villains are not completely out of the woods and may be planning something that will take us completely by surprise and we won't be able to plan on what we'll do next. It's just eating at me like crazy, it's not even funny!

**Lady:** Thomas, relax. There's no need to get yourself worked up.

_Thomas and Nia looked behind them and saw Lady standing there._

**Nia:** Lady, It's been awhile.

**Lady:** It has been for some time, but there's no time to chat for right now. Thomas, I sensed something is troubling you.

**Thomas:** Uhh yeah, I mean, you practically heard me in your Gold Dust form.

**Lady:** (Giggles) Yeah, maybe that too. But like I said, something is troubling you Thomas and I wanna know what's going on.

**Thomas:** Umm, I think it be best if we talk this out with some of our friends will be here to talk this out.

**Lady:** Well, you're in luck. I managed to find some of your friends that'll be just right to talk about your situation.

_She opened a portal and outstepped: Ryan, Duck, Rosie and Stanley._

**Nia:** Rosie!

**Rosie:** Hey Nia, it's been a long time.

**Nia:** Same here, I miss seeing you.

**Duck:** Beg pardon but, why are we called here?

**Thomas:** Umm, it's best to probably talk about it around the track.

**Ryan:** Fair enough, let's get going everyone.

_So everyone walked over to the bleachers and sat down._

**Lady:** So, shall we see what's the matter?

**Thomas:** Yeah, let's, so where to start.

_So, Thomas told Lady, Rosie, Stanley and Ryan about his future and his doubts on what the villains will do if they're not contained._

**Stanley:** Oh my, now that is a lot to take in.

**Thomas:** I know, it's sorta confusing, but it's really interesting if you think of it.

**Duck:** Well, the thought of Thomas ruling alongside Princess Twilight and for Sunset becoming an alicorn to help assist you while the Princess is off to solve a problem.

**Rosie:** But we understand on why you think the villains would be up to around your future and will still up to mischief.

**Thomas:** Exactly, like I know what the villains would be up to, but I feel like it might be too late if I think ahead.

**Lady:** Hey, it's okay to think ahead, but don't take it too much otherwise you'll lose track of what you're interacting with. I understand what you're going through Thomas, but let that cloud what you're trying to achieve. Remember, you have a beautiful future with Sunset Shimmer, don't let the villains do anything that will make you lose track of what you're accomplishing.

**Ryan:** Besides, we're all here if you need support from your friends. It'll do nicely for you.

**Thomas:** (Sighs) Yeah, thanks for the support you guys.

**Stanley:** No problem Thomas, we're always here for you.

**Rosie:** And Thomas, if something troubles you, you can always come to us and we'll always be for you. No matter what it is.

**Thomas:** Thank you everyone, you're all such good friends.

**Duck:** Oh, don't mention it.

_Suddenly, Thomas' phone rang and it was Sunset._

**Thomas:** Hello? Oh hey babe, how's work coming along. Interesting, well, I'll be sure to visit you sometime later. Oh, well I appreciate your concern Sunset, I just wanted some time to myself, just to clear some things that are in my head. Okay then, I'll be with you and seeing your friends shortly. Okay, love you bye.

**Lady:** Let me guess, your girlfriend wants you at the mall.

**Thomas:** I was gonna say that, you silly magic goddess. But yeah, she wants me and Nia to head over there.

**Lady:** (Giggles) Well, let me help you take care of that, by creating a magic portal to the mall.

**Nia:** Ooh, this should be interesting. Shall we get going Thomas.

**Thomas:** I think so; we'll see you guys later.

_So Lady created a portal and Nia and Thomas stepped through to the mall. The two walked towards the food court, when they encounter some familiar faces._

**Percy:** Thomas?

**Thomas:** Percy?

**Percy:** Yo, what are you doing here?

**Thomas:** Well, thanks to Lady, me and Nia came here to see….

**Pinkie Pie:** Thomas!

**Thomas:** And there goes the surprise.

_They soon see Pinkie and the rest of the Mane 7 coming towards them in their work attire. _

**Rainbow Dash:** What's shaking number one?

**Thomas:** Not much.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You had me worried there Thomas for a minute. I thought something might've….

**Thomas:** Hey, it's okay, nothing bad will happen to me, not now and not ever.

_Sunset smiled from ear to ear and hugged Thomas as well as kissed him on the lips._

**Spike:** This is just too sweet.

**Rarity:** You said it darling, they are rather beautiful.

**Twilight Sparkle:** So, you guys wanna explain why you were gone?

_So Thomas explained to the girls on his doubts on what the future may hold. Some of the girls were a bit surprised on what he said._

**Fluttershy:** Oh dear, you think the villains might interfere with your future.

**Thomas:** Yeah, I once thought of it, but now, after what Lady and her friends told me, I think it's helped me overcome my doubts.

**Applejack:** Well sugarcube, I'm glad you overcame them doubts of yours. We wouldn't want to go moping of your possible future.

**Thomas:** Well, thanks for that girls. So what are we waiting for, let's continue on our fun.

_So the group walked around the mall to see what's in store for them._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Rebecca  
2\. Thomas  
3\. Toby  
4\. Henry  
5\. Nia  
6\. Neville  
7\. Norman  
8\. Peter Sam  
9\. Trevor  
10\. Ferdinand  
11\. Gordon  
12\. James  
13\. Edward  
14\. Granny Smith  
15\. Apple Bloom  
16\. Big Macintosh  
17\. Mavis  
18\. Skarloey  
19\. Jack  
20\. Murdoch  
21\. Hiro  
22\. Hank  
23\. Percy  
24\. Emily  
25\. Starlight Glimmer  
26\. Lady  
27\. Rosie  
28\. Duck  
29\. Ryan  
30\. Stanley  
31\. Pinkie Pie  
32\. Rainbow Dash  
33\. Sunset Shimmer  
34\. Spike  
35\. Rarity  
36\. Twilight Sparkle  
37\. Fluttershy  
38\. Applejack


	61. Chapter 58

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

**Episode 12 (58): What if the Future Doesn't Come True**

_In Canterlot Mall, Thomas, Nia, Percy, Emily, Toby were hanging out with the Mane 7 and Starlight while they wait for the others to join in. Thomas, Percy and Toby were checking out a local sunglasses store, while Emily is taking Nia to a local nails salon to get their nails down. Thomas tried on a pair of visor sunglasses._

**Thomas:** Whoo, look at me, I look really snazzy.

**Percy:** Yeah, not gonna lie about that one. If Sunset finds you wearing these, she'll be all over you right now.

**Thomas:** Hmm, you might be right Percy. Alright, I'm buying these bad boys. I'll see you when I'm done paying.

**Percy:** Alright Thomas, I'll be checking in with Toby.

_So Thomas head to the checkout while Percy is walking towards the entrance to find Toby, he found him sitting in a bench that's close to the store._

**Percy:** Yo Tobs, what's shaking?

**Toby:** (Chuckles) Since when have you called me that?

**Percy:** Oh come on bro, I mean most of my friends call each other certain nicknames, so why not you.

**Toby:** I'm not trying to be offensive or anything, but sometimes, I don't need a nickname. But since you're my friend, I'll allow it for now.

**Percy:** Excellent. Also, Thomas is buying himself some wicked shades.

**Thomas:** Did someone say shades?

_Toby and Percy looked and saw Thomas coming out with his new sunglasses._

**Thomas:** Well Toby, what do you think.

**Toby:** Wow, look at you, I think those glasses are a real hit for you. You'll be sure to win Sunset's heart.

**Percy:** Yep, that's what I told him. By the way, when are we meeting Emily and Nia.

**Toby:** Well, they should be done with their nails in about a minute, so I guess we should see how things are going with them.

**Thomas:** Well then, let's get going to see how they're doing.

_While the three were walking through the mall to find Emily and Nia, they stumbled upon Gordon, James, Henry, Edward and Rebecca walking out of a sports store._

**Thomas:** Well I'll be, Gordon and his buddies checking out the sports store. Let's check it out.

_So they walk over to where Gordon and the others are._

**Thomas:** Yo Gordon!

**Gordon:** Well now, speak of the devil, look what the cat dragged in.

**Percy:** Uhh, good morning Gordon.

**Gordon:** I know that, I was just kidding. So, what brings you three here.

**Toby:** We thought it be best if we hang around the mall for a while, and that'll give us time to hang with the girls. And if they want our help, we could help them out.

**Henry:** That's nice to hear Toby.

**Rebecca:** Speaking of the girls, not your girlfriends, but where are Emily and Nia.

**Percy:** They're at the nail salon getting their nails done, so we're meeting with them over there.

**James:** Pah, I don't need to get my nails done, all I need to make sure that looks good, it's my hair. Gotta keep it perfect.

**Edward:** Oh, knock it off James, no one wants to hear you boast about your good looks.

**Thomas:** Alright everyone, let's cool our jets, we don't want to start our morning like this. So, now that this is out of the way, can we find the girls.

**James:** Yeah, I guess.

_So the gang walked through the mall to the nail salon to find Emily and Nia. They found the two walking out of the salon._

**Percy:** Hello Nia, Emily, how's it going with the salon.

**Nia:** Oh, it was so splendid, they gave us a bit of a pedicure, they manicured our nails and even styled them like we wanted.

**Emily:** She's right, see for yourselves.

_The two girls showed them what their nails look like._

_**\- Nia's**__ nails have orange along with green, yellow and black stripes paint on them_

_**\- Emily's**__ have a dark green color with a little emerald stuck on it_

**Emily:** Do you like them?

**Edward:** I think they look beautiful; I think they suit you.

**Nia:** Thank you, you're all real sweet.

**Gordon:** So, shall we see where our girls are up to.

**Henry:** Probably right.

_So the Steam Team walked off to find their girlfriends, they soon find them hanging at the food court with Applejack still in her work clothes_

**Pinkie Pie:** (Gasps) I see someone very familiar coming this way.

**Rainbow Dash:** It's probably the Steam Team I can bet ya that.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm sure it is Rainbow, cause here they come now.

_The girls see the Steam Team come towards the girls._

**Thomas:** Hello everyone.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Thomas, what you got there?

**Thomas:** I got myself these fancy sunglasses and to be perfectly honest, I think they look good.

**Rarity:** Ooh, they're so pretty and so reflective.

**Spike:** Ooh, I can see myself perfectly.

**Thomas:** Thanks, I think these will look good if we go on some amazing adventures.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Now that, I can agree with.

**Fluttershy:** Ooh Emily, your nails look absolutely beautiful.

**Emily:** Aww thanks Fluttershy, you're too sweet.

**Applejack:** Well, I'm glad you guys are enjoying your fun, but it looks like you lot could use a fine smoothie drink. My manager let me whip these up for you guys as a special treat since you and your Sudrian friends came here.

**Thomas:** Thanks Applejack, you're the best.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, what are you guys waiting for, dig in!

_So the group decided to dig in to their smoothies. But the group is unaware of what's about to happen._

**Thomas:** Ahh, these are some good smoothies. You should take credit for your work, but right now, let's….

_Suddenly, his eyes flashed white as he is seeing a vision of something. Inside, Thomas was on the ground as he comes back to his feet._

_**Thomas:** Ugh, what the heck just happened. One minute, I'm drinking my smoothie and the next, I'm in here, wherever he is._

_Then, he gasped as he sees what he sees. The land he's in was a volcanic wasteland, riddled with molten rock, rivers of lava, volcanoes and mountains with molten tracks around them. But what's worse is a large volcanic rock castle standing to where Canterlot High is supposed to be._

_**Thomas:** No, no, this isn't supposed to be happening. This is not how our future would look like._

_Then, a drawbridge is lowered and outstepped Diesel 10 and his minions (Diesel, Arry & Bert, Splatter & Dodge and Class 40)._

_**Thomas:** No, Diesel 10, what is this madness!_

_**Diesel 10:** (Chuckles) Don't you know Thomas, we all managed to defeat you along with your pathetic friends from interfering in our plans, and now, you will face your total destruction._

_He fired a beam of dark magic at Thomas but he dodged it until he was hit by a beam of magic and crashes to the ground._

_**Thomas:** What the, who was that?_

_**Cozy Glow:** That would be me._

_Flying out of the castle was Cozy Glow, with Alicorn power._

_**Thomas:** Oh no, Princess Twilight told me about you, your Cozy Glow aren't you._

_**Cozy Glow:** That's right, along with all of my friends._

_Manifesting in the shadows is King Sombra, oozing with dark magic. Flying in is Queen Chrysalis, in her powered up form. Bursting through the rock is Tirek, the magic stealing centaur. In a cacophony of sound, the Sirens arrived. Stepping to the left side of Diesel 10 is Vinnie, the bully. Manifesting from the darkness is the all-powerful Pony of Shadows. Landing in front of Thomas is the Storm King waving his staff around. He was about to throw his staff down on Thomas until he dodged it. But it wouldn't be long until he heard a sound that he feared from the beginning, followed by a ghostly whistle._

_**Timothy:** (Laughs)_

_**Thomas:** No, it can't be!_

_**Timothy:** We meet again, little brother. So nice to finally see you again, but this time, it will be your last. Look around you, everything that you love, cherish and care for in this world is all but gone, and there's just one thing left for us to get rid of, and that something is you._

_**Diesel 10:** Now, my friends, let's get rid of our problem once and for all._

_All of them powered up their powers in their hands, horns, voices and weapons to their max and fired them at Thomas. He screamed as he was pummeled by the beams. He was soon back to reality, breathing really heavily and seeing his friends all looking at him._

**Percy:** Thomas! Hello, earth to Thomas!

**Thomas:** W-What the heck.

**Applejack:** Geez Thomas, you look like you've seen multiple ghosts in a cabbage patch.

**Edward:** Are you okay Thomas.

**Emily:** We were so worried for you Thomas, one minute you were having fun and the next, you were out like a light.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hmm, he's sweating a little bit, he's breathing really heavily, he's shaking a bit and his heartrate is going a mile a minute.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, are you feeling okay?

**Thomas:** Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine.

_He then fainted on the spot, which most of his friends were shocked at seeing Thomas faint, which indicated something's wrong._

**Percy:** Thomas, what happened, dude.

**Emily:** Thomas, please wake up, please! Wake up.

**Edward:** Is he okay?

**Twilight Sparkle:** He's stable; he's just going to be out of it for the time being.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Let's get him to my house, and hopefully, he'll come back to us.

_So Gordon and Henry carried Thomas with them as they leave the mall for Sunset's house. Sunset looked at Thomas with a worried expression._

**Sunset Shimmer:** You're going to be okay Thomas; you just have to be.

**Percy:** I hope so, I can't even think of what will happen if he doesn't wake up.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't think like that Percy, have faith, and hope Thomas will get through this, I hope.

_A while later, the entire gang was hanging around Sunset's house, watching television, playing games or even chatting amongst one another. But upstairs, Sunset, Percy and even Emily walk to where Thomas is resting to check on how he's doing, Sunset was the most worried for him. It's nearly close to midafternoon and the others are starting to get worried._

**Gordon:** Anything?

**Percy:** He still hasn't woken up.

**Gordon:** Ugh, this is getting ridiculous. How long will it take for Thomas to come out of his stupor.

**Edward:** Take it easy Gordon, there's no need to get yourself worked up over Thomas' condition. Once he wakes, we'll see what's up with his situation.

_He soon got his wish when all of them heard Thomas screaming out and saying these words. Some of the group raced over to where Thomas is._

**Thomas:** Where am I! Are my friends okay! Where are they!

**Gordon:** Well, looks like you got your wish.

_Edward ignored Gordon's comment and raced off to the others trying to comfort Thomas._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, hey, it's okay Thomas. Breathe Thomas breathe, it's okay, you're safe.

**Percy:** Yeah dude, just breathe and chill the beans. Nothing's going to hurt you.

_Thomas looked at all his friends looking at him in concern, his eyes were tearing up and when he looked at Sunset, he let it out. He hugged her and started crying, Sunset was surprised about this, but returns the embrace and her hand starts rubbing Thomas' back up and down to calm him down._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Shh, shh, it's okay Thomas, it's okay. You're safe now, and we're here for you.

**Thomas:** (Sniffles) T-Thank you Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** No problem babe, (Kisses his cheek), come on, let's go to the living room so that we can talk about what happened.

**Thomas:** Okay.

_So Sunset guided Thomas from the bedroom to the living room couch. She let him sit on the couch as she gets him water to keep him hydrated. The rest of the group stood or sat around the living room looking at Thomas with worried eyes, Sunset sat next to him and wrapped her arm around him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Are you feeling any better Thomas?

**Thomas:** S-Sort of Sunset, I'm sorry, it's just….

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, it's okay. You don't have to share what you saw if it's not too important.

**Thomas:** No, you guys need to know what I saw. This could really tip the balance between our worlds.

**Edward:** Well, if it's that serious, let's hear it.

_Thomas was still a bit nervous about sharing this new information, until Sunset squeezed him closer to her. He looked and saw her smiling, and she even gave a comforting kiss on the cheek to help him._

**Thomas:** (Inhales & exhales) Alright, I'll tell you guys what I saw, and just to warn you, this is really disturbing.

**James:** Pff, come on, how disturbing can it actually be.

**Percy:** James, this is serious.

**Thomas:** I remember back at the mall, we were at the food court busy chatting and then, Applejack brought fruit smoothies for everyone and I was just about to say on if we should all do something fun when, out of nowhere, my vision was white and it took me to this volcanic wasteland that used to be Canterlot, filled with volcanoes and lava rivers. The worst of it was a large castle standing to where Canterlot High used to stand. It then showed Diesel 10 and the diesels standing there outside the castle due to a drawbridge that they lowered. It also showed the Dazzlings, two ponies that manifested from the darkness, a pink-furred alicorn, a red and black centaur, a bug like pony, Vinnie, the Storm King and worst of all, my brother Timothy.

_The group was silenced when they hear what Thomas said, some were still processing what they just heard, until the silence is broken._

**James:** Oh, for the love of Christ, of all the engine baddies we have on Sodor from the Diesels to the Anti-Rail League, and now Vinnie is in league with him. Ugh, I should've been there to help you and Ashima save Philip from that monstrosity.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Who's Vinnie?

**Gordon:** He's an American competitor of the Great Railway Show, who tested his strength in the strength competition. But he was a bully, who likes to pick on others because of their size, especially poor Philip.

**Pinkie Pie:** Why would he do such a thing.

**Thomas:** Because that's in his nature.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Well, now we know the Storm King is working for your diesel with a claw. But, hang on, did you say you saw a pink alicorn?

**Thomas:** Yeah, I did, why?

**Starlight Glimmer:** The only other pink alicorn I know is Princess Cadence, but she's not evil. So it could've been, Cozy Glow!

**James:** Now who is that?

**Starlight Glimmer:** She used to be a pink Pegasus, but after absorbing some powerful magic, she transformed into an alicorn in the final battle. She uses friendship to gain power, I know it sounds stupid but that's what she does, and trust me, if you see her, don't be friends with her.

**Percy:** Duly noted.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hmm, did you also happen to say you saw a bug-like pony.

**Thomas:** Yeah.

**Sunset Shimmer**: And at the same time, two ponies that manifested from the darkness and a red and black centaur, along with the Dazzlings.

**Thomas:** Yes, why?

**Sunset Shimmer:** This is worse than I feared, Diesel 10 is recruiting everyone not just from your island but every single villain also from Equestria.

**Toby:** That's supposed to be a bad thing, right.

**Starlight Glimmer:** It's more than a bad thing. The fate of our worlds, Equestria, Canterlot and Sodor hang in the balance. If these villains continue their schemes, then it could be the end of everything.

**Rainbow Dash:** Wait a minute, Sunset said the Dazzlings are in cahoots with Diesel 10. Ugh, these girls are the worst.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Tell me about it, but the others are a much bigger threat.

**Emily:** So who are they? If we're gonna have to face these villains in the future, we need to know who they are.

**Starlight Glimmer:** I know one, Queen Chrysalis, she used to be the queen of the Changelings, who feed off love to gain power and can take the form of another to blend in, but after me and some of my friends, we managed to reverse the Changelings to who they're supposed to be. But that ultimately leaves Chrysalis still a danger.

**James:** (Shudders) Now that is more terrifying than it sounds, like something from an alien movie.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It gets worse, not only is Chrysalis a danger, but there's also Tirek, that centaur capable of stealing magic to make him more powerful.

**Gordon:** Yep, your totally run the mill power hungry villain. Sounds awfully familiar to Diesel 10.

**Nia:** Too true, but wait, who are the ponies that you told us that manifest from the darkness.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Those two happen to be the Pony of Shadows and Equestria's vilest tyrant, King Sombra, who once ruled over the Crystal Empire before Cadence took over.

**Henry:** Now that's just cruel. At least it couldn't be any worse.

**Percy:** Uhh yes it can, have you not heard who else is working for Diesel 10, Timothy, Thomas' former brother.

**Gordon:** Now why doesn't that surprise me in the slightest.

**Applejack:** If all of these here villains meet up with Diesel 10, it would be impossible to defeat them even with our powers.

**Thomas:** I want to not have that vision come to play, but what if it does come true, and what does it mean for us. Will our friendship change or what? I don't know.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh Thomas, our friendship will never change, and our future, all our futures, will never change either. You know why?

**Thomas:** Why?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Because our friendship will forever be in the ages in the history books and our relationship also will never change either.

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, I feel a song coming on. Hit it!

**BG Music: Friendship Through the Ages- Rainbooms **(My Little Pony) **Rainbooms ft. Steam Team**

_(It all began with Thomas sitting on a piano looking at Twilight play it while Edward sings with her)_

_Edward __& __Twilight Sparkle:_

_Nothing stays the same for long  
__But when it changes doesn't mean it's gone  
__Time will always get away  
__As it leaves behind another day_

_(It then showed Thomas in a wilderness area with Henry and Fluttershy walking with them, and even offering to blow a dandelion)_

_Henry __& __Fluttershy:_

_Things may come and things may go  
__Some go fast and some go slow  
__Few things last, that's all I know  
__But friendship carries on through the ages_

_(It showed Rarity climbing up on some growing flowers along with James joining in, while Thomas emerged from a sprouting flower)_

_James, __Rarity, __Henry __& __Fluttershy:_

_Things may come __and things may go  
__Some go fast __and some go slow  
__Few things last, __that's all I know  
__But friendship carries __on through the ages_

_(It showed Rainbow and Gordon rocking out in front of a crowd and it showed Thomas being carried off and enjoying himself, as the two smash guitars at the end)_

_Rainbow Dash __& __Gordon:_

_Been around for a long time  
Rocking out hard 'cause I'm in my prime  
Maybe it'll change further down the line  
But our friendship carries on through the ages_

_(It showed Applejack strumming her guitar as Toby is riding a horse with Thomas, it then cuts to them doing cowboy dances)_

_Applejack __& __Toby: _

_Every single style has something  
__Different it can say  
__There's nothing wrong with being unique  
__And special in your own way_

_(It showed Percy and Pinkie Pie in a techno world sliding down a guitar stick and the two and Thomas are interacting in their techno world)_

_Pinkie Pie __& __Percy:_

_Maybe you wanna be a pop star  
__Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wha, ah! Ah, oh!  
__That won't last forever  
__But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh!_

_Rainbooms ft. Steam Team_

_Things __may __come __and __things __may __go  
__Some go fast__ and some go slow  
__Few things __last, that's all I know  
__But friendship __carries on __through the ages __(But friendship carries on)_

_Things __may __come __and __things __may __go  
__Some go fast__ and some go slow  
__Few things __last, that's all I know  
__But friendship __carries on __through the ages __(But friendship carries on)_

_Ohhh-oh, carries on…._

_Thomas was looking at his friends with happy expressions and he finally broke the silence._

**Thomas:** Thank you all, it really means a lot for me. But, it might take some time for me to get that horrible vision I had to go away.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's okay Thomas, we understand that it'll take a lot for you to recover from and if you ever need us to comfort you, just let us know.

**Thomas:** I can never ask for a better group of friends then all of you girls. You're like a second family to me.

**Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy** & **Pinkie Pie:** Aww! Aww! Aww! Aww! Aww! Aww! Aww!

_The girls were blushing a bit after what Thomas said, and they immediately surrounded him with a group hug._

**James:** Oh brother, seems as though Thomas is becoming a ladies' man.

**Emily:** I find it kinda adorable.

_The girls break their hug but only Sunset remains, she then kissed Thomas on the cheek and looked at him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Who's my sweet little wittle baby boy, yes you are, yes you are. You're so sweet you're irreplaceable. (Kisses him)

**Thomas:** Oh Sunset, stop it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, I won't stop my little wittle boy. Come here you.

**Thomas:** No, stop it. Stop it! (Laughs)

_Sunset soon climbed on top of Thomas and started smothering him with kisses as he's laughing, which in turn made some of the other girls and Steam Team laugh to their hearts content._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Thomas  
2\. Percy  
3\. Toby  
4\. Gordon  
5\. Henry  
6\. Rebecca  
7\. James  
8\. Edward  
9\. Nia  
10\. Emily  
11\. Pinkie Pie  
12\. Rainbow Dash  
13\. Twilight Sparkle  
14\. Sunset Shimmer  
15\. Rarity  
16\. Spike  
17\. Starlight Glimmer  
18\. Fluttershy  
19\. Applejack


	62. Chapter 59

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

**Episode 13 (59): Time for Comfort**

_It was night around Canterlot, and in Sunset's house, Sunset and Thomas were fast asleep. But Thomas is having some trouble getting a good night's sleep, he was tossing and turning a bit having a bad dream of that vision he had from yesterday. During his dream, he was breathing heavily again and at one point, he couldn't take it anymore._

**Thomas:** (Gasps) (Breathing heavily, sighs) Oh man, I told myself that that vision I had earlier is gonna come back to haunt me. (Sighs) Maybe something downstairs will help me get my mind off of this.

_Thomas got out of bed and is heading downstairs to the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, Thomas opened the fridge and got out a soda, popped the tab and drank some. He placed the can on the counter and placed his hands on it as well and hung his head down, already exhausting by that dream he had. He stood there for a few seconds until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched but when he turned, it was Sunset, Thomas breathed a sigh of relief._

**Thomas:** Oh, it's you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Thomas, are you okay?

**Thomas:** I guess so, though, that vision I had earlier is still haunting me every time I think about it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So I hear, I feel so bad for you, you should never be this afflicted in your life. But I hope that vision is gone from your mind for good.

**Thomas:** I hope so.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I know so, and hopefully someday, it will be gone.

**Thomas:** Thanks Sunset, for making me feel better but at the same time, always standing by my side when I'm feeling down.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You're welcome Thomas.

_The two looked at each other with half-lid eyes until they come in with a kiss on the lips, Thomas' arms wrapped around her waist and Sunset's arms wrapped around his neck. Thomas pulled Sunset closer to him as they continue kissing. They remain kissing for a few minutes until they break and their foreheads are touching as they look at each other._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I, don't suppose you want some company for your slumber, looks like you need it.

**Thomas:** You know; I'll like that very much. Just got to refreshing my face with some water and I'll join you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Of course babe, I can wait.

_The two kissed once more and Thomas set off for the bathroom, meanwhile, Sunset got out her phone and scrolled to her messages to find Rarity, Fluttershy, Toby, Edward and Percy. She soon typed in a copied message saying "Hey, you guys it's Sunset, listen, Thomas is having bad dreams of his vision and is affecting him a little bit. We need some way to make him happy again and forget that this vision he told us ever happened. We need all hands on this one folks." She heard Thomas come out of the bathroom and approached her._

**Thomas:** So, shall we get some sleep.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, we shall.

_So the two hold hands and walked up to the bedroom to get a good night's sleep. Around the morning, Thomas left Sunset's house to go for a walk just to clear his head from the vision he had earlier and the bad dream last night. What he didn't know is that Sunset's friends that she texted are going to help him alleviate his stress. He soon found a bench and sat on it as he looked at the bustling town. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and it was Rarity._

**Rarity:** Hello darling.

**Thomas:** Rarity, I-I was not expecting you to be here. Where's James?

**Rarity:** Oh, he's taken care of some things back at the boutique. I'm, on the other hand, have a day off. A little birdie told me that you are in a bit of a muddle, after your apparent vision yesterday and bad dream you had around last night. But, not to worry, I'm here to make sure your troubles are averted.

**Thomas:** Wha? What? How did….

**Rarity:** Shh, let's just say it's a surprise, trust me darling.

**Thomas:** Uhh, okay, I trust you Rarity.

**Rarity:** Thank you darling, I'm sorry if I'm acting a bit brutish today, but I'm just trying to help you out dear, and alleviate all that stress you had back then. I hope you understand Thomas.

**Thomas:** I-I understand perfectly Rarity. So, what do you have in mind to do Rarity.

**Rarity:** Well darling, I've got just the solution for us two, I've got ourselves access to an all exclusive spa that's around town, led by two very experienced ladies I happened to be friends with. So, shall we get going darling, and don't worry, I'm sure Jamesy won't be daft enough to spy on the two of us.

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) I agree, otherwise he'll think I'm stealing you away from him.

**Rarity:** (Laughs) Oh darling, you surely do have a way with words, don't you? It's no wonder Sunset found something in you that she loves.

**Thomas:** Well, I think it's a good thing Sunset was in love with me before we confessed, otherwise, all our times together will be for nothing.

_So the two continue their conversation when they reached the spa. Once inside, the ladies immediately recognized Rarity entering their spa._

**Lotus Blossom:** Ah, Rarity, such a pleasure having you in our lovely spa.

**Aloe:** Ooh, and who's this. Wait, don't tell me, that's Thomas right.

**Rarity:** Lotus, Aloe, such a pleasure seeing you again. And you're absolutely right, this is my good friend and charmer Thomas.

**Thomas:** It's nice to meet you two.

**Lotus Blossom:** It's an honor having you here in our spa. Rarity has told us everything on what you're going through. And dare I say it, it's almost tragic.

**Thomas:** Yeah, same here.

**Aloe:** But not to worry, we know a perfect way to help alleviate your stress by giving you and Rarity an all exclusive spa treatment!

**Thomas:** Wow, I-I don't know what to say. Thank you girls for doing this for me.

**Aloe:** Our pleasure Thomas, now come on, your treatment awaits. Care to join the fun Rarity.

**Rarity:** I'll be with you dears in a second, just got to make a call to a friend of mine.

**Lotus Blossom:** Alright, we'll see you in a bit.

_As the two guided Thomas to a spot in the spa, Rarity called Sunset on her phone._

**Rarity:** Sunset? It's starting, Operation: Cheering Up Thomas is a go. I'll soon be joining Thomas at his spa treatment. Your plan is coming along quite nicely. Ooh, looks like Lotus is coming my way, I'll see you later darling, bye.

**Lotus Blossom:** Rarity, are you ready.

**Rarity:** I'm ready darling. Let's get started.

_Rarity and Thomas' spa day is going quite nicely, the ladies give them all massages, loosen up their joints, give them skin-smoothening lotion as they pass it all over their skin. At the end, Thomas and Rarity wrapped with towels after their spa experience are lounging on the lounge chairs._

**Thomas:** Ahh, this is the life. I can't believe you did this for me Rarity.

**Rarity:** It's no problem darling, we all cared about you, and we will do our very best to get you back to the engine we all know and love, whether from Canterlot or on Sodor.

**Thomas:** Thanks Rarity, I appreciate it.

**Rarity:** No problem, ooh, I think someone is pulling in the spa to pick you up.

**Thomas:** Really, who?

**Rarity:** Why don't you find out for yourself.

_So Thomas got up and walked off to get changed. When he got out, he was flexing his shoulders after his relaxation._

**Thomas:** Man, I needed this. I don't think engines even have spas, if we do, it would ease our wheels, rods, pistons. Okay, I'm rambling, now, let's see who's picking me up.

_He saw the car and opened it up as he entered it. The car pulled out as it drove off._

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) Looks like I'm in one of those secret spy movies or something. Or it could be one of those hijacking scenes I've watched with Sunset. Okay, now I'm freaking out a bit, maybe I should just….

**Fluttershy:** Shh, it's perfectly okay. You don't have to be scared Thomas.

_The car stopped at a curb and the driver removed her hat and her glasses revealing to be Fluttershy._

**Thomas:** Fluttershy! Oh, you really had me going for a second there.

**Fluttershy:** (Giggles) I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. Ever since Sunset showed me those spy movies, I feel like I could try to fit the character and I think that worked out splendidly.

**Thomas:** Well now, you certainly pulled off the spy character quite well.

**Fluttershy:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Thomas, you're real sweet. I'm glad Sunset found you as her perfect match. You two look so cute together.

**Thomas:** Thanks Fluttershy, we would've come so far if Sunset was not by my side during our adventures or our daily lives whether Sodor or here.

_So they travel towards the forest at the back of the school. They got out of the car and are about to head over there when they hear a couple of birds singing. Thomas looked up and see them._

**Thomas:** Oh wow, you must've train them really well.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, I didn't train them, they did it all by themselves. Remember, all birds naturally throughout the majority of their lives.

**Thomas:** Oh, well that's good to know.

**Fluttershy:** Come on Thomas, our journey awaits us.

**Thomas:** What are you, ah whatever, let's get on with this.

_So they continue their trek through the forest until they reached the spot where Henry and Fluttershy had their first picnic and their first kiss._

**Thomas:** Wow, this place is absolutely stunning. Where'd you find this.

**Fluttershy:** Well Henry found it, and this place is very special. It's where me and Henry had our first picnic and our first kiss.

**Thomas:** That's amazing Fluttershy, I'm glad you and Henry had a good time. (Yawns) I could use a nap after that spa day.

**Fluttershy:** Sure, go right ahead.

**Thomas:** Thanks.

_He laid back on a large object and something peculiar caught Thomas' eye._

**Thomas:** Huh, this is strange, this rock is furrier than usual. And I hear breathing, that means….

_He turned and saw a bear smiling at him._

**Thomas:** Ahh! It's a bear!

**Fluttershy:** Oh dear, looks like I need backup. Animals, assemble!

_Some of her animal friends arrived and helped Fluttershy comfort Thomas. A woodpecker came in, which surprised Thomas until it started massaging his back with his beak._

**Thomas:** Oh, this is nice. It's like the massage back at the spa.

_Angel suddenly appeared and tugged on his pants._

**Thomas:** Aww, hi Angel, you sure are adorable. (Yawns) Do you want to be my snuggle buddy for my nap.

_Angel nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, two squirrels threw a flower crown on Thomas' head, and as the woodpecker is continuously massaging his back, Thomas lowered himself to the ground and laid back on the bear as he started napping. Two skunks appeared and make themselves blankets on top of Thomas._

**Fluttershy:** Alright everyone, let's make sure Thomas gets a relaxing nap with the help of all you cuties. While you're doing that, I'm gonna make some calls and Angel, I'll be with you in just a moment.

_As Thomas is napping, Fluttershy was calling Sunset and letting her know she's next up. She then picked up Angel from Thomas' hands and walks off to a section of the forest to take her second call. As Thomas is snoozing, some of the animals notice someone that they know who it is, so they lowered Thomas carefully to the ground and left the scene. Thomas slowly opened his eyes as he wakes up from his nap. He stretched his arms and noticed someone is on his lap, and it was Sunset._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Rise and shine, sleepy head.

**Thomas:** (Yawns) Hi Sunset.

_She leaned in and kissed Thomas on the lips and she helped him up on his feet._

**Thomas:** So what brings you around here?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, not just to check on my boyfriend that I love so much, I thought why not have you get out of your stress free zone by spending a bit of time with me. Oh, one more thing, I sorta asked six of my friends, along with three of yours to kinda help you out from your current predicament.

**Thomas:** Wait, from Rarity to Fluttershy, and now you, all of you were trying to help bring me back to the swing of things.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That's right, I did it all, just to help you out. Aren't you proud.

_She soon got her surprise when Thomas hugged Sunset in a loving embrace, she blushed and return the embrace._

**Thomas:** Thank you so much for doing this for me Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** No problem babe, I'm really happy I can help you.

_They release from their hug and Sunset kissed Thomas on the cheek._

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, shall we get our day started.

**Thomas:** Let's, uhh, where are we gonna ride?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I asked Rainbow Dash if I could borrow her motorcycle, and she agreed to it, knowing I'm doing something nice for you.

**Thomas:** Wow, thanks Sunset, you truly are one girlfriend I can never replace.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Oh Thomas.

_She embraced him and give him a kiss on the lips and raised her lower leg for this moment. She broke the kiss and looked at him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'll be yours for as long as I want it to be. Now come on silly, we got somewhere to be. Now hop on and hold tight.

_So the two hopped on to Rainbow's bike and raced off to their destination. They soon arrive at their intended destination, the beach._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I know your friends didn't get your swim trunks or bikinis from before, Rarity is still in the works on making them look exactly perfect, and (Chuckles) I don't blame her.

**Thomas:** Well, you know Rarity, if it has to deal with fashion, whether fancy, summer, spring, you name it, she's onto it like an eagle eye.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Your way with words always makes me giggle every time I hear them. Thomas, I need you to do me a favor, can you watch Rainbow's bike while I go get changed, she'll kill me if she sees it gets damaged, scuffed or who knows what.

**Thomas:** Don't worry sweetheart, I'll stand guard.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks babe, you're the best. (Kisses him)

_So she left to the stalls to get changed into her swimwear while Thomas watches over Rainbow's bike. Little does he know, is that a pair of binoculars is watching from atop of a large tree. It was none other than Splatter and Dodge._

**Dodge:** Oh, why does the boss want us to watch over Thomas from way up there, on a tree branch that could break in a matter of minutes, while he's guarding some stupid bike and interrupting my time with Adagio.

**Splatter:** Listen dingus, you'll get your time with your little girlfriend when we get back to base. But right now, the boss wants us to follow Thomas' lead to see what he's up to. We all know Diesel 10 is going along with Adagio's plan to murder Thomas, so he asked us to make sure Thomas doesn't smell our plan from a mile away.

**Dodge:** Hey, first off, she's not my girlfriend. Second, I still find this a bit dumb if you ask me.

**Splatter:** Well, whatever you think it's dumb or not, it's still our job. Otherwise Diesel 10 will have our heads if we don't bring him good news.

_Suddenly, they hear the branch cracking underneath._

**Dodge:** Uhh, did you hear that.

**Splatter:** Y-Yeah, I did. And it doesn't sound good.

_It soon cracked underneath them and they crash onto the ground as they're screaming._

**Thomas:** Huh, what was that?

_He looked at the bush where a few leaves fall off._

**Thomas:** Hmph, probably some little animal going back in the wilderness.

_Meanwhile, Splatter and Dodge were sprawled on the ground, knowing they've hurt themselves from falling._

**Dodge:** (Groans) I told you spying on Thomas was a completely bad idea, would've prefer Timothy to do the spying.

**Splatter:** Oh, shut up Dodge. Besides, Diesel 10 seem to like having Timothy by his side rather than going out and spy on them.

**Dodge:** Oh, I hate it when you're right sometimes brother.

**Splatter:** Since when have you called me brother.

**Dodge:** Uhh, never.

_Thomas ignored what happened and went back to watching the beach. As he was watching, he felt hands wrapped around his waist, it was Sunset in her swimwear (from Forgotten Friendship)._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey babe, so do you like what you see.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Wow, you look absolutely stunning.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks for the compliment. (Kisses his cheek) So, shall we get going.

**Thomas:** Let's.

_So they walk off with their hands together as they head to the beach, meanwhile, Splatter & Dodge emerged from the bush, battered and bruised._

**Dodge:** (Groans) I'm gonna feel that in the morning. Have we done enough observing for the most part.

**Splatter:** (Groans) For right now, yeah, we need our injuries to heal up before we continue observing Thomas.

**Dodge:** Oh, for crying out loud, dude.

_Back at the beach, Thomas and Sunset were under a beach umbrella on beach chairs watching the waves crash and people playing in the sand and the water. Thomas noticed Sunset playing a game on her phone that got him intrigued._

**Thomas:** What's that you're playing.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's a very popular fighting game that young kids used to watch on television and you can play as either the villain, the hero and even their giant robots. Do you wanna play?

**Thomas:** Sure, why not.

_So Thomas scrolled through his phone, found the app, downloaded it and the two started playing in a match. Thomas went with the Blue Ranger (Mighty Morphin) while Sunset went with the Red Samurai Ranger (Samurai). The first match they did, the setting was a town in the middle of a warzone. The fight starts and the two were in depth trying to see who wins, but Sunset was the victor._

**Thomas:** Man, that was extremely close.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's not over yet, we still have a few more matches.

_They continue fighting in six more matches, and out of those, they were tied and all its left is the final match._

**Sunset Shimmer:** For a rookie like you, you aren't so bad at this game.

**Thomas:** Are you saying that as a bad thing, or what.

**Sunset Shimmer:** No, I'm not saying it in a bad way. I just know you're doing alright for your first time.

**Thomas:** Hmm, we'll see about that. Game on!

_So the final match began, and as they're fighting, Splatter and Dodge were still spying on them from a faraway dune._

**Dodge:** Dude, of all the places you choose to spy on them, you pick a sand dune.

**Splatter:** You got any better ideas.

**Dodge:** Oh, I don't know, behind a food stall, or a tree, or maybe somewhere that isn't so obvious.

**Splatter:** Just shut your trap and continue spying.

_Little did they know is two crabs are approaching them, one from the back and one slowly coming up to Dodge's face._

**Dodge:** Get lost, you stupid crab.

_On go, their claws clamp onto Splatter's butt and Dodge's nose. They immediately scream and ran away from the beach with the crabs with them. Thomas looked over but didn't see the two diesels._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Something troubling you?

**Thomas:** Oh, nothing. Just heard some loud kids enjoying themselves.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, at least they're happy. By the way, good job on winning.

**Thomas:** Thanks Sunset.

_Sunset then leaned forward on the lounge chair facing the sun, and with her hands, she unhooked her bra as the straps fall to the side. Thomas was surprised until Sunset looked towards him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** What? Never seen me like this.

**Thomas:** Not really.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Don't worry, you'll be seeing a lot more of this in the very distant future. But enough about that, can you go into my bag and get the sunscreen. I need you to lather my back so that I don't get sunburnt.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Umm okay. I hope I'm not invasive.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's perfectly fine, I trust you sweetie.

**Thomas:** I trust you too Sunset.

_So Thomas went to her bag and grabbed the sunscreen and sprayed a bit on his hand. He then lathered it on her back which also made Sunset squeak a bit._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Sorry, that sunscreen is colder than last time.

**Thomas:** You know; I like it when you squeak.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Well, handsome, you'll be seeing a lot more of that when it comes to our alone time.

_Sunset's phone beeped and it showed Percy texting her._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Thomas, there's a basketball court at the right side of the beach, there's someone there that wants to see you.

**Thomas:** Really, uhh, you're okay with staying here.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't fret babe, trust me, I can handle on my own pretty well.

**Thomas:** Okay, well, I guess I'll see you when we see each other again.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Okay, I love you babe.

**Thomas:** I love you too sweetheart.

_The two kissed and Thomas set off for the basketball court, while Splatter and Dodge were prying the crabs off of themselves._

**Dodge:** Ugh, next time, let's let Diesel and his buddies deal with the spying, this is just too painful for us to do.

**Splatter:** For once, I agree with you. Let's get out of here.

_So the two diesels raced away, meanwhile, Thomas was heading to the basketball court when he saw a familiar face bouncing the ball._

**Percy:** Yo Thomas, what's shakin'.

**Thomas:** Percy, what brings you here.

**Percy:** Oh, I thought I help you alleviate or that's what I think that word sounds. Anyways, I thought why not do a game of basketball, best out of 3.

**Thomas:** Uhh, hate to break it to you, don't most basketball games have teams.

**Percy:** Yes, but I have to spice things up for this one. Come on out boys!

_Coming into the basketball court is Flash Sentry, Lightning Dust, Soarin and Spitfire on Percy's team while Duck, Oliver, Ryan and Rosie appeared behind Thomas._

**Rosie:** Hey Thomas, surprised to see us.

**Thomas:** Rosie, well then, this is certainly a surprise.

**Spitfire:** You know it kiddo, your gang has informed us that you were sort of in the dumps by the looks of it.

**Flash Sentry:** From what we heard, it sounds pretty haunting.

**Thomas:** Yeah, it was haunting back then, and it still haunts me even thinking of it.

**Ryan:** Not to worry buddy, I believe this should help you get your mind off of that.

**Thomas:** Thanks you guys, I'm glad you all are helping me.

**Soarin:** No worries Thomas, anything for a friend.

**Oliver:** So, are we done talking, let's get this basketball game started.

**Duck:** Hold up Oliver, we need to follow the guidelines and we don't want to cheat, that's not the proper way.

**Rosie:** (Chuckles) Oh brother.

**Lightning Dust:** I'm starting to like you Sudrians more than ever, so, now that we're done chatting, we got a game to do. Best out of three, wins.

**Thomas:** Wait, Soarin, Spitfire, Flash and Lightning are your teammates.

**Percy:** That's right Thomas, and Duck, Oliver, Ryan and Rosie are your teammates. Are you scared that you're going to lose Thomas?

**Thomas:** Oh, you crossed it Percy. Game on parcel boy!

_This got Percy cross, and immediately the teams get into position. The game starts with Thomas' team getting the ball first as they try to get the ball to the basket. After a few minutes, the score was tied: 2-2, and a few of the team members were starting to get exhausted. The most were Thomas and Percy._

**Percy:** So, you ready to give up Thomas?

**Thomas:** Are you kidding, green caterpillar, I'm hardly breaking a sweat.

**Percy:** Ugh, did you really had to go there Thomas.

**Thomas:** Uhh, (Chuckles sheepishly), sorry, force of habit. It's been awhile since I've called you that, after that ghost trick you pulled.

**Percy:** It's okay, I forgive you. But hey, at least it wasn't Timothy scaring the living daylights out of you.

**Thomas:** True that. Anyway, let's get back in the game shall we.

_So the final game began as the two teams were jostling all over the court to try to block the ball from the other team while the other is trying to get the ball to the court. In the end, Thomas' team scored the final point, and the others were on the ground, panting heavily. Thomas was on his knees as his arms support him, panting after the game. He looked up and saw Percy extending a hand to him._

**Percy:** Good game, buddy.

**Thomas:** You're not mad that you lost the game Percy.

**Percy:** Mad? Pff, of course not, why would I be mad that I lost a game. No, what matters is the fun we've had together. And no matter what, friendship is what really matters.

**Thomas:** Thanks for the advice Percy.

_The two hugged it out and they said goodbye to the others._

**Percy:** We do have to make a final pit stop on your journey to get that horrible vision out of your system, and that pit stop is Sweet Apple Acres.

**Thomas:** Okay, but how are we going to get there.

**Percy:** Is that a trick question, my teleportation powers bro.

**Thomas:** You think you can teleport from here to the farm.

**Percy:** Of course, I've been mastering my teleportation abilities like a pro. Trust me, I can get you there lickety-split.

_Thomas agreed with his friend is telling him. He grabbed his hand as Percy activated his teleporting powers. They managed to arrive at the farm, but were stuck in some hay bales. They had to crawl their way out of them with some strands of hay on them._

**Thomas:** What is it with you and hay all of a sudden.

**Percy:** Oh, don't even go there buddy, from the Woolly Bear incident, it's not my fault hay is attracted to me.

**Edward:** Settle down you two.

_They turn to see it was Edward at the doorway._

**Edward:** I'll take care of Thomas for the time being, and you Percy, should get back to that basketball game.

**Percy:** Alright Edward, well, I'll see you later Thomas.

**Thomas:** See ya Percy.

_He watched as Percy teleported away, leaving Thomas and Edward._

**Thomas:** So, what's in store for me teach?

**Edward:** Well, not much, though I do wanna take the time to reflect on the day you arrive.

**Thomas:** Oh, so, my first time coming to Sodor, isn't it?

**Edward:** You got it. Do you remember the time you once were green before turning blue?

**Thomas:** Oh, how could I forget. I still have my mainland colors back over there, before I dawned my trusty blue.

_(It showed the first time Edward and Black James saw Thomas in his old green look before he transitioned to his popular blue look)_

**Edward:** I also remember you learning on how to shunt and pull freight cars and coaches, and you had the most difficulty with that regard.

**Thomas:** Oh tell me about, I once started off without the coaches behind me and didn't listen to you when you were warning about the trucks being troublesome.

_(It showed Thomas shunting trucks and putting them in the right place. The first time he gets to pull coaches, he started off without coupling up to them. When he gets to pull freight cars, he didn't listen to Edward's warning about the trucks being troublesome and in turn, pushed Thomas down the line)_

**Thomas:** Yep, how can I forget that experience. Though, I did interact with some of my new friends in certain situations, Gordon, James and Henry, along with Annie and Clarabel and Judy and Jerome.

**Edward:** Most certainly. You played a trick on Gordon and in turn, he got you back. You helped Henry conquer his fear of rain and helped James from his accident. And from that you earned your first ever branchline.

_(It showed the time Thomas played a trick on Gordon and that in turn, he got Thomas back for his trick. It showed Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds trying to help Henry conquer his fear of rain and Thomas bringing Judy and Jerome to help rescue James during his crash which earned Thomas his first branchline)_

**Thomas:** Oh yeah, those are some good times. I'm glad we're able to reminisce the good old times.

**Edward:** Indeed, Thomas, well, I best be off. I have to see what James and Gordon are up to.

**Thomas:** See ya Edward.

**Toby:** I see you're starting to get your old self back in the swing of things.

_The two looked behind them and saw Toby next to some bales._

**Edward:** I'll let you two talk it amongst yourselves, I've got to see how Twilight's doing.

**Thomas:** Alright, see ya Edward.

_Edward left, leaving the two of them alone._

**Thomas:** So, what's been going on lately Toby.

**Toby:** Oh, just your run of the mill farm duty. A farmhand never keeps his or her eye on the farm.

**Thomas:** That's nice to hear, so, anything that requires my assistance.

**Toby:** Well, I could use some help loading bales onto the wagons, feeding the pigs and give one of the horses a bit of a stretch. You don't mind do you.

**Thomas:** (Snickers) Oh please Toby, they don't call me back on Sodor a hard worker for nothing. Okay, I shouldn't say that otherwise I jinx myself.

**Toby:** Probably for the best, come on, let's get a move on shall we.

_So the two friends started work around the farm. Thomas found some slop buckets for the pigs, though it did make him gag a bit, he pulled through and dump the slop into the bin for the pigs to feed on. Toby found this quite amusing and decided to have a bit of fun as he chucked a mud ball at Thomas, only for it to be still from Thomas using his Gold Dust powers as he threw the ball into the mud pit._

**Thomas:** You're lucky I'm in a good mood today Toby, otherwise I wouldn't take it so kindly.

**Toby:** (Chuckles) Oh, calm down Thomas, I was only having a bit of fun.

**Thomas:** You do have a point, now come on, we got hay bales to load up.

_So they gone over to the bales and they started lifting the bales onto the wagons. With the help of Thomas' magic, they manage to load the bales onto the wagons in record time. After they finish their jobs, Toby got out some cider and apple pie for the two of them to enjoy._

**Toby:** Here you go Thomas, fresh cider and pie out of the oven and fridge.

**Thomas:** Thanks Toby, you're the best.

_As the two were chowing down on the pie, Toby wanted to speak to Thomas about what's been going on with him._

**Toby:** Hey Thomas, can I ask you something.

**Thomas:** Go ahead Toby.

**Toby:** How are you feeling for today, like you feel like your vision is gone for good.

**Thomas:** You know; I'm actually starting to really feel a lot better than I already have. From you, Rarity, Percy, Fluttershy, Edward and Sunset, they really boosted my confidence and they made me happier than I can ever imagine.

**Toby:** Well, I'm glad you're back to your old self. Well now, I see that it's getting late, why don't you hang here with us for the night. I'll let Sunset know that you're staying with us for right now. You must be tired.

**Thomas:** (Yawns) Well, what gave it away.

_So with that, Toby and Thomas got ready to spend the night. Meanwhile, at the forest where Henry and Fluttershy had their first date, Rainbow Dash was waiting with some of her friends along with members of the Steam Team for some others to arrive._

**Rainbow Dash:** You sure you called them and told them to meet us at this here spot right.

**Gordon:** Of course I did. And if they don't show, I'm gonna give some stern words to them when I do.

**Applejack:** Hold your horses sugarcube, let's not go all toughie on them.

**Pinkie Pie:** I found Duck on my way over, he was riding the bus from the beach to over here.

**Duck:** Uhh, how did. You know what, I don't want to question it.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah, it's probably best to not question Pinkie's motives.

**Starlight Glimmer:** So, why have you called us over here Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, glad you asked Starlight, we gotta address Thomas' buddies about that vision he had. They have a right to know this otherwise that vision Thomas had would become reality.

**Emily:** Yeah, I mean we gotta tell them this, otherwise all of us here would never exist and it'll be run over by yours and our villains.

**James:** Exactly! I would hate to be wiped from existence by them, otherwise all the people would never appreciate for who I am.

**Emily:** Remind me again on why we have to bring him here.

**Gordon:** Sure James can be a bit of a showoff, but he's really trustworthy when the job counts.

**Emily:** Let's just hope he doesn't screw this up.

**Duck:** My eagle eyes are seeing the others as you requested.

**Rainbow Dash:** Finally, they show up.

_Coming into view was Mavis, Hank, Murdoch, Skarloey, Boco, Den, Rheneas and Dart._

**Mavis:** We came as soon as you called.

**Boco:** So what's the sitch?

**Gordon:** There's something troubling that cannot go unnoticed. We need you all to listen carefully, because what you're about to hear is really disturbing.

_So they told their friends all about Thomas' vision: Canterlot becoming a volcanic wasteland, all their friends nowhere to be seen and worst of all, the emergence of Diesel 10's army coming out on top. _

**Murdoch:** Okay, now that is scary. It's so bad it's giving me chills.

**Hank:** You're not even joking; I haven't seen you this scared in my life.

**Murdoch:** Yeah, when it comes to the end of the world, then that's when you start worrying.

**Skarloey:** So, how can we stop it?

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, I'll tell you on how we can stop that from happening.

_While she was explaining to the others about their plan to stop that vision Thomas had from happening, Den noticed two strands of pink blowing in the breeze and decides to pick them up._

**Den:** Hey Dart, look what I found.

**Dart:** Blimey, that looks like Fluttershy's if I reckon.

**Rheneas:** What are you two babbling on about, we're trying to hear what Rainbow's trying to say.

**Dart:** Pardon our intrusion Rheneas, but there's something you just gotta see, here Ms. Dash.

_Rainbow grabbed the two strands and knew what they're trying to say._

**Rainbow Dash:** Hmm, it seems as though you found some strands left over by Fluttershy.

**Den:** What happened?

**Rainbow Dash:** Fluttershy told me that when she was heading over here during her date with Henry, some stupid branch snagged Flutters' hair as she was heading over there and it left those two strands.

**Dart:** How did you found that out.

**Rainbow Dash:** Fluttershy texted me a while ago before this meeting is established.

_(Before the meeting, Rainbow was looking for a suitable location for the meeting and her phone buzzed. It was Fluttershy, saying "Hey Rainbow Dash, before you start your meeting, I just wanna let you know that if you found two strands of pink, that's my hair.")_

**Dart:** Interesting Ms. Dash, I think we should meet up with Fluttershy and see if she needs these back.

**Gordon:** (Whispers) This should be really interesting.

**James:** (Whispers) Tell me about it.

_So the group walked off to the park to try to find Fluttershy, but the others know Den and Dart are gonna embarrass themselves when they get there. At the park, Fluttershy is petting Angel, while at the same time brushing her hair with a hairbrush when the others arrived._

**Fluttershy:** Oh, hello everyone. What brings you all here.

**Dart:** Well Ms. Fluttershy, all of us were discussing on what us Sudrians can do to stop Thomas' horrible vision from happening. While we're discussing it, Den noticed two pink strands of hair and we believe we should give you these back.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, it's perfectly okay. I, honestly, don't need them.

**Dart:** Uhh, why?

**Fluttershy:** To be perfectly honest, I don't need those strands anymore. But they could easily be part of a bird's nest or something else. Also, I always maintain my hair whether I'm brushing my hair or combing it.

**Dart:** I see, well, I think me and Den are complete fools of ourselves for the moment.

_The rest of them laughed while the camera pans back looking over the town._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Thomas  
2\. Sunset Shimmer  
3\. Rarity  
4\. Lotus Blossom  
5\. Aloe  
6\. Fluttershy  
7\. Splatter  
8\. Dodge  
9\. Percy  
10\. Rosie  
11\. Spitfire  
12\. Flash Sentry  
13\. Ryan  
14\. Soarin  
15\. Oliver  
16\. Duck  
17\. Lightning Dust  
18\. Edward  
19\. Toby  
20\. Rainbow Dash  
21\. Gordon  
22\. Applejack  
23\. Pinkie Pie  
24\. Twilight Sparkle  
25\. Starlight Glimmer  
26\. Emily  
26\. James  
27\. Mavis  
28\. Boco  
29\. Murdoch  
30\. Hank  
31\. Skarloey  
32\. Den  
33\. Dart  
34\. Rheneas


	63. Chapter 60

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

**Episode 14 (60): Embrace the Future**

_It's early morning at the Apple establishment, Toby and Thomas were sleeping in the bedroom when a rooster called out, announced the morning. The two guys woke up and start heading downstairs when they meet Granny Smith, Big Mac and Apple Bloom._

**Granny Smith:** Good morning youngins, I assume you lot have a good night's sleep.

**Thomas:** I slept like a log Granny, it's really nice for Toby to let me sleep in with you guys.

**Apple Bloom:** It's no problem Thomas, I'm sure he had a good reason to have you stay with us for the night.

**Big Macintosh:** Eeyup.

**Granny Smith:** Now, come join us for some good old delicious breakfast.

_So Toby and Thomas joined the Apples in their breakfast, which consisted of apple juice and fruit salad. After their breakfast, Toby and Thomas came out of the house and noticed Applejack leaning against one of the apple trees._

**Applejack:** Well now Thomas, how's your sleep?

**Thomas:** Like I said, I slept like a log. I thank you and Toby for letting me sleep with you guys for the night.

**Toby:** No problem Thomas, so what's our plan for today Applejack.

**Applejack:** Well, we all were wondering on meeting up at Sunset's house, just like normal before your whole vision thing started.

**Thomas:** It's alright Applejack, it just sorta took all of us by surprise, mostly me.

**Applejack:** Like I said, it's perfectly fine. So, you partners' wanna saddle up on the family truck and go to Sunset's place.

**Thomas:** Sure, thanks for the help Applejack.

**Applejack:** Ah, it's no problem Thomas.

_Applejack climbed into their truck with Toby at the passenger side and Thomas riding on the back as they drove to Sunset's house. Meanwhile, Sunset was having orange juice with some eggs. She was happy to have breakfast but she kinda miss having Thomas by her side which made her a bit sad until the doorbell rang. She opened it and it revealed Applejack, Toby and Thomas._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas!

_She ran up and embraced Thomas in a loving embrace as Thomas returns the hug. The two then released from their hug._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Come in you guys, more of our friends will be coming in a bit later, but I'm so happy you guys came.

**Applejack:** Nothing to it Sunset. So, while the others come, we'll be able to hear about this special surprise you have for all of us.

**Thomas** & **Toby:** Special surprise. Special surprise.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm not telling, until the rest of our friends come here.

**Toby:** Okay, this we got to see, when they do reveal the surprise.

**Thomas:** Tell me about it.

_A couple of minutes later, the others arrived and they started chatting._

**Percy:** So, what's our agenda going to be for us today.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, in Canterlot Mall, they're opening a new section that is all kinds of fun. It's a glow in the dark mini golf consisting of 10 courses. I thought why not have us go golfing over there.

**Henry:** Ooh, that sounds like fun.

**Rebecca:** I know right! Let's get going!

**Gordon:** Wait just a minute, isn't mini golf a bit childish to you all.

**Rainbow Dash:** Pff, as if Gordy, me and the girls play mini golf all the time, and we don't think it's childish.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Rainbow's right Gordon, lighten up. I think some mini golf should get some pent up sternness in you to be released.

**Gordon:** Okay, cut it out, you know I have a reputation to uphold.

**James:** Oh brother, now you've gone and done it.

**Edward:** Alright you guys, settle down, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere at the moment.

**Pinkie Pie:** I agree Eddie, let's get going to that golf course!

**Gordon:** Does she really have to be this eccentric.

**Thomas:** It's best not to question it. Come on lazy bones, let's get a move on here.

**Gordon:** Oh, the indignity.

_The group laughed while Gordon just groaned as they head to the bus stop. During the wait, they see Bertie approach them._

**Bertie:** Well now, the gang is back in action. So, got anything excited you guys have.

**Rarity:** Well darling, we're heading to Canterlot Mall, they're opening a new area for the complex.

**Bertie:** Interesting, well, hop on folks, we're going for a ride.

_So everyone climbed into the bus and Bertie drove off to the mall. Inside, Thomas and Sunset were sitting back during the trip, until Sunset scooted over and snuggled up to Thomas, placed her hand under his chin and kissed his cheek passionately._

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, are you surprised.

**Thomas:** Uhh yeah I am, I mean we never did mini golf before, I'm sure it will be excited.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's totally exciting, but I'm so glad you are here to enjoy this with us, especially me.

_The two then lean in and kissed and they stay that way for a while. Fluttershy, Henry and Spike were looking at them and couldn't help but chuckle. _

**Fluttershy:** Aww, look at the two lovebirds, they're so cute.

**Henry:** You could say that again.

**Spike:** They're more than lovebirds Fluttershy, they're two peas in a pod.

_The three chuckled as the bus continued its journey to the mall. When they got there, the group exited the bus and started heading inside the mall. As they were walking, they see what Twilight was talking about. It's a brand new glow in the dark mini golf zone that's ocean themed and consists of 10 courses._

**Rebecca:** (Gasps) This is so awesome!

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey, that's my line.

**Rebecca:** (Giggles) Sorry, couldn't resist.

**Nia:** Oh, Rebecca. But in all honesty, this is pretty cool.

**Rarity:** You said it darling. It is rather cool if you ask me.

**Sunset Shimmer:** But you haven't seen the best part of it, the winner or winners who have the least amount of strokes will win a king and queen's crown and necklace.

_The engines were surprised by this, and some were eager to get this started._

**James:** Oh, this shall be good. I'll be the winner for this match.

**Emily:** No way, I've already tried to be queen once, and it ended horribly, sorry Percy & Toby.

**Percy** & **Toby:** It's okay. It's okay.

**Pinkie Pie:** Don't sweat it Emily, believe us, it should be totally easy.

**Emily:** I believe you Pinkie.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, I decided we be in different teams. Obviously, me and Thomas are a team, so I already thought of teams for you all: Edward and Twilight, Henry and Fluttershy, Gordon and Rainbow, James and Rarity, Percy and Pinkie, Toby and Applejack, but the rest of you, I'm not sure.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I can take Starlight for my team.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Alright.

**Rebecca:** I could go with the adrenaline junkies over here.

**Rainbow Dash:** Now that is what I'm talking about Rebecca.

**Nia:** I could join your team if you like Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's perfectly fine Nia.

**Emily:** So I guess I should go with James and Rarity. Only on two things, one, don't get any bright ideas James and two, I'm just here to make sure you don't get into trouble.

**James:** Oh, you just have to do that don't you.

**Thomas:** Alright, settle down James, now then, let's get started shall we.

_So the group got accepted into the golf course, got their respected colored balls and their clubs. They saw the first course having an anemone windmill that leads to the first hole._

**Thomas:** So, how do we do this golf thing.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Here, I can teach you. You place the ball right here, put your club against the ball just not touching, figuring out where you wanna aim. When you have it aimed, you put it and let the ball do its thing. Watch this.

_She put the ball as it rolled through the windmill and into the hole._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Whoo, still haven't lost my touch. Twilight, might need to keep up with the scores.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You got it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You understand now.

**Thomas:** Yeah, I got it.

_So Thomas put the ball on the course, aimed his ball and hit it with the club, and the momentum is just short, halfway to the hole._

**Thomas:** Ooh, so close. But, at least I learnt golf.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, you did babe. (Kisses his cheek)

_He aimed his ball and got it in the hole. One by one, they each get their balls through the windmill, some struggled a bit while Twilight is also keeping score. They soon head over to the second course, which is a metallic blue glowing shark tunnel. They each get their balls through the tunnel and into the hole. It was Toby's turn and as he sees the shark, he starts getting nervous._

**Toby:** Uhh, I don't think I like the looks of this one.

**James:** Oh come on Toby, the shark isn't even real. If you keep holding us up for this long, I might stuff you into the shark's mouth.

_That made some of his friends look at him with angry glares, while James looks at them with an arch brow._

**James:** What?

**Gordon:** You know; you take your jokes way too far sometimes James. Way too far indeed.

**Pinkie Pie:** Yeah, even my jokes don't stoop this low.

**Emily:** Come on, let's leave him here until it's his turn.

_The group walked off to the next hole where it has sand bank turns leading to the hole. The others managed to get their balls into the hole until it's James' turn._

**Starlight Glimmer:** Uhh, scatterbrain, are you done looking back at what you said or do we have to skip your turn.

**James:** Hey! (Sighs) Look, I'm sorry I said that to Toby, I thought it would be funny, but as of now, it's not.

**Toby:** Well, at least I forgive you James. So, shall we continue playing the game.

**James:** Sure thing buddy.

_The rest of them knocked their balls into the hole as they completed the third course. They made their way to the fourth course, which consists of three loopty-loops leading to the hole. The loops are a dark blue with a sandy color representing the seafloor. Some managed to get through the loops with no problem, while some are having trouble building up speed for their balls. The fifth course they went to was another tunnel but this time with a red and brown lobster on it, with its claws and tail moving slowly up and down. Thomas looked at the lobster and is starting to get a bit nervous._

**Thomas:** Uhh, oh boy, I don't know about this. You know the last time I had an encounter with a lobster.

_He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked and it was Sunset._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, it's okay, I'll be right by your side the whole time.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Thanks Sunset. (Kisses her cheek)

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, thanks.

_So Thomas put the ball through the tunnel and into the hole. One by one, everyone putted their balls through the tunnel and into the holes. The next course has a canyon fixture with a swaying pearl swinging left to right, the pearl is shiny pink._

**Rarity:** Ooh, that pearl looks absolutely divine, even though it's just a prop.

**Gordon:** Yeah, yeah, it's beautiful in all, but can we get back to the game please.

_Some of them ignored Gordon's comment, and continued with the game. Some of them went through the swaying pearl and into the hole while for others, their balls get hit and they get a bit frustrated, but they did get their balls through to the hole. They went to the next course where the hole is on top of a hill. Some of the engines silently snickered knowing Gordon has a tendency to get mad when it comes to hill, but Gordon doesn't know that. So they each went their turns, until it was Gordon's. He putted his ball towards the hill but it couldn't get to the top, he kept trying but it just ended up rolling back down._

**Gordon:** (Growls) Oh, the indignity. Would you roll up the blasted hill you stupid ball!

_The others laughed at Gordon struggling and Gordon knows it._

**Gordon:** Oh, ha-ha, very funny you lot. Oh, Gordon your greatest weakness is hills and the same goes for my ball. Shut up you runts.

**James:** Oh calm down Gordon, at least it isn't you going up that hill.

**Gordon:** Not helping James.

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay Gordy, why don't you just take a breather and not try rushing things, okay.

**Gordon:** (Inhales & exhales) Alright, I'll try not to rush things.

_He aimed his ball, and putted it into the hole as the rest of them made their turns. They made their way to the eighth hole, it consists of five tracks with tunnels. They each take a turn of four as they put their balls in the tunnels as they roll down the slope and into the holes. When they get to the ninth course, it had dark blue columns with a wide variety of colored corals on it._

**Fluttershy:** Aww, those corals look so cute in those colors, like I know they're just models but it's still cute just looking at them. Remind me to take all of you snorkeling in the sea.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hmm, I'll keep that in mind.

_So they each took their turns as they put their balls through the course and into the holes. And when they get to the final hole, it was an open clam. Along with that, there's two buttons for the winner_

**Rebecca:** Ooh, what a pretty clam.

**Rarity:** It certainly is darling, and it's the final hole of the course, so whoever wins gets that crown and necklace.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, anyone, let's play ball and may the best person win.

_So each of them aimed their balls and struck them with their clubs into the inside hole of the clam, which declared the game to end._

**Twilight Sparkle:** So, ever since we've been playing, I've been keeping score on your strokes and I've got the results in my notebook.

**Rainbow Dash:** Awesome, let's hear it.

**Twilight Sparkle:** So, in last place, at 31 strokes is Gordon.

**James:** Whoa, now that's a shocker.

**Gordon:** (Sighs) Yeah, I may not be good at golf, but at least I tried. But that damn hill's been given me the most trouble.

**Thomas:** But hey, at least you tried your best.

**Twilight Sparkle:** So, above Gordon, tied in the same score 26, Rainbow Dash and James.

**James:** Huh, surprised we have the same score Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, but hey, at least I tried my hardest.

**Twilight Sparkle:** So, above them, also tied in the same score 23, Rebecca and Emily.

**Emily:** This golf course certainly is a challenge, but at least the two of us had fun, didn't we Rebecca.

**Rebecca:** Totally!

**Twilight Sparkle:** So, above them, a five-way tie with the same score, 21, Nia, me, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

**Applejack:** Shoo-wee, that's some golf course we've had.

**Rarity:** Tell me about it darling. But at least we all tried our best.

**Nia:** You got that right Rarity. So, who's next Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, we have a tie with the same score 20, Percy and Starlight.

**Percy:** Man, I was so close to getting that top prize, but I'm not mad at it.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Good for you Percy, now a three-way tie with the same score 19, Edward, Henry and Toby.

**Edward:** I'm still a bit surprised of the result, but I'm still proud of playing the game.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You got that right Edward. (Kisses his cheek) So, at the next stop by 18 is Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** Thanks Twilight, although I did try my best on the course, but it's nice to get a third place win.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Good for you Fluttershy, now the two winners with the least amount of strokes are, Thomas at 14 and Sunset at 16.

_The two gasped and looked at each other and hugged tightly as they celebrate their victory, until they see the buttons and knew they had to press them. They press the buttons. Suddenly, two flags are revealed which are golden with three yellow stars as they gaze in the victory._

**Manager:** Congratulations Sunset and Thomas, you two are the winners of our annual Glow in the Dark Ocean Mini Golf. You two deserve these crowns and these pearl necklaces.

_Sunset squealed in joy when she sees the crowns and necklaces. The manager places the crowns on Thomas and Sunset's head and places the necklaces on them as well._

**Sunset Shimmer:** This is so exciting. I wish we can make this victory even more special.

**Thomas:** Hmm, I know one way to make it even more special.

_He scooped her up bridal style and planted a kiss on her lips. She was surprised at first, until she closed her eyes to savor the kiss and place her hands on his cheeks. The girls were in awe seeing the two kiss, some of the guys chuckled seeing them kiss but Gordon and James just rolled their eyes seeing them. The group stayed at the mall as they enjoyed their moment. Meanwhile, at the warehouse, Adagio and Dodge were napping, but Dodge is using her hair as a pillow. The other diesels were sleeping on old mattresses. Adagio tried to get up but noticed Dodge was on her hair, she slightly blushed but brushed it off as she slowly picked him up from her hair and placed him back down._

**Adagio Dazzle:** (Chuckles) I don't know what's with him, but he's sorta attracted to me. I don't know why, but obviously I'm not in love with this guy.

**Diesel:** Well, I do. Dodgy boy here is taking this lovey-dovey stuff a bit too far if you ask me.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Well, looks like you don't know how love works.

**Arry:** (Snickers) She sorta got you there Diesel.

**Bert:** Yeah totally.

**Diesel:** Oh stow it you two.

**Class 40:** (Groans) You three have ruined my beauty sleep, no thanks to you. I'll go see what our leaders are up to.

**Splatter:** Same here, let's go Bowler.

**Adagio Dazzle:** But at least I was nice to give your brother a sweet little lullaby before we dozed off.

**Splatter:** And I appreciate that Adagio, just don't try stealing him too much okay.

**Adagio Dazzle:** You can consider that a promise.

**Diesel:** Wait a minute, you gave Dodge a lullaby.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Yeah I did, I'm not in love with this guy, he may be a bit silly, but I respect him as an ally rather than my love. So, if you guys got a problem with it, say it to my face.

_(Way before the diesels got back to the warehouse, they were out in the shadows spying on the citizens in hoping to find the Mane 7 and Steam Team, but with no luck. Inside the warehouse, Dodge was tired and was sitting next to one of the crates when Adagio arrived.)_

**Adagio Dazzle:** Looks like you need some beauty sleep.

**Dodge:** (Yawns) Yeah, I do need some sleep. But I don't know what I need to make me fall asleep.

**Adagio Dazzle:** How about this one. Though, you gotta promise that you won't try to kiss me for this, got it?

**Dodge:** I trust you.

_(So Adagio sat right next to him as she prepares to sing him a lullaby so that he falls asleep)_

**BG Music: Find the Magic- The Dazzlings **(Equestria Girls)  
**Adagio Dazzle**

_Adagio Dazzle:_

_Where do we go? Every day's the same  
Did we lose the magic, magic, magic?  
So ordinary, stuck on repeat  
Gotta find the passion, passion, passion_

_The days go round and round, round and round  
Gotta break away, find a great escape  
Round and round and round  
Round and round and round  
Ohhh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find the magic_

_Can I find the beauty in the simple things?_

_Can I learn to see it, see it, see it?_

_The days go round and round, round and round  
Gotta break away, find a great escape  
Round and round and round  
Round and round and round  
Ohhh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find the magic_

_Let's find the magic_

_(Her singing was so soothing, that Dodge was soon asleep on Adagio's hair, she chuckled and soon slept along with Dodge)_

**Diesel:** Ehh, no thanks.

**Adagio Dazzle:** That's what I thought.

**Diesel 10:** Adagio, may we have a word with you?

_Adagio and the diesels turn to see Diesel 10, Storm King and Timothy coming out of the darkness._

**Adagio Dazzle:** Sure thing boss.

**Diesel 10:** Me and my associates have been thinking and going through your plan on eliminating my nemesis, Thomas. And we've decided that we'll go with your plan, unlike the last one who didn't.

**Storm King:** Yeah, don't rub it in.

**Diesel 10:** If you can get rid of Thomas, then we'll make sure we offer a spot for you in our army.

**Adagio Dazzle:** I appreciate the offer, but I got to find my sisters before I can consider your offer.

**Diesel 10:** No problem Adagio, let me know when you do consider joining us. Also, this is for you.

_He threw him an earpiece so that he'll be in touch with her._

**Adagio Dazzle:** A pleasure doing business with you.

**Timothy:** And please make sure you don't screw this up siren, otherwise you'll have to hear it from me.

_He suddenly sees a Kusanagi sword aimed right where his throat is, being held by Adagio._

**Adagio Dazzle:** Easy there demon, I'll get the job done even if I have to die trying. And once I did, you'll be eating your words when the result presents itself. See ya Diesel 10.

**Timothy:** (Growls) She's deadly, but she can be a pain sometimes.

**Diesel 10:** She may be, but she's still a valuable ally. Let's hope she can pull this off.

_Adagio walked off with her swords in hand as she heads to another warehouse to stage the fight of the century. To be continued…._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Granny Smith  
2\. Thomas  
3\. Apple Bloom  
4\. Big Macintosh  
5\. Applejack  
6\. Toby  
7\. Sunset Shimmer  
8\. Percy  
9\. Twilight Sparkle  
10\. Henry  
11\. Rebecca  
12\. Gordon  
13\. Rainbow Dash  
14\. Starlight Glimmer  
15\. James  
16\. Edward  
17\. Bertie  
18\. Rarity  
19\. Fluttershy  
20\. Spike  
21\. Nia  
22\. Emily  
23\. Adagio Dazzle  
24\. Diesel  
25\. Arry  
26\. Bert  
27\. Class 40  
28\. Splatter  
29\. Dodge  
30\. Diesel 10  
31\. Storm King  
32\. Timothy


	64. Season 4 Finale-Chapter 61

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. Also, borrowing a part of a story from a very good friend/partner of mine Crafordbrian17, his "Thomas and his Despicable Friends" story, go check it out._

**Season 4: Future Outcomes**

**Episode 15 (61): No Matter What Happens We Stick Together**

**Season 4 Finale:**

_The day's been going really smoothly for the Mane 7 and Steam Team. They're at Twilight's house, in the afternoon, hosting a party to celebrate Thomas and Sunset's victory. There's streamers, food, drinks and music. Some of them were having food and drinks (Gordon, Rainbow, Applejack & Toby), some were busy chatting with each other (Twilight, Edward, James & Rarity) while the rest are dancing (Starlight, Fluttershy, Henry, Percy, Pinkie). But the ones that are doing the most dancing is Thomas and Sunset Shimmer. They were having a blast, dancing to every song and even showing each other some of their moves, until Gordon stops the music._

**Gordon:** Alright y'all, it's fun and all, but I feel like we should take this up a notch.

**James:** Oh really, Gordon, what is it?

**Gordon:** I was thinking we should do, a dance off!

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay, okay, I wanna take this dance off challenge.

**Toby: **Oh boy, this should be interesting. Let's see how this turns out.

**Gordon:** Alrighty then, so two teams, who should we have?

**Rainbow Dash:** I'll be leading my team, who's with me?

**Applejack:** Oh, I'm definitely game.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Same here, let's see if the boys can back it up.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Now that I can agree with Sunset.

**Rarity:** Ooh, dance off, how exciting.

**Gordon:** Well then, looks like we got some competition, any volunteers.

**Thomas:** I'm with you there Gordon, looks like we got to teach these ladies on how good we dudes are at dancing.

**James:** Oh totally.

**Percy:** If these ladies wanna throw it down, let's throw it down!

**Emily:** Hey, we're siding with you this time Percy. Let's show them how we Steam Team throw some swagger in this party.

**Rebecca:** Same here Emily, let's throw it down.

**James:** (Whispers) When Emily mentioned "swagger", it sorta reminds me of Daisy.

**Percy:** (Whispers) I can't believe I'm agreeing with you.

**Rainbow Dash:** So boys, ready to get owned by us.

**James:** Pff, you talk big skittles, let's see if you can back it up.

_What they didn't know is that the girls saw Rainbow's eye twitch and her eyebrows glared at James._

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh, it is on!

_Spike turned the radio to the song for the dance off._

**BG Music: Party Rock Anthem- LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett & GoonRock**

**Spike:** Alright yo, let's make this a clean dance off. No dirty moves and all that, just a clean dance fight.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh trust me, you're bound to see some crazy dance moves that you don't even see.

**James:** We shall see.

_So they each took turns doing their dance moves. Applejack was doing traditional cowboy dancing, while Rebecca is doing the robot. Rarity was doing the ballerina, while Percy was doing a Fortnite dance and Emily is jamming like a rock star. Pinkie and Rainbow were break-dancing while Gordon and James were moon-walking combined with break-dancing. But Sunset and Thomas were really going at it, copying each other's dance moves. They were really going at it, until Thomas picked Sunset up bridal style and spun her around for a bit, while everyone was watching. He then gave her a kiss, which surprised her until she sank in that kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. The girls were in awe of seeing the two as the others watched until the door opened up, and it was Duck, Oliver, Boco and Murdoch at the entrance._

**Duck:** Hey now, looks like we miss the party. (Chuckles)

**Percy:** What? Pff, come on Duck, the party's just starting.

**Oliver:** Well now, if there's a party, I'm so invited. Plus, we got some friends of ours that would also feel like in the mood for partying.

**Henry:** Who exactly?

**Boco:** Why us, and the rest of our friends.

_So Boco stepped aside to allow Murdoch, the CMC, Bill & Ben, Donald & Douglas, Ryan, Arthur, Philip and Sour Sweet._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Sour? Did not know you were here?

**Sour Sweet:** Oh come on Sunset, you know I always like to check on my favorite friends from time to time.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, this is certainly a surprise.

**Pinkie Pie:** Well now, let's party!

_They immediately agreed and resumed their party, Thomas was smiling at everyone until he saw Sunset standing there and waving a finger at him, telling him to come here. He went over to her as they stare at each other._

**Thomas:** What do you need Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well babe, I was thinking that I want to savor the moments you and I have been together. And I was thinking, why don't we have our alone time, don't you agree baby.

_Sunset was playfully moving her eyebrows at her boyfriend and making a playful smirk on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck which made Thomas blush._

**Thomas:** Umm….

**Sunset Shimmer:** What's wrong Thomas, can't take the heat babe.

**Thomas:** Okay, okay, I read your message. So, where can we go.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Follow me, handsome.

_So Sunset led Thomas to one of the bedrooms as she closed the door, Fluttershy noticed this and giggled._

**Fluttershy:** Ooh, looks like Sunset is getting bold.

**Murdoch:** You know Fluttershy, for someone like Sunset, she really got the hots for Thomas. I mean, I think she's about to reach the next step in their relationship.

**Fluttershy:** I have to agree Murdoch.

**Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle** & **Scootaloo:** Thomas and Sunset, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Thomas and Sunset, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Thomas and Sunset, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

_The two giggled as the party continued. Meanwhile, around the night sky, Adagio Dazzle was walking towards the warehouse that she will stage her fight against Thomas. She then leapt towards the lower roof and starts climbing the two-story warehouse to stakeout the night._

**Adagio Dazzle:** Okay then, swords in hand, battlefield location check and now to lure in my prey.

_She then started singing her beauty until green mist started flowing all around the place, meanwhile, in the bedroom, Thomas and Sunset were exhausted from having their alone time and are lying on the bed with Thomas in his undies and Sunset in her bra and panties. They were silent until Sunset kissed Thomas on the lips and looked at him with loving eyes._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sighs) This is so worth the wait, and I so, wanted to do more.

**Thomas:** (Giggles) Easy there sunny, I'm sure there's more of this for next time.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, you may be right. But I still love you Thomas, no matter what. (Kisses him)

**Thomas:** And I love you too, now come on, our friends are probably wondering what happened to us.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You're right. Let's get going.

_So they got out of bed and get their clothes back on as they were heading to the door. Sunset gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as they open the door, they were surprised that Nia was there._

**Nia:** Hello you two.

**Thomas:** Oh, hello Nia, what's been going on.

**Nia:** Oh nothing much, the party's been going still, just a few have been wondering what you two are up to.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Nothing personal, just me and Thomas have been doing some such needed quality time, just the two of us. (Kisses his cheek)

**Nia:** I see, well, come on, party's just getting started.

_The two immediately agreed and continue to party to their heart's content. Then, there was trouble, Sunset was still partying until she felt something familiar which send a shiver down her spine and made her worried which the others saw this._

**Ryan:** Whoa Sunset, what's wrong.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I-I felt a magical source that's really familiar to a lot of us.

**Donald:** Uhh, what are you talking about lassie?

**Douglas:** Hush Donnie, let's listen in.

**Rarity:** Who is it darling?

**Sunset Shimmer:** The Sirens.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh, you've got to be kidding me, they're back. I thought we're rid of them forever!

**Applejack:** I have to hand it to Rainbow, I completely agree with her, how are these varmints back after we destroyed their pendants.

**Bill:** Now who are these Sirens, are they like fire truck sirens.

**Ben:** Might be brother.

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, let's just say it's three girls who have the power to use their songs to turn people against each other, arguing without an end and that generates green mist all over the place and these girls also have these red glowing pendants that suck in that mist to help enhance their power, but we managed to defeat them.

**Arthur:** Wow, uhh, now that sounds messed up, like literally messed up.

**Philip:** Now if they're defeated, how are they still back in action.

**Thomas:** It doesn't matter, I'll probably have to see what this problem is and put a stop to it.

**Rainbow Dash:** Whoa, whoa, are you actually crazy! Are you that daft on facing the Sirens by yourself!

**Applejack:** Whoa Rainbow Dash, settle down sugarcube, I'm sure Thomas has a good reason for doing this mission.

**Thomas:** Thanks Applejack, listen, I know some of you are a bit iffy on me going out at night patrol to investigate some disturbance or whatever. And we all know what happened with the last one, I got jumped by the Storm King and was nearly killed before Timothy came in to possess me. And I believe y'all, and I respect that, but I also have a duty that Sir Topham Hatt gave me not just for Sodor, but for Canterlot and Equestria altogether. It's my duty to protect and fight to protect all our homes. As a warrior, I stand by the code and fight for my friends and their safety. So, I just need you all to trust me on this, please.

_The rest were surprised by Thomas' inspiring speech, while some contemplated on what to do, others were smiling and looking at Thomas knowing he's got it. Sunset however, was the proudest as she ran up to him and embraced him in a loving embrace. The girls were in awe seeing them hug it out. Sunset looked at him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips._

**Sunset Shimmer:** That was a very inspiring speech you gave Thomas. And to be honest, I couldn't be anymore happier for you. I wish you the best of luck babe. (Kisses him)

**Thomas:** I will, thanks to you and all of you, I'm hopeful that I'll be victorious.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Before you go Thomas, I want you to have this, it's a flare gun that works. I know, I've seen a bunch of spy films that have these, but trust me, if there's trouble, we'll come calling.

_Thomas took the flare gun and put it in his pocket. He then turned to Edward._

**Thomas:** Hey Edward, can I speak with you outside for a moment.

**Edward:** Sure Thomas.

_So Thomas and Edward stepped out of the house and closed the door._

**Edward:** What is it Thomas?

**Thomas:** Listen, I've been thinking about this for some time and, I've seen some heroes who believe they're invincible but in some cases, they're not. What I'm trying to say is, I may not be around to help save everyone or if there's a more powerful opponent out there that might get the better of me and defeat me. So, all I'm asking is Edward, would you take your place as leader if I'm not around. I know I'm putting a lot on your shoulders Edward, but I'm trusting you for this.

**Edward:** Uhh, I trust you Thomas, besides, you're my friend.

**Thomas:** Thank you Edward.

_Edward gave Thomas a hug and is about to head inside the house, until he turned to Thomas and said: "Good luck". Thomas knowing, he made the right decision, walked away from the house as he starts his patrol. Sunset was watching Thomas from the window and she felt a bit sad seeing him go until he felt a hand on her shoulder._

**Twilight Sparkle:** I know you're worried for Thomas, Sunset, but he knows what he's doing and he did say it's his duty to help others and stop trouble.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I know Twilight, but I can't help but feel like something might be wrong, if I should be there for him or something.

**Rarity:** I know how you feel darling, but you have to trust Thomas to what he said. He does have a duty to fulfill and he's also trying to make a promise for not just all of us, his friends but to his controller as well. He's working his hardest to make this promise happen.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Rarity, and thank you too Twilight, I could really use your support for this troubling time.

**Twilight Sparkle:** No problem Sunset, also, now that I got my drone up and running again, I think it's time to see if it can follow Thomas to where he's going.

**Rainbow Dash:** Now that is an awesome idea, time for a secret spy mission.

_So Twilight threw her drone and starts flying to the direction of where Thomas is going. Meanwhile, at night, Thomas is heading down the sidewalk towards the warehouse with the drone following behind until it spoke._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Psst, hey Thomas.

**Thomas:** What, what's that.

**Twilight Sparkle:** It's me Twilight, from the drone.

_Thomas turned to see a drone floating next to him, with its camera on._

**Thomas:** How did you….

**Twilight Sparkle:** I installed a system to the drone allowing me to contact anyone from faraway places. Pretty clever huh?

**Thomas:** Well, a bit on the ingenious side so to speak, I bet that will give us insight on what's going on with who this Siren is and what she's doing here.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Be careful babe, and come back home safely.

**Thomas:** Don't worry Sunset, I will. I love you Sunset with my heart.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I love you too Thomas. Be safe.

_Thomas walked off to the direction of the warehouse with the drone following him. As they were watching Thomas, Sunset couldn't help but feel worried and somewhat scared for him. Meanwhile, at the warehouse, Adagio was twirling her Tanto in her hand until she sees Thomas heading her way._

**Adagio Dazzle:** (Chuckles) Well, well, looks like my prey finally have come. Time to stage my ambush.

_She stealthily went to the open window and entered the warehouse looking for her. There's also green mist all over the lower level of the warehouse, the drone entered through an open window and Twilight starts activating some new commands for the drone._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Activating stealth mode and night vision, so that way we can see what's going on.

**Applejack:** Wow sugarcube, you really are as smart as you look.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Thanks Applejack.

**Edward:** I'm also proud of you as well Twilight. (Kisses her cheek)

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Blushes) Aww thanks Edward. I also got to activate silent mode so that way, all of us won't be heard from the drone, in case that Siren were to hear us. But we can hear what Thomas is saying.

_As Thomas is still searching for the siren through the dim lights, suddenly, a sword was thrown and it barely hit Thomas' head. Thomas had his eyes closed and when he opened one of them, he saw the sword stuck in the wall. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing it missed._

**Donald** & **Douglas:** Och aye! Who threw that bloody sword at Thomas!

**Arthur:** It nearly killed him.

**Rainbow Dash:** You're telling me; I'm surprised Thomas managed to get lucky from that one.

_Then, the girls heard a sound that they recognize from long ago. Thomas was slowly regaining composure until he heard some sadistic chuckling._

**Adagio Dazzle:** (Chuckles evilly) Well, well, well, what do we have here. Some lone boy walking in here, an abandoned warehouse. You should be heading back home or you might get hurt. And by hurt, I mean, killed.

_As she was talking, she slowly walked out of the shadows, twirling her blade, revealing to be Adagio Dazzle, leader of the Sirens._

**Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie** & **Fluttershy:** Adagio Dazzle! Adagio Dazzle! Adagio Dazzle! Adagio Dazzle! Adagio Dazzle!

**Twilight Sparkle:** You know her.

**Rainbow Dash:** More or less, she's the embodiment of all things trouble, nearly made our school tear up with endless fighting just to fuel their singing power.

**Pinkie Pie:** It's not even a good song I can tell you that.

**Ryan:** So wait, she can stir up trouble by singing?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yep, she totally can, once you're under her along with her sisters' spell, there's no way to get out of it, unless if all of us defeat her and destroy her pendants, which we did before. Which begs the question, how are they back in power.

**Applejack:** Don't look now sugarcube, but look at the screen!

_They look at the screen and saw what happens next. Adagio and Thomas were having a bit of a stare down until Thomas broke it._

**Thomas:** So, you must be the magical disturbance that Sunset sensed back at Twilight's house.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Sunset? Hmm, where have I heard that name before. Oh wait, I did, isn't she that redhead that is a member of the Rainbooms right.

**Thomas:** Talk to Sunset like that again, and I will personally make you eat your words.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Ooh, well, isn't this a treat. You're literally engaged to the former bully of Canterlot High that I've been hearing so much about.

**Thomas:** Well, I wouldn't say engaged but….

**Adagio Dazzle:** Oh, this is a surprise. Diesel 10 will reward me greatly by having your head at the edge of my blade.

**Thomas:** Wait a minute, you're in cahoots with Diesel 10!

**Adagio Dazzle:** That's right, he's offered me so much, just to get rid of you.

**Thomas:** You're making the biggest mistake of your life Siren, Diesel 10 can never be trusted, he'll only deceive you in the end before you least expect it.

**Adagio Dazzle:** You think that's my mistake. You're sadly mistaken Thomas, you see, I've lost everything back then, I and my sisters once had a big enough space for us to use our songs to gain power by feeding off the negative energies of ponies until the Pillars of Equestria came in and banished us here. Where we're offered a new opportunity, to harvest this world's magic to help boost our power and have everyone adore us. Until the Rainbooms came in and ruined everything. Now it's a matter of revenge and it will start by eliminating them and you and your pathetic Steam Team. And for your information, the name's Adagio Dazzle.

**FIGHT!**

_Adagio charged forward swinging her Tanto at Thomas but he's dodging the strikes lightning fast. The others were watching this go down._

**Rainbow Dash:** Whoo! Go Thomas, show her your awesomely radical moves.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Thoughts) But will it be enough.

**James:** Thomas has got this in the bag, he's handled through pretty much everything. There's no stopping him.

**Gordon:** Don't get too cocky James, sure he may be somewhat invincible, but he always need the help of us if he gets himself into a problem he can't get out of.

_Thomas was still dodging her sword until one swing got it stuck in a multi-shelf cabinet. Knowing it's his chance, he kicked her in the stomach which let go of her sword and sent her crashing into a work bench as it crumbled. _

**Percy:** Oh, yeah Thomas, kick that Siren straight into the stone age.

**Emily:** Don't give up Thomas.

_She got up as the two of them started hand to hand. Thomas and Adagio managed to get in a couple of strikes at each other, until Adagio kicked him in the chin which sends him crashing into some boxes as he crashes down but soon got back up ready to fight, though is feeling the pain from that kick._

**Murdoch:** I'm surprised Thomas managed to get back up after that strike. He sure is resilient.

**Arthur:** No kidding, from his fights with Diesel 10, the Diesels and from what I heard, his demon brother. I think Thomas might have the edge for this.

_Adagio came in, grabbed Thomas and slammed him into the wall which knocks some old picture frames off. Thomas then head-butted Adagio to release her from her hold. _

**Applejack:** Whoo nelly, good on you with that head-butt sugarcube.

_The girls were cheering for Thomas getting some good strikes on Adagio, but Sunset is still worried for him. Meanwhile, Thomas and Adagio return to hand to hand. Adagio then came in, elbowed him in the stomach and kicked him which sends him crashing into a bunch of shelving with a bunch of nuts, bolts and small tools as it crashes down to the floor. _

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh come on Thomas get up.

**Rainbow Dash:** I agree with you, those hits are brutal but that impact, man that's harsh.

_After that impact, Thomas is almost struggling to get back up, he looked to see Adagio walking towards him but stops._

**Adagio Dazzle:** (Chuckles evilly) I must admit, you are a pretty good fighter and managed to get some pretty good hits on me. But let's try to take this up a notch shall we.

_Suddenly, her pendant starts glowing until she loud a scream so loud, it burst windows, scattered items on the shelves and boxes started flying. Thomas immediately used his hands to block the noise. He's groaning in pain on how loud it is until his left arm starts glowing. Thomas knows what he has to do, he struck the ground with a hard punch which sends a wave of gold at Adagio, which sends her flying back, crashing into the shelving and work benches as she lands on the ground. Groaning, beaten and bruised, she struggles to get up as Thomas finally stands up on his two feet._

**Pinkie Pie:** (Cheering loudly) YES! YES! GO THOMAS GO!

**Rarity:** That punch wave has really done a number on her. She deserves it for striking Thomas with that soundwave.

**Emily:** Uhh, not to be a burden Rarity, but you do have another set of Thomas' clothes in your workshop. He might need it if it's damaged if you know what I mean.

**Rarity:** Hmm, you may be right on that.

_Meanwhile, the inside of the warehouse is slowly getting wrecked as their fight continues on. Both of them were panting heavily and their clothes were tethered and torn, along with them getting a bit dirty and a few cuts on them._

**Thomas:** (Panting) Stand…. down…. Adagio, if you know what's good for you.

**Adagio Dazzle:** (Chuckles) Oh, I ain't giving up. In fact, I'm just getting started.

_She charged at Thomas, but he's ready, and uses his gold dust powers to teleport away. She was surprised until he reappeared at the entrance of the warehouse._

**Thomas:** This fight is over!

_He fired his powers on the beams that supported the second floor. It started crumbling and Adagio was under it, she tried using her soundwaves to try to stop it, but some of it and crumbled on top of her. Dust flew everywhere as Thomas blocked his eyes, as the dust settles. Thomas looked at the damage he had done and the same goes for the others watching the fight._

**Ryan:** Holy moly! Look at that, I did not know Thomas' power could do all that.

**Sunset Shimmer:** No kidding, it seems to me like Thomas' Gold Dust power had reached a new level.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I would like to study his power to see how much it grown.

**Percy:** I bet Lady would be really impressed when she sees Thomas reaching a new level with his powers.

_Thomas was amazed on what he just did as he looked at his hands._

**Thomas:** Whoa, I didn't think I can do that.

_Suddenly, the rubble starts crumbling and that lead to Thomas looking at it. Then, a scream was blasted and sent rubble and Thomas back which caused him to crash into some desks and into some barrels as they crumble to pieces._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Gasps) Thomas! Get up, please get up!

**Rarity:** There, there darling, he'll be fine. (Whispers) I hope.

_Thomas laid on the ground with rubble on him and other debris he crashed into. Adagio slowly came out of the rubble with anger inside her and more cuts and scrapes than she can count. Thomas slowly gaining some strength back as he slowly tries to gain his footing. He's got a few scrapes on his face and a little stream of blood trickles out of his mouth. They were really battered, bruised and bloodied and almost exhausted from their ordeal._

**Fluttershy:** Oh, I can't watch, it's too scary.

**Emily:** There, there Fluttershy, it's okay.

_Back at the fight, the two were staring each other down, until Adagio broke the silence. The two of them could also feel the pain they're experiencing from their intense fight._

**Adagio Dazzle:** (Groans) You know something Thomas, you're starting to get on my nerves. Although I do respect you for putting up a good fight, but now, it's starting to get old. This time, you're done when I'm through with you.

**Thomas:** Don't count on it. (Groans) I'll never stop fighting for the protection of my friends, my family and all those that care for me and I care about for them. I'll never stop fighting until the job gets done.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Oh, (Chuckles evilly), well isn't that nice.

**Thomas:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Adagio Dazzle:** You know Thomas, you are powerful, possibly even more. But when I'm through with you, from what Diesel 10 has told me. I will personally find your friends, the rest of the Rainbooms and finally, Sunset Shimmer.

**Thomas:** You go near any of my friends and my girlfriend, and I will personally make sure you don't get out of this place alive.

_Then, it happened, with Thomas' temper rising up, his arms glowed gold and he's surrounded by a golden aura._

**Adagio Dazzle:** Hmm, (Chuckles), I see I touched a nerve on you huh?

**Thomas:** You're bound to see more if you don't surrender.

**Adagio Dazzle:** (Chuckles) Oh, I won't stop. And when me and my sisters do find your friends, all three of us will kill every single one of them and have you watch them die a slow and painful death. And all you have to suffer for is to hear them scream their last dying breath until it's your turn. Won't that be fun?

_And that did it, Thomas finally reached his boiling point, his golden aura glowed brighter and his eyes turned bright gold. Even the girls, the Steam Team along with the others had never seen Thomas this angry before._

**Twilight Sparkle:** See, see what I mean on what would Thomas would do if he's that angry.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, at least he's not evil.

**Gordon:** What are you talking about Twilight, what do you mean when you said how Thomas would be this angry.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, I kinda mentioned this to Sunset of what would happen if Thomas would be this angry and started lashing out his frustration on you guys, ever since you banished him from the Steam Team. (Chuckles sheepishly)

**James:** Oh my, don't remind us, and since when would Thomas lash out at us, we….

**Gordon:** It's best we don't speak of this particular event in front of the others.

**James:** Oh, right, don't remind me.

_The fight still rages on as Adagio unleashes her screams and Thomas unleashes a full beam of gold at it as they collide. The energy explodes sending them back into the walls. He then used the gold dust on random objects like telekinesis and throws them at Adagio, for which dodges them but gets hit by one barrel as she collides into the wall. She sees one object heading towards her as she unleashes her screams which makes the object explode. Adagio unleashed another scream at Thomas but he has shield up to protect him from the blast. Thomas then unleashed golden eye beams at Adagio to which she dodges as the beams create more damage around the warehouse knocking down a couple of fuel tankers onto the ground, causing more dust to kick up and blind Thomas. When the dust cleared, there's no sign of Adagio._

**James:** What the, where did she go?

**Edward:** It's too dark, I can't even see a thing.

**Duck:** If I was there, I would've used my eyes to find her.

**Oliver:** (Chuckles) Good one Duck.

_Back at the warehouse, Thomas was looking for Adagio._

**Thomas:** Where the heck did she go? I mean, it's not like she could've….

_But before he could finish his sentence, he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach and it was Adagio stabbing him with her Tanto. The group watching this gasped when she did that._

**Percy:** Thomas!

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Gasps) No, Thomas!

_They're now extremely worried for Thomas, back at the warehouse, Thomas looked down seeing the sword in his stomach as Adagio gave a sly grin to him._

**Adagio Dazzle:** Might as well give up now puffball, you're just as good as dead.

_She jerked the sword out of his stomach and steps back and walks off to get her other sword lodged in the wall. Thomas fell to his knees as one of his arms holds him up while the other holds his stab wound as a little stream of blood trickles down from his hand and drips onto the ground. Adagio came back with her other sword in the holster on her back._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Please Thomas, get up, get up please.

**Adagio Dazzle:** Look at you now, all defenseless, wounded and almost out of energy. I could kill you right now, but where's the fun in that.

_Then, Thomas remembers something that Twilight gave him, the flare gun. So he reached for it, but realized it's gone from his pocket until he saw it on the ground, he grabbed it and aimed it at the fuel tankers._

**Adagio Dazzle:** What are you doing?

**Thomas:** (Groans) If I'm going down…. I'm taking you with me.

**Pinkie Pie:** (Gasps) Twilight, get the drone out of there now!

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm trying, activating flight systems.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas! What are you doing?!

_He then fired it at the tankers which sparked the fire. __As the drone is preparing to leave the warehouse, the fire is getting more intense and the first explosion started._

**Thomas:** (Thoughts) Goodbye, Sunset Shimmer.

_The drone made it out, just in time. The warehouse exploded in a huge fireball as debris flew everywhere and one fireball careens straight into space. The group watching this can only stare in shock and horror._

**Sunset Shimmer:** THOMAS!

**Twilight Sparkle:** He-he just sacrificed himself to stop Adagio from causing any more harm. Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I-I think I need a minute.

_She rushed into the bedroom, and that's when everyone heard what came next. Sunset cried to her heart's content after she witnessed Thomas sacrificed himself. The CMC group-hugged while letting out tears, Sour walked away to not see her cry a little, the rest of the engines were trying not to let out tears, only Murdoch let out two tears. Spike whimpered and climbed on Twilight as she hugs him while letting out tears. Henry and Fluttershy hugged each other as she cries her eyes out. Gordon and Rainbow tried to tough it out, but only a few tears escape their eyes. Applejack, Toby and Edward hugged it out being the most calm. Percy and Pinkie hugged it out and cried the most. Rarity hugged James as she cries on his shoulder. Starlight, Emily, Nia and Rebecca hugged it out as Nia and Emily let out tears. This was indeed, the saddest moment the group has ever experienced._

_Two days later…._

_A funeral is taking place in the backyard at Canterlot High, there's rows of chairs in front of a picture frame with Thomas' engine form in it with flowers all over it. A stage is behind the memorial with a booth connected with a mic. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were on the stage looking out at everyone who attended. The first row has the Mane 7 and the Steam Team, Sunset was still upset and hugged Twilight. The second row has __**Starlight, Sour, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Juniper, Lightning, Trixie, Flash, Micro, Bulk**__ and __**Wallflower**__. The third row has __**Duck, Oliver, Ryan, Donald**__ & __**Douglas, Bill**__ & __**Ben, Boco, Arthur, Murdoch**__ and __**Philip**__. The fourth row has __**Rosie, Caitlin, Connor, Norman, Den, Dart, Stepney, Bertie, Skarloey, Rheneas, Luke, Sir Handel, Duncan, Annie**__ & __**Clarabel, Hiro, Jack, Mavis, Molly, Paxton, Skiff, Terence and Victor**__. Mayor Mare came in to address everyone._

**Mayor Mare:** Hello everyone, citizens and engines from Sodor. Now, the past few days has brought us one of the most tragic moments in Canterlot history. That very day, an explosion happened in an abandoned warehouse far from the town, now we don't know what really caused it, but from what Belle and Flynn told me that it was old fuel tankers that have not been touched for a while that caused the explosion. Now, I'm gonna pass it down to the people who took care of Canterlot High for so many years, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.

**Principal Celestia:** Thank you Ms. Mare, now the reason why we're all here is to honor the death of one of our dearest former students and the very hero who died in his line of duty, Thomas. With the school's help, we made a memorial to commemorate Thomas for his heroic actions he took to save all of us. Luna, care to share a few words.

**Vice Principal Luna:** Indeed, I do, Thomas' actions to help ensure our safety has been the most courageous he's ever done, from fighting the Diesels and to save himself from the clutches of his demon brother. His actions will never be forgotten and he'll always be in our hearts. Now, from what Sunset and the girls had told me as well as Celestia, is that somewhere in our very town, there's a ruthless villain army haunting us with their actions to get rid of not just us, but their enemies as well, all led by Diesel 10, his diesels, the Storm King and Timothy and now, he has required the Dazzlings. Rest assured, they'll all be brought to justice for their crimes. Now, would any of you care to share about Thomas before his untimely demise.

_The first group to go up to the stage is Twilight, Rarity, Sunset, James, Emily and Percy. The first to speak is Rarity._

**Rarity:** Hello dolls, (Sniffs), now I would like to say a few words about our dearest number one. (Sniffs) He's been a delightful chap, always knowing how to make us smile, happy, laugh and all that fun stuff. (Sniffs) But now, ever since that fateful day, it feels like our hearts have a part completely taken away, and that's the sad truth. (Sniffs)

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ever since I've known Thomas, he's been such a good and interesting friend to talk to and understand how I go through things in life. Ever since my struggle with Midnight, he's always there to help me see the light and I just can't forget that. But now that's he gone, I don't know who else to talk to, other than Sunset and I miss him.

**Percy:** I've known Thomas like the back of my buffer and ever since then, we became the best of friends. Always, helping each other when we needed it and always have fun. Sometimes, when he's away around the world, I miss him. But this, this is way bigger than I could expect, he's truly gone and I miss him more than ever. (Sniffs)

**Emily:** Ever since I joined the Steam Team, I liked Thomas a lot and I've developed a crush on him way before coming to this place. (Sniffs) And now that he's gone, it just hurts my heart knowing Thomas is taken away from us by those dastardly Dazzlings. (Sniffs) I'll avenge Thomas and make sure they pay for what they've done to my first crush.

**James:** I've known Thomas for a long time, he helped me out of my first accident. And now that's he gone, it hurts me on a personal level. I like him a lot and we've became such good friends. Sure we may have our differences, but that's what makes the two of us unique in our own way. Even though he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes.

**Percy:** Get a move on James!

_James rolled his eyes and walked off, Sunset was last up and she had a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She's still upset with a few tears streaming down and she's trying her to keep herself composed._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffs) Ever since, I met Thomas, I felt a sort of closeness with him that I've never felt before. And now, we love each other, and I couldn't be anymore prouder. (Sniffs) We were destined to be together, and now, (Sniffs) now that he's gone, my heart just sank. And I wish I could be there to help him. (Cries)

_Everyone was sad seeing Sunset cry, Twilight came to her to help walk her off the stage. When the second group (Ryan, Flash, Hiro, Starlight, Dart & Trixie) arrive on stage, and it was Ryan who's first up._

**Ryan:** (Sighs) I feel extremely terrible that my friend Thomas is no longer with us. I'm still a bit new but I've known Thomas all my life. I recall the moment Thomas and I, along with the Arlesdale trio try to stop Sailor John from racking off with the treasure and the ship. So we should all remember the times we had with him and never forget him.

**Flash Sentry:** Now I know me and Thomas never hang out a lot, but when we talk, we feel like brothers in a way. And it disappoints me that he's gone and taken away by the Dazzlings. But I promise you all, we will remember his mission, we will carry on his legacy and we will bring justice to our friend, Thomas.

_Everyone cheered for Flash's speech, even Sunset was happy for him._

**Hiro:** I've known Thomas ever since he saved me from that siding. But when he's taken away from us, it left a pretty big hole in all of us. But we gotta make sure, we don't let that take us down. We always got to look on the positive side and make sure all of us have a brighter future for all of us.

**Dart:** It might seem strange that I'm here, and I understand that. But I'm here to deliver this. Norman, Den and I once we're under Diesel's influence, and I hate being part of it. But Thomas has given us three a second chance for a positive future and I thank him for doing this for us. Remember this, even villains can change for the better.

**Starlight Glimmer:** I might not know my way around this place, but I can always count on my friends to help me out. Especially Thomas, and I feel honored to be part of his special family. But now, I feel really bad that Thomas, the leader of his family, is gone. But I won't let that stop my vacation.

**Trixie:** I, the Great and Powerful, Trixie is deeply saddened by the death of our compatriot. He has helped me see friendship in a new light. With that, he has helped me a lot and I consider him a good friend and ally to his cause to fight his enemies. But let's not let that stop us from achieving what's best. And, let's avenge our fallen comrade.

_The group clapped for Trixie's speech, and she patted Sunset on the shoulder to help comfort her. Finally, the last group came in (Apple Bloom, Luke, Victor, Juniper, Wallflower & Rosie) and Apple Bloom was the first with Applejack in tow._

**Apple Bloom:** I may not be the biggest, but it doesn't stop me. And Thomas has always been there to help us whatever the task presents itself. Although I do miss his teachings, I got to be strong, much like my sister. And I know it by heart that Thomas would've wanted this for all of us. So we should keep this legacy going and his fight for all of us.

**Luke:** I may be a shy little kid, but Thomas helped me conquer my fear of shyness and guilt. He's helped me become a better engine than anyone I ever thought possible. His teachings have helped us be better engines and people than anyone else in the world. We should respect his teachings and learn to embrace them for the better.

**Wallflower Blush:** I may feel like some shy girl, but I do care for my friends, especially those who helped me see the error of my ways. But knowing Thomas, I consider him a good friend. And I can feel the pain all of you experienced for losing a good friend and I'll stand with you all for comfort. You can be sure of that.

**Rosie:** (Sniffs) Ever since I've met Thomas, I've had the hots for him from the beginning. But, (Sniffs), I'm perfectly fine with Thomas dating Sunset, I think the two of them are cute together. (Sniffs) But now that he's killed by this Adagio, it really tore my heart apart knowing he's gone. But this is our time for justice to avenge our friend.

**Juniper Montage:** I may know heroes when I see them, but Thomas has shown himself to be just that. Being a hero takes guts and Thomas is one hero that can never be replaced. We should commemorate his services to protect our town and his home island. Thomas, if you're hearing this, we're doing this for you, our dearest friend.

_After the speeches, everyone came together to see Sunset bring the bouquet to the memorial as she placed it on the ground and see her give a kiss to the picture of her deceased boyfriend. Just looking at it, brings tears to her as Twilight came to comfort her. The Mane 7 and the rest of the Steam Team remained until Rainbow started speaking._

**Rainbow Dash:** So, what do we do now?

**Twilight Sparkle:** I think; the best course of action is to continue our vacation without Thomas. I know it may seem hard, but we gotta adjust to these changes.

**Gordon:** I agree, just one problem, who's going to be leader since Thomas is deceased.

**Edward:** Well, Thomas told me in secret that he wants me to take charge for leader.

**James:** You've got to be pulling on our wheel Edward, no way we're….

**Percy:** JUST LIVE IT WITH JAMES, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! (Sighs) Sorry everyone, it's just is so hard without my best friend.

**Rebecca:** It's perfectly okay Percy, we understand.

**Applejack:** Though I think having Edward be leader is good enough for right now, though someone needs to keep Sunset company, she's sadder than I ever seen her.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I could keep her company around my house, and she can bring Nia with her for the night if she likes.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffs) I-I think I'll like that very much, thank you.

**Starlight Glimmer:** You guys go ahead, I'll have to deliver the news to Princess Twilight, she's not gonna like this one bit.

**Edward:** Be safe Starlight.

**Starlight Glimmer:** I will, see you guys.

_As Starlight left the Steam Team and Mane 7 to get to the portal, meanwhile, at the area where the warehouse, Adagio is lying there unconscious with stains of blood caking part of her head, her stomach and around the legs, she barely survived until two girls came in and picked her up to where they need to go. The others were waiting to see how Adagio did, until Timothy sensed something that he hadn't felt in a long time: his brother gone forever. He couldn't be anymore prouder._

**Timothy:** (Laughs maliciously, continuously)

**Diesel:** Would you quit your laughing you halfwit ghost, you're giving me an ear rape.

**Timothy:** Fat chance, this is the moment I've been wanting since the beginning of millennia. My brother is now gone forever! (Laughs evilly)

**Class 40:** You're pulling our wheel, you sure about that.

**Timothy:** Oh, I'm sure of it.

**Arry:** Well now, seems as though that Siren girl did it.

**Bert:** No kidding.

**Dodge:** Yes, my Siren girl did it. (Gasps, chuckles sheepishly)

**Splatter:** Oh brother.

**Storm King:** So where is Adagio at the moment.

**Aria Blaze:** You're looking at her.

_The villains looked at two girls carrying Adagio with them, it's the other members of the Dazzlings: Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. Diesel, Dodge and Splatter gasped at the sight of Adagio and fainted, which made Timothy chuckle. That's when Diesel 10 came in to see what's going on._

**Diesel 10:** And who are you supposed to be?

**Sonata Dusk:** Well, umm, I'm Sonata Dusk and this is my friend Aria Blaze. We are friends of Adagio and….

**Diesel 10:** So you're the other two Dazzlings that she mentioned about?

**Aria Blaze:** Yeah we are, so what's going on.

**Diesel 10:** Let's just say your leader is working for me, and if you like, you can join me on my mission to get back at our enemies for what they did to us.

**Aria Blaze:** Well, when you put it like that, it is a good offer but we need our sister healed up first before we could accept it.

**Diesel 10:** I'll be sure I can help anyway I can but she will require medical treatment for the injuries she sustained in the fight, but I could clean her up so that she doesn't look like a serial killer if you know what I mean.

**Aria Blaze:** Fair enough.

_Diesel 10 powered up one of his hands and glides it over her as the magic removes the blood all over her. _

**Diesel 10:** I'll go with you, and I will cast a spell that will make the doctors see us as regular civilians, we're already in a bit of trouble if you know what I mean.

**Sonata Dusk:** I get it, uhh, what did he get?

_Aria slapped her hand on her head, the three carried her to the hospital, his claw powered up and sprayed a spell mist on the entire hospital, so that when they finish treating Adagio and the Sirens leave, they return to normal. As they arrived, Nurse Redheart assessed the situation._

**Nurse Redheart:** What's going on here?

**Diesel 10:** Pardon our intrusion miss, but their sister has unfortunately, got in the way of an explosion that happened somewhere in the forest and now she needs medical attention. The girls managed to clean out the blood that was all over her.

**Nurse Redheart:** Very well, we'll take her in and have her examined for any injuries.

_The doctors got a stretcher to place Adagio on as they wheel her in the hospital._

**Diesel 10:** Consider yourselves honorary members of our army, me and my friends will be heading back to Equestria, while you girls stay behind to make sure if anything new comes up.

**Aria Blaze:** Will do, you can bet on it.

_As the villains prepare their departure back to Equestria, Starlight arrived at Princess Twilight's castle as she's looking for her._

**Starlight Glimmer:** Twilight? Hello, are you there? Twilight?

**Princess Twilight:** Hello, I'm in the meeting room. Starlight, oh how I missed you so much.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Thanks for the meet & greet, but I've come bearing horrible news.

**Spike:** What's going on Starlight, has another calamity wreaked havoc in the human world or what?

**Princess Celestia:** Starlight Glimmer, what has happened?

**Starlight Glimmer**: Well, uhh, I don't like being the bearer of bad news, but this is big news. You know Thomas right, the one that was meant to rule alongside you right.

**Princess Twilight:** Yes, what is it.

**Starlight Glimmer:** (Sighs) Unfortunately, Thomas is killed by Adagio, leader of the Sirens, and that made everyone very, very sad, especially Sunset. She's crying like crazy ever since Thomas is killed.

**Princess Twilight:** (Gasps) No.

**Lady:** I truly am really sorry that he met his untimely demise. His actions will not be forgotten. He will be missed, but he will be remembered, let that sink in for you.

**Princess Twilight:** (Sighs) Okay, (Sniffs), I'll try to cope the lost.

_Around the night, it's not so easy for Twilight trying to cope for the loss, but Starlight and Spike try to keep her company. While Lady looks out on the balcony on the horizon. Then, she hears an arrow coming its way and she dodges it as it lodges itself on the castle's exterior. Seeing a letter, she used her horn to take it out and it read: "Dear Lady, don't ask me how I heard your name but like I said, don't ask. Anyways, I need you to meet me to a secluded mountain on the outskirts of Equestria. I feel an invasion coming to Ponyville and Canterlot, but I have my partner scour Equestria to find some worthy contenders to help form a resistance to help fight the invasion and I need you, Starlight and Princess Twilight to help assist me when that invasion comes its way, so meet me at these coordinates and we'll talk on getting another member worthy for the resistance and maybe get to know each other, signed Tempest Shadow."_

**Lady:** Hmm, Tempest. Alright, let's see who you are.

_So Lady flew to the mountain to where Tempest wants to meet her. As she did, a cloaked figure was on top as Lady landed._

**Lady:** So, you're this Tempest person right.

**Tempest Shadow:** Yes, I am. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you in uncertain times.

**Lady:** It's perfectly fine, though, unfortunately, one of my closest friends has unfortunately passed.

**Tempest Shadow:** I'm sorry to hear that, I'll make sure I pay my condolences when I see Twilight. But for right now, I need help finding this Charlet person that the human world has.

**Lady:** Of course, I'll generate a portal to the human world so that way we can find Charlet for your army.

**Tempest Shadow:** Thank you, I need all the help I can get.

_So as the two headed to the portal, in the lab, Doctor Whooves and Charlet were busy working on some new projects, when the TARDIS suddenly glowed gold._

**Charlet:** Uhh, brother, the TARDIS isn't supposed to be looking like this right?

**Doctor Whooves:** Not really, but this is really extraordinary.

_Then, a portal generated and Lady and Tempest arrived._

**Tempest Shadow:** Are you by any chance Charlet.

**Charlet:** Y-Yeah, why.

**Tempest Shadow:** I don't mean to be strict, but in my world, I feel an invasion coming into our home world and I need your help to stop the invasion from happening. If you have my permission sir?

**Doctor Whooves:** I mean, if it helps your world, then by all means you can borrow her. But please bring her back safely.

**Tempest Shadow:** I will make sure she gets back safely.

**Charlet:** If it means helping my friends from any danger, then I should do it.

**Tempest Shadow:** Excellent choice, now let's get going.

_So Charlet, Tempest and Lady stepped through the portal as the next leg of the adventure for the Mane 7 and Steam Team takes them to new and unexpected heights._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Gordon  
2\. James  
3\. Rainbow Dash  
4\. Toby  
5\. Applejack  
6\. Sunset Shimmer  
7\. Starlight Glimmer  
8\. Rarity  
9\. Thomas  
10\. Percy  
11\. Emily  
12\. Rebecca  
13\. Spike (Dog)  
14\. Duck  
15\. Oliver  
16\. Henry  
17\. Boco  
18\. Sour Sweet  
19\. Twilight Sparkle  
20\. Pinkie Pie  
21\. Fluttershy  
22\. Murdoch  
23\. Apple Bloom  
24\. Sweetie Belle  
25\. Scootaloo  
26\. Adagio Dazzle  
27\. Nia  
28\. Ryan  
29\. Donald  
30\. Douglas  
31\. Bill  
32\. Ben  
33\. Arthur  
34\. Philip  
35\. Edward  
36\. Mayor Mare  
37\. Principal Celestia  
38\. Vice Principal Luna  
39\. Flash Sentry  
40\. Hiro  
41\. Dart  
42\. Trixie  
43\. Luke  
44\. Wallflower Blush  
45\. Rosie  
46\. Juniper Montage  
47\. Timothy  
48\. Diesel  
49\. Class 40  
50\. Arry  
51\. Bert  
52\. Dodge  
53\. Splatter  
54\. Storm King  
55\. Aria Blaze  
56\. Diesel 10  
57\. Sonata Dusk  
58\. Nurse Redheart  
59\. Princess Twilight  
60\. Spike (Dragon)  
61\. Princess Celestia  
62\. Lady  
63\. Tempest Shadow  
64\. Charlet  
65\. Doctor Whooves


	65. Message before Season 5

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 5: Beginning of the Invasion**

Whoo, oh boy, Season 4 was a ginormous project to undertake, but I am proud of it. Also, I've put in a couple of references in Season 4, if you guys can catch that. One more thing, Thomas won't be dead forever, he'll be back for Season 5, but I'm not spoiling how it's going to turn out. Also, there's going to be surprise characters coming in for Season 5 and some you all like if you watch MLP. Not only that, but it's really hard for me to do the finale since my partner Crafordbrian17 has requested this special finale and wanted Thomas dead for this. Don't go to him and give him hate, it was his idea and I followed along with it. So, enough about that, Season 5 is going to hold the record of being the longest season I'll be doing. So, enough about that, I believe it's time to introduce to the main villain of Season 5, there are two of them but those are minor villains and won't be around for much longer. So, without further ado, I'll see you folks next time.

Sneak Peak of Season 5

Unknown: (Laughs evilly) Oh, today is going to be perfect. My army is ready to strike down on Ponyville and all of Canterlot. I will take my revenge on all those traitorous bugs that've left my hive and most notably, Starlight Glimmer. A new age is coming Ponyville, you better watch your back. Soon, no one will be able to stop my conquest and who would dare challenge me. NO ONE! (Laughs evilly)


	66. Chapter 62

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 5: Beginning of the Invasion**

**Episode 1 (62): Loss of a Friend**

_It's dawn around the new day, and it wasn't an easy one. Sunset Shimmer was walking down the sidewalk in her flip flops and PJs with a coat over it to keep her warm. She was heading to the memorial of her dearest boyfriend, Thomas. As she arrived, she sees all the flowers and candles surrounding Thomas' picture. Just seeing this, is making her eyes tremble and tearing up. She sat on her knees as she looks at the picture of her love._

**Sunset Shimmer:** H-Hey Thomas, I just thought it would be nice to come visit you during these unfortunate times, otherwise I'll be a terrible girlfriend. You have no idea how much I miss you. I-I know what you did was h-honorable and all, but you didn't have to go and sacrifice yourself like that. Yeah, I know what you would say. Sure you have to be the big hero and try to save everyone in the town, plus your island. But sometimes, you have to rely on others to help back you up. Like the time you were possessed by your brother, you need all of us to help and we did exactly that. Friends help back others up in tougher situations. And remember your line you always say, "Little engines can do big things!" Oh Thomas, I miss you so much. I wish I was there to be with you by your side. (Cries)

_She placed her hands over her eyes as she cries, unaware of two pair of eyes watching her. It was Flash Sentry and Boco looking towards her._

**Flash Sentry:** (Sighs) I feel so bad for her. The loss of Thomas is really affecting her in a hard way.

**Boco:** I understand her pain Flash, losing someone she loves can really hurt them tremendously. Trust me, I know by experience.

**Flash Sentry:** Hey, I don't blame you. Why don't we go try and cheer her up, I'm pretty sure her friends must be worried that she isn't with them.

**Boco:** You go ahead; I have to make a call to someone.

**Flash Sentry:** Alright Boco.

_As Flash walked over to Sunset, Boco brought out his phone and dialed a number to Hiro._

**Boco:** Hey, it's me old friend. It's a bit worse, Sunset has never stopped worrying about Thomas. What should I do? Hmm, probably right. If any new big bad or if they run into the Sirens again, they need to be at their best and their full strength. So, around your dojo, (Chuckles), I'm surprised they even have a dojo in this town. So, when shall they meet you. Uh-huh, okay, I see, when the time is right. Okay, I'll meet up with you later on. Okay, bye.

_So Boco walked over to Flash to where Sunset is. She was still crying until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying and looked up._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Flash?

**Flash Sentry:** Hey Sunset, looks like you need some company.

_She soon hugged him tightly, which surprised him until he returned the hug when Boco arrived._

**Boco:** Are you feeling okay Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffs) No, I'm not. I miss Thomas more and more, and I don't know what else I'll do.

**Boco:** Hey, I know it could hard losing someone you love and care for, and I'm speaking from experience, but you got to stay strong, otherwise you'll never be able to accomplish anything. You got to stay strong for Thomas, he doesn't want you to stay sad forever. I know it could be hard but I know you can do it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Inhales, exhales) I-I'll try.

**Boco:** That's the spirit. Hey Flash, I got to get going, I got someone to meet, I'll come by and see how you're doing with Sunset. The reason I picked you Flash is that you once dated Sunset and know how dating works.

**Flash Sentry:** I agree, so you want me to walk you back home.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'll like that very much.

**Flash Sentry:** I'll see you later Boco.

**Boco:** (Chuckles) You too.

_So Boco walked off while Flash walked with Sunset back to her house._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Flash?

**Flash Sentry:** Yes, Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I-I appreciate you offering to take me back to my place. Thank you.

**Flash Sentry:** No sweat Sunset, and I know Thomas is a real swell guy for you to be dating with. You should be proud of yourself.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Flash, you're real sweet.

**Flash Sentry:** Also, there's one more thing. I know you miss him a lot, so does your friends, his and as well as me. I consider him a brother to me, and he's a cool guy. And it hurt me knowing that he was killed by one of the Dazzlings in that warehouse. I'll admit, it was hard trying to get over his loss, but that also brought out something for all of us to pursue, justice. We want justice for Thomas just as much as you Sunset, and we'll do everything in our power to make the Dazzlings pay for what they did to him. I'll rally up with some of my boys to try to flush them out. I hope this helps you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You know Flash, you're really sweet for doing this for me and I thank you for that. Sure it could be tough to get over my loss but it'll help me shape myself into a better person. Thanks Flash, just don't strain yourself too much on your little rally.

**Flash Sentry:** (Chuckles) I won't. And I don't suppose, if you want to….

**Sunset Shimmer:** You want me to hang out with you and some of your buddies huh? Of course I'll do that, but it won't be the same without Thomas.

**Flash Sentry:** Remember what I told you, don't let his loss affect you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I won't Flash, and thanks for everything.

**Flash Sentry:** My pleasure.

_So Sunset went into her house as Flash walks off. Inside, she went back to her bedroom and noticed something on top of her nightstand, it was the whistle that Thomas gave to her when he first visited Canterlot. She's still sad knowing he isn't with her anymore, but she shook it off and remembered what Flash told her. It may be difficult, but she'll manage. A little while, she's having breakfast when she hears the doorbell ring. She went to the door and opened it, revealing her friends._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hey Sunset!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Twilight, it's so good to see you.

_The two hugged it out and Sunset lets them in, Edward approached her._

**Edward:** How are you holding up Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sighs) It's difficult, yes, but thanks to Flash, his words helped me feel better.

**Edward:** I'm proud of you Sunset, some of us have improved since Thomas is gone, but Percy, Toby and Emily are still trying to cope with the loss of their friend. Mostly for Emily, her first crush.

**Emily:** (Sniffs) It's really been especially hard. I just can't do anything without him.

**Edward:** I know it may be hard for you Emily, but you gotta stay strong for him and for yourself. Thomas would've wanted you guys to be as happy as can be for as long as he'll let it. Can you try to do it Emily?

**Emily:** (Sniffs) I-I'll try Edward.

**Edward:** There's the Emily we all know. Come on, the others are at the living room.

**Rarity:** There, there darling, hopefully you'll be better in no time. Here, why don't you sit next to me and I'll keep you company.

**Emily:** Thanks Rarity.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Edward, I wanna ask you something. How are you holding up as secondary leader?

**Edward:** It's a bit challenging, but I'm sure my known knowledge of my experience on Sodor will help me get back on track.

**Gordon:** Pah, I don't know why Thomas would pick you for a replacement leader, you're old and out of date.

**Applejack:** Now that's just rude sugarcube, and not in a good way.

**Edward:** He's kind of right, I may be old and out of date back on Sodor, but Thomas has a logical reason for picking me to lead you all.

**Gordon:** Hmph, if Thomas were to pick me as leader, I would do a grand-spanking job on that regard.

**James:** Ha, oh really Gordon, all you do would be telling everyone how grand you speed down the line with the express.

**Gordon:** Pah, if Thomas were to elect you leader, you'll tell everyone how splendid your paintwork and your "amazing" entrances you pull off.

**Edward:** Alright you two, settle down, you can complain about this some other time, but now's not the time.

**Gordon:** Oh right, forgot about that.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, at least, you all have each other to look out for one another, if that's a good thing that is.

**Edward:** No, you have to say that. Sure, it's still tough but we'll get through this. Hmm, I think I know how we can get over Thomas' loss out of our minds, why don't we remember one particular moment we share with Thomas and we'll include you girls in on this if you like.

**Pinkie Pie:** Yeah, that would be nice. I need some joy to revive my sad nature from that day I shouldn't mention. At least Maud was trying to make me feel better from that day.

**Henry:** I'm happy your sister is trying to help you out. Fluttershy introduced me to her brother Zephyr to try to make me feel better and, uhh, how should I put this.

**Fluttershy:** Extra?

**Henry:** Yeah, that.

**Rainbow Dash:** Agree with you Fluttershy, Zephyr is a strange dude.

**Rarity:** I think that's a marvelous idea Edward, so who wants to go first.

**Percy:** (Sighs) I guess I'll go first.

**Spike:** It's okay Percy, you don't have to go first.

**Percy:** It's fine Spike, they should know. (Sighs) Well, I remember one time when Thomas and I always like to take the mail train. But the one moment that really defined it was when Thomas and I try to stop the diesels from taking over the Steamworks with the help of the Steam Team and Sir Topham Hatt.

_(It showed Thomas and Percy working around the clock at night, delivering mail to parts of the island. And the time he and Thomas worked together with the Steam Team to try to stop the diesels from taking over the Steamworks)_

**Twilight Sparkle:** No way, they actually tried to take over your Steamworks.

**James:** Too right, they did that to try to make Sir Topham Hatt listen to them and have a new Dieselworks be built to replace their shabby place they had before. To be honest, I wish the diesels would keep their crappy place before it was remodeled. And that was when Paxton, Norman, Den, Dart and even Sidney of all engines believe they should side with Diesel 10 since he had the authority. But now, those pals are good friends with us.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I'm glad they saw the truth to their mistakes.

**Gordon:** Believe me Sunset, they did. I remember when Thomas used to play tricks on me and I had to pay him back when he first arrived on Sodor. But my most memorable was when I helped him in trying to restore Hiro back to the way he is, it was hard work, but I'm proud in trying to restore the Master of the Railway.

_(It showed Thomas used to playing tricks on Gordon, until he got him back in the end. And the time Gordon offered to help Thomas in restoring his new friend, Hiro, the Master of the Railway)_

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, Master of the Railway, that's an impressive title for Hiro.

**Henry:** Indeed, he claims to be very wise and knowledgeable. He's a good friend, almost like a mentor to some of us.

**Fluttershy:** Aww, now that's just sweet.

**Emily:** He is, and we're honored to have him as one of our closest friends. So I guess it's my turn huh. (Sighs) Where to start, Thomas and I had a bit of a rocky start, when I accidently took Annie and Clarabel and was nagging him to where his snowplow. But I remember one time, that Thomas was taking the holiday train for the winter festivities and he wanted him to tag along with him. It was so much fun, seeing the children opening presents and then, the most magical moment, he looked at me and I, (Giggles), I actually blushed at him, which meant I have a crush on him. (Sighs) That was my favorite moment of all time.

_(It showed the rocky times when Emily accidently took Thomas' coaches Annie and Clarabel and nagging Thomas to wear his snowplow if it gets too deep. But the moment that defined it was when she thought she was taking the holiday train but it was Thomas taking it, feeling a bit disappointed, Thomas offered to have her tag along with him which she accepted. They were enjoying the winter festivities until Thomas looked at Emily, which made her blush, knowing she has a crush on Thomas)_

_The girls awed at what Emily had said._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Now that is so adorable at the end. You two really were meant to each other before I came into his picture. (Sighs) It's making me miss him even more.

**Percy:** It's perfectly fine Emily, we all miss Thomas but it's nice talking about our adventures we've all had with Thomas. If he were here, he would be very proud of us reliving the awesome adventures we've all had.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Now those are some inspiring words coming from you Percy. You two really are in sync with each other.

**Henry:** Now that I agree, these two really are the best of friends. So I guess it's my turn. Well, me and Thomas are really good friends, he cares for me whenever I feel ill, but I remember the time he helped me get over my fear of the rain. His words of helpfulness and encouragement really helped me get over my fear of the rain, which is just water.

_(It showed the times Thomas cared for Henry when he's feeling ill, and the time Thomas helped Henry get over his fear of the rain, his words helped Henry so much, he got over his fear)_

**Rainbow Dash:** Now that is loyalty at its finest. It takes this amount of dedication and determination to help you Henry, get rid of your fear.

**Rebecca:** It's so exciting, I can hardly contain myself, though I'm still a bit in the dumps after what happened.

**Applejack:** It's okay sugarcube, we'll tough it out, for as long as we can.

**Toby:** I hear ya, though it is hard for me since Thomas and I grew close, almost like brothers if you think of it. What, oh bother, I guess it's my turn huh. Where to start, oh boy, been awhile. Oh yes, I remember, I know a time where Thomas is in trouble with a rude policeman and I have to step in to save him. And I do remember the time Thomas and I helped Ms. Kindley due to some snow blocking the track and her house. But we managed to get it done with the help of Terence of course.

_(It showed the time Toby had to help Thomas out of a skirmish with a policeman, with him stopping the officer, the two become great friends. They even have to rescue an old friend from a snowdrift, an elderly woman named Ms. Kindley, with the help of Terence)_

**Fluttershy:** Aww, how sweet you guys are doing for her. You two deserve each other.

**Nia:** I agree; you guys deserve each other a lot more than you give yourselves credit for.

**Applejack:** Shoot, if that there police officer were to give me trouble, oh I'm gonna bring some knuckle sandwiches to his face when I see him.

**Edward:** Probably not the smartest idea, but at least you'll show you care for your friends. So, my turn, well, I do remember the time that I was like a mentor to Thomas, before he had his blue livery, shunting trucks and coaches for the rest of us. That's always a wonderful memory to have. What other memory is there? Oh, I can't remember, but the time I helped Thomas is a marvelous one.

_(It showed the time Edward encountered Thomas in his early youth. He knew something unique and decides to put it to the test and teaches Thomas how to shunt trucks and coaches around the yard. He became so good at it, that the pair were immediate great friends)_

**Twilight Sparkle:** That's real sweet of you to mentor Thomas in his early years and make him into the engine we all know today.

**Edward:** Thanks for the compliment Twilight.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm really proud of you Edward for helping to shape my number one into the person I know and love. (Sighs) Which makes me miss him even more.

**James:** Don't worry Sunset, at least you'll be living the good memories you have with him. Oh great, I just realized I'm the next one to explain some moments I have with Thomas. Well, from what I remember, he helped me out of my first accident I had with the troublesome trucks and those stupid wooden brakes. I also remember he helped save me from Hurricane and Frankie from almost being confined to the Steelworks.

_(It showed Thomas helping James out of his first accident, back when he was black, he brought him to the Steelworks to be mended there and that earned him his new branchline. And the time Thomas saved James from being confined to the Steelworks by Hurricane and Frankie, with the help of Lexi, Theo and Merlin)_

**James:** Sure we may have our quirks but we're still friends to the end.

**Nia:** Those are some exciting stories you all shared. Now, what about you girls, any exciting memories you had with Thomas.

**Fluttershy:** Well, from what I remember, when me, the girls and Thomas were in the mall. I took Thomas to the animal shelter, we had a good time showing him all the wonderful animals and he even got to hold some.

_(It showed the time when Thomas first came to Canterlot, the girls wanted to show him the sights of the mall and Fluttershy showed Thomas the animal shelter and have him interact with some of the animals sheltered in the store)_

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, I showed the party store. Filled to the brim with all sorts of funny pranks, candy, balloons and all kinds of party decorations you can think of for the occasion. It was hilarious I'll tell you that.

_(It showed the time Pinkie showed Thomas the party store, all non-harmful pranks to pull on people, a wide variety of candy, party decorations and balloons, they were having a blast)_

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, that was fun in all, but I remember the time during P.E, he didn't have a clue on how to do basketball until me, head coach of every sport in Canterlot High had to help the guy out and he won his first game, he learns fast.

_(It showed the time Thomas had no idea what to do for basketball, until Rainbow Dash came in to save the day. She taught him how to dribble, dunk and pass the ball around to her. They played their first game and won)_

**Rarity:** Ooh, I remember a really good moment I shared with Thomas, when he first came here, his fashion attire is a bit out of date, so I helped him get the right clothes to fit in.

_(It showed the time Rarity dragged Thomas to the clothes store to get him a new pair of clothes, which made some of her friends' giggle while she's trying to help Thomas. After some time, Rarity finally got the right clothes for Thomas)_

**Rarity:** I'm rather really proud of myself if I do say so myself.

**Applejack:** You darn right, I remember when Diesel 10 refused Thomas' offer to reform, leaving him in the dumps, so I offered to give him one of my cider and just one sip, he brightened up tremendously. I always knew my cider can cheer up someone any day.

_(It showed the time Thomas was a bit disappointed that Diesel 10 rejected his offer to reform when he first came to Canterlot. The girls with Thomas are sad seeing their friend in such a state, until Applejack offered for him to taste her cider, a bit reluctant at first, until he took a sip of it and that made Thomas joyful again and back to the way he is)_

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh yeah, that memory was awesome.

**Rainbow Dash:** Again, you're using my line.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Snickers) Sorry, couldn't resist. So Sunset, any wonderful moments you had with Thomas before you became his boyfriend.

_Sunset at first said nothing, she was still sad the fact her love is gone forever and she doesn't want to bring it up._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hey look, you don't have to go if you want to. But let me tell you this Sunset, Thomas would want you to be strong, caring and independent. He cares for you more times than we can count. I know you miss him, we all do, but you got to be strong and push through the heartache, okay.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Inhales & exhales) Okay, I'll tell you all. Well, where to start. Thomas and I met in unexpected terms, when he first came to the school, he bumped into me and we sorta drew close, I gave him a tour of the school and I had a blast. I also liked the time I showed him around my home, I introduced him to Ray, we played our first game and we hugged so close we're so close to even kissing. I taught Thomas how to dance properly and we even stopped Diesel 10 and Discord from stealing Lady's magic. And, (Sniffs) the most beautiful moment, when I kissed him on the cheek as he went back to Sodor and he even gave me that whistle as a gift from him. (Sniffs) Oh, I miss him so much. (Softly cries)

_(It showed the time Thomas and Sunset met unexpectedly in the school, Sunset giving him a tour of the school and her home. She let Thomas meet Ray, play their first game and the time they were so close to each other, they nearly kissed. She helped Thomas properly dance with the EG Stomp, helped him and his friends stop Diesel 10 and Discord from stealing Lady's magic and that lead to the most beautiful moment when Thomas gave Sunset the whistle as a gift and she gave Thomas a kiss on the cheek as he walks through the portal)_

_Twilight scooted over to Sunset and wrapped her arms around Sunset as she cries, the girls came in and hugged around Sunset to comfort her. The rest of the Steam Team were sad seeing Sunset this sad, until Edward sees something glowing in Sunset's backpack, he took it out and it was Sunset's book._

**Edward:** Sunset, your book is glowing.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Huh, someone must be messaging us.

_She opened it and it was revealed to be Sir Topham Hatt messaging her._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Sir Topham Hatt!

**James:** Uh oh, this cannot be good. What does it say?

**Sunset Shimmer:** It says "Dear Sunset, I hope everything goes well with you guys on your vacation. I was wondering if all of you could come visit Sodor, I wanna see how you're all doing. Hope there isn't too much trouble, signed Sir Topham Hatt."

**Gordon:** Uh, that's a big no-no, how are we going to Sodor, when we're missing one member. I mean, we can't lie to the controller, otherwise, he's going to find out.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We got to tell Sir Topham Hatt the truth. As hard as it is, we don't have any other option. I feel bad telling him that his number one engine is dead. It'll make me into a horrible person.

**Edward:** It's okay Sunset, sure it will be hard for you, but remember, you got to stay strong. And we'll all be right by your side before you know it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sighs) Okay, I'll try. So, I guess it's time to head to Sodor. Before you do, Starlight, do you wanna come?

**Starlight Glimmer:** I would love to, but I've got some things to do in Equestria.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright, I'll see you later. As for the rest of you, you may experience some changes when you go through, and you won't know what engine form you'll be in. So, just embrace the change and we'll be on our way to Knapford.

**Rarity:** Okay darling, we'll agree to the terms.

**Applejack:** Too right.

**Pinkie Pie:** Road trip!

**Fluttershy:** Yeah.

**Rainbow Dash:** Now this is awesome!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Let's do this Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright gang, let's head to Sodor.

_So the gang walked out of Sunset's house as they head to the portal, Starlight stayed behind as they leave, so that she'll go to Equestria without anyone noticing in Twilight's castle. Meanwhile, in space, a frozen figure was floating helplessly with gold around it to protect it. It was Thomas floating in space. As he was floating, a portal opened up sucking Thomas in. In a different world, there's an eerie landscape that looks old and rundown with what used to be buildings. On a flat surface, Thomas emerged, still unconscious as he plummeted to the ground and crash landed hard. He still carries a few of the injuries he carried over from his fight against Adagio. Then, with a poof of magic, Midnight Sparkle appeared once again, until she spotted Thomas lying down on the ground._

**Midnight Sparkle:** (Chuckles evilly) Well now, what do we have here? Time to check it out.

_She flew over to where Thomas is and her eyes went wide knowing who it is._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Well now, if it isn't that blue puffball from when Timothy was here. Why is he here? Hmm, interesting, I see he's taken a lot of damage from some fight he has. He doesn't even know I'm here. (Sighs) I sure need to liven my dimension up otherwise it's going to be like this forever. (Chuckles) I could use him to help get my home into shape. Wakey-wakey, my loyal soldier.

_She backed up and powered up her hands and fired them at Thomas to try to revive him and replenish the injuries he sustained. Once she's finished, she waits to see what happens. Thomas slowly opens his eyes, once fully open he looked around Midnight's home world and then sees her._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Hello puffball.

**Thomas:** Midnight! Where am I and why did you bring me here!

_Thomas tried to move but realized he's back in his engine form, he tried and tried to move and Midnight watched him and can only chuckle._

**Midnight Sparkle:** (Chuckles) I enjoy watching you struggle, from what I know of trains, they need tracks in order to move. Without tracks, you can't move buddy.

_Thomas still struggled until something happened. His eyes glowed golden and he's enveloped in the gold dust as he slowly moved forward which surprised Midnight._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Well now, you don't see that every day. Perhaps he'll be perfect for the job.

**Thomas:** Where am I?!

**Midnight Sparkle:** If you stop moving, I can tell you.

_As he was still moving, Midnight fired some magic blasts at him to try to slow him down. This kept going for almost a minute until Midnight is getting over it._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Okay, this is getting old. Time for a little restriction session.

_When Thomas is almost close to her, she brought her hand and dark magic metal cables were brought and started wrapping his wheels to clog them up and wrap around the front buffers. Thomas struggled to move but found it difficult cause he's tangled in cables._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Well now, that should keep you restrained for the time being.

**Thomas:** Release me and tell me where am I!

**Midnight Sparkle:** Oh, I can't do that right now. And as for where you are, you're in my world. My home dimension filled with all things darkness. But it's slowly falling apart unless I need one special relic, which will help rejuvenate my home. And I need your help to get it for me.

**Thomas:** Oh, I'll never help the likes of you and I'll soon be leaving your world when I get out of here.

**Midnight Sparkle:** You don't have any other option Thomas, you'll have to help me Thomas, otherwise you're stuck in here like I am. Besides, there's more that we have to do.

**Thomas:** What are you talking about?

**Midnight Sparkle:** I want you to stay here for a while, there's so much more we like to talk about. We can talk all the way to a special place.

_Then, Midnight hovers towards Thomas and slightly slapped his face over where his eye. Then, dark red formed over his eye as it creates a scar as it forms down. Thomas have every right to be suspicious, but he'll have to agree to her terms._

**Thomas:** Where are we heading exactly?

**Midnight Sparkle:** Where we're heading is a shrine that's been declared a sacred place. So, if you like, you can follow me with your gold dust moving your wheels. What's it going to be Thomas, you either follow me or you remain stuck here for eternity.

**Thomas:** As much as I hate to do this, especially to a villain, but I'll have to agree to your terms.

**Midnight Sparkle:** Excellent, follow me then.

_So Midnight released the bonds and Thomas using his gold dust to move him followed Midnight to an ancient shrine as they entered in the darkness._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Sunset Shimmer  
2\. Flash Sentry  
3\. Boco  
4\. Twilight Sparkle  
5\. Edward  
6\. Emily  
7\. Rarity  
8\. Gordon  
9\. Applejack  
10\. James  
11\. Rainbow Dash  
12\. Pinkie Pie  
13\. Henry  
14\. Fluttershy  
15\. Percy  
16\. Spike  
17\. Starlight Glimmer  
18\. Rebecca  
19\. Toby  
20\. Nia  
21\. Midnight Sparkle  
22\. Thomas


	67. Chapter 63

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. Also, credited to Deviantart user Artthriller94, cause I'm borrowing the engine forms for Applejack (whistle will be from Hiro), Rarity (whistle will be from Skarloey), Pinkie Pie (whistle will be from Season 4 Stepney), Twilight Sparkle (whistle will be from Season 12 Stepney), Fluttershy (whistle will be from Logan) and Rainbow Dash (whistle will be from Vinnie). Also, I'm using Applejack's engine mode V2 for the series._

**Season 5: Beginning of the Invasion**

**Episode 2 (63): Mourning**

_The Steam Team and Mane 7 are at the portal waiting for Twilight Sparkle to get her drone, so that they could bring it to Sir Topham Hatt to show him the evidence._

**Rainbow Dash:** Ugh, where is Twi, it shouldn't take this long to get her drone.

**Rarity:** Relax darling, we're all excited as ever going to Sodor in all, but it could take her awhile to get that drone of hers.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Besides, we're gonna need that really quick, cause if Sir Topham Hatt wants to know what happened to his number one, we need to show him this evidence stat.

**Gordon:** Then we better make sure we get there post haste.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm here you guys!

_They look to see Twilight coming to them with the drone in hand._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Sorry about that, was a bit difficult since I got to make sure it didn't get damaged during the explosion.

**James:** Yeah, it's fine. Just make sure you get here on time.

**Emily:** James!

**James:** What?

**Edward:** Alright, settle down. So, are we ready to head to Sodor.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We're ready Edward.

**Edward:** Okay, Steam Team, let's roll out.

_Some of the Steam Team gave him odd looks after he said that._

**Edward:** Sorry, try to see if it could work if I sound like Thomas.

**Percy:** It's fine Edward, at least you tried.

**Edward:** Let's get going, we don't want to be late.

_So they all stepped through the portal as they head to Sodor. Meanwhile, on Sodor, from the magic buffers, Edward came out with the Steam Team following suit and Sunset coming behind them in her engine form._

**Henry:** Wow, look at you Sunset. You look good in your engine form.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Henry, to tell you the truth, I'm kinda surprised that my engine form is a tender engine.

**Emily:** What about the others?

**Applejack:** What in tarnation?

_The engines and Sunset look to see their friends in their engine modes. Twilight's tank engine mode is a TVR O2 Class 0-6-2 tank engine and Spike is a brakevan. Pinkie's tank engine mode is a NS 7742 "Bello" 0-6-0 tank engine. Rainbow's tender engine mode is a PR E7 Atlantic 4-4-2 type locomotive. Applejack's tender engine mode is a CSD Class 486.0 4-8-2 locomotive with smoke deflectors. Fluttershy's tank engine mode is a E 3/3/3 "Beinwyl" with 8 wheels. And finally, Rarity's tender engine mode is a NSB Class 21c 2-6-0 locomotive. _

**Rarity:** (Gasps) Oh my stars, what has happened to me?

**Fluttershy:** Oh my, being an engine is totally different than being human.

**Pinkie Pie:** You said it Flutters, whoo-hoo, watch me go-go-go!

_She spun her so fast, she raced off the rails and landed in a field. The girls winced at the landing._

**Pinkie Pie:** (Groans) Flatten my cupcake.

**Rainbow Dash:** (Laughs) Pinkie, you gotta watch yourself on these rails, you don't go rushing off willy-nilly!

**Applejack:** (Chuckles) Like you would do that?

**Rainbow Dash:** What, hey! Hey, where's your hat?

**Applejack:** Silly, my hat is…. What?! Where's my hat!

**Toby:** Might I add something, your human forms gets to keep the clothes, pony-up forms and all the things while in engine form sorta kept your powers, but we don't know that for sure. So, I'm also guessing this is what you look like as an engine huh Applejack.

**Applejack:** Sure looks like it sugarcube. And you don't look so bad as a tram engine.

**Henry:** Fluttershy, wow, you look beautiful in your engine form.

**Fluttershy:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Henry, you're too sweet. And you, don't look too bad as an engine yourself.

**Percy:** Uhh, I'm guessing this is what you look like as an engine Pinkie.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh totally, this is the most super-duper super thing I've ever experienced in my entire lifetime! And not too shabby on your engine form Percy-wercy!

**Percy:** (Laughs) I like your energy, but let's get you back on the rails.

_So while Percy is getting Pinkie back on the rails, Twilight is admiring Edward in his engine form._

**Twilight Sparkle:** I must say, you're not so bad as a tender engine locomotive.

**Edward:** (Giggles) I like it when you go all geeky mode. And you don't look so shabby yourself Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Blushes) Aww thanks Edward.

**Rainbow Dash:** Ha, if you think that's amazing, check out my main man Gordon. So big, buff and extremely fast on his, uhh, wheels, almost said feet. (Chuckles sheepishly)

**Gordon:** Oh, no harm done Dash.

**Spike:** Wait a minute, what even am I?

**Twilight Sparkle:** I think you're a brakevan, they're designed to help brake the back of trains to help when they're going up hills or if there's a runaway.

**Spike:** Huh, convenient.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Okay, now that we got ourselves acquainted into our new forms, (Sighs), it's time we head to Knapford, let's hope Sir Topham Hatt can take the news lightly.

**Edward:** I hope so too. Let's get going team.

_So Edward led the way with the rest of the team following suit. As they were rolling down the lines, the rest of the Mane 7 besides Sunset are admiring the sights Sodor has: from the countryside, forests, the seaside, the hills and tunnels. They were amazed when they have to stop at a level crossing until Rainbow bumped into Applejack and into Gordon._

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey, why are we stopping and uhh, sorry about that, still need to learn how to brake in this form.

**Gordon:** I was about to say but no harm done.

**Applejack:** So why are we stopping.

**Percy:** On our island, we have level crossings in case other vehicles need to cross to get somewhere.

**George:** You got that right, green caterpillar.

_The other engines recognized that voice and they immediately grew sour, as they look to see George coming in._

**Emily:** Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes huh everybody.

**Gordon:** You can say that again.

**Applejack:** Now who is this?

**Percy:** Mane 7, this is George, George, this is the Mane 7: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle with Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

**George:** Well now, isn't this a surprise. Though you're stay will only be short once we're rid of you all.

**Rarity:** Well, I never, he sure has a taste of harsh manners.

**Rainbow Dash:** If you keep that up, we'll make sure you eat your words.

**George:** Ha, as if. Later losers. (Laughs)

_George cleared the crossing for the rest of the engines to move forward._

**Sunset Shimmer:** He sure is a rude fellow.

**Percy:** Tell me about it, he's not a fan of Steamies period, and wants rails ripped up to be replaced with roads.

**Applejack:** Now that sounds like he ain't a nice guy.

**James:** Oh, he's worse. Wait until you encounter the Anti-Rail League.

**Rainbow Dash:** Who are they?

**Emily:** You guys already met George, but there's also Bulgy, Max & Monty, Bulstrode, Tigermoth and the Horrid Lorries. Together, they're known as the Anti-Rail League, but to our surprise, George and Bulgy are trying to fight for supremacy on who shall lead the league, with no success.

**Rebecca:** Well, I hope they do fight, that way we won't have to worry about them.

**Gordon:** Now that kind of smack talk I can deal with, especially to the Anti-Rail League.

**Edward:** Alright you guys, let's just leave the Anti-Rail League alone, we got business to settle at Knapford so let's keep trekking.

_Sunset is still nervous about telling Sir Topham Hatt the news of Thomas' death, but with being next to her friends made her feel better a little bit. As they head to Knapford, Scotsman was on the second platform, but two other engines are there as well, Ashima and Sonny. Around the shunting, Lexi, Theo and Merlin were visiting to help shunt some trucks for other trains. Theo was slowly shunting some flatbeds when he noticed some engines approaching Knapford._

**Theo:** Uhh guys, looks like we got some company.

**Lexi:** Ooh, looks like the Steam Team Thomas mentioned, but who are those other engines.

**Scruffey :** Huh, oh great, more useless steam kettles. When this island is run by diesels, we'll scrap every single one of y'all, just you wait.

**Merlin:** Alright now Scruffey , we don't need any of that nonsense now do we. There, now that you're in place, what's going on with you two.

**Lexi:** Theo just spotted some guests coming in to Knapford, and it looks like the Steam Team.

**Merlin:** Then that means, Thomas is with them, let's spy on them. Come on!

**Theo:** Oh, I don't know if that's such a good idea.

**Lexi:** Oh come now Theo, let's get going.

_While the experimental engines searched for a spot to spy on them, the Steam Team arrived at Knapford when Sir Topham Hatt arrived._

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Well now, it's nice to see you all again and wow, is that the Mane 7.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It sure is sir.

**Sir Topham Hatt**: Wait, don't tell me, you are Sunset Shimmer right?

**Sunset Shimmer:** You got it.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Hmm, those tender engines over there. The blue one is Rainbow Dash, the orange one is Applejack and the light purple is Rarity.

**Rainbow Dash, Applejack** & **Rarity:** You got it sir! You got it sir! You got it sir!

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Oh, I'm good, now let's see. The teal one is Fluttershy, the pink one is Pinkie Pie and the purple one is Twilight Sparkle. And a purple brakevan, uhh Spike is it?

**Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Spike** & **Pinkie Pie:** You got it sir! You got it sir! You got it sir! You got it sir!

**Sir Topham Hatt:** (Laughs) Oh yes, I'm so good. They don't call me the controller of this railway for nothing! Oh, (Chuckles sheepishly) sorry about that!

**Flying Scotsman:** (Chuckles) It's perfectly alright sir, and it's a pleasure meeting you ladies again, especially you Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Scott, now who are those two over there?

**Ashima:** Hello girls, my name is Ashima, I'm one of India's contestants for the Great Railway Show.

**Rarity:** Ooh, I absolutely adore your paintjob, it's beautiful.

**Ashima:** Why thank you Rarity.

**Sonny:** Umm, hello, I'm Sonny, one of the newer arrivals here on the island.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So you're Sonny, Thomas has been telling us about you.

**Sonny:** I hope nothing too disappointing.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, he did tell us that you were once a criminal helping crooks by the name of Baz and Bernie, right?

**Sonny:** Unfortunately, yes, it was the worst idea I've ever signed up on, helping those two steal new technology. But I can't just go about and leave, otherwise I'll be scrapped. But then, when they're arrested, it felt like a huge weight lifting out of my chassis and Sir Topham Hatt has given me a second chance to start my life over again.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Quite right Sonny, and allow me to say this to you six, welcome to the Island of Sodor. Now I know you're still a bit new and I haven't found any jobs for you all in the upcoming months. Once I'll do, if you ever visit Sodor, I'll assign them for you all.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thank you sir.

**The Earl:** Hey, are you also forgetting about us.

_The group looked to see some more humans joining up next the controller: The Earl of Sodor, Ms. Jenny, Lady Hatt, the Duke & Duchess of Boxford, Ruth and Burnett Stone._

**Ms. Jenny:** Well now, you must be the rest of the Mane 7 that Sunset told us about.

**Rarity:** We sure are, miss?

**Ms. Jenny:** Oh, where are my manners. I'm Ms. Jenny, manager of the Pack, and this is Lady Hatt, Sir Topham's wife, the Duke & Duchess of Boxford. Ruth, Sodor's finest inventor and Burnett Stone, Lady's curator.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So you're the Burnett Stone that Thomas is talking about.

**Burnett Stone:** Indeed, I am, welcome to Sodor Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thank you sir.

**Rarity:** Did I hear the Duke & Duchess, ooh, royalty at its finest.

**Duke of Boxford:** (Chuckles) We may not be like kings or queens, but we're somewhere in the middle.

**Duchess of Boxford:** Certainly, but it's still a pleasure meeting you all

**Ruth:** Wow, look at your paintjobs. They're beautiful, but I especially love your little symbols that you all have. A purple brakevan, interesting, you must be Spike huh?

**Spike:** Indeed, I am ma'am.

**Lady Hatt:** Well, aren't you such a cutie. You and Toad are such adorable brakevans.

**Spike:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks.

**Sonny:** (Snickers, whispers) Adorable, is one way on putting these two.

**Raul:** Hey, what's this?

_The engines looked to their right and see Raul and Ivan pulling a goods train._

**Applejack:** Now who in tarnation are you?

**Ivan:** Well comrades, the name is Ivan and this is my friend Raul. I'm from Russia and this is from Brazil. You must be the Mane 7 Scotty is telling us.

**Rainbow Dash:** Indeed, we are, I hope Scotty has told you some of the good things we've done.

**Raul:** Indeed, Scotty told us about you Rainbow and Applejack, I've heard that you're a real racer and I should know, I live for the need for speed. And Ivan heard that you Applejack amiga, is one of the strongest ladies of your squad.

**Applejack:** Well now, I like to see that for myself, when we meet again Ivan.

**Ivan:** I'll look forward to the challenge comrade, come comrade Raul, we have this train to take to the mother base, for Mother Russia!

**Raul:** Ha, oh you crack me up sometimes Ivan, let's get going.

_Raul and Ivan puffed off as they continue their trek taking their train to the destination. Suddenly, Sir Topham Hatt noticed something._

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Hey, speaking of Thomas, where is he. I thought he was with you guys.

_This made the Steam Team and Mane 7 get nervous and sad looks, Sunset is the most, she feels tears coming down._

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Guys?

**Flying Scotsman:** What's going on.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Umm, (Sniffles), there's something we should tell you all. Our vacation was going smoothly until, one of our enemies Adagio came in and he and Adagio started fighting and, (Sniffles) Thomas is…. gone. I'm sorry!

_Sir Topham Hatt and Scott could not believe what he just heard. The three experimental engines also could not believe what they heard._

**Sir Topham Hatt:** No, that cannot be true. Please tell me that's not true.

**Edward:** It's true sir, as sad as it is, it's true.

**Flying Scotsman:** Oh dear, this is really sad. I'm gonna miss him.

**Twilight Sparkle:** But we have evidence for you all to see it for yourself.

**Mr. Percival:** Bring it over here to the office.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** In the meantime, can you tell the Steam Team what their jobs are. I gotta see this for myself.

**Lady Hatt:** Sure thing. Toby, Nia and Percy, you handle the shunting in the yards, Edward, Emily and James, you take daily trains and passenger runs, Henry and Rebecca, you handle the goods work and Gordon takes the express. You girls and Spike could take a look around the island if you like or find your friend.

**Ashima:** I have a feeling I know where she is, follow me. Sonny, you feel like coming.

**Sonny:** I would like to, but I've got another train of tankers I need to take to the depot.

**Flying Scotsman:** I'll follow you guys, if you're okay with it sir.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Go ahead Scotsman, I'll see you later.

_So the Steam Team raced off to do their jobs, while the girls, Ashima and Scott raced off to find Sunset. While Sir Topham and the others are watching the video from Twilight's drone. She rushed out of the station as the others hear her cry. Not only that, Bulgy and the Lorries heard everything and Bulgy smiled._

**Bulgy:** (Chuckles evilly) Well, well, this is certainly a new development in the making. Sir Topham Hatt's number one puffball is finally scrapped.

**Lorry #2:** Yeah, good riddance to him.

**Lorry #1:** This is a victory all of us should celebrate.

**Lorry #3:** What do you think we should now Bulgy.

**Bulgy:** Let's tell George the news, I'll bet he will be pleased. Come on boys.

_So Bulgy and the Lorries raced away to find George, meanwhile, after seeing the evidence from Twilight's drone, Sir Topham Hatt had no choice but to announce to the public that the star attraction of Sodor is no longer with them. Sorrow had spread all over the island, which caused some of the engines to feel sad, but not Vinnie._

**Vinnie:** Pah, who cares about that blue shrimp, I'm actually glad he's gone. (Chuckles evilly)

_Inside Tidmouth Sheds, Sunset was all alone and was still crying, when she heard a whistle puffing into the sheds, it was Scotsman, Ashima, Twilight and Applejack._

**Applejack:** Hello sugarcube.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffles) Oh hey, Applejack.

**Applejack:** Are you okay?

**Sunset Shimmer:** No, I'm not okay. (Sniffles) I miss Thomas more and more and I just can't stand it.

**Flying Scotsman:** You know Sunset, I know exactly how you're feeling right now.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You-you do.

**Flying Scotsman:** Yes, I do. I may not have known Thomas that much like you do, but I miss him as well. I consider him a cheerful sort and a good friend. But you got to stay strong for him, I know it may be hard for you because you love him a lot, but like I said, you got to stay strong for him, he would've wanted this as well.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well said Scott, well said.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffles) Thank you.

**Flying Scotsman:** Don't mention it sweetheart, now why don't you and the girls go have fun with the Steam Team, I'm sure they'll need some cheering up to do.

**Ashima:** I think so; I know they're still sad about losing their friend but I think you girls could be just the thing to cheer them up.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh, I can think of a way on how we can cheer them up.

**Rarity:** How darling?

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, I think I know what she's talking about. Cue the music, hit it!

**BG Music: Good Vibes- Rainbooms ft. Steam Team** (Equestria Girls)

_(It showed Henry having some difficulty pulling his Flying Kipper, when Applejack came and offered her assistance)_

_Applejack:_

_The truth that we have come to know  
Starts out small, but watch it grow_

_(James is having trouble moving the Troublesome Trucks when Rarity came to help deal with them)_

_Rarity:_

_Taking time to help each other  
Brings us close to one another_

_(Percy and Toby were alone shunting some trains onto the proper line and they were missing Thomas, until Fluttershy and Rainbow came to offer help and cheer them up)_

_Rainbow Dash __& __Fluttershy:_

_Beginning now starts something new  
__Good deeds done out of the blue_

_(Edward was trying to get Gordon's express coaches to him, but they're really heavy and Gordon was already in a foul mood, until Twilight and Pinkie came to offer assistance to Edward which made the both of them smile)_

_Pinkie Pie __& __Twilight Sparkle:_

_Put your kindness to the test  
__You'll be amazed what happens next_

_Rainbooms:_

_One small word can __brighten the world around you  
__One big smile can __change someone's day  
__A helping hand goes __farther than you can dream  
__Good vibes, so many different waves_

_(Emily and Rebecca were waiting in the station for their trains, while Nia got Rebecca's, Emily doesn't have hers until Sunset came to help out. As they were moving along, Nia and Sunset joined up with Emily and Rebecca, Applejack with Henry, Pinkie and Twilight with Edward and Gordon, Fluttershy and Rainbow with Percy and Toby and Rarity with James)_

_Sunset Shimmer:_

_Moments that you don't expect  
Spirits down, you're in the depths  
The world feels like it's lost the light  
But little things can make it right_

_Applejack __& __Fluttershy:_

_Think of all the lives you've touched  
__They come 'round and twice as much_

_Rainbow Dash __& __Pinkie Pie:_

_Friendship makes the world get lighter  
__Blur the lines and make it brighter_

_Rainbooms, ft. Steam Team (last segment):_

_One small word can __brighten the world around you  
__One big smile can __change someone's day  
__A helping hand goes __farther than you can dream  
__Good vibes, so many different waves_

_It only takes a moment __to make someone's day  
__Good vibes, __good vibes  
__It keeps us growing stronger, __so let's hear you say  
__Good vibes, good vibes_

_One small __word can __brighten the world around you  
__One big __smile can __change __someone's day__  
__A helping __hand goes __farther than __you can dream__  
__Good vibes, so __many __dif-fer-ent __waves_

_It's nearly dusk around Tidmouth Sheds and the Steam Team were resting as the Mane 7 were chilling in a works shed. They were laughing as the day went on._

**Edward:** (Chuckles) Well girls, it looks like you know how to cheer up a lot of us.

**Applejack:** It's what we do sugarcube.

**Rainbow Dash:** So Sunset, when do we go back to Canterlot.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well it's nearly night, so I think we should head back. So, let's meet up at Knapford and speak to Sir Topham Hatt.

_So the Mane 7 and the Steam Team rolled away from the sheds and head to Knapford when they hear a noise in the yard._

**Percy:** What was that?

**Raul:** Entrenadores estupidos! (Stupid coaches) Uh-oh. (Chuckles sheepishly)

**Gordon:** (Gasps) My coaches, my beautiful coaches. RAUL!

**Raul:** I'm sorry Gordon, goodbye amigos!

**Gordon:** I'll be back. (Whistles) Get back here, you Brazilian imbecile!

_The others laughed at the scene, and knowing that the International engines has the island under control, more or less. Then, they hear two whistles coming in to the middle section of the station, it was Scott and Ashima._

**Flying Scotsman:** Hello everyone, did I just hear my little brother' whistle roll on by?

**James:** (Laughs) Yeah you did Scott, he was mad at Raul for derailing his coaches.

**Ashima:** Oh, (Giggles), Gordon seems to be very attached to his coaches.

**Henry:** Tell me about it, so what brings you two here?

**Flying Scotsman:** Me and Ashima were thinking and we've been talking about this for a while now. Will the two of us join you on your little vacation.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Really, why?

**Ashima:** It's not just to enjoy what Canterlot has to offer, but it's also to make up your loss of Thomas. So, are you okay with us joining your vacation.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hmm, I don't see why not, but you might need to ask Sir Topham Hatt if it's okay for you two.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Did someone call my name?

_They looked to see Sir Topham Hatt coming out of the office._

**Fluttershy:** That guy has some incredible timing?

**Pinkie Pie:** Tell me about it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Pardon the time sir, I know it may seem late, but the girls and I, along with the Steam Team. And we were wondering if it's okay if Scotsman and Ashima would like to join our vacation and to pay their respects to my boyfriend.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Hmm, well I'm perfectly with you guys going on with this vacation. So I'm okay with you two going but when a job comes up, we may need you.

**Flying Scotsman:** Thank you sir, I promise you we'll succeed where we left off.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Excellent Scott, take care over there.

**Gordon:** Wait for me you guys.

_So the Mane 7, Steam Team and Sunset led Scotsman and Ashima down the line as they head to the secluded forest where the Magic Buffers are located. One by one, the girls and Steam Team went through the buffers leaving Sunset, Scott and Ashima behind._

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, how's your first time riding through these rails to the Magic Buffers.

**Flying Scotsman:** Uhh yeah, the rails are a bit windy and tight, but I think it's no problem once you get the hang of it.

**Ashima:** (Giggles) Oh Scottie, so Sunset, what should we expect when going through there.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hmm, well, you might experience some changes as you go through the portal. Don't try going on all fours, believe me I have a friend who did that and it was embarrassing to say the least. And I'm sure you'll meet some of your other friends when we get to Canterlot. Just don't freak out is all I'm saying. Oh, and if you see any appendages moving around, that's your hands, feet and maybe your hair if it's long.

**Flying Scotsman:** We understand Sunset, Ashima are you ready?

**Ashima:** I'm ready Scotsman.

_So Sunset, Scotsman and Ashima rolled through the buffers and into Canterlot. They manage to get there in one piece and when the portal starts activating, Sunset came in with two more revealing to be Scott and Ashima_

_**\- Scotsman **__has light green skin with orange hair with a streak of green on it, and light gray on the sides, wearing a black t-shirt with the LNER logo with a dark green jacket over it, the shoulders have grey and red details, on one sleeve it has his number 4472 and red cuffs at the end, dark green pants and black shoes with a red bottom and green laces_

_**\- Ashima **__has fair skin with brown hair reaching her lower back, wearing a necklace with 7 pink charms, a knee-high magenta dress with blue, green, white, orange and a few other colors, the sleeves that connect carry the same blue but with black and orange details, she carries a long cloth with pink, blue and white trimmed on it, multi-colored leggings and yellow sandals_

**Flying Scotsman:** Huh, my head. What, since when do I have….

**Sunset Shimmer:** I did say I warn you of what happens when you enter our world.

**Flying Scotsman:** Ugh, you did tell us that didn't you.

**Rainbow Dash:** Welcome to our world Scott. Let me be the first to say this, you're gonna like it.

**Flying Scotsman:** I'll believe you Rainbow.

_Everyone chuckled as they help get Scott and Ashima acclimated into their world._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Rainbow Dash  
2\. Rarity  
3\. Sunset Shimmer  
4\. Gordon  
5\. Twilight Sparkle  
6\. James  
7\. Emily  
8\. Edward  
9\. Percy  
10\. Henry  
11\. Applejack  
12\. Fluttershy  
13\. Pinkie Pie  
14\. Toby  
15\. Spike  
16\. George  
17\. Emily  
18\. Rebecca  
19\. Theo  
20\. Lexi  
21\. Scruffey  
22\. Merlin  
23\. Sir Topham Hatt  
24\. Flying Scotsman  
25\. Ashima  
26\. Sonny  
27\. Ms. Jenny  
28\. Burnett Stone  
29\. Duke of Boxford  
30\. Duchess of Boxford  
31\. Ruth  
32\. Lady Hatt  
33\. Raul  
34\. Ivan  
35\. Mr. Percival  
36\. Bulgy  
37\. Lorry 2  
38\. Lorry 1  
39\. Lorry 3  
40\. Vinnie  
41\. Nia


	68. Chapter 64

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 5: Beginning of the Invasion**

**Episode 3 (64): Occasional Visits**

_It was early morning and the Mane 7 and Steam Team are with Scotsman and Ashima at the stairs of Canterlot High, Scott and Ashima were amazed at the sight of the building._

**Sunset Shimmer:** This is Canterlot High, our school which has seen its fair share of magic trouble. From me being a raging she-demon, to be honest that I wasn't very proud of. Then, the Dazzlings, though one of them killed my boyfriend and I will get her for this. To Midnight Sparkle….

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah, I'm also not very proud of it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** And the final thing, almost suffered from memory wipe due to a memory stone that one of my other friends had found.

**Ashima:** Wow, uhh, that is certainly….

**Pinkie Pie:** Shocking, we know. Hence why we deal with these occurrences from time to time. Well, not when Diesel and his cronies and Timothy came in to wreck the school.

**Flying Scotsman:** Oh my, I've heard about Diesel's antics and dare I say it, it's atrocious. And this Timothy fellow, who's that?

**Gordon:** It's a completely different Timothy from the one we know at the clay pits, this one is a living, breathing devil of a monster.

**Rainbow Dash:** You got that right Gordy, he's an evil spirit that is hell-bent, literally, he wants Sodor and Canterlot to turn into hell and tried to possess Thomas which he succeeded and turned into a raging monster which Sunset and the rest of us had to fight off to get our friend back from the clutches of that monster.

**Flying Scotsman:** Well now, congratulations on your accomplishment Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Scott, so now that you two are here, we need you to get yourselves situated in one of our groups, that way you won't be confused during the stay.

**Ashima:** Thanks for that.

**Percy:** Well, I think it's kinda obvious on where they need to be, Scott, since you knew Gordon longer, I think you should go to Rainbow's group. And Ashima, since you've been hanging with Thomas way before, no pun intended, I think it'll be fitting if you hang with Sunset's group.

**Applejack:** Huh, well now sugarcube now that's real smart of you.

**Percy:** Thanks for the compliment. So, uhh, what do we do now?

**Rarity:** Well, darlings, while we do appreciate you guys helping out with our jobs that we have to do, but it seems as though it's missing something to make it a whole.

**Edward:** What do you mean by that.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I think what Rarity means to say is, it would feel right if we hire you guys to help out with our jobs. I know Thomas would've wanted this, but do you guys accept this offer?

**Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia** & **Rebecca:** Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!

**Rarity:** Ooh, thank you dolls for accepting this generous offer, I think I might have some outfits that might be perfect for you all. Follow me.

**Fluttershy:** This is so exciting I can't wait. Oh, you guys wanna come.

**Flying Scotsman:** Oh, alright then, this I gotta see.

_So they head to Rarity's boutique as the girls, Scott and Ashima wait to see the Steam Team's new work clothes._

**Rarity:** Attention darlings, here by yours truly, have made these outfits in honor of our new recruits, the Steam Team.

_The stalls opened up and revealed the Steam Team in their work attire_

_**\- Gordon**__ and __**Rebecca**__ have the same clothes as Rainbow but the white is replaced by blue and yellow while the rainbow lightning bolt is replaced with their respective numbers  
_

_**\- Nia's**__ is similar to Fluttershy's but the bow is orange while the center is green, she kept the same apron but the white t-shirt is orange with the colors of the Kenyan flag, the skirt is a darker orange and her shoes are a reddish-orange while her laces remain bright green_

_**\- Henry's**__ has the t-shirt be a lime green with thin yellow stripes, keeps the apron and he can keep the jeans_

_**\- Toby's**__ has an olive green shirt with the apron kept over from Applejack's and the boots have shortened with the same colors as Applejack's_

_**\- Percy's**__ has kept the hat, but it's similar to the guy's Pinkie's work with and the roller blades_

_**\- Edward's**__ has the same clothes as Twilight but with added sleeves and no long socks. His shirt is bright blue but with red for the circuitry and the pants stay the same only the circuitry is bright blue and also comes with a set of headphones._

_**\- Emily's**__ has a knee-high emerald dress that shimmers with glittering green, the short sleeves are translucent green, the dress also comes with a dark gold strap and dark gold heels, along with an emerald diamond necklace. To add to it, Rarity even give her dark green eyeshadow with a little bit of emerald lipstick_

_**\- James's**__ has a black shirt with a dark red suit over it and black cuffs at the end of the sleeves, red tie, black pants and shiny red shoes_

**James:** Hey now, how do I look? Rarity, I could just kiss you.

**Gordon:** I look like a kid at a baseball game or something.

**Percy:** Whoa, whoa, how do you work these things. Ahh!

_Percy was rolling on the roller skates and crashes into a closet. The engines winced at Percy crashing, until Edward helped him up and sat him down on a chair._

**Rarity:** Ooh, uhh, I think I should teach you on how to roller skate before you do go roller skating in the diner. Come on over Percy, the rest of you follow your partners to your workspace. Oh, uhh Sunset, mind coming over here a moment.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Uhh sure Rarity.

_While the others left the boutique, James, Emily and Percy stayed behind as Rarity and Sunset walked over to a corner._

**Rarity:** I sorta took pity and did an outfit for your love, in honor of him.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Y-You did?

**Rarity:** I certainly did darling, and I did it in men styling. I hope you're not too upset dear.

**Sunset Shimmer:** N-No Rarity, it's perfect, thank you.

**Rarity:** No problem doll.

_The two girls hugged it out. After a while, Rarity taught Percy on how to properly roller skate and after a couple tries, he's got the hang of it and sets off to find Pinkie. Sunset had already left as time went on, the mall is bustling with activity. In the boutique, Rarity was in her work uniform sewing in new designs for the displays, while Emily is putting away new dresses and clothes into racks and display cases and James is bringing in new materials for Rarity to construct._

**James:** Rarity, m'lady, did I ever tell you that you surprise me sometimes.

**Rarity:** Well Jamesy, why do you think I surprise you darling.

**James:** Well, not just with the coolest clothes, but you've also gave me a chance to show off what I'm made of, plus a place in your generous loving heart.

**Rarity:** (Blushes) Oh Jamesy, you are just the sweetest, most charming man I've ever laid eyes on. (Kisses him)

**Emily:** Oh brother, hey you two, sorry to barge in on your little smooch, but it looks like we got some customers.

_They look to see Arthur, Mike, Samson and Toad come in._

**Arthur:** Hello my friends.

**James:** Well now, Arthur, Mike, Samson and Toad, what are you guys doing here?

**Toad:** Well, we all came here Mr. James, was to share our regards to our fallen leader, Mr. Thomas.

**Emily:** Thanks for your support Toad, it really means a lot to all of us.

**Toad:** No problem Ms. Emily.

**Mike:** Well, now that that's out of the way. The real question is why are you two working at Rarity's boutique.

**James:** Well Mikey, Rarity hired both me and Emily to become proper workers at her shop. To be perfectly honest, it was the best idea that she ever had.

**Mike:** Interesting.

**Samson:** I say that's real gentleman-like coming out of you Sir James.

**James:** Uhh, the "Sir" title might be a bit of a stretch but I'll take the gentleman title. So, what can we do for you guys?

**Arthur:** Umm, this might sound strange coming out of me, but I need help. Around our time here, I've noticed this girl and she was staring at me with flirty eyes. At first, I didn't know what that was, but then that same girl came to me and told me her name which is Sunny Flare.

**Rarity:** Wait a minute, does Sunny have a crush on you?

**Arthur:** That's what I'm thinking. So, if it's true, I need to find myself a suit and a dress for her.

**Rarity:** Well darling, I can certainly find a suit that matches you and a dress that will beautiful in Sunny's eyes. Follow me.

_So Rarity and Arthur walked off to find the right suit and dress for him and Sunny. Rarity then pulled out a dress for Sunny Flare._

_\- It's a knee high dress with the skirt being bright teal with the top being lavender with the sleeves being translucent, the belt strap is a dark magenta with diamonds imbedded in it with her cutie mark of a sun with a rain cloud next to it around the top_

**Rarity:** I believe this here dress is a perfect choice for your special girl. You must be lucky that you find a perfect match.

**Arthur:** (Blushes) Uhh, thank you Rarity.

**Rarity:** You're very welcome dear. Enjoy your time with Sunny.

**Arthur:** Thank you very much.

**Emily:** It's a pleasure having you shop with us Arthur. Man, with this, we could really make a lot of money.

_Around the shelter, Fluttershy was washing some dogs and cats, while Henry and Nia are grooming and feeding some of the pets. One dog is wagging his tail so much at Fluttershy, he licked her which made her giggle._

**Fluttershy:** Oh, aren't you just a cutie. Seems like you loved being washed.

**Henry:** You think that's adorable, check this out. This cat loves being groomed so much; it's purring on me.

**Peter Sam:** Well now, it seems to have an affection for you.

_They look to the entrance and see Hector, Norman, Luke, Neville & Peter Sam standing there._

**Norman:** Hello you guys, it's been awhile.

**Henry:** You could say that.

**Neville:** So, it seems as though it's true, that Thomas is no longer with you guys.

**Nia:** It's true Neville, though we're trying to get over it.

**Hector:** At least you guys are doing a good job, but in my heart, Thomas has helped me out big time.

**Fluttershy:** How come?

**Hector:** When I first came to Sodor, some engines referred to me as a living terror. I bullied a lot of engines when I used to join the Troublesome Trucks. Most engines wouldn't even go near me, but not Thomas, he stood up to my shouts and ignored my threats. Until one time, he bumped me so hard and I crashed into a siding. (Sighs) That's when I let out why I was like this; I've never been filled with coal in my life. And now, he's helped me conquer my fear. With that, me and Thomas became good friends. And it's saddens me that he's gone.

**Luke:** I feel your pain Hector; I can't imagine not seeing Thomas on Sodor. But, it's nice that you guys are trying to move past the heartache.

**Henry:** Thanks you guys for supporting us, so what can we help you guys out.

**Norman:** Well, most of us came here just to check on you guys since one of your members is gone.

**Nia:** We appreciate your support you guys.

**Peter Sam:** Well, me and Luke could use your help.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, well, what can I help you two?

**Luke:** Umm, it's kinda of a confession, I noticed this red-haired girl with the bow kind of staring at me and even commenting saying I'm a funny guy and kinda sweet. I think she might be crushing on me.

**Peter Sam:** Seriously, the same goes for me. Only this girl had lavender and white hair, saying I'm a unique sort of kid and say I'm real gentleman like. So just like what you said, I think she might be crushing on me.

**Fluttershy:** Wait a minute, those girls that you mentioned. They wouldn't happen to be Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle right.

**Luke:** I think so.

**Fluttershy:** Ooh, how cute. You two really deserve them. Now, what kind of pet would you wanna get?

**Peter Sam:** Well, I wanna get something furry for Sweetie, that acts gentlemanly to Opal.

**Henry:** Hmm, maybe another cat?

**Peter Sam:** No, something different. Like a dog or something like that.

**Fluttershy:** Hmm, I got just the thing. I believe there's a dog that is just as cute and well-behaved like Opalescence. Follow me Peter Sam.

_So Peter Sam followed Fluttershy to the dog area, and one in particular, went up to look at them. Fluttershy even noticed the dog looking at them._

**Fluttershy:** Oh, hello cutie. I think this one would be a perfect gift for you to give to Sweetie, his name is Pete and he's the most well-behaved dog I've ever met. Go ahead, pet him if you want.

**Peter Sam:** Alright.

_He started rubbing Pete's head which he really liked. He was so happy he jumped out of his kennel and into Peter Sam's arms knocking him down, which the rest laughed at this. Pete then licked all over Peter's face._

**Peter Sam:** (Laughs) I guess that's a yes for you, you little scruffy.

**Fluttershy:** (Giggles) I'm sure Pete would be the best gift to give to Sweetie Belle, I'm sure Rarity wouldn't mind.

**Peter Sam:** Thanks for your help Fluttershy, I'm sure Sweetie Belle would love this.

**Fluttershy:** A pleasure Peter Sam. Now what can I get you Luke.

**Luke:** Hmm, I need something green like me, well-mannered, doesn't bite and is scaly.

**Fluttershy:** Ooh interesting, I think I've got some suggestions. How about this green tree python, I'm sure this one will be a good companion?

**Luke:** Hmm, nah, maybe something that goes slow.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, I think we've got a special one that could be just right for you. This sweetie was about to be roadkill until I saved him, at first I thought he would lash out, but he didn't and that's when I knew, he's very special. He's Snapper, the snapping turtle. Isn't he adorable.

**Luke:** He sure is pretty sweet. I think Apple Bloom will like him very much. Thanks for helping me Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** No problem sweetie. (Kisses his cheek)

_Luke giggled as the others laughed at what just happened. In the sushi restaurant, Sunset was working hard to get the job done when four customers arrived._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Welcome to Canterlot Mall's finest sushi stop, with all things sushi, I think that's how it goes not sure. Anyway, how can we help you.

**Ryan:** Hello Sunset, pleasure seeing you around here.

_Sunset looked and saw Ryan, Donald & Douglas and Rosie standing by the counter._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh Ryan, I didn't expect to see you here.

**Rosie:** Well, upon Ryan's request, all four of us sorta came here to see how you're doing and at the same time, pay respect to Thomas. I know you miss him terribly, we all do.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I appreciate your support, really I do. And I hope Thomas will see this as well.

**Ryan:** Thanks for the compliment and we'll all ensure we continue Thomas' legacy.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Ryan, so what can I get you guys.

**Rosie:** I think all four of us should get your sushi specials, while those three wanted to get two of your specials.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, why's that, tell me.

**Donald:** Well, some girl had her eyes on me, like she's crushing on me, I think her name is Bon-Bon if I reckon.

**Douglas:** Bon-Bon?! Donnie, she had the hearts for me, the girl that was staring at you was that Lyra girl!

**Donald:** Och aye Dougie, it's Bon-Bon that was staring at me!

**Douglas:** No, it's Lyra!

**Donald:** Bon-Bon!

**Donald:** Lyra!

**Ryan:** Alright you two, break it up, you're making a scene. Sheesh, no wonder some people think you argue like little children.

_Ryan was right, the two looked and saw a crowd staring at them, while Sunset and Rosie are trying to contain their laughter._

**Donald** & **Douglas:** Oh sorry.

**Donald:** Dougie, you're right, it was Lyra that was staring at me and I think it's fair for you to have Bon-Bon.

**Douglas:** Thanks Donnie.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright then, so I think you three are pretty much covered. What about you Ryan, why do you need a second sushi special.

**Ryan:** I don't know if you know this girl, but she goes to a rival school that you mention, I think it was Crystal Prep. And she leads 4 other girls that I think they're called the Shadowbolts if I remember correctly.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wait, you have a crush on Sour Sweet.

**Ryan:** Yeah, that's the girl.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well now, I think I pretty much got you all covered. Sushi specials, coming right up.

_So Sunset got to work preparing the sushi specials for her friends to take. Meanwhile, Applejack and Toby were making fruit smoothies for customers._

**Toby:** I'm surprised I don't need a hairnet since my hair isn't that long and I can keep my beanie on.

**Applejack:** Yeah, the manager has heard a lot about you and since I told him about you, he thinks you might be eligible to work here and he said for you to keep the beanie on, you're okay in his book.

**Toby:** Thanks Applejack.

**Mavis:** Wow Toby, look at you, working at a smoothie store.

_They turn to see Mavis, with Buster, Murdoch and Hank._

**Applejack:** Heya partners, what can I get for you today.

**Mavis:** Well, before we do, we just wanna pay respects for Thomas, he was a really good friend and leader.

**Toby:** Hey, thanks for the compliment. So what can we do for you.

**Buster:** We like one of your finest smoothies, I like one of your banana-strawberry smoothies.

**Mavis:** I like a banana-berry smoothie, I believe the berries are blueberry and strawberry, am I right.

**Applejack:** You got that right sugarcube.

**Murdoch:** I'll go for a banana-pineapple smoothie.

**Hank:** And I'll go with a mango smoothie with a little bit of strawberry.

_Everyone looked at him questionably until Murdoch broke the silence._

**Murdoch:** Okay, this is gonna sound strange since I'm breaking the silence circle. Since when do you like one flavor and not even include another fruit to make it sweeter.

**Hank:** I like all kinds of fruits, I just prefer having single flavor drinks, the strawberry is just to add a bit of kick into it.

**Applejack:** I think that justifies what Hank said. Now then, let's get you cowboys and cowgirls some smoothies. Toby, mind helping me out sugarcube.

**Toby:** Let's saddle us some drinks for our westerners Applejack.

_The group laughed as Applejack and Toby as the two got to work making smoothies. Meanwhile, in Rainbow's store, she was organizing a bunch of sport shoes with her speed and Gordon has been organizing sports equipment with his speed. Rebecca also helped in putting sports equipment._

**Rainbow Dash:** Whoo, now that's some job. How are you holding up Gordon?

**Gordon:** Are you kidding? I'm hardly breaking a sweat. What about you Rebecca?

**Rebecca:** Oh, I'm alright, in fact I'm loving this.

**Flying Scotsman:** Well now, how's my little brother doing on his first job at the mall.

**Gordon:** (Gasps) O, the indignity.

_The three looked to see Caitlin, Connor, Gator, Freddie & Gordon's brother Scotsman looking at the trio._

**Flying Scotsman:** I must say, Rainbow, your store is absolutely incredible. You keep this up, you'll be getting more out of your buck.

**Rainbow Dash:** Gee thanks Scott, you really know how to make a girl feel all the more awesome.

**Gator:** Nice job with organizing all of this. You must do a good job. Also, I've been curious. I've heard some people talk about someone in a comic, a show or something who uses all this sports equipment to fight crime. What's he called, oh yes, Casey Jones, that's his name.

**Freddie:** Interesting, but a waste of good sports equipment, that guy better had some good insurance.

**Flying Scotsman:** So, how's my little brother doing on his first job.

**Gordon:** Ugh, would you please Scotsman, stop calling me little brother. You're embarrassing me in front of her.

**Rainbow Dash:** (Snickers) Sorry, the little brother thing I can't take you seriously. (Laughs)

**Gordon:** Uhh, see what you just did.

**Flying Scotsman:** Oh, lighten up Gordon, I'm just playing.

**Caitlin:** Hey guys, check this out.

_They look to see Caitlin and Connor bouncing around a soccer ball on their feet, which Rainbow knew that's a bad idea._

**Rainbow Dash:** Uhh, guys, I suggest you don't horse around too much otherwise you'll wreck the joint.

**Connor:** Relax, we're being extra careful. Besides, what could go wrong. Hey Caitlin, watch this, I think I can dunk this soccer ball.

_Then there was trouble, Connor kicked the soccer ball as it careens towards the group, they ducked but Gordon was slow to react, until he said this._

**Gordon:** O, the indignity.

_The ball hit Gordon in the face and sends him crashing into a ball pit, everyone winced at the impact. When Gordon looked up, some of his friends were trying to hold their laughter until Gordon saw this._

**Gordon:** What are you lot laughing about?

**Rainbow Dash:** (Snickers) Gordon, I don't wanna say anything too offensive, but looks like you got your seal of approval by that soccer ball.

_Gordon looked at the ball and saw that it had an impression of his face, which made Gordon really cross._

**Gordon:** O, the indignity!

_That made everyone laugh at what just transpired, meanwhile, in the diner, Percy and Pinkie were bringing in sweets and other foods. Percy was having a little bit of trouble but Pinkie helped him out._

**Percy:** Phew, I don't know how you roll on these, they might take some time to get used to.

**Pinkie Pie:** I know it may seem difficult, but I know you can do it Percy. (Kisses his cheek)

**Percy:** Thanks Pinkie.

**Charlie:** Hello you two, what brings you to these neck of the woods.

_The two looked to see Charlie, Bill & Ben, Philip and Marion arrive at the deli._

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh, hello Charlie, what brings you guys over here.

**Charlie:** Well, we came here to help ourselves to your fancy food.

**Percy:** Well then, take your seats and we'll be with you shortly.

**Bill:** Pah, let's get to messing with the jukebox. I'm sure that will make the mood swing.

**Ben:** You said it brother.

**Bill:** Oh, which one should we do.

**Ben:** Ooh, let's do that one. I'm sure that will cause a riot.

_They started fiddling with the jukebox until a song popped in._

**BG Music: Coinky-Dink World- Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls)**

_The twins were a bit confused about what they're hearing._

**Bill** & **Ben:** The heck is this?

**Pinkie Pie:** (Gasps) That's my song, let's jam everyone.

**Philip:** I guess it won't hurt to try.

**Marion:** You said it Philip, let's dance!

_Charlie was about to join in, when he noticed a girl with her headphones jamming to her music, it was Lemon. He doesn't know why, but he has a strange attraction to this girl. So he made his way over there._

**Charlie:** Hello Lemon, what's been going on with you?

**Lemon Zest:** Hey Charlie, what brings you here?

**Charlie:** Well, have you heard of this song before?

**Lemon Zest:** Yeah, at first I thought it was meh, but I think Pinkie really put her heart, sweat and tears into making this and I approve her.

**Charlie:** I think I like it, but I was thinking, would you want a dance with me to this song?

**Lemon Zest:** C-Charlie, I don't know what to say, of course I'll dance with you. Thank you for asking me. (Kisses his cheek) Now come on silly, let us dance.

**Percy:** I think someone is crushing on Lemon.

**Pinkie Pie:** You said it Percy-wercy. (Kisses his cheek) Come on, we got more customers to take care of.

**Percy:** Right behind you.

_So the two continued their work, meanwhile, in the tech shop. Twilight and Edward were working nonstop, when Rheneas, Duncan, Rusty, Victor and Boco arrived._

**Rheneas:** Quite an establishment you guys going on in here.

**Edward:** Thanks for the compliment Rheneas, me and Twilight are like a well-oiled machine, making sure this shop stays in tip top shape. Even the manager appointed me as shop supervisor to make sure everything is right in its proper spot and tidied up.

**Victor:** Well now, I'm certainly impressed. I'm pretty sure Kevin could learn a thing or two about staying organized, going slowly and gently and not wreck the place.

**Rusty:** At least he isn't rocking and rolling like Mr. Grumpy over there.

**Duncan:** Oh, for Pete's sakes!

**Rheneas:** Anyways, Twilight, I might need some help for something.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Sure Rheneas, what's up.

**Rheneas:** There's this girl that I saw doing a bunch of tricks on her scooter, and I was fascinated. We talked and her name is Scootaloo, we talked and I told her that I like her. And to be honest, I never thought I was crushing on her, but as it turns out, it was. So, I wanted to get her some streamlined goggles, if you guys sell them.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You know, I think we might have some in here, follow me.

**Boco:** Hello old friend, how are things?

**Edward:** So far, pretty well by the looks of things. And our new jobs are going by splendidly.

**Boco:** Excellent, hey, can I talk you alone?

**Edward:** Sure, I'll be back to you guys in a bit.

_So Boco and Edward stepped out of the store so that they can talk._

**Edward:** So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?

**Boco:** (Whispers) Well, Hiro sort of mention this to me a while ago and say that there's danger over the horizon that I can't really explain much. But he wants me to be sure that you guys along with the girls are ready to fight this danger.

**Edward:** Are you sure about this? How do we know if we're ready to do this?

**Boco:** I know you will be able to overcome this obstacle. Here, take this, it's a card for Hiro's dojo. When the time is right, head over there, I best be off now, I'm seeing Hiro. I'll catch you later Edward, oh one more thing, don't tell anyone about that card yet.

**Edward:** Okay Boco, I trust you.

_So he put the card in his pocket and walked back in the store to see Rheneas walk off with new goggles and the others. _

**Twilight Sparkle:** You were talking to Boco weren't you?

**Edward:** Yeah, I was, he just wanted to see how I was doing.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh okay, (Kisses his cheek), come on, we need your supervision pronto.

**Edward:** Don't have to tell me twice. (Thoughts) I can't tell them about that card Boco gave me, when the time is right I'll tell them.

_While those two are still working, Neville was heading to the movie theater to watch one of their movies when he noticed a girl working there, curious he heads over there. The girl that was working there was Juniper and she noticed Neville coming towards here._

**Juniper Montage:** Hello there, welcome to Canterlot Mall's finest movie theater, where the best films give the best feedback. Seriously, someone needs to trademark this. Anyway, what can I do for you?

**Neville:** Umm, hi, uhh, my name is Neville, yours.

**Juniper Montage:** Oh, where are my manners. My name is Juniper Montage; I work at this here theater. Say, aren't you Neville from Sodor.

**Neville:** Y-Yes, that's me.

**Juniper Montage:** Are you okay, you sound more nervous than Fluttershy when she's having a fright.

**Neville:** It's just, Fluttershy has told me all about this dating thing since dating Henry, and I wanted to try to see if it works, so far, nothing, until I met you.

**Juniper Montage:** Hey, it's a first for everyone. You may have your struggles, obstacles and your insecurities, but you'll be able to overcome them in the end.

**Neville:** Hey, thanks. Uhh, speaking of insecurities. I don't know if I'm comfortable sharing mine. It's from something in the past.

**Juniper Montage:** Oh, what is it?

**Neville:** When I first got here to Sodor, my engine form is a steam engine but it looked more diesel shaped. I also had my run in with two nasty fellows, Arry and Bert. And they tease me and what's worse, some of the other engines think I'm siding with the diesels over the steamies, which I will never do that, I'm not as evil like them and I took it really hard until I nearly had a fatal accident. I was dangling off a bridge that was under construction and Thomas came to safe me. And now, I trust every single of my friends and not let mean diesels get the better of me.

**Juniper Montage:** Wow, that must be some story. I feel sorry for you, but I'm glad that hurdle has been cleared. I, on the other hand, almost had a streak of badness with it.

**Neville:** Oh, why's that?

**Juniper Montage:** Well, I was helping my uncle in with the movie studio, and I wanted to play the leading role for Daring Do, but someone took it. And now, all I wanted to do is sabotage the movie as revenge, all because the Mane 7 called me out when they found me. And I was still carrying that anger towards when I got this job and I found a magic mirror and every time I wish for something it brings it inside the mirror and the magic corrupted me and my friend Starlight Glimmer helped me out of this and see the light.

**Neville:** Whoa, that's real heavy.

**Juniper Montage:** Tell me about it.

**Neville:** You know, if you like, you could go to one of the movies with me if you like.

**Juniper Montage:** Uhh, I mean I guess, but I have to finish my shift, which is over in about 2 minutes.

**Neville:** Sure, I got time. Oh, and Juniper, did I ever tell you that you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen or ever laid eyes on.

_Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red. She never had a guy ask her out to a movie date ever._

**Neville:** I hope I didn't overdo it.

**Juniper Montage:** (Blushes) N-No, you didn't. In fact, I think that was the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me. Of course I'll go with you.

**Neville:** Thanks, meet me at Theater #3.

_So Neville headed off while Juniper continues working to finish her shift. Outside the mall, the Mane 7 and Steam Team showed Ashima and Scotsman, Thomas' grave._

**Flying Scotsman: **Oh dear. so this is where Thomas is after all this time. I'm sorry for your loss Sunset. He seems like a good chap to you.

**Sunset Shimmer: **Thanks Scott, although I miss him, he'll always be in my heart.

**Edward: **Wise words Sunset, wise words. Looks like you're taking up that trait just like Thomas. He would be very proud.

**Sunset Shimmer: **(Blushes) Thanks Edward.

**Ashima: **It truly won't be the same without Thomas. From all the adventures we've undertaken, the stories that've yet to be told. There's such so much more to him that we all like to hear from him.

**Rainbow Dash: **Come on everyone, let's not let his loss affect our vacation, the day's just started so let's make it happen! Who's with me!

_The others cheered as they set off for another round of adventures, while Boco watches them in interest. Meanwhile, in the Dark Dimension, Midnight and Thomas were going through the ruins of a building which contained a magic shrine and as they're trekking, they found a section where in the middle is a slot that was meant for something to go in._

**Thomas:** I must admit; this place has seen better days.

**Midnight Sparkle:** See what I mean when I need my home to rejuvenate, otherwise it'll remain the way it is. And I need your help to get my home back to the way it is.

**Thomas:** What is it exactly that you want me to find.

**Midnight Sparkle:** It's a magic staff somewhere in the Everfree Forest, on a mountain. Some say, that one of them has a cave guarded by fierce undead warriors. I need you Thomas to fetch the staff for me. Once in my grasp, the staff's magic will feed into the shrine, there it will revive my home. Once that's complete, I will bring my dimension to every corner of the galaxy and then to Canterlot, Equestria and finally, Sodor. With that, my dark magic will cover every corner and all who don't get away will be under my influence. All of them will serve under the rule of Midnight Sparkle! (Laughs evilly)

**Thomas:** No way! You can't do this to everyone!

**Midnight Sparkle:** Oh, I can and I will. And you will be the one to retrieve that staff for me.

**Thomas:** No, I won't do this. I will not put my friends in danger all from your antics. Sorry, that ain't gonna happen with me.

_He turned around and is about to leave, Midnight was angry about this, but decided to put it behind her._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Well now, let's how this will turn out when I brainwash him and make him mine.

_Then, Midnight activated her magic and they grab Thomas and brought him to her as magic orbs surround his wheels to keep him from moving._

**Midnight:** I gave you an option. I'm willing to help you get home, and you rejected it. Sorry, but this time, you belong to me!

_Purple electricity shot out and blasted it at Thomas, he screamed in pain, and when it's over, his eyes started flickering in between colors. She hovered towards Thomas as he's still suspended by the magic orbs._

**Midnight Sparkle:** My world is dying Thomas and I need you to help revive it. But I can't do that without that staff. Find the staff in the forest and my dimension will flourish again and you'll get the job done, don't you Thomas. Do you accept your new mission, Nemesis Thomas?

_Then, it happened. Midnight's magic changed Thomas' original eye color to purple and Thomas is no more, he's now Nemesis Thomas, Midnight's soldier._

**Nemesis Thomas:** I will fight anyone that stands in my way.

_To be continued….._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Sunset Shimmer  
2\. Twilight Sparkle  
3\. Ashima  
4\. Pinkie Pie  
5\. Flying Scotsman  
6\. Gordon  
7\. Rainbow Dash  
8\. Percy  
9\. Applejack  
10\. Rarity  
11\. Edward  
12\. Henry  
13\. James  
14\. Toby  
15\. Emily  
16\. Nia  
17\. Rebecca  
18\. Fluttershy  
19\. Arthur  
20\. Toad  
21\. Mike  
22\. Samson  
23\. Peter Sam  
24\. Norman  
25\. Neville  
26\. Hector  
27\. Luke  
28\. Ryan  
29\. Rosie  
30\. Donald  
31\. Douglas  
32\. Mavis  
33\. Buster  
34\. Murdoch  
35\. Hank  
36\. Gator  
37\. Freddie  
38\. Caitlin  
39\. Connor  
40\. Charlie  
41\. Bill  
42\. Ben  
43\. Philip  
44\. Marion  
45\. Rheneas  
46\. Victor  
47\. Rusty  
48\. Duncan  
49\. Boco  
50\. Juniper Montage  
51\. Thomas  
52\. Midnight Sparkle  
53\. Nemesis Thomas


	69. Chapter 65

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those. Also, borrowed Bumblebee's wrist blasters from Prime for this chapter, you can thank Crafordbrian17 for this._

**Season 5: Beginning of the Invasion**

**Episode 4 (65): Remembering the Moments**

_It was night around Canterlot City, and Boco was walking towards the dojo. He looked at the building that used to be the arena where the Steam Team were testing their new powers. He entered and the lights were automatically turned on. In the center room, Hiro was meditating until he heard the door open. Boco approached Hiro and stayed there._

**Hiro:** Boco, I've been expecting you.

**Boco:** Sorry for coming on short notice, Hiro, I've had things to deal with, not just on Sodor but here on Canterlot.

**Hiro:** I understand, you've been watching the Mane 7 and Steam Team to see how they're doing.

**Boco:** Yes, I have, though I hate spying on them.

**Hiro:** I know you may not like it Boco, but we've got to make sure they stay strong. Have you spoken to Duke, Stephen, Skarloey and Scotsman?

**Boco:** I have, and they agree to see you when the time is right.

**Hiro:** Excellent, because I fear something bad might've happened to one of our dear friends.

**Boco:** Happened? How come.

**Hiro:** I can't really explain it, but I sense a great darkness upon us. We need the Mane 7 and Steam Team to be ready to face this threat. They're going to be in for a rocky ride but I know they'll succeed.

**Boco:** I believe you Hiro, besides you are the Master of the Railway after all.

**Hiro:** And I appreciate it. Now then, let's get this arena ready for our new arrivals, shall we Boco?

**Boco:** Yes, master.

_In the next morning, the Steam Team and the Mane 7 were at the coffee shop, enjoying some breakfast._

**Emily:** Man, I'm beat from yesterday. You guys take your jobs real serious.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, work can be a bit brutal, but we push through no matter the challenge.

**Henry:** I honestly don't mind the workload, heck, I'm used to it when I'm on Sodor.

**Fluttershy:** Oh yeah, we forgot you guys are part of a railway that is mostly work.

**Applejack:** You got that right sugarcube. These guys work harder than a cow milking on a Tuesday.

**James:** Umm, I wouldn't put it like that. But yeah, we work way harder than most people, ponies or engines.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You certainly do. Also, last I checked. Don't want to make it too personal, but it's been a couple of weeks since Thomas, you know what.

**Edward:** (Sighs) Yeah, it is a bit unfortunate, but at least he'll see what we all accomplished.

**Gordon:** I'll second that. But, at least he'll be proud.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, he would've wanted the best for us. Hey, speaking of jobs, how are you guys holding up.

**Rebecca:** I think we're pretty exhausted, but we can handle it.

**Toby:** Speaking of handling, how about our friends revealing that they crushes of their own.

**Pinkie Pie:** WHAT?! You guys got that too?

**Rarity:** Truth be told darling, we did see Arthur mention that he's buying a dress for his crush, Sunny Flare.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Whoa, that's a shocker right there. But I think those two will be happy together.

**Nia:** What about you Twilight, who did you see?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, I did see Rheneas mention of buying some streamlined goggles for Scootaloo.

**Rainbow Dash:** WHOA! Hold up, my Scootaloo dating Rheneas. I'll have a chat with her about this.

**Spike:** You're not thinking she'll continue dating Rheneas, don't ya.

**Rainbow Dash:** No I'll support her, just got to make sure she knows what she's getting into.

**Fluttershy:** Since we're talking about the CMC, I saw Peter Sam and Luke coming in for my help.

**Percy:** Well, what's that.

**Fluttershy:** Well, Peter Sam mentioned that he had a crush on Sweetie Belle and offered to get her a dog by the name of Pete.

**Rarity:** What?! Fluttershy, did I hear correctly that this Peter Sam is getting my Sweetie Belle a dog?! Didn't you remember my last dog encounter back at the festival, it made me muddy and covered in slobber.

**Fluttershy:** I understand your dislike for dogs Rarity, but this one is well-behaved and won't slobber you Rarity, trust me on this Rarity.

**Rarity:** (Sighs) Alright I trust you Fluttershy. Venting aside, I think Peter Sam is doing a really sweet thing on getting Sweetie a dog. He's so gentlemanly.

**Gordon:** Don't say that to Sir Handel otherwise he'll go on a tangent.

**Fluttershy:** I'll keep that in mind, also, Luke also had the same goal like Peter Sam, only this time, it's a snapping turtle for Apple Bloom.

**Applejack:** Wait a minute, a snapping turtle. Those buggers snap at anyone they can get to in their jaws.

**Fluttershy:** Technically yeah, but I saved that little guy from being roadkill and he's a well-mannered turtle, so he won't bite.

**Applejack:** Oh alright, I trust you to that. Speaking of your friends finding their crushes. I've just heard that Neville is taking Juniper to the movies.

**Nia:** Whoa, that's pretty impressive on Neville's part.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm actually happy for him. Now speaking of others, I've heard Ryan is attracted to Sour Sweet.

**Rainbow Dash:** Whoa, now that's an interesting combination. I never thought in a million years that our Sour will be attracted by Ryan.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Tell me about it, but that's not the funny part, I heard that Donald & Douglas are crushing on Lyra & Bon-Bon, and they were arguing on who they got. I think Donald has Lyra and Douglas has Bon-Bon.

**Emily:** Oh brother, with those two, there's bound to be some argument afoot.

**Percy:** Tell me about it, I'm surprised they can still stand up with each other. But now it's my turn, I noticed Charlie hooking up with this girl, Lemon Zest.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Okay, now that's a combination that's bound to happen. They're perfectly in sync, they are funny, energetic and are just perfect. Now, what's been going on with the rest of you.

**Nia:** Not much, but it's nice to see some of our other friends falling in love with others.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Tell me about it, love is in bloom. So, uhh, what else could we talk about?

**Rebecca:** I know one, why don't you guys reveal your best moments when dating your love.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Why don't we talk about this in my house, that way all of us are more comfortable.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I guess that's fair.

_So they got out of the café and went to the bus stop, when Bertie arrived._

**Bertie:** Hey y'all, I've heard about Thomas not being with you guys no more, it's a shame. I wanted to race him more.

**Gordon:** Oh, you two just live for racing, but sometimes that racing can get you into trouble. Enough about me rambling, we need to get to Sunset's house.

**Bertie:** Don't worry, you can count on me, climb aboard.

_So they got on the bus as he drove off to Sunset's house. When they arrived, they got off and entered. The group sat in the living room as Sunset grabbed Ray and put him on her shoulder. _

**Edward:** So, where do we start.

**Henry:** Well, I guess I can go first. I remember the first time I was on my first date was when Fluttershy offered me to hike with her through the forest, from seeing the bunnies and deer, to taking pictures at the waterfall and around the valley. It was the most special, not only that but we have not one, but two special picnics. It was the most romantic time we had for each other.

**Fluttershy:** (Giggles) You said it Henry. (Kisses his cheek)

_(It showed Fluttershy offering Henry to walk with her through a hiking in the forest, they see all things beautiful from bunnies to deer, the valley and even the waterfall where they took pictures of each other, even some of Henry's near slip. Then, the picnics they went on, first by themselves at night where they had their first kiss and another picnic with their animal friends)_

**Applejack:** That's real sweet of you, Toby, how about you tell your partners about our dates, well technically, they're more like half-dates.

**Toby:** Well, I remember the time I had to help Applejack with duties around the farm and at the same time helping bring in supplies for our first ever game night. Around Applejack's birthday, Granny asked me to make sure the party runs smoothly, I was nervous about that yes, but I didn't let that bother me. With my friends, we managed to get the party all set up and even swoon her into one of my country songs.

**Pinkie Pie:** YEAH, I'M GONNA TAKE MY HORSE TO THE OLD TOWN ROAD, I'M GONNA RIDE TILL I CAN'T NO MORE. (Chuckles sheepishly) Sorry, couldn't resist.

**Toby:** (Chuckles) Anyway, I also helped in sending invitations to the people Applejack requested for the horse race. And to be honest, I had the most fun out of everyone I know.

_(It showed Toby helping Applejack out around the farm and help bring in supplies when they did their first game night. When it's time for Applejack's birthday, Toby was put in charge by Granny to gather the materials and survey the party and make sure everything is perfect and singing a country song to start off the party and when they have the horse race, Applejack have Toby be in charge of handing out invitations to the people Applejack requested. And when the race was underway, Applejack and Toby had the time of their lives enjoying themselves)_

**Percy:** Oh, you think your days are fun, I'll tell you some of my adventures. When I was having fun with Pinkie, I made a promise that I'll make a dinner that will knock the living socks off of her. Well, don't judge me, but it was a sweet-themed dinner. I'm not ready yet to take Pinkie to an exclusive restaurant. But I had fun orchestrated that with the help of some of my friends, especially Rosie. And Pinkie Pie was ecstatic as always. And when Pinkie offered to take me to the carnival, I went along with it and the two of us had a spectacular time. We all rode roller coasters, bumper cars, merry-go-round and did a bunch of arcade games, but the most special was the Ferris wheel where we had our first kiss. It was so special.

**Pinkie Pie:** You said it Percy-wercy. (Kisses his cheek)

_(It showed the time Percy thought of an idea to impress Pinkie Pie, and that is a dessert and sweets dinner. At first, he thought it would be impossible but with the help of his friends, they manage to get the dinner set up and the two lovers were having a good time. When they went on their date for the carnival, they also had a good time as well, they placed a bunch of the carnival games, they went on the merry-go-round, bumper cars, roller coaster and finally, got their first kiss on the Ferris wheel)_

**James:** I kinda figured you guys will be doing something like that. I, on the other hand have good tales to tell all of you.

**Gordon:** Oh brother, this is gonna take a while.

**James:** Oh, save your breath Gordon. Anyway, when I first encountered Rarity, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Her beauty and her elegance really made her striking. I thought that I had to impress and maybe, win a date with her. So, my first idea was the fashion show Thomas brought up. There I was, strutting my stuff and with my assistants and Rarity is the audience, shock, mesmerized and in awe. She loved it and she gave me a kiss on the cheek, I kept trying to win her over and most of the time I succeeded from roller skating with her, eating ice cream and even getting her that nice necklace. Man, I hit the jackpot.

**Gordon:** Oh, for Godred's sake, we don't need to hear you exaggerating and making your story too dramatic.

**Rarity:** Hush darling, this is getting to the good part.

_Everyone snickered and giggled at Rarity shushing Gordon._

**James:** Anyway, back to the story, around the second date, I've been telling Rarity about how grand I was and been going nonstop, to try to impress which she does and I absolutely loved every bit of it. But it doesn't stop there, no-no, Rarity has gone the extra mile to even give me a gift that I never thought I would own, my brand new Chevrolet Corvette Stingray and she even sang me my song. God I love her so much.

**Rarity:** It's what I do to make my lovely Jamesy happier, and I loved every bit of it. (Kisses him)

**Gordon:** (Groans) This is too embarrassing, it's not even funny for you James.

**James:** You're just jealous that you never met a fabulous girl like Rarity, she's the living, breathing queen of all things beauty while you're stuck on the fast line.

**Gordon:** Why you little simple….

**Rainbow Dash:** Whoa there Gordon, cool your pistons. (Snickers) But he did get you there, but please try to simmer your temper alright.

**Gordon:** (Sighs) Alright.

_(It showed the time James impressed Rarity when he did a fashion show for her and sang her song "Life is a Runway", which made Rarity awe-inspired and made her love for James be even more beautiful. Even the times when James and Rarity when they did roller skating and when they get ice cream. James gave Rarity a necklace to show how much he's done to impressing her so much. Around their second date, they enjoyed themselves talking amongst themselves and when Rarity went shopping to try to find a gift for James and she bought him his first car)_

**Gordon:** Okay, now it's my turn. Me and Rainbow way back challenged each other to a race to see who's faster. And while she's asking people to join in, I on the other hand, have gone to get some chocolates and a new motorcycle for Rainbow, which she adored. The next time, we all went to a series of off-road races which was awesome, but it was nowhere near as awesome as the concert me, Connor, Gator and Flynn performed for Rainbow which she loved to an extreme. And finally, me and Rainbow Dash went around the town to try anyone worth saving, which we did and I even bought tickets to a race car event which made her ecstatic and the two of us enjoyed every bit of it.

**Rainbow Dash:** You said it Gordon my man. (Kisses his cheek)

_(It showed the times Gordon has to go above and beyond to make Rainbow Dash happy. While Rainbow is handing out flyers for everyone that wants to watch the race, Gordon is getting chocolate and a new motorcycle, which made Rainbow really happy. Then, one time, Rainbow and Gordon were invited to an off-road rally from their old friend Lightning Dust, to which they participated in off-road races with an assortment of vehicles and later, Gordon, Gator, Flynn and Connor took part in the concert, singing the song "Speed Me Up" which Rainbow was ecstatic. They even got the time to save their friends with their awesome speed and they even had to be part in watching a car race for fundraising Camp Everfree)_

**Emily:** Now that was awesome, you and Rainbow Dash really make a good couple. You guys have all the qualifications of a perfect speed couple.

**Rainbow Dash:** Ha, you said it Emily. Gordon is my main man and I can never replace him for anything.

**Edward:** We appreciate that Rainbow. So I guess it's my turn. Well, I did appreciate the sleepover that Twilight put together for all of us. She even took the time to show me her experiments and her lab where she does her work.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Edward. You're just two sweet. (Kisses his cheek)

**Edward:** Thanks for that Twilight, next, Twilight invited me to the museum, where we see all these wonderful exhibits talking about Earth's history and even Equestrian events, probably from the pony world if I'm not guessing. It was amazing and I want to do it again sometime later on, maybe with all of us sometime. And the last thing is being an assistant to Twilight's tour of the planetarium, where we learned the planets, moons, stars, etc.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh yeah, that tour was on the best I've ever done in a long time and I'm glad you're here to help me out. I love you Edward. (Kisses his cheek)

**Edward:** (Chuckles) I love you too Twilight.

_(It showed the time Twilight organized a sleepover with her friends, and took the time to show Edward her lab where she does her experiments and her work. When they went to the museum, they see all sorts of exhibits from natural disasters, big events and Equestrian history where at the end, they earned their first kiss. They even went to the planetarium to give their friends an educated tour on outer space and the rest of the universe)_

**Rebecca:** That tour you told us was awesome, I wish I was there.

**Nia:** Same here, the tour of the universe sounds like an awesome one.

**Twilight Sparkle:** It sure is Nia. You would love it.

**Percy:** So, I guess that leaves, oh, he's not with us anymore.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't worry Percy, I'll speak on Thomas' behalf.

**Emily:** Are you sure Sunset? What if you start crying again bringing him up?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'll try to manage Emily, besides if I do, you and Twilight would be the ones to comfort me.

**Twilight Sparkle:** We trust you Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks you guys. (Sighs) Where to start, I mean I'll state the obvious, he's so incredible, sweet, funny, caring, brave and dare I say it handsome and daring. Perfect for a guy of his stature. Anyway, besides the cuteness, I really enjoy the times Thomas and I had with each other. My favorite moment is our first date we had, from going to the restaurant, seeing Titanic in the movies and going to the beach for a night stroll and we have our first kiss. (Sighs dreamily) I'll never forget that moment. But our date all around Sodor is the most romantic, seeing all the sights and seeing our friends. I also loved the party that Thomas and I went to and we had the time of our lives, partying, dancing, and playing next to PostCrush. It's the best, (Sniffles), but now that he's gone, I'm not going to enjoy all the good moments we shared. (Cries)

_As she cried, she put her hands over her eyes. The others were sad to see Sunset cry, Twilight and Emily each brought an arm around her and Twilight held her hand tightly around Sunset's arm as she cries. Ray also rubbed his head against her head to help comfort her. But she was right about her time with Thomas._

_(It showed the time Sunset and Thomas had their first date, they were chatting and having a good time in a restaurant, and when they see Titanic, Sunset and Thomas were enjoying, more so for Sunset since she kissed him on the cheek and snuggled up against Thomas. And then, the magic moment, their night stroll along the beach, confessing their love for each other and their first kiss. Then, around their second date, they visited Sodor to see the sights and enjoyed the view in some locations. And around the final date, they visited Vinyl at his party as they dance to the music, enjoyed food and even got to play with fellow band PostCrush)_

**Emily:** It's okay Sunset, it's okay. We all miss him but we gotta stay strong.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffles) I know; I just miss him so much.

**Edward:** (Thoughts) Hmm, now I think it's time to tell them about that card Boco gave me.

_Edward then got out of his seat and cleared his throat, just to get everyone's attention._

**Edward:** Umm, (Clears throat), now that I got you guys attention. How do I approach this? Umm, back at the mall Twilight, you said you saw Boco talking to me right.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah, I did, why?

**Edward:** Well, not just that he wanted to talk to me to see how I was doing. Well, there's more to it. He gave me this, a card to Hiro's dojo.

**James, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer** & **Pinkie Pie:** WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!

**James:** Okay, now you're pulling on our wheels, old-timer. Also, why are you holding onto that little secret.

**Toby:** Hey, take it easy James. I'm sure Edward has his reasons.

**Edward:** Thank you Toby, now the card that Boco gave me has directions to where his dojo is.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Are you sure you're right about this Edward?

**Edward:** Yes, I'm sure. Why?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Then take me there, I have a score to settle with Adagio for killing Thomas. She will know not to mess with me and get the beat down she deserves.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Uhh, Sunset, no offense, but Thomas doesn't want you to go down that dark path that you've been through. And I'm sure you don't want to do this. I know you wanted revenge, but sometimes it's never the answer.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sighs) Okay, sorry, I just hated Adagio after she did that.

**Percy:** We all hate Adagio now, and we certainly will sign up for this dojo.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well before we do head over there, I got something special for you and Edward. I've been making these for when this might happen but I think you guys will like this.

_She brought out two wrist blasters, two for Percy and for Edward. Percy & Edward's wrist blasters have a powerful bracelet latch underneath to not suffocate the wrist of oxygen. They have a small rectangular base connected with a gun barrel over the hand. _

_\- **Percy's** wrist blasters have a black latch while the base is green with yellow circuitry on the sides and on the top but with his number 6, which is gold with white lining. The barrel is gunmetal grey, with green paint and thin gold stripes all around_

_\- **Edward's** wrist blaster is the same but with different colors. The base is blue with red circuitry on the sides and on the top with his number 2, which is gold with white lining. The barrel is gunmetal grey, with blue paint and thin gold stripes all around_

_Percy and Edward were amazed by the blasters, as were the rest of them. But Gordon and James were not pleased by what they're seeing._

**Gordon:** Okay, now this is just preposterous.

**James:** How come Percy and Edward get to have weapons while we don't!

**Edward:** Well, if you know what a dojo even means, mostly they rely on weapons from ancient times, like spears, swords, axes and bows, they don't have guns and blasters around then.

**Twilight Sparkle:** That's right Edward, but these blasters I made have a few tricks in store. For one, they can slide off of their brace and can attach to your belt at the side of your waist, as you can see it's in its storage mode. But when you slide it back on its brace, the barrel extends out locked and loaded. The latch opens and closes when it's in contact with the wrist, and don't worry, it's not strong enough to sever your hand. And the latch is magnetic, cool huh.

**Percy:** Well, at least that's reassuring. Time to see if it works.

_So Percy and Edward grabbed one of their blasters and when it's about to make contact, the latch comes together. Everyone was amazed by this._

**Percy:** Oh man, I look so sick with this on. If anyone were to give me trouble, I will aim at them and warn them about this nifty blaster.

**Edward:** True, but you can never be too careful with this kind of stuff, one slipup and it might cost you.

**Percy:** Fair enough.

**Edward:** And don't worry you two, I'm sure when we get to the dojo, you'll find a weapon of your liking or what Hiro suggests.

**James:** Yeah, yeah, we get it. But how are we gonna get to Hiro's dojo. We could take the bus Bertie drives, but that will lead to a breakdown eventually.

**Pinkie Pie:** I think we could take a different kind of bus to get to the dojo.

**Henry:** What bus are you talking about.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh, I know what she's talking about. Follow us.

_So the Steam Team and Mane 7 walked out as they head to where they need to be. Twilight gave Edward and Percy the other blasters on the journey. When they reach the parking lot of Canterlot High, the Steam Team see the bus that Pinkie Pie was talking about, their tour bus._

**Pinkie Pie:** This is the bus I was talking about you guys; this is our tour bus whenever we need to be anywhere for our concerts.

**James:** Convenient, I can see this be a combination of you Rainbooms and our band, the Steam Team. I call it Rainbooms Steam Team

_They look to James with unconvinced looks._

**James:** Okay, the name needs work.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We'll worry about combo names later, right now, we need to get to that dojo. Whatever that place has in store for us, we need to be ready for it and we'll at least see Hiro again. Oh, and since Granny is back at you house AJ, I'll probably be the driver for right now.

**Applejack:** You sure about this Sunset, a bus is different from a car.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm sure of it, come on, time's wasting.

**Percy:** I'll have to agree with her, let's move.

_So they all climbed into the bus and sat in the seats. The left row has Fluttershy and Henry at the back, Nia and Rebecca in the third seat, Percy and Pinkie in the second seat and Emily in the first. The right row has Toby and Applejack at the back, Twilight and Edward in the fourth seat, Gordon and Rainbow in the third seat, James and Rarity in the second seat and the first seat is for Thomas and Sunset. Sunset turned the key and drove the bus to the coordinates for Hiro's dojo._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Thoughts) Hang in there Thomas, I'll avenge you.

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Hiro  
2\. Boco  
3\. Emily  
4\. Rainbow Dash  
5\. Henry  
6\. Fluttershy  
7\. Applejack  
8\. James  
9\. Twilight Sparkle  
10\. Edward  
11\. Gordon  
12\. Rebecca  
13\. Toby  
14\. Pinkie Pie  
15\. Rarity  
16\. Nia  
17\. Spike  
18\. Percy  
19\. Bertie


	70. Chapter 66

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 5: Beginning of the Invasion**

**Episode 5 (66): Danger over the Horizon**

_In the dark dimension, Midnight and Nemesis Thomas were at the shrine. Thomas powered up his dark gold dust as it swirled around him igniting his transformation. It finally showed his human form._

_**\- Nemesis Thomas' **__human form is the same as Thomas, but his hair is jet black, his skin color is the same, his jacket has navy blue, blood red around the inside of the hoodie, bottom and cuffs, and dark gold for his number, his pants remain the same but his shoes carry blood red and the white is replaced by gunmetal grey_

_He looked at Midnight Sparkle in his purple eyes and then went down on one knee as he bowed to her._

**Nemesis Thomas:** I live to serve you, Lord Midnight.

**Midnight Sparkle:** Lord huh, (Chuckles evilly), I like the sound of that. So Nemesis Thomas, do you accept your new mission?

**Nemesis Thomas:** I do, find the staff and bring it here. If anyone were to stand in our way of our mission, they will meet a swift death by my hands.

**Midnight Sparkle:** Well now, you're quick to jump into action. But let's let our enemies get ahead for a while and then the fun can really begin.

**Nemesis Thomas:** Very well, I'll do as you command.

**Midnight Sparkle:** Excellent, now one of my prized minions will be bringing you a weapon of great power that will help take out the competition.

_They looked to see a shadow minion come in with a large knight sword in his hands_

_\- The knight sword (Nemesis Thomas) has a navy blue hilt with the handle being black having dark red thin stripes spiraling down, the center has a dark gold jewel and the blade is gunmetal grey with red veins running it_

**Minion:** Your sword, Nemesis Thomas.

_He eyed the sword and with his hand, he grabbed it and eyed the blade as he brought it out._

**Nemesis Thomas:** Hmm, this will do nicely. My enemies will fear the wrath of my blade when they see it's destructive power firsthand.

**Midnight Sparkle:** I like you already my loyal soldier. But if you're going back to Canterlot, you're gonna need something to conceal your identity.

_She powered up her hand and brought over an old, ragged cloak._

**Midnight Sparkle:** This cloak will help you conceal your identity from any prying eyes. And when you do advance, you can take it off so that your enemies can see who you are.

_He grabbed the cloak and observes it._

**Nemesis Thomas:** Very well, shall I continue your mission Midnight Sparkle.

**Midnight Sparkle:** In due time, right now, we need to train you so when the time is right, you'll be ready.

_Nemesis nodded to Midnight, knowing he needs training to master his new dark powers. Meanwhile, back in Canterlot, the Mane 7 and Steam Team are traveling in their tour bus to Hiro's dojo. They managed to stop for a snack break._

**Sunset Shimmer:** If we're going to Hiro's dojo, we're gonna need to keep our energy up. That's why I packed these before our little trip, we're gonna be over there for a while.

**Gordon:** Edward, out of curiosity, how in the world did Hiro afford a dojo.

**Edward:** From what I heard, I think he took the arena that we used to train our powers and converted it into a dojo.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Man, Hiro has a good taste when it comes to martial arts buildings.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Sure looks like it, but right now, let's get our energy back up. We got a journey ahead of us.

_Sunset opened her bag and it has apples, orange & apple juice, potato chips, trail mix, sandwiches and granola bars. They each grabbed one of each as they chow down._

**Percy:** So, if we go into his dojo, what should we expect?

**James:** Well, knowing Hiro, he's the Master of the Railway. And what is a master to, his students. He's bound to have some Kung Fu or some martial arts training in store.

**Rebecca:** Plus, he is old and wise, so he's technically a sensei, if you think of it.

**Applejack:** You got that right sugarcube. If we're gonna avenge Thomas, we need to do this. Get some training and learn a few new fighting styles.

**Rainbow Dash:** You said it Applejack.

**Henry:** Still, I know we might need this training, but I just don't know how well we'll do it.

**Fluttershy:** I know you're nervous Henry, so am I and the rest of us, but we'll push through it together. Don't worry Henry, you have nothing to fear. (Kisses his cheek)

**Toby:** Fluttershy's right Henry, we got to be ready for whatever Hiro has in store for us. No matter the challenge.

**Emily:** Wise words Toby.

**Twilight Sparkle:** So, are we ready to head over there.

**James, Rebecca, Henry, Percy, Edward, Gordon, Emily, Toby** & **Nia:** We're ready! We're ready! We're ready! We're ready! We're ready! We're ready! We're ready!

**Rarity:** Well, I guess that's settled then. Onwards to Hiro's dojo!

**Pinkie Pie:** ROAD TRIP!

**Spike:** (Panting) Oh boy, I can't wait. I wonder if they teach martial arts for dogs.

**Percy:** (Giggles) Now that would be amazing.

_So Sunset got back in the driving seat and started up the bus, as they continue their journey to Hiro's dojo. When they get there, they rolled to the parking lot and stopped. They got out of the bus and looked at the dojo._

**Rainbow Dash:** (Whistles) Your Hiro buddy has really outdone itself, changing the arena into a dojo.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You said it Dash, let's see what this place has to offer.

_So they walked towards the dojo as they enter. When they're inside, it was slightly dark as they explore the place. As they were exploring, a smoke bomb was thrown and exploded. They coughed as they try to get the smoke out, once they did, it showed four figures, one being the tallest, another being the second tallest, another being the third tallest and one being the smallest._

_Figure #1 (Second tallest):_ You've come a long way from where you came from.

_Figure #2 (Smallest):_ A bit brash when you think about it.

_Figure #3 (Tallest):_ Yes, quite, why don't we show them the way out shall we lads.

**James:** Hey, you can't tell us what to do! We came here to seek help from Hiro.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, we need vengeance for our friend Thomas, if you bozos got any bright ideas to kick us out, then you got another thing coming.

_Figure #4 (Third tallest):_ (Laughs) What a lark, this should be fun.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We don't want to fight you guys, but we will do that if you force us too.

_Figure #1:_ Looks liked you forced our hands on that regard.

**Applejack:** So be it, ruffian.

_The two charged at each other, the group separated to take on the four figures. Sunset, Rarity, James and Gordon came in to attack the second tallest figure. James tried to use his fists to punch the figure, but he was dodging his punches until he grabbed his fist. At first it was a stalemate until he threw James into some bags of flour. Rarity was mad and activated her diamond shields to try to pin him, but he dodged and threw some Shurikens at them, two were stuck on the shield while two were stuck on the ground._

**Rarity:** Ha, you missed.

_Figure #1:_ Did I?

_Rarity realized that what he threw was flashbang Shurikens, they exploded blinding her until he hit her using his pressure point technique. That caused her to fall to her knees and fall flat on the ground. Sunset came in and dive-bombed the ninja as they tumble to the ground. Sunset was about to punch the ninja until it revealed a hologram of the ninja as she phased through and tumbled onto the ground. The ninja then saw Gordon coming towards him until he swiped a leg underneath him causing Gordon to crash onto the ground. _

**Gordon:** How can he catch me so fast!

_Figure #1:_ (Chuckles) You most certainly have a lot to learn.

_The tallest ninja was fighting Applejack, Nia, Rebecca, Henry and Twilight. Twilight levitated some sandbags and threw them at the ninja, to which the ninja dodged and weaved past the bags, until he grabbed one of the bags and threw it back at her sending into other sandbags. _

**Twilight Sparkle:** WHAT?! How is he that fast to catch those bags and send it back with enough speed. That's impossible.

_Rebecca fired a beam of sunlight at him only for a reflected shuriken to bounce off of it and burning through a rope which contained a net, Rebecca saw it as it fell on top of her. _

**Rebecca:** Hey, that's not fair!

_Henry came in and sprouted vines from the ground to try to grab him but the ninja deployed more Shurikens as they cut the vines. They charge at each other and went into hand to hand, while Henry managed to get a few punches, but he was outclassed when he grabbed Henry's fist and threw him into some flour bags. Nia came in with her sword as the two clashed blades, but the ninja managed to disarm her sword as it stuck itself on the wall, she then revealed her Bo staff as they clash. The ninja managed to dodge the strikes but he grabbed it and swing it around with Nia in hand as he threw it to the side with Nia holding onto it into another net. _

**Nia:** What? Man, he must be some fighter, disarming my sword and taking me out in the process.

_Applejack came in and locked fists with the ninja. They each started punching and the fists keep coming in contact with each other until the ninja threw a smoke bomb at her, blinding her, then he came in and did his pressure point technique to disable her temporarily. The smallest ninja was fighting Percy, Toby, Pinkie and Fluttershy. Fluttershy not really keen on fighting stayed away from the fight only for the ninja to throw a shuriken at her, only for a net to be dropped on her. _

**Fluttershy:** Ow! Hey, that's not really nice.

_Figure #2:_ Sorry about that, but next time, try to put up more of a fight.

_Toby formed a wooden sword and shield to fight the ninja as they clash. It's metal sword sliced through the sword and kicked the shield pushing Toby back and into some mesh. Pinkie threw some explosive sprinkles at the ninja but he was dodging them before they exploded. He threw some smoke bombs as they exploded in front of Pinkie. Disorientated, Pinkie tried to clear the smoke, but her hands were suddenly wrapped in what looks like cables until she was hoisted up and stayed dangling until she sees the ninja on the ground._

_Figure #2:_ No hard feelings friend, but we don't feel comfortable of you blowing up our new place.

**Percy:** Hey, you better let go of Pinkie or you'll be seeing the short stack from this blaster.

_Figure #2:_ (Chuckles) You wouldn't dare fire that at your old friend.

**Percy:** Friend is an understatement when they chained my girlfriend to the roof supports.

_Figure #2:_ All the better to test your worthiness.

_He grabbed the arm and throw Percy into some sandbags. The third tallest ninja was fighting Rainbow, Edward and Emily. Rainbow and the ninja were using their speed to try to overpower one another. She was about to punch him but it was grabbed by the ninja's hand and threw into the wall with not enough force and threw some restraints to keep her wrists and ankles from moving._

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey, get me out of here!

_Figure #4:_ (Chuckles) Sorry, don't want you leaving burn marks all over the place.

_Emily then threw some emerald Shurikens at them and the same goes for the ninja. The Shurikens exploded on contact. Her hand generated some emerald discs and threw them at the ninja, but he dodged until he threw a plaster which hardened over her hands to keep her from generating more emerald weapons._

**Emily:** Hey, get this off of me!

_Figure #4:_ Sorry, but don't worry, we'll get these off of you once you're subdued.

_Then, he heard another blaster powering up as he turned to see Edward aiming his blaster at him._

**Edward:** I rather you surrender now or there's going to be consequences.

_Figure #4:_ (Chuckles) Really, you and what army.

_Edward looked to see his friends on the ground, groaning a bit and he sees the other ninjas surrounding Edward._

_Figure #4:_ So, what's it going to be.

**Edward:** Fine, I'll stop. But let me ask you this, since when have you learned Ninjitsu and Kung Fu, Boco.

_The others gasped at what Edward said, until they hear the second tallest chuckling to himself and remove his mask revealing Boco._

**Boco:** (Chuckling) Well, old friend, you figured me out.

_The entire dojo lit up, and in a seating area was Hiro and Duke._

**Hiro:** Well now, that was an interesting fighting session if I do say so myself.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hiro, oh thank goodness you're here. We could really use your help.

**Hiro:** I know; I've heard about your struggles with going through the loss of your boyfriend Thomas. It's heartbreaking to see you like this my friend, but don't you worry, you and your friends are in good hands.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Please Hiro, is there anything that you can do to help us.

**Stephen:** Well, there is one thing that could help you guys.

**Rainbow Dash:** Name anything and we'll do it.

**Duke:** Follow us youngins', your journey awaits.

**Gordon:** Since when is….

**Applejack:** It's best not to question it Gordon.

_So they walked towards a large meeting room where Hiro and his friends stand in front, and the rest sat in the chairs._

**Hiro:** Before you came here my friends, I've sensed a greater threat looming in this very town. I can't really explain it, but someone that you know has fallen under an evil spell.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Gasps) Are you serious?

**Percy:** Who is it?

**Flying Scotsman:** Like he said, he can't explain it, other than that he needs to be stopped, and we think you guys will be the ideal choice to stop this threat.

**James:** Wait a moment, you said one of our friends has fallen under an evil spell and you don't know who it is. Wow, way to go, you just lost a lead into your search for who this guy is.

**Duke:** Belt up James, it doesn't matter now. Besides, there's more to it than just him.

**Applejack:** Why's that Duke?

**Hiro:** To put it frankly, he's after something powerful in the Everfree forest.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Why would he go there, unless, you don't think?

**Sunset Shimmer:** You think he's after the other geodes from that cave we found.

**Stephen:** It may be a possibility, but we can't say for sure. But don't worry everyone, you're in good hands.

**Percy:** Why's that Stephen?

**Hiro:** We wish for you guys to stay here for two weeks, you'll be learning on how to do Kung Fu and an assortment of ancient martial arts.

**Gordon:** Two weeks! With all due respect Hiro, but there's just no way for us to stay here for two weeks in the dojo while the town might be under villain crisis.

**Hiro:** I know that all too well, Gordon, but don't fret, the incoming threat won't come yet, but you must all be trained under us if it does decide to show itself.

**Rebecca:** Alright, let's get started.

**Skarloey:** (Chuckles) Hold up Rebecca, the training won't be as easy as you may think it. It's very tough, and it takes great skill for you all to learn them. But, we'll be there to guide you through the steps.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thank you Skarloey, we couldn't have gone this far without you.

**Skarloey:** Ah, it's nothing.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Thoughts) Let's just hope it's not Thomas again, falling under that spell. Never mind, I'm just gonna forget what I just thought of and focus on the training.

**Hiro:** Very well then, let's meet at the center arena. We have work to do.

_So they walked to the center arena, where they're going to begin their training. Hiro's friends came in with eye masks._

**Hiro:** Here, while you're staying in my dojo, you might need these to make you more unique in a sense.

**James:** Ooh, Super James is back in business.

**Gordon:** Oh, for Pete's sake.

_So they each grab an eye mask representing their color. __**Sunset**__ and __**James**__ got the red masks, __**Twilight**__ got a purple mask, __**Rainbow**__, __**Edward**__ and __**Gordon**__ got the blue masks, __**Henry**__, __**Fluttershy**__ and __**Percy**__ got the green mask, __**Rarity**__ got the white mask, __**Applejack**__ and __**Nia**__ got the orange mask, __**Rebecca**__ got the yellow mask, __**Pinkie**__ got the pink mask, __**Emily**__ got the emerald mask and __**Toby**__ got the brown mask._

**Percy:** I feel like we're ninjas wearing these.

**Skarloey:** These are to remain on you during your training, and if you succeed, you could keep them as souvenirs.

**Percy:** (Gasps) No way! Awesome!

**Rainbow Dash:** Again, my line Percy.

**Stephen:** Anyway, before training can commence, we must put you with one of us, so that way we can begin.

**Gordon:** So, who are we gonna be assigned to.

**Hiro:** Why don't we have Boco be the first to go.

**Boco:** Thanks Hiro, I'll have Edward, Twilight, Gordon and Sunset be with me.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, I think the two of us will be working together for this session.

**Edward:** You betcha.

**Hiro:** I'll be taking Henry, Fluttershy and Nia with me.

**Nia:** Ooh, this is so exciting.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, I don't know if I can handle this.

**Henry:** Fluttershy, trust me, Hiro is as wise as any engine, next to Skarloey. I'm sure you'll be able to do anything under his teachings.

**Fluttershy:** (Blushes) Thanks Henry, you really are so sweet. (Kisses his cheek)

**Henry:** (Blushes, chuckles)

**Skarloey:** I'm sure I can take care of Pinkie Pie, Percy, if it's not too much trouble.

**Percy:** I'm sure of it Skarloey.

**Pinkie Pie:** WHAT?! But Percy, we're supposed to be together no matter what.

**Percy:** I understand Pinkie Pie, but listen, we'll always be together. But for this not right now, but hey, I'll always have your back.

**Pinkie Pie:** Thank you Percy-wercy. (Kisses his cheek)

**Percy:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Pinkie.

**Stephen:** (Chuckles) Cute, now who shall I take, hmm, I'll take Toby, Applejack, Rebecca and Percy.

**Percy:** Oh yeah, looks like we'll be training together Toby.

**Toby:** You said it Percy.

**Duke:** Now then, I'll guess I'll take Emily and Rarity.

**Emily:** Oh boy, I hope Duke doesn't go too harshly on our training Rarity, otherwise we'll have our backs breaking.

**Rarity:** Oh, I haven't thought of that.

**Duke:** (Laughs) Don't you worry ladies; I won't go too harshly on you. I'm being generous for you.

**Flying Scotsman:** Well now, I guess the only ones I have left are Rainbow and James.

**James:** Interesting, I hope this will go well.

**Rainbow Dash:** Are you kidding James, it's the Scotsman, Gordon's big brother, I'm sure he can teach me a whole lot of stuff. (Whispers) Maybe to even outrace Gordon in our next race.

**Gordon:** I heard that Rainbow.

**Flying Scotsman:** (Laughs) I'm sure I can whip you up into shape, probably to best my little bro over there.

**Gordon:** O, the indignity!

_Everyone laughed until they hear Hiro banging on his staff._

**Hiro:** Now then my students, I believe it's time for you to start your Kung Fu training. Once you all have perfected all your martial arts, then it's time to do the second leg of your training. Begin!

**BG Music: Kung Fu Fighting- CeeLo Green & Jack Black (Kung Fu Panda) **Hiro singing ft. Flying Scotsman, Duke, Stephen, Skarloey, Boco, the Rainbooms & Steam Team

_(In different corners of the dojo, the teachers are having them students in a bowing position with their masks on, they were each in two rows as their teachers were walking in between them as they rose up facing their masters)_

_Hiro:_

_Everybody is Kung Fu fighting,  
Your mind becomes fast as lightning  
Although the future is a little bit frightening  
(Little bit frightening)  
It's the book of your life that you're writing  
(Life that you're writing)_

_(They each begin to follow the instructions that their teachers are providing, some have difficulty but their teachers helped them find the right steps. As they progress, they each know exactly what their teachers are doing)_

_You're a diamond in the rough,  
A brilliant ball of clay  
You could be a work of art,  
If you just go all the way  
Now what would it take to break?  
I believe that you can bend,  
Not only do you have to fight,  
But you have got to win_

_(Then, the student' teachers start singing with Hiro as they continue training them)_

_Hiro ft. Flying Scotsman, Stephen, Duke, Boco & Skarloey:_

_Everybody is __Kung Fu fighting  
__Your mind becomes __fast as lightning  
__Although the future is __a little bit frightening  
(__Little bit frightening__)  
__It's the book of your __life that you're writing__  
__(__Life that you're writing__)_

_(They continue their training as they hear Hiro's word in his songs)_

_You are a natural,  
Why is it so hard to see?  
Maybe it's just because,  
You keep on looking at me  
The journey's a lonely one,  
So much more than we know,  
But, sometimes you've got to go  
Go on and be your own hero_

_Everybody is __Kung Fu fighting __(__Kung Fu fighting__)__  
__Your mind becomes __fast as lightning  
__Although the future is __a little bit frightening  
(__Little bit frightening__)  
__It's the book of your __life that you're writing__  
__(__Life that you're writing__)_

_You're a diamond in the rough,  
A brilliant ball of clay  
You could be a work of art,  
If you just go all the way  
Now what would it take to break?  
I believe that you can bend,  
Not only do you have to fight,  
But you have got to win_

_(That's when the Steam Team and Rainbooms decide to join in with their teachers)_

_Hiro ft. Flying Scotsman, Boco, Duke, Stephen, Skarloey, the Rainbooms and Steam Team:_

_Every__body __is __Kung Fu__ fighting __(__Kung __Fu __fighting__)__  
__Your mind __becomes __fast as __lightning__  
__Although the future is __a little bit frightening__  
__It's the book of your __life that you're writing_

_The teachers looked on as their students were exhausted from the training, some were on the ground, others were panting to catch their breath. Spike came in to cheer them on._

**Spike:** (Whistles) You go girls and guys. You're terrific in your kick-boxing martial arts training. I wish I was there to show off some of my moves.

**Flying Scotsman:** (Chuckles) I like your attitude my furry friend, I wish we could teach it to furry friends like yourself.

**Hiro:** Excellent work my students, you've completed your first day of Kung Fu training. For the remainder of the week, you'll continue your training, you have done well my students.

**James:** You know, being a student sounds a bit weird once you think of it, but I'm just exaggerating.

**Gordon:** So, we just sleep for the day and tomorrow we continue our training and so on. This is gonna be grueling.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It may be grueling work, but we have to do this, the fate of Canterlot rests in our hands to stop this threat from retrieving something in the forest. We need to do this otherwise it's game over.

**Twilight Sparkle:** You said it Sunset, we need to keep pushing ourselves until we improve our physique. If we finish this week's training, we'll move up to the next leg.

**Gordon:** Very well Twilight, we'll abide by your judgements.

_So they each went to their sleeping quarters of the dojo to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow's training. For the remainder of the first week, the Rainbooms and Steam Team have been constantly continuing their training. Around the second week, everyone has gathered in the meeting room. _

**Hiro:** You all have done very well on your Kung Fu training; you are now fully capable Kung Fu martial artists.

**Edward:** Thank you Hiro, you guys really are the best of teachers.

**Flying Scotsman:** Thanks for the compliment Eddie, now then, I believe it's time for the next leg of your training. (Whispers) You sure they're ready for this.

**Hiro:** (Whispers) I know they will be. Though, I haven't been able to find where they store them.

**Gordon:** What are you lot talking about?

**Skarloey:** What they're talking about Gordon, is that the next step in your training is learning on how to use your primary weapons.

**Rainbow Dash:** Uhh, hello, we have magic I'm sure that's our primary weapon.

**Boco:** I believe what Skarloey is trying to say is your weapons meaning ancient weapons like spears, swords, axes, that sort of stuff.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, uhh, I don't know about this.

**Stephen:** We know some of you guys are a bit overwhelmed about this, but rest assured, you're in good hands. We also know that Percy and Edward have built in weapons they already carry, courtesy of Twilight. So, naturally, you guys are off the hook, and the same goes for Nia.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Blushes, chuckles)

**Sunset Shimmer:** Then we'll follow your teachings to learn about our new weapons. I believe I have a score with Adagio for killing my true love.

**Hiro:** So we've heard, but Sunset listen to me, while you desire revenge on her for killing Thomas, vengeance won't always bring you close to closure, it will only make it worse.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sighs) But I must carry on his legacy. (Sniffles)

**Boco:** Don't cry Sunset, we'll all be here to help you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffles) Thanks Boco, thank you all.

**Pinkie Pie:** Hey ninjas! Check this out!

_They turn to look at Pinkie with something in her hand, a multi-colored chain with a ball with hardened spikes._

**Applejack:** Uhh, Pinkie, what is that?

**Pinkie Pie:** Uhh, Percy and Edward has really cool weapons, so I decided I make mine's custom made. Hardened balloons that won't pop and will cause much more damage to anyone who dares to come across our way.

_Then there was trouble, Pinkie started spinning her new mace all around causing everyone to dive out of the way._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Uhh Pinkie, don't you know on how to control this thing.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh come on, what's the worst that can happen?

_Then it happened, the mace head was swinging to a room with closed doors until it crashed into them and broke on impact. The girls and Steam Team looked at Pinkie angrily, in which she giggled sheepishly. But Hiro and Boco walked towards the room and were shocked to see that it was the weapons room._

**Hiro:** Blistering boilers.

**Boco:** And here I thought that the weapons room was all but forgotten.

**Rainbow Dash:** Is that what I think it is.

**Hiro:** It certainly is, the weapons room that we've totally forgot about. But I believe they will do very nicely for you all. So, who wants to go first.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'll go first, I know you said that revenge won't get me to closure, but I still wanna avenge Thomas.

**Hiro:** Very well then, Boco, would you care to present her, her new weapon.

**Boco:** Certainly.

_He went in and found one weapon that would suit Sunset. He grabbed it and walked out as the others looked in amazement, it's a Nordachi sword._

_\- The sword has a golden blade, the hilt is orange with a red jewel in the middle much like her geode and the handle is yellow and red_

**Boco:** Sunset Shimmer, I believe this weapon will be a perfect match for you, I give you your new Nordachi.

_Sunset stared in amazement as she grabbed the handle and stared at her new sword. She now made a look of determination._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I will use this well.

**Boco:** Thank you Sunset, now who's next.

**James:** Make way for an important engine like myself. I'll be getting my weapon next.

**Fluttershy:** Uhh, I'll guess I can go.

**Percy:** You wouldn't feel important if one of those weapons fall on you, you feel hurt.

**James:** Rubbish, it wouldn't dare.

**Hiro:** Very well then, Scotsman, let's get them their equipment.

**Flying Scotsman:** You said it Hiro.

_Scotsman and Hiro looked at the weapons, and they found two of them, a Fukedake blowgun and a battle ax._

_\- The blowgun has a brown wooded shaft with green wrapped strips to hold it together, with a lavender barrel. Along with that, it's a brown bag of darts filled with cream-colored darts  
_

_\- The ax has a black shaft with the handle having red stripes, the base of the ax is red and has a gold number 5 and the blade is a gunmetal grey with a flame job on it_

**Hiro:** Fluttershy, I believe this weapon will be just the thing for you to use, it's your personal Fukedake blowgun. It's a weapon that I think will help satisfy your nonviolent tendencies.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, thank you Hiro.

**Flying Scotsman:** And James, I think this will do you nicely for you, your new battle ax.

**James:** Oh yeah, thanks for the new ax. I think I'll look really bold for Rarity.

_Then it happened, the weight of the ax that he's holding is starting to slip. It let go and it nearly landed on Percy's feet, which he jumped in fright and landed in Applejack's arms._

**Applejack:** (Chuckles) Settle down sugarcube, you're okay.

_She even gave him a comforting hug to help feel better._

**James:** Oh, sorry about that Percy.

**Percy:** I-It's okay James.

**Flying Scotsman:** (Chuckles) Anyways, who should we have go next.

**Rebecca:** Ooh, do me next.

**Toby:** I don't mind going next.

**Henry:** Same here.

**Hiro:** Very well then, follow me Henry.

**Stephen:** The same goes for you too Rebecca and Toby.

_So the three followed Stephen and Hiro as they found three weapons that could work for the three engines, a Naginata spear, a large scythe and 1 pair of Nunchucks._

_\- Rebecca's spear has the shaft being dark cyan with sky blue stripes, the base for the blade is yellow and the blade is silver with red airbrushing  
_

_\- The Nunchucks have a gunmetal grey chain, while the chucks are green with thin red stripes  
_

_\- The scythe's shaft was brown with a metal brace around it for Toby's hands to grab it, the base is gunmetal grey and the blade is silver with a jagged bottom_

**Hiro:** Henry, I think these would probably help you out, your Nunchucks.

**Henry:** Uhh, no offense, but how are these gonna work.

**Hiro:** Observe.

_He walked over to a mannequin, and with a few strikes, the chucks were hitting the mannequin and with one hit, it fell to the ground, which the others were amazed._

**Hiro:** Sure they may seem like regular beating sticks, but they can be quite effective when in battle.

**Henry:** Well, I guess I should give these a shot.

**Stephen:** Rebecca, I believe this belong to you.

_He hands Rebecca the spear and Toby the scythe, as they admire their weapons._

**Rebecca:** (Squeals) This is so exciting.

**Toby:** Whoa, careful with that thing, don't want any cuts on either of us.

**Rebecca:** Whoops, sorry.

**Boco:** (Chuckles) Youngins', always an eager sort of type. So, who's next.

**Edward:** I guess I'll….

**Gordon:** Sorry Edward, I believe it's my turn for them.

**Edward:** But, oh brother.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Chuckles) Edward silly, you already have your weapon on your wrist.

**Edward:** Oh. (Chuckles sheepishly)

**Gordon:** Now then, what's my weapon you have for me.

**Boco:** Well then, let's see what we find.

_He turned to the weapons rack, and found one particular weapon, a large sledgehammer._

_\- The hammer has the handle in a gunmetal grey with red thin stripes, the hammer itself is blue with silver stripes and at the ends are stars, indicating his Shooting Star form_

**Boco:** I believe this will be an ideal choice, a hammer will make quite the impact for your fight.

**Gordon:** Hmm, I think I can work wonders with this, and maybe this will also shush James up with his remarks.

**James:** Hey!

**Boco:** (Laughs) I can agree with that, anyway, who else wants to go next.

**Rarity:** I'll go next dear.

**Emily:** I don't mind.

**Applejack:** I second the opinion.

**Duke:** I like their group Stephen.

**Stephen:** So do I, let's give them what they'll need.

_They looked at the weapons until they find three, a diamond-bladed scythe, gauntlets and a katana._

_\- The handle of the sword was dark green and the handle is dark gold with an emerald jewel in it, the blade was a bright silver  
_

_\- The scythe's shaft was purple with the base being a sky blue and the blade is encrusted in diamond  
_

_\- The gauntlets were bronze and were lined with gold stripes, there was a green jewel in the center, the palms were orange_

**Duke:** I believe these weapons right here, will be perfect for you Rarity and Emily.

**Rarity:** Ooh, this truly a magnificent piece of weaponry and did you say, diamond encrusted.

**Duke:** I sure did Ms. Rarity, and I don't think that blade would ever break.

**Emily:** Wow, this blade looks really amazing, real smooth and elegant. I think this really suit me.

**Applejack:** Hmm, punching gauntlets. I think any mugger would try to go at me, they'll never see the light of day when they see my fists flying.

**Stephen:** Well now, I think these will do just fine with you guys. So, who's left.

**Twilight Sparkle** & **Rainbow Dash:** Me! Me!

**Boco:** Well, the only two weapons left are in there, let's get them out shall we.

**Flying Scotsman:** Yes, Boco.

_So they found the remaining weapons that were hanging there, another Naginata spear and a Kamayari spear._

_\- The spear shaft has it in rainbow colored, the base of the spear is in the color like her jacket, and the spear is gunmetal grey  
_

_\- The shaft of the spear is purple, and the center brace is pink and white, while the blades are grey with the tips in silver_

**Flying Scotsman:** Well Rainbow, I think you sorta know what this weapon is, the one Rebecca has.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh yeah, that's the coolest weapon she ever had. I can do wicked things with this.

**Twilight Sparkle:** This is doable, but I think I can work with this.

**Hiro:** Smart move for choosing your weapons, now then, let's begin your training.

_Around the second week, they trained them in learning on how to use their weapons. Some have their little slipups, but they eventually managed to get the hang of their new weapons. Around the final day, the Mane 7 and Steam Team were ready. In the center arena, they turned to their masters as they bowed to them._

**Hiro:** Well done, my students, you've all done very well in your training, you've pasts your tests and most of all, made us very proud of you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thank you Master Hiro, you've truly molded us into the perfect warriors we were meant to be.

**Hiro:** Your welcome Sunset Shimmer, now then, I believe you all have a mission to fulfill. Go forth and make sure this threat does not get that staff.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I won't let that happen on my watch.

**Pinkie Pie:** (Whispers) She's got her game face on.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Let's move out guys.

**BG Music: Battle Without Honor or Humanity**

_Outside the dojo, the doors swung open and steam poured out of the dojo, from a wrestler's introduction to WWE as some figures started coming out in a slow motion. As more figures start coming out, spotlights came on as it shows the Mane 7 and Steam Team walking out with their weapons in hand and with their game/determined looks on their faces. They stopped at the entrance to the Everfree forest._

**Sunset Shimmer:** You sure you guys wanna do this.

**James:** Oh, we're with you 100%, no matter the challenge, we're with you.

**Applejack:** I second that.

**Henry:** We're a team and a team sticks together.

**Percy:** Thomas may be gone, but his spirit and his fight lives on, in us.

**Gordon:** We'll make sure Thomas can see us right now, and he'll be proud of what we accomplished.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks you guys, let's make him proud.

_They cheered for her as they head into the forest. Around night, the town was quiet until a portal was opened up and something dropped from the portal and landed on the ground with a huge thud, making a crater. The figure then stood up revealing to be a cloaked figure that covered half of his hoodie and was old and ragged as it flowed in the wind. It also came with a hood to cover his head and a cloth that covered his nose and mouth. His eyes then opened to reveal purple eyes, it was Nemesis Thomas. Meanwhile, Flash was walking down the sidewalk, when he noticed the figure so he hid behind a phone box. He took out his phone and started recording._

**Flash Sentry:** Who is that?

_As the figure looked all around the city, he looked over to where Thomas' grave and started walking towards it. Flash asked one of his buddies to notify the authorities. He looked at the grave with his evil purple eyes. Flash noticed Duck with Bill & Ben, as they see Nemesis Thomas._

**Duck:** Who is….

**Flash Sentry:** Shh, get down.

**Bill:** Why do we have to be keeping a low profile, I wanna see the action.

**Ben:** Same here brother.

**Duck:** If you two wanna be blown up, then by all means, go for it.

**Bill:** Umm, yeah, I think we shouldn't go over there.

**Ben:** Agreed with you brother.

_Then, they see something that surprises them. Nemesis brought out his hand as it powered up with dark purple dust. He then released it and it hit the grave. It then exploded, sending earth everywhere. The police arrived as Nemesis looked at them._

**Officer #1:** Freeze don't move or we will shoot!

**Nemesis Thomas:** Hmph, fools.

_Then, something happened, his right arm powered up and slammed into the ground. On the road, cracks started appearing as it glowed purple and it creeps towards the cops, they looked in shock and then, a surge of dark power erupted from under them as it sent them flying up in the air and the cars flipped and crashed on the ground. The guys have never seen anything like it._

**Flash Sentry:** Oh no, this is bad. What should we do?

**Duck:** We should help the officers; they might be hurt. We're not strong enough to take that guy on. Come on!

_So they raced off, while Flash uploaded the video to all his friends but to one of the Mane 7, Twilight. Nemesis then walked off and as he was walking, he felt a magical presence coming from one of them, he turned to look at Duck. As they were helping the injured officers, they noticed Nemesis Thomas staring at them, they were nervous and they get more nervous when he raised his arm and starts powering it up with dark purple dust ready to blast them, until he heard a voice._

**Midnight Sparkle:** (Telepathically) Leave them my soldier, they're not worth it. Once you get the staff and bring it to me, then we can do whatever we want. Just imagine, the way we see it, we can do whatever we want. Do we have a deal?

**Nemesis Thomas:** Very well Midnight, besides, they're not even worth a challenge. But once our job is done, the world will be an eternal darkness. No one will stand in our way, we will burn the whole town to cinders.

_As they were talking, Nemesis Thomas walked into the Everfree forest to continue his mission._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Nemesis Thomas  
2\. Midnight Sparkle  
3\. Sunset Shimmer  
4\. Gordon  
5\. Edward  
6\. Twilight Sparkle  
7\. Percy  
8\. James  
9\. Rebecca  
10\. Applejack  
11\. Rainbow Dash  
12\. Henry  
13\. Fluttershy  
14\. Toby  
15\. Emily  
16\. Nia  
17\. Rarity  
18\. Pinkie Pie  
19\. Spike  
20\. Boco  
21\. Hiro  
22\. Stephen  
23\. Duke  
25\. Flying Scotsman  
26\. Flash Sentry  
27\. Duck  
28\. Bill  
29\. Ben


	71. Chapter 67

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 5: Beginning of the Invasion**

**Episode 6 (67): Fight to the Top**

_The Mane 7 and Steam Team were trudging through the Everfree forest to try to find the mountain where the staff is located. _

**Rainbow Dash:** Ugh, this is ridiculous, we've been searching for nearly an hour and we've not found that stinkin' mountain.

**Applejack:** Would you quit your yapping Rainbow Dash, just think of this as one of those scenes from the Daring Do movies and books you've seen and read.

**Rainbow Dash:** I'm aware of that, but this is bigger than Daring Do put together.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We don't have time for you two to be arguing, we got a job to do. Now I know it's far to get to that mountain, but we need to stay focused otherwise the threat would've beat us to it.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, you do have a point chief.

**Gordon:** Keep alive people, there's bound to be something that might surprise us.

**Fluttershy:** Gordon, don't say that, it's scaring me.

**Gordon:** Oh whoops, me and my big mouth.

**Rainbow Dash:** Word of advice Gordy, don't say things you're going to regret.

**Edward:** Excellent advice Rainbow.

**Percy:** (Shivers) Going through this forest is really starting to give me the creeps.

**Applejack:** It's okay sugarcube, there's nothing to be scared of.

**Sunset Shimmer:** At least this forest doesn't have any giant carnivorous plants or Timberwolves. So, I think that's good for you Percy.

**Percy:** (Sighs) Thank you Sunset.

**Nia:** So, what would we encounter once we head to the mountain.

**Twilight Sparkle:** From what I've got when we're staying in the dojo, it said that in the Everfree forest, there is a sacred mountain that holds a dangerous yet powerful relic that belongs in the Dark Dimension, the Staff of Darkness. Legend says if that staff returns to the dimension, it will remake the dimension to the way it was. If it's done, then it's darkness will spread all over Canterlot covering it in eternal darkness. So to keep it from happening, ancient warriors fought the ruler of the Dark Dimension, retrieved the staff and hid it in a mountain with a wing pattern scrapped against the rocks.

**James:** Whoa, I've never heard that there's so much lore to this mountain. But how does this relate to our current predicament.

**Gordon:** Let me clarify in a more sensible term, no offense Twilight. What she means is the threat that Hiro told us about is going to this mountain to try to take that Staff of Darkness and bring to this ruler of the Dark Dimension and if they do have the staff, then they'll unless darkness to all of Canterlot, and we cannot let that happen, not in our watch. Wait a minute, who even rules the Dark Dimension.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Gulps) You may not like this.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh come on, what's the worst that can happen.

**Rarity:** Oh Pinkie, I really wish you hadn't said that.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Midnight Sparkle.

**James, Applejack, Rebecca, Henry, Percy, Edward, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Nia, Emily, Toby, Fluttershy** & **Sunset Shimmer:** Midnight Sparkle! Midnight Sparkle! Midnight Sparkle! Midnight Sparkle! Midnight Sparkle! Midnight Sparkle! Midnight Sparkle! Midnight Sparkle! Midnight Sparkle! Midnight Sparkle! Midnight Sparkle!

**Emily:** I thought we defeated that witch, why is she back?

**Toby:** She did say that ancient warriors thwarted her attempt at getting that staff. So, if we find the staff, we will stop her attempt on covering Canterlot in eternal darkness.

**Edward:** You're right about that Toby, but the trouble will be to locate that mountain. Didn't it say what landmarks we need to find to get to said mountain.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, from what I gathered from the map, there's a series of obstacles that we need to go through to get to the mountain: an old bridge, a crocodile lake, a river, a mud pit and a rock jetty.

**James:** Oh great, I always thought we can get away from anything dirt-related, seems like that isn't the case, thank you Twilight.

**Henry:** Honestly James, is that all you care about. This is a quest Sir Cleans-A-Lot, we're bound to get down and dirty in the grimiest of spaces. Now stop acting like a germaphobe and help us on this mission James!

**James:** (Gulps) Uhh, oh alright, fine. But you will owe me the next time we do another mission.

**Henry:** That's more like it.

**Fluttershy:** Wow Henry, you really know how to get into your friend's head when in the direst of situations.

**Henry:** Thanks for that Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** I think I've said this to Rainbow Dash, but you're very brave Henry. (Kisses his cheek)

**Henry:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Fluttershy.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Twilight, you said there's an old bridge as the first obstacle from the map right.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Then it looks like we found it.

_The group looked on at the old bridge, it was an old dark oak bridge with some cracks on the boards. While they were watching the bridge, from far away, Nemesis Thomas is eyeing his prey like a tiger in the thick underbrush._

**Midnight Sparkle:** (Telepathically) Remember, keep a good distance and watch them. Let them get ahead and we'll follow them.

**Nemesis Thomas:** As you wish.

_The group were still eyeing the bridge with concern and worry._

**Rarity:** Oh, do we really have to cross that there bridge, it looks like it's about close to crumbling in shambles.

**Emily:** Rarity's right, I don't know if all of us should go on this bridge like a roaring crowd in a stadium.

**Applejack:** She's right, we need to slowly and carefully so that this here bridge would stay structurally sound.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Then it's settled, we go across the bridge, slowly and carefully.

**BG Music: Determination- Thomas and Friends**

_So the group trekked slowly and carefully across the bridge. As they were about halfway across the bridge, James' foot went through a broken plank which jump scared everyone until they turn to James and breathed a sigh of relief._

**James:** Oh come the….

**Edward:** James, I would advise not finishing that sentence. But stay calm and we'll try to get you out of there. Hmm, Gordon, Henry and Applejack, we may need your strength to help get James out of his current predicament.

**Gordon, Henry** & **Applejack:** You got it! You got it! You got it!

_So they grabbed James by the arms and the stomach as they heaved and pulled James' leg out of the hole._

**James:** (Sighs) Thanks you guys.

**Gordon:** No problem James, and watch your language okay.

_So they still navigated through the bridge and they made it across._

**Applejack:** See Rarity, the bridge is still safe, even if a few boards are faulty.

**Rarity:** Yes, I suppose, but you can never be too careful.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, we crossed the bridge, what's the next obstacle we have to go to.

**Twilight Sparkle:** The next one is a crocodile lake.

**Percy:** Crocodiles! Oh boy, we don't have those back on Sodor.

**Nia:** From what I've heard from Thomas, he did see saltwater crocodiles when he was in Australia. They hold the record of being the largest reptile and have a bite force stronger than a great white, the largest predatory fish in the ocean.

**Emily:** No offense Nia, but let's hope we don't meet the jaws of that beast.

**Gordon:** Quite right indeed.

_So they continue their trek through the forest to find the crocodile lake. Out of sight, Nemesis Thomas emerged as he surveyed the bridge._

**Nemesis Thomas:** Hmm, it may be still unstable. Perhaps, my new dark powers can help me out. Let's test out my enhanced jumping power.

_He backed up to get some distance, then he sprinted and with one of his legs, he jumped over the bridge and landed on the other side. He looked back at where he first started as he admired himself._

**Nemesis Thomas:** Hmm, not bad, I'll have to thank Midnight for giving me this dark power upgrade.

_He slowly followed the group during their trek to the mountain. As they were continuing their trek, James looked at his pants seeing a few rips in one sleeve._

**James:** (Groans) Oh great, the bridge literally did a number of my jeans.

**Rarity:** I'm sure I'll be able to repair your ripped jeans, but for right now, we need to get to the….

**Pinkie Pie:** CROCODILE LAKE!

_And sure enough, they arrived at the crocodile lake, or more like a swamp if you ask me, but that's beside the point. The water was murky, full of marsh plants and the lake also contained trees with vines hanging down, along the way, the water contains large crocodiles as one eyes the group with interest._

**Fluttershy:** Umm, (Gulps), okay, cute, furry, adorable animals I can handle just fine, but giant, scaly, sharp-toothed crocs are not on that list, no offense to crocs.

**James:** I thought you said you wanted your future to take care of that giant spined lizard we encountered at the zoo, remember.

**Fluttershy:** James, don't rub it in.

**Toby:** All arguing aside, how are we going to get across this swamp.

**Applejack:** Well, I see one way on getting across, we can go trudge through the swamp, and hopefully, those toothed nippers don't try to bite us in our behinds.

**Rarity:** Uhh, no way Applejack. Do you honestly expect us to just go willy-nilly into uncharted waters with those snappers after us? Heavens forbid!

**Nia:** Okay, so walking through the swamp is out of the question, so how are we gonna get across.

**Edward:** I think I see a way to cross, we can use those vines to get across from tree to tree, that way no one will have to go in the water and don't mean to say this, get eaten by the crocs.

**Gordon:** Way to reassure us fearless leader.

**Edward:** Hey, at least I'm trying Gordon.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Okay, you guys, less quarreling more trekking. The fate of Canterlot rests in our hands.

_Sunset, Applejack and Toby start climbing the nearest tree and approach one of its branches, it's sturdy so that it'll hold three people._

**Toby:** This branch is sturdy, but it'll only hold three people.

**Henry:** That's good to know Toby.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, where's this vine that we can swing across.

**Applejack:** Right here sugarcube, let's hope this is sturdy.

_She grabbed hold of the vine and swung to the next tree, all the while one croc tries to take advantage and try snapping at her in the air, but missed. She made it to the other tree._

**Applejack:** Now don't you go snapping at me Killer Croc.

**Toby:** Yeah, you go sugar baby. (Blushes) Oh, (Chuckles sheepishly)

_Sunset snickered and the others chuckled at what Toby had said. Gordon and James laughed only to be elbowed by Rainbow and Rarity. Sunset patted Toby on the shoulder._

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's all good Toby.

**Applejack:** Hey y'all, the vine is sturdy, it can hold you guys. There's more vines with the other trees, we can use them to swing across the lake.

**Rarity:** Ooh, that sounds more fun than trudging through a swamp.

_So Toby grabbed the vine and swung to the other side and Sunset followed suite. Fluttershy, Percy and Nia climbed the tree as Nia grabbed, the first three went to the third tree. As the second trio swing to the next tree, a croc came out and try to grab Percy but missed as they made it to the tree._

**Percy:** (Panting) Geez Louis, that crocodile nearly had a go at me.

**Fluttershy:** Tell me about it. You've been a naughty croc mister.

_The first trio made it to the last tree and the second trio made it to the next tree. Twilight, Henry and Edward came next, followed by Spike in Rarity's hands, Pinkie and Rebecca and last, but not least James, Rainbow and Gordon. As the last pair swung on the vines, the crocodiles started chomping at them, nearly catching James and Rainbow off guard._

**Rainbow Dash:** Ha, you snooze you lose gator. See ya! (Laughs)

**James:** You said it Rainbow, those gators got nothing on all of us. Eat dirt, you rotten….

_Then there was trouble, as James was talking and swinging to the others, the vine guided James to the tree and he slammed into it. The group cringed over his impact until Henry used his plant powers to command the branch to grab James and bring him to the group._

**Rarity:** Jamesy! Are you okay, please answer me!

**James:** Ugh, y-yeah, I'm okay, though someone needs to get a number on that tree.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yep, he's broken.

**Edward:** Hopefully, he'll recover from his sudden impact, let's get moving, we need to get to that river.

_So they continue their trek as they head to the river, meanwhile the crocodiles were annoyed that they didn't get their meal, until they detected something coming in their turf, something that can be dangerous. Emerging from the brush, is Nemesis Thomas, he surveyed the swamp and then sees the crocs coming towards him._

**Nemesis Thomas:** Hmph, I may be dark, but I still have at least some humanity in me that prevents me from killing any creatures. But right now, let's knock some sense into them. You don't scare me leatherheads. Though, unfortunately, that's going to slow me down from my mission.

_The crocs charged at Nemesis Thomas, as he started fighting. As he was fighting, the group managed to get to the river._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, I think this should be a simple skip in a jump.

_So they all jumped over the river one at a time, while Gordon and Rainbow Dash used their speed to jump over the river. Everyone was across the river._

**Percy:** Oh yeah, 3 obstacles down, 2 more to go.

_Suddenly, Percy's foot was on the edge of the riverbank, he slipped and his head dunked into the river. Fluttershy and Sunset raced to help him and when they did, his head was soaked and he has a fish in his mouth. The others see this and tried to hold their laughter, Fluttershy and Applejack, are trying their hardest until James, Gordon and Rainbow burst out laughing only for Toby, Rarity and Edward to elbow them. Fluttershy came in and took the fish out of Percy's mouth._

**Fluttershy:** Uhh Percy, you might want to wash your mouth, since you had a fish in your mouth. (Giggles)

**Percy:** Ugh, good call.

**Fluttershy:** Hello, my fishy friend, I'm terribly sorry that my friend almost swallowed you, but I got you know and you'll soon be back home.

_The fish was happy and jumped out of Fluttershy's hand and into the river._

**Henry:** You good Percy.

**Percy:** Yeah, I'm good Henry.

**Rainbow Dash:** Alright, crossing that river is a breeze, what obstacle do we have next.

**Twilight Sparkle:** It's a large mud pit.

**James:** Oh great, as if I hadn't suffered enough, first my jeans were ripped from nearly falling off a bridge, then I got bashed into a tree while swinging on a vine and now I'm gonna get muddy in a mud pit.

**Applejack:** Calm down James, at least we won't be treading through the darn thing.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Let's hope we don't have to.

_So the team walked off to the mud pit, not far behind, Nemesis Thomas came in, but with an arm full of teeth marks that his powers healed the damage. He looked at the river and smirked._

**Nemesis Thomas:** Hmm, all too easy.

_He powered up his arms and used his telekinetic abilities to separate the river and leave a dry riverbed path for him to walk through. As he walks, the group were continuing their trek through the forest, until they arrived at the mud pit, it has stepping stones and is bubbling._

**Rarity:** Yuck, I don't want mud all over my décor, otherwise it'll take hours to wash.

**James:** Now, I agree with you on that Rarity.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, at least we won't be walking through the swamp, I see stepping stones that we can use to go across the pit, try not to fall in.

**Emily:** Well, that's a bit reassuring to say the least.

_So they each go across each stepping stone as they cross the pit and avoiding the mud bubbles popping out. As they were walking over the pits, James, Rarity, Applejack and Rebecca were behind, going slowly and carefully until one mud bubble burst and splattered mud on James, Applejack, Rebecca and Rarity._

**Rarity:** (Screams) NOT AGAIN!

**Applejack:** Oh, Jiminy Christmas, would you get over it, you'll be able to wash all that off when we finish getting that staff.

**James:** Ugh, if I was an engine, I would start complaining about my paintwork being messy, but now I'm complaining about my actual coat.

**Henry:** James, please shut up, we can care less about your coats, we still have a mission to complete, don't you remember my talk to you right.

**James:** Uhh, y-yes Henry, took the words right out of my mouth. (Thoughts) I'll get you back somehow, but now's not the time.

**Applejack:** Rarity, remember the time you came to me in the music festival while it's raining. I helped you out of your drama when telling you how mud has certain benefits. It's still mud.

**Rarity:** I appreciate you reminding me of that Applejack dear, but this is jungle mud. Totally different!

**Applejack:** Rarity, pull yourself together. Don't let a little bit of mud get the better of you. We need to press on and not let these setbacks hold us back.

**Rarity:** Y-You're right Applejack, we can't let setbacks stop us on our quest. Onwards my friends!

_So with newfound confidence, they pushed on through the mud pit. They eventually made it, and Rarity took out cleaning wipes to get all the mud off of them, especially James. It took a while to get them clean, but they eventually get cleaned._

**Rarity:** There, all cleaned, feeling better Jamesy.

**James:** I most certainly do Rarity; you certainly have all the best essentials.

**Rarity:** Thanks for the compliment darling. (Kisses his cheek)

**Emily:** We appreciate your sentimental values for each other, but right now, we got one more obstacle to conquer.

_So the group walked off to the final obstacle, the jetty. The group left the pit and Nemesis arrived to the pit._

**Nemesis Thomas:** (Growls) I don't have time to cross the pit. If I take the long way, it'll take me awhile, but I have no other choice.

_So Nemesis took the long way around the mud pit, meanwhile, the group arrived at their final obstacle, the jetty._

**Twilight Sparkle:** So I guess all there is to just climb the jetty and we'll reach the mountain.

**Gordon:** Finally, after all that trekking, we finally will be reaching the mountain. Just one more obstacle and we'll be there.

**Applejack:** Alright, I'm itching for some more climbing.

_So they all started the climb up to the top. Some went slowly and carefully, while others moved with what little speed they can muster since they don't want to loosen up the rocks. Edward looked back and see Sunset, Percy, Henry and Twilight trailing behind._

**Edward:** Keep it up guys, and don't be afraid.

**Twilight Sparkle:** (Gulps) We'll try Edward.

_Then there was trouble, as Percy was climbing, his foot hit some loose rocks and he started sliding back, some rocks slipped under Henry but he managed to hang on. Some rocks also slipped under Sunset and Twilight, until Percy came to where Twilight is and grabbed her ponytail. She reacted quite painfully._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ouch! Percy!

**Percy:** Sorry Twilight, but I have to hang on otherwise I'll fall.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, warn me the next time. Oh great, the straps for my ponytail are starting to come undone.

_Sunset Shimmer looked to see the two struggling. But then, she remembered words Thomas had told her: "Don't give up. We can do anything if your put your mind to it." Those words give Sunset the determination and the boost she needs to help her friends. Once she's around the two, she grabbed both Percy's and Twilight's hands. She then pulled them up the jetty as Edward helped Henry up. Once they get to the top, they all breathe a sigh of relief and Twilight's hair went loose, much like Princess Twilight's._

**Henry:** (Pants) Man, this is tough, this has to be the hardest obstacle I have to conquer.

**Percy:** (Pants) No kidding, I'm pooped.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ah! Oh great, my hair's a mess.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Reminds you of a certain someone right.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah, I remember that too well Sunny, care to help me get my ponytail into shape.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Sure thing Twily.

_So Sunset grabbed Twilight's signature star scrunchie from her pocket and she got to work, fixing Twilight's ponytail. After a while, she fixed Twilight's ponytail._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Thanks Sunset, remind me to repay you anyway I can.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright now that we conquered the obstacles, we're ready to go to the mountain.

**Twilight Sparkle:** And it just so happens, we managed to find that mountain. Let's go, we got a staff to find.

_So the group walked away from the jetty and heading straight to the mountain, meanwhile, a sword stuck itself onto the rock and as the camera panned out, it was Nemesis Thomas climbing up to the top of the jetty. He looked up and gazed at the mountain._

**Nemesis Thomas:** This is the place, time to find the staff.

**Midnight Sparkle:** (Telepathically) Don't forget to take off your cloak, it's time for the fun to begin.

**Nemesis Thomas:** Very well.

_He grabbed the cloak and threw it off revealing Nemesis Thomas. He grabbed the sword from being stuck on the rock and walked off to the mountain. The group continue walking towards the mountain, they were shocked to see dead warriors on the ground and stuck in the ground. Some have half of their full bodies while the other half has their skeletal structure exposed. Some bodies have their bodies intact with parts of them showing their skeleton. The armor is black with gunmetal grey highlights. The bones themselves have mossy and grey considering their aged. The group treaded carefully to make sure they don't get attacked from behind. _

**Rarity:** Ugh, (Retches), this is absolutely revolting. Let's just get the staff and get out of this place.

**Emily:** Yes, that I agree with you Rarity.

_So they continued climbing up the mountain as they head to the tomb. Sunset gets a feeling inside that something is wrong. They entered the tomb as they observe the place, it had a few cobwebs and vines growing all over the pillars. In the middle is an old tomb._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Twilight, you said this tomb carries the Staff of Darkness right.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Precisely, we need to open it and take the staff. Though since it's ancient, we need the strongest to open this chest with sheer force. Gordon, Henry, Applejack and Rebecca you'll be able to open the chest.

**Gordon, Rebecca, Henry** & **Applejack:** You got it! You got it! You got it! You got it!

_So they each went to one side of the tomb, and using their hands they try to lift the covering so that they can get the staff that's inside. They managed to lift it and Applejack took over thanks to her geode. There they see the Staff of Darkness, it was a dark purple with red veins, the M is a lavender color and the jewel is similar to Twilight's cutie mark, the 6-point star._

**Twilight Sparkle:** This is it, the Staff of Darkness. We just need to take it and put it somewhere where Midnight will never find it.

**Percy:** (Gulps) It looks even more terrifying up close.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, who's going to pick it up.

**Edward:** I will, stand back everyone.

_Sunset, Applejack and Twilight motioned everyone to get out of his way as he walks to the tomb, he looked inside seeing the staff. He reached his hand out and grabbed the staff, and carefully lift it out of its resting place. But what he doesn't know is that the group are gonna be in a world of trouble._

**Edward:** Umm, well, I never thought in a million years I would lay eyes on a dark weapon.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, we got the staff, now let's get out of here, on the double!

**Warriors:** WHO HAS COME FOR THE STAFF?!

_Everyone looked all around them as the undead warriors that were all over the mountain started coming to life and are marching towards them as they chant the same line: "Who has come for the staff?!". Meanwhile, Nemesis Thomas is watching this with determined eyes as he slowly heads to the mountain._

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay, the Daring Do movies and books never mentioned undead warriors in their issues.

**Applejack:** We seriously don't have time to discuss Daring Do at this time of hour. Got any ideas Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Edward, protect the staff as long as you can and try to fight anyone that tries to take it. The rest of us, will use our powers and our weapons to take these guys down.

**Nia:** You sure about this.

**Toby:** I mean, what choice do we have, I mean they're literally the undead, we can take 'em.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, that settles it. Protect the staff!

_As they charge into battle to protect the staff, Nemesis Thomas is observing from a distance as he watches the carnage, until he senses an undead warrior coming towards him. He quickly grabs hold of its head and floods it with dark gold dust, which causes it to explode._

**Nemesis Thomas:** These fools offer no challenge, but this so-called Steam Team and Mane 7 could be a worthy challenge for me. Time for them to see who I really am.

_He brought his knight sword and slowly walks over to the mountain. Percy and Edward were firing their blasters at the warriors, while Percy uses his teleporting to get anywhere and help back up Edward in case warriors were coming from behind._

**Edward:** Thanks for the heads-up Percy.

**Percy:** No problem Edward, now eat lead you undead freaks.

_As they were blasting the warriors, Rebecca, Gordon and Rainbow were fighting their group of warriors, the girls were using their spears to combat the sword and ax wielders. They're holding their own, until Rainbow used her speed to blaze through them with the spear blade slicing them up while Rebecca powered up her hands and fired beams of sunlight at them incinerating them. _

**Rebecca:** Nice work with using your speed on them Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow Dash:** And you're not too shabby when it comes to your sun powers.

_Gordon used his hammer to fight against the shield wielders, being ancient, one impact from his hammer breaks them instantly._

**Gordon:** Ha, your pitiful shields are no match for my hammer. Now then, taste my speed. Never shall the LNER pride of the line relent!

_Gordon used his speed to blaze through them while swinging his hammer at them. Fluttershy, Henry, Applejack and Toby were fighting their group, Fluttershy has been firing explosive darts into the warriors as they explode. Applejack arrive and started punching the warriors to pieces, more start coming and that's she activated her geode giving her more strength._

**Applejack:** Alright, you undead zombies, time for you lot to get shell-shocked. It's clobbering time!

_She brought her fist down to the ground delivering a shockwave which knocked some warriors off their feet. Toby meanwhile was swinging his scythe around and cleaving warriors left and right, more warriors start coming until Toby used his wood powers to create tree roots as they slam into more warriors. He then sees Henry almost struggling with his lot with the Nunchucks, he was about to help, when he sees vines come out and constrict the warriors and squeezed them until they break._

**Toby:** For a second, I thought of helping you my friend.

**Henry:** I appreciate it Toby, but I think my plant powers got me covered.

_Sunset, Twilight, Nia and Emily were fighting their group of warriors. Emily is using her katana to fight off the warriors with swords. Her attacks were going good until more came in is when she decided to create emerald explosive Shurikens and throw them at the warriors, which got struck and explode._

**Emily:** Never mess with a lady with fashion accessories.

_Twilight is fighting warriors with her spear as she swings and slices them, then using her telekinetic powers, she brought some warriors up and threw them off to the side and uses telekinesis on her spear to slice them up._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Now that's how you get the job done.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Chuckles) Oh really Twily, check this out.

_Sunset used her fighting skills to great effect, using her Kung Fu skills and her sword to knock down anyone and slice them up in pieces, until she sees an orange plasma wave obliterate a couple of others, it was Nia._

**Nia:** I got your back sister.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) Well then, thanks for the assist.

_Nia still used her sword to slice up more warriors and even used her bow to and fired a bunch of explosive arrows at them, which explodes them to bits. She then used her Bo staff to combat the other Bo staff fighters. Meanwhile, James, Pinkie and Rarity were fighting the last remaining warriors. Pinkie were using her explosive sprinkles to blind them and blow them up, until more start pouring in._

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, now, it's about to get serious. BOOYAKASHA!

_She whipped out her balloon mace and spun around like a tornado with the ball of the mace smashing into every soldier that comes in its way. Rarity is swinging her scythe all over, cleaving and decapitating the warriors left and right, more came is where she activated her geode and sent her shields out, pushing the warriors back and crushing them to pieces._

**Rarity:** Never mess with a lady of my stature, or else you might get burned.

_James was having a blast slicing the warriors with his ax, even putting in some of his fighting moves to good use, but more came, so James got an idea, his feet popped out his skates and used them to slice and even glide and cut them while in the air._

**James:** Check this air time, you freaks!

_The warriors are vanquished as the others regrouped and are out of breath._

**Henry:** (Panting) Whew, this is an exhausting fight with just using our weapons.

**Gordon:** Yes, but with our powers, we're virtually unstoppable.

**James:** Don't try jinxing us Gordon!

**Warrior:** WHO HAS COME FOR THE STAFF?!

**James:** Oh great, thanks Gordon.

_Two more warriors came in out of the tunnel, the others readied their weapons until they hear something. As the warriors are about to approach them, one was hit by dark gold dust not one, but twice and then a sword came in and slice the other in half. They were shocked to see this mysterious newcomer until they immediately recognize who it is._

**Nemesis Thomas:** I've come for that staff!

_To be continued…._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Rainbow Dash  
2\. Applejack  
3\. Sunset Shimmer  
4\. Gordon  
5\. Fluttershy  
6\. Edward  
7\. Percy  
8\. Nia  
9\. Twilight Sparkle  
10\. James  
11\. Pinkie Pie  
12\. Rarity  
13\. Rebecca  
14\. Henry  
15\. Spike  
16\. Emily  
17\. Toby  
18\. Midnight Sparkle  
19\. Nemesis Thomas


	72. Chapter 68

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 5: Beginning of the Invasion**

**Episode 7 (68): Entering Nemesis Thomas and Saving Thomas**

_Last time, our heroes were trekking through the Everfree forest to try to find the mountain that contained the Staff of Darkness, but little did they know that Nemesis Thomas has been following them. They have to conquer a lot of obstacles, but they managed to get to the mountain but have to fight a lot of undead warriors to get past, but they have to face one more hurdle, Nemesis Thomas._

_In the chamber, the group were staring with wide eyes as they see Nemesis Thomas standing there with his sword staring at them. It took a bit of time for the Steam Team to see that Nemesis Thomas is their leader, Thomas. _

**Edward:** T-Thomas, is that you.

_The girls, Emily and Sunset were the most shocked hearing that it was their friend Thomas._

**Emily:** Thomas! No, it can't be, Thomas would never do something like this, ever.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, is that you.

**Percy:** Thomas! Oh, I'm so glad you're alive. I was so worried about you, I mean, all of us were so glad to see you again, but I never thought you'd be back from the dead.

_As Percy was running up to him and chanting of the fact that Thomas is alive, but then it happened, Nemesis Thomas punched Percy in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall, as Rainbow, Toby and Emily ducked for cover. The others were shocked at what they saw that they couldn't believe it. Thomas has turned evil again, but is completely different now._

**Gordon:** Thomas! What the heck are you doing?!

**Nia:** Please stop this, don't hurt Percy.

**Emily:** What are you thinking Thomas, Percy's your friend, why are you attacking him?!

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, what are you doing!

_He then powered up his arm and is about to fire dark gold dust, when Rarity brought out her shield to cover everyone, but Sunset went after Percy to protect him as he fired at the shield. Sunset looked at what used to be his friend, but now, sees him completely changed into something mean, dangerous and powerful._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Thoughts) Thomas, why, why are you doing this? You never attack your friends and your family, what's changed you.

**Rarity:** I-I can't keep it up for much longer, he's too powerful!

_He kept blasting the beam until his beam intensifies on the shield, as it cracks from the force. Then, the shield shattered as the beam stopped, sending everyone to the ground. Thomas still looked at them with angry eyes._

**Rarity:** Thomas dear, why are you doing this to us, we're your friends and you will never attack us.

**James:** Yeah, I know Thomas came be a bit of a nuisance but he'll never turn on us like that.

**Emily:** Whatever's going through his brain had better come out or else.

**Applejack:** Emily! Don't do something rash!

_But she did, she was about to swing her katana at him. But just as she was about to land a strike, Nemesis grabbed her wrist, which shocked her, and then is beginning to twist it which Emily cried in agony. The others couldn't believe what they're seeing, their friend and leader has turned against them. He looked to them and said this._

**Nemesis Thomas:** Your feeble attempts to stop me are pathetic. You do realize you're only delaying the inevitable. None of you will be able to survive the process, and there's nothing you can do to stop me from achieving me and my mistress' goal, to bring eternal darkness upon your world.

**Pinkie Pie:** No way! We won't rest until your plans are kaput!

**Rainbow Dash:** You said it Pinkie, you won't get away for your crimes and we'll make sure we get our friend back from inside you!

**Nemesis Thomas:** (Chuckles evilly) You really think so, well, I got news for you skittles. Your friend is dead, and this is the new me.

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh, you did not just call me that! I'm gonna make sure you never come back alive!

**Toby:** Rainbow Dash, take it easy, he's only goading us, trying to make us lose our cool.

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, you certainly could've fooled me, it's working if you ask me.

**Toby:** Let's try not to worsen the situation, he's already got Emily in a vice, so let's try talking to him at least. We can't fight him if he has one of our friends in his grasp.

**Rebecca:** Y-You may have a point Toby.

**Gordon:** Alright you fiend, we'll talk, just hand Emily over and we'll chat.

**Nemesis Thomas:** Hmph, I have no interest in her, you can have her.

_He shoved Emily to them and into Twilight's arms. Percy and Sunset went over to the group._

**Twilight Sparkle:** So, what do you want?

**Nemesis Thomas:** You have something of mine that I require to bring to the Dark Dimension and I won't stop until you give me that staff.

**Twilight Sparkle:** No way! We know what you're trying to do! You're trying to give Midnight the staff for her to revitalize her home world. Once that's accomplished, you and her will spread eternal darkness all over Canterlot!

**Nemesis Thomas:** (Chuckles evilly) I must say, I'm impressed that you managed to figure this out. But it won't save you for long, now hand me the staff.

**Rainbow Dash:** Like Twilight said Thomas, the answer is no.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, why, why are you doing this. We're your friends, you're never meant to fight us. I never thought that I'll actually see you again, I cried my heart out thinking you were gone, but now, you're here. I don't know what's gone into you, but we were supposed to fight together, not against us.

**Nemesis Thomas:** This doesn't concern you, you think your boyfriend is back, but in reality, Thomas is gone and this is the new me. I fight for my own kind now, my own home!

**Sunset Shimmer:** What are you talking about?!

**Nemesis Thomas:** The Dark Dimension is my home now, Midnight Sparkle is my great deceiver.

_The others were shocked and mortified by what their leader has said. Thomas has completely dissed Sodor as his home, and now the Dark Dimension is his new home, and he's controlled by Midnight Sparkle. Then, he did something that he never thought he do._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Why are you doing this?

**Nemesis Thomas:** For my world to live….

_As he was saying this, he got up to Sunset's face._

**Nemesis Thomas:** …. yours must die.

_Sunset backed away from him. Twilight and Rainbow got in front of her to protect her from Nemesis. But then, he did something that will shock everyone._

**Nemesis Thomas:** Hand over the staff or….

_His right arm started powering up with dark gold dust, as it formed an object attached to his arm. It was an arm blade, very dark purple with neon purple veins. Everyone was mesmerized seeing the blade appear in front of them. But then, they see something shocking, he aimed his arm blade at Percy's throat._

**Nemesis Thomas:** …. your friend here is going meet death at the tip of my blade.

_The group were wide-eyed seeing this, none more than Pinkie Pie opening as wide. Percy was shivering, chattering teeth and wide eyed seeing what used to be his friend, now is pointing a blade at his throat._

**Pinkie Pie:** NO! NOT MY PERCY-WERCY!

**Sunset Shimmer:** STOP! Please stop, don't hurt Percy.

**Nemesis Thomas:** Then hand me the staff, and your friend will be spared.

**Gordon:** As much as we hate to do this, but give him the staff Edward.

**Edward:** (Sighs) Very well Gordon, I'm sorry I let all of you down my friends.

**Twilight Sparkle:** It's okay Edward, we'll try coming up with another plan.

_He walked away from the group as he approaches Nemesis Thomas with the staff in hand. He looked at him as he stared at him with determined eyes._

**Edward:** (Thoughts) I hope you know what you've done my old friend. We don't want to give you any consequences, but I just want you to realize what you're doing is a big mistake.

_He handed him the staff as he grabbed it, then his arm blade disappeared as Percy breathed a sigh of relief. The staff shrunk as he put it inside his jacket._

**Nemesis Thomas:** A pleasure doing business, you old fool. As for the rest of you, you got lucky. But next time we meet, it won't be merciful. But it's not like you guys are gonna survive our takeover, you'll probably be dead. So, I suggest you stay out of my way, otherwise, there will be consequences, dire consequences.

_He soon left the entrance of the tomb as he climbs up the mountain to the top, leaving the Mane 7 and Steam Team miserable, shocked and disappointed._

**Gordon:** Disgraceful!

**James:** Disgusting!

**Henry:** Despicable!

**Spike:** Why would Thomas turn on us like that! It's not like him! Okay, he was once possessed by Timothy, but that was him doing that to Thomas. NOT LIKE THIS!

**Fluttershy:** (Sniffles) Thomas, why would you do this to us, I thought we're all his friends.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Guys, don't you get it. Something is doing this to him, we just need to get this darkness out of him and he'll back to his usual self, and my dreamy boy.

**Twilight Sparkle:** What if we can't get the darkness out of him, what if he's fully turned to the point of no return.

**Percy:** (Groans) No, we can't give up hope just yet. He's my best friend and I won't rest until he's fully reformed.

**Pinkie Pie:** You said it Percy-wercy, you show that dedication. I have a score to settle with him for doing this to you, you can be sure of that. (Kisses his cheek)

**Rainbow Dash:** Hey Pinkie, we know you want to get even with Thomas for what he did to Percy. But have you not seen the level of power he has right now. That beam he shot whilst Rarity has her shield up barely took a second for it to start cracking and break apart sending us a few inches back on the ground. How are we gonna match his power, no offense Sunset, but I don't think our rainbow stunt we did when we did it to the Dazzlings and you could possibly remove all that dark power in your boyfriend.

**Applejack:** As much as I hate to say this Sunset, but I think he really is truly gone. I'm just being honest with myself, how are we gonna get him back. There's no magic mumbo-jumbo that's powerful enough to remove what's already in Thomas, I'm sorry Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Y-You're suggesting that we give up and be on our way?! No! We've all worked our hardest, just to get to this point right now! We've been through training, fighting and even getting through all the obstacles to get to the mountain that's holding the staff, and even fighting all those undead warriors for this! I won't stop right now, and now that Thomas is back to just stop our mission, no, we won't stop until we save him and I'm determined to do this for the one person I love so much and cherish so deeply. Please everyone, you got to have faith. (Sniffles) Please everyone, help me.

_Everyone watched Sunset give out her speech, they feel sorry for her and understand her pain. Sunset turned back and they can hear her softly cry, Twilight and Emily approached her and try comforting her._

**Toby:** That, was a really inspiring speech Sunset.

**Gordon:** Yes, quite, really inspiring.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, and we though Twilight had an inspiring speech, the princess version, you basically rivaled her.

**Emily:** That was very brave of you Sunset, you really show just how much you really care for Thomas, being not just his lover, but a really good friend that you are. And I know Thomas also cares for you as well.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sniffles) Thank you Emily, for everything.

**Twilight Sparkle:** And it shows Sunset that in your heart, you truly are a caring friend and you'll go to extreme lengths to really help a friend in any dire situation. It truly shows you Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Twily.

**Henry:** I hate to break the reassurance, but what are we gonna do, Nemesis Thomas has the staff and he is about to deliver it to Midnight Sparkle from the top of the mountain, how are we gonna stop him.

**Gordon:** He's probably reached the top of the mountain by then, we'll never catch Thomas now.

**Sunset Shimmer:** No, there must be a way, maybe I can slow him down before he delivers the staff to Midnight.

**Rarity:** No offense Sunset, but did you see the power he possesses, even my shield isn't strong enough to hold back his power and I can't believe I'm agreeing with this but even as a group, he can't be beat.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I believe I'm the only one strong enough to beat him, I wasn't in your shield Rarity, so I think I might have enough energy to take him down.

**Percy:** You can't go it alone Sunset, I'm coming too.

**Toby:** Are you crazy Percy, you'll be killed if you go with Sunset to fight Nemesis Thomas. You're in no condition to fight from that punch you just received.

**Percy:** It doesn't matter Toby, Thomas is my friend and he has helped a lot in the past, and I'm not about to break that promise to him.

**Fluttershy:** You're very brave Percy, only a few people I've met are brave to tackle these challenges, but you Percy are the bravest person I ever have a chance to meet.

**Applejack:** That's saying something sugarcube, you've truly are a brave soul.

**James:** Even I have to admit; you truly have come a long way from being a scaredy engine, I am impressed.

**Percy:** Thanks you guys. So, Sunset, ready for the fight of our time. The fight to save Thomas.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm born ready Percy. I've always wondered what it'll be like to challenge Thomas to a battle, just not like this.

**Percy:** Don't worry, you'll have me. Besides, I can play as distraction while you go on the offensive on him, we need to get Thomas back or else he'll stay evil forever.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That's a bit of a tall glass to fill, but I'm sure the two of us can do anything.

**Edward:** Good luck you two, I really hope you guys can kinda knock some sense into Thomas.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I understand Edward, besides, he's your old friend. I'll try my best to get him back.

**Edward:** Thanks Sunset.

**Emily:** Please make sure Thomas is back safe and sound.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We will you guys. Ready for teleporting Percy.

**Percy:** Right back at ya, I don't even feel like climbing after I climbed that jetty.

_He grabbed her hand and the two of them teleported away._

**Pinkie Pie:** Let's go watch them fight, this is like a scene from a blockbuster movie!

**Nia:** I'm not sure that's a good idea Pinkie, what if Nemesis Thomas were to see us and go after us.

**Twilight Sparkle:** I'm sure Sunset and Percy will keep his attention away from us for as long as he can, for now, let's get climbing and maybe, get a vantage point so we can see.

_So they walked out of the tomb and started the climb. Meanwhile, Nemesis Thomas was in the center of the mountain, that's as flat as a pancake almost and as big as a football field but round with a rocky ridge in the middle. He's staring up in the sky waiting for Midnight to arrive._

**Nemesis Thomas:** Mistress, it's been done, the staff is in my possession and I'm awaiting your next move.

**Midnight Sparkle:** (Telepathically) Excellent, my soldier, I will be there in just a few moments. I've been waiting for this for so very long. You standby and don't let anyone stop you.

**Nemesis Thomas:** As your wish, Midnight Sparkle.

_Then, he sensed something from a distance, it was Percy and Sunset Shimmer who teleported there. Now he's getting serious as his eyes furrowed even more. He turned to see Sunset and Percy at the bottom of the ridge looking at him with determined looks._

**Nemesis Thomas:** You know, you two are really starting to get on my nerves. You won't stop me from completing my mission, so you either stay away, or you'll be dead.

**Percy:** Not a chance pal, you're never gonna give her that staff.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Surrender now, and we won't have to go to this level. You can come back to us, and we'll help you.

**Nemesis Thomas:** It's too late for that now, you've just signed your death warrants. Now you will pay! And why would I listen to you fools, I only listen and take commands by Midnight Sparkle, no one tells me what to do!

_He powered up his arm and revealed the arm blade as in his other is his knight sword, while Percy and Sunset readied their sword and blaster. This will certainly be a battle of the ages, two of Thomas' close friends having to battle someone they thought was lost._

**FIGHT!**

_He leapt off the ridge with his sword ready to strike down on them, the two dodged out of the way as the sword collided into the ground._

**Percy:** Hey ugly, over here!

_Nemesis growled and fired multiple dark gold blasts from his palm at him. Percy shrieked and activated his teleportation. Nemesis looked around for Percy wondering where he is, until he felt something tapping on his shoulder, it was Sunset._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm sorry Thomas.

_She punched Thomas in the face as he staggered back from the blow. Then, Sunset went Kung-Fu style on him as she lands a bunch of blows and strikes at him and with one strike sending him crashing into a rocky outcropping as it crumbled a little bit._

**Nemesis Thomas:** (Groans, growls) You're gonna wish you never did that.

_He fired a beam of dark gold dust at her, but she drew her sword and the beam hit the blade as its holding back the beam. The beam' power is slowly pushing Sunset back until she couldn't hold on, as the beam pushed her as she crashed into the ground. As Nemesis was about to get up, he was suddenly blasted by Percy with his wrist blasters._

**Percy:** You can't seem to touch me; I'm all range boy.

_Nemesis growled and used his powers to levitate large rocks up from the ground, he has something planned._

**Nemesis Thomas:** Eat this, you green caterpillar.

**Percy:** Ha, you stupid, only Thomas calls me that when we insult each other. Also, you just provided me with some target practice.

_Percy started shooting all the rocks that Nemesis threw, the others soon arrived as they see the fight unfold. They see Percy firing all the rocks while Sunset is slowly getting back up._

**Twilight Sparkle:** In all my years of studying martial arts and people fighting with powers, I've never seen the level of power Nemesis Thomas is putting out.

**James:** Shouldn't we join in or something.

**Applejack:** No can do sugarcube, Percy and Sunset said this is a fight they have to do and wants none of us to interfere.

**Rainbow Dash:** I kinda feel a bit jealous that we can't join in the fight, though, it's awesome to see them slug it out, hopefully knocking some sense into Thomas.

_As Percy was firing more rocks, he starts charging at Nemesis, while he's still firing at the rocks. Nemesis see this and used his power to snare Percy._

**Nemesis Thomas:** Time to dispose of you.

_He threw Percy into a rocky outcropping, as it crumbled from the impact and Percy rolled across the ground, feeling the impact._

**Pinkie Pie:** PERCY!

**Rarity:** Pinkie dear, calm down, Percy will be fine.

**Henry:** Come on Percy and Sunset, don't let us down.

_Feeling satisfied, Nemesis turned to Sunset as she glared at him. She then readied her sword ready for a sword fight, and the same goes for Nemesis Thomas. They soon charged as their swords collided into each other as they do sword combat. Far behind, a storm cloud was there as it flashed lightning as they fight. Percy was watching the fight happen._

**Percy:** Dang, I didn't realize Thomas is a tough opponent. But I can't give up, the fate of the world hangs in the balance. I'm coming Thomas.

_Sunset and Nemesis Thomas are still battling, barely giving in. They stare face to face._

**Nemesis Thomas:** You are a strong opponent, but not strong enough.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Get over yourself.

_They continue fighting until Percy came blasting at him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Keep at it Percy!

**Percy:** You got it Sunset.

**Nemesis Thomas:** Pitiful.

_He powered a shield to protect him from the blasts, he then powered up his other arm and slammed it on the ground, cracks started appearing with a purple glow as they head towards them._

**Percy:** Sunset, look out!

_He grabbed Sunset and teleported just in time as Nemesis' dark power surged out. The two landed on the ridge that Thomas was standing on._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks for the save Percy. (Kisses his cheek)

**Percy:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Sunset.

_Then, they see Nemesis jumping towards them and staring them._

**Percy:** Uhh, this might be a bad time to ask this but, are you sure we can beat him.

**Sunset Shimmer:** We have to; we need Thomas to come back to his senses.

**Nemesis Thomas:** This time, you will die at the palm of my hand.

**Percy:** Not gonna happen.

_They resume the fight with swords clashing and firepower. Nemesis tried to gain the upper hand but he was getting battered by the two working together. But then, Thomas did the unthinkable, he grabbed and slammed him into a part of the ridge. Sunset was about to stop him until he fired a beam at her which made her crash into the ground. With his strength, he ripped off a piece of Percy's shirt, the right shoulder region with the sleeve loose as it falls to the ground, he then revealed his arm blade. Percy shrieked as it came down, Sunset thought it's the end for Percy, but in a miracle, the blade just missed, only making a small cut on the side of Percy's head. Sunset breathed a sigh of relief, and the same for Percy, he got the energy to kick Nemesis Thomas back from him. Now he's angry as he revealed his knight sword as he was about to kill him. Just as he was about to strike him, Sunset got in between them._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, stop! Please Thomas, stop this now. There's no need for you to hurt anyone of us. We don't want to fight you; we want to help you. Thomas, don't you remember the good times we have together, from all the adventures all of us have been to and even the dates we've had. (Sniffles) All of us miss you Thomas, even I miss you, we all thought you were dead. Everyone here in Canterlot, Equestria, even Sodor all thought you were dead. But now, (Sniffles), you're back and all of us couldn't be anymore happier, but we don't want you Thomas like this, please Thomas, stop this now, no one needs to get anymore hurt. I'm your best friend and girlfriend Thomas, I love you.

_Thomas was just staring at what he just heard, then, his eyes started flickering as he staggered back away from them. The two looked to see Nemesis Thomas fall on one knee as the darkness is started to dissipate from within Thomas. The others that were watching the fight couldn't believe what their seeing. The darkness has completely withered away from Thomas, and even removed the darkness from his knight sword. Now the sword is silver, the hilt is gold with the center having a carving of the number one with the handle being blue with thin red stripes. The group watched the transformation from the front of the ridge while Sunset and Percy watched it from behind. Thomas is back to normal as he panted slow and steady from the exhaustion. It took a minute for Thomas to be completely in his senses, once he did, he looked at himself all over to make sure he is 100%._

**Thomas:** I-I'm back to normal. Whoo, thank god I'm back, otherwise I was gonna stay dark and gritty for all eternity.

_He looked in shock to see Percy and Sunset staring at him with wide eyes. Sunset placed her hands over her mouth as she is about to cry. Thomas looked behind and saw his friends looking at him from the other side._

**Thomas:** My-my friends. What are they doing here? Percy! Are you okay?

**Percy:** Y-Yeah, I'll be fine.

**Thomas:** Thank goodness. Sunset, I missed you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Nearly crying) I missed you too!

_She rushed to him and embraced him in his arms as she cried on his shoulder, the rest of his friends came in to join the embrace. Most notably, joining the embrace: Twilight, Percy, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Emily, Toby and Edward, while the others watched them._

**Thomas:** I-I can't believe it after all these years, I get to see all your faces again. I miss seeing you guys.

**Gordon:** You got that right Thomas.

**Henry:** You gave us all quite a scare around that warehouse.

**James:** But the most important question that needs to be answered: What ever happened to you?

**Applejack:** Yeah, sugarcube, how did you even survive the explosion.

**Thomas:** Well, I think from what I assume that the gold dust I have in me somehow protected me from the explosion and kind of, enveloped me like a shield and the same is said, when I was in the vacuum of space. I don't even have the slightest clue on how I was there. And I was still knocked out during the duration of what happened to me. But, in my subconscious, someone was telling me to not give up, and that someone was you Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Me?

**Thomas:** Yes, you were telling me to never give up and to keep fighting, even in the direst of situations. That clearly shows that we're meant to be and you always have my back the whole way.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes, nearly crying) Oh Thomas.

_She rushed over and kissed his lips after so long and she placed her hands on his cheeks as the two savor the moment. The group looked at the two as they stare in awe at the moment. Pinkie was cheering until she noticed Percy's bare arm that Nemesis tore the part of his shirt from._

**Pinkie Pie:** Ooh Percy, your showing a bit of skin from that fight.

**Rarity:** Oh goodness, look at what that brute did to your shirt.

**Percy:** Yeah, I know, but I'm sure that will be fixed.

**Rarity:** It most certainly will be, once we head back to town.

_Sunset and Thomas separated from their long awaited kiss as they stare at each other. Then, there was trouble, a portal opened up and the group looked up. They soon see a purple beam shoot at them and explode spreading the Steam Team and Mane 7 apart while Thomas is shot back across the ridge, with a few cuts to the face and scuff marks. In the smoke, a figure was there. It was Midnight Sparkle._

**Midnight Sparkle:** How dare you betray me Thomas?! I've given you everything than you can possibly dream of and you threw it away for your pathetic friends! No wonder you're so gullible for your friends.

**Thomas:** No one talks like that to my friends. But I will never serve you Midnight Sparkle, I don't wish to spread your darkness to all of Canterlot, consuming everything and you will never be victorious.

**Midnight Sparkle:** We shall see Thomas.

_She swooped in and grabbed Thomas by the hair as he screamed. She grabbed the staff that he was holding from the back._

**Midnight Sparkle:** I'll be taking this, and you can sit and watch as I turn Canterlot into an extension of my home of the Dark Dimension, by myself!

_She threw into the ground as he impacted, it created a round crater. She then looked to the Mane 7 and Steam Team._

**Midnight Sparkle:** I'm still debating whether or not to let you live to see the destruction of your world or to keep you as my personal dark slaves. But anyways, have a nice life and thanks Thomas for serving me until your very last breath.

_She flew into the portal as it disappears. Thomas slowly got out of the crater, battered and bruised. He sat on his knees as he looked all around the mountain, and seeing some of his friends looking at him with worry. Thomas knows that he has made the biggest mistake he ever did, help Midnight Sparkle in getting the staff for her so that she'll achieve her ultimate goal: restore the Dark Dimension and bring darkness to all of Canterlot. He dropped his head down in shame knowing it was his fault until he felt someone touch his shoulder, he looked to see it was Sunset and the rest of his friends coming towards him._

**Thomas:** (Sighs) This is all my fault, I fell under Midnight's spell and was doing her dirty work to getting the Staff of Darkness. And what's worse, I nearly hurt you all in the process, I almost killed Percy and nearly twisted Emily's arm, but worst of all, I was hurting you Sunset. I must be a terrible friend if I did all those ruthless acts, and don't deserve to be part of the Steam Team.

_The others could see that Thomas is in despair and in regret of his actions. Instead of feeling cross, they smiled at him as Twilight approached him._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hey, we're not mad, you feel exactly how me and Sunset felt the first time we're under some dark power. So you're likely in the same shoes as we are, but we ultimately push past those actions and move on to a new future.

**Nia:** Twilight's right Thomas, we may have mistakes that we regret doing, but if we look past it, new opportunities could present themselves.

**Edward:** Just because you were once bad, doesn't mean you can't be redeemed. Sunset and Twilight are the likely examples of people that can be redeemed. So there's no hard feelings Thomas, we're all your friends to the end.

**Percy:** Edward's right, we're all your friends and we can help heal you and mold you into a better person. No matter how bad the situation is, we'll be there to help fix that.

**Toby:** You see Thomas; no one is perfect. Not even Gordon and James, we all have issues that we need to conquer. But we overcome those challenges head on, and move forward. Whether it's to defeat a villain or something local, we still tackle those tasks one way or another.

**Rarity:** They're all right dear, we're all here to help you Thomas. And you've got the best of friends right here to help fix you into the person/engine that we know and love.

**Emily:** If you even feel isolated Thomas, we'll be there to help you. You're our friend and our leader. You can't go down a path full of regret, misery and sadness, you need to see the light in your darkness, then use that light to extinguish that darkness.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You see Thomas, you may feel like your life is meaningless, but that is not true. You've helped many friends in the past: Help restore Lady, helped Norman, Den & Dart on a path to redemption and even helped reassure me when I told you about my horrible past. We all care about you Thomas, not just as a leader or a No. 1, but as your friend. We all care about you, I care about you, and I love you Thomas so much. I want you back to your old, cheerful, loving self that I know and love.

**Thomas:** I love you too Sunset, and you're all right. I shouldn't let my mistakes bring me down, I need to look at the positives.

**Rebecca:** Aww, group hug!

_The group that was reassuring Thomas hugged all over Thomas to which he smiled at them all. Then, Thomas didn't know what else was about to happen. Rebecca was on the left side while Emily and Sunset were at the left side. Sunset placed her hand under Thomas' chin and then, the three girls kissed Thomas on the cheeks. Thomas was surprised until his cheeks flush red. Some of the girls were in awe after seeing them while some of the guys chuckled at them. For a while, Thomas got to work on using his healing powers to heal some of his friends that've been a bit injured or have small cuts or bruises to get them cleared up. Thomas then approached his knight sword and picked up as he looked at it. Sunset came to him as he looked at his sword._

**Thomas:** I vaguely remember that I have a sword when I was once evil, but when the darkness washed away from me, it also affected the sword as well.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I must say, the sword being your main weapon actually works for you. But hey, one more weapon to add to your arsenal.

**Thomas:** Thanks.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I really missed you Thomas. You have no idea how much I've been going through ever since you were supposedly killed in that warehouse explosion. I've been crying ever since you were gone and it was breaking my heart knowing I'm never gonna enjoy the times we have for each other. But now that you're back, my heart has been fully repaired and brought so much joy and happiness into me.

**Thomas:** I'm really sorry that I worried you so much Sunset, I promise I won't ever do something like that ever again.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's okay Thomas, and I totally forgive you. Just don't scare me like that ever again, I was gonna slap you, but I think you've already been through enough.

**Thomas:** I won't, I promise you Sunset.

_He then reached out with his hands and gently grabbed one of her hands and placed another on her cheek and stroked it. She looked at him and smiled sweetly at him._

**Thomas:** I love you Sunset, and I'll know it'll never change.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I love you too Thomas, and I want to be by your side for the rest of the way.

_The two lean in and kissed on the lips lovingly as their arms wrapped each other in a loving embrace. Knowing that they're finally back together after being separated for so long until Gordon interrupted the moment._

**Gordon:** Umm, (Clears throat), I don't mean to be rude but there's still a matter of finding the Dark Dimension and Midnight, and stopping her from spreading darkness all over Canterlot.

**Applejack:** But the only problem partner is she has a magic portal and Nemesis Thomas, no offense Thomas, was the best connection she had to creating a portal to the Dark Dimension. And since Thomas is with us now, that option is out of the question.

**Rainbow Dash:** So, how are we going to stop Midnight from spreading all over Canterlot in a matter of seconds.

**Sunset Shimmer:** There's only one other option that we could try: the portal at Canterlot High.

**Pinkie Pie:** (Gasps) Are you saying what I think you're saying!

**Emily:** I don't think Sunset means going to Equestria through the portal, Pinkie. I think what she means is going through the portal to find the Dark Dimension.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh, bummer.

**Thomas:** You know that just might work. I may have screwed up big time today, but I'm determined to fix it and make sure Midnight is stopped once and for all.

_They cheered for what Thomas had said, and now they have a new mission: Stopping Midnight from using the Staff of Darkness to spread darkness all over Canterlot._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Edward  
2\. Emily  
3\. Sunset Shimmer  
4\. Percy  
5\. Gordon  
6\. Nia  
7\. Rarity  
8\. James  
9\. Applejack  
10\. Nemesis Thomas  
11\. Pinkie Pie  
12\. Rainbow Dash  
13\. Toby  
14\. Rebecca  
15\. Twilight Sparkle  
16\. Spike  
17\. Fluttershy  
18\. Midnight Sparkle  
19\. Thomas


	73. Chapter 69

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 5: Beginning of the Invasion**

**Episode 8 (69): Stopping Midnight Sparkle**

_After a heroine victory on getting Thomas back from his path of darkness, the Mane 7 and Steam Team now have a new mission to stop Midnight Sparkle from bringing the Dark Dimension to Canterlot. After escaping the Everfree forest, they arrive at their tour bus which Thomas is surprised on seeing it._

**Thomas:** Whoa, I never knew you girls had a bus.

**Pinkie Pie:** It's more than just a bus, my friend, it's a tour bus whenever we had to go on concerts.

**Thomas:** Well now, I'm impressed. And who was driving it?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Umm, (Chuckles sheepishly), I was the one driving it to get to the mountain.

**Thomas:** I see, man, I'm missing a lot.

**Edward:** (Chuckles) Don't worry, we'll get you up to speed on what's been happening while you were gone. Also, Sunset saved you a seat so that whenever someone else is driving the bus, she'll be sitting next to you.

**Thomas:** Really, aww, thanks Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** No problem babe, and it's all because I love you so much. (Kisses his cheek)

**Rebecca:** Aww, I miss your cute moments you have for each other.

**Rarity:** Quite right Rebecca, it's absolutely adorable.

**Spike:** Canterlot's #1 couple right here folks.

_Everyone laughed at what Spike said, as they got on the bus. _

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh yeah, now the whole gang is finally complete once again, the Rainboom Steam Team are ready to rock on!

**James:** Rainboom Steam Team huh? I kinda like that, but now's not the time to commemorate our combined title. We need to find the portal to Midnight's home dimension and stop her from spreading darkness all over Canterlot.

**Emily:** That's putting it lightly, and Sunset said that the only option is the portal where the statue was.

**Pinkie Pie:** Then what are we waiting for, road trip!

_The tour bus started and drove off to town as they head to school. During the trip, some of them were trying to plan a strategy to beat Midnight Sparkle while they get to the Dark Dimension._

**Toby:** So, what is the course of action so far.

**Nia:** Well, we don't want to go rush in and try to finish her off right off the bat. We need to think of a good strategy, that way, we can end her reign of terror for good.

**Edward:** You got that right Nia, we need to play smart rather than rush in willy-nilly.

**Applejack:** So, what do you think we should do.

**Thomas:** We go head on while a few others will try to distract and a select few will come in from behind and strike.

**Gordon:** You sure about this Thomas.

**Thomas:** I'm sure of it, numbers are our best bet to stopping Midnight. We can't let her darkness consume all of Canterlot, not on my watch, I've made a mistake and I'm determined to correct it.

**Henry:** We understand your drive to correct your mistake and we want to be there with you one step of the way.

**Thomas:** Thanks you guys.

**Twilight Sparkle:** We're right at the school. All we need to do is head to the portal and we'll arrive at the Dark Dimension.

_They arrive at the parking lot and parked the tour bus in one of the lanes. As they were heading to the portal, a purple portal opened exposing the Dark Dimension. Onlookers were looking at the scene, then, Midnight Sparkle floated into view and slowly coming into view were football sized chunks of her homeland connected by large mechanical cables as they slowly descend to Canterlot._

**Midnight Sparkle:** People of this very town, I Midnight Sparkle, sovereign ruler of the Dark Dimension, have come to take this town as my own. My darkness will cover every inch of this town until it's all mine. You will also be my dark slaves living peacefully in my world, if you obey I'll let you live, disobey me and you'll die. With the Staff of Darkness, nothing will stop me from transforming this town into another part of the Dark Dimension. Now then, let the transformation commence! (Laughs evilly)

_With her magic, she guides the chunks of land to different corners of the town as they slowly collide and start grinding the landscape. The Mane 7 and Steam Team all looked on in horror seeing Midnight tearing up their home. Thomas looked at what has happened, knowing he was also responsible for doing this. He looked down to the ground and is starting to tear up, Edward, Percy and Sunset are noticing what's going on with him._

**Thomas:** What have I done. (Pauses, Sniffles) This is all my fault, I helped cause some of this destruction and everyone is paying the price for this. (Softly cries)

_Sunset saw this and felt sorry for Thomas, and know the best way to help. She brought her hand up to his chin and lifted his head up to her level as she stared at him until she embraced him in a caring hug as her other hand rubbed his back to comfort him. Percy, Emily, Nia, Rebecca and Fluttershy approached the two and joined in on the hug. _

**Sunset Shimmer:** Shh-shh, it's okay Thomas, it's okay. We're all here for you, it's okay.

**Percy:** Sunset's right Thomas, we're here for you and we'll stop Midnight from destroying Canterlot.

**Thomas:** (Sniffles) Thanks you guys, you really know how to make a guy feel better.

**Emily:** No problem Thomas, we're all your friends and we'll be right by your side.

**Gordon:** Uhh you guys, I don't like to ruin the special moment, but look.

_They look to see the Dark Dimension slowly consuming the town, turning buildings purple/black, the streets turning gunmetal grey, and even the grass turning purple, neon pink and a few oranges._

**Fluttershy:** This is not good, not good at all.

**Toby:** For once, I agree with you Fluttershy. What's our next course of action Thomas?

**Thomas:** There's only one option left. We go into the Dark Dimension, find Midnight Sparkle and defeat her once and for all!

_As he was talking, he raised his knight sword in the air when he said "once and for all". Sunset was internally squealing in delight knowing she's got the old Thomas she knows and loves back again. The others agreed to what Thomas said as they climb into the portal to the Dark Dimension. Midnight noticed this and smirked._

**Midnight Sparkle:** This should be interesting, I'll let the dimension continue to transform this town into an extension of my home while I'll deal with them.

_She traveled through the portal as the remnants of her home continue its destruction in Canterlot. The others arrived at the Dark Dimension, they were looking all over to the majesty that is the Dark Dimension._

**Rarity:** Well, at least it's a bit colorful to my liking.

**Spike:** Colorful might be an understatement considering it's the Dark Dimension, you know, the place full of creeps, spooks, terrors and all sorts of dark magical horrors that can come out in any moment.

**Fluttershy:** Spike, I appreciate you trying to help us out, but don't mention that stuff to me. I'm already getting goosebumps and shivers just thinking about them.

**Spike:** Sorry Fluttershy.

**Henry:** Yeah, I'll have to agree with Fluttershy on that, this place creeps me out a little.

**Gordon:** Stuff and nonsense, this dimension shouldn't scare us away, right now we got a mission to undertake and we couldn't let this place scare us away.

**Thomas:** Gordon's right, all of Canterlot is resting on our hands to protect it. We're its line of defense and we cannot let that falter, we go in the shrine, find the staff, destroy it and defeat Midnight Sparkle once and for all.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Now that's the Thomas I know and love after all this time. You never change babe. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** Aww, thanks Sunset.

**Edward:** So Thomas, you said you've been here before, do you know exactly where to go.

**Thomas:** I do Edward; the last time I was here she lead me to a shrine where the Staff of Darkness is supposed to be to restore her home. If we go to the shrine, we'll find the staff and hopefully Midnight Sparkle.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, that would make sense. The staff is like the generator and its power radiates all over, not just in the Dark Dimension but into Canterlot as well.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So if we destroy it, it's power will be brought right back to the Dark Dimension and it'll be no more.

**Toby:** That seems like a good plan, let's get going.

_So the group started their journey to the shrine where the Staff of Darkness is being kept. Meanwhile, in the shrine, Midnight was inside paying close watch to the staff knowing that her enemies are about to get the staff and destroy it._

**Midnight Sparkle:** If they're looking to take my staff away, then they're in for another thing coming. It's time for my army to rise up and take them on one by one.

_With her magic, she started creating minions of darkness, completely black with neon purple eyes and veins wielding bladed Tonfas, Bo staffs and short swords. Half of them look like the Pony of Shadows only smaller._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Now go, my minions, slow those pathetic heroes down before they get here.

_The minions soon teleported out of the shrine on their way to find the heroes, while Midnight observes her home dimension._

**Midnight Sparkle:** It's slowly coming to fruition, soon my dimension will become whole again. Once it completes its merger with Canterlot, the Dark Dimension will be reborn once again, free for me to conquer it once and for all. I was gonna have world domination with Timothy, but he had to scamper off somewhere, well it's his funeral, now then, let's keep to our little schedule and no interruptions hopefully. (Laughs evilly)

_The heroes were still on their journey to the shrine, Thomas and Sunset were leading the charge when they start having a conversation._

**Sunset Shimmer:** It must be really brave of you to try to fix that mistake you did.

**Thomas:** I know Sunset, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure it never happens again. I have a score to settle with Midnight Sparkle.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You really have come a long way Thomas, and I miss that in you while you were under Midnight's control.

**Thomas:** I agree Sunset, but I don't want to relive being evil again. I've already been down that path twice, one being possessed by my demon brother and the next, Midnight's soldier.

**Sunset Shimmer:** And I understand Thomas, you're in the same shoes I was back when I was a bully and in she-demon form.

**Thomas:** I guess we have something in common, even if it's not in our blood. We've both gone down paths of villainy and our friends were there to break that out of us. In this case, your friends so-called "Spiral Rainbow Attack" on you and your Daydream form eradicating Timothy's hold on me.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I guess we do have that quality we each have, which makes us special in our own way. Plus, I miss my knight in shining armor right here. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** Thanks for the compliment Sunset, but there's one other quality we should get into more.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What's that?

**Thomas:** We're technically bad boys if we think of it, we have tough attitudes but have a soft side. I think your little tough nature is starting to rub off on me.

_Sunset smirked and playfully punched Thomas' arm after hearing that._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, you'll be seeing more of my tough attitude when we have our alone time babe.

**Thomas:** I'll guarantee it Sunset.

**James:** Uhh guys, don't want to ruin your little moment, but something doesn't feel right. Someone or something is watching us.

_They stood their ground as they wait for anything that might surprise them. They soon got their wish when Midnight's minions started materializing from the ground surrounding the group._

**Percy:** Oh great, just when we thought we can't catch a break.

**Toby:** As much as I like to agree with you Percy, but now's not the time, looks like we got to fight our way out of here.

**Thomas:** I agree Toby. Rainbooms and Steam Team, attack!

_They all charged at the minions. The first group (Percy, Applejack, Edward and Nia) were fighting their group of minions. Applejack was fighting some that were swinging their Bo staffs at her, but with her strength plus her gauntlets, she singlehandedly defeated them with her strength and strong punches as they dissipate into nothing._

**Applejack:** Well, I'll be. Guys, they're literal mist!

_Percy was blasting them and teleporting around them until he heard Applejack telling the gang._

**Percy:** Well now, makes it all easier. So that we won't have to use up our energy.

_As Percy was still blasting, Edward was doing the same thing while throwing in some Kung Fu, Nia was using her many weapons to great effect, using her Bo staff to knock down and take out some minions, shooting arrows through and firing explosive arrows at them and using her sword to fight against the sword wielders. _

**Edward:** Well, Percy does have a point.

**Nia:** I'll also take into consideration my friend.

_The second group (Sunset, Gordon, Thomas, Emily and Pinkie) is slicing and battling their way through their wave of minions. Pinkie was throwing explosive sprinkles everywhere and swinging her balloon mace all over them while Emily is slicing them with her katana and throwing explosive emerald Shurikens at them._

**Pinkie Pie:** THIS IS THE MOST FUN EVER!

**Emily:** Uhh, no offense Pinkie Pie, but I don't think is considered fun when we're in the Dark Dimension fighting Midnight's goons.

**Pinkie Pie:** Well, I guess you're right. Though it's still fun in my eyes.

**Gordon:** I don't even think it's remotely fun, but less talking and more fighting.

_Gordon was using his super speed and swing his hammer all over, obliterating any minions._

**Gordon:** Oh yeah, kachow! Meet my hammer, you fools!

_Sunset and Thomas were tag teaming, slashing minions with their swords left and right._

**Sunset Shimmer:** This certainly feels like old times, doesn't it Thomas.

**Thomas:** It certainly is Sunset. Watch out!

_Some more minions were about to slash Sunset, but Thomas came in and projected a shield from gold dust. Sunset saw this and smiled knowing she's got the old Thomas back again._

**Thomas:** Get down, my sweet.

_Sunset ducked as Thomas' arms powered up and fired two beams of gold dust all over the minions as they dissipate into nothing. Sunset got up and immediately kissed him on the lips with her hands on his cheeks, she let go and stared at him with half-lid eyes._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, how I've missed this. But I'm glad I got my number one lover back.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Uhh, thanks. But let's save this for another time.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, you're right. Less making out, more fighting.

_The third group (Henry, James, Rarity, Toby & Rebecca) are fighting their group of minions. Rebecca is swinging her spear all around and slashing the shadow minions along with firing beams of sunlight at them. Rarity and Toby were swinging their scythes at the minions, while at the same time using their powers as well. When attacks are coming her way, Rarity activates her shields and pushes them back while Toby used his to control tree roots and swing them away, crush them or drag them down with it._

**Rarity:** My Toby, you sure know how to handle them with your powers.

**Toby:** Thanks Rarity.

**James:** Hey Toby, if you're trying to swing my girl, you're doing a terrible job at flattering.

**Toby:** I wasn't even flatter…, oh whatever.

**Henry:** Don't mind him Toby, it's James being James.

_James was using his skates to glide along the air and uses them to shred the heads of the minions and even swinging his battle ax all over, while Henry is swinging his Nunchucks all over, bashing, hitting and disarming their weapons from the minions. Along with that, he shot vines with mouths full of sharp teeth as they chomp and mash them up as they dissipate. The final group (Twilight, Fluttershy & Rainbow) were finishing off the last remaining minions. Twilight is swinging her spear all over, disarming and slicing shadow minions, she even used her telekinesis to push shadow minions back and did the same trick she did with wrapping telekinesis on her spear and spinning it as she slices them._

**Twilight Sparkle:** Now that's no newbie move.

_Fluttershy is putting in her Kung Fu skills and firing her blowgun on them as they explode. Rainbow is using her spear along with her spear to slice minions until there's no more._

**Rainbow Dash:** Ha, you said that's no newbie move, you've been using your telekinetic what-now on your spear more times instead of you wielding and using it in a fight.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hey, I do that too. Besides, my technique is an ingenious one.

**Thomas:** Do those two always bicker with each other.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Not often, mostly on rare occasions. Now that I think about it, those two are similar to Edward and Gordon don't they.

**Thomas:** You know; I see the resemblance. But like you said, on rare occasions. But on the bright side, we managed to beat her minions, now all that's left is to get to the shrine, find the staff, destroy it and defeat Midnight Sparkle.

**Rainbow Dash:** Now we're talking! Let's go kick some dark spirit butt!

_So they continue their trek to the shrine and hopefully find Midnight Sparkle. Back in Canterlot, the chunks of land that are from the Dark Dimension are still doing its job as Midnight observes its handiwork. _

**Midnight Sparkle:** (Chuckles evilly) It's all coming along nicely. The heroes will be too late to save their home from complete destruction. What could they do?

_She soon got her answer as a beam was fired on her. She looked down and saw Ryan, Dart, Den, Norman, Duck, Oliver and Boco. Dart was using his metal constructs to slice off the chains and Den using his metal manipulation powers to grab it and swing it back into the dimension. Another set of constructs were helping on excavating the mounds of earth that the chunks were pushing, back into where they should be and help rebuild some damaged buildings with the help of Boco's hologram projections. While Ryan, Norman, Duck and Oliver were hammering her with their powers._

**Ryan:** If you wanna piece of Canterlot, you'll have to go through us.

**Duck:** Ryan's right, you mess with one of us.

**Oliver:** You mess with all of us.

**Norman:** That's right, eat this you witch!

_Norman fired a shockwave from his gauntlets at Midnight which sends her crashing into one of her chunks. While Boco, Den and Dart continue their work on trying to repair the town._

**Boco:** Keep up the good work guys, we need to help this town as best we can while the Pack try to fix other damages around the town.

**Den:** You got it Boco.

**Dart:** We'll have this town back in shape in no time.

**Midnight Sparkle:** Well now, we'll see about that you fools. Time to be flatten!

_Using her magic, she brought another chunk as it speeds toward the town._

**Duck:** I'll take care of this, activate flight pack, attack mode!

_He activated his hang glider and it started shifting into a more metallic and streamlined look, the wings transformed into a more mechanical bird wing with thrusters in the middle of the wing. The geode's magic also gave Duck a flight mask with a rebreather. Finally, the flight pack formed thrusters. (Similar to Vulture's flight pack from Spider-Man: Homecoming fyi) Duck took off into the sky towards the rock chunk, the wing edges came forth and start slicing and dicing the chunk into teeny-tiny pieces which surprised Midnight._

**Midnight Sparkle:** How are you able to do that.

**Duck:** Let's just say that I was practicing using my geode's power and it somehow gave me an upgrade. And as a Great Westerner, I approve of this.

**Midnight Sparkle:** Whatever, it won't save you now.

_She fired magic beams from her hands at Duck, but his wings helped him to dodge them. Until something else hits Midnight, a beam of light was fired and hit her in the face blinding her a bit until a lasso came and caught itself around her leg and she was forcefully swung into a field as she crashes into the ground. The lasso loosened and retracted, revealing two more people, it was Rosie and Philip with their own geodes: Rosie's being cherry red and Philip's being green._

**Ryan:** Nice of you to join us Rosie and Philip.

**Rosie:** Thanks to you for bringing our own geodes, with these, they'll give a huge edge in our fights with big bads like her.

**Philip:** You said it Rosie.

**Midnight Sparkle:** I don't have time for this, you may have won against me, but the battle is far from over. Soon, your home will be part of my Dark Dimension and you won't be living to tell the tale. (Laughs evilly)

_She flew into the portal to see what the Mane 7 and Steam Team. Back in the Dark Dimension, the Mane 7 and Steam Team have reached the shrine, only it's looking more rebuilt._

**Thomas:** This was a bit more rundown way back when I came here the first time.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Then, the staff is already starting the rebuilding process. We gotta find it and destroy it.

**Thomas:** Alright, here's the plan. Some of us will be doing distraction, others will be going the defensive or offensive and the last will go for the staff and Midnight Sparkle. I've already got the three groups all set up in my head.

**Edward:** Hey, you must have some critical thinking coming from you.

**Thomas:** Hey, I learned it from you. Now, onto the groups, for distraction: Percy, Pinkie, Gordon and Rainbow Dash, your speed can help distract her, along with Percy's teleporting. Pinkie's explosive sprinkles will keep her attention away from us.

**Rainbow Dash** & **Gordon:** You got it!

**Percy:** I won't let you down Thomas.

**Pinkie Pie:** Let's do this Percy-wercy. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** Good. For offensive & defensive: James, Henry, Fluttershy, Toby, Rarity & Applejack, Toby and Applejack, along with Henry and Fluttershy will provide the offense with their weapons and their powers. The same goes for James but Rarity will provide the defense with her shields to keep everyone safe.

**Applejack:** You darn right sugarcube, we'll put the hurt in Midnight.

**Henry:** You said it, causing so much grief over your disappearance Thomas.

**Fluttershy:** Yeah, it's too much for all of us to take.

**Toby:** I lost you once, and I won't lose you again.

**Rarity:** Most certainly Toby.

**James:** Don't worry Thomas, you can count on us to get the job done.

**Thomas:** Thanks you guys. Now for the rest of us, me, Sunset, Rebecca, Edward, Twilight, Nia and Emily will be the ones going full on to Midnight and try to destroy the Staff of Darkness.

**Edward:** Well said Thomas.

**Emily:** We won't let you down Thomas.

**Nia:** You're our leader Thomas, and we'll follow your orders.

**Rebecca:** You said it, oh I can't wait!

**Twilight Sparkle:** You've really have the qualities to be a fine leader Thomas, and we'll be right behind you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Twilight's right, no matter what happens, we'll be right by your side the whole way. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** Alright then, let's get into positions. Rainbooms and Steam Team, let's do this.

_So the three groups raced off to their respective positions. They find outcroppings to hide in as they wait for Midnight. They get their wish as Midnight floated into view as she observes the shrine with the Staff of Darkness in its holding place._

**Midnight Sparkle:** It won't be long now, soon all of Canterlot will become an extension of the Dark Dimension and there will be no one to stop me. (Laughs evilly)

_As Midnight is observing its handy work, she hears an explosion coming from her fortress, when the smoke cleared, it showed Pinkie smiling._

**Pinkie Pie:** LET'S PARTY!

**FIGHT**

_Just like that, Percy, Gordon, Rainbow and Pinkie raced out as Percy blasted her with his wrist blasters. She brought out her shield to block the blasts, until she fired beams of magic at them, but it missed due to Rainbow and Gordon's speed and Percy grabbing Pinkie and teleporting away. Once out of the way, Rainbow and Gordon make their first move._

**Rainbow Dash:** Eat this, you witch!

**Gordon:** You'll pay for what you did to Thomas.

_Gordon slammed his hammer at Midnight's head and Rainbow slashed her spear at her abdomen. She returned fire but their speed is proven to be a challenge._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Hold still, you puny runts!

**Rainbow Dash:** Not a chance, Pinkie now!

_Pinkie appeared and threw more sprinkles at her which explode and is waving her mace and it smacks it against her head, causing her to crash into the ground._

**Percy:** She's vulnerable, offense, defense now!

_Just like that, James, Rarity, Toby, Applejack, Fluttershy and Henry came out to attack Midnight. She growled and fire a beam of magic only for James to skate out of the way while Rarity brought out her shield to protect everyone._

**Rarity:** Go everyone, go!

_They spread out as the beam dissipated and she lowered her shield. James was skating towards Midnight as she fires more beams but he deflects them by swinging his ax._

**James:** This is for Thomas!

_He swung the ax down as it plunged into Midnight's shoulder, she screamed and grabbed James with the ax in hand and threw him across until he was caught by Henry's vines._

**James:** Whew, thanks Henry, I thought I was a goner.

**Henry:** No problem James, but the fight's not over yet.

**James:** You betcha, not by a longshot.

_Rarity came in with her scythe in hand, Midnight blasted more beams but the scythe blocks them as she swings it. Toby came in from behind and with his scythe, he swung and the blade cut one of her wings. She screams out as she crashes down. _

**Midnight Sparkle:** You will pay for that, tinderbox.

_She fired a beam of magic at him, as he uses the blade of the scythe to try to hold back the blast. He is slowly skidding not until she felt something poking her and it was the explosive darts, they exploded as she's sent flying and crash into a rock spire. _

**Fluttershy:** Bullseye. (Giggles)

**Applejack:** Nice job Fluttershy, now it's my turn.

_Applejack is now charging toward her as Toby brought up tree roots to hold her in place. Midnight noticed this as Applejack came in and punched her face back and forth._

**Applejack:** This is for the times you've mucked with us in Canterlot and this time you're gonna get it!

_Before she can lay another punch, Midnight broke free of one of her restraints and grabbed her with her hand._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Oh, I think not.

_She threw her into the ground as she crashed into the ground, Toby ran towards her._

**Toby:** You okay?

**Applejack:** I'm okay sugarcube.

**Midnight Sparkle:** But you won't be when I'm done with you.

_She powered herself up and disintegrated the tree root restraints from her remaining arm and legs. But that power up also healed her of her injuries. But she couldn't go far when she sees vines wrapping around her legs, she turned to see Henry being the one._

**Henry:** Sorry, but you're not going anywhere.

_The vines started swinging Midnight down and back as they bash her on the ground and then threw her across towards the center of the shrine. She groaned as she slowly got up to her feet, until she sees Emily, Twilight, Nia, Rebecca and Edward where the staff._

**Midnight Sparkle:** No! You won't destroy what I've accomplished!

**Nia:** Sorry, but we can't allow you to destroy ours just for you to revive yours, it's not right.

**Midnight Sparkle:** Then I'll just destroy you lot once again.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Not this time!

_She swung her spear at her, which hit her in the face and sends her crashing to the ground._

**Nia:** Go Thomas and Sunset, we'll hold her off.

**Thomas:** You got it.

_So Nia, Twilight, Edward, Rebecca and Emily raced off towards Midnight to hold her off. She fired more beams until Rebecca fired her sun beams at her to counteract. Edward then used his wrist blasters to fire at her to try to distract her to great effect. She fired another beam at him but Emily's katana sliced it and explode off to the side until she threw Shurikens at her until they explode and the sun beam blasting her and send her crashing into the wall. Nia fired explosive arrows at her until sending a wave of magic at them which they crash into the ground. Midnight is battered and bruised until she looked to see Thomas and Sunset and smirked. She flew off to hatch her scheme as Thomas and Sunset look at the Staff of Darkness._

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, all we do is destroy the Staff of Darkness and bye-bye Dark Dimension right.

**Thomas:** You said it, and Midnight Sparkle would be no more.

**Midnight Sparkle:** You sure about that puffball.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh no.

**Thomas:** Sunset, stay here, I'll deal with her.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Are you sure?

**Thomas:** I'm sure, I have a score to settle with her.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Okay, I trust you babe. (Kisses him) Good luck.

**Thomas:** Hey Midnight, you want me, follow me!

**Midnight Sparkle:** With pleasure.

_He ran out with Midnight following him. Sunset watch as he leads Midnight out of the way. She looked and noticed they're right in front of an archway, so she thought of an idea. She began to climb it as Thomas and Midnight are about to begin their fight._

**Midnight Sparkle:** I still can't believe after all this time; you have to betray me for your pathetic friends. But no matter, you will fall like the rest of them.

**Thomas:** I knew from the very beginning that I shouldn't trust you, but I did anyways and I paid the price. But now, ever since Sunset broke me free of your spell, I feel immense guilt over my actions and I'm determined to make it up by eliminating you and destroying the Staff of Darkness. Therefore, eliminating your reign of terror once and for all.

**Midnight Sparkle:** Oh, well isn't this sad. Not, (Chuckles evilly), it won't matter now. But let's cut to the chase shall we.

_She fired a beam of magic at him and Thomas used his knight sword to deflect the beam as it fired in a different direction. Thomas then tried to swing her sword at her, but she's too fast._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Oh no, no, no, I never said to use your sword. I wanna fight you at your most powerful.

**Thomas:** Alright now, if you want to fight me at my most powerful, well you got it.

_He fully powered himself in gold dust until he's glowing gold, his eyes are gold and his arms are gold. The others and Sunset stared in awe as they see at his most powerful._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Well now, isn't this a surprise, but it won't help you for long.

**Thomas:** Just stop chatting and let's fight.

_That made her mad as she charges her beam and fires at him, and the same goes for Thomas as the beams collided. Neither side seem to go as the beam collides until she smirked and her eyes shot out electricity. The beams exploded which made Thomas skid back and Midnight shot electricity from her hands and at Thomas which he tried his hardest to try not to feel the pain._

**Midnight Sparkle:** You know something Thomas, I did say I was deciding if I should spare some of the civilians in your town and they'll be my dark slaves while you get to watch and stay with me as my personal soldier. But now, you betrayed me and joined your pathetic friends, now I'm considered getting rid of them, just for you to watch and witness their last dying breath. Won't that be sweet.

**Thomas:** (Groans) You will do no such thing Midnight Sparkle. I won't stop fighting until my dying breath. I have a goal, to protect every single person, pony or engine I care about no matter what, to protect those I love so much, to protect the places I live in. No matter the obstacle, I'll overcome it and make sure I conquer it. Besides, there's something you completely forgot.

**Midnight Sparkle:** What's that?

**Thomas:** I always have backup in the least likely of spaces. Say hello to my friend, Sunset Shimmer!

_She turned to see Sunset up at the arch, until she jumped off with her sword right towards her and stabbed her in the stomach._

**Sunset Shimmer:** You took my boyfriend; you will never rob anyone of anything ever again.

_She sliced into Midnight's torso, which shot out purple light as she screamed until it consumed her and disappeared. Sunset then started falling until Thomas caught her using his gold dust. Sunset opened her eyes and saw she isn't flat on the ground._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, nice save babe. And, (Giggles), this kinda tickles. (Giggles)

**Thomas:** No problem Sunset.

_He gently lowered her to the ground and released her. Thomas and Sunset reunited as they stare in each other's eyes. Then, Sunset backed up which Thomas arch an eyebrow._

**Thomas:** Where are you going Sunset?

**Pinkie Pie:** THOMAS!

**Thomas:** Oh no.

_Pinkie came in and jumped onto Thomas in an embrace, followed by Rarity, Rainbow, Twilight, Fluttershy and finally Applejack. The weight is making Thomas' legs buckle but he's able to hold them in the embrace. Sunset chuckled at what they're doing._

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) Hey, take it easy guys, otherwise you'll break my legs.

**Pinkie Pie:** Sorry about that Thomas, but we're all just worried about you since you were going after Midnight Sparkle. We thought you weren't gonna make it.

**Rarity:** Pinkie's right darling, we're all worried about you. But seeing you survive that, we're just glad you're safe and sound.

_The girls get off of Thomas, as Sunset walked over to Thomas, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. The others cheered as they celebrate their victory against Midnight Sparkle until Percy and James came towards him._

**Percy:** You did it Thomas, you defeated Midnight Sparkle and now, no more of her dark power will corrupt Canterlot.

**James:** Yes, well there's still the deal with the Staff of Darkness right there, we need to destroy it. But there's one other problem, how the heck do we get back.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Ooh, I didn't think of that. When we came here, it was just a random portal, no statue with it.

**Thomas:** Hmm, there is another way to get back home. I've seen Lady create portals of gold dust when she needs to get here or to Equestria. So, if I know right, I think I could generate a portal similar to what she does.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You never created a portal before Thomas, are you sure you can do this.

**Thomas:** I have to, I need to concentrate and will go from there. You got to trust me on this.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I trust you babe, I trust you with my life.

**Thomas:** Thanks Sunset.

_So they back up a little so that Thomas could have some room. He closed his eyes as his arms powered up with gold dust. After several hand movements, he created the portal back home._

**Rainbow Dash:** Awesome!

**James:** Canterlot, home sweet home.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well now, let's get back home shall we.

_So they each went through the portal, and the last to go in was Sunset and Thomas._

**Thomas:** You go Sunset; I just have to destroy the Staff of Darkness.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright, be careful.

**Thomas:** I'll be careful Sunset.

_They share one last kiss before Sunset went through the portal. Thomas looked at the Staff of Darkness still in its holding place. He raised his arm and started powering it up with gold dust. He then fired it at the staff which exploded as the shrine slowly started crumbling. That's his cue to leave as he stepped into the portal. Meanwhile, back in Canterlot, there's victory being held as the giant chunks of land are being sucked back in the portal which the residents started cheering. Then, they see another portal open up, at first they're on edge, until they see each member of the Mane 7 and Steam Team step through which made them all ecstatic seeing them return. Sunset stepped in next and finally, someone they never expected, Thomas steps through. The crowd was wide-eyed and shocked seeing Thomas return. Thomas used his hand to close the portal and when he looked at the crowd, he sorta understood their wide-eyed expressions knowing that he's back._

**Thomas:** Umm, (Clears throat), I'm sure you can guess that I'm back, after all these years. But, I promise, I'll explain everything.

**Rosie:** THOMAS!

**Thomas:** Oh brother, not again.

_He sees Juniper Montage and Rosie rushing towards him and embracing him, making Thomas topple over. During the embrace, Rosie was crying and Thomas knows she misses him._

**Juniper Montage:** What happened to you Thomas?

**Thomas:** (Groans) Like I said, I'll explain everything.

**Flash Sentry:** Need a hand.

**Thomas:** Thanks Flash.

**Ashima:** Oh Thomas, I'm glad you're safe, you really had us worried for you.

**Thomas:** Ashima! Well, what a surprise, so nice to see you again. It's been awhile, but like you said, I promise I'll explain everything.

**Flash Sentry:** By the way, who was that figure that was mysteriously cloaked and did a number on those officers. I'm not trying to accuse everyone 'cause I trust everyone here and on Sodor.

_Thomas knows what he's talking about, which made him worried if he should tell him, but Sunset came in to help him out._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well Flash, it's hard to imagine but it was Thomas who did that. He was under a spell from Midnight Sparkle and turned him into her personal soldier, but like he said, he'll tell you everything.

**Flash Sentry:** Well, uhh, that's a shocker. But hey, at least you're back to your normal self.

**Thomas:** Thanks Flash.

**Pinkie Pie:** The gang's back together at last. Let's have a party!

**Applejack:** Party at my place if you like.

**Pinkie Pie:** That'll do, who's invited!

**Duck, Oliver, Philip, Ryan, Rosie, Juniper Montage, Donald** & **Douglas, Flash Sentry, Caitlin, Connor, Ashima** & **Trixie:** I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I!

**Starlight Glimmer:** Got room for one more on your little party.

**Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy** & **Rarity:** Starlight! Starlight! Starlight! Starlight! Starlight! Starlight! Starlight!

**Starlight Glimmer:** What did I miss?

**Sunset Shimmer:** We'll tell you all about it at the party, trust me, you're gonna wanna hear it.

_As they prepare for the party, meanwhile, in the Dark Dimension, it's completely destroyed and the same for the shrine. Purple light and magic started swirling around, and Midnight Sparkle came back. But now, she sees her home in total dismay._

**Midnight Sparkle:** (Growls) Curse the Mane 7 and Steam Team for destroying my home. I will have my revenge and they will be dealt with personally.

**Diesel 10:** You think you had it bad, just be glad you're not in my shoes.

_She turned to see Diesel 10 staring at her. She glared and powered up her hands._

**Midnight Sparkle:** Who are you?

**Diesel 10:** Just call me a friend, and I have a proposition for you that I think you're gonna like, in regards to the Mane 7 and the Steam Team.

**Midnight Sparkle:** Okay, I'm listening.

_What is Diesel 10's intentions for Midnight, we won't know. Meanwhile, at Applejack's place, as the party was being decorated, Thomas told everyone what had happened to him when he was gone, with the assistance of Sunset to help him out. They were in shock that Thomas has been through so much, but after hearing that, they're fully supportive of their friend. When the party comes on, the Mane 7 are dressed for the occasion. Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity & Fluttershy wore dresses from the Friendship Games. Pinkie and Twilight wore dresses from Twilight under the Stars. And Sunset has got a new dress she had in her closet and has her hair ready for the party (from Spring Breakdown)._

_\- The dress reaches to just above her ankles, its covered in red and yellow splotches just like her hair, a gap around the neck line and she has the sun setting necklace that Thomas gave her, the sleeves are translucent orange as they stop at her wrists and she has a dark orange strap in the middle with her cutie mark as her buckle_

**BG Music: Pitbull- Freedom**

_The party was a hit, everyone is having fun from dancing, snacking and even chatting away as music is being played. Meanwhile, Thomas was sitting in the middle of the backyard while looking at the stars as a full moon shone brightly down on him. For the first time, he felt like he was in peace as he gazed into the night sky, Sunset came up to him and sat done next to him._

**Thomas:** Oh hey Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Thomas, I thought you wanna have fun at the party, it's all for you.

**Thomas:** I know, but I feel like getting outside for some fresh air, to alleviate myself from all the trouble I've been up to.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yeah, I guess that's true.

**Thomas:** I really like your dress.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, thanks Thomas. But back to what I was talking about, you really have been through so much during the past weeks.

**Thomas:** Yeah, I have. I mean, I thought I was completely dead from my fight with Adagio, but somehow, my gold dust kept me alive, along with your words. I thought I wasn't gonna make it. And frankly, I've worried the crap out of you, you've been crying to your heart's content missing me for who knows how long. I'm sorry that I worried you like that.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's okay Thomas, and I totally forgive you.

**Thomas:** Thanks Sunset, though it is hard to believe that I went down the path of evil again. I nearly hurt not just you, but Percy, Emily and my friends. I thought I would never forgive myself, but you and everyone else were there to help me and I couldn't be anymore prouder. Midnight Sparkle is vanquished, all because of our teamwork and the strength of friendship. Though, I almost feel like I should be living with this guilt.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, don't blame yourself. That wasn't you making those actions, it was Midnight who was doing this, not you. The past is the past, and we look forward to a better future. Besides, we're all here for you if you need us Thomas.

**Thomas:** Thanks Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You know, for a night like this, it really is beautiful. I wonder what the next few days will provide.

**Thomas:** You may be right, though I do have a question that's been bogging in my head.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What's that?

_Thomas stood up and Sunset followed suite as they face each other._

**Thomas:** What if Midnight Sparkle comes back and decides to take control of me again.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, that will never happen under my watch, and I'll be right by your side the whole way, and the same goes for your friends. Though, what you said about Adagio, I do have a score to settle with her.

**Thomas:** Yeah, can't argue with that. Can I ask you something?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Sure.

**Thomas:** Sunset, I can't thank you enough for all you did for me. You saved and released me from Midnight's control and helped me get back on track. You brought so much light in my darkness and I love you so much for it. You're not just my little ray of sunshine, but my sweet and beautiful blazing phoenix.

_Sunset gasped in delight after hearing what Thomas said to her, she runs up to him and forcefully hugs him as he falls to the ground as she started kissing him all over his face._

**Thomas:** (Laughs) Sunset, stop it. Cut it out! (Laughs) That tickles! (Laughs)

_After a lot of kisses, Sunset closed her eyes and snuggled up against Thomas' neck, Thomas hugs her and puts one of his hands on her hair. Sunset noticed which made her a bit stunned and made her blush deeply as she looks at Thomas._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Do you like how my hair feels Thomas.

_Thomas nodded to her as the two stared in silence. _

**Sunset Shimmer: **I love you Thomas.

**Thomas: **I love you too Sunset.

_Then Sunset leans towards Thomas, as the two close their eyes and kissed on the lips. They slowly continue kissing as the night sky glows with the appearance of a meteor shower. This was truly a night they'll remember forever. Later in the night, Thomas and Sunset were back in their house. Thomas was in the bathroom after taking a shower, he had a towel wrapped around his midsection as he dries himself with another towel and looking at himself in the mirror. Then, out of nowhere, gold dust swirled around his arm and shot out the arm blade that he had when he was once evil, only this time it's just to silver._

**Thomas:** How long did I HAVE this?!

_It then disappeared, Thomas is still in shock, but whistled to himself to keep him from seeing that. Once Thomas is dressed in his PJs, he walked out of the bathroom and head to the bedroom where Sunset is to enjoy a good night's sleep._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Thomas  
2\. Pinkie Pie  
3\. Sunset Shimmer  
4\. Rebecca  
5\. Rarity  
6\. Spike  
7\. Rainbow Dash  
8\. James  
9\. Emily  
10\. Pinkie Pie  
11\. Toby  
12\. Nia  
13\. Edward  
14\. Applejack  
15\. Gordon  
16\. Henry  
17\. Twilight Sparkle  
18\. Midnight Sparkle  
19\. Fluttershy  
20\. Ryan  
21\. Duck  
22\. Oliver  
23\. Norman  
24\. Boco  
25\. Den  
26\. Dart  
27\. Rosie  
28\. Philip  
29\. Juniper Montage  
30\. Flash Sentry  
31\. Donald  
32\. Douglas  
33\. Caitlin  
34\. Connor  
35\. Trixie  
36\. Starlight Glimmer  
37\. Diesel 10


	74. Chapter 70

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 5: Beginning of the Invasion**

**Episode 9 (70): Message from Equestria**

_It has been two days since Midnight's apparent attack on Canterlot trying to turn it into an extension of the Dark Dimension. But thanks to the interference of the Mane 7 and Steam Team, and the returning of their "fallen" leader, Thomas. Now that everything is back to the way it is, Canterlot can rest easy. Rainbow Dash and Gordon were in their morning jog, Toby and Applejack were busy doing early farm chores before they meet up with their friends. The rest of the Mane 7 and Steam Team were just getting their mornings started. One pair in particular, Thomas and Sunset have just started their morning. They each still had their pajamas on, as they get breakfast ready for them, until suddenly, Thomas' arm blade popped out startling them both._

**Thomas:** (Growls) This happens almost every time, I've been trying my hardest to keep this thing under control, but it just won't stay still. So much for my morning.

_Sunset noticed this and decided to approach him. She gently grabbed his arm and began massaging it with her fingers to help comfort while speaking to him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, it's okay Thomas. I'm sure you'll be able to control your arm blade. I mean, I haven't told you this, but one time, our powers got so out of control in the school, we tried so many ways to try to tone them down and we realized, if we stop using our powers, they won't go out of control. When you were evil, you kinda overused your arm blade, so that's why.

**Thomas:** I guess that does make some sense. But I'll try to stop using my new blade.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Besides babe, I think I kinda like your new arm blade, it makes you more striking than last time. But, you're still the same, handsome, caring and loving boyfriend I ever have. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Thanks Sunset.

_Sunset walked behind Thomas, wrapped her arms around his waist and put her chin on his shoulder as she stared at him with half-lid eyes._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I really missed this, the loving interaction, your touch on my skin, your voice and your kisses. I really missed that coming from you.

**Thomas:** Well, you can be sure that you'll be seeing a lot more interactions with me in the long run.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, I'm definitely gonna be waiting for that babe, just give me the signal and I'll come in.

_She stared at him with lustful eyes and kissed him on the lips as they stay that way for a few minutes. Thomas went a bit giddy and hugged Sunset for comfort, she blushed and followed his embrace. They soon break as they started breakfast. For a while, their morning remains normal. Sunset and Thomas were walking to Twilight's house while holding hands. They see Henry and Fluttershy along with Rebecca feeding the squirrels, Pinkie and Percy having fun with balloons and Rainbow and Gordon busy sparing with their weapons. The two stopped to look at their friends._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I see you guys are having fun in this fine morning.

**Percy:** You bet we are Sunset, this morning has been a living breeze, no more Dark Dimension, no more Midnight Sparkle and we have Thomas back with us.

**Pinkie Pie:** You said it Percy-wercy. (Kisses his cheek) But it's also nice to see Starlight back with us.

**Fluttershy:** Now that you mention Starlight, what has she been doing in Equestria.

**Gordon:** I think from what I concur that she's helping with the princess, she might've had duties to fulfill in her castle.

**Henry:** That might be true, though it's still got me curious on what she's up to.

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, I wonder where she is.

**Rebecca:** Well, she did say she wants to hang with Twilight and Edward.

**Percy:** Then let's go there, I'm sure James and Toby, along with Rarity and Applejack will be able to meet her in her house. Speaking of which, I've heard Nia is visiting Emily at the boutique, maybe those two will meet at the boutique.

**Thomas:** Well that's a relief, I was wondering where she was, but at least she's safe.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, shall we all head over there.

**Henry:** We'll be there in no time, just got to take care of a few things.

**Thomas:** Gotcha. We'll see you guys there.

_As the two continue walking to Twilight's house, far away, they didn't realize a pair of eyes were watching the two and kept herself hidden so that she won't be revealed. When the two get to the boutique, they see Emily and Nia step out but something is attached to Emily's shirt, it was the number 12._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey Emily, is that a new attachment for your shirt.

**Emily:** It is, I forgot to tell you that I got myself a #12, so Rarity did the honor on putting in my number, isn't this amazing.

**Thomas:** Wow, it really looks good on you.

**Emily:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Thomas, you're too sweet. (Kisses his cheek)

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) I must say Thomas; I think you look really cute dating someone like Emily.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Uhh, well….

**Emily:** (Giggles) It's okay, Thomas. I won't steal you away from Sunset. But I promise I'll take care of you if Sunset has other plans.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'll keep that in mind Emily, but for right now, where's Rarity and James. We were hoping to go to Twilight's to see Starlight.

**James:** Did somebody say James!

_They heard revving of engines' as they see the red Corvette car roll up to them. Thomas rolled his eyes knowing it was James._

**James:** What is it that requires my attention, my friends.

**Thomas:** James, since when did you get a driver's license.

**James:** Simple, Rarity knows some people who are experienced driving teachers, so she took me in and after some time, I passed the driving test.

**Nia:** Well, that's a first for us.

**Emily:** You and me both Nia.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, glad you're here. We were all hoping we go to Twilight's house to see Starlight. We have a lot to catch up on.

**Rarity:** Well, what are we waiting for darlings, let's roll on over to Twilight's and see Starlight, I miss that girl.

**James:** Care to join us?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Uhh, I don't think we'll be able to fit in there since this is a two-seater.

**James:** Yeah, I guess you're right. We'll see you there.

_So James and Rarity drove off as the others walked to the house by foot. When they arrive at Twilight's house, they see Toby and Applejack waiting for them._

**Applejack:** Well, look what we have here, looks like the gang has arrived.

**Toby:** You said it partner.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey you two, how's everything back at the farm.

**Applejack:** Ehh, same as usual Sunset, cows being milked, grain fed the chickens, slop for pigs, the what's-it. But, it's all sailing from here.

**Sunset Shimmer:** At least that's nice. Come on, let's see Twilight.

_They soon came across Twilight's house, Sunset knocked the door and waited for an answer. They soon got it with Edward answering the door._

**Edward:** Hello you guys, please come in. We've been expecting you.

_They entered the house and they see Starlight and Twilight while Spike is in bed sleeping._

**Starlight Glimmer:** Hey you guys, it's good to see you again after some time.

**Thomas:** It sure has been Starlight.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Thomas?! Is that you?!

**Thomas:** Yes, it's me. I'm back.

_Starlight ran up to him and gave him a giant bear hug as she squeezed him._

**Starlight Glimmer:** Oh my goodness, I never thought in my life I'll be able to see you again! But now, you're back from the dead, I couldn't be anymore happy.

**Thomas:** (Groans) Starlight, I can't breathe.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Whoops, sorry about that.

_Emily, Sunset, Twilight and Fluttershy giggled at Thomas trying to breathe while being squeezed. Starlight released him as Emily and Sunset came to help him out._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Giggles) I guess I forgot to tell you Thomas, is that Starlight tends to be a really good hugger. Warning forgotten. (Giggles)

**Emily:** You learn something new every day.

**Twilight Sparkle:** On that note, I agree with you. Why don't we head to the living room, we've got a lot to catch up on?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Sounds good to me.

_So they all gathered to the living room to talk about what's been going on during their adventures._

**Emily:** So, what's been going on with you Starlight.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Well, after Thomas' "death", I did tell Princess Twilight the news. She's devastated, but me, Spike, Cadence, Shining, Lady and even her friends were all there to help her. But, now that Thomas is back, I might need to tell her the news when we get back. But other than that, nothing else happened.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Really, nothing going on around Equestria.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Nothing too serious, if I remember correctly.

_This left Sunset curious, but decides not to say anything at the moment. _

**Starlight Glimmer:** So, what's been going on with you guys.

**Pinkie Pie:** Boy, have we got a story to tell you. Strap yourself in, because this is gonna be a rocky ride.

**Edward:** Let's try not to overwhelm her okay Pinkie.

**Spike:** (Yawns) Trust me, my brain hurts just hearing her speak, no offense Pinkie.

**Pinkie Pie:** None taken.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Call me curious but I noticed you all have all sorts of swords, spears, all sorts of weapons. Why is that?

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, ever since Thomas was gone, Sunset's drive for him was so extreme that we all went to Hiro's dojo, where we were ambushed by his friends. They were trying to test us and they were, so they took us under their wing and train us in not just Kung Fu, but training us to use these powerful weapons which was awesome if I do say so myself.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Wow, that's amazing. I wonder what kind of weapon I would get if I was in your training session.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You may never know, Hiro and his friends usually think of a particular weapon that could suit you well.

**Gordon:** Well, at first, some of us weren't too pleased with their assigned weapon. Like I was, forgot to mention this to you being kept to myself for most of the time. I've had a hard time swinging this large hammer, at first I thought it was newfangled nonsense, something new that'll only get in the way, but as time goes on, my teacher Boco has helped me wield it and use it to great effect.

_(During their training, Gordon was training with Boco on how to use his hammer, but he was having trouble with it, from being a bit heavy, swinging it too wildly and the weight bringing him down)_

**Gordon:** Ugh, this is ridiculous, at first I thought this hammer would be quite useful. But it just turns into newfangled nonsense, it's disgraceful.

**Boco:** Come on Gordon, you have to try harder. You're being too reckless with it, hence why the hammer is swinging you about and not cooperating. You need to adjust to your hammer's limitations and use it to your advantage.

**Gordon:** (Sighs) I guess so. But I want to try again.

**Boco:** That's the spirit my friend. Now then, let's begin.

_(So with that, Gordon tried again to use his hammer, with the help of Boco's teachings. And with time, the trainings were a success)_

**Starlight Glimmer:** Wow, that's actually really cool.

**Henry:** That's a bit interesting on your side.

**Gordon:** Like I said, I like to keep it to myself.

**Toby:** Well, now that Rainbow explained a part of our story, allow me to tell you one part of the story. Hiro, not only trained us in Kung Fu and did weapon training, but he did warn us of an incoming threat that is heading its way. His intentions were to steal a dark weapon and bring it to the Dark Dimension, where it would restore her home, and the ruler of the dimension is Midnight Sparkle.

**Starlight Glimmer:** MIDNIGHT SPARKLE?! I thought we defeated her.

**Twilight Sparkle:** That's what we thought to, but she survived and is now in her home. But it was falling apart, so she needs assistance to gather the dark weapon, known as the Staff of Darkness, to help revive her home and use it to spread into Canterlot, so that it'll become part of her home.

**Starlight Glimmer:** That doesn't cool, like at all. Wait, who was her assistance.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It was kinda unexpected. Thomas?

**Thomas:** I don't know Sunset, what if she doesn't like it.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You don't have to tell her if you don't want to.

**Thomas:** No, it's okay. She needs to know this, and I trust her as a friend.

**Starlight Glimmer:** What is it?

**Thomas:** The truth, that assistance that Midnight required was me, I was still knocked unconscious when I arrived at the Dark Dimension. She came to me and revived me, at first she told me the only way out of the Dark Dimension is to stay with her. But I didn't trust her, and I have a right to, but I'll be stuck in here if I don't trust her. So I did, and that's when she told me the history of her home and her mission to revive it. Now I know I shouldn't trust her, but her magic is too powerful cause I was stuck in engine form and I fell under her spell and she transformed me into Nemesis Thomas, a ruthless soldier who will do anything for her. I even have to fight my friends just to get the staff for her and nearly caused the end of Canterlot if it weren't for Percy and Sunset to stop me. But I'm determined to make up my mistakes.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Whoa, that's uhh, that's real heavy. But, at least you have your friends to help support you after your big mistake. Much like a certain somepony who helped me down my path.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That "somepony" is Princess Twilight right?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Right on the money. So, what else happened?

**Edward:** Well, after the Kung Fu and weapon training, along with the Nemesis Thomas encounter, no offense Thomas.

**Thomas:** None taken. (Chuckles, whispers) Reminds me of you when they said no offense after the, you know.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Snickers) That's actually a reasonable comparison Tommy. (Chuckles)

**Thomas:** Okay, what's that supposed to mean, a nickname.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh what babe, don't like your sweet, little nickname.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Uhh, no offense, but I think my friends would probably tease me on and on. I'll accept it, just don't use too often, Sunny.

_Sunset smirked and playfully punched his arm._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, this conversation isn't over after this, trust me Thomas.

**Gordon:** (Clears throat) Are you two lovebirds done now.

_Thomas and Sunset noticed most of their friends are staring at them, while James, Pinkie, Percy and Twilight try to contain their giggles._

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Oops, sorry guys, continue Edward.

**Edward:** Thank you Sunset, and I forgive you. Where was I, oh yes, during our trek, we had to cross an old wooden bridge, swing across a crocodile lake, jump over a river, carefully step across a mud pit and climb a rock jetty. All that to get to a mountain that's holding the Staff of Darkness, at first we thought it was as simple as we thought, but there's one more obstacle that stood in our way, a legion of undead warriors that were protectors of the staff and we have to fight them to get it. Our victory was short-lived when Nemesis Thomas came to take it. And I'm pretty sure he told you his side of the story.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Yeah, Thomas did tell me that. But geez, Thomas has gotten it worse that I have. I can't imagine stooping this low like him.

**Nia:** But at least Thomas is now a better person, and is determined to make things right.

**Thomas:** Thanks Nia.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, the last bit of the story was our fight to completely eradicate Midnight Sparkle. Since her conquest has just about started, we think our best course of action is to head to the Dark Dimension through the statue. At first, we weren't sure if it could transport us there, but turns out it dead. A few of us did admit that it looked beautiful, sort of, even if it contained dark magic. So, we followed Thomas since he's been to the Dark Dimension before and told us that the staff is being kept at the shrine which is the source of its power. We know now that we need to get to the shrine and destroy the staff.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Man, I'm a bit jealous that I didn't get to stay for the fun, but duty calls in Equestria.

**Emily:** That's fair enough, so while we were journeying to the shrine, we kinda were stopped by Midnight's minions that tried to stop us, but we're determined to get there. So, our only option, is to fight our way, and it was surprisingly easy given that the minions are basically shadow mist.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Shadow mist? Hmm, reminds me of the Pony of Shadows, strange. But that's just a minor theory, anyway, what else happened.

**James:** Well, we finally arrived at the shrine and low and behold, we have to face the big, bad witch herself. Thomas came up with a brilliant strategy, some of us being the distraction, others going on the offensive/defensive and he and the rest try to defeat Midnight and destroy the staff. I tell you, it's absolutely beautiful for the rest of us to take our revenge on Midnight for twisting Thomas' mind.

**Gordon:** Quite right James, revenge tasted so sweet.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Man, you guys must be that mad when taking it out on Midnight.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Believe me Starlight, no one wanted more revenge than me for turning my boyfriend into an evil monster. But we managed to defeat her and are back home safe and sound.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Thank goodness, at least Princess Twilight and the other princesses would hear the good news.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Why don't we go there and tell her the good news.

**Tempest Shadow:** I'm afraid it's not that possible.

_The group looked to the door and saw it was open, revealing a figure, it was Tempest Shadow, wearing almost armor-like clothing lined with neon blue and some of her clothing had symbols of the Storm King. Her skin is dark magenta and her hair is dark pink styled like a mohawk. and on her face is a scar on one of her eyes. Rainbow saw the symbols and glared as she, James, Gordon and Twilight raised their weapons at her, but Starlight came in between them._

**Starlight Glimmer:** Wait, stop! Lower your weapons!

**Rainbow Dash:** Why should we?! She's affiliated with the Storm King!

**Tempest Shadow:** I can assure you all, I no longer serve that malicious monster anymore. I want you all to trust me on this.

**Gordon:** How so, how can we know we can trust you.

**Tempest Shadow:** What I'm about to tell you is confidential information that me and Starlight have held until this point. Ponyville and Canterlot have been taken over.

**Sunset Shimmer:** What, that's impossible. Who would do this? (Gasps) Discord, Sombra, who is it?!

**Tempest Shadow:** Take a seat everyone, you need to hear this.

_So they all sat down with Tempest facing them as they listen to what she needs to say._

**Tempest Shadow:** Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tempest Shadow, and as Rainbow said, I was affiliated with the Storm King. Trying to capture the princesses and drain them off their magic to fuel the Storm King's staff. I'll admit, I did a foolish thing to serve him and I regret every bit of it. But Princess Twilight showed me the light in my dark path and I couldn't have done it without her.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Whoa, she really did that for you.

**Tempest Shadow:** Yes, indeed, and I'm totally grateful for that. As for you guys, you must be Sunset Shimmer. Twilight has told me about you, the good and the bad, but I can assure you, you have my trust since we were in the same shoes.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's an honor to meet you Tempest, and thank you for trusting me.

**Tempest Shadow:** Your welcome, and I assume this is the famous Seam Team that Starlight was talking about.

**Thomas:** Yes, that's right. I'm Thomas, the leader of the team, and this is Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia & Rebecca.

**Edward, Gordon, Henry, Percy, James, Rebecca, Toby, Emily** & **Nia:** Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

**Tempest Shadow:** It's an honor to meet you guys. I've heard some great things about you from Starlight, from your fight against the Diesels and fighting your demon brother Thomas. I must say, it takes real courage and bravery to face them.

**Thomas:** Thanks, it's a bit of a day-to-day basis when it comes to our share of villains.

**Tempest Shadow:** Starlight also told me of what happened to you on your fight against this Adagio character.

**Thomas:** Yeah, I really don't need to relive that memory and I hope you didn't….

**Tempest Shadow:** It's okay, I've heard everything. Good job on the redemption arc.

**Thomas:** Thanks. Now, you did say that you have some confidential information in regards to Ponyville and Canterlot.

**Tempest Shadow:** I've told this to Starlight, but I haven't told you, Sunset and the Steam Team, I hope you girls understand.

**Applejack:** We understand sugarcube.

**Tempest Shadow:** Thank you. Now what I'm about to reveal to you is in your best intention to follow those orders, is that clear Sunset and the rest of you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Yes, Tempest we understand. And I'm sure the rest of us will understand.

**Tempest Shadow:** Excellent, now, I think I've told you that Ponyville and Canterlot have been taken over by an equally deadly force, one I think Starlight has experienced with.

**Percy:** And what force is that?

**Starlight Glimmer:** The Changelings.

**Sunset Shimmer:** That's impossible. Twilight told me that all the changelings have been redeemed, why are they striking Canterlot and Ponyville.

**Starlight Glimmer:** They are redeemed, but some rogue changelings have captured them, deemed them as traitors of their hive. What's worse, their queen has returned: Chrysalis.

**James:** (Shudders) Isn't she the bug pony that tried to sabotage Twilight's brothers' wedding.

**Starlight Glimmer:** From what she told me, yes, but Chrysalis is back and badder than ever. She found rogue changelings far beyond Ponyville that live to serve her. She has captured every single one of my friends, the residents of both Canterlot and Ponyville and Celestia and Luna, but no sign of Cadence and Shining Armor. We need to get there now to the Crystal Empire, Cadence has already moved the portal from Twilight's castle to her castle to keep it safe from the changelings' clutches. Not only that, but Cadence has enlisted help from some special allies that will help ensure our fight to stop her, including Lady.

**Thomas:** Lady? She's not captured.

**Tempest Shadow:** Apparently yes, when the changelings tried to capture her, she proved too powerful for them to take on, claiming they never seen an alicorn this powerful before them, more powerful than the princesses in Equestria.

**Gordon:** Probably has something to do with the gold dust she has inside her. I bet that's why they haven't come close to capturing her.

**Starlight Glimmer:** At least that's a good thing, she'll be our best asset for the resistance. But we can't do this without your help, please Sunset and the Steam Team, will you help us stop Chrysalis and her forces.

**Thomas:** You can count on us to help you with your mission Starlight, we promise we won't let you down.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Thanks you guys, Tempest, you're gonna be in for a shock when you see their transformation, especially Thomas, trust me.

**Tempest Shadow:** I'll keep your word for it. For right now, we must go, there's no time to loose.

_So they each walked out of the house as they head to the portal with their weapons in hand. When they arrive, Sunset and the Steam Team said their goodbyes to Twilight and the others, but assured them that they'll be back. They all gathered in a group hug and exchanged last minute kisses for their girlfriends. _

**Thomas:** Girls, I can't thank you enough for everything you did for me. You brought so much happiness, laughter and I will remain forever grateful for me in the long run. I won't be gone but I'll return once we finish taking out Chrysalis' invasion.

_The girls were so happy that they approached Thomas and gave him a group hug, Thomas returned the embrace and even shed a few tears._

**Thomas: **I really love you guys.

_Then, by complete surprise, Rarity, Fluttershy and even Twilight leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made Thomas slightly blush._

**Rarity:** And we love you too, Thomas darling.

**Applejack: **You go get them changelings partner.

**Rainbow Dash: **Yeah, show them you don't muck with the likes of you guys.

_Tempest and Starlight entered first, followed by each member of the Steam Team, leaving Sunset and Thomas left._

**Thomas:** We'll be back before you know it.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Be careful you guys and be safe.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't worry, we will.

_The two grabbed their hands and stepped through the portal to Equestria. For what seem like a minute, Thomas came rushing back and giving them one last hug as they return the embrace. Thomas shed a few tears while doing this._

**Thomas: **Sorry, I just have this urge to give you this last hug.

**Applejack: **It's perfectly okay sugarcube. Now, I think the others are waiting for you.

_Thomas agreed with her as he waved goodbye as he stepped into the portal for a second time._

_To be continued….._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Thomas  
2\. Sunset Shimmer  
3\. Percy  
4\. Pinkie Pie  
5\. Fluttershy  
6\. Gordon  
7\. Henry  
8\. Rainbow Dash  
9\. Rebecca  
10\. Emily  
11\. James  
12\. Nia  
13\. Rarity  
14\. Applejack  
15\. Toby  
16\. Edward  
17\. Starlight Glimmer  
18\. Twilight Sparkle  
19\. Spike  
20\. Boco  
21\. Tempest Shadow


	75. Chapter 71

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 5: Beginning of the Invasion**

**Episode 10 (71): A New Threat Emerges**

_In Equestria, what was thought be peaceful, now is in chaos as rogue changelings start flying all around Ponyville and Canterlot as they staged their takeover. But in the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadence was pacing around hoping to see Starlight and Tempest again. Shining came in as he pushed Flurry Heart in a carriage._

**Princess Cadence:** Oh, they should be back by now. We need the help we can get if we're gonna stop the changelings.

**Shining Armor:** Don't you worry Cadence, I'm sure Starlight will get the necessary help we need.

**Princess Cadence:** I hope you're right Shining. I'm just glad we managed to bring the portal here, otherwise the changelings will invade the human world.

**Shining Armor:** Can't argue with that.

_Flurry giggled at the two of them, which they smiled. Then, they hear the portal starting acting up. They approach the portal as they wait for who's coming in. They see Starlight and Tempest stepping out. What came as unexpected for the couple was the Steam Team stepping out of the portal, and later Thomas and Sunset stepping out._

**Shining Armor:** Well now, did not expect those guys.

**Princess Cadence:** Same here, but I'm curious. Tempest, it's good to see you.

**Tempest Shadow:** The same to you Cadence.

**Princess Cadence:** Call me curious Tempest, but who did you bring with you. I've never seen them before.

**Lady:** They are the famous Steam Team I was telling you about. Sorry for the unexpected arrival, but I just wanna see this for myself.

**Princess Cadence:** Really now, so you're the famous Steam Team.

**Thomas:** We sure are, and you must be Princess Cadence. Sunset has told us about you.

**Princess Cadence:** Indeed, I am, and who are you.

**Thomas:** I'm Thomas, and these are my friends: Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia & Rebecca.

**Shining Armor:** Well now, it certainly is nice to meet you all.

**Edward:** You must be Shining Armor, it's nice to meet you as well.

**Shining Armor:** Indeed, I am, what good things have you heard from me.

**Gordon:** From what Sunset has told us, you were one of the highest regarded guards serving in Canterlot Castle, and was tasked to put up a shield to keep the castle safe from incoming threats.

**Shining Armor:** Spot on Gordon. You know, I can see you as a member of the Canterlot Royal Guard if you like.

**Gordon:** I'll keep that in mind.

_Emily looked at what Shining has, she became and approached it. She looked inside it and was wide-eyed. It was a little baby alicorn who was trying to get comfortable, until she sees her and started giggling and bringing her tiny legs up just barely touching her._

**Emily:** (Gasps) Aww, aren't you just the cutest little baby I've ever seen. Who is this little cutie?

**Princess Cadence:** This is my little baby Flurry Heart.

**Emily:** Well, hello Flurry Heart, coochie-coochie-coo. Aren't you so cute, yes you are, oh yes you are.

_Flurry Heart giggled and squealed as Emily tickled her belly. She certainly likes Emily very much. The rest of the Steam Team spread out as they look at the rest of the castle._

**James:** (Whistles) Man, just look at that view. You can see the entire town from here.

**Rebecca:** Yeah, I totally agree with you James. The view is magnificent.

**Henry:** This is certainly a magnificent structure that this castle is built from. Completely made of crystal, remarkable.

**Percy:** And there's crystal all over the town, cool!

_As they look at the sites, Toby, Nia, Emily, Gordon and Thomas remained at the center of the castle. Thomas looked at Cadence's throne with curiosity when Sunset approached him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Find Cadence's throne interesting.

**Thomas:** Sort of, I still find it hard to imagine that I would be sitting on one with Princess Twilight.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It'll take some getting used to, but soon, you will be able to sit on the throne one day. (Kisses his cheek)

**Toby:** Hey Sunset, you got a minute. You gotta see Flurry Heart.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm coming Toby, you coming Thomas.

**Thomas:** You go ahead; I just need some time to myself.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You okay Thomas?

**Thomas:** I-I'm fine, really, you don't need to worry.

_Thomas walked away anxiously, Sunset started to get worried for him as Toby approached her. _

**Toby:** You okay Sunset?

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm okay Toby, it's just Thomas that got me worried.

**Toby:** Oh dear, it seems he's worried about ruling with Princess Twilight, ever since he was manipulated into becoming Nemesis Thomas. He's worried he might return and strike his revenge on everyone in Equestria.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh Thomas, I better go help him. He needs me for sure.

**Toby:** Well, you better find him. I've just heard from Cadence and Shining, that they're about to head with Tempest to the resistance base just outside of Ponyville.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'll find him, don't worry.

_Sunset raced off to find Thomas, while he raced down a hallway and stopped as he panted heavily. In his mind, Thomas was looking around until he sees purple eyes glaring at him through dark blue smoke._

_**Nemesis Thomas (Voice):** You may think you've bested me last time, but it won't save you for long. I may be gone, but a fragment of my power still resides inside you, just waiting to explode and strike out. Enjoy your moment Thomas, because it won't last forever. (Chuckles evilly)_

_Back in reality, Thomas shook his head to get what he just heard out of him. He looked around where he was and noticed a small hallway that stretched to a balcony overlooking the Crystal Empire. He closed his eyes as faint trails of tears leaked from his eyes._

**Thomas:** I'm sorry everyone, I can't be the ruler I was meant to be. Not when I have this demon inside of me. If they see me for what I am, they'll lock me up for sure. I'll just have to be alone where no one will find me.

**BG Music: The Midnight in Me- Twilight Sparkle **(Equestria Girls) (Thomas singing)

_Thomas:_

_It used to be so simple  
It was a world I understood  
I didn't know what I didn't know  
And life seemed pretty good_

_(As he was singing the second verse, he sees a dark version of himself in the reflection of the walls, indicating it was Nemesis Thomas)_

_But now the darkness rises  
From somewhere deep inside of me  
His power overtakes me  
Can I keep this demon from getting free_

_(As he was singing his third verse, he walks towards the balcony and stayed there)_

_If I can stay with the light  
I know I'll be free  
And I can start to behold  
I can start to be me_

_(But around the final verse, he sees his friends in a mirror image but next to them was Nemesis Thomas overlooking at them, until he waves his wing as the image disappears)_

_But instead I'm struggling  
With all that I see  
And these friends  
Mustn't see the demon in me  
The demon in me  
They mustn't see the demon in me_

_Thomas looked out on the view of the Crystal Empire, but even that couldn't make him feel better. He lowered his head as he softly cries, unbeknownst to him, Sunset was looking at Thomas. She couldn't believe what she witnessed, the love of her life was reduced to a sad heap crumbling from seeing a dark image of himself. Her eyes started generating tears as she wiped them off with her hoof. She slowly approached him and stopped._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, are you okay.

**Thomas:** (Sniffles) No, I'm not Sunset. I don't deserve being the next in line for the throne. I'm being haunted by my darker self and I couldn't bear with the trauma and pain I've been through anymore.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't say that Thomas, you can't just abruptly end your path like this. You have so many goals you want to achieve, so many adventures you want to take part in, so many memories you want to have from your friends and so many missions that seem impossible but you've proven that you can conquer those possibilities. Please Thomas, don't do this to yourself. I've already lost you once, (Sniffles) I don't want to lose you again Thomas. Please.

_As she was talking, she placed her hoof on the side of his cheek. Thomas looked at her seeing tears started running down. He couldn't hold it in as he embraced her as he cried, Sunset was surprised but ultimately fell in the embrace as she rubbed one of her hooves on his back._

**Thomas:** (Sniffles) Thank you, thank you so much Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's okay Thomas, just let it out. It's okay babe, I'm here for you, I promise. It's okay, just breathe, it's gonna be okay. I'm here.

_The two stayed that way for a while. Meanwhile, the others were getting worried seeing that Sunset and Thomas have not arrived._

**Starlight Glimmer:** What's taking them so long. They should've been back by now.

**Percy:** (Gasps) You don't think the changelings have got to them!

**Edward:** I wouldn't have that cross my mind just yet Percy, but I sensed that something is troubling Thomas.

**Nia:** Why do you say that Edward.

**Edward:** Toby sort of told me that Thomas is being haunted by Nemesis Thomas. He's worried if he would be released again, it could bring untold destruction and wipe out anyone that stands in his way. Even though we defeated him, a small fragment of him still resides inside him. With that hindsight, Thomas doesn't feel like he should be ready to take the throne with Twilight, and wants to be forever isolated.

**Emily:** That's terrible.

**Gordon:** I know I should agree with you Edward, but Thomas needs to toughen up and power through and fully getting rid of his twisted tyrant.

**Edward:** I'm afraid that'll only get worse. Sunset is the only one who can help him, her words can help break Thomas out of this state.

**Gordon:** Time is off the essence Edward, the longer we wait, the more damage the changelings cost and everyone will be encased in cocoons if we don't act quickly.

**James:** (Shudders, retches) Gordon, don't say that in front of me, that's disgusting.

**Rebecca:** Wait, I think I see them.

_They look to see Sunset and Thomas come towards them as they stop in front of them._

**Percy:** Are you okay Thomas?

**Thomas:** Yeah, I'm fine Percy. Sunset was there to help me out, and I can't thank her enough for everything she's done.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Aww, thanks Thomas. You're just too sweet. (Kisses his cheek)

**Princess Cadence:** Well, I'm just glad you're safe and sound. We should probably get going, otherwise we'll be late.

_So the group walked away from the castle as they headed to the resistance base in Ponyville, while being watched from the shadows by someone unknown. As they were walking, Cadence, Tempest and Shining were more curious towards Thomas and Rebecca while Gordon and Emily slowly fly with them._

**Princess Cadence:** Thomas, can I ask you something?

**Thomas:** Sure, why?

**Princess Cadence:** Though this is more of a surprise for me and Shining, but we've never seen you and your friend Rebecca as alicorns. I think Twilight told me your wings are bigger than Celestia's. That's a real surprise, I never expect to see more alicorns in my lifetime. And she also told me you're next in line for the throne.

**Thomas:** Believe me, it's also a shock for me too. But I take it seriously, I know her duties on running the kingdom, and I understood her.

**Princess Cadence:** And I'm glad you're willing to rule alongside her, even though you do have your duties on Sodor.

**Thomas:** Well, that I agree with you.

**Princess Cadence:** Though we haven't really met, I wanna know, what are your friends capable. Cause I'm seeing them with all sorts of weapons on their back.

**Thomas:** I'll tell you everything when we get to this resistance base you're talking about. By the way, you mentioned someone named Flurry Heart, who is she.

**Shining Armor:** She's our little daughter. Do you wanna see her.

_Thomas nodded as Shining show him her daughter, even Sunset couldn't help but take a peak. Flurry giggled as she looked at the two._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, she's so cute. You two are so lucky to have a child as special as her.

**Princess Cadence:** Thank you Sunset, she's certainly special to us.

_Suddenly, the group heard a faint sound from far away. They turn to the source, as they see little black specks appearing and as they grew, it revealed to them as the rogue changelings that serve Chrysalis, as they snarl and hiss as they approach them. They quickly surround them from the ground and in the air. Percy, Henry, Emily and Nia shivered a little as they never seen anything this ugly._

**Thomas:** So, I take it these are the changelings you were talking about Starlight.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Yes, they are. Their ability is to shapeshift into any creature they see to blend in.

**James:** Way to bring that piece of info up at the worst possible time.

**Changeling #1:** Well, well, well, what do you we have here. Stray ponies from a long way of home. (Chuckles evilly) Easy pickings, don't you agree.

**Changeling #2:** Most certainly, these should be a good snack to take to the queen.

**Changeling #3:** Wait a moment, you numbskulls. Look over there, don't you recognize those three.

**Changeling #1:** (Gasps) No way, it's Cadence and Starlight, along with that alicorn that clobbered us.

**Changeling #3:** Well, won't the queen be pleased. Let's get them.

_Before they can approach, Thomas stepped forward at them, eyes glaring and wings flared. The changelings were shocked to see this, and the same goes for Cadence, Shining and Tempest. They've never seen a wingspan as big as Thomas'._

**Thomas:** You lay your bugly hooves on my friends, you'll answer to me.

**Changeling #2:** Ha, what are you gonna do chump, you and your friends are outnumbered, leaving us with the duty of taking you, get them!

**Thomas:** You were warned, attack!

**Princess Cadence:** Thomas, what are you doing?!

**Thomas:** I believe it's time we show you guys what we're capable of.

_So the Steam Team charged towards the Changelings. James, Toby and Nia used their magic to lift their weapons as they start their battle. Toby was swinging his scythe by his magic hitting changelings as they crash into the ground. His hooves then glowed and he slammed them on the ground, bringing out large tree roots as they grabbed more changelings and slammed them into each other. _

**Toby:** That goes to show you, don't muck with a Sudrian.

_More changelings came in with fangs poised to bite but were batted away by Nia with her Bo staff as she swings it around. More changelings came in from the air, but she used her magic to aim her bow and fired explosive arrows which made contact and sent them back. More came in and she revealed her sword as it powered up and sent a wave of orange plasma at them sending them flying._

**Changeling #4:** She's too armed, let's fly.

**Nia:** You best skedaddle, you gnats.

_James used his magic to swing his ax all over the place and hitting changelings. More came in and that's when James' hooves shot out his skates as he skated across and punched changelings left to right._

**James:** Get in our way, and we'll teach you something you'll regret.

_Cadence, Tempest and Shining watched as the Steam Team continue their fight. A group surrounded Edward, Percy, Rebecca and Gordon._

**Changeling #5:** Nowhere to run fools.

**Gordon:** Oh really now. You guys know what to do.

**Edward:** You got it Gordon.

**Gordon:** Catch me if you can, you bugs!

_Gordon sped away with some changelings following him, while the remaining stay with the others. Gordon was using his speed to try to outrace them, and when they get close, he slammed them with his hammer._

**Changeling #5:** Get them you fools.

_They charged towards them while the others were ready. Rebecca started flying as she used her magic to wield her spear as she struck other changelings until she charged her hooves and fired sun rays at them. Edward using his wrist blasters start firing all over the changelings, and Percy does the same while using his teleportation._

**Shining Armor:** Those guys are pretty unique, don't you agree.

**Princess Cadence:** Yeah, I think so. I think they might just be the force to take down Chrysalis and her band of changelings.

_The last band are surrounding Emily, Henry and Thomas._

**Changeling #6:** Surely, these ones won't be so much trouble. This should be a sitch.

**Thomas:** I believe you're sadly mistaken. Let's show them what we're made of guys.

_They charge towards them. Emily flew with the sword in her hooves as she fought more changelings. Her hooves then generated emerald Shurikens and threw them at the bugs which explode. Henry was using his chucks to bash each one, until he was disarmed. That's when his hooves powered up and he pounded the ground as vines pop out and grapple with them. Thomas was the most versatile, firing magic at them, then using his sword to slash at them. That's when they see what they didn't believe, he started generating gold dust much like Lady, and fired at them sending them back._

**Changeling #1:** RETREAT!

_They soon retreated as they disappear from sight. The team came back together and look at Cadence, Shining and Tempest staring at them with wide eyes and jaws agape._

**Thomas:** I think that answers your question on what we can do Cadence.

**Princess Cadence:** Uhh, y-yeah I think it does Thomas. You and your Steam Team have truly proved that you're the help we need to combat the changeling threat. I'm sure the resistance will be very pleased to know that we can use your help. Come on, we don't have much time to loose.

_So they continue their trek towards Ponyville, Thomas and Sunset walked simultaneously, she stared at him with half-lid eyes and swung her flank at him which bumps his. Thomas was surprised which Sunset giggled._

**Thomas:** Wait, let me guess, this is this world's version of swinging their hip at another person. Is that right.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You got it Thomas. And I'm sure there will be a bunch of special surprises when we do have dates in Equestria. I know you'll love it. (Kisses his cheek)

**Thomas:** I'll keep your word for it.

_So as they walked, the same pair of eyes watched them in interest and disappeared in the undergrowth. When they get to Ponyville, they see that it's somewhat empty with most of its citizens hiding, not wanting to come out. Some buildings showing trails of smoke showing they've been blasted at. Solidified green goo were scattered as a sign that changelings have been here._

**James:** Ew, gross, I wouldn't want that stuff on my fur coat and mane in a lifetime.

**Gordon:** We can worry about that later, right now, we need to get to the resistance base before it's too late.

**Lady:** Yeah, you got that right Gordon. But at least some of the residents are still being safe for now, we still don't know if more changelings would strike again and take more citizens.

**Tempest Shadow:** At least from what the resistance told us, before you guys came here, a handful of Canterlot guards that managed to escape are working their hardest trying to find more citizens to bring safely.

**Percy:** Uhh, no offense Tempest, but what Starlight said it's true, what if these changelings start shapeshifting into the guards and take them from within the base.

**Discord:** That, my caterpillar friend, I find highly unlikely and even if they somehow look like the guards, we'll take the intruder down and question him, it's that simple.

**Gordon:** What in Godred's name is that?

**Starlight Glimmer:** I was afraid of this. I think you guys had a run in with this particular fellow during your first visit to Canterlot if I recall from Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** No, it can't be.

_Then, in a flash, the master of chaos arrives Discord._

**Discord:** Hello, my old friends.

**James, Henry, Percy, Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Toby, Sunset Shimmer** & **Emily:** Discord?! Discord?! Discord?! Discord?! Discord?! Discord?!

**Discord:** Now, now, before you all started hammering me with accusations, allow me to explain.

**Gordon:** What more is there to explain, that you of all malicious, maniacal maniacs have the gull to steal Lady's gold dust magic to use it for your own maniac schemes and leave us to watch our island crumble into a million, fricking pieces! (Breathes heavily)

**Discord:** (Snaps Gordon's mouth shut) Whoa, for an express engine like yourself, you most certainly are a loudmouth. My ears are practically bursting. (Ears burst, and reappear)

**James:** Please tell me you didn't sign him up to your resistance, cause he's nothing but trouble.

**Princess Cadence:** Now, now you guys, I'm sure you have every right to accuse Discord for what he did to your home. But let me assure you, that he's changed for the better and now is serving with the princesses. While he can be mischievous yes, but he's a reliable ally when you see it firsthand.

**Thomas:** I believe you.

**James:** WHAT?! Please tell me you're not considering agreeing with him after the trouble he's put us through.

**Thomas:** James, listen to me for a second. While I admit, Discord's actions are not acceptable and frankly, he should be locked up for it.

**Discord:** Oh, sure, rub it in why don't ya.

**Thomas:** But, from what Starlight has told me about you. You seem to have changed for the better, even if you still behave like Bill & Ben, but that's beside the point. The point I'm trying to make is that no matter what struggles he's gone through, we still consider him potential even in the most unlikely of circumstances. While I appreciate you helping us with the resistance Discord, just try not to make some of my friends ticked off if you get what I'm saying.

**Discord:** Of course, I'll agree to your terms, future prince.

**Thomas:** Now, Discord, could you please release Gordon's mouth.

**Discord:** (Sighs) Alright fine, though frankly I don't like his attitude at all, just saying. (Snaps Gordon's mouth free)

**Gordon:** Oh, thank Godred. While I appreciate you helping us Discord, it still doesn't mean I fully trust you.

**Discord:** That's perfectly fine with me my friend. Now, now that we got that out of the way I'm sure I recognize all of you guys. You must be Edward, Henry, I know you're Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Emily, so nice to be acquainted to you.

**Emily:** Uhh thanks Discord.

**Discord:** Now, who are these two, I never seen them before since my last encounter.

**Thomas:** Discord, these are the newest additions to the team, meet Nia and Rebecca.

**Discord:** It's lovely to meet you ladies.

**Nia:** It's nice to meet you as well Discord.

**Discord:** So Cadence, do you still think we should be going to the resistance base.

**Princess Cadence:** I personally agree Discord, we need to get to the base as quickly as possible, before more changelings arrive.

**Discord:** I can do it all in a snap, you might need to brace yourselves.

_So they did as Discord snapped his fingers, they teleported away to the resistance base. Meanwhile, in Canterlot castle, the lights were dimmed in the throne room as three changelings came in as they gaze at their queen, she stared at her subjects with her eyes piercing the darkness._

**Queen Chrysalis:** What brings you here on such short notice.

**Changeling #1:** Well, we would like to inform that the progression of capturing every single pony from Ponyville to Canterlot have been a smashing success. We're nearly done, if we find more.

**Queen Chrysalis:** Excellent, my takeover has been a success since the beginning of millennia. Soon, all of Equestria will bow to us and no one will stop us from taking over every stretch of land until there's nothing left. (Laughs evilly)

**Changeling #2:** Uhh, yes, while we agree with you. There's unfortunately been a new issue that we need to deal with.

**Queen Chrysalis:** And what issue is that!

**Changeling #3:** You see, while we we're doing a flyby, we happen to come across Princess Cadence, Shining Armor along with their new baby being accompanied by Starlight and the most elusive that we've recently found, Tempest Shadow. Along with another unicorn that we don't really know much about.

**Queen Chrysalis:** Cadence! Starlight! Hmm, interesting, tell me, did you actually capture them.

**Changeling #1:** Well, that's the thing. We also ran into that mysterious alicorn we told you about that clobbered us from trying to take them.

**Queen Chrysalis:** Her again?! She wouldn't dare try to mess up my takeover of Equestria, not now, not ever! I want you to find her and bring her to me this instant!

**Changeling #2:** We will, your queen. But that's also not going to be easy as well. Along the way, we encountered a strange group of ponies that were with them. They had strange powers and unusual powers that we cannot begin to process it. Two of them were alicorns, while the first wasn't as royal, there was this other one with a number one cutie mark and his wings are massive, bigger than Celestia's and he has that same power as that other alicorn we were trying to capture.

**Queen Chrysalis:** What?! You mean to tell me that there's another alicorn that they've just found, who's more powerful than the princesses and has a wingspan bigger than Celestia!

**Changeling #3:** Y-Yes, your majesty.

**Queen Chrysalis:** Preposterous! I want you fools to round up as many changelings as you can muster, find this strange group of ponies, capture them and bring them to me, especially that number one alicorn! Do you understand me!

**Changeling #1:** Yes, we won't let you down.

**Queen Chrysalis:** You better not.

_The three changelings flew off, leaving Chrysalis to look out into the window while remaining in the shadows as she pondered on that mysterious alicorn._

**Queen Chrysalis:** This just got a whole lot more interesting. An alicorn, more powerful than Celestia and rivals them in wingspan alone. Hmm, hopefully I do get to meet this one, I'm sure he would be a blast once I strip him of his power. (Laughs evilly)

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Princess Cadence  
2\. Shining Armor  
3\. Tempest Shadow  
4\. Lady  
5\. Thomas  
6\. Edward  
7\. Gordon  
8\. Emily  
9\. James  
10\. Rebecca  
11\. Henry  
12\. Percy  
13\. Sunset Shimmer  
14\. Toby  
15\. Starlight Glimmer  
16\. Nia  
17\. Discord  
18\. Queen Chrysalis


	76. Chapter 72

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 5: Beginning of the Invasion**

**Episode 11 (72): Start of Something Big**

_Ponyville and Canterlot were once the focal points of all of Equestria, bringing in a treasure-trove of different species to learn the aspects of friendship and spread it further: Griffons, Hippogriffs, Changelings, Yaks, Dragons and so much more. But all that changed when the diverse array of species fled due to Chrysalis and her rogue changeling army. Within a matter of hours, Ponyville and Canterlot were completely overrun, leaving Chrysalis to breath in the glory of her victory. After a while, she soon sent squadrons of changelings to find any stragglers that haven't been caught and capture them. The entire region was in turmoil, but not completely. A couple of yards away lie a large resistance base filled with makeshift homes for allies that Tempest, Cadence, Starlight and Lady gathered to help stop Chrysalis' forces from taking over all of Equestria. The base consisted of not just homes, but of medical centers, weapons storage, dining rooms and a meeting room where they need to plan strategy. In a flash, Discord, Cadence, Starlight, Tempest, Sunset, Shining, Lady and the Steam Team have arrived._

**Discord:** Welcome my friends to the resistance base. Now, I best be off, I've got a card came to play with some kooky friends I've made. (Snaps away)

_The team were in awe seeing the base in its full glory._

**Thomas:** Wow, I must admit. You guys really did make a good base.

**Princess Cadence:** Thanks Thomas, we manage to find the right amount of materials to try to keep this place unseen from prying changeling eyes.

**Starlight Glimmer:** It should be, made to camouflage with the environment while at the same time, making it almost look like home.

**Shining Armor:** We'll marvel at the exterior another time. Right now, we need to head inside before the changelings spot us.

_As they were heading inside, they noticed 3 Pegasi and one griffon, one in Royal Guard attire, while two are in stunt outfits._

**Rolling Thunder:** Aye, what's all this then.

**Lady:** Afternoon RT.

**Rolling Thunder:** Ah, hey Lady, fancy meeting you here by crikey. And it's nice to see you guys again. Cadence, Shining, Tempest, Discord, Starlight, welcome.

**Tempest Shadow:** It's nice to see you too, if you be so kind, we should be inside.

**Rolling Thunder:** Now hold up mate, I'm all up for letting you guys in, but what right is to bring these blighters into our establishment. I reckon they be changelings by crikey, trying to destroy our only shot at stopping that scoundrel Chrysalis.

**Gordon:** Now you listen here missy, we have every right to be here. We're your best line of defense, so you can't treat us like some low-life changeling.

**Short Fuse:** IF YOU THINK YOUR SOME MARSHALL TRYING TO ORDER US ABOUT, FORGET IT. CAUSE YOU'RE NOT COMING IN!

**James:** (Blinked twice) Oh-kay then. (Whispers) Remind me never to get this dude angry. (Clears throat) I'm sorry for the trouble my friends, but we're here to help, so would you be so kind as to let us through.

**Rolling Thunder:** Sorry mate, we ain't budging.

**James:** (Growls) I swear these two are getting on my nerves.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Now, now James, let's not start a fight with these guys, let's try to resolve this peacefully.

**Pony Flash:** We're sorry for the inconvenience your majesty.

**James, Rebecca, Henry, Percy, Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Sunset Shimmer, Toby, Nia** & **Emily:** Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash!

**Pony Flash:** Yes, it's me. Don't worry, Twilight clarified this to me, so don't worry. As for you RT and Short Fuse, these are the famous Steam Team. Starlight and Tempest were desperate for help and they did by bringing in them. So try to show some respect.

**Rolling Thunder:** Oh blimey, I'm, I'm so sorry mates. I don't know what came over the two of us. I hope you can forgive us.

**Thomas:** We forgive you guys, we can put this misunderstanding all behind us.

**Princess Cadence:** Phew, I'm glad that's over. I'm sure you guys already know Flash Sentry. That aside, allow me to introduce you guys, two members of a group known as the Washouts from what Rainbow described, meet Short Fuse and Rolling Thunder. We'll get to introducing you guys to them in a short time once you're settled in. Along the way, this is Sunset Shimmer, a representative of the human world.

**Rolling Thunder:** Whoa, far out. It's nice to meet you Sunset and the same goes for you Steam Team, welcome to the force.

**Percy:** Eesh, what the heck happened to you.

**Rolling Thunder:** Mate, if you were there, you would've seen it. I was performing some wicked stunts that are more dangerous for any Pegasus to take. And I broke my leg, my wing and got this gnarly scar on my eye. It's the life of a Washout, mate.

**Percy:** Uhh, no thanks, I've been through enough trouble and I don't want that to happen to me.

**James:** And let me guess, your name is Short Fuse, is because of your anger outbursts.

**Short Fuse:** Yeah, that's what happened. We were once former Wonderbolts and with our problems, we were kicked out, hence we came to be as the Washouts, led by our leader Lightning Dust.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wait, Lightning Dust. I think from what Twilight told me is that this Lightning Dust was a rival to Rainbow. Then, why isn't she with you?

**Rolling Thunder:** You got that right mate, she was the best leader the Washouts has ever got, but them wretched changelings racked off with our leader. Without her, we're nothing, so we joined up with Tempest in this here resistance base to try to pummel those blighters and take back Lightning.

**Emily:** I like your determination and we hope we can help stop the changelings.

**Short Fuse:** I hope so, because without her, I'M GETTING TOTALLY CRANKY! (Chuckles sheepishly) Sorry, force of habit.

**Edward:** It's perfectly fine Short Fuse.

**Princess Cadence:** Now that we got you guys acquainted, I think it's best if we let our next ally introduce herself.

**Gilda:** The name's Gilda, I'm one of the representatives and allies of the resistance base, and before you ask, I'm a griffin, half-bird and half-mammal.

**Henry:** Well then, it's nice to meet you Gilda.

**Gilda:** The pleasure is mine, I'll be looking forward to getting acquainted with you when our annual meeting starts.

_So they opened the doors and the group stepped into the base. Sunset and the Steam Team were in awe seeing the interior of the base, full of awesome stuff._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Wow, look at this place. The Equestrians really outdid themselves constructing this base from the ground up.

**Emily:** I'll admit, it's a bit unique, but at least it feels like home somewhat. It almost puts the Pack in shame.

**Daring Do:** Well, if you ask me, I think this could suit us just fine. With this, we might have a chance to stop Chrysalis.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Gasps) No way, it's Daring Do!

**Daring Do:** So you've heard of me my friend.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I do, I've read a whole bunch of your books and I've been a huge fan of you.

**Daring Do:** Thank you I appreciate the support. So you must be Sunset Shimmer and the Steam Team, Starlight has told me a lot about your adventures and your almost brushes with death. Any friend of Starlight is a friend of mine, welcome to the forces my friends.

**Thomas:** Thank you Daring, we hope we can be better acquainted in the future.

**Daring Do:** I hope so too, now I best be off my friends, see ya!

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Squeals)

**Thomas:** (Smugly) So, you finally met your lifelong idol for you books, eh Sunset.

_Sunset smirked and playfully punched his leg with hers._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, we'll definitely have some alone time when we get settled in.

_As they continue walking, they noticed a few copies of ponies that resemble their human counterparts. A copy of Big Mac pulling crates, copies of Lyra and Bon-Bon moving furniture, copies of the CMC and another griffin named Gabby also helped but one Earth pony peaked Emily's interest._

**Emily:** Aww hello little one, aren't you lost.

**Babs Seed:** Lost, pff, no I ain't. My ma and pa are safe and sound here, you don't need to fret over little old me. By the way, who in Appleloosa are you? I've never seen you around these here parts.

**Pony Scoots:** Are you coming Babs?

**Babs Seed:** Don't worry, I'll be there. Just got intrigued by some new faces that came here, probably the supposed help that Cadence and Starlight mentioned.

**Emily:** Sorry, where are our manners: My name is Emily, and this is Sunset Shimmer and my friends: Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Nia & Rebecca.

**Babs Seed:** Wait an apple-picking minute, aren't you the so-called Steam Team that Cadence and Starlight mentioned to us to help with the resistance.

**Thomas:** We certainly are, and who are you?

**Babs Seed:** My name is Babs Seed, and I'm part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, in the Manehatten division.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Cutie Mark Crusaders, that wouldn't be Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo right?

**Babs Seed:** You most certainly are correct; do you know them.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, I currently live in the human version of this world and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are actually the Canterlot Movie Club back at my place.

**Babs Seed:** Really now, interesting. Well you most certainly must be very friendly to them.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I sure am, and it's a privilege having them as my friends.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Sorry for ruining the moment, but we gotta keep moving. Your temporary living quarters will still be empty if you're not there.

**Thomas:** Sorry about that, we just wanna get to know the locals of this place.

**Babs Seed:** Well, I wouldn't want to interfere, so I'll leave you guys be. See ya friends.

**Gabby:** Wait for me, Babs!

_The group chuckled after seeing that._

**Starlight Glimmer:** That's Gabby, a new member of the CMC and a griffin representative.

_As they continue their trek, they see more copies of their friends, Soarin, Derpy and Spitfire bringing small supplies, Nurse Redheart organizing medical supplies, Maud Pie organizing rocks for the catapults. Moon Dancer reading a book to Zecora and Iron Will about medical cures and strategies on how to fight the changelings._

**Zecora:** I must say Moon Dancer, that book is the best for coming up with all kinds of strategies.

**Iron Will:** Well now, I'm impressed. You got a gift my friend.

**Moon Dancer:** Thanks you guys, I'm just glad I could help you guys.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, at least Zecora is safe and sound, she's the best they got in Equestria.

**Thomas:** At least that's good to hear.

_As the group continued their trek, Percy freaked over a creature with a hand for the end of a tail._

**Percy:** Ahh, who the heck are you?

**Ahuizotl:** Oh, my apologies my friend. I'm sorry if my appearance might frighten you, but I can assure you, I'm no enemy. My name is Ahuizotl and I'm a close friend of Daring Do.

**Dr. Caballeron:** Trust him my friend, Starlight, Cadence along with Tempest and Lady have been finding us reformed bad guys, and I was one of them. My name is Dr. Caballeron, a close ally to Daring Do.

**Daring Do:** I should trust these two, sure they may be bad, but they're certainly useful once you get to know them.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well consider yourselves honored to be here.

**Dr. Caballeron:** Thanks Sunset, I best be going, a lot of supplies are being shipped here so, I gotta keep to my tables. Catch ya later my friends.

_As they continue trekking, they see a small training arena where inside is a pony, a changeling, a griffon, a dragon, a yak and a hippogriff. They were the Young Six: Sandbar, Ocellus, Gallus, Smolder, Yona and Silverstream. Yona was busy using her back legs to kick a punching bag. Gallus and Silverstream were busy on an obstacle course. Sandbar was on a treadmill while Ocellus is practicing her shapeshifting abilities and Smolder torching some test dummies with her flames._

**Yona:** (Pants) Phew, Yona tired from kicking punching bag, Yona must rest.

**Smolder:** Pff, are you kidding. I'm hardly breaking a sweat.

**Gallus:** That's because you're busy hovering in place while using your fire to burn them instead of doing actual conflict.

**Smolder:** Hey, it's better than going at a close distance, otherwise I'll be swamped.

**Sandbar:** Hey, look over there. Starlight is with Cadence and Shining, along with Tempest and Lady, but who are they bringing in.

**Silverstream:** (Gasps) Maybe they would be new allies, new friends! We've got to meet them.

**Ocellus:** I say let's meet them, I think they might be friendly.

**Gallus:** Or rough, like Blueblood. Honestly for the life of me, I don't know why they brought him here, I would much rather have him be captured by the changelings for all I care, no offense Ocellus.

**Sandbar:** We can discuss this another time, right now, let's go.

_So the Young Six raced off to meet them, Thomas was the first to notice them._

**Thomas:** I believe we have some more guests.

**Starlight Glimmer:** What! Oh brother.

**Sunset Shimmer:** It's okay Starlight, we'll get to our living quarters eventually. Why don't you send me the directions to our quarters?

**Starlight Glimmer:** Sure thing, here's the directions to your quarters. As the five of us, we'll be in the meeting room, see ya!

**Sandbar:** Whoa, who are you guys? Aren't you the backup they were trying to find.

**Gordon:** We most certainly are little one, and who might I ask are you.

**Sandbar:** My name is Sandbar, and these are my friends: Yona, Ocellus. Gallus, Smolder and Silverstream.

**Silverstream:** Together, we're the Young Six!

**Nia:** Well, aren't you six sweethearts.

**Smolder:** Hey, hey, cool it with the sweet talk. I may be nice and sweet in the inside but I'm strong and tough outside.

**Gordon:** (Chuckles) This dragon's got some attitude, I like her.

**Thomas:** Well, we would love to get to know you guys, but we've got to keep moving. Hopefully, we'll see each other again.

**Sandbar:** You bet, catch you later you guys.

_The group continued on until they see a hippogriff chasing a humanoid cat._

**Princess Skystar:** Hey, get back here Capper, you're not gonna get away from me that easily.

**Capper:** You should know, I'm quick on my legs, and I'm the best at tag.

**Gordon:** (Scoffs) Honestly, these two should realize that this world is in a crisis right now due to the changelings' invasion. There's no time for fun, but a time of action.

**Capper:** I'm sorry about the inconvenience my friend, but the reason I'm doing this is because her mother and father were also taken during the changeling takeover.

**Emily:** Aww, that's so sad.

**Capper:** Don't fret, I'm keeping her in good hands. Names' Capper my chaps, now I best be off, I gotta keep Skystar entertained.

**Rebecca:** Well, at least he's cheerful.

**Edward:** Certainly, we need all the help we can get, otherwise we'll be lost without knowing our direction.

**Prince Blueblood:** And what do we have here?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Oh no, here comes trouble.

_Walking towards them is Prince Blueblood, followed by Flim and Flam._

**Flam:** Well now brother, what do we have here? A couple of strangers by the looks of it.

**Flim:** Quite right brother, probably some eager chaps just waiting to see our new products, thought unfortunately our products were destroyed by those cretins.

**Flam:** Yes, unfortunate, but nevertheless, we won't be bothering you lot for a while, see ya chaps.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Growls)

**Thomas:** I assume those two are Flim and Flam, the so-called con artists.

**Sunset Shimmer:** You can say that, those two caused me a lot of trouble trying to get a stuffed parakeet.

**Prince Blueblood:** Ahem, you commoners never answered my question.

_James, Gordon, Thomas, Emily and Sunset's eyes twitched after seeing that. The others saw this and grew nervous as they glared at him._

**Gordon:** What did you just call us you mongrel.

**Prince Blueblood:** I call you all commoners, what are you even supposed to be, some kind of squad to help the resistance, but I think you'll fail miserably. You should let the Royal Guard do their job.

**Thomas:** Listen here you no excuse of a prince, you better treat us with respect. Starlight and the others have selected us to help fight the changelings and Chrysalis.

**Prince Blueblood:** You have no right to tell me, royalty, on what to do. You're not even royal blood.

_The others get what he's going to do, Thomas smirked and spread his massive wings at him._

**Thomas:** Does this answer your question false prince.

**Prince Blueblood:** Uhh, that still doesn't….

_Blueblood was still talking, until he was hit by a staff and fell to the ground revealing to be Dragon Lord Ember, Prince Thorax and his right hand man, Pharynx._

**Ember:** Ugh, honestly, I don't know why they think is a good idea to bring him here. I think we should throw him away.

**Thorax:** While I agree with you, but it wouldn't be right.

**Ember:** Fair enough.

**Pharynx:** Sorry about this my friends, we think this prince for brains is given you grief, so we try to knock some sense into him. By the way, name's Pharynx, and this is Thorax, the new ruler of the changelings and this is Ember, dragon lord of the dragon lands.

**Thomas:** It's a pleasure meeting you guys.

**Ember:** We'll be seeing each other a lot sooner buddy. But right now, if you're wondering where to find your quarters, it's behind us. Hey Garble, give me a hand with false prince over here.

**Garble:** Oh really now, I should just torch him up, but not trying to be mean. Hey you guys, names' Garble. Starlight and her friends filled me in on who you guys are. A pleasure having you on the force.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Garble.

**Garble:** No problem, also Grubber is doing checkout at your villa. And mind you, he's really into sweets don't ask me how.

**James:** Well keep that in mind my scaly friend, for now, we'll see you guys tomorrow.

_So they walked into the villa and they see Grubber sitting behind a desk._

**Grubber:** Welcome my friends, to your own personal villa. No need to introduce yourselves, they've already filled me in on the details.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks for helping us Grubber.

**Grubber:** It's the least I can do for you guys, now each of you guys can pick a room of your choosing and we'll go from there.

_So they each went into separate rooms. Toby and Percy went into a two-bedroom room, Edward and James went into another, Nia and Rebecca went into a room across from them, Gordon and Henry went into another and Emily, Sunset and Thomas went into the final room. As the night progresses, they were all asleep, Thomas was also fast asleep when he felt Sunset's front legs wrap around him._

**Thomas:** (Chuckles, whispers) I can tell you wanted this moment, Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Whispers) Oh, I do, I've always wondered what it will be like if we sleep together, but as ponies. But after today, I feel like it's just starting.

**Thomas:** (Whispers) Well, at least we'll be getting started sweetheart.

_Sunset smiled as the two lean in and kissed each other on the lips as they stay that way for the night. Meanwhile, in Canterlot Castle, Chrysalis is watching the night sky glaring at the moon._

**Queen Chrysalis:** Enjoy your moment while you can heroes, because this will be the last time you will ever face me, the queen of the changelings and ruler of all Equestria! (Laughs evilly)

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Discord  
2\. Thomas  
3\. Princess Cadence  
4\. Starlight Glimmer  
5\. Rolling Thunder  
6\. Lady  
7\. Tempest Shadow  
8\. Gordon  
9\. Short Fuse  
10\. James  
11\. Sunset Shimmer  
12\. Pony Flash  
13\. Rebecca  
14\. Henry  
15\. Percy  
16\. Thomas  
17\. Edward  
18\. Toby  
19\. Nia  
20\. Emily  
21\. Gilda  
22\. Daring Do  
23\. Babs Seed  
24\. Pony Scoots  
25\. Gabby  
26\. Zecora  
27\. Iron Will  
28\. Moon Dancer  
29\. Ahuizotl  
30\. Dr. Caballeron  
31\. Yona  
32\. Smolder  
33\. Gallus  
34\. Sandbar  
35\. Silverstream  
36\. Ocellus  
37\. Princess Skystar  
38\. Capper  
39\. Prince Blueblood  
40\. Flam  
41\. Flim  
42\. Ember  
43\. Thorax  
44\. Pharynx  
45\. Garble  
46\. Grubber  
47\. Queen Chrysalis


	77. Chapter 73

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 5: Beginning of the Invasion**

**Episode 12 (73): Back to Action**

_In Equestria, it used to be a usual morning for the citizens of Ponyville and Canterlot. But during Chrysalis' takeover, it hasn't been a good morning. But in the resistance base faraway from Ponyville, it was beginning of a new but different day. In the villa, each of the Steam Team were sleeping in their respective rooms selected by Grubber. And when the morning sun rose up, they knew it was time to wake up._

**James:** (Yawns) Good morning, Equestria!

**Edward:** Well, I wouldn't call it a good morning James, almost all of Equestria is currently under siege by Chrysalis.

**James:** I know that Edward, I'm just trying to lighten the mood.

_The two exited their rooms and see Gordon and Henry exit theirs._

**Henry:** Man, I haven't had a good night's sleep in like forever, not counting the times we've slept with our girlfriends.

**Gordon:** Quite right, though in all honesty, I do not want to see Blueblood's face whenever we're around.

**Emily:** I agree, calling us commoners. The girls were right to warn us about Blueblood, he's worse than Spencer.

**Thomas:** But at least he won't be trying to insult us ever again, not after my intimidation display on him.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I think that's the highlight for me babe. Seeing you show that false prince bully whose boss is definitely all so dreamy. (Kisses him)

**Grubber:** Good morning you guys. How's your first night at the resistance base.

**Percy:** Oh, it feels like wonders for us. I feel like we're sleeping at a five-star hotel.

**Toby:** Well, kind of Percy.

**Grubber:** (Laughs) Thanks for the compliment Percy my man. If you guys like, there's breakfast at the dining hall if you're hungry. Now that I think about it, I'm in the mood for some delicious pastries. Come to papa.

**Nia:** For some reason, this guy has a strange fascination for pastries.

**Rebecca:** According from Tempest, he has a thing of sweets, cakes and all kinds of pastries.

**Percy:** All this talk of pastries is making me hungry. Let's get snacking.

_Percy teleported away, leaving others shocked until they laughed it off. They soon arrived at the dining room and chowed down on some breakfast. Sunset soon wanted to have a conversation._

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, you guys, what do you think of the resistance base.

**Percy:** It's actually really fun. Amazed that Cadence and Shining have managed to find some amazing and unlikely allies to help stop Chrysalis and the changelings.

**James:** Yeah, you're right about that Percy. But I'm looking forward to working with our new allies.

**Gordon:** Quite right, but let's hope we don't run into the likes of Blueblood and Flim-Flam brothers.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Tell me about it. Those two back at the fair gave me and Twilight an extremely hard time in trying to get that parakeet.

**Thomas:** If those two were to mess with either of us, I'll make sure they'll skedaddle for good.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thanks Thomas for being my personal bodyguard. (Kisses his cheek)

**Starlight Glimmer:** Hello everybody, I hope you guys are excited to help out for the resistance.

**Edward:** Hey Starlight, we'll be looking forward to working with them.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Well then, if you like, some of our friends could really use your help. Edward, Rebecca and Henry, if you like you can help Dr. Caballeron and Ahuizotl sort out supplies that were shipped to us.

**Henry:** You can count on the three of us to get the job done.

**Rebecca:** You betcha.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Thanks, Emily and Nia, we need your help putting in rocks for our catapults if they decide to attack our base.

**Nia:** Don't worry Starlight, you can be sure will be able to do it.

**Starlight Glimmer:** We don't really have any other jobs for the rest of you. If you want, Sandbar was eager for you guys to meet with them for some bonding.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'll be down for that. How about the rest of you?

**Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy** & **Toby:** Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

**Starlight Glimmer:** Well, I'll be looking forward to working with you guys in due time. Catch ya later!

_So the three groups went off in their separate directions. At the supply shop, Edward was using his know-how to guide some of the supplies. Big Mac was pushing one of the crates._

**Edward:** That's it, that's it. A little bit more, stop. There, one new crate ready to be sorted, thanks for that Big Mac.

**Pony Big Mac:** Eeyup.

**Dr. Caballeron:** I must say, you really do have quite the knowledge for this sort of stuff.

**Ahuizotl:** Indeed, good work Edward my friend.

**Edward:** Thanks you guys.

**Iron Will:** Hey Henry, I need to get that crate for Cadence and Shining, but I can't reach it, can you do that.

**Henry:** Well, I don't have wings and I don't have magic to get that crate down. But I do have this.

_He put his hoof firm on the ground and coming out of it was a large vine as it soared high in the ground. The three watched as the vine wrapped around the crate and lowers down right next to Iron Will._

**Iron Will:** How, how are you able to do that. You don't have magic.

**Henry:** We'll explain everything when the meeting starts.

**Dr. Caballeron:** This is something you don't see every day.

**Edward:** You'll be surprised.

_While the others were doing their job, the rest were hanging out with the Young Six telling them of their adventures in the human world as well as telling them what they've been through on Sodor._

**Sandbar:** Whoa, you're not kidding. You guys fought against a very bad diesels and his cronies, a possessed demon train and your friend's alter ego spirit trying to bring darkness to your home.

**Yona:** Yona proud of you guys fighting those baddies, but Yona's scared if Yona sees that ghost.

**Gallus:** Though the only bad thing is that before they have to fight this so-called Midnight Sparkle, they have to fight their leader who's under a dark spell by her. Talk about wrong on so many levels.

**Silverstream:** But it still as amazing seeing you guys fight them.

**Toby:** Thanks you guys, no matter how strenuous the task is, we'll meet it head on.

**Ocellus:** I'm just glad you're safe to fight another day.

**Smolder:** Probably, if I ever see these faces, especially that Diesel 10 character, I'm gonna burn his mane and wings off.

**Thomas:** (Chuckles) I'll appreciate it, but I have a feeling you and Gordon could get along just fine.

**Gordon:** Yes, quite so.

**Percy:** You guys technically are the smaller version of us, the Steam Team if you think of it.

**Sandbar:** Huh, I never really thought of us that way. I like it.

**Flim:** Ha, what's this, a branding club now. Quite embarrassing, wouldn't you say brother.

**Flam:** Yes, I humbly agree. Perhaps you kids should just stick to your more original names.

**James:** Oh brilliant, here comes double trouble.

_And sure enough, James was right, Flim and Flam arrived as the rest of the Steam Team looked at the two._

**Gordon:** What business have you fools coming here.

**Flam:** Watch your tone you galloping sausage, for we have every right being here. You see, we are high paid officials while you five are just newcomers scrounging around.

**James:** Scrounging newcomers?! Need I remind you fools, that Princess Cadence and Starlight are treating us as proper guests. It doesn't give you a right to be poking fun at us, like some low-class citizens.

**Flim:** Whatever you say old chap. Why don't you all just flutter away and let the real officials do the work.

_This made the Young Six, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Sunset very cross, more so for Thomas. As the brothers were walking, he flew up and landed with a thud in front of them. Some of the allies watch this all fold out._

**Thomas:** You better watch yourselves you two, you have no idea who you're truly messing with. We're your best line of defense and you're treating us like dirt. Maybe the others would've have you two stuck outside and be used as bait for the changelings.

**Flim:** (Gasps) How dare you sir, treating us like this. While we're happy that you are dating Sunset, that still doesn't defy the crimes she's committed during her time in Equestria.

**Flam:** Quite right brother, she first invaded Equestria to steal Twilight's crown, tried to enslave a bunch of humans for her personal army, turned into a she-demon and she should be locked up for some of us.

_Those words hurt Sunset, she burst into tears as Percy hugged to comfort her. This made Thomas snap, his eyes twitch, his brows furrowed, teeth glaring and his pupils turned red. The Flim-Flam brothers looked on in fear._

**Thomas:** You two did not just say that about my girlfriend. You seriously did not just say that.

**James:** Oh, now you've gone and done it.

**Thomas:** For that, you will pay!

_He leaped at the two as it erupted in a full-blown fight, Thomas is in a full-blown rage as he fought the two. Percy and Toby cringed at the hits. Emily was there to see this firsthand._

**Emily:** What in the name of Equestria is going on here?

**James:** In simpler terms, Flim and Flam came here, being as rude as ever, said some rude things to Sunset regarding to her evil past. That really hurt Sunset and Thomas snapped and attacked the two.

**Emily:** Well I never, well what are we gonna do.

**Gordon:** We need to get him out of there now, before there's more damage.

_So Sunset, Emily and Gordon raced over and try to grab Thomas and break off the fight. They manage to get Thomas out of the carnage, Flim and Flam were beating and bruised until Edward approached them. _

**Edward:** It's best you guys get out of here now, otherwise my friend will rip you to shreds.

**Flim:** Uhh, y-yes we will, let's get out of here.

_The two raced away as Cadence, Lady and Starlight arrived as they see what happened._

**Princess Cadence:** What in the name of Equestria is going on here.

**Percy:** Umm, let's just say Flim and Flam were being total douches and were insulting us, none more than Sunset, she was being hurt by those two and Thomas snapped and went total ballistic on those two.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, are you okay?

_Thomas was still in his crazed state, until he shook his head._

**Thomas:** Ugh, what just happened?

**Percy:** Wait, you don't remember what just transpired.

**Thomas:** No I don't Percy, what really happened.

**Gordon:** Because of you Thomas, you just attacked Flim and Flam for no reason. I know it's right to attack them after they spat out those harsh words towards Sunset, but it's still not right. Because no matter how rude those two are, you can't just attack them for no apparent reason.

_Thomas was shocked after what he did, and hearing what Gordon made him hurt even more. His eyes shed tears as he slowly backed away from everyone._

**Thomas:** (Sniffles) I-I'm sorry.

_Thomas raced away to the villa as they hear him crying. Edward came in to see what's going on._

**Edward:** What the heck is going on?

**Toby:** I think Percy can fill you in on the details. Essentially, Thomas literally exploded in rage and attacked Flim and Flam for insulting his girlfriend and Gordon just went full drill sergeant on him for attacking them.

**Percy:** I for one cannot believe it, how can you do such a thing to him.

**Gordon:** What am I supposed to do, he shouldn't even do such a thing like that. If I recall, it was when he was still Nemesis Thomas and he attacked us. That doesn't justify for his actions.

**Edward:** I said this time and time again, sometimes we just can't understand your logic. While I can kinda understand the actions Thomas did were understandable, that still doesn't give you a right to berate him like that.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas was defending me, and you should respect him for doing that.

**Princess Cadence:** Okay, I can see on what happened. But just to be clear, we wanna treat everyone with respect. While I'm putting this as an isolated incident, me and Shining will speak sternly to Flim and Flam and teach them a lesson. Now Gordon, from what I've learned of you two from Starlight, while you two have a rivalry, it shouldn't go to this level. Do you understand Gordon.

**Gordon:** Y-Yes ma'am, I understand. I promise when I see Thomas, I'll apologize to him immediately.

**Princess Cadence:** That's more like it.

**Gordon:** And I'm sorry for insulting Thomas, it won't happen again Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sighs) At least you're being considerate Gordon, thank you.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Now that's resolved, I need some of you guys to help some of our friends out.

**Edward:** I'll get back to the supply shed.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Thanks Edward. Gordon, we might need your strength to help some Pegasi with more supplies. James and Toby can help Edward in the supply shed. The meeting is just about to start; we just need Thomas to be there.

**Lady:** I believe I can help. I sensed Thomas' distress and he's in the room where Emily and Sunset slept. If we find him, we can help calm him down.

_They agreed as Sunset, Emily, Lady, Starlight and Cadence raced off to find Thomas. Inside the room, Thomas was in tears and looking down on the ground. He didn't know that someone is approaching him as a hoof touched his shoulder. He looked to see it was Sunset with a sad expression on her face._

**Thomas:** I don't think you should be here right now; everyone will see me as a danger to them. And I've already been down two dark paths before coming here, I don't deserve to be a part of this.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, look at me. I'm not trying to be mean right now, but you've got to listen to me. It pains me to see you this sad, and I want you to be this happy, cheerful guy I know and love. We all know your struggles, and we're all here to help you. Let me help you, let all of us help you.

**Percy:** Yeah Thomas, don't let yourself be secluded in the dark. We understand your issues, we wanna help you.

**Lady:** As a gold dust bearer, I feel your struggles Thomas. Your doubts of helping us because of your past misconducts from briefly being possessed by your former brother and being under the spell of Midnight Sparkle. We understand all of that. Let us help you.

**Thomas:** A-Are you guys sure?

**Princess Cadence:** We're sure Thomas, we all wanna help you, you just gotta have us be there to help you.

**Starlight Glimmer:** You're just like me, I thought I should handle my problems on my own. But, my friends helped me out in the end. You see, you need your friends with you every step of the way.

**Thomas:** (Sniffles) T-Thank you guys for everything.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Don't mention it babe, come here.

_She wrapped her hooves around his neck and embraced him. Thomas did the same, wrapping his hooves around her body and enveloping her with his wings. Sunset even took the time to rub his back with her hoof and even gave a sweet kiss to the cheek._

**Sunset Shimmer:** If you ever need us, just let us know and we'll be right here okay.

**Thomas:** I understand Sunset, thank you.

**Princess Cadence:** Like Sunset said Thomas, we're all here for you. And we'll be here to help care for your problems.

**Thomas:** Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it. With all of you, it really made me feel better.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Now there's the Thomas I know and love, my lover is back to his old self. (Kisses his cheek) Come on, we better get to the meeting room.

_The group exited the villa as they head to the meeting room, that's when Shining Armor came in._

**Shining Armor:** Cadence honey, have you seen Flurry Heart.

**Princess Cadence:** No why, she's teleporting again isn't she.

**Shining Armor:** Probably.

_As they were searching for her, Flurry teleported right behind Thomas, she was preparing a sneak attack. She then leaped onto Thomas on his back as he fell on his stomach. The girls were shocked seeing this, and started snickering, trying to hold their laughter. Thomas looked seeing Flurry giggling on his back and smirked._

**Thomas:** Oh you clever little trickster Flurry, come here you.

_He grabbed Flurry and gave a good scratch on her belly which made her squeal and laugh. By then, everyone laughed when they see this. Sunset approached Flurry and stroked her mane gently._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Aww, aren't you just the cutest little baby I've ever seen. Cadence, you really have created the perfect heir to your throne.

**Princess Cadence:** Well, she still needs more growing before she can become the rightful heir to the Crystal Empire. I believe it's time to head to the meeting room, there's some more guests that they'll be eager to meet you.

_So the rest of the Steam Team came together as they head to the meeting room. It was around night as they approach the meeting room. As they get there, they see two new faces._

**Stygian:** Ah, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor. Welcome, it's a pleasure seeing you again.

**Princess Cadence:** Stygian, it's always delightful to see your face again.

**Stygian:** I concur Princess Cadence, and who might I ask are these fellows.

**Sunset Shimmer:** My name is Sunset Shimmer.

**Stygian:** Ah, the human representative Twilight told me about. It's a pleasure meeting you.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Twilight told me about you Stygian, you were once the Pony of Shadows.

**Stygian:** Yes, unfortunately, but Cadence saw potential in me. During the takeover, she offered me a position in her resistance army that she and Tempest had been planning, and I humbly accepted.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well now, I can probably see us becoming firm friends. Now who is your partner.

**Stygian:** I'm sure you all recognize her.

**Charlet:** Hello everybody!

**Sunset Shimmer, Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Percy, James, Rebecca, Emily, Toby** & **Nia:** Charlet?! Charlet?! Charlet?! Charlet?! Charlet?! Charlet?! Charlet?!

**Sunset Shimmer:** W-What are you doing here!

**Charlet:** Haven't they told you. Tempest Shadow recruited me into helping the resistance stop the changelings.

**Thomas:** Did your brother even think to sign you up here?

**Charlet:** He did. Look, I know I'm taking a bit of a risk coming here. But I couldn't sit idly by and see this carnage. I have to do what I can to help everyone here.

**Thomas:** We understand Charlet, sorry if we took it the wrong way.

**Charlet:** It's okay Thomas, besides, I think the meeting is about to start. I'll see you guys inside.

_The rest of the team and Sunset, along with Starlight and Shining went in. Just as Thomas was about to go in, Cadence put a hoof to his shoulder._

**Thomas:** Cadence, what is it?

**Princess Cadence:** We'll be in the room in a short while, I just got something to talk about with Thomas.

**Stygian:** Don't worry, I'll let the Pillars know.

_The two went to a separate room._

**Thomas:** Cadence, what are you doing?

**Princess Cadence:** Don't take this the wrong way or anything Thomas, but I've noticed something in you that's somewhat holding you back. Care to tell me?

**Thomas:** (Sighs) Well, I guess so. It's about Sir Topham Hatt, Sunset told him that I was no longer with the team due to my "supposed" demise at the hands of Adagio. And, I really don't know how I should explain this to him, what if he thinks I'm still dead. I'm just worried about him.

**Princess Cadence:** I understand Thomas, when you think you were supposedly dead during your fight with the Siren, you have this feeling that you wanna tell Sir Topham that you're back, just don't know how to approach to that. But I can assure that when Sir Topham Hatt realizes that you're back, he'll be overjoyed with happiness and emotion. If you like, I could write a letter to your controller and tell him about your comeuppance.

**Thomas:** Thanks Cadence, no wonder you're the Princess of Love, Twilight sure had a good foal-sitter.

**Princess Cadence:** (Blushes) Aww thanks Thomas, you really are a sweetheart. No wonder Sunset finds you so attractive. (Kisses his cheek) Keep that as a token of your servitude.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Thanks Cadence, I'll make sure I fulfill my duty to help out in Equestria no matter what it takes.

**Princess Cadence:** That's good to hear, so shall we write a letter to your controller.

**Thomas:** Yes, your highness.

_So the two went to work writing a letter to Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas explained what he said as Cadence writes it down on a piece of paper. After that's finished, the two smiled at each other as Cadence reveals him the letter._

**Princess Cadence:** So, how does it look?

_Thomas looked at the letter. It said "Dear Sir Topham Hatt, you probably don't know who this is and you probably know how this letter will appear. But enough about that, Sir, this is your friendly neighborhood number one tank engine, Thomas. That's right sir, I'm back from the dead. I promise you I'll explain everything of what happened. I miss you Sir Topham Hatt, from Thomas"._

**Thomas:** It's perfect Cadence.

**Princess Cadence:** Alright, I'll probably have either Smolder or Garble send that letter. Come on, we better get to the meeting otherwise they'll be looking for us.

_The two entered the hut as they see the rest of the allies were seated and looking out at the podium. They see Stygian come up as he's about to give his speech._

**Stygian:** Greetings everypony and assorted species, my name is Stygian, a respected member of the resistance. Now, we all know and experienced these troubling times. Ever since the changelings took over most of Ponyville and Canterlot, due to Queen Chrysalis, she's captured every one of our friends that we've known for generations. But all of us right here, won't stand for this, together we can take back our home. We've been hoping for our chance to take back our home, and we've finally have our advantage. From Starlight and Tempest, we managed to find the one group that could help us. And Cadence and Shining have seen it firsthand of their combat against the changelings. Their powers were something that they've never expected and one of them is the most powerful, as powerful as Lady. Please welcome the Steam Team!

_The crowd cheered as the Steam Team present themselves in front of the crowd, Sunset clapped the most seeing her boyfriend in front._

**Thomas:** Thank you, thank you you're too kind. Thanks for having us, it really is an honor serving you guys. And we'll fight till our last breath to save Equestria! Till all are one!

_Their horns glowed as they raised their weapons high, Gordon, Henry and Emily held theirs in their hooves as the crowd watched and clapped their hooves and paws. Sunset even raised her sword with her magic._

**Edward:** The changelings think they may have an upper hand, but they have nothing when it comes to Sudrian power, smarts, brawn, we got it all, plus a little something extra we'll like to show you all.

_They knew exactly what they're talking about. As the crowd watched, Thomas was the first to start glowing gold with eyes shining like gold as he levitated two balls of gold dust. Edward used his advanced knowledge to make a shield. Henry planted a hoof in the ground as it sprouted a vine and bloomed flowers. For earth ponies, they've never seen one with powers. Gordon used his super speed to zoom out of the room and bring out ice cream for the CMC. James' hooves shot out skates as he glided above the crowd, as if he's ice skating in the air. Percy started his teleportation, teleporting in the crowd surprising folks. Toby used his hooves to levitate planks of wood as he began to work, making a birdhouse, surprising the Young Six. Emily used her hooves to generate emerald Shurikens, Nia levitated her weapons as they glowed orange and Rebecca used her sun powers to make her body glow as the crowd shielding their eyes. They were amazed at seeing the Steam Team demonstrate their powers, Charlet was equally amazed as they see the team powered up. Then, they hear a voice coming from the side entrance._

**Star Swirl the Bearded:** Well now, color me impressed, I've never seen a pony team this powerful in my entire lifetime. You Steam Team certainly have an outstanding gift.

_The crowd looked to the left as well as the Steam Team, right in front of them stood the Pillars of Equestria._

**Stygian:** Star Swirl, what a pleasant surprise to see you again.

**Star Swirl the Bearded:** Same to you as well Stygian my friend. Well, it looks like everyone from the resistance is finally here, as well as our help that Starlight and Tempest are trying to get.

**Tempest Shadow:** Indeed, Star Swirl sir, we believe they're our best chance at taking back Ponyville and Canterlot.

**Star Swirl the Bearded:** Indeed, now who are these chaps that we've been hearing so much about.

**Thomas:** We're the Steam Team Star Swirl sir, my name is Thomas, and these are my friends: Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia and Rebecca.

**Edward, Gordon, James, Rebecca, Henry, Percy, Emily, Toby** & **Nia:** Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

**Star Swirl the Bearded:** It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope all of us we'll be looking forward to working with you.

**Flash Magnus:** Are you kidding Star Swirl, these guys are like the living embodiment of what makes us, well us. Names' Flash Magnus, I represent the Element of Bravery, while Swirl here represents the Element of Sorcery.

**Thomas:** Hmm sorcery, I like it.

**James:** I'm starting to like F. Magnus over here, all because he has bravery in it, like me.

**Percy:** Oh brother.

**Mage Meadowbrook:** Well, aren't you just a cutie. I think I like this little fellow. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Mage Meadowbrook, and I represent the Element of Healing.

**Henry:** So, like a doctor almost.

**Mage Meadowbrook:** You can say that.

**Zecora:** At least I'll have another doctor on standby incase more ponies are injured.

**Mage Meadowbrook:** I'll be sure to provide the support for everyone I can.

**Rockhoof:** And I'm Rockhoof, I represent the Element of Strength. No matter how many obstacles are in my way, I'll bash them away.

**Henry:** Strength huh, I like the sound of that.

**Gordon:** Sorry Henry, looks like I fall under that category.

**Henry:** What?! No, strength is supposed to be me, yours is speed.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Alright you two, we don't need you to squabble against each other. Sorry about that, some of my friends can get in each other's faces when things get heated.

**Rockhoof:** It's alright, (Chuckles) I sorta find this humorous in a way.

_The two glared at each other, until Gordon slapped him in the face with his hoof, Thomas saw this and slapped him at the back with his wing. Nia, Sunset and Emily glared at Gordon for hitting Henry. Sunset came up to him and gave him this message._

**Sunset Shimmer:** If you mistreat your friends again, I'll tell Rainbow Dash all about it. Surely she won't be happy seeing you do this.

**Gordon:** Alright, alright I'll comply. Please don't tell her, anything but that. I'm sorry Henry for slapping you like that.

**Henry:** It's alright Gordon, no hard feelings. Just don't do that again.

**Mistmane:** Hello dearies, I'm Mistmane, I represent the Element of Beauty, it's a pleasure meeting you all.

**James:** (Whispers) To tell you the truth, she doesn't look pretty with those raggedy clothes on and wrinkles all over her.

**Percy:** (Whispers) Shut up James, that's rude.

**Mistmane:** (Chuckles) It's quite alright you two. I have to give up my former beauty for an old friend of mine.

**Emily:** Oh you poor dear, that's so tragic.

**Rebecca:** I would hate to give up my beauty.

**Mistmane:** (Chuckles) You dears crack me up, I like you both.

**Somnambula:** And I'm Somnambula, and I represent the Element of Hope. You guys sure have a special gift you have and I believe you'll go far in achieving your goals.

**Nia:** Ooh, I like her.

**Thomas:** It's a pleasure to meet you all.

**Somnambula:** And it's a pleasure to meet you Thomas as well. (Kisses his cheek)

_The others are shocked seeing this, Sunset felt a tinge of jealousy seeing that._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Uhh, need I remind you that's my boyfriend you just kissed.

**Somnambula:** I understand, I'm not trying to steal him away from you, I just have a thing for powerful leaders.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I understand, I guess.

**Star Swirl the Bearded:** Well, now that we got introductions done, there's still a matter of coming up with a plan to try not only to rescue Celestia and Luna, but try to disband her army and gather intel on what they're next move is.

**Flash Magnus:** With this many changelings all over Ponyville and Canterlot, it'll be impossible to just charge right in. We need to come up with a better strategy if we're gonna make a dent.

**Thomas:** Might I suggest something.

**Mistmane:** Go for it Thomas.

**Thomas:** If I may, me and my friends have come up with a brilliant strategy to help defeat Midnight Sparkle. We split into three teams each doing a different. One's for distraction, the other is defensive/offensive and the last is stealth and espionage. We do this, we can tip the balance in our favor.

**Star Swirl the Bearded:** Hmm, you know, that just might work, good thinking Thomas. Now, we'll select members to help out for the teams. The rest will stay here, Lady we need you to watch over the base in case any forces try to come in and protect Flurry Heart while you're at it.

**Lady:** You got it Star Swirl, I'll protect it with my life.

**Princess Cadence:** Take good care of her Lady, she's very precious to me.

**Lady:** Will do Princess Cadence, you have my word.

**Star Swirl the Bearded:** Me and Shining spoke and we've selected a few members to help with defensive/offensive, stealth and espionage and distraction.

**Shining Armor:** For Distraction, we'll have Sunset, Thomas, Percy, Rebecca, Zecora, Stygian, Charlet, Somnambula, Rolling Thunder, Short Fuse and Ember. We were thinking Sunset should be the leader.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Me?

**Thomas:** Don't worry, I'll be right here to help you along the way.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Blushes) Thanks Thomas, you're real sweet. (Kisses his cheek)

**Star Swirl the Bearded:** For Offensive/Defensive, we'll have Edward, Henry, James, Toby, Nia, Iron Will, Ahuizotl, myself, Daring Do, Flash Magnus, Silverstream and Princess Skystar. I'll be having Iron Will lead the team.

**Iron Will:** Oh yeah, trust me, it's about to get wild.

**Shining Armor:** And finally, for Stealth and Rescue, we'll have Gordon, Emily, Starlight, Tempest, myself, Capper, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Sentry and Cadence. We've chosen Tempest to lead the team and have Rockhoof be her commander.

**Rockhoof:** You can count on us Shining.

**Tempest Shadow:** Indeed, I'll make sure we succeed with the mission.

**Discord:** What?! Surely you haven't forgotten about me. I've help both Starlight, Trixie and Thorax stop Chrysalis the last time she tried to takeover. Why can't I go.

**Princess Cadence:** Sorry Discord, we like you in all no offense, but your chaotic nature might ruin the mission.

**Discord:** (Sighs) Alright, fine I guess. But please try to find Fluttershy for me, she means everything to me.

**Thomas:** Don't worry Discord, we'll find her.

**Star Swirl the Bearded:** Quite right, now let's get going, time is of the essence.

_With that, the three teams were assembled as the rest watched them leave._

**Sandbar:** Be careful Silverstream, we don't want one of our friends getting hurt.

**Smolder:** Yeah, if they hurt her, I'm coming after them.

**Yona:** Yona will miss you Silverstream.

**Silverstream:** Don't worry you guys, I'll be fine, I'll be back before you know it.

**Ocellus:** We know Silverstream, be safe.

**Gallus:** You show these changelings just what the resistance is made of.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Well, this is it. A fight of the ages if we call it that.

**Thomas:** But I'm sure we'll be the ones to take the gold, wouldn't you agree Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I do babe; I can agree to that. (Kisses his cheek)

**Tempest Shadow:** So, shall we get going.

**Thomas:** Certainly Tempest, resistance, let's move!

_They charged out of the base ready to fight the changelings. Unicorns, Earth ponies, Ahuizotl, Capper, Zecora and Iron Will ran across the ground, while Pegasi, Alicorns, Hippogriffs and Ember flew with them in the night._

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. James  
2\. Edward  
3\. Henry  
4\. Gordon  
5\. Emily  
6\. Thomas  
7\. Sunset Shimmer  
8\. Grubber  
9\. Percy  
10\. Toby  
11\. Nia  
12\. Rebecca  
13\. Starlight Glimmer  
14\. Pony Big Mac  
15\. Dr. Caballeron  
16\. Ahuizotl  
17\. Iron Will  
18\. Sandbar  
19\. Yona  
20\. Gallus  
21\. Silverstream  
22\. Ocellus  
23\. Smolder  
24\. Flim  
25\. Flam  
26\. Princess Cadence  
27\. Shining Armor  
28\. Stygian  
29\. Star Swirl the Bearded  
30\. Tempest Shadow  
31\. Flash Magnus  
32\. Mage Meadowbrook  
33\. Zecora  
34\. Rockhoof  
35\. Mistmane  
36\. Somnambula  
37\. Discord


	78. Chapter 74

**My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls/Sodor On Vacation**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything MLP EQs and Thomas and Friends related, all those two go to their companies that own them. Also, borrowing some elements from LPFanfic's stories, credit goes to him or her, so expect those._

**Season 5: Beginning of the Invasion**

**Episode 13 (74): Finding Celestia**

_Nighttime around Equestria usually should be a typical night, ponies and all other species alike should be fast asleep, kids entering the Dream World with Luna or for occasions, celebrating Nightmare Night, in Earth terms, Halloween. But this night, is different, it's crawling with changelings all because of Chrysalis' takeover. But in the night, some figures are zooming by from the rooftops and by dark alleyways as they sneak into Ponyville. It was the three teams the resistance sent out. They manage to get to the entrance to Ponyville._

**Thomas:** Alright, so this is Ponyville. Hard to think I could go here.

**James:** I can imagine since it's inhabited with disgusting changelings.

**Star Swirl the Bearded:** Well, we need to get in the town to try to get to Canterlot otherwise Celestia and Luna are gonna remain trapped forever.

**Percy:** I agree, but how are we gonna go in?

**Flash Magnus:** We'll send in the distraction team to try to clear up the changelings that are all around the town. Once that's done, we'll be able to move in.

**Somnambula:** Then we have no time to loose, let's get these changelings to follow us and keep you guys from getting caught.

**Rockhoof:** Let's make sure these changelings get what's coming to 'em.

_The distraction team set off in Ponyville, while the other teams raced off to the woods to keep shelter. As they were walking down the path, they hear buzzing coming from above, as they hid in an alleyway._

**Rebecca:** We got to get those changelings away from here, but how.

**Zecora:** We need something with range to take those three out, before they can find us.

**Stygian:** We could do a magic spell.

**Rolling Thunder:** Yes, but that would be detected rather quickly.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I think we know a long-ranged weapon that can help take them out. Percy, care for a demonstration.

**Percy:** I like your thinking Sunset, watch and learn you guys.

_He lifted his front legs and revealed his wrist blasters and aimed them at the three changelings. He fired three shots at them, and they downed the changelings as they crash into some trash bags. One of the changeling sentries heard the crash._

**Changeling Sentry #1:** Who's there?

**Percy:** Watch this.

_Percy activated his teleporting, and as the changeling sentry continued to where the three had landed, Percy appeared behind him and tapped his hoof on him._

**Percy:** (Whistles) Hey, hasta la vista, baby.

_He shot him as he skidded across the ground, and didn't move after that. He blew the smoke off the barrel as he smirked at the team._

**Short Fuse:** That, that was….

_Ember closed his mouth before he can scream._

**Ember:** Dude, if you try screaming, you'll alert the whole hive.

**Short Fuse:** (Muffled) Well sorry, now could you please release my mouth.

_She ultimately released his mouth._

**Short Fuse:** (Whispers) What I meant to say was, that was totally fricking amazing! How did you do that.

**Percy:** Let's just say, I've had plenty of practice learning my powers and these bad boys.

_The group continued on their plan, while following behind but hidden is the other teams._

**Tempest Shadow:** So far so good, they seem to be doing well.

**Shining Armor:** I don't know about you all, but I think the Steam Team really are bringing an edge for this mission. We might actually do this.

**Iron Will:** You got that right Shining, though I hate waiting around here, I wanna bash some bug heads.

**Gordon:** I'll agree, the longer they do this, the longer our mission will take. We need to storm in and find them.

**Henry:** I don't think that's such a good idea.

**Edward:** Henry's right, rushing in would only make the situation worse than it needs to be. Right now, Ponyville has dozens or more changeling sentries, if they take them out, that gives us a clear shot to move further in until we get to Canterlot. No doubt the entrance will be crawling with a changeling army anytime soon.

**Pony Flash:** Smart observation Edward, with any luck, our distraction team will be getting us further in no time.

**Toby:** Hopefully nothing bad happens to them.

_As the teams continue trudging through the forest, the Distraction team managed to take out more changelings down their path at the moment, so they took the time to at least chat._

**James:** (Shudders) I'm surprised you don't kill the buggers, they're hideous.

**Charlet:** We can't really kill them, they're still living beings and they deserve a second chance, from Starlight that is.

**James:** Y-Yeah, I guess, but still they look hideous in this form, it almost makes me feel sorry for the changelings we know Ocellus, Thorax and Pharynx.

**Ember:** You know Thomas; I'm actually surprised how much we're covering more ground. We thought we wouldn't get this far.

**Somnambula:** I agree Thomas, I must say, you and Sunset do make a good team together and I'm proud of her for leading us this far. (Kisses his cheek) I'm sorry, I just can't help myself.

**Thomas:** It's fine, I guess. But thanks for the encouraging words Ember, I think we could make it if we just push on.

_Suddenly, they see 11 sentries drop down with spears, 6 of them with their weapons and the others without them._

**Changeling Sentry #1:** Well now, look what we have. It's the resistance, along with those new ponies, Chrysalis would be pleased when we capture them.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Not a chance fangface, we're taking back this town and you can't stop us.

**Changeling Sentry #2:** So be it, changelings attack!

_The changelings charged as the resistance charges towards them. Charlet was dodging and weaving past an incoming changeling and his blast. With one shot of her horn, she sends that changeling crashing through the window. Ember and one sentry were clashing with their spear and staff. He fired a blast at her as she dodged it and fired fire at him, he tried blocking the blast with his spear but it melted, until she performed an uppercut on the changeling with her staff, breaking one of his fangs as he crashed into the ground. Zecora and another sentry are fighting with their spears, the duration has been relatively smooth, until she disarmed his spear and stabbed the spearhead in the stomach of the sentry. He groaned in pain as she threw into a wooden fence._

**Zecora:** Don't worry, you'll live. I'm not capable of taking lives.

_Percy was having a blast for one changeling. As he charges at him, he uses his teleporting to get out of the way. And that continues on, the changeling is getting agitated._

**Changeling Sentry #3:** Stay still, you little green bug.

**Percy:** Hey, I'm no bug! For that, you get these, say hello to my little friends!

_As the changeling charged at him, Percy started firing at him, the changeling stopped moving as he was bombarded by the blasts. After that, he dropped to the ground groaning. He blew smoke off of the barrels. Somnambula was leading a sentry on a wild goose chase as she was leading him all over the place. He was getting agitated as he aimed his spear. She sees a series of clothes' lines and got an idea. She flew up and the sentry didn't see that and screamed until he took two lines with him as he crashed to the ground._

**Somnambula:** I hope you have a cleaning bill for those clothes. (Giggles)

_Stygian was dodging blasts from an incoming changeling as he fired another beam and Stygian matched it as the beams meet. Stygian tried his hardest to increase his beam and he did as it blasted the changeling far away from the town. Rolling Thunder and Short Fuse were flying to try to escape a sentry with a spear and a changeling soldier. They were zipping across many buildings trying to shake them off, the changelings were getting so dizzy they didn't see a building in their direction and they crash right into it. _

**Short Fuse:** Yeah, take that you….

**Rolling Thunder:** Wanna wake the whole bloody neighborhood with your screams.

**Short Fuse:** Oops, my bad.

_Rebecca fought one changeling with a spear as their weapons clashed, he was bulkier than the others._

**Changeling Sentry #4:** You think you can stop us, we've already taken over all of Ponyville and Canterlot, there's no point in even trying.

**Rebecca:** Yeah, keep dreaming pal, we will stop you and take back our towns.

_Her eyes glowed bright yellow and her body suddenly glowed as bright as the sun until she fired a sun beam from her horn sending the changeling flying and crashing into a shed. Sunset was firing her magic at one changeling as he fired back. Their beams collided as Sunset struggles to hold hers. Then she had an idea, using her magic she teleported away and appeared behind him. The changeling fired his beam and using her sword she deflected the beam and it hit the sentry sending him to the ground. Thomas was fighting the biggest one with his bladed spear. As their weapons clashed, they butt heads._

**Changeling Sentry #5:** So you're the so-called new alicorn that some of our scouts have been talking about. I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you, but you won't be around for much longer once we're done with you.

**Thomas:** Not in a million years' buddy.

_He blasted him with his horn as he skidded back, he then powered up his hooves and fired a beam of gold dust at him which sent him crashing into a wall of an abandoned house._

**Thomas:** (Snickers) I hope you have insurance to cover the damage.

_The group laughed at Thomas' joke._

**Percy:** Now that's a good one Thomas, good one indeed.

**Somnambula:** Most excellent Thomas. (Kisses his cheek)

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sighs, thoughts) This is gonna take some getting used to, but at least I know she isn't stealing him.

_The group continued trekking through the town, Zecora noticed something going on with Sunset._

**Zecora:** Speak your mind Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Sighs) Zecora, I know Somnambula doesn't mean it, but I kinda feel jealous that she's getting too close to my boyfriend.

**Zecora:** Yeah jealousy is a terrible sin, but if she's not trying to steal her away, then you shouldn't worry Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I hope you're right Zecora.

_The other teams watched the other teams continue their trek._

**Nia:** I'm not gonna lie, but it's seems as though they're succeeding.

**Ahuizotl:** I'll have to agree with you my friend. With any luck, we may reach the army hanger for Chrysalis.

**Capper:** Couldn't say that better myself my five-armed friend.

**Tempest Shadow:** Alright guys, we're moving in. Let's keep a low profile until we reach the entrance to Canterlot.

_So the two teams continue through the forest to get to Canterlot, meanwhile in the castle, there were a few changelings as they flew across the different corners of the castle. In the dungeons, every pony and creature were locked in the dungeons guarded by changeling guards. In the basement of the castle is covered by goo and has two cocoons containing Celestia and Luna, and in a separate spot has the pony counterparts and Spike in a cell while Chrysalis has Princess Twilight stuck to the ground._

**Queen Chrysalis:** Princess Twilight, I still can't believe in all honesty that I've managed to capture you and your pathetic friends. Your precious resistance can do all they can to stop me, but they'll never succeed.

**Princess Twilight:** You really think so Chrysalis, but soon your forces will fall at the hands of my friends, along with my secret weapon.

**Queen Chrysalis:** Really now, we'll just see about that. Now then, I wanna know more about this so-called new alicorn, who is he?

**Princess Twilight:** I'll never tell you him, you'll never know who he is.

**Queen Chrysalis:** You really think so, well my forces did give me a brief description of who he is, someone with a number one cutie mark and wings bigger than that of Celestia. Doesn't that ring a bell Princess Twilight, tell me who he is now and maybe, I'll spare the agonizing pain I'll inflict on you

**Princess Twilight:** I'll never tell you anything Chrysalis,

**Queen Chrysalis:** (Growls) You're starting to lose my patience, take her back to the cell.

**Changeling Guard #1:** Yes, your majesty.

_They took her back to her cell with her friends. Since their cell is close to where Chrysalis is, they need to whisper._

**Pony AJ:** (Whispers) Did they get anything out of ya.

**Princess Twilight:** (Whispers) No I didn't, the Steam Team are safe.

**Pony Rainbow:** (Whispers) Are you sure Thomas and his friends will be able to stop Chrysalis.

**Princess Twilight:** (Whispers) I'm sure of it. They have the powers and capabilities they need to take out Chrysalis.

**Pony Pinkie:** (Whispers) I hope so, being cooped up in here is no fun at all.

**Pony Flutters:** (Whispers) You're telling me; I sure hope Angel is okay.

**Pony Rarity:** (Whispers) I'm sure he'll be okay darling; you have nothing to worry about.

**Spike:** (Whispers) I think Thomas would crush Chrysalis to show that bug queen who's boss.

**Princess Twilight:** (Whispers) I hope so Spike.

**Changeling Guard #2:** Your majesty, what's our next move.

**Queen Chrysalis:** You two keep watch on Twilight and her friends, while I consult my henchmen.

_So she flew off to a secluded area with a call potion in hand. She found a cauldron and poured the potion in it, as it steamed up revealing two changelings._

**Changeling #1:** Your excellency, you called us.

**Queen Chrysalis:** Indeed, I do, I want a status report on how the takeover is going along.

**Changeling #1:** It's going quite smoothly, we've managed to find and capture more civilians that evaded capture.

**Queen Chrysalis:** Hmm, well, at least that's some progress. Any luck in finding the resistance.

**Changeling #2:** Well your majesty, we've just got word that our sentries that we're stationed in the right side of Ponyville have been knocked out by what they've seen is some of the resistance and you would not believe who is in that squadron, the number one alicorn is what they're calling him.

**Queen Chrysalis:** WHAT?! Make sure you gather every soldier within the ranks and bring them out to the gates, and tell them, when they do find the resistance, eliminate them! My takeover will not falter at the hands of the resistance! And bring me that number one alicorn when you see him!

**Changeling #2:** Yes, ma'am.

_The mist disappeared as the call was finished. Chrysalis was mad but breathed in and out to calm herself as she looked at the view._

**Queen Chrysalis:** The resistance thinks they can take away my victory, not so fast. I have an army of changelings waiting at the entrance to your precious castle. You'll be under siege when it comes to my forces. I will defeat you all, and soon enough, I will have my fangs around that alicorn and make him bend to my will. (Laughs evilly)

_After a while, the three teams reached the end of the town until they were at the entrance of Canterlot. They were hiding in a rocky outcropping as they scanned the scene._

**Mistmane:** No doubt Chrysalis would be aware of our presence. There's going to be a bunch of guards.

**Daring Do:** You got that right, but we'll bring them down.

**Silverstream:** Oh, the suspense is killing me, we should go there and take them out.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Shh, try to lower your voice just a little bit Silverstream otherwise, we'll all be caught.

**Silverstream:** Sorry about that.

**Thomas:** Alright you guys, we now know that if there's an army waiting for us, we need the offensive/defensive team to take that army this instant, before they have a chance at getting ahead.

**Star Swirl the Bearded:** Quite right Thomas, Iron Will's gonna lead the team directly to the army.

**Iron Will: **You got that right, one side will be taking the right side of the army, while the rest take out the left side. I will take Henry, Nia, Star Swirl, Flash Magnus and Silverstream. Daring Do will take Edward, James, Toby, Ahuizotl and Skystar. All in favor, right side!

**Henry, Flash Magnus, Star Swirl the Bearded, Silverstream** & **Nia:** I! I! I! I! I!

**Daring Do:** All in favor, left side!

**Edward, Ahuizotl, James, Princess Skystar** & **Toby:** I! I! I! I! I!

**Thomas:** The Distraction Team will follow close behind trying to knock out anymore sentries that are in the town. Tempest, I want your team to be hidden before we can advance to the army, I don't wanna risk having you get caught.

**Tempest Shadow:** Agreed Thomas, follow my lead everyone. You really do have a gift Thomas, a gift of leadership that I truly appreciate.

**Thomas:** Thanks Tempest, now then, let's get moving, otherwise the opportunity will sell itself short.

_The two teams raced off while the Stealth and Rescue stick to the shadows to avoid capture. The army waits for Chrysalis' command to start attacking on her signal. Then, a green blast of energy was coming towards them until they exploded a boulder. They managed to get themselves and see that the boulder is in pieces. They look to see who was firing that shot, and they see Percy waving at them with his blasters in hoof._

**Percy:** You want us, come and get us boys!

_The army glared and charged at him, only for the Distraction Team to arrive._

**Thomas:** Distraction Team, attack!

_The team charged towards them, and as the army was paying attention to the Distraction Team, they didn't see the second team coming towards them led by Star Swirl._

**Star Swirl the Bearded:** My friends, attack!

_The second team charged towards them, taking the army completely by surprised as they plowed through. Ahuizotl was bashing through hordes of changelings and using his tail to fling some changelings away. Iron Will was charging full steam ahead and using his horns to plow through scores of changelings. Daring Do was using a lasso she has and threw it at some changelings, which gave her an idea._

**Daring Do:** Yo Ahuizotl, you getting what I'm thinking.

**Ahuizotl:** Same here my friend.

_With his tail, he grabbed more changelings and Daring Do grabbed some with her lasso and he threw them at her direction and the same for Do as they crashed together. They cheered as they fist/hoof bumped. Silverstream and Skystar were working in tandem and used their hooves and claws to kick and slash at the changelings. Flash Magnus is using his shield to block off the blasts and charging in to bash and smash changelings in his wake. Nia and Edward were working together, Edward was blasting them with his blasters and horn while Nia used her magic to levitate her Bo staff to knock away any changelings. She then switched to her bow and fired explosive arrows at them, some more came with spears as she whipped out her sword to meet their attack head on._

**Nia:** (Grunts) This is a lot harder than we previously thought. Can we take them all?

**Edward:** I know so, we fought a bunch of dark minions and Diesel's cronies, fought off shadow ponies and Midnight minions, and showed Cadence and Shining what we can do against a squadron of changelings. I'm sure we can hold our own if we can just work together Nia.

**James:** You should listen to Edward, Nia, us Sudrians never give up and we never will.

_James was skating with his skates while his ax is levitating due to his horn. He then swung his ax down creating a shockwave that sends changelings across. Toby is using his scythe to smack around changelings due to his horn. He then slammed his hooves down as tree roots sprouted and grabbed changelings as they wrap them and pin them down. Henry was using his Nunchucks to whack and smack away army forces, and using his back hooves, he slammed them onto the ground and vines sprouted and smacked, wrapped and slammed changelings on the ground. Henry could see more coming in._

**Henry:** Geez, these things just keep coming.

**Toby:** Then we just keep on fighting, remember we Steam Team never give up and we have our other friends to back us up.

_As the two teams continue fighting the army, the third team quietly went to the gate and slowly went through to Canterlot. The castle's city was a wondrous site but now, it's eerie and abandoned. The team stick to the shadows as they see changelings flying by._

**Emily:** (Shudders) Those changelings are really unsettling; I'm surprised you managed to get them to reform with the help of Thorax.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Well, it was a bit of a hassle, but after sometime, we managed to get them to change their ways, minus Chrysalis.

**Gordon:** No surprise there, I mean from what I've heard, she is extremely stubborn and is quick to aggression. There's no doubt in my mind that she'll be around here somewhere.

**Rockhoof:** Let's hope we don't see her anytime soon, if she saw us, she'll compromise things further. We need to be as stealthy as possible until we reach Celestia and Luna.

**Tempest Shadow:** Exactly Rockhoof, you guys follow our lead and stay as stealthy as you can. If changelings start getting suspicious, take them out.

_So the team continue to stick to the shadows, as they were trudging through an alleyway, Gordon somehow managed to knock a stack of cans, which alerted two changelings._

**Changeling Scout #1:** Who's there!

**Changeling Scout #2:** You think we should go there

**Changeling Scout #1:** Uhh no duh, of course we do.

**Emily:** (Whispers) Real smart Gordon.

**Gordon:** (Whispers) How was I supposed to know that there will be blooming cans in my way.

**Shining Armor:** Guys, now's not the time. We need to get rid of these two before our cover is blown.

_Suddenly, they hear hollering as changelings were pelted by eggs, they looked up and saw an airship soaring by, led by Captain Celaeno and her group of pirates._

**Captain Celaeno:** That's right, you scoundrel changelings. The resistance has brought along some help from the far seas. Hang on tight, me hearties, batten down the hatches!

**Starlight Glimmer:** Might I ask who that is!

**Tempest Shadow:** Let's just say, she's one of our nuttier members of the resistance. But she's good help when she provides it, and now she's providing a good distraction. Let's get a move on.

_The team raced off to the castle, through the shadows. They managed to get to the castle and slip inside. The castle was dimmed slightly but there's still light as they walk through._

**Princess Cadence:** This is so not like how I wanted to return to Canterlot at this time. It should be bright and cheerful, not dark and eerie.

**Tempest Shadow:** We'll find the princesses, don't worry. Do you know where we might find the dungeons, maybe that's where the princesses are kept.

**Princess Cadence:** Follow me.

**Emily:** (Whispers) Oh sure, a dirty dungeon will be a wonderful place to go into when searches for the princesses.

**Gordon:** (Whispers) There's no need for all that Emily, we'll find them. The resistance is counting on us to do this.

**Emily:** (Whispers) I was being sarcastic Gordon

_The team continues to look through the lower levels of the castle until Shining and Cadence see a door that was open. When they peaked inside, they see no changelings but they see it look like a military briefing room._

**Princess Cadence:** This must be their room where they plan out their strategies.

**Pony Flash:** You're right on one thing, these changelings are more sophisticated now than they're before.

**Gordon:** Which still leaves us with this question, what on Equestria, I almost said Earth, are Chrysalis and her changelings planning.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Well, they pretty much got Ponyville and all of Canterlot, so what could they doing next.

**Shining Armor:** I think I may have one.

_They look to see a map that was drawn out and planned. Showing every single location in Equestria, from Manehatten, Fillydelphia, Las Pegasus, Baltimare, Vanhoover, Griffonstone, Yakyakistan, Seaquestria and the Dragon Lands and beyond._

**Tempest Shadow:** It's not just Ponyville and Canterlot they're trying to conquer all of Equestria. Chrysalis is playing a dangerous game.

**Capper:** No kidding, if she keeps this up, she'll run Equestria by total force.

**Emily:** We can't let that happen, we're gonna get the princesses and hopefully, everyone else.

**Starlight Glimmer:** At least that's some good news.

**Tempest Shadow:** I'll probably have to write all of this down. Capper, make sure you get every note of what I say.

**Capper:** You got it.

**Tempest Shadow:** The rest of you follow Rockhoof, he'll lead you to the dungeons.

**Princess Cadence:** We'll do Tempest. Be careful.

**Tempest Shadow:** I'll manage Cadence.

_So the rest raced off to the dungeons, they notice two guards guarding the entrance to the dungeon._

**Starlight Glimmer:** (Whispers) We need to get past these guards.

**Mistmane:** We need something quick and nimble to knock them out.

**Gordon:** I believe I can do this, watch.

_Gordon activated his super speed with the help of his wings and using his hammer, he slammed into the two guards as they fly down and fall to the ground unconscious. _

**Emily:** No offense Gordon, but doesn't that seem like a bit much.

**Gordon:** Hey, it gets the job done, otherwise more changelings will be coming at us.

**Princess Cadence:** Alright you guys, settle down. Now, let's find Celestia and Luna.

_They walked into the dungeon and they see a whole bunch ponies, changelings and a bunch of different species locked in. They were in shock seeing this._

**Emily:** Oh man, how could those changelings be so cruel and heartless.

**Starlight Glimmer:** Trust me, I know, but at least you have Ocellus, Thorax and Pharynx to keep you company.

**Pony Rainbow:** Yo, is anyone there.

**Gordon:** Rainbow Dash! Oh my gosh, thank goodness. Wait, O, the indignity, this isn't the Rainbow Dash I love.

**Pony Rainbow:** What are you….

**Princess Twilight:** Alright, before there's any confusion, allow me to clarify. Girls, these two are members of the Steam Team, meet Gordon and Emily. Dashie, Gordon loves the Dash in the human world. Flutters, Henry loves the Fluttershy in that world. Rarity, James loves the Rarity in that world as well. Applejack, Toby loves the human you, I, Edward loves Sci-Twi. Pinkie, Percy loves the human you and Thomas, the next heir is in love with Sunset Shimmer.

**Pony Rarity:** Oh, well at least that takes care of the confusion.

**Emily:** Sorry to intrude on the conversation, but where are Princess Luna and Celestia.

**Princess Luna:** We're right here Ms. Emily.

_They look to see Princess Luna and Celestia in a separate dungeon, as the rescuers came in._

**Princess Cadence:** Princess Celestia, Luna, thank Equestria that you're alright.

**Princess Celestia:** And we're glad you're all safe as well. Oh, it's a pleasure to see you again Emily and Gordon.

**Emily:** At least you girls are safe, we're gonna get you out of here.

**Princess Twilight:** Hey, what about us?

**Princess Cadence:** Sorry Twilight, but getting all of you could make us a bigger target. We're gonna try to get you guys, the next time, we're gonna get you guys.

**Pony AJ:** Please do, I hate being cooped up in here.

**Gordon:** Now I get the same feeling, hate being stuck in the shed not being able to do anything.

**Pony Rainbow:** I'm starting to see resemblance between the two of us.

**Rockhoof:** No offense your majesties, but we really need to get going, otherwise Chrysalis will catch on.

**Princess Celestia:** I agree, use your shovel to break the chains.

**Rockhoof:** Certainly, your majesty.

_He used his shovel to crack the chain for the door. With that, Celestia and Luna were released. Tempest and Capper arrived just as the princesses were released._

**Tempest Shadow:** Your majesties, it's so good to see you again.

**Princess Luna:** It's good to be back, now we must make haste to the resistance base.

_So the Stealth and Rescue team with the princesses raced out of the castle to try to get out of Canterlot. The princesses burst the gate open and as they're running, they see the two other teams fighting the changelings until they hear this._

**Gordon:** Princesses coming through!

**James:** They've got the princesses, alright.

**Percy:** What's our next move Thomas?

**Thomas:** Fall back!

**Sunset Shimmer:** You heard my hubby, fall back!

_The rest of the teams raced off away, until one of the changelings see what they got._

**Changeling Soldier #1:** They got the princesses! What should we do?

**Changeling Soldier #2:** What we always do, get them!

_The changelings raced off after the teams, the resistance have a head start but the changelings were catching up. Thomas noticed this and made a determined look on his face. He stopped as the rest were passing by him._

**Sunset Shimmer:** Thomas, what are you doing!

**Thomas:** I'm buying you guys time, trust me Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I trust you Thomas, but be careful. (Kisses his cheek)

_Sunset raced off to the others, Thomas brought his legs out to stabilize as he channels his power. Gold dust start surrounding Thomas as his eyes turn gold. His horn created a gold aura around it, and with a mighty thrust up, a golden barrier is coming out of the ground, reaching almost as high as Canterlot castle, the changelings crash into the barrier and stop. _

**Thomas:** That barrier will make sure you bugs don't try anything stupid and you won't be going through that anytime soon. See ya, you mongrels.

_Thomas raced off as the barrier remains up. _

**Changeling Soldier #1:** Uhh, the queen isn't going to be happy about this.

**Changeling Soldier #2:** (Growls) You think!

_Meanwhile, everyone was back safe and sound, the princesses were greeted by many of their citizens. Star Swirl approached the princesses._

**Star Swirl the Bearded:** Your highnesses, thank the stars you're safe.

**Princess Celestia:** It's a pleasure seeing you safe and sound as well Star Swirl. I hope the two of us have a ton of catching up to do.

**Star Swirl the Bearded:** Indeed.

_Princess Celestia and Luna then approached the Steam Team and Sunset Shimmer._

**Princess Luna:** Thank you for rescuing us Sunset and the Steam Team, we would like to commemorate you all for your actions when the invasion is finished.

**Thomas:** Thank you Princess Luna, and we'll keep fighting the fight to ensure that Equestria is safe and sound.

**Princess Celestia:** You and your friends have done a tremendous job in helping the resistance and your devotion to rescuing us. No wonder you were chosen to be the net heir to the throne.\

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Thanks Celestia, I won't let you down, you can count on that.

**Princess Celestia:** I'll make sure of that.

_The night has been relatively smooth for the resistance. Emily, Nia and Rebecca were having a girl's night, while Gordon, James and Henry were having a bro's night, Percy, Toby and Edward were hanging with the Young Six. Thomas was looking out on the balcony as the wind blows through his mane, he was smiling, until he heard footsteps approach him from the side, it was Sunset._

**Thomas:** Hey Sunset, what are you doing here?

**Sunset Shimmer:** What, can't a girl visit the man of her dreams, hmm.

**Thomas:** (Blushes) Uhh, (Chuckles) I guess you're right.

**Sunset Shimmer:** So, what have you been up to?

**Thomas:** Just looking out to see how everyone is. It's hard to imagine that I get to be the next ruler, even thinking about it has made me a bit skeptical.

**Sunset Shimmer:** Hey, it's okay to be a bit skeptical, but I trust that you will be a good heir to Twilight's rule. And to be honest, you'll be really great.

**Thomas:** Thanks Sunset, you're the best. I wonder what the future will hold for the two of us.

**Sunset Shimmer:** I'm sure it does have something in store, there's beautiful scenery, beautiful buildings, all things that make Equestria all the more enjoyable, fun and romantic. I'm sure the two will enjoy a Hearth's Warming Eve, Nightmare Night or even attend all the special galas they hold in Equestria, it'll be lovely and romantic.

**Thomas:** And I'll be looking forward to those events if we ever spend a day in Equestria. But I think we should get some sleep.

**Sunset Shimmer:** (Seductively) I couldn't agree more baby.

_Thomas knows that look from Sunset and the two of them walked in their room. Thomas laid on the bed as Sunset climbs on top of him as they stare at each other._

**Sunset Shimmer:** I could just stare at you all night, you're just so darn cute.

**Thomas:** Well, let's make this night even more special.

_They lean in and kissed on the lips as their special night starts. Meanwhile, in the throne room, two changelings were blasted back by Chrysalis who was not happy._

**Queen Chrysalis:** You insignificant fools! You could've easily stopped the resistance from coming here in the first place! Now they have the princesses, which leaves us at a disadvantage!

**Changeling #1:** We're sorry your excellency, we didn't know they will strike at night. We'll try our best to not let that happen again.

**Queen Chrysalis:** You better, otherwise I'll drain you of your life-force! Get out of my sight!

**Changeling #2:** Yes, your majesty.

_They flew away as fast as they could to avoid Chrysalis' wrath. Meanwhile, she went to the balcony to look out at Equestria._

**Queen Chrysalis:** (Sighs) They think they have what it takes to stop me, then they'll think again. I will show them no mercy, and we'll bring them a barrage full force. There will be no one stopping me from achieving my conquest on all of Equestria! That number one alicorn thinks he's got what it takes to stop me, but he'll think again. I will show him no mercy. (Laughs evilly continuously)

_Meanwhile, on Sodor, it was relatively mild, but ever since the reveal of Thomas' death, children, people and even the engines of Sodor were feeling less cheerful, Sir Topham Hatt especially. At Knapford, Axel and Shane were next to platforms 1 & 2: Axel with the express and Shane with a goods train. Theo, Merlin and Lexi were resting in the middle of the station and Sonny had just arrived with a freight train._

**Sonny:** Oh hello you guys, I don't think I've met the likes of you.

**Shane:** G'day mate, names' Shane, I was one of the strength competitors in the Great Railway Show. Now who are you I reckon, one of Sir Topham's newest arrivals.

**Sonny:** Well, I've been working here for the past few weeks, though I'm still relatively new here. I'm Sonny by the way.

**Shane:** Well it's nice to meet you Sonny.

**Theo:** Y-You're a Great Railway Show engine.

**Axel:** Indeed, my friend, and I'm one of them, names' Axel, I'm one of the speed competitors in the Great Railway Show. I'm from Belgium and Shane is from Australia.

**Theo:** So, y-you've come to help us here on Sodor.

**Axel:** Indeed, Theo, we're all friends here.

**Lexi:** Well, minus the Anti-Rail League who resent us, along with S.C. Ruffey and the Spiteful Brakevan.

**Shane:** (Scoff) Believe me, those coppers are nothing but trouble. Pay no attention to them.

**Axel:** The same should go for Vinnie, we try so many times to change his ways, but it didn't seem to work.

**Merlin:** It's probably best you forget about him, he's a lost soul. Once a villain, always a villain.

**Shane:** (Sighs) You might be right my wizard friend; I think it's best if we forget Vinnie altogether.

**Axel:** Quite right, I don't want to even see, hear or anything that has anything to do with Vinnie.

_Inside the office, Sir Topham Hatt is sitting in his office, filing paperwork but looking very depressed as ever. Accompanying him were Mr. Percival, Ms. Jenny, the Earl, the Duke & Duchess, Lady Hatt, Ruth and his mother Dowager Hatt._

**Dowager Hatt:** Oh, don't fret sonny boy, I'm sure you'll bounce back to your old self.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Oh, I don't think that'll do for me mother, with Thomas gone, I just don't know what else to do.

**Lady Hatt:** It'll be okay dear, I'm sure it'll be okay.

**Ms. Jenny:** So, all of us right here practically know about Thomas' death, besides Stone right.

**Mr. Percival:** Yes, we haven't told Mr. Conductor, Junior, Patch and even Lily all about this. So, they're basically left in the dark.

**Ruth:** I hate not telling them of Thomas' death, it makes me feel bad.

**Earl of Sodor:** I know Ruth, I hate not telling them this, but we have to do it so that they won't be affected.

**Duke of Boxford:** At least we'll be able to reminisce the times we have with that famous number one.

**Duchess of Boxford:** Agreed honey, agreed.

_Then, they hear something as a pink glow appeared inside the drawer of Sir Topham's desk. He brought it out which revealed a letter. He took it out and started reading it, his eyes widened when he saw who wrote the letter, he was so shocked that a tear has escaped his eye._

**Ruth:** What's going on sir.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** I-I couldn't believe it. We have to tell everyone in Knapford right away.

_A couple yards away from Knapford, Vinnie rolled up and saw the engines staying at the platform._

**Vinnie:** Oh great, what are they even doing here, I got places to be.

_Sir Topham Hatt and the others raced out of the office where the engines looked in surprise._

**Shane:** Blimey Sir Topham, the way you're moving about, it's almost like a sand blow is about to come here.

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Sorry about that Shane, but I've just got exciting news that you just want to hear.

**Merlin:** Oh, what's that sir!

**Lexi:** And what's that piece of paper you got in your hand?

**Sir Topham Hatt:** Well, I'm glad you asked Lexi, this letter was from Princess Cadence of Equestria. In this letter, contained something shocking but amazing. Thomas is back and still alive!

_They were shocked at the news that was just announced. The engines were in amazement and whistled loudly as the humans cheered, Ruth was the most excited, jumping up and down, pumping her hands in the air and even hugging Sir Topham Hatt. Sodor's number one is back from the dead. But far away, Vinnie is not happy._

**Vinnie:** Oh, for Pete's sakes! The blue shrimp is back, now he's going to ruin everything.

**George:** Looks like you're on the same page as us.

_Vinnie looked to his right and saw George and the lorries coming towards him._

**Vinnie:** How do you know how I feel?

**George:** Because me and my friends share the same resentment as you. You hate the Steam Team, hate Sir Topham Hatt, everything that has to do with Sodor.

**Lorry #1:** Agree, though some of us want the rails ripped up?

**Lorry #3:** Yo dummy, shut up.

**Lorry #2:** You lot are a bunch of idiots we're on the same side.

**George:** Oh, you three, shut up.

**Vinnie:** So you bozos are trying to achieve the same goal on getting rid of Sir Topham and these fools.

**George:** You got that right, but today is not the day to make a plan right now, but this will be a good day to show Sir Topham Hatt that the age of steam is no more, we'll show him that roads are better than rails. (Laughs evilly)

**Characters in Order:  
**1\. Thomas  
2\. James  
3\. Star Swirl the Bearded  
4\. Percy  
5\. Flash Magnus  
6\. Somnambula  
7\. Rebecca  
8\. Zecora  
9\. Stygian  
10\. Rolling Thunder  
11\. Sunset Shimmer  
12\. Short Fuse  
13\. Ember  
14\. Tempest Shadow  
15\. Shining Armor  
16\. Iron Will  
17\. Gordon  
18\. Henry  
19\. Edward  
20\. Pony Flash  
21\. Toby  
22\. Charlet  
23\. Nia  
24\. Ahuizotl  
25\. Capper  
26\. Queen Chrysalis  
27\. Princess Twilight  
28\. Pony AJ  
29\. Pony Rainbow  
30\. Pony Pinkie  
31\. Pony Flutters  
32\. Pony Rarity  
33\. Spike  
34\. Mistmane  
35\. Daring Do  
36\. Silverstream  
37\. Starlight Glimmer  
38\. Princess Skystar  
39\. Emily  
40\. Captain Celaeno  
41\. Princess Cadence  
42\. Princess Luna  
43\. Princess Celestia  
44\. Sonny  
45\. Shane  
46\. Theo  
47\. Axel  
48\. Lexi  
49\. Merlin  
50\. Dowager Hatt  
51\. Sir Topham Hatt  
52\. Lady Hatt  
53\. Ms. Jenny  
54\. Mr. Percival  
55\. Ruth  
56\. Earl of Sodor  
57\. Duke of Boxford  
58\. Duchess of Boxford  
59\. Vinnie  
60\. George  
61\. Lorry #1  
62\. Lorry #3  
63\. Lorry #2


End file.
